Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus
by Rudi
Summary: Harry sucht seinen Weg selbständiger zu werden. bitte R&R. Diese Geschichte soll mit euren Reviews leben das heist gute Ideen und Vorschläge werde ich mit einarbeiten.
1. Erwachen

**Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!**

**1. Erwachen**

Langsam ganz langsam zog sich die Sonne aus dem Tag zurück. Die Straßen wurden leer, denn die Bewohner zogen sich in ihre Häuser zurück. Der Wechsel der Tageszeit wurde ersehnt und verflucht. Ersehnt, weil sie die Qualen des Tages mit denen der Nacht vertauschte.

Am Tag litt er unter der Arroganz und der Bosheit seiner Verwandten. Seine letzten Verwandten, bei ihnen musste er eine bestimmte Zeit im Jahr verbringen, damit der Schutzzauber, den sein Schulleiter und Mentor über ihn und seiner Familie ausgesprochen hatte. Jetzt nach fünfzehn Jahren hatte er dies erst erfahren. In den ersten elf Jahren kannte er nichts außer den Ligusterweg und die feindliche Haltung seiner Verwandten. Seine Grundschulzeit war nicht schön gewesen. Schuld daran war Dudley, der mehr aus der Form geratene Sprössling von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia.

Harry schreckte auf, hat er schon wieder das Versprechen gebrochen, das er sich selbst gegeben hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid baden. Kurz nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, bei dem er seinen Paten verloren hatte, ging er darin unter. Nur die Schuld an seinem Tod konnte er nicht wegschieben. Er war durch seine ichbezogene Sicht der Dinge in eine Falle von Tom Riddle getreten, hatte alle Warnungen zum Trotz sich in das Ministerium aufgemacht. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Sirius Black, sein Pate, einer seiner letzten Verbindungen zu seinen Eltern, die er nie hatte kennen lernen können, in Gefahr war. Er war der Vision, welche diese Tom Riddle ihm gesandt hatte auf den Leim gegangen und es kam zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Hierbei kam Sirius Black ums Leben, in dem er durch den mystischen Bogen im Ministerium fiel.

Ja, diesem Tom Riddle, der sich in seinem Größenwahn schon in seiner Schulzeit in Lord Voldemort nannte, verdankte er sein Elend. Dieser Zauberer hatte im Jahr seiner Geburt die höchste Macht erreicht. Er war nicht an der Regierung, sondern er tyrannisierte die Zauberergesellschaft mit Gewalt. Mord und Folter waren an der Tagesordnung. Viele, vielleicht die meisten hatten Angst selbst den erfundenen Namen aus zu sprechen. Alle hatten Angst von ihm, oder seinen Folterknechte im bedroht zu werden. Jede Bewegung hatte ihre Symbole, Voldemort und seine Todesser, wie sich seine blutrünstigen und machtgierigen Anhänger nannten, hinterließen am Himmel das ‚Dunkle Mal'.

Jedem der zu einem Haus kam und war es auch das Eigene wusste, dass sein schlimmster Albtraum wahrgeworden war, wenn dieses Zeichen sich am Nachthimmel befand. Keine Seele würde mehr leben, alle waren ermordet oder im schlimmsten Falle zu Tode gefoltert worden.

Und eben dieser hatte, als er ein Jahr war, seine Eltern ermordet nur an ihm scheiterte. Seit dem war er der Junge der überlebt', belastet mit der Aufmerksamkeit aller und was die meisten nicht wussten auch mit einer Prophezeiung. Der zweite Teil dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung kannten, außer ihm nur noch Dumbledore und vielleicht noch ein paar Lehrer in Hogwarts.

»Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt, und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht beisitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.«

Die Zeilen machten ihn entweder zum Mörder oder zum Ermordeten.

Und wegen diesem Feind konnte er sich immer weniger frei bewegen. In den letzten Ferien konnte er noch unbeobachtet durch die Straßen ziehen, jetzt wurde er sogar schon bei Tag beschattet.

Die Tatsache, dass Misses Figg nach ihm schaute störte, ihn nicht, damit konnte er leben. Aber die vielen stummen Wächter, die ihm überall hinfolgten, störten ihn sehr. Er war nicht nur der Junge der überlebte', sondern er war auch der Junge ohne eine Privatsphäre. Den seine Privatsphäre bestand aus diesem Raum. Die Dursley mieden ihn und die Mitglieder des Ordens sollten ihn nicht betreten, um ihre Denkung nicht aufzugeben.

Aufmerksam wurde er auf diese stummen Wächter, als er einem Schnarchen nach ging, das er unweit von Misses Figgs Haus hörte und Mungundus fand.

Die lustigste Begegnung war die mit Tonks heute Abend gewesen. Er kam zu spät nachhause und stieg über den Gartenzaun, um unbemerkt am Küchenfenster seiner Tante vorbeizukommen, da hörte er jemand eine traurige Melodie summen und das mitten im leeren Garten. Er kannte die Stimme und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen auf das Geräusch zu gehen und Tonks einen Schokoladenriegel anzubieten.

»Harry, verrate es bitte niemand«, flüsterte sie erschrocken. Harry öffnete die Tür zum Gartenhaus der Dursleys und bat sie herein. In dem fahlen Licht sah er in zwei Augen, die nicht mehr so lustig strahlten, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Spontan umarmte er Tonks und flüsterte ihr in das Ohr: »Auch mir fehlt er sehr, ihr aber könnt darüber miteinander reden, aber ich, wie soll ich damit fertig werden?"

Tonks dachte kurz nach und eine Träne rannte ihre Wagen hinunter: »Remus versucht es mit Schreiben. Er schreibt sich alles von der Seele. Manchmal sehen wir ihn stundenlang nicht. Vielleicht solltest du es auch versuchen. Hier Harry ein Tagesprophet, Dumbledore wollte zwar nicht, dass du es erfährst, aber Lupin und ich meinen du solltest es unbedingt wissen.«

Sie drückte ihm die Zeitung in die Hand und verschwand. Kurz danach wurde die Türe aufgerissen. »Willst du heute hier übernachten? «, brummte ihn sein Onkel an. »Deine Tante steht unter Schock, weil du hier einen riesigen Krach veranstaltest! «

Harry steckte die Zeitung in seine Umhängetasche. Die Tasche hatte er auf in einem Garagenflohmarkt gefunden. Sie war ganz aus Leder, richtig dickes Leder. Sein Onkel lachte ihn aus, als er sie mit in den Ligusterweg brachte. Satteltasche hatte er gespottet. Harry lies das kalt, dieses Jahr schien ihn diese Art von Angriffen nicht so viel auszumachen. Vielleicht eine Schutzfunktion seines Geistes, den dieser hatte genug zutun. Jede Nacht sah sich Harry im Ministerium kämpfen, bei jedem Aufschrecken machte er sich immer wieder die gleichen Vorwürfe.

Er zog sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurück, und warf sich, vor Wut kochend, auf sein Bett. Wieder stieg die Angst und vor allem die Vorwürfe in ihm auf. Was wären das für schöne Ferien gewesen, wenn er mit Sirius...

Erst seit er vorhin in Tonks traurigen Augen gesehen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur er um Sirius trauerte. Gleich bei Beginn der Sommerferien, vermutete er noch, dass er allein um ihn trauerte.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Zeitung. Albus Dumbledore wollte ihm etwas vorenthalten. War das Gespräch im Büro umsonst gewesen, wollte der Alte ihn immer noch lenken und leiten. Ihm nur die Informationen zukommen lassen, die nach seiner Ansicht nach richtig waren.

Er schlug den Tagesprophet auf und erwartete ein Bild von Sirius oder einen gemeinen Bericht über ihn selbst. Aber nichts, außer belanglose Artikel. Am Rand war eine Notiz angebracht 'Harry S. 5 beachten'. Schnell hatte er die 5. Seite aufgeschlagen, unten ganz in der Ecke stand eine Bekanntmachung des Ministeriums, die rot markiert war:

_BEKANNTMACHUNG DES MINISTERIUMS _

_Aufgrund der Umstände, dass 'Der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf' sich wieder unter uns befindet hat sich das Ministerium für folgenden Schritt entschlossen:_

_Die Verordnung über die Beschränkung von minderjährigen Zauberern wird außer Kraft gesetzt._

_Wir machen darauf aufmerksam, dass die internationale Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung weiterhin besteht. Verstöße gegen diese werden vom Ministerium unnachgiebig verfolgt._

_Der Minister für Magie_

Harry legte schwer enttäuscht die Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie haben es alle gewusst, denn die Zeitung war am ersten Ferientag erschienen, das war jetzt vor beinahe einer Woche. Hermine, Ron und auch Ginny, und sie hielten sich an die Anweisung von Dumbledore, ihn hier nicht zu informieren. Seine Freunde informierten ihn nicht, das tat weh. Wenn er es ihnen vorwerfen würde, da war es sich ganz sicher würden sie zu ihrer Verteidigung die alten Sprüche wieder auffrischen. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören, Dumbledore wollte das ..., es ist doch nur zu deinem Schutz ... Diese ganzen Ausreden kotzen ihn an. Er beschloss, sich seine Informationen selbst zu besorgen. Der Artikel in der Zeitung kam ihm gerade recht, nur ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren notwendig.

Er kramte ein Pergament hervor, suchte sich eine Feder und schrieb einen Brief:

_Sehr geehrte Frau Bones,_

_im Tagesprophet habe ich davon gelesen, dass die 'Verordnung über die Beschränkung von minderjährigen Zauberern' nicht mehr gilt. _

_Da ich, schon wegen dieser Verordnung vor dem Zauberergamont erscheinen musste, bitte ich sie um eine Bestätigung dieses Artikels sowie eine Ausfertigung des internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen._

_Ich hoffe sie verstehen meinen Wunsch._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry J. Potter PS: Meine Eule warten auf ihre Antwort._

Er las den Brief noch dreimal durch. Ja so konnte er sicher gehen, dass dies kein Scherz oder gar eine Falle war. Mit der Bestätigung aus dem Ministerium konnte ihn keiner mehr vor den Zaubergamont zerren.

Er ging an den Käfig seiner Eule: "Hedwig ich lasse dich etwas raus, du musst aber Morgen ganz früh mich wecken, denn ich habe einen wichtigen Brief für Madame Bones im Ministerium." Er sah seiner weißen Eule nach, wie sie in den Nachthimmel aufstieg.

Er las den Artikel immer wieder durch. Seine Phantasie schlug Kapriolen, er musste nur noch klären, wie weit die Dursleys unter das Geheimhaltungsabkommen fielen. Eigentlich gar nicht, den sie wussten ja von der magischen Welt, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Nein er wollte nicht schon wieder vor Gericht und dann noch wegen den Dursleys.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch auf Morgen warten und hoffen, dass er die Bestätigung bekam.

Der Gedanke, dass er wenigstens in seinem Zimmer zaubern konnte, gab ihm neuen Aufschwung. Die ganzen Schulsachen, welche er nach seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg einfach in die Ecke geworfen hatte, warteten darauf geordnet zu werden.

Nach einer Stunde hat er es einigermaßen geschafft, die Schulunterlagen in dem wackeligen Regal unterzubringen. In seinem Koffer waren nur noch die Dinge, die er hier im Ligusterweg nie herausnahm. Der Umhang seines Vaters, das beschädigte Spikoskop und auch sein Besen. Vorsichtig nahm er in heraus. Alte Erinnerungen wurden wieder lebendig, er hatte den Besen von Sirius geschenkt bekommen. Sein Pate war zwar auf der Flucht gewesen und hatte es trotzdem geschafft, ihm den Besen zu kommen zu lassen. Wie ein Blitz war plötzlich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf, wie hatte es Sirius geschafft? Er hatte Krumbein mit einem Brief zur Post geschickt. Das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse hatte den Besen verschickt und das Geld bei Gringotts geholt. Vor Aufregung lies er den Besen fallen, was ihm wütendes Geschimpfe seines Onkels einbrachte. Das war ihm jetzt egal. Schnell ging er zum Schreibtisch, nahm einen neuen Bogen Pergament und notierte sich den Weg den Sirius gewählt hatte.

Von Hermine hatte er sich doch einiges abgeschaut, dachte er sich, als er das Pergament betrachtete. Eine schöne Tabelle hatte er gezeichnet. Sechs Spalten hatte sie, und diese waren mit folgenden Stichwörtern überschrieben: Wunsch, normaler Weg, Sirius's Weg, mein Weg, to-do und zum Schluss 'was muss beachtet werden.

Nun füllte er die ersten Linien aus. Ja, so könnte es klappen. Nur welche Bücher wollte er zuerst haben. Er entschied sich nach langen überlegen ein Buch über Haushaltszauber, denn das Buch, was er eigentlich wollte, wagte er noch nicht darauf zu schreiben. Er wusste nicht, wie genau schriftliche Bestellungen geprüft werden und ob die Kobolde von Gringotts mitmachen würden, wenn ein Buch auf der Bestellung stand, welches seiner Altersklasse nicht entsprach.

Mit dem Vermerk sich das Geld bei der Zauberbank auszahlen zu lassen schloss er seine Bestellung ab.

Seine Müdigkeit war verschwunden, je mehr er über sich und Sirius nachdachte. Was hatten Sirius und sein Vater alles unter der Nase von Dumbledore fertig gebracht. Hier im Ligusterweg war er noch weiter von ihm, der alles lenken und führen wollte, entfernt. Und Unterstützung von seinen Freunden brauchte er in dieser Phase seiner Pläne nicht. Nein, ihm würde niemand etwas anmerken. Er wird weiter der blasse Junge sein, der auf Hilfe wartete, die ihm nicht gewährt wurde. Hilfe für seinen Seelenschmerz bekam er nicht, deshalb wird er es mit dem Vorschlag von Tonks versuchen. Vielleicht kamen ihm, dann noch mehr brillante Einfälle sowie dieser Versuch in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen, ohne dort zu sein.

Für Hedwig würde dies ein anstrengender Tag werden, denn er wollte seine Buchbestellung nicht zusammen mit dem Brief an das Ministerium versenden. Seine zweite Bestellung konnte er mitsenden, den Tagespropheten zu bestellen war eigentlich unverfänglich. Niemand konnte daraus seine eigenen Pläne und Ziele herauslesen. Ja und diese Ziele hatte er und er würde sie verfolgen, und zwar alleine.

Irgendwie schlief er heute etwas ruhiger. Die Aufregung über seine Pläne und die Spannung ob wenigstens die ersten Schritte klappten vertrieben wohl seine Albträume. Er kämpfte im Schlaf nicht gegen die Todesser im Ministerium, vielmehr sah er die Animagus-Figur von Sirius, er sah die Karte des Herumtreibers und plötzlich wie ein Filmriss die Szene im Büro von Snape.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand, mit gezogenen Zauberstab, vor ihm und rief: "Legilimens".

Harry schreckte auf, dies war ein Hinweis jetzt wusste er, was er vergessen hatte. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete einen Brief nochmals um etwas zu ergänzen.


	2. Erste Schritte

**Danke an euch alle für diese Flut an Reviews, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!**

Ein besonderer Dank geht an Dich musashi47,

dir ganz herzlichen Dank, dass du ab dem 2. Kapitel das Betalesen übernommen hast. Es passieren einem beim Schreiben doch erstaunlich viele inhaltliche Fehler und die Rechtschreibung will auch gepflegt werden.

_

* * *

_

**2. Die ersten Schritte**

Sorgfältig faltete er das Pergament wieder auf Briefgröße zurück. Seine Augen wanderten zum Fenster, wer war wohl alles heute Nacht das draußen? Er hatte seine eigenen Bodyguards, dachte er grinsend. Die Person würde ihr Leben für seine Sicherheit riskieren, es schüttelte ihm bei dem Gedanken, den sie hätte keine Chance, sollte Voldemort oder die Todesser hier massiv angreifen. Harry wollte wissen, was da vor seiner Nase mitten in der Nacht vorging. Er wollte nicht, dass schon wieder Menschen wegen ihm in Gefahr kamen.

Nachdenklich strich er über den Brief, er hatte ihn sehr aufwändig gefaltet. Normalerweise wird das Pergament einfach mehrfach gefaltet und dann gerollt, damit die Eule ihn besser transportieren konnte. Er hatte diesen Brief wie ein amtliches Dokument gefaltet, gefaltet wie die 'Karte des Herumtreibers'.

Er legte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging in die Zimmerecke, ganz unten neben dem Umhang fand er, was er suchte. Die Karte des Herumtreibers, Fred und George Weasley hatten sie bei Filch, dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts mitgenommen. Später hatte er von Moony erfahren, dass er diese Karte zusammen mit seinen drei Freunden angefertigt hatte.

Fast zärtlich strich er über die Karte, wäre dies die Lösung, konnte man vielleicht eine Karte von der Umgebung des Hauses im Ligusterweg anfertigen. Nur woher bekam er eine Antwort.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, viele Punkte waren ihm schon eingefallen, aber diesen musste er unbedingt ergänzen.

Langsam wurde es hell, er schreckte hoch, als ihn etwas anstupste. Er war tatsächlich am Schreibtisch, über seinen Plänen eingeschlafen. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte seine Eule, die ihn geweckt hatte. "Morgen, Hedwig! Hast du dich gestärkt, ich habe einiges vor werde dich mehr als in den letzten Ferien brauchen."

Erwartungsvoll streckte sie ihm eine Kralle entgegen, Harry überlegte kurz und band ihre alle drei Briefe an das Bein. In keinem der Briefe stand etwas Verfängliches. Das Buch, welches vielleicht Schwierigkeiten machen könnte, wollte er erst später bestellen. "Hedwig du fliegst zu Flourish & Blotts in die Winkelgasse, dann zum Tagesprophet und zum Schluss zu Madame Bones in das Ministerium. Dort wartest du auf die Antwort und vor allem pass auf dich auf, ich brauch dich. Bitte keinen Ausflug zum Grimmauldplatz, die wollen mir nicht alles sagen, also müssen sie auch nicht alles wissen."

Harry stand an das Fenster und schaute Hedwig nach. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Gegend, nichts verriet seine Bewacher. Doch einer oder waren es zwei saßen im Apfelbaum, der vor Harrys Fenster stand. Es war der alte Kater von Misses Figg, heute war er in Bekleidung von einer ausgesprochen hübschen Katze. Harry musste mit der alten Dame doch einmal ein Gespräch über Katzen führen, es würde ihn nicht wundern, sollte sie sich mit Katzen unterhalten können.

"Harry, Harry komm sofort in die Küche!", rief Tante Petunia, pünktlicher als sein altersschwacher Wecker. Er schaltete den Wecker aus, der sicher schon ein Auslaufmodell war als Vernon in stellte, damit er zum Date mit Petunia Evans nicht zu spät kam.

Wie gewohnt kümmerte er sich um Eier und Speck, er bildete sich ein, langsam zum Meister in diesem Bereich zu werden. "Schneller", bellte sein Onkel, Harry seufzte, ihm würde er es wohl nie recht machen. "Und Junge, die Ferien haben ja gut angefangen, wir haben von dir so gut wie nichts mitbekommen. Das ist gut so und so soll es auch bleiben, klar!"

Zufrieden, dass ihm Harry nicht widersprach, biss er kräftig in seinen Toast, während Dudley vor Schadenfreude gluckste.

"Onkel Vernon, ich werde viel unterwegs sein. Nach dem die täglichen Aufgaben erledigt sind werde ich das schöne Wetter ausnützen und viel draußen sein", antwortete Harry ihm ungerührt. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, denn am liebsten hätte er seine Antwort diesem alten Ekelpaket in das Gesicht geschrien. Tante Petunia sah ihn, mit leicht angehobenen Augenbrauen prüfend an, schwieg aber.

Nachdem Frühstück kümmerte Harry um das Geschirr und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Es war beinahe 10 Uhr, wenn der Onkel Urlaub hatte, dauerte das Frühstück immer länger. Harry war aufgeregt, während der Arbeit in der Küche ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, wie viel einfacher es alles wäre, wenn er hier zaubern könnte. Hin und wieder war seine Hand zum Zauberstab in der Hosentasche gewandert, aber er hatte sich beherrschen können. Nicht bevor die Bestätigung da war. Sollte das Ministerium keine schicke, so hatte er sich vorgenommen sich an Neville Longbottom zu wenden, der konnte ihm ja bestätigen, dass er die Mitteilung genauso aufgenommen hatte wie er.

Als er die Zimmertüre öffnete, sah er einen Schatten zum Fenster hinausspringen, was ihn nicht störte. Hin und wieder verirrten sich Vögel in sein Zimmer, die sich am Eulenfutter in Hedwigs Käfig satt fraßen.

Hedwig schnarrte leise, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry wandte sich sofort ihr zu, und streichelte sie dankbar. "Hedwig das ist ja rekordverdächtig, hast du tatsächlich alles erreicht? Toll." Er kramte ein paar Eulenkekse hervor und gab sie ihr. Nun wandte er sich den Briefen zu.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_ich bin sehr angetan von Ihrer Umsicht, die ich in Anbetracht ihrer Erfahrung mit dieser Verordnung sehr gut nachvollziehen kann._

_Hiermit bestätige ich Ihnen gern die im Tagespropheten veröffentlichte Bekanntmachung._

_Die von Ihnen angeforderte Ausfertigung der i_nternationalen_ Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung muss ich ihnen nachliefern. Für Ihre Person ist ihnen das Zaubern im Hause ihrer Verwandten erlaubt, da diese bereits Kenntnisse von der Zauberwelt haben. Dies ist auch die Grundregel der Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung. Zaubere nie vor Muggel,_ die unsere Welt nicht kenne_n, und verursache keine, den Muggel unerklärlichen Vorkommnisse. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Amalia Bones_

_Magische Strafverfolgung._

Harrys Herz machte einen Luftsprung, das erste Mal seit dem Tod von Sirius freute er sich, nun konnte er loslegen. Vorsichtig legte er den Brief zusammen, als er auf einen weiteren Bogen aufmerksam wurde. Er trug die gleiche Handschrift wie der offizielle Brief schien aber eine persönliche Mitteilung an ihn zu sein.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe ich darf sie so ansprechen. Über ihr Schreiben, wie auch über die Tatsache, dass sie die Außerkraftsetzung des Erlasses zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger aus dem Tagespropheten entnommen haben überrascht mich sehr. Als ich davon erfahren hatte, sandte ich sofort eine Eule an Susan, meine Nichte. _

_Ich befürchte, dass der gute alte Albus Dumbledore sie darüber nicht informiert hat, weil er befürchtet sie würden unüberlegte Sachen begehen. Meine Nichte hat mich von ihren Erlebnissen in ihrer Schulzeit informiert und deshalb habe ich nicht die gleiche Befürchtung wie ihr Mentor. Nein im Gegenteil Susan und ich sind der Überzeugung, dass ihnen _so viel_ wie möglich ermöglicht und auch beigebracht werden muss. Ich lade sie daher ein, zusammen mit Susan am Privatunterricht teilzunehmen. Das Ziel des Unterrichtes ist das_ Apparieren_, nach der Prüfung wird ihnen die Genehmigung des Ministeriums erteilt. _

_Bitte teilen sie meiner Großtante mit, wann wir bei ihr üben können, sie können es ihr beim nächsten Besuch bei Mister Tibbles sagen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Madame Bones mit Susan_

Harry musste sich setzen, war das nun eine Falle von Voldemort, aber er hatte Madame Bones anderes in Erinnerung. Ihr Bruder war im Kampf gegen den schwarzen Lord auf der Seite des Ordens gefallen. Auch während der Anhörung hatte sie sich neutral, wen nicht sogar wohlwollend verhalten.

Nur wer sollte die Großtante sein. Harry dachte nach der Name Mister Tibbles war ihm bekannt. Er sah zum Fenster hinaus, als ob da die Antwort zu finden wäre. Sie war es in der Form des großen alten Katers, der nun allein auf dem Baum saß und zu ihm herüberblickte. Mister Tibbles, ja so nannte Misses Figg ihren geliebten Kater. Misses Arabella Figg war also die Großtante von Madam Bones und mit Susan Bones verwandt. Die Zauberwelt war doch irgendwie sehr klein.

"Harry bist du mit dem Putzen fertig", rief seine Tante die Treppen nach oben. "Es muss sehr sauber sein, denn Morgen kommt Tante Magda für ein paar Tage zu Besuch."

Harry stöhnte hörbar auf, sowenig lag zwischen Glück und Schreck auseinander. Tante Magda war das weibliche Gegenstück zu Severus Snape, nur konnte der Letztere etwas und die Tante züchtete nur arglistige, bissige Hunde.

Missmutig wandte er sich der Türe zu, als er das Flügelschlagen mehrere Eulen hörte. Flourish & Blotts hatten anscheinend eine Expresslieferung veranlasst. Harry nahm den Eulen die Bücher ab und packte sie aus.

Eigentlich hasste er ihn als Mensch und als Zauberer war er eine Niete gewesen, als er es noch konnte. Seine größte Spezialität war es das Wissen aus anderen herauszusaugen und dann als sein Eigenes zu verkaufen. Ob er dies bei den Haushaltszaubern auch so gemacht hatte. Wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal. Dieses Buch würde sicherlich das Erste und Einzige von Gilderoy Lockhart sein und bleiben.

"Harry, ich höre die gar nicht arbeiten. Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder faul auf deinem Bett herumliegen, während der arme Duddy-Spatz Einkäufe erledigen muss", nervte Tante Petunia am Fuß der Treppe.

"Und Junge", schimpfte sein Onkel Vernon hinterher. "Dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, bis ich mit Dudley vom Schreibwarenladen am Ende der Straße zurück bin.

Harry schnappte sich den Lockhart und seinen Zauberstab und ging brav in das Badezimmer, als er es heute Morgen verlassen hatte, war es noch als solches zu erkenn gewesen, nun sah es aus, als ob Peeves gewütet hätte.

Schnell hatte er ein paar Zauber gefunden, die das Bad in ein solches zurück verwandelten. Es machte ihm richtig Spaß den fliegenden Putztüchern dabei zu zuschauen. Das war ein echter Lockhardt-Spruch. Professor Flitwick würde sicherlich einen kennen der besser, schneller und mit weniger Aufsehen arbeiten würde aber gerade dies brachte Lockhardt die Anerkennung in magischen Welt.

Als die Haustüre in Schloss fiel und Harry das Zurückkehren der beiden männlichen Dursleys ankündigte, war er hier oben mit allem fertig. Sogar die Fenster waren glasklar. Tante Petunia hatte zwar laut geschimpft, als er die Läden schloss, aber die neugierigen Nachbarn sollten sich nicht über Putztücher wundern, die Akkord arbeiteten.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Harry mit dem Aufstellen eines Lernplanes, er wollte so viel wie möglich lernen. Noch einmal wollte er nicht als dumme Junge da stehen, der einen Fluch ausprobiert den er nicht beherrscht. Ja er hätte Bellatrix bestraft. Aber er konnte mit dem Fluch nicht umgehen. Nein, schwarze Magie war nicht sein Ziel. Er wollte lernen, sich zu wehren und zu schützen.

Aber um ungestört lernen zu können und vor allem unbemerkt musste er unbedingt in Okklumentik weiter kommen. Das zweite Buch betraf Okklumentik, wie auch Legilimentik. Kapitel für Kapitel musste durcharbeiten, den ersten Teil über Legilimentik, also dem Lesen fremder Gedanken, nahm er sich gleich vor. Okklumentik behielt er sich für den Abend vor, was sinnvoller war. Vielleicht schaffte er es irgendwann einmal, dass niemand in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte, nicht Voldemort und auch nicht Dumbledore.

Als es draußen nicht mehr so heiß war, machte sich Harry auf das Frauchen von Mister Tibbles zu besuchen.

Gemütlich schlenderte er die Straße Richtung Chrysanthemen - Weg entlang.

Misses Figg öffnete die Tür und wandte sich zu Mister Tibbles, der Harry vermutlich begleitet hat: "Ich möchte keinen Ton hören, Mister Tibbles, ich habe heute Abend eine Menge Besuch für eine alte Frau, also kein Ton, von dem was du alles erlebt hast."

Harry sah sich überrascht um, konnte aber noch niemanden hören oder sehen, außer in zwei Katzenaugen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Katzenaugen so ausdrucksvoll sein konnten.

"Schön Harry, das du kommst. Ich wusste, so ein Angebot würdest du nicht ausschlagen." Misses Figg beobachtete ihn aufmerksam unter ihren zersausten grauen Haaren hervor, und lächelte zufrieden, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er immer noch der Katze, welche ihm gestern neben Mister Tibbles im Baum aufgefallen war, in die Augen schaute. "Ich werde wohl nun öfters vorbei schauen, da Tante Magda zu Besuch kommt, wenn es Recht ist?" Harry sah die alte Dame bittend an.

Misses Figg nickte mit einem wissenden Lächeln, dann aber räusperte sich: "Also keinen Ton, Mister Tibbles." Harry nickte, er wusste genau, dass sie ihn damit meinte.

Er streckte die Hand aus um die Katze zu streicheln aber diese verschwand lautlos aus der Türe. "Harry, da wirst du viel Geduld mitbringen müssen, denn sie ist sehr scheu. Sie kommt irgendwoher aus der Nachbarschaft und frisst nichts, aber es scheint ihr hier zu gefallen", klärte ihn die alte Frau auf. Sie sah ihn nochmals streng aber auch beinahe flehend an und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Jetzt verstand er die ständigen Warnungen an Mister Tibbles, der sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte, da er bereits im Katzenkorb schlief. Diese äußerst ungewöhnliche Kombination von Besuchern, von denen eine vor Aufregung ständig die Haarfarbe wechselte, konnte einem der einiges wusste schon Sorgen bereiten.

* * *

_**Meine Antworten auf eure Fragen

* * *

Grüß dich ****Pupp**, _

aus seiner Sicht, ist er gemein, oder nur zu sehr besorgt?

Er versucht doch nur Harry zu schützen. Im Ligusterweg ist er nicht immer unter seiner Nase. Vielleicht hat er Angst Harry könnte sich allein auf Suche nach Bellatrix machen.

Wie ich sehe machst du das einzig richtige bei Schreibblockaden - lesen. Ich bekomme da immer viele Anregungen.

* * *

Hi **Karin,**

danke für dein Review, vielleicht fällt dir bei diesem Kapitel etwas ein. Die unerwartet vielen Reviews haben mich sehr motiviert.

* * *

Hallo **musashi47**, 

Eigentlich habe ich die Frage ja schon erwartet.

Harry Potter und die Kreise der Uhr gehen langsam zu Ende, vielleicht 4 - 5 Kapitel noch. - Will mich nicht genau festlegen, mir fallen immer wieder neue Sachen ein.

UND DIES ALLES UNTER DEINER NASE, ALBUS! Ist so eine Idee, die mir während des ja schreiben von HPudKdU eingefallen ist. In der ersten Geschichte gibt es den mächtigen Harry nebst Freunde in Einklang mit Albus Dumbledore und seinen Zielen, jedenfalls bis jetzt

In der neuen Story soll es sich eigentlich um Harry gehen, der ohne übernormale Kräfte, kämpfen muss. Kämpfen gegen Bevormundung, zu starken Schutzmaßnahmen. Ein Jugendlicher halt, der sich vom Elternhaus ( Hier Albus und den Orden) etwas lösen will. Eigene Ideen verwirklichen und nicht immer als der kleine Junge, schutzbedürftig und hilfos dastehen will. Natürlich braucht er den Orden, aber nach der Prophezeiung brauch der Orden in mehr. Mehr aber verrate ich nicht.

* * *

Guten Tag** Imobilus,**

danke für das Lob.

Ob Harry, Ron und Hermine mit einbezieht - verrate ich noch nicht.

Manchmal machen sich Charactere selbststänig, dann hat meine Idee im Kopf und hoppla man ist von seiner Linie, die man eigentlich gelegt hat, abgewichen.

* * *

Hey **Rosenfeuerdrache**

100 Punkte für dich, du hast gelesen das Ministerium bestätigt und das letzte Buch war Okklumentik.

Nur kann er allen trauen, wer liest seine Bestellliste? Wer gibt welches Wissen weiter?

Bei JKR lesen wir, dass Harry immer recht lang braucht um nach Hilfe zu rufen - mal sehn ob er sich im Ernstfall aufrafft.

* * *

Danke **Nessi**

für dein großes Lob. Hast du Wünsche oder Vorstellungen wie es weitergehen sollte. Die berühmt berüchtigte rote Linie der Geschichte gibt es auch bei mir, nur sie ist nicht so straff gespannt. Gute Ideen sind es immer wert einen kleinen Umweg zum Ziel zu machen.

* * *

Habe ich **stoffele,**

und ich warte auf deine Meinung

* * *

Suchmeldung nach **Ninaissaja,**

wenn du wieder auftauschst gibt es mindestens ein Kapitel mehr – dieses hier.

Ganz herzlichen Danke für Dein Lob und deine Anregung.

Wie weit wer welche Loyalitäten ausweitet, verbiegt und elegant dehnt ist ein Geheimnis der Geschichte. Aber ich glaube jeder muss ein bischen sich bewegen sonst bewegt sich nur einer und der macht sich um Loyalitäten anderer wenig Gedanken.

* * *

_

* * *

_

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_


	3. Veraten und verlassen

**Danke an euch alle für diese vielen Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut!**

Ein großer Dank geht an Dich musashi47, ich bin jedesmal beeindruckt wie bunt so ein Kapitel werden kann, wenn du es zurück gibst.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 2 Erste Schritte**

Misses Figg nickte mit einem wissenden Lächeln, dann aber räusperte sie sich: „Also, keinen Ton, Mister Tibbles." Harry nickte, er wusste genau, dass sie ihn damit meinte.

Er streckte die Hand aus um die Katze zu streicheln aber diese verschwand lautlos aus der Türe. „Harry, da wirst du viel Geduld mitbringen müssen, denn sie ist sehr scheu. Sie kommt irgendwoher aus der Nachbarschaft und frisst nichts, aber es scheint ihr hier zu gefallen", klärte ihn die alte Frau auf. Sie sah ihn nochmals streng aber auch beinahe flehend an und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Jetzt verstand er die ständigen Warnungen an Mister Tibbles, der sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte, da er bereits im Katzenkorb schlief. Diese äußerst ungewöhnliche Kombination von Besuchern, von denen eine vor Aufregung ständig die Haarfarbe wechselte konnte einem der einiges wusste schon Sorgen bereiten.

* * *

**3. Verraten und verlassen?**

Der Kreis, der sich hier traf, hatte es in sich. An dem Tisch saßen neben Tonks, Moody und Lupin auch noch Madame Bones.

„Guten Abend zusammen, wird hier ein Treffen veranstaltet, ganz in meiner Nachbarschaft und ich werde dazu nicht eingeladen?"

Lupins Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Tonks räusperte sich bekam aber einen mahnenden Blick von Moody.

„Harry, du solltest dieses zufällige Treffen von mir mit den anderen Herrschaften nicht falsch verstehen", wandte sich Madame Bones an ihn.

„Meine Großtante Arabella hat mich heute zum Mittagessen eingeladen, da ich nächste Woche zu ihrem Geburtstag nicht kommen kann. Und sie meine Herrschaften, ich denke der Junge sollte schon wissen, warum sie vor ein paar Minuten angekommen sind. Es könnte sonst zu Unstimmigkeiten führen, die Aktion im Ministerium spricht gegen Verheimlichungen?"

Moody warf Madame Bones einen bösen Blick zu.

„MisterAlastor Moody, sie können vielleicht Miss Tonks mit einem Blick zum Schweigen bringen nicht aber mich. Ich muss sie nicht nochmals daran erinnern, dass wir im Ministerium hin und wieder unsere Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen hatten." Moody grinste schief: „Ach das Ministerium."

Madame Bones fuhr sich wütend durch ihr graues Haar: „Sie sollten in ihrem langen Leben schon zu der Erkenntnis gekommen sein, dass unser Ministerium nicht nur aus dem Minister besteht, viele vergessen, dass es auch andere Meinungen im Ministerium gibt."

„Moody, Amalia wollen wir uns eigentlich nicht wieder vertragen? So viel Aufregung tut mir nicht gut, ihr wisst ich bin eine alte Frau", bestimmt und gar nicht nach einer alten zerbrechlichen Frau klingend schaffte Misses Figg wieder Ordnung.

Amalia Bones beugte sich nach vorn um sich ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen zu holen: "Harry, setzen sie sich doch zu uns, vielleicht erfahren wir dann alle, wer warum hier ist."

Harry setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz und beobachtete die Ministeriumsangestellte, sie musste ihre Großtante schon sehr lieben, denn solange sich Harry erinnern konnte, schmeckte der Kuchen nicht.

"Du kannst dir ruhig einen nehmen, Harry ich habe ihn gekauft. Der schmeckt nicht so wie selbst gebacken, das ist bei meinen Backkünsten ein Lob für den Bäcker." Arabella Figg schob ihm den Teller zu.

Harry wunderte sich, Madame Bones konnte Moody tatsächlich schachmatt setzen. Er wusste, dass sie redegewandt war, aber so offen und direkt hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt. Er hörte, wie die Krümel seines Kuchenstücks auf den Teller fielen. Diese Stille hielt er nicht aus und unterbrach sie.

„Nun ich wollte eigentlich nur Misses Figg Bescheid geben, dass ich den Vorschlag, den ich heute Morgen bekommen habe annehme", sprach Harry ruhig und sah dabei auf Madame Bones die zurücksah und vorsichtig nickte.

„Arabella, was macht ihr den für Geschäfte?", fragte Alastor Moody interessiert.

„Nun, sie hat mich gebeten jeden Morgen nachdem Frühstück etwas zu helfen, da sie nach dem letzten Sturz über das Skateboard meines Cousins etwas schlecht zu Fuß ist. Ich darf mich dafür zu ihr flüchten, wenn es im Ligusterweg unerträglich wird", antwortete Harry mit Nachdruck. „Ach ja und Katzenfutter gehe ich auch einkaufen, wollen sie mich begleiten?"

„Mmpphh", Tonks konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dem Gesicht von Moody nach zu urteilen hatte Harry einen Punktsieg erreicht.

Ein Ploppen und Scheppern erklang aus der Küche und Professor Dumbledore kam durch die Türe in das Zimmer.

„Arabella, ich hoffe deine Katzen können mir noch mal verzeihen, ausgerechnet im Futternapf musste ich landen."

Harry sprang auf ging in die Küche und suchte nach dem Aufwischtuch und einem Eimer. „Misses Figg wo finde ich den hier etwas zum Aufwischen?" Tonks war ihm gefolgt: „Aber Harry ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und weg ist der Dreck! Kannst du das etwa noch nicht?"

Ihre Stimme war so laut, dass Harry verstand, dass es für die alten Zauberer im Wohnzimmer bestimmt war.

Er grinste sie an und sprach lauter als gewöhnlich: „Tonks ich will mich doch nicht strafbar machen, du musst doch noch wissen, dass Minderjährige außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürfen."

Im Wohnzimmer brach das Geplauderte ab, es herrschte betretene Stille bis Moody nach Tonks rief. Diese verdrehte die Augen und verlies die Küche.

„Ratzeputz", Madame Bones stand neben Harry.

„Meine Anerkennung junger Mann, sie haben sämtliche Fallen gut umgangen. Und Tante ist tatsächlich gestürzt und es wäre toll, wenn sie etwas nach ihr schauen würden. So können wir besser einen sicheren Platz für unseren Unterricht finden, ich melde mich bei ihnen." Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und machte mit Misses Figg einen anderen Termin aus. Harry nickte und folgte Misses Figg in das Wohnzimmer, nicht bevor er die offene Haustür nützte, um nach dieser besonderen Katze Ausschau zu halten.

"Harry, seit wann hast du eigentlich eine Katze?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Gerade war ich bei deinen Verwandten, um über diesen Sommer zu sprechen. Deine Tante hat mir dein Zimmer gezeigt.

Harry war schier am Platzen, als er eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Dankbar sah er Professor Lupin an.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, ich hätte sie gern selbst in meinem Zimmer begrüßt", antworte Harry im freundlichen Ton. Moody schnaubte verächtlich.

"Harry", seinen Einwand glatt übergehend, wandte sich der Schulleiter wieder an ihn.

"Harry, kannst du mir die Katze beschreiben. Sie lag interessanterweise auf dem Fußboden. Ich dachte ich hätte eine lose Diele entdeckt, aber ich täuschte mich. Auf dem Boden unter deinem Bett, wo die Diele endete, lag deine Freundin, die mir ein paar ordentliche Kratze zugefügt hat."

Er konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen. Ausgerechnet Dumbledore untersucht sein Zimmer und findet auch noch das lose Dielenbrett, unter dem er alle seine geheimen Aufzeichnungen versteckt hat. Eine Katze in seinem Zimmer, welche das Versteck scheinbar verteidigt? Die Sache wurde immer rätselhafter. Aber die Idee gefiel ihm, dann spiele ich das Spiel um die Katze mit, wenn es ihm so wichtig ist. Das Bild das sich in seinen Gedanken bildete schob er schnell zur Seite, es sah nur zu lustig aus, wenn der alt ehrwürdige Dumbledore unter sein Bett kriecht.

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen: „ Ja, Professor, ich habe seit ein paar Tagen regelmäßigen Besuch von einer Katze, aber ich habe noch keine Antwort erhalten, warum hier ein Treffen ist. Können sie es mir verraten oder soll wieder etwas vor mir verheimlicht werden?"

„Kannst du mir die Katze beschreiben, es ist wichtig für mich ob wir von der gleichen Katze sprechen", fragte Professor Dumbledore lauernd.

In diesem Augenblick war die Katze, welche er zum ersten Mal mit Mister Tibbles und danach hier bei Misses Figg gesehen hatte, wieder vor dem Fenster erschienen. Vor dem Fenster, das nur Harry und Misses Figg sehen konnten, da sie auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf Stühlen saßen, legte sie sich auf die Fensterbank, ganz so, als ob Harry sie bestaunen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für eine Katze in seinem Zimmer gewesen sein sollte. Also beschrieb er die vor dem Fenster liegende Katze mit den freundlichsten Worten. Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, so eine rot getigerte war es."

"Professor Dumbledore Animagi können doch den Ligusterweg nicht betreten, wenn sie mir feindlich gegenüber eingestellt sind?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. Der Professor nickte. "Dann", fuhr Harry fort, „müssen wir uns auch keine Gedanken über diese Katze mehr machen, ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen etwas mehr beobachten. Aber warum waren sie bei Onkel und Tante?"

„Nun", Albus rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. „Ich habe mit deiner Tante ausgemacht, dass du diesen Sommer hier bleiben musst, den wir wissen nicht, welche Überraschungen die Testamentseröffnung von Sirius mit sich bringt. Und die Weasleys werden in einer Woche nach Rumänien aufbrechen, um einen Auftrag für den Orden auszuführen. Wie du weist, arbeitet Charly dort mit Drachen und deshalb werden Ron und Ginny mitfahren, um ihren Bruder zu besuchen. Interessanterweise fährt auch Miss Granger mit."

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an, in den Grimmauldplatz wollte er sowieso nicht zurück, aber nicht in den Fuchsbau, das war hart für ihn. Hier hatte er sich bisher genauso wohl gefühlt wie auf Hogwarts. Eine leise Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, nein Dumbledore hatte ja schon mit seiner Tante gesprochen, nach Rumänien durfte er nicht mit. Fragend schaute er Remus Lupin an, doch der schaute, ob bewusst oder nicht, gerade in die andere Richtung. Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, verlassen, total verlassen. Ron und Hermine fuhren gemeinsam in den Urlaub ohne ihn und ohne ihn davon zu informieren.

„Und warum haben sie mir nichts davon geschrieben?", fragte er in der Hoffnung Dumbledore würde einen Briefumschlag aus seinem Umhang zaubern. Dumbledore reagierte nicht gleich.

„Damit der Feind erfährt, wo sie sind, Junge auf solche Spitzfindigkeiten können wir uns nicht einlassen", polterte Moody.

Das war zu viel für ihn, da saßen nun seine großen Freunde. Hielten alle wichtige Informationen von ihm fern. Er der durch die Prophezeiung die magische Welt vor Voldemort und somit vor dem Untergang retten sollte wird behandelt wie ein Aussätziger, ja genau dieses Gefühl hatte er. Die leise Stimme von Remus Lupin nahm er nur noch weit entfernt zu Kenntnis, irgendetwas von nur zu deinem Schutz hatte er gesabbelt. Verräter waren sie, für was sollte er kämpfen? Für eine Gesellschaft, die ihn einsperrte, wie Dumbledore Sirius eingesperrt hatte? Harry brannte es schon lange auf der Seele jetzt musste es raus und auch er musste von hier weg. Ihm war auf einmal alles zu eng.

Harry sprang auf, rannte zu Tür und rief voller Zorn in das Wohnzimmer: „Damit ist es wohl endlich klar ausgesprochen, dass meine Freunde ohne mich sicherer sind. Sicherlich würde Sirius auch noch leben, wenn ich nicht wäre!"

Die Tür viel ins Schloss und er ging zu einem Platz ganz in der Nähe. Niemand würde ihn hier finden, außer vielleicht Misses Figg. Aber es musste sein, er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, nein so nicht. Er zog schnell seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn über sich.

„Und Alastor siehst du etwas?", fragte Dumbledore seinen Freund. Der schien den Kopf zu schütteln, denn Dumbledore fuhr fort zu berichten: „Die Ordensmitglieder an den Enden der Straße haben sich nicht gemeldet, vermutlich haben sie ihn auch nicht gesehen." „Stimmt, Professor", meldete sich eine Harry nicht bekannte Stimme. „Wir haben hier überhaupt niemanden gesehen." Weitere Schritte kamen auf die Treppen zu, es hörte sich nach vier oder fünf Personen an. „Sucht weiter vielleicht ist er über die Gartenzäune geflohen." Sie schwärmten in alle Richtungen aus um ihn zu suchen.

Über ihm machte Misses Figg Dumbledore schwere Vorwürfe. Harry wunderte sich, konnte Misses Figg Gedanken lesen oder war es so offensichtlich. Ihre aufgeregte Stimme klang hier unter der Eingangstreppe sehr hohl aber er verstand jedes Wort: „Albus, so geht ihr mit dem Einzigen um der uns retten kann. Er ist es, ihr könnt es mir nicht mehr verheimlichen. Könntest du es, dann hättest du den Spinner schon längst erledigt. Von Harry erwartet ihr, dass er „Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf" zur Strecke bringt und wie geht ihr mit dem Jungen um. Die Muggel kümmern sich um die Seele der Trauernden, ihr aber nur um das Verdrängen. Möge Merlin in beschützen!"

Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ein tiefes Seufzen, das vermutlich von Dumbledore ausging, durchbrach die Stille.

"Mit allem Respekt, aber jetzt sollte man 'Scheiße' sagen dürfen, nicht wahr." Harry konnte bei all dem Schmerz ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Aber es tat ihm noch mehr weh, als er hörte, wie Moody Tonks wegen ihrer Äußerung zusammenstauchte.

"Ich werde ihn lieber suchen gehen, bevor es mir hier schlechter ergeht als unter den Todessern", mit dieser Bemerkung verschwand Tonks mit einem Plopp. Harry vermutete sie im Gartenhaus der Dursleys. Über ihm standen nur noch Professor Dumbledore und Alastor Moody. "Alastor, wer hatte eigentlich heute Nacht hier Wache?" "Mundungus, wieso?" "Weil ich ihn schnarchen höre. Aber er hätte Harry nicht aufhalten können." " Und Lupin?"

Dumbledore ging ein paar Schritte die Treppe nach unten: "Alastor, Lupin ist zusammengebrochen. Er hat mit dem Verschwinden von Harry und vor allem mit Harrys Anschuldigung uns gegenüber seinen letzten Halt verloren. Er hat mich immer gewarnt, schon bei Sirius und jetzt wieder bei Harry. Ich alter Narr habe ihm alles vorenthalten. Er rennt jetzt da draußen herum, und ich befürchte er wird lieber hungern als zaubern, damit ihm das Ministerium nicht nachstellt. Wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt."

Alastor räusperte sich: "Wir durften es ihm nicht sagen, wir hatten Angst er würde sich alleine in die Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern stürzen. Du kannst dich an die Worte von Ron erinnern, er sagte gleich nach dem Artikel im Tagespropheten 'er wird sich an der Lestrange rächen'. Was sollten wir tun."

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und die Stimme von Misses Figg wies die beiden alten Zauberer zurecht: "Reden hättet ihr mit ihm sollen, nicht wegschließen. Albus was hätte es dir ausgemacht ihn nach Hogwarts zu Hagrid zu holen und ihm das beizubringen, was er braucht. Alastor, du hast es vermasselt, das mit dem Zauberverbot. Tonks hatte euch eine Brücke gebaut als sie in meiner Küche Harry aufforderte zu zaubern. Alastor ihr habt das nicht genutzt, sondern du hast sie ziemlich barsch zu dir gerufen. Habt ihr euch beide überlegt, was wir machen, wenn die Jugend uns den Rücken zukehrt. Gründen wir dann ein Altersheim der weißen Zauberkunst, während um uns der Krieg tobt. Ein Krieg, auf den die Jugend nicht vorbereitet ist, da sie statt Angriffs- und Verteidigungsflüche Zaubereigeschichte und Schwebezauber gezeigt bekommt. Und jetzt macht, dass ihr wegkommt. Sollte Harry hierher zurückkehren, will er keinen von euch sehen. Sollten wir ihn lebendig zurück bekommen, dann haben wir vermutlich trotzdem sein Vertrauen verloren."

Die Türe fiel ein zweites Mal zu. Und die beiden alten Zauberer disapparierten.

Harry hatte das alles ruhig mit angehört. Im Büro, kurz nach dem Kampf im Ministerium hatte sich Dumbledore auch selbst beschuldigt und was hatte er daraus gelernt; nichts! Harry brauchte Abstand und das Angebot von Madame Bones war sehr verlockend. Er wollte zwei Briefe hinterlassen einen an Lupin und Tonks und einen an Dumbledore. Der Letztere sollte ihm die notwendige Freiheit ermöglichen. Der Erste sollte beruhigen und ermutigen.

"Lumos" Unter der Eingangstreppe wurde es hell. Und Harry schrieb seine Briefe, er konnte nicht den glücklichen Ausdruck in Misses Figg Gesicht sehen, als sie das Licht bemerkte. Schnell hatte sie Lupin geweckt und war mit ihm auf die offene Veranda zurückgekehrt: "Remus er wird viel Zeit und Kraft brauchen und Freunde. Er wird sich Neue suchen, da seine alten Freunde ihn im Stich gelassen haben. Ich hoffe nur es werden die Richtigen sein und er erkennt, wie machtlos wir gegen die einsamen Entscheidungen eines Professor Dumbledore sind." Misses Figg und Remus Lupin gingen in das Haus zurück und verschlossen die Verandatüre.

Harry beendete seine Briefe und wollte sie bei Misses Figg in den Briefkasten werfen, aber irgendwo da draußen war Tonks, sie hatte das Licht nicht gesehen. Nur wie konnte er den Brief an sie los werden. Über ihm flatterte es aufgeregt und Hedwig lies sich auf einem Ast nieder. Harry wartete ob sich irgendjemand regte, er holte das Spikoskop aus der Tasche, es zeigte nichts an. Vorsichtig ging er auf Hedwig zu und schlug den Umhang soweit herunter, damit sie ihn erkennen konnte. Bereitwillig streckte sie ihren Fuß nach vorn. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab. Aha, Albus hatte sich also in sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg zurück gezogen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich erwarte dich morgen um 10 Uhr in deinem  
Zimmer, ich denke wir sollten miteinander reden._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry spürte die Wut in ihm hochsteigen, und was kommt dabei raus. Der gleiche Verrat wie heute. Ich denke nicht das wir uns Morgen schon treffen werden! Mit diesem Gedanken zerriss er den Brief und packte ihn in sein Kuvert für den Direktor. Das würde seinem Brief mehr Nachdruck verleihen.

"Hedwig, bringe den Brief zu Dumbledore und diesen, aber als Erstes, zu Tonks. Alle Briefe an mich bringst du hierher zu Misses Figg. Zu mir darfst du erst kommen, wenn sie dich schickt! Hast du mich verstanden." Die Eule schuhute und verschwand.

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen, er hatte ein Ziel. Einen Platz an dem er schon vor seinem 11. Geburtstag Frieden fand. Umsichtig, damit kein Geräusch ihn verriet, ging er auf den nahen Friedhof zu, um kurz davor abzubiegen. Am Seiteneingang der verschlossenen Kirche verschaffte er sich durch Alohomora Eintritt.

Hier saß er früher in der Taufkappelle, wenn Dudley und seine Freunde ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er auf dem Boden ein altes Buch liegen. Er bückte sich danach, denn es sah aus wie ein Zaubersprüchebuch.

"Potter, wie umvorsichtig." Das war das Letzte, was er brauchte. Snape an seinem Zufluchtsort. "Potter dies könnte ein Portschlüssel sein, nicht daran gedacht. Wohl zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt." Ohne auf Harrys fassungslosen Blick einzugehen, fuhr sein Zaubertränkelehrer fort. "Potter, nehmen sie dieses Gesangbuch der Christen und werfen sie es auf das Buch, welches sie aufheben wollten."

Harry tat, wie ihm Snape gesagt hatte. "Nun, Potter verwandeln sie das Buch in eine langsame Kreatur, sonst müssen wir sie nachher hier einfangen. Verwandeln weil, ein Portschlüssel nur auf Leben reagiert."

Harry zögerte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab nahm. "Potter nur nicht so zaghaft ihr dürft doch jetzt alle zaubern, ganz ohne Beschränkung."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Hat der Alte es ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, Potter?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verzauberte das Gesangbuch in eine Kröte. Kröte und Buch blieben auf dem Boden. Professor Snape verwandelte die Kröte zurück und reichte Harry das Buch. Das ist der sicherste Weg, um nicht einem Portschlüssel zum Opfer zu fallen. Wenn sie schon Bücher zu Okklumentik bestellen, dann die Richtigen!", mit diesen Worten drückt er ihm das Buch in die Hand.

"Sir, woher wissen sie, dass ich ein Buch bestellt habe?" "Potter, der Buchhändler hat die Angewohnheit seine Bestellliste laut vorzulesen und ich war im Laden."

"Danke Sir", Harry stand unschlüssig vor seinem Professor. "Dahinein wie immer, wenn es bei ihnen in der Seele brennt" und er wies auf die Taufkappelle. "Ich persönlich wache über ihr Versteck, dieses Mal kann ich sie gut verstehen. Verlassen und Verraten sein tut weh. Aber nicht, dass sie denken ich wäre bei der Heilsarmee. Sie haben sich mir ihrer Überheblichkeit selbst ins Abseits gestellt. Für das große Ganze, bei dem sie auch nur ein Teilchen sind, bin ich hier. Vielleicht hat ihr Ausbruch, von dem mir Tonks berichtet hat, Dumbledore zum Nachdenken gebracht, versprechen sie sich aber nicht zu viel davon."

Mit diesen Worten versteckte sich sein Lehrer in der dunklen Kirche und Harry ging weiter in die kleine Kapelle.

An Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Harry hatte sich eine Liege und eine Decke heraufbeschworen und legte sich darauf. Es war alles zuviel für ihn. Der ganze Ärger, die Abgründe des Verrates und jetzt auch noch ein Geschenk von Snape.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie war da, wie sie zu ihm gekommen ist, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

* * *

_Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_

_Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews

* * *

_

He **Arzu**, es geht doch schon weiter. Bei jedem Kapitel befürchte ich immer, dass Stimmen laut werden was so lang. Manchmal ist aber auch ein Abschnitt schon soweit abgehandelt, dass es nur ein kurzes Kaptiel wird.

* * *

Hallo Werwolf **Kissangel**, oder siehst du dich als anderes Untier an? Das Kapitel 3 ist da, ich werde also nicht gefressen. Gute Ideen erhält man selten unter Druck und deshalb kann Kapitel 4 auch etwas länger dauern.

* * *

Tag auch **araglas**, ja ich glaube er nimmt das Angebot an, sollte er gewinnen könnte ja die Zauberwelt größer werden, dann würden Reinblüter nicht mehr so wichtig sein. Sorry für das verrutschte Komma.

* * *

**Karin**, extra für dich. Ist er in der dunklen Kapelle, einsam wie immer, aufgetaucht. Nun wie soll er sich verhalten? Weiterhin abweisend zum Teil verständnisvoll - was die Einsamkeit angeht? Oder soll er es ausnützen und Harry wieder demütigen? Für ihn steht sehr viel auf dem Spiel.

* * *

Hallo **Rosenfeuerdrache**, ich gebe dir Recht es war vermutlich kein Vogel, aber der Orden kam durch die Tür - was war es dann? Wie im richtigen Leben wird jeder seinen Nutzen aus allem ziehen, ich hoffe Harry weis das und verhält sich danach. Apparieren wäre ein sehr großer Nutzen für ihn. Ganz alleine, dass er so bissig wie Snape wird - ich weis nicht. Aber selbstbestimmt sicher.

* * *

Grüß Dich **Steffen**, ja in allen Reihen gibt es unterschiedliche Meinungen, wie du gelesen hast. Für Harry wird es wichtig sein die auszunützen. Welche Verbindungen wären deiner Ansicht nach die Wichtigsten?

* * *

Hallo **Trang**, danke für dein Review. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch mal ein längeres Kapitel zu schreiben. Es kommt aber immer auf den Inhalt des Kapitels an. Wenn ich denke ein Thema ist abgeschlossen, dann kann ich es kaum noch verlängern. Worüber hättest du den gern mehr gelesen?

* * *

Hallo **Tiberitus**, ich hoffe die Story bleibt interessant. Wie im Einführungstext steht, kommt es auch auf eure Ideen und Vorschläge an. Wo könnte hier noch ein bisschen mehr Spannung herkommen. Welche Gruppe könnte sich für Harry noch interessieren - größten teils positiv natürlich - Voldy interessiert sich ja schon lange für ihn. 


	4. Allein ?

**Über für diese vielen Reviews, haben wir uns sehr darüber gefreut! Danke an euch alle!**

Dass dieses Kapitel so schnell online gehen konnte verdanke ich der Expresszusammenarbeit mit **musashi47**. **Danke für deine Geduld.**

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 3**

"Danke Sir", Harry stand unschlüssig vor seinem Professor. "Dahinein wie immer, wenn es bei ihnen in der Seele brennt" und er wies auf die Taufkappelle. "Ich persönlich wache über ihr Versteck, dieses Mal kann ich sie gut verstehen. Verlassen und Verraten sein tut weh. Aber nicht, dass sie denken ich wäre bei der Heilsarmee. Sie haben sich mir ihrer Überheblichkeit selbst ins Abseits gestellt. Für das große Ganze, bei dem sie auch nur ein Teilchen sind, bin ich hier. Vielleicht hat ihr Ausbruch, von dem mir Tonks berichtet hat, Dumbledore zum Nachdenken gebracht, versprechen sie sich aber nicht zu viel davon."

Mit diesen Worten versteckte sich sein Lehrer in der dunklen Kirche und Harry ging weiter in die kleine Kapelle.

An Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Harry hatte sich eine Liege und eine Decke heraufbeschworen und legte sich darauf. Es war alles zuviel für ihn. Der ganze Ärger, die Abgründe des Verrates und jetzt auch noch ein Geschenk von Snape.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie war da, wie sie zu ihm gekommen ist, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

* * *

**4. Allein?**

Er machte sich darüber jetzt auch keine Gedanken. Es tat ihm richtig gut, als sie sich zu ihm legte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er schüttete ihr sein Herz aus. Er sprach leise, eigentlich konnte nur sie ihn hören, und sie hörte zu und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor.

Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie über den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung gesprochen, ihr aber hätte er davon erzählt, wenn sie nicht gerade eingeschlafen wäre.

Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn sehr, sie strahlte Ruhe und auch irgendwie Frieden aus. Bei dem ganzen Erzählen und erst recht nachdem sie eingeschlafen war und er über den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung nachgedacht hatte wurde ihm das erst so richtig bewusst. Es fielen ihm auch seine Worte ein, die er Dumbledore geschrieben hatte. Es waren harte Worte gewesen aber er würde sie nochmals schreiben.

Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen heute Nacht noch mehr Briefe zu schreiben. Zuerst dachte er an einen Heuler an Hermine und Ron; der kurz vor der Abreise eintreffen sollte. Selbst den Text hatte er sich schon zusammengereimt: "Habt ihr auch wirklich nichts vergessen, führt blinder Gehorsam zum Verrat?" Aber er hatte die Idee aufgegeben. Warum, war es etwa das Vertrauen; welches sein Gast ihm einfach so entgegengebracht hatte?

Endlich hatte er mal die Möglichkeit gehabt alles los zu werden was ihn beschäftigte, denn sie hatte es sich einfach bei ihm gemütlich gemacht. War es dies, was ihn etwas beruhigt hatte?

Er konnte sogar über den Brief an Tonks schmunzeln. Er hatte das Gefühl sie würde alles in Bewegung setzen, um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er freute sich auf ihr Treffen am nächsten Morgen. Er hatte sie gebeten die Dursleys zu beruhigen und sich am nächsten Morgen mit ihm zu treffen.

Vorsichtig streichelte er der Katze über ihr rot getigertes Fell. Er wunderte sich über diese Katze, vor ein paar Stunden war sie ihm noch ausgewichen und nun schlief sie auf seinem Bauch. Kurz bevor er einschlief sah er noch die Gestalt von Snape, die kopfschüttelnd auf ihn und seine Katze sah.

* * *

Während Harry noch unter Misses Figgs Treppe saß und seine Briefe schrieb, dachte Dumbledore über das Geschehene nach. Eine Freundin von ihm, ausgerechnet eine Squib hatte ihm das sagen müssen, was wohl schon lange notwendig gewesen war. Warum erst jetzt? War er so beherrschend, so dominant, dass es sich niemand traute ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Gut Severus war da, aber sein Bild von Harry war sehr durch dessen Erinnerungen an James beeinträchtigt. 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, kamen ihm einige Begegnungen in den Sinn. Hagrid, der Harry eigentlich immer in Hogwarts haben wollte und Lupin, der ihn gern am Grimmauldplatz hätte. Ja, sogar Arthur und Molly, sie wollten ihn unbedingt mit nach Rumänien nehmen. Aber alles hatte er abgelehnt. Alles schien im nicht sicher genug. War es überheblich einfach nur auf den alten Blutzauber im Ligusterweg zu bauen. Es brachte nichts, das ganze Grübeln. Er musste mit dem Jungen sprechen, nur wie, wenn seine Leute ihn nicht fanden.

Eine fand ihn ganz bestimmt. Er hatte eine gewisse Ahnung und apparierte direkt von seinem Büro mit dem fertigen Brief in den Garten vom Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Von hier aus beobachtete er das Haus, unsichtbar, wie er sich es angewohnt hatte.

Diesen Zauber könnte er Harry auch beibringen, aber würde er damit nicht zu viel erfahren, denn er könnte überall dabei sein. Nur ein aufwendiger Zauber konnte Personen, die den Unsichtbarkeitszauber angewandt hatten sichtbar machen. Harry könnte bei jeder Sitzung des Ordens mithören, könnte in seinem Büro oder im Lehrerzimmer bei Gesprächen lauschen. Könnte er mit dieser Möglichkeit und vor allem mit dem, was er damit erfahren konnte verantwortungsvoll umgehen? Wie würde er Einzelheiten, brutale Einzelheiten über die Taten der Todesser verkraften.

Was würde geschehen, wenn Harry so an Informationen des Ordens käme, die ihm die Verstecke der Todesser verrieten. Würde er nicht gleich seinen Rachegelüsten nachkommen?

Nur zwei Menschen hatte er den Zauber anvertraut. Seinem Bruder, damit sich dieser in seinem freiwillig gewählten Exil in der Muggelwelt schützen konnte und Severus Snape für dessen spezielle Aufgabe.

Das Fenster von Harrys Zimmer stand auf, aber es brannte kein Licht. Extra eine Schale Milch hatte Albus heraufbeschworen um die Rotgetigerte, die er vielleicht im Garten sah, friedlich zustimmen. Ihr wollte er eine kleine Nachricht an Harry umbinden. Die Kratzer an seiner Hand waren keine normalen Spuren, die eine gereizte Katze hinterließ. Sie brannten immer noch höllisch.

Er setzte sich vor das Gartenhaus der Dursleys und schrieb Harry einen kurzen Brief. Er sah sich um, aber es war keine Katze unterwegs, stattdessen bekam er einen Vogelgruß auf seinen Hut. Er blickte nach oben und sah Hedwig im Baum sitzen. Er löste den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf und pfiff leise. Hedwig kam herab gesegelt. Er band ihr den gerade fertig geschriebenen Brief an den Fuß und sie verschwand in der Nacht.

Sie flog nicht direkt zum Fenster, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Also war Harry nicht im Ligusterweg. Dumbledore verlies den Garten der Dursley und ging den Weg zu Misses Figgs Haus. Er schaute suchend in die gepflegten, nun von den Straßenlaternen beleuchteten, Vorgärten.

Misses Figg öffnete gleich nach seinem Klopfen.

"Albus, er hat sich bei mir noch nicht gemeldet. Ich habe eine extra große Kanne Tee gemacht, damit ich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben kann."

Dumbledore kam wohl nicht umhin, die Dursleys vom Verschwinden Harrys in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Nachdem er sich von Arabella verabschiedet hatte, benutzte er erneut den Unsichtbarkeitszauber, apparierte zurück zum Ligusterweg und ging vorsichtig zum beleuchteten Wohnzimmerfenster der Dursleys. Da saßen sie, Vernon und Petunia Dursley, die Muggel der Extraklasse, auf der Coach. Vernon hatte die Füße auf dem Hocker gelegt, während Petunia recht steif im Morgenmantel neben ihrem Mann saß. Vernon hielt sich sichtlich mühsam wach, nur um die Ergebnisse der Polo-Liga noch mitzubekommen.

Albus apparierte auf den freien Sessel in das Wohnzimmer und legte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber ab. Niemand nahm ihn richtig zur Kenntnis. Petunia kämpfte mit dem Muster in Dudleys neuen Pullover, der beinahe einem Zelt glich, und Vernon verglich die Ergebnisse der Polo-Liga mit seinem Wettschein.

"Guten Abend, ich störe nur... "

"Schnauze!", Vernons deutliche Antwort brachte selbst Dumbledore kurz zum Schweigen.

Fassungslos sah Petunia Dumbledore an. Vernon reagierte schneller: "Sie schon wieder, ich dachte wir hätten alles besprochen. Wir haben ihnen zu gesagt, dass der Lümmel diesmal den ganzen Sommer bleiben kann und wir ihn in Ruhe lassen. Was wollen sie noch? Und noch eins, ab Morgen ist meine Schwester im Haus da gehen solche Besuche nicht mehr! Ich hoffe sie haben mich verstanden."

Überrascht, von dieser unfreundlichen Begrüßung brauchte Dumbledore einen Augenblick: "Es tut mir leid, sollte ich sie erschreckt haben, auch wollte ich sie nicht verärgern, aber ich habe eine Frage wegen Harry?"

Vernon schnaubte verächtlich: "Und warum erscheinen sie nicht in seinem Zimmer, sondern bei uns?"

Petunia schaute ihren Mann mahnend an: "Vernon, bitte. Professor Dumbledore ich bin doch sehr verwundert über ihre Welt. Da bezeichnet ihr so ein Kerlchen als wichtig und was macht ihr mit ihm. Er kam total fertig zurück, hat nicht einmal sein Abendessen gemacht und ist gleich in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Sogar das Licht ist schon aus. Sie kennen ja den Weg. Und bitte verlassen sie unser Haus nicht durch die Haustüre, in der Nacht ist der Ligusterweg besonders hellhörig."

Dumbledore sah die Dursleys fassungslos an. Wie konnte das sein, seine Leute standen vor dem Haus Wache. Keiner hatte Harry gesehen, sonst hätte man ihm Bescheid gesagt. Für sein hohes Alter stürmte er überraschend schnell die Treppe nach oben. Vor der Türe lauschte er nochmals. Nichts! Keine Geräusche, außer dem gleichmäßigen Atmen einer Person, wenn er das Schnarchen Dudley zu schrieb.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, die war jedoch verschlossen. Also apparierte er in das Zimmer.

Da lag er also in seinem Bett. Albus stand am Fenster und hob den Zauberstab und rief damit nach einer Eule. Er wollte eine Nachricht an Moody absenden, damit die Suche nach Harry abgebrochen wurde, hielt jedoch inne, als er auf die Kleider sah, die auf dem Stuhl lagen.

Das waren nicht die Kleider von Harry, jedenfalls nicht der Umhang mit dem Aurorenabzeichen. "Tonks" rief er, während er den vermeintlichen Harry an der Schulter schüttelte.

Überrascht sah die Person, welche Harry beinahe wie ein Ei dem anderen glich, ihn an. Legte aber gleich den Finger auf den Mund und machte eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Kopf Richtung Türe.

Albus merkte er war unvorsichtig gewesen, seine Vermutung gleich so laut auszusprechen, die Dursley konnten ihn ohne weiteres hören. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes belegte er die Türe mit einem Zauber der keine Geräusche nach außen dringen lies.

"Tonks, was soll das Theater, warum gibst du dich hier als Harry aus?", fragte er sie wütend. Tonks veränderte ihr Aussehen nicht, schließlich steckte sie ja in Harry Schlafanzug und ihre original Ausmaße waren etwas anders als die von Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich habe einen Brief von ihm erhalten und danach richte ich mich. Vielleicht habe ich es zu gr0ßzügig ausgelegt. Es ist ein ganz anderes Gefühl als Junge durch das Leben zu gehen. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? An der Haustüre klingeln, warten bis Vernon sich aus getobt hat, um dann zu sagen "wir haben unsern Schützling verloren, keine Angst sie bekommen ihn wieder"?

Albus musste schmunzeln: "Kannst du mir den Brief zeigen?" Tonks fing an in ihrem Umhang zu suchen und zog den zerknitterten Brief hervor.

_Hallo Tonks,_

_mich gibt es noch, mach dir wegen heute Nacht keine Sorgen um mich. Bitte sorge dafür, dass im Ligusterweg mein Verschwinden nicht auffällt. Erzähl ihnen irgendetwas. Solltest du in meinem Zimmer bleiben wollen, immerhin noch besser als das Gartenhaus, dann sei vorsichtig mit meiner Katze, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie dich akzeptieren wird. Zum Frühstück gibt es Eier und Speck für jeden, bis sie satt sind, außer für Harry, da gibt es nur eine Portion. _

_Ich habe auch Professor Dumbledore einen Brief geschrieben. Morgen früh möchte ichmit dir darüber reden. Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wo und wann wir uns treffen. _

_Gruß Harry_

"Und was sagen sie nun?", schelmisch grinsend. "Tonks, ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir einiges bei Harry nicht bemerkt haben", antwortete Dumbledore. "Wir?", kam die Frage, die er befürchtet hatte. Ja, auch Tonks und Lupin waren in den letzten Tagen die, welche sich für mehr Freiheiten für Harry eingesetzt haben.

"Darf ich ihm sagen, dass er nun zaubern darf?", wollte Tonks wissen.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich glaube noch nicht, er ist noch nicht reif genug!"

Die Person gegenüber schaute ihn traurig an: " Wenn er mich danach fragen wird, werde ich es ihm sagen. Ich bin der Ansicht er ist reif genug, reifer als ein Draco Malfoy oder die anderen. Auch reifer als Ron. Ich kann mir seit heute Abend, sehr gut vorstellen wie er reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, dass wir es ihm verheimlicht haben. Daran will ich nicht Schuld sein. Gute Nacht Professor, ich nehme an ihr Brief ist in Hogwarts, schicken sie Hedwig zurück, damit er Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen kann."

Schweigend betrachtete er wie Tonks, in der Gestalt von Harry, sich in das Bett zurücklegte und sich von ihm abwandte. Schon wieder war jemand enttäuscht. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er in seinem Büro eintraf.

Minerva McGonagall wartete auf ihn: "Albus ist dir nicht gut, was ist passiert? Habt ihr Harry gefunden?"

Fragend schaute er sie an. "Nun", beantwortete die Professorin die nicht gestellte Frage, "Moody hat mir von dem Ausraster Harrys berichtet, ich bin in Sorge. Ganz ohne seine Freunde ist er sicherlich unberechenbar."

"Ich befürchte die Antwort auf unsere offenen Fragen finden wir in diesem Brief", er ging auf Hedwig zu und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Die Eule stieg auf und verließ das Büro.

Albus war sich mittlerweile darüber im Klaren, dass er seit dem Gespräch mit Harry, nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, weitere Fehler gemacht hatte. Einige hatten es ihm auch schon gesagt, ganz voran Arabella und nun auch Tonks.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, und öffnete den Brief. Es war... ihm fehlten die Worte. Er drückte Minerva den Brief in die Hand: "Und nun?"

_Werter Professor Dumbledore,_

_bei unserer letzten Aussprache in ihrem Büro habe ich erfahren müssen, dass eine ungeheuere Last auf meinen Schultern ruht. Nur ich und sonst niemand. Deshalb bin ich von ihrem Verhalten maßlos enttäuscht. Der Ausspruch von Moody hat mir bestätigt, dass ich nicht nur eine Gefahr für andere, sondern auch für meine Freunde bin! Sie vertrauen mir nicht! Dass sie mich über die Außerkraftsetzung des Erlasses gegen Zauberei Minderjähriger nicht informiert haben, ist für mich Beweis genug. Absichtlich werde ich von Wissen fern gehalten, nur nach dem Lehrplan unterrichtet, dies ist keine Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf mit einem der schwärzesten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Soll ich verheizt werden?_

_Weggeschlossen und isoliert wie Sirius, kein Vertrauen, eine Gefahr für Andere und trotzdem soll ich im schlimmsten Fall mein Leben für die Welt geben, die mir dies alles antut._

_Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht entscheide ich mich unter diesem Druck auch für einen anderen Weg. Es gibt nur noch wenig, nachdem Sirius nicht mehr ist und meine Freunde in den Urlaub fahren, ohne an mich zu denken, was mich davon abhält. Bitte bedenken sie eine Blockierung meiner Magie, sollte das möglich sein, hält nichts auf, sondern beschleunigt nur. Ich bin Muggel genug um Wege zu finden sie mit dem Problem allein zurück zulassen. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod und meine Freunde wären dann durch mich auch nicht mehr in Gefahr._

_Ich brauche Ruhe, um mit mir selbst ins Reine zu kommen, Kontakt zur magischen Welt will ich zur Zeit nur über Misses Figg und Tonks._

_Tief enttäuscht Harry J. Potter_

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. **Und nun Professor Albus Dumbledore? Nun ist guter Rat teuer, was macht er, wie verhält er sich und der Orden?****

* * *

**_

**Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews**

* * *

**Araglas**, oh ja ich mag die alte schrullige Misses Figg. Sie kann so schön sagen, was sie will. Sie braucht Dumbledore und die anderen nicht unbedingt. Sie lebt ihr Leben bei den Muggel. Sie kann das auch am besten beurteilen sie kennt beide Welten.

* * *

Hallo **Arzu**, ganz herzlichen Dank für dein Lob, dieses Chap ist etwas länger.

* * *

;-) **DAX** :-) Danke für dein stilles Lob.

* * *

Hei **Julea**, zur Einsicht gehört Erkenntnis, ich hoffe er hat mit diesem Brief den Ernst der Lage erkannt.

* * *

:) Hallo **Karin**:) Wie im richtigen Buch ist Severus weiterhin nicht zu durchschauen. Seine bisher beste Lebensversicherung auf dem Posten. Er ahnt, dass sie Harry brauchen - ob das im passt? - Es freut mich, dass du eine Lieblingsstelle hast. So mitten im Schreiben fallen einem solche Punkte ein, die auf einmal im Kopf sind und dennoch reinpassen. Vielleicht ist Misses Figg auch enttäuscht, sie sah Harry immer alleine durch die Gegend ziehen und nun hat er Freunde und die kümmern sich nicht. Ob sie es dürfen, ist ein anderer Punkt.

* * *

**Laser-jet** gefallen hat?

* * *

Hallo **Rosenfeuerdrache**, das Gefährliche an Antworten ist zu viel zu verraten, deshalb schweige ich einfach zum Thema Katze. Ja, der Generationskonflikt ist da, es wäre aber zu einfach die Trennungslinie mit dem Geburtsjahr zu ziehen, wie im wirklichen Leben auch.

* * *

Hej, **Silvertrust**. Ron und Hermine trauen Harry schon. Es sind ja nicht die beiden die verheimlichen wollen. 

Im Prinzip mag ich ja die Figur von Snape. In den Originalen, wo alle anderen Harry meisten gut gesonnen sind, ihn fördern und unterstützen, (Malfoy und Slytherins ausgeschlossen), hier spielt Snape eine sehr wichtige Rolle. Er hat die hervorragende Rolle, dessen der Harry wieder auf den Boden zurück holt – aber wie ist es in diesem Fall. Ich denke er unterstützt ihn wie in den anderen Büchern, kämpft aber mit seiner Abneigung gegen die Überheblichkeit und Arroganz die nach seiner Meinung nach den männlichen Potters in den Genen liegen. Mir selber, da hast du recht, gerät er mir meist etwas zu freundlich – mal sehn, was sich machen lässt .

Eigennutz die Triebfeder das ist auch ein interessanter Aspekt dieser Figur - mal sehen.

* * *

**soffsoff** Hallo **Sofia**, zu Snape siehe Silvertrust der der gleichen Meinung ist. Misses Figg, die Katzennärrin regelt eben manches über ihren Mister Tibbles.

* * *

**StarHeyoka** ich hoffe ich höre weiterhin von dir solch ein Lob. Du darfst gern den Rahmen sprengen, du kannst es hier machen oder auch mir direkt mailen Rudifreakmail.de. Es gibt Pairings eins hat Dumbledore schon als interessant angedeutet. Andere werden noch kommen.

* * *

Hallo **Steffen**, danke für deine schöne Antwort. Diese Katze bewegt sich nicht so steif wie McGonagall, sie bewegt sich eben wie eine Katze, elegant und geschmeidig. Die Verbindung über Madame Bones wird sich noch ausbauen, ob das Ministerium so stark kommt weis ich nicht, immerhin ist Fudge Minister.

* * *

Hallo **Trang** **OulsAvatar**, ich habe wohl an der richtigen Stelle aufgehört, aber das nächste Kapitel ist ja schon da.

* * *


	5. Alles bewegt sich

Eure vielen Reviews, spornen mich richtig an schneller zu schreiben. Einige der vielen Vorschläge und Hinweise sind auch schon in die Geschichte mit eingeflossen. Ihr seht euer Review kann etwas ausrichten.

Aber was bringt mir das schnelle Schreiben, wenn sich danach nicht einer mit meinen Fehlern herumplagt. Dank an musashi47 für seine tolle Leistung.

**5. Alles bewegt sich**

_

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 4 Allein? _

_Schluss des Briefes von Harry an Dumbledore_

_Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht entscheide ich mich unter diesem Druck auch für einen anderen Weg. Es gibt nur noch wenig, nachdem Sirius nicht mehr ist und meine Freunde in den Urlaub fahren, ohne an mich zu denken, was mich davon abhält. Bitte bedenken sie eine Blockierung meiner Magie, sollte das möglich sein, hält nichts auf, sondern beschleunigt nur. Ich bin Muggel genug um Wege zu finden sie mit dem Problem allein zurück zulassen. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod und meine Freunde wären dann durch mich auch nicht mehr in Gefahr._

_Ich brauche Ruhe, um mit mir selbst ins Reine zu kommen, Kontakt zur magischen Welt will ich zur Zeit nur über Misses Figg und Tonks._

_Tief enttäuscht Harry J. Potter_

* * *

**5. Alles bewegt sich**

Es herrschte eine unerträgliche Stille im Büro des Schulleiters. Professor Dumbledore stützte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion seiner langjährigen Stellvertreterin und oft genug ist sie auch sein mahnendes Gewissen gewesen.

Er dachte an den Moment zurück, als er das erste Mal im Ligusterweg erschienen war, da hatte sie auf ihn gewartet, in Katzenform. Wie sich die Situationen ähneln, jetzt wo er in seinem ganzen Bestreben eine große Niederlage erhalten hatte, als eine solche sah er das Schreiben an, strich wieder eine Katze in Harrys Nähe herum. Die Katze kam ihm nicht aus dem Sinn, eine Gefahr stellte sie sicher nicht da. Er hätte es sonst sicher in Harry's Feindglas gesehen, welches er immer bei sich trug angezeigt. Zugelegt hatte er sich dieses Feindglas, nach dem Crouch jun. enttarnt worden war.

Dass die Katze Harrys Geheimnis verteidigt hatte verwunderte ihn, oder hatte er sie nur in die Enge getrieben und interpretierte wieder zu viel hinein.

Er wandte sich an Minerva die, mit dem Brief in der Hand, sichtlich um Fassung rang „ Ich befürchte sein Vertrauen habe ich ganz verloren. Erst die Sache mit Sirius und jetzt dies hier."

"Was war den eigentlich der Auslöser, Harry schreibt nicht einfach so einen Brief. Kurz nach dem Tod von Sirius hätte es Sinn gemacht, aber jetzt? Albus was war los?" Minervas strenger Blick ließ ihm keine Wahl.

"Wir haben uns bei Arabella getroffen, weil Arabella mit uns reden wollte. Wir, also Moody, Tonks und Lupin, ich kam später, da ich noch mit den Dursleys wegen diesem Sommer reden musste", fing Albus zögernd zu erklären an. Hätte er nur früher mit ihr über Harry gesprochen, allein in seinem ersten Satz entdeckte er jetzt, zwei grundsätzliche Fehler. Wie er den scharfen Verstand von Minerva kannte, wird sie ihm diese gleich nennen.

"Albus, ihr habt euch in der Umgebung von Harry getroffen, ohne ihm Bescheid zugeben und du hast mit den Dursleys darüber gesprochen, dass Harry den ganzen Sommer dort bleiben soll, ohne vorher mit ihm gesprochen zu haben."

Albus drehte aus Verlegenheit den Briefbeschwerer hin und her. "Warum hast du vorher nicht mit ihm gesprochen, nachdem du versprochen hast zu ihm offener zu sein?", Minerva konnte unnachgiebig sein.

"Moody und ich waren der Ansicht, dass es der beste Weg sei, ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Tonks und Remus waren nicht dafür und Arabella strikt dagegen. Also bin ich zu den Dursleys, um mit ihnen zu reden. Harry habe ich nicht angetroffen. Danach habe ich mir sein Zimmer aus reiner Neugier angeschaut. Und diese Kratzer von einer Katze kassiert, die unter seinem Bett lag", berichtete Albus weiter.

Minerva schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: "Wie hat er das alles herausbekommen?"

"Als ich bei Arabella eingetroffen war Harry bereits dort. Zum Glück ist Madame Bones gleich darauf gegangen und so konnte ich Harry nach der Katze fragen."

"Eine Meisterleistung ohne Gleichen, Albus. Harry misstraut dir seit dem Tod von Sirius, er fühlte sich schon damals übergangen. Und nun taucht ihr zu viert bei ihm in der Nachbarschaft auf und du erzählst ihm, am Besten noch vor allen anderen, dass du seine Privatsphäre verletzt hast, indem du ohne ihn in seinem Zimmer warst. Vielleicht hast du ihm auch noch erzählt, dass du unter sein Bett gekrochen bist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr du ihn damit gedemütigt hast. Und zur Krönung hast du ihm erzählt, dass Ron und Hermine gemeinsam Urlaub fahren und das noch, er im Ligusterweg bleiben muss Er wird sich vorgekommen sein wie ein kleiner dummer Junge! Du weist, du hast diesen Brief verdient!" Minerva war vor Verärgerung immer lauter geworden.

"Wird er mir jemals wieder vertrauen? Er muss doch einsehen, dass unser Weg der Beste für ihn ist. Wir haben doch die Erfahrung."

"So", unterbrach ihn McGonagall. "Wir sind die Erfahrenen? Außer dir und Harry hat noch niemand gegen "Du weist schon wer" gekämpft, wir haben ihm die Aufhebung des Erlasses des Jugendzauberverbotes verheimlicht, aber er weis es. Albus er wird in Zukunft seine eigenen Wege gehen, vielleicht dürfen wir ihn begleiten."

Albus ging unruhig auf und ab. Die Gemälde an der Wand waren hellwach, aber keines traute sich zu stören. Das Kaminfeuer flammte auf und Moodys Kopf erschien. "Albus, Snape behauptet Harry sei in Sicherheit. Was sollen wir tun, außerdem finden wir Tonks nicht."

"Brecht die Suche ab, Severus wird wissen was er tut. Tonks habe ich gesehen, sie taucht morgen wieder auf", mit diesen informierenden Worten drehte sich Albus wieder vom Kamin weg. Moody verschwand wieder aus dem Kamin.

"Snape hat ihn gefunden, und bringt ihn nicht zu uns. Vielleicht hat er mehr nachgedacht", bemerkte Minerva leise.

Albus störte das scheinbar nicht: "Wie meinst du das, Harry geht seine eigenen Wege. Er muss doch annehmen was wir ihm sagen. Es geht doch um seine Sicherheit um seine Zukunft. Er muss unseren Weg gehen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen."

Minerva seufzte tief: "Albus, natürlich geht es um seine Sicherheit und um seine Zukunft, aber er hat die tiefere Wahrheit entdeckt, es geht um unsere Sicherheit und um unsere Zukunft, denn was ist, wenn er stirbt. Was ist dann mit unserer Zukunft und unserer Sicherheit. Wer hält dann den wahnsinnigen Lord noch auf. Er wird seine Wege gehen und wir sollten ihn dabei unterstützen. Eine großartige Pädagogin der Muggel, Lady Sybille Claw hatte einen Spruch geschrieben und mir kommt es vor als wollte sie ihn uns entgegen rufen:

"Kinder sind Gäste die nach dem Weg fragen. Man kann sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Ihnen zu einem Weg raten. Sie aber niemals auf einen Weg zwingen."

He, Potter, wach auf. Wir können hier nicht ewig bleiben, spätestens wenn die ihre Kirche öffnen sollten wir wieder draußen sein.

Richtig geschlafen hatte Harry nicht, er schlug die Augen auf und sah an sich herunter. Wo die Katze gelegen hatte, waren nur noch ein paar Haare, von der Eigentümerin war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Na, Potter wo hast du deine Freundin gelassen?", fragte Snape erstaunt.

Harry sah sich überrascht um: "Muss wohl irgendeine Öffnung da sein, durch die sie rein und raus konnte." Snape sah ihn fragend an.

Snape sah heute etwas verändert aus. Jetzt fiel es Harry auf, er hatte seine üblichen schwarzen Kleider an, aber am Kragen hatte er einen weißen Einsatz und der Zauberumhang fehlte. "Potter was starren sie mich an, noch nie die Sultane eines christlichen Priesters gesehen?

Ich weis nicht was sie nun anstellen wollen. Sie sollten aber bedenken, dass sie gestern vom Tisch weg gerannt sind, kopflos wie immer, aber irgendwann müssen sie wieder mit am Tisch sitzen.

Ob das Verhalten von Professor Dumbledore richtig ist oder nicht wird kein Thema zwischen ihnen und mir werden, das ist klar. Ich habe meinen eigenen Standpunkt. Für das große Ganze, unser Ziel, das Ziel Dumbledores, des Ordens und todsicher auch ihr Ziel. Das mit dem todsicher meine ich wörtlich. Wenn es nicht ihr Ziel ist, sind sie früher oder später tot. Bei ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit und den unnötigen Heldentaten wundert es mich sowieso, dass sie noch nicht 1 Meter 50 unter der Erde sind."

Harry schluckte, er hatte sich schon überlegt wie er wieder und ob er wieder auftauchen sollte. Er hatte mit einer Strafpredigt gerechnet, aber so klar und deutlich hatte er sich die Aussprache, nein es war ein Monolog, nicht vorgestellt. War Snape also doch als Wächter von Dumbledore geschickt worden.

"Nein, Potter ich bin nicht von Dumbledore geschickt worden. Ich handele selbst, bei vernünftig denkenden Menschen soll das vorkommen. Konsequent, wie ich es auch von ihnen ab sofort erwarte, verfolge ich unser gemeinsames Ziel. Ich werde sie unterstützen, aber nicht bei ihren pubertären Problemen, sondern ich werde ihnen Zauber beibringen. Es sind Zauber, die ihr Leben retten können. Diese werden sie aber nie in Hogwarts sehen und ich will nicht mitbekommen, dass sie diese ohne Not anwenden. Geübt werden sie nur mit mir. Klar, Potter! Ich muss ja wohl nicht darauf hinweisen, dass keiner etwas davon erfahren darf. Keine Granger und erst recht nicht der Tollpatsch von Weasley. Niemand, nicht einmal ihre Katze erfährt davon, was ich ihnen lehre. Wir sehen uns hier in zwei Tagen wieder, um 10 Uhr am Abend und sie werden lernen wie so noch nie gelernt haben. In zwei Tagen, diese Tage werden sie nützen. Okklumentik und Tarnung, haben wir uns verstanden. Wegen Tarnung wenden sie sich an das selbstfärbende Mädchen, die sollte es wissen. Das Kennwort für unser Treffen werde ich ihnen per Legilimentik mitteilen und es bleibt ihn ihrem Hirn, sollte eins vorhanden sein. Schöne Tage noch, Potter."

Harry spürte, wie Snape in seine Gedanken eindrang und ihm ein Wort hinterließ das er noch nicht gehört hatte. Die Türe viel ins Schloss und Snape war verschwunden.

"Oh, die Kirche ist ja schon auf, guten Morgen Hochwürden", hörte Harry die Stimme einer alten Frau. Schnell ließ er seine Liege und Decke verschwinden und verließ, nachdem sich die Frauen vor den Marienaltar niedergelassen hatten, die Kirche.

Der Desillusionszauber den Moody angewandt hatte, oder gar der Zauber von Dumbledore, den bräuchte er jetzt. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass er keinen Tarnumhang bräuchte um unsichtbar zu sein. Das war vor dem Spiegel „Nerhegeb" gewesen. Solche Zauber wird er sich besorgen. Irgendwie war er gespannt darauf, was Snape ihm beibringen wollte. Sein Zaubertränkelehrer war arrogant und überheblich wie immer gewesen, aber und das war neu auch etwas besorgt. Jetzt aber musste Harry sehr aufpassen, unter seinem Tarnumhang sah ihn zwar fast niemand, aber er könnte mit Passanten zusammenstoßen.

Am Supermarkt roch es herrlich nach frischem Brot. Nun außer dem Schokoladenkuchen von Misses Figg hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Hinter dem Unterstand für die Einkaufswagen versteckt, legte er den Tarnumhang ab. Seine Tasche schloss er in ein Schließfach am Eingang ein und betrat den Supermarkt. Geld hatte er noch, aber irgendwie musste er demnächst zu Gringotts. Er könnte Tonks fragen, aber eigentlich wollte er mehr alleine machen. Ach ja Tonks, die musste er bei den Dursleys auch noch befreien.

Erst kaufte er ein, er wusste ja nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Schokolade musste sein, auch wenn er ihm Hinterkopf Hermines Stimme mahnend hörte von wegen den Kalorien und seiner Gesundheit. Um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, packte er noch ein paar Müsli-Riegel ein. Die Kasse kam schon in Sicht als ihm ein Mädchen auffiel, sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er schaute an sich herunter, nein, außer den schrecklichen Kleidern, war nichts außergewöhnliches an ihm. Er lächelte ihr schüchtern zu und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal.

Was musste das für einen Eindruck hinterlassen, dass er vor dem Mädchen ausgerechnet hinter einem Kosmetikregal verschwand. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, nein es beobachte ihn niemand.

Auf eine Werbung wurde er aufmerksam. Irgendeine Firma versprach hier, dass ihr Produkt Pickel überdecken würde. Was für Pickel gut war, war vielleicht auch für Narben gut. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Tiegel aus dem Regal. Er wählte die hellste Farbstufe, passend für sein Gesicht, denn wer will schon mit einem bunten Fleck im Gesicht herumlaufen. Vielleicht klappte es, vielleicht konnte er damit etwas weniger auffallen. Keine Narbe - kein Harry Potter. Viele hatten ihn nur an der Narbe erkannt. Er versteckte den Kosmetikartikel unter den Schokoladentafeln, musste ja nicht jeder sehen.

Das letzte Regal, es war Tiernahrung. Schmunzelnd wandte er sich dem Regal mit Katzenfutter zu. Hier stand er vor einer riesigen Auswahl. Ganz vorne stand das Katzenfutter, welches er für Misses Figg immer kaufen musste. Aber das schien sie nicht zu mögen, war ja auch das billigste. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, immer wieder ging er am Regal auf und ab. Hier war eine Dose, auf der eine rot getigerte Katze abgebildet war. Harry wollte schon zu greifen, da erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm die Erdnussbutter in dem Glas, auf dem ein schwarzhaariger Junge abgebildet war, überhaupt nicht schmeckte. Unschlüssig schaute er in das Regal.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder beobachtet. Da war das Mädchen wieder, sie musste in etwa in seinem Alter sein, und trug ein weites, wallendes Kleid. Sie sah irgendwie anders aus, als die anderen Mädchen in der Gegend. Sie passte gar nicht in die Vorortgesellschaft rund um den Supermarkt. Sie lächelte ihn an, diesmal lächelte er zurück und bemühte sich nicht rot zu werden. Es gelang ihm nur am Anfang. Zum Glück wandte sie sich einem anderen Regal zu und Harry konnte nun sie beobachten. Sie nahm etwas und legte es ihn ihren Wagen, den sie nun weiter schob. Harry entschied sich für ein teueres Futter und nahm neben der Katzenmilch noch zwei kleine Näpfchen aus Edelstahl mit. Vielleicht würde die Katze bei ihm essen. Niemand konnte ihm sagen ob das Katzenfutter von Misses Figg nicht genauso schmeckte wie ihr selbst gemachter Schokoladenkuchen.

Da war wieder das Mädchen, es schaute neugierig in seinen Wagen, grinste ihn an und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal. Harry schaute ihr noch hinterher, bis sie ganz verschwunden war.

„Der junge Herr möchte noch warten, oder?" Harry wurde durch die Frage der Kassiererin wieder auf den Boden zurückgeholt. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, holte er die Tasche aus dem Schließfach und verstaute seine eingekauften Dinge. Er dreht sich noch mal suchend um, aber das Mädchen blieb verschwunden. Er verließ den Laden um Tonks zu treffen. Wie sollte er ihr eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen? Als er den Tarnumhang in seine Tasche steckte hatte einen Einfall, der vorsichtig genug war aber sicherlich auch lustig werden konnte.

"Harry, Harry jetzt mach schon!" Wildes Klopfen an die Zimmertüre weckte sie.

Verwundert schaute sie sich um, wo war sie. Langsam dämmerte es ihr, sie war im Ligusterweg 4, bei diesen Dursley und sie wollte hier Harry vertreten.

Durch ihre seltene Fähigkeit, ihre Gestalt aus eigener Willenskraft zu verändern, war es ihr möglich Harry zu vertreten. Sie sah zwar wie Harry aus, aber sie hatte von seinen Tagesablauf überhaupt keine Ahnung. Sie kannte die Dursleys nur vom Sehen.

Ihre Macken und Angewohnheiten waren ihr genauso fremd wie das Haus. Das konnte ja lustig werden.

Also sprang sie aus dem Bett und griff nach ihren Kleidern. Ne, so nicht, fiel ihr ein, sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank und war entsetzt. Gut sie war ein Mädchen, besser und darauf legte sie eigentlich wert, eine junge Frau. Mit Kleiderschränken von Jungs kannte sie sich nicht so sehr aus, besser gesagt gar nicht. Aber der Inhalt von diesem Schrank musste auch für Jungs traurig sein. Tonks erwartete keine modischen Kleider, so mit ‚Label' wie sie es schon mehrmals in den Seminaren für Muggelkunde gelesen hatte. Die wenigen Teile waren abgenutzt und viel zu groß. Hier musste sich was ändern, Harry brauchte neue Kleider und zwar noch heute. Wie, das wusste sie nicht, aber sie würde es hinbekommen; wenn er sich nur bald melden würde.

„Harry, wir wollen frühstücken", rief eine Männerstimme und irgendjemand klopfte mit dem Besteck auf den Tisch. Schnell schlüpfte sie in eine der Jeans und beschwor einen Gürtel herauf, sonst würde die Hose ihr an den Kniekehlen hängen. Das T-Shirt war ihr viel zu groß, eigentlich mochte sie solche Teile, aber nur zum Schlafen und so kam sie sich vor, als wenn sie im Nachthemd die Treppen nach unten ging.

Böse Blicke trafen sie, das musste Petunia Dursley sein, wie konnte man zu so einem Drachen Tante sagen. Sie brauchte es auch nicht. „Was soll das, Harry. Du hast versprochen, das Frühstück zu machen und zu verschwinden, bevor anständige Leute aufstehen und jetzt tauchst du erst eine halbe Stunde nach sieben Uhr auf!", fuhr die Tante ihren vermeintlichen Neffen an. Hinter der Tante bäumte sich eine halslose Gestalt auf. Hinter der Masse des Onkels konnte sich die Tante eigentlich zweimal verstecken. „Du Freak, du hast versprochen uns nicht zu nerven, stattdessen taucht gestern Abend der total vertrottelte, alte Zauberer auf und will uns irgendetwas über dich erzählen. Stell das ab Bursche, keine Besuche mehr von diesen Spinnern, gleich nach dem Essen wirst du die Briefe schreiben. Jeden dritten Tag, bevor du das Frühstück machst, verschickst du einen mit deiner dämlichen Eule. Deine Tante wird dich kontrollieren. Merk dir das Eine, wir wollen keinen Besuch mehr von diesem Dumbeldingsda oder sonst noch jemanden von deinen nichtsnutzigen Freunden."

Tonks war auf diesen verbalen Angriff nicht vorbereitet, aber da der Onkel jetzt seine Zeitung las, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, waren solche Schreiereien vermutlich ganz normal. . Das also musste Harry jeden Tag seiner Sommerferien ertragen und dieses Mal die ganzen drei Monate! Sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Brief und ging in die Küche.

Bei ihrem Vater, der muggelstämmig war, hatte sie es gelernt ‚Eier und Speck' zum Frühstück zu machen. Gesundheitsbewusstere Briten hatten schon auf Cornflakes oder Müsli umgestellt, das konnte sie von den Dursleys nicht erwarten. Diese Muggel waren fürchterlicher als jede Beschreibung in den Büchern.

Schwarzer Rauch stieg aus der Pfanne empor, schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab um das Missgeschick, wie auch den Gestank, zu beseitigen. Dann fing sie von vorne an. Jetzt gelang ihr alles perfekt. Sie wunderte sich, wie viel der Onkel und sein ebenso verfressener Sohn Dudley verdrücken konnten.

Als Dumbledores gestern gegangen war, hatte sie nicht einschlafen können und nach dem nächst besten Buch gegriffen. Ein ‚Lockhart', unter der Überschrift „Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund" hatte sie Frühstückszauber gefunden. Typisch Lockhart, diese Muggel wollten kein Gold im Mund, sondern Eier mit Speck. Sie hatte noch mehrere interessante Zaubersprüche gefunden, die Harry das Leben erleichtern könnten. Kleine Streifen Pergament hatte sie als Lesezeichen, bei den betreffenden Seiten, reingelegt. Jedes von ihnen war mit einem anderen Strichmännchen versehen.

Während die Dursley's ihr Frühstück verschlangen, schaffte Tonks in der Küche Ordnung. Wie gut so ein Muggel-Vater sein konnte, von ihm hatte sie die Handgriffe im Haushalt gelernt. Er war nicht der Ordentlichste, aber jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, dass Elektrik und Wasser nicht zusammenkommen durften. Sie kannte die meisten Haushaltsgeräte, selbst die Mikrowelle.

Das Telefon klingelte und vor Verwunderung lies sie beinahe einen Teller fallen. Gehörte diese mitleidig klingende Stimme tatsächlich dem gleichen Vernon Dursley, der sie gerade vorhin eingebrüllt hatte wie ein wilder Stier.

Die Küchentüre öffnete sich und Petunia betrat die Küche. Tonks kam sich vor wie bei einer Prüfung, denn die Tante musterte die blitzsaubere Küche genau: „Das sieht ja hervorragend aus, man könnte beinahe denken, du hättest gezaubert, aber das darfst du ja nicht, vergiss das Geschirr auf dem Tisch nicht."

Konnte Tonks es wagen ihr es zu sagen? Doch sie musste es tun, Harry würde es sicher nicht tun, überlegte Tonks als sie das Tablett mit dem Geschirr in die Küche trug. Sie versprach sich davon, wenn es Misses Dursley wusste, einen gewissen Respekt, vielleicht auch Angst vor Harry. Sie wagte es und beobachtet amüsiert den Gesichtsausdruck der Tante. „Ich darf nun auch hier zaubern. Seit die Dementoren Dudley angegriffen haben, darf ich dies tun. So zum Schutz, so zu sagen. Und ein Putzzauber ist ja nichts Gefährliches.

Die Türe öffnete sich ruckartig. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte Tonks den Abwaschzauber unterbrechen, es waren nur noch ein paar Messer übrig. Und diese spülte sie mit der Hand ab. Erleichtert sah die Tante sie an.

„Marge kommt erst in drei Wochen", brummte Vernon. „Ripper, ihr Hund ist bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben, Marge hat dabei ihren linken Fuß gebrochen. Nun sucht sie einen neuen Hund, soll aber was ganz besonderes sein. Du weist ja, seit Oberst Stumper nicht mehr helfen kann, musste sie ihre Zucht aufgeben.

„Die arme Tante Marge, dabei hatte sie sich ja so gefreut uns zu besuchen" meinte Tonks, die immer noch in der Gestalt von Harry in der Küche stand, unvorsichtigerweise. Wie falsch ihr Kommentar war, erkannte sie an den Glubschaugen von Vernon, die wie bei einem Frosch schier den Kopf verlassen wollten. Die Halsschlagader schwoll an: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, oder doch. Marge braucht ein größeres Zimmer, du wirst in die leere Waschküche umziehen, da hast du deinen eigenen Zugang und deine Besucher kommen nicht mehr in unser Wohnzimmer, am besten du nützt die Zeit gleich, bis zum Ende der Woche bist du umgezogen!"

„Erst habe ich andere Dinge zu erledigen", antwortete Tonks, in ihrer Rolle als Harry trotzig. „Was soll denn Miss Figg denken, wenn ich ihr nicht helfen kann, weil ich in den Keller umziehen muss?"

Petunia schnaufte tief: „Nun so schlimm ist der Raum auch nicht, er hat ein Fenster mehr als dein bisheriges Zimmer und er hat seinen eigenen Eingang. Du kannst dann rein und raus, wie du willst."

Verwundert schaute Vernon seine Frau an: „Ja, du bekommst den Schlüssel für die Türe nach außen und die Türe von der Waschküche in das Treppenhaus schließen wir ab. So haben wir ruhe von dir. Zum Essen kannst du ja durch die Terrassentüre der Küche kommen", zufrieden rieb sich Vernon seine Hände, wo jeder Finger an eine Wurst erinnerte. „Und deinen Freunden und diesem Dumbldingsda kannst du gleich schreiben, dass wir dir eine, sagen wir einmal, Einliegerwohnung zu Verfügung stellen. Denn die Dusche und das WC da unten kannst du durch die Waschküche betreten." Fröhlich ein Liedchen pfeifend zog er ab. Tante Petunia schaute beunruhigt auf ihren Neffen.

„Nun, dann werde ich zuerst in den Garten gehen und danach zu Misses Figg." Misses Dursley schaute ihrem Neffen überrascht nach.

Tonks überlegte sich, ob, sie die Sache nun wieder einmal ganz vergeigt hatte? Der Schutz von Dumbledore umfasste den ganzen Ligusterweg also auch die Waschküche. Auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes fand sie den Eingang in die Waschküche. Ein paar Stufen ging es nach unten, aber die Fenster waren auf der Höhe des Gartens. Tonks schlich zur Türe, da viel ihr ein sie musste ja gar nicht schleichen, denn alle dachten sie wäre Harry.

„Alohomora", die Tür schwang auf und Tonks betrat einen fast leeren Raum. Es war ein Kellerraum von dessen Wänden die Farbe blätterte. Eine alte Waschmaschine, zwei leere Kisten und sonstiger Sperrmüll schwebten durch die Türe in den Garten. „Ratzeputz", der Reinigungszauber, den sie nach dem peinlichen Auftritt mit Hedwigs Käfig besser gelernt hatte, und der Raum war von allem Dreck befreit. Dusche und WC folgten.

Tonks war richtig in ihrem Element, hier konnte sie gestalten. Hoffentlich gefiel es ihm. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ein Bett erschien und ein Schreibtisch, Stück für Stück bildete sich die Zimmereinrichtung in der Luft und schwebte dann an den geeignetesten Platz. Die Möbel waren wirklich modern. Sie hatte erst neulich einen Katalog für Jugendmöbel in der Hand gehabt.

Nachdem Tonks mit dem Einrichten fertig war setzte sie sich auf die Bank vor dem Gartenhaus und erholte sich etwas. Gedankenverloren schaute sie vor sich hin und überlegte, was sie noch besser machen könnte, da tauchte eine zierliche Katze auf. „Ah da bist du ja", begrüßte Tonks die Katze, die etwas näher kam und sich von ihr streicheln lies. In der Küche darüber wurde ein Fenster aufgemacht, Tante Petunias Kopf erschien: "Harry, vergiss es nicht, du musst dein Zimmer diese Woche noch einräumen. Am besten du schläfst gleich in deiner Einliegerwohnung."

Tonks meinte etwas Besorgtes in der Stimme von Tante Petunia gehört zu haben.

Tonks erschreckte jedesmal, wenn sie sprach: "Für meinen Teil bin ich fertig, muss nur noch den Kleinkram in das Zimmer bringen."

"Was willst du damit sagen, Junge" Onkel Vernons großer Kopf erschien am Wohnzimmerfenster und verschwand, ebenso schnell wie der von Tante Petunia.

Plötzlich sprang die Katze auf und verschwand. Tonks war es, als ob sie nicht allein im Garten sein würde. Das Gras verhielt sich merkwürdig. An zwei Stellen war es niedergedrückt, als ob jemand darauf stand. Dann tauchte die Katze vorsichtig auf und ging auf die eine Stelle im Rasen zu, umkreiste die Stelle und suchte ganz gemütlich den hinteren Teil des Gartens auf. Die Stelle im Rasen verschwand, wie als jemand Unsichtbares davon gehen würde. Die andere näherte sich dem Eingang.

Tonks war vorsichtig genug ihren Standort sofort zu verlassen. Sie schlich um das Gartenhaus herum beobachtete das Geschehen vor der alten Waschküche.

Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, gefolgt von mehreren Stimmen. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia standen vor dem Eingang zur Waschküche und schauten sich suchend um. „Was soll der ganze Müll hier draußen, was denkt sich der Junge", polterte Vernon los. „Pssst, die Nachbarn", zischte Petunia und drehte sich zu dem über den Zaun schauenden Nachbarn um. „Guten Morgen Misses Miller, ich bewundere ihren grünen Daumen. Die Geranien sind wunderschön."

Misses Miller stellte sich jetzt noch näher an den Gartenzaun. „Misses Dursley, so schlimm kann der Junge doch nicht sein, wie sie immer gesagt haben. Räumt den ganzen Keller allein aus und putzt ihn. Meine Kinder hätten das nie gemacht. Ich glaube…, wie heißt die Schule nochmals?" „Sankt Brutus", brummte Vernon. „Ja ich glaube in Sankt Brutus haben sie ihm Ordnung beigebracht. Wegen der Waschmaschine machen sie sich keine Sorgen mein Mann kann sie doch mitnehmen, er muss Morgen sowieso zum Schrotthändler. Heute Abend kann Harry sie doch zusammen mit Dudley auf unseren Anhänger stellen."

Zufrieden grinste Vernon und nickte der Nachbarin zu: „Ja, die in Sankt Brutus haben einiges hinbekommen. Einen schönen Tag noch, Harry wird die Maschine heute Abend auf den Anhänger stellen." Misses Miller schaute sich noch einmal im Garten um.

Tonks ging noch einen Schritt zurück, denn jetzt noch von der Nachbarin gelobt zu werden, wäre für Onkel Vernon zuviel. Noch ein Schritt, plötzlich stieß auf eine Person, die sie nicht sehen konnte. Noch bevor sie aufschreien konnte, wurde ihr ein Schokoladenriegel in den Mund gesteckt und ein Umhang umgab sie. Tonks erkannte Harry neben sich und dass er die Katze auf dem Arm hielt. „Hallo Tonks, ich habe geahnt, dass du dir etwas Lustiges einfallen lässt", begrüßte er sie leise und legte warnend den Finger auf seine Lippen, denn in der Waschküche konnte man Dumbledore sehen und nun auch seine Stimme hören, vermutlich war Misses Miller wieder in ihrem Haus verschwunden.

„Und Mister Dursley sind sie zufrieden, wie das neue Zimmer von Harry nun aussieht? Es ist eine großzügige Geste von ihnen gewesen, Harry einen solch schönen Raum zu überlassen. Wundern sie sich nicht, dass sie dieses Kästchen nicht öffnen können, das ist nur Harry möglich es ist von seinem Schulleiter, dem alten Narren." Nach diesen Worten, winkte er in die Richtung aus dem das ‚miau' der Katze erklungen war und verschwand mit einem Ploppen.

Fassungslos standen die Dursleys in ihrer alten Waschküche. Harry fand, es war jetzt der richtige Augenblick wieder aufzutauchen. Auch waren keine verdächtigen Bewegungen im Garten zu erkennen, er wollte Dumbledore nicht gleich in die Arme rennen, ein kleines Geschenk bekommen ist schön, sicherlich war es auch sehr interessant, aber das wog seine Fehler, die er gemacht hatte nicht auf. Da musste er sich schon mehr bewegen. Er nahm sich vor das Kästchen erst am Abend zu öffnen.

„Tonks du hast mich hervorragend vertreten. Solange die da unten sind, kannst du unbesorgt in mein altes Zimmer gehen, dies hier scheint ja mein Neues zu sein. Wir treffen uns nachher bei Misses Figg, aber nur sie, du und vielleicht noch Remus, sollte er dort sein". „Und du selbstverständlich auch", wandte sich Harry an die Katze, die er wieder auf den Boden setzte. Tonks verschwand mit dem Tarnumhang um nach ihren Sachen in Harrys altem Zimmer zu schauen. Bewegte sich da nicht was in dem Zimmer. Das musst Dudley sein, na warte.

Im Garten trat Harry auf die Dursleys zu und besah sich die Waschmaschine. „He, du Freak", rief Vernon so laut, dass es Misses Miller, die wieder am Fenster erschienen war hören konnte. „Da hast du endlich mal was Ordentliches geschaffen."

Harry wusste genau, was das eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte, aber Vernon konnte ihn ja vor der Nachbarin nicht wegen dem Auftritt von Dumbledore fertig machen. „Heute Abend trage ich meine Sachen in das neue Zimmer, aber nun muss ich zu Misses Figg, sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten." Vernon nickte nur und Petunia machte sich an ihrem Blumenbeet zu schaffen, in dem dieser Zauberer herumgetreten war.

Auf dem Gehweg vor dem Ligusterweg 4 stand eine alte Frau, mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten. Harry musste tatsächlich grinsen. Tonks, war einfach wieder einfallsreicher als er gedacht hatte. „Hallo, junger Mann können sie mir den Weg zum Glyzinien-Weg zeigen? Ich möchte da eine alte Freundin besuchen."

Harry nahm Tonks beide Taschen ab, die voller kleiner Bücher und andere Sachen waren. Er schaute sie groß an. „Reducio und Engorgio kennst du doch. Irgendwie muss man ja seine Sachen vor fremden Blicken schützen und nachdem ich hier den Eindruck hatte, dass mehr Leute unterwegs sind als einem Lieb ist, habe ich alle deine Sachen verkleinert und mitgenommen. Auch die unter der Diele! Bei Lockhart gibt es Verschlusszauber, die nur du öffnen kannst. Einen solchen solltest du auf deinen Schrank legen. Geht aber jetzt nicht, da die Dursleys gerade alle drei im Garten sind. Deshalb tragen wir die Taschen jetzt spazieren." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du Sorge, Dumbledore will noch mehr Kratzer?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein er nicht, aber zeige dich heute Abend deinem Cousin, er wird danach sicher besser schlafen. Ich glaube er war sehr beeindruckt von deinem schwebenden Kopf mit ständig wechselnder Haarfarbe."

„War Dudley in meinem Zimmer?", fragte Harry überrascht. Tonks nickte und sie gingen ihren Weg weiter.

„Hallo Harry, wen bringst du den mit. Guten Tag Frau..?", überrascht begrüßte Misses Figg die beiden an ihrer Haustüre. Skeptisch erschien das bleiche Gesicht von Remus Lupin hinter der Hausherrin, angespannt und jederzeit bereit den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Guten Tag Misses Figg, darf ich überhaupt noch reinkommen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, er war ja erst vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Wohnzimmer dieses Hauses geflohen.

„Remus, es wäre schön, wenn du eine alte Dame in das Haus lassen würdest!", bemerkte Tonks mit ihrer richtigen Stimme. Misses Figg schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt die Türe auf.

Tonks und Misses Figg gingen in das Wohnzimmer voraus, während Harry und Remus Lupin im Flur blieben. Harry sah noch einmal suchend aus der Haustüre und schloss sie dann.

"Ähm, Harry", begann Remus zu sprechen. "Ich weis, Remus", er nannte ihn einfach beim Vornamen, schließlich war er der letzte der Rumtreiber, der Verräter Pettigrew zählte für ihn nicht.

"Von deiner Reaktion gestern hier im Wohnzimmer war ich sehr enttäuscht. Aber wenigstens habt ihr mir den Tagespropheten zu kommen lassen. Danke."

"Das war das Mindeste", antwortete Remus. Harry holte tief Luft und sah, seinem ehemaligen Professor direkt in das Gesicht: "Hermine und Ron haben es nicht einmal versucht. Ich weis sie durften nicht, aber irgendeinen Weg hätten sie finden können und wenn es mit der Muggelpost gewesen wäre."

Remus Lupin wollte gerade antworten als Harry ihn unterbrach: "Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Erinnerungen an Sirius und meine Eltern aufschreibst. Bist du schon bei der Karte des Herumtreibers angelangt? Ich würde gerne wissen wie ihr das geschafft habt."

"Wieso Harry, hast du sie verloren?", erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber.

"Nein, ich habe sie, wie ich alles aufhebe was mich an Sirius und meine Eltern erinnert. Tonks wird dir erzählen wie viele magische Gestalten sich im Ligusterweg herumgetrieben haben, ich hätte gern eine magische Karte vom Ligusterweg bis hierher zu Misses Figg. Ich will wissen was um mich herum geschieht und besser gesagt wen ich von meinen Bewachern zum Tee einladen kann, und vor wem ich meine Pläne geheim halten muss."

Remus schluckte kurz. Harry merkte, dass er gerade eine innere Hürde überwandt. "Harry ich habe morgen Wachdienst, dann werde ich dir die Unterlagen und Hilfsmittel für eine solche Karte mitbringen. Es dauert aber seine Zeit bis es funktioniert, denn du willst sicherlich auch bestimmte Muggel auf der Karte sehen?"

Harry nickte, einen kleinen Schritt war er in diesem Projekt weiter, er öffnete die Wohnzimmertüre und ging nach Remus in das Zimmer. Da war sie wieder, die rot getigerte Katze. Harry nahm sie, zur großen Überraschung von Misses Figg auf den Arm und stellte sich neben dem Kamin. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor im Kamin das Feuer aufloderte. "Arabella, falls Tonks oder Remus bei dir auftauchen, wir treffen uns zum Mittagessen", teilte Kingsleys Stimme Misses Figg mit. "Ist gut Kingsley, ich werde es ausrichten, sie sind gerade hier."

Remus und Tonks suchten ihre Sachen zusammen, Harry winkte sie zu sich in die Küche. "Hier gibt es kein Flohnetzwerk, ich muss noch etwas zu meinem Brief an Dumbledore sagen. Ihr werdet über meinen Brief an Dumbledore erschrecken, falls er ihn euch zeigt. Sagt ihm, dass ich im Ligusterweg zurück bin und nur mit Misses Figg, Tonks und dir Remus Kontakt haben will. Bei allen anderen werde ich mich melden oder habe bereits Kontakt. Das müsst ihr ihm aber nicht so genau sagen, es reicht, dass er weis, dass der Kontakt nur über euch erfolgen darf. Ich bin immer noch im Zweifel ob es gut ist, dass ihr euch um mich kümmert, ihr bringt euch damit nur in Gefahr."

Remus umarmte die traurig blickende Gestalt: "Harry! Tonks, Arabella und ich werden tun, was in unserer Macht steht, aber alles braucht seine Zeit."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete auch Tonks mit einer Umarmung: "Habe ich heute eigentlich schon geduscht? Wenn ich das nicht weis, bekomme ich mit Onkel Vernon Ärger wegen Wasserverschwendung."

Tonks grinste frech zurück: "Du hast heute schon geduscht, aber als Tonks." Sie apparierte mit Remus zu dem sicherlich nicht einfachen Treffen zum Grimmauldplatz.

Nun waren nur noch Misses Figg und Harry in der Küche, der man ansah, dass Misses Figg dringend Hilfe benötigte. Er ging zum Wohnzimmertisch holte aus der Tüte ein verkleinertes Buch heraus "Engorgio" Und Lockharts Haushaltsratgeber war wieder brauchbar. Harry wunderte sich über die vielen lustigen Lesezeichen, suchte und fand die 'Meister Proper' – Kapitel, wie er für sich die Putz- und Reinigungszauber nannte.

Es machte ihm richtig Spaß und Misses Figg hatte gegen diesen Großputz überhaupt nichts einzuwenden. Sie saß am Tisch und blättere in dem, von Harry nun nicht mehr gebrauchten, Lockhart. "Harry, da warst du aber schon sehr fleißig ", meinte sie während sie die verschiedenen Stellen der Lesezeichen nach schlug. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Misses Figg hin laut rief: "Harry, das ist der Zauber für dich. Dieser Zauber und ein wenig Make-Up und du kannst unter die Leute ohne, dass sie sich nach dir umdrehen.

Grinsend dachte Harry an den Kosmetikartikel in seine Umhängetasche. "Miss Figg, danke für ihren Einsatz. Ihre Worte gestern Abend haben mir gut getan!"

"Harry, sie waren eigentlich nicht für dich bestimmt. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dass du unter der Treppe sitzt hätte Dumbledore ins Haus müssen. Und noch etwas Harry, nenne mich bitte Arabella oder wenigstens Tante Arabella." Harry lachte sie an. "Ist gut Tante Arabella. Und du brauchst mich nicht zu ermahnen, ich passe auf mich auf."

Harry sammelte seine Sachen und machte sich auf in den Ligusterweg. Er hatte sein Gepäck verzaubert und so schwebte es neben ihm her. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er die Hand nicht von der Tasche nahm, sonst würde diese, zur Überraschung aller Muggel, in der Luft schweben.

Als er in den Ligusterweg einbog, sah er sie. Direkt auf seiner Straßenseite kam sie ihm entgegen. "Aber hallo, kann man dich als Gepäckträger mieten?", fragte sie ihn herausfordernd. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und grinste sie an: "Heute nicht mehr, aber wie wäre es morgen, sagen wir ab 14 Uhr hätte ich Zeit deine Eistüte vor dir herzutragen." Harry versuchte sein Lächeln zu behalten, sie sollte nicht spüren wie unsicher er war und wie viel Angst er vor einer Absage hatte.

"Nun, wenn du mindestens zwei Kugeln tragen kannst, bin ich einverstanden Mister Unbekannt!"

"Oh sorry, ich habe doch glatt deinen Namen vergessen, meiner ist Harry. Harry Potter und ich wohne hier bei den Dursleys", war er nun zu forsch gewesen? Würde sie ihn jetzt abblitzen lassen. Ihren Namen vergessen, war wohl ein bisschen vorlaut. Er hatte sie heute zum Ersten Mal gesehen, er wusste ihren Namen überhaupt nicht.

"Scherzkeks, du leidest doch nicht etwa an Alzheimer? Meinen Namen sage ich dir erst Morgen, wenn du pünktlich an der Eisdiele beim Supermarkt bist, sonst vergisst du ihn wieder! Tschüss Harry." Sie lachte ihn an und verschwand in der nächsten Seitenstraße.

Harry ging direkt in sein neues Zimmer,1 stellte die Taschen ab und versiegelte die Türe und die Fenster magisch. Die Schokoriegel nahmen ihn den Hunger und so konnte er sich dem von Misses Figg, ach nein Tante Arabella gefundenen Spruch zu wenden. Das Ergebnis betrachtete er im Spiegel zufrieden. Als er den Gegenspruch sprach, war er wieder der alte Harry Potter, den, den jeder meinte zu kennen. Erkennen vielleicht aber nicht kennen. Das Make-Up tat seinen Dienst hervorragend. Trotzdem setzte er eine Schildmütze auf und packte seinen Zauberumhang und Hut ein.

Die Schildmütze tief im Gesicht kam er unerkannt an Misses Miller vorbei, die gerade von ihm mit ihrem Mann sprach.

Im Magnolien-Weg, da wo er Sirius zum Ersten Mal gesehen hatte, suchte er sich auf einem Parkplatz einen ruhigen Platz und als ihn niemand beobachtete zog ein blonder junger Mann, in etwas zu großen Kleidern einen dünnen Stab und schwang in schwungvoll in Richtung Straßenmitte. **– Peng -**

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. _

* * *

**Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews**

**Araglas** - Ich kann dich beruhigen aber muss dich auch enttäuschen. Es gibt Pairings in dieser Geschichte. Um über etwas zu schreiben, muss man sich etwas hineinversetzten können, deshalb wird es keine Slash-Pairings geben. Ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter.

**Arzu** - Hab ich es wieder geschafft, oder kannst du dir jetzt vorstellen wie es weiter geht?

**casini** - Wie äußern sich bei dir den Entzugserscheinungen? Aber damit ist es ja vorbei, das neue Kapitel ist da.

**Dax** - ;-) Danke, dass du so ein treuer Leser bist.

Karin - Hoffentlich merkt Dumbledore, dass Harry es wirklich ernst meint. Danke für dein ausführliches Review.

**Lady-Claw** - Danke für deinen Textvorschlag. Hoffentlich habe ich ihn richtig eingesetzt Ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review.

**Laser-jet **- ich habe gemacht so schnell wie möglich, dir gefällt :-)

**Minnilein** - Hallo ich freue mich, dass du die Katze magst und hoffe, dass dich mein Snape nicht enttäuscht. Neulich habe ich erfahren, dass Severus aus dem lateinischen kommt und der Strenge bedeutet. Wieder einmal ein Namensspiel von JKR

**Ninaissaja** - Du hast es gelesen, Freunde gibt es für Harry. Vielleicht auch neue. Wie es sich mit Hermine und Ron weiterentwickelt hängt von den beiden und vor allem vom Orden ab, vielleicht lösen sie sich auch ein Wenig von ihm? Vielleicht muss Harry auch lernen, dass nicht jeder einen Aufstand herbeiführen will?

**Pupp** - Es freut mich sehr deine Neugierde geweckt zu haben, hoffentlich habe ich dich mit dem neuen Kapitel nicht enttäuscht. Irgendwie musste ich ihn aus seiner Kirche herausbekommen. Das Knöpfchen ist immer noch an der gleichen Stelle - du weist selbst wie man darauf wartet die Meinung der Anderen zu hören.

**ReSeSi** - Nun kannst du deine Kristallkugel wieder polieren, vielleicht gelingt die wieder eine solch gute Vorhersage wie für Kapitel 4. Severus hilft, auf seine eigene Art und Weise und Remus ist wieder im Spiel.

**Rosenfeuerdrache** - grins Tee tut gut, ich hoffe er ist dir bekommen. Wenn ich im Schreibfieber bin, hilft nur Cola - ich schreibe meist bei Nacht.

**silvertrust** - Nun die Finger hat er nicht ganz still gehalten. Bitte lese weiter, ich freue mich immer über Reviews.

**Soffsoff** - Danke Sofie für dein dickes Lob. Hier gab? gibt es noch einweg? eine/einige Tonks/Harry Szenen. Hoffentlich wirkt der Brief auch - mal abwarten.

**StarHeyoka2** - natürlich wäre das auch ein Weg, aber was hätte Harry davon? Dumbledore versucht wieder Vertrauen zu schaffen, ob er das mit Geschenken hinbekommt weis ich nicht. Pairings - Im 3. Kapitel äußert sich Dumbledore über die Reisebegleitung der Weasleys.

**Trang** - Danke und ich freue mich darauf von dir zu erfahren was genau dir gefallen hat, oder auch was nicht.


	6. Einmal London und zurück

**

* * *

Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure tollen Reviews, es macht richtig Spass die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Einige der vielen Vorschläge und Hinweise sind auch schon in die Geschichte mit eingeflossen. ****Ihr seht euer Review kann etwas ausrichten.** für eure tollen Reviews, es macht richtig Spass die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Einige der vielen Vorschläge und Hinweise sind auch schon in die Geschichte mit eingeflossen. 

Der Dank gehört selbstverständlich auch dir **musashi47**, als Beta musst Du Dich oft durch unausgereifte Gedanken plagen und durch Deine Kommentare und Vorschläge läuft die Geschichte auch so richtig rund. **Danke**!

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 5 Alles bewegt sich.**

Harry ging direkt in sein neues Zimmer, stellte die Taschen ab und versiegelte die Türe und die Fenster magisch. Die Schokoriegel nahmen ihn den Hunger und so konnte er sich dem von Misses Figg, ach nein Tante Arabella gefundenen Spruch zu wenden. Das Ergebnis betrachtete er im Spiegel zufrieden. Als er den Gegenspruch sprach, war er wieder der alte Harry Potter, den, den jeder meinte zu kennen. Erkennen vielleicht aber nicht kennen. Das Make-up tat seinen Dienst hervorragend. Trotzdem setzte er eine Baseballkappe auf und packte seinen Zauberumhang und Hut ein.

Die Baseballkappe tief im Gesicht kam er unerkannt an Misses Miller vorbei, die gerade von ihm mit ihrem Mann sprach.

Im Magnolienring, da wo er Sirius zum er Mal gesehen hatte, suchte er sich auf einem Parkplatz einen ruhigen Platz und als ihn niemand beobachtete, zog ein blonder junger Mann, in etwas zu großen Kleidern einen dünnen Stab und schwang in schwungvoll in Richtung Straßenmitte. **– Peng –**

**

* * *

**

6. Einmal London und zurück...

Eigentlich war es unvorstellbar, aber die Muggel bekamen nichts mit. Das Apparieren von Mungundus letztes Jahr hatten sie gehört; aber den ‚Fahrenden Ritter' konnten sie zum Glück nicht sehen und nicht hören. Harry schob sich seine Baseballkappe tiefer in die Stirn, dieser Stan sollte ihn auf keinen Fall erkennen.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, den Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer! Wo darf es hingehen?" Da war sie schon, die Stimme des so neugierigen Schaffners, da er aber so naiv wie neugierig war, hoffte Harry von ihm nicht erkannt zu werden. Er wandte sich an Stan „London und einen ruhigen Platz".

„Oh, der Herr scherzt. Du bist nicht der einzige Fahrgast, du darfst es mir genauer sagen?", gab Stan zurück und sah ihn genau an. Jetzt kam es darauf an, ob er ihn wieder erkannte. Die Narbe hatte er mit dem Make-up verschwinden lassen, das Blond seiner Haare stammte aus dem Zauberbuch von Lockhart. Tonks hatte ihn herausgesucht und Tante Arabella ihn auf diesen Spruch aufmerksam gemacht.

„Also, zum Tropfenden Kessel, was macht das?" „13 Sickel!" Harry zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Umhängetasche und zahlte den Reisepreis. „He, kennst du eigentlich Harry Potter, du weist der ‚Junge-der-lebt'. Der hat vor Jahren ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' besiegt, nun ist dieser schwarze Zauberer wieder zurück. Er ist auch an dieser Stelle eingestiegen, ich möchte ihn so gern noch einmal sehen, ihm sagen wie stolz ich bin ihn getroffen zu haben und wie sehr wir ihn bewundern, nicht wahr Ern?"

Vom Fahrer, in seinem bequemen Sessel, wurde Harry durch den Rückspiegel betrachtet: „Yeah, so isses Stan, aber wir müssen weiter".

„Nun, von diesem Potter habe ich schon gelesen, meistens wohne ich im Ausland und bin nur zu Besuch in England."

Stan nickte und ging wieder nach vorn. Erleichtert schaute Harry aus dem Fenster, sie waren ja bereits in London. Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer kamen schon die Treppen herunter. Am ‚Tropfenden Kessel' stiegen die meisten Fahrgäste aus und Harry war der Letzte, da er sitzen geblieben war, bis der Bus stand.

Stan öffnete die Türe und beim Aussteigen hörte er noch dessen Stimme: „Ern, dieser Junge hat genauso grüne Augen wie Harry Potter." Harry zog das Schild seiner Mütze tiefer in das Gesicht, aber der Bus war schon weg.

Er ging in den tropfenden Kessel, der so voll war, dass keiner eine Notiz von ihm nahm. Auf der Toilette zog er seinen Zaubererumhang an und tauschte die Baseballkappe gegen den Zaubererhut aus. So konnte er, ohne groß aufzufallen, in die Winkelgasse.

An einem kleinen Springbrunnen wusch er sich das Gesicht, das störte niemanden, jeder schien mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein. Schnell betrat er die Zaubererbank. Die Kobolde in der Livree hielten ihm die Türe auf und Harry trat an den Schalter. Hinter dicken Büchern saß ein Kobold, der bei Harrys Eintritt aufsah. Es war der Kobold der Harry, beim ersten Mal, zu seinem Verlies begleitet hatte.

Harry freute sich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und grüßte den Kobold: "Guten Tag, Mister Griphook."

Das Getuschel in der großen Halle verstummte, alle sahen auf Harry, der nun dem Kobold die Hand zur Begrüßung reichte. "Mister Potter, bitte folgen sie mir", sprach Griphook, den Harry das erste Mal lächeln sah. Harry folgte ihm durch die bekannte Tür, hinter der die Wagen standen. "Mister Potter, es ehrt mich sehr, dass ausgerechnet sie sich an meinen Namen erinnern können", begann der Kobold sein Gespräch. "Bisher haben sich ganz selten Zauber dazu herabgelassen, sich unsere Namen zu merken, geschweige denn uns zu begrüßen. Danke Mister Potter." Er wies auf einen Wagen und die Fahrt begann.

Harry versorgte sich mit Geld, das er zu einem großen Teil in britischen Pfund umtauschen lassen wollte. Auf der Rückfahrt zur Schalterhalle blieb der Wagen vor einer anderen großen Türe stehen. „Mr. Potter, einer der Geschäftsführer von Gringotts würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen", erklärte der Kobold.

Bis jetzt wollte niemand was von ihm, wenn er an seinem Verlies war. Hatte er zuviel entnommen, auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, beruhigte ihn Griphook: „Es interessiert Gringotts nicht, wie viel sie entnehmen, Mister Potter. Der Geschäftsführer hat einen anderen Grund."

Harry stieg aus dem Wagen und wurde an der Türe von einem sehr gut gekleideten Kobold empfangen. „Guten Tag Mister Potter, bitte folgen sie mir." Der Geschäftsführer führte ihn in ein großes Büro und bot ihm einen Platz an.

„Mister Potter, es kam mir sehr gelegen, als ich erfahren habe, dass sie im Hause sind. Ihr Patenonkel, Mister Sirius Black hat mehrere Testamente hinterlassen und auch genaue Anweisungen, wie er sich die Testamentseröffnung vorgestellt hat. Als erstes ist ein Testament zu eröffnen, dass nur sie, Miss Tonks und Mister Lupin betrifft. Mister Black schrieb ausdrücklich, ich darf ihnen den Abschnitt vorlesen: „Gringotts hat dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Testament 2 nur im Beisein von Harry J. Potter, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks eröffnet wird. Die Erben haben sich zu verpflichten über dieses Testament zu schweigen, bis das erste Testament geöffnet und angenommen wurde."

Harry hatte den Worten gelauscht, es schmerzte ihn, dass der Tod von Sirius so sachlich abgehandelt wurde. „Mister Potter, ist es ihnen möglich in zwei Tagen um 21 Uhr hier in Gringotts zu erscheinen? Geheimtestamente werden im Allgemeinen außerhalb der Schalterstunden eröffnet."

Tonks, Remus und ich sollen von Sirius extra bedacht worden sein, hatte sich sein Pate doch mehr mit dem Tod beschäftig, als er es gedacht hatte. „Ich werde versuchen in zwei Tagen bei ihnen zu sein, nur wie werde ich zu ihnen kommen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Mister Potter, Griphook wird ihnen auf dem Weg zur Schalterhalle eine weitere Möglichkeit zeigen wie sie vom London der Nichtmagier, oder Muggel um den abschätzigen Begriff der magischen Menschen zu benutzen, zu Gringotts kommen. Dieser führt durch eine Anwaltskanzlei, über die wir unsere Geschäfte außerhalb der Zauberwelt abwickeln. Die Kanzlei ist immer erreichbar, Tag und Nacht, Mister Potter."

Harry war aufgestanden, denn der Kobold hatte die Unterredung scheinbar beendet und entnahm aus einer Schublade zwei Kuverts. „Eine Bitte noch, sehen sie eine Möglichkeit Mister Lupin und Misses Tonks diese Einladungen zukommen zu lassen?"

Harry nahm nickend die Briefe entgegen und verabschiedete sich von seinem Gesprächspartner. Griphook hielt ihm die Türe und sie standen wieder vor dem Wagen.

Die Fahrt ging ein kurzes Stück weiter, um vor einer kleinen unscheinbaren Tür zu enden. Griphook überreichte Harry eine Karte, klein wie eine Scheckkarte. „Mister Potter, mit dieser Karte können sie, wann immer sie wollen, die Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker betreten. Am Eingang befindet sich ein Kartenlesegerät. Wenn sie die Türe am Ende der Kanzlei öffnen, dies gelingt nur Magischen Wesen, dann gelangen sie mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssel in die Besprechungsräume hinter dieser Tür, einer von uns wird da sein um sie zu begrüßen."

„Ist es möglich Gringotts, nachdem ich meine Geschäfte in der Schalterhalle erledigt habe, über diesen Ausgang zu verlassen." Griphook nickte und öffnete eine Tür. „Hier sind die Besprechungszimmer. Nachdem sie mit dem Portschlüssel hier angekommen sind, können sie sich hier auch umkleiden. Gringotts legt größten Wert darauf, jeder Seite das ihrige zu geben. Wir wären nicht erfreut, wenn sie die Kanzlei in Zaubererkleidung betreten oder verlassen würden. Aber zu erst welche Geschäfte kann ich für sie erledigen?"

„Bitte tauschen sie mir den Betrag in Britische Pfund um." Harry übergab ihm einen Beutel mit einer großen Anzahl von Galleonen." Der Kobold verschwand um kurz darauf wieder zurück zukehren. „Mister Potter, bitte ihre Pfundnoten, wir haben für sie ein Konto bei unserer Tochterniederlassung in dem nicht magischen London eröffnet, mit dieser Karte können sie über den restlichen Betrag, bei jedem Geldautomaten, verfügen. Die Geheimnummer befindet sich in diesem kleinen Kuvert, ich dachte der gesamte Betrag ist zu groß um ihn in bar herum zutragen."

Harry steckte beides ganz tief in seine Umhängetasche: "Danke Mister Griphook, eine Frage noch gibt es in der Winkelgasse irgendeine Stelle in der Post gelagert werden kann?"

Der Kobold grinste über das ganze Gesicht: "Nicht irgendeine Stelle, Mister Potter, Gringotts ist schon seit Jahrhunderten mit dieser Aufgabe betraut. Sie bekommen eine Adresse für die nichtmagische Welt in der Anwaltskanzlei hier und eine bei Gringotts in der Winkelgasse. Alle Post, die nicht von ihrer persönlichen Eule transportiert wird, wir bei uns abgegeben. Sie erhalten eine Nachricht von unseren hauseigenen Eulen, mit dieser teilen sie uns mit, ob wir ihnen die Post zustellen oder ob sie diese bei uns abholen. Kostenpunkt eine Galleone pro Jahr, darf ich sie für unseren Postservice vormerken?"

Harry nickte, ja so konnte er die Post von fremden Eulen steuern, Heuler würden dann, wenn Hedwig sie nicht bringt, bei Gringotts platzen.

In diesem Punkt gab er Hermine recht, die Zauberer waren einfach zu überheblich anderen magischen Wesen gegenüber, wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet die Kobolde so mit der Muggelwelt vertraut waren. Griphook verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Harry verschloss den Raum und packte seine, wie er auf der Reise hierher festgestellt hatte, spärlichen Hilfsmittel aus. Schnell tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen seine Haare und murmelte den Spruch aus dem Buch von Lockhart und schon waren sie wieder blond. Mit dem kleinen Handspiegel war es zwar etwas schwieriger als in seinem Zimmer, aber schließlich war die Narbe unter dem Make-up versteckt. Er tauschte den Spitzhut gegen die Baseballmütze und dieser verschwand wie auch sein Umhang verkleinert in seiner Umhängetasche. Ein schlecht gekleideter blonder junger Mann verließ die ehrwürdige Kanzlei Thompson & Parker, es galt das London der Muggel zu erobern.

* * *

Remus und Tonks trafen im Grimmauldplatz ein. Tonks nahm Remus am Arm und ging mit ihm in die Bibliothek. Hier berichtete sie ihm kurz alles was vorgefallen war. Als auch Remus seinen Bericht beendet hatte, meinte Tonks: „So unter der Eingangstreppe von Arabella, dann hat er also die ganzen Unterhaltungen mit bekommen?"

„Vermutlich, wer hat den vor der Türe gesprochen", wollte Remus wissen. Tonks erzählte ihm neben dem Erlebnis, wie Arabella Dumbledore zurechtgewiesen hatte, auch wie sie Harry im Ligusterweg vertreten hatte. „Du als Harry und das war wirklich täuschend echt?", wollte Remus wissen und Tonks trat den Beweis an, indem sie ihren Kopf veränderte. Remus sah sie begeistert an, als die Türe aufschlug und Professor Snape im Zimmer stand.

„He, Potter...", sein Blick wanderte an der Gestalt des Vermuteten herunter. Unverständlich schaute er Remus Lupin an. Tonks hatte sich wieder zurück verwandelt, als der Professor für Zaubertränke seine Stimme wieder fand: „Interessante Vorstellung, oder mehr erschreckend, sehr erschreckend, wenn ich an den Unterricht denke, Potter und Neville in einer Person." Der Professor schüttelt sich vor Entsetzen. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach euch schauen, der Führungskreis des Ordens erwartet euren Bericht."

„Professor Snape, war meine Vorstellung wirklich so schlecht?", wollte Tonks von ihm wissen. „Das Können nicht, aber der Gedanken neben Harrys Art auch noch das Missgeschick eines Longbottom in einer Person ertragen zu müssen". Remus und Tonks grinste sich an, während sie Snape in die Küche des Hauses folgten.

Der Kreis, der sich hier versammelt hatte, war recht klein. Die Weasleys fehlten, das fiel Tonks gleich auf. Dumbledore saß zwischen Moody und McGonagall, Snape und Shacklebolt auf der anderen Tischseite. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch.

Professor Dumbledore ergriff gleich das Wort: „ Remus, Tonks schön, dass ihr gleich kommen konntet. Was gibt es von Harry und aus Little Whinging zu berichten?"

Remus nickte ihr zu, sie sollte anfangen, das war mal wieder typisch. „Also, wie soll ich sagen. Harry ist zurück, aber er ist irgendwie verändert." Moody unterbrach sie:

"Wie verändert, steht er unter dem Imperius-Fluch, wurde er ausgetauscht mit dem Vielsaft-Trank, äußere dich mal klar, Mädchen."

Erschrocken schaute sie auf, eigentlich wollte sie mit ihren Worten nur sagen, dass Harry sich menschlich verändert hatte, ohne gleich Schwarze Magie dahinter zu vermuten. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Sirius fehlte ihr auch, aber sie war nicht alleine. Sie hatte den Vorteil, sie konnte wenigstens mit Remus darüber sprechen. Dies wollte sie dem Führungszirkel des Ordens klar machen, ohne sich zu versprechen und dann als Clown, als unfähig da zu stehen. Denn schließlich war sie Aurorin.

"Und, und rede doch schon Mädchen, wir wollen etwas hören. Bist du überhaupt die ganze Nacht dort gewesen?", Moody drängte sie weiter. Sie schaute zu Dumbledore, der nur nickend da saß, und auf die unruhig blickende Minerva McGonagall. Lupin schien wieder mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo anders zu sein. Und Snape, schon zu Schulzeit war sie seinem Blick ausgewichen, aber jetzt schaute er sie nicht einmal an, er sah sehr konzentriert auf seine Finger. Jetzt konnte sie Harry nachfühlen, nein sie spürte es erst jetzt richtig, nicht nur er wurde nicht ernst genommen. Nicht nur Harry, auch sie und die Jugendlichen sowieso, wurden gelenkt, geführt und somit kontrolliert, also beinahe entmündigt.

"Moody, vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit mich ausreden zu lassen. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht ernst genommen werde, schließlich habe ich seit gestern am längsten mit Harry gesprochen. Ich war eine Nacht als Harry im Ligusterweg, somit weis ich, was es bedeutet bei den Dursley bleiben zu müssen."

Tonks schaute sich um, das war wirklich das erste Mal, dass sie niemand unterbrochen hatte. Selbst Remus schien aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück zukommen. "Harry fehlt eins, er braucht Leben, er braucht einen Grund, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnt. Seine Eltern und Sirius sind tot, und sein Leben im Ligusterweg ist auch kein Zuckerschlecken. Ich muss es euch sagen, ob ihr es hören wollt oder nicht, jetzt wo ihr ihn auch noch von seinen Freunden getrennt habt, warum sollte er noch Leben wollen."

Dumbledore schaute McGonagall überrascht an, diese schüttelte den Kopf. Tonks sind sonst solche Blickkontakte nicht aufgefallen, scheinbar wurde sie sensibler, seit sie sich mehr mit Harrys Lage befasste. Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die den Blickwechsel mitbekommen hatte.

"Albus", die traurige Stimme von Remus holte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück. "Gibt es noch eine Nachricht von Harry, ein Brief oder sonst eine Mitteilung, von der du uns berichten kannst oder willst?" Severus Snape zog die Augenbrauen interessiert hoch.

"Wir sind nicht da um über irgendwelche angeblichen Briefe zu sprechen, wir wollen von dir Albus hören, wie es weiter geht", unterbrach Moodys Stimme den Letzten der vier Rumtreiber auf ihrer Seite, dessen Blick sich daraufhin verfinsterte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, um sich dann an die Gruppe zu wenden: "Es bleibt wie gehabt, wir werden weiter unsere Wachen schieben. Wir sollten irgendwelche Äußerungen von ihm, unter Berücksichtigung seines Alters bewerten. Die Pubertät ist eine schwierige Zeit". Remus fiel ihm beinahe in das Wort: "Das sehe ich nicht so, Harry ist reifer als wir alle denken. Ich traue ihm zurzeit alles zu, aber auch wirklich alles. Albus, ich glaube es wird Zeit ihm zu sagen, dass er zaubern darf. Man sollte ihn mehr beibringen, als er bisher kann".

Alle schauten Remus überrascht an, so einen Einwurf hätte niemand von ihm erwartet. Minerva McGonagall setzte sich noch korrekter auf ihren Stuhl: "Remus und an alle Anderen, wir können Harry nur das beibringen, was im Lehrplan steht, wir dürfen ihm nicht mehr beibringen, als es das Ministerium erlaubt hat. Albus hat ihm mitgeteilt, dass er im Notfall und wenn einer vom Orden bei ihm ist zaubern darf, aber sonst nicht. Wir könnten den Schulstoff mit ihm noch einmal wiederholen, ich denke das reicht. Wissen wir, was er alles anstellt, wenn er volle Freiheit hat, ob er nicht sogar die Todesser sucht."

Tonks stöhnte laut auf und sah zu Snape, der seine Augen verdrehte. Sie hatte dies noch nie gesehen, eine Gefühlsregung bei Snape.

"Wenn das der Beschluss ist, wegen dem wir hierher zitiert wurden, dann finde ich ihn nicht ganz überdacht. Aber unsere Führung wird es wohl besser wissen." Die Anwesenden waren über die Schärfe in Snapes Stimme überrascht. Der Blick von Professor Snape suchte den von Tonks und danach schaute er Remus kurz an und fuhr im gleichen Tonfall fort: "Miss Tonks, Mister Lupin und ich werden die Wache im Ligusterweg abwechselnd jeden zweiten Tag übernehmen. Ich fange damit heute an. Morgen hat diese Misses Figg Geburtstag, da werden wohl genügend Ordensmitglieder anwesend sein. Danach entweder Miss Tonks oder Lupin, eben wie der Mond gerade steht." Snape warf den beiden einen viel sagenden Blick zu, erhob sich und verschwand durch die Türe.

Tonks dachte an ihren Schwur vor Harrys Kleiderschrank. Sie wollte ihm neue Kleider besorgen. Sie hatte eigentlich an einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel in London gedacht. Sie war mit ihrer Mutter immer gern einkaufen gegangen und wie es aussah. war Harry außer bei Madam Malkin noch nie selbst einkaufen.

„Tonks", die fragende Stimme des Schulleiters sagte ihr, dass er wieder einmal versucht hatte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Professor Dumbledore, ich war in Harrys Zimmer, ich habe seine persönlichen Sachen gesehen und ich bin schockiert. Harry braucht als erstes einmal Klamotten die passen. Er kann nicht weiterhin in diesen Säcken herumlaufen, hat das eigentlich noch keiner von euch gesehen?"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf: „Soweit ist der Orden schon verkommen, dass wir uns hier über Klamotten unterhalten". Kingsley nickte mit dem Kopf: „Tonks, das ist wirklich nicht der Platz um sich wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Typisch Mädchen, kann ich nur sagen".

In Tonks kochte es, sie war gleichberechtigtes Mitglied in diesem Kreis, wenigstens offiziell. Heute wurde sie, wie eigentlich fast immer, nicht ernst genommen. Sie wusste, wie sie Harry helfen konnte und sie würde es auch tun. Sie sah Remus scharf an, der diesmal nicht seinen Gedanken nach hing und sehr interessiert wirkte. Dann stand sie auf, sah in den Kreis und versuchte ihre ganzen Willen in ihrer Stimme zu legen: „Es wurde mir heute wieder einmal bewusst, dass ich hier nur das kleine Mädchen bin, zerbrecht euch ruhig eure klugen Köpfe. Ich weis was ich machen muss und ich werde es tun."

Sie genoss einwenig die erschrockenen Blicke der Sitzenden und verließ die Küche um sich in ihrem Zimmer auf ihren Plan vorzubereiten.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer, oben in der Mansarde des Grimmauldplatz, angekommen war, warf sie die Türe hinter sich zu. Irritiert schaute sie sich um, sie kam sich beobachtet vor.

Unten hörte sie Schritte, die sie kannte, vermutlich würde Remus gleich nach ihr schauen, um sie zu beruhigen. Eigentlich konnten die da unten froh sein, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr ausgetobt hatte.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen bestätigte ihre Vermutung und sie war froh nicht allein zu sein. Sie öffnete die Tür und Remus kam in ihr Zimmer: „Von deiner Verwandlung als Harry war ich schon begeistert, aber dein lautstarker Auftritt eben, mein Kompliment!" Tonks grinste zufrieden. Remus, eins frage ich mich: „Was wollte Snape mit seinem Vorschlag und Abgang bezwecken".

„Statt unseren freundlichen Werwolf zu fragen, könntest du die Frage direkt an mich richten." Severus Snape saß an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Severus Snape was machst du in meinem Zimmer?", fauchte sie ihn an. Remus fasste sich am schnellsten wieder: "Nun Severus, was bezweckst du mit deinem Vorschlag, dass wir uns jede zweiten Nacht bei der Wache ablösen?"

Severus schüttelte leicht resigniert den Kopf: "Ich werde Potter jede zweite Nacht unterrichten und ich kann da keinen Mungundus und erst recht keinen Moody in der Nähe gebrauchen. Dass ihr endlich auch mal auf die Idee gekommen seid euer Gehirn zu benutzen kommt mir dabei sehr entgegen. Bis unserer Führungsriege um Dumbledore bewusst wird, wie es um Potter steht, kann es leicht zu spät sein. Bleibt freiwillig mit mir in einem Versteck und das eine ganze Nacht. In der Nacht habe ich mehr erfahren, als mir lieb ist und deshalb werde ich Potter das beibringen, was die gute alte Minerva nicht einmal bereit ist laut zu lesen. Mit Wingardium Leviosa bezwingt man keinen Todesser und einen Schwarzen Lord erst recht nicht." Severus sah beide drohend an: " Ich verlasse mich auf euer Schweigen und auf eure Unterstützung, sollte ich sie je brauchen. Im Gegenzug werde ich auch schweigen und ihr könntet, solltet ihr euch mal wieder hemmungslos in eine falsche Richtung verrannt haben, auf mich bauen."

Remus sah Severus lang an und streckte seine Hand aus. Severus schlug ein, was Tonks sehr überraschte, schnell legte sie ihre Hand auf die der Männer.

Langsame Schritte waren auf dem Flur zu hören und kurz darauf klopfte es. Tonks konnte die Hand von Snape noch spüren nur sehen konnte sie ihn nicht mehr. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stellte sich vor die Zimmerecke, in der sie Snape vermutete, Remus setzte sich an den Tisch. Es klopfte nochmals bis Tonks "herein, Türe ist auf" rief.

Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck: "Schön euch beide hier zu treffen, ich weis ihr seid enttäuscht aber ihr solltet einem alten Mann vertrauen. Ich will nur das Beste für ihn und das ist zurzeit seine Sicherheit." Er schaute beide nachdrücklich an, aus seinem Umhang holte er ein Bündel Pfundnoten hervor. "Das mit der Kleidung ist mir neulich auch aufgefallen, als ich in seinem Zimmer war. Hier besorge ihm neue Kleidung, Tonks. Harry muss aber in Little Whinging bleiben, habt ihr mich verstanden." Tonks nickte, während Remus aufstand, um Dumbledore in die Augen zu schauen: "Wann darf Harry aus Little Whinging fort, wann darf er diese schrecklichen Dursleys verlassen, Albus. Ich denke wir werden etwas Neues für ihn suchen müssen. Grimmauldplatz hegt noch zu viele Erinnerungen und der Fuchsbau ist verlassen, da die Weasley lieber in den Urlaub fahren." Die Bitterkeit mit der Remus sprach überraschte Tonks, vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Remus, wir müssen das Testament abwarten und danach hoffe ich, dass Harry endlich zu Vernunft gekommen ist." Albus hatte diesen Satz so bestimmt ausgesprochen, dass jeder wusste die Unterhaltung ist zu Ende. Der Schulleiter verließ das Zimmer mit dem gleichen müden Schritt, mit dem er es betreten hatte.

"Los Remus auf nach London, ich will Harry heute noch seine Kleider bringen. Du musst wissen ich habe es mir vor seinem leeren Kleiderschrank geschworen." Tonks packte sich Harrys Kleider, die sie aus dem Ligusterweg mitgebrachten hatte, um ins Bad zu verschwinden. Die Zimmertüre öffnete sich und sie hörte Schritte, als ob jemand das Zimmer verlassen wollte: "Bis bald und falle bitte nicht ganz aus dem Rahmen", hörte sie Snapes Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Tonks sah Remus traurig an. An die abgewetzten Umhänge hatte sie sich beinahe gewöhnt, aber mit diesem Teil, welches einmal ein Anzug war konnte Remus in der Muggelwelt keinen Eindruck machen. So konnte sie nicht mit ihm zu Debenhams in der Oxford-Street. Nach einem Zwischenstopp bei C&A sah Remus annehmbar aus. So konnte sie mit ihm zu Debenhams gehen.

* * *

Die Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker lag mitten im Zentrum von London in der Oxford Street. Harry, der außer am Grimmauldplatz und dem Bahnhof von Kings Cross, nur im Zoo von London war, staunte über den Verkehr, die vielen Leute und die riesigen Geschäfte. In Little Whinging gab es so etwas nicht. Harry versuchte sich an der U-Bahn-Station Marble Arch auf einem Stadtplan zu orientieren. Irgendwie starrten die Menschen ihn an. Verwundert schaute er an sich herunter, aber er fand außer seinen schlampigen Kleidern nichts, worüber man sich wundern konnte. Eigentlich wollte er sich den Straßennamen aufschreiben, damit er nach dem Weg fragen konnte, aber hier eine Feder und einen Bogen Pergament aus der Tasche zu holen wäre selbst für London ungewöhnlich gewesen. Harry erstand eine Straßenkarte und einen Kugelschreiber. Die Verkäuferin war so freundlich im seinen Standort zu markieren. Auch sie schaute ihn überrascht an. "Entschuldigen sie Misses, ist irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches an mir?", fragte er die alte Verkäuferin. "Da fragen sie noch junger Mann, ich lebe schon seit fünfzig Jahren in London, aber jemand mit so herrlich grünen Augen habe ich noch nie gesehen." Das war es, Muggel hatten selten strahlend grüne Augen. "Oh, danke Misses, für das Kompliment." Harry verließ den Laden, um nach einem Brillengeschäft zu suchen. Er fand eines. Eigentlich wollte er sich eine Sonnenbrille mit seiner Sehstärke kaufen, aber im Schaufenster sah er was ihn noch mehr begeisterte. Kontaktlinsen und dies in den verschiedensten Farben. Sah man durch rosafarbige Linsen die ganze Welt rosarot? Gut diese Frage wollte er im Laden nicht stellen, aber vielleicht konnten die Kontaktlinsen sein Problem lösen?

An die Kontaktlinsen, die ihm verkauft wurden, musste er sich noch gewöhnen. Harry grinste wenn er an das Gesicht des Verkäufers dachte, als er einen Stapel Pfundnoten auf den Tisch legte und noch einen weiteren Satz Kontaktlinsen verlangte, wie auch nach einer Brille. Die Brille war das größte Problem, denn sie sollte aussehen wie seine jetzige. Im Lager wurde sein Gestell gefunden und mit Fensterglas versehen. Mit den klaren Kontaktlinsen und der Brille mit Fensterglas konnte er in der Zauberwelt nicht so schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Sollten sie doch seine Brille mit einem 'Accio' Ruf haben, jetzt konnte er weiterhin klar sehen. Es war nicht billig gewesen, aber die Leute hatten aufgehört ihn anzustarren. Ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen war eben nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Er schlenderte die Oxford-Street entlang und fand in einem großen Schaufenster was er suchte, Muggelkleidung in guter Qualität. Und es musste was sehr Schönes und Gutes sein, das Bild eines Packesels wollte er nicht weiter abgeben, obwohl das Mädchen es nicht böse gesagt hatte.

Er betrat Debenhams, ein riesiges Kaufhaus, dessen Namen er von den Tüten der Dursleys kannte. Hier kauften sie also ein, denn die Tüten brachten sie von ihren Besuchen in London mit.

Auch hier wurde er erst als ernsthafter Kunde angesehen als er sein Bündel mit Pfundnoten sehen lies. Seine jetzigen Kleider mussten schon einen entsetzlichen Eindruck hinterlassen und trotzdem hatte das unbekannte Mädchen, dem Treffen morgen Mittag zu gesagt. Immer mehr wunderte sich Harry darüber. Als er neu ausgestattet war, ging er nochmals in die Abteilung zurück, mit der er angefangen hatte. Er wollte sich noch einmal eine der neuen supermodernen Hosen anschauen, gekauft hatte er keine, er wollte jetzt nicht mit seiner Kleidung auffallen, nachdem er alle sonstigen Auffälligkeiten an sich verbarg.

Die Verkäuferin, die ihn sehr gut beraten hatte, lächelte ihm zu. Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Harry drehte sich schnell um, aber da war niemand. "Ist irgendetwas mit mir?", fragte er die Verkäuferin. "Nein, es ist nur die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen und dem Kunden, den ich eben berate. Sie ähneln einander wie Geschwister, nein vielleicht sogar wie Zwillinge. Wenn sie in zur Umkleidekabine gehen können sie ihn sehen, nur er hat ganz schwarze Haare. Er und sein Onkel scheinen sich über grundsätzliche Fragen der Bekleidung nicht einig zu sein.

Interessiert ging Harry den Gang entlang, vorsichtig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein Doppelgänger von ihm? Aber wer den Vielsaft-Trank anwandte ging damit nicht einkaufen? Als er die beiden sah und ihre Stimmen hörte musste er beinahe laut Lachen. "Meinst du die Hosen sind nicht zu bunt, fühlt er sich da nicht wie ein Kanarienvogel?", fragte der Onkel. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Remus es muss modern sein. Und bunt ist eben modern."

Das Hemd war schick, aber die Hose. Nein, eine rote Hose passte gar nicht dazu.

Die beiden beachteten den Zuschauer nicht, nur als er sie ansprach und seine Meinung über die Hose und das Hemd äußerte, schauten sie ihn wütend an. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!", wurde er von dem Jungen zurechtgewiesen und dessen Onkel fügte hinzu: "Haben sie wirklich nichts anderes zu tun, als hier herumzustehen?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber es macht sehr viel Spaß euch beide zu beobachten, Onkel Remus!" Tonks wurde vor Schreck bleich, während Remus Lupin den Jungen anstarrte. Harry wandte sich an die Verkäuferin: "Wir nehmen das Hemd, was mein Bruder gerade trägt, haben sie die gleiche Hose auch in der Damengröße M?" Die Verkäuferin bemühte ihren Computer und telefonierte kurz. "Die Hose kommt, es gibt sie tatsächlich auch in der Damenabteilung", die Verkäuferin war sichtlich froh, dass der Einkaufsbummel des Onkels mit seinem Neffen nun zu Ende war, wenigstens in ihrer Abteilung. "Mister McKillan, sollen wir die Kleider zusammen mit den von ihnen bereits gekauften an die Adresse in die Oxford-Street liefern?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein ich habe mich anders entschieden, ich werde alle Kleider gleich mitnehmen, nun habe ich ja Bruder und Onkel getroffen die mir beim Tragen helfen. Ist das noch möglich?"

Die Verkäuferin nickte und sah sehr erleichtert aus, als sie die großen Taschen an die drei Kunden aushändigt. Harry zahlte, packte zwei Tüten und ging den beiden, immer noch schockiert schauenden Freunden, voraus. Sie folgten ihm zögerlich, erst im Treppenhaus, welches Harry als erstes erreicht hat konnten sie ungestört sprechen. "Mister McKillan, wie kommen sie dazu...", Remus Lupin blieben die Worte im Mund stecken, während Tonks ihn fassungslos anstarrte. "Tarnung ist alles, oder nicht", mit diesen Worten setzte Harry die Brille auf und färbte die Haare um. "Auf das Grün meiner Augen müsst ihr warten, bis wir bei Tante Arabella sind. Ich muss noch üben, wie ich die Kontaktlinsen schneller heraus bekomme."

"Harry, wie kommst du hier her? Was machst du eigentlich in diesem Teil Londons? Und warum nennt die die Verkäuferin Mister McKillan?", Remus Stimme klang sehr ernst. Harry hatte wieder blonde Haare und die Brille war in der Tasche seiner Jacke untergebracht.

Harry grinste: "Nun Remus, jetzt wo ich Andrew McKillan beinahe wieder eingepackt habe kann ich dir Antworten. Andrew McKillan ist ein junger Zauberer der zu Besuch in England ist. Seine Familie wohnt eigentlich im Ausland. Und dieser Andrew McKillan hat eine Adresse in der Oxford-Street in London, wohin eigentlich die ganzen Klamotten geliefert werden sollten. Er taucht immer dort auf wo es für Harry Potter zu gefährlich ist, gesehen zu werden. Dieser Junge ist heute Mittag mit den Fahrenden Ritter in die Winkelgasse gereist um als Harry Potter seine Bankgeschäfte zu erledigen. Danach wurde aus ihm wieder der bewusste Andrew McKillan, der beim Kleidereinkauf auf alte Bekannte traf.

"Tonks, wie wäre es mit einem Portschlüssel zu Tante Arabella?", fragend wandte sich Harry an seinen 'Zwilling'.

Tonks legte über sich und die beiden einen Desillusionszauber, dann hielt sie einen Armreif kommentarlos in die Mitte, den Remus und Harry auch berührten. Sie murmelte: "Eins, zwei, drei... " und sie befanden sich auf dem ruhig Teil des Spielplatzes vor Misses Figgs Haus wieder.

"Guten Abend Arabella", begrüßte Remus die Hausherrin. Überrascht schaute Misses Figg auf ihre Gäste. "Kommt rein, kommt rein die Gegend hier hat gute Ohren."

Sie betraten das Haus unter den kritischen Augen von Arabella. Tonks zeigte auf den blonden Jungen und flüsterte leise "Harry". Misses Figg lächelte ihn an.

"Nachdem was zur Mittagszeit im Grimmauldplatz los war, könnt ihr froh sein, dass ich allein bin. Harry du kannst deine Maske ablegen und dann erzählt mal. Ich weis es nur von Moody der heute, während der Zeit in der ich eigentlich meinen Mittagsschlaf halte, hier war."

Tonks und Remus erzählten abwechselnd was im Grimmauldplatz und in London vorgefallen war.

Harry berichtete von seiner Reise zu Gringotts und nach London, während er erzählte, verwandelte er sich in Harry zurück, indem er die Haare wieder schwarz werden lies und die Kontaktlinsen austauschte. Er wurde dabei nicht nur genau von Tonks, Remus und Arabella beobachtet, sondern auch die rotgetigerte Katze schien es zu interessieren."

Nachdem er mit Hilfe von Tonks das Make-up ganz aus seinem Gesicht entfernt hatte, entdeckte er seine Katze. "Du solltest mit ihr deinen Terminplan besprechen", scherzte Arabella. "Sie ist heute ständig aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden. Wie nennst du sie überhaupt, du weist ja Katzen sind eigene Persönlichkeiten, sie haben bei mir immer einen Namen."

Harry beugte sich zu der Katze und nahm sie auf den Schoß: "Also Lucky, wie findest du diesen Namen Tante Arabella? Ich glaube es passt zu ihr, den ich glaub sie bringt mir Glück."

Arabella lächelte: " Das glaube ich auch, seit sie aufgetaucht ist sind in dir die Lebensgeister wieder erwacht."

Harry wandte sich wieder der Katze zu: "Also, Lucky wie Tante Arabella es will. Morgen früh komme ich vom Ligusterweg zu Tante Arabella um sie bei den Vorbereitungen für ihren Geburtstag zu unterstützen. Am Nachmittag habe ich noch einen sehr wichtigen Termin, was verrate ich dir aber erst morgen. Gegen Abend werde ich vielleicht bei Tante Arabella vorbei schauen, wenn es ihr recht ist?" Arabella war sichtlich zufrieden, dass außer ihr auch noch Harry Katzen ernst nahm. „Harry, du darfst immer zu mir kommen."

"Was ist das für ein Termin?", wollte Remus wissen. "Großes Geheimnis", antwortete Harry, der leicht rot wurde. Um von sich abzulenken, griff er in die Tasche und überreichte Tonks und Remus dem Brief des Geschäftsführers von Gringotts.

"Oh Harry, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen Severus beginnt heute mit seinem Plan", erinnerte sich Tonks.

Harry wandte sich wieder der Katze zu: "Hast du gehört Lucky, Terminänderung, gegen zehn Uhr treffe ich den Pfarrer mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren, in der Kirche, du hast ihn sicherlich gesehen. Aber du solltest da nicht dabei sein, er hat es ausdrücklich gesagt."

Während Tonks und Remus ihren Brief lasen, vergrößerte Harry die Einkaufstaschen und suchte die Damenhose heraus. "Tonks, für dich, als Dankeschön für das neue Zimmer in das ich jetzt gehe. Sie hat dir doch so gut gefallen!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Tonks schaute ihn nachdenklich an: "Nur nicht übermütig werden, junger Mann". Harry nickte, er konnte sich jetzt mal verkleiden aber mehr auch nicht, noch nicht. "Und, Harry glaube ja nicht, dass die Katze dir folgt auch wenn du ihr einen Namen gegeben hast. Katzen sind wie freie Mitarbeiter, sie kommen und gehen wann sie wollen, sie sind eben keine Hunde."

Im Ligusterweg wurde er schon erwartet. "He, du Freak." Onkel Vernon war schon wieder sehr gereizt. "Mister Miller wartet, er hat den Anhänger schon in die Einfahrt gestellt. Hast du die Waschmaschine vergessen, ich will keinen Müll in meinem Garten."

"Guten Abend, auch", antwortete Harry und ging an seinem Onkel vorbei. "Ich räume meine Sachen in das neue Zimmer und bin gleich wieder da."

Überrascht sah der Onkel ihn an, er hatte wohl eine dumme Bemerkung erwartet, doch diese kam nicht.

Als Harry wieder im Garten erschien, war nur noch die Tante unterwegs. Sie war wieder auf der Jagd nach Unkraut, welches sich in ihre Blumenbeete verirrt hatte.

"Harry, die Waschmaschine ist sie nicht zu schwer?" Das erste Mal, dass seine Tante besorgt war. Hatte sie Angst, Harry würde so offensichtlich zaubern, dass es jemand merken könnte. "Geht schon Tante Petunia, weniger auffällig wäre es natürlich, wenn du mit anfassen würdest, sonst gelte ich hier noch als Samson."

Misses Miller beobachtete, wie Tante und Neffe die Waschmaschine auf den Anhänger stellten. Petunia gab sich richtig Mühe den Schein zu wahren. Harry war das sehr recht, denn er hatte die Waschmaschine mit 'Locomotor' belegt, so schwebte sie zwischen den beiden.

Beim Abendessen bemerkte Harry, dass er heute etwas mehr zum Essen bekam. Natürlich nicht so viel wie Vernon, ganz zu schweigen von Dudley, aber immerhin etwas mehr.

An der Kirche saß ein blonder Junge, der nun bedeutend besser gekleidet war, als der heute Mittag im Magnolienring auf der Mauer. Er schien auf jemanden zu warten. Da erschien wie aus dem nichts ein Geistlicher, ganz in schwarz gehüllt und schaute den Jungen verärgert an.

"Hochwürden, suchen sie irgendjemanden", Harry hatte Snape mit der veränderten Stimme angesprochen, die er schon bei Tonks und Remus im Kaufhaus angewandt hatte. Verärgert sah ihn der Priester an. Er starrte ihm in die Augen als ob er darin etwas lesen wollte. Das erste Mal, dass Harry ein anerkennendes Lächeln Snapes sah.

"Ich wäre froh, wenn die Hausaufgaben auch immer vorzeitigt erledigt sein würden", brummte er. "Und sie diese nicht immer in letzter Minute von Miss Granger abgeschrieben würden."

Harry grinste und folgte Snape hinter die Kirche. Hier übten sie Okklumentik. Harry hatte ein Geheimnis und dies machte es ihm leichter den Versuchen seines Lehrers in seine Gedanken einzudringen abzuwehren.

Nach nur neunzig Minuten beendete Snape seine Übungen mit Harry. " Übermorgen wieder, gleiche Uhrzeit aber diesmal in der Kirche. Wir werden dann mit dem Zaubern beginnen. Und vergessen sie die Okklumentik nicht, Potter. Besonders am Abend, niemand soll etwas erfahren."

Harry nickte und Snape verschwand wieder.

Müde kehrte Harry zurück in den Ligusterweg, so spät kam er sonst nie an. Er war ganz froh, dass er nun im Keller wohnte. Vielleicht schaffte er es ohne Onkel Vernon zu wecken in sein Zimmer. Er war einfach zu müde um sich jetzt noch beschimpfen zu lassen.

Er hatte Glück und betrat den Raum der viel größer war als sein Schrank, in dem er die meiste Zeit hier im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte, aber auch größer als das Gästezimmer, welches er erst vor ein paar Jahren bezogen hatte. Er öffnete das Fenster, die abgestandene Luft eines lange nicht benutzten Raumes, störte ihn etwas. Vielleicht hatte er auch die Hoffnung, dass Lucky ihm von Arabella gefolgt ist. Gut sichtbar stellt er die beiden Futternäpfchen auf und füllte sie.

Im angrenzenden kleinen Raum, mit WC, Waschbecken und tatsächlich einer Dusche suchte er mühsam nach seinen Kontaktlinsen und schaffte es dann endlich diese aus den Augen zu bekommen. Er versorgte sie ordnungsgemäß und versteckte die Dosen in seiner Tasche. Nicht jeder musste sehn, dass es ihm nun möglich war die Augenfarbe zu ändern.

Er war zu müde um noch zu lernen, aber das Päckchen von Dumbledore lag noch ungeöffnet auf seinem Schreibtisch. Was war Dumbledores Antwort auf seinen Brief?

Als er wieder in das Zimmer kam war er nicht alleine, Lucky probierte tatsächlich sein Katzenfutter aus.

Was könnte in dem Kästchen sein? War es ein Portschlüssel der ihn zum Rapport in den Grimmauldplatz bringen sollte, oder waren es vielleicht Bilder die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Bilder von Sirius und seinen Eltern. Es könnte auch ein Buch sein, oder Zitronebrausebonbons, bei Dumbledore war alles möglich. Und deshalb beschloss er vorsichtig zu sein.

Er ging nochmals in den Garten um ein paar von den großen Kieselsteinen in sein Zimmer zu holen. Auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb er die Worte des falschen Moody: 'Immer wachsam!'. Sollte es ein Portschlüssel sein, dann sollte Dumbledore es wissen, er Harry Potter war wachsam. Wachsam gegenüber allen Seiten.

Er ließ das Pergament und einen Stein auf das Päckchen schweben. Wie er es von Severus Snape gelernt hatte, verwandelte er den Stein in eine Kröte. Eine Schlange war sein erster Gedanken gewesen, aber wie hätte Lucky darauf reagiert und Dumbledore würde darin vermutlich eine Kampfansage sehen.

Kröte und Pergament blieben, verschwanden nicht, und so öffnete er die Päcken. Ein Brief und zwei verkleinerte Gegenstände, die auch den Krötentest bestanden, kamen zum Vorschein.

_Hallo Harry,_

mir ist bewusst wie wenig du meine Entscheidungen verstehst,  
aber glaube mir, sie sind nur zu Deinem Besten, wenn sie auch  
noch so unmenschlich erscheinen. Ich weis nicht wie du von der  
Aufhebung des Erlasses zur Beschränkung minderjähriger Zauber  
erfahren hast, aber es stimmt eingeschränkt. Das Ministerium  
wird dich weiterhin sehr genau beobachten da du in einem reinen  
Muggelgebiet lebst. Deshalb solltest du nur zaubern,wen jemand  
vom Orden dabei ist.. In Sorge, dass du auf eigene Faust versuchst  
dich an jemanden zu Rächen der dir Sirius nahm habe ich es  
dir verschwiegen.

Als kleine Geste damit du siehst, dass ich eingesehen habe, dass

es Unrecht wahr ohne dich in deinem Zimmer zu sein, habe ich  
einen Koffer für dich besorgt und zu deinem persönlichen Schutz  
auch ein Feindglas. Beides hast du im Jahr des Turniers, im  
Zusammenhang mit Crouch Junior kennen gelernt.  
Du musst beim Feindglas wissen, daß man sich nur darin selber  
sieht, wenn keine Feinde in der Nähe sind.

Gebrauche die Sachen weise.

Der sich auf ein Gespräch, dessen Zeitpunkt du selbst auswählen  
kannst, freuende

Albus Dumbledore.

PS: Die Münze im Koffer ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich zu mir in  
mein Büro bringt, solltest du es wollen.

Harry vergrößerte die beiden Gegenstände und tatsächlich es waren die Gegenstände die er bei Barty Crouch Junior auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt hat. Er öffnete den Koffer und fand im ersten Fach die Münze, die restlichen Fächer waren leer. Harry füllte seine Dinge in den Koffer, die er niemand zeigen wollte. Den Koffer verkleinerte er wieder und auch er wanderte neben den Dingen, die er für seine Veränderung brauchte blieben in der Umhängetasche

Das Feindglas stellte er neben sein Bett, es war wirklich beruhigend, dass er nichts erkennen konnte.

Die Geschenke von Dumbledore waren durchdacht, wie er es erwartet hatte. Der alte Professor hat in den Punkten nachgegeben, die er nicht mehr verheimlichen konnte, aber mehr nicht. Der Koffer war, wie er selbst geschrieben hatte, eine Wiedergutmachung für sein unerlaubtes Eindringen in Harry Zimmer. Das Feindglas diente zu seiner Sicherheit, machte ihn aber nicht freier. Alle Sachen waren nicht sehr geeignet sein Ziel zu unterstützen. Frei zu sein in der Bewegung und auch im Lernen.

Harry beschloss Dumbledore ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass Hedwig noch bei Arabella war, so verschob er diesen Brief auf den nächsten Tag.

Lucky hatte alles interessiert beobachtet und sah nun in das Feindglas, auch sie schien ohne Feinde, ohne nahe Feinde zu sein, denn sie blieb ganz ruhig. Nachdem sie ihre Näpfchen geleert hatte verschwand sie mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster. "Bis bald", rief Harry ihr nach und verschloss das Fenster.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen, fiel, sein Blick auf das Pergament mit dem Spruch des falschen Moody ein: Immer wachsam!". Er belegte die beiden Türen und das Fenster mit einem magischen Verschlusszauber, der nur von ihm ohne viel Lärm aufgehoben werden konnte und verschloss seine Gedanken.

Dass wenige Minuten später, sich eine Gestalt, unter einem Tarnumhang, dem Ligusterweg 4 näherte, konnte Harry nicht ahnen. Er schlief auch zu fest um die Schritte die sehr ungleichmäßig waren zu hören, genauso wenig wie das leise Fluchen vor seiner Türe. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder, die Gestalt hatte etwas vor der Türe hinterlassen über das sich Harry morgen wundern würde.

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. _

* * *

**Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews**

* * *

**Alex Uhde20** Danke für dein Review auch für diese Geschichte. Ja was könnte ich den vorhaben:-)

* * *

**ARZU** Du setzt mich ganz schön unter Druck, bei jedem Kapitel frage ich mich, hast du Arzu wieder überrascht. Characteränderungen, nun es ändert sich alles, ob er bei der Unterstützung von Tonks böse wird glaube ich nicht. Aussehen, er kann es nun verändern, wie du gelesen hast. Ich hoffe es sind Methoden, die 'realistisch' sind.

* * *

**Avallyn Black **Nein hinterherrennen, das macht Harry jetzt nicht mehr, schließlich soll er sie ja befreien.

* * *

**dax **Schön, dass du weiter liest.;-)

* * *

**Karin **Ich hoffe du bleibst weiterhin neugierig. Dein Severus taucht hier immerwieder auf. Wer sonst hat das Wissen der Gegenseite?

* * *

**Lady-Sibylle-Claw** Danke für deine E-Mail, viel will ich dir nicht verraten, aber die Richtung stimmt. Also, pssst. Es freut mich sehr, dass du von der Verwenung deines tollen Vorschlages begeistert bist. Gerne bringe ich noch mehr deiner Vorschläge unter. Besser kann ich die Rolle von Tonks auch nicht beschreiben. Ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review.

* * *

**Laser-jet** Deine Kristallkugel sollte mal zur Wartung. Sieben Stunden schlafen, ich bin doch nicht im Urlaub. ;-) Nun die Magische Karte kann ja Segen und Fluch sein, siehe Feuerkelch. Der falsche Moody hat sie auch benutzt. Eine magische Weltkarte wäre doch sehr unpraktisch, wenn er nun die Gegend um den Ligusterweg haben will. Wenn er es mal beherrscht, kann er sich ja immer aktuelle Ausschnitte anfertigen.

* * *

**Minnilein** Schlangen im Ligusterweg, du kennst Tante Petunia nicht. Aber die Idee hat seinen Reiz vielleicht besucht er mal eine. Wie du gelesen hast ist Harry kein Metorphmagus, aber er wird lernen wie er sich verändern kann. Ich glaube den Anfang hat er schon ganz gut hinbekommen.

* * *

**Rosenferdrache** Colabestand nimmt ab mein Gewicht zu, irgendwie kommuniziert dies miteinander. Aber bevor ich die Kalorien wieder abtrainiere und dabei auf eure Reviews warte date ich dieses Kapitel, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir wieder gefällt, up.

* * *

**Silvertrust **Ich bin froh, dass du nicht nur diesen einen, sehr wohl wichtigen, Knopf gefunden hat. Schildmütze ist vielleicht ein altertümlicher Begriff für Baseballmütze. Deine Fragen wirst du mit in eines der nächsten Kapitel nehmen müssen.

* * *

**StarHeyoka **Danke für deinen Hinweis, 100 Hauspunkte an dich. Ich habe meine Zeitschiene korrigiert und bemerkt, ich muss mich mit dem Fortgang meiner Geschichte beeilen, sonst sitzt Harry im Zug und ihr auf euren Fragen. Pairings entwickeln sie wie Beziehungen langsam, Schritt für Schritt. Was wäre eine Story aus dem 'normalen' Leben ohne Pairings. Ron und Hermine schweigen und verschweigen vieles, wie auch schon im Orden des Phönix halten sie sich treu an die Anweisungen, hat ihnen damals schon einen Wutausbruch von Harry eingebracht. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich noch daran. Oder sie werden daran erinnert, von wem und wann - sage ich nicht, noch nicht. Nun manchmal frage ich mich das auch, warum sind alle so Dumbledore hörig. Natürlich seine große magische Macht, seine, scheinbare, Menschenkenntnis und die Hoffnung auf die Erlösung von Voldemort. Das sind alles Vorraussetzungen die einen Führer, einen Diktator formen können. Eine weiße Diktatur, sollte es so etwas geben dann ist es das einwenig schon. Aber nun werden Stimmen laut und ein Kritiker ist schon daran, etwas unter der Nase von Albus zu drehen. Und nach dem Kapitel sind es schon mehr, ob es immer mehr werden mal sehen. Allzu demokratisch geht es in der Welt von JKR eigentlich nicht zu. Der mächtige Minister, wird er gwählt für eine Zeit, oder auf Lebenszeit? Weitere Ausbildung, du wirst sehen was sich tun, viele deiner Punkte sind sehr interessant und manchen wirst du wieder finden. Nur der Eisklotz Harry gefällt mir nicht, waren es nicht seine Gefühle die Voldemort daran gehindert haben ganz Besitz von Harry zu ergreifen? An die ominöse unheimliche Macht, wage ich mich nicht ran - noch nicht. Wann das letzte Kapitel endet liegt ganz an euren Reviews, wenn sie mich über den 1. September hinweg tragen, dann geht die Geschichte weiter. Aber jede Geschichte braucht ein Ende. Bei meiner anderen Geschichte Harry Potter und die Kreise der Uhr fällt mir immer mehr ein, und ich finde kein Ende. Hier habe ich einen Endpunkt gesetzt, aber der kann verschoben werden.

* * *

**Tommy** Bei mir muss sich niemand outen. Ich bin froh über jedes Review. In sehe ich wie oft welches Kapitel aufgerufen wird. Ich muss sagen ich bin stolz, aber glücklich bin ich erst wenn ich es geschafft habe euch ein Review zu entlocken. Bitte lies weiter. Das Mädchen, da ist Harry auch gespannt.

* * *


	7. Das Glück und die Römer

* * *

Danke an euch alle für diese tollen Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut, es macht richtig Spass die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Einige der vielen Vorschläge und Hinweise sind auch schon in die Geschichte mit eingeflossen. Ihr seht euer Review kann etwas ausrichten. 

Ein großer Dank geht an Dich **musashi47**, so kurz vor deinem Urlaub war das sicherlich noch einmal richtig Stress.

* * *

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 6 Einmal London und zurück. **

Lucky hatte alles interessiert beobachtet und sah nun in das Feindglas, auch sie schien ohne Feinde, ohne nahe Feinde zu sein, denn sie blieb ganz ruhig. Nachdem sie ihre Näpfchen geleert hatte verschwand sie mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster. "Bis bald", rief Harry ihr nach und verschloss das Fenster.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen, fiel, sein Blick auf das Pergament mit dem Spruch des falschen Moody: Immer wachsam!". Er belegte die beiden Türen und das Fenster mit einem magischen Verschlusszauber, der nur von ihm ohne viel Lärm aufgehoben werden konnte und verschloss seine Gedanken.

Dass wenige Minuten später, sich eine Gestalt, unter einem Tarnumhang, dem Ligusterweg 4 näherte, konnte Harry nicht ahnen. Er schlief auch zu fest um die Schritte die sehr ungleichmäßig waren zu hören, genauso wenig wie das leise Fluchen vor seiner Türe. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder, die Gestalt hatte etwas vor der Türe hinterlassen über das sich Harry morgen wundern würde.

* * *

**7. Das Glück und die Römer**

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Was war das, wo war er? Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder, er war in seinem neuen Zimmer im Ligusterweg und aufgewacht war er durch den Krach, welchen der alte Wecker auf den Nachttisch verursachte.

Missmutig suchte er den kleinen Knopf, um den Wecker endlich mundtot zu machen. Er blieb noch liegen, sicherlich würde Tante Petunia gleich nach ihm rufen. Aber zuerst dachte er über den letzten Tag nach, seine schlechte Laune verließ ihn recht schnell. Was hatte er gestern alles bewegt, er war bei Gringotts gewesen und er hatte endlich neue Klamotten, seine ersten neuen Kleider aus der Muggelwelt.

Richtig stolz war er auf sich, ja er konnte zufrieden sein, und heute, was würde dieser Tag bringen? Er musste Dumbledore ein paar Zeilen schreiben, Tante Arabella hatte Geburtstag, ja und am Nachmitt. Jetzt wusste er, von wem er geträumt hatte, ihr Lachen, ihre strahlenden Augen und ihr eleganter Gang hatten ihn im Traum begleitet. Ja, er würde mit Miss Unbekannt Eis essen gehen. Mal sehen, wie es wird, auf jeden Fall war er aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht wie bei seinem ersten Date mit Cho, aber vielleicht nur so?

„Harry!" Tante Petunias Wecker funktionierte genauso gut wie immer, schnell stand Harry auf und wollte durch die Türe in den Keller gehen. „Alohomora", na also. Er verschloss die Türe gewissenhaft und eilte in die Küche. Den überraschten Ausdruck auf Tante Petunias Gesicht ignorierte er einfach, vielleicht sah er heute noch schlimmer aus als sonst.

„Harry", die Tante sprach leise, die Türe immer im Auge behaltend. „Harry, wir können nicht in die magische Welt fliehen, selbst wenn wir wollten, also sei vorsichtig mit der Zauberei. Vernon und Dudley wissen es nicht, vielleicht kannst du es vor ihnen noch etwas verheimlichen." Harry nickte.

„Harry, wo bleibt das Frühstück?", Onkel Vernon schien irgendeine Vorahnung zu haben, so schlecht, wie er drauf war. Schon schwebte die erste Portion Eier mit Speck auf den Teller und zusammen mit ihm auf die Küchentüre zu. „Harry, bitte", mahnte die Tante.

Harry seufzte, aber er musste ja die ganzen Ferien hier bleiben, also durfte er es sich nicht ganz verscherzen.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, ging er in sein altes Zimmer. Er wollte sichergehen, dass Tonks nichts vergessen hatte. Es war leer geräumt, selbst unter der losen Diele war nichts mehr. Tonks war gründlicher gewesen, als er es erwartet hatte.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand ein Spalt auf und er sah, dass sich die Tante wieder hingelegt hatte.

„He, Junge! Hast du noch nie jemanden krank im Bett liegen sehen! Räume jetzt hier auf, nur weil du im Keller wohnst bedeutet es nicht, dass du faulenzen kannst." Onkel Vernon war wieder in Höchstform.

Musste das jetzt sein, musste der ihn jetzt so anschnauzen. Wer hatte ihn in den Keller abgedrängt. Tonks hatte bei Tante Arabella erzählt es wäre die Idee von Onkel Vernon gewesen. Aus Angst, dass der Onkel handgreiflich werden könnte, griff Harry zu seinem Zauberstab in der Tasche. Jetzt müsste er Gedanken lesen können, die Gedanken des Onkels, der wie ein Bulle vor ihm stand und somit den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. Warum nicht, er hatte noch nie gehört, dass es verboten ist die Gedanken von Muggel zu lesen. Er schadete ja dem Onkel nicht.

Harry richtete vorsichtig, soweit es seine Hosetasche zu lies, den Zauberstab auf den Onkel und flüsterte: "Legilimens", aber es tat sich nichts. Bisher hatte er nur Okklumentik gelernt. Vielleicht konnte er Professor Snape darum Bitten, wenn er den Mut dazu fand.

Der Onkel fing an zu schwitzen, auch ohne Legilimentik wusste Harry, was in dem Onkel vorging, Angst vor dem Ausfall der Tante als Arbeitskraft und Angst vor Harry.

Harry zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf das Badezimmer, welches aussah wie nach dem Wannenbad eines Nilpferdes. "Ratzeputz"

Die Augen des Onkels traten aus den Höhlen, er war kurz vorm Zusammenbruch, das war zu viel für ihn. In seinem Haus wurde gezaubert, und zwar in seinem Sinne und nicht um ihn zu schaden oder gar zu vernichten.

"Onkel Vernon", Harry wandte sich an den Onkel, der sich nur mit Mühe an dem Türrahmen von Harrys ehemaligem Zimmer festhalten konnte. "Setz dich auf das Bett. Welche Farbe soll das Zimmer haben? Hier zieht doch deine Schwester ein. Rosa mit Blümchen oder lieber ihrem Naturell entsprechend giftgrün." Der letzte Teil des Satzes kam drohender herüber als er es wollte. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die er so oft ignoriert hatte, mahnte zur Zurückhaltung.

„Rosarot, am besten mit roten Blumen", stammelte der Onkel und zeigte auf ein, auf dem Boden liegendes, Tapetenmusterbuch. Nachdem er sich seinen Lockhart geholt hatte, legte Harry los, auch wenn das Muster für seinen Geschmack etwas zu kitschig aussah. Nach einiger Zeit war es geschafft.

„Die Ecken hätte ich besser hinbekommen, wenn ich es auf normale Art tapeziert hätte", brummte der Onkel. Harry legte es als Lob aus, nur an den Ecken hatte er zu meckern. Der Rest war also zufrieden stellend.

Als Harry das Haus im Ligusterweg verließ, sank Petunia erleichtert in ihr Kissen zurück. Sie konnte tatsächlich einmal im Bett bleiben. Seit sie verheiratet war, ging das nicht mehr. Harry hatte den Haushalt mit wenigen Sprüchen geordnet und ihre Männer mussten heute außerhalb essen.

Nachdem er im Supermarkt eine große Schachtel Pralinen für Tante Arabella gekauft hatte, kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück. Jetzt fiel im erst das Päckchen auf, welches in der Nacht hier vor der Tür abgelegt worden war. Ein Päckchen für ihn, es stand wirklich sein Name darauf. Nein, das war ja ähnlich der Situation in der Kirche, wo Professor Snape ihn geprüft hatte. Aus seiner Tasche holte er das Pergament vom Test, den er gestern Abend an Dumbledores Geschenk angewandt hatte, hervor. Er legte dieses auf das Geschenk beschwerte es mit einem Stein. Er zog den Zauberstab und sprach den Verwandlungsspruch über den Stein. Die Kröte, die aus dem Stein entstanden war und das Pergament blieben vor ihm liegen. In seinem Zimmer öffnete er das Päckchen mit einem Zauberspruch, es machte ihm richtig Spaß diese ganz einfachen Zauber auszuführen. Kinder von Zaubererfamilien lernten diese Sprüche von Kinderbeinen an, er musste sie aus einem Buch lernen. Ausgerechnet aus einem Buch von dem größten Versager, den er in der Zauberwelt kennen gelernt hatte.

Und noch einmal der Krötentest, nur diesmal hatte er das Pergament in einen Heuler verwandelt. „Ich bin immer wachsam!", würde seine Stimme dem Empfänger entgegen schreien. Fassungslos schaute er auf die, jetzt leere, Tischplatte, nun vielleicht würde sich der Empfänger bei ihm melden, jedenfalls wusste dieser jetzt, Harry Potter ist wachsam.

Seine ‚neue' Tante erwartet ihn bereits. Sie war, solange er zurückdenken konnte nicht nur seine Babysitterin, sondern auch die einzige Bezugsperson in der Muggelwelt die ihn nicht ablehnte. Glücklich nahm sie seine Glückwünsche und sein Geschenk entgegen. „Danke Harry, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Du kannst dir vorstellen es kommen heute einige Gäste, die du kennst. Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du sie nicht treffen willst."

Harry dachte kurz nach, immer konnte er sie nicht umgehen. „Tante Arabella, immer kann ich vor ihnen nicht fliehen, sie wollen ja eigentlich nichts Böses. Sie erdrücken mich nur mit ihrer Fürsorge, so dass ich nicht mehr atmen kann. Wenn ich mich auf dich, Tonks, Remus und auch Professor Snape sowie Madame Bones verlassen kann, dann werde ich in den Ferien mein Ziel, mehr und Anderes zu lernen, als Hogwarts mir bieten kann, erreichen."

„Professor Snape auch?", fragte Arabella überrascht nach. „Ja, Professor Snape auch und ich befürchte, dass es ein harter Unterricht bei ihm wird. Hast du von Madame Bones schon etwas gehört?"

„Mensch Harry, wie gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Sie will dich morgen gegen neun Uhr bei mir abholen. Geht das?"  
Harry nickte grinsend. Apparieren das war eines seiner großen Ziele und unsichtbar werden wie Dumbledore.

Langsam war Harry Spezialist für Haushaltszauber, ganz ohne im Lockhart nachblättern zu müssen, schaffte er auch hier den Haushalt. Selbst der ewige Kohlgeruch war verschwunden. Die Gäste würden erst am Nachmittag kommen, so setzte er sich an den Tisch, um in einem Brief Dumbledore für das Geschenk zu danken.

Er ging in den Garten, um nach Hedwig zu sehen. Aber die war wohl noch etwas jagen. „Harry, suchst du Hedwig?", Tante Arabella erschien auf der Terrasse. „Ich habe sie mit einer Nachricht an meine Großnichte geschickt sie, wird bald wieder da sein.

Im Haus ploppte es und als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat, traf er auf Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall. Jetzt konnte er sich für das Geschenk gleich persönlich bedanken. Harry begrüßte Professor McGonagall und war um einen ruhigen, traurigen Eindruck bemüht. So wie sie sich einen entmutigten, trauernden Jungen vorstellen würden. Natürlich trauerte er um Sirius, aber hier wollte er die Trauer zeigen. Sie sollten nicht auf die Gedanken kommen, dass er im Hintergrund seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte. Als er Dumbledore begrüßte, schaute der ihn mahnend an. „Herzlichen Dank, Professor Dumbledore für die..."

„Für die wenigen Zeilen, in denen ich dir das mit der Außerkraftsetzung der Beschränkung für minderjährige Zauberer erklärt habe, brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken, Harry. Sei aber vorsichtig, du weißt du bist in Muggelland."

Harry meinte zu verstehen, Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass jemand von seinen Geschenken erfuhr.

Das Feuer im Kamin flammte auf, Moodys Kopf tauchte im Feuer auf: „Potter, wie hast du das angestellt. Mir dröhnen jetzt noch die Ohren."

„Professor Moody, ich war nur wachsam, immer wachsam, wie sie es verlangen", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Alastor, vor lauter Wachsamkeit vergisst du die guten Manieren. Früher hat man einer Dame wenigstens zum Geburtstag gratuliert, wenn man schon ohne anzuklopfen hereinplatzt!" Arabella sah das Gesicht von Moody an, sie genoss seine Ratlosigkeit. Es ploppte und Moody tauchte im Wohnzimmer auf, mit einem Blumenstrauß und dem bewussten Buch unter dem Arm. „Danke für die Blumen, Alastor aber mit einem Zaubersprüchebuch kann ich wenig anfangen, ich bin doch eine Squib". Arabella nahm ihm die Blumen ab.

Alastor räusperte sich, grüßte Albus und Minerva stumm und musterte Harry genau.

„Professor Moody haben sie die Kröte auch mitgebracht, sie gehört in den Gartenteich der Nachbarin. Ich habe sie mir bei Misses Miller ausgeliehen. Dachte natürlich nicht, dass sie verreisen würde. Eigentlich wollte ich nur vorsichtig sein, denn hätte ich in den Pokal beim Turnier eine Kröte geopfert, würden Cedric, Sirius und viele Andere noch leben. Aus einer Kröte, hätte selbst Voldemort seinen Auferstehungstrank nicht brauen können, oder?"

Verwundert sah Dumbledore Moody und Harry an, er holte tief Luft. Minerva McGonagall gab ihm aber ein Zeichen und Dumbledore schwieg.

„Und Potter, was hättest du gemacht, wenn keine Kröte da gewesen wäre?", fragte Moody lauernd. „Dann hätte ich wohl, das Risiko eingehen müssen, und hoffen, dass es kein Portschlüssel sei", antworte Harry zögernd. „Es war ja kein Ordensmitglied da, und alleine darf ich ja nicht zaubern, sonst hätte ich vielleicht einen Stein verwandelt."

Er nahm das Buch von Moody entgegen, und schaute es sich interessiert an, es war ein Schulbuch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er würde es sicher in der 6. Klasse gebrauchen, aber es war eben nur Schulstoff.

„Danke für das Buch und für den praktischen Unterricht." Harry hatte große Mühe nicht zu viel zu grinsen, als er sich bei Moody bedankte. Während er scheinbar im Buch blätterte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Okklumentik Stunde bei Snape und verschloss seine Gedanken. Harry hatte etwas gegen ungebetenen Besuch. Insbesondere, wenn der Gast versuchte seine grauen Zellen zu erkunden.

Dumbledore wandte sich Arabella zu. Für Harry war es die Bestätigung, dass er seinen Kopf rechtzeitig verschlossen hatte. „Ich schau mal nach Getränken", entschuldigte er sein Verschwinden in die Küche.

Minerva war ihm gefolgt: „Potter, hätten sie den keinen Stein oder etwas anderes in eine Kröte verwandelt, wenn tatsächlich keine da gewesen wäre?"

Hielten sie ihn wirklich für so blöd, eine Fangfrage nach der anderen. „Professor McGonagall, der Schulleiter hat mich ausdrücklich davor gewarnt im Muggelgebiet zu zaubern. Ich darf nur im Beisein von einem Ordensmitglied zaubern, haben sie den Brief nicht gelesen?"

Minerva McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube ich muss einmal mit Dumbledore und dem Ministerium sprechen. Ich, als ihre Hauslehrerin erlaube ihnen diesen, aber nur diesen kleinen Verwandlungszauber durch zuführen. Vielleicht, ja auch noch „Wingardium Leviosa", damit sie mit solchen verdächtigen Gegenständen nicht in Berührung kommen."

„Bekomme ich da keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium?", fragte er seine Professorin, mit einem treuherzigen Blick. „Nein, Harry, wie schon gesagt, werden wir diese Regelung vertreten können, wenn sie ein Schreiben bekommen sollten, dann wenden sie bitte gleich an Professor Dumbledore. Haben sie mich verstanden, nur die Verwandlung und das Schweben für ihren Schutz, und nicht vor Muggel."

Im Wohnzimmer kam etwas Stimmung auf und Harry folgte Professor McGonagall dahin, nicht ohne sich mit Sprudel und Saft zu bewaffnen.

„Aber Harry, willst du etwa mit Sprudel und Saft auf unsere Freundin anstoßen? Schau, ich habe extra einen edlen Champagner aus den Kellern von Hogwarts mitgebracht.", Dumbledore musterte in fragend. Schnell dachte er an das Alkoholverbot für Jugendliche.

„Nein, das Muggelgesetz brauchst du nicht zu beachten", bemerkte der Schulleiter als er, dem frech grinsenden Harry, ein Glas Champagner reichte. Es ist der letzte zweistellige Geburtstag unserer Freundin."

Harry prostete Tante Arabella zu und genoss den Champagner, wie auch den verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore. Ihm war es sicherlich peinlich, dass er von Harry so einfach überführt wurde.

Ein paar Häppchen später verabschiedete sich Harry, er wollte mehr als pünktlich bei der Eisdiele sein. Außerdem musste er nach diesen Erlebnissen unbedingt von der Geburtstagsgesellschaft weg.

Er suchte die Bäume in Arabellas Garten nach Hedwig ab. Ein Lufthauch machte ihn auf Hedwig aufmerksam, die zur Landung ansetzte. "Hedwig, schön dich zu sehen. Du hast keinen Brief für Arabella, dann darfst du ab sofort wieder mit ihn den Ligusterweg"

Die Eule klapperte mit ihrem Schnabel und flog voraus.

Nachdenklich ging Harry den Weg nach Hause, nie hatte er jemals das Wort zu Hause im Zusammenhang mit den Ligusterweg gebraucht, aber das Schauspiel, welches Dumbledore und McGonagall geboten hatte brachte in dazu.

Er betrat das Haus der Dursleys durch die Haustüre. Es roch nach Hühnerbrühe. Sollte er nach der Tante schauen, warum eigentlich, hätte sie nach ihm geschaut. Seine Füße führten ihn aber trotzdem die Treppe nach oben und er hörte die Tante sprechen: "Harry, danke für die Suppe. Ich weis nicht womit ich das verdient habe, wo wir dich all die Jahre so schlecht behandelt haben." Und nun er traute seinen Ohren nicht, antwortete doch seine Stimme. "Verdient habt ihr das alle nicht und es ist gut, dass ihr das jetzt wisst und deshalb habe ich einen Wunsch: Haltet Tante Magda von mir fern, lasst euch etwas einfallen. Folgende Punkte sind mir dabei sehr wichtig: Ich bin nicht mehr in St. Brutus und ich habe Freunde, die mich in meiner kleinen Wohnung im Keller besuchen, und denen soll sie nicht dumm kommen, klar. Dieses Zimmer ist für sie tabu, eigentlich für alle, wenn ich nicht da bin. Es liegen dort Sachen herum von denen ihr euch nicht vorstellen könnt, dass es sie gibt." Ein Räuspern sagte Harry, dass auch Onkel Vernon im Raum war. Schnell warf er seinen Tarnumhang über und wartete, was weiter geschehen sollte.

Die Tante sprach leise weiter: "Vernon, hat mir berichtet, dass du das Zimmer renoviert hast. Es war nett von dir uns zu helfen. Aber seitdem du vorhin noch etwas verändert hast, frage ich mich, ob dir die Blumen nicht ein bisschen zu groß geraten sind und zu poppig?"

Harry überlegte sich, ob er ein Doppelleben führte, als er durch die halb offene Türe in sein altes Zimmer sah. Heute Morgen empfand er das Muster schon schrecklich, aber jetzt, jetzt sah es nach Tonks aus. Helle, grelle poppige Farben überall, sogar die Decke war bunt. Das sollte sie ruhig selbst korrigieren, langsam ging er die Treppe herunter. Ein Schmatzen aus der Küche verriet ihm, dass Dudley ihm nicht in die Quere kam, wenn er jetzt die Kellertreppe hinunter schlich, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Noch zwei Stunden, nur noch zwei Stunden langsam machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit. Hunger war es definitiv nicht, mehr so als ob er Schmetterlinge verschluckt hatte.

Er sah einen Schatten vor dem Fenster, nein ein Profil. Vor dem Kellerfenster stand Lupin. Harry öffnete die Türe, nachdem er in sein leeres Feindglas geschaut hatte.

Lupin kam herein, und fragte, ohne ihn davor begrüßt zu haben: "Tonks, wie kommst du nun in das Zimmer, wenn wir es vorhin nicht geschafft haben?"

Harry grinste, irgendetwas musste er sich einfallen lassen. Irgendein Schlüsselwort, einen Geheimcode, mit dem er seinen Freunden sagen kann, dass er Harry Potter ist. "Remus, ist gibt auch noch das Original und das bin ich", begrüßte er ihn mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. Harry winkte Hedwig zu sich und sandte sie mit einer kleinen Notiz zu Tonks, die vermutlich zwei Stockwerke über ihm mit den Blumen an der Wand kämpfte.

"He, Remus was treibt euch eigentlich hier her? Wollt ihr nicht Arabella gratulieren. Dumbledore, McGonagall und Moody war bis gerade noch dort", berichtete Harry.

"He 'Zwilling' was wollte Moody eigentlich dort, Albus und McGonagall das habe ich erwartet, aber der alte Moody? Der hält doch nichts von Geburtstagsfeiern", bemerkte Tonks, die noch als Harry das Zimmer betrat und mit ihr erschien, geschmeidig wie immer, Lucky.

Während Harry, den beiden von der verreisten Kröte und den Fangfragen bei Arabella berichtete, sortierte er seine neuen Kleider.

"Haben Millers überhaupt einen Gartenteich?", erkundigte sich Remus. "Nein, Millers haben natürlich keinen Gartenteich und ich hoffe, dass Moody das auch merkt. Vielleicht glaubt er dann nicht immer gleich, was in sein Bild passt.  
Tonks verschwand in Harrys Nasszelle, um kurz darauf in ihrer Originalform herauszukommen.

Lucky lag auf dem Schrank, welchen sie über den Schreibtisch und das Regal bequem erreichen konnte, und beobachtet das ganze Geschehen.

"Harry, seit wann interessierst du dich für Mode", fragte Tonks die ausgebreiteten Kleider auf Harry Bett betrachtend. "Nun, seit ich Geld und Gelegenheit gehabt habe, neuer Kleider zu kaufen. Und zweitens ihr habt mein Date heute Mittag vergessen. Tonks, ich würde gerne selbst dort erscheinen und zwar alleine", antwortete Harry grinsend.

"Mit wem triffst du dich dort eigentlich?", wollte Remus wissen.

Harry war überrascht, ja mit wem trifft er sich dort eigentlich: "Mit einem interessanten und schönen Mädchen, das mich für so vergesslich hält, dass ich ihren Namen erst heute erfahre."

Tonks schaute ihn überrascht an: "Meinst du nicht, dies ist etwas zu gefährlich, einfach so ein fremden Mädchen zu treffen?"

Harry verdrehte kurz die Augen, aber dann setzte sein Verstand ein. "Tonks, ich verstehe dich gut. Ihr sollt auf mich aufpassen und erfahrt jetzt, euer Schützling marschiert einfach zu einem fremden Mädchen. Gut, aber ihr müsst mich auch verstehen. Ich will einfach einmal etwas normal leben. Und sie ist einfach so... Ich kann es euch nicht beschreiben."

Remus grinste über das Gesicht: "Du weist noch nicht einmal wie sie heißt und trotzdem schwärmst du von ihr, schau selbst Lucky ist hellwach geworden. Bis gerade schlief sie auf deinem Schrank und jetzt ist sie auf dem Sprung."

Lucky landete sicher auf Harrys Schoß. "Schaut, ihr vertraue ich doch auch. Nicht die ganze Welt ist böse, selbst wenn sie ein Animagus wäre, es gibt auch liebe Animagi. Sirius, mein Dad und auch Professor McGonagall ist annehmbar."  
Remus dachte kurz nach: "Also, Harry, du gehst zu deiner Miss Unbekannt, was habt ihr eigentlich bei eurem ersten Date vor?"

Harry schaute unruhig nach rechts und links und flüsterte: "Eigentlich wollten wir uns im finsteren Keller unter der Kirche herumtreiben, wilde Riten ausprobieren und mit giftigen Zaubertränken Versuche machen, aber wir haben uns zu erst auf ein Eis bei der Eisdiele am Supermarkt geeinigt.

Und wenn keiner meiner Überwacher aus der Rolle der freundlichen Bekannten fällt, könnte sich dem Eisvernichten auch noch ein Spaziergang anschließen. Aber noch eine Frage, wann soll ich ihr das mit dem Zaubern sagen?"

Tonks rutsche verlegen auf dem Stuhl: "Also sagen würde ich ihr beim ersten Treffen nichts, gar nichts, erzähle ihr irgendetwas über ein Internat in Schottland. Remus, bist du auch der Ansicht, wenn die beiden ein anderes Pärchen in Ruhe Eis essen lassen und vielleicht auf einem öffentlichen Weg spazieren gehen würden, gibt es von unserer Seite kein Problem."

Remus grinste schelmisch: "Danke Harry, so komme ich endlich mal zu einem Date mit Tonks. Am wenigsten würde es auffallen, wenn wir uns kennen würden. Wie du es gesagt hast 'freundliche Bekannte'.

Tonks hatte, während Remus sprach, ein paar Kleidungsstücke ausgesucht die Harry tragen sollte. "Tonks, was meinst du, muss ich ihr Blumen oder so etwas mitbringen?", fragte Harry unsicher. "Wem? Arabella zum Geburtstag, ja, aber Miss Unbekannt nein, absolut nein. Du kannst ihr vielleicht das Eis zahlen, wenn sie es zulässt, aber sonst solltest du dich ganz um sie kümmern. Das machen die Kerle nur selten, sie hören nie zu ob Zauberer oder Muggel", bekam er als Antwort.

Harry schnappte sich die Kleider vom Bett und öffnete das Fenster, da Lucky vor dem Fenster stand und in den Garten wollte. Während er sich nebenan umzog, kramte Tonks in ihrem großen Rucksack. Remus war in den Grimmauldplatz zurück gekehrt um sich modernere Muggelkleider zu holen, zum Glück hatte er Tonks bei C&A nachgegeben, so besaß er neben dem Anzug auch moderne Muggelkleider. Tonks pfiff leise als Remus wieder auftauchte.

Als Harry sich verabschiedete, legte ihm Tonks eine Kette um den Hals. "Harry, nein keine Überwachungsmaßnahme nur ein Portschlüssel, sollte irgendetwas mit Miss Unbekannt oder Anderen unsicher sein, festhalten und 1.2.3. sprechen. Du oder ihr landet, dann im Grimmauldplatz, nur festhalten musst du sie schon, wenn du sie schützen willst. Klar?"

"Danke Tonks und bis nachher. Haltet euch aber etwas zurück, so wildes Herumknutschen ist in Little Whinging unüblich", scherzte Harry.

Remus drückte ihm die Hand: "Vergiss nicht spätestens heute Abend um 9 Uhr, treffen wir uns zum Grillen bei Arabella Figg."

Na das kann ja heiter werden, dachte sich Harry als er den Ligusterweg verließ. Der Weg schien sich unendlich zu ziehen, ihm kam es vor als wäre er heute länger war als sonst. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er viel zu früh da sein würde. Suchend sah er sich um, nein vor und hinter ihm war niemand. Da war sie, die Eisdiele, um diese Zeit war sie nicht so sehr besucht wie am Abend, sie könnte ihn also gleich sehen, wenn sie schon da war.

Sollte er überhaupt hingehen, aber welche Ausrede würde nicht zu peinlich wirken. Harry dachte nach und die kleine Stimme im Hintergrund musste wieder aktiv werden. Die kleine Stimme, war nichts magisches, jeder Mensch sollte sie haben. Heute hörte sich die Stimme seines Verstandes nach Sirius an: "Trau dich, sei kein Frosch. Iss dein Eis mit ihr und dann sieht man weiter. Ganz cool bleiben, oder willst du mit schweißnassen Händen und mit total entnervten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr stehen. Sehe es als ein Quidditch-Spiel an, beide jagen nachdem Glück, fangt ihr es gemeinsam ist es toll, wenn nicht war es wenigstens ein schönes Spiel."

Harry dachte an die Worte von Dumbledore: Die Toten sind immer bei uns, sie begleiten uns ein Leben lang. Das war wohl gerade der Schwerenöter in Sirius gewesen, der ihm da seine Meinung gesagt hatte, dachte Harry schmunzelnd.

Jetzt stand er vor der Eisdiele, Tonks und Remus standen auf der anderen Straßenseite und taten so als seien sie in den Busfahrplan vertieft. Harry sah sich um, sie war noch nicht da, aber bald müsste sie kommen, wenn sie ihn nicht versetzt hatte.

Plötzlich wurde es etwas unruhiger unter den Gästen und einige Jungs pfiffen anerkennend. Harry brauchte nicht hinschauen, er wusste sie war da und dazu noch pünktlich. Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu. Durch das lange weite Kleid, einem Sari ähnlich, machte sie den Eindruck als würde sie auf ihn zu schweben.

Harry stieß sich von seinem Gartenzaun ab, an dem er sich angelehnt hatte und ging ihr zwei, drei Schritte entgegen. Harry ärgerte sich über die dummen Pfiffe der Anderen, ihr schien es nichts auszumachen. Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm sogar ein Begrüßungsküsschen auf die Wange.

"Hallo Harry, wir haben beide Wort gehalten, toll." Harry sah unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, in die strahlenden Augen.

"Also, ich lasse mir von dir Vanille und Marzipan tragen, und was willst du für ein Eis?" Harry strahlte sie an, der Anfang war gemacht: " Für mich gibt es Erdbeere und Zitrone, wenn du ganz artig bist, darfst du probieren."

Das Mädchen lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Demonstrativ trug er ihr Eis, als wäre es eine Fackel, voraus an den Tisch den sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Es waren keine Eiswaffeln, sondern es waren schon Eisbecher geworden, denn beim Bestellen fielen jedem noch eine paar zusätzliche Eissorten ein. Der Tisch hatte viel zu viele Stühle für zwei Personen, aber er stand im Schatten und etwas Abseits.

Die anderen Gäste schüttelten die Köpfe und lachten, aber Harry war das egal. Vergnügt widmeten sie sich ihren Eisbechern und erzählten etwas von sich. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie noch auf keiner Schule war, und sie bis jetzt im Ausland lebte. Harry hatte ihr so interessiert zu gehört, dass er vergessen hatte sein Eis weiter zu essen. Verträumt schaute er ihr zu wie sie sich näher zu ihm setzte und langsam den Löffel, zielend auf sein Erdbeereis richtete.

Nein, so nicht! Harry fixierte ihre Hand wie den Schnatz beim Quidditsch. Das Mädchen erzählte von ihren Erlebnissen in Bombay, als plötzlich Harrys Hand die ihrige festhielt. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem Erdbeereis. "Miss Unbekannt, warst du wirklich artig?"

Überrascht über seine Reaktion und die Frage sah sie ihn sprachlos an. Harry nutzte die Zeit um ihr grinsend tief in die Augen zu sehen, auch ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen, sah er eigentlich nur ein Fragezeichen.

Er beugte den Kopf zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: "Eigentlich könnte ich mir ja einfach einen Namen für dich aussuchen, du scheinst ja keinen zuhaben."

"Wenn du jetzt mit Elizabeth oder Camilla kommst, kannst du dein Eis alleine essen. Ich denke, ich bin schon etwas Besonderes. Du darfst gerne Fragen stellen, ich beantworte sie dir gern."

Gut zwei Namen fielen schon weg, aber auf diese wäre er nicht einmal im Albtraum gekommen. So wie sie sprach und was sie erzählte kam sie irgendwo aus der gebildeten Oberschicht, nicht wie die Dursleys, die ihren Sohn Dudley nannten. Ein Name ohne irgendwelchen Hintergrund.

"Beeil dich Harry, das Eis schmilzt", hörte er ihre Stimme sagen. "Nun, ihr seid viel im Ausland gewesen. Bist du eigentlich immer so gut gelaunt wie heute?"

"Ja und Nein", bekam er als Antwort. "Im Ausland waren wir viel, auch in Rom, wo die alten Cäsaren hausten. So gut gelaunt wie heute kann man nicht immer sein. Manchmal war ich in der letzen Zeit auch sehr traurig. Heute bin ich glücklich, weil du wirklich gekommen bist, pünktlich und dein Versprechen eingelöst hast."

Harry, dachte nach. Sie hatte ihm mit dieser Antwort Hinweise gegeben, eigentlich zwei Stück, die alten Römer und sie war heute glücklich. Lucky, aber es passte nicht zu den Römern und erst recht nicht zu einem Mädchen . Jetzt klingelte es bei ihm, eine Riesenglühbirne ging an. Sie war an so vielen Plätzen der Welt gewesen aber ausgerechnet Rom verband sie im Rätsel um ihren Namen. Felix, der Glückliche. Es war ein Vorteil, dass sie durch ihre Zaubersprüche viel mit Latein zu tun hatten. Auf Felix war er gestoßen als er einen Aufmunterungszauber suchte. Felicitas wäre wohl die weibliche Form des Namens. Sollte er es riskieren. Was konnte er verlieren, viel. Er fühlte sich ihr so nah, und das in der kurzen Zeit. Aber gewinnen könnte er mehr, welches Mädchen wäre böse, wenn er sie mit Glück in Verbindung brachte. Die Hand, welche er immer noch festhielt bewegte sich vorsichtig und sie beobachtete ihn belustigt.

Harry schob den Eisbecher zu ihr: "Hier Felicitas!". Harry war es, seit er von ihr geträumt hatte, bewusst geworden, dass er von ihr immer begeistert sein würde, aber jetzt wo sie ihn so erstaunt anschaute, war sie noch süßer als sonst. „Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Felicitas?", wollte sie wissen. Ihre Reaktion war eindeutig, er hatte das Gefühl auf der richtigen Fährte zu sein, vielleicht auch einen Treffer gelandet zu haben.

„Nun, du hast mir mit deinen Hinweisen sehr geholfen. Wenn ich das was ich bin, wenn ich dich sehe, mit der Sprache der Römer ausdrücke und es auf dich abwandele, wird aus Felix für glücklich eben Felicitas", flüsterte ihr leise in ihr Ohr.

Die Antwort war einfach süßer als Eis, und Harry verschloss schnell seine Gedanken. Emotionen die ihr übliches Maß überstiegen, egal in welche Richtung hatten bis jetzt immer Voldemort auf den Plan gerufen. Bis jetzt, dachte sich Harry. Er legt vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie, und sie aßen gemeinsam das letzte Stückchen Eis.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und winkte wild, überrascht sah Harry sich um. Remus und Tonks kamen näher. "Setzen sie sich doch mit an den Tisch, wir sind sowieso gleich fertig, dann müssen sie...aber Hallo", lachend sah sie Remus an. "Ihr zwei kennt euch doch, heute Morgen hast du doch bei Harry geläutet, oder täusche ich mich?" Harry war aufgesprungen und stand vor Tonks und Remus, die verlegen mit ihren Eisbechern da standen. "Ja, setzt euch doch zu uns", forderte er auch die beiden auf, irgendwie musste er jetzt die Situation retten. "Was macht ihr den hier?", sprach Harry weiter und wartete auf eine Hilfe von Tonks oder Remus.

Die Hilfe kam, aber sie kam nicht von den beiden, die sich jetzt am Tisch niederließen. "He, Harry ist doch klar, die beiden essen Eis!", stellte das Mädchen fest, während sie sich ihre herrlichen dunkelroten Haare zurück band, beinahe ein Weasley dachte Harry als er auch noch ihre Sommersprossen betrachtete. "Harry, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte Remus etwas steif.

"Kann er nicht, eigentlich nicht so richtig. Eben hat er erst meinen Vornamen erraten", antwortete Felicitas ihm. "Müssen wir ihn auch erraten?", fragte Tonks zwischen zwei Fuhren Eis. Das Mädchen lachte: "Felicitas, Harry hatte so eine schöne Erklärung dafür, dass ich meinen Namen geändert hätte, würde ich nicht schon so heißen, Felicitas McKillan, bis jetzt waren wir in New Delhi zu Hause, aber Dad hat nun den Botschafterposten gegen einen Platz im Ministerium getauscht. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen.

Bei der Nennung des Familiennamens von Felicitas zuckte Tonks so zusammen, dass ihr Eisbecher bedrohlich ins Wanken kam. Harry half Tonks das Eis in den Becher zurück zu befördern.

"Und wie könnte mein Vorname sein, wenn meine Eltern gebildet und auch humorvoll genug waren um etwas passendes zum Familiennamen Lupin für ihren Erstgeborenen zu finden", lenkte Remus Felicitas ab, die über Tonks Reaktion überrascht war.

"Ich darf doch Remus zu dir sagen?", fragte sie ihn. "Meinen fürchterlichen Vornamen kann niemand erraten, und die es tun sollten gewarnt sein, ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht, und deshalb nenne mich bitte einfach nur 'Tonks', wer kann sich schon Nymphadora merken."

"Also, Tonks, Remus ich habe mir vorgenommen mit Harry noch Federball zu spielen habt ihr auch Lust, in dem Laden dort, können wir uns noch Schläger besorgen. Bälle habe ich genug", fragte Felicitas die beiden und grinste Harry an.

"Danke für die Einladung, wir beide müssen noch etwas vorbereiten denn wir sind heute Abend auf einer Geburtstagsfeier", erwiderte Remus.

"Schade, wir sind auf dem Sportplatz hinter der Kirche solltet ihr doch noch einwenig Zeit finden. Ich will den schönen Tag noch etwas ausnützen, denn abends muss ich mich auf meine neue Schule vorbereiten." Sie wuschelte über Harrys Haare: "Nicht jeden Abend Harry, aber hin und wieder schon."

Gemeinsam zogen sie los und winkten zu Tonks und Remus zurück.

"McKillan", Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du", begann Tonks "ich glaube, das ist reiner Zufall. Harry war total überrascht, sucht sich einen seltenen Namen als Decknamen aus und nun trifft er auf ein Mädchen das den Namen trägt."

* * *

"Hat jemand von euch schon einmal Federball gespielt", fragte Harry in die Runde. Viele Gäste waren es nicht mehr die sich am Abend bei Misses Figg einfanden. 

Remus der gleich nach dem Eis in den Glyzinenweg zurückgekehrt war, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Im Garten von Arabella stand ein Tisch und auf dem Grill lagen Würstchen. Tonks war, nachdem sie im Grimmauldplatz vorbei geschaut hatte, später zu Misses Figg gekommen. "Ja, ich habe mit Papa öfters Federball gespielt, da brauchst du aber Ausdauer."

Harry nickte erschöpft: "Das habe ich bemerkt, während sie ständig hin und hergesprungen ist, habe ich bald wegen Seitenstechen aufhören müssen. Deshalb werde ich jeden Morgen um 6 Uhr joggen. Hat jemand Lust uns zu begleiten?"

"Harry, weis ich da etwas vielleicht nicht? Wieso uns?", Tante Arabella beobachtete ihn genau und zwinkerte ihm zu, als er leicht die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte und lächelte. Kurz darauf wechselte seine Mimik, in einen verschlossenen beinahe ernsten Gesichtsausdruck."

Überrascht schaute ihn Remus an, und verfolgte seinen Blick. Da in der Dunkelheit stand eine Person in den schwarzen Kleidern eines Geistlichen. Remus sah sich die Gestalt, welche näher kam genauer an.

"Guten Abend Hochwürden, möchten sie sich etwas zu uns gesellen", begrüßte Harry die Person überraschend freundlich.

"Danke, für die Einladung, aber ein wacher Geist muss sich nicht den ganzen Tag den Völlereien hingeben ohne sich um das Wesentliche zu kümmern, Potter." Severus Snape trat an den Tisch heran. "Guten Abend, Misses Figg. Gesundheit und gute Nerven wünsche ich ihnen, und beides werden sie brauchen, wenn sie es nun tagtäglich mit ihm zu tun haben."

"Nun, ich habe überhaupt keinen Grund mich zu beklagen, Professor!", konterte Arabella. Severus setzte seinen kalten und undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Gute Frau, sie müssen ja nicht versuchen ihm etwas in seinen Kopf zu bringen, in dem zwischen Heldentaten und Quidditsch kaum noch etwas Platz hat."

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. Snape sprach in der gleichen Weise weiter, die keine Unterbrechung zu lies. "Potter, deshalb tut es mir nicht leid, dass ich sie morgen Abend nicht unterrichten kann. Sie haben das Buch von mir, Kapitel 3 – 4 bis Übermorgen."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe: "Aber Professor, wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen mit dem Buch zu arbeiten!"

"Dann eben 1- 4, ich dachte sie verbringen ihre Freizeit etwas sinnvoller, Guten Abend zusammen." Mit einem Plopp war der Platz den der Professor für Zaubertränke eingenommen hatte leer.

Voller Mitleid schaute Tonks Harry an und Remus murmelte etwas Unfeines. "Ich werde es schaffen, morgen nach dem Dauerlauf werde ich mich hinter das 1. Kapitel setzen, Arabella kann ich dazu auf deine Terrasse?"

Die alte Frau sah ihren Schützling mit großen Augen an: "Klar, doch Harry komm so früh wie möglich, damit du viel Zeit hast. Nachdem Dumbledore über mein Haus auch diverse Schutzzauber gelegt hat, können sich Tonks und Remus auch mal erholen. Ihr müsst ja abends noch nach London."

„Ja, Harry und danach komme ich mit in den Ligusterweg und wir versuchen uns an der magischen Karte", versuchte Remus in etwas aufzuheitern.

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer war, klopfte es an der Kellertüre, schnell lies er seine Zauberutensilien verschwinden und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Tante Petunia stand vor ihm: "Das mit den Blumen hast du wieder gut hinbekommen, du musst dann im Flur weitermachen. Gegessen haben wir schon, du kannst dir ja ein Brot machen, wenn du danach alles wieder aufräumst."

"Ich muss noch viel lernen, und brauche dafür Zeit, um den Gang werde ich mich vermutlich erst Morgen gegen Abend kümmern können, bis dahin sollte Dudley aber mindestens die Schränke und Bilder weggeräumt haben", sagte Harry bestimmt. "Eigentlich hatte ich an heute gedacht, falls Magda doch früher kommt, sollte es schon..." Harry unterbrach die Tante: "Sollte es schon ordentlich sein. Eins verstehe ich nicht, du bist eigentlich krank, und kümmerst dich um Magda, die euch das Leben sehr schwer machen wird, weil sie jeden von euch herumschikaniert. Ich lasse mich dieses Jahr nicht von ihr schikanieren, du weist warum ich hier sein muss, aber ich kann mich jetzt auch wehren. Ich richte dir den Gang am Besten noch heute, aber halte mir Onkel Vernons Schwester vom Hals!"

Manche Leute haben einfach das Talent das Glücksgefühl anderer zu zerstören, erst Snape jetzt die Tante.

Langsam beherrschte er die Zaubersprüche, die einen Raum veränderten, aber zu seiner Sicherheit zog er den Lockhart zu Rate. Gespannt schauten die Dursley zu, wie Harry den Flur veränderte. "Wände und Decken sind erledigt. Die Steckdosen und die anderen technischen Sachen sind nicht drin. Wir brauchen normalerweise keinen Lichtschalter", erklärte Harry, nachdem er fertig war.

Er wandte sich zu Dudley, der ihn immer noch mehr verängstigt als verwundert anstarrte: "Vielleicht machst du ab Morgen das Frühstück, denn ich muss jetzt immer früh weg."

Harry verschloss die Türen und das Fenster in seinem Zimmer wie jeden Abend magisch. Was war heute nicht wieder alles gewesen, was war mit den Ordensmitgliedern. Dass sich seine Freunde aus Hogwarts noch nicht gemeldet haben schmerzte ihn sehr. Wenigstens Hermine hätte ihm doch einen Brief mit der Muggelpost schicken können, und wenn es nur das BlaBlaBla vom letzten Sommer wäre. Was soll's, aber irgendwie steckte der Stachel tief, es waren nicht nur die drei aus dem Fuchsbau schuld, sondern auch die, die ihnen das verboten hatten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er über das Schauspiel nachdachte, welches im heute Morgen geboten worden war. Hielten sie ihn für ganz doof? Das Ministerium hatte es veröffentlicht, dass Jugendliche zaubern durften. Er hatte Dumbledore von diesem Wissen geschrieben und jetzt wollte eben dieser Schulleiter und McGonagall es wieder einschränken, vor was hatten sie Angst. Angst vor einem selbständigen Harry, den vor dem Ministerium brauchen sie keine Angst haben. Harry übte noch etwas Okklumentik und verschloss so seine Gedankenwelt.

Der Wecker holte ihn unsanft aus dem Land der Träume. Irgendwie bedauerte Harry dies, aber er traf sie ja heute wieder. So schnell war er noch nie gerichtet und als er, in seiner kurzen Hose und einem T-Shirt, die Strasse hinunter trabte sah er sie schon am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und gegen ihre Kleidung kam er sich wieder einmal wie in Säcken vor. Irgendetwas hielt sie in der Hand und klopfte darauf herum. Mensch Harry, er ermahnte sich selbst, werde bloß nicht so rückständig, wie die Zauberwelt es ist. Felicitas verschickte wohl eine SMS. "Hey", begrüßte er sie freundlich. "Beobachtest du mich schon lange?", fragte sie ihn überrascht. Sie packte ihr Mobiltelefon weg und gemeinsam trabten sie los.

Nach ein paar Lockerungsübungen, ging es auf die Übungsstrecke wie sie Felicitas nannte, sie führte an dem kleinen Bach entlang bis in das nächste Wohngebiet. Hier brauchte Harry erst einmal eine Pause. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf einer Bank und er überlegte ob er es wagen konnte seinen Arm um sie zulegen. Kaum hatte sie seine Berührung gespürt lehnte sie sich bei ihm an und Beide genossen die Nähe zu einander und die Ruhe.

"Harry, nächste Woche kommen Mum und Dad nach England und sie wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen, machbar?", fragte sie ihn ganz belanglos, als ob eine Einladung zu den Eltern nur eine Nebensächlichkeit wäre.

"Wenn du das willst, werde ich gerne kommen. Woher wissen sie überhaupt von mir?", gab Harry zurück.

"Ich habe Mum schon von dir erzählt als ich dich im Supermarkt sah. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich ganz alleine, außer der alten Tante, hier bin. Aber jetzt habe ich ja dich und sie ist froh, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin."

"Wer ist jetzt eigentlich glücklicher, das es mich gibt du oder deine Mama?", erkundigte sich Harry. "Ich natürlich und du hoffentlich auch, dass wir uns getroffen haben."

Harry zog sie näher an sich heran, schaute ihr in die wunderschönen Augen und den Augenblick danach wird er wohl nie wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen können oder wollen. Erst das Kichern von zwei Mädchen bei der Bushaltestelle, an der ihre Bank stand unterbrach sie.

Beide sprangen auf und rannten ihren Weg zurück. "Felicitas, kannst du mir deine Telefonnummer geben? Ich selber habe kein Mobiltelefon, noch keins. Heute bin ich den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Vielleicht bekomme ich Remus heute Abend dazu mir so ein Mobilteil zu besorgen."

"Ihr habt es gut, ich bin auch erst heute Abend zurück. Ich muss, zusammen mit meiner Tante eine andere alte Dame im Kurort Bath besuchen. Furchtbar langweilig, aber jetzt kann ich mich ja auf dich freuen.

Zur Verabschiedung umarmte Harry seine Felicitas glücklich und es kam zu einer langen Verabschiedung bei der keiner ein Wort reden konnte. Sie brachen den Kuss ab und beide gingen auf die Knie um im Unterholz zu suchen. "War, da nicht gerade jemand der uns beobachtet hat", fragte Felicitas. Harry, der das gleiche Gefühl hatte, suchte noch einmal das Unterholz ab. Da war etwas, ein Augenpaar mit schmalen Pupillen beobachtete sie. Als Harry darauf zu ging verschwanden die Augen weiter im Dickicht.

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_

Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews 

**araglas** zu Kapitel 5 + 6 Herzlichen Dank für deine ausführlichen Reviews. Es ist toll, dass du dich über bestimme Passagen so begeistern kannst. Inzwischen überlege ich bei einzelnen Formulierungen schon, was wirst du schreiben. Ich hoffe diesmal ist auch was dabei, was kommentierungswürdig ist.

**Avallyn **dir ganz herzlichen Dank für dein Lob_"auf jedenfall ziemlich realistisch (sofern man das von einer harrypotterstorry sagen kann)" _Bitte schreie laut auf, sollte ich diesen Pfad zu sehr verlassen! Ganz will ich die Freundschaft mit Hermine und Ron, sowie Ginny nicht zerbrechen lassen, sie haben zuviel erlebt miteinander - vielleicht klärt sich noch manches.

**Dax** - ;-) Danke, dass du weiterhin dabei bist.

**Karin **Severus wird auf der für ihn richtigen Seite bleiben. Dumbledore sieht sich sicherlich als der Behütende, der weise lenkt, dass er aus dem Leiden von Sirius nichts gelernt hat, wird er noch merken.

Grüß dich **Karo**, schön dass du den Knopf gefunden hast. Ist doch ein großer Vorteil für Harry, dass es sich kaum jemand vorstellen kann, blond und blauäugig.

**Kissangel**. Schön wieder etwas von dir zu lesen. Ob Harry die dritte Seite bildet - ich weis nicht so genau - mal abwarten.

**Lady-Claw **- war es der, den du vermutet hast, oder konnte ich dich überraschen. Sirius war schon im Grimmauldplatz unzufrieden über Dumbledores Entscheidungen, er konnte nichts ändern, sonst hätte er ja drei Fronten gegenüber gestanden. Vielleicht hat er in seinem Testament eine Möglichkeit für Harry gefunden. Mal sehen - ich weis es noch nicht genau, den ich schreibe gerade dran. Ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review.

**laser-jet** das wollte ich aber gar nicht, dass deine Übersetzung warten muss, hat sich die Terminverschiebung wenigstens gelohnt?

**MechWOLLIer** danke für Lob und Review, hast du das erwartet?

**Minnilein** - das mit der Schlange lässt mich nicht in Ruhe, irgendwie muss die aber im geheimen agieren, sind unsichtbare Schlangen noch realistisch (realistisch im Sinne JKR)? Vielleicht fällt mir noch eine Lösung ein. Es freut mich, dass die kleine Gruppe Snape, Tonks u. Remus so rüber kommt. Bis bald.

**Rosenfeuerdrache** danke für dein Review, entwickelt sie sich weiter so wie du gedacht hattest und hast du eine Idee wie es weiter gehen kann. Meine Mail-Adresse hast du ja.

**Silvertrust** danke für dein Review und für deine Vorschläge, auch mein Lenor-gespülter Severus hat seine Ziele. In dieser Situation, Harry im Aufbegehren würde ihn Härte wohl nicht weiter bringen. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn Harry die Sache hin und sich vor den Zug werfen würde? Ich glaube, Snape braucht da tatsächlich etwas, was er hinter seiner harten Schale verborgen hält. Und mit dem etwas ein Einfühlungsvermögen und mit viel Kreide schlucken, schafft er es vielleicht Harry zu dem zu bringen was der eigentlich nie so gern gemacht hat.

**Thomas59,** danke für deine Reviews. Ja es ist anstrengend an zwei Geschichten zuschreiben. Diese hier hat zur Zeit etwas Vorrang, weil mein toller Betaleser in Urlaub fährt und wir hier etwas vorarbeiten wollen. Bei HPudKdU geht es demnächst weiter, da gibt es nur einen Knoten wegen Bellatrix, ist der durch läuft es wieder besser. 'Einfach wegdrängen lassen, Hermine und Ron haben dies schon einmal gemacht im Band 5. sie trauen vermutlich nicht den Aufstand zu wagen. Würde Molly das zulassen?

**Tommy,** Du weist, Katzen sind sehr eigenwillig, wann und ob sie eine größere Rolle spielen will, oder schon spielt ergibt sich in der Geschichte, mehr verrate ich nicht. Danke noch für dein Review.

**Werdandi**, nochmals danke für deine Reviews und dein dickes Lob. Ich werde mir wohl irgendwo einen Stehkragen besorgen müssen. Es freut mich, wenn bei der Story verschiedene Ansatzpunkte herauskommen. Weitere Geschichten habe ich nicht, noch nicht. Aber es liegt auch an der Zeit, nebenher lese ich noch einwenig Beta. Bis bald Rudi

**StarHeyoka**, bitte entschuldige das Fehlen meiner Antwort auf den Review zu Kapitel 6. Ich hatte es mir ganz zum Schluss aufgehoben - wiedereinmal ein Grund nichts auf zuschieben. Es freut mich, dass dir Harry Verkleidungstrick gefällt - kleine alltägliche Tricks mit Erfolg angewandt. Ob sich die Mitglieder, welche sich jetzt etwas von der Meinungs Dumbledores entfernt haben eine fünte Kolonne bilden, glaube ich derzeit nicht. Einigkeit macht Stark. Aber sie wissen sich zu helfen, es freut micht, dass dies herüber kommt. Ich grübele auch schon wie Ron und Hermine in das Spiel kommen, noch sitzen sie ja im Fuchsbau ich glaube ich sollte sie abreisen lassen, gerade als jemand sich an sie erinnert. Deine Erklärung zu Tonks und ihrer Arbeit finde ich toll, eigentlich kann sie nicht so dumm sein, den sie ist Aurorin. Harry sucht einen Ausgleich und da wird ihm vermutlich Felicitas helfen. Bitte entschuldige nochmals das Fehlen meiner Antwort, ich werde sie auch gleich in ergänzen.


	8. Neues und Überraschendes

Hallo,

hoffentlich erreiche ich Euch noch vor den Pfingstferien. **Musashi47 **mein Betaleser ist bereits verreist und konnte deshalb meine Antworten auf eure Reviews nicht korrigieren. Also alle Fehler in diesem Bereich gehen auf meine Kappe.

Das Fehlen von **Musashi47** möchte ich natürlich ausnützen, er kann ja nicht widersprechen und deshalb ernenne ich in ihn zum Co-Autor. Er freut sich genauso wie ich über Eure Reviews, vielleicht könnt ihr ihn mal grüßen.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst Ende des Monates, denn ich muss ihm die Zeit gönnen, seinen Koffer auszupacken.

Danke an euch alle für diese tollen Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut, es macht richtig Spass die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 7. **

"Ihr habt es gut, ich bin auch erst heute Abend zurück ich muss zusammen mit meiner Tante, eine andere alte Dame im Kurort Bath besuchen. Furchtbar langweilig, aber jetzt kann ich mich ja auf dich freuen.

Zur Verabschiedung umarmte Harry seine Felicitas glücklich und es kam zu einer langen Verabschiedung, bei der keiner ein Wort reden konnte. Sie brachen den Kuss ab und beide gingen auf die Knie, um im Unterholz zu suchen. "War, da nicht gerade jemand der uns beobachtet hat", fragte Felicitas. Harry, der das gleiche Gefühl hatte, suchte noch einmal das Unterholz ab, da war etwas, ein Augenpaar mit schmalen Pupillen beobachtete sie. Als Harry darauf zu ging, verschwanden die Augen weiter im Dickicht.

* * *

**8. Neues und Überraschendes.**

Er stand auf, reinigte seine Hose und schaute nachdenklich in das Gebüsch.

„Hallo, Erde an Harry! Was ist los, vermutlich eine Katze, na und", versuchte Felicitas ihn zu beruhigen. „Nur welche? Sonst ist Lucky nicht so schüchtern, wenn sie es war", dachte Harry laut nach.

„Hast du eine Katze, die Lucky heißt?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nun haben, ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck, ich glaube eine Katze kann man nicht besitzen. Sie kommt immer wieder bei mir vorbei und ist sehr lieb. Sie scheint es zu fühlen, wenn ich jemanden brauche. Vielleicht hast du sie schon einmal gesehen sie ist eine sehr hübsche rot getigerte Katze. Gestern hatte sie das erste Mal bei mir etwas gefressen", berichtete Harry.

„Sie ist sicherlich eifersüchtig auf mich", stellte Felicitas grinsend fest. „Du musst sie beim nächsten Treffen etwas verwöhnen."

Sie winkten sich noch einmal zu und während, Harry in sein Zimmer ging um sich umzuziehen, schlich sich ein erschrockener alter Kater aus dem Unterholz. Madame Bones saß schon am Küchentisch von Arabella. „Guten Morgen Harry, ausgeschlafen?" Harry nickte und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Hier war sicherlich schon Madame Bones tätig gewesen, denn die Küche glänzte wie frisch geputzt.

Madame Bones stellte ihre große Handtasche auf den Tisch und fing an zu suchen. „Hier habe ich einen Portschlüssel. Im Ernstfall ist Flucht vor Todessern der beste Weg, deshalb habe ich einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet. Arabella du hast ja schon einen, es ist ein Portschlüssel, den man immer wieder verwenden kann. Er bringt den Benutzer an einen sicheren Ort und danach an den Ursprung zurück. Der sichere Ort wäre in diesem Fall eine Seitenstraße in London, ganz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Es gibt dort kaum Passanten und deshalb ist es hier möglich seinen Umhang und Hut verschwinden zu lassen. Harry der ist für dich, du sollst die Freiheit haben jederzeit zu gehen, wenn du willst. Ich weis von Susan, dass sie gerne über sich selbst bestimmt."

"Madame Bones, als ich kurz nach dem Kampf im Ministerium von Professor Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel bekam, regte sich der Minister auf, dass Dumbledore diesen ohne Genehmigung des Ministeriums geschaffen hatte. Meine Frage deshalb, muss man alle Portschlüssel genehmigen lassen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

"Das ist eine gute Frage Harry, in der Muggelwelt ist es verboten bei einer Verkehrsampel mit rotem Signal, ich hoffe ich habe die Begriffe richtig verwandt, die Straße zu überqueren. Meine Frage an dich: Du wirst von einem Muggel mit einem Messer verfolgt, wartest du darauf, dass die Verkehrsampel den Weg freigibt?", begann Madam Bones mit ihrer Erklärung und fuhr fort. "Genauso ist es bei einem Portschlüssel, laut dem Gesetz musst du dir jeden Portschlüssel genehmigen lassen. Aber im Ernstfall hast du die Zeit nicht dazu. Wenn du einen nicht genehmigten Portschlüssel verwendest und es passiert dir etwas, dann hast du ohne eine gute Erklärung ein Problem. Ein kleineres Problem, nur eine Geldbuße. Im Ernstfall hast du dein Leben gerettet. Dieser hier habe ich aber legalisiert, denn als Leiterin der Strafverfolgungsbehörde darf ich das.

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. "Deshalb konnte Crouch auch aus dem Pokal beim Turnier, ohne Aufsehen, einen Portschlüssel machen, weil das Ministerium das gar nicht bemerkt."

Madame Bones nickte zustimmend. "Vielleicht kannst du mir bei Gelegenheit mehr über diese Vorkommnisse erzählen, Fudge spricht mit niemand darüber und die Akten sind verschlossen." Harry grinste, als es passiert war, wollte es keiner wissen.

"Harry ich habe sie jetzt die ganze Zeit geduzt, ich hoffe sie sind mir nicht böse." Harry war das auch aufgefallen, aber die Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin war so bei der Sache gewesen das dies ihn nicht störte. "Nein überhaupt nicht Madame Bones, sie dürfen selbstverständlich mich duzen, nur sollten Sie es nicht tun, wenn wir uns offiziell begegnen, ich weis nicht, wie Minister Fudge darauf reagiert."

Madame Bones nickte nachdenklich. "Aber jetzt wollen wir aufbrechen, denn wir wollen ja heute um 14 Uhr wieder zurück sein. Hier Harry halte dich fest, Arabella du kommst doch auch mit?"

"Einen Augenblick noch Amalie, ich muss Mister Tibbles noch von dem ganzen Dreck befreien, wo hat er sich nur wieder herumgetrieben?", antwortete Arabella, während sie mit einer Bürste den alten Kater striegelte.

Zu dritt traten sie die Reise an, um auf einem Rasen hinter einem älteren, freistehenden Haus anzukommen.

Harry schaute sich um. Madame Bones wies mit der Hand einladend auf die Terrasse, „kommt mit in mein Haus, Harry du wirst überrascht sein, wer alles am Unterricht teilnimmt."

Es war ein gemütliches Haus, einiges größer als das Haus der Dursleys, aber natürlich viel kleiner als Grimmauldplatz 12. Sie waren hier im Süden Englands, in der Ferne sah Harry die Kreidefelsen und das Meer. Fasziniert genoss er den Ausblick. „Hallo Harry, du schaust, als ob du noch nie das Meer gesehen hast", begrüßte in Susan Bones. „Hallo Susan, einmal habe ich es gesehen, an meinem 11. Geburtstag. Ich erinnere mich genau daran, aber die Umstände waren so, dass es auf mich bedrohlich wirkte."

„Kommt ihr ins Haus. Frau Professor Marchbanks und Herr Professor Tofty sind schon da", rief Madame Bones.

Harry und Susan beeilten sich, in das Haus zu kommen. Hier im Wohnzimmer saßen die Professoren, die Harry bei seiner Prüfung im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. „Oh, Mister Potter schön, dass wir uns noch einmal treffen. Ich bin immer noch von ihrem gestalteten Patronus begeistert", begrüßte ihn der alte Professor Tofty.

Harry begrüßte auch Professorin Marchbanks, die auf dem Tisch schon Unterrichtsmaterial ausgebreitet hatte. „Professor Tofty, Griselda wir warten noch auf die Longbottoms, die wollen das Mädchen von Lovegood mitbringen." Madame Bones schaute auf den Kamin, wie, als ob dies das Stichwort für Neville war, tauchte er im Kamin auf. Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Neville ungeschickt aus dem Kamin stolpern würde, aber nein aufrecht stehend neben seiner Großmutter kamen beide an. Neville begrüßte Susan freundlich und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Hallo Harry, hat unser Kampf im Ministerium doch noch unerwartete Folgen, wer hätte das gedacht, wir dürfen zaubern." Harry nickte freundlich, er hätte gerne noch Jahre gewartet, um öffentlich zu zaubern, wenn das Leben von Sirius der Preis dafür war.

„Neville, der Preis den Harry dafür zahlen musste war zu hoch, der Tod eines geliebten Menschen ist durch nichts aufzuwiegen", Lunas träumerische Stimme klang aus dem Kamin, in dem sie im Schneidersitz angekommen war. Neville hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie dankbar lächelnd annahm.

„Guten Tag Mister Potter", die Großmutter von Neville hatte ihren Hut zurechtgerückt und begrüßte ihn nun freundlich. „Danke, dass sie sich in Hogwarts, so freundlich um Neville kümmern."

„Nun sind wir vollzählig. Wie ihr wisst, dürft ihr alle zaubern, aber die Verordnung war die ganzen Jahre ja nicht unnötig in Kraft", begann Professor Marchbanks und sprach weiter als sie merkte, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller besaß. „Sie war nicht unnötig in Kraft, sie sollte euch davor bewahren, komplizierte Zauber auszuprobieren und daran zu scheitern. Ein solcher Zauber ist die Kunst des Apparieren." Sie zeigte auf den Pergamentstapel auf dem Tisch. Auf dem obersten Blatt standen die Folgen, die ein falsches Apparieren mit sich bringen konnte. Sehr drastisch war das Zersplintern dargestellt, lustiger sah das Bild aus, welches einen Zauberer zeigte, der im Gemüsebeet einer alten Frau gelandet war.

„Schaut euch die Bilder nur genau an", meldete sich Professor Tofty zu Wort, „nur, wer weis was alles Schreckliches passieren kann, passt richtig auf. „Tofty, würdest du lauter sprechen, ich habe dich nicht verstanden", mischte sich Griselda Marchbanks ein. Durch ihre Schwerhörigkeit kam es schon bei der ZAG Prüfung zu lustige Begebenheiten. Sie sah sich ihre Schüler genau an, sie kannte bis auf Luna ja schon alle von den ZAG Prüfungen. Als sie bei Harry angekommen war, hielt sie inne. „Harry Potter, wohnst du noch bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante im Muggelhaus?" Harry nickte überrascht. Die Professorin wurde nachdenklich: „Nun du hast dort kein Flohnetzwerk und der gute Albus hält dich von der Zauberwelt fern, nicht war? Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, Amalie hat es mir bereits berichtet. Wir müssen uns nach dem Unterricht über die Besonderheiten‚ Muggel und Portschlüssel' unterhalten, erinnere mich bitte daran, ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste. "Harry nickte und sah nach rechts und links. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er anders behandelt wurde als die Anderen.

Professor Tofty stellte seine Teetasse ab: "Wer von euch ist schon appariert, ganz ohne nachzudenken und ohne fremde Hilfe?"

Verwundert schauten sich die vier Schüler an.

Neville druckste herum: "Ist das auch Apparieren, mein Großonkel Algie hat mich an den Füßen aus dem Fenster gehoben, als ich gerade acht Jahre alt war, und als Großtante Enid ihm ein Stück Kuchen anbot, ließ er mich einfach los. Ich bin wie ein Gummiball durch den Garten gesprungen. War das apparieren oder etwas anderes?"

Luna und Susan schüttelte ihren Kopf unter den strengen Blicken von Professor Tofty. "Und du Harry?"

"Einmal bin ich auf der Flucht von einem Schlägertrupp meines Vetters auf dem Schuldach gewesen, und ich weis nicht, wie dort hingekommen bin?", antwortete er, die Begebenheit war ihm eingefallen als Neville gesprochen hatte.

Professor Tofty war noch nicht zufrieden: "Neville, es war eigentlich kein Apparieren, denn du hast zwar durch diese magische Veränderung deines Körpers, dein Leben gerettet, aber du bist nicht an einem gewünschten Ort angekommen. Es war eine Schutzfunktion, die gesteuert wurde. Bei Harry war es etwas anders, er kam dort an, wo er wollte. Harry, Neville könnt ihr euch erklären, was euch hier gesteuert hat?" Harry und Neville blickten schweigend vor sich auf den Tisch. „Na, kommt, so schwierig ist es nicht", ermutigte sie der Professor. „Vielleicht war es die Angst, die Angst von mir auf den Gartenweg aufzuschlagen oder die von Harry von seinem Cousin vermöbelt zu werden", vermutete Neville.

Susan nickte, während Luna leise vor sich hin summte. Amüsiert schaute Tofty sie an: „Hallo Miss Lovegood, meinen sie auch es war die Angst, welche den Beiden Flügel verlieh?"

Überrascht schaute sie auf: „Nein die Angst war es nicht, es war wesentlicher, es war das Innerste."

Verblüfft über diese Antwort hob Professor Tofty die Augenbrauen: „Und nun das Ganze jetzt im Klartext zum Mitschreiben."

„Die Angst war nur die Verpackung, welche die eigentliche Kraft vorborgen hielt. Der Wille etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu erreichen war es, der die Kraft zur absoluten Konzentration freigesetzt hatte", kam von Luna, die diesmal nicht verträumt klang.

„Habt ihr das alle verstanden, um eine solche Energie freizusetzen, müssen wir uns auf das Wesentliche, auf unseren innersten Wunsch konzentrieren und das geht nur, wenn wir an nichts anderes denken. Wir müssen uns von allen anderen Gedanken befreit haben. Euer Geist muss frei, muss leer sein, nur so schafft ihr es euch darauf zu konzentrieren." Der Professor schaute seine Schüler einzeln an und lies seine Worte wirken.

„Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, passieren dann die schrecklichen Sachen", fragte Susan. Tofty nickte.

„Richtig, viele Zauber, die wir ohne den Stab anwenden können, klappen nur bei vollster Konzentration. Es wird in der nächsten Zeit eure Aufgabe sein, euren persönlichen Weg zu finden, diesen Zustand zu erreichen. In diesem Stapel Unterrichtsmaterial sind ein paar Techniken beschrieben, die Okklumentik aber auch Autogenes Training sind Wege. Die Zauberer in asiatischen Ländern erreichen dies oft mit Yoga-Übungen. Ihr müsst selbst euren Weg finden." Professorin Griselda Marchbanks war aus dem Sessel aufgestanden, um ihnen diese eindringlichen Worte zu sagen.

Nach einer längeren Einführung von Professor Tofty übten sie gemeinsam Autogenes Training. Harry kam es eine Ewigkeit vor, es war ganz ähnlich den Konzentrationsübungen, die er laut Professor Snape jeden Abend machen sollte.

„Das nächste Mal, werden wir jeden von euch auf die Übungen hin prüfen. Wie gesagt, nur bei vollster Konzentration ist es möglich. Wenn ihr das könnt, beginnen wir mit dem Apparieren. Zuerst hier im Raum von einem Kreis zum anderen. Die Kreise könnt ihr euch wie das Ziel beim Dart vorstellen. Je näher ihr in der Mitte ankommt, desto besser seid ihr. Wenn ihr dabei zersplintert werdet, können wir euch schnell zusammenfügen, eure Einzelteile sind ja alle noch hier im Zimmer", beendete die Professorin den Unterricht.

Madame Bones, von dem allgemeinen Stühlerücken auf das Ende des Unterrichtes aufmerksam gemacht, schaute zur Türe herein. „Kommt alle in das Esszimmer, Arabella und ich haben uns an Spaghetti Bolognese versucht.

Luna, lies sich von Neville ihre Tasche tragen und verließ vor Harry den Raum. Professor Marchbanks hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Mister Potter, ich habe mir seit der ZAG Prüfung überlegt wie ich dir helfen kann. Helfen ohne, dass es jemand merkt und somit verhindern könnte. Albus Dumbledore hat seine Vorstellungen, was sie tun oder nicht tun sollten, Cornelius Fudge hat überhaupt keine Vorstellungen, außer, wie er sich seine Macht sichert. Sprich, es ist alles etwas durcheinander geraten durch das öffentliche Auftreten von ‚Du- weist- schon- wer'.

Als Leiterin der Prüfungskommission habe ich, wie bereits erwähnt, besondere Rechte. Ich werde dir das Herstellen von Portschlüssel beibringen. Wohl gemerkt Portschlüssel, die du herstellst, sind nicht genehmigt mit allen rechtlichen Folgen. Du kannst sie wirklich nur benützen, um zu fliehen. Wichtiger ist es mir du lernst das Apparieren, streng dich an Junge. Die Portschlüssel kannst du benutzen solltest du aus einem Bereich fliehen müssen, der einen Antiapparationsschutz hat, wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts. ‚Du-weist-schon-wer' errichtet bei Überfällen manchmal auch so einen Schutz, um die Auroren aufzuhalten. Die zwei Portschlüssel will ich dir für den täglichen Gebrauch legalisieren. Ich dachte für die Strecke von Little Whinging in die Winkelgasse und zurück, da du im Muggelgebiet keinen Zugriff auf das Flohnetzwerk hast."

Sie gab ihm eine kleine Kette, an deren Enden jeweils eine Münze war. Die Münzen waren mit „L" und „W" gekennzeichnet. „Harry ich glaube die Markierung der Münzen ist selbstredend. Pass gut auf, du solltest die Kette nicht verlieren. Harry schaute die Professorin hoch erfreut an und steckte die Kette in seine Umhängetasche. "Damit du mehr über Portschlüssel lernen kannst, bekommst du von mir noch das Lehrbuch ‚Magisches Transportwesen'. Trotz allem passe gut auf dich auf, gehe kein unnötiges Risiko ein, Harry wir brauche dich.

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf das Buch. Es war das fehlende Buch in seiner Bibliothek, er hatte den Lockhart, das Okklumentikbuch von Snape. Moody hat ihm das Buch für VgddK gegeben und nun erhielt er das Buch, welches er nicht bestellten wollte. Er hatte es nicht auf die Liste geschrieben, welche er an die Buchhandlung geschickt hatte, da er Angst gehabt hatte. Angst davor, dass Dumbledore, das Ministerium oder gar Voldemort Information darüber erhalten würden.

Harry verstaute auch noch das Buch und bedankte sich nochmals.

Neville schaute durch die Türe: „Harry komm, sonst ist nichts mehr übrig."

Die fröhliche Runde im Esszimmer von Madame Bones erinnerte ihn etwas an die Atmosphäre im Fuchsbau. Den nächsten Termin würde er wieder über Tante Arabella erfahren.

Madame Bones begleitete die Beiden zurück in den Glyzinienweg. Als Harry sich zum Abschied nochmals bedankte antwortete die Großnichte von Arabella: „Harry du bist mir, als Mensch, die ganzen Anstrengungen wert.

Endlich war er im Ligusterweg. Nachdem er die Dursley im Wohnzimmer reden gehört hatte, ging er gleich in sein Zimmer. Sorgfältig versiegelte er die Türe und schob den Vorhang vor das Fenster. Erst brauchte er mal eine Dusche, danach frisch angezogen macht er sich daran seine Umhängetasche auszuräumen.

Wenn Felicitas das alles sehen würde müsste er ihr sofort die Sache mit der Zauberei erzählen. Er wusste, irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen. Wie würde sie reagieren, würde sie es akzeptieren oder würde ihre beginnende Freundschaft dadurch zerstört. Er musste dringend mal mit Tonks darüber sprechen.

Jetzt sortierte er seine Bücher und seine Portschlüsselsammlung war schon sehr umfangreich, aber apparieren war einfach besser. Niemand bekam mit, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.

Ganz unten in der Tasche kam der verkleinerte Koffer zum Vorschein. Ja, der Koffer war ein sehr praktisches Geschenk. Harry brachte alle seine magischen Gegenstände, die Bücher aber auch die Portschlüssel darin unter. Die Schlüssel von Professor Marchbanks versteckte er in der Hosentasche, für seinen Zauberstab brauchte er noch einen praktischen Platz. Als er mit Felicitas unterwegs war, hatte er ihn in der Tasche gehabt. Im Ernstfall war er nicht schnell greifbar. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht zu verschwinden, als gegen eine unbekannte Anzahl von Gegner zu kämpfen.

Jetzt musste er als erstes mit dem Buch von Snape kämpfen. Irgendwie war ihm ja alles schon bekannt, aber es war viel genauer beschrieben. Interessanterweise verwiesen sie hier auch auf Konzentrationsübungen. Wer die Okklumentik beherrschen will, musste seinen Geist beherrschen, er musste es schaffen alle Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Wo nichts ist, da kann man auch nichts lesen und der Zauberer kann sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Beide Fähigkeiten, das Apparieren und die Okklumentik gingen von der Beherrschung des Geistes aus. In dem Buch von Snape gab es genaue Anweisungen, Schritt für Schritt wurde hier Autogenes Training beschrieben, sogar der Text wurde vorgeschlagen, mit dem man sich beschäftigen soll: ‚Ich werde ruhig...'. Aber das brachte Harry nichts, er holte den Lockhart heraus und suchte einen Vorlesezauber vielleicht gab es so was. Ja hier bei Kindererziehungszauber. Der Zauber war einfach und schon konnte Harry starten. Er legte sich auf den Bettvorleger und fing an zu üben. Es klappte, immer mehr vertiefte sich das Gefühl ruhig zu sein er dachte nur an den Text der vorgelesen wurde. Jetzt könnte er es versuchen, Harry wünschte sich, dass er jetzt in sein Bett liegen wollte.

Es klappte, es klappte. Harry war glücklich, er hatte es geschafft.

An der Tür zum Keller wurde wie wild geklopft. "He, Junge was treibst du da", Onkel Vernons Stimme überschlug sich. Harry hatte nicht an das ‚Plopp' gedacht, vielleicht war es bei Anfängern besonders laut. Ganz still blieb er auf seinem Bett liegen. Er hatte nicht bei den Dursleys hereingeschaut, als er gekommen war, wenn er jetzt nicht reagierte, blieb ihm vielleicht der ganze Ärger erspart. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes schwieg das Buch, welches bis jetzt die Begleitung zum Autogenen Training vorgelesen hatte.

Es waren einige Minuten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bis er die Stimme seiner Tante hörte: "Vernon, das muss von der Straße gekommen sein. Harry ist nicht da!" Es dauerte beinahe die gleiche Ewigkeit, bis er den Onkel die Treppen hoch gehen hörte. Hier konnte er es nicht noch einmal probieren. Das Apparieren von Mungundus, letztes Jahr vor seinem Haus, hatte alle Nachbarn alarmiert. Es muss verschiedene Lautstärken geben, wenn Arthur Weasley aus dem Ministerium in den Fuchsbau apparierte war es nur ein leises ‚Plopp' gewesen. Harry stand auf und schlug im Buch 'Magisches Transportwesen' nach.

He, das war ja interessant. Es bestand tatsächlich ein Zusammenhang zwischen der Konzentration und dem erzeugten Geräusch. Je konzentrierte der Zauberer war, desto weniger Energie benötigte er und das Geräusch war leiser Beispiele fielen Harry gleich mehrere ein, Mungundus knallte wie ein Geschütz, wenn er unkonzentriert war, Arthur Weasley ploppte nur und Voldemort erschien beinahe lautlos. So war es ihm im Ministerium vorgekommen. Vielleicht hatten die anderen Geräusche, das Jammern von Bellatrix auch das ‚Plopp' übertönt, es war aber bedeutend leiser. Es war also wichtig so konzentriert wie möglich zu sein. Harry brauchte Hilfe, ob er Felicitas nach Konzentrationsübungen in Indien befragte sollte, vielleicht kannte sie sich damit aus.

Je mehr er an sie dachte, je mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie darüber, dass er ein Zauberer war, informieren musste. Nur wie?

Lustlos blätterte er im Buch von Snape umher. Kapitel 1 – 4, der hat doch einen Knall. Harry las die Überschriften, es hatte alles etwas mit Konzentration zu tun. Vier Stufen waren da beschrieben, die Vierte und scheinbar letzte ermöglichte es dem Zauberer seine Gedanken so zu ordnen, dass es verschiedene Ebenen gab. Die geheimsten Informationen in der tiefsten Ebene waren kaum von jemand per Legilimentik lesbar.

Wenn, Felicitas tatsächlich sich mit Konzentrationsübungen aus kannte, dann könnte er das Schöne mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Nein er wollte sie nicht ausnutzen, sondern nur mit ihr zusammen sein.

Die Geräusche vom Garten sagten ihm, dass Tante Petunia Kommunikation mit den Nachbarn betrieb, die sich meistens als Tratschen und Lästern herausstellte.

Harry packte seine Verwandlungsgegenstände aus. Mit dem Make-up lies er sich richtig Zeit, das letzte Mal hatte er immer Angst, dass seine Narbe sichtbar wurde.

Die Kontaktlinsen, welche ihm eine blaue Augenfarbe verliehen, setzte er gewissenhaft ein, nur noch die Haarfarbe musste verändert werden. Harry zog das Farbmuster, welches er aus einer Modezeitschrift seiner Tante Petunia hatte aus der Tasche, prägte sich das Blond des Andrew McKillan ein und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Haare.

Ein Kontrollblick in den Spiegel und Harry war zufrieden. Er befestigte die Kette von Professorin Marchbanks an den Gürtellaschen seine er Hose und steckte die Münzen in seine Hosentasche. Er räumte noch alles weg, verkleinerte den Koffer und packte ihn in seine Umhängetasche. Jetzt konnte er gleich im Zaubererumhang gehen, denn die Winkelgasse war sein Ziel. Er nahm die Münze mit dem 'W' zwischen die Fingern sprach: "1 – 2 – 3 ". Und das bekannte, eigentlich unangenehme Gefühl des Ziehens hinter dem Bauchnabel erschien und Harry stand im Hof des 'Tropfenden Kessels".

Harry betrat als Andrew McKillan die Winkelgasse, die sehr belebt war. Bei Fortescue kam er ohne ein Eis nicht vorbei und schlenderte die Straße aufwärts bis zu einer Kreuzung, wollte er wirklich von der großen Straße in diese kleine üble Seitengasse abbiegen. Die Nokturngasse war übersichtlich leer. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass er die richtige Münze mit dem 'L' zwischen den Fingern hatte. Sollte es Ärger geben, würde er sofort verschwinden. Bei Borgin & Burkes blieb er vor dem Fenster stehen und schaute hinein. Die ' Hand des Ruhmes' hatte noch keinen Abnehmer gefunden und dort hing ein Hinweisschild im Schaufenster: ‚Zauberstabhalter für alle passenden Gelegenheiten'.

Staub wirbelte auf, als er den Laden betrat. Der Geschäftsinhaber lies auf sich warten, so konnte er sich in Ruhe umschauen. War dahinter in dem Kasten nicht das königliche Wappen. Harry ging weiter, um sich die Sache genau anzusehen. Sein Herz schlug höher. Ausweispapiere für die Muggelwelt, Harry war begeistert. Und wie bei Borgin & Burkes zu erwarten, waren die Ausweise mit einem Spruch veränderbar. Das "Sie wünschen mein Herr", des Verkäufers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an den Auftritt von Malfoy, wo er das erste Mal hier gewesen war, und an die Reaktion des Besitzers von Borgin & Burkes, als Lucius wieder gegangen war. Harry entschied sich für die freundliche Umgangsweise, die ihm von Natur aus näher lag. "Mister Borgin, was sind das für Ausweispapiere und wie kann man sie verändern?"

Der schmierige Besitzer des Ladens verbeugte sich vor ihm: "Mister es ist alles veränderbar, es gibt sogar ein Handbuch mit Zaubersprüchen, wie sie das Bild und die Namen, sowie die anderen Einträge verändern können. Nur die amtlichen Stempel der Muggel bleiben echt. Billig sind sie nicht, die Ausweispapiere der Muggel."

Harry war begeistert, so könnte er Geschäfte in der Muggelwelt erledigen, für die er sonst einen Erwachsenen gebraucht hätte. Ein Mobiltelefonvertrag, zum Beispiel. Gut das Geburtsdatum, aber nach Aussage von Mister Borgin, kein Problem. Harry lies sich noch die Zauberstabhalter zeigen. Den Versuch von Borgin, es mit Harrys Zauberstab zu präsentieren, blockte er ab. Ollivander war es möglich den Eigentümer eines Zauberstabes zu nennen, wer sagte, dass es der dunklen Seite nicht auch möglich war?

Harry bezahlte und lies einen überraschten Mister Borgins zurück, der ihm noch die Nokturngasse hinter herschaute. Am Ende dieser finsteren Gasse gab es einen weiteren Pub, also war der Tropfende Kessel nicht der einzige. Nur die Gestalten die davor herumlungerten waren mehr als abstoßend. Harry suchte nach der Münze mit dem 'W' in der Hosentasche und verschwand.

Bei Tom, dem Wirt der Winkelgasse, bestellte Harry ein Butterbier und tauschte danach seine Zauberkleidung, gegen die der Muggel und verschwand, durch den, für eingeschränkt denkende Zauberer falschen Ausgang, in das London der Muggel.

Während des Butterbieres hatte er sich die Anleitung zum Ausweis durchgelesen. Nun suchte er nach einem ruhigen Platz, den er in einem kleinen Park fand und passte den Ausweis seiner Vorstellung an.

Die Karte von der Bank und der Ausweis verhalfen ihm zu einem Handy. Sogar mit aufgeladenen Akkus konnte der Laden dienen. Der Verkäufer sah ihn nach seiner Frage überrascht an. "Campingplatz", murmelte Harry und der Verkäufer kam nicht nur mit einem geladenen Akku sondern auch mit einer Ladestation, die mit Sonnenlicht funktionierte. Harry war begeistert, so konnte er das Handy auch aufladen, wenn er im Grimmauldplatz oder in Hogwarts war. Beide Plätze hatten keine Steckdosen.

Gleich tippte er die einzige Mobiltelefonnummer, die er kannte. Ein reserviertes "Ja, Bitte" erklang, das in einen freudigen Aufschrei wechselte, als Harry Felicitas ansprach. "Hallo Felicitas, ich hoffe ich störe dich!" Er hörte ihr Lachen. "Harry du darfst das immer, toll jetzt können wir miteinander telefonieren. Wie lange bist du heute Abend unterwegs?"

Harry wurde verlegen, aber heute Abend ging es wirklich nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf das Testament von Sirius reagieren würde und wie lange es dauern wird. "Nun, heute Abend können wir uns leider nicht mehr treffen, aber morgen habe ich für dich den ganzen Vormittag Zeit."

"Toll, ich freue mich drauf. Treffen wir uns vor dem Supermarkt?"

"Klar. Felicitas du bist doch in Indien gewesen, kennst du dich mit Yoga oder sonstigen Konzentrationsübungen aus?" Harrys Frage löste auf der anderen Seite ein leises Geflüster aus, dann wieder ihre Stimme: "Ja, etwas schon. Wenn es dich dafür interessiert, können wir uns ja morgen darüber unterhalten, aber mach dich ja nicht lustig über mich."

"Ja, versprochen, warum sollte ich mich über dich lustig machen, ich will doch etwas wissen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich ausführlich und Harry bummelte weiter durch die Straßen des Londons der Muggel.

Hier in der Oxford-Street fand er den Eingang zur Kanzlei, den sie heute Abend brauchen würden.

Er musste sich nochmals die Kapitel von dem Okklumentikbuch von Professor Snape durchlesen, er wollte die Erwartung seines Professors wenigstens einigermaßen erfüllen.

Bei Debenhams fällte es nicht sehr auf, wenn er in der Toilette seinen Haaren die richtige Farbe gab, auch mit den Kontaktlinsen klappte es immer besser. Als er sich abschminkte, wurde er von einem kleinen Jungen beobachtet, der sich aber wieder trollte. Jetzt war er ganz alleine in der Herrentoilette im dritten Stock von Debenhams, diese Gelegenheit nutzte er und verschwand in den Ligusterweg. Die Portschlüssel von Professorin Marchbanks waren eine große Erleichterung für ihn.

Obwohl heute Abend der Tod von Sirius amtlich gemacht wurde, war er eigentlich gut gelaunt. Das hing nicht am Testament, das vielleicht auch einige Überraschungen bringen mag, viel mehr lag es an den jetzigen Umständen. Von Überfällen hatte er nichts gehört, Dumbledore lies ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe und auch die Dursleys hatten sich wohl damit abgefunden, dass sie einen Zauberer beherbergten. Und da war natürlich auch sie, ihr Lächeln und die strahlenden Augen gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.

Er musste sein Zimmer aufräumen, Morgen würde sie vielleicht mit zu ihm kommen und da wären Zauberspruchbücher und andere magische Sachen mehr als fehl am Platz.

So, jetzt sah es etwas muggelhafter aus, außer dem Feindglas auf dem Nachttisch war alles Magische verschwunden. Das Spikoskop, das er von Ron erhalten hatte, stand noch auf dem Kleiderschrank, aber es war nicht zu sehen.

An der Kellertüre klopfte es, da ja alles weggeräumt war, rief Harry einfach nur: "Ja, die Tür ist auf."

"He, Junge sag deinen Besuchern, dass sie gleich um das Haus laufen sollen und zwar so unauffällig wie möglich. Bonbonfarbene Haare sind abnormal, sag das Mal deiner Freundin", brummte der Onkel und machte den Weg frei für Tonks. "Mensch, hast du es jetzt ordentlich", staunte sie, als der Onkel endlich gegangen war. "Remus wartet vor der Türe, Harry. Hast du uns eigentlich nicht gehört?"

Nein Tonks, habe ich nicht. Liegt vermutlich am Verschlusszauber auf der Türe und dem Fenster. Harry hob mit seinem Zauberstab den Schutzzauber auf. "Hallo Remus, ihr seid wirklich nicht hereingekommen. Tonks, Remus kann man den Schutzzauber, den ich verwende, nicht so modifizieren, dass ausgewählte Personen rein und raus können wie sie wollen?"

"Doch, klar du musst nur einen andern verwenden, ich glaube er steht im Lockhart. Harry was ist denn das für ein Spielzeug?"

Harry grinste, Remus besah sich die solarbetriebene Aufladestation für sein Mobiltelefon. Er zog das Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und zeigte es Remus. "Remus dies ist eine Ladestation die mit Sonnenenergie betrieben wird. Sie lädt die Akkus des Gerätes wieder auf, ganz ohne Strom. Die kann ich in Hogwarts oder auch im Grimmauldplatz verwenden, oder überall da, wo es Licht aber keinen Strom gibt. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch beide auch eins zulegen."

"Ist wohl nur noch dein Problem, Remus", meinte Tonks und zog ein rosa Mobiltelefon aus ihrem Rucksack. "Harry, ist das deine Nummer?" Tonks stand vor der Pinnwand und musterte den Mobiltelefonvertrag. "Wie hast du den eigentlich bekommen, du bist noch nicht volljährig, weder bei uns noch bei den Muggeln."

"Ich werde dir nicht alle meine Geheimnisse verraten, aber ein Ausweispapier der Muggel, mit dem richtigen Geburtsdatum, hat schon was für sich. Das Konto, das wird wohl deine nächste Frage sein, stammt von den Kobolden von Gringotts", erzählte Harry, während er sich neue Kleider aus dem Schrank holte. Tonks grinste Remus an: "Gut, Tonks ich habe die Wette verloren. Harry ist eben auch durch und durch ein Muggel, das wird Voldemort wohl nie berücksichtigen."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an: "Nicht nur Voldemort, da gibt es sicherlich noch ein paar Andere, die sich nicht vorstellen können, dass ein Muggelgerät auch für Zauberer nutzvoll ist."

Als Harry mit seiner Verwandlung zu Andrew McKillan fertig war, nahm er seine Umhängetasche: "Ich glaube wir sollten los, denn Remus bekommt noch sein Mobiltelefon und um 20 Uhr macht der Laden dicht."

"Harry, wir schaffen das nicht mehr bis 20 Uhr, wir müssen doch mit dem Zug fahren?", wandte Remus ein. "Wir treffen uns vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und zwar auf der Seite der Muggel und keine Fragen, noch verrate ich euch nichts", verabschiedete sich Harry und verschwand mit dem Portschlüssel von Madame Bones.

Vor dem Tropfenden Kessel traf er die beiden, Tonks schaute in kopfschüttelnd an: "Mein lieber Harry, ich weis ich bekomme keine Antwort, aber so wie du durch die Gegend reist, vermute ich eine geheimnisvolle Macht im Ministerium dahinter."

Harry grinste: "Eins kann ich dir verraten, Percy Weasley ist es nicht."

Der Verkäufer im Telefongeschäft erinnerte sich noch an den Kunden und kurz drauf war Remus Besitzer eines Mobiltelefons mit Solarladestation. Glücklich schaute er Tonks zu, die für ihn ihre und Harrys Telefonnummer abspeicherte. "Ähm, Harry und wer bezahlt den ganzen Spaß?", wandte er sich an Harry, der die stille Freunde von Remus beobachtet hatte. "Du solltest nicht zu viel Fragen Remus, dein Telefon und die Rechnungen werden bezahlt. Von wem, nun sagen wir von James und Lily und denen hättest du nicht widersprochen, also lasse es auch bei mir bleiben."

"Und wie kommen wir jetzt zu Gringotts, die Schalterzeiten sind vorbei", besorgt sah Tonks auf ihre Uhr. "Da wir schon auf der Oxford-Street sind, ist es nicht mehr weit zur Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker." Harry hatte die Plastikkarte schon gezückt und öffnete den beiden die Türe. Er grüßte den Portier und ging voraus durch die magische Türe der Kanzlei. In der kleinen Kammer berührten sie gemeinsam, eine als Portschlüssel gekennzeichnete goldene Kette. Kurz darauf befanden sie sich in einem der Beratungszimmer von Gringotts. Harry wandelte sich wieder von Andrew McKillan in Harry Potter. Den Zauberspruch für die Haarfarbe kannte er jetzt schon auswendig und mit dem Abschminken ging es jedes Mal besser. Tonks pfiff anerkennend: "Harry du bist ja beinahe perfekt ausgestattet, wo hast du den tollen Zauberstabhalter her?" Sie besah sich die Bänder, welche den Zauberstab an Harry linken Arm festhielten. Harry grinste sie nur an, und Tonks gab es auf weiter zu fragen.

Es klopfte und Griphook stand im Raum: "Guten Abend Mister Potter, Misses Tonks, Mister Lupin, Mister Fortunekeeper, ein Geschäftsführer von Gringotts und der Anwalt Thompson erwarten sie bereits, folgen sie mir bitte.

Mit einem, diesmal geräumigeren Wagen ging es zu der Türe, die Harry vorgestern schon einmal sah. Der Geschäftsführer begrüßte Harry, zur Verwunderung von Remus, recht freundlich und sogar mit Namen: "Guten Abend, Mister Potter, ich sehe sie haben Wort gehalten und die Briefe wunschgemäß zugestellt."

Nachdem er auch Remus und Tonks begrüßt hatte, wurden sie dem Anwalt Thompson vergestellt, bevor sie auf den angebotenen Stühlen Platz nahmen.

"Guten Abend meine Dame, meine Herren. Mein herzliches Beileid zu dem Tod ihres Freundes Sirius Black. Das Haus Gringotts hat davon über eigene Quellen erfahren und den hier seit Jahrhunderten vorgesehenen Ablauf eingeleitet. Wir dürfen davon ausgehen, das Mister Sirius Black tatsächlich verstorben ist, auch wenn wir weder die genauen Umstände kennen, noch uns an seinem Leichnam davon überzeugen konnten", führte Mister Fortunekeeper aus.

Harry schluckte schwer, beruhigend spürte er die Hand von Remus auf seinen Schultern, obwohl es ihm vermutlich genauso ging wie Harry.

"Eine Frage Mister Fortunekeeper, wie haben sie von dem Tod meines Paten erfahren? Die Umstände unter denen wir ihn verloren haben sind dem Ministerium nicht bekannt?" Harry wunderte sich, dass er den gleichen geschäftlichen Tonfall verwandte wie der Banker, aber diese Frage interessierte ihn seit dem ersten Besuch vor zwei Tagen.

"Nun, Mister Potter. Gringotts und das Ministerium sind zwei Institutionen, die bitte nicht zusammengebracht werden dürfen. Gringotts ist um einiges älter als das Ministerium, und vor allem unabhängig von diesem. Wir verwalten die uns anvertrauten Vermögen, seien es das Gold in den Verliesen oder Anlageobjekte wie Grundstücke, Häuser und Firmenanteile. Wir verwalten dies für jeden, egal welche Rolle er in der Zaubererwelt spielt. Um dieses Vertrauen zu behalten, ist es für uns überlebens notwendig, dass wir keinerlei Einmischungen seitens des Ministeriums dulden werden. Das Ministerium hielt sich bisher auch zurück, vermutlich um einen weiteren Koboldaufstand zu vermeiden.

Zurück zu ihrer Frage, Mister Potter. Es gibt Geheimnisse die Gringotts nie, wirklich nie verraten wird. Dazu gehört auch die Tatsache, dass wir über das Ableben von unseren Kunden schneller informiert sind, als es manchmal den Angehörigen recht ist. Hogwarts besitzt ein ähnliches Hilfsmittel, der Schulleiter erhält damit Information über jede Geburt eines magisch begabten Menschen."

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. Gringotts hatte also ein magisches Verzeichnis über ihre Kunden, das sich selbstständig ergänzte.

Der Anwalt öffnete ein großes braunes Paket und verteilte den Inhalt auf dem großen runden Tisch, an dem sie saßen. Und nahm ein großes Kuvert, welches eindeutig die Handschrift von Sirius trug, und öffnete es.

Der Anwalt begann das Testament zu verlesen, während Tonks, Remus und Harry mit ihren Tränen kämpfte, jede Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit Sirius war somit vorbei.

_Meine Lieben, _

_wenn dieser Brief verlesen wird, habe ich euch verlassen und zwar früher als ich wollte, aber sicherlich bin ich im Kampf für die gerechte Sache gefallen, sonst hätte ich dieses Testament, vom Krankenbett aus, geändert._

_Harry, mein Patensohn, dem ich nie ein richtiger Pate sein konnte, du gehst noch nach Hogwarts und bist auch noch nicht volljährig. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass auch ich dich so früh verlassen musste, aber du bist nicht allein. _

_Tonks, ich kenne dich jetzt gut genug, dass ich mir sicher bin, du wirst dich wie eine große Schwester um Harry kümmern, ich weis zwar nicht aus eigener Erfahrung wie das ist, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du es richtig machst. _

_Remus, du wirst wohl nun doch in die Rolle des Paten schlüpfen müssen, ich weis ich muss dich nicht an unseren Schwur erinnern. _

_Gringotts wird in dem Zeitraum zwischen den beiden Testamentseröffnungen, die vorgezogene Volljährigkeit von Harry beantragen. _

_Es gibt da ein Gesetz aus dem Jahre 1643. Es gibt dem letzten Erben einer Zauberfamilie das Recht seine Volljährigkeit ein Jahr früher zu erlangen, wenn er ohne magischen Verwandten und ohne einen Paten, der von seinen Eltern ernannt wurde leben muss. Die Anwaltskanzlei kennt, keinen Fall in dem dies, seit der Einführung des Gesetzes, verweigert wurde. Ihr solltet mit der Testamentseröffnung warten bis die Bestätigung des Gerichtes vorliegt._

_Ich bin mir sicher und es ist das Beruhigendste für mich zu wissen, dass sollten diese Zeilen verlesen werdet ihr eure Rollen sicherlich schon, ohne meine paar Zeilen gelesen zu haben, eingenommen habt._

_Danke_

_Die Hinterlassenschaften aus diesem, dem Testament Nr. 2, sollen nur für euch sein. Sie sollen euch die Möglichkeit geben, unabhängig von Geld und Unterkunftssorgen, das gilt ganz besonders für dich Remus, euren Weg zu gehen. Einen Weg, auf dem ihr sicherlich an der Seite Dumbledores kämpfen werdet, aber ihr sollt nicht in Abhängigkeit von ihm geraten. _

_Ihr sollt die Freiheit haben, die mir verwehrt war._

_Wir euch allen bekannt ist, war meine Familie sehr wohlhabend, aber auch sehr eigenwillig und misstrauisch. Ihr könnt davon ausgehen, dass kein anderer Familienzweig etwas von den Hinterlassenschaften, aus diesem Testament Nr. 2, weis oder ahnt. Es sind Vermögenswerte die vor jedem geheim gehalten wurden, zum Teil auch vor mir. Dies hat wenigstens jetzt einen Vorteil, Harry du kannst sofort über das Erbe verfügen. Was es offiziell nicht gibt, unterliegt auch keinem Gesetz. Gringotts ist, Merlin sei dank in diesem Punkt sehr neutral._

_Aus den hinterlassen Immobilien sind zwei nicht mehr ortbar, Grimmauldplatz 12 und Black-Castle. Black-Castle wurde in unserer Familie immer nur an den Erstgeborenen vererbt und seit Jahrhunderten auch für die magische Welt nicht mehr sichtbar, und deshalb wird es hier erwähnt. Black Castle, oberhalb von Hogsmeade, ich freue mich, dass ihr euch verwundert anschaut, stammt aus dem Erbe meines Großvaters Black, es ging an meinen Vater über. _

_Nachdem mein Bruder von Todessern ermordet wurde und ich als Blutschande der Familie geächtet war, belegte mein Vater dieses Haus mit einem Fluch, der mir es nicht ermöglichte das Gebäude zu sehen geschweige es zu betreten. Ihr könnt euch meinen unbändigen Hass vorstellen, als ich als Schnuffel in einer Höhle unterhalb des Anwesens leben musste, ohne es sehen oder gar benutzen zu können. Wie verbohrt können manche Menschen sein. _

_Nun Harry, du wirst heute einen Teil des Siegelrings der Blacks bekommen. Der Siegelring besteht aus zwei Teilen. Der Teil, der mit dem Wappen ist der Erste, den bekommst du bei der Eröffnung des Wappentestamentes oder Testament Nr. 1. Den zweiten Teil bekommst du, wie schon geschrieben, heute überreicht, diesen habe ich selber nie getragen, da mein Vater ihn mir, durch seinen Fluch verweigert hat. Mit ihm sind die Zugangsrechte zu Black-Castle und den verborgenen Räumen im Grimmauldplatz verbunden. Mit beiden Teilen des Sigelringes wirst du der magische Erbe der Blacks. Das bedeutet die magische Kraft des Blutes meiner Familie wird auf dich übergehen und sich mit der Kraft der Potters und deren Vorfahren vereinen. Alle die in meiner unsäglichen Familie angewandten Blutzauber werden auf dich reagieren._

_Remus und Tonks, helft Harry den Fideliuszauber über das Black-Castle, mit ihm als Geheimniswahrer zu legen. Er wird von Voldemort gesucht und sollte er, was ihr alle verhindern werdet, in seine Macht kommen, so interessiert ihn, diesen schwachsinnigsten aber auch gefährlichsten aller Zauberer nicht, ob Harry weitere Geheimnisse hat._

_Die Geldvermögen, Gringotts wird sie euch näher erklären, befinden sich im Ausland, ich glaube in der Schweiz, Südafrika und Argentinien oder sonst wo. Verwaltet werden und wurden sie bisher sehr gut von Thompson & Parker. Es war meiner Familie sehr wichtig, diese außerhalb der Reichweite unseres, doch sehr beschränkt denkenden, Ministeriums für Magie zu wissen. Bitte belast es so. Zur Verfügung müsst ihr, wohl oder übel in das Ausland reisen. Nein, nicht immer, drei Verliese habe ich hier bei Gringotts für euch einrichten lassen.._

_Ihr wisst, ich habe mich immer sehr gern in fremde Angelegenheiten eingemischt und deshalb wieder, das letzte Mal._

_Tonks, hänge bitte den Auror an den Nagel, das Geld in deinem neuen Verlies ermöglicht dir ein unbesorgtes Leben, wie ich es oben schon erwähnt habe. Meinetwegen werde Professorin in Hogwarts, vielleicht auch für VgddK. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dir im Ministerium keine Chance geben werden weiter zu kommen, und nur den Kopf hinzuhalten, dafür ist er zu schade. _

_Remus, du wirst dich bitte auch um Tonks kümmern, wie und in welcher Art sei euch Beiden überlassen, aber haltet mindestens Freundschaft. Severus Snape hat mir, trotz aller Feindschaft, versprochen, für dich immer deinen Trank zu brauen. Im Haupttestament werde ich mich dafür bei ihm erkenntlich zeigen._

_Harry, du liegst mir als Sohn von Lily und James sehr am Herzen, aber ich habe dich auch als Harry schätzen und lieben gelernt. Versuche trotz deiner starken Belastung zu leben. Du hast Voldemort gegenübergestanden, öfter als deine Eltern und du hast es überlebt, du wirst es auch weiterhin überleben bis du gesiegt hast. Vergiss das ganze Gerede um schwarze und weiße Magie. Der Wille des Menschen ist wichtig, du kannst Leid über die Menschen bringen allein schon mit dem Schwebezauber. Es ist sicherlich recht grausam einen Menschen über einen Abgrund schweben zu lassen und ihn, dann beim vollsten Bewusstsein abstürzen zu lassen. Harry lebe und liebe. Die Menschen, die dich wirklich lieben stehen auch die Bedrohung von Voldemort durch. Habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen und unternimm alles, damit sie sich im Ernstfall wehren können._

_Es ist wichtig, dass du einen Kreis um dich herum hast, der zu dir hält. Die Zauberwelt wird immer mit dem Finger auf dich zeigen, auch wenn du sie erlöst hast._

_Kämpft und lebt, und bleibt euch treu. Eure Sirius_

Mister Fortunekeeper, der Kobold von Gringotts stellte eine kleine Glocke auf den Tisch. "Wir werden uns für kurze Zeit zurückziehen, ich denke sie läuten nach uns", bemerkte er einfühlend.

Harry schluckte schwer, dass Sirius seinen Nachlass schon so genau geregelt hatte, machte ihn nachdenklich. Nicht nur, dass nun Sirius endgültig für tot erklärt worden ist, sondern auch die Erwartungen die er ihnen aufgelegt hatte, musste er verkraften, und er wusste es werden schwere Nächte werden.

Ein lautes Aufschluchzen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Tonks liefen die Tränen hemmungslos über das Gesicht und Remus bemühte sich sehr sie zu beruhigen. Harry suchte in seiner Umhängetasche und fand tatsächlich noch drei große Schokoriegel. In dieser Situation musste er auch noch lächeln, er dachte, wie Remus ihm Schokolade gab als er nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Dementoren total am Boden war.

Als Tonks sich wieder gefasst hatte, läutete Remus das Glöckchen und die beiden Herren aus dem Nebenraum betraten das Zimmer.

Überrascht sah sie der Anwalt an, die Erben saßen vor ihm, jeder mit einem großen Schokoriegel bewaffnet. "Und das Mittel wirkt immer noch", bemerkte der alte Kobold weise.

Das restliche Prozedere wurde zügig abgewickelt. Ein Höhepunkt war noch der Moment als Harry sich den Ring über den Finger striff. „Seien sie nicht überrascht, Mister Potter der Ring wird verschwinden, wenn beide Teile zusammen sind und der Übergang der magischen Ströme abgeschlossen ist. Es ist ein magischer Ring, er kehrt mit dem Tod des Trägers nach Gringotts zurück. Sichtbar ist er nur, wenn sie es wollen. Ähnlich wird es mit dem zugehörigen Wappenteilring sein, den sie ja noch ausgehändigt bekommen", erklärte der Kobold.

Danach nahmen sie ihre Verliesschlüssel entgegen und Harry seine Besitzurkunde von Black-Castle und eine Abschrift des Testamentes.

"Mister Fortunekeeper, ich weis nicht ob es bei ihnen üblich ist, aber ich hätte gerne einen festen Ansprechpartner, am liebsten wäre mir Griphook."

Der alte Kobold schaute nachdenklich: "Mister Potter, wir trennen hier in Gringotts unsere Geschäfte nach magischer und nicht magischer Welt. In der Anwaltskanzlei ist Mister Thomspon ihr Gesprächspartner und hier bei Gringotts eigentlich ich. Sie müssen verstehen, das Vermögen der Blacks ist sehr umfangreich, und ich darf sie noch, an das ihrer Eltern erinnern. Aber für die täglichen Geschäfte stelle ich ihnen gerne Griphook zur Verfügung."

Griphook der im Hintergrund gewartet hatte schien vor Stolz um Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein, als er die Dokumente von Harry entgegennahm um sie in dessen Verlies zu verschließen.

Sie vereinbarten den Termin für die Eröffnung des großen Testamentes, welches Sirius mit der Nummer 1 gekennzeichnet hat, fest zu legen, wenn die Bestätigung des Gerichtes vorlag.

Es war das Testament auf das Dumbledore wartete, hatte er vielleicht mit solchen Veränderungen gerechnet. Hatte er befürchtet, mit dem Testament würde Harry unabhängiger werden, als ihm lieb ist oder kannte er das Gesetz über die vorgezogene Volljährigkeit gar nicht? Diese Fragen würden sich wohl erst bei der Testamentseröffnung klären, wenn alle dabei waren.

Obwohl Harry, den beiden gesagt hatte, dass er alleine zurückkam, begleiteten sie ihn, mit einem Portschlüssel von Tonks, in den Ligusterweg.

Bei den Dursleys brennte kein Licht mehr, deshalb schlichen sie leise um das Haus zu Harrys Eingang. Harry musste öffnen, denn er hatte noch keine Zeit, den Verschlusszauber zu modifizieren, gehabt.

"Harry, ich werde uns ein paar Liegen heraufbeschwören und hier bei dir zu übernachten", schlug Tonks vor, nachdem Harry sich geweigert hatte sie in den Grimmauldplatz zu begleiten.

"Ich werde es alleine schaffen, nachdem ich weis ihr trauert auch um ihn", meinte er tapfer. Er hatte das Gefühl das Tonks und Remus mehr Zeit für sich brauchten, um mit ihrer Trauer fertig zu werden. Es war schwer alleine zu trauern, aber er würde es schaffen. Er hatte ja Morgen etwas Tolles vor. Joggen und Konzentrationsübungen mit Felicitas. "Wenn ihr wollt, Felicitas und ich treffen uns morgen um sechs Uhr am Supermarkt zum joggen. Wir werden vermutlich den ganzen Vormittag zusammen sein, denn sie will mit mir über ihre Kenntnisse von Yoga- und anderen Konzentrationsübungen berichten. Jetzt braucht ihr mich ja nicht mehr zu suchen, ihr könnt mich ja anrufen."

"Iiihhh, Tonks du bist ein Ferkel", Remus kommentierte das Ergebnis von ihrem Versuch aus der Colaflasche zu trinken, die sie kurz zuvor von Harrys Nachttisch gestoßen hatte. Der klebrige braune Inhalt der Flasche bespritzte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Selbst aus ihren, heute giftgrünen, Haaren tropfte es. Unschlüssig sah sie von Remus zu Harry. Harry ging an den Schrank und überreichte ihr einen Stapel Kleider. "Große Schwester, geh dich erstmal duschen und danach machst du einen auf Harry Potter!" Grinsend nahm sie das Kleiderpaket ab und verschwand.

"Harry", Remus hatte ein Pergament aus dem Umhang gezogen. "Hier ist die magische Karte, welche du wolltest, ich habe befürchtet, dass wir heute keine Zeit mehr haben. Aber ich werde es dir beibringen. Bei dieser Karte hast du eine neue Möglichkeit, du kannst Muggel und andere Lebewesen anzeigen lassen. Du nimmst ein Haar oder ähnliches, legst es auf diese Stelle und folgst den Anweisungen am Rand der Karte. Hast du ein Haar der Dursleys?"

Harry hatte Remus interessiert zu gehört: "Von den Dursleys keines, aber etliche von Lucky, mal sehn wie es bei Tieren klappt."

„Harry du musst aber beachten, dass du der Karte den Namen der Person vorgibst ,die zu den Haaren gehört. Wenn du dies mit den Haaren von Lucky machst, erscheint sie als Lucky auch, wenn sie es nicht wäre", erklärte Remus weiter.

„Hä, das habe ich aber jetzt gar nicht verstanden", gab Harry zu.

"Harry pass auf, du gibst durch diesen Spruch der Karte die Namen vor. Das bedeutet, mit einem Haar von dir und diesem Zauber unter Verwendung deines Decknamens, erscheinst du auf der Karte als Andrew McKillan, weil du der Aura einen neuen Namen gegeben hast", ermahnte Remus.

Harry fand ein paar Haare von Lucky und sie probierte es gleich aus.

Am Rand der Karte tauchte in der Legende der Name 'Lucky' auf.

Tonks schien fertig zu sein, denn ihr Punkt bewegte sich auf sie zu.

"Remus, hast du Harry es schon erklärt?", fragte sie. "Nein, nur wie man sie im Zusammenhang mit Muggel benützt. Ich werde es euch beiden erklären, vielleicht ist es nützlicher als ich dachte."

"Schau Harry, da kommt 'Lucky', mach mal das Fenster auf!", rief Remus überrascht. Gebannt sah Tonks, auf die Karte, während Harry das Fenster öffnete und tatsächlich die Katze tauchte auf.

„Da seht, ich bin nicht mehr alleine", freute sich Harry und nahm die Katze auf den Arm. Viele Zaubersprüche von Lockart kannte er nun, und so füllten sich die Futterschälchen für Lucky, die sich aber nichts daraus machte und sich lieber auf den Tisch neben die Karte stellte.

Remus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte: „Mit diesem, den letzten Spruch auf der Karte, kannst du deine Vorgabe auch wieder löschen. Sind es Zauberer erscheint der eigentliche Name, Muggel und andere Lebewesen verschwinden."

„Danke Remus ich werde es noch ausprobieren", meinte Harry müde. „Remus, pass auf meine große Schwester gut auf und ich werde euch demnächst im Grimmauldplatz besuchen. Tonks der Portschlüssel ist doch legalisiert?", Harry sah sie fragend an.

Sie nickte: „Dumbledore hat ihn gemacht, sonst kommt ja niemand durch den Schutzschild des Grimmauldplatz, er ist der Geheimnisverwahrer."

Zwei Punkte verschwanden von der Karte, während Harry sie betrachtete. Jetzt waren nur noch Lucky und er auf der Karte vermerkt.

„Was meinst du Lucky, die Karte zeigt mir jetzt Zauberer oder Hexen in der Nähe dieses Hauses an." Der Katze sträubten sich die Haare. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, die Karte tut dir ja nichts", beruhigte Harry sie und begab sich erschöpft in sein Bett. Für die Okklumentik brauchte er etwas länger, aber dafür hoffte er auch traumfrei schlafen zu können.

Bald darauf schlief er ein. Die Katze hatte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht ruhig schlafen.

Im Licht des Mondes, das durch das Fenster schien, zeichnete sich ein größer werdender Schatten ab. Ein Gesicht, umrahmt von langen Haaren, betrachtete die Karte besorgt. Ein Name auf der Karte hatte sich geändert, als der Spruch den Remus Lupin erwähnt hatte ausgesprochen worden war.

Die Gestalt warf noch einen liebevollen Blick auf den schlafenden Harry, bevor sie geräuschlos verschwand, morgen würde er sich wundern.

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! 

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_

**Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews**

* * *

**AlexUhde**

Danke für dein Lob bei dieser Geschichte und die Zusammenarbeit bei der Anderen. Ja früher oder später müssen Manche Vieles überdenken.

* * *

**AvallynBlack**

Danke für dein Versprechen. Also schön deutlich und klar aufschreien. Ich schreibe weiter, versprochen, dann bekommst du auch Antwort auf deine Fragen.

**

* * *

Imobilus**

Kleine Korrektur Felicitas hat Remus erkannt, da sie ihn beobachtet hatte als er an der Haustüre von Dursleys läutete.Ja Rätsel habe ich auch gern und ich muss immer bei meinen Antworten auf eure Reviews aufpassen, dass ich nicht zuviel schreibe. In diesem Sinne bis bald Rudi.

* * *

Hallo **Karin**, meine treue Stammleserin. 

Bei Severus ist das etwas schwierig, er steht auf seiner Seite, den das was er meint ist richtig, wenigstens für ihn. Und er ist bisher gut damit gefahren.

* * *

**Lady-Claw**

Danke für deine Zusammenarbeit per Mail. Ich melde mich bald wieder bei dir. Zufälle gibt es, aber nicht immer.

* * *

**laser-jet**

Es freut mich und ich glaube ich habe schon einiges von deinen Übersetzungen gelesen, sollte hier und da ein Review fehlen, dann bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen oder noch am formulieren.

* * *

**MeWOLLIer**

Schade, dass du so müde warst. Mich interessiert doch was die am Besten gefällt und was du lieber anders lesen würdest.

* * *

**Merlin1991**

Danke für deine liebe Antwort, ich schreibe so schnell wie möglich weiter. Zur Zeit muss ich aufpassen, dass es ein Hobby bleibt.

* * *

**milo **

Das mit der Katze klärt sich wenigsten für die Leser, mal sehn wie Harry reagiert wenn er es erfährt. Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden schon wieder auftauchen. Wie? Warte es ab.

* * *

**Minnilein**

Pssssss, oder so ähnlich klingt mein Kommentar auf Parsel. Wie Harry eine Schlange trifft und wie es dann weitergeht ist ein Geheimnis. Psssssssssst. Wie hättest du den die Schlange gerne, deine Vorschläge bitte an mailto:Rudifreakmail.de

* * *

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

Danke für deine Treue zu meiner Geschicht und für das Lob über das Einbinden von Felicitas. Am Anfang hatte ich Angst es ging alles zu schnell, aber beide sind alleine unterwegs. Arabella schon 99 Jahre, ja ich denke schon Dumbledore wird ja zwischen 150 und 130 Jahre gehandelt. Ausserdem muss ich Arabella noch gut an frühere Zeiten erinnern können.Ich freue mich auf deine nächste Analyse bis bald.

* * *

**RoterDraconis**

Nun bis jetzt hatte sie einen Privatlehrer, vielleicht will sie gar nicht dorthin. Momentan wird Harry wohl nicht so gut auf die Schule zu sprechen sein.

* * *

**silvertrust **

Mensch ein Lob von dir für meinen Severus, das ist ja toll. Danke für dein Aufklärungsunterricht zu NT-HP.Ja, es gibt vielerlei Augen und oft ist der erste Eindruck auch nicht der richtige.Das Böse hat wie auch Hermine und Ron jeweils eigene Probleme (getrennt selbstverständlich) aber beide werden sich melden.Die kleine Bones ist jetzt aufgetaucht, was soll ich mit ihr vorhaben?

* * *

**StarHeyoka**

Hurra, ich habe es geschafft dich zu verwirren, jetzt kannst du es ahnen oder? Herzlichen Dank für dein liebes ich hoffe die Mail ist bei dir angekommen. Wie schnell ein neues Kapitel kommt hängt an euch. Eine einfache Gleichung liegt dem zu Grunde. Je mehr Reviews desto höher die Motivation.

* * *

**TiffernyTonks**

Herzlichen Dank, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Ich hoffe dein PC kommt bald in wieder in die Gänge, für mich wäre es eine Katastrophe.Bis bald. hoffe dein Kopf sitzt noch auf der richtigen Stelle. Habe ich mit dem Kapitel etwas Klarheit bringen können?

* * *

**Z3US**(Z3USgmx.de) Danke für deine Reviews, ob Harry so schnell so nah an ihn herankommt, dass er se in Haustierchen entführen kann, mal sehn.

* * *

Zum Schluss an alle Anonyme, schreibt doch einfach eure Mailadresse mit in das Review ihr bekommt, dann von mir eine Info wenn ein neues Kapitel auftaucht. 


	9. Der schwarze Ring

Hallo,

nun am Ende der Pfingstferien kommt ein neues Kapitel.

**Musashi47 **mein Co-Autor und Betaleser ist zurück und hat sich gleich nach seinem Urlaub auf dieses Kapitel gestürzt. Danke.

Danke an euch alle für diese tollen Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut, es macht richtig Spaß die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Es ist schön von euch, dass ihr auch Musashi47 in den Reviews erwähnt.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 8**

„Was meinst du Lucky, die Karte zeigt mir jetzt Zauberer oder Hexen in der Nähe dieses Hauses an." Der Katze sträubten sich die Haare. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, die Karte tut dir ja nichts", beruhigte Harry sie und begab sich erschöpft in sein Bett. Für die Okklumentik brauchte er etwas länger, aber dafür hoffte er auch traumfrei schlafen zu können.

Bald darauf schlief er ein. Die Katze hatte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht ruhig schlafen.

Im Licht des Mondes, das durch das Fenster schien, zeichnete sich ein größer werdender Schatten ab. Ein Gesicht, umrahmt von langen Haaren, betrachtete die Karte besorgt. Ein Name auf der Karte hatte sich geändert, als der Spruch den Remus Lupin erwähnt hatte ausgesprochen worden war.

Die Gestalt warf noch einen liebevollen Blick auf den schlafenden Harry, bevor sie geräuschlos verschwand, morgen würde er sich wundern.

* * *

**9. Der schwarze Ring**

Das Licht der wenigen Kerzen erhellte spärlich den Raum, nur am Tisch war es heller. Besorgte Minen betrachteten den Kellereingang des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 in einer Kristallkugel. Durch das Fenster kam kein Licht mehr. Harry Potter, der den ganzen Abend mit Remus und Tonks unterwegs war, schien zu schlafen.

Noch einmal beugten sich die Gestalten vor, es war noch einmal ein Licht zu sehen. Ein eigenartiges, aber sicherlich magisches Licht erhellte den Raum, besser gesagt nur den Tisch. Eine schlanke Gestalt stand dort. Harry war noch nie dick gewesen. Das Licht und somit auch die Gestalt verschwanden. Albus Dumbledore beendete den Überwachungszauber der Kugel. Er würde alarmiert werden, wenn Feinde sich, dem Haus näherten.

"Er zaubert, ich sage euch er zaubert", brummte Moody missmutig.

"Alastor, nur weil dir eine Kröte in das Gesicht gesprungen ist, musst du nicht vermuten, dass er wie wild zaubert", versuchte ihn Albus Dumbledore zu beruhigen.

"Albus, du siehst es nicht richtig", widersprach der alte Auror. "Die Kröte könnte ich ja noch schlucken, wenn die Nachbarn von Harry wirklich einen Teich hätten. Es gibt keinen Gartenteich im Ligusterweg. Der müsste ja rechtwinklig sein, und es dürften nur Tiere dort sein, die genehm sind. Kröten passen ebenso wenig in den Ligusterweg wie ein Drache." Alastor sprach weiter, obwohl Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben hatten. "Einen Heuler faltet man nicht aus Papier wie das letzte Hemd!"

Albus nickte nachdenklich.

"Das passt dazu, dass Harry bei Flourish & Blotts bestellt hat, Haushaltszauber und Okklumentik", warf Professor McGonagall ein.

"Bestellt, wie?", fragte ein überraschter Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Er hat einfach einen Brief an Flourish & Blotts gesandt, mit der Bitte ihm die gewünschten Bücher zu zusenden und den Betrag bei Gringotts zu holen", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

„Das ist aber äußerst unüblich, einen solchen Weg zu gehen, wie kam er darauf?", wunderte sich der Auror.

"Sirius hat ihm auf diesem Weg einen Besen geschenkt, vermutlich weis Harry von ihm, wie er das angestellt hat", erklärte Minerva McGonagall.

Severus Snape räusperte sich, das ganze Treffen über hat er geschwiegen: „Wann beginnt es eigentlich weh zu tun?"

Fragend schauten sich die Anwesenden nach dem Zaubertränkelehrer um.

„Was soll wem weh tun?", McGonagall reagierte sehr gereizt.

„Ich wundere mich sehr, unser letztes Treffen musste ich schon verlassen, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen habe. Jetzt sitzen wir wieder zusammen und sie zerbrechen sich die Köpfe über Dinge, die ganz normal sind, wenn man die ganze Sache etwas mit Abstand betrachtet. Wir haben einen Jugendlichen, in den ein großer Teil der magischen Welt ihre Hoffnung steckt. Worauf sich die Hoffnung beruht ist fraglich, vermutlich auf seine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit weil er sich einbildet, als ein Potter, etwas Besseres zu sein. Da gibt es eine Prophezeiung, die ihn in Zusammenhang mit dem Dunklen Lord bringt. Durch den Angriff, den er überlebt hat, wird er berühmt, weil es sich keiner vorstellen kann, warum er überlebt hat.

Dieser Junge hat die massiv ausgeprägte Neigung sich über alle Regeln hinwegzusetzen und kommt somit immer wieder in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Er hat diese bisher, mit einem ihm vermutlich angeborenen Glück, überlebt und das ist ihm noch mehr zu Kopf gestiegen. Dieser... ."

„Severus", Albus Dumbledore unterbrach seinen Professor für Zaubertränke ärgerlich. „Bring es auf den Punkt, was willst du uns damit sagen."

„Wir sitzen hier und ein Teil von uns ist bemüht Harry Potter zu verheimlichen, was im Tagespropheten stand und was täglich in der Rubrik Leserbriefe diskutiert wird. Seit der Aufhebung des Verbotes werfen sich Leute, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, dort ihre Gedanken an den Kopf, ob es nun gut ist oder nicht, dass Jugendliche zaubern dürfen. Professor Dumbledore sie haben Harry Potter dort bei den Muggeln eingesperrt, fernab von sämtlichen Informationen aus der Zauberwelt. Glauben sie nicht, er besorgt sie sich die Informationen, die er braucht. Jemand der alleine mit dem ‚Fahrenden Ritter' verreist, der in der Nacht in das Ministerium kommt, wird sich wohl einen Tagespropheten besorgen können, genauso wie er sich Bücher besorgt hat.

Es wundert mich direkt, dass er seinem Schulleiter und Mentor noch nicht einen Brief geschickt hat, und sich darüber zu beklagen, dass ihm dieses Wissen vorenthalten wurde. Ein Gryffindor ist so auf Harmonie und Offenheit bedacht, dass er das sicherlich getan hätte, wenn ihn nicht irgendetwas daran gehindert hat, oder aber wir nicht alles wissen was ihnen bekannt ist Dumbledore?", führte Snape mit einem sehr selbstgefälligen und teilweise gehässigen Unterton aus.

„Severus, sie haben Recht. Er hat mich davon informiert, aber nicht wie er davon erfahren hat", gab Dumbledore kleinlaut zu.

„Es freut mich dies zu hören. Endlich fällt das edle Getue von ihm ab, das Gryffindors so unerträglich macht. Nun warum sitzen wir hier und rätseln ob Potter nun zaubert oder nicht, er weis es und er wird es tun", bemerkte Severus.

„Severus, ich habe ihn, in einem Antwortschreiben, aber gebeten es nur im Beisein von Ordensmitgliedern zu tun!", stellte der Direktor fest.

„Genauso wie sie ihn gebeten haben, nicht in den Gang im dritten Stock zu gehen, als der Stein der Weisen auf Hogwarts war, genauso wie sie ihn gebeten haben Okklumentik bei mir zu lernen oder die Schulordnung einzuhalten. Die Frage ist was machen wir jetzt, da er es weis?

Ich für meinen Teil werde ihn morgen Abend besuchen und ihm Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke geben, damit er keine Zeit mehr hat an Dummheiten zu denken. Ich werde mit ihm üben, so dass er wenigstens den Schulstoff begriffen hat. Um unser gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen, werde ich sogar mit eurem Werwolf zusammenarbeiten.

Potter will kämpfen und wie soll er das können, wenn ihm wesentliche Teile des Schulstoffes, wegen seiner Faulheit, nicht zugänglich sind. Sollte sich der eine oder andere von ihnen sich bemüßigt sehen, Potter noch etwas Fürsorge zu kommen lassen zu wollen, bitte ich darum es mit mir abzustimmen. Ich habe keine Lust, in meinen Ferien unnötig Zeit zu vergeuden, weil ich dort auf Flitwick warten muss, der eine Feder im Walzertakt schweben lässt."

Meine Herrschaften ich wünsche ihnen noch einen guten Abend und zerbrechen sie sich ruhig die Köpfe, woher Kröten kommen, wenn es keine Teiche gibt."

Severus Snape stellte seinen Becher mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch, drehte sich schwungvoll um und ging auf die Türe des Büros zu.

„Severus, bitte setzten sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz. An diese Abgänge gewöhne ich mich nie und will sie auch nicht wieder erleben", die Stimme von Dumbledore ließ kein Widerspruch zu. Professor Snape verdeckte seinen Ärger geschickt hinter dem gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck, aus dem man nichts ableiten konnte.

Nachdenklich schaute Dumbledore seinem Zaubertränkelehrer an und begann ruhiger zu sprechen: „Wenn ich mir ihre Meinung durch den Kopf gehen lasse, frage ich mich ob sie nicht... "

„Albus", unterbrach ihn McGonagall, „wir können doch Potter nicht gegenüber den anderen bevorzugen. Wir müssen es dann allen anderen auch anbieten. Schon allein wegen der Gleichbehandlung."

„Nun, Voldemort hält sich auch nicht an die Gleichbehandlung?", brummte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin, aber die im Raum waren hatten ihn verstanden.

„Nun ich dachte an die, welche mit im Ministerium waren", antwortete ihm die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte nachdrücklich: „Die Abreise der Familie Weasley mit Miss Granger können wir jetzt nicht mehr verschieben. Molly und Arthur haben es endlich eingesehen, dass es besser ist, Harry nicht mitzunehmen. Wenn wir jetzt kommen und alles umstoßen, dann haben wir mindestens mit Molly mächtigen Ärger. Beim Vater Lovegood bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er uns dafür nicht in seinem Blatt lobt. Von den Reaktionen darauf hätte ich, ehrlich gesagt Angst. Und bei Neville Longbottom soll ich seiner Großmutter sagen, ich will ihren Enkel ausbilden, damit er gegen die kämpft die seinen Eltern den Verstand geraubt haben."

Moody nickte zustimmend, und auch Professor McGonagall schwieg.

„Nachdem jetzt klar ist, dass die Familie Weasley mit Hermine Granger nach Rumänien fährt, können wir uns einem anderen Punkt zuwenden", die tiefe Stimme von Shacklebolt zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Was passiert mit dem Grimmauldplatz und was ist eigentlich heute Abend mit Tonks los?"

Überrascht schaute Dumbledore auf: „Der Geschäftsführer von Gringotts, ein gewisser Mister Fortunekeeper hat mir, schon letzte Woche mitgeteilt, dass wir vermutlich noch etwas mit der Testamentseröffnung warten müssen, es fehlen ihm irgendwelche Unterlagen aus dem Ministerium. Er rechnet so mit 2 – 3 Wochen. Aber was ist mit Tonks, sie war doch mit Remus und Harry unterwegs. Und ich bin froh, dass sie sich so um ihn kümmern. Es wird allen drei helfen mit dem Verlust von Sirius fertig zu werden."

„Heute Abend kamen sie nach ihrem Besuch bei Harry im Grimmauldplatz an. Ich stand zufällig in der großen Halle und sah so, dass beide sehr traurig waren und Tonks ziemlich fertig war. Ich hatte keine Zeit, da ich hierher musste. Remus hat mir nur noch nachgerufen, dass Tonks morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommt. Ich solle es dem Ministerium klarmachen, dass sie einen Tag Urlaub braucht", informierte Shacklebolt.

„Das Mädchen ist wohl nicht zum Auror geeignet, sie soll sich zusammennehmen, in einem großen Krieg gibt es viele Tote", knurrte Moody.

„Aber nicht jeder ist mit einem verwandt, und Sirius kam mit Tonks hervorragend aus", warf Kingsley Shacklebolt ein.

Moody schaute ihn verächtlich an: „Verweichlicht, ich glaube nicht, dass die Beiden der richtige Umgang für Harry sind. Der wird auch noch so eine Heulsuse wie das Mädchen."

„Die Beiden werden sich weiterhin um Harry kümmern, jetzt wo seine Freunde bald vereisen, können wir ihn nicht noch mehr alleine lassen", stellte Dumbledore fest. „Sonst macht er es wirklich noch war."

Snape, der die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos auf die Tischplatte geschaut hatte, sah plötzlich auf: „Professor Dumbledore, sonst macht er was? Gibt es doch noch etwas, was wir wissen sollten?" Überrascht schaute Shacklebolt auf Snape, der seinerseits Dumbledore fordernd anschaute. „Was wird uns den noch alles vorenthalten?", die Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers klang fordernd.

Albus Dumbledore schaute leicht irritiert in die Runde, dann griff er in seinen Umhang und legte ein gefaltetes Pergament, welches schon sehr mitgenommen aussah, auf den Tisch. Missbilligend sah Minerva McGonagall ihren Schulleiter an und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Brief aus, der aber schon auf dem Weg zu Snape war. „Accio! Professor, erstes Schuljahr", bemerkte Snape, der nun den Brief von Harry an Dumbledore überflog.

„Wissen Remus und Tonks davon?", fragte er Dumbledore. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, Minerva McGonagall legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter des alten Zauberers: „Albus, will den Inhalt lieber für sich behalten. Wir dürfen ihn nicht überbewerten."

Snape starrte auf den Brief, mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes kopierte er den Brief und gab das Original an den schwarzen Auror weiter, der neben ihm stand. Er steckte die Kopie in seinen Umhang: „Wenn wir alle für eine Sache kämpfen, dann sollten wir über alles Bescheid wissen. Ich werde Remus und Tonks darüber informieren, sie sind die Personen, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Nur sie können einschätzen, wie groß die Gefahr ist, dass er uns alleine zurücklässt. Wir können nicht schon wieder warten, bis es zu spät ist, zu spät mit ihm zu sprechen.

Den schwachen Versuch von Dumbledore, Snape zurückzuhalten, ignorierte dieser und verließ das Büro durch den Kamin.

* * *

Im Grimmauldplatz angekommen war Remus, nach den wenigen Worten mit Kingsley, gleich in das Zimmer von Tonks zurückgekehrt und berichtete ihr, dass sie morgen nicht in das Ministerium musste. „Remus, danke", total erschöpft richtete sich Tonks auf dem Bett auf. „Er hat uns nun doch verlassen. Keine Hoffnung mehr auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm", brachte sie mühsam unter Schluchzen hervor. Vorsichtig nahm Remus sie in den Arm. Sie saßen so eine ganze Zeit lang. „Meinst du Harry kommt heute Nacht damit klar?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Tonks nickte kaum merklich: „Ich glaube seit Lucky und nun auch Felicitas aufgetaucht sind, scheint er wieder am Leben teilnehmen zu wollen."

Remus sah sie lange an: „Trotzdem der Name McKillan, es kann nicht sein, dass sie den Namen trägt den er sich erdacht hat." Remus faltete ein Pergament auseinander und berührte es mit dem Zauberstab. Tonks schaute über seine Schulter und sie sahen sich das Kellergeschoss des Ligusterweges Nr. 4 an. Der Punkt mit Harrys Namen war über seinem Bett, aber ein anderer Punkt war in der Mitte des Zimmers. "Ist das Lucky?" "Tonks, ich kann es nicht lesen da es gerade im Knick des Pergaments ist, einen Augenblick."

Ungläubig schauten sie auf das, nun richtig ausgebreitete, Pergament. Der Name war länger geworden. "Wo kommt sie jetzt auf einmal her und vor allem wie kommt sie zu Harry rein", rief Remus überrascht.

Beinahe gleichzeitig griffen Tonks und Remus zu ihren Umhängen, und verschwanden aus dem Raum. Hier im Ligusterweg war alles ruhig, leise gingen sie um das Haus. Der Desillusionszauber von Moody hatte etwas für sich. Vor Harrys Türe schaute Remus noch einmal auf die Karte: "Sie ist noch bei ihm. Tonks jetzt kann ich sogar den Familiennamen lesen. Habe ich doch Recht gehabt, der Name stimmte nicht, sie heißt nicht McKillan, sondern McKinnon."

"Sagt mir gar nichts", meinte Tonks. "Aber stören sollten wir die beiden nicht!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Kannst du auch nicht, sie ist weg, einfach weg!"

"Remus, du wirst ihm nichts sagen! Klar. Wenn er herausbekommt, dass du eine Zweitkarte hast, dann hast du bei ihm ausgeschissen." Vorwurfsvoll schaute Remus Tonks an. "Na gut, dann hast du einen auf Dumbledore gemacht, und sein Vertrauen missbraucht, besser? Aber im Sinn gleich."

Er zog sein neues Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und murmelte Harrys Namen, während er mit den Zauberstab darauf klopfte. Tonks sah in fassungslos an: "Remus, ähm, was machst du da, das ist ein Muggelgerät. Ich glaube ich zeige dir später, wie es funktioniert. Das bonbonfarbene Mobiltelefon trat in Aktion und kurz darauf erklang in Harrys Zimmer der Klingelton seines Mobiltelefons.

"Ja", klang seine Stimme wie aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. "Hi, hier Tonks, alles in Ordnung bei dir." Im Zimmer ging das Licht an. "Ja, warum und wo bist du?"

Vorsichtig klopfte Tonks an die Türe: "Lass uns mal kurz rein, wir verschwinden auch bald wieder, ich brauch doch auch meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Harry hob den Zauber auf und öffnete die Türe, er sah verwundert zu, wie sich Remus und Tonks, im Zimmer wieder sichtbar wurden.

"War Felicitas heute Abend noch bei dir?", fragte Remus forschend, und kassierte dafür einen Tritt von Tonks gegen sein Schienbein.

. "Leider nicht, Lucky war da, aber sie ist wohl wieder verschwunden. Vermutlich durch die alte Katzenklappe in der Türe", antwortete Harry traurig.

"So, Lucky kann ein und aus gehen, aber wir beiden nicht." Harry sah in die Augen des enttäuscht klingenden Remus Lupin. "Selber Schuld, du hast mir nicht gezeigt, wie ich den Verschlusszauber verändern kann, damit ihr rein könnt. Da habe ich halt ausprobiert und Haare von Lucky habe ich ja. Vermutlich hat es geklappt, kann ich von euch jedem auch ein paar Haare haben?"

Bereitwillig schnitten sie sich die gewünschten Haare ab und beobachteten Harry wie dieser die Verschlusszauber modifizierte. "Warum seid ihr eigentlich schon wieder da? Ist der Grimmauldplatz noch schrecklicher geworden?"

"Ganz langsam kleiner Bruder." Tonks schien an dem Auftrag von Sirius Gefallen zu finden. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. "Mich beschäftigt der Satz von Sirius, ich soll meine Auror an den Nagel hängen. Bin ich wirklich so schlecht?"

Harry schaute überrascht Tonks an, noch mehr wunderte er sich über das Verhalten von Remus. Saß er nicht schon neben Tonks auf dem Bett und versuchte sie, etwas ungeschickt, aber immerhin, zu beruhigen.

"Tonks, nein du bist nicht schlecht, sonst wärst du es nicht geworden!" Harry erschrak etwas über seine Stimme, die so unbeeindruckt von Tonks Tränen, welche nun über ihr Gesicht liefen, klang. "Du bist zu gut, das hat Sirius auch erkannt. Du bist zu gut um die Befehle eines karrieresüchtigen Fudge auszuführen und bei deren Ausführung ins Gras zu beißen.

Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, ich brauche dich mehr als der olle Cornelius Fudge, aber ich glaube Remus will mit dir allein sein. Eine Gegenleistung für das Überlassen meines Zimmers fordere ich. Morgen werde ich mit Feli joggen, danach werden wir wohl Konzentrationsübungen machen, soweit es mir bei ihrer Anwesenheit möglich ist. Dann werde ich es ihr sagen und ihr Bedenkzeit geben. Wenn sie mich fallen lässt, wie Ron und Hermine, dann Tonks bitte ich dich um einen Gedächtniszauber, aber nur bis zum Joggen morgen Früh.

Tonks lächelte leicht verlegen: "Danke für dein Angebot, aber wir werden wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren. Den Gedächtniszauber werde ich ausführen, wenn du es willst. Bring es ihr aber schonend bei, wenn du sie zu sehr schockierst, wird es schwieriger sein. Mach dir aber nicht so viel Gedanken, geheimnisvolle Jungs sind nicht so abschreckend, wie du denkst. Nichtwahr Remus! Und das mit Voldemort musst du ihr auch nicht gleich sagen."

Remus nickte nachdenklich: "Harry vielleicht bist du zu hart gegenüber Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Sie würden dir sicherlich gern schreiben, aber sie sind von den Schreckensszenarien Moodys eingeschüchtert und auch Albus Dumbledore bemüht sich nicht hier etwas zu korrigieren. Arthur und Molly, ich sollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, haben sehr laut mit Dumbledore deinetwegen gestritten, sie hätten dich gern dabei gehabt."

Beunruhigt schaute Tonks Harry an. Doch er kam auf Beide zu, legte seine Arme um sie: "Ich bin froh, dass ihr so zu mir haltet, ich glaube wir sind schon das Kleeblatt, was sich Sirius vorgestellt hat. Wenn ihr es einrichten könnt, treffen wir uns Morgen bei Arabella, gleich nach meinen Konzentrationsübungen, vielleicht komme ich auch nicht allein. Remus, das geht doch, wenn ich sie mitbringe?"

"Nachdem du es ihr gesagt hast und sie mit will, dann geht das. Vielleicht kann ich ihr dann auch mal tief in die Augen schauen, aber schon bei der Eisdiele hat sie keine Merkmale von einem Imperius-Fluch gezeigt."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: "Beklag du dich noch einmal über Moody, du bist kein Punkt besser, Remus!"

Die Beiden verließen Harrys Zimmer durch die Türe um den veränderten Verschlusszauber zu testen, es klappte und Beide verschwanden.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, nur noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf und dann konnte der spannende Teil beginnen.

Sein Mobiltelefon klingelte, leicht genervt schaute Harry auf das Display, doch nicht schon wieder die Zwei. Nein es war Felicitas." Verdammt, er hatte seinen Wecker nicht gestellt. So schnell wie möglich drückte er die Taste.

"Hallo du Siebenschläfer", meldete sie sich. "Ich bin gleich bei dir, wusste nur nicht, ob ich klingeln soll?"

"Sorry, ich habe tatsächlich meinen Wecker nicht gestellt. Bitte nicht klingeln, gehe einfach um das Haus herum, dann siehst du den Eingang in meine kleine Wohnung, und ich beeile mich. Bis gleich."

Wie gut, dass keine magischen Gegenstände herumlagen. Mit ein wenigen Ordnungszauber war das Zimmer aufgeräumt und Harry in der Dusche verschwunden.

Die Türe schlug in das Schloss. "Tonks, Remus?", fragte Harry, während er sich die Haare abtrocknete. Keine Antwort, er hatte doch den Verschlusszauber nicht aufgehoben. "Hallo, ist da jemand?" Schnell trocknete er sich ab und stieg aus der Dusche, schon ging die Türe auf und Felicitas Kopf schaute herein. "Hey Harry, da bist du also. Aber Hallo das ist ja eine tolle Idee!"

Sie kam einfach in das Bad und beobachtete belustigt das Tuch, welches auf magische Art die Dusche reinigte. "Hmm Feli, ich bin noch nicht fertig?", meinte Harry, der mit einem Badetuch um die Hüfte neben der staunenden Felicitas stand.

"Stört mich nicht, außerdem habe ich deinen Zauberstab schon gesehen", bekam er grinsend von ihr zu Antwort.

Harry spürte, dass er bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot wurde.

"Ich sprach eigentlich von dem aus Holz, der hier auf dem Waschbecken liegt. Und gestern beim Jogging hast du ihn im Strumpf versteckt." Felicitas schwenkte den Stab, aus dem rote und goldene Funken sprühten.

Harry blieb der Mund vor Schreck offen stehen, hatte er ihn tatsächlich so schlecht versteckt und wie kommt sie darauf, dass es ein Zauberstab ist. Gut das Selbstreinigende Tuch, aber kommt man dann, als Muggel, gleich auf Magie?

Zärtlich drückte sie ihm das Kinn mit zwei Fingern noch oben und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Aber keine Sorge ich glaube ich bin im Verheimlichen viel schlimmer als du", mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Badezimmer und lies einen Harry zurück, der fassungslos zur Türe sah. So hatte er sich es nicht vorgestellt. Gewiss er hatte Angst gehabt es ihr zu sagen, aber vor der Angst sollte man nicht davon rennen, und deshalb wollte er es ihr heute mit kleinen Zauberkunststücken vorsichtig beibringen, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Tonks würde sich kugeln vor Lachen, wenn sie von dieser Offenbarung seines Geheimnisses erfährt. Er beeilte sich fertig zu werden, denn in seinem Zimmer schien Felicitas irgendetwas zu verschieben.

Das war schon ein wenig zu laut gewesen, denn Harry hörte, wie Onkel Vernon die Treppe herunter kam. Er klopfte, wie wild an die Türe, Harry rannte aus dem Bad. Zu spät, denn Felicitas hatte die Türe zum Keller bereits geöffnet.

Harry hatte so gut wie keine Ähnlichkeiten mit Vernon, weder charakterliche noch äußerliche, aber nun standen Beide mit dem gleichen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck im Zimmer.

Die Holzstühle waren bequemen Sitzkissen gewichen und im Raum waren viele Tücher verteilt, die farblich sehr gut zu den neuen Vorhängen passten. "Habe ich was Verbotenes getan? Eigentlich wollte ich es nur etwas bequemer haben für die Konzentrationsübungen, aber ich kann es wieder rückgängig machen." Felicitas stand mitten im Zimmer und biss sicher verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

"Harry, würdest du mich bitte vorstellen. Außerdem würde ich es gerne wissen, wenn mehr von deinen Typen hier im Haus sind!", fuhr Vernon Harry an.

"Entschuldigung, dass ich so unhöflich war. Ich war aber über ihr Auftreten so überrascht, dass ich es vergessen habe mich vorzustellen. Bei mir zu Hause benützt man kleine Glöckchen oder man klopft vorsichtig an. Mein Name ist Felicitas, ich bin die Freundin von Harry und sie sind sicherlich Mister Vernon Dursley, Harrys Onkel?"

Felicitas hatte ihr altes Selbstbewusstsein zurückgewonnen und ging, beinahe schwebend, auf den Onkel mit ausgestreckter Hand zu. Onkel Vernon musterte sie von oben bis unten und reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. "Was für Typen, meinten sie eigentlich?", fragte Felicitas nach.

"So wie Harry, die mit Zauberstäbchen rumfuchteln und schlimme Sachen geschehen lassen, sie gehören doch auch dazu?", brummte der Onkel.

"Oh ja, sicher ich bin auch ein zauberhaftes Wesen, meinen sie das, Mister Dursley?" Vernon brummte etwas und wandte sich an Harry: "Du musst heute Frühstück machen. Dudley lässt die Eier anbrennen und deine Tante ist immer noch krank. Beeil dich etwas, ich muss heute noch zu Magda fahren. Und noch eins Junge, keine dummen Bemerkungen über meine Schwester.

Sie eilten dem Onkel in die Wohnung der Dursleys nach.

Als die Küchentüre sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sah Harry Felicitas tief in die Augen: "Ich glaube wir haben uns nachher einiges zu erzählen." "Oh, oh, aber ich bin ja nicht alleine mit Beichten dran, oder?", erwiderte sie grinsend. Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Er war erleichtert, aber auch gespannt, was sie zu berichten hatte. Er wollte sie aber auch fragen, warum sie sich in seinem Leben schon so gut auskannte.

"Harry wo bleibt das Frühstück!" Onkel Vernons Ruf unterbrach Harrys Gedankengänge und er fing an, das Frühstück zu richten. Magische Küchenarbeit ging bedeutend schneller, er wunderte sich, warum Molly Weasley nicht alles magisch erledigte.

Felicitas deckte den Tisch ein und als Harry ihr sagte, dass sie nur fünf Plätze richten sollte, statt sieben. Schaute sie ihn verwundert an. "Wohnen Tonks und Remus nicht hier?"

"Nein, die Welten magisch oder nicht magisch, waren bis dieses Jahr in meinem Leben streng getrennt. Der Ligusterweg war nicht magisch, Hogwarts war magisch."

Felicitas schaute ihren Harry an: "Hogwarts ist auch gleich Dumbledore, nicht war?" "Ja, Hogwarts ist auch Dumbledore, warum?"

"Ich glaube ich muss es euch allen Drei auf einmal erzählen, warum meine Familie mit Dumbledore nicht immer einer Meinung ist und ihn bisher gemieden hat, wo es ging", meinte sie. Harry meinte etwas Trauer in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben. "Nachdem Frühstück, rufe ich die beiden an, aber jetzt erst einmal Eier mit Speck", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern. "Irrtum, nachdem Frühstück gibt es erst einmal Konzentrationsübungen, die sind bei weitem wichtiger als alte Geschichten, die ich nicht einmal miterlebt habe", widersprach sie ihm bestimmt.

Tante Petunia kam nicht in das Esszimmer herunter, sie frühstückte im Schlafzimmer. Dudley hatte ihr das Frühstück nach oben gebracht. "Ach mein lieber Duddilein", hörte Harry die Tante flöten und machte sich umgehend an den Abwasch. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie fertig und zurück in seinem Zimmer. Harry ließ sich auf eines der Sitzkissen fallen und zog Felicitas mit sich nach unten. "Gut Konzentrationsübungen! Zuerst konzentriere ich mich ganz auf dich."

Felicitas konnte nicht mehr widersprechen, zu sehr hatte sich Harry nach einem Kuss gesehnt, das ganze Frühstück lang. "Bist du mir gar nicht böse", fragte Feli vorsichtig. "Hmm, ich frage mich, warum du soviel von mir weist und ich sowenig von dir?"

Besorgt schaute sie ihn an: "Du wirfst mich bestimmt nicht aus deinem Leben, wenn ich dir es verrate. Es soll aber ein Geheimnis zwischen uns sein, vielleicht noch Tonks, Remus und Arabella, aber sonst niemand mehr. Nicht Hermine, Ron oder Ginny, klar?"

Harry nickte fassungslos, woher wusste sie selbst die Namen seiner Freunde auf Hogwarts. "Versprichst du mir das, es war keine Absicht von mir soviel von dir zu erfahren. Es war mir einfach langweilig. Dann bin ich durch die Straßen gezogen, aber ihr Engländer seid so unnahbar, keiner hat mich gegrüßt, keiner mit einem gesprochen. Dann habe ich es auf meine andere Art versucht und es hat geklappt."

"Welche andere Art", fragte Harry nach. Liebevoll legte sie ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund.

"Misses Miller, ist auch sehr freundlich, nur ihre Milch ist sauer. Bei Misses Figg oder Tante Arabella wie du sie nennst ging es mir gut, das Futter war ungenießbar, aber sie war so freundlich. Ich bin, dann aus Langeweile Mister Tibbles gefolgt. Am Anfang war es langweilig. Immer auf dem Apfelbaum zu sitzen und in dein Zimmer zu starren. Mit der Zeit hatte ich das Vertrauen von Mister Tibbles, aber er ist nicht sehr unterhaltsam. Ich wusste nur, du bist ein Zauberer und musst geschützt werden. Und den Rest kennst du ja, aber es hat lange gedauert bist du mich zur Kenntnis genommen hast. Als dann Dumbledore auftauchte und mit den Dursleys sprach und du warst nicht da, hat mich sein Verhalten geärgert. Mit etwas Zaubertrank an den Krallen habe ich mich auf dein Geheimfach gelegt und tatsächlich ich konnte ihm eins auswischen. Nach meinem Besuch in der Kapelle war es mir klar, du brauchst jemand für dich ganz alleine und deshalb habe ich mit dir als Felicitas Kontakt aufgenommen."

Ungläubig schaute Harry Felicitas an: "Du bist meine Freundin und meine Katze gleichzeitig!"

"Wen liebst du nun mehr Felicitas oder Lucky?"

"Beide auf ihre Art", meinte Harry grinsend. "Jetzt bin ich sehr erleichtert, meine Verschlusszauber funktionieren doch. Ich habe mich gewundert wie du in das Zimmer gekommen bist, aber nach dem du Felicitas und Lucky bist, ist mir das klar. Lucky war die Erste, welche von mir berechtigt wurde, und somit kannst du kommen und gehen wie du willst. Er zog sie näher zu sich. "Harry, wir sollten uns jetzt um die Konzentrationsübungen kümmern."

Aber Harry wollte lieber mit ihr auf dem Sitzkissen bleiben und hielt sie fest. Obwohl er es wusste, war er überrascht als Lucky plötzlich aus seinen Armen sprang und sich vor seinen Augen wieder in Felicitas verwandelte. Harry beobachtete sie fasziniert, wie sie ihre Tasche ausräumte und die Gegenstände im Zimmer verteilte. Zum Schluss setzte sie sich auf ein extra Kissen und erklärte Harry ausführlich die ganzen Konzentrationsübungen und den Weg dorthin. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen schaffte sie vieles auf einmal, die Vorhänge verschlossen sich und die Räucherkerzen flammten auf. Kurze Zeit später saßen Beide im Yogasitz auf den Boden und lauschten dem Buch. "Harry, ich habe mir das immer selbst vorgesagt, erst auswendig gelernt und dann vorgesagt, aber so mit dem sprechenden Buch ist es toll", lobte sie ihn. Nach anstrengenden Stunden der Yogaübungen beendeten sie ihr erstes Training. Harry kam alles so einfach vor, relativ schnell hatte er die Tiefe erreicht, um seine Gedanken ganz zu verschließen. Nur den ganzen Aufwand konnte er bei Snape nicht betreiben. "Du schaust so skeptisch, Harry?"

"Ich dachte nur daran wie ich das mit den ganzen Sachen mache, wenn ich mich schnell konzentrieren muss?"

Felicitas grinste: "Die Sachen hier sollen dir den Anfang erleichtern und später einfach die Arbeit an sich selbst, sagen wir mal, schöner zu machen. Ich freue mich jedes Mal auf die Stunden, weil die Räucherkerzen so schön duften und weil alles so schön ruhig und gemütlich ist. Im Leben, in der freien Welt, erinnere ich mich an diesen Raum, an die Ruhe und die Geborgenheit und du wirst merken es klappt einfach besser."

Mit ein paar Handbewegungen hatte sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammengepackt, wie beim Abwaschzauber Harry konnte ihren Zauberstab nicht sehen.

Als er sie danach fragen wollte, klingelte sein Mobiltelefon – Tonks. "Hallo Tonks! Was ihr seid schon bei Arabella? Wir kommen gleich rüber. – Ja ich komme nicht alleine ich bringe jemand mit, wen verrate ich nicht. Ja, dann gib mir mal Tante Arabella." Harry verdrehte die Augen und flüstere Felicitas zu: "Sie macht sich Sorgen um Lucky, weil sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr bei ihr war." Felicitas grinste ihn an und flüsterte ihm in sein freies Ohr: "Sag ihr du bringst Lucky mit, dann werde ich es ihnen eben gleich sagen, um weitere Komplikationen zu vermeiden."

"Ja Tante Arabella ich bin noch am Apparat. Lucky ist gerade hier, ich bringe sie mit – ja und das Mädchen bringe ich auch mit. Mal sehen, wie ich das hinbekomme. – Tonks, das war mal wieder ein passender Spruch, aber warte, dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen."

Harry beendete das kuriose Gespräch. "Tonks meinte ich solle einfach dich in die Umhängetasche stecken und Lucky am Arm nehmen."

Felicitas suchte grinsend nach Harrys Umhängetasche: "Alles eingepackt?" Als Harry nickte, legte sie ein Handtuch in die Tasche. "Damit Lucky es gemütlich hat."

Kopfschütteln sah Misses Miller Harry nach, auch anderen Passanten fiel die Katze, welche ihren Kopf aus der Umhängetasche streckte, auf.

Bei Arabella schienen sie auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn er musste nicht einmal klingeln, Tonks stand in der Türe und schaute an Harry vorbei. "Und wo ist dein Herzblatt?"

Harry grinste: "Sie ist da, und freut sich über deinen Gesichtsausdruck, große Schwester."

Arabella begrüßte ihn in der Küche, während Remus den Tagespropheten las. Harry stellte seine Umhängetasche auf den Tisch, öffnete sie vorsichtig und hob Lucky heraus. "Eigentlich habe ich gedacht es gibt nur Arabella, die so vernarrt in eine Katze ist, aber du bist ja beinahe noch schlimmer." Remus schaut über seine Zeitung.

Arabella kam in das Zimmer und freute sich Lucky wieder zu sehen: "Harry, du darfst sie nicht in die Tasche einsperren, Katzen brauchen Freiheit. Sie wollen immer fliehen können. Wart ich hole dir eine Milch, die bringe ich dir ausnahmsweise in das Zimmer, sonst gibt es so was nur in der Küche. Lucky hüpfte vom Tisch auf den Boden.

Tonks schaute durch das Fenster auf die Straße: "Harry erzähl, wie ist es gelaufen. Hast du es ihr gesagt? Und wie hat sie darauf reagiert?"

Harry schluckte das letzte Stückchen Keks herunter, den er sich vom Tisch genommen hatte, als er beobachtete, dass Tonks nicht mehr alleine zum Fenster hinausschaute.

Felicitas legte ihr Hand auf Tonks Schulter: "Eigentlich ist es recht gut gelaufen, er musste mir ja nichts erzählen, ich habe alles gewusst. Beichten musste ich, was schwieriger war. Meinst du nicht?"

Remus sah überrascht von der Zeitung auf. Tonks sah überrascht Felicitas an.

"Nun Tonks, jetzt verstehst du, dass ich nicht einfach Feli in die Tasche und Lucky an Arm nehmen konnte. Bei ein und der gleichen Person ist das nicht möglich."

Man hörte aus der Küche die Schritte von Arabella: "Guten Tag Marlene, schleicht sich hier herein..." Die Milchschale ging zu Bruch und die Hausherrin suchte nach einem Halt.

"Tonks einen Kognak, steht in der Küche", kam es leise von Arabella, die sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und das Mädchen anschaute als käme es von einer anderen Welt. Tonks hatte praktischerweise mit einem Tablett die Flasche und fünf Gläser mitgebracht, während Harry mit "Reparo" die die Milchschüssel wieder herstellte und sein "Evanesco" entfernte den Milchsee vom Boden.

Arabella hatte sich nach dem ersten Schluck etwas erholt und wandte sich nun an Felicitas: "Du musst mich entschuldigen, es ist in der letzten Zeit soviel Neues gewesen, ich habe dich mit jemand verwechselt der schon lange, sehr lange tot ist."

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Tante Arabella", begann Felicitas mir ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen. "Ich wusste, dass ich ihr ähnlich sehe, aber habe nicht mit deiner Reaktion gerechnet. Die Familie sagt zwar immer ich sehe aus wie Tante Marlene, aber geglaubt habe ich es ihnen eigentlich nicht. Es scheint aber so zu sein. Ich bin Felicitas McKillan, eigentlich heißt unsere Familie McKinnon, aber wir haben ihn geändert, als wir wussten, dass wir nach England zurückkehren."

"Die McKinnons kehren zurück, das wird manchem noch schlaflose Nächte bereiten", bemerkte Arabella leise und stand auf um Felicitas in die Arme zu nehmen. "Herzlich Willkommen Felicitas. Setze dich und erzähl uns doch mal, wie du ausgerechnet auf Harry gestoßen bist."

Felicitas setzte sich an den Tisch und erzählte die Geschichte der gelangweilten Katze nochmals. Die Stelle mit dem Zauberstab, lies sie aufgrund Harrys bittenden Blicks aus.

"Und wo wohnst du eigentlich?", wollte Harry wissen. "Hab ich dir das noch nicht gesagt? Nein ich bin nicht dazu gekommen", Felicitas grinste verlegen. "An der Bushaltestelle in Sankt Ruchos wollte ich es dir zeigen, aber die beiden Mädchen haben uns durch ihr Kichern gestört. Ich wohne mit Tante Marbel im George-Manor, dem alten Herrensitz über dem Ort."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn: "Da war es also reiner Zufall, dass du Harry getroffen hast?" "Beinahe, ich wollte mich in Little Whinging umschauen, da ich wusste, dass Tante Arabella hier wohnt. Eigentlich sollte ich hier erst mit meinen Eltern auftauchen, aber jetzt bin ich schon da. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Arabella meine Tante Marlene gut kannte."

Tante Arabella stand vor dem Wohnzimmerschrank und suchte verzweifelt, dann hatte sie es geschafft. "Ich habe es mir geschworen und auch in meinem Testament vermerkt. Jetzt bin ich umso glücklicher, den Zauberstab von Marlene McKinnon an die Familie persönlich überreichen zu können. Bitte Felicitas."

Felicitas nahm den Zauberstab ihrer Tante entgegen. "Mit ihm hat sie für die Freiheit gekämpft und ich werde den Kampf damit fortsetzen", sagte sie feierlich. "Ich habe meine Tante nie kennen lernen können, denn sie wurde vor meiner Geburt mit ihrer ganzen Familie ermordet. In irgendeiner Organisation muss was falsch gelaufen sein und diesem Fehler fiel die Familie meiner Tante zum Opfer. Dad wollte schon immer Klarheit von Dumbledore, aber er hat nie eine Antwort bekommen. Ich nehme an, dass er jetzt selbst kommen wird, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Eine Bitte noch, aber ich glaube es ist bei euch selbstverständlich, bis Dad da war, kein Wort über meine Animagi-Figur und meine Familie. Ich bin eben Harrys Freundin und wenn es sein muss auch zauberhaft."

Tante Arabella konnte bedeutend besser kochen als backen und so ließen sie sich das Mittagessen schmecken. Felicitas wurde noch viel gefragt und gab dann doch noch die Geschichte mit dem Zauberstab im Badezimmer zum Besten. Die Reaktion von Tonks war wie von Harry erwartet. Es dauerte beinahe eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Der Kamin im Wohnzimmer flammte auf, Arabella stand auf und ging gefolgt von Lucky, die sich kurz von Harry verabschiedet hatte, in das Wohnzimmer. "Arabella, ist Harry bei dir?", fragte die tiefe Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. "Ja, Albus sie sind alle Drei bei mir. Du kannst ruhig kommen", lud in Arabella ein, "es gibt noch etwas zum Essen."

Mit einem Plopp stand er in der Küche, Tonks hatte gerade noch den Teller und das Besteck von Felicitas weggeräumt. "Ihr esst Arabella noch arm", neckte Dumbledore sie. "Vielleicht kann ich mit Remus und Tonks mal in die Winkelgasse, dann kann ich meine Rechnung bei Tante Arabella bezahlen?", meinte Harry.

Albus nickte: "Dieses Jahr scheint es dir ja im Ligusterweg besser zu gefallen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach: "Es ist nicht mehr der Ligusterweg, seit ich zu Tante Arabella kann und ich oft Besuch von Tonks und Remus bekomme. Es kann aber noch einmal kritisch werden, wenn heute Abend Onkel Vernons Schwester kommt."

"Heute schon", wunderte sich Tonks. "Vernon hat doch etwas von drei Wochen später gesprochen." "Heute Morgen, meinte er, dass er zu ihr fahren müsse, vielleicht bringt er sie mit. Ich hoffe die Dursleys halten sich an die Abmachung, sonst Tante Arabella bin ich noch öfter bei dir."

"Albus du musst wissen, er geht mir sehr zur Hand. Morgen Nachmittag brauche ich ihn ganz für mich alleine. Ich will auf dem Dachboden aufräumen und das geht nur zu zweit", Arabella zwinkerte Harry zu. Aha, Morgen ist wieder Training bei Madame Bones. "Arabella darf ich wenigsten Lucky mitbringen, sie ist sonst so alleine?" "Wenn sie will, sie wird sicherlich nicht stören."

Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um. "Lucky? Ist Lucky das Katzenfräulein mit den scharfen Krallen?" Harry nickte, während er ihr zusah, wie sie es sich oben auf dem Schrank bequem machte, fielen ihm die Konzentrationsübungen vom Vormittag ein und auch die Warnungen von Snape. Er solle immer wachsam seine Umgebung beobachten, wenn ein Zauberer, der die Kunst des Gedankenlesens beherrscht, auftauchte sollte er die Okklumentik anwenden. Wie auch, wenn Gefühlsregungen das übliche Maß überstiegen. An diesen Satz konnte er sich sehr gut erinnern, obwohl er Snape nun schon seit ein paar Jahren kannte, hatte er sich über den sarkastischen Ton gewundert, mit dem dieser über Gefühle sprach.

Harry wusste, dass Snape dies als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Voldemort gedacht hatte. Er hatte es sich auch angewohnt, die Okklumentik anzuwenden, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Jetzt hatte er sie auch wieder aktiviert, gleich, nachdem er die Stimme von Dumbledore gehört hat.

Fragend sah er Tonks an, die scheinbar genauso überrascht über den Besuch von Dumbledore war.

"Ihr wundert euch sicherlich über meinen Besuch, aber wir haben uns heute Morgen auch sehr über deinen Postdienst gewundert, Harry." Tonks und Remus sahen interessiert auf. Harry versuchte es mit einem unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck. Langsam verstand er Snape, wer etwas verheimlichen will, musste sich einen Gesichtsausdruck aneignen der sowenig, wie möglich aussagte.

"Professor Dumbledore, meinen sie damit, wie Onkel Vernon mit meiner Post umgeht?", fragte er seinen Schulleiter.

"Nein, davon, wie es im Haus der Dursleys zugeht, hast nur du und jetzt auch Tonks einen Eindruck. Professor McGonagall war sehr über die Antwortkarte von Gringotts überrascht." Harry grinste verlegen, schon wieder hat es mit dem Poker Face nicht geklappt, er musste es einfach mehr üben. "Was wollte den McGonagall schreiben?", wollte er erfahren.

"Harry, Professor, Professor McGonagall, bitte. Sie wollte dir dein Prüfungsergebnis zusenden, welches jetzt auf deinen Abruf bei Gringotts wartet. Und Hogwarts bekam diese Antwortkarte zurück gesandt." Dumbledore zeigte allen die Karte:

Hogwarts Professor McGonagall,

wir bestätigen Ihnen den Eingang Ihres Schreibens an

Mister Harry James Potter.

Den Empfänger werden wir, nach den

Sicherheitsprüfungen, umgehend über den Eingang

Ihrer Sendung informieren.

Gringotts Postdienst.

Remus pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. Tonks grinste: "Ich kenne den Service von den Eltern von Sirius. Die wenigen Male, wo meine Mutter einen Brief an den Grimmauldplatz schickte, kam so ein Kärtchen zurück. Nicht einmal einen Heuler kann man dieser Sippschaft schicken, hatte sie dann immer gebrummt."

"Harry, du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, dass Professor McGonagall über diese Karte sehr überrascht war. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass sich dies nicht für einen Jungendlichen gehört, vielleicht solltest du ihr ein paar Zeilen schreiben, damit sie es dir nicht zu sehr übel nimmt", bemerkte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme.

Harry blickte Tonks für ihre Vorlage dankbar an. "Professor Dumbledore, ich werde keine wie auch immer gedachten Zeilen schreiben, denn ich habe Professor McGonagall ja nicht beleidigt. Ich habe nur die von Gringotts angebotene Überprüfung der Post in Anspruch genommen. Haben sie schon einmal einen Heuler bekommen, der mit Bubotublereiter gefüllt war, wie Hermine in unserem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich kann dankend darauf verzichten und deshalb geht die Post nur noch über Gringotts an mich. Im England der Muggel verschicken Terroristen gelegentlich Briefbomben, wäre doch eine einfache Art mich umzubringen, Professor? Sehen sie dies anders?"

Remus schaute erschrocken zwischen Harry und Dumbledore hin und her. Der Gute kannte ja die zweite Prophezeiung nicht, und er wusste deshalb auch nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn, Harry brauchte um Voldemort zu besiegen. Natürlich brauchte er auch Dumbledore, schon alleine wegen seinen Schutzzaubern. Je mehr er darüber, in der ersten Ferienwoche, nachgedacht hatte, desto klarer war es ihm geworden. Was ist, wenn Harry Potter tot ist, wer kann den Dunklen Lord, dann noch besiegen.

Da, da war er, der Versuch von Dumbledore in seine Gedanken einzudringen, hatte er eigentlich nicht schon genug von der Aktion an Arabellas Geburtstag.

"Professor Dumbledore, wie habe ich in der Prüfung abgeschnitten?"

"Nun Harry deine ZAC hast du um Auror zu werden, nur Professor Snape besteht darauf, dass du bei ihm Nachhilfe nimmst, und zwar in den Ferien. Du scheinst da gerade so durch kommen zu sein", berichtete der Schulleiter.

"Ist dies der Grund, warum ich nicht in den Fuchsbau oder gar nach Rumänien mit darf, Hermine, Ron und Ginny ist es nicht zumutbar, ständig Professor Snape über den Weg zu laufen?", Harrys Augen blieben forschend auf Dumbledore.

"Na, Potter so viel Respekt vor mir, das lässt mir ja das Herz höher schlagen", Severus Snape kam von der Verandatüre in das Zimmer. Ein paar Rosen in der Hand, welche er der überraschten Arabella überreichte. "Sie hatten doch erst Geburtstag, nicht war?"

Beim Eintreten von Snape war Lucky aufgeschreckt und sprang, wie sie es auch schon im Ligusterweg gemacht hatte, direkt auf Harrys Schoß.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich entnahm den Äußerungen von Potter, dass sie es ihrem Lieblingsschüler schon gesagt haben. Ich wollte mich nur kurz mit Miss Tonks und Mister Lupin abstimmen, wissen es die beide auch schon den Beschluss des Ordens?"

"Was sollen wir wissen, Snape?", Remus war verärgert aufgesprungen. "Darüber sollten wir drei uns unterhalten, nur du Remus, Tonks und ich. Ordensangelegenheit!", antwortete dieser und öffnete die Türe in den Flur.

"So und ich soll wieder ausgeschlossen werden, bin ich wieder zu unerfahren und zu klein?", Harrys Einwurf wurde von Dumbledore einfach ignoriert.

Harry spürte, dass er von Snape beobachtet wurde und verstärkte seine Okklumentik, er kannte die brutale Art seines Lehrers.

"Potter, die Katze scheint ihnen gut zu tun. Ich habe beinahe den Eindruck sie können sich, wenn sie da ist, nicht nur besser konzentrieren, sondern sogar ihr Gemüt beherrschen. Heute Abend 10 Uhr mit Katze, Potter und vergessen sie das nicht, klar", Snape betrachtete mehr die Katze als Harry.

"Ach Professor Snape, sie wissen doch bei mir haben auch Tiere Seelen, machen sie mir doch den Gefallen und nennen sie Harrys Katze einfach Lucky, das ist ihr Name. Sie wollen doch mich nicht kränken, nachdem sie mir die schönen Blumen gebracht haben", Arabella hatte vermutlich den richtigen Ton gefunden, denn Snape nickte kurz.

"Potter, der Orden hat beschlossen: Tonks und Remus aus der Ordensarbeit so weit wie möglich herauszunehmen, sie sollen nur für sie zuständig sein. Das wird er ihnen sagen, ich verstehe nur nicht, was für ein Geheimnis er daraus macht. Eigentlich sollte er daraus gelernt haben, nächste Woche jährt es sich wieder", bemerkte Severus Snape beinahe beiläufig.

Der Professor verabschiedete sich und verschwand wieder über die Terrassentüre.

Kurz darauf betrat Professor Dumbledore mit Tonks und Remus das Zimmer. Tonks grinste und Remus wirkte sehr zufrieden.

"Nun Harry, du wirst dir sicherlich deine Ergebnisse so schnell wie möglich schicken lassen. Solltest du wegen dem einen oder anderen Fach noch Nachhilfe brauchen, dann lasse es mich wissen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Zeit und seit vorsichtig. Neues von Voldemort wissen wir nicht, aber das muss ja nichts Gutes bedeuten." Dumbledore verschwand nach diesen Worten wieder aus dem Haus von Arabella.

Lucky sprang von Harry Schoß und verwandelte sich zurück. "Na, wie gefällt euch eure neue Aufgabe?"

Überrascht sah Tonks Felicitas an. "Snape war so freundlich uns davon zu unterrichten

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Da wird noch einer aus der ollen Fledermaus schlau."

"Er hat seine Gründe und ehrlich war er schon immer, das müsst ihr zugeben", meinte Arabella.

"Ehrlich, brutal ehrlich, ja", stimmte Harry zu. "Aber grenzenlos gemein und ungerecht habe ich ihn in der Schule auch erlebt."

"Nun aber raus mit euch, eine alte Frau braucht auch mal ihre Ruhe. Harry einkaufen können wir auch noch Morgen", energisch war Arabella von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden. Tonks und Remus verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden.

Während Felicitas die Küche aufräumte, sah sich Harry im Haus um, ob es noch irgendetwas für Arabella zu tun gab. Er wollte die freie Zeit mit Felicitas verbringen, vielleicht ein Eis essen und spazieren gehen.

Als er zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam, freute er sich, dass sie das Gleiche mit ihm vorhatte.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie zogen los in ihren freien Nachmittag.

Niemand in Little Whinging störte sich an dem Pärchen, welches unter einem großen Baum saß. Harry und Felicitas genossen die Zeit. Harry gab bereitwillig Auskunft auf ihre Fragen, denn als Lucky hatte sie schon sehr viel mit bekommen, aber eben nicht alles und auch nicht Harrys eigene Gedanken dazu.

"Feli, mit was hast du eigentlich gezaubert, du hast zwar den Zauberstab deiner Tante Marlene, aber ich habe dich damit noch nicht gesehen?"

Zu Antwort hielt sie ihm ihre rechte Hand vor das Gesicht. Harry sah einen schwarzen Ring an ihrem Mittelfinger. Er sah sich den Ring genauer an, er war aus schwarzem Holz, dort wo sonst ein Schmuckstein saß schaute eine knöcherne Spitze heraus, die umgeben von kleinen Edelsteinen war.

"Ein Zauberring, er hat einen goldenen Kern und ist mit dem magischen Ebenholz umgeben, und hineingearbeitet ist der Zahn eine Königskobra. Das sind Gegenstände die ihn Indien sehr verehrt werden. Der Reichtum, die Natur und die Schlangen." Harry hörte gern der Stimme von Feli zu, die bei dieser Erklärung sehr verträumt geklungen hatte.

"In Indien wird also auch Gold angebetet, ist ja kein großer Unterschied zu uns." Feli schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Nicht das Gold direkt, der Reichtum steht für die Belohnung der Taten in einem früheren Leben, aber das könnte ich dir in Indien besser erklären."

Harry sah sich den Ring genauer an: "Dann gibt es in Indien keine Zauberstäbe?"

"In Indien oder besser gesagt in ganz Asien, gibt es unterschiedlichste Gegenstände, mit der die magische Kraft konzentriert auf einen Punkt werden kann, neben Stäben und Ringe gibt es auch Amulette oder Armreife. Ich selber kann mit dem Ring am besten zielen. Kann das sein, dass eure Zauberwelt etwas rückständig ist, in Indien lebten wir Zauberer nicht so getrennt von den nicht magischen Menschen. Wir hielten es zwar geheim aber wir schirmten uns nicht so ab."

Felicitas Magen knurrte. "Oh, ich glaube wir sollten uns etwas zu Essen besorgen", meinte Harry. "Harry, wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir noch eine Pizza verdrücken, bis wir zu deinem schwarzen, unheimlichen Lehrer müssen."

Es war wirklich knapp geworden, und Lucky war zu erst an der Kirche angekommen. Sie sah auch sofort den schwarz gekleideten Snape in einer Ecke stehen, der sich über ein Pergament beugte. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an und schaute vom Baum über ihm auf die Karte.

Snape räusperte sich: "Nun, Miss Felicitas McKinnon würden sie sich bitte einen anderen Platz suchen, um sich zu verwandeln, der Ast würde nachgeben und sie mir im Genick sitzen."

Harry, der den Satz von Snape mitbekommen hatte, sah ihn fassungslos an.

* * *

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_

**Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews**

Hallo **_AlexUhde_**, Danke für dein ausführliches Review. Aus verständlichen Gründen kann ich dir die Nummer nicht weitergeben, du brauchst dich aber nur an die Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker, London Oxford-Street wenden. Sie werden deine Post dann weiterleiten ;-) Zum Erbe werde ich mich nur zum geheimen Teil äußern, Harry wird magischer Erbe von Sirius und dessen Familie, die Vermögen gingen ja an die Drei, Tonks, Remus und Harry, aber es wird reichen. Zum Black-Castle über Hogsmeade werde ich noch nichts sagen, nur der Grimmauldplatz hat schon für Überraschungen gesorgt.

—

Hallo _**AvallynBlack** _Bingo, ja Felicitas und Lucky sind ein und die gleiche Person, wie wird sie wohl mit Hermine und Ginny harmonieren, sollten sie sich treffen?

—

Hallo **_FrodoBeutlin_** Herzlich Willkommen. Ja die Katze in eine Animagus und nachdem Kapitel weist du auch wer es ist. Deinen Vorschlag, eine Entführung von Harry durch Voldemort' habe ich mir in meine Ideenkartei notiert. Danke

—

_**Imobilus** _Danke für dein Lob. Du hast richtig vermutet und ich hoffe die Spannung ist nicht aus der Geschichte verschwunden. Nun musste ich es aufdecken, wie hätte Harry reagiert, wenn sie ewig so ein Geheimnis vor ihm gehabt hätte.

—

Hallo Stammleserin **_Karin_**. Du hast es gut, vier Wochen Urlaub in Frankreich! Hoffentlich erreicht dich dieses Kapitel noch davor, aber ich warte auf dein Review auch gerne vier Wochen.

—

Hallo **Katze,** (passt herrlich zu meiner Geschichte) Das Blackvermögen genauer zu bestimmen ist mir momentan unmöglich, es fehlt noch das Haupttestament und fehlen mir die Umrechnungskurse zwischen Galleonen und Euro bzw. brit. Pfund. Die Bedienungsanleitung für Mobiles extra für Werwölfe folgt noch. Tonks hat es hier ja erkannt, der Typ hat keine Ahnung in der Muggelwelt.

—

Ich denke **_Lady-Claw_** du hast die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Ja das Testament von Sirius für die drei war das größte Problem an dem Kapitel, es freut mich, dass es gelungen ist.

—

**_Laser-jet_**, ich bin schon froh über ein Lese(Lebens)zeichen der Leser. Du gehörst ja auch zu meinen Stammlesern. Schön ist es, wenn sie sich auch noch aktiv beteiligen. Was Katze und Mädchen angeht, hast richtig gedacht.

—

**_Rosenfeuerdrache_**(Stammleser) Ich denke Tonks war überrascht, dass Felicitas den gleichen Namen nannte wie den, den Harry sich als Denknamen gesucht hatte. Über Zauberei muss er nicht viel erklären, aber über die Zauberwelt auf den britischen Inseln, wohl, sie war ja in Indien. Zuerst einmal partizipiert Harry von der Situation, denn Madame Bones, wie auch die anderen Zauberfamilien werden nun ihre Kinder vorbereiten so gut es geht. Für Harry war es ein Glück, dass Madame Bones ihn dabei haben will. Madame Bones hat eine hohe Position im Zaubereiministerium, sicherlich denkt sie im Sinn des Ministeriums, aber dieser muss sich nicht mit den Vorstellungen von Fudge decken.

—

**_RoterDraconis_**. Danke für dein Review. Sie wusste es bereits, aber Harry hat Neues erfahren.

—

**_Silvertrust_** Du hast meinen Plan durchschaut, aber es war ja nicht böse gemeint. Ich wollte nur nicht zwei Kapitel hintereinander veröffentlichen und euch, dann warten zu lassen. Jetzt gibt es keine Konserve mehr, deine Ideen können jetzt wieder ungehindert einfliesen. Harry muss die Feinheiten beim Apparieren noch lernen, sein Bett hat er schon getroffen aber landet er auch in Hogsmeade oder wo er will?

—

**_Sycronn_**. Danke für deine Lobeshymne, sie gefällt mir gut. Zu deiner Frage wie man ein Kapitel ins .net bekommt schreibe ich dir eine persönliche Mail, da ich noch ein paar Angaben von dir brauche. Gruß Rudi

—

**_Tim86_**. Hallo ein Neuer. Danke für dein Review. Weist du wie es weitergehen kann oder was unbedingt hinein muss?

—

Hallo **_Vroni_**, deine gemailten Vorschläge sind super und sie werden beinahe alle Miteinfließen. Ich werde mich bei dir, dann wieder melden, wenn es soweit ist. Gruß Rudi

—

Araglas16 

Ganz herzlichen Dank für dein Review.

Ich sehe dir haben wieder ein paar Abschnitte sehr gut gefallen.

Legilimentik-Unterricht bei Snape, ich habe deine Anregung aufgenommen, vielleicht nimmt Harry schon bald seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragt danach.

Klar auf Hogwarts gehen die Dinger nicht, aber ab Hogsmeade und im Grimmauldplatz werden sie gehen, vielleicht spekuliert Harry auch damit, dass sie in Black-Castle funktionieren.

Warum Sirius in seinem Testament die Situation so gut getroffen hat, verrate ich beim Haupttestament. Er hatte ja alle Zeit der Welt und wie das Testament zu Gringotts kam, verrate ich dann auch.

—

**Sabbel**, die Folter ist zu Ende. Ja sie ist Felicitas und Lucky. Es freut mich wieder von einem neuen Lesen ein Review zu bekommen.

—

Hallo **Angelrevenge **vielen Dank für deine ausführlichen Kommentare zu beiden FFs. OC oder fremde Charakter sind sehr praktisch um sich etwas von der eingefahrenen Linie zu entfernen und sie bringen etwas Farbe in das Geschehen. Bitte lese weiter.

—

Hallo **Zerengeb** schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Zu mir, nein ich komme aus dem Unterland, so heißt die Region um die Stadt Heilbronn in Baden-Württemberg.


	10. Unterstützungen und Apparieren leicht ge...

Hallo,

ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Unterstützung mit den vielen tollen Reviews, einige Ideen von euch haben wir schon umgesetzt, andere folgen. Mein Co-Autor und Betaleser **Musashi47** sind begeistert von euren Reaktionen. Es motivert ganz toll und deshalb ein neues Kapitel.

Ein besonderer Dank geht, wegen seiner Geduld mit meinen Fehlern und seinen vielen guten Einfälle, an dich **Musashi47. Danke.

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 9.**

Felicitas Magen knurrte. "Oh, ich glaube wir sollten uns etwas zum Essen besorgen", meinte Harry. "Harry, wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir noch eine Pizza verdrücken, bis wir zu deinem schwarzen, unheimlichen Lehrer müssen."

Es war wirklich knapp geworden, und Lucky war zu erst an der Kirche angekommen. Sie sah auch sofort den schwarz gekleideten Snape in einer Ecke stehen, der sich über ein Pergament beugte. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an und schaute vom Baum über ihm auf die Karte.

Snape räusperte sich: "Nun, Miss Felicitas McKinnon würden sie bitte sich einen anderen Platz suchen, um sich zu verwandeln, der Ast würde nachgeben und sie mir im Genick sitzen."

Harry, der den Satz von Snape mitbekommen hatte, sah ihn fassungslos an.

* * *

**10. Unterstützungen oder Apparieren leicht gemacht**

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte, denn eine solche Karte hat mir in meiner Jugend viel geschadet. Erst vor einem Jahr habe ich es herausbekommen, wie sie funktioniert."

Harry sah auf die Karte und danach wieder auf Snape: "Sir, es tut mir leid, dass sie unter meinem Vater und meinem Paten leiden mussten." Professor Snape betrachte Harry scharf und dieser lies das Eindringen seines Lehrers in seine Gedanken zu, damit er sein wirkliches Bedauern sehen konnte.

Snape öffnete die bekannte Seitentür zur Kirche und führte sie in einen fensterlosen Nebenraum.

"Harry, Miss McKinnon, ich darf sie doch beim Vornamen nennen." Felicitas nickte.

"Die Vergangenheit kann keiner ändern, deshalb verpflichtet sie uns, aus ihr zu lernen. Ihr Vater und ihr Pate benutzten die Karte immer um mich abzufangen oder um nach einer Schandtat unbehindert in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Die Karte zeigt uns alle magischen Menschen. Selbst ein Animagi in seiner tierischen Gestalt, ja sogar jemand, welcher den Vielsaft-Trank anwandte, ist unter seinem richtigen Namen erkennbar. Harry von ihnen erwarte ich keine richtige Antwort, aber vielleicht von Ihrer Freundin. Woran kann es liegen, dass die Namen immer erscheinen?"

"Sir, ich nehme an es liegt an der magischen Aura."

"Richtig Felicitas, es liegt an der magischen Aura und diese kann man durch einen schwierigen Zauber unterdrücken. Harry aufpassen, das ist schwarze Magie vom Reinsten."

"Professor, wem schadet der Zauber?" Überrascht schaute Snape Felicitas an. "Er schadet niemand, er hilft ihnen unortbar zu sein, wie kommen sie darauf, dass es jemanden schadet?"

"Nun sie bezeichneten den Zauber als einen schwarzen Zauber, schwarze Zauber beeinträchtigen immer andere, indem sie ihnen schaden oder gar sie vernichten."

Das erste Mal, das Harry dies sah, Snape lächelte eine Schülerin an. Feli schaute unsicher auf den Professor, der sie jetzt tatsächlich lobte.

"Für diese Aussage würde ich dir auf Hogwarts sicherlich 100 Punkte oder sogar mehr geben. Harry hast du dies gehört. Du solltest nicht nur das Mädchen für sich vereinnahmen, sondern auch ihre Einstellung zur Magie übernehmen, die hier auf der Insel immer noch als böse gilt. Viele Zauber werden hier als schwarze Zauber eingestuft, da sie helfen sich der Kontrolle des Ministeriums zu entziehen, andere da ihnen Rituale und Sprüche zugrunde liegen, welche die beschränkten Zauberer nicht kennen. Dementsprechend ist auch die Ausbildung. Felicitas du müsst wissen, für einen Krieg ist die Ausbildung in Hogwarts zurzeit denkbar ungeeignet. Fangen wir an."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. "Den steck gleich wieder weg, wir wollen etwas an der magischen Aura ändern nicht an der Person, Harry."

Professor Snape gab jedem ein Pergament. "Ihr habt jetzt eine halbe Stunde Zeit euch diesen Spruch und die Vorgehensweise zu merken, danach werden wir es üben, bis ihr den Spruch könnt. Wie ich an deinem verschmierten Gesicht erkenne, Harry hast du ja schon ausreichend gegessen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet es bald begreifen, sonst sehen wir hier die Sonne aufgehen, habt ihr mich verstanden. Wir haben nicht die Zeit für Spielchen."

Harry las den Spruch durch und stellte fest, dass er sich bei diesem Spruch voll konzentrieren musste. Das galt für alle stablosen Sprüche. Er strengte sich an, dass Snape ihn beim Vornamen nannte, war von ihm vielleicht als Anerkennung gedacht. Der Spruch war schwierig, es war einfacher sich das Verändern des eigenen Namens vorzustellen, als ihn langsam Verschwinden zu lassen.

"Dudley Dursley, was soll das? Du sollst von meiner Karte ganz verschwinden, obwohl dies auch ein sehr interessanter Aspekt ist. Wie hast du das fertig gebracht?", Snape sah in interessiert an.

"Nun, es ist sehr schwierig den eigenen Namen Buchstabe für Buchstabe, innerhalb der Zauberformel und der Zeitvorgabe, verschwinden zu lassen. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie die Buchstaben geändert und ergänzt werden, nicht wie sie in das Nichts verschwinden", versuchte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zu erklären."

"Na Harry, wieder den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes oder? Wenn du es geschafft hast ganz zu verschwinden, dann werden wir mit deinem Vorschlag weitermachen, klar. Also bitte höchste Konzentration."

Nach anderthalb Stunden waren beide soweit. Und Snape zeigte ihnen zufrieden eine Karte ohne Namen.

"Felicitas du hast dich schon mit Okklumentik sehr weit auseinander gesetzt, nehme ich an. Ich habe es auf jedenfalls kaum geschafft bei dir die geheimsten Wünsche zu erkennen", gestand Professor Snape. Felicitas grinste ihn frech an. "Aber auch du, Harry, bist weiter gekommen. Dumbledore hat dich gelobt, dass heißt aber nicht, dass du nichts mehr tun musst. Der Gegner ist ein starker Legilimentiker."

"Sir, eine Frage: Kann man die Okklumentik nicht besser beherrschen, wenn man das Gegenstück die Legilimentik auch kann?"

"Harry, eine schön gestellte Frage, oder soll ich Falle sagen. Natürlich ist es einfacher die Okklumentik zu beherrschen, wenn einem bekannt ist, wogegen man sich wehrt. Folge meiner Antwort wird, oder müsste sein, dass ich euch beide darin unterrichte."

Harry nickte überrascht, so schnell hatte er sich ein Einlenken von Snape auf seine Frage nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er es ablehnt.

Felicitas strahlte die Professoren an: "In Indien, sieht man den Schritt zum Legilimentiker als große Weiterentwicklung an, da es ein riesiges Maß an Selbstbeherrschung erfordert, nicht aus purer Neugier oder noch fieseren Gründen, in fremden Gedanken zu wühlen."

"Eine Bedingung habe ich aber, ihr besorgt euch jeder ein Denkarium. Wir wollen doch die Verärgerungen nicht noch mal provozieren, nicht wahr Harry?"

Die Karte piff wie das Spickoskop. Schnell drehten sie sich der Karte zu. Am Rand der Karte, wo der Weg zur Kappelle von der Straße abzweigte, tauchte ein Punkt auf. Zu dritt betrachteten sie interessiert die Karte und da zeigte sich ein zweiter Punkt. "Was wollen den Dumbledore und McGonagall hier?", fragte Harry. Felicitas hatte sich bereits zu Lucky verwandelt und verschwand aus dem Raum, ohne ein Plopp oder ein sonstiges Geräusch. Snape beschwor eine Tafel, mit allerlei Aufschriebe über Zaubertränke, herauf.

"Harry, hast du das gesehen. Ein Animagus aus Europa ist zu dem nicht fähig, appariert sie doch in ihrer Animagusform." Harry nickte erstaunt. Severus Snape fuhr nun lauter fort: "Wenn du das auch so lernen willst, dann bitte sie notfalls auf Knien um Unterricht."

"Severus, vor wem soll er auf die Knie fallen, doch nicht um Zaubertränke zu lernen", misstrauisch erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters, der den Seitenraum betreten hatte. Er ging zur Tafel um den Aufschrieb zu betrachten. "Ist Vielsaft-Trank im Unterrichtsstoff?"

"Nein Professor Dumbledore, Vielsaft-Trank ist nicht im Unterricht, aber ich verlange in meinen UTZ-Kursen mehr als den Standard", entgegnete ihm Snape höflich aber reserviert. "Es ist nur schwierig Zaubertränke ohne Labor zu unterrichten, für Potter wäre es einfacher, wenn er einen ständigen Portschüssel zwischen den Kerkern von Hogwarts und seinem Zimmer hätte. Erst, dann könnten aus der staubigen Schrift, herrlich schimmernde und gluckernde Zaubertränke werden."

"Meine Frage nach dem Kniefall wartet noch auf die Antwort." Dumbledore wirkte heute etwas strenger als sonst. "Nun, ich habe mich bei Professor Snape nach einem Zaubertrank erkundigt, der das Aussehen verändert. Er gab mir kein Rezept, sondern den Rat Tonks notfalls auf Knien um Unterricht zu bitten. Sie soll da Spitze sein", erwiderte Harry.

"Das hörte sich vorhin schlimmer an als es ist", meinte Professor McGonagall, die nun näher an die Tafel trat. Harry rollte die Karte von Snape seelenruhig ein und übergab sie ihm: "Meine Hausaufgaben, noch vom letzten Schuljahr."

"Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn der Portschlüssel in die Kerker von Hogwarts ein Schlüsselanhänger in Schlangenform ist, etwas anderes habe ich nicht in meiner Tasche, außer den Schrankschlüssel, den ich nicht brauche, aber ein, wenn auch nicht schönes, Symbol für den Liguster Weg ist", fragte Albus Dumbledore mit dem bekannten Leuchten in den Augen nach. "Nein, Schlangen sind nicht unbedingt meine Feinde, ich kann mich sogar mit ihnen unterhalten. Dem Schrank bin ich entwachsen, aber ein treffendes Symbol", antwortete Harry im gleichen humorvollen Ton, wie er die Frage gestellt bekommen hatte.

"Harry Potter, aber diese Vergünstigungen müssen geheim bleiben, kein Ton zu niemanden, versprochen?", Minerva McGonagall klang streng. "Nein! Mindestens Tonks, Remus und Tante Arabella erzähle ich davon und vielleicht noch meiner Katze, aber sonst erzähle ich niemanden etwas."

McGonagall lächelte nachsichtig: "Ja, dann geht es in Ordnung. Aber nun auf in ihr Zimmer, in Hogwarts wäre jetzt schon längst Nachtruhe, gute Nacht Mister Potter."

"Übermorgen um 9 Uhr, also nach dem Frühstück, Potter. Ich werde noch einen Plan zeichnen, sollte sie nicht mehr wissen, wo mein Kerker in Hogwarts ist", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch. "Severus, ich bitte dich", ermahnte ihn seine Kollegin.

Harry hatte verstanden, welchen Plan Severus meinte und verabschiedete sich von allen und verschwand, kurz nach Mitternacht, mit dem Portschlüssel der als Schrankschlüssel an seinem Schlüsselbund hing, neben der Schlange die ihn in den Zaubertränkekerker nach Hogwarts bringt.

In seinem Zimmer brannte Licht, er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, dass noch mehr Leute in sein Zimmer konnten.

Felicitas saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte im Okklumentik Buch. "War noch was Besonderes?" Harry grinste. "Dumbledore und McGonagall haben sich interessiert, welche Zaubertränke er mir beibringt. Ergebnis ist..." Harry zog den Schlüsselanhänger mit dem Schrankschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und grinste: "Portschlüsselschlüssel für Hogwarts und zurück, so können wir ungehindert durch die Gegend reisen. Besonders nachdem Severus uns das Ausschalten unserer Ortung beigebracht hat."

"Harry du freust dich so über Portschlüssel, ist das so etwas Besonderes? Wir Zauberer kommen doch überall hin, wohin wir wollen", fragte Feli ihren Freund.

"Ich nicht, ich kann noch nicht apparieren, darf das erst mit 17 lernen", gab Harry kleinlaut zu. "Aber morgen sind wir zu einem Treffen bei Madame Bones geladen, wo ich das lernen kann. Und wenn ich die Prüfung schaffe, erhalte ich die Genehmigung des Ministeriums. Und für Hogwarts besteht ein Antiapparierschild, man kann dort gar nicht erscheinen."

Felicitas seufzte: "Ihr steht euch mit euren Genehmigungen und Verboten doch selbst im Weg, hält sich Voldemort auch daran?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hob leicht resigniert die Schultern: "Ich unternehme ja, was ich kann, um soviel wie möglich zu erreichen."

"Auf Harry! Unter die Dusche und ab ins Bett, ich wecke dich morgen wieder zum Joggen!" Felicitas verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss und verschwand.

Harry verzichtete auf das Duschen und ging gleich ins Bett. Er war hundemüde, aber seine Okklumentikübungen durfte er nicht vergessen und den Wecker.

Tonks erschrak, sie war schon zu Bett gegangen, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte. Verschlafen stand sie auf, warf den Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Türe. "Professor Snape, Remus ist was mit Harry?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Tonks sah Remus fragend an, doch der hob nur unwissend die Schultern.

Severus Snape verschloss die Türe mit einem Zauberspruch, und breitete eine Karte des Grimmauldplatzes auf dem Tisch aus. "Remus nicht nur du und deine Freunde, auch ich habe es hinbekommen. Aber lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen, einverstanden?" Er streckte dem völlig überraschten Remus seine Hand hin. Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie wusste nicht, was in Severus gefahren war.

Remus betrachtete, nachdem Handschlag, die Karte mit etwas weniger Misstrauen." Beobachtet bitte nur das Zimmer von Tonks, was seht ihr, nur beobachten."

Beiden sahen drei Punkte mit ihren Namen in dem Zimmer, plötzlich verschwand der Name von Snape, obwohl er neben ihnen stand. Dann war er wieder da und wurde in Albus Dumbledore geändert. Fassungslos starrten beide Severus Snape. "Professor Snape...", begann Tonks. "Lass den Professor stecken, mit Severus kommen wir schneller an unser Ziel", unterbrach er sie. "Und Tonks, was haben deine Auroraugen gesehen, es ist selbstverständlich, dass dies keiner von deinen Kollegen oder jemand hier im Order erfährt, Harry und Felicitas haben das auch versprochen."

"Severus, um mal geordnet vorzugehen, wie kannst du den Namen deiner Aura verändern oder verschwinden lassen, und woher weist du von Felicitas?", besonnen klang Remus Stimme, obwohl er sicherlich sehr aufgeregt war.

"Ich habe mich lange mit dem Phänomen beschäftigt, wie du und deine Freunde mich immer in Hogwarts gefunden habt und wie ihr immer unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen seid. Vor einem Jahr habe ich in einem uralten Buch darüber gelesen und es fertig gebracht diese Karte herzustellen. Dann hat es mir keine Ruhe gelassen, denn es war mir nicht recht, auf irgendeiner solchen Karte entdeckt zu werden. In einem schwarzmagischen Buch, hier in der Bibliothek habe ich den passenden Spruch gefunden, den ihr beide jetzt lernen werdet. Ich denke er ist sehr hilfreich, sich irgendwelchen Kontrollen zu unterziehen", erklärte Snape.

"Und wie bist du auf Felicitas gestoßen?", fragte Tonks nach.

"Sehr lustig eigentlich und durch Zufall. Bei Misses Figg merkte ich den besonderen Einfluss der Katze auf Harrys Wesen, normalerweise hätte er getobt, als ihn Dumbledore aus eurem Gespräch ausschloss. Irgendwie musste Potter lernen, wenn er mit der Katze umgänglicher war warum nicht sie mit einladen, dachte ich mir. An unserem Treffpunkt wollte ich ihm das mit der Karte zeigen und um mich zu vergewissern, ob wir allein waren aktivierte ich die Karte. Da sah ich einen Punkt schnell auf mich zu kommen, der Punkt trug ihren Namen. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte nur Lucky im Baum über mir, dann habe ich sie angesprochen und deshalb weis auch sie Bescheid. Ihr Beide, ich, Harry und Katze kennen den Spruch und so hat es zubleiben. Übt mal schön und außerdem habt ihr übermorgen frei. Harry ist mit Katze bei mir in Hogwarts."

Severus verabschiedete sich von beiden, drehte sich aber an der Türe nochmals um und warf eine Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch: "Ich glaube seit ihr euch um ihn kümmert und jetzt auch die Katze bei ihm ist, können wir den Brief vergessen. Wir sollten unsere Ansicht nicht gleich herumschreien, Tonks. Lasst doch den Orden noch etwas darüber brüten.

Tonks und Remus lasen sich den Brief durch. "Tonks verstehst du diesen Satz: _Bei unserer letzten Aussprache in ihrem Büro habe ich erfahren müssen, dass eine ungeheuere Last auf meinen Schultern ruht. Nur ich und sonst niemand?"_

„Nein, Remus aber ich glaube das ist der Schlüssel zu Harrys ganzen Leiden, neben dem Verlust von Sirius. Ich befürchte da kommen schwere Zeiten auf ihn zu, hoffentlich hält die Beziehung von Felicitas und ihm. Von wem erfahren wir das?"

Remus sprang auf ging zum Kamin und aktivierte das Flohnetzwerk: „Severus Snape, Hogwarts."

„Remus, auch wenn wir Frieden geschlossen haben, das erlaubt dir trotzdem nicht mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken", meldete sich Snape verärgert. Remus reagierte nicht darauf, sondern fragte ihn ob Dumbledore eine Erklärung zu dem Brief abgegeben hat.

„Nein, Remus hat er nicht. Er hat den Brief nur unter Druck herausgerückt, Minerva muss etwas wissen, denn sie versuchte den Brief zurückzuhalten. Und jetzt brauche ich meine Erholung."

"Dann, kann ich nur hoffen, dass er es uns erzählt. Konfrontieren können wir ihn nicht mit dem Brief, sonst würde sein Vertrauen zu Dumbledore ganz verloren gehen." Tonks warf wütend ihren Morgenmantel über den Stuhl und stieg in ihr Bett. "Bis morgen Remus, vielleicht weis Hermine etwas, wir sollen mal die Weasleys besuchen."

Remus musste schmunzeln: "Wohl eher bis heute Morgen, Tonks." Er schloss vorsichtig die Türe.

Als Felicitas eintraf, saß Harry schon am Schreibtisch. "Na, an wen geht den dieser Liebesbrief", neckte sie ihn.

Harry drückte ihr den Entwurf kommentarlos in die Hand.

"Gut ich kenne jetzt Hermine ebenso wenig wie Ron oder Ginny, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass das deine besten Freunde sind. Die hätten sich sicherlich gemeldet, wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre. So würde ich ihn nicht fortschicken, vielleicht finden wir ein kleines Geschenk, dass sie merken, dass du an sie gedacht hast." Harry nickte ganz in Gedanken, er wusste nur noch nicht was.

Während ihrem Lauf, bei dem sie immer einen anderen Weg nahmen, dachte Harry weiter an den Vorschlag von Felicitas, ein Buch für Hermine war selbst redend, für Ron etwas zum Essen, klar. Ginny machte ihm die größten Sorgen, irgendetwas was sie brauchen konnte, aber nicht bekam. Vielleicht einen magischen Gegenstand. Tonks könnte es ihnen ja bringen oder aber auch Hedwig.

Er erzählte ihr von seinen Ideen. Felicitas schmunzelte: "Und welche von den beiden Damen habe ich verdrängt, oder laufe ich nur nebenher." Fragen waren wohl ihre Spezialität, aber bitte er konnte auch antworten. "Feli ich renne keiner der Damen davon und neben mir ist auf der richtigen Seite nur für dich Platz. Pass auf eine Wurzel!"

"Also, was ist dann mit Hermine und Ginny?", wollte sie wissen. Und Harry erzählte, wie Hermine und Ron zu den besten Freunden wurden, die er bisher gehabt hatte. "Und welche Rolle spielt Ginny?"

"Ginny ist die kleine Schwester von Ron und als solche habe ich sie immer gesehen. Aber sie ist selbstständiger geworden und sie geht ihren eigenen Weg. Man könnte euch für Schwestern halten."

"Also bin ich nur ein Ginny Ersatz", kritisch sah sie ihn an.

"Nein, du bist kein Ginny Ersatz, den sie war nie meine Freundin in dem Sinne, wie du es bist."

"Was ist dann an Ginny Besonderes?", bohrte Felicitas weiter.

"In meinem zweiten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts habe ich sie aus dem Bann eines verzauberten Tagebuches befreit. Es stammte von dem jugendlichen Voldemort, als er noch seinen richtigen Namen 'Tom Riddle' trug. Diese Aktion führte mich direkt in die‚Kammer des Schreckens'. Dies ist sind geheime unterirdische Kerker auf Hogwarts die Salazar Slytherin für sich angelegt hatte. Dort musste ich, bevor ich Ginny von dem Bann befreien konnte, noch gegen das Haustier von Slytherin kämpfen. Tom Riddle hatte einen Basilisken auf mich gehetzt Von diesem Kampf habe ich heute noch die Narbe. Seit dem besteht eigentlich ein gegenseitiges Vertrauen, auch im Ministerium hat sie mit gegen die Todesser gekämpft. Aber du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, du hast mich als Harry kennen gelernt, zwar auch als Zauberer aber nicht, als der 'Junge der lebt'. Es ist für mich ganz toll, dass du dich für mich als Mensch interessierst!"

Schon während des Gespräches hatten sie sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und nun zog Harry seine Felicitas zu sich und keine kichernden Mädchen störten sie.

"Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, aber als deine Freundin interessiert es mich schon wer noch alles auftauchen und dich mir streitig machen könnte", versuchte Felicitas versöhnlich zu erklären.

"Und wo ist deine Liste von Verehrern, ich konnte sie mir ja nicht als Kater in Ruhe durchlesen", lauernd sah Harry sie an.

"Verehrer gab es sicherlich einige, manche sind mir auch ein zweites Mal begegnet, aber mehr war wirklich nicht", meinte sie schmunzelnd, um kurz darauf wieder nachdenklich zu schauen. "Doch einer kennt mich ganz genau, und den werde ich heute besuchen. Harry, darf ich mich danach in deinem Zimmer erholen."

Harry schaute überrascht in ihr Gesicht. "Harry ich will heute meinen alten Yogi, den Yoga-Lehrer der mir es beigebracht hat, besuchen. Ich glaube er kann uns die Denkarien besorgen. Aber magische Reisen über solche weite Strecken sind sehr anstrengend und Tante Marbel sieht es nicht so gerne. Sie würde gleich dahinter kommen, wenn ich mich am Tage in mein Bett legen würde. Vielleicht kommt er sogar in ein paar Tagen nach, dann kann er uns beide unterstützen, obwohl du es schon richtig gut kannst."

"Oh, darauf bin ich gespannt. Vielleicht kann er mir beibringen, wie ich mich so konzentrieren kann, dass ich so lautlos wie du apparieren kann."

Felicitas schaute ihn staunend an: "Du kannst also doch apparieren?"

"Einen halben Meter habe ich schon geschafft, von meinem Bettvorleger in mein Bett, aber es muss sehr laut gewesen sein, Onkel Vernon stand, dann gleich in meinem Zimmer", berichtete Harry stolz. "Ich weis es kommt auf die Konzentration an, ist die auch wichtig, wenn man Animagus werden will? Ich bin da noch auf der Suche nach einer lieben Lehrerin?

Felicitas lachte: "Ja, ich deine Lehrerin werde es dir beibringen, aber schön der Reihe nach, ich appariere jetzt in dein Zimmer und du folgst mit deinem Portschlüssel, geht das?" "Klar!"

Tante Petunia, begrüßte Felicitas freundlich und unterhielt sich ausführlich mit ihr beim Frühstück, selbst Onkel Vernon hatte die Zeitung zur Seite gelegt, als das Thema auf Indien und den Beruf ihres Vaters kam. "So, so Botschafter ihrer Majestät in Indien und wo wohnen sie hier?"

"Momentan mit meiner Tante Marbel im George-Manor in Sankt Rochus. Früher hatte ein Teil meiner Familien ihren Sitz in Schottland", ihre Stimme klang traurig und Harry wusste, dass es die Familie von Tante Marlene war, welche ermordet wurde. Ihm war nur nicht klar, was Albus Dumbledore damit zu tun hatte.

Während Harry sich um den Abwasch kümmerte, ging Felicitas in sein Zimmer, um mit Mama zu telefonieren. Als er in sein Zimmer kam, sah er Felicitas auf seinem Bett liegen und an seinem alten Radio einen Sender suchen. "Sag mal ich finde hier nicht einmal Radio India, da haben sie so tolle Musik die erinnert mich so sehr an Zuhause."

"Hast du etwa Heimweh?", meinte Harry, während er sich zu ihr auf sein Bett legte. Plötzlich, völlig unerwartet umarmte sie ihn. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren wunderbaren Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um sie zu trösten erwiderte er die Umarmung und versuchte die Tränen durch viele zärtliche Küsse aufzuhalten.

"Harry, das ist lieb von dir. Normaler weise verwandele ich mich in Lucky, wenn ich solches Heimweh habe."

"Warum", fragte Harry überrascht.

"Katzen können nicht weinen."

Felicitas hatte sich etwas gefangen, und Harry war erleichtert. Cho hatte seinerzeit hemmungslos geweint und er hatte versagt. Bei Feli schien seine Reaktion gewirkt zu haben, aber Cho's Tränen weg zuküssen, auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen.

"Harry, konzentriere dich auf das, was sie dir bei Madame Bones beibringen wollen, auf das Apparieren. Wenn du den Wisch eures Ministeriums hast, dann und das verspreche ich dir, joggen wir um das Taj Mahal. Bitte strenge dich an, ich will dir so gerne Bombay, die alte Hauptstadt Indiens zeigen. Keine Sorge, wir klären das vorher mit Remus und Tonks, ich glaube, sie kommen mit, vielleicht auch Professor Snape."

Harry sah in ihre träumenden Augen und musste lächeln. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie man einfach so nach Bombay reisen konnte, aber in der Zauberwelt gibt es heute noch so vieles, was er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte und er würde sich sehr anstrengen, er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedete er sich von Felicitas und schaute ihr noch zu, wie sie mit ihrer Konzentrationsübung begann. Räucherkerzen waren wohl ihre kleine Schwäche. Lautlos, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war, verschwand sie aus seinem Zimmer.

Nach einem kurzen Stopp im Supermarkt, er musste seine Vorräte an Schokoriegeln auffüllen, auch brauchte er ein neues Make-up, kam er nochmals zurück, um für Felicitas einen großen Riegel Schokolade auf das frisch bezogene Bett zu legen.

Tante Arabella war etwas enttäuscht, dass Felicitas nicht mitkam. "Harry, weist du was Madame Bones mit Tonks vorhat, sie hat sie heute Morgen gesucht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und erreichte seine 'große Schwester'. Harry hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben. "Na Junge was ist?", wollte Arabellas wissen.

"Tonks hat einen Spezialauftrag für heute Vormittag er halten, sie soll ihr bei einer Unterrichtsstunde helfen", erzählte der grinsende Harry.

Es ploppte in der Küche und Madame Bones betrat kurz danach das Wohnzimmer ihrer Großtante. "Guten Morgen zusammen, Harry ich habe heute eine Überraschung für dich, ich wette du kannst sie nicht erraten?"

"Was darf den Tonks heute beim Unterricht helfen?", fragte Harry die überraschte Madame Bones.

"Woher weist du das, ich habe ihr doch ausdrücklich gesagt nichts über das Flohnetzwerk zu erzählen", ärgerte sich Madame Bones.

Harry zeigte grinsend sein Mobiltelefon: "Madame Bones, mit dem Muggelflohnetzwerk, nur reisen kann man damit nicht."

"Harry, eins solltest du wissen: Neville und Luna haben gestern schon daheim bei Longbottoms geübt und Susan bei mir, wir haben uns darauf geeinigt uns zu duzen und deshalb biete ich dir das Du auch an."

Harry nahm die ausgestreckte Hand an: "Auch ich habe es einmal versucht, aber es gab Ärger wegen dem Krach, den ich verursacht habe. Meine Konzentrationsübungen habe ich mit einer Yoga - Lehrerin verbessert. Ich glaube, wenn ich das Peilen noch beigebracht bekomme, schaffe ich das bald."

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung begann Professor Marchbanks gleich. Im leeren Esszimmer waren zwei Kreise aufgezeichnet. Dieses Ziel vor Augen schafften sie es alle, mehr oder weniger laut. Professor Tofty war sehr zufrieden. "Kinder, ich geht ja alle nach Hogwarts und ihr seid doch schon alle in Hogsmeade gewesen, oder?" Alle nickten, sie ahnten, was kommen sollte. Er hatte Angst davor, dachte aber an Felicitas, die jetzt in Indien war, gerade hatte er eine SMS von ihr erhalten. Der Hinweiston des Mobiltelefons hatte zwar zu einer Überraschung gesorgt, aber Harry war beruhigt.

"Wer beginnt", machte Tofty weiter. Zu Harry großer Überraschung meldete sich Neville als erstes. Sie waren hier in Südengland und sollten nach Schottland apparieren, für Muggel war das eine mehrstündige Reise, aber Neville und danach auch den beiden Mädchen gelang es ohne größere Schwierigkeiten.

Harry konzentrierte sich und, wie auch schon im Zimmer klappte es. Er landete ein paar Meter hinter dem Kreis, der vor Tonks auf den Boden gemalt war. "Hallo, Tonks was machst du denn hier, wenn du Schokolade willst, dann brauchst du nicht in den Honigtopf, die habe ich mitgebracht."

Harry bedauerte, als er ihre Tränen sah, dass er sie so dumm angelabert hatte.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. "Was ist denn, 'große Schwester'?"

Tonks schluckte, lies sich aber weiterhin von Harry im Arm halten: "Als ich deine Schulkameraden hier ankommen gesehen haben, habe ich an Sirius gedacht. Wie würde er toben, wenn er hätte sehen müssen, dass Schulkameraden von dir Dinge außerhalb der Schule lernen dürfen und du nicht dabei bist. Alls nur, weil der Sturkopf Dumbledore meint, der Schulstoff reicht."

Harry drückte sie noch ein wenig mehr an sich, reichte ihr ein Papiertaschentuch und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Adhortor", leise hatte er einen Aufmunterungszauber gesprochen, denn den Spruch mit "felix für glücklich" hielt er in dieser Situation für falsch. Trauer sollte man nicht verjagen, sie kommt danach umso schlimmer wieder.

"Dank, dir ‚kleiner Bruder', wie hast du das fertig gebracht in den Zauberzirkel von meiner ehemaligen Abteilungsleiterin zu kommen?", wollte Tonks wissen. Harry grinste: "Sie hat es mir angeboten, als ich mir bei ihr den Artikel im Tagespropheten habe bestätigen lassen."

Plopp. "Miss Tonks, eigentlich habe ich mir die Aufstellung hier anders vorgestellt, sie sollten Harry schützen, nicht umgekehrt", kommentierte Amelia Bones die Abwehrhaltung von Harry, der sich mit seinem Zauberstab schützend vor Tonks gestellt hatte. "Wir denken Harry ist verloren gegangen und machen uns Sorgen und ihr haltet hier eine traute Zusammenkunft ab."

"Entschuldigung, Madame Bones, aber die Trauer hat mich übermannt, als ich die Mitschüler von Harry sah, die wichtige Sachen lernen und er nicht. Ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, denn Sirius, Harrys verstorbener Pate hätte sicherlich getobt", erklärte Tonks mit belegter Stimme.

Madame Bones lächelte: "Und Harry, Rückreise mit Portschlüssel oder willst du es nochmals versuchen?" Und ob er es nochmals versuchen wollte, beinahe lautlos kam er im Esszimmer bei den anderen an.

"Na, wo ward ihr solange?", begrüßte sie Professor Marchbanks. "Ist schon in Ordnung", mischte sich Amelia Bones ein.

"Also, die erste Stufe ist geschafft und ich mache jetzt eine Ausnahme, ihr bekommt von mir bestätigt, dass ihr an eine euch bekannte Punkte apparieren könnt und dürft." Professorin Marchbanks überreichte allen eine Urkunde.

"Der nächste Schritt wird sein, einen Punkt zu orten, der euch nicht bekannt ist", Professor Tofty war aufgestanden und hatte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ein Pergament ausgerollt, auf dem sehr komplizierte Formeln zu erkennen waren. "Ihr bekommt ein kleines Buch, als Hilfe zur Berechnung des Zielortes. Es ist sehr kompliziert und sollte gewissenhaft gemacht werden. Bei einem Fehler landet ihr in einem Fluss oder steht im Parlament von Westminister während einer nicht öffentlichen Sitzung, oder sonst wo. Da aber Zauberer schon seit Ewigkeiten apparieren gibt es große Bücher, jede Zaubererfamilie müsste eines haben. In dem sind die Koordinaten sehr vieler Orte, sicherlich die meisten dieser Welt eingetragen. Diese könnt ihr zur groben Zielansteuerung benützen. Die Feinheit, genau am Ziel anzukommen, ist in dem kleinen Buch beschrieben. Viele Zauberer machen es sich einfacher, sie apparieren zum Beispiel nach Bath, gemäß den Koordinaten aus dem Buch, und gehen zu Fuß weiter. Wenn ihr euch an den Platz erinnern könnt, ist es leichter ihn wieder zu erreichen. Wie gerade mit Hogsmeade oder dem Haus von Amelia."

"Professor Tofty", Harry sprach etwas lauter, damit der alte Herr ihn auch verstand. "Bedeutet das, ich suche mir meinetwegen Liverpool oder Bombay heraus, konzentriere mich und dann stehe ich dort an einem für das Apparieren günstigen Platz?"

Der alte Professor nickte. "Du hast hier einen ganz wichtigen Punkt genannt, es gibt die Apparierplätze, bei der Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditsch sah man es deutlich. Das Ministerium hatte einen Platz für das Ankommen angegeben, so haben das die Zauberfamilien auch. Harry, du musst dir in dem Muggelhaus einen Platz suchen, der nicht einsehbar ist und an dem sich sowenig Leute wie möglich aufhalten. Bei dir wäre ein Flur im Keller das Beste, oder etwas entfernt vom Haus. Friedhöfe eignen sich gut, da gibt es große Bäume und wenig Menschen.

Liverpool schafft ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sind Ziele weit entfernt, kostet es sehr viel Kraft. Harry solche Entfernung reist man mit Zwischenstopps zum Ausruhen. Die findest du aber auch in diesem großen Buch. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt?"

Es kamen noch ein paar Fragen von Neville, wegen seiner Vergesslichkeit, aber Susan blätterte schon interessiert in dem kleinen Buch, da die Antworten ihr anscheinend zu langweilig waren. Luna schwebte scheinbar wieder in einer anderen Welt, während Tonks sich ihrem Kakao widmete, den sie aus der Küche geholt hatte.

Beim Mittagessen, welches sie dieses Mal im Garten einnahmen, ging es sehr lustig zu. "Harry, Luna und ich haben vorher schon gemeinsam Apparieren geübt, es war sehr lustig", berichtete Neville lachend. "Überhaupt nicht lustig", brummte Luna verärgert. "Nur weil ich in der Wassertonne gelandet bin und nicht daneben ärgern sie mich immer damit. Dabei ist das doch gar nicht wesentlich."

"So Luna, was ist dann wesentlich", wollte Professor Marchbanks von ihr wissen. Nun Luna schien gar nicht zu reagieren, sie schien gerade vom Wesentlichen zu träumen. "Ganz wichtig ist, dass wir wissen, warum wir das alles lernen, wir sollten es praktisch anwenden können und vor allem, dass wir auf uns selbst hören, wenn es gefährlich wird!" Harry schaute wie alle anderen überrascht Susan an, dass sie so vernünftig war wusste er, aber diese Einstellung, zu der er erst seit kurzen gekommen war, hätte er nicht bei ihr vermutet.

"Ist doch so", pflichtete Luna ihr bei. "Neulich habe ich Ginny Weasley einen Brief geschrieben, es hat ewig gebraucht, bis ich eine Antwort bekam. Wenn wir uns so verstecken und keinen Kontakt zu einander haben, wie sollen wir uns dann vertrauen. Und ohne Zusammenhalt brauchen wir doch gar nicht anfangen zu kämpfen."

Harry wurde es schlagartig bewusst, nicht nur er wurde von seinen Freunden getrennt, sondern diese wurden seinetwegen ebenfalls von der Außenwelt ausgeschlossen. Er hatte einen kurzen Blickkontakt mit Tonks, die ihm gegenübersaß. Auch sieh sah sehr betroffen aus. Viele am Tisch hatten den Blickkontakt bemerkt und Amelia nickte Professor Marchbanks zu. Irgendwie war die Stimmung am Tisch etwas gesunken.

"Miss Tonks, können wir beim nächsten Mal wieder mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen?", unterbrach Professorin Marchbanks die eingetretene Stille.

"Wenn Madame Bones ein gutes Wort für mich bei meinem Chef einlegt, oder es in meiner Freizeit stattfindet, immer."

Amelia Bones lächelte: "Ich glaube das ist so gut wie in geklärt Miss Tonks, ich werde mit ihm sprechen, vielleicht kennen sie noch jemanden der helfen kann. Mister Lupin vielleicht?"

Tonks nickte und verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis auf weitere Termine und fragte in die Runde: "Hat noch jemand Post für die Weasleys oder für Hermine? Ich mache jetzt auf Postbote, wir werden den Postverkehr schon wieder in Gang bekommen, Luna. Wenn ihr Post habt, schickt sie an mich in das Ministerium, ich leite sie weiter."

Harry grinste: "Postbote Tonks, du könntest vielleicht morgen bei mir Post sogar abholen?"

"Klar doch, wenn ich sie nicht selber schreiben muss, tschüss kleiner B... Harry", rief sie ihm zu. Ihr hätte es ähnlich gesehen, ihn hier als kleinen Bruder zu bezeichnen.

Susan zog ein Kuvert aus ihrem Rucksack: "Aber bitte nicht lesen und ich wäre Ginny dankbar, wenn ich die Antwort vor ihrer Abreise hätte." Tonks nahm den Brief an sich und verschwand.

"Also, beim nächsten Mal, wollen wir uns unbekannte Ziele erreichen", beschloss Professor Tofty die Runde. "Und vergessen sie die Konzentrationsübungen nicht, je konzentrierter sie arbeiten, desto weniger Lärm verursachen sie.

Nach einem vielfachen Ploppen war das Zimmer beinahe leer. Harry wartete auf Madame Bones, die den Raum verlassen hatte. Das letzte Mal war er mit ihr und Arabella zurückgekehrt. "Harry ich bin in Eile, aber wir warten noch auf Arabella und Susan. Offenheit ist wichtig, wenigstens auf unserer Seite."

Arabella kam in das Zimmer und kurz darauf auch Susan. "Ihr habt gemerkt, dass Miss Tonks und Harry bei dem Bericht über die Post an Miss Weasley sehr betroffen waren." Amelia schnitt das Thema in ihrer offenen Art an. "Arabella hat mir erzählt, dass Harry genauso abgeschottet gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht Widerstand leisten würde. Viele alte Zauberer versprechen sich von der Informationspolitik des begrenzten Wissens Vorteile und genau dies wollen wir durchbrechen. Ich dachte hier an das Mobiltelefon der Muggelwelt, Miss Tonks und Harry haben mir heute Morgen schon bewiesen, wie schnell auch hier die Kommunikation sein kann. Das einzige Problem ist: die Zauberwelt kennt keine Elektrizität."

Harry musste grinsen und fing an in seiner Tasche zu kramen, aber er hatte seine Solarladestation im Ligusterweg gelassen. Erwartungsvoll wurde er beobachtet und berichtete, leider ohne Muster, von dieser Ladestation für Camper. Madame Bones war begeistert: "Was meint ihr, wäre dies ein Weg?" Susan nickte grinsend: "Harry gib mir schon einmal deine Nummer, ich nehme an, ich bekomme in den nächsten Tagen so ein Gerät."

Madame Bones brach in das Ministerium auf, während Harry mit Arabella in den Glyzinienweg verschwand. Dank des Portschlüssels den Arabella von ihrer Großnichte hatte landeten sie im Gästezimmer unter dem Dach.

"Harry, wo hast du eigentlich Felicitas gelassen?", erkundigte sich Arabella. Harrys Mobiltelefon klingelte. Nachdem Gespräch konnte er der Tante berichten, dass Felicitas erst heute Abend aus Indien zurückkehren würde.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry reiste mit dem Portschlüssel in sein Zimmer. Er musste das Apparieren noch mit Felicitas üben, er wusste ja nicht, wie, laut sein Ploppen war.

Das Zimmer war wie er es verlassen hatte nur der Schokoriegel fehlte, dafür lag auf dem Tisch ein sehr großer Wälzer. Harry schmunzelte als er den Titel las ‚Apparieren leicht gemacht, alle bekannte Orte der Welt'. Daneben lag ein kleiner Zettel: _"Nur nicht übermütig werden kleiner Bruder und der Schokoriegel war echt lecker, Tonks."_

Harry packte seinen magischen Koffer aus und ordnete zuerst seine magischen Gegenstände. Am liebsten würde er jetzt durch die Welt reisen, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen zu überleben, wenn es zu einem erneuten Duell mit den Todessern oder gar Voldemort kam. Deshalb sah er zwar seufzend durch das Fenster in den Garten, wo der Sommer sich heute besonders anstrengte, aber wandte sich seinen Büchern zu. Es war anstrengend, aber Harry machte auch gewisse Fortschritte. Am Abend bekam er den Anruf von Felicitas, dass sie aus Indien zurückgekehrt sei, sich aber zuerst um Tante Marbel kümmern musste, die irgendwie von ihrer Reise etwas mitbekommen hatte. Sie vertröstete den enttäuschten Harry auf den nächsten Tag.

* * *

Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen im Ministerium landete ein Memo auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie sie diese Dinger nervten, insbesondere die mit dem goldenen Rand. Statt so bescheiden wie möglich aufzutreten, muss dieser Minister mit allem angeben, was er hatte. 

Sie packte die Akte Sirius Black weg, sie war von ihr letzte Woche nochmals durchgearbeitet wurden und ihr Bericht war fertig. Die Rechtsabteilung wie auch die Anwaltskanzlei Thompson & Parker hatten ein Gutachten erstellt und beide Stellen waren der gleichen Ansicht.

Sirius Black, dem der Verrat an den Potters und die Ermordung von 13 Muggel und einem Zauberer vorgeworfen wurden, saß ohne ein Urteil 12 Jahre in Askaban. Thompson & Parker verwandten sogar das Wort ‚willkürlich'. Fakt war, Auroren hatten ihn dort verhaftet, wo 13 Muggel und Peter Pettigrew den Tod gefunden hatten.

Er kam auf Anweisung von Bartemius Crouch direkt nach Askaban. Von der alternden Ministerin Millicent Bagnold wurde kein Versuch unternommen diese Ungerechtigkeit aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das Vorgehen von Crouch, wie auch die allgemeine Stimmung, hätten viel Kraft von ihr abverlangt hier Widerstand gegen diesen Gesetzesbruch zu leisten.

Madame Bones fand in der Akte eine Notiz von ihr an den Nachfolger im Ministeramt, in der sie auf die Unrechtmäßigkeit einer Inhaftierung ohne Urteil hinwies und um Klärung der Sache bat. Sie hatte ihren Mangel an Durchsetzungsvermögen als Grund angegeben.

Wochen später ist sie in Pension gegangen, die sie aber nicht lange genießen konnte.

Ihr Nachfolger bemühte sich lieber um gute Schneider, als um Gerechtigkeit.

Sollten sich die Gerüchte um das Verschwinden, Albus Dumbledore behauptete sogar den Tod von Sirius Black, bestätigen, konnte kein Prozess mehr nachgeholt werden. Heute Morgen, als sie Harry mit Tonks in einer sehr vertrauensvollen Umarmung fand, sprachen sie auch vom Tod des Sirius Black.

Ohne Prozess und somit ohne rechtskräftiges Urteil konnte das Ministerium das Vermögen der Blacks, dessen letzter Spross Sirius war, nicht als Wiedergutmachungsleistung einziehen. Eine Kopie der Gutachten sowie der Akte Black hatte sie dem Minister zu kommen lassen, die Originale waren unter ihrem Verschluss, schließlich war sie die Leiterin der Strafverfolgung.

Ihrem Gefühl nach bewahrte sie die Akte in ihrem privaten Safe auf, sie befürchtete Kräfte, welche die Aufdeckung der Wahrheit verhindern wollten. Als sie die Akte wieder verschlossen hatte, legte sie noch einen Verschlusszauber darüber, den fast keiner mehr kannte. Ihre Marlene, eine Bekannte ihres Bruders, hatte ihn ihr beigebracht. Er war eigentlich nur in den asiatischen Ländern bekannt und deshalb auch ganz anders aufgebaut als die einheimischen Sprüche für diesen Zweck. Sie seufzte, Marlene hatte sich viel mit einem Verwandten von ihr in Indien über die dortige Zauberei beschäftig. Ja, bis sie und ihre Familie ermordet wurden. Wochen später starb dann ihr Bruder. Es waren harte Zeiten, sie hatte sich in ihre Arbeit im Ministerium gestürzt, um von dort gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Ihr waren durch die Unfähigkeit des jetzigen Ministers, wie auch durch die Resignation seiner Vorgängerin, die Hände gebunden gewesen. Als Arabella ihr von Dumbledores Umgang mit Harry erzählte, beschloss sie Harry Potter zu unterstützen. Es sollten nicht wieder die alten Fehler, seitens Dumbledore, gemacht werden, denen ihr Bruder zum Opfer fiel.

Ein weiteres Memo von Cornelius Fudge störte ihre Gedanken. Sie nahm sich ihre Kopien der Akte, ja und da war noch die Akte Umbridge. Diese hatte sie noch nicht an ihn versandt, da Dolores Umbridge, als Unterstaatssekretärin des Ministers, alles in die Hände bekam was für den Minister bestimmt war. Hier mussten sie vorsichtig vorgehen, sie wusste um das hohe Ansehen, welches die Bulldogge beim Minister hatte. Es waren aber Klagen eingereicht worden. Sehr schwer wiegende Klagen, Klagen, die aus der Zeit als sie Schulleiterin in Hogwarts war. herrührten. Grausame Strafen hatte sie sich ausgedacht, fernab von jedem Recht. Ihren Kollegen von den Unsäglichen hatte sie eine Kopie der Akte persönlich übergeben. Sie hatten nur wenige Worte darüber gesprochen, aber sie waren sich einig gewesen. Mehrere Schüler wurden durch ihre Mitarbeiter befragt. So viele wie möglich, nur nicht die, welche viel mit Harry Potter zu tun hatten. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sich wieder herausredete und die Vorwürfe auf das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen Umbridge und Potter, seit der Angelegenheit mit den Dementoren, zurückführte. Vielleicht sogar noch behauptet Potter habe sich das alles nur einfallen lassen. Nein in diese Falle wollten sie diesmal nicht treten. Edward Hopkins, der Leiter der Unsäglichen stimmte ihr in diesem Punkt zu. Die von ihm gesammelten Beweise waren noch exakter als ihre. Hatte er doch nicht von McGonagall sämtliche Erlasse im Original erhalten. Erlasse fernab aller Gesetzte, auch wenn sie pikanterweise die Unterschrift von Fudge trugen.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den kleinen Gerichtssaal. Irgendeine Sache wegen vorzeitiger Volljährigkeit und die Angelegenheit Black sollten besprochen werden. Sie machte sich keinen Reim darauf, was Beides miteinander zu tun hatte.

Mit ihrem Amt als Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung, hatte sie auch Ansehen im Ministerium und viele meinten sie müssten sie unterwürfigst grüßen. Sicherlich man respektierte sie auch, aufgrund ihrer Kompetenz, sie war sich aber sicher, 90 von 100 Begrüßungen in diesem von Duckmäusern angefüllten Verwaltungsapparat waren notorische Bücklinge die versuchten durch geheuchelte Freundlichkeit auf ihrer Schleimspur weiter zu kommen.

Gelegentlich machte es ihr Spaß dem Einen oder Anderen einen Dämpfer zu geben. Der Assistent von Fudge war heute wieder mit einem widerlichen Grinsen unterwegs. "Nun Mister Weasley, wie geht es ihrem Herrn Papa, genießt er seinen Urlaub?"

"Guten Tagen Madame Bones, ich bin so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich nicht die Zeit habe mich um Familienangelegenheiten zu kümmern. Minister Fudge fordert sehr viel von mir und ich strenge mich an seinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Ich habe nicht einmal die Möglichkeit an Urlaub zu denken, in diesen schlimmen Zeiten."

"Und ihre Aufgabe besteht darin Akten wie ein Packesel zu schleppen, versuchen sie es doch mal mit ‚Locomotor' oder haben sie das Zaubern vor lauter Arbeit verlernt? Und bitte grüßen sie ihre Familie recht freundlich von mir, meiner Ansicht nach hat Arthur seinen Urlaub redlich verdient."

Sie lies den überraschten Percy Weasley stehen, natürlich wusste sie, dass er sich für die Karriere bei Fudge mit seiner Familie überworfen hat. Gerade deshalb gab sie ihm Grüße an die Familie auf. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie Percy fragen, ob er sie auch ausgerichtet hat. Sicherlich war dies ein wenig gemein, aber wenigstens nicht so gemein, wie Percy über seine Familie sprach.

Sie öffnete die Türe und betrat den kleinen Gerichtssaal, eigentlich war es ihr Saal. Hier führte sie ihre Anhörungen durch. Es war ein kleiner aber handverlesener Kreis von Ministerialbeamten vertreten, Schrecklicherweise auch diese Umbridge. "Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Verspätung lieber Cornelius aber ich musste ihrem Assistenten erst einmal daran erinnern, dass wir hier zaubern dürfen."

"Schon gut, schon gut", nervös wies Fudge auf einen Platz am Tisch.

"Ich habe ihnen eine gute Neuigkeit zu melden und wollte dies tun, bevor ich es über den Tagespropheten, an die Öffentlichkeit gebe: Sirius Black ist tot."

Mit seinem überheblich wirkenden Lächeln schaute er sich im Kreis der Anwesenden um, als ob der Tod von Sirius Black, sein Verdienst gewesen wäre.

"Wie ist der Verräter umgekommen", wollte diese Umbridge wissen. "Über den genauen Vorgang möchte und darf ich mich nicht äußern, sie müssen verstehen Sicherheitsinteressen. Die Kobolde von Gringotts haben mich über das Ableben informiert und wir alle wissen, dass sie nichts bekannt geben, was sie nicht auch 100-prozentig wissen."

Der Abteilungsleiter der Unsäglichen wandte sich an Fudge: "Herr Minister und das wollten sie uns sagen, deswegen sollten wir hier herkommen?"

"Auch, auch mein Bester. Mit dem Tod von Mister Black, sind uns nun die Hände gebunden, was das Vermögen der Blacks betrifft. Mein Stab wollte eigentlich den Antrag stellen das Vermögen des Verbrechers Black zum Wohle der Ministeriumskasse einzuziehen, so als Entschädigung für die Opfer und so."

"Gut so, gut so, Herr Minister", jubelte die Umbridge, die heute schlimmer als sonst, an eine Kröte erinnerte.

"Nun, das geht aber nicht. Dank der Arbeit von Madame Bones, dem Gutachten unserer Rechtsabteilung und der Kanzlei Thompson & Parker, kann das Vermögen nur eingezogen werden, wenn jemand rechtskräftig verurteilt wurde. Dies ist aber, wegen der Nachlässigkeit meiner Vorgängerin nicht geschehen."

Jetzt reichte es ihr, hier im kleinen Kreis musste ihm widersprochen werden. "Minister Fudge, sicherlich war die Ministerin Bagnold zu Ende ihrer Amtszeit etwas überlastet, aber ich habe einen Hinweis von ihr gefunden, der ihren Nachfolger auf dieses fehlende Urteil aufmerksam machen sollte. Ich glaube er liegt ihnen in Kopie vor."

Fudge sah sie wütend an, er holte tief Luft: "Solche eventuellen Kleinigkeiten ändern an der Sache nichts, dass es laut Auskunft von Gringotts einen Erben gibt. Mister Fortunekeeper, wollte mir den Namen vor der Testamentseröffnung nicht nennen, im gleichen Gespräch übergab er mir aber den Antrag auf eine vorzeitige Volljährigkeitserklärung für Harry James Potter mit. Er erwartet die Antwort, wie es seit 1643 üblich sei, in zwei Tagen. Unsere Rechtsabteilung sieht keine Möglichkeit, diesem Antrag nicht zu zustimmen."

"Herr Minister, es hat einen enormen Vorteil, wenn Harry Potter volljährig ist, dann kann er für seine Taten richtig bestraft werden. Wir müssen keine Rücksicht mehr auf seine Minderjährigkeit nehmen", quietschte die Umbridge vor Vergnügen.

"Meine liebe Misses Umbridge, ich muss sie daran erinnern, dass Mister Potter bisher nur auffällig geworden war, weil er gegen die Verordnung der vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei für Minderjährige verstoßen hat", gab Madame Bones zu bedenken. "Mister Potter hat sich sonst nichts anderes zuschulden kommen lassen."

"Meine Damen was soll das Geplänkel, wenn Potter minderjährig bleibt, gerät das Vermögen der Blacks in die Verfügbarkeit von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser alte Narr, so hat er sich mir gegenüber geäußert, wird die Vormundschaft für Harry Potter beantragen, da keiner der Freunde von James und Lily Potter mehr lebt oder die Verantwortung übernehmen kann. Dieser Werwolf lebt zwar noch, aber es ist ihm durch unsere Gesetzte nicht möglich, ein Vormund zu sein." Verwundert schauten alle Cornelius Fudge an.

"Wieso vermuten Sie, dass Potter der Erbe der Blacks sein wird?", erkundigte sich Madame Bones. "Nun Amelia, Potter war das Patenkind von Black und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie eine starke Verbindung zu einander hatten. Außerdem spricht für die These, dass der Kobold von Gringotts den Antrag auf die vorzeitige Volljährigkeit zusammen mit dem Hinweis auf den Tod des Verbrechers Black vorgelegt hat. Wenn sie nun dem Antrag zustimmen wollten, dann könnten wir dafür Sorgen, dass Albus Dumbledore in drei Punkten nachgeben muss. Er wird nicht der Vormund von Harry Potter, wir nehmen ihm die Verfügungsgewalt über das Erbe der Familie Potter und verhindern seinen Zugriff auf das Vermögen der Familie Black. Was können wir mehr erreichen?"

Amelia Bones konnte nicht umhin dem Minister dieses Mal Umsichtigkeit zu bestätigen, nur sie wusste, dass es Verbindungen zwischen Dumbledore und Potter auch in den Ferien gab. Und es würde Dumbledore unabhängiger erscheinen lassen, wenn er nicht Vormund und Vermögensverwalter von Potter ist. Niemand könnte ihm vorwerfen, er handele nur wegen seinem Mündel so. Und Harry Potter wäre mehr als unabhängig und hätte sicherlich auch einige Trümpfe in der Hand, die er Dumbledore entgegenstellen könnte. Er könnte endlich das lernen, was er will, ja selbst Hogwarts könnte er verlassen.

Fudge drängte zur Abstimmung über den Antrag von Gringotts und Madame Bones streckte als Erstes ihre Hand bei der Abstimmung.

"Einstimmig, dann wollen wir die Presse über den Tod von Sirius Black informieren, die Sache mit Potter braucht ja niemand wissen, interessiert ja auch sicherlich keinen", Minister Cornelius Fudge beeilte sich, den Saal zu verlassen.

"Herr Minister Fudge, auf ein Wort noch". Verärgert drehte sich der Minister um.

"Wie können sie den Minister stören, wenn er doch den Tod des Verbrechers Black verkünden will, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für ihre Problemchen", fuhr Umbridge Edward Hopkins an.

"Misses Umbridge, wessen Probleme es sind, wird der Minister wohl nach der Einsichtnahme in ihre Akte entscheiden. Es ist üblich, dass ich sie davon informiere, dass Klagen über sie im Ministerium eingegangen sind. Klagen über Folter und Misshandlung. Vielleicht machen sie sich einmal Gedanken darüber, während meine Mitarbeiter sie in ihrem Zimmer unter Arrest stellen. Dies erfolgt nach §1463, Sicherungsverwahrung zur Gewährleistung von Anhörungen. Meine Herren, bitte. Zwei Auroren mit den Abzeichen der Unsäglichen begleiteten die Unterstaatssekreträrin in ihr Büro, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab abgegeben hatte. Hopkins wandte sich nochmals an sie: "Misses Umbridge, sie wissen Flucht bedeutet Schuldanerkenntnis in diesem Fall."

"Hmm, hmm, das wird mir Potter noch büßen", drohte Umbridge wütend.

Fassungslos schaute der Minister seiner Unterstaatssekretärin nach. "Wie können sie, ich kann doch nicht ganz alleine in diesem Raum mit ihnen die Akte lesen, lassen sie mich Weasley rufen." Madame Bones schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, befangen. Lesen werden sie die Akte doch können, Herr Minister.

Vor Wut schnaubend, setzte er sich und begann die Akte zu lesen. Das Gesicht wurde länger und länger, anscheinend wurde ihm bewusst, wie ungeheuerlich die Vorwürfe waren. "Das ist alles auf dem Mist von Potter gewachsen, das ist ja ungeheuerlich."

"Herr Minister" Hopkins legte ihm die Liste der Zeugen vor und lies einen Erlass mit der Unterschrift des Ministers aufgedeckt vor sich liegen. "Weder Mister Potter, noch jemand der mit ihm befreundet ist, wurde befragt. Wie sie selbst lesen können, haben selbst Mitschüler aus dem Hause Slytherin die Vorwürfe bestätigt. Neben der Lehrerschaft, selbst Severus Snape hat sehr eindeutige Aussagen gemacht. Potter hat noch keine Aussage gemacht und auch noch keine Klagen erhoben. Herr Minister sie müssen handeln."

Fudge saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl, langsam schien er zu begreifen, welche Zeitbombe er mit Umbridge in seinem Staatssekretariat sitzen hatte.

"Herr Minister, wir müssen den Klägern antworten, oder wollen sie den Tagespropheten am Hals haben? Wann wird die öffentliche Anhörung stattfinden. Sie wissen es braucht seine Zeit bis der Zaubergamont tagen kann." Unnachgiebig pochte Amelia mit dem Finger auf die Anklageschrift.

Fudge schien sich langsam wieder zu fassen: "Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, kann der Minister öffentliche Anhörungen, in die seine engsten Mitarbeiter verwickelt sind aussetzen, wenn das Staatswesen in Gefahr ist und diese Anhörungen nur noch mehr Unsicherheit und Unruhen auslösen würden. Ich und auch sie, Hopkins haben ihn gesehen, den Dunklen Lord im Ministerium, und wenn ich Dumbledore Glauben schenke, stehen wir vor einem neuen Krieg. Ich glaube dies rechtfertigt die Aussetzung der Anhörung gegenüber Dolores Umbridge."

"Herr Minister, bedenken sie die Wirkung nach Außen, gegenüber den Klägern und der Schule", warf Hopkins entsetzt ein. "Wir, Madame Bones und ich, werden in einer Gesprächsnotiz, an das Zauberergericht, dieses Gespräch festhalten und unseren Protest gegen ihre Entscheidung dazufügen."

"Hopkins, sie wissen eben nicht wie man Politik macht, lassen sie dies mich machen, ich mache es richtig. Schreiben sie aber auf ihren Zettel, dass Misses Umbridge sofort mit der wichtigen Aufgabe der Archivverwaltung im Ministerium betraut wird. Nennen sie es bitte ausdrücklich Degradierung. Und nun lassen sie mich zu der Pressekonferenz, ihre eifersüchtige Erbsenzählerei hat mich schon genug Zeit gekostet."

Amelia Bones saß nun fast allein in ihrem Saal. "Amelia", der Leiter der Unsäglichen war da geblieben und wandte sich an sie. "Kennst du unter den Auroren jemanden, der einen geheimen Spezialauftrag übernehmen könnte?"

"Um was handelt es sich denn?"

"Wir wissen, was im Ministerium passiert ist. Todesser wollten die zweite Prophezeiung über Potter in ihren Besitz bekommen, dazu brauchten sie ihn. Wie sie ihn in das Ministerium gebracht haben, weis ich nicht, aber nach einem Kampf, in dem zum Schluss Dumbledore sich mit Voldemort duelliert hat, floh dieser. Black ist nach Aussage Dumbledores durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung direkt in das Totenreich gestolpert. Wir haben die Angelegenheit mit den Dementoren und auch die Foltervorwürfe geprüft, alles stimmt mit den Aussagen von Harry Potter überein. Der Junge braucht Personenschutz. Ich suche jemanden dem er vertraut, damit er den Schutz, als solchen akzeptiert, und ihn nicht als Überwachungsmaßname abzuschütteln versucht."

"Nun, ich habe da jemand der Potter scheinbar gut kennt und entfernt mit Sirius Black verwandt ist. Noch wichtiger, die Person steht auf unserer Seite. Nein, nicht unbedingt auf der Seite des Ministeriums, sondern auf der Seite des Guten und der Gerechtigkeit, genauso wie du und ich." Amelia hatte den Namen der Person absichtlich nicht genannt, es kam manchmal vor, dass Wände Ohren haben, aber im Ministerium war dies an der Tagesordnung.

Edward dachte kurz nach: "Ja, alle Freiheiten, die nur die Mysterienabteilung erlauben kann, werden zugelassen um Potter zu beschützen, es werden nach dieser Pressekonferenz schwere Zeiten, menschlich gesehen, auf ihn zukommen."

Amelia schaute ihn überrascht an: "Du wirst eine formelle Bewerbung von der Person erhalten. Ich denke, wenn die Sache von dir aus keinen Hacken hat, wird die Person einverstanden sein. Du willst sie tatsächlich ganz freistellen um Harry Potter zu schützen, ohne detaillierten wöchentlichen Bericht"

"Ja, und ich denke es ist notwendig. Die Person sollte nur sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht, körperlich und seelisch. Wenn die Person geeignet ist, werden wir sie Dumbledore als Professor für VgddK unterjubeln, notfalls als zusätzliche Stelle, mit Hinweis auf das Wiedererscheinen von "Du weist schon wer".

Ja, die Idee ist sehr gut. Und was sie heute Morgen beobachtet hatte, wie auch der Umgangston bei der Verabschiedung, sprach vieles für das Projekt.

"Amelia, wir machen es so. Ich bekomme Nachricht von dir und wir werden mit der Person deines Vertrauens an einem geheimen Ort sprechen, und bitte leite die Bewerbung schnell an mich weiter. Ich habe mir geschworen, sollte es Anzeichen geben wie seinerzeit, dass so etwas wieder vorkommt, dann werde ich handeln.

Eigentlich ist Sirius seiner Wesensart gerecht gestorben, er starb im Kampf für seine Sache und das ohne Schmerzen. Wenn für alle die in der letzten Zeit da draußen grausam gestorben sind, der Tod so schön und überraschend gekommen wäre, könnte ich das Leben besser ertragen."

* * *

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. _

_**Ich weis die Idee ist geklaut, aber deswegen nicht schlecht. Die Frage an euch alle: Welche Animagi-Form soll Harry wählen. Die Katze ist schon besetzt, obwohl sie nirgends auffällt und beinahe überall hinkommt. Was stellt ihr euch für Harry vor?

* * *

**_

Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:

* * *

Hallo **Alex Uhde**  
nochmals herzlichen Dank für dein Beta-Lesen bei HPudKdU  
Deine Überlegungen sind sehr interessant. Das Haus von Feli steht oberhalb von St. Rochus, dies ist ein uralter Ort der über ein Herrenhaus verfügt, das auf einem Hügel steht George-Menor. Der Onkel hat geklopft, besser gegen die Türe geschlagen - Feli hat die Türe geöffnet, sie kann das ja. Nun Harry schafft es jetzt schon nach Hogsmeade und zurück. Er wird Feli auf jeden Fall nach Indien begleiten. Nun in Indien spricht man, neben den alten Sprachen auch sehr gut Englisch. Nun Harry kann sich noch gut an die Eifersucht von Ron beim Trimagischen Turnier erinnern, außerdem je mehr von dem Sonderunterricht erfahren, desto schneller erfährt auch Dumbledore davon. Bis bald Rudi 

—

Hallo **araglas16**  
Danke für dein Review und tatsächlich gab es wieder kommentarwürdige Sätze, freut mich.  
Zu deiner Frage: War noch nie dick gewesen"? Nun Albus und die seinen sehen von der Glaskugel auf die Türfront von Harrys neuem Zimmer, sie sehen einen Schatten am Tisch, der schlank ist. Das bestätigt sie, dass dies Harry ist, schließlich war der noch nie dick.  
Er hat den Mut gehabt und ist deinem Rat gefolgt, nun lernt er auch Legilimentik. Bis bald

—

Hi **Avallyln Black**  
Ich habe weiter geschrieben, immer noch begeistert? Was würdest du gerne lesen?

—

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin  
**Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe einige deiner Fragen sind beantwortet.

—

Hallo **Dax**. Was bin ich stolz! Ich habe es geschafft dir mehr zu entlocken als deinen freundlichen Gruß, über den ich mich natürlich auch gefreut habe.

—

Hallo **Imobilus**  
Es freut mich dich zum Schmunzeln gebracht zu haben. Jetzt hast du erfahren woher Snape es wusste. Nein Harry weis nichts von der Kristallkugel, mal sehn wann und ob er etwas erfährt.

—

**Karin**  
Das Kapitel wartet auf dich, wenn du von deinem Austausch zurückgekommen bist. Ja Snape ist wichtig und er weis es auch, mal sehn wie es weiter geht.

—

Ja, **laser-jet**, sonst hast du Stress ohne Ende, wenn ich es grob überschlage wären es mindestens 400 - 450 Mails.

—

Hallo **OxMoxTatze**  
Danke für den Umrechnungskurs, JKR hat mal in einem Online-Chat den Wert einer Galleone mit ca. 5 Englische Pfund beziffert, was in etwa 7,50 Euro entspricht. Jetzt muss ich nur noch auf die Vermögensaufstellung von Gringotts warten um die genaue Summe des Erbes angeben zu können.  
Briefe werden kommen da bin ich mir sicher, mehr nicht.

—

**rainman70**  
Danke für dein großes Lob. Eigentlich bin ich von Dumbledore auch etwas enttäuscht, er könnte Harry ruhig mehr beibringen (meine im Original) immer nur soviel, dass er gerade überlebt.

—

Hallo **Rosenfeuerdrache**  
Danke für dein Review Musashi47 und ich haben uns darüber sehr gefreut.  
Nun wird es Moody auch langsam gemerkt haben, wie soll die eiserne Riege um Dumbledore reagieren?

—

**Roter Draconis**  
Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Überraschungen und Auflösungen müssen sein, bitte schreibe mir wenn das Eine oder Andere überwiegt.

—

**silvertrust**  
Jawohl, Zack, Zack. Aber schneller ging es nun wirklich nicht mehr. Las dich überraschen wer sich noch alles traut zu rebellieren.

—

Hallo **StarHeyoka**  
Danke für dein Mail, es hat mir viele gute Hinweise und Anregungen gebracht.  
Natürlich ist Harry auf Dumbledore sauer und das nicht wenig, aber er verfolgt seine persönlichen Ziele. Er möchte soviel wie möglich lernen um sich gegen die Todesser und Voldemort wehren zu können. Dumbledore will ihm scheinbar nichts beibringen, also ist es besser Harry hält sich soweit wie möglich von ihm fern. Je weiter, desto besser. Animagus das ist natürlich auch ein großes Ziel. Meine Frage an euch ist daher welche Animagusform soll Harry haben, wenn er den Zauber hinbekommt?

—

**sycronn**  
Nun, das hat sich Dumbledore auch gefragt, für ihn ist es ja das einzige Testament. Gringotts wartet noch auf eine Bestätigung des Ministeriums. Harry wartet auch darauf.

—

**Zerengeb**  
Schöne Beschreibung 'Allwissende Fledermaus', die gefällt mir sehr gut, darf ich sie übernehmen?

—

Frodobeutlin 

Danke für das Lob. Nun das sind gerade drei Kernfragen, ich will nicht verraten viele es gibt, aber die werden dir in den Kapitel bis zum Ende der Geschichte beantwortet werden, versprochen!

—

Angelrevenge 

Toll, dass du so begeistert bis. Nun wie auch hinter den echten Buchdeckeln, muss Harry sich den Stoff erarbeiten, auch ist er in einem Alter in dem man eigentlich relativ viel nachdenkt (oder sollte). Ja, der Ring finde ich auch genial, soll er doch auch Symbol sein, dass sich die Zauberwelt woanders nicht identisch mit der Winkelgasse und England entwickelt. Extra Mail: Achso, Extra Mail bekommt bei mir derjenige der ein Review mit dem Kennzeichen 'anonymous' schickt.


	11. Der Westi

Hallo,

ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Unterstützung mit den vielen Reviews, einige Ideen von euch haben wir schon umgesetzt, andere folgen. Mein Co-Autor und Betaleser **Musashi47 **und** ich** sind begeistert von euren Reaktionen. Unser Dank an Euch: Ein neues Kapitel.

Ein besonderer Dank geht, wegen seiner Geduld mit meinen Fehlern und seinen vielen guten Einfällen, an dich **Musashi47. Danke.**

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 10 **

Amelia schaute ihn überrascht an: "Du wirst eine formelle Bewerbung von der Person erhalten. Ich denke, wenn die Sache von dir aus keinen Hacken hat, wird die Person einverstanden sein. Du willst sie tatsächlich ganz freistellen, um Harry Potter zu schützen, ohne detaillierten wöchentlichen Bericht"

"Ja, und ich denke es ist notwendig. Die Person sollte nur sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut geht, körperlich und seelisch. Wenn die Person geeignet ist, werden wir sie Dumbledore als Professor für VgddK unterjubeln, notfalls als zusätzliche Stelle, mit Hinweis auf das Wiedererscheinen von "Du weist schon wer".

Ja, die Idee ist sehr gut. Und was sie heute Morgen beobachtet hatte, wie auch der Umgangston bei der Verabschiedung, sprach vieles für das Projekt.

"Amelia, wir machen es so. Ich bekomme Nachricht von dir und wir werden mit der Person deines Vertrauens an einem geheimen Ort sprechen, und bitte leite die Bewerbung schnell an mich weiter. Ich habe mir geschworen, sollte es Anzeichen geben wie seinerzeit, dass so etwas wieder vorkommt, dann werde ich handeln.

Eigentlich ist Sirius seiner Wesensart gerecht gestorben, er starb im Kampf für seine Sache und das ohne Schmerzen. Wenn für alle die in der letzten Zeit da draußen grausam gestorben sind, der Tod so schön und überraschend gekommen wäre, könnte ich das Leben besser ertragen."

* * *

**11. Der Westi**

Langsam schmerzten ihm nicht nur die Augen, sondern auch die Hand, mit der er die Notizen und Bemerkungen gemacht hatte. Das konzentrierte Lernen hatte ihn ein gutes Stück weitergebracht. Nur in Zaubertränke. In diesem Fach hatte er was nicht verstanden, hier kam er auch in seinem Schulbuch nicht weiter. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich Professor Snape fragen, übermorgen war er ja im Zaubertränkekeller. Ein Tag Hogwarts in den Ferien und das mit Feli, natürlich als Katze.

Das Knallen von zugeschlagenen Autotüren schreckte ihn hoch. Als er nach Hause kam, waren die Dursley nicht da. Das Hundegebell, verriet ihm, wo sie gewesen waren. Sie hatten dieses Ripp von Magda abgeholt, das war nun eine gewaltige Prüfung für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Feli hatte zwar behauptet, dass Yoga auch zur Selbstbeherrschung beitragen könne, aber soweit war er noch nicht. Trotzdem versuchte er sich in Trance zu versetzen. Er dachte an die Kerzen, die Ruhe, die Räucherstäbchen und an sie. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sie vor sich sitzen, am liebsten würde er sie in den Arm nehmen, aber konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Nicht nur wegen den Gedanken an sie, sondern auch, weil es an der Kellertüre klopfte. Harry brach die Übungen ab: „Ja, bitte."

Tante Petunia tauchte im Zimmer auf und setzte sich erschöpft auf eines der Sitzkissen. „Harry, Tante Magda ist da und Vernon informiert sie, dass du nun in ein weiterführendes Internat in Schottland gehst. Nach ihrer Krankheit ist sie etwas ruhiger geworden, würdest du wenigstens hoch kommen und sie begrüßen."

„Tante Petunia, wenn ich verschwinden kann, sobald sie wieder anfängt mich und meine Eltern zu beschimpfen, gerne", forderte Harry und die Tante nickte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich nie Sorgen um Tante Petunia gemacht, aber heute schon. Ihre Grippe hatte sie wohl noch nicht richtig überwunden. Er versuchte seine Haare zu ordnen, steckte seinen Zauberstab, das Mobiltelefon, sowie den verkleinerten Lockhart ein und ging hinter der Tante die Treppen nach oben.

Kaum hatte ihn Magda Dursley erblickt, unterbrach sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder. „Vernon sagte mir, dass sie aus dir in St. Brutus endlich etwas gemacht haben. Du musst deinem Onkel und deiner Tante dankbar sein, dass sie rechtzeitig erkannt haben, was für ein missratenes Bürschchen ihnen vor die Türe gesetzt wurde."

Harry schnaufte tief durch, nur nicht platzen. Du musst sie den ganzen Sommer ertragen! Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel im nur ein, wie schön die Ferien gewesen wären, wenn Sirius nicht gestorben wäre. Er müsste Tante Magda nicht mehr ertragen. Er stoppte seine Gedanken, er hatte sich doch geschworen, nicht in Selbstmitleid zu zergehen. „Onkel Vernon, sind die Koffer noch im Auto?" Vernon nickte überrascht. Harry ging zum Auto, dessen Kofferraum bis an den Rand mit Reisetaschen und Koffern gefüllt war. Tante Magda wollte wohl einziehen, diesen Eindruck hatte er, oder wenigstens für eine Ewigkeit bleiben.

Er fing an, das Auto auszuladen und die Taschen in das Obergeschoss des Hauses zu bringen. Bei den schweren Koffern benutzte er, als er sie in den Flur geschleift hatte, ‚Locomotor' und er musste die Koffer nur noch die Treppe hinauf dirigieren. Im Zimmer hob er den Zauber auf. Als er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte, dachte er an den schwarzen Ring von Felicitas. Immer mehr wurde es ihm bewusst, wie praktisch dieses Teil war. Sie musste nicht ständig einen Stab verstecken, auch das Zaubern war weniger auffällig. Auch im Kampf hatte er mit dem Ring Vorteile, bei einem Entwaffnungszauber würde nur den Zauberstab betroffen sein, der Ring blieb an seinem Finger. Mit ihm könnte er sich zur großen Überraschung des Gegners, noch verteidigen.

„Harry, wir warten nicht mit dem Abendessen! Wo bleibst du, du wirst doch nicht in Magdas Wäsche wühlen!" Onkel Vernon stampfte wieder in das Esszimmer. Harry folgte den Ruf mit dem festen Vorsatz sich nicht provozieren lassen. Er musste sich mit irgendetwas ablenken. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, kam etwas Weißes auf ihn zu. Es war ein kleiner Hund mit schwarzen Knopfaugen, der jetzt ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

Harry kniete sich zu ihm herunter und streichelte in vorsichtig, das erste Mal war es, dass sich im Ligusterweg jemand über sein Kommen freute. Als er wieder aufsah, standen vor ihm in ausgetretenen Plüschhausschuhen zwei unterschiedlich dicke Beine. Das eine glich einer Wurst in einer zu engen Pelle, während das Zweite eingegipst war. Die Beine wurden von zwei Krücken begleitet. „Na Junge, der Hund ist wohl doch abnormal, er scheint dich zu mögen. Picco Platz!"

„Jetzt kann ich ihn endlich mal richtig sehen. Nein ist der goldig!", Tante Petunia war aufgestanden und bewunderte den neuen Hund von Tante Magda. Sie tat das mit dem sicheren Abstand, mit dem sie auch ein neues Auto von Vernon bewundern würde.

„Ja, das ist mein Neuer, nachdem mein treuer Ripper brutal überfahren wurde. Er ist sehr gelehrig, aber auch verspielt." Harry meinte eine Spur Stolz aus ihren Worten zu hören, vielleicht könnte sein Interesse am Hund den Umgang mit Tante Magda erträglicher machen. „Tante Magda, das ist doch jetzt keine Bulldogge mehr, sondern mehr in Richtung Terrier?", erkundigte er sich.

„Richtig Junge, aber nicht in Richtung Terrier, sondern ein reinrassiger West Highland White Terrier. Picco ist ein echter Reinblüter, nichts dazugemischt. Er hat einen Stammbaum, der bis zu dem ersten Züchter Colonel Edward Malcolm zurückgeht. Mit dem musst du aufpassen, wenn du ab jetzt jeden Morgen mit ihm deine Runde drehst. Der Jagdinstinkt dieser Rasse ist sehr ausgeprägt, denn sie wurden ursprünglich im schottischen Hochland zur Jagd auf Füchse, Dachse, Ratten und Fischotter eingesetzt."

Tante Magda beugte sich von dem Stuhl, auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte, zu dem kleinen Hund herunter. Harry musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um nicht laut hinauszulachen, das Knarren des Stuhles sagte ihm, dass nicht nur die Nähte ihres Rockes zu kämpfen hatten.

Nachdem die Tante den armen Picco mit ihrem Tätscheln schier in den Fußboden gedrückt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Kannst du mit ihm denn vernünftig spazieren gehen, wenn er ständig allem Möglichen hinterher jagt?", wollte Vernon wissen, dem sicherlich größere Hunde lieber wären.

„Oh, ja. Der Züchter hat gesagt, dass die Westi sehr ausdauernd sind. Nur sein Jagdinstinkt ist etwas einseitig ausgeprägt, scheinbar hat er eine Vorliebe für Ratten. Harry, hörst du zu, wenn du mit ihm unterwegs bist, darfst du ihn nicht von der Leine lassen, sonst bringt er dir irgendeine halb tote Ratte an. Er fängt sie ja nur und frisst sie nicht. Einmal hat er mir an einem Nachmittag, sage und schreibe, drei halbtote Ratten gebracht. Ich konnte ja nicht laufen, also habe ich ihn in meinem Garten, der ja an einen Bach grenzt, laufen lassen.

Picco hatte es sich unter Harrys Stuhl gemütlich gemacht. Sicherlich weil das der sicherste Platz von allen war. Unter seinem Stuhl war die Gefahr, darunter begraben zu werden, am geringsten. „Harry hast du gehört, du nimmst den Hund jetzt jeden Morgen mit zum Joggen und vergiss es nicht deiner Freundin zu sagen, dass ihr ihn nicht frei laufen lassen dürft", bestimmte sein Onkel.

„Kaum aus St. Brutus draußen und schon eine Freundin, sie stammt sicherlich auch von dort!" Tante Magda konnte das Sticheln nicht lassen. „Also, ich werde Picco mit zum Joggen nehmen. Felicitas wird sicherlich ihre Freude an ihm haben, als Tochter eines Botschafters kennt sie sich sicherlich mit Hunden aus. In so großen Häusern gibt es doch immer welche." Harry genoss den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Tante Magda, von wegen auch aus St. Brutus.

„Nun ja", gab sie etwas leiser von sich. „Könnte ja gewesen sein, dass sie von dort kommt, ich frage mich nur, wie du an eine Tochter aus so gutem Hause kommst. Duddilein du hast sicherlich auch eine Freundin, wann zeigst du sie mir?"

Dudley wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitze, er traute sich vielleicht einem Mädchen nachzuschauen, aber anzusprechen. „Duddilein konzentriert sich lieber auf einen guten Schulabschluss, der ist schließlich wichtiger", sprang Tante Petunia ihrem unselbstständigen Sprössling zur Seite.

„Magda, wo soll den Picco sein Körbchen haben." Onkel Vernon, hatte das richtige Gefühl für den Zeitpunkt eines Themawechsels.

Tante Magda lies, wie gewünscht vom Thema ab, und zeigte sich über Onkel Vernons scheinbares Interesse an ihrem Picco hoch erfreut. „Irgendwo im Hausflur, damit der Junge ihn in der Frühe mit rausnehmen kann, ohne uns zu stören."

„Gut, Harry stelle das Körbchen für den Hund in den Flur vor deine Türe im Keller und pass ordentlich auf den lieben Picco auf." Vernon beugte sich etwas zu dem Hund mit dem hübschen, zotteligen weißen Fell. Aber er konnte es verhindern ihn zu berühren."

Plötzlich setzte sich der Hund in Bewegung, zielstrebig rannte er zur Türe. „Junge, du kannst heute gleich die Abendrunde übernehmen, die Leine liegt in der Garderobe", ordnete Magda Dursley an.

Aus Mitleid mit dem armen kleinen Hund, der so dringend einen Baum suchte, stand Harry auf, aber nicht ohne einen warnenden Blick Tante Petunia zu geworfen zu haben. Die auch gleich reagierte.

„Magda, du musst wissen, Harry nimmt in den Ferien an Lernzirkeln seiner neuen Schule teil, da kann er schon ein bis zwei Tage gar nicht da sein oder ist schon früh morgens außer Haus."

Die Antwort der Tante hörte er nicht mehr, denn als er die Leine in die Hand genommen hatte, war Picco nicht mehr zu halten. Harr öffnete die Türe und Picco war im Garten.

Er tobte wie wild im Garten und ließ sich von Harry nicht fangen, der es auch eigentlich nicht richtig versuchte. An dem lauten Gebell schienen sich die Nachbarn zu stören, denn mehrere Rollläden wurden nach oben gezogen. Misses Miller, steckte sogar ihren Kopf neugierig durch das Fenster. Harry rief Picco, den er wollte lieber mit ihm eine Runde laufen, als sich hier eventuell von der Nachbarschaft beschimpfen zu lassen. Als Harry die Türe zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete, flitze ein weißer Blitz an ihm vorbei. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hörte er das selbstsichere Gebell des Hundes und das Fauchen einer Katze. Sekunden später, kam nur noch ein klägliches Winseln von Picco.

Es war einfach nur komisch, das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Picco war in eine Zimmerecke zurückgewichen. Er lag flach auf dem Bauch und versuchte sich die Augen mit den Pfoten zu verdecken, als ob er nicht sehen wollte, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Für einen Hund war das ja auch unbegreiflich, wie aus einer Katze eine junge Frau wurde.

„Hallo Harry, wo hast du den diesen kleinen Racker her?" Felicitas schaute amüsiert auf den kleinen Hund, der sich schon wieder aus der Ecke wagte, um sie misstrauisch anzuschauen. Harry nahm seine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm. „Grüß dich Feli, bist du schon lange da?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte die magische Karte des Ligusterweges zur Seite: „Sag mal, hast du dein Mobiltelefon aus? Tonks konnte dich nicht erreichen, sie will sich mit uns und Remus, in einer halben Stunde, in der Pizzeria treffen." Harry griff in seine Hosentasche, tatsächlich der Akku war leer. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, hat sie dir etwas gesagt?", fragte er sie, während er sein Telefon an das Ladekabel anschloss.

Feli schüttelte den Kopf. Harry nahm seine Umhängetasche und öffnete die Türe zum Keller. „Das ist Picco, er ist der Hund meiner Tante und er soll jetzt in sein Hundekörbchen damit wir gehen können." Traurig schaute sie auf den kleinen Hund, der überhaupt keine Anstalten machte in sein Körbchen zu verschwinden. Feli nahm Harry die Leine ab, befestigte sie an dem Halsband. „Komm Picco wir gehen Pizza essen."

Harry ging durch die Türe in den Keller: „Muss nur Tante Magda sagen, dass wir ihn mitnehmen.

„Wenn du Lust hast können wir ja morgen Mittag in die Winkelgasse. Dort könnten wir die Erinnerungsgeschenke kaufen, oder ich schreibe ihnen doch nur einen Brief", meinte Harry, als er mit der Zustimmung von Tante Magda zurückkam.

„Winkelgasse ist gut, das ist doch die Einkaufstrasse für Zauberer hier in England, oder? Und was machen wir am Vormittag?", wollte Feli wissen. „Da berichtest du mir ausführlich über deinen Besuch in Indien und ich lerne von dir wie man leise appariert", antwortete ihr Harry und zeigte auf seine fertig gerichtete Umhängetasche.

„Also, gut lasse ich mich zu Tonks tragen, vergiss aber nicht mich in einer dunklen Ecke rauszulassen, denn ich würde gern mit essen, und in der Gaststätte sind Katzen nicht erwünscht, Hunde schon eher. So verließ Harry sein Zimmer, für jeden der ihn beobachten sollte, als jungendlicher Tierliebhaber.

In der Pizzeria saß bereits Tonks, die sich sehr lebendig mit Remus unterhielt, so lebendig, dass der Ober die Kerze gerade in Sicherheit brachte als Harry und Felicitas eintrafen.

Nach der freundlichen Begrüßung beugte sich Remus zu Picco: „Und wer bist du? Diesmal aber bitte mit richtigen Familiennamen."

„Darf ich vorstellen Picco Dursley, von Beruf Haushund von meiner Tante Magda Dursley, sie ist die Schwester von Onkel Vernon." Harry verbeugte sich leicht um den Hund formvollendet vorstellen. Kritisch sah nun auch Tonks auf Picco, der sich unter dem Stuhl von Harry gelegt hat.

„Seid ihr aber misstrauisch, er ist wirklich der Hund von Miss Dursley, aber er ist das ganze Gegenteil von ihr. Er ist klein, freundlich und nett. Auf deiner Karte, Remus, habe ich ihn nicht gefunden, also ist er Hund", stelle Felicitas fest.

„Kannst du unsere Vorsicht wirklich nicht verstehen, Lucky?", neckte Harry sie. „Tonks, was gibt es zu feiern, dass du uns hierher bestellst hast?"

Der Ober unterbrach ihr Gespräch, in dem er nach ihren Wünschen fragte. Während sie auf das Essen warteten, berichtete Tonks.

„Also, Leute, ab heute bin ich nicht mehr das, was ihr denkt, sondern ich bin jetzt, was ich mir nie vorstellen konnte, ich bin unsäglich", platze es aus Tonks heraus. Irritierte Blicke trafen sie. Sie genoss es richtig, die andern rätseln zu sehen. „Nun ratet mal, vielleicht versucht ihr es schrittweise."

Das Essen kam und während die Anderen noch rätselten, begann Tonks mit ihren Spaghettis zu kämpfen. Remus reichte ihr noch schnell eine Serviette, die sie sich sogar ohne zu maulen umhängte.

„Wo warst du heute, weil du gesagt hast ab heute bist du nicht mehr was wir denken? Hängt es mit dem Besuch bei Madame Bones, heute Nachmittag zusammen?" Remus wusste tatsächlich auch noch nichts, denn das sonst wissende Lächeln konnte Harry nicht entdecken. Tonks nickte und aß weiter.

„Tonks, warte einmal. Du warst heute bei Amelia im Ministerium, richtig? Seit dem bist du nicht mehr, was du warst, sondern etwas anderes, etwas, was nicht aussprechbar ist?", bemühte Harry seine Gedanken zusammen zufassen. „Eins verstehe ich nicht", meldete sich Felicitas zu Wort und sprach nach einem Schluck Cola weiter: „Du bist etwas geworden, was unaussprechlich ist?"

„Feli, nicht unaussprechlich, ich meinte wirklich unsagbar", korrigierte Tonks. Remus lies sein Besteck vor Schreck fallen, sämtliche Gäste sahen sich nach ihnen um, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er starrte Tonks an: „Bist du jetzt eine von denen, von den ‚Unsäglichen' aus der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Tonks nickte und zeigte stolz ihren neuen Dienstausweis, auf dem nur ihr Name und darunter ‚Mysteriumsabteilung' stand. „Du bist jetzt keine Aurorin mehr?", wollte Harry wissen. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin Aurorin in der Mysteriumsabteilung und habe somit alle Berechtigungen, die das Ministerium bieten kann. Portschlüssel brauche ich mir nicht mehr zu legalisieren lassen, ich darf sogar allein verhaften und verhören. Ich habe nur eine Aufgabe, die ist eben unsagbar, weil sie so umfangreich ist, dass sie ich euch nur zeigen kann."

Tonks zog einen Taschenspiegel aus ihrem Rucksack heraus und wartete, bis der Ober die Teller abgeräumt und den bestellten Sekt gebracht hatte, bevor sie ihn über den Tisch reichte. Überrascht sah Harry in den Spiegel und war kein Stück schlauer, er sah sich und hinter ihm sah er noch Felicitas.

„Und habt ihr es? Meine Aufgabe bist du, lieber kleiner Bruder. Schutz und Beistand ohne monatliche Berichte, einfach nur dich zu schützen, wo es möglich ist."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Haben die das Testament von Sirius gelesen? Das ist ja genau sein Wunsch. Keine Aurorin mehr, aber für Harry da. Glückwunsch Mädchen, Moody wird überrascht sein, wenn er dies erfährt."

Harry musste laut lachen: „Stellt euch doch mal den Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit auf dem zerfurchten Gesicht vor."

„Aha, dann ist der mit dem Tarnumhang, der aus einem Flachmann trinkt, dieser Moody. Sein Gesicht ist so zerfurcht. Stimmt das. Für mich sprecht ihr in Rätseln, ich kenne die Typen nicht alle. Und du Tonks", ihre Stimme wurde leiser: „Du bist jetzt Agentin eines mysteriösen Geheimdienstes mit der Aufgabe Harry zu beschützen, ist das alles richtig?"

Harry nickte: „Das ist alles richtig. Als Katze bekommt man doch sehr viel mit." Sie prosteten sich mit dem Sekt zu.

„Aber wie gesagt, momentan ist es noch geheim, dass ich eine Unsägliche bin, für die anderen bin ich im Urlaub. Edward Hopkins, mein neuer Chef will noch irgendeinen Grund finden mich offiziell dazu zu ernennen, er hat mich auch gebeten, dir diesen Brief zu überreichen. Er hielt es für besser dir diesen Brief nicht mit der Post zu senden. Eine Ausfertigung ist in deinem Verlies gelandet.

Harry betrachtete misstrauisch den Brief. „Du weist was darin steht?" Tonks nickte: "Nun, das ist ein Nachteil für dich, ich werde offizielle Schreiben an dich immer kennen. Sorry, aber ich hoffe du kannst damit leben."

„Kleiner Bruder", ergänzte Felicitas Tonks Erklärung. „Was soll das eigentlich mit ‚kleinem Bruder' und ‚große Schwester', ihr seid doch keine Geschwister, oder?"

„Das ist eine Erfindung von Sirius. In seinem Testament hat er Tonks gebeten sich um Harry wie eine große Schwester zu kümmern", erklärte Remus Felicitas, bemüht einen emotionslosen Ton zu behalten. Feli nickte nur und fragte nicht mehr weiter.

Harry hatte endlich das Siegel erbrochen und der Pergamentbogen aufgefaltet. Die, aufwendig mit Wappen und sonstigen Schnörkel und mit einem richtigen Siegel versehene, Urkunde war vom Text her recht kurz gefasst, aber Harry war tief beeindruckt. Er reichte die Urkunde an Feli weiter, die zusammen mit Remus die Zeilen las. Felicitas schaute auf und strahlte ihren Harry an, sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit". Als sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, umarmte ihn auch Remus bewegt. Von Tonks bekam er auch einen Kuss, den aber auf die Wange.

„Leute, aber das bleibt genauso geheim wie die unsägliche Sache von Tonks", ermahnte Harry sie. „Ich will sehen, wer sich noch etwas wegen meiner Vormundschaft einfallen lässt. Vielleicht spricht Dumbledore mich darauf an und da ist dieses Dokument das Richtige, ihm zu zeigen, wie dumm es ist, wenn nicht jeder über alles informiert wird."

Als der Ober abkassierte und auf die Uhrzeit hinwies beendeten sie ihr Treffen und verschwanden in die Nacht.

Picco war froh, dass er an diesem Abend noch auf einen Baum traf. Nach diesem, für einen Betrachter, langen Spaziergang kehrte der tierliebe junge Mann in den Ligusterweg zurück.

* * *

Am frühen Morgen wurde der Tagesprophet von Eingeweihten verflucht und mehr, als die Redakteure, wurde der Minister mit unschönen Beinamen versehen. Die Reaktionen waren, nachdem sich das Entsetzen über diese Unverschämtheit gelegt hatte, sehr unterschiedlich. Remus Lupin lies den Tagespropheten im Grimmauldplatz verschwinden, er wollte es Tonks schonend beibringen, dass manche eben unbelehrbar waren. **_

* * *

_**

Tagesprophet

_**Verbrecher Sirius Black unschädlich.**_

_Minister Cornelius **Fudge** informierte die verängstigte Öffentlichkeit, dass der wegen dem Mord an 12 Muggeln und einem Zauberer, seinem ehemaligen Freund Peter **Pettigrew**, in Askaban inhaftierte **Sirius Black tot** ist. _

_Black war vor zwei Jahren, mit einer spektakulären Aktion, aus Askaban entkommen. Wie Black umkam, konnte der Minister, auf die Frage eines Journalisten, wegen laufenden Ermittlungen nicht beantworten. Selbst der Herausgeber des Klitterers konnte, mit seiner unverständlichen Frage nach einem Urteil gegen Black, den Minister nicht in Bedrängnis bringen. Wir zitieren seine Antwort: **Wen interessiert schon ein Urteil, wenn wir es alle wissen, dass er die Morde begannen hat. **_

_Der Minister wandte sich direkt an die magische Bevölkerung: **Mit dieser Nachricht, die von Gringotts bestätigt wurde, ist unsere Welt wieder sicher geworden. Ein gewalttätiger Schwerverbrecher bedroht uns nun nicht mehr. **_

_Am Rande der Pressekonferenz wurde bekannt, dass Percy Weasley nun zum Unterstaatssekretär des Ministers ernannt wurde, nachdem Dolores Umbridge auf die wichtige Position der Archivbeauftragte des Ministeriums gewechselt ist. Sie führt dort eigenständig ein Forschungsprojekt der oberen Geheimhaltungsstufe.

* * *

_

Arabella Figg sah entsetzt auf das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten. Harry hatte, nachdem er keine direkte Post mehr bekam, das Abonnement zugunsten Arabellas geändert. Er kam jeden Morgen nach seinem Joggen bei ihr vorbei und las ihn. Wie dieses Interview auf ihn wirken würde, das konnte die alte Frau nicht vorhersagen. Am Kamin rief sie laut aber erfolglos, nachdem sie das Flohpulver in die Flammen geworfen hatte, nach Albus Dumbledore.

Molly und Arthur Weasley waren doppelt betroffen. Neben den Lügen des Ministers schmerzte es sie, dass ihr Sohn Percy, der sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte, befördert wurde. Er machte Karriere zulasten der Familie. Voller Wut warf Molly die zerknüllte Zeitung in die Flammen. Sie wollte kurz vor der vorzeitigen Abreise nicht noch mehr Ärger in der Familie. Neben der Sache mit Percy, verlief der Start in ihren geplanten Urlaub in Rumänien anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Ginny hatte sich durchgesetzt und blieb bei den Zwillingen in der Winkelgasse zurück. Sie hatte zugestimmt, aber erst nachdem Albus Dumbledore versprochen hatte Tonks und Remus den Auftrag zu gegeben, auf Ginny zu achten Jetzt wollte sie nicht nochmals Unruhe und Ärger, wie gut, dass die Zwillinge keinen Tagespropheten lesen. So konnten sie heute ungestört fertig packen und gegen Abend mit dem Portschlüssel, von Dumbledore zu Charly reisen.

Im Liguster Weg 4 klingelte im Keller ein Mobiltelefon, jemand schälte sich aus der Umarmung des Anderen und meldete sich verschlafen um gleich mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht aufzuspringen. „Feli, was ist denn?", murmelte Harry verschlafen. „Tante Marbel hat den Tagespropheten gelesen und ist auf irgendein Interview von eurem Minister gestoßen. Ich geh mal die Zeitung holen, bis gleich", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie lautlos aus dem Zimmer.

Oberhalb von St. Rochus schlug eine zarte Hand ganz undamenhaft auf den Tisch und zwar so deutlich, dass Tante Marbel aufschreckte. Sie war von Felicitas in alles eingeweiht und hatte es auch verstanden, dass ihre Nichte bei ihrem Freund übernachtet hatte. Wenn es eine Familie ohne Geheimnisse gab, dann waren es die McKinnons.

Felicitas las den Artikel mehrmals und begriff, dass dies bei Harry einen Zusammenbruch auslösen könnte, aber nicht nur bei Harry, auch Tonks und Remus waren betroffen. „Tante Marbel, ich befürchte, dass die Drei davon sehr betroffen sind. Was soll ich nur machen, erfahren muss er es." Die Tante dachte kurz nach: „Felicitas am besten du bringst ihn mit, erstens will ich ihn auch mal kennen lernen und ihr könnt hier mit seinen Freunden ungestörter reden als in einer Pizzeria oder in einem Haus voller nicht magischer Menschen. Und vergesse den alten Grundsatz nicht, es geht um das Wesentliche und nicht um das was man nicht mehr ändern kann."

Feli nahm die Tante dankbar in den Arm und verschwand wieder.

Im Ligusterweg angekommen, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass es schon später als sechs Uhr und Harry schon unter der Dusche war. Harrys Mobiltelefon klingelte, auf dem Display erschien ‚Arabella', Feli nahm das Gespräch an. „Harry", kam fragend die Stimme der alten Dame. „Nein, Felicitas, aber ich kann Harry rufen."

„Felicitas, Merlin sei Dank. Stell dir vor im Tagespropheten steht ein unverschämt verlogenes Interview von unserem Minister Fudge, dieser..."

Harrys Freundin unterbrach das Geschimpfe der Tante. „Ich habe das Interview gelesen, der Herr Minister scheint nicht auf dem Laufenden zu sein, oder Informationen aus eigenem Interesse nicht zu berücksichtigen. Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit den Drei?"

„Drei?", fragte Arabellas nach. „Klar es sind doch alle Drei besonders betroffen, ich selber habe Sirius ja nicht kennen gelernt. Ich werde hier mit Harry sprechen und dann kommen wir bei dir vorbei, geht das?"

„Immer, immer, aber das weist du doch!", beendete Arabella Figg das Gespräch.

„Na du Nestflüchtling", mit einem Kuss begrüßte Harry seine Freundin. „Und was gibt es Neues vom ollen Fudge?"

An der Kellertür machte sich Picco bemerkbar und Felicitas lies ihn in den Garten. „Harry ich brauche mal kurz deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit." Lachend zog er sie zu sich auf das Sitzkissen: „Die hast du doch immer!"

„Mit dem Minister Fudge hast du scheinbar so deine Probleme, oder?" Harry nickte und Felicitas fuhr fort. „Was meinst du denkt er über dich und über Sirius?" Misstrauisch schaute Harry seine Freundin an: „Hat er irgendeinen Mist erzählt über mich oder gar Sirius?"

Harry bemerkte, dass Felicitas mit einem Wink mit ihrer Hand die Türen geschlossen hatte und sich jetzt zum ihm umdrehte. „Versuch doch mal mir das zu sagen, was nach deiner Ansicht Minister Fudge über Sirius sagen würde."

„Feli, was steht in dem Artikel, wenn es etwas Gemeines ist, dann...", platze es aus Harry heraus. Draußen hörten sie Tante Magda nach Picco rufen.

„Was würdest du als Minister Fudge schreiben Harry? Versuche dich mal in seine Lage zu versetzen. Am gleichen Tag hat er deiner vorgezogenen Volljährigkeit zu gestimmt. Bitte Harry tue mir den Gefallen, sag mir, was du als Fudge sagen würdest", Felicitas Stimme klang bestimmter als sonst und Harry wusste, dass er das Spielchen mitmachen musste. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum, aber sie schien einen Grund zu haben. Nur druckreif konnte er sich zu diesem Thema nicht äußern.

Er dachte über alle Äußerungen von Fudge zu Sirius nach. Auch, dass er ihn den Dementoren ausliefern wollte. Vielleicht wusste er auch, dass Sirius tot ist. Hatte Fortunekeeper nicht gesagt, dass die Kobolde das Ministerium davon unterrichten werden.

„Nun er wird die ganzen falschen Beschuldigungen vorbringen, wie er es eigentlich schon immer getan hat und er wird über den Tod von Sirius glücklich sein. Ja, das wird er und sich furchtbar wichtig machen. Warum das Spielchen eigentlich?"

Felicitas lies sich von der Zwischenfrage nicht ablenken. „Was erwartet dein Umfeld von dir, wenn so etwas geschehen wäre. Erwarten sie von dir, dass du dich zurückziehst, mit niemand sprichst und jeder sich so richtig Sorgen um dich macht." Harry nickte überrascht, hatte er seiner Katze eigentlich zu viel von sich erzählt? Dieses Mädchen schien ihn besser zu kennen als er sich selbst. Er überdachte seine Reaktionen bei solchen Angelegenheiten, eigentlich hatte sie Recht.

„Und diese Sorgen wurden als Vorwand genommen sich um dich so richtig zu kümmern, nicht wahr. Ich weis zwar nicht wie, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, keiner spricht das Thema an, jeder schleicht leise durch das Haus und es werden dir alle Entscheidungen abgenommen. So hast du so richtig schön Zeit gehabt, dich in Selbstmitleid zu hüllen, oder habe ich übertrieben?" Unbarmherzig hatte sie ihm einen Spiegel vorgehalten. Bei einem Psychologen könnte es nicht schlimmer sein.

„Komm Feli, rück die Zeitung heraus, ich werde mir deinen Vortrag zu Herzen nehmen und versuchen ganz anders zu reagieren, als du meinst, dass es erwartet wird." Fordernd streckte er die Hand aus.

„Erst gibst du zu, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege und dass du diese Kreise des Selbstmitleides und der Depression mit einer unüberdachten Aktion versucht hast zu durchbrechen?"

Da sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß und ihm direkt in die Augen sah, konnte er ihrem fordernden Blick nicht ausweichen. Er wird seinen Lebensleitspruch wohl in ‚vertraue dich nie einer Katze an' ändern müssen. So deutlich hatte es ihm nur Snape schon einmal vorgeworfen, unüberdachte Aktionen. Harry rang noch mit einer Antwort, sie hatte ja so Recht, aber wenn er das eingestand, war er dann nicht am Tod von Sirius schuld?

„Harry, Ziel aller Konzentrationsübungen ist die Konzentrierung auf das Wesentliche und was für dich, oder besser für uns, wesentlich ist wirst du hoffentlich wissen?", bohrte Felicitas weiter. Harry zog sie an sich, mit einem Kuss würde er ihre Aussagen bestätigen, ohne es laut eingestehen zu müssen. „Ja oder Nein?" Unnachgiebig wie Hermine dachte er sich und nickte: „Ich glaube du hast Recht."

„Na also, hier hast du das Interview und wesentlich ist hier nicht, was geschrieben steht oder gesagt wurde, sondern wie wir das Gegenteil beweisen können und somit eurem aufgeblasenen Minister einen Stich versetzen können, damit die Luft entweicht. Wenn du es ohne Gefühlsausbruch überstehst, habe ich eine Überraschung für dich, kein Geschenk. Mein Yogi meinte es wäre schockierend, aber wir sind eben alle keine Engelchen. Strenge dich an.", bemerkte Felicitas, die nun am Tisch stand.

Sie war aufgesprungen, weil Picco, oben in der Wohnung wie wild gebellt hatte und jetzt im Garten eine leere Stelle anbellte. „Schau mal Harry, das habe ich befürchtet. Du bekommst Besuch und der will dich sicherlich trösten, oder wenigstens sehen, wie schlecht es dir geht."

Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen von ihr war das Zimmer aufgeräumt und auch wirklich jeder verdächtige Gegenstand verschwunden. Harry konnte noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte werfen, bevor Feli sie auch wegräumte. Picco, der nicht darauf erschien bellte keine leere Stelle an, sondern mitten im Garten stand Professor Dumbledore.

„Nerven behalten", ermahnte ihn Felicitas, bevor sie sich als Lucky auf den Schrank legte. Harry hob seinen Verschlusszauber auf und öffnete die Türe, schließlich wollte er Dumbledore nicht aussperren, wäre wohl zu unhöflich gewesen: „Picco, sei still."

Kaum hatte der Hund seine Stimme gehört flitzte er durch die Türe in das Zimmer.

Harry setzte sich auf ein Sitzkissen und übte die Yoga Übungen, welche er von Felicitas gelernt hat. Die er abbrach als Albus Dumbledore sich räusperte: „Harry, du musst wirklich einen guten Yogi haben. Wie ich sehe, hast du das Interview gelesen, ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass du Unterstützung brauchst oder wenigstens darüber sprechen willst."

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe hier in der Isolation gelernt, dass es auf das Wesentliche ankommt, auf das was wir noch ändern können und nicht auf das was geschehen ist. Wir müssen aus der Vergangenheit lernen, aber wir können sie in den seltensten Fällen ändern, stimmt doch oder?"

Total überrascht sah er Harry an: „Und was ist das, nach deiner Ansicht?"

Harry konnte kaum der Versuchung widerstehen ihm in das Gesicht zu schreien, dass es gerade das Gegenteil von dem war was er tat, aber da bellte Picco vor der Türe und Harry öffnete sie, damit er durch den Keller zu seinem Frauchen konnte. Als er wieder auf dem Sitzkissen saß legte sich Lucky sich auf seinen Schoß. Harry wurde leicht verlegen, aber er besann sich, sie war ja jetzt Katze und interessierte sich kaum für einen jungen Mann.

„Wesentlich ist zu überleben, Anderen mit allen Mitteln zu helfen und dies auch so gut wie möglich zu überleben. Körperlich wie seelisch, Professor Dumbledore." Während er über das seidenweiche Fell seiner Katze streichelte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Wenn alle alles wissen, kann keiner einen Fehler machen."

Bewusst zitierte er die den zweite Teil der Prophezeiung, Lucky hatte sie noch nicht gehört, aber sie sollte es wissen. „Hätte ich das früher gewusst, wäre ich besser vorbereitet gewesen. Wobei Hogwarts mit der lächerlich strengen Schulordnung mir immer mehr im Weg steht. Professor Dumbledore, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich am 1. September wieder da bin. Warum sollte ich, ich bin alleine. Nicht einmal meine Katze darf ich mitbringen, denn nur ein Haustier ist erlaubt. Ich glaube, ich würde lieber bei ihr bleiben. Sie gibt mir mehr als Freunde, die nicht einmal an mich denken. Hätte ich sie, Tonks und Remus nicht, würde ich hier vereinsamen."

Dumbledore räusperte sich, aber Harry wollte nicht schon wieder hören, dass es nur wegen des Schutzes war.

„Was bringen mir Freunde, die meinetwegen von der Umwelt getrennt werden? Was bringt mir Hogwarts? Ich habe dort stellenweise mehr als andere unter Ungerechtigkeit gelitten. Ich soll die magische Welt von Voldemort befreien, darf mich aber nicht einmal gegen diesem A... von Malfoy wehren, obwohl alle Lehrer wissen, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist und er nicht weit davon entfernt ist, aufgenommen zu werden.

Professor Dumbledore ich will lernen, damit ich überleben kann und mich nicht mit Professor Sprout herumplagen, weil ich nicht weis mit welchem Zauber Kleeblätter zu Glücksklee werden und deshalb eine Strafarbeit bekomme.

Sie sind der größte Zauberer der Welt und was lerne ich von ihnen? Dass man den Mitmenschen das Wichtigste vorenthält. Wichtig zum Überleben ist Wissen und Können, aber ich darf weniger lernen als Malfoy bei seiner schwarzen Brut lernt und nur sie wissen, was sie mir an Wissen über mich und meinem Schicksal vorenthalten."

„Harry, ich merke, dass dir manches nicht gefällt. Ich kann dir anbieten, dass ich mich dafür einsetze, dass die Professoren dich während der Schulzeit unterstützen werden, wie es jetzt schon Professor Snape sogar in den Ferien macht", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte keine als Strafarbeit getarnte Nachhilfestunden erhalten und mich damit dem Spott der Slytherins aussetzen. Ich will lernen, wie ich mich gegen Todesser verteidigen kann, wie ich Voldemort bezwingen kann und das geht nicht mit ‚Stupor'. Professor welchen Zauber haben sie im Ministerium gegen Voldemort eingesetzt, solche Zauber möchte ich lernen und nicht den Schulstoff. Wenn ich wirklich die Wahl hätte würde ich mir einen Privatlehrer, der nicht so verstockt auf die Schulbücher klopft, schließlich will ich überleben."

Vor der Türe vom Keller in sein Zimmer bellte Picco laut und Harry fragte sich wirklich ob Picco wirklich nur ein Hund war. Schon zweimal hatte er heute die Situation gerettet. Er hatte sie auf Dumbledore im Garten aufmerksam gemacht und er hatte dieses Gespräch unterbrochen und somit seine Worte ohne sofortige Antwort von Dumbledore im Raum stehen lassen.

Lucky war aufgesprungen und machte sich an der Tasche zu schaffen. Harry hob sie in die Tasche und schulterte diese. Als nun Tante Petunia nach ihm rief, war es vermutlich auch Dumbledore klar, dass das Gespräch beendet war, denn er erhob sich.

„Professor Dumbledore, wo komme ich mit dem Portschlüssel im Grimmauldplatz heraus und kann ich meine Katze mitnehmen?"

„Harry du kannst deine Katze natürlich mitnehmen, Kreacher ist nicht mehr unter uns, stattdessen ist Dobby im Grimmauldplatz, du kommst im kleinen Salon heraus. Warum willst du plötzlich in den Grimmauldplatz?"

Harry winkte Lucky und die machte es ich in seiner Tasche bequem, während Harry mit der anderen Hand zur Halskette griff: „Ich denke, dass Tonks und auch Remus wegen dem Interviews im Tagespropheten sehr betroffen sind. Sie will ich kurz besuchen. Eins frage ich mich noch: Wie kommt es zu solch einem gemeinen Interview? Ich dachte sie hätten dem Minister die Wahrheit gesagt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry aus seinem Zimmer und ließ einen total überraschten Schulleiter zurück.

Eigentlich war es eine große Überwindung für ihn zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen, aber Tonks brauchte seine Hilfe. Fragend sah er Lucky an, als sie im kleinen Salon gelandet waren. Mit einem Krachen erschien Dobby im Zimmer und rieb sich verwundert die Augen, als er es nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry hier war. „Master Harry Potter wie lange hat Dobby schon gewartet. Seit dem ersten Tag hier in diesem Haus, in dem es mächtig viel zu tun gibt." Dobbys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Master Harry Potter, Erbe der Magie des alten und ehrwürdigen Hauses Black, willkommen im Stammsitz." Der Hauself verbeugte sich beinahe formvollendet. „Dobby spürt es, jetzt werden die bösen Zauber, die überall im Haus sind, aufgeben. Der neue Herr ist im Grimmauldplatz", strahlend verkündigte der Hauself diesen Satz als, wenn es eine Beschwörung wäre.

„Hallo Dobby, es freut mich, dass es dir gut geht. Warum begrüßt du mich hier als neuer Herr im Grimmauldplatz?", erkundigte sich Harry bei dem kleinen Hauselfen. Dobby schaute ihn aus seinen großen Augen ungläubig an. „Weis das Harry Potter nicht, wir Hauselfen haben magische Fähigkeiten, die Zauberer nicht haben. Eine davon lässt uns den Herrn oder Herrin eines Hauses erkennen."

„Aber Dobby du bist doch ein freier Hauself, warum kümmerst du dich um so etwas noch?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dobby ist frei, aber Dobby hat sich geschworen Harry Potter zu dienen, genauso wie Hauself der nicht frei ist. Master Harry Potter kann sich auf mich verlassen, besser als auf den Verräter Kreacher."

„Das glaube ich und ich vertraue dir Dobby. Ich werde dir Sachen anvertrauen die nur wenige wissen und auch niemand von dir erfahren darf, klar!", Harrys Stimme war bestimmend geworden und Dobby nickte so heftig, dass sein Turban aus bunten Tüchern beinahe vom Kopf stürzte. Mit einem Krachen verschwand Dobby, um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen. Ein Schälchen mit Milch stellte er auf dem Boden.

„Dobby ärgert sich über sich, hat er doch Harry Potters Katze nicht gleich entdeckt." Mit einem Sprung war Lucky aus der Tasche zur Milch gesprungen. Der Hauself sah strahlend zu. „Dobby wo ist den Tonks und wer ist alles im Haus?" „Master Harry, Miss Tonks ist sehr traurig und nimmt ein Bad. Im Hause sind außer Master Potter und seine Katze nur noch Mister Lupin und Miss Tonks. Professor Dumbledore hat einen Befehl für Miss Tonks hinterlassen, aber ich glaube der hat sich erledigt. Sie solle sich um Master Harry Potter kümmern."

Mit einen kleiner Aufschrei, quittierte Dobby die Tatsache, dass Felicitas ihre menschliche Form angenommen hatte. „Dobby und das erfährt niemand!" Dobby strahlte Felicitas an: " Niemand erfährt von Dobby, dass er auch eine neue Herrin hat und diese eine Katze ist. Niemand Master Potter und Miss Katze."

„Felicitas Dobby, mein Name ist Felicitas und als Katze heiße ich Lucky. Harry wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Harry sah sich um, der Salon sah besser aus als letztes Jahr. „Wir sind im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in London, dem Stammsitz der Familie von Sirius. Das Haus ist mit einem Fideliuszauber belegt, du bist hereingekommen, weil ich dich mitgenommen habe", erklärte er seiner Freundin.

Während sie sich auf den Weg in die Mansardenwohnung des Hauses machten, in der die Zimmer von Remus und Tonks lagen, erkundigte sich Harry nach Seidenschnabel. „Der Hypogreiff ist wieder in den Wäldern von Hogwarts, nachdem er Kreacher für seinen Verrat hatte büßen lassen, wollten sie ihn nicht mehr hier lassen und er wurde dorthin gebracht", meinte Dobby erleichtert.

Als sie die große Halle durchquerten, zupfte Dobby Harry am Ärmel: „Harry Potter, böse Hexe schweigt!" Harry wurde bewusst, was es für Sirius bedeutet hatte, den geheimen Ring der Familie nicht zu haben. Er war ein Fremder im eigenen Haus gewesen.

Felicitas verwandelte sich in ihre Katzenform und lief Harry und Dobby die Treppen voraus nach oben, da eine Etage tiefer die Haustüre in das Schloss fiel.

Im Zimmer hörten sie die beruhigende Stimme von Remus, die aber auch nicht ganz überzeugend klang. Dobby öffnete eine kleine Türe, die Harry als solche nicht erkannt hätte, und winkte Lucky. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er Tonks Stimme überrascht Lucky rufen hörte. Das war der Moment, auf den er gewartet hatte und öffnete die Türe um sie hinter sich mit einem Verschlusszauber zu belegen. „Harry wo kommst du den her und hast du diese Gemeinheit schon gelesen. Remus wollte es mir schonend beibringen, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht fassen."

Harry begrüßte Remus und umarmte Tonks. „Ich habe heute Morgen den Artikel auch erst zum Lesen bekommen, nachdem ich eine Lektion gelernt habe. Felicitas, ich glaube ich habe mir die Belohnung, was es auch immer ist, verdient, oder?" Grinsend saß seine Freundin nun auf dem Schreibtisch von Tonks. „Tonks und Remus, da wurde doch nur die Meinung von Fudge abgedruckt, von der er sich nicht abbringen lässt. Diese können wir nicht durch Wuttränen ändern, sondern nur durch Beweise. Wir müssen uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Wir müssen das Böse bekämpfen, wie es Sirius und auch meine Tante und ihre Familie es wollten. Ich glaube sie würden uns lieber auffordern weiter zu machen, als uns ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen reichen zu müssen." Überrascht sahen Tonks und Remus auf das rothaarige Mädchen, das ihnen die Wahrheit so offen sagte. „Und nun zu deiner Überraschung, Harry, aber vielleicht habt ihr Beide auch Spaß daran. Ich lade euch zum Mittagessen zu mir nach Hause ein und vorher zeige ich euch mein kleines Geheimnis, das mir oft hilft, wenn ich meine ich müsste mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Miss Tonks, Professor Moody, möchte sie noch an den Termin von heute Nachmittag erinnern", die piepsige Stimme von Dobby nützte die Pause in der Unterhaltung.

„Sag dem alten Moody ich werde da sein, Dobby. Aber zu erst gehen wir Lucky und Harry besuchen", antwortete ihm Tonks grinsend und wandte sich an Harry. „Der Postbote hat endlich einen Termin bekommen. Ich glaube die britische Königin ist leichter zu erreichen."

„Kennt ihr alle die Wiese hinter der Kirche von Little Whinging?", fragte sie und alle nickten. „Dort treffen wir uns und dann sage ich euch den Weg weiter." Tonks und Remus nickten und suchten nach ihren Portschlüsseln die sie nach Little Whinging bringen sollten.

„Harry kann das sein, dass du gerade aus dem Haus in London appariert bist?", fragte Remus überrascht. Harry nickte grinsend:" War ich zu laut?"

„Nein überhaupt nicht, aber bisher konnte dort nur Dumbledore apparieren", erklärte Tonks. „Liegt wohl daran, dass ich der Erbe der Familie Black bin, Dobby hat mir auch schon die Treue versprochen und selbst die Mutter von Sirius hat ihre Klappe gehalten."

Feli meldete sich auf dem Mobiltelefon und versprach gleich da zu sein, sie müsste noch jemanden abholen. Harry berichtete von dem Besuch von Professor Dumbledore und erzählte ihnen von der wenig schonenden Art von Felicitas, wie sie ihn auf das Interview vorbereitet hat. „Harry, da hast du Dumbledore ordentlich was zu knabbern gegeben. Du wirst doch im September wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte Remus besorgt. „Ich weis es noch nicht Remus, warum soll ich mich von Malfoy immer dumm anmachen lassen, oder Nachsitzen bei Binns, weil ich im Unterricht eingeschlafen bin? Ich denke ich warte mal, was er mir vorschlägt. Ich denke spätestens, wenn er das mit der Volljährigkeit erfährt, wird er reagieren."

„Das ist aber lieb von dir Feli, dass du den kleinen Racker mitgebracht hast", rief Tonks überrascht. „Er ist einfach so süß." Nachdem Tonks Picco geknuddelt hatte, wollte dieser spielen und rannte wie wild um sie herum.

Feli verwandelte sich in Lucky und tobte mit Picco spielend über die Wiese. Neidvoll beobachtete Harry seine Freundin, sie hatte eine kuschelige Animagusform, die ihrem Wesen entsprach. Welches Tier würde bei ihm herauskommen, wenn er den schwierigen Zauber irgendeinmal beherrschen sollte?

Nach diesem Zwischenspiel übernahm Felicitas die Führung und sie erreichten George-Manor. Tante Marbel begrüßte sie sehr freundlich. Harry war überrascht, dass die Tante von Felicitas ihn gleich umarmte. „Mit dem Essen brauche ich noch einwenig", sagte sie beinahe entschuldigend. „Las dir ruhig Zeit, ich nehme die Gesellschaft zuerst mit in den Keller", meinte ihre Nichte.

Felicitas öffnete eine Türe und genoss die überraschten Gesichter ihrer neuen Freunde.

* * *

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

* * *

_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_

**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

* * *

**Katze**

Danke für dein dickes Lob für Kapitel 10.

Ich hoffe ich habe einige deiner Fragen beantworten können. Eine Bedingung für die Veröffentlichung des Haupttestamentes ist ja erfüllt. Harry ist nun volljährig. Vielleicht sind die anderen auch bald erfüllt.

Schreib mir doch was dir in 9 nicht so gefallen hat mailto:Rudifreakmail.de.

* * *

**ArcadiaPirat**

Hallo, es freut mich, dass du begeistert bist.

**

* * *

Mr. Unknown**

Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch.

**

* * *

OxMoxTatze **

Gut, es sind jetzt 5 Karten 2 für den Ligusterweg, 1 Grimmauldplatz, 1 für Hogwarts und die von Snape für die Kirche in Little Whinging. Aber die Idee ist doch zu reizvoll, dass man sehen kann, wer da ist. Es freut mich, dass es trotzdem weiter spannend ist.

Tonks hat ja von Sirius eigentlich eine schwere Aufgabe bekommen und sie gefällt mir so mir ihrer Tollpatschigkeit. Ich habe da richtig ein Bild vor Augen, wenn ich über sie schreibe.

Ein ganzherzliches Dankeschön für deine ausführliche Stellungsnahme zum Thema Animagusform, es sind einige tolle Anhaltspunkte darunter.

**

* * *

Rainman70**

Ja, bei mir hat der gute Severus immer eine Chance netter zu sein als in anderen FFs. Hier hat er ja auch ein Ziel und er muss mit den Leutchen auskommen, sonst sitzt er ja zwischen drei Stühlen. Umbridge und Fudge ich mag beide nicht, vielleicht bekommen sie noch ihr Fett ab, mal sehn.

Deine Ideen über die Animagusform sind sehr interessant und bekräftigen meine Ansicht, die ihr hier irgendwann lesen könnt.

**

* * *

Irmi**

Danke für dein Review und deinen gut begründeten Vorschlag. Und es freut mich ein erstes Review von dir erhalten zu haben.

**

* * *

Dark Princess of Slytherin**

Es freut mich, dass ich viele deiner Fragen beantwortet habe.

* * *

**Tibertius**

Danke für deinen Vorschlag

* * *

**ReSiSIi – Bine**

Danke für dein Review. Dumbledore wird sich wohl wegen seinem Hauptquartier Sorgen machen.

* * *

**Hbt3**

Danke für dein Auftauchen. Ich mag die Tonks auch. Danke für dein Review.

**

* * *

Angelrevenge**

Über die Verfassung ihres magischen Staates hat sich JKR wohl nicht viele Gedanken gemacht, es geht recht willkürlich zu. Aber gegen das Misstrauen der Mehrheit der Bevölkerung wird sich auch Fudge nicht halten können, nur wer weckt das Misstrauen und wie?

Danke für deine ausführlichen Gedanken zum Animagus.

**

* * *

Silvertrust**

Danke für deinen Hinweis, mein Beta-Leser hat bei mir wirklich viel zu tun, damit die ganzen Gedankengänge einigermaßen ordentlich bei euch ankommen.

Ja, es scheint ein schönes Durcheinander sein, aber nur so führt es dazu, dass aus dem Titel der Geschichte ein Ausspruch wird.

**

* * *

Dax :-)) **

* * *

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

Danke für dein Lob an uns beide. Sind sie es nicht, die großen Wohltäter, wenn man seine eigene Sichtweise nicht erweitert, muss man an seinem Verhalten auch wenig ändern.

Animagusform: Die vielen Antworten auf meine Frage sind toll. Immer mehr bestätigt uns das in unseren Vorstellungen über die wir, Musashi47 und ich, schon Mail-Debatten hatten.

* * *

**AlexUhde**

Ja, Harry kann in der Magischen Welt seine Erbschaften antreten, aber Eigentum verpflichtet auch. Mal sehen, wie er es geschafft hat.

Hoffentlich ist die arme Tonks nicht überfordert.

Harry erhält Unterstützung von Leuten die gegen Voldemort sind, also muss es nicht nur vor Dumbledore verheimlicht werden.

* * *

**Zerengeb**

Das Bild der 'Allwissende Fledermaus' schwebt mir immer noch vor Augen. Ja Snape ist nicht dumm, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen flattert er geheimnisvoll und abweisend durch die Welt.

Danke für dein Review.

**

* * *

Laser-Jet **

habe ich leider bei den letzten Antworten vergessen.

Albus wird es früher erfahren, das mit der Volljährigkeit und damit seine Schwierigkeiten haben.

**

* * *

Karin  
Bon jour Karin. Ich dachte du wolltest Franzosen kennen lernen, oder war es französisch? Und nicht die französische Sonne einfangen. Du hast einen wunden Punkt getroffen, wenn ich mal am Schreiben bin wird es immer mehr. Für dieses Kapitel habe ich noch viel mehr vorgehabt. Aber jetzt staunen die Drei erst einmal. ****

* * *

Sycronn  
Nein eine Maus wäre doch eine zu harte Prüfung für Felicitas, den lieben Harry doch nicht ganz zu vernaschen. ;-) Ich habe schnell weiter geschrieben und Mushashi47 hat mich nicht nur gewähren lassen, sondern auch tatkräftig unterstützt. **

* * *

**Tolotos**

Auf Felis Fähigkeiten als Katze zaubern zu können, bin ich auch erst gestoßen als ich hier das Kapitel nochmals gelesen habe – aber ich glaube da lässt sich etwas daraus machen.

Die Todesser wollten den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung, so war es gemeint. Keine eigenständige zweite Prophezeiung, ich werde es korrigieren.

Allein schon das Bild ist herrlich, ein schwarzer Panther mit weißen Flügeln, mal sehn.

**

* * *

Liex**

Nein, am Stück habe ich es noch nicht gelesen. Ich habe die Geschichte in einem Dokument, damit ich besser nach Punkten suchen kann, die ich schon einmal erwähnt habe.

Danke für dein Lob.

Bist du mit dem Zeichnen fertig? Meine email – Adresse mailto:rudifreakmail.de Gerne würde ich das Bild von Tonks sehen.

Aus der Sicht von manchen ist er momentan schon widerborstig, mal sehn, ob es schlimmer wird.

**

* * *

Tommy **

Du, bist schon der Zweite der abendfüllende Länge der Kapitel nicht glücklich ist, ich muss mal meine Zeituhr für die Tastensperre aktivieren. Bei Karin habe ich auch schon etwas dazu geschrieben. Ich verspreche dir mich etwas zu bremsen.

**

* * *

Constantin**

Ich vermute du kommst aus Südost-Deutschland, sprich Bayern. Einen Wolperdinger habe ich bisher nur ausgestopft sehen können, es ist aber ein köstlicher Einfall.

**

* * *

Roter Draconis**

Danke für deinen Hinweis. Ich dachte für das Ministerium ist das ein kleiner Akt, die Volljährigkeit. Deshalb habe ich sie hier mit reingebracht. Ohne Volljährigkeit kein Haupttestament. Für den der die Volljährigkeit erhält hat dies schon einige Folgen, vielleicht gelingt es mir diese in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr zu beleuchten.

* * *

Hallo **StarHeyoka**

Ganz herzlichen Dank für dein ausführliches Review.

Ja, nicht nur Harry leidet unter der seltsamen Informationspolitik, sondern auch seine Freunde die unter seinem direkten Einfluss von Dumbledore stehen. Schon im 5. Band konnte Hermine Harry nicht das schreiben was sie wollten. Betroffen sind neben Harry auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Deiner Schlussfolgerung, dass Voldemort und Dumbledore identisch sind, kann ich nicht ganz folgen. Im 5. Band müsste er ja, dann gegen ein Spiegelbild von ihm gekämpft haben.

Nun Harry kann sich die Animagusform nicht frei wählen, sondern sie wird von seinem Wesen bestimmt, vielleicht gibt es etwas Fliegendes aber auch Wehrhaftes.

Mit dem Mobiltelefon will ich etwas modernes Leben in die magische Welt bringen, etwas was technisch und nicht magisch funktioniert.

Es gibt einen Zeitplan, aber ich werde ihn nicht veröffentlichen, da er in der Geschichte, dann zu bindend ist. Irgendwann wird Harry Geburtstag haben, dass ist dann der 31.07. ob mehr feste Punkte außer der 1.9. auftauchen weis ich noch nicht.

Ich hoffe mit diesen Antworten, dir deine Fragen beantwortet zu haben. Alle geht nicht weil ja sonst die Spannung weg wäre.


	12. Eifersucht und Flucht

Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure tollen Reviews, Einige der vielen Vorschläge und Hinweise sind auch schon in die Geschichte mit eingeflossen.

Der Dank gehört selbstverständlich auch dir musashi47, als Beta musst Du Dich oft durch meine wilde Gedankenwelt quälen, aber durch Deine Kommentare und Vorschläge gerät die Geschichte nicht in Schieflage. Danke!

**

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 11 **

„Das ist aber lieb von dir Feli, dass du den kleinen Racker mitgebracht hast", rief Tonks überrascht. „Er ist einfach so süß." Nachdem Tonks Picco geknuddelt hatte, wollte dieser spielen und rannte wie wild um sie herum.

Feli verwandelte sich in Lucky und tobte mit Picco spielend über die Wiese. Neidvoll beobachtete Harry seine Freundin, sie hatte eine kuschelige Animagusform, die ihrem Wesen entsprach. Welches Tier würde bei ihm herauskommen, wenn er den schwierigen Zauber irgendeinmal beherrschen sollte?

Nach diesem Zwischenspiel übernahm Felicitas die Führung und sie erreichten George-Manor. Tante Marbel begrüßte sie sehr freundlich. Harry war überrascht, dass die Tante von Felicitas ihn gleich umarmte. „Mit dem Essen brauche ich noch einwenig", sagte sie beinahe entschuldigend. „Las dir ruhig Zeit, ich nehme die Gesellschaft zuerst mit in den Keller", meinte ihre Nichte.

Felicitas öffnete eine Türe und genoss die überraschten Gesichter ihrer neuen Freunde.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_12. Eifersucht und Flucht _

So etwas hatte Harry nur im Fernsehen gesehen, meist, wenn es um Sportler ging. Der Kellerraum vor ihnen war größer und moderner eingerichtet als erwartet.

„He, das ist ja ein Trainingsraum wie ich sie bei den Muggel schon gesehen habe, mit Boxbirnen und Gummidummys", rief Harry überrascht.

„Ich stelle mir vor, wenn ich mich geärgert habe dieser Dummy sei die Person und dann tobe ich mich aus, war eine Idee von Papa, dem das selber gefällt. Viel Spaß, ich muss Tante Marbel noch etwas helfen. Wir rufen euch.

Die Drei befolgten den Rat, nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung legten sie los und waren überrascht, wie schnell die Zeit verstrichen war, als Felicitas sie nach einer Stunde abholte.

Verwundert schauten sie sich um, als sie frisch geduscht im Erdgeschoss des Hauses ankamen. "Ja, das alte Herrenhaus überhalb von St. Rochus hat schon einige überrascht", bemerkte Tante Marbel. Felicitas öffnete die Türe zu einem größeren Salon. "Nehmt ruhig schon einmal Platz.

Der Tisch war schön gedeckt und es roch köstlich. Nicht, dass das Essen von Molly Weasley oder das in Hogwarts schlecht gerochen hätte, nein. Hier aber roch es ganz anders richtig exotisch. Auf dem Tisch stand eine große Schale mit Obst, von der sich Tonks gleich bediente. Feli, gefolgt von ihrer Tante brachte eine große Schüssel herein.

"Das ist das Lieblingsgericht von meiner Kleinen", erklärte die Tante. "Allo – Gobi ist ein vegetarisches Gemüse Kartoffelgericht in dem Ingwer, Kurkuma und Garam Masala so richtig zu Geltung kommen. Diese Gewürze hat mir Feli kürzlich frisch vom Markt in Mombai, wir hier in Europa sagen meistens Bombay, mit gebracht." Mit diesen Worten füllte sie die Teller. Jeder war mit dem Essen so beschäftigt, dass es ganz still im Raum war. Die Stunde im Trainingsraum war doch sehr anstrengend gewesen. "Und hat der Gummi Fudge nun ordentlich Schläge eingesteckt", fragte Felicitas grinsend.

"Ich bin wirklich überrascht, eigentlich bin ich bis auf wenige Momente recht friedlich", begann Remus zu antworten. "Aber ich muss zu geben, es hat wirklich geholfen den Frust los zu werden, und es hat auch Spaß gemacht."

Die Tante schüttelte den Kopf. "Felicitas erzähle es, aber nicht gleich Abhijat, dass du deine Gäste zuerst vor die Boxbirnen gestellt hast, ohne es zuvor mit Yoga zu versuchen. Dein Yogi würde entsetzt sein." Harry nahm sie in Schutz: "Nicht ganz ohne Yoga, heute Morgen habe ich mir erst in aller Ruhe den Kopf schrubben lassen müssen, um auf das Interview vorbereitet zu sein. Und meinen Schulleiter habe ich durch die Übungen die ich bei Felicitas gelernt habe sehr beeindruckt."

"Es freut mich, dass man den alten Fuchs noch beeindrucken kann", meinte die Tante schmunzelnd. "Was habt ihr heut noch alles vor?"

Tonks, die relativ wenig gesprochen, sondern sich in dem schön ausgestalteten Raum umgesehen hatte, meinte: "Heute Mittag werde ich die Post austragen und mit Remus an einer Ordenssitzung teilnehmen, die interessanterweise schon am Nachmittag stattfindet."

Harry schaute überrascht auf. „Ja, kleiner Bruder ich werde dir ausführlich berichten. Schließlich soll ich ja auf dich aufpassen und kann es nicht dulden, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst nur, um zu lauschen, was im Orden abgeht", antwortete sie ihm und warf dem überrascht schauenden Lupin einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich und Harry, werden... na gut, Tante. Harry und ich werden heute Mittag apparieren üben, vielleicht werden wir noch etwas Neues lernen", beendete Felicitas ihren Satz, den sie, nachdem mahnenden Blick ihrer Tante aus reiner Höflichkeit zu Harry geändert hatte.

Dieser schaute sie überrascht an, eigentlich wollten sie doch in die Winkelgasse und zu Gringotts, endlich mal seine Post abholen. Als er das Leuchten in ihren Augen sah, wusste er Bescheid. Feli hatte nicht gelogen, sie hatte die reine Wahrheit gesagt. Sie würden in die Winkelgasse apparieren und Feli würde diese kennen lernen, die war ja für sie neu.

Remus bedankte sich nochmals formvollendet bei der Tante von Felicitas, obwohl er schon während dem Essen, dieses öfters gelobt hatte.

Im Ligusterweg übergab Felicitas Picco wieder an sein Frauchen und beobachtete danach amüsiert, wie aus Harry Andrew wurde. Mit der Haarfarbe wollte es diesmal einfach nicht so richtig klappen. Harry schlug entnervt im Lockhart nach, auch Felicitas interessierte sich für diese Zauber. „Harry heute darf ich einmal, ja?"

Harry nickte ergeben. Während Felicitas strahlte, besah er sich seine neue Frisur im Spiegel an. Feli hatte die Haare nicht nur farblich verändert, nein sie waren auch länger. Sie gingen ihm jetzt bis in den Nacken und seine ganze Stirn war hinter einem Vorhang verschwunden. Obwohl die Narbe nicht mehr sichtbar war, verdeckte Harry sie noch mit dem Make-up. Er wusste ja nicht ob der Wind so lange Haare einfach zur Seite blasen könnte und die Narbe somit für jeden sichtbar wurde.

Harry betrachtete nochmals den Tagespropheten und schüttelte den Kopf. So oft hatte er sich gewünscht sich an den Verantwortlichen dieses Schmierblattes, sowie dem Minister dessen Unbelehrbarkeit nie bekannte Höhen erreicht hat, ordentlich zu rächen. Aber sie als Gummi Puppen zu vermöbeln auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Natürlich Fudge hatte sich nicht geändert, schließlich waren es Gummipuppen und keine Pupen wie sie Voodoo Priester verwenden. Seine Wut aber hatte ein Ventil gefunden, er war sich sicher, sollte er heute noch Fudge begegnen könnte er sich beherrschen. Dankbar schaute er Feli an, die ihn beobachtet hatte. „Danke Feli, auf die Idee Fudge als Gummifigur zu vermöbeln wäre ich nie gekommen."

Sie lachte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Auf Andrew du wolltest doch deiner Schwester Felicitas McKillan die Winkelgasse zeigen, falls uns jemand fragt, wir heißen McKillan und wohnen in George Manor in St. Rochus."

Harry schmunzelte und holte seinen Portschlüssel mit dem ‚W' für Winkelgasse heraus. Wie hatte es Tofty gesagt, an einen bekannten Ort kann man ohne große Vorbereitungen apparieren und er hatte keine Lust mit Feli jetzt die Koordinaten für die Winkelgasse zu suchen. „Feli wir reisen mit dem Portschlüssel dorthin, dann kannst du dir ja den Platz einprägen, oder willst du im großen dicken Buch suchen?"

Sie schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf und legte ihre Hand in seine. Beide berührten so den Portschlüssel, der in Harrys Hand lag und sie verschwanden mit drei aus dem Ligusterweg.

„Sehr romantisch sieht es hier ja nicht aus", kommentierte Feli, nachdem sie sich im Hof des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' umgeschaut hatte. „Du hast Recht, das hinterlässt einen unvergesslichen Eindruck."

„War auch mein Erster, aber ich finde Gasse total toll. Die Brüder von Ron und Ginny Weasley haben dieses Jahr ihren Scherzartikelladen eröffnet, und bei Fortescue gibt es ein wunderbares Eis. Kannst du eigentlich fliegen? Da gibt es ein extra Laden für Quidditch. Und wir sollten auch... ." „Sag mal, ich frage mich, wo sollen wir hier übernachten?", unterbrach ihn Felicitas. „Bei dem, was du alles vor hast, ist es bald Nacht und du hast kein einzigstes Mal gefragt, was ich will."

„Entschuldigung, bisher hast du immer gleich gesagt, was du willst." Harry wandte sich der Mauer zu und tippte die Steine an.

„Oh", Felicitas Aufschrei amüsierte ihn sehr. Ja so hatte er die Winkelgasse auch in Erinnerung, geschäftiges Treiben in bunter Vielfalt. Etwas bange war ihm schon, wie würde er reagieren, wenn jemand Bekanntes vorbei kam. „Feli vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht zu „Weasley zauberhaften Scherzartikel" gehen, vielleicht erkenne die mich doch."

Feli schaute in überrascht an: „Warum hast du solche Angst Andrew, wird schon klappen. Ich glaube nicht, dass dich jemand erkennt. Harry kann es sein, dass du Angst hast auf Ginny zu treffen und nicht weist, wie du dich verhalten sollst, wenn ich dabei bin?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist da wieder jemand grundlos eifersüchtig?" Felicitas sah ihn nicht an: „Andrew was ist denn Eifersucht?" Überrascht sah er sie an: „Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft."

Sie boxte ihn in die Seite: „Scherzkeks, so war es nicht gemeint. Vielleicht bin ich es doch, wenigstens ein wenig, weil ich sie nicht kenne. Ich weis allerdings auch nicht, ob es besser wird, wenn ich sie kennen lernen würde."

Harry antwortete ihr nicht, war sie nun eifersüchtig oder nicht. Er wurde daraus nicht schlau. Da war die Buchhandlung, er erzählte ihr von dem Monsterbuch der Monster, das hier verkauft worden war. Und von Lockhart, er vergas es nicht ihr zu erzählen, wie sehr es ihm gestunken hatte, dass dieser Idiot ihn so in das Rampenlicht gestellt hat. „Die Bücher sind aber sehr günstig, schau mal Har..., äh Andrew, nur fünf Pfund für so ein großes Buch."

„Fünf Galleonen, Feli, Galleonen und das ist nicht so billig", korrigierte Harry sie. „Galleonen, was zum Teufel sind, denn Galleonen?" Passanten drehten sich um und sahen sie verwundert an. „Eine Galleonen sind 17 Sickel oder 493 Knut, das ist unser Zaubergeld, kennst du das nicht? Mit was zahlt ihr den in Indien?"

„In Indien zahlen wir, wie alle Inder auch, mit indischen Rupien, wir haben da kein eigenes Geld. Die magische Gesellschaft hat sich dort mehr angepasst als im kleinen, alten England. Und wie viel ist das in Pfund?"

„Eine Galeone sind ca. fünf Pfund." Sie gingen weiter, Harry wollte zu Gringotts um seine Post zu holen und sich bei Griphook nach dem Haupttestament von Sirius zu erkundigen.

„Kann ich bei Gringotts auch mit der Karte Geld bekommen?" Harry zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern, beinahe hätte er nein gesagt, aber bei Gringotts ist nichts unmöglich. Schließlich hatte er seine eigene Karte auch von dort bekommen.

„He, Andrew schau mal sind die nicht schön!" Felicitas zeigte auf Freundschaftsbänder in einem kleinen Schaufenster. Harry hatte den Laden noch nie beachtet, da er nur Modeschmuck oder Ähnliches hatte. Er schaute die Bänder mehr aus Höflichkeit an, als aus Interesse, aber da kam ihm eine Idee. Tonks hatte doch etwas von Postbote gesagt und er hatte an die Drei im Fuchsbau noch keinen Brief geschrieben. „Ich schicke an Hermine, Ginny und Ron einfach ein Freundschaftsband, zu Erinnerung, dass es mich noch gibt. Kann ich mir das erlauben oder bekomme ich wieder irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu hören."

„Blödmann. Du schickst die Bänder mit einer kleinen Karte mit ‚Gute Reise, bis bald Harry' los. Wenn du dich beeilst, könnten wir noch Tonks treffen um ihr die Kuverts mitzugeben." Felicitas stürmte in den Laden und begann nach Bändern zu suchen. „Rot und Gold sollten dabei sein, Feli. Das mit Tonks ist eine gute Idee, dann würde ich die Antworten direkt bekommen, sollte ich es ihnen wert sein", meinte Harry etwas betrübt.

Felicitas ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern kaufte neben den Bändern und dunkelrote Karten mit Kuverts auch einen goldfarbenen Stift.

Harry grinste: „Rote Karten soll ich verschicken, ich hätte es mir nicht getraut zu kaufen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn du dabei bist."

Felicitas verdrehte die Augen: "Also, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, immerhin darfst du die Karten schreiben. Die Karten sind außerdem dunkelrot und die Schrift ist gold, mehr Gryffindor gibt es wohl nicht mehr. Höchstens noch ein königlicher Greif, aber Abziehbilder mit ihm gibt es nicht."

"Woher kennst du das Wappen von Gryffindor?" Felicitas zeigte an die Wand, wo alle vier Wappen der Gründer von Hogwarts hingen.

Noch im Laden beschrieb Harry die Karten und die Kuverts. Als sie aus dem Laden kamen suchte Harry einen stillen Hinterhof. "Mit dem Telefonieren muss ich hier etwas vorsichtiger sein. Die meisten kennen kein Telefon, nachher zeigen sie mich noch bei Arthur Weasley an wegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten." Feli schüttelte den Kopf: "Wie kann man nur so rückständig sein."

Nachdem kurzen Gespräch mit Tante Arabella strahlte Harry:" Die liebe Tonks sitzt mit Remus bei ihr am Kaffeetisch, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Harry, wenn ich zu Arabella gehe und die Briefe abgebe, dann ist das unauffälliger, als wenn du als Andrew auftauchst. Sie werden dich vielleicht sogar begleiten wollen. Ich kann wieder verschwinden und bummeln gehen, bist du mit deinen Geschäften bei Gringotts fertig bist."

Er überlegte kurz: „Hier nimm das Geld, falls dir etwas beim Bummeln gefällt, du kannst es mir ja in Pfund zurückgeben. Wo finde ich dich wieder, oder soll ich dich anrufen?"

Feli schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden uns in einer Stunde in der Eisdiele gegen über dem großen weißen Haus treffen."

„Feli, das große weiße Haus ist Gringotts, sagen wir lieber in ein und einer halben Stunde. Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich auf Mister Griphook oder gar Mister Fortunekeeper warten muss und außerdem will ich Gringotts über die Kanzlei in der Oxford-Street betreten. Da kann ich Griphook unter vier Augen erklären warum ich anders aussehe. Pass auf dich auf, riskiere nichts. Sollte etwas sein, kannst du mich immer anrufen." Nach einem Abschiedskuss verschwand Harry beinahe lautlos. Feli war zufrieden mit ihm, denn er konnte sich gut konzentrieren, wenn er wollte..

Bei Felicitas Besuch im Chrysanthemen-Weg ging es nicht so reibungslos, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Tonks hatte aufbrechen müssen, denn Dumbledore wollte mit ihr dringend noch mal etwas besprechen und Remus hatte sich hingelegt.

"Feli, schick doch Hedwig. Sie kennt dich schon und sie ist eine sehr gute Posteule, vielleicht sitzt sie sogar in ihrem Käfig im Ligusterweg."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Post mit einer Eule versandte, in Indien waren es immer große bunte Vögel gewesen, aber Hedwig war sehr geduldig. "Du musst die Briefe schnell bringen, und am Besten auf eine Antwort warten", ermahnte sie die Eule, die daraufhin mit dem Schnabel klapperte.

Zurück in der Winkelgasse sah Felicitas sich um, und wandte sich einem kleinen Geschäft zu, welches ihr Freund wohl noch nicht bemerkt gehabt hatte Sie wollte mehr über Ginny erfahren. Sie war eifersüchtig auf jemanden den sie nicht kannte, obwohl Harry nie besonders lieb oder verträumt von ihr gesprochen hatte.

Er hatte sie vor Jahren gerettet und seit dem vertrauen sie sich , ohne zu vertraut zu sein, und gerade dieses wollte sie genauer wissen.

'Weasleys zauberhafte Scherzartikel' nicht einmal ein Buchstabe war gerade geschrieben, sah aber irgendwie lustig aus. Beim Öffnen der Türe wurde sie mit einem lauten Schrei eines Elefanten begrüßt und wurde von einem blendenden Licht angestrahlt. Ein Plüschaffe schrie beinahe so grell wie dieser Dobby in dem Haus in London: „Hilfe, Hilfe ein Kunde, sehen sie sich ruhig um, probieren sie alles aus und sie werden froh sein, wenn jemand von uns Zeit für sie hat."

Die Regale bogen sich vor kuriosen Dingen und Feli, die gern eine oder die andere Sache angefasst hätte, traute sich nicht. Hier war alles möglich, nur irgendwelche Verkäufer waren nicht zu sehen. So besah sie sich die Gegenstände, an den launigen Beschreibungen hatte sie ihre echte Freude. Ein kleiner Schlangenkorb interessierte sie sehr, er erinnerte sie an Mombai, wo sie gerne den Beschwörern zu gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig berührte sie mit ihrer Linken den Korb. Der Deckel schlug auf und eine große Brillenschlange schoss in Verteidigungsstellung heraus. „Stupor" ihr Schockfluch hatte keine Wirkung. Mit „Evanesco" war der Korb samt Schlange verschwunden. Ganz atemlos starrte sie auf die nun leere Stelle, irgendein Glockenspiel war mir einem riesigen Krach zu Boden gegangen, als sie der Schlange ausgewichen war. Waren die hier alle wahnsinnig. Eine Brillenschlange in einem Scherzartikelladen, unglaublich.

„He, du darfst gerne alle Sachen ausprobieren, aber doch nicht umwerfen. Hast du gehört Ginny?" Ein rothaariger junger Mann sah mürrisch zwischen einem Regal durch. „Oh Entschuldigung Miss, ich habe sie doch glatt mit meiner kleinen Schwester verwechselt."

Das war eine Begrüßung. „Seid ihr hier wahnsinnig, eine Giftschlange in einem Spielwarenladen", fauchte sie ihn an und zeigte erregt mit den Zauberstab auf die leere Stelle im Regal. Unverständlich sah sie der junge Mann an beugte sich und hob vom Boden einen Zettel, auf dem der Schlangenkorb abgebildet war, auf und überreichte ihn ihr grinsend.

Felicitas ahnte Schlimmes, sie war diesen Scherzkeksen auf den Leim gegangen.

Der Verkäufer hatte wohl Angst, dass sie sich vor Schreck setzen würde, deshalb beschwor er einen Stuhl herauf und stellte ihn hinter ihr: „Bitte schön Miss?" „McKillan".

„Bitte entschuldige uns, ich habe wirklich nicht gedacht, dass dieses Süßigkeitenversteck dich so erschreckt. Willst du lieber ein Glas Wasser oder eine Tasse Tee, Meg? Ich bin Fred, und schmeiße mit meinen Zwilling George den Laden hier." „Und ihr heißt mit Familiennamen Weasley, wie es auf der Türe steht?" „Exakt Meg, wie du und deine Familie Killan heißt, schreiben wir uns Weasley. Man ruft uns eigentlich nur bei Vornamen, wenn man uns unterscheiden kann." Felicitas musste schmunzeln. „Oh, Meg du kannst ja wieder lachen, komm ich bringe dich in die Küche, dort bekommst du deinen Tee. Das bin ich dir schuldig."

Mit einem „Reparo" hatte der andere junge Mann, welcher gerade aufgetaucht war und dem Ersten zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, das Glockenspiel repariert. Fred begleitete Felicitas in die kleine Küche hinter dem Laden. Ein lustiger Wasserkessel stand auf dem Herd und piff seine Melodie vor sich hin. Zuvorkommend servierte ihr Fred den Tee. „Sag mal, warum bist du so vor der Schlange erschrocken, dass du sie gleich vernichten musstest?" Feli stellte die Tasse ab: „Bist du so einem Viech schon einmal im Original begegnet? Ich schon in Indien, wird man von Schlangen so gewarnt wie bei euch vor dem Straßenverkehr oder gar vor Todessern. An jeder Ecke könnte die Gefahr lauern." „Du kommst aus Indien?" Der Elefant und der Ruf des Plüschaffen unterbrachen die Unterhaltung.

„Bin gleich wieder da! Erschrecke nicht noch mal so, denn es kann sein, dass Ginny, unsere Schwester auftaucht, und sie sieht der sehr ähnlich."

Felicitas sah sich interessiert um, das waren also die Weasleys, ganz schön chaotisch. Der Tee war gut und sie musste ja noch die verrückte Schlange bezahlen. Feli schenkte sich noch eine Tasse nach und schaute nach der Uhr. In einer SMS teilte sie Harry mit, dass sie bei den Weasleys war. Er antwortete ihr kurz, dass er bei Gringotts auf Mister Fortunekeeper wartete.

Im Spiegel, über dem Waschbecken besah sie sich. Nein, sie war nicht mehr schreckensbleich. Durch das Fenster sah sie auf die Gasse mit dem bunten Treiben, als hinter ihr die Türe auf ging jemand rief: „Sagt bloß, ihr habt diese schreckliche Süßigkeiten-Versteck-Schlange verkauft, wer ist so verrückt!" Ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren und beinahe genauso groß wie sie, betrat die Küche mit einem großen Korb.

„Nicht verkauft, ich habe sie vor Schreck geschockt und danach noch verschwinden lassen, weil sie so täuschend echt war. Jetzt muss ich sie noch zahlen. Bist du Ginny?"

„Eh, ja und wer bist du. Entschuldigung das ich dich so überrascht anschaue, aber du siehst mir sehr ähnlich. Erzähl mal, wer von den beiden, hat dich abgeschleppt und hier geparkt?"

„Fred hat mir einen Tee angeboten, nachdem ich mich über dieses Vieh so erschreckt habe. Mein Name ist Felicitas. Bis vor kurzem wohnte ich in Indien und bin das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse." Felicitas hatte kurz überlegt ob sie ihren wirklichen Nachnamen sagen sollte, aber dann doch gezögert. Harry wusste nichts davon, aber sie könnte ihn ja vom Bruder zum Freund befördern.

„Ist ja cool, Indien, wenn ich nur daran denke. So weit entfernt von all dem kleinkarierten Denken hier.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, mich hat keiner von deinen Brüdern abgeschleppt. Mein Freund Andrew hat drüben bei Gringotts etwas zu tun und deshalb habe ich mich in euren Laden gewagt."

„Andrew hört sich gar nicht indisch an?" „Ich habe ihn auch erst hier in England kennen gelernt, in einer Stunde treffe ich ihn bei der Eisdiele. Ginny kannst du mir ein gutes Kleidergeschäft hier empfehlen? Nur mit meinen Saris werde ich hier wohl noch erfrieren."

„Klar doch, muss nur noch die Kiste da auf den Schrank stellen." Ginny faste die Kiste recht ungeschickt an und Felicitas half ihr, indem sie das andere Ende der Kiste nahm um ihr zu helfen. Die weiten Ärmel ihres Kleides fielen bis an die Ellenbogen zurück, als sie Ginnys erleichterten Blick sah, dämmerte ihr der Grund der Aktion. „Ginny, du kannst beruhigt sein ich habe kein dunkles Mal, aber der Trick ist gut." Ginny schaute etwas verlegen. „Du musst mich entschuldigen, jeder hier hat seine kleinen Tricks um sich gegen diese Typen zu schützen. Woher weist du überhaupt von ihnen?" „Indien liegt zwar weit weg, aber trotzdem wissen wir, was hier vorgeht", meinte Felicitas.

„Fred, George ich nehme die Sachen mit zur Poststation und zeige ihr auf den Rückweg Madam Malkins, klar. Last euch etwas einfallen, falls Mumm sich meldet." Fred nickte grinsend: „Meg die Schlange kostet dich zwei Galleonen."

„Wieso Meg", erkundigte sich Ginny, die vor der Kasse neben Felicitas stand und einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf. „Weil dein Bruder meinen Vornamen nicht kennt und mich einfach bei der ersten Silbe meines Familiennamens McKillan ruft". Fred wurde, was Feli sehr gefiel, vor Verlegenheit ganz rot. Feli legte ihm das Geld auf den Tressen, welches er in der Schublade verschwinden lies, während er ebenfalls in den Spiegel schaute. „He ich habe nicht geklaut, warum werde ich hier von allen Seiten gemustert?"

„Sei nicht böse, aber die Zeiten sind schlimm. Und dieser magische Spiegel zeigt mir die Menschen in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand. Wären deine Haare gefärbt, würde ich es sehen."

Felicitas fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihre Haare und diese wurden schwarz und sie blieben es auch im Spiegel. „Sicher?" „Dann bist du ein Metamorphmagus, ich kenne eine bei der reagiert der Spiegel auch nicht," meinte Ginny. „Ah, da fällt mir ein, meine Anstandsdame wird nachher vorbei schauen. Soll ja kontrollieren, ob ich artig bin. Schickt sie einfach zur Eisdiele hinüber, ich will mir noch Andrew anschauen, den Freund von Felicitas." Felicitas hob den Zauber über ihren Haaren auf und richtete sich noch etwas im Spiegel.

Während sie gemeinsam zur Poststation gingen erzählte Ginny ihr, von der Abgeschiedenheit des Fuchsbaues und warum sie deshalb so froh war jemand anderes kennen zu lernen. Bei Malkins waren sie bald fertig, obwohl bei Felicitas noch Maß genommen werden musste. „Miss für welches Schulhaus in Hogwarts?" Feli schüttelte den Kopf und suchte einen guten schwarzen Stoff aus. Madame Malkin war glücklich, sie hatte Roben in der Kleidergröße vorrätig und so zogen die beiden Mädchen bepackt weiter zu Fortescue

Nach der Bestellung, bei der Feli darauf bestand Ginny einzuladen, wurden sie auf einen Schatten aufmerksam, Hedwig schwebte langsam auf die erstaunte Ginny nieder. Schnell band sie zwei Briefe ab. Den Roten, den Felicitas schon kannte, und einen hastig Geschriebenen. „Von Harry, Mensch endlich meldet der sich. Ich habe schon gedacht er hätte mich ganz vergessen."

„Ist Harry dein Freund?", fragte Felicitas zögerlich. Überrascht schaute Ginny ihre Tischnachbarin an und lächelte verträumt. „Lange habe ich es mir gewünscht, aber er hat mich nie als Mädchen wahrgenommen, immer nur als kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Dann habe ich es aufgegeben, es hat zwar wehgetan, aber seitdem kommen wir besser mit einander aus. Mein Freund ist Dean Thomas, ein Zimmerkamerad von Harry auf Hogwarts und zurzeit mit seinen Eltern in Italien."

Als sie das Freundschaftsband aus dem roten Kuvert nahm, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Nachdem sie das angebotene Taschentuch genommen hatte, erzählte Ginny wie schwierig es für seine Freunde ist mit Harry in Briefkontakt zu bleiben, da er bei den Muggel wohnt. „Na, toll", entfuhr es Ginny, als sie den zweiten Brief gelesen hatte. Feli zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Hermine, meine Freundin und Harry beste Schulfreundin hat geschrieben. Sie teilt mir mit, dass sie kurz vor ihrer Abreise mit meinen Eltern und Ron, meinem Bruder, Hedwig unbeobachtet zu mir schicken konnte. Ich soll bedenken, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten bekommt, schreibt sie mir, wenn ich ihm ständig Eulen schicke, würde Mad-Eye meinen."

„Quatsch, schreibe ihm gleich hier ein paar Zeilen, vielleicht kann er dich ja in der Winkelgasse besuchen. Habe ich doch richtig verstanden, dass du während deine Eltern weg sind hier bist." Ginny nickte und beschwor eine Feder und beschrieb die Rückseite seiner Karte. „Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu gefährlich, wenn er mich hier besucht?" Feli hatte große Mühe die aufgeregte Ginny nicht in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr alles zu erzählen, aber er musste mit einverstanden sein und deshalb ging es nicht.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr uns beide in St. Rochus besuchen, deine Anstandsdame scheint ja umgänglich zu sein, wenn du sie einfach hierher umleiten kannst." Ginny grinste und band Hedwig schnell den Brief um. Felicitas, die sich mit Eulen nicht so auskannte, beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Kann es sein, dass dein Andrew längere blonde Haare hat?" „Wo?" „Da, zwischen Gringotts und dem Laden meiner Brüder. Hoppla jetzt ist er mit Tonks zusammengestoßen."

Felicitas wurde es sehr schnell bewusst, jetzt konnte sie Ginny nicht mehr lange etwas vormachen. Eigentlich wusste sie ja, was sie wissen wollte und konnte sehr zufrieden sein. Sollte sie Ginny es klarmachen können, warum sie diese so an der Nase herumgeführt hatte, könnte sie tatsächlich eine Freundin werden. Ihre erste Freundin.

Beide sprangen auf und winkten.

Harry sah die winkenden Mädchen, und betrachte daraufhin die alte Dame kritisch: „Große Schwester was wird hier gespielt?" „Wüsste ich auch gern, ich glaube deine Schmusekatze hat sich selbstständig gemacht, lange könnt ihr die Schwindeleien vor Ginny nicht mehr verbergen. Sie hat den Aufstand im Fuchsbau gewagt und ist bei ihren Brüdern geblieben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Na, toll. Mal sehn, was das heute noch wird. Erst der dumme Fudge und nun sammelt Feli auch noch Ginny ein."

„Sie scheinen sich zu verstehen, sonst würden sie nicht bei Fortescue sitzen, Har... Andrew."

Harry kümmerte sich auffällig um die anscheinend schwache Frau und führte sie zu dem Tisch der beiden. „Was wünscht die Dame und der Herr?", der geschäftstüchtige Ober war aufgetaucht.

„Einen Cognac für die Dame und ein Butterbier für mich", bestellte Andrew. Feli schaute scheinbar irritiert von einem zum Anderen. „Andrew ich glaube wir brauchen einen starken Kaffee. Ginny das ist mein Freund Andrew. Andrew das ist Ginny Weasley, ich erzähle dir nachher, wie ich sie in ‚Weasleys zauberhaften Scherzartikeln' kennen gelernt habe. Hat er sie verletzt, sie sind doch eine Bekannte von Ginny?"

Beachtliche Leistung, dachte sich Harry. Sie wusste über alle Bescheid und nun machte sie auf ‚überrascht'. Ist das fair, Ginny gegenüber? Alle wussten Bescheid wer am Tisch saß, nur Ginny nicht und die schien sich zu wundern, dass Andrew Tonks anscheinend kannte. Als Ginny durch die einschwebenden Getränke abgelenkt war, wechselten Harry, Feli und Tonks unsichere Blicke aus. Harry nickte kurz und war froh, dass die anderen beiden ihm zu stimmten.

Während Feli die Zeche zahlte, schrieb der blonde Junge etwas auf eine kleine rote Karte und schob diese der verwunderten Ginny zu. Feli lächelte etwas unsicher, las aber mit da Ginny die Karte so drehte, dass sie mitlesen konnte.

_Ganz ruhig bleiben – Ich bin Harry – _

Ginny bekam schmale Augen und sah Andrew kritisch an und drehte die Karte schnell um, als sie seine drehende Bewegung mit der Hand sah.

_„Durch das Tagebuch bist du in die Kammer des Schreckens gekommen, richtig?_"

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Harry musste sich anstrengen, damit er nicht laut loslachte. Tonks gelang es nicht so gut, sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Cognac. Ginny schaute alle: „Schön, und... ."

Der Lärm einer Detonation schreckte die ganze Winkelgasse plötzlich auf. Wild gestikulierend zeigten Passanten auf ein Fenster bei Gringotts, hinter dem ein Feuer loderte.

Tonks reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, indem sie ein Seil herauf beschwor. „Festhalten! 1 – 2 – 3." Ihre Stimme klang so bestimmend das jeder unwillkürlich folgte.

Als das ziehende Gefühl hinter dem Bauchnabel nachließ, spürte Harry, das er nasse Füße bekam.

„Iiiihhhhh Tonks, was soll den das gewesen sein, und wo sind wir eigentlich?"

„Das meine liebe Felicitas, war eine Flucht und wir sind hier an meinem Lieblingsplatz an der Küste von Cornwall. Als Kind war ich hier öfters im Urlaub."

„Und das wolltest du uns jetzt zeigen, wirklich der geeignetste Zeitpunkt. Uns fliegt beinahe die halben Winkelgasse um die Ohren und du machst mit uns einen Strandspaziergang", brummte Harry.

Tonks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: „Tja Leute, ihr kennt mich ja schon als kleine Chaotin, aber heute habe ich mich doch selbst übertroffen? Kommt das müsst ihr schon zu geben! Niemand, absolut niemand hat es vorhersagen können, wo wir laden. Ist das nicht toll!"

Ungläubig schauten sich die anderen an. Felicitas Mine hellte sich plötzlich auf: „Du hast uns an einen Platz gebracht, der mit niemand abgestimmt war, so als Fluchtplan 5 C oder ähnlich. Weil es schon etwas länger her ist, dass du im Urlaub hier warst, ahnt auch niemand der dich kennt, wo wir sind. Ist das richtig?" Tonks nickte grinsend und wurde daraufhin von Felicitas stürmisch umarmt.

„Du hast das gemacht, was mein Papa mir immer beigebracht hat, wenn wir über Tante gesprochen haben. Er sagt immer: Flieht im Erstfall immer, solange ihr noch könnt und flieht dorthin, wo niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand mit euch rechnet."

Tonks suchte in ihrem Rucksack und fischte das bonbonfarbene Mobiltelefon heraus: „Remus, hallo hörst du mich – wir sind in Sicherheit. Großes Geheimnis, wo wir sind, nein wir sind nicht in Little Whinging, aber wir werden nachher am Ligusterweg vorbeischauen und wir treffen uns bei der alten Figg. Sagst du Fred und George, dass Ginny bei uns ist und erkundige dich bitte, was in der Winkelgasse los war."

Remus wusste es schon aus dem Hexenradio, welches bei Arabella beinahe immer an war, dass es nur in der Winkelgasse eine Explosion gegeben hatte.

"Nun Ginny, bevor wir weiter reisen", begann Harry mit seiner Erklärung. "Tonks muss ich dir nicht mehr vorstellen, sie hat den Auftrag mich zu beschützen und hat es, trotz es mir in den nassen Kleidern im kälter wird, toll hinbekommen. Wir sind in Sicherheit, egal, was bei Gringotts war. Felicitas hast du auch schon kennen gelernt und du weist auch, dass ich hinter Andrew stecke. Dieses muss alles geheim bleiben! Klar!"

"Na hör mal, ist doch selbstverständlich"

"Du weist jetzt beinahe soviel wie Tonks, Remus, Felicitas, Arabella und Professor Snape, bitte das sind topsecret Informationen."

"Harry, dann hat der Orden keine Ahnung, dass euer kleiner Kreis heute um mich erweitert wurde, stimmt doch, dass ich dabei bin?"

Tonks nahm Ginny einfach in den Arm: "Ja, sonst wäre Harry Andrew geblieben und du hättest mit uns hin und wieder einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt, an dem wir uns um Harry sorgten und vor allem Eis gegessen hätten."

Auch Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm: "Wo ist den Felicitas, sie ist doch hoffentlich nicht eifersüchtig?" Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte nur eine rot getigerte Katze, die sie sofort auf den Arm nahm. "Jetzt Ginny", meinte Harry, während er Lucky streichelte. "Jetzt weist du nicht mehr beinahe alles, sondern nachdem du Lucky kennen gelernt hast, weist du alles. Lucky und Felicitas können nie am gleichen Ort sein. Dumbledore hat Lucky schon gesehen aber nicht Felicitas. Für ihn ist sie das Katzenfräulein mit den scharfen Krallen."

Tonks sah auf ihre Uhr: "Leute wir sollten aufbrechen, Remus und Arabella warten."

"Also, wir treffen uns bei Arabella, Lucky und ich werden zuerst einmal mein Zimmer besuchen. Mensch Feli, die Farbe verschwindet nicht aus meinen Haaren." Lucky sprang auf den Boden und verwandelte sich in Felicitas. Harry hatte sich bis auf die Haarfarbe schon wieder in zurück verwandelt. Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare: "Die Farbe in Ordnung aber die Länge bleibt, die steht dir so gut."

"Hoffentlich fällt es Tante Magda nicht gleich auf, dass mir die Haare in wenigen Stunden um einige Zentimeter wachsen."

Während Tonks und Ginny mittels Portschlüssel in den Chrysanthemen-Weg unterwegs waren, trafen Harry und Lucky im Ligusterweg ein. Harry hatte absichtlich, den Portschlüssel gewählt, der sie in den kleinen Spielplatz am Ligusterweg brachte. Er wollte zu erst die Lage erkunden. Die kräftige Stimme von Tante Magda sowie die etwas zögerliche von Petunia hörten sie sofort. Sie schienen Picco zu suchen. Tatsächlich, selbst einige Nachbarn schienen sich an der Suche zu beteiligen. "Wenn alle so wütend nach einem rufen, würde ich auch lieber versteckt bleiben", meinte Harry zu Lucky mitleidsvoll: "Du bleibst besser bei mir, wir wissen nicht, warum der kleine Hund fehlt."

Harry sah, dass sich in einem Gebüsch etwas bewegte, hörte aber schon die Schelte für Picco. Die weit tragende Stimme von Tante Magda beendete die Suchaktion im Ligusterweg.

Als er das Haus der Dursleys betrat, glaubt er seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Tante Magda war gerade dabei Dudley eine ihrer Predigten zu halten. Harry wollte sich leise in seinen Keller verdrücken, als er von Petunia und vor allem von Picco entdeckt wurde. Mit lautem Gebell kam der Letztere auf ihn zu gerannt. Er kniete sich zu ihm herunter: "Was hast du den heute angestellt, man darf doch nicht abhauen!" "Richtig Junge sage es ihm ordentlich, so wild hat er sich noch nie aufgeführt. Er war mit Dudley spazieren, als er sich los riss. Eine Stunde später tauchte er total zerzaust mit der ersten halbtoten Ratte wieder auf und so ging es weiter. Drei Ratten hatte er angebracht, den Nachbarn hatte es Spaß gemacht, aber sie waren auch schockiert Ratten im Ligusterweg. Hängt wohl an der Spießigkeit der Gegend, Ratten gibt es überall."

Harry sah an den Mienen von Onkel und Tante, dass sie sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen würden, wenn sie an das Gespräch unter den Nachbarn dachten. Gut morgen musste er nach Hogwarts, aber Piccos Körbchen war doch mehr eine Box mit einer Türe. So könnte es gehen. "Wolltet ihr nicht ein paar Tage nach Brighton fahren? Ihr könnt ja den kleinen Racker bei mir lassen."

Tante Petunia schaute überrascht auf, auch Vernon schaute freundlicher als zuvor.

"Junge, ich bin das erste Mal froh dich zu sehen", der Charme der Tante war wieder nicht zu überbieten und Harry wollte schon etwas antworten, als sie weiter polterte. "Unsere Koffer haben wir schon gepackt, wir wollten eigentlich heute Nachmittag los, nur Picco fehlte noch. Du würdest dich um Picco kümmern?" Harry nickte und streichelte den kleinen Hund, wenn das mit der Box und Picco nicht klappte, vielleicht kümmerte sich Hagrid um ihn. Er musste lächeln, wenn er an dieses ungleiche Paar dachte, aber die Niffler waren auch nicht größer und Hagrid kam mit ihnen klar. "Muss ich irgendetwas beachten, irgendwelche Medikamente oder so?" Energisch schüttelte die Tante den Kopf, während Dudley sich leise verabschiedete. "Fährt mit seinem Freund fort", antwortete Petunia auf Harry fragenden Blick. "Nein Junge, Picco bekommt keine Medikamente, hier hast du etwas Geld solltest du es für Picco brauchen. Onkel und Tante haben dir auch etwas gerichtet."

Tante Petunia winkte ihn in die Küche und bemerkte erst jetzt die Katze in Harrys Tasche sie konnte sich sogar ein Lächeln abgewinnen. "Gehört meiner Freundin, sie versteht sich mit Picco, du musst dich nicht sorgen", antwortete Harry. "Harry, deine Felicitas ist nicht da? Ich hätte gerne mit ihr über die Zeit gesprochen, in der wir nicht das sind. Du weißt, Blumen gießen und so. Vielleicht könnte sie sogar, aber natürlich nur im Gästezimmer, hier bleiben. Vernon wäre beruhigter, dich unter Aufsicht zu wissen."

Harry musste den Kopf schütteln, ihn kannten sie nun beinahe 16 Jahre, aber Felicitas, die sie vielleicht zehnmal gesehen hatte wurde vertraut. Das war so typisch Dursley, dass er beinahe darüber lachen musste.

"Sie wollte unten warten, weil es hier so laut zu ging. Ich werde sie holen", mit diesen Worten verschwand er Richtung Keller. Harry stellte Piccos Box in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Zimmertüre. Felicitas hatte sich schon verwandelt und ordnete die Haare im Badezimmer, nachdem es mit dem magischen Spiegel am Bett wohl nicht geklappt hat.

Die Anweisungen der Tante waren kurz und präzise und so waren wohl Beide froh, als das Auto die Einfahrt verließ. Felicitas hatte der Tante noch die Mobilnummern von ihr und Harry mitgegeben, sie sollten unbedingt vorher anrufen, wegen dem Schutzzauber, sonst würden sie ihn ihr eigenes Haus nicht einmal einbrechen können. Vernon hatte zufrieden genickt, Zauber zu seinen Gunsten schienen wohl nicht unmöglich zu sein.

Felicitas rief vom Apparat der Dursleys bei Arabella an und berichtete über die Zustände, welche sie angetroffen hatten, sie würden gleich aufbrechen. Da Picco Katzen keine Beachtung schenkte, konnte er gut mit zu Tante Arabella, vorsichtshalber nahmen sie die Box verkleinert mit.

Frisch geduscht, Felicitas hatte sich neue Kleider geholt, brachen sie auf. Picco zog wie wild an seiner Leine. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, als er im Gebüsch zwei kleine glänzende schwarze Augen sah. Diese Ratte verschwand nicht, als sie einen Menschen sah. Picco nutzte die Unachtsamkeit von Harry und schlüpfte aus dem Halsband.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, was Felicitas veranlasste sich die Tasche aus der Hand zu nehmen, damit ihr Ring ungestört zum Einsatz kommen könnte. Das Gebüsch wackelt und darin tobte und unverkennbar ein Kampf. Piccos Bellen klang triumphierend, änderte sich aber schnell in ein klägliches Gejaule nun war auch das Quietschen der Ratte zu hören. "Stupor, Stupor", beide Stimmen schwiegen, nachdem Harrys Zaubersprüche wohl ihre Ziele erreicht hatten. "Accio Picco". Der kleine Hund war ordentlich verletzt, aber auch die Ratte hatte ihre Wunden. Überrascht zeigte Felicitas auf eine Abnormität von Piccos Beute.

Harry reagierte blitzschnell, in dem er ein Jagdmesser heraufbeschwor und sich über die Tiere beugte.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

**

* * *

**

**Silvertrust**

Also, hier bitte schön. Ich hoffe es war zack, zack.

**Rattenfänger ;-) **

Größeres Problem war wohl, wie reagiert Feli auf Ginny, ich hoffe es ist etwas gelungen. Eifersucht ist auch eine Seite von Feli, immerhin tauchen da ja ständig Namen von Konkurrentinnen auf.

**

* * *

**

**Flame:- ) **

Danke für dein erstes Review. Ja ich glaube, nachdem letzten Gespräch macht er sich hoffentlich Gedanken, aber er ist ja immer noch der Ansicht Harry wird erst mit 17 volljährig, und er wollte ja die Vormundschaft haben.

* * *

ReSeSi 

Ist es wirklich so offensichtlich?

Ja, Fudge steht noch als Held und Retter da, hat schließlich die Gefahr Black gebannt, oder wie denkt die Zaubererwelt?

**

* * *

**

**El Blindo**.

Danke El Blindo für dein Review. Am Haupttestament arbeite ich schon. Es freut mich, dass dir mein Hauself gefällt.

**

* * *

**

**Angelrevenge **

Danke für dein Review und deine Gedanken wie bekomme ich den Fudge weg. Ich habe da schon meine Ideen, die ihr demnächst lesen könnt, ob es gelingt ?

Ja, Ginny ist bei Fred und George in der Winkelgasse. Eins kann ich ganz bestimmt sagen: Picco, macht ‚Wuff' und dabei bleibt es. Sonst könnte man ja keinem Tier mehr trauen.

* * *

Arcadiapirat 

Hast du dir das so vorgestellt, was Feli im Keller macht?

* * *

Fantastic Fox 

Ist mir die Überraschung gelungen? Es ist schön, dass dir kleine Wortspiele gefallen. Die fallen mir bei den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten ein, und dann müssen sie rein, selbst wenn die Geschichte umgeschrieben werden muss.

**

* * *

**

**rainman70 **

Danke für dein Review, es zeigt mir wie viele offene Enden noch in der Geschichte stecken. Danke. Ohne die schweren Prüfungen (Tante Magda und der schmierige Abschaum von Minister (sehr treffend) würde es ihm vermutlich zu gut gehen.

**

* * *

**

**Avallyn Black**

Danke für dein dickes Lob und für die Einlösung deines Versprechens, laut aufzuschreien wenn es unrealistisch wird. Eifersucht ist keine Engelstugend, oder? Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, nicht unbedingt gewollt, aber der Inhalt zwingt nun mal ein Kapitel zu beenden. Sonst wirken die Ereignisse wie Perlen auf einer langen Schnur.

Nein, man kann mich mit Vorschlägen und Ideen nicht nerven ich bin für jede Idee dankbar. Dein Mail mit der Recherche zum Thema Schlangen war spitze. Jetzt interessiert mich sehr was ein „Nyx".

**

* * *

**

Karin 

Danke für dein Lob, wie ich schon bei Avallyn Black geschrieben habe, richtet sich die Länge nach dem wie das Thema bei mir läuft, ob Spuren gelegt oder Fährten verfolgt werden müssen. Manchmal habe ich Bedenken ob ich nicht vom 100sten ins 1000ste komme.

Nun Severus, hat nicht ganz reingepasst, und er muss sich ja noch um andere Dinge kümmern. Aber spätestens in Kapitel 13 (sinnig) taucht er wieder so auf, wie ich ihn mag.

* * *

Dark Princess of Slytherin 

Danke für dein Review und ich tue was ich kann um die richtige Länge zu finden.

* * *

Laser-Jet 

Ich hoffe du hast dich nirgendwo angeschlagen, bei deinem Spurt durch das Reviewfenster. Eine Frage, läst du dir das Kapitel vorlesen? Nicht von deiner großen Schwester sondern von deinem PC? Frage nur weil du so eine genaue Zeitangabe machen kannst.

Was sollte sich nach deiner Meinung ändern.

* * *

Alex Uhde 

Danke für dein Review. Nun habe ich wieder etwas Zeit für HpudKdU, und werde dir ein weiteres Kapitel zum Beta lesen schicken.

* * *

Zerengeb 

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe deine Vorfreude bleibt bestehen.

* * *

Skuert 

Hallo, danke für dein Lob „die Charactere verhalten sie nicht wirklich anders als dies bei JKR der Fall ist." Die FF ist also noch in dem vorgesehenen Rahmen. Manchmal Frage ich mich wird nach dem 16. Juli noch Interesse an FFs bestehen und müssen wir uns auf die neuen Vorgaben einschreiben?

**

* * *

**

**Sycronn **

Nun in diesem Kapitel ist wieder ein kleiner Zipfel seines Umhanges zu sehen. Der Yogi von Felicitas hat einen Namen mit tieferer indischen Bedeutung erhalten und einen Charakterzug freigegeben. Bald taucht er mehr auf.

* * *

Heimess 

Ja, Snape kennt sich auf beiden Seiten aus und das ist wichtig für Harry. Und der Zaubertränkemeister wird es ahnen, dass seine Zukunft mit der von Harry verbunden ist, ohne den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung zu kennen.

Hedwig, lässt sich schwer in Taschen stecken und deshalb ruhte sie sich aus. Aber nun fliegt sie wieder.

* * *

Rosenfeuerdrache 

Schade, dass du so im Stress bist. Musashi47 und ich sind immer gespannt auf Analysen. Es ist richtig spannend, du musst wissen wir sind ja maximal ein Kapitel vor der Veröffentlichung voraus. So kann noch richtig schön eure Meinung Einfluss nehmen.

* * *

StarHeyoka 

**Ganz dickes Dankeschön für deinen Hinweis auf den Hänger im Kapitel 11. Tonks kennt Picco schon, klar. Ich habe den Abschnitt, wie du im Rückblick lesen kannst, geändert. **

Du hast Recht, wenn Dumbledore jetzt nicht anfängt selbständig zu denken wird es wohl zu spät sein. Zu spät ein Vertrauen zu schaffen das notwendig ist.

Stell dir die Überschrift in Tagespropheten vor :"Harry Potter verlässt vorzeitig Hogwarts. Rita Kimkorn sprach mit der enttäuschten Hoffnung der Zauberwelt."

Wen Harry nach Hogwarts mitnehmen kann liegt an Dumbledore, aber Lucky ist ja nicht nur die Katze.

Ich überlege selbst, wie Dumbledore mit der Volljährigkeit von Harry erfährt.

* * *

Roter Draconis 

Danke für dein Review, ich versuche beide Geschichten gleichzeitig weiter zu schreiben, was natürlich schwierig ist, aber ich werde es hinbekommen. Sollte Indien in HP und die Kreise der Uhr auftauchen, oder gar Feli, bitte ich um einen sofortigen Aufschrei.

* * *

Werdandi 

Danke für dein Hallo ich bin da. Das mit den Leerzeilen in Fanfiktion.de ist geklärt.

* * *

Constantin 

Hallo ich habe mir die Seite http/www.zamonien.de/lexikon angeschaut und finde sie sehr lustig. Danke für den Tip.

* * *

Liex 

Schade ich habe schon gehofft ich könnte es hier mit veröffentlichen, irgendwie. Sollte es fertig werden sende es mir bitte.

Ja ich schreibe weiter. Kann für Harry etwas zu Gryffindore sein?

* * *

Tommy 

Ich muss dich enttäuschen, mit dem Moment wo dieses Kapitel veröffentlicht wird beginne ich mit dem nächsten. Eine grobe Vorstellung besteht – klar aber in Form gegossen wird es erst wenn die ersten Reviews eintreffen.

* * *

DAX 

Ganz herzlichen Dank für dein ausführliches Kommentar. Danke für das Lob.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**


	13. Von Ratten und Schlangen

Danke an euch alle für diese vielen Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut!

Ein großer Dank geht an Dich musashi47, für die vielen Vorschläge, Anregungen und Kommentare und vor allem für die schnelle Arbeit.

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 12 **

Picco zog wie wild an seiner Leine. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, als er im Gebüsch zwei kleine glänzende schwarze Augen sah. Diese Ratte verschwand nicht, als sie einen Menschen sah. Picco nutzte die Unachtsamkeit von Harry und schlüpfte aus dem Halsband.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, was Felicitas veranlasste sich die Tasche aus der Hand zu nehmen, damit ihr Ring ungestört zum Einsatz kommen könnte. Das Gebüsch wackelt und darin tobte unverkennbar ein Kampf. Piccos Bellen klang triumphierend, änderte sich aber schnell in ein klägliches Gejaule nun war auch das Quietschen der Ratte zu hören. "Stupor, Stupor", beide Stimmen schwiegen, nachdem Harrys Zaubersprüche wohl ihre Ziele erreicht hatten. "Accio Picco". Der kleine Hund war ordentlich verletzt, aber auch die Ratte in seinem Maul hatte ihre Wunden. Überrascht zeigte Felicitas auf eine Abnormität von Piccos Beute.

Harry reagierte blitzschnell, in dem er ein Jagdmesser heraufbeschwor und sich über die Tiere beugte.

**

* * *

13. Von Ratten und Schlangen **

Harry steckte das Jagdmesser wieder weg und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken belegte er Krätze mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch. „Feli, ich habe dir doch in der Kapelle von Peter Pettigrew erzählt. Der Freund meiner Eltern, der sie an Voldemort verraten hat. Das ist das Schwein."

Felicitas sah die Ratte angeekelt an und streichelte über den verletzten Picco. Harry verkleinerte die Hundebox auf die Größe, welche er für den Transport von Krätze benötigte. Mitleidlos schnappte er sie und warf sie in die Box. Felicitas hatte den klagenden Picco auf dem Arm und versuchte diesen, nachdem sie ihn aus dem Schockfluch aufgeweckt hatte, zu beruhigen. „Auf zu Arabella, sonst verursachen wir hier noch einen Massenauflauf."

Harrys Bedenken waren berechtigt, immer mehr Gesichter erschienen in den Fenstern. Statt direkt zu Tante Arabella zu laufen, schlug Harry den Weg zum Spielplatz ein. Die Mütter mit ihren Kindern waren schon längst zu Hause, um ja nichts von den Daily-Soaps zu verpassen.

„Feli, wir apparieren zu Arabella in ihr Gästezimmer, dort warten Picco und ich mit dieser Ratte, bis wir von dir grünes Licht bekommen. Es darf, bis wir unsere Beute im Ministerium haben, nicht bekannt werden, wen Picco da zur Strecke gebracht hat."

Harry kam mit Picco und der Box im Gästezimmer von Arabella an, während Lucky direkt im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. Es fiel nur Mister Tibbles auf, denn die Anderen saßen vor dem Radio und warteten auf die Neuigkeiten aus der Winkelgasse.

Felicitas verwandelte sich und schaltete das Radio aus. Überraschte und verärgerte Blicke trafen sie, den Ton der Radiosprecherin nachahmend verkündigte sie die Neuigkeit, die sie soeben mit Harry erlebt hatte. Auf ihren Pfiff hin erschien Harry mit der Box in der Hand und wurde vom hinkenden Picco begleitet. Ginny, die sich gleich des armen Hundes annahm, schaute voller Hass auf die Ratte: „Krätze! Guter Picco, aber beim nächsten Mal musst du zu beißen, bis es knackt."

Die Abscheu Ginnys gegenüber dieser Ratte war beinahe fühlbar, aber gegen über dem Hass, der aus den Augen von Remus sprach, ein geringer Abklatsch.

Harry suchte in seinem Lockhart, schwang den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Box. Diese leuchte kurz drauf auf. „Ein Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber, toll Harry", meldete sich Tonks zu Wort. Dann wandte sie sich dem Kamin zu: „Mister Edward Hopkins, Ministerium"

„Miss Tonks, woher wussten sie, dass ich noch hier bin?" „War nur ein Versuch, bitte belegen sie in St. Mungo einen gesicherten Untersuchungsraum und warten sie dort auf uns, nützlich wären auch noch Madame Bones und ein paar Auroren."

„Ist was mit Harry?" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber wir haben hier einen Verletzten, der uns nicht entfliehen darf."„Langsam glaube ich sie haben hellsehrische Fähigkeiten Miss Tonks, Madame Bones ist gerade aus meinem Zimmer", sein Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen aber die Verbindung blieb bestehen. "Amalia", hörte man ihn rufen. "Noch ein Verletzter! Schnell Amelia, wir müssen diesmal nach St. Mungo." „Chef, ist noch etwas passiert?", erkundigte sich Tonks als der Kopf von Hopkins wieder im Feuer erschien. „Später Mädchen, später. Wir warten in St. Mungo in 15 Minuten, wer kommt mit?"

Feli machte auf sich aufmerksam und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter und diese Ratte." Mister Hopkins pfiff durch die Zähne.

Picco winselte leise. „Alles wird gut", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Picco geht mit mir und Felicitas auch nach St. Mungos. In das Krankenhaus kannst du ja als McKillan mit, Feli? Ich hoffe, dass sie in der Notaufnahme für Tiere Picco schon zusammenflicken." Felicitas nickte: "Tonks einen Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo, bitte. Wenn wir fertig sind, warten wir in George-Manor auf euch, dorthin habe ich einen Portschlüssel von Papa.

„Aber ihr stellt nichts an, keine irgendwelchen Umwege oder so, Felicitas. Ich fühle mich für euch verantwortlich. Harry muss mit uns mit, denn er muss vielleicht eine Aussage machen. Sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Halsband des Hundes: "Portas, also festhalten und 1 – 2 – 3 ".

Remus Lupin hatte die Umhänge geholt und stand nachdenklich vor den Käfig. „Du denkst sicherlich das Gleiche wie ich", begann Harry. „Hättet ihr ihn doch in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' getötet. Ich habe es mir auch überlegt, als ich ihn erkannt habe. Es wäre nur die vierte Ratte gewesen die Picco zur Strecke heute gebracht hatte. Halb tot, aber ich nehme an, Tante Magda hat ihnen mit dem Besen den Rest gegeben. Nur nie hätte ich mit einer toten Ratte die Unschuld von Sirius beweisen können."

„Meint ihr, sie glauben uns nun, wenn sie ihn sehen?" „Nun Tonks", meinte Remus. „Was sie sehen, können sie nicht abstreiten, nur sie könnten es verschweigen, weil es nicht in das Bild passt."

Tante Arabella raschelte mit der Zeitung. „Aber diesen Schrott schreiben sie, weil sie es nicht besser wissen. Und zu hören bekommen sie nur, was der Herr Minister will."

Harry kam ein Gedanke, wie oft hatte er unter dem Tagespropheten gelitten, vor allem unter dieser Rita Kimmkorn. Aber seit er wusste, dass sie ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus ist, hatte er etwas gegen sie in der Hand. Er stand auf:" Pettigrew du falsche Ratte, jetzt bekommst du, was du willst. Vielleicht war es der Grund, warum du meine Eltern verraten hast. Du wirst Schlagzeilen machen, endlich Peter Pettigrew im Tagespropheten als Schlagzeile."

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und schrieb ein paar Sätze auf ein Blatt Papier und reichte es Tonks. Remus und Tonks lasen den Text und nickten entschlossen. Arabella, die den Bogen Papier von Tonks erhalten hatte, schleppte einen uralten schwarzen Kaminschirm aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Man stellt so etwas vor den Kamin, damit keine Funken herausfliegen können." „Und ich dachte du hättest dich dahinter umgezogen, wenn du nicht gesehen werden wolltest."

Remus lachte schallend: „Tonks das wäre dann eine Spanische Wand oder ein Raumteiler, die sind aber höher. Man kann dich dahinter erst ab dem Hals sehen oder gar nicht."

Harry stellte die Hundebox mit Pettigrew in das Nebenzimmer und verschloss die Türe. Der Kaminschirm stand jetzt ganz vor dem Kamin, niemand der ihm Kamin erschien konnte etwas vom Zimmer sehen.

„Tonks du musst noch die Kennung im Flohnetzwerk ändern, das darfst du doch als Unsägliche. Niemand kann dann feststellen, von wo gesprochen wurde." Remus nickte zufrieden, als er sah das Tonks seinen Wunsch sofort umgesetzt hatte. Arabella löschte das Licht und Remus nahm im dunklen Raum neben dem Kamin seinen Platz ein. Er nahm sich Flohpulver und warf es in das Feuer. „Rita Kimmkorn, Tagespropheten."

„Hallo, Hallöchen", die schrille, unangenehme Stimme der Reporterin meldete sich. „Klappe, für eine Spende von 1000 Galleonen in den Brunnen der‚ magischen Geschwister' habe ich hier eine Information für sie." Sie schien die verstellte Stimme nicht zu kennen. „Und, wer sagt mir, dass die Info stimmt?"

„Seien sie in 30 Minuten in der Notaufnahme von St. Mungos und sie werden morgen eine neue Schlagzeile haben. Sie können sich die Spende auch sparen, wenn sie am Ende ihres Berichtes das Interview von Minister Fudge in Frage stellen."

„Es kommt auf den Wahrheitsgehalt und das öffentliche Interesse an dieser Information an, ob wir es wagen können, dem Minister ans Bein zu pinkeln."

„Dann wird eben der Klitterer die Neuigkeit bringen!" „Gut, wir schreiben".

Tonks versah den Kamin wieder mit der richtigen Kennung und verschwand darin. Als Harry mit der Hunde Box vor dem Kamin stand, wurde Pettigrew, trotz des Ganzkörperklammerfluches, unruhig und erhielt von Harry gnadenlos einen weiteren Schockfluch verabreicht. Remus, der das besorgt beobachtet hatte, schüttelte sich. „Was hat der Krieg nur aus dir gemacht, Harry?"

„Meine Eltern hat er schon verraten, jetzt war er wieder am spionieren. Hat er etwas anderes verdient? Ja! Sein Glück, das wir ihn noch brauchen, sonst hätte ich vielleicht ‚Engorgio' verwendet." Die Flammen des Kamins schlugen hoch und Harry kam in St. Mungo an.

Vielleicht war der Ton nicht der Richtige gewesen, den er gegenüber Remus angeschlagen hatte, aber ist doch wahr. _Was hat der Krieg nur aus dir gemacht._Die Prophezeiung zwingt mich Voldemort zu töten, oder aber sein Opfer zu werden, so sieht es ausUnd da frage ich mich wie andere reagieren würden. Mit einer solchenZukunft verändert man sich von selbst.

Vielleicht ist es Zeit Remus und Tonks in den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung einzuweihen. Und vor allem wurde es Zeit ernsthafte Sprüche zu lernen.

„Guten Abend Mister Potter, Miss Tonks hat uns schon über ihre Vermutung informiert. Ah, Mister Lupin, da haben wir ja zwei Zeugen aus der Begegnung in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' und einen ehemaligen Mitschüler. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe ich bin der neue Vorgesetzte von Miss Tonks, Edward Hopkins."

Harry begrüßte ihn und übergab die Hundebox mit der geschockten Krätze. „Halten sie ihn sehr unter Kontrolle, passen sie auf die silberne Hand oder Pfote auf. Ein Geschenk von Voldemort, er benützt sie als Zauberstab."

„Flucht ist nicht möglich, über St. Mungo liegt ein Antiapparierzauber schon alleine wegen unserer verwirrten Patienten. Danke für den Hinweis auf die magische Hand, es gibt Möglichkeiten Zauberstäben die Fähigkeit, unsere Magie zu bündeln, zu entziehen. Ich werde es veranlassen."

Harry folgte zusammen ihm mit Lupin in den Behandlungsraum, dort traf er auf Tonks und Madame Bones. „Guten Abend Madame Bones." „Guten Abend, das ist aber ein interessanter Fang. Wenn er sich bestätigt, können wir die Rehabilitierung von Sirius Black angehen."

Harry hatte absichtlich die formelle Begrüßung gewählt, weil im Raum auch Heiler und Auroren waren.

„Wir Unsäglichen haben für spezielle Einsätze einige Mitarbeiter aus der Aurorenabteilung und von St. Mungo zu geteilt bekommen, diese sind somit mit unserer Vorgehensweise vertraut. Zur Erinnerung an alle,„Meine Herrschaften, sie sind alle, außer den Zeugen und Madame Bones, Mitarbeiter meiner Abteilung und somit mit unseren Vorgehensweise vertraut, bitte sprechen sie ab jetzt niemand mit Namen an und lassen sie die Masken vor dem Gesicht, bis der Patient den Raum wieder verlassen hat. Wie ich es ihnen vorhin schon mitgeteilt habe, haben wir den Verdacht, dass diese Ratte die Animagus-Form von Peter Pettigrew ist. Sie sind sich der Tragweite bewusst, sollte sich dieses bestätigen. Also, absolute Verschwiegenheit." Hopkins reichte Lupin, Harry und Madame Bones je eine Maske. „Ja und noch etwas meine Herrschaften, die silberne Pfote oder Hand stammt von Voldemort und wird nach meinen Informationen zum Zaubern verwendet."

Die Spannung stieg als sich drei Auroren um das Bett stellten, auf dem die geschockte Ratte lag. Einer beschwor einen Käfig herauf, wie Harry ihn von Hamstern in der Muggelwelt kannte.

Alle Anwesenden sahen auf die Ratte, welche sich unter den Zaubersprüchen der drei Auroren tatsächlich in Peter Pettigrew verwandelte. Man sah ihn panisch im Raum umherblicken und gleich darauf setzte sein Jammern und Klagen ein. Er hatte am ganzen Körper Bisswunden und seine silberne Hand zielte unsicher hin und her.

„Alohomora!", er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, das Schloss zu öffnen, aber er kam nicht dazu seine Rattenform anzunehmen, denn ein Schockfluch traf ihn. Die Türe klappte zu, irgendjemand war gegangen.

Während die Heiler sich um die Wunden kümmerten, wandte sich eine weitere Person der Türe zu. „Würden die Gäste und unser neuestes Mitglied mir folgen." Edward Hopkins hielt die Türe für Harry, Lupin und Tonks auf.

Vor der Türe wollte Harry die Maske abnehmen, aber die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihre Masken bleiben bitte auf, auch ihre Miss." Er winkte sie in ein Nebenzimmer, in dem Madame Bones vor dem Kamin stand. „Gratulation, das ist ein Fang, an den ich nicht geglaubt hätte, wenn ich Pettigrew nicht selbst gesehen hätte", erklärte Hopkins feierlich.

„Mister Lupin, Mister Potter und auch sie Miss Tonks, stehen mir doch als Zeuge zur Verfügung?" Als alle die Frage von Madame Bones mit einem Kopfnicken beantwortet hatten fuhr sie fort: "Ich habe den Ausschuss zusammengerufen und dem Minister habe ich informiert Es war eine gute Idee den Tagespropheten zu informieren, Miss Tonks hat mir davon berichtet, ich selbst habe eben Lovegood vom Klitterer gerufen. Edward wird nun eine kleine Erklärung abgeben, ohne die Nennung der Namen von Beteiligten."

Als Hopkins die Türe öffnete, sah man die Reporterin schon in einem besonders auffälligen Kleid stehen.

„Oh Hopkins, weis man schon, wie es dem armen Kobold von Gringotts geht?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, er wird noch ein paar Tage hier in St. Mungo bleiben. Bitte stören sie ihn nicht, wie es bei Gringotts üblich ist, darf er keinerlei Fragen beantworten. Dieser Anschlag ist alleinige Angelegenheit der Kobolde und ein Troll wäre derjenige, der sich in ihre Ermittlungen einschaltet. Mister Fortunekeeper hat mir zugesichert, dass Gringotts uns zu den Ermittlungen hinzuziehen wird, wenn er es für notwendig hält. Die Ergebnisse werden von uns geprüft, bevor es zu einer Pressekonferenz kommt."

„Und deswegen sind sie mitten in der Nacht in St. Mungo? Oder haben sie in ihrem Alter schon Schlafstörungen?"

„Ihre Freundlichkeit hält sich in Grenzen, darf ich mich erkundigen, ob sie sich durch einen Zungenbiss vergiftet haben?"

„Danke Edward. Schluss mit dem Geplänkel. Gibt es irgendetwas Neues, ich habe da so einen Hinweis bekommen."

„Rita, mal wieder das Gras wachsen gehört? Wir warten noch auf Lovegood, wenn, dann werden gleich alle informiert."

Nachdem Lovegood erschienen war und seine Schreibutensilien ordnete, nahm Hopkins ein Pergament von einem seiner Mitarbeiter entgegen.

„_Erklärung des Abteilungsleiters der Unsäglichen_, auf, wo bleibt ihre flinke Feder, Rita. Das_ Ministerium gibt bekannt, dass Peter Pettigrew aufgefunden wurde_."

„Seine Leiche, nach all den Jahren? Kann man dann überhaupt feststellen, dass er es ist?"

„Rita, würden sie mich bitte ausreden lassen.

_Unsere Untersuchungen haben bestätigt, dass er Peter Pettigrew ist. Er wurde heute gefangen genommen. _

_Die Anhörungskommission wird in einer halben Stunde zusammentreten, da Pettigrew die Unterstützung von Lord Voldemort zu Lasten gelegt wird._"

„Mister Hopkins!" „Ja, Mister Lovegood, weiß der Minister schon Bescheid und was sagt er nun dazu? Können wir davon ausgehen, dass sein Interview von gestern in weiten Teilen hinfällig ist?"

„Der Minister wurde informiert und wird sich nicht vor der Sitzung des Ausschusses äußern."

"Edward, wann tagt der Ausschuss, und die Sitzung ist doch öffentlich?" Rita Kimmkorns Armreifen klapperten heftig, während sie winkend auf sich aufmerksam machte." Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Noch nie waren Anhörungen öffentlich, Rita. Der Minister wird mit Sicherheit die Presse informieren.

Harry, der mit Remus und Tonks das ganze Geschehen aus dem Nebenraum beobachtete, betrachtete den Kamin aufmerksam. "Tonks, kannst du hier eine einigermaßen Sichere Verbindung zu George-Manor aufbauen?" Tonks hielt ihren Zauberstab an den Kamin: "Ich glaube schon aber du kannst nicht mit ihm reisen, am sichersten ist du gibst Botschaften direkt weiter." Harry nickte und benutze die hier im Raum aufgestellten Schreibuntensilien. "Nur ein Kurzbericht, damit sie wissen wo wir solange bleiben. Tonks hantierte am Kamin und er Kopf von Felicitas tauchte auf. Harry warf ihr einen Kuss zu und gab ihr das Pergament. "Könnt ihr die Verbindung noch zwei Minuten aufrecht erhalten?" "Ja, Tonks nickt." Das Antwortschreiben war schneller fertig als erwartet, als Felicitas es durch das Feuer reichte hielt sie kurz seine Hand fest. "Harry darf ich Ginny mit in den Ligusterweg nehmen?" "Klar warum nicht, passt aber auf die Nachbarn auf es sind reine Muggel!" Der Verbindung wurde beendete und Harry las die Antwort: „Feli ist mit Ginny und Picco schon bei ihr zu Hause. Sie gehen mit Picco nach Gassi und werden im Ligusterweg auf uns warten. Außerdem sollten wir Dumbledore informieren, denn im Ligusterweg würden sich die Wachposten beinahe auf die Füße treten. Auf der Karte könnte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody und Mundungus Fletcher lesen."

Tonks trat an den Kamin, aber bekam keinen Kontakt mit Professor Dumbledore, überraschend erschient Professor McGonagall im Feuer obwohl es im Hintergrund das Beüro des Schulleiters war: "Ähmm, wo ist den Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Tonks! Professor Dumbledore ist verhindert." "Egal, Professor McGonagall, sie können die Gestalten um den Ligusterweg abziehen. Harry und Ginny sind in Sicherheit."

„Warum? Ich hoffe, sie wissen, was sie tun. Der Junge muss geschützt werden."

„Klar doch, von den ehemals vier Freunden ist der Kleinste wieder da, während der Klügste von ihnen neben mir steht. Mehr kann ich ihnen nicht sagen Professor McGonagall."

„Nein! Wirklich! Ich werde den Professor sofort unterrichten. Richten sie Potter noch aus, dass der Termin Morgen verschoben wird, er wird informiert werden. Sollten sie nochmals das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, stellen sie etwas vor den Kamin, man kann die Einrichtung erkennen und wer weis wie sicher es ist. Guten Abend Miss Tonks."

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, sie bemerkte auch alles und dies nicht nur im Unterricht. „Severus wird wohl den missgelaunten Voldemort ertragen müssen. Schade sonst hätte ich morgen Lucky Hogwarts zeigen können."

Remus drehte sich zu Harry um: „Meinst du Voldemort weis es schon?" „Remus, ich gehe davon aus. Du weist, das Ministerium ist nicht dicht und der Minister weis es auch schon. Der wird schon ein paar Redenschreiber beauftragt haben seine Erklärung zu verbrechen."

Remus nickte nachdenklich: „Harry als wir noch bei Tante Arabella waren hast du etwas von ‚Engorgio' gesagt, was wolltest du damit bei Peter ausrichten?"

„Remus nicht bei Pettigrew, sondern ich hätte ihn auf Picco angewandt. Um es mit Ginny zu sagen je größer der Hund, desto größer das Knacken."

Remus wollte etwas erwidern, aber da klopfte es an der Türe und sie setzten sich ihre Masken wieder auf. Sicher ist sicher, aber es war unnötig, den Madame Bones erschien in der schwarzen Gerichtsrobe, die Harry schon bei seiner eigenen Anhörung gesehen hatte.

„Harry warum so bedrückt, es konnte doch besser nicht kommen. Erst dieses bescheidene Interview und jetzt wird dieser Pettigrew verhaftet. Wir werden dich so weit wie möglich aus dieser Anhörung heraushalten, Edward Hopkins wird den Antrag auf Veritaserum stellen und wenn das klappt, brauchen wir keine Zeugen. Miss Tonks, sie werden zum Aufgreifen befragt werden, wenn es Hopkins nicht als Vorgesetzter übernehmen kann. Sie wissen ja was, informieren sie die Zwei, dass sie statt der Freundin mit ihm unterwegs waren. Vielleicht könnten sie die Haarfarbe der Freundin annehmen, würde mit eventuellen Beobachtungen der Ratte übereinstimmen. Wo ist eigentlich der Hund?"

„Der war mit Ginny Weasley in der Notaufnahme für Tiere und ist jetzt zusammen mit ihr bei einer Freundin untergekommen. Amelia könntest du in den Zauberkreis noch Ginny Weasley aufnehmen?"

Nachdenklich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf mit den grauen Haaren. „Ginny Weasley, geht leider nicht. Wir haben bei dir das Fehlen eines Vormundes ausgenutzt, normalerweise müssen die Eltern zustimmen und die Weasleys haben es nicht. Die Großmutter von Neville hat mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie wollten nichts ohne Dumbledore tun."

„Schade, könntest du sie dann wenigstens mit ein paar Portschlüsseln ausstatten?"

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Professor Marchbanks warten schon auf einen Brief von dir, wegen deiner Prüfung in Sachen Portschlüssel."

„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, werde mich aber so bald wie möglich bei ihr melden."

Es klopfte an der Türe und die Drei setzten ihre Masken wieder auf. „Einen Moment noch", rief Amelia und wandte sich an Tonks und Remus: „Ihr werdet ihm das mit den Portschlüsseln sicherlich schnell beibringen und wenn Miss Weasley, bei der Prüfung rein zufällig daneben sitzt, wird Griselda Marchbanks auch ihre Portschlüssel prüfen."

Den ungewohnten Flüsterton legte sie ab als sie ‚ja Bitte' rief, die Türe öffnete sich, und Minister Fudge schaute herein. „Amelia, sie und Edward haben sich von der Identität der Zeugen überzeugt?"

„Selbstverständlich Cornelius und sie genießen den Zeugenschutz, sollten ihre Aussagen in der Anhörung nicht gebraucht werden, wird niemand ihre Namen erfahren. Brechen wir in das Ministerium auf, im kleinen Saal, Cornelius?"

Der Minister schüttelte schwach den Kopf: „Im großen Saal, muss wohl so sein. Ich musste die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot unterrichten und selbst Dumbledore ist erschienen, trotz des Vorfalles. Bitte beeilen sie sich, ich möchte nicht, dass er sich über unsere Unpünktlichkeit lustig macht, ich werde schon genug zu hören bekommen. Wer hätte das gedacht, nach über 14 Jahren."

„Cornelius, was sich daraus ergibt wird dir wohl klar sein." Madame Bones reichte den drei je ein Portschlüssel und sie tauchten im Wartezimmer für Zeugen im Ministerium wieder auf.

Harry sah sich in dem schlichten Raum um, an einer Wand waren Schränke mit großen Türen, auf der anderen Seite lange ungepolsterte Bänke. Dem Parkett sah man an, dass hier schon unzählige Zeugen vor Langeweile hin und hergelaufen waren.

„Leute ich glaube wir müssen uns irgendwo treffen, um ungestört planen zu können, wie es weiter geht." Harrys Stimme klang verfremdet hinter der Maske. „Ich frage mich, wie lange können wir Felicitas vor Dumbledore noch verstecken, bevor es zu Verwechslungen kommt. Sie muss das aber selber entscheiden und sie wird sich auch nicht wegschließen lassen wie Ron und Hermine. Ginny wird auch mitüben und lernen wollen. Severus wird mir außer Zaubertränken in Hogwarts nichts beibringen können, dort sind wir mehr unter Kontrolle als in der kleinen Kirche."

„Pssst, kleiner Bruder im Ministerium kann kein Wort gesprochen werden, ohne dass es gehört wird, sagt man. Lass uns Morgen darüber sprechen. Da du nicht nach Hogwarts musst, können wir uns am Nachmittag treffen. Stimmst du zu Remus?"

Remus reagierte nicht gleich, sondern lauschte angespannt. „Die haben angefangen, gerade habe ich den Hammer gehört."

Die Maske nervte Harry jetzt schon ganz ordentlich, gerade wollte er sie herunternehmen, als die Türe geöffnet wurde. Edward Hopkins betrat mit zwei Auroren, die eine gut gesicherte Kiste trugen, den Raum

Sie stellten sie auf den Tisch und der Chef der Unsäglichen entnahm ein Glasbehältnis. "Sie kennen sie ja schon, wir mussten sie ihm abnehmen, da wir sie nicht unschädlich machen konnten. Nachdem sie abgesägt war, konnten wir die Magie beherrschen. Ein wahrhaft großartiges Stück Zauberkunst, wenn auch von dem Bösen schlechthin, voll bracht."

Lupin wurde unruhig und verschwand durch die Toilettentüre. Harry betrachtete die Hand interessiert, die nun in den Gerichtssaal gebracht wurde. Er konnte einen Blick in die Runde werfen. Dicht gedrängt, wie bei der Verurteilung des jungen Crouch und den Lestranges, saßen hier Zauberer und Hexen nebeneinander. Die Stimmung war sehr angespannt.

"Ich glaube sie schauen mal nach ihrem Mitzeugen, sollte das Veritaserum zu gelassen werden und funktionieren bringe ich sie in den Gerichtsraum, wo sie dem Prozess folgen können." Bestimmt schloss Hopkins die Türe.

Durch die geschlossene Türe hörte er Wurmschwanz wimmern: "Meine Hand, meine Hand, gebt mir meine Hand!"

Das würgende Geräusch auf den Toiletten stammte von Lupin. "Ihm geht es sehr an die Nieren, Harry. Stell dir vor Ron hätte Hermine dem Tod ausgeliefert und Ginny die Schuld gegeben, schrecklich. Aber trotzdem war er dein Freund, ihr habt viel miteinander erlebt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und wühlte in seinem Umhang, aber er fand keine Schokolade mehr. "Du brauchst nicht zu suchen, Remus hat immer welche dabei", meinte Tonks, die jetzt nach ihm schauen ging.

Er hatte noch gar keine Zeit mit Ginny über die Umstände im Fuchsbau zu sprechen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er keine Briefe bekam. Was für ein Vorfall war in Hogwarts passiert, dass sich Fudge über das Erscheinen von Dumbledore wunderte. Es brachen so viele Fragen auf ihn herein, dass er dringend mal etwas Entspannung und Erholung brauchte. Da Tonks mit Remus noch am Werkeln war, setzte er sich auf den Boden und versuchte sich an die Yoga-Übungen von Felicitas zu erinnern. Tatsächlich, ein paar klappten und als Tonks mit Remus den Raum wieder betraten fühlte er sich etwas entspannter.

"Harry, wenn wir tatsächlich dem Prozess verfolgen dürfen, sollten wir unsere magische Aura ändern. Was bringt uns der Zeugenschutz, wenn irgendeiner im Saal oder im Ministerium eine solche Karte hat." "Fällt dir, große Schwester, aber reichlich spät ein." "Besser spät als gar nicht."

"Kinder, muss das jetzt sein", Remus ermahnte sie freundlich aber bestimmt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dolores Umbridge stand vor ihnen. Sie schaute sich interessiert um und nahm ihr Clipboard, welches sie unter ihren Arm gepresst hatte, in die Hand. "Ich störe sie nur ungern", fing sie gekünstelt an zu reden. "Aber Ordnung muss sein, der Herr Minister und ich als Leiterin des Archives bitten um die Angabe ihres Namens, ich bitte sie nennen sie mir klar und deutlich Name und Anschrift."

Überrascht schauten sich die Drei an. "Sie können dem Minister die Bitte nicht ablehnen." Remus ging auf sie zu nahm ihr das Clipboard aus der Hand und vermerkte quer über das leere Blatt 'Zeugenschutz', gab Umbridge ihr Schreibzeug zurück und hielt ihr die Türe auf.

Verärgert schaute sie auf die restlichen Zwei, als Tonks ihr unmissverständlich durch die Anordnung ihrer Finger an der Hand, welche sie ihr unter die Nase hielt, zeigte, was sie von ihr hielt, verlies sie empört den Raum.

Ein Auror nütze die geöffnete Türe, um in den Raum zu gelangen. Er ging durch ihn hindurch bis zu der Türe die Hopkins benützt hatte, um in den Gerichtssaal zu kommen. "Pssst, bitte verhalten sie sich ganz ruhig. Mister Pettigrew hat bereits alles gestanden und Madame Bones schickt mich ihnen es zu ermöglichen den Rest des Verfahrens zu beobachten.

Leise schlichen sie in den Raum und setzten sich auf die hinterste Bankreihe. Vorne sprach Pettigrew über die Begebenheit in der 'Heulenden Hütte'. Harry fiel in einen Dämmerschlaf, so sehr wandte er die Okklumentik an, damit Voldemort so wenig mitbekam wie möglich. Er nahm sich auch vor, sich über nichts aufzuregen, und es gelang ihm beinahe.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Ekelhaft, statt seine Fehler einzugestehen, flennt er."

Unten im Saal herhob sich nun Professor Albus Dumbledore, er blickte über seine Halbmondbrille und sah nach den Zeugen hinter ihren Masken. Harry meinte das bekannte Glitzern der Augen zu sehen, nun begann er aber zu sprechen: "Peter Pettigrew, wir wissen jetzt, dass sie die Potters durch ihren Verrat dem Tod ausgeliefert haben und danach 12 Muggel ermordet haben. Durch eine feige Flucht, bei der sie ihren Daumen geopfert haben, schoben sie die Schuld an dem Massaker einem ihrer besten Freunde, Sirius Black, zu. Ich frage mich wie kann ein Mensch, der solche Schuld auf sich geladen hat, weiterleben? Sie konnten es anscheinend gut. Sie täuschten die Familie Weasley. Erst Sirius Black hat sie aus ihrem Versteck aufgescheucht. Sie flohen vor ihm zu Voldemort, um diesem zu dienen. Sie sind schuld an seinem Wiederkommen!" Harry fiel auf, dass Dumbledore nicht die typischen Handbewegungen machte, sondern seine rechte Hand im langen Ärmel seines Umhanges versteckt hielt.

"Wo waren sie, bevor sie von einem Hund, der sicherlich vom Ministerium noch ordentlich belohnt wird, gefangen wurden?"

"Ich habe für meinen Meister in Rumänien einen Verräter ausfindig gemacht. Danach wurde ich nach Little Whinging geschickt. Ich sollte da Potter auskundschaften. Er war aber den ganzen Tag nicht dort. Plötzlich sah ich ihn durch ein Gebüsch schauen, als dieses weiße Monster auch schon mich zukam. Ich wachte erst in St. Mungo wieder auf. Dort hat man mich misshandelt, man hat mir meine silberne Hand geraubt. Ein Geschenk meines Meisters!"

Edward Hopkins erhob sich: "In den Berichten von Harry James Potter über das Trimagische Turnier, wurde festgehalten, dass sie dieses Geschenk des Bösen als Zauberstab benutzen. Selbst in St. Mungo versuchten sie die Schlösser, mit Alohomora, zu öffnen. Eine Blockierung der Magiebündelung war nicht möglich. Zum Schutz meiner Mitarbeiter und jetzt auch zum Schutz von uns allen habe ich angewiesen die Hand abzutrennen."

Der Gedanke, einfach so eine Hand abzuschneiden, war irgendwie abstoßend. Er hatte dies selber vorgehabt, als er vor dem Gebüsch das Jagdmesser heraufbeschworen hatte. Allein die Befürchtung, die Ratte würde verbluten bis sie in St. Mungo waren hatte ihn davon abgehalten.

Der Minister dankte für die Ausführungen und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu: "Madame Bones, ich habe die Anträge der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gelesen und auch die Akte Black durchgearbeitet. Folgendes stelle ich hiermit für das Protokoll und somit für die Öffentlichkeit fest, notieren sie bitte, Weasley:

_Der Minister für Magie teilt der _magischen_ Welt mit, dass Peter Pettigrew heute aufgegriffen worden ist. In einer Anhörung, die in der gleichen Nacht noch stattfand, gestand er den Verrat an den Potters und die Ermordung von 12 Muggeln, welche Sirius Black zur Last gelegt worden war. Der Prozess gegen Pettigrew wegen Unterstützung des "dessen Namen wir nicht nennen" wird in den nächsten Tagen stattfinden. Bis dahin wird er an einem sicheren Platz festgesetzt, seiner_ Animagusgestalt_ ist hierbei Rechnung zu tragen. _

Das Ministerium stellt auf Antrag der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung fest: Sirius Black war 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gefangen gehalten worden. Durch das Versagen meiner Vorgängerin wurde Black auch kein Prozess gemacht. Hiermit wird Sirius Black auch, wenn er tot ist, von allen Anklagen freigesprochen."

Der Minister lehnte sich mit den Worten zurück, die Anhörung ist somit beendet.

Während Pettigrew, der in einem engmaschigen Käfig eingesperrt war, von Auroren aus dem Saal gebraucht wurde, erhob sich ein älterer Zauber: „Einen Augenblick noch Herr Minister!" Irritiert sah der Minister ihn an. „Herr Minister, es stellen sich mir folgende Fragen." „Heben sie sich doch die Fragen bis zum Prozess auf, ich muss gleich die Presse informieren", fuhr ihn dieser unwirsch an.

„Zeit für Fragen muss sein, oder wollen sie die Fragen im Tagespropheten lesen?" Der Minister setzte sich wieder, nachdem er schon aufgestanden war.

„Ihre Presseinformation über den Tod von Sirius Black basierte auf dem seinerzeit bestehenden Wissen, nun hat sich dieses aber geändert. Ich fordere sie zur Abgabe einer Ehrenerklärung auf. Das Ministerium muss sich wegen einer Entschädigung Gedanken machen. Sirius Black hätte eine glänzende Karriere bevorgestanden, aber er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit seine Sicht der Dinge darzustellen, da ein Prozess nicht stattgefunden hat."

Der Redner erhielt für seine Ausführungen stehenden Applaus fast aller Anwesenden. Harry hatte die größte Mühe, seine Gefühle soweit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass Voldemort nicht sofort von dem Geschehen erfuhr. Zu große Gefühlsausbrüche führten ja zu den ungeliebten Kontakten über seine Narbe. Leise rannen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht, er war froh über die Maske. Nur Tonks sah es und legte um Beide ihre Arme, denn Remus starrte fassungslos vor sich hin. Die Tränen hatten sich auch bei ihm an die Oberfläche gekämpft.

„Das war nicht mein Fehler, dass Black ohne Urteil festgesetzt wurde", verteidigte sich der Minister wütend.

Harry hatte große Mühe sich zurück zuhalten, am liebsten hätte er es diesem ignoranten Idioten in das Gesicht geschrien, dass er es doch war, der nichts wahr haben wollte. Der nicht bereit war zu denken, falls es ihm möglich war. Aber er konnte sich beherrschen, er dachte an das Zimmer mit den Räucherkerzen und an die Ruhe darin, als er mit Feli seine ersten Yoga-Übungen gemacht hatte. Besorgt schaute ihn Tonks an, war aber erleichtert, als sie merkte, dass die Anspannung in Harry nachließ.

„Das stimmt Cornelius, sie haben seine Verhaftung nicht veranlasst. Ich bin aber der Überzeugung, dass sie genug Zeit gehabt hatten, um sich um den Gefangenen zu kümmern.

Cornelius, sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Akten des Gefangenen durchzulesen!" Nachdem Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Anschuldigung begonnen hatte, herrschte schlagartig Schweigen im Saal. „In der Angelegenheit um Sirius Black habe ich sie in den letzten Jahren mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass Pettigrew aufgetaucht sei, sie haben es ignoriert. Genauso wie sie die Klagen, gegen Dolores Umbridge, von mehreren Schülern ignoriert haben."

„Dumbledore", rief Fudge vor Wut bebend, „dies hat mit dieser Anhörung nichts zu tun, also behelligen sie mich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten." Er schnappte sich seine Unterlagen und wandte sich, gefolgt von Percy, der Türe zu.

„Halt", die Stimme von Dumbledore klang schärfer als sonst, erschrocken blieben Beide an der Türe stehen. „Mister Percy Weasley nehmen sie zu Protokoll: Ich Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore erhebe Anklage gegen den Minister der Magie Cornelius Fudge, wegen willkürlicher Anordnung von Vollstreckungsmaßnahmen gegen Sirius Black, Einführung von körperlichen Strafen und diverser anderer Erlasse des Ministeriums mit seiner Unterschrift während der Amtszeit von Umbridge. Unterdrückung der Anhörung von Umbridge zu den Vorwürfen der Schüler und Lehrer, wie wir alle hier aus einer Mitteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung und der Unsäglichen erfahren haben."

Durch Klopfen auf die Holztische unterstützten die Anwesenden die Worte des Schulleiters von Hogwarts.

„Für ihr Ziel Dumbledore, müssten sie erst einmal einen Nachfolger für mich finden. So wie ich das hier gemeistert habe und alle ihre Sonderwege mitgetragen habe, so jemanden finden sie nie wieder, guten Abend!"

Madame Bones, Edward Hopkins und Dumbledore unterhielten sich noch lebhaft, als sich unter heiterem Gemurmel die Versammlung auflöste und die Drei in ihr Zeugenzimmerzurückgingen. Ein Mitarbeiter der magischen Strafverfolgung erwartete sie bereits. "Madame Bones, möchte sie noch sprechen.Bitte warten sie noch auf sie." Freundlich wies er auf ein Tabelett mit belegten Broten und einen Krug Kürbissaft. Gerade als Tonks ein drittes Mal zugreifen wollte wurde die Türe schwungvoll geöffnet.

Madame Bones bedankte sich bei ihrem Mitarbeiter und wandte sich an ihre Gäste sobald die Türe verschlossen war. "Das war mehr als erwartet, wer hätte gedacht, das Dumbledore so schnell und stark angreift. Irgendwie scheint er verändert zu sein. Nicht mehr so sehr auf Ausgleich, sondern mehr wie früher. Ich glaube er hat erraten wer die Zeugen sind, denn er erwartet euch morgen Vormittag auf Hogwarts. Wie weit er bereit ist, in Sachen Ausbildung, uns entgegen zukommen weis ich nicht. Harry du könntest es mal ausloten, aber bitte erzähle ihm nicht zu viel und wende Okklumentik an."

Harry nickte: "Amelia, warum sollte ich dich verraten? Eine Bitte habe ich noch, kann ich eine zweite Maske haben."

"Ah, für die Freundin", schmunzelte Amelia. "Du bringst sie aber beim nächsten Mal mit, versprochen?" Harry nickte und packte die Masken in seine Tasche.

Nachdem Amelia sich verabschiedet hatte, verschwanden Harry, Tonks und Remus in den Ligusterweg.

Suchend sahen sie sich in seinem Zimmer um. Harry nahm ein Bild vom Regal: "Sirius", unter Tränen brachte Harry die Worte hervor. "Stell dir vor du bist frei, niemand darf deinen Namen mehr in den Schmutz ziehen. Ich weis dir bringt es leider recht wenig, aber uns Überlebenden bedeutet es sehr viel."

Hedwig saß mit einem Brief in ihrem Käfig. Harry las in kurz durch, der hat sich wohl erübrigt. Ginny teilte ihm auf seiner Karte mit, dass sie heute nicht mit nach Rumänien gefahren ist, sondern bei ihren Brüdern in der Winkelgasse sei. Trotzdem hob er den Brief auf, es war der erste Brief, den er von seinen Freunden aus Hogwarts dieses Jahr erhalten hatte. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die Unterlagen von Professor Marchbanks und auf den Linoleumboden waren zwei Kreidekreise gezeichnet, aber keines der Mädchen war da.

Remus, der das ebenfalls gesehen hatte schüttelte den Kopf: „Deine Schmusekatze macht sich sehr selbstständig, die hat Molly noch nie in Fahrt erlebt. Wenn die das mitbekommt, ist aber Leben in der Bude."

„Remus, das ist gerade der richtige Weg, die Mitglieder des Verheimlichungs- und Vertuschungsorden vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen."

„Ist das echt dein Ernst, Tonks." „Meinst du Dumbledore hätte heute Fudge so in die Enge getrieben, wenn Harry ihn nicht in seinem letzten Gespräch so unter Druck gesetzt hätte? Ich glaube er hat erkannt, dass er dich, Harry und auch uns nicht mehr enttäuschen darf."

Harry grinste: „Da hat mein Aufstand doch etwas Erfolg gehabt. Trotzdem werde ich meine Ziele weiter verfolgen. Ich frage mich nur, wo sie sind. Apparieren kann Ginny hier nicht üben, es besteht immer noch die Schutzzauber, die von Dumbledore und meine."

Picco bellte vor der Kellertüre und als Harry diese öffnete, hörte er oben im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher. Er winkte Tonks und Remus, damit sie ihm folgten. „Onkel und Tanten sind für eine Woche verreist, Dudley bei einem Freund." „Und Petunia vertraut dir so, dass du hier alleine hier bleiben darfst?" „Tonks, mir doch nicht, sie vertraut Felicitas und auch nur sie hat die Anweisungen erhalten, wie und wann die Blumen zu gießen sind. Sie darf sogar im Gästezimmer schlafen, alleine natürlich, da hat sie großen Wert darauf gelegt."

"Danach sieht es aber in deinem kleinen Bad nicht aus, Harry", bemerkte Tonks grinsend. "Zwei Zahnbürsten und interessanterweise ein ganzer Koffer voller Schminkgegenstände und Haarbänder, sagen mir, dass ihr das Gästezimmer sehr schont."

Harry grinste verlegen und ging die Kellertreppen hinauf.

Es bot sich ihnen ein schönes Bild. Der Fernseher lief und Ginny lag schlafend auf dem Sofa und Lucky neben ihr.

„He Lucky, du gehst fremd!" Müde öffnete die Katze ihre Augen, auch Ginny wachte bei Harrys Kommentar auf. „Harry du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, es war einfach zu wenig Platz für uns beide", meinte Ginny. „Und ein bisschen Lucky darf ich doch auch haben, oder?"

„Jetzt erzählt uns lieber einmal, was alles passiert ist. Ein bisschen Eifersucht ist auch für Harry nicht schlecht." Felicitas hatte ihre normale Gestalt angenommen und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ginny auf das Sofa.

Tonks war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als Remus mit seinem Bericht fertig war. „Harry und du hast das alles miterlebt, ganz ohne Narbenschmerzen oder einem Zusammenbruch?" Felicitas sah Ginny überrascht an und dann fragend zu Harry. „Ja Ginny, das habe ich geschafft, aber nur weil ich die Okklumentik beinahe übertrieben habe." „Wow, und wie hast das geschafft, war ja nicht gerade immer deine Stärke?" „Mit Yoga-Übungen, die ich von Feli gelernt habe."

„Ich freue mich so sehr mit euch, dass Sirius endlich schuldfrei ist und nicht mehr als Verbrecher beschimpft werden darf. Feli du musst wissen, er war einfach ganz toll, aber er litt sehr unter der ungerechten Verfolgung."

Tonks schaute nachdenklich: "Ja, und ich erfülle einen seiner Wünsche. Ich werde morgen offiziell von der Aurorenabteilung in den Bereich der Unsäglichen überwechseln. Mein neuer Chef will mich deswegen morgen früh im Ministerium sehen."

Remus stöhnte: "Und mir bleibt wieder der schwiergste Job, ich muss den ganzen Laden aufräumen, weil ihr es morgen wieder alle so eilig habt. Ich glaube jetzt ist Zeit zum Schlafen!"

Empört sah ihn Ginny an. Harry konnte sich denken, was sie sich dachte.

"Remus", Felicitas klang verärgert. "Du darfst dich gern in irgendein Bett hier legen, aber las uns bitte selbst entscheiden, wann und wo wir schlafen."

Überrascht sah Remus sie an und zeigte auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. "Wirklich, ich bin nicht hier geblieben, damit du jetzt die Rolle meiner Mama übernimmst, Remus Lupin." Beide rothaarigen Mädchen standen, gleich empört, nebeneinander.

Harry musste schmunzeln und auch Remus sah die Sache wohl nicht so ernst, wie sie aufgenommen wurde. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Meine Damen, es war ja nur so ein Vorschlag. Wo und in welchem Bett soll ich schlafen?"

Felicitas schien die Reaktion als Friedensangebot anzunehmen, sucht euch irgendein Zimmer aus, Ginny will im Gästezimmer von Tante Magda schlafen, bleibt noch das Zimmer von Vernon und Petunia oder das von Dudley, wir spickeln auch nicht."

"Und du große Managerin?" "Tonks, ich überlege mir jeden Abend, ob ich auf oder neben Harry schlafe, wenn er sich nicht benimmt, dann auf ihm, unf er kann sich mit Katzenhaaren im Bett herumschlagen."

Ginny grinste frech und verschwand nach oben.

Als Harry mit Feli in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, legte diese ein paar rote Haare auf den Tisch. Fragend sah Harry sie an. "Du solltest deinen Verschlusszauber um Ginny erweitern, sie konnte nicht hierher apparieren, wir mussten auf die Wiese hinter der Kirche ausweichen und hierher laufen. Es war niemand dort und Picco hatte noch Auslauf. Ist doch gut so, oder?"

"Wie bitte, du hast mit Ginny apparieren geübt, ganz ohne irgendwelche Lehrer habt ihr losgelegt, das kann doch ganz gewaltig ins Auge gehen. Ich habe mit Amelia Bones gesprochen, gerade wegen Ginny. Apparieren lernen darf sie nicht. Ihre Eltern wollen es erst erlauben, wenn Dumbledore zustimmt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Feli hingegen nickte begeistert und sah in seinem großen T-Shirt so goldig aus, dass Harry ihr nicht böse sein konnte.

"Ihr und eure lächerlichen Regeln und außerdem seit ihr sehr von euch eingenommen, meinst du wirklich nur Lehrer auf den britischen Inseln können Apparieren unterrichten? Meine Tante Marbel hat es mir beigebracht und heute hat sie Ginny geholfen. Sie hätte sie auch wieder zusammengeflickt, wenn ein Bein übrig geblieben wäre. In Indien kann man nicht einfach auf das Ministerium warten und hoffen die bekommen es wieder hin. Man ist dort selbstständiger. Die Theorie hat sie in einem Schulbuch gelernt, welches sie sich aus Bills alter Schulkiste geliehen hat."

"Ist ja gut mein kleiner Shir Khan." "Nicht gerade ein freundlicher Vergleich, ich bin weder aus dem Dschungelbuch noch böse." Ein Kuss beendete ihr Gemaule.

"Feli ich bin so glücklich, dass du bei mir bist. Sirius zwar nicht, aber sie dürfen ihn nicht mehr als Verbrecher bezeichnen, er ist frei gesprochen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich er wäre."

Felicitas umarmte ihn glücklich und zog ihn auf das Bett.

Beim Löschen des Lichtes flüsterte sie ihm noch einige Sätze zu. Und beide wandten Okklumentik an. Harry war sich sicher, dass heute niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort, in seinen Geist eindringen konnte.

Picco war gnadenlos, er hatte sich wohl an die Uhrzeit gewöhnt, Punkt sechs Uhr wachte er auf und bellte laut. Ihm schien es auf dem Sitzkissen zu gefallen. Die Hundebox war wohl in St. Mungo verloren gegangen.

Harrys alter Wecker hatte wohl ausgedient, Picco übernahm die Aufgabe sehr effektiver.

"Auf Harry raus aus den Federn, wir haben heute noch viel vor. Ein Besucher ist eingetroffen und er möchte dich unbedingt heute Abend kennen lernen."

"So, und wer ist das?" "Großes Geheimnis, verrate ich dir nicht." " Und ich dachte wir sollten keine Geheimnisse vor einander haben, und wo ist eigentlich mein Feindglas hin?" "Dein Feindglas, Harry was ist ein Feindglas und wie sieht es aus."

"Stand hier auf dem Nachttisch." "Du meinst diesen alten Spiegel, in dem sich ein Bild einer Ratter bewegt hat." "Feli, wann hat sich dort eine Ratte bewegt?" "Na, bevor wir gestern zu Arabella sind. Hab das ekelige Ding auf den Schrank gestellt, das stört es niemand."

Harry stöhnte auf und suchte sofort danach. "Feli, sobald hier sich irgendetwas Fremdes bewegt herrscht große Gefahr für uns. Dieses Glas zeigt mir meine Feinde."

"So, du hast also auch Geheimnisse die du mir nicht erzählt hast, dann musst du jetzt bis heute Abend warten um mein Geheimnis zu erfahren. Und morgen nimmst du dir endlich mal Zeit zum Lernen und mir den Inhalt deiner Tasche zu erklären. Ich vermute da noch viele mir unbekannte Gegenstände und Geheimnisse, versprochen." "Versprochen."

Es war für Harry sehr ungewohnt in der Küche zu hantieren, ohne auf einen Dursley zu stoßen. Er genoss es richtig. Ginny ploppte in die Küche, mit so einem strahlenden Lachen im Gesicht, dass Harry es nicht über das Herz brachte, sie daran zu erinnern, dass das Ploppen in der Muggelwelt nicht bekannt war.

"Pssst, wir essen in der Küche, Dudleys Zimmer ist nicht benützt worden. Harry und Feli grinsten zurück. Nachdem Frühstück beschwor Ginny ein Pergament, Tinte und Feder. Sie schrieb ein paar Zeilen an Tonks und Remus. Dann verschwanden sie gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse und landeten in der Küche der Wohnung von Ginnys Brüdern. "Nehmt ihr mich nachher mit nach Hogwarts? Wir sollen doch zu Dumbledore und ich habe keinen Bock von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts zu latschen, und du hast einen Portschlüssel direkt dorthin." Harry sah prüfend zu Felicitas. "Klar doch, Harry, du darfst gerne mit meiner neuen Freundin sprechen, wohlgemerkt sprechen. Ginny wir holen dich ab und reisen per Portschlüssel direkt in das Büro von Dumbledore. Ich will mich aber noch nicht zu erkennen geben. Ginny du weist, ich erwarte noch einen Anruf von Papa."

Harry hatte heute, nachdem er sich in Andrew verwandelt hatte, richtig Spaß am Apparieren, kein komisches Gefühl hinter dem Bauchnabel und man landete immer auf den eigenen Beinen.

Der Heiler in der Tierstation war überrascht: "Guten Morgen, ist die Sperre schon aufgehoben oder wie sind sie hereingekommen?" "Nun wir sind appariert, ist das irgendetwas Besonderes?"

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen wandte sich der Heiler Picco zu. „Nun, kann er sich wieder mit Ratten anlegen, der kleine Racker. Während Harry die Rechnung bezahlte, unterhielt sich Felicitas mit dem Heiler. „Nein, Miss nicht nur Tiere. Sie haben uns, seit Fudge Minister ist, auch noch die Station AHW zu geteilt." „AHW?" „Sie dürfen dies aber nicht als meine persönliche Ansicht ansehen, ich bin dagegen Lebewesen nach Rasse zu behandeln. Ein gebrochener Arm ist ein gebrochener Arm, egal ob es bei einem Kobold oder einer Hexe ist. Mein Widerstand hat aber nichts gebracht und so bin ich froh, dass ich ihnen wenigstens helfen kann. Nur beim Geld wird hier unten immer gespart. Annähernd humane Wesen, AHW, sind dem Ministerium nicht so viel wert."

Andrew hatte interessiert zugehört. „Kobolde kommen zur Behandlung nach St. Mungo?" „Nicht oft, aber Mister Griphook wurde bei der Explosion, sie haben doch davon gehört, gestern bei Gringotts, schwer verletzt. Aber wir bekommen ihn schon wieder hin."

„Oh, Mister Griphook ist hier." „Kennen sie ihn, ich glaube er würde sich über einen Besuch freuen, bitte fragen sie ihn nicht nach der Explosion, es würde ihn in Verlegenheit bringen. Er darf darüber nicht sprechen. Das war eine der Bedingungen, die die Kobolde gestellt haben, bevor sie zugestimmt haben ihn hier behandeln zu lassen. Dritte Türe links und nicht zu lange. Picco sollten sie bei mir lassen, Tiere haben in einer Krankenstation nichts zu suchen."

Andrew bedankte sich und verließ mit Felicitas die Tierstation, um kurz darauf im Zimmer von Mister Griphook zu stehen. Misstrauisch sah ihn dieser an, bis Harry seinen Haaren kurz die richtige Farbe gab. Unter den ganzen Verbänden konnte er ein Lächeln erkennen. „Mister Potter, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" „Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass sie hier sind, ist es doch selbstverständlich." „Es ist nicht gut, wenn man sie heute ausgerechnet hier antrifft. Es sind eine Unmenge von Auroren hier unterwegs, als Wachen und auch als Patienten." Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Besuche berichtete Griphook von einem Todesserüberfall auf St. Mungo. Es hat letzte Nacht Verletzte und auch Tote gegeben. „Ich habe mich unter dem Bett versteckt, aber sie kamen nicht in das Zimmer. Jetzt muss ich noch hier bleiben, bis ich vernommen worden bin, danach verlasse ich das Krankenhaus. Die Vereinbarungen über ihre Vermögen konnte ich veranlassen."

Felicitas schaute ihn mitleidvoll an: „Sie sind doch noch gar nicht richtig gesund?" „Es geht schon, Miss, aber hier ist es recht teuer. Mister Potter passen sie auf sich sehr gut auf, die Methoden ihnen Schaden zu zufügen, werden immer krimineller, mehr darf ich nicht sagen."

Der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck von Griphook sagte Harry, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn weiter zu befragen. Harry hatte vor diesem verdeckten Hinweis schon seinen Entschluss gefasst, er spendet an St. Mungo und zwar ausschließlich für AHW, vielleicht konnte er auch erreichen, dass Griphook länger hier bleiben konnte. Harry verabschiedete sich von dem Kobold und ging mit Felicitas auf die Suche nach der Krankenhausleitung.

Im dritten Stock fanden sie das gewünschte Büro, auf ihr Klopfen erschien eine Mitarbeiterin: „Einen Augenblick bitte ich muss ihn suchen lassen. Nehmen sie doch bitte dort im Wartezimmer Platz." Kritisch schaute Felicitas auf ihre Uhr: „Was hast du eigentlich vor?" „Felicitas der Kobold da unten, ist mein Ansprechpartner bei Gringotts. Er macht alle meine Spielchen mit. Er nennt mich Andrew, wenn ich es will und er kümmert sich um mein Vermögen. Das Erbe der Blacks und dies von meinen Eltern. Er hat mir gestern geraten, soviel Geld wie möglich ins Ausland zu transferieren. Die Kobolde haben die Befürchtung, dass Fudge die großen Vermögen sperren lassen will, um so Voldemort die Geldquellen zu entziehen. Sie wollen, so wäre es geplant, alle großen Bewegungen von uns erklärt und belegt haben. Nun sind die Gelder verteilt in aller Welt, nur ein kleiner Teil ist noch da. Dieser Teil ist so groß, dass er auch noch registriert wird, sonst hätte es Misstrauen geweckt. Die Familien Potter und Black sind reich und so erwarten alle, dass die Namen auf der Liste erscheinen."

Felicitas nickte: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" „Nun ich werde mit der Krankenhausleitung vereinbaren, dass er solange bleiben kann, wie es notwendig ist und seine Kosten von mir getragen werden." Felicitas setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen Kuss: „Das ist ein Zug an dir, den ich sehr bewundere."

Sie vergewisserten sich kurz ob niemand im Gang war und gaben sich einem weiteren Kuss hin. "Harry, du weist doch, wo wir sind, und hier kann jederzeit jemand kommen, würdest du deine Hand wieder dahin zurücknehmen, wo sie vor dem Kuss war." Harry brummte: "Wird schon niemand kommen." "Weiter Harry, noch ein Stück. Danke." "Mist und ich dachte die T-shirts wären extra so kurz geschnitten um es mir zu erleichtern."

Im Zimmer nebenan hörten sie jemand schluchzen und weinen. Harry hörte angestrengt zu, die Stimmen kannte er. Luna versuchte jemanden zu beruhigen. „Diese Schweine, sie haben sie zum zweiten Mal mir weggenommen und jetzt endgültig. Wie bei Harry, erst die Eltern, dann lernte er Sirius kennen, bis sie ihn umbrachten. Jetzt ist Schluss. Luna, wir müssen kämpfen!"

Diese Stimme kannte er auch, und ihm wurde ganz schlecht, die Toten bei dem Überfall mussten Nevilles Eltern gewesen sein.

„Diese Verbrecher, zwei nervlich total zerrüttete Menschen zu ermorden", fluchte er leise. Ein Gedanke stieg in ihm auf, er war schuld. Er war schuld an dem Tod von Nevilles Eltern. Hätte er die Ratte abgemurkst, würden die Eltern von Neville noch leben. Sie würden zwar geistig zerrüttet sein, aber für Neville würden sie noch leben. Hatte er die Lebenden für dien Freispruch eines Toten geopfert? Ihm wurde schlecht, hätte er doch das Jagdmesser in die Ratte gerammt.

Feli streichelte ihm vorsichtig über das Gesicht und sah in besorgt an. Sie forderte aber keine Erklärung von ihm, wie die anderen es getan hätten. Sie war nur für ihn da. Dankbar nahm er sie ihn den Arm, es beruhigte ihn etwas, aber das Schuldgefühl blieb.

Das Quicken einer Ratte und lautes Stimmengewirr unterbrach ihre liebevolle Umarmung. Die Türe zur Krankenstation für Gefangene flog auf und ein paar Auroren stürzten heraus. Das Quicken stammte von einer Ratte die in einem Käfig, der über einem Bett angebracht war, wie panisch hin und her rannte. Harry spürte wie Felicitas Hand ihm über das Haar strich während sie irgendeinen Spruch murmelte, sie wiederholte das Ganze bei sich selbst. Harry sah sie fragend an und war über das giftgrün gefärbte Haar seiner Freundin überrascht. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass Feli mit diesem Spruch ihre Identitäten noch mehr schützen wollte.

„Was ist los, warum quiekt die verräterische Ratte so?" Harry merkte, dass er seine Frage an eine giftgrüne Katze gestellt hatte, die sich aufmerksam und vorsichtig dem Zimmer näherte. Mit einem Sprung war sie wieder neben Harry. „Feli was war das für eine Zwischeneinlage?"

„Du weist, dass Tiere ein besseres Gefühl für Gefahren, durch ausgeprägtere Sinneswahrnehmungen, als der Mensch besitzen. Als Katze wollte ich spüren, was los ist, woher Gefahr droht. In dem Zimmer muss eine Schlange sein, eine Große."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und überlegte sich eine Reihe von Flüchen, mit der er die Schlange bannen könnte. „Du bist dir sicher, es ist eine Schlange kein Basilisk?" „Eine Schlange, eine große hässliche Schlange, mit irgendwelchen Steinen am Schwanz."

„Nagini, die Schlange von Voldemort. Wir müssen Okklumentik anwenden und auch die magische Ortung beeinflussen, wer weis was Voldemort über diese Schlange alles erfährt, vielleicht hat er wieder von ihr Besitz genommen. Er hat es schon einmal getan, als sie Ginnys Vater angriff."

Im Zimmer ertönte ein lauter Schlag, irgendetwas Schweres musste umgefallen sein. Nun hörte er das Zischeln der Schlange, das gleiche unangenehme Gefühl, wie bei dem Basilisken überkam ihn. „Töte, ich töte alle Hindernisse. Er muss sterben, bevor er seinen Meister verrät." Harry konnte die Schlange sehen, die sich jetzt an dem am Boden liegenden Auroren entlang schlängelte. Es fiel ihm gar nicht schwer Parsel zu sprechen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe du Untier. Du Dienerin des Bösen!"

Harry hatte aus seiner Tasche die Masken von Hopkins herausgeholt und gab Felicitas eine. Tonks die mit ihrem Chef Hopkins, und mit den Auroren des Ministeriums eintraf, sah Harry überrascht an. „Masken aufsetzen", wies er den Auroren an: "Wir wissen nach der heutigen Nacht nicht, wer wen wo beobachtet."

Die Schlange blieb bewegungslos liegen, dann erschien langsam ihr Kopf in der Türöffnung. „Wer wagt es mir Befehle zu geben. Wer bist du?"

In Harrys Kopf begann es zu brummen, trotz der Okklumentik. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er wieder den gleichen Weg gewählt hatte, wie im Ministerium. Harry war sich sicher und Dumbledore hatte es ihm ja bestätigt. Voldemort hatte sich seiner Schlange bemächtigt und nun scheinbar wieder.

„Stupor, Stupor", beinahe gleichzeitig riefen Felicitas und Harry den Zauberspruch. Doch er schien wirkungslos zu sein, ebenso wie die Flüche der Auroren.

„Oh, ihr Idioten", zischte die Schlange, die sich langsam Harry näherte „meint ihr mit eueren lächerlichen Zaubereien könnt ihr mich aufhalten."

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien um die Schlange herum eine Glaswand, zirka einen Meter, oder etwas mehr hoch und hinderte die Schlange daran sich Harry zu nähern. Wie in einer großen Wanne war die Schlange jetzt gefangen. Die Auroren kamen näher und versuchten immer wieder andere Flüche, welche die Schlange noch mehr reizten. Ein grüner Blitz schoss knapp an der Schlange vorbei und reflektierte sich an den Glasscheiben. "Zu gefährlich", brummte Hopkins.

Auf einmal hörte Harry die klare Stimme seiner Freundin eine Beschwörung sprechen, sie zielte mit ihrem Ring auf die Schlange, wobei sie den Zauberstab ihrer Tante in der linken Hand hielt. „Serpensortia Dschong-Angh". Sie wiederholte den Spruch noch einmal und bei jedem Spruch fiel eine riesige Schlange aus dem Nichts in das Gefängnis von Nagini. Felicitas senkte die Hände. „Macht die Mauer höher, es sind Königskobras, wenn Magie nichts hilft, vielleicht hilft die Natur." Die Bemühungen des Auroren die Mauer auf einen und einen halben Meter zu erhöhen, kommentierte sie mit „höher, diese Tierchen sind zirka vier bis fünf Meter lang und können sich sehr hoch aufrichten."

Harry sah, dass sich die riesigen Schlangen tatsächlich so weit erhoben, dass sie beinahe über die Glasmauer schauten. Das Zischen wurde immer bedrohlicher. Gespannt sahen alle auf die graugrünlichen Schlangenkörper, die sich in Richtung Schwanz verdunkelten. Auch ohne die hoch aufgerichteten Köpfe, aus deren aufgerissen Mäuler die spitzen Giftzähne ragten, waren diese Schlangen, deren Körper so dick waren wie Männeroberarme, beeindruckend. Die Hautfalten am Kopf liesen diesen größer und bedrohlicher aussehen. Die Schnelligkeit. Wie auch die Genauigkeit, mit der die beiden fremden Schlangen ihre Angriffe auf die Schlange Voldemorts ausführten, erinnerte ihn sehr an den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens. Nagini leistete immer weniger Widerstand und sank nach ein paar weiteren Beißattacken auf dem Boden zusammen. Noch einmal bäumte sich die Schlange Voldemorts auf, ihre Augen glänzen gefährlich grün, dann brach sie zusammen. Die beiden Königskobras begannen damit, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Feli rief mit „Accio" einen Stuhl, von dort oben aus führte sie ein ähnliches Ritual aus und eine nach der anderen Schlange verschwand.

Nagini lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden, auch als ein Auror sie mit Wingardium Leviosa schweben und mehrfach aufschlugen lies, bewegte sie sich nicht. Hopkins flüsterte mit einem Auroren, der eine große Axt herauf beschwor. Der Auror sprang in dem Moment, auf die leblos am Boden liegende Schlange zu, als die Glaswand verschwand. Mit einem Krachen schlug die Axt in den Parkettboden ein und hatte dabei den Kopf der Schlange vom Rumpf getrennt.

Wie immer, wenn man mit ihr am wenigsten rechnete, tauchte Rita Kimmkorn mit ihrem Kameramann auf. Harry winkte kurz Tonks und rannte mit Feli den Gang entlang. "Last sie ruhig gehen", hörten sie die Stimme von Edward Hopkins. "Mister Shacklebolt, sie brauchen die beiden nicht aufhalten, ich weis bei wem wir uns bedanken müssen."

Vor dem Zimmer von Griphook färbten sie ihre Haare wieder um. Die Türe öffnete sich und er Heiler trat heraus. Harry griff in seine Umhängetasche. "100 Galleonen als Anzahlung, dafür, dass Mister Griphook noch hier bleiben kann, bis es ihm besser geht. Sollte es mehr kosten senden sie die Rechnung an die Adresse in dem Geldbeutel." Fassungslos sah der Heiler den blonden Jungen an. Felicitas, die Picco aus der Station geholt hatte lächelte ihren Freund an. "Noch eins Mister?" "Parker, Charles Parker" "Mister Parker, Griphook erfährt davon nichts."

Der Heiler bedankte sich und verschwand in das nächste Krankenzimmer.

"Und jetzt wohin?" "Harry, ich glaube Tonks hat eine Menge Fragen an uns, wir sollten in dieses Haus nach London, auch wenn ich dort Dumbledore treffe. Immer kann ich mich nicht vor ihm verstecken. Muss ich eigentlich auch nicht."

"Nein, musst du nicht, man kann dich durchaus anschauen" "Blödmann!" „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, du wirst ihn heute in seinem Büro erleben, wir müssen doch nach Hogwarts. Aufpassen solltest du auf Miss Noris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, aufpassen. Professor McGonagall ist ein Katzenanimagus wie du, das weist du schon." Felicitas nickte: „Wehe du schmust mit der falschen Katze." „Keine Sorge, Miss Noris ist genauso heruntergekommen wie Flich und McGonagall ist als Katze genauso steif wie als Professorin."

War es das Blödeln, welches seine Okklumentik beeinträchtigte oder war Voldemort so am Toben. Harry schrie kurz auf, fasste sich an seine Narbe und brach zusammen.

Felicitas schaute fassungslos auf ihren Freund, der am Boden lag und sich von, Krämpfen gebeutelt, schüttelte. Sie hörte Schritte von allen Seiten. Angestrengt dachte sie nach, das war der Zusammenbruch von dem Ginny sprach.

Als Tonks zusammen mit den Auroren ankam, stand Picco alleine im Flur.

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

**AlexUhde**

Herzlich willkommen zurück in Deutschland. Ja es war Wurmschwanz und ich hoffe dir gefällt die Action.

—

**Angelrevenge**

Danke für dein Review. Ich selber war noch nie in Indien, ist aber ein großer Traum von mir. Ich habe das Land gewählt, da es noch viele Kontakte zwischen Indien und England gibt, man sich dort mit Englisch gut verständigen kann und weil es soweit von unserem Kulturkreis entfernt ist, dass es viele uns unbekannte Dinge gibt.

—

**Arcadiapirat**

Danke für deine Zeilen, und ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch gut

—

**DAX** Danke

—

**Ewjena**

Hallo und danke für dein erstes Review bei mir. Ich bin ja nicht der Ansicht das Dumbledore nichts dazu gelernt hat, ich bin nur vom Ausgang des 5. Bandes enttäuscht. Da lässt er ihn einfach so ziehen, ohne ihm mehr beigebracht zu haben als den Anderen. Ohne ihm eine possitive Perspektive mit zu geben zu den schrecklichen Dursley.

Ich habe die Antworten an das Ende der Kapitel gestellt, dass man sich am Anfang (Was es auch gibt) nicht durchwühlen muss. Ich mag eigentlich Reviews und die Antworten darauf. Ich glaube ich habe auf meine über 200 Reviews auch überall eine Antwort bekommen, was mir Spaß macht. Bis bald.

—

**Imobilus**

Danke für dein Review, ab den 5. Band fehlt ihm eine ganze Hand oder Pfote. Die ihm durch seinen Meister versilbert wurde. Aber du hast recht gehabt. Ich hoffe du hast Spaß am neuen Kapitel.

—

**Karin**

Severus muss immer noch warten, aber hat ganz bestimmt seinen Auftritt im nächsten Kapitel - er weis dann vieles zu berichten. Ich werde, falls Interesse besteht auch nach dem 16.07. weiterschreiben. Denn ich glaube nicht jeder liest auf englisch.

—

**Laser-Jet**

Danke für deine Zeilen. Ich glaube ich bin wieder länger geworden, aber alles ohne Absicht.

—

**ReSeSi**

Ja, die Reaktionen werden unterschiedlich sein, je nach Wissenstand.

—

**Roger**

Thompson & Parker ist eigentlich eine Umschreibung einer Personengesellschaftsform, wie bei und Meier & Partner oder so. Thompson & Parker ist in London und anderen großen Städten des Königsreiches ein großer Fisch- und Frischmarkt und so in aller Munde. Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach der Kesselszene, kannst du mir weiter helfen?

—

**Rosenfeuerdrache**

Nun eine Ratte ist im allgemeinen ein wehrhaftes Wesen. Die Ratte tanzte ja nicht auf Harrys Schreibtisch, sondern wartete in einem Gebüsch auf dem Weg zu Arabella. Ron und Hermine werden noch auftauchen, ganz in grauen Nebeln stelle ich mir bereits vor.

—

**Roter Draconis**

Wette gewonnen!

—

**Silvertrust**

Ja die Hand/Pfote fehlt und auch der Minister wird sehen, mal sehen was er daraus macht.

—

**Steffen**

Danke für dein Review. Sind die Erwartung erfüllt worden?

—

**TiffernyTonks**

Herzlichen Dank, für dein Rating. Ich freue mich, dass du einen neuen Combi hast, viel Spaß damit.

—

**Tommy**

. Danke für das Lob. Ja die Explosion hatte einen Hintergrund, die Aufklärung folgt noch, sie hat einfach nicht mehr in das Kapitel gepasst. Deine letzte Mail habe ich leider etwas spät beantwortet.

—

**Werdandi**

Ja Snape wird auch wieder aufteilen, nur bei diesem Kapitel war er vermutlich anderweitig unterwegs.

—


	14. Besuche und Gespräche

Über für diese vielen Reviews, haben wir uns sehr darüber gefreut! Danke an euch alle!

Dass dieses Kapitel so schnell online gehen konnte verdanke ich der tollen Zusammenarbeit mit **musashi47**. Danke für deine unendliche Geduld.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 13 von Ratten und Schlangen.**

"Und jetzt wohin?" "Harry, ich glaube Tonks hat eine Menge Fragen an uns, wir sollten in dieses Haus nach London, auch wenn ich dort Dumbledore treffe. Immer kann ich mich nicht vor ihm verstecken. Muss ich eigentlich auch nicht."

"Nein, musst du nicht, man kann dich durchaus anschauen" "Blödmann!" „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, du wirst ihn heute in seinem Büro erleben, wir müssen doch nach Hogwarts. Aufpassen solltest du auf Misses Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, aufpassen. Und, dass McGonagall ein Katzen Animagus wie du ist, weist du schon." Felicitas nickte: „Wehe du schmust mit der falschen Katze." „Keine Sorge, Misses Norris ist genauso heruntergekommen wie Filch und McGonagall ist als Katze so steif wie als Professorin."

War es das Blödeln, welches seine Okklumentik beeinträchtigte oder war Voldemort so am Toben. Harry schrie kurz auf, fasste sich an seine Narbe und brach zusammen.

Felicitas schaute fassungslos auf ihren Freund, der am Boden lag und sich von, Krämpfen gebeutelt, schüttelte. Sie hörte Schritte von allen Seiten. Angestrengt dachte sie nach, das war der Zusammenbruch von dem Ginny sprach.

Als Tonks zusammen mit den Auroren ankam, stand Picco alleine im Flur.

* * *

**14. Besuche und Gespräche**

Langsam, ganz langsam verschwanden die stechenden Schmerzen aus seinem Kopf. Nur die Narbe, von der alles ausgegangen war schmerzte noch, aber es wurde immer erträglicher.

Bilder waren an seinem inneren Auge vorbeigezogen, Bilder, die ihm Rätsel aufgaben. Es war keine Vision gewesen, nein die waren nicht so schmerzhaft. Es war genauso gewesen als Nagini Arthur Weasley angegriffen hatte.

Aber wo war er jetzt, das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war der Flur in St. Mungo. Er hatte nicht die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen. Er lag nicht auf einem Flurboden, sondern in einem großen weichen Bett. Er fühlte sich ganz geborgen, sein Kopf lag höher und zwei vor Aufregung feuchte Hände hielten ihn vorsichtig fest. Der Geruch von Räucherstäbchen drang in seine Nase und er wusste, dass er in Sicherheit war. Er musste lächeln, er hörte sie nicht, er sah sie nicht und dennoch wusste er, dass sie bei ihm war.

„Harry, lass die Augen zu", ganz behutsam sprach sie zu ihm. „Konzentriere dich auf das Erlebte und erzähle es einfach so, wie es dir einfällt. Du kannst ruhig alles erzählen, wir sind in Sicherheit. Tonks, Remus, Ginny und mein Yogi sind da. Du kannst Abhijat vertrauen, er wird jetzt mit dir reden." Harry vertraute ihr und hielt seine Augen geschlossen, obwohl es ihn sehr interessierte, wo er war und wie dieser Yogi aussah.

„Guten Tag Harry. Bitte lass die Augen zu, so kannst du dich besser entspannen.

Es ist wichtig, dass du alles erzählst." Die Stimme von Abhijat klang vertrauenserweckend, auch etwas exotisch, da er die Wörter etwas rauer aussprach, aber mit einer Art, die mit freundlich bestimmend am besten umschrieben war. "Mit schrecklichen Erlebnissen ist es wie mit reifen Früchten, wenn man beides nicht verarbeitet, dann gärt es."

Von irgendwo klang ruhige, fremdartige Musik, die Räucherkerzen benebelten etwas seine Sinne. Das Ganze war sehr ungewohnt, sonst saß er nach so einem Anfall in Dumbledores Büro oder auf seinem Bett und alle bedrängten ihn.

Hier schienen alle Zeit zu haben, besonders eindrucksvoll war es für ihn, dass jeder, den Felicitas genannt hatte, ihm eine Hand auf einen seiner Arme gelegt hatte. Am Kopf saß Felicitas, auf deren Schoß sein Kopf lag. Links saßen Tonks und Remus, und die anfänglich zögerliche Hand, auf der rechten Schulter, gehörte wohl Ginny. Dieser Yogi musste neben Ginny sitzen, denn er legte seine Hand vorsichtig aber bestimmt auf ihn. Er sprach ruhig weiter und ermutigte Harry zu sprechen.

Harry erlebte alles noch einmal. Angefangen hatte es, als er meinte, sich vor Schmerzen kaum aufrecht halten zu können. Den Raum hatte er schon einmal gesehen, es war der gleiche in dem der alte Mann starb:

_Er spürte unsagbare Wut, Hass und das Verlangen zu zerstören._

_Ein unbekannter Zauberer trat vor: „Meister was wünscht ihr?" Harry spürte das Verlangen diesen Duckmäuser mit einem Fluch zu Boden zu zwingen, aber selbst der vor Schmerzen sich am Boden windende Todesser, besserte seine Laune nicht. Er griff nach dem Arm des Zauberers und schaute auf das glühende Mal, sie würden kommen seine engsten Getreuen. Er schien eine Ewigkeit die große Türe anzustarren, außer ein paar lächerlichen Randfiguren seiner engsten Vertraute tauchte noch Snape auf._

_Harry hörte die Stimme des dunklen Lord, die seine zu sein schien. „Bella, Rodolphus, Goyle! Wo sind sie? Sagt mir nicht sie hätten mich verraten wie diese Ratte."_

_„Sir, die Lestranges und Goyle wurden in St. Mungo verhaftet." Eine kleine Gestalt, deren Maske das Gesicht ganz bedeckte war, hervorgetreten. „Mein Informant sagte mir, dass sie in der Station für Verrückte verhaftet worden waren." „Was suchten die Idioten dort, sie sollten mir Pettigrew rausholen oder erledigen, bevor er mehr verrät." „Nach meinen Informationen legten sie die Longbottoms endgültig um, nachdem sie von diesen erkannt worden waren."_

_„Dein Informant spinnt, die Deppen konnten niemanden mehr erkennen. Nachdem Bella meine treue Nagini im Treppenhaus ausgesetzt hatten, wurden sie angegriffen, und ich musste mir den Weg zum Verräter selber suchen."_

_Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter. Innerlich vor Wut und voller Hass bebend: "Die, welche es gewagt hatten mich anzugreifen hatten grüne Haare und Masken vor dem Gesicht. Erst dachte ich es wäre Potter, aber ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Snape wo ist der Potterjunge?" _

_„Meister es sind Ferien, woher soll ich es wissen?" Voldemort ging nicht darauf ein. "Keine Brille und er reagierte nicht wie erwartet. Sie haben Schlangen heraufbeschworen, die Nagini angegriffen haben. Schlangen gegen den Erben von Slytherin, Schlangen welch ein Hohn. Ich musste mich zurückziehen, um nicht mein ganzen genialen Plan zu riskieren. Wo sind die Lestranges und dieser Schwachkopf Goyle?"_

_„Meister, sie warten auf euren Besuch in Askaban." Die anderen Todesser hielten die Luft an. „Snape, deine Lebensversicherung ist, dass ich einen Giftmischer brauche. Du hältst dich bei allen Aktionen zurück ich brauche deine Kunst. Die Idee hat etwas, ich werde sie prüfen!"_

„Eure Lordschaft brauchen Ruhe!" „So klug bin ich selber, außer meiner Leibwache verschwinden alle und wehe ich höre von weiteren Verrätern, ich bin nicht geschlagen.

Danach war die Verbindung abgebrochen und er spürte dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Abhijat zog seine Hand zurück und die Anderen folgten ihm. "Harry, danke für deine Bereitschaft uns an deinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. Es ehrt mich sehr, dass du mir so vertraut hast. Mich, den du noch nicht einmal gesehen hast. Sobald du einen Ton einer Glocke hörst, darfst du deine Augen öffnen, sei nicht verwundert, nicht dein Blick ist düster, sondern die verehrenswerte Herrin des Hauses, hatte die Freundlichkeit, die Fenster zu verdunkeln, damit du nicht geblendet wirst. Die Blumen auf dem Feld öffnen sich beim Sonnenaufgang und nicht in der Glut der Mittagssonne."

"Dong!" Harry öffnete erschrocken die Augen, er hatte wirklich an einen leisen Ton gedacht. Aber Tonks hatte, statt die Glocke zu klingeln, sie fallen lassen, erschrocken sah sie sich um.

"In dir tobt der Sturm deines Willens, der weitere Herausforderungen sucht, aber keine Möglichkeiten sieht. Die innere Ausgeglichenheit wird der Lohn sein, wenn du die Tür öffnest, hinter der sich deine weitere Ziele verbergen", meinte Abhijat freundlich.

So gut war es ihm noch nie gegangen, wenn er so eine Verbindung mit Voldemort gehabt hatte. Die Schmerzen von dem Krampf klangen zwar langsam ab, aber er fühlte sich irgendwie befreit. Er musste sogar lächeln, als er in den Kreis, der sich gebildet hatte, sah. Rauchschwaden von den Räucherkerzen durchzogen das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Alle saßen auf großen Sitzkissen, mehr oder weniger geübt im typischen Yoga-Sitz, so wie er es sich immer vorgestellt und auch mit Felicitas geübt hatte.

„Harry, wie fühlst du dich?" Jetzt konnte er Abhijat in Ruhe ansehen. Er war ein kleiner, schmaler Mann, der in einem langen weißen, zweireihig geknüpften Hemd, mit der passenden Baumwollhose auf seinem Sitzkissen saß. Eine bunte Kette aus Blumen hatte er um den Hals. Harry entdeckte, dass nicht nur Abhijat, sondern alle eine solche Kette um den Hals gelegt hatten. Gerade bekam er seine von dem Inder umgehängt. Abhijat hatte einen langen weißen Bart, den er wie Dumbledore trug, nur seine weißen Haare waren unter einem kunstvoll geschlungenen Turban versteckt. Nun wie fühlte er sich. „Wir müssen schnell..." „Harry", unterbrach ihn Abhijat. „Wie geht es dir, was wir tun müssen werden wir gemeinsam überlegen." Überrascht sah ihn Harry an und beantwortete die Frage. Einer nach dem anderen wurde gefragt. Ginny schien an dem ganzen Gefallen zu haben, denn sie wippte zufrieden auf ihrem Sitzkissen und hatte beinahe den gleichen Sari an wie Felicitas, die ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm und an sich drückte.

Tante Marge beschwor ein Tablett mit Tee herauf und alle saßen da und tranken Tee. „Wir werden Dumbledore und das Ministerium informieren müssen, dass Voldemort vielleicht Askaban angreift. Was machen wir mit Neville, ich kann ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, schließlich bin ich schuld daran. Wenn ich Pettigrew beseitigt hätte, hätte es keinen Überfall auf St. Mungo gegeben!", es sprudelte einfach so aus ihm heraus. Ihm wurde es schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Neville oder andere ihm deswegen Vorwürfe machen würden.

„Stopp, Harry. Nicht schon wieder die gleiche Masche." Überrascht wandten sich alle Ginny zu. „Ist doch wahr. Jedes Mal, wenn irgendetwas passiert, suchst du nach einem Grund dir selbst die Schuld zu geben. Das hindert dich gewaltig klare Gedanken zu fassen."

„Ginny hat Recht. Harry du hast nicht Nevilles Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Wir haben gemeinsam Peter nach St. Mungo gebracht und ihn dort dem Ministerium übergeben. Tonks, du und ich waren bei der Anhörung dabei, hatten aber keine Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, wo er untergebracht wird. Das Ministerium hat ihn dorthin gebracht, nicht wir."

„Richtig Remus, und mit eurem Einsatz in Grün habt ihr vielleicht sogar mehr Leben retten können, wie hätte Voldemort seine Schlange aus St. Mungo bringen wollen. Er war gefangen, hätte er die Schlange verlassen, wäre sie alleine im Krankenhaus zurückgeblieben, dass hätte selbst Voldemort nicht gemacht. Er hätte sich zeigen müssen und ob es da nicht mehr Tote gegeben hätte, nur dir und Dumbledore ist bekannt, wie er im Ministerium gekämpft hat. Niemand hätte ihm etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Hier habt gut gehandelt. Eine Bitte habe ich noch. Ich will euch noch mal mit grünen Haaren sehen, die anderen haben es mir nicht geglaubt."

Feli grinste und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab durch ihre Haare und danach durch die von Harry. Selbst Abhijat musste schmunzeln. Als sie die normale Haarfarbe wieder hatten. Besprachen sie gemeinsam, was zu tun ist, sie konnten nicht einfach das Ministerium informieren: „Voldemort wird vermutlich Askaban angreifen". Wie sollten sie es beweisen. Tonks startete einen Versuch über Hopkins. „Danke Miss Tonks, Albus Dumbledore hat die gleiche Information schon weitergegeben, er scheint eine andere Quelle zu haben, außerdem sucht er sie und Harry. Sie sollten ihn in Hogwarts treffen. Wir, also Amalia, Kobold Fortunekeeper und ich haben auch dort etwas zu tun. Wir werden uns also treffen. Bis bald."

„Abhijat, wie lange bist du in London ich würde gerne noch mehr von dir lernen." „Harry, es ehrt mich, gerne werde ich jeden von euch etwas beibringen. Ich würde mir Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich dich hier zurücklasse, ohne mich mit dir ausführlich gesprochen zu haben. Wir müssen das Problem angehen, welches du hast, wenn es zu einer Verbindung über deine Narbe kommt. Du wunderst dich woher ich das weis, nun du hast dir zwei Stunden Zeit genommen, um in unserem Kreis zu erwachen." „Danke, Abhijat ich werde mit Feli später zurückkommen." „Harry, Morgen heute habe ich noch Termine in London."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und reisten mit Harry's Schlangenanhänger, dem Portschlüssel den er von Dumbledore in der Kirche bekommen hatte, in den Kerker von Hogwarts.

„He, Harry ich dachte wir landen gleich im Büro von Dumbledore? Du hast doch einen Portschlüssel direkt dorthin."

„Habe ich Tonks, aber ich dachte es macht sich nicht gut, wenn wir dort zu viert mit Katze herumpurzeln. Das Zimmer ist für Massenankünfte nicht gerade geeignet und es bestand die Gefahr, dass du auf den Schoß von Hopkins landest. Amelia, Hopkins und Fortunekeeper wollten doch auch hinkommen."

Ginny hatte Lucky aus der Tasche befreit und erzählte ihr, wo sie waren. „Meinst du Snape ist schon da?" „Vielleicht, aber dann sitzt er nicht in seinem Kerker, sondern bei Dumbledore." „Remus, dann kann ich ja Lucky den Zaubertränkekeller zeigen."

Ginny öffnete eine Türe und ging mit Lucky in den Kerker. „Mutig, mutig Felicitas!" Ginny blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Ich habe euch zwar hier erwartet, habe aber nicht gedacht, dass du so leichtsinnig bist, deine Deckung aufzugeben. Mal wieder nicht nachgedacht?" Professor Snape stand an einem Kessel neben seinem Schreibtisch und rührte sorgsam darin. Das Feuer erhellte gespenstisch den Raum und Ginny konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Professor Snape war schon zurück. Ginny schluckte. „Sprachlos, eigentlich habe ich gedacht du bist vorsichtiger als dein Freund. Harry Potter, hätte es ähnlich gesehen ohne jede Deckung hier zu erscheinen. Hast du eine Erklärung, warum?"

„Aber..." „Aber, aber, wenn du hier den Direktor angetroffen hättest, wärst du in Erklärungsnot gewesen. Ich dachte du wolltest erst auftreten, wenn dein Vater mit Dumbledore gesprochen hat" „Professor Snape, ich bin..." „Hier, das sehe ich und das habe ich auch erwartet. Ihr wolltet doch lernen, oder?"

Professor Snape hörte auf sich um seinen Trank zu kümmern und wandte sich seiner Besucherin zu. Die Türe öffnete sich und Harry betrat den Keller. „Oh!"

„Felicitas habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, er tappt in die Falle wie eine Ratte. Guten Morgen Harry, gerade habe ich mich über die Unvorsichtigkeit deiner Freundin geärgert und jetzt latscht du hier herein, ohne zu klopfen."

Harry streckte die Arme aus und Lucky sprang von Ginny zu Harry. Das Licht wurde schlagartig heller und Snape schaute überrascht. „Guten Morgen Professor Snape, Ginny Weasley muss ich ihnen doch nicht vorstellen?" „Felicitas, zeige dich sofort, tatsächlich eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit, wenigsten bei schlechtem Licht. Darf ich, erfahren was sie hier tun Miss Weasley?" „Nun, ich gehöre zu denen, die Professor Dumbledore sprechen will, weil wir etwas mit der Ratte Pettigrew zu tun gehabt haben. Und ich wollte Lucky, jetzt Felicitas, etwas von Hogwarts zeigen."

„Was mich und Felicitas betrifft ist Ginny informiert, aber über mehr nicht." „Harry was suchen sie noch hier packen sie ihre Katze und verschwinden sie zu dem Alten. Miss Weasley bleibt noch ein bisschen hier." Überrascht sah Ginny ihn an. „Ich muss ihre Noten überprüfen, schließlich haben sie nächstes Schuljahr ZAG Prüfungen, nicht wahr Miss Weasley?" Ginny nickte stumm. „Vielleicht könnten wir durch Nachhilfe, wie auch bei Potter, der seine Katze mitbringen darf, etwas verbessern. Danke Potter und vergessen sie das Fräulein nicht, wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen." Snape zeigte auf eine Bank. „Setzten Weasley, wissen sie, was das ist?" Harry sah beim Gehen wie Snape Ginny eine Karte vorlegte, er konnte sich denken, welche Karte dies war, es war Karte die Snape noch anfertigen wollte für den Unterricht auf Hogwarts.

„Wo ist den Ginny?" „Tonks, Ginny hat Nachsitzen. Professor Snape scheint eine weitere Schülerin gefunden zu haben, die es scheinbar auch notwendig hat. Ich wundere mich darüber, dass er sie einfach so einbezieht."

„Ich nicht! Ihr müsst wissen, er war sehr beeindruckt, als er erfahren hat, dass sie sich gegen Molly durchgesetzt hat. Vielleicht erinnert sie ihn auch an jemanden?"

„Sprich nicht in Rätsel, Remus." „Snape's Angelegenheit, nicht meine, Tonks."

Lucky spazierte den drei voraus bis in die Eingangshalle. Hier schaute sie sich verwundert um. Harry hob sie hoch und steckte sie in seine Tasche, er wusste nicht, wie eine Katze mit den beweglichen Treppen zurechtkam.

Vor dem Wasserspeier wurden sie von Professor McGonagall erwartet. Neugierig musterte sie die Katze in Harrys Umhängetasche. "Guten Tag zusammen, schön sie alle wieder zu sehen. Der Herr Professor hat noch ein wichtiges Gespräch, aber sie sollen in seinem Büro warten." Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihnen die Türe auf.

Das Büro war wieder wie Harry es kannte überall standen kleine Tische mit silbernen Geräten herum. Lucky sprang aus der Tasche. "Pass auf und wirf nichts um Lucky!" Doch sie scherte sich nicht darum und machte sich auf Entdeckungsreise.

"Mister Potter, sie hier während der Ferien?" Harry drehte sich herum und sah das Bild von Phineas Nigellus, dem Ururur...Großvater von Sirius. "Etwas dagegen?" "Nun mal nicht gleich so pampig, die Mutter dieses Nichtsnutz hat mir von deiner Macht über die Magie der Black berichtet. Die Tradition wie auch starke magische Verbindungen zwingen mich dich, Milchbubi, als Oberhaupt der Blacks anzuerkennen. Von mir erfährt zukünftig niemand etwas über dich, wenn du es nicht willst." Harry schaute das Porträt überrascht an. "Vertraust du mir nicht, nun ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, berühre den Bilderrahmen mit der Hand, an welcher du den zweiten Ring der Blacks trägst, und beachte den Hintergrund meines Bildes."

Harry tat, wie es Phineas Nigellus wollte, vielleicht auch nur um seine Ruhe vor ihm zu haben. "Phineas merke dir niemand erfährt von dem Ring, nicht einmal oder erst recht nicht Dumbledore, klar." "Versteht sich, Mister Potter. Haben sie das Gebäude oberhalb Hogsmeade gesehen, dort hängt ein weiteres Gemälde von mir, es wurde viele Jahre nicht mehr besucht."

Harry suchte den Hintergrund ab und tatsächlich, auf dem Berg neben Hogsmeade stand ein burgähnliches Gebäude mit Türmen und Mauern. "Ist das Black-Castle?" das Portrait nickte. "Und dort gibt es keine Fallen und Hinterhalte?" "Nicht für die, welche mit ihnen mitkommen, oder von ihnen in einem Ritual berechtigt werden. Bedenken sie weniger, ist oft mehr." Harry hatte verstanden und beobachteten Lucky die mit irgendwelchen halsbrecherischen Aktionen ein Blick auf das Bild werfen wollte.

Harry nahm sie auf den Arm und zeigte ihr Black-Castle auf dem Bildhintergrund. "Lucky, dort werden wir sehr sicher wohnen." "Wenn, mir eine Bemerkung erlaubt ist Mister Potter, diese Katze schaut zu intelligent für eine Katze." "Über dieses Thema war dies ihre letzte Bemerkung, nicht wahr Phineas Nigellus?" "Ich habe es geahnt, schon wie sie über die Regale schlich, dass da mehr dahinter ist als ein Mäusefänger." "Bitte!" "Schon gut, der Herr."

Lucky sprang von Harrys Arm wieder auf den Boden und verschwand hinter dicken Büchern auf einem Regal.

"Tonks, Remus wir werden uns den Kasten demnächst einmal ansehen, wäre doch eine gute Alternative zum Ligusterweg. Ich weis nicht, wie meine Volljährigkeit in der Magischen Welt auf die Schutzzauber von Dumbledore wirken wird."

"Nun, ja. Wenn hier so weiter lebt, dann kann ein Haus nie groß genug sein." Harry sah Tonks überrascht an. "Aber merke dir Harry, ich übernehme höchstens für zwei die Patenschaft." Harrys Gesicht bekam eine andere Farbe, zartrosa wäre zu untertrieben gewesen. "Nun große Schwester, zu dem Thema, wie man dies verhindern kann, werde ich dich in einer ruhigen Stunde befragen, du kannst dich ja schon einmal darauf vorbereiten."

Aus einem Winkel des Büros hörten sie Lucky fauchen, schnell eilten sie zu dem runden Tisch, der in einem der vielen Erker stand. Lucky stand auf dem Tisch, ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, und starrte in eine Kristallkugel. Interessiert schauten die drei Anderen ebenfalls in die Kugel. "Oh, ich habe vergessen Eulenkeckse vor das Fenster zu legen, nun muss Hedwig warten."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry ich wundere mich immer wieder über dich, du entdeckst einen Überwachungszauber und statt alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, ärgerst du dich über vergessene Eulenkeckse."

"Ich habe es befürchtet Remus, irgendeinen Grund muss es doch geben, das Dumbledore ständig über alles Bescheid weis. Aber der Zauber scheint nicht durch die Zimmerwand zu dringen. Das beruhigt mich schon etwas, nichtwahr Lucky, wir werden uns einen kleinen Spaß einfallen lassen, vielleicht erklärt er mir dann, warum er es tut."

Harry lächelte leise vor sich hin. Zusammengeschlagen hat er in diesem Raum schon einiges, aber es hat nichts gebracht. Vielleicht funktioniert der neue Weg?

Lucky sprang wieder auf ein Regal und schlich um den Sprechenden Hut herum, als dieser auf den Boden fiel. Tonks nahm den Hut, klopfte ihn etwas aus und stülpte ihn über die überraschte Katze. "Etwas mehr Respekt bitte, Miss Tonks. Wie sähe ich aus, wenn jeder ehemalige Schüler auf mir herumschlagen würde. Oh, wen haben wir den da unter bekommen, das ist ja höchst interessant." Der Rest den der Hut vor sich hinmurmelte konnte man nicht verstehen. Hin und wieder ein klägliche 'miau' von Lucky. Dann räusperte sich der Hut: "Selten, vielleicht noch gar nicht durfte ich einen Animagus in seiner Tiergestalt einteilen, es war sehr interessant und auch sehr eindeutig. Ich werde es immer wieder verkünden, sie ist eine Gryffindor, sollte sie kommen wollen. Ihr dürft sie nun befreien, ohne mir noch mehr Schaden zu zufügen."

Harry befreite Lucky, in dem er vorsichtig den Hut anhob, glücklich sprang sie auf das nächst höhere Regal. Plötzlich waren Stimmen zu hören. "Ich bedanke mich für das offene Gespräch und hoffe, dass mit meiner schriftlichen Erklärung gegenüber ihrer Familie und den Freunden ihrer Schwester Marlene die Unstimmigkeiten etwas geklärt werden konnten."

"Es wird meiner Familie immer wichtig sein, dass die neuen Regelungen eingehalten werden, und zwar für jeden, ohne Ausnahme, Dumbledore. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Lucky stand wie versteinert auf dem Regal, sie musste wohl die zweite Stimme erkannt haben. Dumbledore, der sich gerade vor der Türe von jemand verabschiedet hatte, trat in das Zimmer. Lucky drehte sich um und versteckte sich hinter einem dicken Buch.

Sie wurden alle von dem Schulleiter begrüßt. "Harry und wo hast du das Fräulein Katze gelassen, Professor McGonagall hat mir davon berichtet." Harry sah suchend um sich. "Lucky scheint es in ihrem Büro zu gefallen, seit wir da sind, schleicht sie hier herum."

Die Türe öffnete sich erneut und Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. "Ich habe Mister McKinnon zum Ausgang begleitet, Albus. Er hat dir seine Karte noch da gelassen."

Dumbledore wies auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er sich dahinter niederließ. "Eine beträchtliche Leistung habt ihr da vollbracht, Pettigrew wurde dank eurer Hilfe gefangen genommen. Er hat, wie ihr mitbekommen habt, alles gestanden und wartet nun auf seinen Prozess."

"Ich hoffe er erlebt ihn!" Nachdenklich schaute Albus Tonks an. "Nun ja, Professor Dumbledore, dass mit dem Angriff auf St. Mungo kam ja nicht aus heiterem Himmel." Professor McGonagall setzte sich aufrecht hin: "Welcher Angriff auf St. Mungo, Miss Tonks ihre Fantasie schlägt wohl wieder Kapriolen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: "Diesmal nicht Minerva, Tonks berichte mal, was dir davon bekannt ist?" Tonks berichtete von dem Angriff und wollte auch von dem Kampf der Schlangen erzählen." Aber sie wurde unterbrochen.

"So ausführlich hätte es nicht sein müssen, für Mister Potter ist es nicht gut, wenn er über alles Bescheid weis."

Diese unerwartete Reaktion von McGonagall machte Harry etwas zu schaffen, er war dabei, er hat mit gekämpft. Tonks und Remus wussten es, und hier wollte man ihm wieder einmal nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen?

"Harry, du schweigst zu der ganzen Sache. Minerva du musst wissen, er war näher an dem Geschehen als wir beide, nicht wahr? Mich würden zwei Sachen interessieren, wer war das rothaarige Mädchen, welches dich zu Heiler Parker begleitet hat und wie siehst du mit grünen Haaren aus", wandte sich der Professor an ihn, und fuhr weiter ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. "Kingsley berichtete von zwei Jungendlichen mit grünen Haaren die Schlangen heraufbeschworen haben, um die Schlange von Voldemort zu bekämpfen, er war sehr verwirrt. Schließlich ist dies eine sehr unübliche Art sich gegen Schlangen zu wehren." "Unüblich schon, Professor, aber es war vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit mehr Tote zu vermeiden. Die Schlange verhielt sich absolut unnormal und war auch von einem Schutzschild umgeben."

"Danke Tonks, und Harry hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

Harry dachte scharf nach, er konnte nicht, nein er durfte nicht von Felicitas erzählen, ohne mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. "Nun Picco, der eigentliche Held von gestern Abend, war bei dem Kampf verletzt worden und Ginny Weasley war auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in die Notaufnahme für Tiere an St. Mungo zu bringen."

"Sie sind also Miss Weasley begegnet." "Normal, wenn ich auf zwei Leute aufpassen soll, welche sich kennen." "Ist ja gut, Tonks, so ernst war die Frage von unserer guten Minerva auch nicht gemeint, wie sie geklungen hat, trotzdem dachte ich Miss Weasley wäre in der Winkelgasse."

"War sie auch, aber bei der Explosion habe ich beide in Sicherheit gebracht und aufteilen kann ich mich nicht, Professor Dumbledore. Außerdem finde ich es traurig, wie hier mit Harry und seinen Freunden umgegangen wird. Es ist gerade zu unmenschlich und ich will nicht derjenige sein der dies einmal den Vier gegenüber verantworten muss."

"Werden die beiden sich häufiger treffen?" Tonks stampfte wütend auf.

"Professor McGonagall ich denke schon, heute Abend gibt Tonks ein kleines Fest zu ihrer Beförderung in den Unsäglichen Bereich, da werden die Weasley – Zwillinge und Ginny wieder mit Harry und seiner Katze Lucky zusammen sein, und ich halte dies für richtig. Nur mit Offenheit und Zusammenarbeit können wir siegen."

"Remus, dies habe ich im letzten Gespräch auch deutlich zu hören bekommen, ich hoffe wir sind auch eingeladen." "Selbstverständlich, wenn sie sich mit mir über meine neue Position freuen."

"Professor Dumbledore, was haben sie eigentlich mit ihrer Hand gemacht? Es ist mir in der Anhörung schon aufgefallen." Er schob zuerst erschrocken die Ärmel seines Umhanges nach vorne, um dann doch den Verband freizulegen. "Offenheit. Nun, ich sollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ich habe Post aus der Archivabteilung erwartet und war über die Größe des Päckchens überrascht, welches ich von dort erhalten habe. Es war in der großen Halle, als die Eulen des Ministeriums es lieferten. Gerade erzählte ich Professor Flitwick von deinem Krötentest, Harry. Ich muss zugeben, aus reiner Neugierde und Spaß habe ich das Päckchen dem Test unterzogen und es flog mir um die Ohren. Professor Flitwick, trägt auch einen Verband. Also, Harry, danke noch einmal für die Idee."

Harry grinste er würde den Dank an Snape weiterleiten, schließlich war dies Harrys erstes Lehrstück bei ihm.

Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, zog ein Pergament und schrieb in großen Buchstaben ein Wort. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Spruch. Lucky tauchte auf dem Schreibtisch auf und stellte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Dumbledore. Dieser störte sich nicht daran. "Du willst wohl alle meine Geheimnisse auskundschaften nicht war Lucky. Schau hier wohnt dein Harry, wenn alles geregelt ist, wieder. Er wird dich sicherlich auch mitnehmen."

Das Pergament fing in Dumbledores Händen Feuer. Verblüfft schaute dieser Lucky und danach das Häufchen Asche auf seinem Tisch an. "Scheinbar können Katzen lesen, nun Harry sie wird den Grimmauldplatz 12 finden, wenn sie sich verlaufen hat. Ich sollte aber demnächst die Finger von Brennbaren lassen."

Harry musste sich, wie auch Tonks und Remus sehr anstrengen, damit Dumbledore nichts merkte. "Professor Dumbledore, wann ist alles geregelt, ich meine mit dem Grimmauldplatz oder so?" "Nun Harry, Sirius ist freigesprochen und somit kann niemand mehr Anspruch auf das Erbe der Blacks erheben. Das Testament von Sirius bestimmt seinen oder seine Erben alleine, nur scheint er hier sehr viele Vorschriften hinterlassen zu haben, was die Testamentseröffnung betrifft. Wir werden sehen."

"Wann stürzt Fudge?" "Harry, immer noch Herr Minister Fudge. Ich bedauere sehr, dass du diesen Streit mitbekommen hast." "Sir, aber sie haben doch die Wahrheit gesagt!" "Du sollst dich nicht mit solchen Sachen beschäftigen, was macht dein Nachhilfeunterricht bei Professor Snape und vor allem die Okklumentikstunden?"

Ein Hauself meldete, das Eintreffen von Madame Bones und Begleitung. Harry stand auf um den Herrschaften Platz zumachen. "Nein, Mister Potter sie bleiben alle hier", Amelia's Stimme hatte etwas Ernstes an sich. "Es geht sie alle etwas an. Mister Fortunekeeper und seine Kobolde haben die Überreste des Päckchens aus dem Ministeriumsarchiv überprüft. Mister Fortunekeeper, bitte."

Der Kobold hielt sich nicht lange mit Begrüßungen auf, sondern berichtete von dem Ergebnis der Untersuchungen in Gringotts und auf Hogwarts.

Hopkins fasste sich als Erstes: "Das bedeutet, die Briefbomben stammten aus dem Ministerium und dort aus der Archivabteilung. Der Anschlag gegen Professor Dumbledore kam von Feinden aus dem Ministerium."

Fortunekeeper nickte. "Meine Herrschaften, die zweite Briefbombe war ursprünglich nicht an Gringotts gerichtet, sondern an sie, Mister Potter. Ihre Bereitschaft unseren Postservice zu benutzen hat sie vor sehr großem Leid geschützt."

Harry kam nur eins in den Sinn 'Umbridge'. "Das war diese Umbridge, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Madame Bones und Mister Hopkins sahen sich kurz an und er stand auf, ging zum Kamin und verschwand. "Harry, Mister Hopkins hat die Ermittlungen übernommen, da sich die Vorwürfe gegen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter richten. Die Befürchtung, dass Dolores Umbridge sich hiermit rächen wollte, kam uns schon gestern. Seit dem wird das Archiv durchsucht. Professor Dumbledore, was erwarteten sie eigentlich aus dem Archiv?"

"Informationen über die Familie McKinnon, Ian McKinnon hatte für heute seinen Besuch angekündigt und ich wollte mich zuvor informieren." "Es ist ihre Sache wie sie an Informationen kommen, aber es gibt Freunde der McKinnons, die ihnen sicherlich weitergeholfen hätten. Natürlich nur auf Nachfrage." Überrascht schaute Madame Bones auf Lucky, die mit einem Satz von Harry auf ihrem Schoß gesprungen war.

"Harry ich glaube deine Katze liebt die Offenheit und Wahrheit, selten für eine Katze meistens machen sie doch alles heimlich." Harry grinste Madame Bones an und schielte zu Professor McGonagall, die sich empört räusperte.

"Professor Dumbledore ich denke es ist nicht mehr notwendig, dass ich mich für die Antwortkarte von Gringotts bei Professor McGonagall entschuldige, hat mir doch das Sicherheitssystem das Leben gerettet. Mister Fortunekeeper, wie geht es Mister Griphook?" "Oh, Mister Potter die Kobolde von Gringotts sind sehr überrascht über ihre Großzügigkeit ihm gegenüber. Er wird es nicht erfahren, aber ich denke er wird es ahnen, wer ihm den längeren Aufenthalt in St. Mungo ermöglicht hat. Danke, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Mister Fortunekeeper stand auf: "Mister Potter könnte ich sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" Harry ging mit dem Geschäftsführer in den hinteren Teil des Büros und kam verlegend grinsend wieder zurück. "Professor Dumbledore, ich hatte noch eine Frage an Mister Potter, welche uns auf dem Weg zur Testamentseröffnung ein Stück weitergebracht hat. Mister Black hat eine große Anzahl von Testamenten hinterlassen, die so geschrieben sind, dass es für jede Konstellation ein anderes gibt. Um mich genauer auszudrücken. Sollte jemand von den Erben nicht mehr am Leben, oder partnerschaftlich, was für die Erbinnen gilt, mit Mister Potter verbunden sein, gibt es immer ein anderes Testament. Sie können sich den Arbeitsaufwand vorstellen, den Gringotts damit hat. Professor Dumbledore, nachdem ich die Frage mit Mister Potter abgeklärt habe wäre wir nun soweit, vorausgesetzt alle Erben können persönlich anwesend sein. Ich werde Mister Potter und ihnen eine Liste der Erbberechtigten zukommen lassen und sie müssen mir getrennt bestätigen, dass diese zu einem genannten Termin alle anwesend sein werden. Vertretungen von Erben, sowie Vollmondnächte, als Termin hat Mister Black ausgeschlossen."

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte auf und Hopkins entsetztes Gesicht erschien in den Flammen. "Mister Potter ihr Verdacht hat sich bestätigt. Mister Fortunekeeper, Professor Dumbledore bitte begleiten sie Madame Bones in das Ministerium, es ist eine außerordentliche Anhörung angesetzt worden. Danke."

"Mister Potter, sie haben ja nun Zeit das Erlernte zu wiederholen." "Gewiss Professor McGonagall, deshalb werde ich jetzt Professor Snape aufsuchen, komm Lucky!" "Stopp, Harry wir begleiten dich, bevor wir in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren, Remus muss mir bei den Vorbereitungen für heute Abend noch etwas helfen."

Professor McGonagall sah den drei besorgt nach.

Sie machten einen Zwischenstopp im Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum. Tonks verschloss die Türe sorgfältig mit einem ihrer Sprüche. "Meine liebe Felicitas, Zugangsberechtigung zum Grimmauldplatz 12 erster Klasse, direkt vom Schreibtisch des alten Zaubermeisters. Ich hab gedacht ich mach mir sonst wohin, aber Krätze ging jahrelang auf Hogwarts ein und aus und keiner kam auf einen Animagus."

"Ja, mein Herzblatt Tonks hat recht du bist die große Gewinnerin von diesem Kontrollappell."

"War das dein Vater, von dem sich Dumbledore verabschiedet hat."

Felicitas lies sich in einen der großen Sessel fallen. "Ich finde es von uns unfair, Ginny schwitzt da unten und wir machen hier Pause, aber nun zu der letzten Frage. Remus ja es war Papa, ich habe gewusst, dass er Dumbledore treffen wollte, aber nicht wann. Und die freundliche Verabschiedung bedeutet für mich, dass ich vermutlich auftauchen kann, muss mal mit Papa reden."

Sie tippte auf ihrem Mobiltelefon herum. "Vergeblich Feli, funktioniert hier nicht, wie auch in anderen Magischen Einrichtungen, wie dem Ministerium oder St. Mungo." Wütend steckte sie das Mobiltelefon wieder ein. "Scheiße!" "Aber, ich glaube ich habe da etwas für euch. Sirius und James haben sich immer über einen Zweiwegespiegel unterhalten vielleicht, kann ich einen auftreiben oder gleich ein paar mehr. Beim Aufräumen im Grimmauldplatz habe ich ein uralten Schinken gesehen "Magische Kommunikation" oder so. Tonks kommst du gleich mit?" "Warum, ich muss doch erst Fred und George einladen zu meiner Party, die ich dir zu verdanken habe, Remus Lupin."

Harry stand auf und zeigte auf den Kamin. "Nun große Schwester, lass deine Aurorenwürde gelten und aktivier diesen Kamin, dann spart ihr euch einen Fußweg. Aber zuerst musst du den Zauber auf der Tür aufheben."

"Das Flohnetzwerk ist unsicher, lieber ein Portschlüssel."

"Stopp, wie machst du das, komm bring mir was bei." "Ganz einfach, man nehme einen Gegenstand, stelle sich den Zielort ganz genau vor und sagte 'Portas' zum Aktivieren, aber das kennst du schon." Harry dachte kurz nach. "Das ist also wie beim Apparieren?"

Tonks gab ihm übermütig einen Kuss. "Und warum, liebe Aurorin ist das, dann so strengen Regeln unterworfen?"

"Remus, du gesetzestreuer Wicht, hör mal weg. Es ist den Regeln unterworfen, damit das Ministerium dich kontrollieren kann. Im Prinzip sicherer als Apparieren, das ganze Lebewesen verschwindet, ohne Konzentration. Nachteil ist, dein nicht registrierter Portschlüssel löst eine Information im Ministerium aus. Und da kommen die Rechte der verschiedenen Personen in das Spiel. Die Antragsteller, welche eine Genehmigung bekommen. Die Auroren und diverse Leitende im Ministerium, die es aufgrund ihres Amtes es dürfen, ebenso wie die Prüfer an der Schule. Und dann gibt es die andere Gruppe die es einfach machen. Die Bösen, denen das Ministerium lieber nicht nachstellt und die über allem erhabenen, wie Dumbledore." Sie schnappte sich eine leere Pergamentrolle, die herumlag und verschwand mit Remus.

"Wenn wir den Schlüsselanhänger nehmen landen wir vor dem Unterrichtsraum, dann brauchst du dich nicht zu verwandeln, da unten ist keiner freiwillig."

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite. "Pfui wie gemein, ihr hängt hier ab und ich lerne bei Snape."

"Aber Hallo, hast du die Nase von Zaubertränke voll, Ginny?" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Nichts mit Zaubertränke, er hat mir Sachen beigebracht, die ihr schon bei ihm gelernt habt. Ich glaube er war sehr zufrieden. Jetzt habe ich Pause uns soll in einer Stunde mit euch antreten. Kommt ich zeige euch meinen Schlafraum, ist ja niemand da."

"Ginny, du weist ich darf da nicht hoch und ich war auch noch nicht dort." "He, Harry dann wird es aber Zeit, sei kein Angsthase. Wir fallen ja nur zu zweit über dich her!"

Harry grinste breit. "Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, in nicht einmal in Gedanken, klar!"

Ginny ging voraus und lies die beiden sich kabbeln. Sie nutzte die Minuten, um Dean ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Als Harry und Feli ankamen, war sie fertig. "Harry, könnte ich mir vielleicht Hedwig aus leihen, ich wollte Dean ein paar Zeilen schicken." "Ja klar Ginny keine Frage, so Harry jetzt haben wir Zeit für deine Geheimnisse, packe doch mal deine Tasche aus."

Harry nahm die Tasche und räumte sie vor den Mädchen aus. Ziemlich enttäuscht betrachteten sie die scheinbar normalen Gegenstände. Erst als Harry sie vergrößerte und ausführlich erklärte, wurde es für sie interessanter. Neben einer Reihe von Portschlüssel und den Sachen, die er zum Verändern in Andrew brauchte, lag auch noch der Lockhart auf dem Tisch. Der magische Koffer hatte es ihnen besonders angetan. Die verschieden großen Fächer fanden sie toll. Als Harry das Siebte öffnete waren sie begeistert. "Mensch Harry, das ist ja ein richtiger Raum, was könnte man da nicht alles reinstellen!" Feli konzentriere sich und mit ein paar Bewegungen ihrer rechten Hand, gab es gemütliche Sitzkissen. "Diesen Raum könnte man sicherlich zu einer Wohnung ausbauen, so mit Bad und Schlafzimmer, Fred und George haben das so mit ihrer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse gemacht", richtig verträumt klang Ginnys Stimme. "Aber das ist alles zu teuer, jedenfalls für mich."

"Ginny, schenken werde ich dir so einen Koffer nie. Ich werde welche für uns besorgen, so als Grundausstattung für unseren gemeinsamen Kampf. Sobald wir mit Snape fertig sind, werden wir Fred und George besuchen. Ich befürchte wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, der Koffer stammt sicherlich nicht aus der Winkelgasse."

Felicitas saß nachdenklich auf einem der Sitzkissen:" Irgendeine Verbindung werden wir zur Außenwelt brauchen, das Mobiltelefon funktioniert nicht. Am besten wäre ein Kamin und solche Spiegel die Remus erwähnt hat."

"Habt ihr alle ein Mobiltelefon, dürfte ich dann deins mal benützen Harry? Ich könnte wenigstens mit Dean, an seinem Geburtstag sprechen." Harry nickte, sobald wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, bekommst du es."

"Mobiltelefone gehören wohl zur Grundausstattung, oder nicht, Harry?"; meinte Felicitas bestimmt.

Ginny schaute lauernd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Harry spürte, dass es über die Grundausstattung ein Weg gab auf dem selbst die Weasleys teure Geschenke annahmen. "Ja, Feli gehört sicherlich auch dazu, nur muss ich dazu nach Muggel-London. Habt ihr schon einmal auf die Uhr gesehen, ich glaube wir sollten zu Snape."

Harry rief mit Accio seinen Besen herbei und flog aus dem Fach an den Kofferrand. Ginny holte er mit Wingardium Leviosa, während Felicitas gemütlich mit einem Sessel nach oben schwebte. "Feli, wie das?" Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Spiegelzauber" "Hä?" "Ich beschwöre ein Spiegel herbei und positioniere ihn mir gegenüber, dann kann ich den Stuhl sehen und unter Beachtung von Einfallswinkel gleich Ausfallwinkel treffe ich diesen mit Wingardium Leviosa und schwebe nach oben."

Fassungslos sah Harry seine Freundin an. "Du wirst sicherlich die Lieblingsschülerin von Snape, der mag solche Lösungen, einfach, praktisch und effektiv. Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst erhalten wir noch in den Ferien eine Strafarbeit."

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie an ihr Ziel und der Unterricht konnte beginnen.

Snape forderte ordentlich. "Mensch Harry, konzentrieren, das Wichtigste ist neben dem Beherrschen der Zauber auch deren Anwendung, ihre verbundene Anwendung. Mit ein bisschen mehr Übung, bringst auch du es fertig aus einem Stein einen Hund zu machen und diesen gleichzeitig auch noch rot zu färben."

Er machte es vor und ein roter Hund sprang durch das Zimmer. "Einfach nicht auf lange Haare und freundliche Gesichter konzentrieren, Harry, auch wenn es schwer fällt, sondern auf das Zaubern, du bist dran."

Harry übte und übte, schließlich schaffte er es, mehrere Sprüche zu verbinden. "Als Hausaufgabe will ich von euch eine Abhandlung über Desillusionszauber."

"Professor Snape ihre Bemerkungen von heute Vormittag, wie auch der Besuch von meinem Vater bei Dumbledore haben dazu geführt, dass ich jetzt öffentlich als Harrys Freundin auftauche. Schon heute Abend in London, wo Tonks eine Fete gibt. Wir werden uns dort ja treffen."

"Davon bin ich gar nicht überzeugt, im Allgemeinen tauche ich bei solchem Firlefanz erst gar nicht auf, er lenkt nur ab. Und zu deinem Outing, die Katze bleibt geheim, genauso wie eure grünen Haare, ihr Schlangenbeschwörer."

Harry sah in überrascht an, woher wusste die alte Fledermaus das schon wieder. "Potter, Logik und die Fähigkeit zu denken brachten mich vermutlich auf die richtige Fährte. Jugendliche in St. Mungo die aus der Tierstation kommen, einen Kobold besuchen und da auftauchen, wo der schwarze Lord am Nahesten ist – da gibt es nur eine Schlussfolgerung daraus, es kann nur Potter sein. Das war es für heute, ich melde mich wieder."

* * *

"Aber Hallo, schön, dass man euch auch mal wieder sieht." Dieser erste Kommentar als die Drei in der Küche der Weasley Zwillinge aufgetaucht waren, war so typisch, dass es Harry gleich an den Fuchsbau erinnerte. 

Sie umarmten die Mädchen zu Begrüßung. "Ist das Andrew", wandte sich Fred an Felicitas. "Hallo Fred, hallo George, wie läuft der Laden." "Das erste Mal im Haus und kann uns auseinander halten, haben wir einen Zettel an der Stirn."

Harry kramte in seiner Umhängetasche, während die Mädchen sich sehr zusammen nahmen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Er setzte sich die Brille auf und färbte seine Haare kurz in das Schwarz, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. "Jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich euch kenne." "Klar Harry, echt coole Verkleidung. Für einen Besuch in der Nokturngasse wäre so etwas sehr praktisch, aber die kennen uns schon alle."

"Sag mal Harry hast du das heute Morgen gut überstanden? Auf einmal taucht deine Freundin im Kamin auf, spricht ein paar Sätze mit Ginny und wir entdecken, dass diese apparieren kann." Ginny grinste stolz ihre Brüder an.

"Auf euch habe ich mich immer verlassen können, deshalb kein Ton zu niemand, vor allem nicht zu eurer Mutter. Feli, Ginny und ich wollen das lernen was sie uns bisher nicht zu getraut haben, kann ich mit eurer Hilfe rechnen. "Die Zwillinge hoben anerkennend die Augenbrauen "Selbstverständlich erfährt von uns niemand etwas, hat uns doch auch angekotzt, als wir so klein waren wie ihr es seid." "Danke, für die Blumen." "Nimm es nicht krumm, Feli. Schau ich, lerne auch noch dazu, ich sage schon nicht mehr Meg."

Harry sah verwundert Fred an: "Warum Meg?" Fred erzählte ihm die Story von Felicitas erstem Auftauchen bei den Weasleys und dem Schlangenkorb für Süßigkeiten.

Harry packte seinen Koffer aus und vergrößerte ihn. "Schickes Teil, ziehst du jetzt bei uns ein?"

Ginny informierte ihre Brüder. "Und bekommt ihr das hin?" Die beiden beratschlagten miteinander. "Eine Wohnung zu verändern ist ganz schön schwierig, aber einen Koffer", Fred dachte laut nach.

George schmunzelte: "Fred, neulich in der Nokturngasse, hatte die da nicht einen mit mehr Möglichkeiten. Wenn ihr solche Koffer zu eurer Grundausstattung machen wollt, sollten wir die Tage mal zu einem Laden in der Nokturngasse gehen." "Billig war der aber nicht, aber Harry kann es sich ja leisten."

"Bei Borgin & Burkes, da war ich neulich, ein unangenehmer Mensch hat aber brauchbare Sachen."

Ginny sah Harry überrascht an: "Feli in die Nokturngasse gehen anständige Zauberer und Hexen eigentlich nicht, lauter schwarzmagische Sachen, aber reizen würde es mich auf jeden Fall einmal."

"Ginny nicht alles was schwarzmagische ist unbedingt schlecht, es kommt darauf an zu was man es verwendet. Das nehmen wir uns aber, wie Fred schon gesagt hat in den nächsten Tagen vor, jetzt müssen wir noch etwas besorgen und holen euch, dann zu Tonks Fete ab."

Fred und George schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Geht nicht, Ginny muss da bleiben, Mama hat es schon mehr als dreimal versucht sie zu erreichen. Uns gehen langsam die Ideen aus." Harry zog sein Mobiltelefon heraus und gab es Ginny in die Hand, er wollte ihr zeigen, wie gewählt und telefoniert wird. "Geht schon in Ordnung", die Zwillinge grinsten breit. "Lee Jordan hat auch eins, hast du mir mal deine Nummer, Harry?"

Das Mobiltelefon von Feli klingelte: "Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen?" Nachdem alle Anwesenden den Kopf geschüttelt hatten und das Gerät weiter klingelte, nahm sie das Gespräch an. Es dauerte nur kurz. "Leute ich muss mich kurz mit Papa treffen, der will die Familie informieren, was das für ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore war. Harry du besorgst noch das Ausstattungsteil, und kommst zu mir heim, Papa ist nicht lange da."

Das Mobiltelefon war schnell besorgt, der Verkäufer kannte ihn schon und fragte aber nicht viel. Ihm war wichtig, dass gezahlt wird und nach einer kurzen Computerabfrage stimmte das System einem weiteren Telefon zu.

Harry machte noch einen Abstecher im Ligusterweg, Blumen gießen, Post versorgen. Picco freute sich riesig mal wieder jemanden zu sehn und wich ihm nicht von den Fersen bis Harry in die Dusche stieg. Die war ihm eindeutig zu nass. Harry überlegte sich ob er etwas mitbringen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und kaufte nur Schokoladenriegel für sich und Feli ein. Abendessen gibt es im Grimmauldplatz, sie mussten im schlimmsten Fall dort auch übernachten, aber eigentlich wollte er den Ligusterweg einmal zu zweit genießen. Ganz ohne die Sorge, irgendjemand schneit da in das Zimmer, oder ruft nach ihm, was genauso nervig war.

Ein gutes Stück des Weges ging er zu Fuß, um Picco etwas Freiheit zu gönnen. Er hielt sich auffallend von sämtlichen Büschen und Hecken zurück, ihm schien es nicht nach Rattenjagd zu sein.

Harry traf mit Picco pünktlich zum Tee bei den McKinnons ein. Tante Marbel öffnete die Türe. "Hallo Harry, schön das du kommst. Felicitas ist noch im Bad, du kannst aber in ihrem Zimmer auf sie warten oder gleich hier zu uns in den Salon kommen.

Harry entschied sich für den Salon und war sehr überrascht. "Ja, Harry was machst du den hier?" "Hallo Amelia, ich wollte eigentlich Felicitas besuchen." "Das hättest du mir aber auch sagen können, dass du Felicitas McKinnon kennst." "Amelia, du kennst den jungen Herrn schon?" Ein großer Mann, äußerst korrekt gekleidet legte gerade eine Geige zur Seite.

"Willkommen im Hause McKinnon, ich weis du warst schon ein paar Mal hier, Marbel hat mir davon erzählt und Felicitas natürlich auch. Ich nehme an du weist wer ich bin." Mit diesen Worten strich er sich über seine roten Haare. Auch ohne die Geste hätte Harry es geahnt. "Guten Tag Mister McKinnon. Felicitas hat mich hierher gebeten, sie wollte, dass ich sie kennen lerne."

"Setzt dich an den Tisch, wir werden gleich Tee trinken. Wie ich höre, habt ihr heute Abend noch eine Einladung, bei einer Miss Tonks?" Harry nickte kam aber nicht zu einer Antwort, da Amelia ihm zuvor kam.

"Marbel", fragte sie die eben in das Zimmer tretende Tante von Felicitas. "Kennst du vielleicht auch Mister Remus Lupin und Miss Ginny Weasley?" "Ja, warum die waren heute morgen alle zusammen bei Abhijat. Felicitas wollte ihn ihren neuen Freunden unbedingt einmal zeigen. Ist irgendetwas?"

"Nein, wir haben nur gerätselt, wer die Freundin von Harry sein könnte, Susan und ich kamen auf keine uns bekannte Hexe."

"Dass beruhigt mich aber sehr, dies von so neutraler Seite zuhören, guten Tag Madame Bones, Papa hat sie schon angekündigt."

Freundlich streckte Felicitas ihre Hand aus, die lachend angenommen wurde. "Das letzte Mal, wo ich dich gesehen habe, warst du noch sehr klein, dein Vater hat dich mit nach England gebracht, weil deine Mutter auf irgendeiner Expedition war. Ich bin eine Freundin deiner Tante Marlene gewesen und seit dieser schrecklichen Zeit stehe ich mit deinem Vater in regelmäßigen Kontakt."

"Harry meine Frau läst sich entschuldigen irgendwelche Beobachtung sind heute am Sternenhimmel zu machen, und meine beiden Söhne sind beim Elefanten-Polo-Match. Hätten wir gewusst, dass Felicitas uns heute ihren Freund vorstellen will, wären wir komplett erschienen, beinahe komplett, denn die Sterne lassen sich zwar deuten aber nicht verschieben."

Die Teezeit ging angenehm schnell vorbei, und Harry hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Ian McKinnon, ein sehr umgänglicher und gebildeter Mann war, so in etwa das Gegenteil von Onkel Vernon. "Mister McKinnon, vor dem Haus steht ein Auto, fahren sie mit ihm?" "Ja Harry, in der Muggelwelt wird sehr viel Wert auf das Auto gelegt, besonders, welches jemand fährt, den man kennen lernen will und da tut der Bentley gute Dienste."

Die Kaminuhr schlug eine Melodie und Ian McKinnon war aufgesprungen. "Tut mir leid, Amelia, aber ich habe heute noch einen Termin in Irland. Ab Morgen bin ich wieder im Haus. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast. Harry wir werden uns hoffentlich bald wieder sehen, wenn du etwas geübt hast, besuchst du uns sicherlich auch in Indien, meine Frau ist sehr neugierig."

Ian drückte seine Tochter fest an sich und flüsterte ihr etwas in das Ohr, worauf sie grinste. Tante Marbel schüttelte nur den Kopf "Ian, wann besserst du dich eigentlich. Immer diese Eile und Hektik." Der Vater lachte und appariert.

"Also los jetzt, Picco könnt ihr bei mir lassen. Feli du rufst mich an, damit ich weis wo du schläfst, versprochen." "Versprochen Tante Marbel, Morgen sind wir wieder da, Abhijat wollte doch noch mit Harry sprechen." Die Tante sah ihnen, mit Picco im Arm zu wie sie Apparieren.

Harry war immer noch ganz begeistert, wenn er an das Apparieren dachte. Es war eine wunderbare Weise zu reisen, bis vor kurzem war eine Reise führ ihn mit allen möglichen Umständen verbunden, Begleitschutz, richtige Uhrzeit und Ähnliches. Jetzt war er von Felicitas kommend noch einmal kurz zu Hause gewesen, um ein Schild an seine Kellertüre zu hängen. „Bin bei, sie wissen schon wo!" Vielleicht würde es Dumbledore in seiner Kugel sehen. Und nun stand er in der Küche von Fred und George.

Ginny gab ihm sein Mobiltelefon zurück. „Dean war total überrascht, er hat mir das nicht zu getraut, glaube ich."

Er drückte ihr das Päckchen von der Telefongesellschaft sowie die Solaraufladestation in die Hand. „Gehört zur Grundausstattung, Ginny."

Felicitas, die Ginny besorgt angeschaut hatte, als sie von dem Telefonat mit Dean gesprochen hatte, ergriff die Initiative. „Hat sich Tonks schon gemeldet?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir fragen uns auch wie wir in den Grimmauldplatz kommen, normalerweise bekommen wir einen Portschlüssel.

Der Elefant am Eingang des Ladens begrüßte einen neuen Kunden. „Verdammt noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber Umsatz bringt Gewinn." Mit dem Spruch von George verschwanden die Zwillinge Richtung Laden.

„Ginny, Harry ich werde im Grimmauldplatz als Felicitas auftreten. Dumbledore weis, dass ich in England bin und viel länger können wir es nicht mehr verheimlichen." Sie erzählte Ginny von der Kristallkugel im Büro des Schulleiters. „Gemein, mich würde interessieren, wie viele solche Spione er eigentlich hat?" „Ginny, bei dem im Ligusterweg wird er staunen. Ich habe ihm einen Gruß hinterlassen", berichtete Harry. „Mein Vorschlag wir reisen zu dritt mit dem Portschlüssel in den Salon vom Grimmauldplatz, ich kehre zurück und sammele deine Brüder ein."

„Harry hast du auch einen Portschlüssel hierher?" „Nein Ginny, aber bei meinem ersten Versuch konnte ich aus dem Grimmauldplatz heraus apparieren, vielleicht klappt das heute wieder. Würden die Damen nun meine Kette festhalten 1 – 2 – 3."

Ein großes Knäuel landete im grünen Salon des Grimmauldplatz 12. Nach einigen gymnastischen Verrenkungen hatten sie ihre Körperteile sortiert. „Harry, wieso sind wir eigentlich zu dritt appariert, nachdem Dumbledore so freundlich war, mir sein Geheimnis unter die Nase zu halten, hätte ich hierher apparieren können." „Aus reiner Rücksichtnahme auf dich liebe Freundin." Harry grinste in Felicitas fragendes Gesicht. „Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du dir Gedanken machen musst, was ich mit Ginny alles anstellen könnte, in den Sekunden des Apparierens." Ein Kissen flog an die Stelle an der Harry gestanden hatte. Der kurz darauf mit Fred und George eintraf. Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und Tonks stand im Zimmer, die dann in das Treppenhaus rief: „Remus, das Transportproblem ist gelöst, sie sortieren sich noch, aber es sind alle da."

„Feli, gefällt dir das Kissen nicht, weil du es in die Ecke gefeuert hast?" Bevor sein ‚Shir Khan' wieder anfing zu maulen bekam sie einen Kuss. „Das kann vermutlich dauern, wir gehen schon einmal zu Remus", verabschiedete sich Fred und verschwand mit seinem Bruder.

„Tonks wer ist denn alles im Haus?" „Felicitas wir sind unter uns, es ist nur noch Remus da und wir sind mit den Vorbereitungen so gut wie fertig. Dobby hat das meiste erledigt."

Als ob dies sein Stichwort war, stand dieser im Salon vor Felicitas. In der rechten Hand Besteck und in der Linken eine silberne Schale mit Milch. „Soll ich für Miss Felicitas am oder unter dem Tisch decken?" Harry und Tonks konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. „Dobby du darfst am Tisch decken, wenn es Harry erlaubt, werde ich ab heute am Tisch sitzen. Aber Lucky bleibt geheim, nur Ginny weis noch darüber."

„Mister Harry, haben sie entschieden." Als Harry überrascht zögerte, flog ein weiteres Kissen. „Dobby, er hat."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube ihr solltet euch mal richtig austoben."

Das Haus hat durch die Arbeit von Dobby sehr viel gewonnen, selbst die Küche wirkte freundlicher. Dobby hatte ein kleines Buffet in dem blauen Salon aufgebaut.

Tonks berichtete von ihrer Beförderung und alle stießen darauf hin an.

So ausgelassen wie die Ankunft ging das Gespräch am Tisch weiter.

„Feli was steht bei euch demnächst an? Ich möchte gerne am Wochenende nicht in der Winkelgasse sein, sondern bei euch."

„Oh, unsere kleine Schwester möchte vor unserem ‚dirty weekend' fliehen.

"Du kannst gern kommen wir werden in George-Manor sein, denn die Dursleys kommen am Samstag wieder. Wir werden dem Rat von Tonks, uns endlich mal auszutoben auf heute Abend und Morgen Früh verlegen." Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier, während die Anderen grinsten. "

Sobald die Zwei zu wild sind, kannst du immer zu Tante Marbel, Ginny"

Diese streckte ihren Brüdern die Zunge heraus. "Da könnt ihr vier euch schon morgen Früh austoben."

"Wieso vier", grinste Felicitas frech.

"He, Feli du denkst doch nicht, natürlich vier."

"Und wo sind die anderen Zwei?" "Harry, du kennst sie, Fred hat Angelina nie aus den Augen gelassen und George nie die Finger von Kati."

"Tonks und Remus sind schon ausgelastet, sie haben bei uns schon bis zu zwei Patenschaften übernommen." Ungerührt, dass Remus einen Hustenanfall bekommen hatte, und Dobby zur Haustüre sprang, da die Glocke Besuch ankündigte, sprach Feli weiter. "Und wie verhindert ihr, dass Mama Weasley Oma wird?"

Überrascht sahen Fred und George Felicitas an. Ginny, die schon etwas ruhiger das Gespräch verfolgt hatte, war auf einmal wieder voll dabei.

"Angelina und Kati kümmern sich darum und ihr?"

Erbarmungslos gegenüber Remus und zum Gefallen von Tonks und Ginny antwortete Felicitas so offen, wie es ihre Art war. "Tante Marbel kennt sich da aus. Ich frage mich warum ist das immer nur ein Thema für die Frauen? Gibt es keinen Weg damit der Mann auch mal die Last der Verantwortung übernehmen kann, Remus?"

Dieser verschluckte sich so sehr, das Tonks ihn auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

"Irgendeinen Zaubertrank muss es doch geben, vielleicht sollte ich Snape fragen?"

"Warum aus gerechnet Snape?"

Ginny schaute erschrocken hinter Tonks, die mit Felicitas und Harry mit dem Rücken zum Raum saßen, und wedelte mit den Händen.

Ungerührt dieser Reaktion führte Felicitas ihre Gedanken weiter aus: "Nun Tonks, man sagt er ist ein erstklassiger Zaubertränkemeister und ich nehme an Snape hat sich auch mit dem Thema beschäftigt, weil er an allem interessiert ist, was irgendwie brodelt, und schließlich ist Snape ja auch ein Mann, ein denkender Mann.

Eine vor Selbstgefälligkeit triefende Stimme meldete sich aus dem Hintergrund: "Professor Snape, bitte Felicitas. Es ist sehr liebenswürdig, dass du mir zugestehst, ein Mann, ein denkender Mann zu sein, auch wenn du es erst an letzter Stelle deiner ausführlichen Beschreibung meiner Person getan hast. Ich selbst empfehle dir, auch im Hinblick auf dein Alter ein Zaubertränkebuch zu studieren."

Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, fragte Feli zurück: "Und da steht alles ausführlich drin, so zum selber Brauen?" "Ich dachte eigentlich ein Zaubertränkebuch zu studieren anstellen von, du weist schon, was ich meine." "Nein, das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst, eine ganze Nacht lang Rezepte zu lesen, macht aber bedeutend weniger Spaß."

"Miss Felicitas McKinnon, du wirst jetzt sofort aus diesem Zimmer verschwinden und zwar durch die kleine Türe dahinten, über die Treppe in den oberen Stock und die Küche leise und vorsichtig durch den Haupteingang betreten, und zwar sofort. Warum, wirst du sehen und sicher auch Spaß daran haben!" Snapes leise Stimme betonte diesen Satz mit einem solchen Nachdruck, dass Feli aufstand und wie befohlen verschwand. Während alle ihr überrascht nachschauten beugte sich Professor Snape über Harrys Umhängetasche und ließ etwas hineinfallen: "Ein Potter reicht, wenigstens zur Zeit."

Harry räusperte sich aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte betrat Albus Dumbledore, mit einem Strauß Blumen den Raum. Er drückte ihn Tonks in die Hand und gratulierte ihr zur Beförderung. Er begrüßte die anderen freundlich und sah Snape überrascht an, der vor dem Buffet stand. "Oh, das freut mich Severus, sie auch einmal auf einer Feier zu treffen."

Dumbledore füllte sich einen Teller und übergoss das Ganze mit Pfefferminzsoße. Dobbys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf den Platz neben Harry zu und wunderte sich über eine schon halb leere Cola und einen gefüllten Teller. "Oh, nehmen ich da jemanden den Platz weg?"

"Das wäre kein netter Zug von ihnen, denn ich habe erst gerade angefangen." Der Professor drehte sich zu der Stimme um: "Ginny ich dachte du sitzt gegenüber von Tonks?"

"Sitzt sie auch, hier sitze ich. Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore, ich bin Harrys Freundin, Felicitas McKinnon. Sie sind so überrascht, haben sie mich noch nicht nie in ihrer Kugel gesehen?"

* * *

Da unten ist ein Kästchen, extra für euch geschaffen, dass ihr dem Schreiberling und dem geplagten Beta-Leser, eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel und eure Vorschläge und Anregungen für das Nächste mitteilen könnt. Nützt es doch bitte. 

Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet

* * *

**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

**StarHeyoka **

Ja, Ähnlichkeiten können auch mal reiner Zufall sein.

Das mit den Masken hat sich Hopkins wohl von den Todessern abgeschaut, die setzen die ja auch aktiv ein.

Was soll Picco unüberlegtes tun?

Mit meinem Co-Autoren und Beta bin ich sehr zufrieden, das hier und da ein kleiner Fehler auftaucht stört mich eigentlich nicht sonderlich. Ich bin froh, dass er auf mich aufpasst, damit die Geschichte nicht unendlich verfranst und den roten Faden streng verfolgt.

* * *

**Crimegirl**

Schön, dass du quälen mit beschäftigen ersetzt hast, sonst müsste man sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die Story machen.

Bis bald.

* * *

**FrodoBeutlin**

Ja, sie hat ihn mitgenommen, wie sie das geschafft hat?

* * *

**Angelrevenge**

Das komplizierte Schreiben kommt davon, dass ich immer zuviel in einen Satz packen will, ich verspreche Besserung.

* * *

**Laser-jet**

Noch glücklicher?

* * *

**DAX**

Danke.

* * *

**ShiaAngel**

Danke für dein tolles Lob.

* * *

**Tifferny Tonks**

Danke für dein Review und deine Ideen im Mail

* * *

**Avallyn Black**

Ja, zum Teil. Ich werde sie aber noch an anderer Stelle benötigen, wie ich dir schon geschrieben habe.

* * *

**Sycronn **

Bitte schön, das neue Kapitel. Zurzeit bin ich etwas im Stress aber dafür finde ich immer noch ein paar Stündchen.

* * *

**ReSeSi **

Und wie sauer er ist – Tom muss sich was einfallen lassen.

* * *

**Steffen **

Ich warte schon auf ein neues Projekt von dir.

Hier hast du die Erklärung für das Auftreten von Nagini in St. Mungo.

Ich habe vor nach dem 16.07. weiter zu schreiben. Mein Ziel ist es, die Geschichten bis September zu Ende zu bringen.

* * *

**AlexUhde **

Ja, das mit dem Zaubereiminister ist noch ein Problem, aber es wird schon noch eine Lösung auftauchen.

Demnächst werde ich mir wieder bei dir melden.

* * *

**Rosenfeuerdrache **

Viele Wünsche erfülle ich dir, aber nicht alle sind erfüllbar.

* * *

**Arcadiapirat **

Danke, Lucky war nun schon in Hogwarts, aber ob Feli will? Bis jetzt kam sie auch mit Privatlehrern recht gut durch.

* * *

**Silvertrust **

Warum, weder Vernon noch Petunia waren doch da **grins**

Warum seine Eltern, geklärt?

Er klebt eben an Macht und Einfluss, vielleicht muss er auch seinen Abgang vorbereiten.

* * *

**Werdandi**

Danke für dein dickes Lob. Was Dumbledore mit seinem Angriff beabsichtigt hat, mal sehn?

* * *

**Tommy**

Danke für die Wiederholung deines Mails, es muss irgendwo zwischen Arbeitsplatz und Wohnung verloren gegangen sein. Ich maile mir die Sachen immer hin und her.

Du hast schon recht, am Ende eines Bandes kann Dumbledore nicht noch mit Extraunterricht kommen, aber Harry es versprechen, dass wäre doch drin gewesen.

* * *

**Jenny**

Ich hoffe du liest meine Antwort. Ich hoffe du schaffst den Spagat zwischen dieser Geschichte und deiner Abneigung gegen JKR. Ich glaube viele Autoren ärgern sich über sich selbst, ohne etwas im Buch zu ändern. Nur bei Rowling wurde es bekannt. Gebe dir einen Schubs und lese weiter.

* * *


	15. BlackCastle

Es hat diesmal etwas länger gebraucht, liegt wohl daran, dass mein Englisch nicht mehr so flüssig ist wie es mal war. Musashi47 und ich sind sehr gespannt auf eure Reaktionen und hoffen, dass noch nach dem 16.07. recht viele FFs lesen.

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 14 Besuche und Gespräche**

Harry räusperte sich aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte betrat Albus Dumbledore, mit einem Strauß Blumen den Raum. Er drückte ihn Tonks in die Hand und gratulierte ihr zur Beförderung. Er begrüßte die anderen freundlich und sah Snape überrascht an, der vor dem Buffet stand. "Oh, das freut mich Severus, sie auch einmal auf einer Feier zu treffen."

Dumbledore füllte sich einen Teller und übergoss das Ganze mit Pfefferminzsoße. Dobbys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf den Platz neben Harry zu und wunderte sich über eine schon halb leere Cola und einen gefüllten Teller. "Oh, nehmen ich da jemanden den Platz weg?"

"Das wäre kein netter Zug von ihnen, denn ich habe erst gerade angefangen." Der Professor drehte sich zu der Stimme um: "Ginny ich dachte du sitzt gegenüber von Tonks?"

"Sitzt sie auch, hier sitze ich. Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore, ich bin Harrys Freundin, Felicitas McKinnon. Sie sind so überrascht, haben sie mich noch nie in ihrer Kugel gesehen?"

* * *

**15. Black-Castle**

Dumbledore verbeugte sich höflich. „Oh guten Abend Miss McKinnon, ich befasse mich selten mit der Zukunft, dazu bin ich zu sehr an der Gegenwart interessiert. Es wird wohl auch mit meinem Alter zusammenhängen, dass bei den wenigen Malen, bei denen ich eine Kristallkugel für die Vorhersehung benutzt habe, mir keine hübschen jungen Frauen begegnet sind."

Feli zog den Zauberstab ihrer Tante und bedeutete Harry und Tonks etwas aufzurücken, damit der von ihr heraufbeschworene Stuhl Platz hatte. „Bitte schön Herr Direktor, das kleinste Problem der Gegenwart wäre gemeistert."

Fred der aufgesprungen war um einen Stuhl zu organisieren stand mit diesem überrascht im Zimmer. „Oh, wie aufmerksam ich habe sie gar nicht so zuvorkommend in Erinnerung, Mister Fred Weasley." Keine traute sich laut zu lachen, als der Stuhl peinliche Geräusche von sich gab, als der Zaubertränkelehrer sich setzte.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, sie haben den Stuhl für Professor Dumbledore präpariert, kann ich dem Scherz etwas Komik abgewinnen. Als Entschädigung, dass sie versucht haben den Herrn Direktor lächerlich zu machen, geben sie mir bitte ein Glas von der vermutlich klebrigen und somit zuckersüßen Brühe, welche die Jugend zur Zeit bevorzugt trinkt." Fred lies die Cola Flasche zu Professor Snape schweben.

Dumbledore schaute in die Runde und zog interessiert die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er bemerkte, dass Professor Snape mit Felicitas ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke begann.

„Severus, seit wann kennen sie Miss McKinnon schon?"

"Nun Miss McKinnon nimmt normalerweise am Nachhilfeunterricht von Mister Potter teil, dieser hat sie mir auch vor geraumer Zeit vorgestellt. Professor Dumbledore in diesen Kreis habe ich heute Morgen Miss Weasley aufgenommen, ich verspreche mir hier einiges davon."

"Tonks, Remus ihr kennt Miss McKinnon etwa auch schon länger?" Tonks nickte etwas nervös."

„Professor Dumbledore sie wundern sich sicherlich, dass sie noch nichts von der Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden gehört haben? Ich denke das liegt daran, dass sie uns immer nach Bedrohungen oder feindliche Elemente befragen. Da Felicitas weder das Eine noch das Andere ist, haben sie nichts von ihr erfahren."

Der Professor schluckte: „Eine freundliche Art mir mitzuteilen, dass ich mich nicht um den Menschen Harry kümmern würde. Remus ich bin froh, dass sie alle hier das übernommen haben, ich bin doch stark mit der Führung des Ordens beschäftigt."

„Harry und wie bist du mit Miss McKinnon hier hergekommen?" Harry zog aus dem T-Shirt Kragen seine Kette mit dem Anhänger. „Tonks hat ihn mir, in ihrem Auftrag gegeben. War es nicht richtig mit ihm zu reisen?"

Dumbledore sah ihn freundlich an: „Es freut mich, dass du die Portschlüssel so gut einsetzt, diese Reisemöglichkeit ist eine der sichersten. Ginny dir, noch Harry habe ich einen Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo gegeben, seid ihr da etwa mit dem Fahrenden Ritter unterwegs gewesen?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Professor Dumbledore mit dem Halsband von Picco, welches unsere liebe Tonks, völlig legal, zum Portschlüssel gemacht hat."

„Tonks decken sich solche Aktionen mit deinem Auftrag." Breit grinsend zeigte sie Professor Dumbledore ihren Dienstauftrag. Es stand nicht mehr darauf als ihr Name und die Abteilung. „Keinerlei Einschränkungen, Sir. Mister Hopkins hat mich gebeten mein Hobby zur Aufgabe zu machen, er hat meinen Auftrag mit ‚machen sie was sie wollen, aber schützen und unterstützen sie Harry' umschrieben. Ich denke da habe ich freie Hand. Auch hat Harry kein Problem mit dem minderjährigen Dings da, da das Verbot ganz und gar aufgehoben wurde."

Überrascht besah sich Dumbledore den Ausweis. „Hopkins hat da gar nicht davon erwähnt."

„Nun Professor er hat wohl nun genug anderes zu tun, nicht wahr." „Stimmt, Harry aber du solltest umso vorsichtiger sein. Der Orden befürchtet irgendwelche Aktivitäten von Voldemort, allein schon um seinen Todessern zu signalisieren, dass er nicht geschlagen ist."

„Wäre da ein Angriff auf Askaban nicht der Befreiungsschlag schlechthin?" Ernst sah der Direktor über seine Halbmondbrille. „Askaban ist nicht so leicht einzunehmen, da gibt es Schutzvorrichtungen, die erst einmal überwunden werden müssen."

„Sir, was sagen sie zu dem Tagespropheten, Sirius ist entlastet und Fudge hat sich wieder einmal blamiert, schlimmer geht es nicht mehr. Er ist nur noch eine Schande."

„Fred Weasley, wie sprechen Sie über den Minister der Magie. Der Zaubergamot steht scheinbar noch geschlossen hinter ihm."

„Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier über die Entscheidungen des Zaubergamot diskutieren müssen."

„Warum nicht Professor Dumbledore, die Muggel sind da bedeutend weiter. Die haben seit Ewigkeiten ein Parlament in Westminster sitzen. Vielleicht hätte ein stärkeres Gericht als Kontrolle die britische Zauberwelt von diesem Minister schon befreit?" Als Felizitas geendet hatte herrschte Schweigen am Tisch.

Harry überlegte sich kurz, wusste sie nicht, dass Dumbledore dort einer der Strippenzieher war? Eigentlich musste sie es wissen, er hatte ihr doch von der Anhörung berichtet.

Ein lauter Knall und die verwunderte Ausrufe der Freunde rißen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Zimmerfeuerwerk hatte alle Gespräche unterbrochen, die Farben waren herrlichen nur die begleitende Musik war wirklich schräg. Als zum Schluss noch ein Konfettiregen auf Tonks niederging, war die Verwunderung, der Begeisterung gewichen. Fred strahlte alle an. „Weasley zauberhaft Scherzartikel gratulieren dir liebe Tonks mit einem persönlichen Zimmerfeuerwerk."

Tonks schüttelte sich, was nochmals einen kleinen Konfettischauer auslöste.

„Fred du bist einfach nicht zu übertreffen, erzähl doch mal, was ihr alles sonst noch habt, außer diesen ekeligen Schlangenkorb. Das war echt der Hammer, wie real die Schlange aussah!"

„Wieso kennst du dich mit Schlangen aus Felicitas?"

„Nun in Indien gehören sie zur Tagesordnung, mehr die kleinen weniger gefährlichen Schlangen, aber es gibt auch die großen Giftschlangen wie die Königskobra, um die Tödlichste zu nennen. Wenn man sich mit ihnen auskennt, kann man sie auch effektiv einsetzen."

„Als Dankeschön für deinen Unterricht ein Brausebonbon für die Referentin und ihren Liebsten." Übertrieben verbeugte sich Fred vor ihr und überreichte zwei Bonbons. „Welche Farbe wünscht die Dame."

„Grün, wie Slytherin, wenn sie mir eine Freude bereiten möchten." „Wenn es Glück bringt Professor Snape."

Fred färbte die Bonbons in grün und tapfer schluckten die beiden die Bonbons. Nichts passierte. Während sie sich dem Nachtisch widmeten und Ginny einige Geschichten von Hogwarts zum Besten gab, spürte Harry ein Kribbeln auf seinem Kopf. Albus Dumbledore unterbrach das Nachttischessen und sah irritiert auf die, nun grünen Haare von Harry und Felicitas, die sich nun langsam in ein grelles Rot umfärbten. Beeindruckt und mit ernstem Blick betrachtete er die Beiden.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich Morgen", erkundigte Dumbledore sich bei Felicitas. „Nun, wir werden vermutlich morgen mal nicht joggen, danach schauen wir bei Tante Arabella vorbei und zu Mittag sind wir bei mir. Den Nachmittag haben wir zum Lernen reserviert. Aber übermorgen joggen wir wieder, hat jemand Interesse mit zu joggen?" „Tonks, nimmst du mich auch mal mit zum Joggen?" „Ginny, du kennst mich doch. Joggen ist nichts für mein Gemüt, aber du kannst ja mitmachen, nur ich renne nicht."

"Zu Hause, Miss McKinnon ist George-Manor?" Felicitas nickte überrascht. "Dann bin ich beruhigt, dort könnt ihr gut hin."

Der Rest des Abends ging in einer gemütlichen Plauderei unter.

Professor Dumbledore brach als Erster auf, er verabschiedete sich von allen zum Schluss, als ob er es sich so eingerichtet hatte, schüttelte er Felicitas die Hand: „Und Miss McKinnon, haben sie es sich schon überlegt, mit ihrem Vater habe ich darüber schon gesprochen und er lässt ihnen da ganz freie Hand?

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, ich kann mir das nicht so richtig vorstellen, ein Internat ganz ohne individuellen Freiraum, in dem sie selbst Harry überalterten Schulregeln unterwerfen, auch wenn es zu seinem Nachteil ist. Sollte ich kommen wollen, müsste ich die ZAG Prüfungen noch einmal ablegen, dies wäre nicht das Problem. Die beinahe militärische Ordnung ihrer Schule macht mir mehr zu schaffen."

„Vielleicht, ich habe es schon mit ihrem Vater besprochen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit sie von dem befürchteten Drill etwas zu befreien. Wir sprechen uns sicherlich noch, guten Abend Miss McKinnon."

Das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden fand an der Türe statt, und wurde von kaum jemanden beachtet. Als der Professor gegangen war, spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter, die sie in den Flur schob. „Felicitas, ganz schön viel von dem alten Herrn gefordert." Zuviel, Professor Snape?" „Nicht mehr als von mir, nur das ich geliefert habe, packen sie die Tasche ihres Freundes heute Abend gemeinsam und vorsichtig aus, und vor allem die Bemerkungen beachten. Ich habe geliefert, aus der puren Vermutung heraus, dass irgendjemand mal dieses Thema anspricht. Guten Abend Felicitas und viel Spaß beim Studium." Das Licht ging aus und die Hand löste sich von ihrer Schulter. „Lumos" aber es war zu spät die Haustüre fiel in das Schloss.

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn an der Nase, und der Duft von frischen Brötchen tat das Übrige dazu, dass Harry wach wurde. Er streckte sich wohlig und merkte, dass Felicitas noch nicht wach war. Vorsichtig dreht er sich zu ihr um und küsste sie vorsichtig wach.

So hoch hatte er die Sonne von seinem Bett noch nie gesehen. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch, lange hatten sie ja wirklich nicht geschlafen, also richtig geschlafen, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich munter und erholt.

Felicitas war wohl müder als er, mühsam wurde sie wach. Harry beobachtete wie sie müde ein Auge nach dem Anderen aufschlug und sich räkelte. Liebevoll umarmte er seine Freundin. „Nicht fragen, genießen Harry!" Dankbar gab er ihr einen Kuss. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch Harry genoss den Anblick, ihr rotes Haar bedeckte zwar viel aber eben nicht alles.

„Harry, nicht zurückziehen such lieber Picco." „Picco ist bei Tante Marbel, keine Ausrede junge Frau. Sie ließ sich wieder in seine Arme sinken. Langsam trennten sie sich von einander. „Vielleicht muss ich auch Severus um so ein Fläschchen bitten, dir scheint es ja glänzend zu gehen?" Fragend sah sie ihren Freund an, der sich über das Frühstück hermachte. „Harry, so kann ich nicht." Er war ihr das große T-Shirt zu. Als sie gemeinsam frühstückten, entdeckten sie eine kleine Karte unter den Brötchen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Schlafmützen, bin bei Tante Arabella. Ginny."

Als das ganze Haus geordnet, die Blumen gegossen und die Zeitung fein säuberlich in die Kiste gelegt war, zogen sie los. Mit einem Umweg über den Supermarkt trafen sie bei Arabella ein.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben." Tante Arabella begrüßte sie gut gelaunt. „Schaut euch den Tagepropheten an und auch den von gestern.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Ginny schon vor den ausgebreiteten Zeitungen. „Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen. Harry scheinbar warst du gestern brav, ich habe keine Lucky im Zimmer gesehen." „Morgen, Brötchenlieferant, war lieb von dir."

Felicitas umarmte Ginny, nachdem sie kurz die Zeitung überflogen hatte, verzog sie sich mit Ginny auf die Terrasse und schloss betont die Türe.

Was sie ihr nur wieder alles erzählt, Harry konnte es sich denken. Felicitas schien Ginny wirklich gern zu haben, wie sie lachend und flüsternd auf der Gartenbank saßen. Sie würde ihr sicherlich einiges erzählen, aber eben nicht alles. Er konnte sich da auf sie verlassen, von der Besonderheit ihres Ringes wusste auch nur er und sonst niemand. Sobald sie nicht alleine waren, verwendete sie den Zauberstab ihrer Tante Marlene.

Der Tagesprophet überschlug sich beinahe. PETTIGREW GEFANGEN, GESTÄNDIG! BLACK POSTHUM REHABILITIERT. Der Minister der Magie Cornelius Fudge informierte die Öffentlichkeit. Auf sein Interview über den Tod von Sirius Black angesprochen, blieb der Minister die Antwort schuldig. Er beruft sich auf... Harry blätterte weiter, er wollte sich den Tag nicht verderben lassen. Was konnte Fudge schon noch dazu sagen. Er griff zur neusten Ausgabe, die sogar zwei Schlagzeilen hatte.

ANGRIFF AUF ST. MUNGO ABGESCHLAGEN. Stellvertretend für den Minister informierte Edward Hopkins die geschockte Öffentlichkeit über den hinterhältigen Angriff auf das magische Krankenhaus. Er wurde sogar wörtlich zitiert: „Der Angriff forderte Opfer. Die Lestranges konnten erst verhaftet werden, nachdem sie Frank und Alice Longbottom ermordet hatten. Nähere Umstände dieser Tat ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt." Das Gefühl der Schuld stieg in Harry auf, hätte er Wurmschwanz beseitigt würden die Eltern von Neville noch leben. Ein Bild gab es zu dem Artikel, Harry bemühte sich die Okklumentik aufzubauen, das Bild des Auroren der gerade mit der Axt den Kopf von Nagini abgetrennt hatte, könnte Voldemort zum Toben bringen.

FEIGER BRIEFBOMBEN ANSCHLAG AUF PROFESSOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Wieder informierte Edward Hopkins die Öffentlichkeit, diesmal in Begleitung von dem Geschäftsführer von Gringotts. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts erlitt eine Brandverletzung. Der bei der zweiten Explosion verletzte Kobold von Gringotts konnte in St. Mungo medizinisch versorgt werden. Mister Fortunekeeper teilte mit, dass nicht Gringotts der eigentliche Empfänger gewesen war, sondern eine Privatperson. Über deren Namen gab er, wie erwartet keine Auskunft. Hopkins forderte alle auf, vorsichtig mit unerwarteten Päckchen zu sein. Er zeigte sich zuversichtlich, dass der Täter bald ermittelt werde. Die Frage nach dem Minister für Magie, der sonst nie einen öffentlichen Auftritt ausgelassen hatte, beantwortete Hopkins ausweichend mit „wichtigen Geschäften".

„Und Harry bist du zufrieden mit der Presse?" „Eigentlich schon, nur wie kann ich Neville begegnen?" „Nun, du schickst ihm eine Kondolenzkarte, Ginny soll auch eine schicken sie ist ja die einzige Weasley, die im Land ist. Ich glaube nicht das Percy den Anstand hat."

„Tante Arabella und was schreibe ich da?" „Harry, alles ist vorbereitet, hier sind Karten und ein paar Mustersprüche."

Harry bedankte sich und schrieb die Karte gleich. Du kannst sie ja mit Hedwig verschicken.

Amelia Bones meldete sich auf Harrys Mobiltelefon. Er rief nach den Mädchen. Ginny kam grinsend herein. „Nun ist deine weibliche Neugierde gestillt?" „Ja, Harry, nur u ein paar Fragen will sich Felicitas nicht äußern. Die Lieferung von Snape ist echt stark!"

„Ich weis gar nicht, wie er darauf gekommen ist?" „Ich schon, Harry man muss euch nur beobachten, da kommst selbst Snape darauf, dass ihr nicht nur Zaubertränke erkundet."

Harry grinste breit. „Madame Bones wünscht unseren Besuch, sie braucht noch ein paar Angaben wegen Umbridge. Sie will, dass wir in einem bestimmten Teil des Parks ankommen."

Ginny suchte in Harrys Tasche nach dem Ortungsbuch für das Apparieren. „Ginny, wir können den Portschlüssel nehmen und dann hinlaufen." „Oder wir können etwas lernen. Fred hat mir das heute Morgen gezeigt, als ich zu Tante Arabella wollte." Sie erklärte Harry ausführlich, wie das mit der Ortung ging und nach einigen Wiederholungen schaffte es Harry. Auch Feli machte sich mit dieser Art der Ortung vertraut. „Kannst du das noch nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Bin bis jetzt immer nur dorthin appariert, was mir bekannt war oder in die grobe Umgebung." Sie verabschiedeten sich von Tante Arabella. Und kamen in einem kleinen Park, unweit des Hauses der Bones, an. Ginny lachte stolz. Harry war beeindruckt, mehr von dem Empfangskomitee als von dem etwas heruntergekommenen Park.

Madame Bones stand mit Professor Marchbanks und Professor Tofty in sicherer Entfernung. Professor Marchbanks und Professor Tofty applaudierten.

„Prüfung bestanden, wen haben wir den hier alles eigentlich? Sie sind doch Miss Weasley, etwa auch appariert?" Ginny nickte begeistert. „Ja, Felicitas hat es mir beigebracht und Fred die Ortung, warum und welche Prüfung habe ich bestanden?"

„Ginny ich bin Madame Bones und dies sind die Professoren Marchbanks und Tofty. Eigentlich sollte dies hier die Abschlussprüfung für Harry sein. In diesen Ferienkurs hätten wir sie und ihren Bruder Ron, auch gern eingeladen. Leider wollte ihre Mutter das nicht, was machen wir nun?"

Tofty hatte vermutlich nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. „Was soll die Frage Amelia, sie hat es geschafft genauso wie Harry und die andere junge Dame, also bekommt sie die Genehmigung. Molly Weasley muss die Urkunde ja nicht sehen, nicht war junge Frau?" „Klar, Herr Professor ich kann sie ja bei Felicitas oder Harry lassen, ich muss sie ja nicht mit mir herumtragen." „Felicitas, wie?" „Felicitas McKinnon, Sir."

„Ah, das junge Fräulein, das, wenn es will, die ZAG Prüfungen nachmachen darf." „Nochmals machen muss, weil meine Prüfung hier nicht gilt." „Haben sie schon eine Prüfung abgelegt?" „Ja Professor Tofty, vor dem indischen Ministerium für Magie, aber da ich Privatunterricht hatte gilt das hier nicht." Ungläubig schüttelten die beiden Professoren den Kopf. Professor Marchbanks wandte sich an Felicitas: „Bei wem hattest du Unterricht, wir werden uns mit dem Ministerium in Bombay und deinem Lehrer in Verbindung setzen, vielleicht können wir uns die Prozedur ersparen."

Tonks saß bereits im Wohnzimmer und verglich mit Susan ihr Mobiltelefon, vermutlich tauschten sie Rufnummern aus. Die Türe zum Esszimmer stand auf und Harry sah, dass schon für das Mittagessen gerichtet war. „Hallo kleiner... Harry" „Hallo große... Tonks, was treibst du hier?" Eigentlich sollte ich bei der Prüfung anwesend sein, aber Susan kam auf die Idee mit dem Park und siehe es hat geklappt."

„Leider treffen wir uns heute nicht komplett, da Neville verständlicherweise heute lieber mit Luna bei seiner Familie ist. Die Beiden werden die Prüfung nachholen. Von den dir Susan, Harry und Ginny brauche ich nachher exakte Aussagen über das Treiben von dieser Umbridge. Nach dem Hopkins Beweise in der Briefbombenangelegenheit gefunden hat, die sie eindeutig überführen, wird jetzt vor dem Zaubergamot ein Prozess gegen sie stattfinden."

„Jetzt doch, Amelia. Ich dachte Fudge, hätte einen Weg gefunden, den Prozess nicht stattfinden zu lassen?" „Du kennst ja Albus Dumbledore, irgendetwas muss ihn angetrieben haben. Heute Morgen um sieben Uhr, stell dir vor um sieben Uhr. Hatte er die Mitglieder des Anhörungsausschusses zusammengetrommelt. Um halb acht war das Gremium versammelt. Irgendjemand muss ihn getreten haben, hat er doch die Anhörung mit folgenden Worten eröffnet: Ich will mir nicht noch einmal sagen lassen müssen, dass der Zaubergamot ein unfähiger, lahmer Haufen ist, wir werden den Prozess auch gegen den Wunsch von Fudge durchziehen."

„Und ihr habt Angst gehabt der werte Professor explodiert gleich, nur weil man seine Meinung über des Zauberdingsda sagt." Felicitas grinste zufrieden.

„Felicitas hast ihm etwas gesagt?" „Nun Madame Bones ich meinte nur, dass ein stärkeres Gericht vielleicht Fudge schon abgeräumt hätte, oder so ähnlich. Er ist aber gar nicht darauf eingegangen."

Amelia lächelte und wurde danach wieder ernst. "Nachdem Essen schreibt ihr mir die Punkte auf, die wir Umbridge vorwerfen werden."

Felicitas telefonierte kurz mit ihrer Tante. „Wir müssen erst heute Abend bei ihr sein. Abhijat und Dad sind erst dann wieder zurück.

Nachdem Essen setzte sich Madame Bones mit Harry, Susan und Ginny an den Tisch um die Anklage Punkte zu sammeln. Tonks, Felicitas und die beiden Professoren saßen im Garten und unterhielten sich. Hin und wieder sah man Felicitas zaubern.

„Harry sind ZAG Prüfungen immer so lustig?" Ginny zeigte auf das Fenster, vor dem einige rote, grüne und gelbe Hasen sich auf der Wiese tollten. Susan schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Ginny ganz bestimmt nicht. Felicitas hat die Prüfung schon einmal gemacht und hat somit keinen Prüfungsstress mehr und die zwei Professoren nehmen es auch lockerer als in der Schule."

Amelia Bones hatte die Liste nochmals durchgelesen. "Harry das mit dem angedrohten Cruciatus-Fluch ist mir neu, kann das noch jemand bezeugen?" "Hermine Granger war dabei, sie hat Umbridge, dann auch abgelenkt und in den 'Verbotenen Wald' geführt.

Ungläubig schüttelte Amelia ihren Kopf: "Alles andere deckt sich mit den Aussagen der Anderen. Harry jetzt müssen wir nur noch Klage erheben. Ich habe die Klageschrift zusammen mit Edward und den Anwälten von Thomson & Parker schon aufgesetzt, du musst sie nur unterschreiben und beim Gerichtstermin dabei sein. Du bekommst eine Einladung als Kläger und die Anderen als Zeugen. Zu deiner Information Ian McKinnon hat sich das auch durchgelesen, er wird den internationalen Zaubererrat von der Angelegenheit informieren"

Ginny sah Harry verwundert zu, als er die Anklage unterschrieb. "Madame Bones, dürfen denn nicht nur Erwachsene Klagen am Zaubergamot einreichen, und Harry wird demnächst erst sechzehn?"

"Hat dir Harry doch noch nicht alles berichtet." "Durfte ich auch nicht Amelia." "Stimmt Harry, aber nun soll sie es auch wissen. Harry wurde vom Ministerium aufgrund eines uralten Gesetzes bereits vorzeitig als volljährig erklärt."

"He, cool, dann kannst du jetzt die ganzen Zettel von der Schule wegen Hogsmeade oder so alleine unterschreiben. Ja du kannst sogar drohen, dass du die Schule verlässt, wenn sie dich zu sehr bevormunden." "Ginny, setz Harry keine Flausen in den Kopf. Hogwarts ist der Platz, wo er in Ruhe lernen kann, nur an den Umständen müssen wir noch etwas verbessern. Miss Tonks, haben sie sich die Anforderungen für den Job schon durchgelesen?"

"Tonks nickte: "Muss es nur noch mit Remus und meiner Rasselbande besprechen, wenn die einverstanden sind, schicke ich meine Bewerbung an Dumbledore. Quatsch, dann werde ich ihn darauf ansprechen."

"Auf was große Tonks?" "Auf eine weitere Verteidigungsstelle in Hogwarts, kleiner Harry." "Oh, oh, Frau Professor Tonks oder sollen wir lieber Frau Professor Nymphadora sagen, hört sich irgendwie wichtiger an." "Harry, das heißt Frau Professor Tonks, klar!" "Ja wohl Mylady." "Klappe"

Susan nahm Ginny einen Stock höher und Madame Bones ging zu Felicitas und den beiden Professoren in den Garten.

"Na kleiner Bruder, da hast du schon einiges in Bewegung gebracht, zufrieden?" "Ja und Nein. Von dem, wie ich zurzeit lebe bekomme ich Angst, es geht mir beinahe viel zu gut. Ich habe viel gelernt, aber vor allem halt für die Flucht, da habe ich noch ein paar Wünsche offen. Gerne würde ich unsichtbar werden wie Dumbledore und ein, zwei starke Schutzschilde. Einige Angriffszauber suche ich noch, Dobby muss mir mal ein paar rabenschwarze Bücher aus dem Grimmauldplatz besorgen."

"Harry wir wollten doch noch nach Black-Castle, sollten wir diese Sachen nicht für dort aufheben. Dort kann uns keiner erwischen, ich weis nicht, wie groß die Geduld von Dumbledore ist, wenn er merkt, dass du eine Feldmaus von den Qualen des Cruciatus-Fluch mit Avada Kedavra befreist. Halte dich da mal fest an Snape, wenn der es nicht macht, dann sprechen wir beide noch einmal miteinander. Wenn ich es euch beibringe, da müsst ihr drei aber ganz dicht halten. Da hätte ich nicht nur das Ministerium im Genick, sondern auch einen tobenden Remus. Glaubst du mir, dass er dann gefährlicher ist als in seiner Werwolfform?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich, der sonst so ruhige Remus würde dies sicherlich nicht so wegstecken. Da war er sich ganz sicher. "Tonks du sprachst von drei." "Du, Feli und Ginny, aber mehr nicht. Ich streite mich nicht mit Hermine über Regeln und ich suche auch keinen Ron Weasley, der lieber isst oder Quidditch spielt. Ihr drei und Schluss." "Danke Tonks."

Madame Bones kam mit ihren Gästen in das Zimmer zurück. Sie sagten Felicitas zu, dass sie sich um ihre ZAG Prüfung kümmern würden, nur Zaubertränke sollte sie Severus Snape um die Abnahme der Prüfung bitten. Die Professoren verabschiedeten sich. Harry musste versprechen, sich in den nächsten Tagen wegen der Portschlüsselprüfung zu melden. Tonks sprach ganz kurz mit Amelia, als die begeistert nach den Susan und Ginny rief.

Den restlichen Mittag übten sie, sehr konzentriert einen verstärkten Protego Zauber. "Tonks hält das Schutzschild auch einem Imperius-Fluch stand." "Feli, wie jeder Zauber hängt es von der Stärke des Zauberer oder der Hexe ab."

"Aber, aber ihr wollt euch doch nicht gegenseitig beherrschen", wandte Amelia Bones ein. "Nicht beherrschen, uns davor schützen." Mit einer schnellen Drehung wandte sich Feli Harry zu, schwang den Zauberstab wollte ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen. Der Schild von Harry hielt. "Schade, ich werde es wieder versuchen, pass auf."

Überrascht sahen alle auf Feli, nur Ginny amüsierte sich: "Feli, gute Vorstellung nur drei Punkte hast du vergessen, erstens du hast nicht den notwendigen Ernst bei dem Spruch gezeigt, zweitens Harrys Schutzschild ist sicherlich ein sehr Starkes, und drittens Harry kann den Fluch überwinden, nicht war?" Harry nickte und erzählte von dem falschen Moody.

"Und eins habe ich noch vergessen", mischte sich Ginny ein. "Feli, warum eigentlich den Imperius-Fluch bei Harry, er frisst dir doch sowieso aus der Hand."

Es ploppte leise und Ian McKinnon stand im Zimmer. Feli rannte auf hin zu und umarmte ihn. "Harry das ist, der Zweite den sie um den Finger wickelt." "Ginny, das habe ich gehört, aber ich sehe meinen Papa so selten, dann darf ich das auch." "Leute ich habe Nachrichten für euch, Abhijat braucht noch einen Tag Zeit um sich auf die Sitzung mit dir, Harry vorzubereiten und deshalb wollte ich euch alle zum Essen einladen. Feli hat von einem Restaurant erzählt, in dem es Pizza gibt, kommt ihr mit." Erwartungsvoll schaute er in die Runde, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Während die anderen ihre Sachen suchten, stellte sich Ian McKinnon neben Harry. "Was hatte ich im Salon in der Hand? Harry nur die Antwort." "Sir, eine Geige." "Danke"

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. "Nur so lieber Harry, weis ich, dass du auch der bist der du augenscheinlich bist. Kein Vielsaft-Trank verrät dir das geheime Wort zwischen zwei Personen. Keiner hat gemerkt, dass ich nach dem Lösungswort gefragt worden bin, als ich hier ankam. Feli kann gerade so viel Legilimentik, dass sie das Lösungswort bei mir suchen kann."

Beeindruckt nickte Harry. Das gleiche System wie bei Snape. "Harry, mein Dad kam jetzt hierher ohne, dass wir es zuvor abgestimmt haben. Meistens rufen wir uns an, wenn es Planänderungen gibt. Mobiltelefone sind überhaupt nicht magisch, sie können also durch Magie nicht abgehört werden. Ist doch ein Vorteil oder?"

Er wurde früher wach und genoss die Nähe zur noch schlafenden Felicitas und dachte über das große Pizzaessen und den Tag nach. Tonks würde ihnen, falls Snape es nicht macht, die unverzeihlichen Flüche beibringen, jeder der sie kennen lernt glaubt an alles nur nicht an dies. Können muss sie die Unverzeihlichen, schließlich hat sie die Aurorenlaufbahn hinter sich. Am Fenster klopfte eine Eule, es konnte eigentlich nur eine Eule von Gringotts sein. Trotzdem nahm Harry hier den Brief mit aller Vorsicht ab und öffnete das Kuvert mit einem Zauberspruch im Garten. _"Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, bei Gringotts sind folgende Sendungen für sie eingegangen." _Darunter folgte eine kleine Liste, wer ihm was geschickt hat und das noch mit Datum versehen. Die Eule schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Harry las weiter _"Alle Sendungen wurden auf ihre Unbedenklichkeit überprüft, sie können sich ihre Post zustellen lassen oder selbst abholen._" Harry entschied sich für den Zustellservice, und schaute der Eule nach. Ein Brief aus Rumänien war dabei, es wurde auch langsam höchste Zeit. Wenigstens ein Dankeschön für die Bänder wäre wohl zu erwarten gewesen.

Als sie ihre Joggingrunde anfingen, hatte er eine Idee. "Feli was war das Geschenk, was dich am meisten überrascht hat?" Sie blieb grinsend stehen: "Snapes Studierhilfe, warum?" "Weil ich das jetzt als Codewort zwischen uns einsetze." "Ein schönes Codewort oder eine Aufforderung." Harry zog sie an sich und beide trennten sich erst wieder, als jemand neben ihnen verlegen hüstelte. "Morgen Ginny, eine Frage", Harry zog sie leicht zu sich. "Wer war im Tagebuch" "Tom Riddle", kam zögernd. "Danke, dass du das Codewort gewusst hast. Er erklärte ihr den Sachverhalt kurz und sie war einverstanden, und sie joggten los. Picco unermüdlich voraus, während die anderen folgten. Miss Miller schaute ihnen überrascht nach, vermutlich, warum nun zwei Mädchen mit rannten, aber Harry störten die fragende Blicke nicht.

Als sie wieder in seinem Zimmer waren, merkte er, dass es langsam zu eng wurde. Wenn die Dursleys da waren, ging so etwas überhaupt nicht. Er musste nach einer Alternative suchen, um den Lebensstil fortzusetzen zu können. Im Grimmauldplatz würde nach der Urlaubszeit wieder der Orden herrschen und mit ihm Molly und Moody. Black-Castle wäre eigentlich die Alternative.

Während die Mädchen beschlossen zum Duschen nach George Manor auszuweichen, verschwand Harry in den Grimmauldplatz.

"Dobby" "Oh Master Harry, was kann ich tun?" "Dobby wer ist, denn alles im Haus?" "Heute Morgen tagt der Orden, im Saal hinter dem Esszimmer. Gerade sind nur Miss Tonks und Mister Lupin im Haus." Harry ging durch den grünen Salon durch und bat Dobby ihm zu folgen. In der Bibliothek nahm er einen Bogen Pergament. "Dobby ich schreibe dir ein paar Themen auf, könntest du mir dazu die Bücher heraussuchen? Du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde nicht auf die böse Seite wechseln, ich muss nur wissen was sie können und wie sie denken. Ganz wichtig ich brauche alle Informationen über Black-Castle." Dobby lächelte schüchtern. "Master Harry, Black-Castle hat eine schöne Aussicht, und wird bald so sauber wie noch nie sein. Es gibt dort Hauselfen, die mich als persönlichen Hauself des magischen Erben der Blacks anerkannt haben. Sie sind dort sehr fleißig, sie werden die Fragen beantworten können." "Du warst schon dort?" Dobby nickte den überraschten Harry an. "Als Hauself, als persönlicher Hauself, ist es meine Pflicht nach allen Besitztümern des Masters zu schauen. Ich werde die Bücher im Arbeitszimmer im Keller stapeln, Sir. Nur sie haben Zugang, es ist ein Raum, den niemand sonst kennt oder betreten kann. Neben der Kammer mit den stinkenden Kesseln. Dobby wird gebraucht." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry verschwand sich in den Ligusterweg.

Picco bellte müde, vom Jogging, in seiner neuen Hundebox. Harry hatte sie bei seinem Besuch in London, bei dem er Ginnys Mobiltelefon besorgt hatte, mitgebracht. Alles war im Haus in Ordnung, die Dursleys konnten kommen. Er hob den Verschlusszauber auf. Wie er sie kannte kamen sie vielleicht früher und anrufen würden sie erst recht nicht.

Während des Frühstücks bei Arabella, bei dem auch Tonks und Remus auftauchten, meldeten sie sich doch, aber natürlich bei Felicitas. "Feli der Schutzzauber ist weg sie können wieder schalten und walten. Wir treffen uns morgen zum Joggen, am besten im Hyde-Park, mitten in London, wäre das ein Vorschlag. Da sollen so viele joggen, da fallen wir nicht auf. Da gibt es eine Ecke, den nennt sich Speakers Corner." Feli und Ginny nickten. "Hyde-Park hört sich gut an da gibt es doch sicherlich auch ein paar schöne Bänke für mich, von dort kann ich den Verrückten nachschauen die durch die Landschaft rennen." "Danke Tonks für dein Verständnis. Remus hat dir Tonks schon berichtet, dass Dumbledore den Prozess gegen Umbridge vorantreibt?"

"Hat sie, und der Gute ist auf einmal richtig umtriebig geworden. Heute Morgen ist Ordenssitzung, es kehrt richtig Leben in den alten Grimmauldplatz ein. Dobby scheint die Bibliothek zu ordnen, er rennt seit heute Morgen mit Büchern durch das Haus."

Nachdem Tonks und Remus in ihren Orden verschwunden waren, beschlossen die Drei zum Lernen nach George-Manor zu gehen. "Ihr verwöhnt mich richtig, jeden Tag Besuch, jeden Tag frische Brötchen und immer ein gemachter Haushalt", meinte Tante Arabella bei der Verabschiedung.

Im Trainingsraum von George-Manor konnten sie üben, selbst als einige Sprüche daneben gingen, regte sich Ian McKinnon nicht auf. Er tauchte auf und ordnete wieder alles. Am Nachmittag überraschte er sie mit einem richtigen Schutzglockenzauber, wenn man ihn beherrschte konnte man sich nicht nur selbst schützen, sondern noch eine oder zwei weitere Personen.

Erschöpft tauchten sie im Esszimmer auf, in dem sie schon zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Abhijat war schon eingetroffen und begrüßte sie freundlich.

Tante Marbel wies auf eine Eule: "Harry ich glaube sie ist gerade eingetroffen und wartet auf dich."

Harry durchblätterte die Post, er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ihm jetzt dabei jemand über die Schulter schaute und heute waren es gleich zwei. Schnell hatte er den Brief aus Rumänien gefunden, die Schrift gehörte weder Ron noch Hermine. Gespannt öffnete er ihn. Außer den üblichen Floskeln, von wegen er solle auf sich aufpassen und nicht voreilig in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geraten, stand nichts wirklich Wichtiges drin. Ganz unten als PS noch ein Dank für die Bänder.

Enttäuscht wollte er den Brief zur Seite legen, als Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab eine unsichtbare Schrift sichtbar machte. Nun konnten sie lesen, wie es den beiden in Rumänien wirklich ging. Unter den Sicherheitsvorstellungen von Moody hatten sie zu leiden, genossen aber auch die Ausflüge zu den Drachen. Sogar eine genaue Skizze, wo sie waren, hatte Ron auf die Rückseite gemalt. Im Briefkuvert waren auch noch ein paar Zeilen von Arthur und Molly, die sehr liebevoll an ihn gerichtet waren, verbunden mit der Bitte auf Ginny aufzupassen, sollte er ihr in dem Haus von Sirius begegnen. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht ganz vergessen. Harry steckte die Briefe in seine Tasche. Die ZAG Ergebnisse hatte er so erwartet und er wusste auch wie die Note in Zaubertränke entstanden war. Dumbledore hatte es ihm ja gesagt, dass die ZAG Note in Zaubertränke nicht stimmt. Sie brauchten diesen Vorwand, damit er von Snape Nachhilfeunterricht bekommen konnte.

Das Abendessen war, wie im Hause McKinnon wohl üblich, wieder sehr exotisch.

Bis spät in den Abend übten sie mit Abijath. Sie machten alle Drei große Fortschritte. „Harry ich habe mich auf das Treffen, welches ich für Morgenabend geplant habe, besonders vorbereitet", begann dieser zu erklären. „Meinem Meister habe ich heute Morgen in seinem Kloster besucht. Er hat mir einen Rat gegeben und deshalb möchte ich mit dir eine Reise durch deine Gedanken machen. Du darfst vor jeder Türe der Erinnerung entscheiden, ob ich mit hineinschauen darf oder nicht. Für mich sind deine Gedanken nicht das Wichtige, mir ist es wichtig ob ich mit dir gemeinsam die Türen der verschieden Gedankenstufen erreichen kann. Mein Meister vertritt die Ansicht, dass es notwendig ist – du darfst dich natürlich entscheiden, ob du es überhaupt willst. Überlege es dir gut." Abhijat verabschiedete sich.

Ian McKinnon, der an den Übungen teilgenommen hatte wandte sich nun an die Drei: "Wenn ihr wirklich joggen wollt, solltet ihr schnell ins Bett. Harry, Ginny wollt ihr hier bleiben?" Ginny nickte begeistert. "Ach ja, Wochenende!" "Richtig Feli, und euch macht es doch nichts aus, wenn ich im Gästezimmer bin?" "Ginny sage aber bitte Tonks, oder aber deinen Brüdern Bescheid. Harry und Feli, ihr werdet morgen vom Ligusterweg aus joggen und Picco mitnehmen. Ich hole euch dann gegen 10 Uhr, mit dem Wagen, ab."

„Ach ja, und ich habe heute deinen Onkel und deine Tante besucht, Harry, schließlich gehört es sich doch so. Ich glaube sie waren dankbar dafür, dass ich mit dem Wagen vorgefahren bin und mich nicht über Magie unterhalten habe."

Harry nickte und folgte Feli die Treppen nach oben, als sich ihr Vater nochmals meldete. "Feli, zweite Türe rechts, nur zur Erinnerung."

"Dad, wie lieb von dir. Aber für zwei haben wir schon Paten!"

Fragend sah Harry seine Freundin an, während Ginny schon die zweite Türe rechts öffnete und vor einer Kinderwiege stand. "Oh wie süß, darf ich mich schon als dritte Patin melden?" "Mach, dass du in dein Bett kommst, sonst kannst du Oma Molly einiges erklären."

"Hast du nun Ginny etwas versprochen, oder ihr gedroht?" "Feli, er hat mir gedroht! In Sachen Familie kennt meine Mama keine Scherze."

Die Türen schlossen sich und Feli gewann den Wettlauf in die Dusche, Harry durfte dafür in das gerichtete Bett schlüpfen. Feli flüsterte ihrem Freund noch kurz vor dem Einschlafen in sein Ohr: "Wehe, du drohst meiner besten Freundin noch einmal mit so etwas schönem."

Zufrieden lag Harry neben der bereits eingeschlafenen Felicitas. Er überdachte seine Lage und es war beinahe schon beängstigend wie gut es ihm ging, aber er wollte nun schlafen und versuchte sich in Entspannungsübungen. Aber ein Gedanke konnte er nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen, er dachte an seine Narbe und an das, was Voldemort planen könnte.

Langsam sah er den ihm bekannten Raum, der mit Fackeln beleuchtet war und bei dem an einer Wand, ein thronähnlicher Stuhl, der mit Schlangen verziert war, stand, immer deutlicher.

Voldemort war dieses Mal nicht am Toben, sondern er nahm einen Brief vom Tisch, welcher das Siegel des Ministeriums trug. Harry kannte die Schrift auf dem Kuvert „Für IHN", nicht. Er sah den geöffneten Brief und erstarrte, als er den Text durch die Augen seines Feindes erkennen konnte. „Severus, dein Vorschlag nimmt Formen an", murmelte dieser leise. Harry wollte mehr von dem Brief sehen, aber er konnte nur sehen, was Voldemort sehen wollte und der wollte nicht. Harry spannte sich an und er versuchte durch die Augen von Voldemort mehr zu lesen. Das Wenige war wohl zuviel. Seine Kontaktperson kam sich wohl beobachtet vor. Auf jeden Fall packte er den Brief und disapparierte aus dem Raum. _Harry schreckte aus dem Traum auf._

Felicitas war wegen seiner Unruhe wach geworden und sah ihn fragend an. Ein zweites rothaariges Gespenst in einem zu großen Nachthemd erschien, nachdem Feli an die Wand geklopft hatte. "Oh, hast du das von Tante Marbel?" "Ja, bin ich nicht schick, aber was ist?"

Harry berichtete von seinem Traum. Ginny dachte nach: "Harry das Beste ist du informierst Dumbledore umgehend und direkt. Wenn du mitten in der Nacht in seinem Büro landest, wird Fawkes schon so viel Krach schlagen, dass Dumbledore wach wird. So kann der alte Herr entscheiden, was zu tun ist." "Richtig, Ginny. Du hast auch keinerlei Angaben, wann und ob eine Aktion stattfindet, nur, dass Voldemort die Schutzzauber kennt. Ich komme als Lucky mit, so bin ich dort gern gesehen."

Im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts brannte noch Licht. Albus Dumbledore hatte seinen engsten Kreis um sich versammelt. Nachdem Moody berichtet hatte, dass es den Weasleys und Hermine in Rumänien gut ging, informierte ihn Dumbledore und McGonagall über die Geschehnisse in England.

"Alastor ich habe schon mit Minerva darüber gesprochen, ich glaube beinahe wir haben einen großen Fehler gemacht, dass wir Harry nicht mit nach Rumänien gelassen haben."

Nach einer größeren Diskussion darüber berichtete der alte Schulleiter von Tonks Beförderungsfeier im Grimmauldplatz. "Das Mädchen ist jetzt eine Unsägliche", ungläubig wiederholte Mad-eye diesen Satz ein paar Mal. "Und Ian McKinnon, hat dir diese Zugeständnisse abgetrotzt von denen du mir geschrieben hast.?"

Albus berichtete noch einmal ausführlich über die Spannungen, die es im Orden gab.

"Albus", gab Professor McGonagall zu bedenken. "Du meinst er hätte diese Felicitas nie kennen gelernt, wenn er mit den Weasley in Rumänien gewesen wäre?" "Sie war eben zur rechten Zeit an der richtigen Stelle um für ihn da zu sein. Ich befürchte sie hat mehr Einfluss auf Harry, als wir zusammen. Ginny Weasley, sie und auch Tonks unterstützen ihn in seinen Gedanken und auch in seinen Forderungen."

Moody brauste auf: "Du befürchtest, dass er sich von uns abwenden oder gar gegen uns stellen könnte?" Dumbledore nickte: "Vielleicht besteht die Drohung sich was anzutun nicht mehr so akut, aber seine Forderungen mir gegenüber bleiben bestehen."

Der Schulleiter berichtete weiter von dem Treffen im Grimmauldplatz. „Und ich sage dir Alastor, Harrys neue Freundin ist eine echte McKinnon, nur hat sie das diplomatische Verständnis ihres Vaters nicht. Sie äußert sich sehr direkt. Wie verabschiedete sie mich aus dem Grimmauldplatz noch mal?"

„Sie hat dich aus dem Grimmauldplatz verabschiedet?" Dumbledore nickte Professor McGonagall nachdenklich zu.

„Ich wurde auch von ihr und nicht von Tonks an den Tisch eingeladen, sie war es die einen Stuhl entstehen lies, nicht ich."

Verärgert schüttelte Moody den Kopf.

„_Die beinahe militärische Ordnung ihrer Schule macht mir mehr zu schaffen als die nochmalige ZAG - Prüfung_. Ja, ich glaube so war ihr Spruch, als ich sie fragte, ob sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Außerdem würde ich Harry unter unserer veralteten Schulordnung absichtlich leiden lassen."

Ein Weinglas viel klirrend zu Boden.

„Albus du hast es dir doch nicht gefallen gelassen, das ist doch ungerecht ohne Ende. Jahrhunderte lang sind Generationen unter dieser Ordnung aufgewachsen ohne Schaden genommen zu haben, wir können doch nicht alles über den Haufen werfen, nur weil diese Göre von Ian McKinnon hier auftaucht. Sie wird es wohl auch gewesen sein, die dich so zur Eile getrieben hat gegen Umbridge vorzugehen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Fudge könnte sich nur solange halten, weil der Zaubergamot eine Witzveranstaltung sei. Hier war sie aber diplomatischer, beinahe wörtlich sagte sie, dass ein stärkeres Gericht als Kontrolle, die Zaubererwelt von Fudge schon befreit hätte."

"Guten Abend oder besser guten Morgen, hat mich jemand angekündigt?"

"Oh, Harry was ist passiert, dass du zu so einer unüblichen Zeit hier auftauchst und dann noch mit Fräulein Katze."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht Professor Dumbledore, aber ich hatte Kontakt mit Voldemort über meine Narbe. Er hat die Beschreibung der Schutzzauber von Askaban."

Ungläubig schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf:" Das kann nicht sein. Das Ministerium verwahrt diese an einem geheimen Ort."

"Professor Dumbledore, ich habe die Beschreibung mit seinen Augen gesehen. _Fidelis Libris Askaban_, so lautet der erste Satz. Professor. Askaban ist in Gefahr."

Dumbledore stellte sich vor den Kamin und verlangte nach dem Kommandeur der Festung, als dieser bestätigt hatte, dass es keinen Angriff gibt, wandte sich Dumbledore an Harry: "Nicht jede Vision ist Realität, vielleicht will er dich dort haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Dieses Mal habe ich den Kontakt angefangen und ich habe ihn selbst beendet, als er mich bemerkt hat."

"Willst du ein zweites Mal uns mit einer lächerlichen Vision gefährden, Junge. Hat das im Ministerium nicht gereicht?"

Harry sah entsetzt in das Gesicht des alten Auroren und danach wütend in das des schweigenden Schulleiters.

"Ähm, Harry..."

"Ich habe verstanden, danke für das offene Wort, Mister Moody und für ihr Schweigen Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht haben sie einen Schüler weniger, statt einen mehr im nächsten Jahr."

Plötzlich standen sie alleine im Büro des Schulleiters. Alastor Moody durchsuchte den Raum. "Sicherlich irgend so ein Trick und der Junge lacht unter seinem Tarnumhang über uns."

Der Schulleiter stand vor seiner Kristallkugel und betrachtete den Eingang von Harrys Zimmer im Ligusterweg. "Nichts, niemand rein noch raus."

"Nymphadora Tonks, Grimmauldplatz!" Professor McGonagall beugte sich über den Kamin. Dobby erschien erschrocken im Kamin. Ein großes Taschentuch in der Hand und schniefte unablässig. "Frau Professor, Miss Tonks ist gerade mit Mister Potter der von seinem kurzen Besuch bei Professor Dumbledore berichtet hat, aufgebrochen um ihn zu unterstützen, Dobby ist sehr traurig, dass niemand Harry Potter Glauben schenkt, dem was er sagt."

Remus Lupin erschien neben Dobby im Feuer: "Saubere Leistung die Herrschaften", knurrte Lupin durch die Flammen. "Mit einem blöden Satz, ist die ganze Aufbauarbeit von uns und vor allem von Felicitas zerschlagen, sie brauchen mich nicht zu fragen, wo er hin ist, ich weis es nicht. Tonks wird ihn jetzt wohl im Ligusterweg vertreten müssen."

"Ginny Weasley, Winkelgasse", McGonagall hatte noch eine Hoffnung.

"Mum, du musst nicht schon wieder nachfragen, Ginny ist wieder bei ihrer Freundin Felicitas, ja Tonks weis dies, und es stimmt wirklich, dass es Mad-Eye und Dumbledore wieder versaut haben. Felicitas hat es uns erzählt. Die alten Herrschaften glauben nur noch was sie hören wollen."

"Danke für die Darlegung ihrer Ansicht über den Herrn Professor, Mister Fred Weasley", die Verärgerung war der Professorin deutlich an zuhören.

"Sie können ja Punkte von meinem Haus abziehen, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht vertragen. Wir haben hier jetzt den Ärger. Ginny war gerade alleine hier und hat uns informiert und ausgerechnet dann war Mum im Kamin erschienen. Einen guten Abend noch, die Herrschaften."

"Einen Moment noch Fred Weasley", Professor Dumbledore beugte sich über die grünen Flammen. "Was können wir jetzt ihrer Ansicht tun."

"Also ehrlich, Harry und auch Felicitas haben es wohl schon oft genug gesagt, entstauben sie Hogwarts und vor allem bringen sie ihm das Wissen bei, welches er zum Überleben benötigt."

Das Feuer erlosch demonstrativ im Kamin.

Resigniert ließ sich Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch nieder. "Ich werde wohl Morgen eine Eule bekommen, die mit sehr wohl formulierten Sätzen mich an mein Versprechen gegenüber den McKinnon erinnert. Ian McKinnon wird sich wieder in seiner Auslegung von gegenseitigem Vertrauen ergehen, ihr müsst wissen, er rechnet Harry, als Freund von Felicitas, zu seiner Familie. Dorthin wird Harry sich zurückgezogen haben und ist somit für mich jetzt nicht erreichbar. Nicht nur der Grimmauldplatz ist unortbar."

Müde zog sich der Professor in seine Privatgemächer zurück.

Moody stand brummend auf: "Sie vergessen alle, in welche Gefahren uns Harry gebracht hat mit seinem Einsatz im Ministerium."

"Diesmal hat er eigentlich richtig gehandelt und wir haben es ihm mit dem für ihn schlimmsten aller Vorwürfe gedankt. Er wird hoffentlich nicht aus Enttäuschung handeln."

Professor McGonagall tat etwas Ungewöhnliches, sie suchte die Regale nach einem Sagenbuch über magische Häuser ab. Sie fand eines und verließ nach Moody, der durch den Kamin verschwunden war, das Büro.

Wieder im Zimmer von Felicitas angekommen, schwor sich Harry diesmal nicht zu verzweifeln. Er diskutierte mit den beiden, alle Möglichkeiten mehrfach aus. Er hatte getan, was er konnte. Er hatte Dumbledore über seine Vision informiert, Tonks hat noch vom Grimmauldplatz Mister Hopkins davon unterrichtet. Diesmal konnte niemand von Alleingängen und unüberlegtem Handeln sprechen. Zum Schluss verfassten sie noch einen Brief an Ron und Hermine, in dem sie diese über die Vorkommnisse hier informierten.

Gnadenlos weckte Ian McKinnon seine Tochter am nächsten Morgen. "Umzug in den Ligusterweg"

Überrascht schaute er auf die drei Augenpaare, die ihn verschlafen anblickten und sich fragend um schauten.

"Was ist den passiert, warum seid ihr so durcheinander?"

Felicitas erzählte von den Erlebnissen in der Nacht." Vermutlich haben wir solange miteinander gesprochen bis wir eingeschlafen sind. Dad kannst du den Brief über sichere Wege nach Rumänien weiterleiten."

"Professor Dumbledore lernt es einfach nicht, dass es auch manchmal Sachen gibt die so sind, obwohl sie so nicht sein dürften. Ich werde ihm wohl ein paar gut überlegte Zeilen schreiben müssen. Gut, dass ihr so besonnen reagiert habt, und natürlich wird der Brief heute noch in Rumänien eintreffen. Wir bleiben aber bei unserem Plan, was wollt ihr denn heute noch so anstellen?"

"Wie viel Zeit haben sie heute und kennen sie sich mit den dunklen Künsten aus?" "Harry beides mal ja. Ich habe mir heute Zeit genommen und mit dunklen Künsten kenne ich mich auch etwas aus, was habt ihr vor?"

Harry schaute schnell die beiden Mädchen an, die begeistert nickten. "Über Hogsmeade habe ich ein altes Haus der Familie Black geerbt, dies wollten wir uns heute ansehen. Nur es ist eben ein Haus der Familie Black. Trotz des geheimen Ringes, welchen ich schon erhalten habe, denke ich, dass eine wissende und vernünftige Stimme immer gut ist."

"Es freut mich, dass ihr mich in euere Geheimnisse einweiht, Abhijat und ich werden mitkommen, vielleicht solltet ihr Tonks und Remus auch bitten. Die wissen doch schon von dem geheimen Ring, oder?" Harry nickte, während Ginny sich den sichtbar gewordenen Ring genauer ansah.

In seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg wurden sie von Picco freudig begrüßt. Weiterschlafen – keine Chance. Der Wecker klingelte und Harrys Bett war belegt. "Guten Morgen Tonks", weckte Harry seinen Doppelgänger.

"Harry bist du schon wach, du weist das Frühstück", die Erinnerung seiner Tante Petunia kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor, er überließ es Felicitas Tonks auf den neuesten Kenntnistand zu bringen und versorgte die Dursleys mit Eiern und Speck.

Felicitas kam noch rechtzeitig, um das Lob von Tante Magda zu hören. "Es ist wunderbar jetzt mit Picco spazieren zu gehen, er rennt jetzt nicht mehr in jede Hecke. Ihr habt das toll hinbekommen. Warum hat er eigentlich eine neue Box?"

Harry ging auf die Frage gar nicht ein und erkundigte sich nach dem Urlaub. Petunia war über die Pflanze, die den Urlaub nicht überlebt hat, weil sie im Bad der Dursleys stand, nicht besonders traurig und kam auf den Besuch von Ian McKinnon zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich mit dem Hinweis, dass sie noch einiges für die Schule tun müssen und apparierten aus Harrys Zimmer.

In George-Manor warteten neben Ginny auch Tonks und Remus.

"Grüß dich Harry, Dumbledore ist schwer am Grübeln. McGonagall, bittet dich nächstens nicht direkt in seinem Büro zu erscheinen. Du sollst den Portschlüssel für die Zaubertränkekeller benutzen und den in das Büro nur im allerschlimmsten Notfall."

"Hallo Remus, habe ich das Trio bei etwas Geheimen gestört?" Er wandte sich Tonks zu. "Danke für deinen Einsatz große Schwester!" "Gern geschehen kleiner Bruder, deine Tante wollte sogar wissen, wo Felicitas ist, sie scheinen sie zu mögen."

Ginny grinste wissend über das ganze Gesicht. "Harry wir haben ihr erklärt, wie du zu diesem Haus gekommen bist", erklärte Remus Lupin. Harry nickte, überprüfte seine Tasche. "Auf zur heulenden Hütte!" Remus teilte den McKinnons die Koordinaten mit und schon standen sie im verwilderten Garten des Spukhauses.

"Remus, du solltest deine alte Zufluchtsstätte mal etwas richten. Allein der Garten ist eine Katastrophe." Überrascht schaute Remus Felicitas an. "Du kennst die 'Heulende Hütte' und den Grund warum ich hier her mich flüchten musste?"

Feli lachte ihn an. "Ich kenne die ganze Lebensgeschichte von Harry, also kenne ich auch den Teil der dich betrifft. Mein Dad hat es auch sehr schnell herausgefunden, nicht weil es so offensichtlich ist, sondern weil Mum sich mit der Lykanthropie beschäftigt und wir daher einige Werwölfe kennen. Die sind öfters bei uns zu Besuch und deshalb findest du bei uns auch keinerlei Sachen aus Silber."

"Mister Lupin, aber der kleine Taschenspielertrick mit dem Besteck war echt gut, vor und nachdem Essen das Besteck auszutauschen um mit dem eigenen zu Essen, ich glaube das würde vielen Werwölfen das Leben leichter machen."

Ian McKinnon bat Remus ihnen den Trick zu zeigen. Remus führte ihn bereitwillig vor. Danach zog er dicke Baumwollhandschuhe aus seiner Tasche. "Wer weiß, ob die Blacks nicht überall Silberbeschläge haben, und Silber ist wirklich nicht gesund für mich."

Harry ging mit Felicitas voraus, es war ein schwerer Weg für ihn. Ständig musste er an die wenigen Male denken, die er den Weg mit Sirius zurückgelegt hatte. In der Höhle angekommen schauten sie sich um. "Die ist aber neu hier, Ginny hat Hagrid was gesagt, dass er hier eine Türe eingebaut hat." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: "Wann war Hagrid hier und welche Türe Harry?"

"Hagrid war hier als er von Umbridge verfolgt wurde und ich meine diese Türe hier." Während er es ihr erklärte legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie in Richtung Türe zu drehen. "Oh, die ist aber älter als ein Jahr, Harry. Schau wie verstaubt sie ist."

"Welche Türe", Felicitas hielt sich an der Schulter ihres Freundes fest. "Jetzt sehe ich sie auch, moment, jetzt – jetzt nicht -jetzt. He Harry immer wenn ich dich berühre sehe ich sie, wenn ich die Hand wegnehme sehe ich sie nicht." Harry nahm die Hand von der Schulter von Ginny. "Jetzt ist sie wieder weg", wunderte sich Ginny.

Harry zog seinen Lockhart aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn. "Harry, ich glaube dies ist ein Fidelius-Zauber, die Türe müsste zum Black-Castle gehören." "Mister McKinnon, wenn das so etwas ist, dann war es gut, dass Sirius die Türe nicht sah. Vor dem Haus der Familie ungeschützt in einer Höhle zu schlafen, hätte ihn zur Verzweiflung getrieben."

"Richtig Remus, und nun werde ich mal nach Dobby rufen. Er hat mir versprochen mir treu zu sein, vielleicht klappt dieser Hauselfenaufrufezauber auch bei freien Elfen." Harry konzentrierte sich auf den neuen Spruch und mit einem Krachen stand Dobby vor ihnen."

"Herzlich Willkommen Lady Felicitas und Master Harry auf Black-Castle", er verbeugte sich tief, hinter ihm kicherte ein dünnes Stimmchen verlegen. Harry stellte Felicitas und den anderen Winky vor. "Master Harry wir waren gerade bis auf die Keller fertig, als sie uns gerufen haben. Sie müssen jetzt jedem die Hand auf die Schulter legen und ihn einladen, dann kann er sich im Hause unbesorgt bewegen, für diesen Besuch." "Muss ich das jedes Mal machen?" "Master Harry, im Büro des Hausherrn findet ihr die notwendigen Vorschriften, sie werden alle auf ihren Ring reagieren. Bitte folgen sie mir, wie auch in London sollte man sich vor Augen, die einem verfolgen, hüten."

Harry kam sich etwas komisch vor hier in der Höhle zu stehen und jeden einzelnen einzuladen, aber es klappte. Felicitas war die Letzte und danach folgte er ihr, die Türe wurde wieder verschlossen, und Harry war sich sicher, jeder der jetzt in die Höhle kam sah diese Türe nicht mehr.

Es war eine mit Fackeln beleuchtete Wendeltreppe die in die Eingangshalle des Hauses führte. Wie auch im Grimmauldplatz waren die Lampen und Türgriffe mit Schlangen verziert. Ein leichtes Gruseln überkam Harry, Felicitas ging es nicht anders. Von über all her wurden sie von Portraits beobachtet. Es wurde getuschelt und gewispert. Obwohl es draußen noch Tag war, erreichte kein Sonnenstrahl dieses Treppenhaus mit der geschwungenen Treppe. "Dobby, kann hier kein Licht hereingelassen werden." Dobby sauste davon und es teilte sich ein Vorhang der so hoch wie das Treppenhaus war. Imponiert beobachteten sie das Schauspiel. Nun waren auch die Muster im Parket sichtbar.

Ginny stand alleine im Raum während Tonks sich bei Remus anlehnte und Abhijat mit Ian McKinnon sich interessiert umsah. Als plötzlich sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie zu sich zog. Überrascht sah Ginny in die Augen von Felicitas an deren Seite sie nun stand.

"Jetzt klärt sich für mich die Szene von heute Morgen", bemerkte der Vater von Felicitas. "Ihr seid schon toll."

Über dem Kamin hing das ihnen schon bekannte Bild von Phineas Nigellus.

"Willkommen auf Black-Castle Mister Potter." Das Wispern wurde lauter, immer mehr Personen drängten sich in die Rahmen, die den Besuchern am nächsten waren. "Dem Haus und den in ihm sich befindenden Gegenständen ist es bekannt, dass sie nun, nachdem der letzte Black gestorben ist, der magische Herr über alles sind, was einst dem alten und ehrwürdigen Geschlechts der Black gehört hat. Jeder der hier als Gast von ihnen willkommen geheißen wird ist uns auch willkommen. Wir sind immer der interessanteren Seite der Magie zugeneigt gewesen und es wird für ihre Aufgabe sehr wichtig sein sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Hier in diesem Hause wird es viele Dinge geben, die sie unterstützen können. Diesen Hauselfen habe ich schon im Grimmauldplatz gesehen, als der noch im Besitz der Blacks war, als Hauself der Malfoys. Er kennt sich also mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen sehr gut aus."

Dobby schaute etwas überrascht das Portrait an und führte sie dann in einen der scheinbar vielen Salons. Hier trafen sie noch auf weitere Elfen. Einer trat hervor: "Mister Potter unsere Treue gehört ihnen." Harry nickte ihnen freundlich zu, er wusste, Hermine würde toben, aber nicht alle Elfen wollten befreit werden. Bei Kreacher wäre es ein fataler Fehler gewesen.

Der Hauself, der soeben gesprochen hatte trat noch einmal einen Schritt hervor. "Master Potter, das Haus ist bis auf die Kerker gerichtet. Eine alte Tradition der Familie Black bestimmt, dass dem neuen Herrn gedient werden muss, aber beherrschen kann er das Haus hier und das Haus in London nur nach einem Ritus im Ritenraum der sich dem Arbeitszimmer anschließt, würden sie mir bitte folgen?"

Harry sah etwas fragend zu Ian McKinnon und Remus. Abhijat beugte sich zu Harry: "Er hatte keine anderen Gedanken, als welche die er ausgesprochen hat, wir werden dich begleiten Harry." Harry nickte dankbar.

Die Räume waren zur Hälfte mit Holz getäfelt und die obere Hälfte mit weißem Verputz versehen. Es wirkte etwas freundlicher als die Steinquader von Hogwarts. Durch das Arbeitszimmer, welches dem Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts sehr ähnlich sah betraten sie den Raum der Riten.

Es war ein runder, fensterloser Raum, welcher vermutlich eine Etage des Turmes ausfüllte, welcher das Hauptgebäude von Black-Castle dominierte.

Der bereits bekannte Hauself trat hervor. "Master Potter, ich Addy, Hauself der Familie Black in der dreizehnten Generation werde sie durch den Ritus begleiten.

Das ganz Ritual war sehr beeindruckend, den Bräuchen der Familie Black zufolge wurde zum Anfang auch etwas Blut des neuen Hausherrn benötigt. Harry Bedenken, dass er nur den Ring aus dem zweiten Testament hat und noch nicht den offiziellen Siegelring wurde mit von Fidelius mit der Bemerkung vom Tisch gewischt: „Wie Master Harry Potter, sagt offiziell. Also für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Black-Castle ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Wer den geheimen Ring besitzt die Macht, wer den Siegelring besitzt muss Steuern zahlen. Bei Master Harry Potter kommt beides zusammen."

Harry sah zu wie Tropfen seines Blutes auf den im Boden eingelassenen Wappenstein der Blacks tropfte. „Ist es notwendig, da Master Potter nicht blutsverwandt mit der alten, ehrwürdigen und jetzt leider ausgestorbenen Familie Black ist", erklärte Addy während er Harry ein Pflaster reichte.

Nach weiteren Riten waren die Anwesenden in den besonderen Fidelius-Zauber der Blacks eingebunden. Harry hatte, während er den Ritus durchführte, darauf geachtet, dass die Anwesenden nur in das Geheimnis von Black-Castle eingeweiht wurde. Abijath nahm am Ritus nicht teil, in seiner Bescheidenheit verzichtete er darauf, obwohl es ihm angeboten worden war. „Harry, je weniger ich mit mir herumtrage desto weniger belastet es mich im Ernstfall. Seien sie nicht gekränkt, mich ehrt ihr Vertrauen."

Dobby sah gespannt zu, als die Zeremonie zu Ende war zeigte er auf einen ganz in schwarz gehaltenen Kamin. „Master Harry, einen solchen Kamin gibt es auch in dem besagten Büro im Grimmauldplatz, jetzt können sie ihn aktivieren um dorthin zu kommen. Sie können, so wurde geschrieben, mehrere Kamine anschließen oder wieder entfernen. Nur sie kommen nicht in das Flohnetzwerk des Ministeriums." Addy nickte Dobby zu. Er bestätigte die Aussage. Ian McKinnon staunte nicht schlecht. „Harry das ist ein privates Netzwerk, wenn du willst kannst du auch zeitweise oder für immer andere Kamine anschließen. Du kannst durch einen Ritus weitere Zauberer und Hexen berechtigen es zu benutzen, aber wie beim Fidelius Zauber musst du als Geheimniswahrer tätig werden.

Harry war froh als er aus dem Raum herauskam, es war ihm doch beinahe zu viel alte, sicherlich auch schwarze, Magie gewesen. Aber das Ritual hatte geklappt, jeder der durch das Tor vor das Anwesen trat konnte es sehen und wieder betreten.

Die anschließende Führung war heiterer und Ginny war von einem Turmzimmer so begeistert, dass Harry ein Schild mit ihrem Namen herauf beschwor und Feli es an der Türe befestigte.

Die Hauselfen riefen zum Essen. Danach beschlossen sie nochmals durch das Haus zu gehen, Remus schien ganz begeistert von den vielen Gegenständen zu sein. Die ganz anders als im Grimmauldplatz geordnet und mit Beschreibungen versehen in den Schränken und Schubladen lagen. „Das Chaos im Grimmauldplatz, hat wohl die Mutter von Sirius in ihren letzten einsamen Lebensjahren angerichtet und wurde von Kreacher, in der Zeit seines Alleinseins, perfektioniert." Tonks legte einen Arm um Remus: „Das hast du wirklich sehr schön ausgedrückt." „Oh, schade!" „Was ist schade, Ginny?" „Ich dachte Remus hätte dafür wenigstens einen kleinen Kuss verdient, Tonks."

Abhijat bat Harry in einen anderen Raum: „Harry, wir wollten uns doch noch die Zeit nehmen für einen Gang durch deine Gedanken, bist du bereit?" Harry nickte, er hätte es beinahe vergessen.

Der Yogi sorgte für eine angenehme Atmosphäre im Raum und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry. Felicitas kannte schon, was jetzt kommen würde.

Es dauerte lange bis die Legilimentikverbindung aufgebaut war. Für Harry war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl als bei Snape. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Ahbijat in seinen Gedanken. Immer wenn er in einen bestimmten Bereich kam schmerzte die Narbe von Harry. Er fing an zu schwitzen, und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Wandte sich Abijath von der Stelle ab normalisierte sich wieder alles.

„Was ist da", wunderte sich Harry. „Immer wen du in diesen Bereich kommst, habe ich das Gefühl wie bei einer Vision von Voldemort."

„Harry dort hinter deiner Narbe ist ein Bereich in den ich nicht komme. Mein großer, weiser Lehrer Singh hat es befürchtet. Durch den Fluch hast du nicht nur Fähigkeiten bekommen. Ian, Felicitas es ist an der Zeit, besprecht es mit den Anderen ob sie bereit sind. Mir ist es nicht beschieden zu beurteilen ob und vor allem wie es sich bei jeder Kontaktaufnahme verändert?"

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet. _

_

* * *

Meine Antworten auf eure Reviews

* * *

_**Lady Claw**

Ganz herzlichen Dank für dein dickes Lob! Hoffentlich hat sich dein Warten gelohnt.

—

**AlexUhde**

Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Zusammenhang schon kennt, er hat ja auch jahrelang Krätze nicht als Pettigrew erkannt. Mal sehn, wann er es merkt. Man sollte ihn nie unterschätzen.

—

**Taze15**

Nun ich habe die Originalausgabe schon gelesen und hoffe, dass ich das was ich nicht verstanden habe richtig interpretiert habe, deshalb bin ich auch auf den 1.10. gespannt.

—

**Avallyn Black **

Danke, ich bin schon auf die/den Nyx gespannt.

—

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler**

Deine Namenswahl überrascht/schockiert mich doch sehr. Vermutlich hast du den Zusammenhang gewählt um die Brutalität und Menschenfeindlichkeit auszudrücken die in beiden Gedankengütern herrscht. Zum Glück ist Voldemort nur erfunden, hoffentlich glaubt das nie jemand über Hitler.

Schade dass du nicht weiterlesen willst. Ich hab HBP (HP Band 6) schon gelesen, und ich freue mich trotzdem auf jede weitere gute FF.

—

**Mr Unknow**

Danke, die Bemühungen sind da.

—

**Zerengeb**

Hast du die Reaktion dir so vorgestellt?

**Laser-Jet**

So viele Ideen und sowenig Papier grins Aber ich glaube die Länge hat sich jetzt eingependelt.

—

**Steffen**

Nicht kleinlich, sondern genau. In diesem Kapitel habe ich es versucht mehr hervorzuheben. Den Zauberstab ihrer Tante Marlene verwendet Felicitas immer wenn sie mit Anderen zusammen ist. Der Ring soll ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Zu deinem neuen Projekt.

Hört sich sehr gut an, und wie ich dich kenne wird das eine Tolle FF. Schreib mal schön.

—

**May Black**

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön zurück.

Felicitas ist etwas eigensinnig, sie hat eigene Vorstellungen von dem Leben auf Hogwarts, wird Dumbledore ihr entgegenkommen?

—

**Karin**

Ich hoffe du hast dir das mit den FF's noch einmal überlegt, es wäre schade von dir nichts mehr zu lesen.

—

**Roter Draconis**

Danke. Ein Lob ist doch schon sehr viel.

—

**Arcadiapirat**

Er ist in diesem Kapitel auf Black-Castle, dem Herrensitz der Blacks auf dem Land angekommen. Festungshaft soll der Schutz des Hauses sein, unortbar wie der Grimmauldplatz und mit manchen schwarzen Raffinessen versehen.

Die Kugel blieb im Büro von Dumbledore, das Wissen darüber reicht?

—

**ReSeSi **

Danke für dein Lob, ich hoffe die drei von der alten Garde beginnen zu denken.

—

**Hbt3**

Ja ich glaube, sie werden noch viel aneinander haben.

—

**Silvertrust**

Grüß Gott.

Das sind die Fragen die uns vor der Tastatur auch quälen.


	16. Im Kloster

Es hat diesmal etwas länger gebraucht, aber nun ist es da. Das nächste Kapitel lässt nich so lange auf sich warten. Musashi47 und ich freuten uns sehr, dass auch nach der englischen Ausgabe von Band 6 soviele Reviews gekommen sind.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 15 Black-Castle **

Es dauerte lange, bis die Legilimentikverbindung aufgebaut war. Für Harry war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl als bei Snape. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Abhijat in seinen Gedanken. Immer wenn er in einen bestimmten Bereich kam, schmerzte die Narbe von Harry. Er fing an zu schwitzen, und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Wandte sich Abhijat von der Stelle ab, normalisierte sich wieder alles.

„Was ist da", wunderte sich Harry. „Immer, wen du in diesen Bereich kommst, habe ich das Gefühl wie bei einer Vision von Voldemort."

„Harry dort hinter deiner Narbe ist ein Bereich, in den ich nicht komme. Mein großer, weiser Lehrer Singh hat es befürchtet. Durch den Fluch hast du nicht nur Fähigkeiten bekommen. Ian, Felicitas es ist an der Zeit, besprecht es mit den Anderen, ob sie bereit sind. Mir ist es nicht beschieden zu beurteilen ob und vor allem wie es sich bei jeder Kontaktaufnahme verändert?"

* * *

**16. Im Kloster**

Fragend schaute Harry Abhijat an. „Harry das ist ein Bereich, in dem vielleicht Fähigkeiten, die dir die Mutter Natur überlassen hat verschlossen sind. Verschlossen durch die Folgen des brutalen Fluches, den du als kleines Kind überstanden hast. Wir sollten, falls du bereit bist danach sehen lassen. Du sollst dich von mir nicht gedrängt fühlen, du darfst jederzeit nein sagen, Harry. Nütze die Zeit, du bist meinem Lehrer Singh jederzeit willkommen." Harry dachte nur kurz nach: „Abhijat ich werde deinen Lehrer so schnell wie möglich besuchen. Es beunruhigt mich doch sehr, jetzt nachdem ich es weis." Fragend schaute er Ian McKinnon an. „Gut, wir können jederzeit reisen, ich werde dem lieben Albus mitteilen, dass du ein paar Tage bei uns bist. Muss ihm ja nicht sagen, dass wir in Indien sind. Wenn er in George-Manor nachfragt, wird er es erfahren

Ian McKinnon und Abhijat verließen den Raum und ließen den ratlosen Harry mit Felicitas in dem Arbeitszimmer zurück. „Und nun? Bin ich etwa verrückt?" Harry verstand das alles nicht so richtig, er wusste nur, dass da etwas war was ihn mit Voldemort in Verbindung brachte. Felicitas stand betroffen neben ihm: „Harry du bist nicht verrückt, du bist eben besonders. Du hast etwas überlebt, was bisher noch nie jemand überlebt hat. Vielleicht solltest du der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

Harry begab sich in den runden Raum in dem sie das Fidelius Ritual vollzogen haben. Er rief nach Addy und Dobby. Der altgediente Hauself, welcher Harry beim Ritual half, erschien sofort, Dobby folgte ein wenig später. „Master Harry ich bin in Eile, der Orden will heute noch tagen."

„Vielleicht können dir die Hauselfen von Black-Castle, unbemerkt helfen, Dobby. Waschen und bügeln kann man sicherlich auch von hier aus." Addy nickte zustimmend: „Nachdem die alte Frau Black keine Hauselfen mehr peinigen kann, ist dies machbar."

Hört zu ihr beiden, wir werden auf Reisen gehen. Felicitas wird euch erklären, wo wir sind. Addy du hast hier Stellung zu halten, wir du es seit Jahren gemacht hast. Addy ich will, dass Felicitas hier an meiner Stelle wirken kann, sollte ich verhindert sein oder nicht mehr zurückkommen. Bitte veranlasse alles, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, es sollen so wenig wie möglich davon erfahren."Dobby schaute betroffen, aber Fidelius schlug gleich in diversen Büchern nach.

„Harry du ziehst nicht in den Kampf, du besuchst in Indien den Lehrer von Abhijat." Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm: „Feli ich weis, wie schmerzhaft der Versuch von Abhijat war, um wie viel mehr wird es schmerzen, wenn die Barriere beseitigt werden kann. Ich befürchte, ich bin dann für ein paar Tage außer Gefecht. Sollte mir auf der Reise etwas zustoßen, oder ich werde von Voldemort erwischt und ich kann ihn nicht besiegen, muss für dich gesorgt sein, klar!"

Felicitas schluckte. „Meinst du, wir sollten uns vor diesem Schritt nicht mit den anderen beraten." „Vor welchem Schritt." „Den mit dem du mich in deine Rechte einsetzen willst, es hört sich so endgültig an." „Feli, wie hast du so schön gesagt ich ziehe nicht in den Krieg. Wir haben schon Krieg und ich habe jetzt jemand an meiner Seite. Ich will dich zu meiner Stellverteterin machen, damit das Erbe der Blacks und später auch das der Potters nicht untergeht und du beschützt bist. Mit diesem Ritual wirst du auch ohne mich hier schalten und walten können. Den einzigen Vorwurf, den ich mir machen muss, ist der, dass ich das jetzt erst regele."

Feli legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, während Harry seinen Brief an Gringotts am Stehpult beendete. Addy hatte seine Suche nach dem richtigen Ritual beendet. „Harry, könntest du vielleicht auch Ginny etwas mehr Rechte geben, solltest du tatsächlich länger außer Gefecht sein und wir für vielleicht Wochen in Indien sein müssten, sollte hier jemand sein, der in deinem Namen reagieren kann." Überrascht sah Harry sie an: „Ich will aber nie einen Vorwurf hören, von wegen Ginny bevorzugen, oder andere Eifersuchtsszenen, der Vorschlag stammt von dir!" Feli nickte. „Soll ich sie holen und was sage ich den anderen?"

Addy räusperte sich: „Mylady muss niemandem etwas sagen, selbst Miss Ginny muss nichts davon erfahren, vielleicht einen Brief, der ihr es mitteilt, den könnten die Hauselfen übergeben, falls sie verhindert sind."

Harry nickte und beschrieb einen weiteren Pergamentbogen. „Den Gruß an Ginny unterschreiben wir aber beide." Felicitas sah in kritisch an. „Bin ich wirklich so schrecklich in meiner Eifersucht?" „Es hat sich gebessert, aber ich will sämtlichen Streit vermeiden."

Nachdem er Dobby beauftragt hatte, den Brief an Gringotts weiterzuleiten und den Gruß an Ginny erst sorgsam zu verwaren. Harry wandte sich wieder dem alten Buch zu und erweiterte die magischen Rechte von Ginny, damit sie ihn, während seiner Abwesenheit, vertreten könnte. Ihre Rechte gingen nicht soweit wie die von Felicitas, Ginny sollte keine Rechte abtreten können, so wie es Harry gerade zu ihren Gunsten tat. Felicitas legte zu diesem Ritual ein paar Haare von Ginny auf den Wappenstein der Blacks.

"Felicitas wieviele Haare hast du eigentlich noch von Ginny, eigentlich müsste sie schon kahle Stellen haben. Erst im Ligusterweg und jetzt hier?" "Wer lange Haare hat verliert oft welche, aber die habe ich wirklich abgeschnitten, ich habe sie aber vorher gefragt, zwar unter einem anderen Vorwand, aber man kann sie ja immer gebrauchen.

Sie wurden bei ihrem Kuss unterbrochen, da sich die Türe zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete. „He, ich mache mir da draußen Sorgen um euch und ihr knutscht hier herum. Und nicht nur ich mache mir Gedanken."

„Sag mal Ginny, dein zweiter Vorname ist nicht zufällig Molly?" „Blödmann!" Ginnys Blick wanderte durch das runde Zimmer. Ihr Blick blieb am Unterarm von Felicitas hängen, wo das Pflaster nicht richtig halten wollte. Fürsorglich klebte sie ein Zweites darüber.

Ihrem Blick entging scheinbar nichts, denn sie wollte das offene Ritenbuch zu klappen. „Hast du die Überschrift gelesen?", fragte Harry, als er ihr das offene Buch abnahm. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, Feli ich kann es mir denken. Ich freue mich so mit euch, dass ihr euch gefunden habt." „Und wir sind glücklich, dich als Freundin zu haben, eine Freundin der wir so trauen wie wir uns selber", meinte Feli und legte ihren Arm um Ginny. „Harry, du darfst es auch tun."

„Wir werden jetzt mit den anderen besprechen, wann wir aufbrechen, vielleicht informiert Ian Dumbledore oder wir lassen es ihn durch Nigellus wissen, damit er uns nicht sucht. Du liest dir das Kapitel und den Brief durch, dann lässt du beides liegen und kommst nach, oder willst du nicht mit nach Indien." „Ich soll mit nach Indien?" Feli nickte: „Tonks muss als große Schwester mit und sie kann doch ihr Mündel nicht hier sitzen lassen."

Beide erreichten gerade die Türe um das Arbeitszimmer in Richtung Salon zu verlassen, als sie Ginnys Stimme hörten: „Halt, alle beide! Seid ihr verrückt?" „Und wenn", gab Harry zurück.

„Das Ritual ist vollzogen, wir wollten nur, dass du vorher informiert bist."

„Vor was? Ist das in Indien so gefährlich?"

„Nein, Felicitas hat mich beruhigt, aber ich könnte etwas angeschlagen sein und dort vielleicht eine Woche oder so im Bett liegen müssen, du kennst mich ja." „Und Felicitas ist doch auch da?" „Vielleicht musst du früher zurückkehren und da ist so eine umfassende Vollmacht sehr wichtig, wer weis was hier passiert und du musst für uns schützend eingreifen." „Traut ihr mir das zu?" Beinahe gleichzeitig antworteten beide mit ja. Ginny konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, da Abhijat, Tonks und Remus durch die offene Türe herein kamen.

„Na große Schwester, wo hast du Remus gelassen?" „Der informiert mit Ian McKinnon Dumbledore, dass du für einige Tage Gast bei den McKinnons bist. Am Kamin hatten sie es nicht abklären wollen." „Ginny, was machen wir mit dir?"

„Ja was machen wir mit Ginny", machte sie Tonks nach. „Die Ginny verschwindet in die Winkelgasse und holt sich ihre Sachen und dann fährt sie das erste Mal, ganz ohne den Weasley Clan, in Urlaub." „Addy", fragte Felicitas den Hauselfen, „dieser Kamin ist doch am Netzwerk angeschlossen?" „Für sie, Miss, sie können ihn benutzen." „Danke! Ginny ich helfe dir." Beide verschwanden im Flohnetzwerk.

„Harry, hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt?" „Ja Tonks, was habe ich zu verlieren, vielleicht die Verbindung zu Voldemort? Was ich gewinne, ist vielleicht die Freiheit von den Visionen und schrecklichen Träumen, die er mir sendet."

„Harry, ich habe deine Freunde informiert, sie sind sehr besorgt, ich habe mir erlaubt zu sagen, dass die Untersuchung dir nicht schadet, sie könnte Schmerzen verursachen aber nicht schaden. Ich halte deinen Entschluss für weise."

Harry nickte dem Yogi zu und beobachtete Tonks schmunzelnd, wie sie in ihrem Rucksack nach etwas suchte. „Mist jetzt habe ich den Portschlüssel für den Grimmauldplatz dort liegen lassen." Harry nahm sie an der Schulter und schob seine private Aurorin in den runden Raum der Riten und zeigte auf den Kamin. „Tonks den probieren wir jetzt aus." Harry aktivierte den Kamin und sie verschwanden, in das verborgene Büro im Grimmauldplatz. Von dort aus startete er, nachdem er Tonks versprochen hatte sie abzuholen, in den Ligusterweg, schnell waren seine Sachen gepackt. Er hinterlies der Tante in einer Nachricht, dass er für ein paar Tage bei seiner Freundin sei und tauchte danach in Tonks Zimmer auf.

„Hat sich Remus schon gemeldet?" „Ja, ich habe mich schon gemeldet Harry, auch habe ich mir angewohnt anzuklopfen, bevor ich das Zimmer einer Frau betrete."

„Entschuldigung, aber bei Madame Bones hat man mir nicht beigebracht, wie man während des Apparierens auch noch anklopfen kann."

„Apparieren?" „Ja, Remus ich komme direkt aus dem Ligusterweg und wollte Tonks beim Auswählen helfen, damit wir auch noch heute ankommen. Ich will doch der Mama von Felicitas nicht erst am frühen Morgen begegnen, für einen Besuch ist es jetzt sowieso schon recht spät."

„Harry könntest du dich bitte mal auf den Stuhl dahinten setzen." Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Stuhl. „Danke Harry! Ich dachte wohl mehr ans Apparieren, dass du laufen kannst weis ich." Um Remus einen Gefallen zu machen apparierte Harry mehrmals im Raum. „Erstaunlich, selbst Dumbledore kann hier nicht apparieren." „Kann ich aber schon seit ich apparieren gelernt habe, Remus. Ich warte auf euch im Büro von Sirius Papa im Keller, vermutlich könnt ihr die Türe sehen, ansonsten ruft mich." Harry hatte den letzten Teil des Satzes rasch hinzugefügt, da es an der Zimmertüre geklopft hatte.

Das Büro war kleiner als das in Black-Castle, auf einem Abstelltisch hatte Dobby die gewünschten Bücher aufgestapelt. Harry verkleinerte sie und brachte sie in seinem magischen Koffer unter. Kurz darauf hörte er Tonks und Remus nach der Türe suchen, schnell öffnete er sie ihnen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Da waren wir als Schüler glücklich verborgene Zimmer und Geheimgänge zu entdecken, brauchten dafür die ganzen sieben Jahre und heute entdecken wir eine ganze Villa und im Grimmauldplatz ein nicht bekanntes Zimmer."

„Und jetzt reisen wir ihn ein total unbekanntes Land", ergänzte Ginny, die im Kamin erschienen war. „Tonks, Remus wisst ihr, warum Dumbledore die ganzen Ordensmitglieder mit Portschlüssel in den Grimmauldplatz und nach Hogwarts ausgestattet hat? Hängt es mit den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Winkelgasse zusammen?"

„Ginny, was für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?", wollte Harry wissen. Ginny berichtete, dass Wachrunden von Auroren gegangen werden und jeder müsste sich zu erkennen geben. Ja und das Flohnetzwerk des Ministeriums wird überwacht, man kann nicht mehr überall hin."

„Ich sage euch später mehr dazu. Dumbledore war gar nicht so unglücklich, dass du untertauchen würdest. Stellt euch vor, er hat sogar vorgeschlagen, du solltest deine Schwiegermama besuchen gehen." Fragend sah Harry Remus an. „Harry, lasst uns nach Black-Castle aufbrechen, dort sage ich euch dann mehr."

Im Arbeitszimmer warteten Felicitas, ihr Vater und Abhijat auf sie. „Harry versprichst du mir sofort nach Indien aufzubrechen, sobald du den Brief gelesen hast." Remus überreichte ihm einen Brief von Dumbledore.

_i center Hallo Harry,_

_es freut mich sehr für dich, dass du dieses Jahr _die ersten_ richtigen _  
Beziehungen z_u deinen Verwandten aufbauen konntest, so ist der  
Blutzauber der dich schützt um einiges stärker geworden.  
Bitte bleib vorsichtig und unternehme keine riskanten Abenteuer. _

Remus Lupin und Mister Ian McKinnon haben mich informiert, dass  
du und dein neuer Freundeskreis zu Besuch bei den McKinnons  
bist. Es freut mich sehr, bitte vergiss nicht, dass Ron und Hermine  
auch deine Freunde sind. Bitte habe ein schützendes Auge auf  
Miss Weasley, die ja unbedingt mit will. Sollte ihr irgendetwas passieren,  
die Reaktion der Weasleys wäre nicht zu ertragen.

Grüße Nirupama McKinnon, solltest du ihr begegnen von mir ganz herzlich.

Informiere mich bitte umgehend, wenn das angekündigte Schreiben von

Gringotts wegen dem Testament von Sirius bei dir eintrifft, oder du

weitere Visionen hast.

Deinem Hinweis aus der Vision über Voldemort wurde nachgegangen.  
Es gab einen Versuch an die Unterlagen zu kommen, aber es war nur  
ein Versuch. Harry, Askaban ist sicher.

Dein Albus Dumbledore /i /center

"Dann hängen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wohl nicht mit dem zusammen", meinte Ginny, nachdem sie neben Felicitas stehend den Brief gelesen hatte. Nachdenklich schaute sie Harry an, der seufzte, und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. "Was denkst du Harry?" "Felicitas", Harry gab den Brief an Tonks weiter, damit alle in lesen konnten. "Er rühmt sich Dinge, die er nicht direkt beeinflusst hat und erinnert mich an Sachen, an denen er die Ursache ist."

Fragend schaute Felicitas ihn an: "Du sprichst in Rätseln." "Nun er freut sich mit mir, dass ich mit den Dursleys besser auskomme, was hat er dabei geholfen – Nichts, außer dem Blutzauber der mich schützen soll. Nur weis ich nicht, ob er noch in Kraft sein wird, wenn ich an meinem Geburtstag volljährig werde. Ich soll keine riskanten Abenteuer suchen, wenn ich ihm von einer Vision erzähle, werde ich nicht einmal ernst genommen. Er hat mich von Hermine und Ron getrennt und nicht ich, warum soll ich mich schon wieder schuldig fühlen, weil es keinen Kontakt zwischen uns gibt."

Die anderen erwiderten nichts, nur Remus besorgter Gesichtsausdruck, zeigte ihm, dass dieser über den Verlauf der Dinge nicht glücklich war. „Mister Hopkins schenkt deiner Information mehr Glauben, die verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, sind doch auf deine Vision zurückzuführen." Zufrieden nickte Harry: „Wenigstens reagiert jemand."

Ginny sah sich grinsend um: "Nachdem ich unmögliche Göre unbedingt mit zur Familie McKinnon will, wird es Zeit der Hausherrin die Grüße des ehrenwerten Professors auszurichten, nicht war?" Sie drehte sich um, zog ihren Zauberstab, und verkleinerte das Gepäck.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Hauselfen und griff zusammen mit Feli und Ginny nach dem Portschlüssel, den Ian McKinnon seiner Tochter gegeben hat.

Auf einem großen weichen Kissen landeten sie und sortierten ihre Teile.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Indien", eine schlanke große Frau in einem traditionellen Sari begrüßte sie freundlich. „Hey Mum!" Feli war aufgesprungen und umarmte ihre Mutter freudig. „Schau sie sind alle mitgekommen, toll!" Ihre Mutter strahlte ihre Tochter an und begrüßte dann Ginny und Harry. „Wundert euch nicht, Ian macht gerne solche Überraschungen, er wusste, dass ich auf der Terrasse warte und deshalb hat er euch gleich zu mir geschickt. Die Anderen werden gleich hier oben sein. Ich denke wir trinken zusammen einen Tee, danach wissen wir mehr über uns." Felicitas lies sich auf eines der Sitzkissen fallen und saß dort zusammen mit Harry und Ginny als Ian McKinnon mit Tonks und Remus auf der Terrasse erschien.

Ein kühler Windhauch weckte Harry, die Größe des Raumes hatte er gestern Nacht gar nicht war genommen. Er war total erschöpft in dem großen Bett des Gästezimmers eingeschlafen. Es war ein hoher Raum, ausgestattet mit wenigen Möbelstücken, dafür mit vielen Teppichen. Die Möbel sahen anders aus als in England, sie wirkten leichter. Vor den Fenstern, die bis auf den Boden reichten, waren die Läden geschlossen, aber man konnte durch die Lamellen nach draußen sehen, lange Vorhänge bewegten sich im Wind.

Harry sah sich um und fand das an das Zimmer angrenzende Bad. Von draußen hörte er bekannte Stimmen lachen und reden. Ginny, Tonks, Feli und ihre Mutter waren vermutlich schon im Innenhof des Hauses unterwegs. Harry beeilte sich und suchte seine Kleider. Ein Hauself, bekleidet in bunten Tüchern, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Sahib sucht die Kleider? Lady Nirupama und auch Lady Anandita haben eine Auswahl getroffen. Janardan wird Sahib helfen, den Salwar Kurta anzuziehen." Harry betrachtete den Hauself, der vermutlich Janardan hieß, und die weite Hose, sowie das ebenso weite Hemd. Die Stickereien hoben sich schön von dem weißen Stoff ab. Während er sich anzog, hörte er Felicitas nach ihm rufen.

"Oh, Sahib die Schuhe noch, dann wird Lady Anandita zufrieden sein mit Janardan." "Lady Anandita?" Der Hauself lächelte unsicher. "Zweiter Name der Tochter von Lady Nirupama, der indische Name, geht leichter über die Zunge." Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Harry dreht sich zur Türe um und schaute seine Freundin sprachlos an. Die Saris, die sie in England getragen hatte, waren schön, aber hier in der eigentlichen Umgebung der Mode wirkte es noch mehr. Der leichte Stoff unterstrich die anmutigen Bewegungen seiner Freundin. Besonders gefiel Harry das Top, welches Felicitas trug. Es war bauchfrei und aus dem gleichen Stoff wie der Sari gemacht. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand darüber. "Gefällt dir wohl sehr, das Choli?" Harry nahm sie in den Arm: "Das Choli auch, aber noch mehr der Inhalt, Anandita." Nachdem Kuss, strahlte Harry seine Freundin an: "Das ist also Indien."

Felicitas lachte: "Nein Harry, das ist auch Indien. Indien ist alles, von bitterer Armut bis zum Luxus, hinter dem unser Haus hier verblasst. Indien ist auch Toleranz gegenüber Anderen und fanatisches Befolgen von Regeln des eigenen Glaubens. Von Hunger bis zu üppigen Buffets. Vieles sollst du hier kennen lernen, ausgewogen wie Abhijat immer sagt, nicht nur Reichtum, auch Armut, nicht nur Meer, auch Berge. Komm die anderen haben schon mit dem Frühstück begonnen und wir wollen doch heute Morgen, bevor die große Hitze kommt, noch zum Walkeshwar Temple. Du sollst dort den Lehrer von Abhijat kennen lernen und wir bekommen dort auch den Bindi." "Bindi?" "Der Bindi, so meinen alte Hindu Sagen, soll die Sinne stärken in dem er das dritte Auge erkennbar macht, oder so ähnlich."

Tonks kämpfte mit ihrem Sari, aber bald hatte sie wie Ginny den Bogen heraus. Lupin, der wie Harry gekleidet war half hier bei den ersten Gehversuchen. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass Ginny sich im Sari genauso anmutig bewegte wie Felicitas, oder sollte er sie lieber Anandita nennen?

Mit Motorradrikschahs erreichten sie die Tempelanlage von Walkeschwar. Abhijat erklärte ihnen in wenigen Worten die Bedeutung, des über 1000 Jahre alten Gebäudes, für die Hindus.

Geduldigt standen sie an, um von einem der Priester dort den Bindi zu erhalten. Ian hatte eine Stadtführung für die vorbereitet, die nicht mit Harry zum Klostervorsteher gingen. So trennte sich die Gruppe und Harry folgte mit Felicitas Abhijat in die sonst verschlossenen Räume des ehrwürdigen Baues.

"Anandita du kennst es ja schon, ihr Beide müsst in diesem Raum warten. Seit zurückhaltend und freundlich, wie es von jedem Hindu erwartet wird. Ich werde Lehrer Singh aufsuchen und ihr werdet dann zu ihm gerufen. Er wies freundlich auf einen halb dunklen Raum, der an einen üppig begrünten Innenhof grenzte. " Anandita hast du mit Harry schon über die Nyx gesprochen?" Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe dir doch das Buch von Lady Avallyn Black nach George-Manor gesandt, sie beschreibt darin ausführlich das Wesen dieser Spezies?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an: "Nein, bei mir ist nichts angekommen, oder zu spät. Ich werde es Harry in eigenen Worten erklären, was auf uns zukommen kann."Abhijat nickte und verschwand hinter einer der vielen Türen.

"Nun Felicitas was ist eine Nyx, und warum ist es aufeinmal so wichtig, dass du es mir hier noch erklären sollst?"

" Also, das ist ein katzenähnliches Wesen, schwarz/grau, wenn es will kann es mit den Schatten verschmelzen. Man kann es nicht sehen, wenn die Nyx im Schatten steht und nicht gesehen werden will.

Die Nyx hat lederne Flügel, die mit Fell überzogen sind, ähnlich denen eines Drachen oder einer Fledermaus. Die Flügel sind unsichtbar, wenn sie nicht gebraucht werden.

Eine Nyx gilt gemeinhin als dunkles Wesen, aber sie kann auch neutral sein. Du solltest sie auf jedenfall nicht einfach wie eine Katze behandeln, auch wenn du sehr lieb zu Katzen bist."

Harry sah sich suchend um, konnte aber in dem halbdunklen Warteraum nichts erkennen, er hörte keine Geräusche ausser den Vögeln und den Wind in den Blättern des Gartens. "Ist die Nyx ein selbständiges Wesen, eines mit einer eigenen Meinung oder folgt es wie ein Hund dem Menschen?"

"Sie ist ein sehr selbständiges Wesen, trau dich blos nicht, sie mit einem Hund zu vergleichen, Katze wohl eher. Der Hund ist ein Diener des Menschen, die Katze wohl mehr freier Mitarbeiter. So solltest du das sehen. Für Wesen oder Dinge die der Nyx wichtig sind, kämpft sie mit allen Mitteln, die anderen sind ihr völlig egal. Von der Nyx als Freund angenommen zu werden ist sehr schwer, denn niemand kennt die Kriterien nach denen sie sie auswählt."

"Und hier soll eine Nyx sein?" "Ja, der Abt des Klosters hat das Glück, dass eine Nyx sich mit ihm angefreundet hat. Jeder Besucher des Abtes kommt beim ersten Besuch in diesen Raum, hier, so sagt man, prüft die Nyx den Besucher."

Irritiert schaute sich Harry nochmals um, ein Wesen soll hier sein, welches ihn nach unbekannten Kriterien prüft. Es hat vermutlich Einfluss darauf, ob er zum Abt vorgelassen wird oder nicht. Bewegte sich dahinten ihm Schatten nicht etwas, tatsächlich eine große schwarze Katze bewegte sich elegant auf einem Sims. Nur wie sollte dieses Wesen ihn prüfen, ihm vielleicht sogar Fragen stellen?

Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, als wäre er in seinem Kopf nicht alleine. Er kannte das Gefühl von den Visionen und Verbindungen mit Voldemort. Diese Verbindung verursachte aber keine Schmerzen und war doch kräftig genug, dass er sich nur auf die Verbindung konzentrierte.

Eine weiche Stimme sprach sehr bestimmt zu ihm: "Eine Nyx kann sich mit allen Wesen über Telepatie unterhalten. Eine Warnung möchte ich vorausschicken, an euch beide, obwohl Anandita sie schon kennt: Belüge niemals eine Nyx, denn sie kann erkennen ob du lügst oder nicht. Hat wohl etwas mit unserem Jagdinstinkt zu tun, nicht wahr Anandita?

Willkommen im Tempel von Walkeschwar und danke für die erklärenden Worte. Lady Avallyn Black hätte sie wohl blumiger und freundlichen gewählt, was ich sehr schade finde. Ich bin hier um meinen Freund den Abt zu schützen und ich werde das immer tun, denn wenn ich einmal zu jemandem treu bin, wird das für immer bedingungslos so bleiben, selbst wenn ich mit dem Guru hier, verschiedener Meinung bin, nur Verrat wird von mir mit dem Tod bestraft.

Anandita, du hast mich wirklich gut beschrieben, und du hast kein einziges Mal damit angegeben, dass wir uns kennen. Du machst dich, langsam aber immerhin.

Harry James Potter du musst wissen eine Nyx behält, wie sehr sie auch mit dem Menschen befreundet ist, immer eine eigene Meinung und lässt sich von niemandem beeinflussen. Wir sind rational, also sehr auf Logik bedacht und pragmatisch. Diese Gefühlsduseleien sind nicht unsere Welt, wenn wir ein Ziel durchsetzten wollen, dann ist uns der Weg und die Folgen dahin recht egal. Lady Avallyn Black, so sagte mir der Guru, schrieb sogar davon, dass wir unser Ziel brutal und ohne Rücksicht auf fremde Leben oder Gegenstände verfolgen. Nun sie hat recht, wir brauchen unsere Freiheit, werden aber zu zerstörerischen, grausamen Monstern, wenn wir verraten werden oder der Ansicht sind, dass Menschen und Dinge die wir schützen wollen in Gefahr sind."

Harry und Felicitas standen vor dem Sims auf dem die Nyx saß, es war kein Ton von der Unterhaltung zu hören gewesen, alles erfolgte durch Telepatie.

"Ich spüre eure Dankbarkeit dass ich mir soviel Zeit genommen habe, aber es ist wichtig. Hier im Tempel werden Dinge verwahrt, die nicht jeder lesen darf und sollte. Harry James Potter wir werden uns öfters sehen, bitte warte jedesmal hier in diesem Raum einen Augenblick, falls ich dir etwas zu sagen haben. Anandita du kennst die Regel ja schon. Ich werde euch unterstützen, wenn es notwendig und es mir möglich ist. Eure Aufgabe ist groß, ich denke der Guru wird euch, insbesondere dir Harry, helfen können."

Mit einem großen Sprung war die Nyx vom Sims gesprungen und stand im Garten.

Tief beeindruckt überhörten sie das leise Glöckchen, erst als es das zweite Mal erklang, folgten sie der Nyx, die auf sie wartete, durch den Garten im Innenhof.

In einem großen hellen Raum, vor der mit Kerzen umgebenen Skulptur einer Gottheit, saßen auf Kissen Abhijat und ein Mönch, der in einem orangenen Tuch gehüllt war. Er war um einiges kleiner als sein Schüler und erschreckend mager, aber die freundliche Geste, mit der er sie zu sich winkte wirkte so einladen, dass sie ihr gerne folgten.

Harry überlegte kurz, warum er diesem Mann vertraute, ohne dass dieser ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sicherlich, das Erlebnis mit der Nyx hatte ihn beeindruckt, aber auch das Lachen. Es war nicht aufgesetzt, sondern es erreichte auch seine Augen, die ganzen Gesten dieses Mönches drückten Freundlichkeit aus.

Felicitas hatte eines der vielen Tücher ihres Sari über ihre Haare gelegt und verbeugte sich nun vor dem Klostervorsteher mit fest aneinander gepressten Handflächen. Harry, der sich etwas deplatziert vorkam, versuchte die Geste nachzumachen. Vorne im Tempel hat es auch einigermaßen funktioniert. Bei der Zeremonie hatte er aber genug Vorbilder, denen er nacheifern konnte, hier konzentrierte er sich auf Felicitas. Der Klostervorsteher schien sie zu kennen, denn er unterbrach ihre Reihe von Verbeugungen in dem er sie in einer fremden Sprache ansprach. Harry verstand außer ihrem indischen Namen kein Wort.

In einem Englisch, welches der Aussprache von Abhijat sehr ähnlich war, sprach der Klostervorsteher ihn an: „Harry James herzlich willkommen in meinem bescheiden Meditationszentrum hier im ehrwürdigen Tempel von Walkeschwar. Es freut mich, dass du dem Rat von meinem besten Schüler gefolgt bist. Fluchnarben sind eine Besonderheit, eine, wie du auch eine bist, obwohl du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Es ist anzunehmen, dass du darunter leidest.

Harry schaute den Mann überrascht in dessen markantes Gesicht. Dieser lächelte wohlwollend: „Harry James deine Bereitschaft dir das Zeichen der Hindus auf den Ajna Chakra, dem geistigen, oder wie ihr sagen würdet, dem dritten Auge geben zu lassen, zeigt mir deine Offenheit gegen über Neuem.

Nach unserem Glauben wirkt Sindhoor, dieser rote Puder, und die Sandelholz-Paste kühlend. Der rote Punkt aus diesen Zutaten kühlt das Nervensystem und der Geist wird dadurch klar und ruhig. Das ist eine gute Voraussetzung für unsere gemeinsame Arbeit."

Harry verbeugte sich vor dem Klostervorsteher und setzte sich wartend auf das Kissen.

Lehrer Singh wandte sich wieder Felicitas zu und sprach in einer anderen Sprache zu ihr. Feli schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ihm, in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass Harry meinte das letzte Wort würde das Erste überholen. Er verstand nur hin und wieder seinen Namen. Interessiert schaute er sie an. Der Abt antwortete ihr und machte dabei eine einladende Geste. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, verbeugte sich und antwortete ihm wieder in der einheimischen Sprache, nur diesmal verstand er auch den Namen von Ginny.

Das Lächeln von Abhijat wich einem Strahlen und auch der Abt schien zufrieden zu sein. Er stand auf und verbrannte Räucherwerk vor dem Abbild der Gottheit. Mitten in den Rauchschwaden sprach er Felicitas nochmals an, worauf sie verlegen von dem Abt zu Harry blickte und den Kopf schüttelte. Abhijat und sein Lehrer setzten sich wieder auf die Kissen.

Felicitas räusperte sich: „Wir haben in der einheimischen Sprache Marathi, welche in diesem Bundestaat überwiegend gesprochen wird, über ein Mädchen gesprochen, welches eine lange Zeit nur an sich dachte." Harry schaute sie interessiert an, wusste aber nicht warum Felicitas so verlegen war, wenn sie ihm eine dieser alten Sagen erzählte. „Viele im Umkreis von ihr", so erzählte sie weiter „ärgerten sich über ihre Überheblichkeit und ihrem eigennützigen Denken. Man sagte sie nütze ihre Abstammung aus einem alten Adelsgeschlecht aus, um für sich Vorteile zu erhalten. Meister Singh und auch Abhijat sind jetzt erleichtert, weil sie bemerkt haben, dass sich das Mädchen scheinbar etwas geändert hat." Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Abhijat, der nach einem leichten Nicken des Abtes weiter erzählte.

„Wir haben erfahren dürfen, dass sie Sachen ablehnte um bei ihren Freunden zu sein, um diesen beizustehen. Das hat uns sehr gefallen, entspricht es doch mehr unseren Vorstellungen eines bescheidenen Leben eines Hindu."

Harry musste schmunzeln, er vermutete, nein er war sich ganz sicher, dass das Mädchen Felicitas und mit dem zweiten Namen Anandita hieß. „Welche schweren Prüfungen habt ihr dem armen Mädchen denn auferlegt?"

Felicitas schien sich einen Ruck zu geben: „Sie haben mir vorgeschlagen, den Umzug zu Ehren der Gottheit Ganesha, den ich so liebe, doch anzuschauen, aber ich will hier bei dir bleiben. Dann haben sie mir vorgeschlagen, ich könnte doch mit dir den Umzug vom Kloster aus beobachten, müsste aber, dann nach der Sitzung wegen der Narbe, mit dir hier übernachten. Aber du weist, dass Ginny sicherlich auf uns wartet, weil sie uns vielleicht von dem Erlebten erzählen will oder wissen will, wie es dir geht."

Der Abt nickte nachdenklich: „Harry darf ich nach dem Grund deines Kommens sehen?" Harry drehte sich um, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Harry ich werde keines deiner Geheimnisse verraten, aber du solltest mich in alle Winkel schauen lassen. Bitte hebe die Hand, wenn die Schmerzen zu groß werden.

Harry bemerkte den Abt erst als er in die Zone hinter der Narbe kam. Harry kam es vor, als würde sich dieser an der Schmerzzone entlang bewegen. „Harry ich habe das Ausmaß erkannt, wir können die Verbindung vermutlich nicht ganz unterbrechen. Ich denke aber, ganz ohne dir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, mit deiner Mitarbeit und der Mithilfe von Anandita werden Abhijat und ich es schaffen können."

Fragend sah Felicitas der Abt an. „Nun Anandita ich habe erfahren, dass du vor deiner Abreise nach Britannien im benachbarten Tempel theoretischen Unterricht erhalten hast. Es würde Harry sicherlich sehr helfen, wenn du dieses Wissen anwenden würdest, es kann auch der Entspannung dienen. Vielleicht würde auch Ginny gern dabei sein."

Harry wollte das nicht, wenn das Mädchen, von dem sie ihm berichtet hatten wirklich Felicitas war, dann war sie schon weit über ihren Schatten gesprungen. „Ich denke, dass Ginny gerne dabei sein würde, denn wir teilen schon sehr viel mit Ginny, aber ich will diese Erfahrungen gerne mit Anandita alleine erleben."

Der Abt nickte: „Aber diese Ginny stellt ihr mit bitte auch mal vor, es interessiert mich, wen unsere Anandita in ihr Herz geschlossen hat."

Der Abt erhob sich und ordnete seinen Umhang und lächelte Felicitas an: „Ich will mir den Umzug zu ehren von Ganesha nicht entgehen lassen, auch habe ich dabei eine nicht unbedeutende Aufgabe. Genießt den Tag zu Zweit, seht euch den Umzug und die herrlichen Märkte an, wir treffen uns, dann nach Sonnenuntergang. Anandita, wenn ihr zusammen mit euren Freunden gegessen habt und den Lichtern in der Bucht nach geschaut habt. Ich denke so eine Stunde vor Mitternacht."

Der Abt blieb stehen und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Felicitas verbeugte sich und sah ihn bittend an. „Was hast du noch auf dem Herzen, Anandita?" Felicitas sprach leise in der einheimischen Sprache Marathi sah aber während sie sprach auf ihren Ring und danach auf Harry."

Der alte Mann legte seine Hand auf Felicitas Kopf und nickte lächelnd. „Gewährt, ich habe die Notwendigkeit auch erkannt."

Felicitas verbeugte sich wieder mit der Geste bei der sie ihre Handflächen aneinander gepresst hatte. Harry machte es ihr nach und der Abt verließ gefolgt von Abhijat den Raum.

Nachdem sie den farbenprächtigen Umzug zu Ehren der Gottheit Ganesha bestaunt hatten, zogen sie durch die bunten Märkte der Stadt. Am Gateway of India, dem großen Tor das am Meer errichtet war, trafen sie auf Ian, der mit seiner Stadtführung zu Ende war.

Überrascht schaute Felicitas den Inder an, der bei der Gruppe stand. "Guten Tag lieber Cousin." "Endlich ist meine glückliche Cousine eingetroffen!" Sie begrüßten ihn mit einer freundlichen Umarmung, die er überrascht erwiderte.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her? Ian hat uns den Klostervorsteher gezeigt, der den Umzug angeleitet hat. Wart ihr nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm?"

„Nein Ginny, er hat nur eine kurze Untersuchung gemacht und den Rest auf heute Abend verschoben. Wir haben die Zeit genutzt und..." „Ihr seid vermutlich in dem Tempel daneben gewesen?", unterbrach Tonks Harry.

Felicitas grinste frech: „Warum stellst du die Frage Tonks, haben dir die Bilder und Reliefs gefallen?" Zu Harrys Überraschung antwortete Ginny leicht verlegen: „Oh ja, auch ohne die spärlichen Erklärungen von Nanda habe ich gewusst, dass sie mehr als eindeutig sind."

„Ginny", meldete sich der Cousin von Felicitas zu Wort: „Habe ich es dir zu theoretisch erklärt, ich kann es dir da ja noch ausführlicher erklären, aber dann nur zu zweit." „Versprechen oder billiger Spruch, Nandi?"

Felicitas lachte laut: „Nandi ist gut Ginny, sehr viele Vornamen haben in Indien ihre Bedeutung und diese wird hier mehr geschätzt und beachtet als in Europa und..." Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr vor Lachen. Nanda stellte sich hinter Ginny und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, während er kritisch zu Felicitas sah. „Und du hast mit deiner Abänderung seines Namens aus dem großen verdienstvollen Führer, Nanda, einen gemacht der bei anderen beliebt ist, Nandi."

„Nun Felicitas", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Beide Deutungen sind eingetroffen, Nanda hat uns gut durch Mumbai geführt und er scheint auch bei anderen beliebt zu sein, oder Ginny?"

Ian McKinnon zog die Augenbrauen amüsiert noch oben: „Gelegenheiten und Einladungen zum Essen sollte man nicht warten lassen. Nanda, du kommst doch mit zum Essen? Nirupama freut sich über jeden Gast und über den Sohn ihres Bruders ganz besonders."

Nach dem ausgiebigen Essen betrachteten sie von der Terrasse die vielen Millionen von Kerzen, die auf dem Wasser der Bucht ins offene Meer trieben. Hier von dem beliebten Wohngebiet Malabar Hill aus konnte man, fernab dem Treiben der Stadt, die Bucht betrachten und bekam hin und wieder auch einen erfrischenden leichten Wind zu spüren.

"Nanda, was ist dort oben?" "Der Himmel und die Sterne Ginny." "Ich dachte da oben auf dem Berg, wenn man die Straße weiter verfolgt?" "Oh! Da sind die Pherozeshah Mehta Gardens oder auch Hanging Gardens. Hier trifft man sich, wenn man sich zu zweit den Blicken der Anderen entziehen will." "Ist das gefährlich?"

Ian McKinnon schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Gefahr überfallen zu werden, also so überfallen zu werden wie in der Stadt, unterscheidet sich nicht, Überfälle der amourösen Art kommen da oben schon viel häufiger vor. Ginny, ich würde mich Abends nur da hoch wagen, wenn ich meinem Begleiter schon gut kenne."

Harry stand auf: "Anandita komm, wir müssen bald unten im Tempel sein." Die Mutter von ihr lachte: "Danke Harry, für deinen Respekt unserer Kultur gegenüber, ich glaube, wir müssen noch einen Namen für dich finden, der in die indische Kultur passt. Geht ihr zu Meister Singh?" Harry nickte. "Anandita, lade ihn bitte in meinem Namen zum Essen ein und vergesse auch nicht Abhijat einzuladen, obwohl er eigentlich immer dazugehört, will es der Anstand, dass man es vor seinem Lehrer wiederholt."

Felicitas presste wie im Tempel die Handflächen aneinander und verbeugte sich vor ihrer Mutter, die ihr zuerst ein Kissen und dann eine Schale mit Obst nach warf. Die Schale fing Harry geschickt auf während sie im Hof unter den Hauself schimpfen hörten, da er vermutlich das Kissen abbekommen hatte.

Sie apparierten vor den Tempel und Harry ahmte Felicitas bei allen Riten nach, bis sie endlich in das Innere des Tempels durften. Überall waren noch Priester unterwegs, die die Bemühungen der Gläubigen beobachteten oder unterstützten.

"Schön, dass ihr so pünktlich seid." Der Abt erwartete sie bereits in dem Raum, in dem sie den Nyx kennen gelernt hatten. Beruhigend strich er über das Fell und der Nyx schnurrte wie eine Katze. Sie folgten dem Lehrer bis in den Raum mit dem Bildnis der Gottheit Ganesha, mit ihren vielen Armen und dem Elefantengesicht. Die gleichen Bildnisse wurden bei dem Umzug getragen.

Harry setzte sich dem Abt gegenüber und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wieder begleitete er den Abt durch seine Gedankenwelt, es kam ihm vor wie ein runder Raum, von dem viele Türen mit den unterschiedlichsten Beschriftungen abgingen. Es war mehr ein Gang, der einen Kreis bildete, wenn man die Türe nach außen nicht fand konnte man dort ewig verweilen. Es führte immer eine Türe aus dem Kreis und eine weiter in den Kreis. Ging man weiter in den Kreis, traf man auf den Nächsten, der genauso gestaltet war. Nur die Türen machten einen massiveren Eindruck. Sie betraten einen Raum mit der Aufschrift Ligusterweg. Hier gab es Schränke, die wiederum beschriftet war. Plötzlich tauchte in seinen Gedanken das Gesicht von Hermine auf, welche hochzufrieden die Ordnung lobte, die hier herrschte. Der Abt brach die Untersuchung ab. "Harry, was war das für eine Erinnerung?" Harry erklärte ihm, Abhijat, der in der Zwischenzeit dazu gekommen war und Felicitas. "Dies war Hermine meine beste Freundin an der Schule, und sie liebt geordnete Bibliotheken über alles. Als ich die Ordnung in meinen Gedanken sah, musste ich unwillkürlich an sie denken." Der Abt lächelte. "Harry du hast die Gedankengänge gesehen und die Türen werden immer sicherer. Deine Aufgabe in der Okklumentik ist es die Türen immer besser zu sichten und die wichtigen Gedanken immer weiter in das Innere zu verlagern."

Harry nickte: "Meister Singh, warum sind wir nicht ganz im Kreis herumgegangen?" Der Abt nickte nachdenklich. "Weil Harry in den ersten Gedankengängen die grüne Wurzel des Fluches eingedrungen sind, wenn wir diese angehen, wird dein Feind es auch spüren, deshalb wollen wir gemeinsam immer weiter vordringen und deine Gedanken sichern so gut es geht. Anandita hat ja ein Denkarium für jeden von euch besorgt hier legen wir die geordneten Gedanken ab. Bei einem Gegenangriff sind diese geschützt. Du machst am Besten gleich mit Anandita, so lernst du auch mit deinen Gedanken umzugehen."

Felicitas nickte und gab Harry das Denkarium, was eigentlich für Snape vorgesehen war. Der Rest war sehr einfach, fand Harry. Nach einer Stunde konnte er durch die ersten leeren Räume seiner Gedankenwelt gehen. Sie hatten die Gedanken an seine erste Schulzeit bei den Muggel gewählt, sollte da etwas verloren gehen, würde er es verschmerzen können. Aber er beherrschte es, Gedanken in das Denkarium abzugeben, wie wieder aufzunehmen und ordentlich abzulegen. In dem Raum 'Grundschule' gab es einen Schrank mit Schubladen, die jede einzelne einem anderen Thema gewidmet war. Der Raum 'Hogwarts' war bei weitem größer und es war eine riesige Bibliothek zu sehen, nicht ein einzelner Schrank.

Die aller wichtigsten Gedanken hatten sie in einen Gedankengang geschafft der von dem Wurzelwerk des Feindes nicht betroffen war. Die restlichen Türen lernte Harry sorgfältig zu verschließen, nur der Raum Indien und Felicitas wurden ganz in das Denkarium verschoben.

"Harry bist du noch kräftig genug, damit wir die Wurzel welches das Böse hinterlassen hat angehen können." Harry nickte dem Abt zu, aber er bereute es im nächsten Augenblick. Die Schmerzen, die er von seiner Narbe her kannte traten ein, nur noch schlimmer als sonst. "Harry, ganz ruhig bleiben, wir haben gerade das Glück, dass das Böse aktiv ist. Bilder von Voldemort in dem bekannten Raum stiegen auf, er sah die Umbridge vor ihm niederkniend. Der dunkle Lord warf ihr Versagen während der Zeit in Hogwarts vor. Jedesmal als sie mit einer Ausrede anfangen wollte erhielt den Cruciatus-Fluch. Beim dritten Mal könnte sie sich nicht mehr aufrichten und wurde von zwei Todessern aus dem Zimmer begleitet. Je mehr sich der dunkle Lord wieder beruhigt hatte desto schwächer wurden die Bilder, bis die Verbindung ganz abbrach. Harry hatte dieses erlebt, ohne zusammen zubrechen und ohne laut zu schreien. Die Umgebung der Ruhe und der Besonnenheit, wie auch die streichelnden Bewegungen, die Felicitas während der ganzen Zeit auf seinem Rücken, in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge ausgeführt übertrug auf ihn die Ruhe. Kraft hatte es ihm enorm viel gekostet.

Zufrieden beendete der Abt die Sitzung und sie vereinbarten, dass sie Morgen, nachdem Abendessen weitermachen würden. Die Einladung an die Harry Felicitas erinnerte, nahm der Abt dankend an und auch Abhijat nickte zustimmend. "Harry keine Angst, ich erzähle nichts von dem was ich gesehen habe. Ihr habt noch genug Kraft nach Hause zu kommen?"

Felicitas nickte und ging mit Harry in das Wartezimmer zurück, von dort aus apparierten sie in das Gästezimmer von Harry. Ginny schreckte hoch, als sie eintrafen. "Hallo wie geht es euch, hat ja ewig gedauert. Tonks und Remus wollten auch warten, aber sie konnten die Finger nicht von einander lassen, also habe ich sie herausgeworfen."

Felicitas berichtete von dem Abend im Kloster, während sie Harry half den Salwar Kurta auszuziehen. Sie sah sich fragend um: "Ginny hast du diesen Hauself gesehen, wenn man ihn braucht ist er nicht da?"

"Feli sei nicht so ungerecht mit ihm, schau er hat die neuen Kleider schon gebracht, du solltest ihn schlafen lassen. Harry hatte sich in das Bett gelegt und Feli wollte ihm folgen, als Ginny noch unschlüssig im Raum stand."

"Ginny was treibt dich um, leg dich zu mir und erzähl es mir." Ginny's Blick wanderte zu dem halb bekleideten Harry und wieder zurück." "Auf", Felicitas klopfte auf die Matratze. "Von Harry kann ich nichts mehr erwarten, der ist total fertig. Geht es auch um meinen Cousin?"

Die beiden Freundinnen quasselten noch eine Ewigkeit, schliefen irgendwann ein, bis Janardan vorsichtig im Zimmer Ordnung schaffte. Harry wachte dadurch auf und verzog sich unbemerkt in das Badezimmer. Im Innenhof traf er auf die Eltern von Felicitas und auf Nanda, der sich suchend umsah. Harry berichtete von der Sitzung im Kloster so offen, als ob es ein Marktspaziergang gewesen war. Nanda sah in bewundernd an: "Harry, so offen könnte ich das nicht alles erzählen, du kennst mich nicht einmal."

Harry grinste: "Ich kenne dich nicht, richtig, aber Ginny scheint dich doch etwas besser zu kennen. Auf jedenfall warst du das letzte Gesprächsthema von den Beiden."

"Sag mal Harry, was für Koffer sucht ihr eigentlich. Gestern beim Stadtbummel interessierte sich Ginny für magisch vergrößerte Koffer, in die man hineinsteigen kann."

Harry berichtete von ihren Plänen und das Gesicht von Nanda hellte sich auf. "Ich glaube euch kann geholfen werden, da gibt es in einer schmutzigen Seitengasse einen alten Handwerker der solche Koffer herstellt. Für einige Dollar oder Rupien, am liebsten aber Gold, sind Sonderwünsche kein Problem." "Gibt es in Mumbai eine Zaubererbank?" Nanda nickte: "Sie arbeiten eng mit Gringotts in London zusammen, dürfte also kein Problem sein, dort etwas zu bekommen."

Die beiden Jungen apparierten zu der Zaubererbank und Harry erfuhr, dass ein Teil der Vermögen der Blacks und Potters ihr deponiert war.

Der Sattler wurde erst gesprächig, als Harry mit ein paar Goldstücken herumspielte. Als er drei Stück für eine Beratung auf den Tisch legte, war der Hilfsbereitschaft des Handwerkers keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt. Selbst mir einem Kamin konnten die Koffer ausgestattet werden, nur für das offizielle Netzwerk müssten sie registriert werden. "Junger Mann nicht jeder meiner Kunden wünscht dies, sie reisen mit einem privaten Flohnetzwerk." Natürlich konnte er die Koffer mit Schutzzauber versehen, er empfahl zusätzlich den Fideliuszauber für jeden der Koffer.

Harry gab die Koffer in Auftrag und vereinbarte eine stattliche Summe, von der er einen Teil sofort entrichten musste. "Weist du, dass für das Geld in Indien eine ganze Familie ein Jahr lang leben könnte?" Harry wusste es nicht, er berichtete Nanda über seine Pläne mit den Koffern. "Und warum bezahlst du für Ginny alles?" Harry überlegte kurz, entschied sich aber Nanda von den finanziellen Problemen der Weasleys zu erzählen. "Und Ginny hat Probleme damit Geschenke anzunehmen?", fragte Nanda besorgt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny sicherlich nicht, wenn es ehrliche Geschenke sind, aber ihre Familie wäre sicherlich sehr gekränkt, wenn es nach Spende oder Almosen aussehen würde."

Sie kehrten zu den McKinnons zurück und trafen dort auf die Mädchen. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie durch Mumbai zu ziehen, um am Leben der Stadt teilzunehmen.

Die Abende im Kloster wurden immer anstrengender. Harry bemerkte aber auch Veränderungen, er konnte klarer denken. Komplizierte Zaubersprüche, die ihnen Ian, Tonks und Remus, während der heißesten Zeit des Tages im Schatten, beibrachten, begriff er schneller und beherrschte sie nach kurzer Zeit. Die Aufgabe von Snape aus einem Stein einen bunten Hund zu machen gelang ihm auf einmal viel leichter.

Eines Abends kündigte der Abt Buddhadev Singh den nächsten Abend, als Abend des guuja an. Feli flüsterte Harry in das Ohr: "Guuja bedeutet Geheimnis". Der Guru nickte: "Harry es ist alles besser verlaufen als ich es erwartet habe, Ganesha sei Dank. Wir können die Sitzungen gegen den Kampf gegen die grüne Wurzel in deiner Gedankenwelt beenden."

"Ehrenwerter Lehrer Baddhadev, eine Frage habe ich noch, darf ich sie stellen?" "Sicherlich Harry, was frisst an deiner Seele?"

"Ich habe euch berichtet, dass ich den geheimen Ring der Blacks erhalten habe, und damit zum magischen Erben der Familie Black geworden bin. Im geheimen Testament wurde davon gesprochen, dass ich erst die ganze Macht über den Besitz der Blacks erhalte, wenn ich beide Ringe trage, aber warum reagieren jetzt schon die Zauber auf mich?"

Der Abt schwieg kurz und beugte sich nach kurzer Zeit vor: "Harry der geheime Ring hat den Vorrang, er verbirgt das Geheime und das Bekannte. Dein Pate hat nur den Siegelring, den bekannten Ring, getragen. Er konnte nur über das Bekannte verfügen. Du, als Träger des geheimen Ringes kannst über alles befehlen, solange niemand den Siegelring, rechtmäßíg an sich nimmt. Ich vermute, er ruht bei Gringotts und wartet auf dich." Harry nickte. "Deshalb Harry kannst du über die magische Welt der Familie Black verfügen und wenn der Verwahrer des Erbes deiner Eltern dir den Siegelring deiner Familie übergibt, werden diese sich vereinigen. Ein neues Wappen, dein Wappen, wird erscheinen."

Harry nickte beeindruckt und bedankte sich für die Antwort. Es konnte nicht anders sein, sonst wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen Felicitas und Ginny mit besonderen Vollmachten, was Black-Castle und den Grimmauldplatz betrifft auszustatten.

Der Guru winkte und Harry lies sich wie jedes Mal vor ihm nieder, auch dieses Mal saß Felicitas hinter ihm. Diese Sitzung war anstrengender als die Letzten, aber es sollte ja auch die Letzte sein. Der Lehrer Buddhadev ging nochmals alle Gedankengänge mit den verschiedenen Türen durch, dieses Mal öffenten sie jede und schauten sich dort um. Ein Rest, des am Anfang so weit verbreiteten grünen Wurzelwerks, war noch in einem besonderen Gedankenraum verblieben. Um Harry die Furcht zunehmen, war der Raum nur mit 'Tom Riddle' gekennzeichnet. Hier war das grüne Gebilde noch vorhanden, wohl verschlossen aber noch da. Von hier aus konnte Harry versuchen, einen Kontakt mit Voldemort herzustellen, von hier aus konnte aber auch Voldemort versuchen in Harry Geist einzudringen.

"Harry ganz werden wir die Wurzel des Bösen nicht los, aber du hast gelernt mit ihr umzugehen und sie zu beherrschen, das ist gut so. Wir könnten einen Versuch wagen zu erkunden was in dem kranken Hirn von Tom Riddle vorgeht, willst du das?"

Harry nickte und begab sich unter der Aufsicht von Buddhadev in den Raum. Der Abt hielt sich zurück. Er war ja nicht immer bei Harry, also sollte er alleine handeln. Behutsam um das Gegenüber nicht gleich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ging Harry vor. Wir gut seine Okklumentik und die ordnende Arbeit des Klostervorstehers waren erkannte er, als er es geschafft hatte in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen. Er sah nicht nur die Gedanken, die überraschenderweise auch hier gut verwahrt waren, er sah jetzt auch mit dessen Augen, wie beim Angriff auf Arthur Weasley. Und er sah Schreckliches. Vor einer alten, großen Burg, die nicht der Bauart von Hogwarts glich, hing an einem Baum eine Gestalt, an den Füßen aufgehängt. Daneben war ein Pfahl auf dessen Spitze ein Kopf steckte. Harry wurde es übel, aber blieb stark. Voldemort ging um den Ermordeten herum, seine Freude aber auch seine Wut konnte Harry deutlich spüren. Als er mit Voldemorts Augen in das Gesicht des Toten, sah erschrak er. Er zuckte so zusammen, dass Felicitas ihn festhalten musste.

* * *

Da unten ist ein Kästchen, extra für euch geschaffen, dass ihr dem Schreiberling und dem geplagten Beta-Leser, eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel und eure Vorschläge und Anregungen für das Nächste mitteilen könnt. Nützt es doch bitte. 

Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet

* * *

Heute wollen wir etwas neues ausprobieren, einigen gefiel die lange Liste von Reviewantworten nicht so sehr und deshalb ist sie die Antworten ab heute ausgelagert. Jeder der sie lesen will findet sie hier: (http/www.beepworld.de/members93/rudifreakmail/reviewskap15.htm) 


	17. Der Abschied

* * *

Hallo endlich kommt wieder ein Kapitel. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und wir bekommen die Antworten dazu.

Danke an alle die geholfen haben das Kapitel zu gestallten. Dank an meinen Co-Autoren, der nun für eine Woche in Urlaub fährt. Viel Spaß.

* * *

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 16 Im Kloster.**

"Harry ganz werden wir die Wurzel des Bösen nicht los, aber du hast gelernt mit ihr umzugehen sie zu beherrschen, und das ist gut so. Wir könnten einen Versuch wagen zu erkunden was in dem kranken Hirn von Tom Riddle vor geht, willst du das?"

Harry nickte und begab sich unter der Aufsicht von Buddhadev in den Raum. Der Abt hielt sich zurück. Er war ja nicht immer bei Harry, also sollte er alleine handeln. Behutsam um das Gegenüber nicht gleich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ging Harry vor. Wie gut seine Okklumentik und die ordnende Arbeit des Klostervorstehers waren erkannte er als er es geschafft hatte in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen. Er sah nicht nur die Gedanken, die überraschenderweise auch hier gut verwahrt waren, er sah jetzt mit dessen Augen, wie beim Angriff auf Arthur Weasley. Und er sah Schreckliches. Vor einer alten, großen Burg, die nicht der Bauart von Hogwarts glich, hing an einem Baum eine Gestalt, an den Füßen aufgehängt. Daneben war ein Pfahl auf dessen Spitze ein Kopf steckte. Harry wurde es übel, aber blieb stark. Voldemort ging um den Ermordeten herum, seine Freude aber auch seine Wut konnte Harry deutlich spüren. Als er mit Voldemorts Augen in das Gesicht des Toten, sah erschrak er. Er zuckte so zusammen, dass Felicitas ihn festhalten musste.

**17. Der Abschied**

Er hatte das Opfer beim 'Trimagischen Turnier' kennen gelernt, vertraut hatte er ihm nie, aber so ein Ende? Karkaroff sah ausgemergelt aus, die Haare blutverschmiert. Voldemort hatte ihn also erwischt und ihn vermutlich vor Durmstrang als Drohung an Verräter hingerichtet. Harry unterbrach die Verbindung, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sein Gegenüber hätte etwas bemerkt.

Er öffnete die Augen und berichtete, es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Harry fühlte sich nicht abgekämpft und ausgelaugt. Er war bei diesem Kontakt nicht ihn Ohnmacht gefallen. Dies hatte nicht nur er bemerkt, auf seinem Rücken spürte er die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten von Felicitas und schaute in die zufriedenen Gesichter der beiden Hindus.

Harry war zufrieden, er hatte ohne große Schwierigkeiten und ohne bemerkt zu werden, Zugang zu Voldemorts Gedanken gehabt. Es war ungefährlicher gewesen als die Arbeit von Severus Snape, konnte er ihn als Spion ersetzen?

Buddhadev und Abhijat hatten sich andersfarbige Tücher umgelegt und standen vor dem Bildnis des Gottes mit dem Elefantengesicht. Felicitas war neben Harry getreten und beide schauten erwartungsvoll auf den Mönch. Aus einer goldenen Schale nahm er einen Ring und wollte ihn Harry anstecken, doch mit einem schelmischen Lächeln gab er ihn dann dessen Freundin, mit der Bitte, ihn Harry an den Mittelfinger der rechten Hand zu stecken.

Felicitas erfüllte den Wunsch gern und konnte sich ein Grinsen auch nicht unterdrücken.

"Hiermit erhältst du von uns den Ring, den Anandita für dich erbeten hat. Es ist der magische Ring des Tempels Walkeschwar, wie du ihn bei Anandita kennen gelernt hast. Gebrauche ihn weise.

Anandita, du hast die Aufgabe vor eurer Abreise mit Harry zum Tempel der Göttin Manasha, der Göttin der Schlangen, zu gehen. Dort wird Harry eine magische Schlange erhalten, die ihm sicherlich bei der Beobachtung seiner Feinde behilflich sein wird. Wenn Harry den Fidelius-Zauber über die Schlange legt und dich einweiht, werdet nur ihr beide sie sehen können, aber nur Harry kann mit ihr sprechen. Parsel ist gegeben und nicht erlernbar.

Mit Sorge lasse ich euch jetzt gehen, aber ich bin auch voll der Hoffnung und der Zuversicht. Ihr werdet es schaffen, die Welt von einem gefährlichen Anarchisten zu befreien. Denkt daran er bedroht nicht nur den Frieden und Leben aller Menschen auf den britischen Inseln. Voldemort begnügt sich nicht mit der Herrschaft dort. In ihrem Größenwahn wollen solche Diktatoren soviel wie möglich beherrschen.

Schützt euer Leben und das Leben der Anderen, bewahrt den Überblick und die Ruhe. Denkt an die Ausgeglichenheit. Abhjiat und ich werden immer für euch da sein. Geht nun, und erweist euch eurer Aufgaben als würdig"

Beide bedankten sich bei dem Abt und verließen das Kloster.

Glücklich nahm Harry vor dem Kloster, seine Felicitas in den Arm: "Das war der wichtigste Einkauf meines Lebens, bei dem ich dir begegnet bin."

"Du kannst die Dosen wegwerfen, glaube mir, Katzenfutter über dem Verfallsdatum ist ungenießbar."

Die zwei Wochen, welche der Handwerker um Zeit gebeten hatte, waren wie im Flug vergangen.

Der Mann hatte Wort gehalten. 10 Koffer standen bereit, jeder schöner als der andere. Ein weiterer Koffer stand etwas abseits. Harry, der mit Nanda hierher gekommen war, während Felicitas mit Ginny in der Stadt bummelte, schaute das zusätzliche "Gepäckstück" überrascht an.

Nanda lächelte ob Harrys verwundertem Gesicht. "Harry, das ist mein Koffer, die Idee hat mir so gut gefallen, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

"Nanda, du bringst mich um die Gelegenheit, dir ein Geschenk zu machen, für die tolle Zeit mit dir hier in Indien. Eigentlich wollte ich nur einen Koffer in Reserve mitnehmen, jetzt sind es eben zwei." Harry zeigte ihm die Liste der Leute, für die ein Koffer bestimmt war.

"Toll von dir, mich gleich hinter Ginny zu nennen." Nanda war ehrlich erfreut. „Weiss sie davon?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das soll mein Geschenk an euch alle sein, die mich hierher begleitet und hier auch ertragen habt. Ich brauche noch einen Platz, wo ich mich in Ruhe mit der komplizierten Erweiterung beschäftigen kann. Felicitas dachte da an dich, du hättest ein großes Interesse an Transportzauber. Würdest du mir helfen?

Nanda streckte seine rechte Hand aus und Harry schlug ein.

Bei der Bank erfuhr Harry, dass die Summe, über die er hier verfügte, in England meldepflichtig sei. Er solle doch in Zukunft bei solchen Transaktionen nach Indien kommen. Der Handwerker vom magischen Basar war gleich mitgekommen, damit sie das Gold nicht auf den Markt transportieren mussten.

Zurück im Laden lud der Meister sie auf einen Tee ein, dazu setzten sich auch die anderen beiden Männer in der Werkstatt. "Mein Sohn und dessen Sohn, wir geben unser Können von Generation zu Generation weiter, wir sind sehr stolz darauf."

Der alte Mann genoss seinen Tee hörbar, und bot allen anderen eine weitere Tasse an. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich einer der Koffer. "Sahib sind dem alten Handwerker nicht böse, wenn nun statt einem Raum mehr Räume pro Koffer ermöglicht wurden? Die größte Bestellung meines langen Lebens, selbst die einzelnen Aufträge des Maharadschas sind bescheidener, deshalb die Zugabe."

Harry murmelte einen Segensspruch, den er von den Hindus gelernt hatte, und verbeugte sich vor dem alten Handwerker. Dieser erwiderte den Gruß lächelnd.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und sagte: "Meister, sollte ich wieder einmal etwas benötigen, was Ihr herstellen könnt, werde ich mir erlauben, die Reise hierher nach Mumbai anzutreten."

Zusammen mit Nanda verkleinerte Harry die Koffer und schafften sie in Nandas Zimmer. Sein Vater, als einer der Brüder des Maharadschas, bewohnte mit seiner Familie einen der alten Paläste der Stadt.

Harry kramte die alten Bücher aus dem Grimmauldplatz aus seiner Umhängetasche. Nanda und Harry fingen an die Bücher zu studieren. Heute hatten sie den ganzen Tag hatten sie Zeit, den Felicitas, Ginny und Tonks, wollten endlich mal in aller Ruhe durch Mumbai bummeln. Ohne sich mit dem Desinteresse von Harry, Nanda und Remus an Mode und anderen Dingen herumzuschlagen. .

Am Nachmittag traf Lupin ein, dem sie eine Nachricht gesandt hatten.

Zuerst schaute er verwundert, als er die Jungen zwischen den Koffern sitzen sah, als Nanda ihm aber die Koffer vorführte und ihm von den Plänen dem privaten Flohnetzwerk berichtete, war er zuerst fassungslos und dann mit einer Energie dabei, den beiden zu helfen, die Harry selten bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Zum Schluss zog er drei Spiegel aus seinem Umhang.

"Harry du kennst sie vom Erzählen, ich habe es geschafft, aus einem Zweiwegespiegel einen Mehrwegespiegel zu machen. Nanda, können wir hier in Mumbai irgendwo Spiegel der gleichen Größe bekommen?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: "Ihr habt Mumbai und Indien nicht begriffen: nichts ist unmöglich." Er klatschte in die Hände und trug dem erscheinenden Hauselfen auf, Spiegel nach dem Muster von Lupin zu besorgen.

Harry hatte den Bogen heraus, wie er die Kamine verbinden konnte. Als er mit dem zehnten Koffer fertig war, machte er eine Pause.

"Nanda, es fehlt nur noch dein Koffer. Wenn du mir versprichst, Ginny nicht zu enttäuschen, ehrlich und offen zu ihr zu sein, wirst du an das Netzwerk angeschlossen und kannst somit jederzeit mit ihr reden und, falls sie es will, auch zu ihr reisen. Sollte die Beziehung nicht mehr bestehen, so hoffe ich doch, dass unsere und die zwischen dir und Anandita bestehen bleibt."

Nanda nickte und beide umarmten sich freundschaftlich.

Nachdem auch dieser Koffer am Netzwerk angeschlossen war, verabschiedeten sie sich.

Harry und Remus wollten noch die Atmosphäre der überquellenden Stadt genießen.

. Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen und Gassen, und Harry meinte: "Remus, ich werde mich wohl nie an die Gegensätze der Stadt, des Landes gewöhnen. Neben edlen Läden sitzen Straßenkinder und betteln, ist das nicht schlimm?"

"Vielleicht sind sie glücklicher als Kinder bei uns, denen man das Spielen auf der Straße verbietet, weil man vor Todessern Angst hat."

Harry nickte: "Trotzdem begeistern mich das Land und die Menschen hier. Man achtet die anderen, auch die mit einem anderen Glauben oder Aussehen. Es wäre so, als ob Malfoy sich mit Onkel Vernon unterhält und dann beide weiter ihre Wege gingen."

"Harry, Extremisten gibt es überall, auch hier in Indien, nur die Menge der Menschen lässt sich nicht so schnell mitziehen. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass hier und daheim die Zauberer eine ganz kleine Gruppe sind. Hier in Indien haben sie sich mehr dem täglichen Leben der Muggel angepasst. Sie haben Kontakt zu einander, ohne ihr magisches Erbe zu verraten. Die Zauberfamilien sind hier nicht so auf die magische Welt fixiert, vielleicht ist es dies, was sie nicht so in getrennte Lager treibt." Remus zeigte auf einen Pilger, der in aller Ruhe seine Gebete verrichtete. "Da Harry, trotz aller Hektik, dem chaotischen Straßenverkehr und den Massen von Menschen macht er das, was er für richtig hält."

Sie gingen durch die Märkte, die herrlichen Farben, die Gerüche alles begeisterten die beiden. Eine ganz andere Welt tat sich ihnen hier auf.

"Harry, zu deinem Geburtstag kann ich erst ein wenig später erscheinen, jetzt mit den Schrankkoffern klappt das ja hervorragend. Am Tag vor deinem Geburtstag ist Vollmond und ich werde auf der Werwolfinsel den neuen Trank ausprobieren, ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie er wirkt. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich mich danach fühle, sicherlich habe ich nicht die Kraft zu apparieren."

Harry hatte interessiert zugehört: "Wir holen dich natürlich ab, oder Ian gibt dir einen Portschlüssel direkt nach Black-Castle. Was ist das für eine Insel?"

"Nun, das ist eine wunderschöne Insel, die dicht mit Urwald bewachsen ist. Misses McKinnon hat uns bei der Rundreise diese Insel gezeigt. Sie ist sehr stolz, begründet sich doch diese Einrichtung auf ihre Initiative. Es gibt dort Unterkünfte, in denen man gepflegt wird, wenn es einem dreckig geht. Hier treffen sich die Werwölfe zu ihrer Verwandlung. Die Insel gehört dem Maharadscha, der sie den Werwölfen dieses Bundesstaates überlassen hat."

Harry blieb am Gate of India stehen und schaute auf das Meer hinaus. "Hier bleiben können, ohne die Angst zu haben, dass zu Hause die Freunde und andere Unschuldige umgebracht werden, wäre das Schönste für mich, Remus. Aber die Prophezeiung treibt mich nach Britannien zurück."

"Du meinst, weil Dumbledore meint, du allein könntest Voldemort besiegen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass seine Freunde die Wahrheit kannten. "Er meint es nicht, er weiss es. Er war es, der die Prophezeiung gehört und notiert hatte. Die ganze Prophezeiung, welche Dumbledore seinerzeit in Eberkopf gehört hat lautet nämlich: »Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.«"

Remus blieb regungslos stehen und brauchte etwas um das Gesagte zu realisieren. Schweigend nahm er Harry in den Arm. "Du schaffst es! Nur warum kommst du erst jetzt damit rüber? Wir haben wertvolle Zeit verloren, wir müssen alles üben. Ich verstehe Dumbledore nicht, dass er dir nicht alles beibringt, was er kann."

"Die Zeit hier war nicht verloren. Die Barriere, die der Fluch in meinem Gehirn errichtet hat, ist beinahe durchbrochen. Ich kann diese abnorme Verbindung sogar benutzen, wie es Voldemort kann. Durch diese Übungen im Kloster habe ich nicht nur meine Okklumentik vervollständigt, sondern bin auch Legilimentiker geworden. Musste dafür aber den heiligen Eid schwören, die Möglichkeit nie gegen ungerechtfertigt einzusetzen."

"Harry, unter diesem Gesichtspunkt, werden wir wohl noch etwas hier bleiben müssen. Zuhause kann ich euch das nicht durchführen was ich möchte, da würde es gleich Ärger mit dem Ministerium geben., aber lass uns dies oben im Park neben den Türmen des Schweigens besprechen. Weisst du, wo ich meine?"

Harry nickte und apparierte. Nachdenklich erschien auch Remus. "Ich habe es mir überlegt, du musst alle Möglichkeiten haben, um zu kämpfen. Als Tonks es mal nur angedeutet hatte, dass Dumbledore euch die Unverzeihlichen beibringen sollte, war ich dagegen. Nachdem ich die ganze Prophezeiung erfahren habe, bin ich es dir schuldig. Sirius hat sich das auch schon überlegt gehabt, wurde aber immer zurückgepfiffen. Ich denke, ich werde sie euch drei beibringen, dir, Ginny und Feli, falls die beiden sie nicht schon beherrschen. Hier in Indien scheinen sie nicht so unverzeihlich zu sein.

Bei unserer Besichtigungstour zu der Werwolfinsel hat Nanda eine Schlange mit dem Todes-Fluch vom Baum geholt, was Ginny sehr beeindruckt hat. Ich glaube er hat ihr die Unverzeihlichen-Flüche schon beigebracht und nicht nur das. Da wird wohl ein Wutanfall von Molly fällig, sobald sie etwas ahnt."

Harry grinste. "Da wären wir schon beim nächsten Thema. Hast du Informationen über Ron und Hermine? Ginny und ich haben in der letzten Zeit mehrere Briefe geschrieben und sie über Ian verschicken lassen, ausdrücklich mit der Bitte, die Antwort an Dobby zu senden. Aber es kam keine Antwort. Dobby, den ich gestern Abend hierher gerufen habe, ist mehr als unglücklich, obwohl er nichts dafür kann. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Moody sie vor allem abschirmt. Selbst im Ligusterweg kam keine Post für mich an und auch kein Anruf, Tante Petunia hat mir das bestätigt. Ich machte mir langsam Sorgen. Ich habe auch mit Meister Singh darüber gesprochen und wir haben über die Legilimentik einen Kontakt zu Hermine hergestellt, aber sie war zu sehr privat beschäftigt, so haben wir ihn wieder abgebrochen. Also leiden scheinen sie nicht zu müssen. Aber warum antworten sie mir nicht? Am Postweg kann es nicht liegen, den der Brief von Gringotts, dass Mister Fortunekeeper gerne das Testament von Sirius eröffnen will und vom Ministerium wegen meiner Volljährigkeit, kamen auch an."

"Harry ich werde ihnen noch heute Abend schreiben, aber reise bitte nicht zu ihnen, nachher gerätst du vielleicht noch in eine Falle von Moody, außerdem flöge dein heimliches Lernprogramm gleich auf."

"Das verstehe ich. Felicitas scheint sich der Angelegenheit wohl auch anzunehmen, denn im Halbschlaf habe ich sie mit Ginny reden gehört, irgendetwas von übergeben und die Meinung geigen, hatten sie gesprochen."

Remus schmunzelte in sich hinein. "Wenn Felicitas und Molly aufeinander treffen, fliegen die Fetzen. Du hast es ja nicht erlebt, als sie heute mit ihrer Mutter aneinander geraten ist."

"Warum? Erzähl, es ist für mich wichtig, dies von einer neutralen Seite zu hören."

"Nun Harry, Nirupama McKinnon hat nicht viel Zeit für Felicitas und ist heute wieder zu irgendeinem Projekt aufgebrochen. Felicitas wollte aber unbedingt, dass sie wenigstens bis heute Abend wartet, damit du dich von ihr verabschieden kannst. Auch Ian war nicht da, er war in Delhi, aber ihre Mutter bestand darauf abzureisen und dann sind Wörter und Türen geflogen, manchmal ist es gut, dass sie Marathi sprechen. Der arme Hauself war ganz geschockt, räumte aber den Schaden auf und meinte, dass keine von den beiden ihr Temperament im Griff hätten, wenn sie an einander geraten. Ginny hat das sehr aufmerksam verfolgt und auch, wenn sie bei Molly nicht so einen Auftritt hinlegt, Gegenwehr wird sie schon mehr als bis jetzt leisten."

Harry grinste: "Und du meinst, wenn Molly und Felicitas aneinander geraten, geht es rund? Das müssen wir aber Molly nicht verraten. Ginny wird wohl Felicitas als Geheimwaffe einsetzen."

"Eins muss man deiner Freundin aber lassen, uns gegenüber hatte sie sich sofort wieder im Griff, genauso wie ihre Mutter. Felicitas soll dir noch einen Kuss von Nirupama geben, worauf sich diese bei ihrer Mutter nach einer Heilpaste für Blutergüsse erkundigte."

"Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Remus, um auf die Unverzeihlichen zurückzukommen, ich glaube heute Abend wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt damit anzufangen.

. Morgen Nachmittag sollen wir doch alle zum Kloster, Lehrer Singh hat für alle etwas vorbereitet und ich weiss nicht, wie lange das dauert. Aber erst einmal muss ich wohl auch Tonks und Ginny mit der Prophezeiung konfrontieren."

Sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. "Harry, wo bist du? Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden!"

"Feli, Remus und ich sind vor dem Tor zum Park, in dem die Türme des Schweigens stehen."

Es ploppte und dies verriet Harry, dass seine Freundin sehr aufgeregt war. Statt des üblichen Begrüßungskusses sprudelte sie gleich los. "Gut, dass du auch da bist, Remus!"

"Was um Merlins Willen ist denn geschehen?"

"Harry es ist wegen der Prophezeiung, von der du mir erzählt hast. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es nicht einmal Ginny und Tonks wissen. Ich habe es mehr beiläufig erwähnt, wir waren in einer magischen Buchhandlung, als sie sich darüber gewundert haben, warum ich mich für Bücher mit asiatischen Angriffsflüchen interessiert habe. Jetzt sind sie ganz geschockt, obwohl es doch offensichtlich ist, dass du das Ekel abräumen musst."

"Nun Felicitas, so offensichtlich sieht man das in England nicht, und selbst Voldemort ist es nicht bekannt. Deshalb ist es besser, niemand anderes erfährt darüber noch etwas. Ich selbst habe es gerade Remus gesagt, und bei Tonks und Ginny bist du mir zuvorgekommen. Wo sind denn die beiden nun?"

"Nachdem ich die Bücher gekauft habe, sind wir in mein Zimmer. Dort habe ich versucht, sie zu beruhigen, nun warten sie dort auf dich. Habe ich viel Schlimmes angerichtet?"

"Nun, ich war auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit Remus, als ich es ihm am Gate of India gesagt habe, ich denke, wir sollten zu ihnen."

Remus und Felicitas nickten und sie verschwanden von dem Park in die Villa der McKinnons. Tonks und Ginny verhielten sich anders, als er erwartet hatte, statt großes Klagen und Niedergeschlagenheit herrschte während der Aussprache eine Aufbruchstimmung, die Harry nicht erwartet hatte. Sie beschlossen, in den nächsten Tagen nach Britannien zurückzukehren.

Der Unterricht am Abend war tatsächlich nur für Harry. Ginny hatte die abendlichen Ausflüge mit Nanda genutzt, um soviel wie möglich von ihm zu lernen. So saßen die beiden mit Felicitas im Hintergrund. Sie hörten zuerst dem theoretischen Vortrag von Tonks zu, um Harry danach bei der Ausführung zu Lasten einer heraufbeschworenen Ratte zu beobachten. Harry war sehr zufrieden mit sich, die Sitzungen im Kloster hatten ihm sehr viel gebracht, er konnte freier denken, auch war er aufnahmefähiger geworden. Nur jedes Mal, wenn er an Sirius dachte, kam über alles ein Schleier der Trauer, der ihn dann ganz aus der Fassung brachte. Meister Singh und Abhijat hatten es auch bemerkt und sich nur schweigend angesehen.

Das Treffen im Kloster fand heute nicht statt und so zogen sie sich alle etwas früher auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Felicitas bestand darauf, dass Harry noch etwas zaubern übte, er sollte, Hauselfen gleich, Gegenstände nicht mit 'Accio' herbeirufen, sondern sie teleportieren, sie einfach vor seinen Augen materialisieren lassen. Die Gegenstände flogen nicht von ihrem Ursprungsplatz zu ihm, sondern löste sich dort auf und bildeten sich an dem gewünschten Platz wieder.

"Mensch Felicitas, wie bei den Hauselfen in Hogwarts, warum lernen wir so etwas nicht, wenn ich mit 'Accio' ein Glas Kürbissaft herbeirufe, ist es halb leer."

„Abhijat wird es dir morgen erklären, warum wir zwei es können, meine Mutter und ihre Familie, Nanda kann es zum Beispiel auch, Dad nicht."

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr davon erfahren würde. Er war zu faul weiter zu lernen. "Felicitas, was habt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag angestellt?"

" Sie berichtete ihm ausführlich über ihren Bummel durch Mumbai. „Tonks war ganz begeistert von den alten Tempelanlagen mit ihren manchmal doch ganz eindeutig zweideutigen Reliefen. Wir sind richtig aufgefallen, die Leute haben sich nach uns umgedreht."

„Das kann ich mir so richtig vorstellen, die europäischen Touristen betrachten es durch die Kamera oder blicken verschämt über ihren Reiseführer und Tonks kommentier alles laut."

Felicitas bekam einen Lachanfall, nachdem anderen, als sie von besonders peinlichen Äußerungen von Tonks berichtete. „Ginny war da etwas zurückhaltender, sie hat die Bilder zwar auch sehr interessiert betrachtet, aber wenigstens nicht so laut."

Harry hatte sich die Bilder auch ausführlich angesehen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit wollte er seinerzeit Felicitas, die den Tempel ja kannte, nicht fragen. „Ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen zu bestimmten Abbildungen", bemerkte er grinsend.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen flüsterte er ihr noch zu: "Mit einer guten Lehrerin sind manche abgebildeten Sachen gar nicht so schwer, wie sie aussehen." Felicitas grinste verlegen und kuschelte sich an Harry.

Voller Fantasie und Neugierde betraten sie am Nachmittag den Tempel. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsrituale ließ man sie bis in den Warteraum, welchen Harry schon kannte. Statt der gewohnten Vertraulichkeit hielt sich die Nyx zurück. Harry und Felicitas, die die Lieblingsecke kannten, vermuteten sie dort. Plötzlich mit einem Sprung landete die Nyx auf Felicitas Schulter und blieb dort sitzen. Sie durfte sie sogar streicheln, während sie aufmerksam die anderen betrachtete. Ginny, die mit Nanda und auch schon alleine hier beim Klostervorsteher war, streckte die Arme aus und tatsächlich sprang die Nyx weiter. Als die Glocke ankündigte, dass sie zum Abt vorgelassen werden, sprang die Nyx in den Innenhof und verschwand im Dickicht.

Heute wirkte alles feierlicher, die Ausstattung war um einiges üppiger, überall waren bunte Blumen. Dicke Schwaden von Räucherwerk, welches vor der Gottheit verbrannt wurde, durchzogen den Raum. Ihre Sinne waren durch den Rauch und die Farbenpracht in dem sonst kargen Raum richtig benebelt. Auch war eine große Menge von Mönchen in den verschiedensten Festroben versammelt. In der Mitte des Raumes vor der Figur des Gottes Ganesha stand ein gerahmtes Bild.

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wer auf dem Bild sein könnte.

Als der Klostervorsteher seine lange einfühlsame Rede über Abschied und Verabschieden, somit auch Loslassen beendet hatte, war allen klar, Buddhadev Singh hatte alles aufgeboten, um für den ihm unbekannten Sirius Black eine Trauerfeier zu veranstalten. Ausführlich erklärte er ihnen das Abschiedszeremonial der Hindus von einem geliebten Menschen und zelebrierte dies gemeinsam mit ihnen.

Die Farben, die Gerüche die festlichen Zeremonien und auch die vielen wahren Worte, die der Abt und Abhijat über Sirius sprachen, rissen Harry so aus der Gegenwart, dass er dem allem nur noch zusah. Er bemerkte nur noch Felicitas neben sich und sah auf den Altar, wo vor dem Bild seines Paten die Trauerzeremonie stattfand. Harry wusste, warum die beiden Hindus soviel Wahres über Sirius sagen konnten, sie hatten sich nicht nur mit ihm über seinen Paten unterhalten, auch Ginny, Tonks und Remus waren zu Gesprächen im Kloster gewesen.

Sie standen in einer Gruppe zusammen, Tonks kümmerte sich sehr um Remus, der seine ganze Trauer nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Erst als er das sah, ließ Harry auch seinen Tränen freien Lauf, er hielt Felicitas fest in seinen Armen und lauschte den Worten des Klostervorstehers. Ginny lehnte sich an den hinter ihr stehenden Nanda, und trauerte still um Sirius Black. Das Bild war längst enthüllt worden, doch hatte jeder von den Trauernden, sein eigenes Bild von ihm in sich, welches er für sich bewahren wollte.

Bei dem Zeitpunkt des Loslassens angekommen, gab sich Harry einen Ruck und folgte dem Vorschlag, den Felicitas ihm zugeflüstert hatte, er nahm Ginny bei der Hand und stellte sich hinter Remus und Tonks. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den großen Holzhaufen zu, auf dem bei einer richtigen Bestattung, im Rahmen einer Trauerfeier der Hindus, der Tote lag. Remus nahm von Abhijat die Fackel entgegen und alle vier hielten sie an dem langen Stab fest, um das Feuer zu entzünden.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in sicherer Entfernung auf den Boden und sahen zu, wie das Feuer das Holz mitsamt ihren Grüßen an Sirius, welche sie auf Papierrollen geschrieben hatten, verzehrte.

Es war ihnen allen bewusst, dass hier nicht der Körper von Sirius verbrannte, trotzdem hatten sie von ihm Abschied nehmen können.

Die Offiziellen des Klosters zogen sich zurück, und Nanda disapparierte mit der schlafenden Ginny im Arm. Remus kniete neben dem in sich gefallenen restlichen Holz, dann stand er auf, ging auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn schweigend. Er verschwand mit der in sich gekehrten Tonks.

Harry saß noch neben Felicitas auf dem Boden als nur noch Asche übrig war. Abhijat, der mit ihnen die Stunden des Feuers verbracht hatte, stand mit auf, als Harry sich erhob. Harry umarmte auch ihn still und dankbar. Er hatte fertig gebracht, was Dumbledore vielleicht gar nicht geplant und nie erwähnt hatte, eine Trauerfeier, eine Feier des Abschieds von Sirius Black.

Am nächsten Morgen traf Harry nochmals mit dem Klostervorsteher zusammen, der aber keinen Dank hören wollte, sondern Harry in das von Felicitas angedeutete Geheimnis einweihte.

"Harry James, du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, auch vor meinen bescheidenen Versuchen gewesen. Die Arbeit mit dir hat auch mir sehr viel gebracht und du bist nun in der Lage, mit der Wurzel des Bösen umzugehen. Dieser Fluch hatte eine Gabe der Natur in dir zurückgehalten, die sich nun langsam ausbreiten wird und die du mit der Zeit beherrschen lernst. Vor ewigen Zeiten, weit vor der Gründung dieses Klosters hatten eure Familien, Anandita und Harry, etwas gemeinsam. Ihr habt in euren Ahnen Vertreter aus dem Stamm der Elfen, nicht der Hauselfen, wie wir sie kennen, sondern der Hochelfen. Diese haben sich in den Jahrhunderten ganz aus der Welt zurückgezogen und sind für uns nicht mehr erreichbar. Sie haben euch aber ihre Art der Magie in Bruchstücken als Erbe hinterlassen. Einiges hast du sicherlich schon bemerkt und vieles wirst du noch kennen lernen. Anandita und Nanda wissen bereits länger davon, es ist kein Grund sich als etwas Besseres zu fühlen, sondern es ist eine Gabe, die beherrscht werden muss. Harry, es wäre schön, wenn du mich von nun an öfters besuchen würdest, ich und auch andere werden dich dann in der Verteidigungsart der Elfen unterrichten. Vieles davon beherrscht aber unsere Anandita schon. Sie und Nanda können dich bereits unterrichten, dir Beispiele zeigen und mit dir Versuche wagen. Bedenkt, es ist eine seltene Gabe, und sie könnte euch nützlicher sein, wenn sie nur dem engsten Freundeskreis bekannt ist."

Harry bedankte sich bei dem Abt für die Zeit, die er mit ihm verbringen konnte, und dieser tat das Gleiche ihm gegenüber für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen.

Gemeinsam bummelten sie nach dem Verlassen des Klosters nochmals durch den magischen Basar und erwarben hier und da ein paar Andenken oder kleine Geschenke. Vom Gewürzmarkt aus rief Harry bei Tante Petunia an, er erkundigte sich bei ihr, ob irgendwelche Post eingetroffen war. Er verriet seiner Tante auch, wo sie waren und bekam prompt eine Reihe von Wünschen, die von Tee bis zu Gewürzen und Tüchern reichte, gesagt.

"Wo ist denn eigentlich Ginny abgeblieben? Seit gestern, als sie mit Nanda verschwunden ist, habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

"Nun Harry, sie wird wohl bei Nanda sein. Sein Vater hat heute überraschenderweise den engsten Familienkreis zusammen gerufen, sicherlich weil Nanda mit Ginny dort ist."

"Woher weisst du das?"

"Harry, da du so lange geschlafen hast, konntest du den Bericht von Janardan, unserem Hauselfen, nicht hören. Er wusste von dem Treffen, welches gestern noch schnell einberufen wurde. Sie werden wohl vor heute Abend nicht auftauchen, mein Onkel hat so seine Vorstellungen von kurzen Treffen, lange Familienfeiern können Tage dauern. Ein echter Inder halt."

Am Nachmittag gönnten sie sich noch, wie schon öfter in den letzten Tagen, ein Bad im Indischen Ozean, ganz wie Touristen, mitten unter diesen.

"Anandita, du bist so ruhig, bist du traurig, weil wir wieder nach England reisen?"

Sie nickte und Harry konnte das Geheimnis der Koffer nicht mehr verheimlichen. Felicitas strahlte: "Sollte ich tatsächlich mit nach Hogwarts gehen, dann könnten wir uns an einem freien Nachmittag hier am Strand erholen oder sogar durch die Märkte von Mumbai bummeln. He Harry, das wäre doch toll. Raus aus dem Schulmief im kalten Schottland und rein in den warmen Ozean! Weiss Ginny schon davon?"

"Ich befürchte ja, denn die Koffer stehen bei Nanda, für die beiden ist das die optimale Verbindung. Ich kann mir denken, dass dies eine sehr bequeme und vor allem eine Kraft sparende Reisemöglichkeit ist. An dem privaten Netzwerk sind ja nur wenige Kamine angeschlossen, so dürfte es keine Bilderflut geben, die auf einen einstürmt und man kann kaum falsch ankommen. Nanda ist Nanda und Ian ist Ian, Verwechslungen gibt es kaum. Nur ein Koffer ist mit zwei Namen belegt."

"Welcher, deiner etwa mit Harry und Andrew?"

"Nein, mein Schatz. Wer hat den von uns zwei Vornamen, die zwar das Gleiche bedeuten aber sehr unterschiedlich sind?"

Felicitas grinste: "Lass mich mal nachdenken, wer mir da einfällt." Sie trank ihr Cola leer. Antwortete aber nicht auf die Frage, sondern strahlte Harry glücklich an. "Liebst du beide?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Alle drei, nur Lucky wird wohl nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk reisen können."

Felicitas lachte glücklich. "Wir brauchen nur noch einen guten Illusionszauber, mit dem wir den anderen unsere scheinbare Anwesenheit im Schlafraum vorspielen können. Und weg sind wir."

"Nun Felicitas, es gibt auch Stunden in Hogwarts, die man zur freien Verfügung hat, da fällt es gar nicht auf, wenn man im Koffer verschwindet."

"Du sollst hier keine Werbetrommel rühren, aber vielleicht, wenn ich weniger vorlaut bin, dürfen wir für ein paar Tage nach Hogwarts in den Ferien, wäre doch toll?"

"Da wären wir aber ganz unter seiner Kontrolle, ob das so gut ist?"

"Kontrolle ist relativ Harry, du hast erwähnt, Hauselfen können in Hogwarts Gegenstände und sich selbst teleportieren, also müssten wir dies vielleicht auch hinbekommen? Das will ich ausprobieren. Wenn das klappt, wäre diese Hermine sicherlich sprachlos, kein schlechter Anfang für mich, ich lasse mich so ungern belehren."

"Und warum gehst du davon aus, dass sie dich belehren will?"

"Ginny erzählt immer, dass Hermine alles weiss und manchmal auch besser weiss." Felicitas schüttelte sich.

Harry schwieg, er dachte an die Eifersuchtsszene, als Ginny auftauchte.

Im Tempel der Göttin Manasha bekam Harry, nachdem er geduldig gewartet hatte, die Gelegenheit mit dem Tempelpriester zu reden. Freundlich und ganz nach den Vorschriften begrüßten sie den Tempelvorsteher, der sich gleich an Harrys Freundin wandte. "Anandita, hast du vielleicht etwas vergessen?"

Felicitas schaute ratlos und folgte zusammen mit Harry den Tempelpriester in einen schattigen Innenhof der Anlage. Hier waren viele hüfthoch ummauerte Gruben, in denen sich ganze Schlangennester befanden. "Unsere Schätze Sahib. Anandita hat sich zwei unserer anbetungswürdigsten Freundinnen ausgeliehen, ohne uns zu informieren, mit welcher Aggression sie zurückkehren würden. War es das, junge Frau, was du vergessen hast?"

Anandita wurde vor Verlegenheit rot. Harry grinste, auch dies war eine neue Erfahrung mit dem Wesen an seiner Seite, sie konnte sogar verlegen werden.

"Ehrenwerter Guru, da ihr der Sprache der Schlangen mächtig seid, war es sicherlich kein Problem für euch, zu erfahren, für welche wichtige Angelegenheit ich mir die Schlangen ausgeliehen habe."

"Wohl, wohl, aber es gibt sehr wenige denen es möglich ist, Parsel zu sprechen, ich bin oft auf Reisen und meine Mitbrüder verstehen die Schlangen nicht. Es ist unfair, sie vor so ein Problem zu stellen, ohne sie zu warnen."

Sie nahm den Rüffel ohne Widerspruch an und verbeugte sich demütig vor den Tempelpriester.

"Buddhadev Singh vom Tempel Walkeschwar hat eine Bitte an mich gerichtet, der ich gerne nachkomme." Er sprach mit Harry plötzlich in Parsel, und dieser konnte ihm angesichts der vielen Schlangen ohne Probleme antworten. Sie suchten, besser gesagt der Tempelvorsteher ging an eine Gruppe und rief den Schlangen etwas zu. Ein schönes Exemplar erhob sich, und der Tempelpriester streckte die Hand aus. Schnell schlang sich die Schlange um seinen Arm. "Mister Potter, diese Schlange ist bereit, sie nach England zu begleiten. Ich habe extra eine Art gewählt, die hier im Gebirge zu Hause ist, wegen den Temperaturen im kalten England. Diese Schlangenart ist sehr zutraulich, aber auch sehr giftig, deshalb erhalten sie auch ein Serum, für das unser Tempel berühmt ist. Sollte die Schlange zurück in den Tempel wollen, sind sie verpflichtet, sie hier wieder abzugeben. Sie können sie auch zu uns bringen, wenn es einen Abschnitt in ihrem Leben gibt, in dem sie die Schlange nicht benötigen, aber ich habe so etwas recht selten erlebt."

Versehen mit einem Buch über diese Schlangenart und einem hübschen Korb für die Schlange kehrten sie in das Domizil der McKinnons zurück.

Sie waren bis auf Janardan alleine im Haus. Dieser begrüßte sie freundlich. "Lady Anandita, der Hauself des ehrenwerten Sahib Nanda hat ein Paket für Sahib Harry abgegeben und lässt ausrichten, dass Sahib Nanda und Lady Ginny erst später eintreffen, da dem eigentlichen Brunch ein Abendessen folgt."

"Danke Janardan."

„Janardanwird der große Saal heute noch benötigt? Ich will dort das Paket öffnen." "Nein Sahib Harry, der Raum steht Ihnen zur Verfügung. Möchten die Herrschaften heute auf der Terrasse speisen? Mister Lupin und Miss Tonks haben sich auch zum Essen angekündigt, genauso wie der ehrenwert Sahib Ian."

Felicitas nickte den Hauselfen zu. "Danke für deine Mühe Janardan, wir werden deinen Vorschlag annehmen und auf der Terrasse essen."

Während Harry und Felicitas im großen Saal Platz schafften, erklärte er ihr, dass die Koffer noch mit diversen Schutz-Zaubern belegt werden mussten, damit sie nicht von Unberechtigten geöffnet oder mitgenommen werden konnten. "Der Fideliuszauber wäre doch toll. Jeder spricht seinen eigenen und weiht die anderen ein."

Felicitas und Harry verschwanden in ihren Koffern. Harry hatte seinen Lockhart aus der Tasche geholt und legte los. Felicitas benützte den Kamin, um bei Harry aufzutauchen. "He, das ist ja britischer Landhausstil pur! Dir gefällt die Einrichtung von Black-Castle wohl sehr? Trotzdem sehr gemütlich." Feli liess sich auf eine gemütlich aussehende Couch fallen.

Das Feuer im Kamin flammte grün auf und der Kopf und Remus erschien in den Flammen. "Hallo ihr beiden, Abendessen ist fertig, kommt ihr oder wollt ihr gleich hier unten essen?" "Hallo Remus! Die Spiegel von Nanda habe ich in deinen Koffer gelegt, glaube Fach drei."

"Schon gefunden Harry und verzaubert, wir sind schon eine halbe Stunde da."

Außerhalb des Koffers polterte es, Remus verschwand aus dem Kamin und Harry und Feli apparierten aus dem Koffer in den Saal.

Tonks saß neben Harrys Koffer auf dem Boden. „Wer stellt den überall diese Koffer ab, bin doch glatt darüber gestolpert. Verdammt, Remus, wo bist du?"

"Tonks hat euch umgeworfen, habt ihr was bemerkt?"

Felicitas und Harry sahen sich an. "Nein, aber wir sind herausgekommen weil es gepoltert hat. Du hast also Tonks noch nichts verraten?"

Remus grinste. "Nein Harry, die Begeisterung von ihr sollt ihr alle miterleben."

Das Abendessen war köstlich. Sie genossen es, im milden Wind auf der Terrasse zu sitzen.

Sie hatten ausführlich über die Lage in Großbritannien gesprochen. Von Voldemorts Umtriebe hatten sie nichts erfahren, nur gab es Differenzen im Orden. Die Existenz von Black-Castle und folglich auch die Verbindung zum Grimmauldplatz würde weiter geheim bleiben.

"Eigentlich, sollten wir überhaupt nichts bekannt geben, was wir hier gemacht haben", forderte Tonks. "Kein Sterbenswörtchen."

Felicitas nickte: "Wir waren in Indien und haben uns um Yoga, Erholung und Männer gekümmert, nicht wahr Tonks, Ginny."

Geräuschlos waren Nanda und Ginny erschienen. Ginny grinste nicht nur, nein sie strahlte. "Ginny wie habt ihr das jetzt geschafft, alle beide seid ihr ohne ein Geräusch hier erschienen?"

"Remus, ich habe gar nichts gemacht, ich habe mich nur tragen lassen."

"He ihr seid hier viel weiter als bei uns! Nur mächtige Zauberer schaffen es, jemand anderes mit zu apparieren." Erstaunt schaute Tonks Nanda an.

"Nun, manche können zu Harry mutieren, andere können anderes. Oder willst du dem nicht zustimmen?"

Sie vereinbarten, was und wie viel wer in Groß-Britannien erfahren durfte.

"Und als was trete ich bei euch auf?" fragte Nanda.

"Als Mitbringsel von Ginny."

"Danke Anandita!"

"Gewöhne die gefälligst Felicitas an, dort ist Anandita nicht bekannt. Klar? Das ist das Mindeste, wenn ich dich schon bei Tante Marbel ertragen muss."

"Felicitas, glaubst du, er kommt auch in George-Manor unter?"

"Mehr als mir lieb ist, Ginny. Mit Tante Marbel hast du eine große Konkurrentin."

Nanda übte scherzhaft die Aussprache von Felicitas, wobei er die ersten zwei Buchstaben sehr betont und gedehnt aussprach. "Bist du einverstanden, wenn ich Feeelicitas zu dir sage?"

Erschrocken sah er seine Kusine an, die ihn mit einem Schwall Marathi eindeckte, in dem mehrmals 'Fee' vorkam. Nanda nickte, grinste aber dann breit: "Rege dich mal wieder ab, kleine Feli", wobei er das 'i' einiges mehr als notwendig betonte.

"Nanda, über den Begriff 'klein' muss ich mich wohl nicht schon wieder mit dir auseinandersetzen, wenn doch bedenke, ich bin nicht die einzigste, die unter der Verniedlichung oder besser gesagt Herabstufung leidet. Deine Freundin verhext auch jeden, der sie mit klein bezeichnet, frage bei Gelegenheit mal ihre Brüder."

Ginny berichtete ganz begeistert von dem Familientreffen. Harry beneidete sie einwenig. Die Weasley waren für seine Verhältnisse schon eine große Familie, aber was sie erlebt hatte, musste selbst dies in den Schatten gestellt haben. Felicitas hatte gesagt, der kleine Familienkreis wäre eingeladen geworden, aber auch Ian und Nirupama McKinnon waren dort gewesen. Dies verwunderte ihn, hätten da auch nicht seine Freundin und er hingehört? Fragend sah er Felicitas an, die warf ihm nur einen bittenden Blick zu und legte den Finger auf den Mund.

Remus, der den Blickwechsel mitbekommen hat, überbrückte die Pause in dem er sich an Harry wandte: "Harry, du hast mir erzählt, dass du ein Schreiben des Ministeriums für Magie erhalten hast, wegen deiner Volljährigkeit. Klappt da etwas nicht zu deinem Geburtstag?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fischte das Kuvert vom Ministerium aus seiner Tasche. "Es überrascht mich etwas, aber hört selbst:

_Werter Mister Potter,_

_wir setzen Sie hiermit in Kenntnis, dass der Minister für Magie dem zuständigen Ausschuss vorgeschlagen hat, dass die vorgezogene Volljährigkeit in ihrem Falle nicht mit der Vollendung des 16. Lebensjahres, sondern per Datum des ersten Beschlusses in Kraft zu treten hat. Der Ausschuss hat dieser Sonderregelung zugestimmt, und bittet Sie, die erste Ausfertigung bei Gelegenheit persönlich zurückzugeben. Die beiliegende Ausfertigung ist ab sofort zu verwenden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Amalia Bones _

_Magische Strafverfolgung."_

Harry holte aus dem Kuvert die Urkunde und, wie er vermutet hatte, kam noch ein persönlicher Brief zum Vorschein, den er auch vorlas:

„_Hallo Harry,_

_Die alte Urkunde kannst du auch zusammen mit Miss Tonks verbrennen, aber sie muss verschwinden. Dieser Brief wird sich selbst entzünden, warum wirst du am Ende des Schreibens verstehen._

_Ich denke du bist von deinem Urlaubsort genauso beeindruckt, wie ich es vor Jahren war. Bitte besuche mich mit deinen Freunden, sobald ihr wieder im Land seid. Es ist nichts Schlimmes, der Besuch sollte aber vor einem Treffen mit Dumbledore stattfinden. Gerne hätte ich euch besucht, aber zur Zeit wird hier jeder gebraucht. Grund der Eile ist, dass Professor Albus Dumbledore die Vormundschaft für dich beantragt hat. Professor Dumbledore ist über die Anwendung des Gesetzes über vorgezogene Volljährigkeit in deinem Falle noch nicht informiert worden. Wir hatten unsere Gründe, welche du bei mir erfährst, so schnell zu handeln._

_Grüße bitte alle von mir_

_Amalie"_

Der Brief verbrannte vor Harrys Augen. "Tonks, Remus was hat das zu bedeuten, was erfahre ich erst bei ihr?"

"Ganz einfach Harry", erklärte Ian McKinnon. "Wer keinen gesetzlichen Vertreter in der magischen Welt hat, kann bei Erfüllung der anderen Voraussetzungen ein Jahr früher volljährig werden. Wohl gemerkt, wer keinen gesetzlichen Vertreter hat. Du hattest keinen, Albus wollte es werden, wenn das geklappt hätte, wärst du erst mit 17 volljährig geworden."

Nanda flüsterte kurz mit Felicitas, die sich unter den verwunderten Blicken von Ginny vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte. Dann konzentrierten sich beide und es erschienen eine Champagner-Flasche und die dazu gehörigen Gläser.

Tonks schaffte es tatsächlich die Flasche magisch zu öffnen und ohne Verlust auf die Gläser zu verteilen. Sie nahm ihr Glas und stand auf: "Nun Harry, bist du volljährig. Es freut mich und es wird mir viel Sorgen bereiten, du weisst warum. Das Ministerium hat meinen Auftrag nicht nur auf den minderjährigen, kleinen Harry ausgestellt, sondern auf deine Person."

Sie zwinkerte mit einem gespielten Seufzer zu Harry, und alle lachten.

Bevor alle zu müde wurden, stand Harry auf: "Manche wissen es schon, dass ich etwas für uns besorgt habe, auch für Sie, Mister McKinnon. Im großen Saal dürft ihr euch das neue wichtige Hilfsmittel für unseren Kampf ansehen. Es sind noch keine Schutzzauber darauf, aber es ist wegen dem..., ich sage es euch später, wichtig, dass jeder nur das Hilfsmittel in Beschlag nimmt, auf dem sein Name steht."

Nachdem Remus mit Tonks von Ian McKinnon in den großen Saal begleitet wurden, blieb Ginny an der Türe stehen: "Harry James Potter, du bleibst bitte hier bei mir, Feli, Nanda ihr könnte den anderen ruhig folgen, ich muss nur mal kurz Klartext mit ihm reden." Überrascht sahen sie Ginny an, verschwanden aber durch die Türe.

"Harry, Geschenke, die als Hilfsmittel getarnt sind, akzeptiert die kleine arme Ginny, oder wie hast du dir das gedacht?", fuhr sie ihn an. "Du hättest es mir auch sagen können, dass telefonieren mit dem Mobiltelefon so teuer ist. In Mumbai habe ich gelesen, was es kostet nach England zu telefonieren."

Harry musste sich das Grinsen mühsam verkneifen, sie ist und blieb die Tochter von Molly Weasley. Nur wie bei ihrer Mutter brachten momentan Argumente gar nichts, er musste sie austoben lassen.

"Und was hast du jetzt wieder für uns besorgt? Mensch Harry begreife doch endlich, dass ich dich auch ohne Geschenke unterstütze!"

"Danke Ginny, gut dass wir darüber reden. Geschenke sind Geschenke und Hilfsmittel eben Hilfsmittel. Für diese bin ich zuständig, ihr helft mir beim Kampf gegen Voldemort und ich will den besten Schutz für euch. Geschenke suche ich persönlich für jeden einzelnen aus, das was ich euch heute als Hilfsmittel geben will, bekommen auch andere. Fred und George zum Beispiel, Ron und Hermine habe ich auch berücksichtigt. Eigentlich habe ich auch an Nanda gedacht, aber der kam mir zuvor."

"Und wie erkläre ich das alles im Fuchsbau?" "Och, du hast ja jetzt zwei Sündenböcke, auf die du es abwechselnd schieben kannst. Nanda wird dir am elften August vermutlich keine Papiertaschentücher schenken. Und das heute ist ja kein Geschenk, dafür wäre es wirklich zu aufwendig. Du bekommst heute, wie die anderen auch, eine kleine Wohnung zum Herumtragen."

"Harry James Potter, ich glaube du spinnst, eine Wohnung zum herumtragen!"

"Du enttäuschst mich etwas Ginny, ich habe immer gedacht, Hexen, die immer in der Zauberwelt waren, für die ist nichts unmöglich, denk doch mal an die Zelte bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Komm, schau dir das mal an, ich denke du wirst begeistert sein – außerdem sollte sich eine rotgetigerte Katze vielleicht etwas schämen, sie kann sich eben nicht wie ein Nyx verstecken."

Harry hielt die Türe auf und wartete auf Lucky, die während dem Gespräch einfach auf dem Kaminsims erschienen war, aber sie verschwand lieber lautlos.

Im großen Saal saß sie als Felicitas zurückverwandelt grinsend auf der Couch, während die anderen vor ihrem Schrankkoffer standen.

Harry legte bei seiner Erklärung sehr viel Wert darauf, den Koffer als Hilfsmittel zu bezeichnen.

"Jeder dieser Koffer besteht aus 7 Zimmern:

Einem Vorraum, in den nur der Eigentümer apparieren kann, alle anderen müssen durch den Deckel oder durch den Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Betreten können den Koffer nur die Personen, welche von euch berechtigt worden sind. Vom Vorraum gehen weitere Türen ab, in Räume, die individuell genutzt werden können, als Arbeitszimmer oder Bibliothek. Vom Schlafzimmer kommt man in das kleine, aber feine Badezimmer."

Neugierig lauschten alle Harrys Erklärungen. "Ich dachte, dass wir uns gegenseitig berechtigen, denn nur Berechtigte können den Koffer bewegen, nicht wahr Tonks?"

"War ja nur ein versehen, kleiner Bruder, aber da ihr sowie so ständig übereinander herfallt, ist es ja nicht so schlimm, wenn ihr mal aufeinander fallt."

Felicitas lachte. "Schade, hat nicht geklappt, Tonks, wir haben nur den Stoß gehört und die Bemerkung von Remus, aber wir werden es nachholen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry grinste Felicitas an. Ginny schien gerade ein ganzer Kronleuchter anzugehen. "Mal langsam, habe ich das richtig verstanden? Den Koffer, den wir für andere unortbar machen sollten, wie den Grimmauldplatz und Black-Castle, nehme ich mit nach Hogwarts. Wenn ich nun etwas Ruhe brauche oder mit Fred oder George sprechen will, verschwinde ich in den Koffer und per privates Flohnetzwerk geht es in die Winkelgasse, richtig?"

Ian nickte: "Und da hier auch Koffer sind, ist ein Nachmittagsausflug nach Indien möglich, das war es doch was du wissen wolltest, oder?"

Ginny versteckte sich hinter Nanda.

"Dad, kannst du dir nicht denken, wie peinlich mir eine solche Bemerkung wäre?" fragte Felicitas empört.

"Nein, bei dir könnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen", bekam sie zur Antwort.

"Jetzt Leutchen mit mehr Ernst, wo kommen wir in Britannien an, und wer geht dann wohin und wie geht es weiter?" Tonks versuchte, etwas Ordnung in die Angelegenheit zu bringen.

Für Harry war es wie beim Quidditch: es musste eine Strategie entwickelt werden. "Wir werden dahin zurückkehren, wo wir hergekommen sind, nach Black-Castle. Von dort aus werden wir uns überall dort zurückmelden, wo wir erwartet werden. Ich im Ligusterweg, Feli und Nanda in George-Manor. Ginny bei Fred und George, sowie du und Remus im Grimmauldplatz. Dobby hat mir berichtet, als er die Briefe abgab, dass deine Eltern, Ginny, noch nicht in den Fuchsbau zurück gekehrt sind. Wir werden uns so schnell wie möglich wieder auf Black-Castle treffen, um die Informationen, die wir bekommen haben, auszutauschen. Tonks und ich müssen heute Nachmittag zu Madame Bones."

Ginny schaute etwas unsicher: "Harry, das mit dem Zimmer in Black-Castle, war das ernst gemeint, so als mein Zimmer?"

Harry grinste nur, als er beobachtete, wie fest Ginny die Hand von Nanda hielt. "Ja, Ginny, es ist ernst gemeint, es ist Ginny's Zimmer, außerdem gibt es ja noch unsere Koffer, an die wir uns gewöhnen müssen."

"Leute, wichtig ist es vor allem, ständig erreichbar zu sein, durch Mobiltelefone geht es nicht überall in der magischen Welt. " Als Remus merkte, dass alle ihm zugehört hatten, wandte er sich seinem Koffer zu.

Aus einem Fach seines Koffers holte er eine kleine Kiste mit Handspiegel, wortlos drückte er jedem einen in die Hand. Beinahe feierlich berührte er seinen mit dem Zauberstab.

"Huch!"

"Felicitas ich weiss, ich war schon einmal schöner, aber den Zweck erfüllt er doch, der Mehrwegespiegel. Nur sollte man darüber nicht unbedingt Geheimnisse austauschen, ich weiss nicht, wie sicher er ist, vielleicht wie das öffentliche Flohnetzwerk. Wir müssen nur bedenken, dass es in der magischen Welt nicht so selbstverständlich ist, in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Spiegel zu sprechen, wie bei den Muggel mit dem Mobiltelefon."

Ian bat noch um drei weitere Spiegel: "In Indien gibt es Gebiete, wo das Mobiltelefon nicht funktioniert, magische oder wenig bewohnte Landstriche. Feli, deine Brüder lassen dich grüßen, aber sie sind ja gerade auf ihrer Forschungsreise zu den chinesischen Drachen. Habe ich dir schon davon erzählt?"

Felicitas verdrehte ihre Augen: „Schön das ich das auch mal erfahre. Mama verschiebt nicht einmal ein Projekt und wo sich meine Brüder rumtreiben erfahre ich erst jetzt. Ich habe extra nicht gefragt, schließlich kann man sich ja auch mal für mich interessieren."

„Sobald sie zurück sind, werden sie dich treffen."

„Da freue ich mich schon darauf!"

Etwas betroffen sahen sie sich an und Harry legte seinen Arm um Felicitas.

Ginny sprang ein um etwas abzulenken: "Und wie merke ich, dass jemand etwas von mir will, Remus?" Remus nickte und hob ein kleines Pergament hoch: "Ich habe den Spiegel unzerbrechlich gezaubert, er kann, wie ihr hier nachlesen könnt, warm werden, wenn euch jemand ruft, oder ihr hört die Stimme, leise, aber eindringlich."

"Remus, danke für deine Arbeit, sie vervollständigt unseren Wohnkoffer. Für mich und Ginny und wenn du auch nach Hogwarts kommst, Felicitas, ist er optimal. Wir können den unsichtbaren Koffer in den Schlafraum stellen und immer darin verschwinden, wenn wir es wollen. Die Liste meiner Forderungen, wie mehr Besuche von Hogsmeade oder ähnlich, kann ich streichen. Ein Einzelzimmer wäre optimal. Jetzt kann ich etwas entspannter nach England zurückreisen."

Nanda und Ginny fingen an ihren Koffer einzuräumen und sie schienen gut voran zu kommen, denn bald verschwanden sie mit samt den Koffern und versprachen, am Morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder hier zu sein.

Harry und Felicitas beschlossen, die Nacht im Schlafzimmer von Harrys Koffer zu verbringen, damit sie sich schon mal daran gewöhnen konnten. Und auch, weil das Zimmer einfach gemütlich war.

Am frühen Morgen wachte Harry auf, etwas aufgeregt war er schon, was würde ihn erwarten? Plötzlich hörte er Nandas Stimme, überrascht schaute er sich um, bis er an den Spiegel dachte.

Felicitas, die auch wach geworden war, sprach bereits mit ihm und kurze Zeit später stand er in ihrem Schlafzimmer. "Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch so früh störe, aber einiges lässt mich nicht schlafen."

"Wegen Ginny?", frage Felicitas überrascht. Nanda nickte darauf hin.

"Ich kann nicht immer in England sein, und wenn sie in der Schule ist, kann ich sie nur über den Koffer erreichen, was eigentlich schon toll ist. Aber es gibt sicherlich Gelegenheiten, wo sie Hilfe oder Unterstützung braucht, ich hoffe, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann."

Felicitas und Harry nickten, und Felicitas sagte: "Nanda, wir werden sie unterstützen, wo wir können. Die Eifersucht, die ich gespürt habe, war unberechtigt. Harry, warum hast du sie eigentlich nicht umarmt, nachdem ihr euch wegen Hilfsmittel und Geschenke geeinigt hattet?" "Die Idee hatte ich tatsächlich, als sie so irgendwie alleine dastand, nur ich befürchtete, dass meine sonst knuddelige Schmusekatze zum Nyx wird."

"Wird sie nicht, versprochen!"

"Danke Leute, eine Frage habe ich noch. Warum wart ihr eigentlich nicht beim Familientreffen, selbst Tante Nirupama war da, Feli?" Interessiert schaute Harry bei der Frage auf.

"Nun, es wurde wegen dir und Ginny veranstaltet. Sie sollten Ginny kennen lernen und da wollte ich einfach, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller habt. Harry hat genug Aufmerksamkeit erlitten, aber beim Nächsten sind wir dabei. Außerdem hielt sich das Interesse meiner Familie an mir und Harry ja sehr in Grenzen. Mama wollte ihr Projekt nicht verschieben und meine Brüder sind gar nicht gekommen. Harry, du musst wissen, sie sind einiges älter als ich, ich bin mehr als Einzelkind aufgewachsen."

Harry Harry nickte verstehend, Nanda drückte Felicitas kurz mitfühlend an sich und sagte dann: "Ich muss wieder, sonst ist Ginny wach, bevor ich wieder da bin."

Auf einen Wink hin, begleitete Harry Nanda ins Wohnzimmer.

"Harry, Ginny hat große Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Mutter. Felicitas wird wohl nicht im Fuchsbau oder diesem Haus in London wohnen wollen, in dem man euch bisher eingesperrt hat. Es wird Zeiten geben, in denen du, von uns vier, der einzigste sein wirst, der bei Ginny ist. Kümmere dich bitte liebevoll um sie. Ginny ist ein Gefühlsmensch, ihr reicht es nicht, wenn sie tröstende Worte hört. Versprichst du mir das?"

Harry nickte und Nanda verließ den Schrankkoffer von Harry durch das funktionierende Netzwerk.

"Nun, ist das Männergespräch beendet?" begrüßte ihn Felicitas grinsend.

"Er macht sich Sorgen um Ginny, und weil er nicht immer bei ihr sein kann. Ich glaube er hat sie recht gut kennen gelernt. Was weisst du denn schon wieder davon?"

"Harry, alles. Wir haben schon gestern Abend darüber gesprochen, aber er wollte mit der selber reden."

"Und meine Nyx, immer noch friedlich?"

"Wenn es nicht als Freischein für Ausschweifungen angesehen wird, friedlich."

Harry legte seinen Arm um Felicitas und schaute sie nachdenklich an.

"Ist irgendwas Harry?"

"Ja, ich suche das Mädchen, von dem ihr im Tempel gesprochen habt."

Feli brauchte ein paar Sekunden: "In Sachen Ginny hat es Freigang, es konzentriert seine Eifersucht auf andere weiblichen Personen, die es noch nicht gesehen hat."

"Abgewöhnen kann man das dem Mädchen nicht?"

"Nein, es lässt sich nichts abgewöhnen, es lernt es nur zu beherrschen."

Sie hatten das Gefühl, viel zu wenig Zeit für einander gehabt zu haben, und das wollten sie jetzt nachholen, wurden aber unterbrochen, als sie Remus rufen hörten. Harry ging zum Kamin. "Hallo ihr Turteltäubchen, hört ihr den gar nichts? Der Hauself ruft euch schon eine ganze Weile zum Frühstück."

"Remus, irgendetwas, vielleicht einen Zweiwegespiegel bräuchten wir noch. Einen kleinen hängen wir an den Koffer und über den anderen bekommen wir mit, was um uns geschieht. Ist das machbar?"

Noch während des Frühstück trafen die Spiegel ein. Nanda hatte seinen Hauselfen über das Flohnetzwerk beauftragt, die Spiegel zu besorgen. Remus wurde leicht verlegen, als alle ihn bei der Verwandlung der Spiegel in Zweiwegespiegel beobachteten.

"Die Spiegel werden vom Fideliuszauber verborgen, sobald sie fest am Koffer angebracht sind", erklärte Ian McKinnon während Tonks die Spiegel verteilte.

Er wandte sich an den Freund seiner Tochter: "Harry, oben neben dem Zimmer von Felicitas gibt in einem unbenützten Zimmer einen Kamin, der nicht am öffentlichen Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Wenn wir den an das private Flohnetzwerk anschliessen, wäre die Reise hin und her bequemer, wir müssten nicht alle in einen Koffer steigen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und meinte: „Wenn sie und Nanda mitgehen ist kein Koffer mehr in Indien, das wäre eine gute Lösung." ,

Ginny boxte ihren Nanda vor Freude auf die Brust: "Das bedeutet ja, dass wir ohne Schwierigkeiten von Black-Castle, dem Haus in London oder von einem unserer Koffer hier ankommen können. Auf Harry! Bewege dich, aber ich und Felicitas dürfen zuschauen, wenn du den Kamin an unser Netzwerk anschliesst."

Harry nickte und verschwand mit Feli und Ginny aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen folgten den drei. Schnell war der Raum leer geräumt und die Verbindung zum privaten Netzwerk hergestellt.

Zum Abschied von Indien genoss Harry nochmals von der Terrasse des Hauses den Blick auf die Stadt und das Meer. "Feli, bis jetzt habe ich gekämpft zum Überleben, nun weiss ich auch warum. Deinetwegen und weil ich gerne hier leben würde."

"Für immer?"

"Hier bin ich ein Brite, der sich versucht den Hindus anzupassen. Man lächelt vielleicht über mich, aber niemand starrt einen an, ich bin hier so herrlich unbekannt. Und das ist toll."

Es ploppte neben ihnen laut und ein erschöpfter Dobby erschien. "Master Potter, Lady Felicitas, Phineas Nigellus hat wichtige Informationen und deshalb muss er ganz dringend mit Ihnen reden, Dobby muss sofort zurück."

* * *

Da unten ist ein Kästchen, extra für euch geschaffen, dass ihr dem Schreiberling und dem geplagten Beta-Leser, eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel und eure Vorschläge und Anregungen für das Nächste mitteilen könnt. Nützt es doch bitte.

Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

* * *

Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet

Heute wollen wir etwas neues ausprobieren, einigen gefiel die lange Liste von Reviewantworten nicht so sehr und deshalb ist sie die Antworten ab heute ausgelagert. Jeder der sie lesen will findet sie hier: http/www.beepworld.de/members93/rudifreakmail/reviewskap16.htm


	18. Hogwarts

Als kleine Abwechsel zu Band 6 eine neues Kapitel.

Danke an meinen Co-Autoren und Beta-Leser. Wir freuen uns auf eure Reviews.

**

* * *

Rückblick auf 17 Abschied**

Zum Abschied von Indien genoss Harry nochmals von der Terrasse des Hauses den Blick auf die Stadt und das Meer. "Feli bis jetzt habe ich gekämpft zum Überleben nun weiß ich auch warum. Deinetwegen und weil ich gerne hier leben würde." "Für immer?" "Hier bin ich ein Brite der sich versucht den Hindus anzupassen. Man lächelt vielleicht über mich, aber niemand starrt einen an, ich bin hier so herrlich unbekannt. Und das ist toll."

Es ploppte neben ihnen laut und ein erschöpfter Dobby erschien. "Master Harry, Lady Felicitas, Phineas Nigellus hat wichtige Informationen und deshalb muss er ganz dringend mit ihnen reden, Dobby muss sofort zurück."

**

* * *

Kapitel 18 Hogwarts**

Felicitas sah Dobby besorgt an: "Nein Dobby du wirst nicht allein zurückkehren." Sie rief nach Janardan. Der umgehend erschien und Dobby misstrauisch anschaute. "Janardan das ist Dobby, du nimmst ihn mit in die Küche, und sorgst dafür, dass er isst und trinkt. Dobby wir werden unsere Sachen packen und du gehst mit uns durch das Flohnetzwerk. "Nein Lady, nicht das Netzwerk des Ministeriums, man sagt es wird kontrolliert." "Keine Sorge, Harry hat einen Kamin hier, an das private Netzwerk der Familie Black angeschlossen. Wir kommen damit im Raum der Riten an."

Harry informierte seine Freunde über den Mehrwegespiegel. Sie versammelten sich vor dem Kamin, um nach Black-Castle zurückzukehren. Ein glücklich strahlender Dobby stand aufgeregt dabei. Mit den Zauberern reisen zu dürfen, wie einer von ihnen und nicht wie ein Dienstbote, war für Hauselfen eine Auszeichnung.

Phineas Nigellus sah in seinem Bilderrahmen erschöpft aus. Nahm aber sofort wieder Haltung an, als er Harry und seine Freunde kommen sah.

„Mister Harry, ich habe ihren unglücklichen Besuch im Büro von Albus Dumbledore mitbekommen. Die Kränkung, auch wenn es hier nur um den Nichtsnutz von Sirius geht, habe ich mit angehört. Der Grund meines Auftrages an den flinken kleinen Elfen war der, dass ihre Prophezeiung wahr geworden ist. Askaban wurde heute Nacht angegriffen, es herrscht helle Aufregung im Ministerium und auf Hogwarts. Selbst der alte Moody kam aus Rumänien, um bei der Verteidigung zu helfen."

„Phineas Nigellus, ist Askaban gefallen?" „Nicht ganz Mister Harry, Mister Hopkins konnte den innersten Bereich halten, den Bereich in dem die Ratte eingesperrt ist. Es gab Tote und Verletzte, das waren die letzten Meldungen, die hier eingegangen sind. Dumbledore will unbedingt mit ihnen sprechen, vielleicht... ja es könnte sein, drückt in sein Gewissen. Solch edle Menschen leisten sich so etwas."

Harry schluckte und wandte sich an den nächsten Kamin. „Amelia Bones, Dover." Er bekam keine Antwort. Vermutlich war sie im Ministerium. „Was nun Leute, Dumbledore will mit mir sprechen, aber Madame Bones möchte es vorher?"

Tonks versuchte den Kontakt mit Edward Hopkins aufzunehmen. Die Angestellte teilte ihr nur mit, dass der kommissarische Minister für Magie zurzeit noch auf Dienstreise ist. „Und Madame Bones?"

„Bitte wenden sie sich auf dem offiziellen Weg an das Ministerium, weitere Auskünfte werden zurzeit nicht erteilt." Die Stimme der Angestellten wurde um einige Grad kühler.

„Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks von den Unsäglichen, ich muss wissen, wo Madame Bones ist, es ist sehr wichtig." Sie berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Kamin.

„Oh, Tonks du bist es ja, man kann dich nicht erkennen und auch nicht, wo du das Flohnetzwerk benutzt. Wie hast du das hinbekommen, in der Ausbildung war die Manipulation des Flohnetzwerkes nicht deine Stärke?"

„Mary-Anne, manchmal lerne auch ich noch etwas, aber was ist mit der Bones, kämpft sie auch noch in Askaban?"

Kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende. „Tonks, wage es ja nicht laut auszusprechen, das mit Askaban. Das ist ganz geheim, selbst im Ministerium wissen es noch nicht alle, aber woher...? Der Vorsprung der Unsäglichen, jetzt verstehe ich es. Madame Bones liegt in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Hat wohl ein paar Flüche abbekommen, sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und hat mir einen Brief für Harry Potter mitgegeben. Könntest du mir helfen, ich kann ihn nirgends erreichen. Gerade kam die Eule von Gringotts, dass die Post dort verwahrt wird. Selbst in Little Whinging ist er nicht."

„Mary-Anne, glaube mir, Gringotts wird es schaffen." „Na ja, hoffen wir es. Tonks ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Madame Bones will, dass er ihren Wunsch erfüllt. Benütze bitte einen Portschlüssel. Das Flohnetzwerk wird überprüft und über der Winkelgasse ist ein Antiapparierschutz aufgebaut. Seid... aber du weißt es sicherlich auch."

Tonks beendete das Gespräch und sah die anderen überrascht an.

Ginny stellte sich sofort an den Kamin: „Fred Weasley, Winkelgasse!" Erschrocken sprang sie ein Stück zurück. Angelinas Kopf erschien mit Pflastern versehen, auch ein blaues Veilchen zierte ihr Gesicht. „Ginny es war doch deine Stimme, ich kann dich nicht erkennen. Du kannst dich beruhigen, Fred und George sehen nicht so schlimm aus, wie ich, oder gar Kati die in Hogwarts in der Krankenstation liegt."

„Angelina, was ist in der Winkelgasse passiert?" „Oh, ich glaube ich habe etwas verpasst, Harry und Ginny am gleichen Kamin, wo seid ihr zwei denn?"

„Gleich in der Winkelgasse, um dir beizubringen, dass man keine falschen Gerüchte erfindet. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Gringotts wurde angegriffen, mehr kann ich euch am Kamin nicht erzählen. Niemand kann sagen wer alles mithört", antworte Angelina

Ginny war ganz aufgeregt und Nanda bemühte sich vergeblich, sie zu beruhigen. „Ich muss unbedingt nach meinen Brüdern sehen. Tonks, Harry ich will in die Winkelgasse."

Angelina im Kamin suchte nach Worten: "Ginny warte noch etwas, deine Mutter meint Fred und George sollen in das Haus nach London, aber sie gehen nicht, wenn wir nicht mitgehen."

„Und warum geht ihr nicht in dieses Haus?" Ginny schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Ein Mister Moody meint, es wäre ein Sicherheitsrisiko, nicht jeder könnte einfach dorthin."

„Und was ist mit dem Fuchsbau?" „Ginny, du weist, dass er durch Schutzzauber, die nur möglich sind, wenn niemand darin wohnt, gänzlich versteckt ist. Mehr darf ich dir am Flohnetzwerk nicht sagen."

Ginny sah sich unschlüssig um, Tonks schaute besorgt. „Ich muss mich erst einmal erkundigen, was da eigentlich los ist. Edward Hopkins ist noch auf Askaban und die Bones auf Hogwarts. Remus, wir verschwinden in den Grimmauldplatz und berichten, sobald wir etwas erfahren haben. Geht das in Ordnung." „Ja, aber lasst mich nicht so lange warten", meinte Ginny. Tonks und Remus nahmen ihre Portschlüssel und verschwanden mit Ian, der in George-Manor nach sehen wollte.

Harry hatte seinen Koffer auf den Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer gelegt und holte nun zwei verkleinerte Exemplare heraus. „Nanda ich glaube ich muss nochmals dringend nach Mumbai, die Koffer sind wohl notwendiger als gedacht. Ginny ihr wartet im runden Raum der Riten auf uns. Du wirst ihm den Zauber von Snape beibringen, so dass Nanda auch auf der Karte verschwindet. Felicitas und ich wenden ihn auch an, wer weiß, was sich das Ministerium alles ausgedacht hat. Ich glaube ich habe da eine Möglichkeit gefunden unbemerkt in die Winkelgasse zu kommen."

„Ich weiss zwar nicht was ein Antiapparierzauber ist, aber der wird uns doch nicht stören? Harry, nichts wie hin!", verständnislos sah Nanda seine Cousine und Harry an. Harry dachte an die Unterlagen von Professor Tofty und Marchbanks über das Apparieren. Will ein Zauberer aus einem Bereich apparieren, welcher durch einen Antiapparierzauber gesichert ist passiert nichts, der Zauberer bleibt, wo er ist. Genauso, so erinnerte er sich, war es anderes herum. Wenn ein Zauberer nach Hogwarts apparieren will, dann passiert auch nichts. Der Zauberer bleibt, wo er war. In kurzen Worten erklärte er Nanda diese Beschränkung beim Apparieren.

Ginny nickte und sah recht mutlos aus. „Was ist, wenn Tonks nicht den Mut hat oder es nicht darf. Einen Portschlüssel in ein gesperrtes Gebiet zu aktivieren, dient nicht gerade ihrem Auftrag." Nanda nahm seine Freundin in den Arm: „Feli und Harry können den Antiapparierzauber umgehen und sobald sie es geschafft haben werden wir nachkommen. Habe ich dir eigentlich noch nichts über meine Ahnen erzählt..."

Harry grinste Felicitas an und diese nickte, und beide verschwanden. Als Harry in dem schwarzen Kamin erschien, schreckten Nanda und Ginny, die gemeinsam auf einem bequemen Sitzkissen saßen hoch. „Kommt, Felicitas hilft schon beim Aufräumen."

Die Weasley Zwillinge und Angelina staunten nicht schlecht als Nanda und Ginny gefolgt von Harry aus dem Koffer stiegen.

„Hallo kleine Schwester, wen bringst du uns damit?" „Hallo Fred, hallo George, das ist Nanda. Außerdem könnt euch die kleine Schwester sparen, wir wäre es denn mit Ginny?"

„Sorry, Ginny. Wo kommst du den eigentlich her und vor allem warum aus Harrys Koffer?", wollte George wissen.

„Harry und Felicitas werden dir das erklären, Nanda das sind zwei von meinen sechs Brüdern, die alle auch noch älter sind als ich. Fred und George, du brauchst dir aber keine Mühe zu machen, sie zu unterscheiden, sie sind beide gleich chaotisch. Angelina ist die Freundin von Fred, und Kati, die Freundin von George ist in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts."

Ginny schaute sich in der beschädigten Küche um, und erschrak sehr, als sie den zerstörten Laden sah. „Was ist den euch um die Ohren geflogen?"

„Das geschieht, wenn sich Todesser mit den Kobolden anlegen. Sie wollten Gringotts ausrauben und die Kobolde haben sich gewehrt. Uns hat es am meisten getroffen, weil wir direkt neben Gringotts sind.

Das hättest du miterleben müssen, eine Warnung von Gringotts, über die sich auch noch lustig gemacht hatten, hatten die Kobolde abgegeben. Ohren betäubender Lärm war die Antwort, und ein hell leuchtendes Schutzschild umgab Gringotts.

Die Flüche der Todesser prallten ab und trafen unser Haus. Kati informierte das Ministerium. Dann erschienen noch mehr Auroren und ein Unsäglicher forderte die Todesser auf sich zu ergeben. Der Anführer schickte einen Fluch zu dem Unsäglichen, doch dieser wich aus und konterte. Die verschiedenen Gruppen bekriegten sich und wir kamen etwas zwischen die Fronten. Kati wollte zum Fenster hinausschauen. Zu ihrem Pech wurde ein Fluch von dem Schutzschild um Gringotts umgeleitet und sie fiel geschockt zu Boden.

Plötzlich rief eine die Stimme nach Mister Hopkins, ganz cool, müsst ihr wissen." Fred machte eine Pause.

George übernahm die Rolle des Erzählers. „Mister Hopkins, bitte. Es hat sich angehört als, ob man ihn zu einem Gespräch in ein Büro bitten würde. Der Unsägliche rannte mit seinen Leuten in unseren Laden. Wir verschanzten uns im Keller. Dann haben die Kobolde wohl zugeschlagen. Jedenfalls war nichts mehr zusehen, als ein Kobold uns fand. Die Todesser werden von Voldemort nicht mehr zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Die Auroren fingen gleich an, deren Überreste einzusammeln."

„Und was ist mit Kati und mit euch? Weiß Mum schon was davon?" „Also, Ginny, verschone uns zuerst einmal mit Mum, aber diesen Sturm werden wir auch noch überstehen. Kati ist versorgt. Mister Hopkins hat sie aufgeweckt und ihr einen Portschlüssel gegeben und mit dem ist sie nach Hogwarts gereist. Madame Pomfrey wird sie wieder hinbekommen und wir warten auf die Zeugenvernehmung durch die Bones. Bis dahin dürfen wir eigentlich mit niemand darüber reden."

Felicitas schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schon den kleinen Kindern bringt man bei, sich vor Schlangen in Acht zu nehmen, keinen Elefanten und erst recht keinen Kobold zu reizen, und diese Idioten greifen ausgerechnet eine Koboldbank an."

Während sie sich mit Nanda von Angelina, einige der noch funktionierenden Scherzartikel erklären lies, winkte Harry die Zwillinge und Ginny zu sich. „Ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht, es soll uns das Leben erleichtern und uns etwas unabhängiger machen. Ginny willst du den Koffer erklären? Falls ihr ein solches Teil überhaupt haben wollt?" Harry grinste, als er die strahlenden Augen der Beiden sah.

„Eine Bedingung gibt es noch, zu denen von Harry", Ginny sah ihre Brüder herausfordernd an. Nicht nur die Zwillinge, sondern auch Harry schauten das rothaarige Mädchen überrascht an. „Ihr beiden versprecht mir, mich endlich ernst zu nehmen und nicht mehr als die kleine Schwester zu behandeln. Ich hoffe auch, dass ihr mich, weiterhin im Fuchsbau unterstützt." Beide nickten: „Werden wir, versprochen."

Ginny fing an den Koffer, mit allen seinen Besonderheiten, zu erklären.

„He, das ist ja toll." Der Ausruf von Nanda unterbrach Ginnys Erklärungen zu den Koffern. Sie eilten in den zerstörten Laden. Bisher drang nur hin und wieder Gelächter aus dem Laden in die Küche, aber Nanda musste was entdeckt haben, was ihm besonders gut gefiel.

Sie standen vor dem Schlangenkorb, mit dem sich Felicitas bei ihrem ersten Besuch so gründlich blamiert hatte. „Fred, George braucht ihr noch einen Teilhaber? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige Artikel in Mumbai auch sehr gut zu verkaufen sind. Der Schlangenkorb zwar nicht, aber die vielen Kleinigkeiten schon." „Nun, du siehst hier die Überreste eines Familienbetriebes. Wir müssen noch die Bones abwarten, dann können wir wieder aufbauen. Können wir danach nochmals darüber reden, schließlich würde es dann kein Familienunternehmen sein."

Ginny strahlte Nanda an, und wandte sich an ihre Brüder, die den Blick auch bemerkt hatten. „Oh, ich glaube ich habe vergessen euch zwei Sachen zu sagen. Erstens Nanda ist mein Freund und Madame Bones wird nicht kommen, denn sie liegt, vielleicht sogar neben Kati, in der Krankenstation."

„He große Ginny, würdest du uns nächstens wichtige Sachen zu erst sagen und nicht einfach so nebenher." Ginny grinste Fred an: "Also, Madame Bones liegt in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts."

„Ginny, das war jetzt der unwichtigere Teil in deiner Mitteilung. Nanda herzlich willkommen in der Familie Weasley. Übergeht sie dich immer so, ich hätte jetzt mehr auf einen Bruder von Felicitas getippt." Nanda schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein bisher war ich eigentlich immer recht wichtig oder Ginny?"

Harry bezog die Zwillinge und Angelina, nachdem sie ihm Verschwiegenheit geschworen haben, in das Geheimnis von Black-Castle ein, zumal ja eine Verbindung zu den Koffern bestand.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, du hast einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, Harry?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und Georges Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Dann können du und Felicitas nach Hogwarts reisen, um euch zurück zumelden Den Koffer stellst du im Gemeinschaftsraum oder sonst wo ab, und ich komme durch den Koffer nach, sobald es möglich ist. Ihr könnt mich ja über den Spiegel rufen, mit deinem Tarnumhang kann ich dann Kati besuchen. Ist doch machbar?"

„Klar ist machbar, mit dem Mehrwegespiegel von Remus können wir uns immer unterhalten. Belangloses zwar, wir haben keine Ahnung wie sicher sie sind, aber immerhin. Jedenfalls kannst du Kati mit deinen Liebesschwüren auf den Geist gehen."

„Felicitas, danke für die Spiegel und deine herzliche Anteilnahme an unserem Liebesleben."

Angelina sah Harry, Feli und Ginny bewundernd an: „Und das habt ihr alles unter der Nase des Ordens fertig gebracht?" „Ja und so soll es auch bleiben, keiner erfährt etwas davon!" „Ist doch klar, Harry!"

Ginny, die mit Nanda bei Fred und Angelina im Laden bleiben wollte, öffnete die Türe, an der ein Kobold geklopft hatte. Er wurde von einem Ministeriumsangestellten, den Fred als Kollegen seines Vaters erkannte, begleitet. Harry hörte noch die Stimme von Griphook: „Sind der Herren Weasleys im Hause? Mister Pimpl ist ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, der die Aussagen der Zeugen aufnimmt. Harry und Felicitas verschwanden nach Hogwarts. Mit dem Spiegel verabredete sie sich mit Tonks dort. Remus zog es vor sich etwas hinzulegen, der Vollmond am Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag war nicht mehr fern.

Harry und Felicitas landeten mit dem Portschlüssel in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, unweit von dem Zaubertränkekerker von Professor Snape.

Felicitas suchte in ihrem Rucksack und nach kurzer Zeit entnahm sie ihm drei Päckchen aus festem Ölpapier. „Lass uns erst einmal nach Snape schauen, er hat bei mir etwas bestellt." Harry sah seine Freundin überrascht an. „Snape weiß doch, dass ich Kontakte nach Indien habe, vielleicht hat er es auch geahnt, als er von Dad die Mitteilung bekam, dass wir bis auf weiteres nicht zum Unterricht kommen würden. Da hat er ihm einfach seinen Wunschzettel an Kräutern und anderen Zutaten mitgegeben. Und diese Päckchen stelle ich ihm auf den Tisch, vielleicht ist er auch schon zurück."

„Meinst du, er war dabei?" „Nun vielleicht nicht direkt an der Front, wohl mehr im Hintergrund. Ganz vorne wäre wohl zu auffällig gewesen."

„Gute Analyse, nur höre ich so etwas nicht gern vor meiner Türe, Felicitas." Professor Snape stand hinter ihnen. „Nur ein Punkt wurde übersehen, aber du konntest es nicht wissen, ich habe von den Reaktionen gewisser Kreise im Ministerium, auf Grund der Warnung von Harry, erfahren."

Während des Gespräches hatten sie das Pult des Professors erreicht und Felicitas stellte ihre Päckchen ab. „Danke, Felicitas. Hatte ich nicht kleinere Mengen bestellt?" Felicitas nickte und öffnete ein Päckchen. „Es stand auf der Bestellung nur nicht ob getrocknet oder frisch, also beides."

„In England kennen wir es nur getrocknet, deshalb keine Angabe, also keine Unkorrektheit. Jetzt stören sie mich nicht mehr, zurzeit brauchen wir viele Heiltränke."

Felicitas und Harry wandten sich der Türe zu, als Professor Snape nochmals anfing zu sprechen: „Harry, diesen Trank bringe in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu Miss Bell und diesen zu Madame Pomfrey in die Krankenstation. Brauchen sie noch irgendetwas?"

„Oh ja, Professor Snape, wir mussten ihr Geschenk mit meiner Freundin Ginny teilen." Snape zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, und nahm zwei Flaschen aus dem Regal. „Die Anweisung habt ihr aber gelesen, einzunehmen ist dieser Trank vom männlichen Teil eines Paares. Weshalb haben sie den Trank teilen müssen?", fragend sah er sie an.

Felicitas sah Snape irritiert an, plötzlich viel der Knuth. „Aber Professor, ich bin doch sehr überrascht. Nein, nein Ginny hat ihren eigenen Freund. Ich habe nur den Trank mit ihr geteilt."

Harry wurde rot bis unter den Haarwurzeln. Snape schien ihnen wohl alles zuzutrauen. Als er nachdenklich seine Fußspitzen betrachtete, bekam er einen Schubs von Felicitas und einen warnenden Blick.

„Felicitas ich habe es mir abgewöhnt mich zu wundern, vielleicht bringt es etwas." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihr die Flaschen.

Felicitas bedankte sich und wandte sich der Türe zu. "Felicitas, ich habe noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen, braust mir diese Tränke?"

Snape zog den linken Ärmel seines Umhanges etwas nach vorne." Die Angaben stehen in meinem Buch auf dem Pult und die Zutaten sind dort im Schrank. Wenn die Tränke geklappt haben, bekommst du die Höchstpunktzahl an ZAGs. Harry du darfst ihr gerne helfen, mehr als verderben kannst du die Tränke nicht. Zuerst solltest du die Flaschen dort abgeben. Inzwischen ist Felicitas sicherlich so weit, dass sie mit zu dem alten Herrn kann. Felicitas vergiss die Zeit nicht, es ist eine gute Erklärung aus dem runden Raum des Wissenden, aber so oft Schweigenden zu entkommen."

Snape nahm einen großen Beutel, leises Klirren von Flaschen war zu hören war und er verließ den Kerker.

"Harry ist das nicht herrlich, ich darf ganz alleine Tränke brauen. Er traut mir das tatsächlich zu. So gefällt mir Hogwarts. Hier im Kerker Tränke zu brauen."

Voller Elan machte sich Felicitas an die Arbeit. Harry musste noch ein paar Schülerkessel aufstellen, Felicitas schien in ihrem Element zu sein. Bald begann es in den ersten Kesseln zu brodeln und Felicitas schaute fasziniert zu. "Schau Harry, ist das nicht herrlich, die Farben, die sich da bilden und wieder verändern, das Brodeln und der Geruch."

Harry schaute etwas skeptisch: "Und du bist dir sicher, dass Ian dein Vater ist, es könnte auch Snape sein, so wie du von Zaubertränken begeistert bist."

"Ich glaube, du musst noch einiges erledigen, Harry. Hole mich aber ab oder rufe mich, wenn du zu Dumbledore musst, ich will mit und dieses Mal auf zwei Beinen."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf die 'Fette Dame' vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Tatsächlich, das Erbe der Feen in seinen Genen wirkte, er war auf Hogwarts teleportiert. Hermine wird staunen, apparieren konnte man nicht, er konnte aber teleportieren. Ihm war das, egal wie es genannt wurde. Das Ergebnis zählt.

Er hörte hinter dem Portrait die Stimme von Professor McGonagall. "Miss Bell, da die Krankenstation überfüllt ist, sind sie hier untergebracht worden. Sie bleiben bitte hier im Gryffindor Turm, das Essen wird ihnen gebracht. Sie werden wohl den ganzen Tag alleine bleiben, bitte missbrauchen sie nicht unser Vertrauen." Harry hörte auch die Frage von Kati nach den Verletzten inder Krankenstation. „Nochmals, wir haben sie hier aufgenommen um ihnen zu helfen, wie auch den anderen Verletzten. Die magische Welt wird erst über die Überfälle informiert, wenn alle Umstände bekannt sind. Meine Bitte nochmals,suchen sie dem sie hier im Schlossnicht nach Dingen und Erkenntnisse, die sie nichts angehen. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt."

Das Portrait klappte zur Seite, Harry überlegte kurz, ob er sich verstecken sollte, aber warum? Heute hat er den richtigen Portschlüssel benutzt, Professor Snape hatte ihn hierher geschickt und er sollte sich bei Dumbledore melden.

"Guten Tag Professor McGonagall." Harry sah in ihr überraschtes Gesicht. "Könnten sie mir das Passwort für Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum nennen, ich muss im Auftrag von Snape bei Kati etwas abgeben."

"Oh, Mister Potter. Professor Snape bitte. Hat sie der Brief von Professor Dumbledore erreicht, in dem er sie um ein Treffen bat? Er ist extra nach Little Whinging aufgebrochen, um ihre Eule zu holen." "Nein, einen Brief habe ich noch nicht erhalten, wir dachten nur, er wird von uns erwarten, dass wir uns zurückmelden?"

„Gut, und warum brauchen sie das Password, die Türe ist doch auf?" „Nun es könnte doch sein Professor Snape schickt mich erneut hierher, er wird wohl selbst nicht den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Gryffindor betreten."

Zustimmend nickte seine Hauslehrerin. "_First Aid _ist das Passwort. Mister Potter, sie sprachen im Plural, ist also Miss Weasley auch auf Hogwarts?" "Nein Miss Weasley ist in der Winkelgasse, sie versucht dort zusammen mit ihren Brüdern den Schaden zu beheben. Felicitas McKinnon ist mit mir nach Hogwarts gekommen, sie macht gerade ihre ZAG Prüfung im Zaubertränkekeller."

"So hat Professor Snape, dem Bitten der jungen Dame nachgegeben?" "Nicht ganz, Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape bat sie Zaubertränke zu brauen, da er keine Zeit hat. Ich werde gleich nach ihr schauen."

"Vergessen sie nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore sie sprechen will, sie können ja während Miss McKinnon die Prüfungablegt, in seinem Büro vorsprechen." " Ist er schon aus Askaban zurück, Professor?"

Harry ließ die überraschte Lehrerin stehen und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Kaum war die Türe geschlossen verschwand Harry in seinen Schlafsaal. Er rief mit seinem Spiegel nach George. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und warte bis George angekommen war. Harry drückte ihm die Flasche von Snape in die Hand und berichtete, dass Kate vermutlich bis auf das Mittagessen allein sei und nannte ihm auch das Password. George zog hochzufrieden ab. Harry war zufrieden als er George gehen sah, hatte er doch den Koffer von Fred benutzt und seinen mitgebracht.

"George!" Der Ausruf von Kati sagte ihm, dass die Überraschung geklappt hatte. Er zog die Karte des Herumtreibers heraus und betrachtete sie.

Madame Bones war in einem kleinen Zimmer neben der eigentlichen Krankenstation, in der fremde Namen zu lesen waren. Felicitas war nirgendwo zu sehen, aber auch er war nicht auf der Karte vorhanden. Wie auch, sie hatten ja den Zauber von Snape angewandt. Harry machte diesen rückgängig. Er konnte nun unbesorgt zu Madame Bones gehen, da Dumbledore noch nicht zurück war. Er zog seinen Mehrwegespiegel aus der Tasche und sprach mit Felicitas. Kurz danach war auch sie auf der Karte sichtbar, nur hatte sie keine Zeit für ihn und so teleportierte Harry in einen leeren Flur, ganz in der Nähe von dem Zimmer, in dem Madame Bones lag.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte, ja sie war alleine und auch niemand gerade im näheren Umkreis. Harry klopfte und die sonst sehr bestimmte Stimme von Madame Bones, rief etwas schwächer: „Herein!"

Harry war überrascht, es war ein kleines helles Zimmer von dem Harry nichts gewusst hatte. Es hatte einen Kamin und einen Schreibtisch und natürlich ein Bett, in dem eine abgekämpfte und müde Amelia Bones saß.

„Oh, Harry gut, dass du es so schnell einrichten konntest. Hast du das Dokument vernichtet?"

Harry entzündete im Kamin ein Feuer und verbrannte das erste Dokument mit dem unkorrekten Datum vor den Augen von Amelia. Die zufrieden lächelte. „Harry", begann sie zu sprechen. „Ich habe dich hierher gebeten, um dir das näher zu erklären, auch habe ich ein paar Fragen an dich." Erschöpft sank sie wieder auf ihr Kissen zurück.

„Ich habe mit Ian McKinnon über die Briefe gesprochen", Harry wollte, dass sie sich nicht so anstrengte und versuchte nun die Worte von Ian McKinnon wieder zu geben. „Er hat es mir erklärt. Wer keinen gesetzlichen Vertreter in der magischen Welt hat, kann bei Erfüllung weiterer Voraussetzungen ein Jahr früher für volljährig erklärt werden. Ich hatte keinen, Professor Dumbledore wollte es werden. Wenn er es geschafft hätte, wäre ich erst mit 17 volljährig geworden. Stimmt es so?"

„Richtig", Amalia schien zufrieden zu sein. „Es ging hier um dein Erbe und deine Selbstständigkeit. Nicht alle finden manche Entscheidungen von Albus richtig. Er hat auch die Angewohnheit vieles zu verschweigen. Jetzt, da du selbst über dich bestimmen kannst, muss er dir es erklären und verständlich machen, warum er was für richtig hält. Er kann es dir nicht mehr befehlen. Es soll nicht bedeuten, dass er dich benachteiligen will, sondern mehr die Angst, dass er dich bevormunden würde." Eindringlich sah sie Harry an. „Du kannst und sollst ihm weiter vertrauen, aber du sollst unabhängiger sein."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Bei der Testamentseröffnung des geheimen Testamentes, hatte man es ihm schon gesagt. Er ist mit seiner Volljährigkeit alleiniger Herr über das ererbte Vermögen. Aber was ist mit dem Erbe seiner Eltern, wer verwaltet es? Er ist jetzt volljährig und außer der Verlagerung großer Vermögensteile in das Ausland, wobei ihm Griphook geholfen hatte, hatte niemand über das Erbe der Familie Potter gesprochen.

„Harry gibt es irgendwelche Probleme damit?", wollte Madame Bones wissen.

„Ich dacht nur an das Erbe meiner Eltern, bekomme ich das auch?"

Interessiert hob Madame Bones die Augenbrauen. „Das ist die Frage, welche ich dir noch stellen wollte. Bei der Aufstellung der Vermögen, die unter die neue Beschränkung fallen, sind auch die Guthaben der Familien Potter und Black. Mister Hopkins und ich, haben uns eigentlich mehr vorgestellt, wie auch der Minister?" Harry grinste, sah sich die jetzt gültige Urkunde genau an und meinte lächelnd: „Keine Sorge, die Vermögensverwaltung von Gringotts ist sehr gut informiert und handelt weit blickend, auch für die Vermögen, über die zur Zeit niemand verfügen kann. Der zukünftige Erbe wurde von den Verschiebungen informiert. Gringotts kennt die Testamente wohl schon. Ich werde eine Abschrift dieser Urkunde so schnell wie möglich bei Gringotts deponieren müssen."

Madame Bones sah ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte kurz darauf: „Da bin ich jetzt aber beruhigt, Gringotts hat die Urkunde schon. Mister Fudge hat sich sehr über Gringotts geärgert, denn die Kobolde haben einige Vermögen verschoben. Sie sehen nur ihr Geschäft. Sie unterscheiden nicht zwischen guten und schlechten Zauberern, sie sind neutral."

„Noch Amelia, noch. Wie neutral sie nach dem Angriff von heute sind, wird sich wohl noch zeigen", meinte Harry besorgt.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas über das du nicht informiert bist Harry?" „Viel, für meine Meinung viel zu viel, Amelia. Hier ist die Arznei von Professor Snape."

„Danke Harry, ich habe Susan informiert wie es mir geht. Sie ist für ein paar Tage bei Tante Arabella. Kannst du bei den Beiden vorbeischauen. Es ist doch recht einsam bei einer alten Frau zu Besuch zu sein, auch wenn es nur noch für zwei oder drei Tage ist."

„Klar machen wir."

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. „Oh Mister Potter, was suchen sie denn hier? Madame Bones braucht ihre Ruhe, raus mit ihnen. Und die Medizin ist bei mir abzugeben, woher haben sie die überhaupt?" Madame Pomfrey baute sich entrüstet vor Harry auf.

Harry kannte die Durchsetzungskraft der Krankenschwester und wollte sich nicht mit ihr anlegen. „Professor Snape bat mich die Medizin direkt bei Madame Bones und Miss Bell abzugeben. Er wollte sie sicherlich entlasten, da sie mit den Verletzten aus dem Kampf um Askaban genug zu tun haben."

Beide Damen sahen ihn überrascht an. Madame Bones wollte etwas fragen, aber Harry war schon gegangen. In einem unbenutzten Raum versteckt, sah er die Krankenschwester, welche sich vermutlich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Er rief über dem Spiegel nach George. „Gleich taucht Madame Pomfrey wegen der Medizin auf, versteck dich."

Harry erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen das er der Schlange aus Indien gegeben hatte. Er hatte die Zeit in Indien auch genutzt, um sich mit Indira zu beschäftigen. Den Namen hatte sie sich selbst ausgesucht, was Felicitas gut gefallen hatte. Er wollte ihr Hogwarts zeigen und hatte ihr auch von dem Basilisken erzählt. Danach drängte die Schlange nach Hogwarts, sie wollte sicherstellen, dass es keinen König der Schlangen mehr auf Hogwarts gab. Sie wusste viel über die Basilisken. Tief in den Urwäldern ihrer Heimat gab es Basilisken, nicht viele aber immerhin. Sie beherrschten die Tierwelt in ganzen Landstrichen. Nur wenige Menschen wussten von ihnen. Im Kloster hatte sie davon erfahren. Der Abt sprach mit einem Besucher über einen Basilisken. Harry sollte in zwei Tagen hier auf sie warten, so konnte sie bis dahin das Schloss erkunden.

Ein Blick auf die Karte sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore eingetroffen war. Über den Spiegel erreichte er seine Freundin. „Felicitas du bekommst hohen Besuch, der Direktor der Schule ist auf dem Weg zu dir. Bist du alleine?" „Ja, und bald fertig, wenn er in den Kerker kommt ist es besser, da kann ich auf die Tränke besser aufpassen, ich habe nicht die Routine von Snape."

Am anderen Ende des Zaubertränkekerkers erschien Harry grinsend. „Feli das mit dem Teleportieren ist echt toll. Apparieren macht schon Spaß, aber das gleiche hier in Hogwarts zu tun ist schon toll."

In die Augen von Felicitas blitzte der Schalk auf. „Stell dir vor, wie du diese Hermine beeindrucken kannst, wenn sie wieder die Geschichte von Hogwarts zitiert, was alles nicht möglich ist."

Die Türe öffnet sich knarrend, verwundert schaute sich Professor Dumbledore um. „Felicitas, guten Morgen, du weißt das ist sehr riskant, was du hier tust. In den heiligen Hallen des Zaubertränkemeisters alleine zu wirken hat, sich noch niemand getraut. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore. So etwas denken sie von mir. Professor Snape bat mich, für ihn Tränke zu brauen. Ohne Genehmigung hätte ich es nie gewagt" meinte sie, während sie gewissenhaft die Rezeptur weiter verfolgte.

„Dann, Felicitas ist das eine große Auszeichnung von ihm." Dumbledore sah sich interessiert im Kerker um.

„Oder eine Prüfung, durch ihn." Felicitas rührte weiter in dem Kessel des Lehrers. Zwei Schülerkessel standen gereinigt neben dem Pult, auf dem einige verstöpselte Glasflaschen standen.

„Ah, hallo Harry. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, wenn Felicitas da ist, bist du auch nicht weit." Er betrachtete ihn interessiert über seine Halbmondbrille. „Geht das mit der Prüfung in Ordnung, wenn ihr hier zu zweit arbeitet?", wollte Dumbledore von ihm wissen.

Harry hatte sofort die Okklumentik verstärkt, als Dumbledore in den Kerker kam. In seinen Gedanken sah sein Direktor, sollte er es versuchen ein harmonisches Bild. Harry, der auf der Spielplatzmauer in Little Whinging saß, und mit den Füßen schaukelte. Sonst gab es noch Bilder von Harry, wie er lernte, den Tisch abräumte und Bilder von Schnuffel. Das müsste reichen, um den alten Zauberer zu zeigen, dass er über seine Art Informationen zu sammeln, nicht glücklich ist.

Professor Snape kam, durch die von Dumbledore aufgelassene Türe in den Kerker. ": Mit seinem Wissen ist Potter keine Hilfe, Professor Dumbledore. Er konnte Felicitas gar nicht helfen. Ich habe mehr gefordert als üblich."

Anerkennend sah er in den Kessel und nahm Felicitas die Kelle ab. Ein paar kritische Blicke und er öffnete einen Schrank, er nahm eine kleine Kiste mit Flaschen heraus und unterzog den Trank einem Test. Interessiert schauten sie ihm zu.

„Veritaserum, schauen sie Professor Dumbledore, das ist Veritaserum der Spitzenklasse. Wenn die anderen Tränke auch so gut geklappt haben, bin ich zufrieden, das ist UTZ Niveau."

Irritiert schaute Dumbledore zu Felicitas und Snape. „Lobende Worte von dir, sollte deine Schülerin dich verzaubert haben, Severus?"

„Ein hervorragendes Wissen und die Fähigkeit es einigermaßen geordnet umzusetzen, wird von mir immer anerkannt. Leider haben wir hier nur Mittelmaß oder unerträgliche Besserwisserei. Das Können von Felicitas ist das Ergebnis von Privatunterricht in kleinen Gruppen, Felicitas nur zu zweit, nicht wahr?"

Felicitas schaute den Zaubertränkemeister überrascht direkt in die Augen und lächelte kurz darauf wissend. Snape blickte sie scharf an und hob warnend die Augenbrauen. Felicitas nickte und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Severus, darf ich die Beiden aus dem Unterricht entführen?"

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Eine letzte Lektion habe ich für heute noch geplant, danach werde ich sie ihnen schicken."

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf: „Es eilt aber, ich habe noch einen Termin bei Gringotts."

„Ach, ja?", entfuhr es Harry. Fragend sah ihn Dumbledore an. „Geht es dabei auch um die Entschädigung für den zerstörten Laden der Weasleys?", fragte Felicitas.

„Sicherlich kann darüber gesprochen werden, aber woher wisst ihr davon?", wunderte sich der Direktor und sah sie prüfend an. Seinem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte auch Felicitas die Okklumentik angewandt.

„Ich antworte ihnen gerne selber, Herr Professor", kommentierte Felicitas seinen Versuch. „Bei dem Angriff auf Gringotts wurde der Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge beinahe ganz zerstört. Wir haben Ginny dort nur schweren Herzens abgegeben. Heute Abend ist sie wieder bei mir in George-Manor, geht doch oder? Kein Mensch kann in dem Chaos leben. Wer sagt, dass die nicht wiederkommen?"

Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Felicitas wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fing an die Zutaten, welche ihr Harry reichte, in den Schrank zu stellen.

„Oh, sind das die Arbeiten von George und Fred Weasley, Professor Snape?" „Du sollst hier das Zeug nur aufräumen und nicht herumschnüffeln", brummte Snape.

„Jeder meint wir schnüffeln herum", maulte Felicitas: "Aber wir Jugendlichen sind doch nur an allem interessiert. Das wird auch der Grund sein, warum die Freundinnen der Weasleys nicht mit nach London dürfen, aber sie könnten doch nach Hogwarts, bis alles wieder gerichtet ist?"

Harry sah seine Freundin überrascht an. Offen und direkt, das war er von ihr gewöhnt, aber wie würde Dumbledore reagieren. Selbst Snape unterbrach das Aufräumen kurz, um dann wie unbeteiligt weiter die Sachen in den Schrank zustellen.

Das Feuer im Kamin flammte auf. Alle wandten sich dem Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey zu. „Professor Dumbledore, Mister Hopkins ist aus Askaban zurück und hat die restlichen verletzten Auroren mitgebracht. Wir brauchen sie in der Krankenstation."

„Poppy, nicht doch!", brummte Dumbledore. „Ach, Professor Dumbledore, Mister Potter ist mindestens so gut informiert wie ich, er weiß was heute Nacht alles passiert ist.

"Da habe ich noch ein paar Fragen mehr an dich Harry", meinte der Schulleiter kopfschüttelnd und verließ den Zaubertränkekerker.

Severus Snape wandte sich wieder seinem Pult zu. Er betrachtete die restlichen Tränke mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den Harry bei ihm nicht kannte. Der Zaubertränkemeister schien zufrieden zu sein. "Felicitas du hast deine Punkte für die UTZ Prüfung erreicht."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an: "Es ging hier doch um die ZAG Prüfung."

"Harry, ich bin nicht verkalkt, ich spreche absichtlich von UTZ. Wer eine kesse Lippe riskiert, muss damit rechnen, dass andere Leute einem auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich habe ihr absichtlich die Aufgaben für die UTZ-Prüfung vorgelegt, und ich habe noch keinen großen Grund zum Kritisieren gefunden. Felicitas beim nächsten Treffen bekomme ich einen Aufsatz über die Zutaten des Heiltrankes II, und wie ich sie durch andere ersetzen kann."

"Danke Sir, ich werde die Arbeit bei ihnen abliefern." Felicitas notierte sich ihre Aufgabe.

"Nun zur nächsten Lektion. Harry hast du die Zeit in Indien genutzt." "Sir, woher wissen sie von der Reise nach Indien."

Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf: "Augen auf, junger Mann. Ihr bringt mir Zutaten mit, die es in der ungetrockneten Form in Europa nicht gibt. Sie alle sind nicht auffindbar, selbst Dumbledore hatte nur eine Ahnung, wo du sein könntest und außerdem war dein ganzes Gefolge auch verschwunden. Ansonsten hat die Sonne ihr Übriges getan."

Snape schaute Harry in die Augen um plötzlich "Legilimens" zu rufen. Harry war von dem Versuch zwar überrascht, aber schnell war die Bilder wieder zu sehen, die schon Dumbledore enttäuscht hatten. Für Snape hatte sich Harry etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Er machte den Weg in seinen Gedanken so weit frei, dass der Lehrer bis in den Raum vordringen konnte, den Harry das Besucherzimmer nannte. Hier hielt er für bestimmte Personen Erinnerungen parat. Harry stand den groben Angriff gut durch, es war gegenüber Buddhadev ein Unterschied wie zwischen einem Holzhammer und einem Skalpell. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape es auch feiner konnte.

Felicitas sah sich das kleine Machtspiel der Beiden interessiert an. Snapes selbstgefälliges Lächeln erstarb und er wurde bleich unter seinem Vorhang fettiger Haare.

"Karkaroff! Potter wie hast du das hinbekommen, der dunkle Lord war sich sicher, dass kein Kontakt mehr zustande kommt. Er hat sich in der letzten Zeit viel mit Okklumentik auseinander gesetzt."

Harry grinste und holte auch noch die Erinnerungen an das Treffen zwischen Voldemort und Umbridge in das Gästezimmer, ganz exklusiv für Snape. Als Felicitas auch noch auftauchte, erschwerte es die Sache ungemein, aber sie war nun mal neugierig. Lange konnte Harry die Doppelbelastung nicht aufrecht halten und verstärkte seine Okklumentik so, dass beide sich verabschieden mussten.

"Harry, es hat lange gebraucht, bis du meine Ratschläge befolgt hast. Nun klappt es ja mit der Okklumentik. Felicitas wollte etwas erwidern, aber Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Wann geht es weiter Professor Snape?" Harry hatte die Frage beinahe nebenbei gestellt, während er einen Kessel in einen roten Hund verwandelte. Nach dem dieser an Snape hochgesprungen war, wurde er durch einen Zauberspruch von Harry wieder zum Kessel.

"Der Urlaub hat wohl vieles in dir gelöst und in Bewegung gebracht, Harry du solltest öfter Urlaub machen. Ich werde euch eine Nachricht senden, dir Felicitas steht es immer frei, hier in den Kerkern zu wirken. Vielleicht kannst du ja Harry die Schönheit der Zaubertränke beibringen. Und jetzt zum Direktor, er scheint zu warten. Harry, Felicitas, der Herr Direktor braucht keine Kunststücke und andere Einblicke, er ist schon misstrauisch genug, aber es liegt an euch."

Snape zog sich in sein Büro zurück, während Harry und Felicitas sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors machten.

In der großen Halle wurden sie von einem Schatten eingeholt. Hedwig schwebte auf Harry zu. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und gab ihr einige Eulenkekse, die er auf Art der Elfen aus seinem Koffer im Gemeinschaftsraum herrief. Hedwig brachte ihm den Brief von Dumbledore.

_Hallo Harry,_

_wichtige Maßnahmen von mir, zu deinem Schutz, wurden vereitelt. Mister Fortunekeeper bittet um einen Termin für die Testamentseröffnung. _

_Bitte besuche mich so bald wie möglich._

_Albus Dumbledore._

„Wichtige Maßnahmen von mir für dich", äffte Felicitas. „Begreift der Mann eigentlich nicht, dass die beste Maßnahme zum Schutz Offenheit ist. Hätte er mit dir gesprochen, wäre er durch das _böse, böse _Ministerium nicht enttäuscht worden."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch gelinde gesagt, interessant werden könnte. Er hatte nicht vor Felicitas zu bitten sich zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit nicht vor Ehrfurcht zu erstarren, wenn eine Autorität vor ihr stand. So liebte er sie und er nahm sich vor, genauso offen zu werden.

„Oh Mister Potter, ich glaube der Herr Direktor erwartet sie alleine.", Professor McGonagall stand an der Türe und schien zu warten.

„Nun, da wird sich Professor Dumbledore aber sehr freuen, dass er uns nun beide treffen kann. Es gibt uns nur im Doppelpack, Professor McGonagall", meinte Harry trocken.

Minerva McGonagall setzte ihre strenge Mine auf und wollte etwas erwidern, als Felicitas, die nach Harry durch die offene Türe ging, sich freundlich bedankte.

Die Treppe setzte sich in Bewegung und trug sie dem Büro des Direktors entgegen.

„Hallo Harry, kommt herein, die Tür ist auf." Dumbledores Stimme klang angespannt. Vermutlich hatte der Kampf um Askaban viel Kraft von ihm gefordert.

„Oh Felicitas du begleitest Harry, schön von dir." „Wirklich, Professor Dumbledore? Die Dame am Eingang hörte sich nicht so an."

„Felicitas, die Dame am Eingang war Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Sind wird bei unserem Gespräch dabei sein, wenn es sie nicht stört?"

Harry sah überrascht auf, bis jetzt hatte Dumbledore noch nie gefragt, ob jemand im Raum sein durfte. Irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl die Initiative ergreifen zu müssen, schließlich wollte er vor Felicitas nicht wie ein Waschlappen dastehen.

„Keine Einwände." Harry zog den Zauberstab und zeichnete einen Sessel, den er zu der Dreiergruppe um den kleinen Tisch dazu stellte. „Bitte Professor McGonagall, hier sitzen wir bequemer. Felicitas setzte sich neben Harry auf einen der Sessel und hielt seine Hand. Das beruhigende Gefühl aus der Kappelle, als sie sich als Lucky auf seinen Bauch legte, stellte sich wieder ein. Harry wartete nun auf die Reaktion. So hatte er sich hier noch nie benommen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass es je ein Schüler gemacht hatte.

Der bewunderte Blick von Felicitas bestärkte ihn.

Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin blieben erstaunt stehen. „Harry, du überraschst mich sehr. Dumbledore beschwor eine Teekanne mit Tassen und Kekse herauf, beide setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Harry lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore anfing, zu reden, der war aber mehr mit seinem Tee beschäftigt. Harry schaute überrascht zu dem Schulleiter, der sich nun um die passende Farbe des Tischtuches kümmerte. Er hatte es nicht mehr so eilig, wie im Zaubertränkekeller. Auch der Blick von McGonagall wirkte irritiert. Harry kannte das Spiel von Onkel Vernon, der kümmerte sich auch um Unwichtiges, wenn er seine Überlegenheit zeigen wollte.

„Professor Dumbledore, wir wollten uns auch ohne ihren Brief zurückmelden. Was gibt es denn Wichtiges?" In den Gedanken ließ Harry wieder den Film, von dem nachdenklichen Jungen auf dem Spielplatz, ablaufen. Dumbledores Blick verriet ihm, dass er das nicht sehen wollte. Sollte er es wagen, er hatte dem Abt sein Ehrenwort gegeben, aber ist das nicht eine solche Situation? Felicitas hatte vermutlich Legilimentik auch bei Snape angewandt, als er von ihrem Privatunterricht sprach. Warum sollte er es auch nicht bei Dumbledore anwenden. Er wollte nicht unnötig hier herumsitzen. Tonks hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet, das beunruhigte ihn etwas.

„Nun Harry, zwischen dem Brief und unserem Treffen ist einiges geschehen. Vielleicht sollten wir zwei das Gespräch etwas später führen." Felicitas schaute den Schulleiter kritisch an, auch McGonagall räusperte sich. Harry kannte das Geräusch, sie setzte es ein, wenn sie etwas überhaupt nicht gut fand.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf Dumbledore, der gerade aufgestanden war und sah nach wenigen Augenblicken erschreckende Bilder. Es sah aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Verletzte schrieen und Tote lagen herum, ein Gesicht kannte er. Es war der Schwager von Bellatrix, der mit verdrehten Augen am Boden lag. Es sah nicht nach Avada Kedavra aus. Er sah Amelia verletzt auf dem Boden liegen, neben ihr lag blutüberströmt Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore wollte ihn wieder einmal über nichts informieren. Es schmerzte Harry, dass dieser Mann es nicht fertig brachte, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Konnte er jetzt nicht über Askaban sprechen und vor allem ihm sagen, dass sein Hinweis kein Hirngespinst war.

Jetzt musste er die Konfrontation suchen, er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, der sich hierher zitieren lies, um dann wieder fortgeschickt zu werden, nur weil es dem großen Dumbledore nicht passte, dass er nicht alleine kam.

„Eine Frage noch, bevor wir sie mit ihren Problemen alleine lassen, wie viele Tode gab es in Askaban, außer Rabastan Lestrange? Ist Kingsley etwa auch dabei? Auch interessiert mich wie es zu diesem Angriff kam?", fordernd sah Harry seinen Schulleiter an.

Dumbledore schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn plötzlich sah Harry die Große Halle geschmückt für ein schönes Fest.

„Nein, Kingsley ist schwer verwundet, aber nicht tot. Woher weißt du das? Ich habe noch mit niemand darüber gesprochen. Er liegt in St. Mungo."

„Albus, Kingsley ist schwer verletzt?", McGonagall war aufgesprungen. „Er führte doch die ehemalige Gruppe von Tonks."

„Da können wir froh sein, dass Tonks versetzt wurde, die Gruppe gibt es nicht mehr. Kingsley hat alleine überlebt.

„Bei Ganesha, die arme Tonks!", Felicitas sah die anderen mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Damit wird sie alleine fertig!", meinte Dumbledore. „Schließlich ist sie eine ausgebildete Aurorin."

„Genauso wie ich mit dem Tod von Sirius alleine fertig werden musste. Muggel halten eine Trauerfeier ab, auch wenn sie den Körper nicht gefunden haben. Hier wird nur alles verdrängt und jeder muss alleine fertig werden und für so eine Welt soll ich im schlimmsten Fall sterben? Vielleicht sogar so grausam wir Karkaroff?" Harry war voller Enttäuschung aufgesprungen.

„Harry nun mal langsam, wir sind doch alle für dich da, das musst du doch wissen", versuchte Albus Dumbledore seinen Schützling zu beschwichtigen.

"Ja und wenn Tonks und Remus nicht nach mir geschaut hätten, was wäre dann? Zum Glück werde ich von Felicitas als Mensch und nicht als Retter geliebt. Wenn das alles nicht eingetroffen wäre, säße ich noch im Ligusterweg abgeschirmt von allem und würde verzweifeln. Mit dem Tod von Sirius und seiner Schuld daran muss er alleine fertig werden. Das wäre doch ihre Antwort darauf?"

Albus breitete die Arme etwas hilflos aus. "Harry", Professor McGonagall hatte einen versöhnlichen Ton gewählt. "Harry es tut mir für dich und jetzt auch für Tonks sehr leid und es wird das Beste sein, ihr Beide schaut gleich nach ihr. An Remus wird sie kurz vor Vollmond nicht so viel Halt haben. Zuerst müssen wir noch einiges klären. Wo übernachten die Weasleys mit ihren Freundinnen, wohin mit Ginny? Felicitas wären sie bereit mit Harry für einige Tage nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um mit den Genannten im Gryffindor Turm zu wohnen?"

Überrascht von dem Angebot sah Felicitas die Professorin an. "Danke für das Angebot, ich werde mit Harry und den Anderen darüber sprechen. Ich bitte um die Freiheit, dass wir tun können, was wir wollen. Snape hat mir zum Beispiel angeboten in seinem Kerker Tränke zu brauen und ich werde mir diese Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen. Gemeinsam mit ihm zu brauen eine solche Chance bekomme ich nie wieder. Auch muss ich nach meiner Tante Marbel und meinem Cousin Nanda schauen, die in George Manor leben. Sie müssen verstehen, außer den Unterrichtsstunden bei den verschiedenen Mönchen habe ich mich bis jetzt an keine Ordnung halten müssen, und will es auch nicht tun."

Dumbledore schien einverstanden zu sein. "Die Sicherheit von Hogwarts ist verbessert, der verbotene Wald ist, wie der Name schon sagt verboten. Auch sollten wir wissen, wo wir euch finden können, oder wie wir euch erreichen. Harry sind das die Forderungen deiner Freundin oder stehst du auch dahinter?"

"Felicitas würde die Forderungen nicht gestellt haben, wenn sie erst um meine Zustimmung fragen müsste, Professor Dumbledore. Es gibt da keinerlei Unstimmigkeiten. Ich wünsche mir noch, dass mir endlich Vertrauen entgegengebracht wird. War die Warnung vor dem Angriff auf Askaban ein Hirngespenst? Habe ich in Sachen Karkaroff gelogen?"

"Harry, mit dem Angriff auf Askaban muss ich dir Recht gegen, zum Glück hat Hopkins dir mehr geglaubt als wir. Das mit Karkaroff ist wohl eine neue Vision, mir ist davon nichts bekannt und ich habe gute Beziehungen nach Durmstrang", antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt.

"Dann stellen sie doch ihre guten Verbindungen unter Beweis, wenn sie mir nicht glauben. Flohen sie nach Durmstrang und fragen sie, wessen Kopf vor der Burg auf einem Pfahl gespießt wurde, und wessen Körper gefoltert am Baum hing. Ich will jetzt wissen, ob sie mir vertrauen. Von dem und der Überarbeitung aller althergebrachten Regeln von Hogwarts, die mir das Leben hier schwer machen hängt es ab, ob wir das Angebot von Professor McGonagall annehmen und vor allem, ob ich am 01.September wieder hier bin."

Der entschlossene Blick von Felicitas bestärkte ihn. Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin sprangen fassungslos auf. „Harry, warum bist du feindlich gegen Hogwarts eingestellt?" Dumbledore hatte sich relativ schnell unter Kontrolle.

„Für Hogwarts und auch für sie will ich doch nur das Beste. Ich denke, es wird auch für sie schwierig sein einen Lügner unter der Schülerschaft zu haben, einer der durch seine Hirngespinste andere gefährdet. Einen unbeherrschten Schüler, der seinen Patenonkel in den Tod treibt, und die Jahrhunderte alte Schulordnung für altmodisch und überholt hält? Wollen sie einen Schüler wirklich an ihrer Schule, dessen Freunde die ganzen Ferien von ihm versteckt werden, weil er scheinbar eine Gefahr für sie ist. Jemand den man sogar öffentlich bevormunden will und sich darüber ärgert, dass er selbstständig geworden ist, und über sich selbst bestimmen kann?"

Dumbledore sah Harry prüfend an, ging an den Kamin: "Istvan Modrakovic, Durmstrang!"

Im Kamin erschien der Kopf eines Mannes mittleren Alters. Seine grauen Haare ließen ihn älter aussehen als er vermutlich war. "Albus, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" "Istvan, ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Gerade haben die Weasleys das Schloss verlassen, sie haben Victor einen Besuch abgestattet, der bei uns als Sportlehrer tätig ist. Warum stellst du die Frage, Albus?"

Albus atmete schwer: "Hast du etwas von Igor Karkaroff gehört?"

"Gehört ist gut. Es war grauenhaft. Genau vor dem Torhaus haben ihn die Bestien vermutlich hingerichtet, jedenfalls haben wir seinen Kopf auf einem Pfahl gefunden und sein geschundener Körper hing daneben. Krum hat ihn gefunden und wir konnten ihn verschwinden lassen, bevor die Schüler ihn sahen. Es war grauenhaft. Woher weist du davon?"

"Wir haben hier ein Medium, das die Tat beobachtet hat. Du meldest dich, sobald du wieder etwas von den Todessern hörst?"

Die Flammen erloschen im Kamin und Dumbledore zog seinen Kopf zurück. "Harry bitte entschuldige mein Misstrauen, er hat ihn tatsächlich erledigt. Weiß Professor Snape davon?"

Harry nickte: "Professor Snape sah nicht nur den nachdenklichen Jungen in meinen Gedanken Professor Dumbledore. Wir werden jetzt aufbrechen um nach Tonks und Ginny zu schauen. Ich darf ihnen doch das Angebot von Hogwarts bringen?"

Dumbledore nickte abwesend. Er drehte einen Brief des Ministeriums in seinen Händen. "Was da drin steht, weißt du auch?" Harry nickte: "Wenn das die Absage des Vormundschaftantrages ist, weil ich schon volljährig bin, weiß ich Bescheid. Wohl eine Grundvoraussetzung für die Testamentseröffnung am ersten August, bei Gringotts."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn prüfend durch seine Halbmondbrille an. Harry grinste: "Mister Fortunekeeper hat, im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine, einen Weg gefunden mir Post zu senden. Er hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit die Post an Dobby zu senden, wie meine beiden Freunde in Rumänien."

"Also, Harry...", Dumbledore unterbrach seine Erklärung und beobachtete Felicitas die ihren Mehrwegespiegel aus der Tasche genommen hatte und sich Remus unterhielt.

Felicitas wollte den Spiegel einstecken, als sie den überraschten Blick des Professors bemerkte. "Kommunikationsspiegel, eine tolle Sache. Da sie ist nicht schwarzmagisch ist, wissen wir nicht wie sicher das ist. Aber für die Information, dass Tonks unendlich traurig ist und Remus sich auf den Vollmond vorbereiten muss, reicht es."

Professor McGonagall sah erfreut auf den Spiegel: "Woher haben sie den Spiegel?" "Remus hat ihn mit Hilfe eines Buches verzaubert. Ich glaube es war ein Schulbuch, welches Phineas Nigellus verbrochen hat."

Das Portrait des Autoren räusperte sich: "Liebe Felicitas geschrieben, nicht verbrochen. Es ist ein Verbrechen, den Kindern nicht die einfachsten Zauber beizubringen. Albus du musst deinen Lehrplan, sollte es so etwas geben, gründlich überholen. Vielleicht helfen dir deine Gäste."

Albus winkte beschwichtigend mit den Händen: "Phineas, jetzt nicht noch auch du! Es ist aber auch eine Forderung von dir gewesen, Harry. Falls ihr das Angebot annehmt, können wir uns über den Lehrplan, den es gibt und früher nie gab, sprechen."

Phineas Nigellus verließ beleidigt den Bilderrahmen, nicht ohne Harry aufgefordert zu haben endlich nach dem farbenwechselnden Häufchen Elend zu schauen.

Harry und Felicitas verließen das Büro des Schulleiters und als Professor McGonagall ihnen kurz darauf folgte, traf sie nur auf Felicitas.

"Professor McGonagall, wann haben sie Zeit mich im Fach Verwandlung zu prüfen. Sollte ich tatsächlich nach Hogwarts kommen, bräuchte ich eine Note."

Die Professorin betrachtete Felicitas aufmerksam: "Miss McKinnon, die Professoren Marchbanks und Tofty haben ihre Prüfungen, welche sie in Indien abgelegt haben bereits bestätigt. Ich muss sie nicht nochmals prüfen, obwohl mich ihr Wissenstand sehr interessiert."

Die Prüfung, in der sich Professor McGonagall öfters lobend äußerte war nach zwei Stunden beendet, in der letzten halben Stunde hatte sich die Professoren Flitwick und Dumbledore dazu gesellt und applaudierten freundlich.

"Felicitas", meinte Dumbledore versöhnlich. "Nun kann ich Professor Snape verstehen, beste Leistung. Ich werde dir nun einen Portschlüssel nach London geben, damit du zu Harry und Tonks kannst." Er kramte in seinem Umhang und brachte eine Kette mit einem Elefantenanhänger zum Vorschein.

"Danke Professor Dumbledore." Felicitas verließ das Klassenzimmer aber durch die Türe und die Professoren hörten von ihr nur noch. "Muss noch bei Snape vorbei."

"Albus, du verwunderst mich", Minerva McGonagall sah ihren Schulleiter an. "Minerva, nur durch sie können wir ihn noch erreichen. Sie ist die Schlüsselfigur, wobei Miss Weasley und auch Tonks sicherlich wichtig sind."

McGonagall schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. "Ich werde mich Serverus Snape anschließen und der Gruppe um Mister Potter Privatstunden anbieten. Natürlich im Rahmen eines Lehrplanes."

"Des Lehrplanes", korrigierte sie Dumbledore. "Danke für die Belehrung, ich beherrsche die Grammatik und bleibe bei einem Lehrplan." Die Türe fiel in das Schloss und Flitwick sah Dumbledore staunend an.

* * *

**Heute kommen die Antworten wieder im Kapitel, viele machen es weiterhin, warum nicht auch ich.**

* * *

**Crazy Dragon**

Danke für das Lob, hoffentlich bist du weiterhin so begeistert.

* * *

**Mr. Unknown**

Bitte jetzt geht es weiter.

* * *

**Alex Uhde**

Die Elfen kommen aus der Geschichte der Familie, und ich dachte es lockert etwas auf.

Wegen der Volljährigkeit, da habe ich mich etwas verrannt, aber ich hoffe nach dem Kapitel ist es etwas klarer.

Ob Feli überhaupt nach Hogwarts geht, oder Hogwarts vielleicht ohn Harry auskommen muss, weil der ja bei Feli ist mal sehn.

Ich hoffe ich habe dir ausreichend beantwortet, man will ja nicht zuviel verraten.

* * *

**Silvertrust**

Molly und Ginny kommt schneller als das Trio, in deinem Review hast du mir eine gute Idee geliefert. Welche verrate ich nicht.

* * *

**Dax** Danke

* * *

**Laser-Jet**

Heute kommen die Antworten wieder im Kapitel. Viele Autoren machen es weiterhin so, ich befürchte das Mail war eine Ente.

Ja, die gewünschte Schlange ist da, wie soll sie sich entwickeln?

* * *

**ReSeSI**

Danke für Dein Lob. Ich hoffe einige Deiner Fragen sind geklärt.


	19. Bewegung

Hallo, ich weiß es hat lange gebraucht, aber nun ist das neue Kapitel Dank an **Musashi47 **und allen die aktiv mitgewirkt haben. Ja das Kapitel ist kürzer es ergab sich so, sonst wäre es zuviel geworden. Einen Trost habe ich, das Kapitel 20 wartet schon, um nachdem eure Meinungen eingetroffen sind, vielleicht hier und da etwas geändert zu erscheinen. Es liegt also an euch wie schnell es weiter geht.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 18. Hogwarts**:

"Albus, du verwunderst mich", Minerva McGonagall sah ihren Schulleiter an. "Minerva, nur durch sie können wir ihn noch erreichen. Sie ist die Schlüsselfigur, wobei Miss Weasley und auch Tonks sicherlich wichtig sind."

McGonagall schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. "Ich werde mich Severus Snape anschließen und der Gruppe um Mister Potter Privatstunden anbieten. Natürlich im Rahmen eines Lehrplanes."

"Des Lehrplanes", korrigierte sie Dumbledore. "Danke für die Belehrung, ich beherrsche die Grammatik und bleibe bei eines Lehrplanes." Die Türe fiel in das Schloss und Flitwick sah Dumbledore staunend an.

* * *

**19. Bewegung**

Tonks saß mit verweinten Augen auf dem Sofa, ganz an Remus gelehnt. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Alle ihre Kollegen außer Kingsley waren tot. Gestorben bei einem Angriff, von dem sie wusste, dass er bevorstand.  
"Tonks, wir haben doch unternommen, was wir konnten." Harry wusste, wie wenig seine Worte ihr halfen, mit einem solchen Schuldgefühl umzugehen.  
Remus war keine große Hilfe, unruhig wie ein gefangenes Tier ging er auf und ab. Heute war Vollmond, und er wollte gleich zwei neue Sachen ausprobieren. Er nahm einen neuen Wolfsbanntrank und wollte die Vollmondnacht auf der Insel der Werwölfe verbringen.

Harry wusste nicht, um wen er sich mehr Sorgen machen sollte. Er hatte eigentlich auf die Hilfe von Felicitas gehofft, aber sie wollte mit McGonagall über ihre Prüfung sprechen. Eine Prüfung, die eigentlich überflüssig war. Die Professoren Marchbanks und Tofty hatten die Noten aus Indien schon nach dem Besuch bei Amelia bestätigt. Vermutlich wollte sie McGonagall imponieren, mit dem was sie konnte. Harry fragte sich, ob dies bei seiner Hauslehrerin Erfolg hatte. Vielleicht doch, wer hätte gedacht, dass er jemals ein Lob von Snape hören würde. Felicitas hatte es fertig gebracht. Da tauchte das Mädchen aus dem Tempel wieder in ihr auf, dachte sich Harry. Er hätte sie hier gebraucht, aber ihr eigener Dickkopf wollte anders.

Er musste nun alleine handeln, und er wusste, was ihm geholfen hatte. "Remus, hast du alles gepackt? Wir gehen zusammen in die Winkelgasse und helfen Fred und George beim Wiederaufbau. Von dort wird dich Nanda nach Mumbai begleiten." Harry sprach so bestimmt, dass Remus sich tatsächlich fügte.

"Harry, ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich einen Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse machen darf."

"Ich dachte Unsägliche dürfen alles?" Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nicht immer, es ist an unsere Aufgabe gebunden. Meine ist auf dich, kleiner Bruder, aufzupassen. Ich darf alles anwenden, wenn ich dich schützen muss. Ein Portschlüssel, um dich an eine gefährdete Stelle zu bringen, wäre wohl nicht ganz im Sinne meiner Aufgabe."

Harry nickte: "Nicht so schlimm Tonks, dann benutzen wir eben den Kamin im Kellerbüro."

"Stimmt Harry, an das private Flohnetzwerk muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen." Tonks raffte sich auf und folgte Harry in den Keller zu dem verborgenen Büro. Remus wartete schon im Treppenhaus auf sie. Mit dem Mehrwegespiegel erreichten sie Ginny, über deren Koffer sie in die Winkelgasse reisten.

Ginny sah Tonks überrascht an, aber ein Zeichen von Harry hielt sie ab Fragen zu stellen. Harry erklärte in ein paar Worten, was passiert war. Tonks schniefte laut auf und wurde daraufhin von Ginny in den Arm genommen.

"Felicitas ist noch auf Hogwarts, vermutlich nimmt ihr McGonagall gleich die Prüfung ab. Nanda, könntest du Remus nach Indien begleiten, während ich mit Felicitas noch wegen Susan zu Tante Arabella muss? Ihr habt noch gar nichts über das Angebot von McGonagall, in Hogwarts ein paar Tage zu bleiben, gesagt, sollte es noch bestehen, wenn Felicitas zurückkommt. Sollen wir es annehmen?"

Angelina grinste zu Fred hinüber: "Ich glaube wir nehmen es an, sie werden ja nicht so streng auf ihre Hausordnung achten, ist ja keine Schule."

Ginny nickte: "Vielleicht bekommen wir Nanda auch dort unter, als Cousin von Felicitas." Nanda sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen fragend an. "Nun, ich will meine Familie mit dir überraschen und deshalb werde ich dich nach Indien begleiten, denn Mum wird gleich hier auftauchen. Sobald sie richtig begriffen hat, was hier alles passiert ist."

Tonks trocknete sich das Gesicht. "Vielleicht tut es mir gut, wenn ich auch mitkomme? Nanda, Ginny, ich störe euch auch nicht, versprochen."

Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und die Vier verschwanden darin. "Jetzt, nachdem das Ministerium eine Entschädigung zugesagt hat, können wir anfangen aufzuräumen." Angelina griff beherzt zum Zauberstab.

Mit Dobbys Hilfe, der von Harry gerufen worden war, waren sie relativ schnell fertig. Die von Fred und George entwickelten Artikel waren einfach zu reparieren, bei den dazu gekauften Artikeln klappte es nicht, die mussten sie abschreiben. Die Form konnte mit Reparo gerichtet werden, aber der Zauber war nicht mehr herzustellen.

In einem Augenblick, in dem Harry sich unbeobachtet fühlte, versuchte er sich an den Zaubern der Hochelfen. Das volle Glas Kürbissaft erschien in Harrys Hand, er hatte es teleportiert. Dobby, vor dem er es absichtlich gemacht hat, schaute zuerst etwas überrascht, danach besah er Harry kritisch. "Master Harry, Dobby muss schimpfen. Es ist nicht schön, dass Master Harry Geheimnisse vor seinem Hauselfen hat. Dobby wundert sich über Master Harrys Tun und vor allem, dass der Zauber klappt."

Harry erklärte Dobby in einfachen Worten, woher die Art der Magie kam. "Master Harry, es gibt viele sehr hilfreiche Zauber, aber Master Harry hat ja Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen."

"Dobby", wandte sich Harry an den Hauselfen. "In meinem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Nachdem ich aus der Kammer des Schreckens kam, hast du mir geholfen. Erinnerst du dich daran?" Dobby nickte, dass seine Ohren hin und her flatterten. "Dobby vergisst nie seine Befreiung, danke Master Harry."

"Dobby ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern, sondern ich wollte wissen, wie du es fertig gebracht hast, Lucius Malfoy daran zu hindern, mir etwas zu tun?"

Dobby grinste und winkte Harry zu sich herunter. "Verteidigungszauber der Hauselfen. Macht eine Welle aus Druck und die schiebt den Gegner weg. Hauselfen sind kleine Wesen, manchmal müssen wir uns gegen große Tiere wehren."

"Kannst du mir den Spruch beibringen? Ich habe zwar einen Teil der magischen Kraft der Hochelfen geerbt, aber ich muss erst lernen, diese Gabe zu nutzen. Hilfst du mir?"  
Dobby strahlte. "Master jederzeit! Nur sollte man aus dem Haus gehen, sonst geht viel kaputt. Kleiner Dobby wirft großen Mann zurück. Was passiert, wenn großer Zauberer den Spruch anwendet?"

"Heute Nacht im Park von Black-Castle, vielleicht sind Felicitas und Nanda dabei. Sie können auch viele Elfenzauber."

"Dobby wird sich sehr anstrengen, Master Harry." Glücklich hüpfte der Hauself durch den Laden und verschwand mit einem Ploppen.

Fred und Angelina tauchten mit Kisten beladen auf. "Harry, bist du noch etwas hier? Wir wollten die Sachen bei den Herstellern abliefern, vielleicht können sie doch noch etwas retten."  
Harry nickte: "Fred, solange ich nichts verkaufen muss, kann ich hier auf alles aufpassen. Felicitas will sich noch melden, dann kommt sie hier her."  
"Nein, du musst nichts verkaufen, der Laden bleibt heute noch zu. Bis bald."

Harry stellte sein Spickoskop auf den Tisch und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Als er ein Buch aus der Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatzes aufgeschlagen hatte, erschien auch schon Felicitas. "Harry, kann es sein, das Indira ihre Aufgabe richtig verstanden hat?" Fragend sah Harry seine Freundin an.  
"Nun, im Verwandlungszimmer ist sie während der Prüfung aufgetaucht und war noch da, als ich gegangen bin. Ich bin gespannt, was sie zu berichten hat."

Während Felicitas von der Prüfung berichtete, konnte Harry die Finger nicht von ihr lassen. So endete das Gespräch in einem wilden Gerangel auf dem Sofa, welches zu klein war. So setzen sie ihr Spiel auf dem Boden fort. Es konnte eigentlich niemand stören. Ginny und Nanda waren mit Remus in Indien, sie würden dort etwas mit Tonks unternehmen.  
Fred und Angelina waren bei Lieferanten und das konnte dauern. Harry verwandelte den alten Teppich, auf dem sie lagen, in eine weiche Matratze.

"Ach und so was lernt man bei der alten Minerva?"  
"Nein, Brauchbares für die kleinen Gelegenheiten muss man sich selbst beibringen", konterte Harry grinsend.

Sie kuschelten sich später unter einer leichten Decke erschöpft aneinander. Er genoss die Wärme und Vertrautheit, welche er vor Felicitas nicht gekannt hatte.

Sie merkten nicht, dass Ginny, die mit Nanda und Tonks zurück war, sie vorsichtig besser zudeckte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts verschwanden. Ginny hatte etwas entdeckt, und nahm sich vor, mit Felicitas darüber zu reden.  
Sie waren tatsächlich eingeschlafen, irgendetwas weckte Felicitas. Das Spickoskop schwieg und dennoch war irgendetwas im Gange. Leise Stimmen vor der Türe. Sie beschwor einen Schutzzauber auf die Türe, dann lauschte sie weiter. Die mahnende Stimme eines jungen Mannes klang durch die Tür: "Nein, Mum da kannst du nicht rein. Schau das Schild, die haben nicht umsonst um keine Störung gebeten."

"Bill " die aufgeregte Stimme sprach weiter. "Das ist die Handschrift von Ginny, ich will wissen, was sie in diesem Zimmer tut."

Felicitas grinste, sie hatte eine ihrer Ideen.

Sie legte ihr T-Shirt zur Seite und fing an Harry, der mit freiem Oberkörper schlief, zu streicheln. Er bekam nicht, mit, was vor der Türe ablief, aber er spürte Felicitas und konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Sie hob den Schutzzauber auf und gab dem Verlangen von Harry nach.

Molly wäre mit ihren Kindern nie fertig geworden, wenn sie nicht über Durchsetzungsvermögen verfügen würde. Sie wurde immer ärgerlicher über Bill, der ihr die Türe immer noch versperrte. "Wenn ich mal die unheimlichen Fähigkeiten von Moody bräuchte, ist er nicht da. Er könnte mir sagen, was hinter der Türe los ist."

Felicitas hörte die Worte von Molly vor der Türe, während Harry sich ausschließlich mit ihr beschäftigte.

"Mum", begann Bill. "Auch die kleinsten Kinder werden erwachsen und in diesen Zeiten eben schneller. Ginny führt langsam ihr eigenes Leben. Mein Vorschlag: rufe sie laut, falls sie uns nicht schon gehört hat, und lass ihr Zeit sich und das Zimmer zu ordnen."

"Einen Teufel werde ich tun. Für so etwas ist sie viel zu jung, was denkt ihr euch bloß!" Schwungvoll öffnete Molly die Türe, was sie sah, verschlug ihr doch die Sprache, aber nur kurz.

"Ginny was hast du dir dabei gedacht, den armen Harry in diese Situation zu bringen! Das gehört sich nicht für ein Mädchen in deinem Alter. Wie stellt ihr euch das vor, ich will nicht unbedingt von meiner Jüngsten als erstes zur Großmutter gemacht werden."

Billy besah sich die Szene grinsend, kein Regisseur hätte die Szene besser stellen können. Am Boden auf einer roten Matratze, von einer Decke geschützt, ein Paar. Am unteren Ende sah man die Beine, ab dem Knie. Ein schwarzer und ein roter Haarschopf schauten am oberen Ende unter der Decke hervor. Und darüber hatte sich als wütende Übermama Molly aufgebaut.

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, so laut Molly auch rief. "Das ist doch das Letzte, jetzt müsst ihr euch mir schon stellen. Aber wartet", drohte Molly. Wütend packte sie die Decke und zog sie herunter. "Dreh dich um Bill!"

Billy wollte überhaupt nicht wegschauen. "Eh, toll, Ginny!" Mit dem Ausruf zog er einen missbilligenden Blick seiner Mutter auf sich, was ihn nicht störte. Fasziniert betrachtete er das Tattoo auf dem Rücken des Mädchens, so etwas hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Es war ein fein gezeichnetes Muster, aber trotzdem sehr eindrucksvoll. Es kam auf der hellen Haut richtig zur Geltung.

Molly hatte das Bild wohl auch entdeckt. "Ginny! Wie kommt das schreckliche Bild dorthin? Harry, du hättest es verhindern sollen. Stellt euch nicht taub, steht endlich auf."

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry laut über das betroffene Gesicht von Molly und den neugierigen Blick Bills lachen müssen. Felicitas hatte sich von ihm gelöst und saß nun auf dem Boden, schlüpfte in Harrys T-Shirt und schaute Molly mit ihrem unschuldigsten Blick an. "Mrs. Weasley, die Mutter von Ginny, nehme ich an." Sie stand auf und streckte der überraschten Molly ihre Rechte entgegen. "Mein Name ist Felicitas McKinnon, ich bin die Freundin von Harry, aber das haben sie ja sicherlich schon mitbekommen."

Harry stand auf und legte Felicitas seinen Umhang um. "Guten Tag Mrs. Weasley, sie sehen, hier ist alles in bester Ordnung. Der Laden ist wieder aufgeräumt, Fred und Angelina sind auf Geschäftsreise. George besucht Kati in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts." Felicitas schnappte sich ihre Kleider und in einen anderen Raum verschwand., während Harry weitersprach. "Ginny, die sie hier vermutet haben, zeigt zusammen mit Tonks dem Cousin von Felicitas die Winkelgasse."

"Langsam frage ich mich, was hier gespielt wird!" Molly war sehr aufgebracht, ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

"Nein, es ist wirklich so. Sie müssten gleich da sein", widersprach Harry und begrüßte Bill. Felicitas kam zurück und warf Harry sein T-Shirt zu, welches er gleich anzog.

Verlegen sah Molly Felicitas an. "Mein liebes Kind, es tut mir so Leid, euch so gestört zu haben. Aber ich sah nur deine roten Haare, eine Matratze und Harry."  
Felicitas grinste, änderte aber dann ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Wenn es tatsächlich Ginny gewesen wäre, da hätten Sie sich wohl nicht entschuldigt, sondern sich noch im Recht gefühlt? Warum eigentlich?"

Es herrschte verlegenes Schweigen, bis Felicitas weiter sprach. "Für mich war es ein großer Spaß, aber Ginny würde Ihnen so ein Einmischen nie vergessen."

"Sie würde vermutlich schweigen", meinte Harry. "Aber leiden, genauso wie sie darunter leidet, dass sie nur als Kleine' gesehen wird. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny leidet darunter."

Man sah es dem Gesicht von Molly an, dass sie nachdenklich wurde. Bill räusperte sich: "Wir müssen wohl akzeptieren, dass Ginny selbstständig geworden ist."

"Aber", Mrs. Weasley ging in die Küche, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Die anderen folgten ihr. Harry beschwor eine Kanne Tee, Kekse und ein paar Flaschen Butterbier, während die Mutter der Weasleys nach Worten suchte. "Aber, sie ist doch noch so jung."

"Mrs. Weasley", sprach Harry in einem ruhigen Ton weiter: "Ginny hat aber schon soviel erlebt, sie ist reifer als manch Ältere. Sie war in der Kammer des Schreckens Tom Riddle ausgeliefert, sie kämpfte mit mir im Ministerium, sie arbeitete in der DA mit und ist eine großartige Hexe. Ich wünsche mir für sie, dass man sie endlich ernst nimmt."

Die Türe flog auf und Ginny stand im Zimmer. "Was oder wen ernst nimmt?"

Felicitas griff die Frage auf. "Schön, dass ihr, auf unser Gespräch hin, gleich gekommen seid. Harry meinte, dass man uns Jugendliche endlich ernst nehmen soll. Harry hat Professor Dumbledore gewarnt, aber sie glaubten ihm nicht. Jetzt mussten sie dafür in Askaban kämpfen. Das hätten sie sich sparen können, einfach die Sicherheitszauber verändern und fertig. Nein, dieser Moody macht sich noch über Harry lustig, als er sie warnen will!"

"Felicitas", versuchte Molly die aufgeregte Freundin von Harry zu beruhigen. "Schau, Dumbledore und auch Moody haben so viel Erfahrung, da kann man nicht erwarten, dass sie einfach allen alles glauben."

"So viel Erfahrung", äffte Felicitas Molly nach. "Dann hätten sie auch aus ihren Erfahrungen lernen sollen, damit meine Tante und ihre Familie nicht umsonst gestorben sind. Aber nein, Erfahrung erwirbt man sich und bleibt darauf sitzen, wie auf einem bequemen Stuhl. Die Herrschaften sind nicht bereit sich zu erheben, um aus Fehlern zu lernen."

"Ich weiß, Felicitas, es war schrecklich, aber was hat dies mit Askaban zu tun? Und was war überhaupt in Askaban? Ihr müsst wissen, wir hatten in Rumänien keine aktuellen Informationen."

Tonks und Nanda waren Ginny durch die Tür gefolgt und saßen nun ebenfalls in der Küche. Ginny neben Nanda auf der Fensterbank und Tonks neben Harry auf einem Stuhl. Im Eifer des Gespräches hatte Molly niemanden begrüßt.

"Fehlende Information, das ist das Problem, Mrs. Weasley", meinte Harry. "Wussten sie eigentlich, dass Voldemort auch in Rumänien war?"  
""Nein!" rief Mrs. Weasley erschrocken." Da waren wir in Gefahr, ohne dass wir davon etwas wussten, oder nachträglich was erfahren haben. Harry wer hat davon gewusst?"

" Istvan Modrakovic, der neue Schulleiter von Durmstrang? Ist ihnen nichts aufgefallen?"

"Hermine und mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass Victor sehr verstört war. Er konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, auch nicht mit Hermine in der Bibliothek. Ihr müsst wissen, für den Orden suchten wir bestimmte Bücher. Auch beteiligte er sich beim Quidditchtraining kaum am Spiel, einmal stürzte er sogar ab. Ron war der Ansicht, dass er es absichtlich gemacht hatte, um mit Hermine noch mehr bei den Büchern sein zu können."

"War Ron wieder vor Eifersucht verrückt, wie bevor ihr losgefahren seid?", fragte Ginny ihre Mutter. Diese sprang auf und umarmte ihre Tochter, hielt sie etwas von sich entfernt.  
"Ginny, du siehst gut aus."  
"Danke das weiß ich. Mum, das ist Nanda, mit ihm haben Tonks und ich die Winkelgasse angeschaut."

Freundlich begrüßte Molly nun auch Nanda, obwohl ihr kritischer Blick seiner linken Hand galt, die er gleich nach der Begrüßung wieder auf Ginnys Bein legte.

Bill schaute überrascht, als er von Ginny etwas in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Er wollte etwas fragen, aber Ginny legte den Finger auf den Mund. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. Harry wunderte sich über den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck von Ginny's großem Bruder Harry fragte sich ob Ginny eigentlich Okklumentik oder gar Legilimentik konnte. Nein, wann auch hätte sie es lernen können. Es war das Vertrauen unter Geschwistern und keine Zauberei. Sie sollte aber Okklumentik lernen, für sie war es überlebensnotwendig. Tonks konnte es, wie auch Remus. Die beiden Inder, wie er Feli und Nanda für sich nannte, konnten es auch. Dank dem guten Abt wusste auch er mit den Gedanken anderer umzugehen Er musste mit ihr und Abhijat sprechen. Sicherlich würde dieser bereit sein ihr es bei zu bringen.

Tonks benutze ihr Taschentuch, während sich Molly wieder setzte. "Oh, Tonks! Hallo! Bist du mit der Rasselbande auch zu recht gekommen?"  
Tonks antwortete nicht, sie ließ die Schultern hängen, sie wirkte etwas enttäuscht. Sicherlich hatte sie sich die Begrüßung freundlicher vorgestellt.

Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und streichelte ihre Wange aufmunternd. Felicitas wollte etwas sagen, wartete aber, um das Schauspiel interessiert zu betrachten.  
"Danke Kleiner", meinte Tonks traurig. "Ich habe gedacht man freut sich auch mich zu sehen, oder erkundigt sich nach Remus."  
"Komm schon Große. Wir sind doch bei dir und wir bleiben es auch." Etwas getröstet lehnte sich Tonks an ihn.

Ginny unterbrach die Stille: "Was ist jetzt mit Ron und Hermine? Ihr müsst wissen, kurz vor der Abfahrt haben sich Hermine und Ron gestritten. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie Viktor besuchen. Tage vorher gab es ständige kleinere Sticheleien, mich hat es genervt. Mum, sind die beiden jetzt soweit, dass sie ihre Gefühle sortiert haben?"

Bill nickte: "Charlie hat mir davon berichtet, aber nun scheinen sie sich ja gefunden zu haben."  
"Bill, das wollten die beiden Harry selber sagen. Sie sind besorgt, wie du, Harry, als Dritter im Bunde, darauf reagierst", warf Molly ein.

"Mrs. Weasley, wir haben es schon vorher geahnt", sagte Felicitas. "Ginny hat von den Sticheleien berichtet, und dass sie sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren - aber ist das ein Grund, seinen Freunden und gar seiner Schwester nur eine einzige nichts sagende Antwort zu senden? Harry, du hast das Freundschaftsband geschickt, du hast alleine und mit Ginny einige Briefe geschrieben. Mein Vater hat bestätigt, dass sie sogar übergeben worden sind, und: nichts! Ich denke, dass die mir unbekannte Hermine und auch dein Bruder, Ginny, jetzt am Zug sind."

"Felicitas, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Die Briefe waren auch nicht sehr aussagekräftig, wir haben kaum etwas von euch erfahren. Warum habt ihr uns nicht geschrieben, was bei euch los ist", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

"Wir wussten nicht, was wir schreiben durften", brummte Harry. "Sollte ich ihnen schreiben, dass Voldemort Karkaroff vor Durmstrang hingerichtet hat? Hätte ich schreiben sollen, dass Viktor seine Leiche fand und deshalb wohl etwas verstört war? Ich konnte ihnen weder schreiben, wo wir sind, noch dass die Briefbomben vermutlich von Umbridge stammten. Oder heute, dass nach einem Angriff auf Gringotts, Askaban zum Teil gefallen ist."

"Was war dass mit Karkaroff und Askaban, Harry?" Bill war bleich aufgesprungen, während Molly ihn ungläubig ansah.

"Vorenthaltenes Wissen, Bill ", antwortete Harry ruhig." Voldemort hat Karkaroff erledigt, Viktor fand den aufgespießten Kopf neben dem am Baum hängenden Körper vor Durmstrang."

"Harry, nicht solche schrecklichen Einzelheiten, Ginny ist doch dabei."  
Ginny verdrehte, nach diesem Spruch ihrer Mutter, empört die Augen.

"Mrs. Weasley", meinte Nanda ruhig. "Unterschätzen sie ihre Tochter nicht, sie war in der Kammer des Schreckens und sie war mit im Ministerium, so schnell schockt sie nichts. Harry, weißt du schon Näheres über Askaban?"

Tonks räusperte sich: "Ich glaube Amalia Bones oder Edward Hopkins können uns das besser erklären. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, alle meine..." Tonks schniefte wieder laut und Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht. Diesmal wurde Harry von Felicitas unterstützt, Tonks etwas zu trösten.

Molly versuchte ruhig zu sprechen. "Ich werde mit Arthur reden müssen, hier läuft wohl wieder einiges falsch. Ich muss wohl auch mit Amelia Bones sprechen, sie hat mir da ein Angebot gemacht, dass wir abgelehnt haben."

"Mrs. Weasley, dass können sie heute Abend auf Hogwarts machen. Wir sind alle dort und Madame Bones liegt, wie auch Kati, auf der Krankenstation, sie wurde beim Kampf um Askaban verletzt", schlug Harry vor.

"Warum seid ihr nicht in dem Haus in London, Harry? Dort könnte ich euch mal wieder richtig verwöhnen", schlug Molly vor.

"Solange Moody dagegen ist, dass Kati und Angelina dorthin dürfen, werde ich auch nicht länger als notwendig dort sein", meinte Ginny. "Auf Hogwarts sind wir alle eingeladen, sogar Nanda."

Molly schaute Bill groß an und schluckte: "So, Moody will das nicht?"  
Harry nickte: "Angelina hat es uns gesagt."

"Ginny, kommst du dann mit nach Rumänien, um mit Ron und Hermine zu reden?", fragte Molly vorsichtig.

"Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich habe mich rechtzeitig gewehrt, noch mehr bevormundet zu werden, jetzt gehe ich nicht freiwillig mit. Hier habe ich Brüder und Freunde, die mich ernst nehmen, die darauf hören was ich sage und mich als Ginny akzeptieren und nicht als kleines Anhängsel. Wir treffen uns heute Abend auf Hogwarts. Nanda und ich reisen mit Tonks zu Tante Marbel."  
Tonks war während der Unterhaltung aufgestanden und nahm ein Tuch aus der Tasche. "Bis heute Abend", hörte man Nanda nur sagen dann verschwanden sie mit dem von Tonks aktivierten Portschlüssel.

Mrs. Weasley starrte auf die Stelle, an der gerade Ginny noch stand. "Harry, grüße bitte meine Tochter von mir und passe auf sie auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute Abend auf Hogwarts sein kann, obwohl wir einen Portschlüssel haben. Ich muss erst mit Arthur sprechen, ihr habt mir einiges zum Nachdenken mit auf den Weg gegeben."

line

Felicitas und Harry erschienen im Ligusterweg, doch die Dursleys waren ausgeflogen. Harry fing an, seine restlichen Sachen einzupacken.

Es war wie ein Abschied, er wusste, hier fühlte er sich nicht zu Hause.

Die ganzen alten Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Morgen war sein Geburtstag, morgen würde er 16 Jahre alt werden. 15 Jahre wurde dieser Tag in diesem Haus ignoriert. Er zeigte Felicitas den Raum unter der Treppe, auch das überfüllte Zimmer von Dudley.

"Felicitas, ich befürchte, dass mit meiner Volljährigkeit die Schutzzauber verschwunden sind. Dumbledore hat es noch nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, aber vor den Ferien sagte er, die Schutzzauber halten, solange du dich dort zu Hause fühlst."

Er nahm, während er sprach, Felicitas fest in die Arme. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich zu Hause bin. Ich fühle mich bei dir wohl, und wäre am liebsten mit dir in Indien. Aber du weißt es geht nicht." Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu rinnen, welche von ihr liebevoll getrocknet wurden. "Könntest du dir auch ein Leben im Grimmauldplatz vorstellen? Immerhin besser als hier", meinte Felicitas.. "Das Beste wäre natürlich Black-Castle, da wärst du dein eigener Herr."  
"Und du?"  
"Ich werde so oft wie es möglich ist bei dir sein, ich könnte mir das mit Hogwarts überlegen. Die ZAGs scheine ich alle zu haben."  
Harry drückte seine Felicitas glücklich. "Danke mein Engel! Jetzt packen wir die Sachen und fort."

Er ging noch einmal durch das ganze Haus, im Wohnzimmer schaltete er bewusst den Fernseher an, was er sich früher nie getraut hatte. Hier kam statt der üblichen seichten Unterhaltung ein Bericht über einen Terroranschlag, hoch oben an der Küste Schottlands. In einer Küstenstadt war der Hafen zerstört worden.  
"Harry, sind das die Auswirkungen von dem Sturm auf Askaban?" Felicitas hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was er gedacht hatte. Sie dachte angestrengt nach, Harry kannte den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Er durfte sie jetzt nicht stören. Im Garten tauchte Mister Tibbles auf und Felicitas verwandelte sich, um sich mit ihm in ihrer Animagusform, im Garten zutreffen.

Harry überprüfte die Umgebung mit seiner magischen Karte. Eigentlich, sollten keine Namen auftauchen, den sie hatten den Zauber von Snape angewandt. Es waren aber zwei Namen zu finden. Mungundus Fletcher war in der Nähe, aber auch ein unbekannter Name bewegte sich im Garten von Mrs. Hiller.

Er nahm seinen Mehrwegespiegel: "Tonks kennst du einen Kenneth Butcher? Der rodet hier den Garten der Hillers? Ob er zum Orden gehört, glaube ich kaum. Dumbledore schickt selten zwei Leute. Außerdem weiß er ja nicht, dass ich hier bin. Gut ich frage Arabella, du meinst aus dem Ministerium ist er nicht. Bis später." Bei Tonks schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Dann ging er an das Muggeltelefon, denn er hatte vergessen, sein Mobiltelefon aufzuladen. Arabella war erleichtert, ihn zu hören. "Dein Onkel und deine Tante sind mit Dudley verreist", informierte sie Harry. "Sie wollen eine Firma in Neuseeland, welche Vernon zum Kauf angeboten worden ist, besichtigen."

"Tante Arabella, kennst du einen Kenneth Butcher, der rodet hier im Garten der Hillers?"

"Nein Harry, Kenneth Butcher sagt mir rein gar nichts. Nicht das ich besonders vergesslich bin, aber Dumbledore hat hin und wieder Mungundus vorgeschickt, aber sonst niemand. Komisch ist das, Hillers sind eigentlich so geizig, dass die jeden Penny fünfmal umdrehen. Geht kein Risiko ein und kommt zum Essen?"

Die Frage löste ein Magenknurren bei Harry aus. Seit dem Frühstück hatten sie nichts mehr gegessen. Lucky kam durch die Gartentüre und schloss die Vorhänge, sobald sie rückverwandelt war. "Mister Tibbles ist etwas über den Gärtner bei Hillers verwundert, er ist schon lange hier, aber er arbeitet nur in der Gartenseite, die an das Haus der Dursleys grenzt." "Felicitas er heißt Kenneth Butcher und weder Tonks nur Arabella sagt der Name etwas. Wir packen die Sachen und verschwinden, da ist irgendetwas faul. Von Arabella aus werde ich Dumbledore fragen, ob er mir Butcher als Leibgarde geschickt hat."  
Harry sammelte den Rest seiner Sachen ein, verwandelte sich mit Hilfe des Make-UPs in Andrew McKillan. "Felicitas, ich werde dieses Haus mit meinem Schutzzauber belegen, so wie wir es gemacht haben, als die Dursleys verreist waren. Sie haben mir nicht viel Gutes getan, aber ich will nicht, dass wieder jemand wegen mir leidet." Felicitas seufzte leise und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

Mit Snapes Zauber verschwanden sie von der magischen Karte, dann verließen sie das Haus, um auf dem Spielplatz wieder aufzutauchen.

Wie schon aus Gewohnheit schlugen sie den Weg zum Supermarkt ein, als Felicitas plötzlich stehen blieb. "Harry, wir verschwinden von hier, den Weg sind wir zu oft schon gegangen, lass uns von der anderen Seite kommen. Vielleicht hat uns nicht nur Amelia Bones gesucht."

Sie gingen einen anderen Weg zum Supermarkt, denn Make-Up konnte man nicht zaubern und Harry hatte kaum noch welches.

In der Schlange vor der Kasse angekommen, kamen sie nicht umhin die Gespräche der Muggel zu hören. Zwar nicht komplett, weil sich die alte Frau zu der Kassiererin beugte, aber die Gesprächsfetzen reichten, um sie zu alarmieren. "Leute mit schwarzer Kleidung... .Nein, nicht nur Junge... Gestern... Nein, heute war... mit langen blonden... arrogant herumgelaufen. An der Post... Heute... an der Eisdiele."

Felicitas und Harry sahen sich alarmiert an. "Treffer, erst der eigentümliche Gärtner und jetzt das Gerede hier. Felicitas, da ist was im Busch."  
Sie nickte: "Du nimmst Kontakt zu Arabella auf und ich informiere Tonks und die anderen."

Doch ein seltsames, gefürchtetes Gefühl stieg in Harry auf. "Felicitas, da sind Dementoren, vermutlich mit den schwarzen Gestalten unterwegs. Du kennst die Bank an der Bushaltestelle? Niemand wird erwarten, dass wir dorthin gehen." Sie nickte und sie apparierten dorthin.

"Felicitas, ich weiß nicht, ob du es auch schon gespürt hast, das Gefühl von Freudlosigkeit..." "...und die Angst, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können, das habe ich auch im Supermarkt gespürt", stimmte Felicitas Harry zu.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab: "Wir müssen sie stellen, wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie wieder jemanden schaden. Komm!"

"Nein Harry ich komme nicht."

Harry schaute seine Freundin fassungslos an.  
"Ich komme so nicht mit Harry", korrigierte sie ihre Aussage. "Wir können nicht zulassen, dass jemand verletzt oder getötet wird. Richtig. Aber müssen wir sie stellen? Ist es nicht das, was sie von uns erwarten? Sie vermuten dich hier, sie wissen es. Harry Potter wohnt hier. Sie können dich nicht sehen. Sie wissen aber auch, dass du die Dementoren verjagt hast. Was denkst du, was erwarten sie von dir? Sie erwarten, dass der mutige, heldenhafte Harry Potter aus seinem Versteck heraus kommt, um die Welt zu schützen. Richtig?"

Harry dachte kurz nach und nickte. "Aber Arabella und Susan sind in Gefahr, Felicitas wir müssen..."  
"Sie da rausholen, stimmt. Also, Harry, rein in die gute Stube um von Susan geschockt werden, weil die vielleicht von der Gefahr schon etwas ahnt?"

Felicitas suchte ihr Mobiltelefon: "Tante Arabella, ich... wir befürchten es auch. Ihr packt eure Sachen und wartet im Esszimmer. Harry und ich kommen und holen euch raus. Apparieren ist nicht möglich, das habe ich befürchtet. Wir werden es trotzdem schaffen."

Felicitas steckte das Telefon weg. "Sie wissen jetzt, dass wir kommen, also los Harry teleportieren wir."

Tante Arabella hatte wirklich alles schon gepackt, als sie ankamen.  
"Hallo Tante Arabella!" "Hallo ihr Beiden." Sie umarmte beide. Harry sah sich suchend um? "Wo ist denn Susan?"

"Harry, Felicitas, schnell die greifen an", aufgeregt hörten sie ihre Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Die ersten Flüche trafen das Nachbarhaus. Sie hörten nicht nur das Einschlagen der Flüche, sondern auch wie Susan sie erwiderte. Hier aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster konnten sie, zusammen mit Susan, die Dementoren und die Todesser auf der Straße sehen. Der eine Fensterflügel war geöffnet und der Store wehte im Wind. Die Flüche der Todesser wurden von Dumbledores Schutzschild abgelenkt und trafen die Nachbargebäude.

Es war eine kleine Gruppe Todesser, die versuchte, die Schutzzauber zu brechen. Von fern hörten sie schon die Sirenen der Muggel - Einsatzfahrzeuge. Die Dementoren kamen näher und Susan versuchte sich an einem Patronus Zauber, der ihr auch schwach gelang. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich, aber Felicitas kam ihm mit ihrem Patronus zuvor. Eine stark vergrößerte Katze trieb die Dementoren zurück, zu der sich ein Hirsch und ein schwach sichtbares Skelett gesellten.

Der Angriff der Todesser stockte und diesen Moment nutzte Felicitas, indem sie kurz vor das Fenster trat und laut "Stupor" schrie und der erste Todesser ging Boden zu. "Schnell die anderen auch, wir müssen sie alle ausschalten, bevor sie sich gegenseitig wieder aufwecken und verschwinden."

"Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Susan. "Im Tagespropheten stand, dass sie immer in mehreren Wellen angreifen. Irgendwo da draußen müssen noch weitere sein. Gleich wo ich sie entdeckt habe, alarmierte ich das Ministerium. Hoffentlich sind die Auroren bald da."

In Harrys Hosentasche machte sich der Mehrwegespiegel bemerkbar.  
"Harry, wie sieht es bei euch aus, im Hexen-Radio wird von einem Anschlag in Little Whinging gesprochen."

"Tonks, wir sind hier bei Arabella. Hier gibt es einen Antiapparierschutz, ihr braucht nicht hierher kommen, passt lieber auf das Haus dort auf. Die Schutzzauber von Dumbledore halten dem Angriff stand. Er wird wohl gleich eintreffen."

"Ja Harry und deshalb lass du mal den Andrew verschwinden, er muss ja nicht gleich alles mit bekommen", meinte Felicitas und Harry veränderte sich folgsam.

Das Spickoskop pfiff in Harrys Umhängetasche. Misstrauisch suchten sie den Vorgarten ab. Keine weiteren Todesser, außer den Geschockten, waren zu sehen.

Da das Spickoskop nicht schweigen wollte, suchte Harry in seiner Umhängetasche nach seinem Feindglas.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy!" Er konnte es nicht fassen, vor wenigen Stunden war der blonde Todesser' vermutlich aus Askaban entkommen.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, stand ein weiterer Todesser vor dem Haus. "He Leute, ich kann wieder apparieren", verkündigte Susan nach einem erfolgreichen Versuch. Harry hörte die Stimme des Todessers und erkannte sie. Lucius Malfoy versuchte seine Leute aufzuwecken. Irgendetwas hat ihn aus der Deckung hervorgelockt. Eigentlich versuchte er nur einen aufzuwecken, Harry ahnte, wer es sein könnte. Er hob den Zauberstabstab und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Ziel. Malfoy brach zusammen und Seile fesselten ihn an Händen und Beinen. Der kleine Todesser, um den er sich gekümmert hatte, verschwand, da die ersten Auroren erschienen.

"Scheiße", brummte Harry, der sich gerade auf die kleinere Gestalt konzentriert hatte.  
"Aber, aber Harry", leicht belustigt erklang die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.  
"Ist doch auch so", verteidigte sich Harry. "Eigentlich wollte ich wissen wer der Kleinere von diesen Schweinen war, aber nun ist er weg."

"Ihr habt euch tapfer geschlagen, obwohl ich sicher war, dass die Schutzzauber halten würden. Harry Malfoy war davor im Ligusterweg, er konnte aber nichts ausrichten, stammt der Schutzzauber von dir?"

"Professor, was tut man nicht alles für die liebe Verwandtschaft? Eigentlich hätten sie mir sagen können, dass der Blutzauber nicht mehr besteht."

"Der Ball geht an dich zurück, Harry. Wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander zu reden. Nicht mit deiner vorgezogenen Volljährigkeit, sondern mit deinem Abwenden von der Welt des Ligusterweges sind die Zauber dahin. Wir müssen einen neuen Platz für dich finden, wenn du nicht einmal im Jahr das Haus von Onkel und Tante als Zuhause bezeichnest. Zuhause im Sinne ich wohne und lebe dort", besorgt sah Dumbledore auf Harry.

"Das besprechen wir am Besten heute Abend auf Hogwarts, danach können wir unbesorgt in Harrys Geburtstag feiern", meinte Felicitas.

"In Ordnung Felicitas, du hast mich bei deiner Prüfung schwer beeindruckt, mein Angebot, dich als Schülerin in Hogwarts aufzunehmen, besteht weiterhin. Überlege es dir."

An der Türe läutete es. "Mrs. Figg. Hier ist Hopkins, vom Ministerium." Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry und Felicitas in das Hinterzimmer gehen sollten.

"Nein Professor", widersprach Felicitas, "wir haben unsere eigene Art, den Fragen des Ministeriums und der Presse zu entgehen. Sie nehmen Tante Arabella und Susan mit nach Hogwarts, und wir lassen uns nur kurz sehen, dann folgen wir nach. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie uns soweit vertrauen."

Alle schauten Felicitas überrascht an. Dumbledore zog die Luft hörbar ein, aber verschwand mit Arabella und Susan. Harry traute ihm nicht ganz, aber eine Karte von Arabellas Haus hatte er nicht.

Felicitas nützte die Zeit und färbte sich und Harry die Haare grün und öffnete mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes die Türe. Noch vor Hopkins stürmte Rita Kimkorn in das Haus und blieb vor den grünhaarigen Jugendlichen stehen. Hopkins im Hintergrund nickte und sie verschwanden geräuschlos aus dem Haus.

* * *

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. _

* * *

**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews

* * *

**

**Mr. Unknown**

Danke für dein Lob, hoffentlich gefällt dir das neue Kapitel auch so gut.

* * *

**AlexUhde**

Die Antworten auf der Hompage wurden kaum gelesen, deshalb sind sie wieder hier. Ich werde mich aber kurz halten.

Nun Felicitas ist nicht der reine Engel...sie kämpft für ihr Ziel, ob es für alle auf Hogwarts viele Änderungen gibt – warten wir es ab.

* * *

**CRAZAY Dragon**

Hier ist das neue Kapitel, etwas kürzer - aber es hat sich so ergeben.

* * *

**Silvertrust**

Moin, Moin.

Nun, was soll er sagen. Hätte Albus, seinerzeit den Wunsch der Weasleys nachgegeben. Wäre Harry mit nach Rumänien gefahren und Felicitas wäre wohl nicht aufgetaucht. Und somit auch nicht seine Probleme mit ihr.

Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Art wie Felicitas solche Begegnungen für sich und ihre Freunde nutzt. Nicht unbedingt frei und offen wie ein Gryffindor, aber effektiv oder?

**

* * *

Laser-Jet**

Die Schlange entwickelt sich langsam, muss ja erst einmal Hogwarts kennen lernen. Aber sie hat schon ihre Aufgaben.

**

* * *

ReSeSi**

Hallo.

Ja, das ist ein Punkt an dem ich noch feile. Wie treffen Hermine und Ron auf das Trio mit Nanda. Hast du einen Vorschlag?

* * *

**Tifferny Tonks**

Nein, den 6. Teil kann ich nicht mehr einbauen, dafür sind die folgenden Kapitel zu weit gediehen. Die Weichen sind gestellt und dir Rollen wie auch die Verhältnisse untereinander müssten zu sehr geändert werden.


	20. Neue Strategie

Wundert euch nicht, dass heute schon ein neues Update kommt. Eigentlich war gehörte dieses Kapitel noch zu 19. Es war aber einfach zuviel alles in ein Kapitel zu packen, deshalb bitte schön. Viel Spass beim lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 19 Bewegung**

"Nein Professor", widersprach Felicitas, „wir haben unsere eigene Art, den Fragen des Ministeriums und der Presse zu entgehen. Sie nehmen Tante Arabella und Susan mit nach Hogwarts, und wir lassen uns nur kurz sehen, dann folgen wir nach. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie uns soweit vertrauen."

Alle schauten Felicitas überrascht an. Dumbledore zog die Luft hörbar ein, aber verschwand mit Arabella und Susan. Harry traute ihm nicht ganz, aber eine Karte von Arabellas Haus hatte er nicht.

Felicitas nützte die Zeit und färbte sich und Harry die Haare grün und öffnete mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes die Türe. Noch vor Hopkins stürmte Rita Kimmkorn in das Haus und blieb vor den grünhaarigen Jugendlichen stehen. Hopkins im Hintergrund nickte und sie verschwanden geräuschlos aus dem Haus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20. Neue Strategie**

Professor Dumbledore war mit Arabella Figg und Susan in seinem Büro angekommen.

Fassungslos schaute sich Arabella um. Von Hogwarts hatte sie viel gehört, aber so groß, so riesig hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. „Arabella, ich zeige dir etwas von Hogwarts. Du willst doch sicherlich nach Amelia schauen?" Arabella nickte und hängte sich bei Dumbledore ein.

"Eine Bitte noch Susan, bitte begleite Arabella überall hin, Hogwarts ist doch verwirrend groß." Susan nickte und sie lief vor den Schulleiter her.

Vorsichtig klopfte der Schulleiter an und bekam eine unerwartete Antwort. Es war tatsächlich die Stimme von Harrys Freundin, die den Besuch hereinbat.

Leicht irritiert schaute er sich um. "Oh, Amelia du hast schon Besuch. Da bist du wohl schon gut informiert?"„Sprich ruhig Albus, die beiden sind auch erst gerade eingetroffen." „Meine Schutzzauber haben das Haus von Arabella geschützt. Lucius Malfoy befindet sich wieder unter der Aufsicht des Ministeriums, nachdem er uns seine Kumpanen von unseren Schülern geschockt wurden."

"Nur Lucius oder auch die anderen Todesser?" "Natürlich auch die Todesser, die er angeführt hat, bis auf einen, dieser konnte fliehen."

"Hast du schon eine Ahnung, wer entkommen ist?", fragte die Verantwortliche für die magische Strafverfolgung.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: "Susan kann hier bleiben, bis du wieder fit bist Amelia. Wie gut, dass wir keine Aufsätze über Ferienerlebnisse schreiben, du müsstest ja daran stundenlang schreiben. Arabella willst du auch hier bleiben, bis alles geklärt ist?"

„Albus ich gehe zurück in mein Haus und zu meinen lieben Katzen. Scheinbar bin ich doch geschützter als ich gedacht habe", meinte Arabella. „Aber vorher will ich mir noch von Susan und Amalia Hogwarts zeigen lassen. Harry, ich weiß du bist genauso begeistert wie ich, aber ich denke du solltest deinem großen Freund, Felicitas vorstellen. Ich weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn niemand einem besucht nur weil man etwas abseits wohnt oder am Rande der Gesellschaft ist."

Harry nickte. Hagrid, von ihm hatte er noch nichts gehört und er hatte ihm auch die ganze Zeit nicht geschrieben. Dumbledore schaute sich suchend im Krankenzimmer um, er nahm einen Teller, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Portas". Er gab ihn Harry. „Der bringt euch direkt zu Hagrid, für zurück habt ihr einen. So brauche ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen."

„Professor Dumbledore, könnten sie uns so einen praktischen Zauber nicht beibringen? Er tut niemanden weh und er hilft ungemein." Albus sah Felicitas nachdenklich an. „Du hast schon Recht, aber hier sind wir an die Gesetze gebunden. Ein Portschlüssel außerhalb von Hogwarts bedarf der Genehmigung des Ministeriums, nicht wahr Amalia."

Amalia hatte sich aufgerichtet: „Nun, lernen könnten sie es schon. Täglich anwenden ist nicht erlaubt, das stimmt. Aber lieber einen lebendigen Helden mit einer Anklage wegen einem nicht erlaubten Portschlüssel, als einen toten Helden, weil er es nicht konnte."

„Nun, es wäre zu überlegen. Nur habe ich bei der Regeltreue die Harry bisher bewiesen hat die Angst, dass er nur in Unannehmlichkeiten kommt", meinte der Schulleiter besorgt. „Aber jetzt ab zu Hagrid, und keine Umwege auf dem Rückweg! 1 – 2 – 3."

Etwas unsanft landeten sie in Hagrids leeren Hütte. Felicitas sah sich, von Harry amüsierten Blick begleitet, in der Hütte um. „Das ist wirklich ein großer Freund, wenn er in diesem riesigen Bett schläft.

„Ja er ist einfach riesig und auch riesig nett", meinte Harry. Sie setzten sich auf die gewaltige Eckbank und während Harry von seinen Erlebnissen mit Hagrid berichtete, kamen sie sich recht klein vor. Sie konnten wie in der Kindheit mit den Füßen schaukeln, ohne den Boden zu berühren. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie überwältigt ich war als er mir die Winkelgasse zeigte!" „Harry, du bist ja ganz ... wie soll ich das sagen. Ach was, warum hast du ihn nicht schon früher besucht, deinen großen Freund?"

„Das frage ich mich auch, hast du mich vielleicht vergessen Harry?", dröhnte Hagrids tiefe Stimme von der Türe aus, in deren Rahmen der Halbriese stand. „Ja sag ihm ruhig deine Meinung, Ginny. Red ihm ruhig in das Gewissen, den alten Hagrid einfach zu vergessen."

Hagrid hängte seine riesige Armbrust an die Wand und schaute die beiden an.

„Nein, das ist nicht Ginny, aber ich habe das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen." Hagrid sah nachdenklich aus, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Du siehst Marlene sehr ähnlich, du bist die kleine McKinnon." Felicitas nickte: „Ich bin die Nichte von ihr."

Hagrid hielt sie mit seinen riesigen Händen an beiden Schultern fest. „Und vor allem bist du die Freundin von Harry. Diejenige die ihn wieder auf die Beine geholfen hat, das ist für mich bedeutend wichtiger, Felicitas!"

Felicitas sah in fragend an, nachdem er sie wieder auf die Bank gesetzt hatte. „Dein Name ist doch kein Geheimnis, im ganzen Orden spricht man von dir. Viel hinter der Hand, was deinen Umgang mit Dumbledore betrifft, auch das Severus Snape von dir sehr beeindruckt ist."

Hagrid stellte seine bekannten Kekse auf den Tisch und machte sich daran einen Tee zu servieren. Felicitas verzauberte die Kekse mit ihrem Ring, nachdem sie sich beinahe die Zähne beim ersten Probieren ausgebissen hatte. Harry, der seine Freundin beobachtete hatte schmunzelte. Ehrlich war es nicht aber gut gemeint."

Hagrid setzte sich an den Tisch und Harry lies die Teekanne schwebend die Tassen füllen. „Wer hat mir die Kekse verzaubert, so gut waren sie noch nie."

„Hagrid, ich darf dich doch so nennen. Hast du was von Hermine und Ron gehört?" „Natürlich alle nennen mich Hagrid, ich wäre böse, wenn du mich anders nennen würdest. Nein ich habe nichts von den beiden gehört. Die sitzen irgendwo abgeschirmt von allem in Rumänien. Eh, du kannst sie ja gar nicht kennen, oder?"

„Nein ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich halte ihr Verhalten gegen Harry für unmöglich."

Hagrid ging nicht darauf ein, er kramte etwas aus seinem Umhang, der an einem Hacken im Raum hing. „Brauch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht zu verschicken, Harry. Hier, aber erst morgen auf machen und es müssen nicht alle herumstehen."

Harry sah Hagrid kritisch an: „Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder ein Monsterbuch, oder?" Hagrid gluckste vergnügt: „Weiß nicht, was ihr habt, wenn man mit umgehen kann, passiert nichts."

Hagrid setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, seine Hände suchten unruhig etwas Halt. „Felicitas du brauchst mich nicht so schmollend anzusehen, hab deine Frage schon verstanden. Muss nur noch die richtigen Worte finden." Harry kannte die Versuche Hagrids, etwas aus seiner Sicht zu beschreiben. Er war gespannt, schon oft hatte er mehr verraten, als er wollte.

„Nun, ihr müsst wissen. Es fängt wieder an wie beim ersten Krieg. Überall kleine Überfälle, hin und wieder Tote. Die Leute wollen sich in Sicherheit bringen. In Rumänien sind sie etwas sicherer." „Meinst du, Voldem..." Hagrid sah Harry entsetzt an. „Also, gut, ‚er dessen Name nicht genannt wird' hat in Rumänien Karkaroff ermordet. Ron und Hermine waren kurz danach dort."

„Woher weißt du da, Harry? Wieder ein Traum?" Es wäre zu kompliziert gewesen es Hagrid ausführlich zu erklären, deshalb nickte Harry.

„Hast du die Anderen schon davon informiert, das ist wichtig." „Heute Morgen hat Harry es Dumbledore berichtet und er hat ihm nicht geglaubt, erst als Harry aufforderte es zu überprüfen, hat er es gemacht!", ärgerlich stellte Felicitas die Teetasse ab.

„Ich habe ihn auch vor dem Angriff auf Askaban gewarnt, da haben sie mich auch nicht ernst genommen." Hagrid seufzte: „Ja das ist das Problem, das beiden haben, Dumbledore wie auch Moody. Sie können kaum etwas glauben was sie nicht gesehen haben."

„Wenigstens hat Hopkins mir geglaubt, so ist nicht ganz Askaban gefallen."

Hagrids Teetasse donnerte auf den Tisch. „Was nicht ganz Askaban gefallen, was heißt das Harry. Ich weiß von nichts war im Wald und bei Grawp, seit heute Morgen."

„Vold..." „Bitte Felicitas, halte dich daran, dass wir den Namen nicht aussprechen!" "Gut Hagrid, aber nur wegen dir. Er hat Askaban überfallen und viele Todesser befreit."

„Den fiesen Lucius auch?" „Schon, aber der sitzt schon wieder. Er wollte Mrs. Figg überfallen, dort wurde er von den mit den grünen Haaren aufgehalten."

„Harry, ich könnte mir dich mit grünen Haaren gut vorstellen. Aber Kimmkorn hatte bei dem Schlangenkampf im Ministerium keine Narbe erwähnt, und das hätte sie sicherlich, wenn du es gewesen wärst," meinte Hagrid ohne zu ahnen wie war er der Wahrheit war.

„Schön, dass ihr nach mir geschaut habt, ich muss nochmals in den Wald. Ich muss euch nach oben begleiten, man weiß nie, was sich hier herumtreibt." Hagrid stand auf und griff wieder nach seiner Armbrust.

„Dumbledore hat vorgesorgt, Hagrid er gab uns einen Portschlüssel mit." Harry zeigte ihm den Schlangenanhänger und der Halbriese nickte zufrieden. „Sag ich's doch, Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann, nur manchmal etwas zu geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar, aber gut. Merkt euch das ihr beiden."

Harry und Feli verschwanden vor den Augen von Hagrid und gemeinsam tauchten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf. Sie hatten den Portschlüssel nicht benutzt, doch er diente prima als Alibi. Im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum war es ungewohnt ruhig. Es lag wohl daran, dass Ferien waren und die wenigen sich still beschäftigten.

„Psst, Harry", begrüßte Ginny ihn. „Tonks ist gerade eingeschlafen und Nanda bringt sie gerade hoch in ein Bett in deinen Schlafsaal. Die blöde Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal haben wir noch nicht überlistet."

Das Portal schwenkte zur Seite und Susan Bones kam herein, bevor Ginny weiter sprechen konnte.

„Hallo Susan! Ist etwas passiert, du siehst so angespannt aus?

Susan berichtete von dem Überfall, ihrem Kampf und Dumbledores Besuch. „Habt ihr drei toll gemacht", lobte Bill.

„He Bill, seit wann kennst du eigentlich Felicitas?" „Das ist eine eigene Geschichte, aber vorher will ich das Bild nochmals sehen." Felicitas drehte sich bereitwillig um legte ihren Umhang ab und hob das T-Shirt leicht an. Billy sah sich das Tattoo begeistert an. „Hast du die Vorlage noch?"

„Das sind indische Symbole, Bill die kann man nicht einfach so kopieren, sie sollten eigentlich eine persönliche Aussage sein."

Und jetzt die Geschichte dazu, du bist doch nicht in der Winkelgasse angekommen und hast Felicitas aufgefordert ihr Hemdchen zu heben?", forderte Ginny. Bill fing an zu erzählen, er brauchte die Geschichte nicht einmal auszuschmücken sie sorgte schon so für Aufmerksamkeit.

Ginny sah Felicitas und Harry nachdenklich an. „Das habt ihr alles veranstaltet nur, um mir zu helfen? Ihr seid toll. Danke! Nur die Frage, was Mum gemacht hätte, wenn sie mich erwicht hätte, werde ich ihr wohl noch mal stellen müssen."

Felicitas grinste frech: „War trotzdem eine lustige Sache nicht wahr Harry." Harry nickte, er musste ja nicht zu geben, dass er bei diesem Spiel Mittel zum Zweck war. Jetzt, hinterher konnte er der Sache auch etwas Lustiges abgewinnen, aber im ersten Moment war er wie geschockt.

Über den Mehrwegespiegel meldete sich Ian bei seiner Tochter. Die Beiden vereinbarten ein Treffen, wegen irgendeiner Familienangelegenheit.

„Tonks hat auch einen für dich Susan, wir müssen unser Netzwerk doch so groß wie möglich aufbauen", informierte Ginny die Nichte von Amalie Bones. „Nur die sind eben nicht sicher, man weiß nicht ob jemand mithören kann", erklärte sie weiter.

Felicitas machte sich zusammen mit Nanda auf, um bei Tante Marbel vorbeizuschauen. Harry sah sie fragend an. „Nein Harry, das brauchst du dir nicht antun ich bin heute Abend wieder da, schließlich will ich dir ja als Erste gratulieren.

„Und wie kommt ihr jetzt zur Tante und wie vor allem wollt ihr heute Abend zurückreisen?", fragte Susan. „Wir reisen sonst immer einen ganzen Tag."

Felicitas hob eine Kette in die Luft: „Mit dem Portschlüssel von Papa, der bringt mich immer zu Tante Marbel." Harry überreichte ihr den Schlangenanhänger, damit sie Susan die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben musste, wie sie zurück: „Und mit dem kommt ihr zurück, direkt vor den Zaubertränkekeller." Felicitas nahm den Anhänger und verschwand mit Nanda aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

Dobby erschien und verkündigte mit seiner piepsigen Stimme: „Miss Bones soll mit Miss Weasley, zu ihrer Tante kommen." Er schaute sich verwundert um. „Master Harry ist Lady Felicitas, schon bei Professor Snape?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Dobby, Felicitas ist mit Nanda bei Tante Marbel, sollte sie zu Snape kommen?" „Nicht schlimm Master Harry, sie kann die Tränke auch noch morgen machen, aber..." Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser: „Master Harry könnte gleich Dobby begleiten. Dobby hat heute Abend viel zu tun und keine Zeit."

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der Hauself beinahe froh war, ihn alleine anzutreffen. Er folgte ihm aus dem Raum gemeinsam teleportierten sie in den runden Raum neben dem Büro auf Black-Castle.

Er folgte ihm durch das Haus, bis sie über eine Terrasse in den Park traten. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielt Dobby an. Harry war überrascht, wie gut der Hauself vorbereitet war. In verschiedenen Abständen waren kleine Steinpyramiden aufgebaut.

Aus Dobbys recht konfusen Erklärungsversuchen verstand Harry, dass die Magie der Hauselfen genauso stablos war, wie die der Elfen. Sie beruhte auf Konzentration und Wille. Dank dem im Kloster Gelernten, brachte Harry beides auf, dazu noch eine Menge Geduld bis Dobby ihn endlich üben ließ.

Die großen Augen des Hauselfen schienen noch größer zu werden, als Harry es beim zweiten Versuch gelang die hinterste Pyramide umzuwerfen.

"Harry, Harry", stotterte er. "Gewaltige Macht geht von dem großen Zauberer aus. Wie gut, dass Dobby weiß, es wird nur für Gutes eingesetzt. Master Harry komm bitte mit, ich habe weitere vorbereitet."

Harry blieb stehen: "Dobby, ab sofort lässt du das Master und auch das Lady weg. Klar. Du sprichst uns mit Harry, Felicitas und Ginny an, versprichst du mir das?" Dobby schaute ungläubig. "Harry, verlangt viel von mir. Wie soll Dobby vor den anderen Elfen bestehen, wenn er sich nicht an Regeln hält?"

So hatte Harry das noch nicht betrachtet. "Gut, aber wenn wir unter uns sind." Dobby nickte. Sie waren an einem großen Holzstoß angekommen. "Master äh, Harry muss das Holz zur Seite schieben, als ob er den Weg freimachen will."

Harry stellte sich weit von dem Holzstapel auf, um den Hauselfen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. Er schien von der Wucht des Zaubers überrascht zu sein. Trotz der großen Entfernung flogen die Holzscheite in alle Richtungen.

Dobby strahlte: "Harry ist perfekt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Dobby niemand ist perfekt. Wirklich niemand."

Dobby sah Harry nachdenklich dabei zu, wie dieser die Holzscheite wieder auf ihren angestammten Platz zurückschweben ließ: "Dobby bekommt Probleme, wenn bekannt wird, dass er eine strenge Regel gebrochen hat. Hauselfenmagie nur für Hauselfen, eine strenge Regel. Für Harry und nur für ihn hat Dobby diese Regel durchbrochen."

„Dobby, ganz herzlichen Dank für dein Vertrauen." „Harry muss wohl nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, keiner weiß, wo Harry ist", meinte Dobby besorgt.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war es leer, als Harry dort ankam. Vermutlich waren alle beim Essen, Harry hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger. Als Arabella am Telefon von Essen sprach, hatte sich sein Magen gemeldet, aber jetzt war der Hunger verschwunden. Die Übungen mit Dobby waren sehr Kräfte zehrend gewesen, also setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und genoss die Ruhe. Hier konnte er einmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Die ganzen Türen in seinem Gedächtnis abklappern, die ihm wichtig waren. An der Türe Tom Riddle blieb er in Gedanken stehen. Was hatte er alles noch geplant? Wie würde er auf die unterschiedlichen Informationen reagieren?"

In dem dunklen Kellergewölbe waren neue Fackeln aufgesteckt worden, was dem Raum nicht wohnlicher machte. Dies war von dem Herrn über diese Räume auch überhaupt nicht gewünscht.

Der dunkle Lord saß nachdenklich in seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl. Neben ihn stand ein kleinerer Stuhl, auf dem Bellatrix Lestranges Platz genommen hatte.

„Bella, seit dem Ministeriumsdebakel, an das ich lieber nicht mehr erinnert werden will, hast du Großes geleistet. Grins nicht so selbstherrlich. Merke dir, der dunkle Lord will nicht daran erinnert werden, vergessen habe ich es nicht. Wie könnte ich es auch vergessen, dass ihr euch von einem Rudel Kinder habt schlagen lassen."

Wütend stocherte er im Kamin herum. Ein Feuer war, trotz der Jahreszeit, in diesen fensterlosen Raum angenehm.

„Deine Idee und wie du dafür gesorgt hast, dass die Geheimnisse über die Schutzzauber von Askaban in meine Hände gefallen sind, vergesse ich aber auch nicht. Es war besser als ich erhofft habe. Deshalb denke ich, dass ich seinerzeit richtig gehandelt habe, als ich mich mit dir zurückzog. Dieser alte Muggelnarr hat die ganzen Deppen aus dem Ministerium gerufen. Ich hätte jederzeit Dumbledore besiegen können, als ich aber aus dem Körper dieses gefühlsdusseligen Potter heraus musste, stand es schlecht um dich. Bella ich brauche dich. Du sollst mir garantieren, dass das Haus Slytherin immer bestehen bleibt, sollte mein Plan unsterblich zu werden, doch noch scheitern."

Bellatrix sah ihren Meister fragend an. „Ich soll euch nachfolgen, wenn das Unaussprechliche passieren würde?"

Das kalte Lachen halte durch den Raum. „Nein, du nicht, du bist nur das Mittel zum Ziel. Ganz ohne irgendwelche Gefühle, der reine Erhaltungstrieb zwingt mich dazu."

Bellatrix Augen leuchteten auf. Sie schien begriffen zu haben, was er von ihr wollte. „Meister, ihr wisst, seit ich nach dem Ministerium euch überall begleiten darf, habe ich Schwierigkeiten. Was kommt auf mich zu, wenn ich euch in eurem Sinne diene?"

„Diese Ratte wird sich nur einmal gegen mich auflehnen. Ich hoffe du verweigerst deinen Körper nicht meinen Zielen. Dein Mann dient als Alibi oder als Hundefutter. Sag ihm das."

Der dunkle Lord hatte sich, ganz gegen seine Art in Erregung geredet und hörte so das Eintreffen einer weiteren Person nicht.

„Nein, wir Lestranges sind eine ehrbare..."Avada Kedavra! Er hat sich für Hundefutter entschieden."

Aus den Stühlen wurden große Hunde, und Bella wandte sich ab. Ihr Meister führte sie in gemütlichere Räume.

In dem Kellerraum sah es für die eintreffenden Todesser nicht einladend aus, da Hunde nun nicht alles verdauen können.

Narzissa Malfoy sah entsetzt auf die Überreste einer unbekannten Person. Draco Malfoy trat näher an die Reste, welche die satten Hunde nicht mehr verteidigten. Er hob einen glitzernden Gegenstand auf und erbleichte. „Onkel Rodolphus!

Narzissa stellte sich neben ihn und nahm ihm den Ring ab. Sie sah Draco streng an und griff in ihren Umhang. Sie gab ihm eine kleine Flasche: „Trink und zieh dich zurück oder stirb, wenn du ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehst. Fluchnarben als Entschuldigung für dein Fehlen, sind besser als ein weiteres unnötiges Avada Kedavra. Hau ab und komm erst, wenn er dich persönlich ruft."

Draco trank, schreckliche Wunden bildeten sich auf seinem Körper. Er bekam von Narzissa ein Gegenmittel, sowie eine weitere Flasche von dem Trank. Mit einem Plopp verschwand er.

Die Türe zu den Privaträumen von Voldemort öffnete sich und er trat alleine heraus. Er hob den Zauberstab und wo die Hunde lagen, standen nun wieder zwei Stühle. „Wer seine Arbeit nicht sauber erledigt, hat das Nachsehen merkt euch das. Ich hasse so etwas." Einen Zauberspruch später und der Boden glänzte wieder.

Ein Hauself brachte dem dunklen Lord die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Bellatrix betrat den Raum durch die gleiche Türe wie davor Voldemort. Sie sah sich kurz um und nahm ihren Platz neben dem dunklen Lord ein. Sie sah fassungslos auf die Zeitung. "Bella, das ist meine Zeitung." "Es tut mir leid eure Lordschaft, ich dachte ich hätte jemanden Bekanntes erkannt."

"Ich dachte, ich habe gedacht, er wird schon daran gedacht haben! Wann hört ihr endlich auf zu denken, wenn ihr es sowieso nicht könnt. Ich bin hier nur von Idioten umgeben." Voldemort stierte auf die Zeitung.

Narzissa Malfoy stellten sich auf den Wink von Bellatrix auf die Seite neben dem Kamin, so hatte der dunkle Lord freie Sicht durch den ganzen Kerker, direkt auf die Türe, die er zuvor bei dem Gespräch mit Bellatrix so sträflich aus dem Blickfeld verlor.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und fuhr mit einer Geste über sein Gesicht, als ob er etwas abwischen wollte, was nicht abging. "Potter?"

"Nein Sir, Potter war es nicht", wagte ein älterer Todesser zu sagen. "Kimmkorn spricht von Gestalten mit grünen Haaren, die aber sofort verschwanden."

"Du hast unerlaubt gesprochen, aber es ist dein Glück, dass mich deine Antwort auch interessiert. Es spricht hier niemand ohne Aufforderung."

"Und warum soll es Potter nicht gewesen sein, nur weil er grüne Haare hatte?" "Eure Lordschaft bedenkt, in der Zeitung steht von einem Apparierschutz und einem Schutzzauber der Zauber wie Muggel daran hinderte, vor das Haus zukommen." "Danke, Rookwood. Die Informationsquellen sprudeln schon wieder?" Der langjährige Todesser nickte. "Beinahe", fragend schaute er Voldemort an, der ihn wiederum auffordernd anschaute. "Beinahe die gleiche Situation wie in St. Mungo, Sir."

"Ja, das ist es, was mich verwundert. Aber warum war Lucius bei der alten Squib und wer von meinen Leuten entkam?"

"Sir?" "Ja, Rookwood. Langsam glaube ich du bringst mir nur schlechte Nachrichten."

"Sorry Sir, ich bedauere es sehr. Malfoy hat eine Botschaft an Narzissa gesandt." "Lese vor und spann mich nicht auf die Folter."

Narzissa nickte und zitierte: "Ich habe das Haus der Verwandten von Potter gefunden, es ist unzerstörbar. Schutzzauber zeigt neben dem Phönix des Alten, ein unbekanntes Wappen mit Greif und Schlangen. Aktion abgebrochen. Ich vermute Schwierigkeiten bei der alten Squib. Das Mal ist noch nicht beschworen worden. Die Umbridge wird doch wenigstens das hinbekommen, ich gehe dorthin."

"Umbridge, bei jedem Auftritt dieses Weibes bringt sie meine Pläne zum Scheitern." Voldemort sah sich erfolglos suchend um. "Und Lucius, nicht einmal das Haus von Potters Verwandten hat er platt gemacht!"

"Ein Phönix sowie ein Greif und Schlangen. Silberne Schlangen?" Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Sir nichts Genaues."

Voldemort schleuderte ein Holzscheit in den Kamin.

"Wir werden niemand mehr aus Askaban befreien! Es hat uns einige Tote gekostet und es sitzt die gleiche Anzahl wieder ein. Lucius hat versagt: Er lässt zu, dass dieses Umbridge eine Squib unter dem Schutz von Dumbledore angreift. Little Whinging ist sofort für alle tabu! In Zukunft erteile nur ich Befehle, sonst niemand mehr! Verstanden? Vielleicht, ja auch Bellatrix, sie dürfen sich aber nicht mit meinen kreuzen. Teilt das auch den anderen mit, außer Snape. Es ist zu gefährlich Nachrichten nach Hogwarts zu senden. Beim nächsten Treffen wird er es erfahren."

Misstrauisch sahen die Todesser Bellatrix an, die mit ihrer neuen Machtfülle neben ihrem Meister saß an.

„Nein, der Kleingeist Rodolphus ist nicht beseitigt worden, weil er im Weg stand, sondern weil er sich mir widersetzt hat." Den letzten Satz hatte der dunkle Lord mit einer Bestimmtheit gesprochen, dass seine Anhänger es nicht wagen, würden daran zu zweifeln.

Nun stand er auf und ging suchend durch den Raum. „Geht, geht alle und versucht etwas über Potter herauszufinden, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich beobachtet. Bella du bleibst hier!"

Harry beschloss, sich aus den Gedanken seines Feindes zurückzuziehen. Als er die Augen öffnete, saß er nicht mehr in seinem Lieblingssessel, sondern er lag zugedeckt in seinem Schlafsaal. Er war sehr überrascht, dass er diese lange Gedankenverbindung so ganz ohne Nebenwirkungen überstanden hat. Davon musste er unbedingt Abhijat berichten. Aber zuerst forderte Indira seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Nachdem er schon in Indien regelmäßig Parsel gesprochen hatte, viel es ihm jetzt auch nicht schwer. Viel Interessantes erfuhr er von ihr, aber auch, dass sie sich hier im Schloss wohl fühlte. Sie war bis in die Kammer des Schreckens vorgedrungen und fand es ganz wichtig, dass Harry sich die Giftzähne des Basilisken sicherte. „Warum, sind die Zähne so wichtig?" „Sahib Harry, der im Tempel von Walkeschwar hoch geehrt wurde, vertraut auf den Zahn einer Königs-Kobra. Kann sich der Sahib vorstellen um, wie viel mächtiger wohl der Zahn des Basilisken ist?" Harry verbeugte sich in der Art der Hindus vor der Schlange, um ihr seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Indira verschwand wieder durch eine Lücke in der Wandverkleidung.

Harry stand auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und endlich wach du Schlafmütze?", begrüßte ihn Felicitas, die mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

Harry beschloss zuerst nichts von der Gedankenverbindung zu berichten, nicht jeder sollte so genau über seine Möglichkeiten bescheid wissen. Nach dem Begrüßungskuss sah er sich im Raum um. Neben den Weasley-Zwillingen und ihren Freundinnen war auch Bill anwesend. Nanda saß neben Ginny und beide tuschelten, nur Tonks fehlte. „Wie geht es Tonks, ich habe sie den halben Tag nicht gesehen?" „Sie leidet sehr unter dem Verlust, nun ist sie erst mal im Bad", berichtete Ginny.

Harrys Magen knurrte vor Hunger. Alle begrüßten dies und nahmen es als Vorschlag ein kleines Gelage zu veranstalten. Fred und George machten sich auf in die Küche und kamen bald beladen zurück. Während des Essens kam Tonks zurück. „He kleiner Bruder, wieder unter uns. Du hast ganz fest geschlafen. Bist nicht einmal aufgewacht, als ich dich gegen den Türrahmen schweben ließ." „Hättest du nicht liebevoller mit mir umgehen können?"

Vorsichtig besah sie seinen Kopf. „Nicht einmal eine Beule, warum beklagst du dich dann."

Bald waren die Lieblingsspeisen der Einzeln verputzt. Nanda und Felicitas halfen Fred und George, weiteren Nachschub zu organisieren. Dieser kam aber auf Hauselfenart, ohne dass sich jemand daran störte.

Harry sprach mit Tonks über das, was sie von dem Überfall auf Askaban wusste. Er wusste, dass es gut tut über den Verlust zu reden. Tonks gab sich alle Mühe so neutral wie möglich zu berichten, sie hatte inzwischen nochmals mit Mary-Anne gesprochen, denn Kingsley war noch nicht ansprechbar.

„Tonks, sie haben sich so gut geschlagen, dass Voldemort Askaban wohl nicht mehr so schnell angreifen wird."

Tonks schaute ihn überrascht an. „Mehr erfahrt ihr erst Morgen, wenn Remus auch dabei ist, einverstanden?"

Ginny und Tonks nickten. Angelina hingegen durch brach die Stille: „ Harry..." Sie stoppte. Das klagende Lied einer Geige und eines Saxofones erklang. Und alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen sich überrascht an. „Wer spielt den hier, in Hogwarts habe ich so etwas noch nie gehört", wunderte sich Harry. „Vielleicht Dumbledore?", vermutete Angelina. „Vielleicht", antwortete Ginny, mit einem Lächeln. Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm nach Musizieren ist. Mum ist bei ihm."

Der Knall und das Farbenspiel eines Feuerwerkskörpers lockte sie an das Fenster.

Die Musik kam vermutlich von den Türmen, die man von hieraus nicht sehen konnte.

Harry sah sich suchend nach Felicitas um, als er seinen Taschenspiegel herausholen wollte, legte Ginny ihre Hand auf seine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht verloren gegangen, glaub mir."

Es war eine traurige Musik. Das Saxofon bestimmte die Melodie, während die Violine leise vor sich hin klagte und es kam einem vor, als ob sie manchmal aufschluchzte. Kati zeigte auf den See: „Seht da tut sich was." „Auf dem See schwammen sechs helle Lichter schön geordnet. Plötzlich, mit der immer intensiver klingenden Violine bewegten sich die Lichter wilder. Grüner Nebel kam auf sie zu. Unter der dramatisch klingenden Musik trieben die Lieder den Nebel zurück oder wurden von diesen getrieben.

Das Saxofon wurde leiser und mit den klagenden Tönen des Streichinstrumentes, zog der Nebel über die Lichter, die bis auf eines in einem wilden Flackern erloschen.

In einem Fenster leuchtete ein anderes Licht auf, während die Violine alleine vor sich hinklagte. Plötzlich tauchten immer mehr kleine Lichter neben dem einsamen Licht auf. Die Stelle wo das einsame Licht stand wurde heller und heller. Das Saxofon stimmte in die Musik wieder ein und gemeinsam spielten beide Instrumente leise weiter.

Deutlich konnte man neben Tonks weitere bewegte Stimmen hören.

Langsam verklang die Musik, es herrschte Schweigen über den Gründen von Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade DEIN Vorschlag DEINE Idee Platz findet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

* * *

**Elektra von Helsing**

Danke für Dein Lob, es motiviert sehr. Eigentlich war die Geschichte nur für die Ferienzeit angelegt, deshalb so ausführlich. Mal sehen ob es ein eigener 6. Band gibt.

* * *

**AlexUhde**

Die Frage habe ich schon öfters gehört. Eigentlich lagen die Sachen, wie Titel und Pairings schon vor der Veröffentlichung des Originalbandes fest.

Danke für dein Review.

* * *

**Tifferny Tonks**

Nun heute bin ich etwas schneller mit dem posten. Aber ich habe meist erst ein Drittel des Folgekapitels, wenn ich eines hochlade. Ich warte doch so sehr auf euere Reviews und Vorschlägen, die können dann das nächste Kapitel noch beeinflussen.

* * *

**ReSeSi**

Danke für dein Vorschlag über das Verhalten des alten Trios, manches lässt sich schön umsetzen. Wieviel Molly schon berichtet hat muss ich mir noch überlegen. Sie war nicht lange in Rumänien.

* * *

**silvertrust**

Ja, es ist auch etwas kompliziert zu schreiben. Jeder soll doch mitbekommen um was es geht. Sind Todesser eigentlich nett? Hatte Dady vielleicht andere Gründe?

Felicitas und vor allem Ginny unterhalten sich noch im 21 Kapitel über die Sache.

* * *

**Fantastic-Fox**

Du hast es richtig formuliert wie es im Moment sich darstellt. Er muss sich schon noch überwinden.

* * *


	21. Der königliche Greif

Hallo, vielleicht erreicht euch das neue Kapitel noch im Wochende, das wäre toll. Wir freuen uns sehr über Reviews und so an einem Sonntag Abend, habt ihr vielleicht sogar Zeit ein zu schreiben.

Besten Dank an **musashi47, **der mit gewohntem kritischen Blick und einer Reihe von Vorschlägen (natürlich guten) an diesem Kapitel mitgebastelt hat.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 20**

Harry sah sich suchend nach Felicitas um, als er seinen Taschenspiegel herausholen wollte, legte Ginny ihre Hand auf seine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht verloren gegangen, glaub mir."

Es war eine traurige Musik. Das Saxofon bestimmte die Melodie, während die Violine leise vor sich hin klagte und es kam einem vor, als ob sie manchmal aufschluchzte. Kati zeigte auf den See: „Seht da tut sich was." „Auf dem See schwammen sechs helle Lichter schön geordnet. Plötzlich, mit der immer intensiven klingenden Violine bewegten sich die Lichter wilder. Grüner Nebel kam auf sie zu. Unter der dramatisch klingenden Musik trieben die Lieder den Nebel zurück oder wurden von diesen getrieben.

Das Saxofon wurde leiser und mit den klagenden Tönen des Streichinstrumentes, zog der Nebel über die Lichter, die bis auf eines in einem wilden Flackern erloschen.

In einem Fenster leuchtete ein anderes Licht auf, während die Violine alleine vor sich hinklagte. Plötzlich tauchten immer mehr kleine Lichter neben dem einsamen Licht auf. Die Stelle wo das einsame Licht stand wurde heller und heller. Das Saxofon stimmte in die Musik wieder ein und gemeinsam spielten beide Instrumente leise weiter.

Deutlich konnte man neben Tonks weitere bewegte Stimmen hören.

Langsam verklang die Musik, es herrschte Schweigen über den Gründen von Hogwarts.

* * *

**21. Der Königliche Greif**

Die Sonne über dem Schloss verkündigte einen schönen Sommertag, doch es herrschte Ruhe. Gut es waren Ferien, trotzdem waren ein paar Schüler zurückgekehrt. Sie konnten das riesige Gebäude nicht beleben, aber ein paar Stimmen müsste man doch hören können. Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin machten sich auf dem Weg nach dem Grund zu forschen.

Das Gemälde der fetten Damen schwang zur Seite und die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen erstaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Gryffindor.

Statt eines von den Hauselfen aufgeräumten Raums, den sie erwartet hatten, fanden sie ein großes Nachtlager vor. Überall waren Kissen, Decken und Matratzen, wie auch ihre Gäste verteilt. In der Mitte erkannten sie Tonks, umgeben von den Jugendlichen.

„Albus, unter auf Harry aufpassen und unterstützen verstehe ich etwas anderes?", sprach McGonagall ihren Schulleiter an.

„Hast du erwartet, dass sie allein im Lehnstuhl sitzt und aufpasst? Ich glaube eher die Rollen haben sich für heute Nacht gedreht. Sie haben auf Tonks aufgepasst. Oh, Minerva schau, die Violine."

Vorsichtig ging Dumbledore in die Fensternische und nahm die Geige in die Hand. „Albus!" Die Ermahnung von McGonagall ignorierend begann Dumbledore mit dem Bogen über die Saiten zu streichen. Das Instrument war etwas verstimmt, aber das störte ihn nicht, wozu hatte er sich mit Musik beschäftigt. Zufrieden steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. „Gestimmt", beantwortete er McGonagalls fragenden Blick. „Du wirst doch nicht?" Trotz des Einwandes hob er das Instrument an und schien sich mit jedem Ton mehr und mehr zu entfernen.

Harry war wach geworden und lauschte was sein Schulleiter zum Besten gab.

Nach und nach wachten die Jugendlichen auf. „Nanda, was soll das", brummte Felicitas. „Ich nicht, du brauchst nicht zu meckern", antworte ihr Cousin.

Felicitas richtete sich neben Harry auf schwang ihre Hand und präsentierte ihrem Freund einen kleinen Kuchen mit brennenden Kerzen. „Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Harry!" Dumbledore reagierte und stimmte mit der geliehenen Violine ein altes englisches Geburtstagslied an, das alle kannten, aber meistens vom üblichen „Happy Birthday" verdrängt wurde.

Nach dem Felicitas ihren Harry wieder freigegeben hatte, gratulierten alle ihm zum Geburtstag. So hatte Harry den Tag noch nie begonnen.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle erhob sich Dumbledore wie zum Schuljahresbeginn. „Ihr Lieben, ganz herzlichen Dank für das beeindruckende Schauspiel von gestern Nacht. Es hat uns allen, mehr als alle Worte bewusst gemacht, für was wir kämpfen. Danke den Beteiligten für die Teile aus Paul Hindemith's Music of Mourning. Der Komponist hatte zwar nicht unbedingt ein Saxofon in die Partitur geschrieben, aber es hat sich sehr gut eingefügt. Es ist ein Traum von mir, ein Schulorchester in Hogwarts."

Die große Türe öffnete sich und Edward Hopkins betrat, begleitet von der immer noch bleichen Amalie Bones, die Große Halle. „Habe ich irgendetwas versäumt, Amalie erzählte von einem Konzert am Abend."

„Felicitas, Nanda darf ich noch um ein kleines Stückchen bitten, extra für unseren Minister. Er wurde gestern als neuer Minister vereidigt." Applaus kam auf. Feli und Nanda ergriffen ihre Instrumente, welche Dumbledore aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum holen ließ.

Fasziniert betrachtete Harry seine Freundin, die ihren Violine spielenden Cousin, mit dem Saxofon begleitete.

„Tonks, schau selbst Snape hat aufgehört zu frühstücken." Tonks grinste. „Harry du weißt nicht wie gut es tut, wenn so viele liebe Menschen um einen herum sind." „Doch ich weiß es Tonks", widersprach er ihr. Sie sah in überrascht an und nickte dann zustimmend.

Harry fielen die Bilder von gestern Abend ein, welch ein Unterschied zwischen den beiden Seiten. Hier Leute die sich an Musik erfreuen, dort Leute die vor Angst schwiegen, weil einer sich an Schmerz und Tod ergötzte.

„Harry", Tonks legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Überrascht sah er sie an: „Was ist große Schwester?" „Du verheimlichst mir etwas, oder war das nur so daher gesprochen, dass mit dem wie meine Kollegen gekämpft haben."

Harry drehte sich zu Tonks um, damit er ihr die Antwort direkt in das Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich hatte eine geistige Verbindung zur Voldemort gehabt und so seinen Spruch gehört, auch davon, dass deine Tante Bellatrix sein ganzes Vertrauen genießt. Außerdem hat er Rudolphos ermordet."

„Harry, und er hat dich nicht bemerkt?" „Es wundert mich jetzt noch wie einfach es war, aber ich glaube er hat mich bemerkt." „Weiß Feli schon davon?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, oh!" „Ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass sie ein Instrument spielt, also sind wir quitt!"

„Machen wir jetzt wieder auf Kindergarten? Weil du mir nicht sagst, dass du eine Fliege gefangen hast, verrate ich dir nicht, dass ein großer böser Hund hinter dir steht, oder wie, Harry?

„Hast Recht, ein wenig kleinlich von mir." „Ein wenig ist etwas sehr verharmlosend, Harry. Vielleicht hatten sie gar keine Zeit es dir zu sagen, du solltest aber die nächste Gelegenheit nutzen uns zu sagen was los war!"

„Die nächste Gelegenheit, wird hier wohl schwierig sein, da werde ich mit den einzelnen sprechen müssen." Zufrieden über Harrys Antwort nickte Tonks. „Ich hole nachher Remus ab, bin gespannt wie es ihm geht." „Mach mal und grüße ihn von uns. Tonks kannst du auch Ginny von der Sache mit Bella informieren, ich bin hier kaum eine Minute unbeobachtet." Tonks nickte, gab dem überraschten Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ die große Halle.

Nanda setzte die Geige ab. „Professor Dumbledore, ganz herzlichen Dank für ihre Einladung leider kann ich nicht länger bleiben, da meine Pflichten zu Hause mich rufen. Ich werde aber immer wieder unter ihnen sein. Mrs. Weasley, wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander zu sprechen, aber sie erlauben mir doch ihre Tochter für heute zu entführen. Spätestens am 11. August werde ich wieder für ein paar Tage hier auf den britischen Inseln sein, da werden wir mehr Zeit haben, um uns kennen zulernen."

Ginny strahlte ihn glücklich an, stand auf legte einen Arm um ihn, winkte ihrer Mutter zu, und beide verließen die große Halle.

Harry grinste Felicitas an, als er den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Molly sah. „Harry, warum knutscht dich Tonks eigentlich in aller Öffentlichkeit?" „Sie hat sich verabschiedet, außerdem war das nur ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Ich kann dir zeigen, was ich unter knutschen verstehe." Er kam aber nicht dazu, denn Molly setzte sich zu den Beiden an den Tisch.

„Nein ich werde jetzt nicht schimpfen, obwohl ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen mache. Sie ist doch noch so jung und einen festen Freund. Ich kennen ihn doch gar nicht." Felicitas schaute Molly Weasley überrascht an. „Hat er nicht mit ihnen gesprochen?"

Molly nickte nachdenklich. „Doch schon, gestern habe ich mit ihm gesprochen. Es war direkt erfreulich, nachdem Theater welches Ginny hingelegt hat."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Harry mein Junge, ich wollte eure Zweisamkeit wirklich nicht stören, aber irgendwie wollte ich es nicht wahr haben, dass meine kleine Tochter..."

„Nun, es war ja nicht ihre ‚kleine' Tochter, sondern nur ich", bemerkte Felicitas trocken. Felicitas wollte gerade weiter reden, als Harry ihr zuvor kam. „Ich hoffe sie haben die Gefühle und Wünsche von Ginny verstanden, sie hat es verdammt schwer. So viele Brüder die auf sie aufpassen und vor allem Ron, der sich aufführt wie ein Sittenwächter. Mrs. Weasley Ron muss es einsehen, dass Ginny erwachsen wird."

„Habt ihr euch abgestimmt, mit dem was ihr mir an den Kopf werft." Harry schüttelte leicht resigniert den Kopf. „Nein Mrs. Weasley, ich bin Ginnys Freundin und Harry kennt sie auch recht gut. Wir wissen was ihre Tochter bewegt", stellte Felicitas mit Nachdruck fest.

„Kennen die beiden sich schon lange?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen. Während Felicitas schluckte um antworten zu können, fragte sie schon weiter nach dem wo und wie sie sich getroffen haben.

„Nun die kennen sich schon über drei Wochen, kennen gelernt haben sie sich zwischen dem Gate of India und unserem Haus in Mumbai", gab Felicitas gerne Auskunft.

„Mumbai sagt mir genauso wenig wie Gate of irgendwas?", meinte Molly. „Bombay, die große Hafenstadt in Indien heißt seit ein paar Jahren wieder Mumbai, das Gate of India ist das Wahrzeichen der Stadt und steht im Hafen, aber dass wir dort waren ist geheim."

Überrascht sah Molly Harry an: „Ihr seit tatsächlich in Indien gewesen? Und wo ist meine Ginny jetzt?"

„Ich nehme an, dass sie mit Nanda heute Vormittag im Indischen Ozean badet und am Nachmittag bei meinem Onkel zum Tee ist." Felicitas sah genüsslich in das überraschte Gesicht von Ginnys Mutter. „Wir nehmen sie auch mal mit, ich denke, dass Ginny eine Einladung mitbringen wird."

„Das ist nett, aber wir konnten uns den Urlaub nach Rumänien nur leisten, weil der Orden uns unterstützte, Felicitas. Und wie sollten wir so weit reisen?" „Portschlüssel Mrs. Weasley, in Indien sieht man das nicht so spießig eng wie hier. Wer will und es kann, macht sich einen Portschlüssel. Könnte Ginny auch lernen, wenn sie nur dürfte."

„Felicitas, liebes Kind, ich habe auf eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung schon gewartet", meinte Molly lächelnd. „Diese hier war aber unnötig, da ich bereits mit Madame Bones gesprochen habe." Molly senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Sie darf bei dem privaten Lernprogramm mitmachen. So wie Amalia mich bearbeitet hat, vermute ich, dass Ginny schon damit angefangen hat."

Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu sehr grinste und somit mehr zugab als notwendig. „Dann darf sie bei dem Unterricht von Snape und McGonagall auch mitmachen?"

Nun schaute ihn nicht nur Molly überrascht an. „Was! Die strenge Minerva gibt sich die Ehre?"

Der überraschte Ausruf von Felicitas fiel etwas lauter aus. „Felicitas, das heißt Professor McGonagall!", bemerkte Molly.

„Danke Molly!" Felicitas drehte sich schnell herum. Hinter ihr stand in ihrer schwarzen Robe, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin. „Ja, Felicitas, die strenge Minerva gibt sich die Ehre. Es war nett, dass du in deinem Ausruf keine Bemerkung über mein Alter gemacht hast."

„Aber, aber, so was denken sie von mir Professor?" „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Bei ihnen überrascht mich nichts mehr. Molly du musst wissen, hinter diesem manchmal recht aufsässigen Geist, steht eine großartige Hexe. Felicitas, ihre Leistungen bei der Vorführung neulich haben nicht nur mich begeistert und deshalb heute Nachmittag 14 Uhr für vier Stunden im Verwandlungszimmer. Mr. Potter sie werden dafür sorgen, dass sie beide pünktlich sind."

Als Minerva den Saal verlassen hatte, beantwortete Harry Felicitas ungestellte Frage: „Ist doch nett von ihr, wir werden mehr lernen als in einem ganzen Schuljahr. Drei oder vier Schüler, wenn Susan dableibt, das bedeutet Minerva pur." „Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen, Harry", bekam er von seiner Freundin zurück. Harry zeigte mit breitem Grinsen, auf den Kaminsims auf dem, Indira die Schlange aus Indien eingerollt lag. Als Felicitas die in den Fideliuszauber einbezogen war, die Schlange sah, grinste sie zurück.

„Harry, hast du deine Geschenke eigentlich schon ausgepackt, oder hast du bei dem ganzen Trubel vergessen, dass du Geburtstag hast?" Molly legte Harry ein Päckchen auf den Tisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis Remus zurück ist, aber dieses mache ich ihnen zu Liebe auf."

Harry öffnete es und heraus kam ein Buch über magische Sagen in Groß-Britannien. „Wir haben es in Rumänien gefunden und dachten es könnte dir gefallen. An jeder Sage ist etwas Wahres, besonders in der magischen Welt." „Danke Mrs. Weasley, wenn ich nur an die Sage um die Kammer des Schreckens denke, und sie war wahr."

„Und wieder wollte es keiner glauben, dieser Satz hat gefehlt Harry. Langsam verstehe ich euch. Das Gespräch gestern mit Dumbledore war nicht einfach, zum Glück hat diese herrliche Musik uns unterbrochen. Sonst hätte ich ihm noch mehr meine Meinung gegeigt."

Felicitas rückte näher an Molly Weasley: „Wie, sie haben sich mit Dumbledore..."

„Potter, McKinnon! In einer halben Stunde bei mir, und pünktlich. Ich habe nicht im Überfluss Zeit, bin schließlich kein Schüler."

„Severus!", Dumbledores Stimme erklang mahnend. „Harry hat doch heute Geburtstag, wie kannst du so streng sein. Geht es nicht freundlicher?"

Unwillig drehte sich Snape um, mit versteinerter Mine begann er erneut zu sprechen: „Liebe Felicitas, ist es dir möglich in 28 Minuten bei mir im Kerker zu sein?"

Die Stimmlage klang gefährlich und überhaupt nicht so freundlich wie die Wörter waren. „Ja wohl Herr Professor, muss ich außer meinen Hausaufgaben noch etwas mitbringen?"

„Ja, deinen Potter und zwar pünktlich!" Die Türe fiel krachend in das Schloss.

„Was war das denn?", erkundigte sich Madame Bones. „Das war Professor Snape pur, Amelia. Liebenswürdig wie immer, wobei er sich heute sogar angestrengt hat", meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Und wo ist eigentlich Miss Tonks, Harry. Sie sollte doch immer bei dir sein", fragte Amalia.

„Gestern war Vollmond. Sie ist nach Remus schauen, schließlich bin ich hier ja in Sicherheit."

Er beobachtete wie Amalia in dem geschenkten Buch blätterte, sie zeigte lachend auf ein Kapitel: „Hier kannst du die Geschichte über das sagenhafte Haus der Blacks lesen, Molly. Als Schülerinnen haben wir uns doch immer gegenseitig damit Angst gemacht." Harry und Felicitas schauten gleichzeitig erschrocken auf.

„Null Chance, Harry", meinte Mister Hopkins lässig, der sich mit Albus Dumbledore hinter Amalia gestellt hatte. "Das Ministerium hat, bei der Suche nach Sirius, in Hogsmeade jeden Stein umgedreht, das Haus gibt es nicht. Die alten Familien hatten ihren Spaß daran, solche Sagen über sich im Umlauf zu sehen."

„Selbst Phineas Nigellus, hat keinerlei Wissen darüber. Ich habe mich mit ihm lange über die Familie Black unterhalten. Aber er wusste nichts über das Haus auch konnte er mir nichts sagen, was uns Morgen erwarten wird."

„Wenn selbst Phineas Nigellus nichts davon weiß, brauchen wir keine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, Harry."

„Felicitas es freut mich, dass du Autoritäten doch manchmal anerkennst."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kakao. Für sein Okklumentiktraining war das eine echte Herausforderung, den suchenden Blicken Dumbledores stand zu halten.

Es ploppte laut und Dobby stand mit einem Päckchen vor Harry. „Master Harry, Master Harry ich habe die Post erhalten auf die Master Harry gewartet hat, die ganze lange Zeit." Tatsächlich Hermine und Ron hatten ihm zum Geburtstag geschrieben, sie beschrieben ausführlich ihren Urlaub in Rumänien, auch den Besuch bei Krum erwähnten sie. In dem Päckchen war neben den Glückwünschen auch ein Buch über Verteidigungszauber aus Osteuropa."

Harry beschwor eine Feder und Tinte um den beiden mit ein paar Zeilen zu antworten. Er schlug ihnen ein Treffen im Grimmauldplatz vor, sobald sie zurück waren. „Harry konnte unbeobachtet schreiben, da Felicitas die Erwachsenen in ein Gespräch über den Angriff auf Askaban verwickelte.

„Ihr beiden habt ja heute einen vollen Terminkalender, können wir uns trotzdem nach dem Mittagessen treffen, dann erfahrt ihr von mir alles was ich weiß." „Oh, danke Herr Minister, und wo?" Felicitas schaute Hopkins ungläubig an.

„In meinem Büro", meinte Dumbledore, der scheinbar über den Vorschlag des Ministers auch überrascht war.

„Wir sehen uns noch beim Mittagessen", meinte Molly Weasley und winkte den beiden, die in die Kerker eilten.

Felicitas klopfte, als ob er gewartet hatte antwortete Snape umgehend.

„So da seid ihr ja endlich!" Snape stand auf und ließ die Tische zur Seite schweben. „Der Hund hat ja schon geklappt Harry. Der wichtigste Schritt zu eigenen Zaubersprüchen, ist das Ausführen von mehreren Zaubersprüchen gleichzeitig. Er zeigte ihnen einige Beispiele, dann mussten sie sich selber eine Reihe von Sprüchen überlegen und daran arbeiten. Durch die ruhigen Tage in Indien waren sie das Tempo, welches Snape vorlegte, nicht mehr gewohnt. Ihm machte es sichtlich Spaß, sie von einer Übung zur Nächsten zu jagen. Plötzlich unterbrach er das Üben.

„Felicitas, Harry, sagt es ja niemanden, dass ihr bei Professor Severus Snape mit Gegenständen geübt habt, wie bei dem kleinen Zwerg. Ich mache euch hier nicht den Kasper in Zauberkunst, aber ich kann euch hier die Sprüche, die mir vorschweben nicht üben lassen. Stellt euch vor ihr setzt Sprüche wie den Petrificus Totalus mit einem Fesselspruch und einem Schockfluch zusammen. Das hat eine andere Wirkung als aus einem Stein einen roten Hund zu machen, der Schweinsohren trägt. Das ist was ich euch beibringen will. Diese Flüche sind harmlos, die Todesser verwenden die Zusammenstellung mit schwarzen Flüchen. Eure Aufgabe ist es für das nächste Mal, Flüche die man für den Angriff verwenden kann zu sammeln, und ich möchte keinen sehen, der aus dem Schulbuch stammt. Das Haus in London hat viele Bücher, da werdet ihr einiges finden."

Harry nickte und dachte an die Bibliothek auf Black Castle, welche die Sammlung im Grimmauldplatz sicherlich bei weitem übertraf.

Auch Snape dachte nach "Wir werden uns dann woanders treffen müssen. Felicitas kannst du Portschlüssel herstellen." „Ja Sir, ich kann ihnen dann auch die Märkte zeigen, wo es alles frisch gibt." Severus musste tatsächlich lächeln, dann wurde er wieder ernst und fuhr im belehrenden Ton fort. „Ihr müsst euch eine eigene Strategie zulegen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr die auswendig könnt. Auch muss sie durchdacht sein, nicht wie die Aktionen die du schon durchgeführt hast Harry."

Harry sah seinen Zaubertränkelehrer aufmerksam an: „Ich soll mir eine Strategie zu legen, ein Muster, nachdem ich reagieren soll, Sir? Das wäre wie beim Schachspiel." „Harry, schneller viel schneller als beim Schachspiel. Komme mir aber jetzt nicht mit Quidditsch. Das was ich euch hier beibringen will, ist kein Spiel, sondern ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Dein Gegner lässt dir keine Zeit um nachzudenken und sie reagieren schneller als Draco Malfoy beim Quidditsch, wisst ihr warum?"

Felicitas und Harry dachten nach. „Auf, Felicitas warum sind sie schneller? Ja warum?" „Nun Sir, sie wissen was sie wollen."

„Harry, Felicitas, das ist der springende Punkt. Die Gegner tauchen auf und wissen was sie wollen. Jeder Einzelne hat seine Aufgabe und sie wissen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichen müssen. Deren Ziel ist Vernichtung, euer Ziel ist als erstes euren eigenen Hintern zu retten und wenn es sein muss auch den Anderer, die diesen nicht schnell genug bewegt haben. Mein Ziel ist, dass..."

Snape hatte die letzten Worte eindringlich leise gesprochen. Es entstand eine Pause. Snape trat näher zu seiner Karte und suchte scheinbar jemand. Er zog hörbar Luft ein. Harry meinte, er würde wie eine Schlange zischen. Nein er verstand die Worte, es war Indira die die Gänge des Basilisken benutzte.

Snape hob den Kopf von der Karte und schaute etwas irritiert. „Professor Snape, wo bekommt man in Zeiten, in denen man nicht einfach in eine magische Apotheke kann, einen Bezoar her?"

Snape und auch Felicitas schauten Harry überrascht an. Die Augen des Professors verengten sich: „Potter..." Der Professor sah Harry in die Augen, ein leises Murmeln war zu hören und die Augen weiteten sich. „Woher..."

Professor Dumbledore stand plötzlich im Kerker, obwohl niemand die Türe gehört hatte: „Harry, das ist eine sehr interessante Frage. Hast du auch schon eine Antwort darauf?"

Snape holte tief Luft: „Professor Dumbledore..."

„Das ist aber unfair Professor Snape, der Schulleiter hat die Frage an Harry und vielleicht auch mich gestellt", unterbrach ihn Felicitas. Sie hielt einen Bezoar in der Hand. „Professor Dumbledore, uns wurde hier beigebracht, dass wir immer einen bei uns haben sollen. Sonst denke ich, dass wir ihn von einem Schlachthof oder einer Abfallgrube eines Ziegenbesitzers bekommen können. Was in England sicherlich schwieriger ist als in asiatischen oder arabischen Ländern."

Sie sah Snape erwartungsvoll an. „Danke Felicitas. Sie sehen Herr Direktor, mein Nachhilfeunterricht trägt Früchte. Auch habe ich den Schülern beigebracht, dass man anklopft, bevor man einen Raum betritt." Snape wandte sich um und verließ den Kerker in Richtung seines Büros.

„Und ich wollte doch nur zum Essen bitten", bemerkte Dumbledore beinahe entschuldigend. Er verließ mit Felicitas den Kerker, während Harry noch eine Maus heraufbeschwor und geschockt liegen ließ. Indira, seine Schlange die nach Dumbledore, durch irgendein Loch in der Wand, in den Kerker gekommen war, freute sich über den gedeckten Tisch und begann die Maus zu verschlingen. An sich ein Bild das man vor dem Essen nicht sehen will.

Als Harry vor die Tür trat, war der Flur leer. Felicitas Stimme klang aus dem Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers. Harry bekam nur die Aufforderung von Snape mit, ihm einen Platz zu reservieren.

Felicitas trat zufrieden auf den Flur. „He Harry, woher hast du gewusst das Dumbledore kommt?" Harry tat sehr geheimnisvoll, in dem er große Bögen über die nächste Wand andeutete. „Hier Felicitas liegt das Geheimnis. Das ganze Schloss ist mit Rohren durchzogen. Slytherins Werk um seinem Haustier in der Kammer des Schreckens den Zugang zum Schloss zu ermöglichen. Indira nutz die nun leeren Gänge und ich hörte sie, als Snape auch unruhig wurde und die Karte absuchte. Ich befürchte Dumbledore kann auch von der Karte verschwinden." „Meinst du?"

„Er kann sogar noch viel mehr." Harry berichtete seiner Freundin von der Begegnung beim Spiegel Nerhegeb. „Und Dumbledore hat das wirklich so gesagt?" Harry nickte: „Ich brauche keinen Umhang, um unsichtbar zu werden. Genau diese Worte sagte er."

Felicitas stampfte wütend auf: „Und warum, verdammt noch mal, hat er dir diesen Zauber noch nicht beigebracht?" „Vielleicht, weil er befürchtet ich würde zuviel erfahren?" „Das ist der Punkt, und du wärst ein Troll, wenn du Dumbledore richtig vertraust, bevor er mit diesem Spruch nicht rüber gekommen ist." Harry dachte nach. „Du meinst, ich muss ihn vor die Wahl stellen?" „Natürlich nicht gleich, aber ein paar Hinweise würde ich ihm schon geben. Und dieser dusslige Spiegel könnte die Brücke bilden, aber jetzt psst, wir sind schon vor der großen Halle." „Wir müssen uns nachher treffen, bevor wir zu Dumbledore gehen!" „Ist noch was Harry?" Harry nickte: „Ich habe gestern nicht normal geschlafen, sondern wie soll ich es formulieren? Ich hatte Kontakt zu Voldemort und dabei ein paar Informationen mit bekommen?" Felicitas nickte und ging durch die geöffnete Tür.

Felicitas und Harry aßen eilig und sprangen vom Tisch auf bevor die Anderen die Suppe beendet hatten. „Professor McGonagall wir müssen uns noch auf ihren Unterricht vorbereiten." Die Angesprochene nickte Harry zu, nachdem sie zuvor mir ihrem gefürchtetem missbilligenden Hüsteln die Flucht von Harry und Felicitas vom Tisch, kommentiert hatte.

„Harry!" Dumbledore sah vom Teller auf. „Vergesse bitte nicht, dass wir uns in meinem Büro treffen wollen." Harry nickte, er nahm Feli bei der Hand und zog sie mit, kurz nach der Türe hielt er an: „Nicht überrascht sein, Felicitas. Alle erwarten, dass wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind und deshalb teleportieren wir in das mystische Haus aus dem Sagenbuch.

„Wir hätten aber auch in einen Koffer gehen können?" „Stimmt aber ich weiß nicht, wann oder durch welchen Koffer Ginny und Tonks mit Remus zurückkommen. Jetzt schau mir aber mal ganz fest in die Augen und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam, wie viel wir von der Sache Dumbledore sagen werden." Felicitas wandte den Legilimentikzauber an und hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, da Harry ihr keine Okklumentik entgegen stellte. Sie erlebte die ganze Szene mit. „Ist ja interessant, er bringt die grünen Männchen noch nicht ganz in Verbindung mit dir, wir sollten zukünftig sie vorsichtiger einsetzen. Das mit dem Wappen über den Schutzschild wird Dumbledore wohl auch schon gesehen haben." „Felicitas meinst du, der Greif und die Schlangen sind mein neues Wappen?" Felicitas nickte. „Der Greif scheint von den Potters zu kommen und die Schlangen waren ein Teil des Wappens der Blacks."

Harry notierte sich etwas, während Felicitas sich weiter Gedanken um das Gesehene machte.

„Das mit dem Wappen und woher Rookwood seine Informationen bekommt, können wir Dumbledore zeigen, richtig?" Harry nickte: „Auch den Ärger über die Umbridge, obwohl sie das nächste Treffen nicht überleben wird." „Harry, die sitzt in Askaban. Sie war bei Arabella dabei und der Todesser der geflohen ist, war klein und schmächtig. Die Umbridge, ist in deinen Gedanken nur klein und alles andere als schmächtig." „Gut, auch diese Szene bekommen sie im Heimkino zusehen."

„Aus der Aussage über weitere Befreiungsaktionen und dem Rückzug aus Little Whining werde ich nicht schlau." Harry überlegte kurz um Felicitas seine Gedanken dazu sagen zu können: „Nun von Askaban hat er wohl die Nase voll, hockt doch der Versager und diese Weib dort. Little Whining ist was anderes, gut er sagte er würde sich zurückziehen, tabu für alle. Aber nachdem er mich bemerkt hatte, könnte er beide Aussagen als Falle einsetzen. Er hofft vielleicht, dass ich ihm in Little Whining auf den Leim gehe." „Meinst du?" „Ja Felicitas. Er sagt Little Whining ist für alle tabu, er hoffte, nein er weiß es, dass ich es mitbekommen habe. Er greift Askaban nicht mehr an, und denkt ich glaube ihm, dass er das gleiche mit dem Vorort macht. Wäre doch die perfekte Falle, Potter in Sicherheit wiegen und zuschlagen."

„Harry du beeindruckst mich, ich habe gehört, das Gryffindors denken immer offen und gradlinig, aber nun schaffst du es die Kurven der Gemeinheit nachzuvollziehen." Harry streckte ihr einfach nur die Zunge heraus. „Mit dir als Lehrerin wird man ja zu solchem Denken verführt." Felicitas sah auf die Uhr. „Zum Schluss könntest du ihnen die Szene zeigen, in der Bellatrix befördert wurde, so erfahren sie auch dass sie nun eine schwarze Witwe ist."

„Gut jetzt brauche ich ein paar Minuten um mein Besucherzimmer einzurichten, ich denke wenn ich die Szenen in das Besucherzimmer vervielfältige, dann kann ich sie ohne Sorge Dumbledore im Denkarium zur Verfügung stellen, und den Rest durch Okklumentik schützen."

Lautes Poltern im Nebenraum des angrenzenden Büros verkündigte, bevor Addy es seinem Master sagen konnte, dass Besuch eingetroffen ist. „Master Harry, schnell Lady Tonks und Mister Lupin sind eingetroffen. Addy wird die Hausapotheke suchen gehen."

Felicitas und Harry sprangen auf und im Büro trafen sie auf Tonks, die eine Liege für Remus herauf beschwor. Entsetzt sah Harry auf ihren in Fetzen gerissenen und blutverschmierten Umhang. „Bevor er etwas sagen konnte deutete Tonks mit dem Zauberstab auf Remus „Enervate". Remus schlug die Augen auf. In der linken Hand hielt ein recht beschädigtes Buch in der Hand, während die Rechte immer noch den Zauberstab festhielt. „Remus, du darfst den Zauberstab wegstecken und Harry sein Geschenk überreichen, auch wenn es etwas mitgenommen ist", meinte Tonks trocken.

„Tonks was..." „Angriff, ein ganz gemeiner Angriff. Mitten in der Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts tauchen drei Todesser auf und bedrohen den Besitzer, weil der nicht schnell genug zahlte, wollten sie Geiseln nehmen." „Hab ich gar nicht mit bekommen meinte Remus, nur einen Streit an der Kasse, und dann dachte ich du wärst gegen das Regal gestolpert." „Nein Remus ich habe die Bücher auf die Angreifer geschleudert, mit zwei werde ich schon fertig, aber drei. Schwamm darüber, als die Kollegen Auroren eintrafen, brauchten sie die Kerle nur noch einsammeln."

„Du hast alle drei besiegt und geschockt?" „Besiegt ja, geschockt auch, nur einer wird wohl nicht mehr aufwachen. Er hat Remus noch geschockt, als der Kampf für ihn eigentlich schon verloren war, nun da ist eben so ein dummer Schrank umgefallen. Vermute Genickbruch", meinte Tonks ganz nebenbei. „Dann ist der wohl tot, oder?" „Ja Harry, so wie er unter dem Schrank kam nehme ich es an. Was schaust du so entsetzt, lieber er als ich oder gar Remus." „Bekommst du jetzt keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium?", wollte Felicitas wissen. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab genug Zeugen, außerdem hatte er seine Todesserkluft an und die Maske vor dem Gesicht."

„Remus stand mühevoll auf: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!" Er drückte ihm das verfedderte Werk in die Hand. _Spurlos Zaubern_

„Danke, das stammt aber nicht von Flourish & Blotts?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke du wolltest kein Märchenbuch, das stammt aus der Nokturngasse, wie du richtig erkannt hast." „Und wo war der Überfall bei Flourish & Blotts?" Tonks nickte. „Wir brauchten doch noch ein Alibigeschenk, falls Dumbledore deine Geschenke anschauen will."

Harry legte das Buch sorgfältig auf den Schreibtisch, mit ein paar Reparo Zauber, hielt es wieder zusammen.

„Oh danke, Addy. Ich wollte mich nur noch mit diesem Umhang bei Dumbledore und vor allem Hopkins sehen lassen, dann nehme ich den von dir gebrachten." Der Hauself verpackte den Umhang, welchen er für Tonks besorgt hatte, und das Päckchen verschwand mit dem Wappen der Blacks versehen. „Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Addy auf Harrys fragend Blick.

„Mister Harry!" Harry drehte sich um nach dem Sprechenden zu suchen. „Hier im Bilderrahmen." „Phineas Nigellus, besten Dank noch für das Verschweigen dieses Hauses gegenüber Dumbledore." „Nicht der Rede wert Mister Potter. Der eben erwähnte wartet in seinem Büro auf den Besuch, auch rätseln sie, wo sie mit Mylady abgeblieben sind. Die Nachricht über ihren Kampf, Miss Tonks hat den Minister bereits erreicht. Oh, nicht das ich es vergesse ‚saure Apfelringe' ist das Kennwort. Ich werde euren Besuch melden, und dass ich euch im Grimmauldplatz angetroffen habe."

Das Portrait wandte sich ab und verließ den Rahmen.

„Schade jetzt können wir nicht durch den schwarzen Kamin in Dumbledores Zimmer, wenn die schon alle herumstehen", brummte Tonks und suchte etwas in ihrer Tasche. „Harry, nimmst du Remus mit, wir treffen uns vor Dumbledores Büro." Felicitas legte ihren Arm um Tonks und verschwand.

„Passt aber gut auf die Portschlüssel auf!" Snape Stimme hatte etwas Ironisches an sich, als ob der das mit den Portschlüsseln nicht ganz glauben würde. „Oh gut Herr Professor, dass ich sie noch vor dem Treffen sehe. Felicitas wir kommen gleich nach." Feli nickte und verschwand auf der sich drehenden Treppe nach oben.

„Nun Harry, was soll das schon wieder?"

„Ich werde dort oben teilweise von einem Kontakt mit Volde... Tom Riddle berichten. Sie sollen den gesamten Kontakt sehen können. Ich denke es sind für sie sehr wichtige Teile dabei." Harry stellte sich gegenüber Snape auf und lies ihn soweit in sein Gedächtnis vordringen, bis er die ganzen Informationen hatte." „Harry, halte dich von Little Whining fern. Er hat dich bemerkt und er ist ein sehr guter Taktiker, wie du vor den Ferien hoffentlich bemerkt hast. Danke auch noch."

Die Überraschung hatte sich schnell gelegt, als Harry mit Snape durch die Türe trat. Nur Molly Weasley und Bill waren noch sehr erstaunt. Tonks war mitten in ihrem Bericht und Harry stellte sich hinter Felicitas. „Saubere Leistung, Miss Tonks", hochzufrieden lobte Hopkins seine Untergebene. „Die Idee mit den Büchern, einfach genial." Tonks wurde etwas rosa, soviel Lob hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Mister Hopkins berichtete in gnadenloser Genauigkeit von den Vorkommnissen in Askaban. „Harry wir haben alle Schutzzauber erneuert und alle Auroren ausgetauscht. Wer jetzt dort sitzt bleibt dort." Snape zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen noch oben. „Doch bestimmt Professor Snape, das Kuvert mit den Hinweisen auf die Schutzzauber gibt es nicht mehr. Es sind jetzt mehr Kuverts an verschiedenen, gut geschützten Stellen. Beim Entnehmen jedes einzelnen wird ein Alarm ausgelöst, selbst wenn ich es entnehmen würde." Er wandte sich Harry zu. „Könntest du mir das Kuvert noch einmal beschreiben, was du bei deiner Vision gesehen hast."

Harry hatte, geschützt von dem Sessel auf dem Feli saß, das Denkarium mittels der Elfenmagie aus Black-Castle herbei geholt, und stellte dies nun in die Mitte der Anwesenden auf den Boden. „Harry nimm dir doch den Tisch", meinte Dumbledore. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nicht nur das was ich ihnen zeigen will. Ich hatte einen weiteren Kontakt und nachdem wir wirklich alles über Askaban erfahren haben, möchte ich es auch nicht vor diesem Kreis geheim halten."

Snape schaute Harry warnend an, dieser grinste ihm aber nur zurück. Nachdem Harry die Gedanken in das Denkarium gefüllt hatte herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Hopkins schien die Schrift auf dem Kuvert erkannt zu haben, denn er flüstere Amalia etwas zu. Anschließend zeigte er den jüngsten Kontakt mit Voldemort, in den mit Felicitas besprochenen Auszügen. Zuvor, als sie Voldemorts eindringliche Stimme zum ersten Mal gehört hatten, war es einigen wohl etwas Unwohl. Selbst McGonagall suchte sich Halt." Danach begann die Diskussion darüber.

Harry packte sein Denkarium wieder ein und füllte die Gedanken in kleine Glasflaschen. Er beschriftete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Dumbledore, der zu Harry und Felicitas getreten war, die etwas abseits standen, schaute ihm interessiert zu: „Wie jemand der in einer Zauberfamilie aufgewachsen ist."

„Dank Gilderoy Lockharts Haushaltsbuch, alltägliche Zauber lernen wir auf Hogwarts leider nicht. Für viele Muggelgeborene unter den Schülern wäre es eine große Hilfe.

Professor Dumbledore, ich werde in den Grimmauldplatz gehen, wenn ich dort meine Freiheit weiter genießen kann. Wie sie wissen, habe ich noch mindestens einen Ausweichplatz."

Dumbledore nickte erleichtert: „Ich traue Tom auch nicht, ich befürchte sogar, dass er dich dort verstärkt sucht. Vielleicht hofft er, mit seiner Zurückhaltung in Askaban dich in eine Falle locken zu können."

„Kopien", meinte er, als er die Glasröhrchen an Dumbledore weitergab. „Ich gebe ihnen diese Gedanken voller Vertrauen in sie weiter, Sir. Vertrauen sie mir auch in diesem Maße?"

Harry, die Frage verstehe ich nicht ganz. Durch welche Geste könnte ich dir mein Vertrauen noch beweisen. Ich lasse dich im Grimmauldplatz ein und ausgehen. Ich frage nicht, wo du bist, ich hoffe nur, dass du dir der Gefahr bewusst bist."

Harry schwieg kurz, Felicitas wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Harrys Blick hielt sie zurück.

„Professor Dumbledore der Spiegel Nerhegeb verrät mir meine innersten Wünsche. Könnte ich vor den Spiegel nur mit ihrer Frage treten, sähe ich mich als jemand, der selbst beeinflussen könnte, ob es ein Spiegelbild geben würde oder nicht."

Dumbledore sah Harry nachdenklich an, er sah absichtlich an Felicitas vorbei. Vermutlich befürchtete er einen Kommentar, mit dem sie die Sache mehr festlegte, als es Harry schon getan hatte.

„Was Harry, würdest du sehen, wenn du keine Fragen stellen kannst. Nur gewisse Ereignisse, wie den Sieg über Voldemort ausblenden und die Zeitspanne einschränken könntest. Sagen wir mal bis zum ersten September?"

Felicitas bis sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihren Harry an, der aber schaute nachdenklich und plötzlich lächelte er etwas. Im Büro war es still geworden, jeder schien auf die Antwort von Harry gespannt zu sein. So in aller Öffentlichkeit hatten Harry und Dumbledore sich noch nicht auseinander gesetzt. Von dem Streit nach dem Tod von Sirius hatte man gehört, auch die Spannungen in diesen Ferien waren alle bekannt. Aber was sollte diese Variante des Streites um irgendeinen Spiegel. Tonks war aufmerksam hinter Harry getreten, und auch Remus stellte sich hinter ihm. Felicitas sah sich überrascht um, hinter ihr stand niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Es glich wie zwei Lagern, wobei McGonagall, Molly und auch Flitwick etwas abseits standen. Moody der während dem Bericht von Tonks eingetroffen war, brummte etwas Unverständliches zu Dumbledore.

„Ich würde alle meine Freunde, Erwachsene und solche die es bald sind, wie auch meine Professoren in einer Bibliothek sehen."

Es war totale Stille eingetreten, und Harry sprach weiter: „Die Absperrung, die bisher lernwillige Schüler behindert hat, wäre weit geöffnet. Auf dem Boden lägen Pläne und Vorschriften achtlos herum, die uns und mich bei der Aufgabe die uns gestellt wurde nur behinderten."

Die Stille hielt an, leise Gemurmel entstand, das aber sofort verstummte, als Professor McGonagall einen Schritt auf die Türe zuging. „Mister Potter, Miss McKinnon sie haben nur noch 10 Minuten Zeit, um in mein Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Hatte ich nicht gesagt der Unterricht bei mir beginnt um 14 Uhr. Miss Bones wird schon warten."

Die Versammlung löste sich auf, nachdem die Jugendlichen die Türe neben dem Wasserspeier passiert hatten.

„So anstrengend habe ich mir meinen Geburtstag aber auch nicht vorgestellt", flüsterte Harry Felicitas zu.

Gemeinsam lagen sie in der großen Badewanne von Black-Castle. Nach der stürmischen Geburtstagsparty im Gemeinschaftsraum, hatten sich die beiden zurückgezogen.

Selbst Snape erinnerte sich noch an die beiden und ließ ihnen eine Mitteilung zu kommen. Er wollte, dass sie morgen sich zum Unterricht einfanden, am besten mit ‚der kleinen Weasley', wie er Ginny nannte.

Der Unterricht bei McGonagall, die zur ihrer Überraschung noch Professor Flitwick dazu gebeten hatte, war am Anfang sehr theoretisch gewesen. Entwickeln von neuen Zaubersprüchen. Es war ihr Ziel, dass sie alles, was verwandelbar war, zur ihrer Verteidigung einsetzen sollten.

Am Anfang hatte sich Harry gefragt was das Ganze soll. Nachdem Flitwick sie aber etwas mehr in die Zusammenhänge zwischen Zauberkunst und Verwandlung eingeweiht hatte, wurde es interessanter.

Nach vier Stunden waren sie soweit, dass sie aus einem langweiligen Klassenzimmer ein beinahe tropisches Paradies geschaffen hatten. Die üblichen Bestandteile, wie die Türe oder Fenster waren so geschickt verborgen, dass man sie suchen musste.

Dem kleinen Affen, den McGonagall aus einem Buch geschaffen hatte, gefiel es recht gut. Deshalb wurde er auch als erstes zurück verwandelt, damit er nicht mit ansehen musste, wie sein Paradies sich in ein tristes Klassenzimmer zurück verwandelte. Nach Bitten der beiden, hatten die Professoren ihnen auch noch den Gegenzauberspruch gezeigt, der alles in die ursprüngliche Form zurück verwandelte.

„Harry, hast du die Bücher mit den Flüchen schon eingepackt?", Felicitas suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, um nach dem erholsamen Bad wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren. Sie wollten sich beim Abendessen, das in den Ferien später war als sonst, sehen lassen. „Müssen wir unbedingt zurück, wir könnten es uns hier so gemütlich machen?" „Ja Harry wir müssen, es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag, da würde es auffallen. Fred und Georg gehen mit ihren Freundinnen zurück in die Winkelgasse, und Molly und Bill Weasley wollen nach dem Essen abreisen. Du willst doch nicht, dass Tonks wieder Rede und Antwort stehen muss."

Harry nickte ergeben: „Aber wir schlafen wenigsten in meinem Koffer." „Nein, in meinem ich habe da noch ein paar Sachen vorbereitet – mehr wird nicht verraten."

Das Abendessen auf Hogwarts war überwältigend. Die Hauselfen waren wohl darüber froh, dass während den Ferien endlich mal was los war.

Selbst Dumbledore stand staunend da, bevor er sich setzte.

Ginny meldete sich über den Mehrwegespiegel. Ihre Mutter war ganz fasziniert, als sie in Felicitas Spiegel ihre Tochter sah. „Ginny wo bist du denn, das sieht ja ganz verwirrend aus, die vielen Lichter und die ganzen Leute. Harry grinste, Ginny drehte sich grade mit dem Spiegel, den sie vor sich hielt, um die eigene Achse. Nach diesem kleinen Spaß sah man sie wieder im Spiegel: „Hi, Mum, ich werde erst morgen Früh zurück sein. Wir sind hier noch zu einem Abendessen eingeladen worden, es wird in einer halben Stunde beginnen." „Was erst um 10 Uhr?" „Ja, da werden ganz viele Leute da sein und Nanda will mir die alle vorstellen."

„Ginny ich wünsch dir viel Glück dabei, du weißt wie wichtig das Treffen für euch ist?"

„He, kleine Kusine", mischte sich Nanda ein. „Hier hat man eigentlich erwartet, dass ihr auch kommt. Du drückst dich mal wieder vor der Verwandtschaft."

„Richte ihnen aus, dass wir bei dem Fest vom Tempel Walkeschwar da sein werden" meinte Felicitas nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Da wird sich der Big Boss aber freuen, er hat heute schon nach dir und deinem Harry fragen lassen", berichtete Nanda grinsend.

Felicitas verdrehte die Augen. „Dann sorge du mal dafür, dass ihr durch dieses Treffen heute Abend gut durchkommt. Ginny, morgen früh im Zaubertränkekerker, klar!" „Klar Feli, tschüß Mama, du musst noch bis morgen bleiben, ich habe da eine Einladung für euch." „Die musst du mir schicken, ich werde heute noch zu Arthur reisen. Aber ich freue mich schon darauf", antworte Molly Weasley als Ginnys Spiegelbild verschwand.

„Felicitas was ist das für ein Treffen?" „Nun, Mrs. Weasley, das ist das zweite Familientreffen auf dem Ginny dabei ist, beim ersten waren sie von ihr sehr angetan, dieses ist jetzt das entscheidende, da Ginny keine Einheimische ist wollen alle sie kennen lernen." „Und was hat das mit einheimisch oder nicht zu tun?" „Nun die einheimischen Familien kennen sich, und bevor sie einer Erweiterung zustimmen, wollen sie eben Ginny kennen lernen."

Bill grinste: „Das geht aber flott voran, ist Ginny dafür nicht etwas zu jung." Verwundert schaute Mrs. Weasley und Harry Bill an.

„Nun in Indien war man früher mit 15 eigentlich nicht zu jung um in eine Familie aufgenommen zu werden, aber nun hat man das Alter auf 18 festgelegt, also keine Angst." „Zu was?" „Harry, um zu heiraten." „Meine Ginny!" „Nein, Mrs. Weasley wie gesagt das wird noch eine Weile dauern, aber seit sie wissen, dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin, hat der Maharadscha schon mehrfach um ein Treffen gebeten. Er will unbedingt alle kennen lernen in seiner Großfamilie. Deshalb bitte schön, die Einladung." Felicitas überreichte Molly die Einladung welche Ginny im Spiegel gezeigt hatte.

„Wo hast du diese auf einmal her", wollte Bill wissen. „Ginny hatte sie mir vorher schon geschickt, sie hat befürchtet, sie würde bis zu eurer Abreise nicht mehr da sein."

„Wie umsichtig ihre Tochter doch geworden ist Mrs. Weasley, ich glaube der Umgang mit einer solch ehrlichen Freundin wirkt sich sehr auf sie aus."

„Danke für das Lob Professor Snape", Felicitas lächelte Snape an. Er hatte seine Bemerkung beim Vorbeigehen an ihrer Gruppe gemacht. Harry war sich sicher, dass er sie schon eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und beugte sich leicht zu Felicitas. Harry warte erwartungsvoll was nun kommen würde, während Molly mit Bill die Einladung las. „Wenn es ein Kompliment gewesen wäre und nicht eine Befürchtung, würde ich deinen Dank annehmen. Du solltest Miss Weasley schnellstens mitteilen, dass die Karte schon übergeben worden ist, wie auch immer du das geschafft hast." Felicitas bis vor Verlegenheit auf die Unterlippe. Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass sie sogar etwas rosa wurde.

„Severus", Dumbledore war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. „Mit was schaffst du es nur, Felicitas in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, durch ein ganz seltenes Geschenk von mir, durch Lob", antwortete der Zaubertränkelehrer. „Wir werden Morgen auf dem Schlossgelände und bei Hagrids Hütte nach Zaubertrankzutaten suchen und sie dann analysieren. Wollen sie uns begleiten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, du kennst meine Vorliebe für Zaubertränke, ich werde nicht nach Blättern und Wurzeln auf dem Boden herum kriechen. Nehmt aber Tonks und Remus mit, damit euch niemand überraschen kann. Felicitas, ich glaube deine Mutter hat interessante Bücher über Zaubertränke geschrieben." Felicitas nickte: „Ja irgendwie muss sie ja ihre viele Zeit nutzen." Dumbledore ging auf die Zwischenbemerkung nicht ein, er sprach einfach weiter: „Vielleicht könnt ihr auch mal ein Treffen mit NirupamaMcKinnon vereinbaren."

„Mal sehen was sich machen lässt, vielleicht hat sie mal Zeit für mich", brummte Felicitas und wandte sich dem Büfett zu.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich Molly und Bill. „Bill du weißt, wie du mit dem Spiegel umgehen musst, den Ginny dir gegeben hat." Bill nickte Harry zu.

„Es soll aber kein mütterliches Überwachungsinstrument sein?", mahnte Felicitas.

Als sich die übrigen Gäste im Gemeinschaftsraum zur Ruhe begeben hatten, verschwanden Harry und Felicitas in ihrem Koffer. Harry liebte dieses indische Flair, mit dem Felicitas ihr Schlafzimmer eingerichtet hatte. Überall waren schöne Tücher und typische Gegenstände. Am Kopfende des Bettes stand ein kleines Geschenk. Er konnte es aber nicht nehmen, Felicitas hatte es wohl mit einem Schutzzauber versehen.

Als sie mit einem leichten Sari bekleidet hereinschwebte vergaß er das Geschenk und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Nach einiger Zeit des Kuschelns, nahm Felicitas das Geschenk. „Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk, es ist klein und fies, denn es wird dir Schmerzen und Mühe bereiten."

Harry sah seine Freundin staunend an, die ihm strahlend das Päckchen reichte. Harry packte es vorsichtig aus, Felicitas holte ihre Kristallkugel vom Regal und beobachtete in gespannt. Harry hielt erstaunt ein Buch in der Hand _‚Verwandlungen, der sichere Weg zum Animaguss'._

Als ich dir das mit Lucky beichten musste, hast du mich gebeten es dir beizubringen, wir wollen nur mal sehen ob du es überhaupt werden willst. „Danke Felicitas, tut das wirklich so weh?" „Am Anfang schon, aber mit der Übung funktioniert das ganz ohne Schmerzen, einer der Vorteile gegenüber einem Werwolf."

Felicitas sprach ein paar Zauber und berührte dabei mit dem Zauberstab die Kristallkugel. Harry wurde aufmerksam, in der Kristallkugel machte Lucky ein paar Dehnübungen. „Das erste Mal, dass ich euch beide sehe. Was machst du da?" Felicitas wies mit dem Finger auf Lucky: „Ich sehe mir meine Animagusfigur an." „Darf ich auch mal?" „Harry du solltest das auf jeden Fall tun, bevor du damit anfängst es zu lernen. Vielleicht kommt dabei eine Wanze oder ein Schmetterling heraus, dann solltest es du dir wirklich überlegen."

Sie drückte Harry das aufgeschlagene Buch in der Hand und wies auf einen Spruch hin. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, während Felicitas die vielen Kissen vom Bett räumte. „Felicitas stimmt das, ich werde eine Katze, schau eine gelbe Katze läuft etwas steif durch die Kugel. Dann können wir gemeinsam rumtollen, nur der Kopf ist etwas undeutlich."

Felicitas wandte sich interessiert der Kugel zu. Leise sprach sie den Spruch nochmals für sich. „He, Feli jetzt kann ich den Kopf erkennen." Felicitas legte ihre Arme von hinten um Harrys Brust, lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter und schaute in die Kugel. „Felicitas das ist keine Katze, das ist ein Löwe, schau was Lucky goldiges tut. Sie liegt auf seiner Schulter und krault die Mähne." Plötzlich nahm der Löwe in der Kugel Anlauf und erhob sich mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln in die Luft.

„Löwe, Harry Potter und ein Zoolöwe, das ich nicht lache. Harry das ist ein Greif, ein königlicher Greif." Verträumt betrachtete Harry sein Spiegelbild. Plötzlich wurde die Kugel dunkel und schwebte aus seiner Hand. Ein paar Lichter erloschen und Felicitas zog den total überraschten Harry zu sich auf das Kopfkissen. „Harry nimmst du mein Geschenk an?" „Ich nehme alles von dir, Feli!" „Na dann lass... ." Da Harry der Ansicht war, dass man nicht immer alles aussprechen musste, verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem langen Kuss.

Hier konnte sie kein Sonnenstrahl wecken, das übernahm Ginny, die sich über den Mehrwegspiegel meldete. „Entschuldigung, ich störe nur ungern, aber auf Hogwarts beginnt gleich das Frühstück." Verschlafen streckte sich Felicitas: „Komm doch kurz vorbei und erzähle was los war." „Scherzkeks wo seit ihr denn? Nanda ging in Herrgottsfrühe auf die Jagd und deshalb habe bin ich in mein Zimmer in Black-Castle und sitze in meinem Koffer, da ich aus Harry Koffer nicht herauskomme. Ich war schon im Grimmauldplatz bei Tonks und Remus, aber die wollte ich nicht stören." „Wir sind im Koffer von Felicitas, komm doch rüber", forderte Harry sie auf.

Während Ginny Felicitas von ihren Erlebnissen berichtete verschwand Harry im Bad. Warum konnte Ginny nicht aus seinem Koffer raus. Klar der war zu geklappt und Ginny konnte nicht teleportieren, also saß sie fest. Er würde irgendeinen Kamin in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer umfunktionieren müssen oder einen unsichtbaren Koffer irgendwo in Hogwarts geöffnet stehen lassen. Vielleicht in dem geheimen Gang, den er als erstes kennen gelernt hatte. Gedanken verloren marschierte er in das Schlafzimmer, wo er auf die ihn an grinsende Ginny traf. „So ein Handtuch steht dir wirklich nicht schlecht!" „Danke für dein Lob, wo ist den Felicitas? Die sucht was zum Anziehen in Georg-Manor. Sag mal Harry", Ginny sprach unbekümmert weiter, sie schaute nicht einmal zur Seite, sondern eher belustigt Harry mit seinem Handtuch an. „Kann das sein, dass hier einige etwas können, von dem Hermine meint es geht auf Hogwarts nicht." Harry dachte nach, während er den Aufrufezauber für Hauselfen ausführte. Addy erschien, grinste frech, verschwand und stand kurz danach mit neuen Kleidern für Harry da.

„Du darfst dich gerne anziehen, es stört mich nicht. Du hast mir aber meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Harry überwand sich, das ihn Ginny so herausforderte, kannte er von ihr nicht. War es doch der Einfluss von Felicitas auf ihre Freundin, die sie selbstbewusster und sicherer machte? Also zog er sich vor Ginny an. Fing aber mit seinem langen Hemd an, so dass Ginny etwas enttäuscht aussah. „Schau doch lieber mal in die Kristallkugel, bevor ich dich noch auf Felicitas neidisch mache."

Schnell sprach er den Spruch, den Felicitas gestern auch angewandt hatte und wartete gespannt. Ginny schaute etwas uninteressiert in die Kugel und beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln weiter. „Harry was ist das denn schon wieder. Wer hat diese arme kleine rote Katze in diese Kugel gesperrt. Harry stellte sich hinter sie und sprach den Spruch nochmals, diesmal für sich. „He Harry, jetzt taucht da auch noch ein Löwe auf, ist das ein Tierlexikon für Kinder?" „So etwas ähnliches", meinte Harry ausweichend. „Du wolltest wissen warum Felicitas und ich hier apparieren können und sonst niemand. Es liegt an den Genen die auch Nanda hat, wir teleportieren auf der Art der Elfen und deshalb können wir hier überall erscheinen wie eben die Hauselfen auch." „Ah, deshalb war Nanda mit mir gleich nach der Türe vom Speisesaal verschwunden. Ich habe mich gewundert, wir verlassen den Saal und stehen im Elternhaus von Nanda."

„Eh stark!" Felicitas war eingetroffen und hatte den beiden zugehört. „Tolle Leistung von Nanda über die Entfernung. Ich kann auch jemand mitnehmen aber nicht so weit, es kostet ordentlich Kraft soweit zu teleportieren und das dann noch zu zweit!"

Interessiert sah sie in die Kugel, welche Harry noch nicht deaktiviert hatte. Sie grinste Harry wissend an. „Das ist sicherlich dein Tierlexikon, Feli?" Ginny reichte ihr die Kristallkugel. „Tierlexikon? Ja klar, hat mir als kleines Mädchen viel Spaß gemacht."

„Du Ginny, nachdem Nanda wieder in Indien ist hast du doch etwas mehr Zeit, oder?" „Kommt darauf an was du von mir willst, ich kann mich auch gut etwas alleine beschäftigen. Ich könnte mir eine Lehrerin suchen, die mir ein ganz bestimmtes Instrument beibringt." „Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an Okklumentik, könntest du dir vorstellen bei Abhijat Unterricht zu nehmen."

„Harry du wirst mir langsam unheimlich, du bist beinahe so weise wie der alte Abt von Walkeschwar, nur war dieser mit dem Vorschlag schneller. Danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast, aber der Unterricht hat schon in Indien begonnen. Wenn ich euch noch etwas allein lassen..."

„Quatsch, gewöhne dir so einen Blödsinn gar nicht an Ginny. Du störst nie, klar!", unterbrach sie Felicitas. „Solltest du vielleicht einmal zu einer speziellen Übungsstunde kommen, kannst du dir vielleicht ein Kommentar oder gar Anfeuerungen sparen, das würde die Motivation etwas stören."

„Aber eine Decke darüber werfen darf ich doch?"

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: „War wohl doch kein Lob, sondern eher eine Befürchtung von Snape, oder?" „Klappe, Harry!" Felicitas legte ihren Arm um Ginny und verschwand mit ihr aus dem Kofferzimmer. „So sieht also der Jungenschlafsaal aus?" Ginny schaute sich interessiert um.

„Sag nicht, du warst noch nicht hier? Du hast doch einen Bruder hier, hast du den noch nie abgeholt?", ernsthaft überrascht stellte Felicitas die Frage, während sie die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter ging.

„Misses McKinnon", mit mahnender Stimme machte Professor McGonagall auf sich aufmerksam. „Die beinahe militärische Ordnung der Schule, oder wie war der Spruch noch einmal? Schützt viele Schülerinnen vor unliebsamen Besuch. Der Schlafraum für Jungen ist noch nicht geschützt. Ich werde es mir aber überlegen müssen, wenn noch mehr Schülerinnen so neugierig und für bestimmte Erfahrungen aufgeschlossen sind, wie sie beide."

„Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall, möchten sie uns zum Frühstück abholen?" „Nun eigentlich nicht so direkt. Sie sollten ihre Sachen schnell packen. Hogwarts wird ab heute von einer Untersuchungskommission des Zaubergarmonts besucht. Der Schulleiter ist der Ansicht, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn man sie hier antreffen würde."

„Professor?", fragend sah Harry seine Hauslehrerin an. „Was oder wer soll untersucht werden?" „Nun Mister Potter, ich bin nicht befugt es ihnen zu sagen. Vielleicht erfahren sie es in dem Haus in London, wo ihr Frühstück wartet." „Wird Harry schon wieder irgendetwas vorgeworfen?" „Nein Miss Weasley, das nicht. Die Kommission geht mehreren Klagen nach welche die Schulleitung betrifft, die während der Abwesenheit von Professor Dumbledore hier kurzfristig geherrscht hatte."

„Haben sie auch Klage erhoben, Professor McGonagall. Sie wurden doch durch dieses Weib verletzt?" „Mister Potter, gewiss hat Misses Umbridge mich auch verletzt, aber Professor Dumbledore bat mich von einer Klage abzusehen."

Felicitas sah der Professorin direkt in das Gesicht. „Professor McGonagall ich bin enttäuscht. Gut es ist ihre Entscheidung, aber ich halte es nicht für richtig. Sie unterstützen damit doch nur das alte Spiel des Verdrängens und Vergessens."

Die Professorin schaute etwas betroffen, schnell hatte sie ihre Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle. „Misses McKinnon ich werde es mir noch einmal überlegen. Vielleicht könnten sie mit ihrem Hinweis Recht haben. Aber nun packen und ab nach London."

„Hier sind wir wieder, Professor McGonagall. Wir können doch den Portschlüssel in das Haus nach London nützen?" „Ja Mister Potter, so dachte sich das der Schulleiter auch. Vergessen sie nicht Miss Weasley die Zauber zu zeigen, die wir ihnen beigebracht haben. Ich will nicht wieder von vorne beginnen."

Professor McGonagall schien zu warten bis sie endlich verschwunden waren. „Harry ins Büro, klar. Wir wollen nicht dort ankommen, wo wir erwartet werden", flüsterte Feli leise.

Vom Büro im Keller gingen sie gleich in die Küche, aber da war kein Frühstück. „Oh Ma... Harry, die Damen", Dobby schaute erfreut auf. „Das Frühstück gibt es im blauen Salon. Der schönste Raum zum Frühstücken, Professor Dumbledore meint das."

„Herzlich Willkommen im Grimmauldplatz, ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch." Tonks winkte mit einem Brief.

„He da steht Felicitas darauf", meinte Remus Lupin als er beobachtet hatte wie Ginny sich den Brief schnappte. „Und Ginny was ist los?" „Snape kann heute nicht, er ist für Hogwarts unterwegs, er meldet sich wieder. Hoppla!" Ginny fing einen schweren Schlüssel auf. "Sein Büroschlüssel für dich Felicitas, von Snape." Anerkennend pfiff Tonks durch die Zähne. Feli packte den Schlüssel ein und das Rührei auf ihr Brötchen.

Ginny berichtete von Indien und den schnellen Abgang von Hogwarts. Während Remus, in Anschluss von Ginny von der Werwolfinsel berichtete, machte sich der Spiegel von Felicitas bemerkbar.

Felicitas wurde während des Gespräches mit ihrem Vater immer ärgerlicher. „Diese Chaotin", brummte sie als das Gespräch beendet war. Fragend sah Harry sie an. „Meine liebe Mutter, die von Dumbledore immer so wundervoll dargestellt wird, hat es wieder geschafft einen Trank zu brauen der ihr um die Ohren geflogen ist. Vor lauter Schussligkeit vermute ich. Nun will Papa, dass ich ihr heute bei einem Vortrag assistiere und ich wollte bei dir sein, wenn du von diesem Termin kommst, Harry."

Tröstend streichelte Harry seine Freundin. „Ich glaube, dass ich die Testamentseröffnung schon durchstehen werde, Felicitas. Ich überlege ob ich den Termin einfach verschieben kann, damit ich dich unterstützen kann."

„Nein Harry, das tust du nicht. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder hier sein, wenn etwas ist. Außerdem hast du ja noch Remus, Tonks und Ginny, die dir beistehen. Außerdem muss endlich Klarheit herrschen, damit wir wenigstens ein paar ruhige Tage hier verbringen können.

Schau wir haben noch vier Wochen bis die Ferien zu Ende sind. Da haben wir noch viel Zeit hier zu sitzen oder auf Black-Castle um auf Dumbledores Antwort zu warten."

„Antwort auf was, Harry?"

„Remus, Antwort auf unsere Fragen wie es in der Schulzeit weiter geht, ob er uns entgegenkommt, mit seiner überholten Schulordnung. Ich habe diesmal nicht vor mich von Malfoy im Zug dumm anlabern zu lassen. Ich soll für ihn Voldemort beseitigen und er ist nicht bereit mir ein paar Sonderrechte einzuräumen."

Tonks hörte interessiert zu: „Hat er noch nicht über die Schulzeit mit euch gesprochen?"

„Nein, Tonks hat er noch nicht. Obwohl ich es ihm angedroht habe, dass er ohne Entgegenkommen nicht Felicitas als Schülerin gewinnt, sondern mich auch als Schüler verliert."

Entsetzt sah Ginny auf: „Das könnt ihr nicht machen, ihr könnt mich nicht allein lassen!"

„Machen wir auch nicht Ginny, wir nehmen dich, falls es soweit kommt, einfach mit. Wir werden meine alten Privatlehrer wieder besuchen, und dann machst du deine ZAGs eben in Indien", stellte Felicitas bestimmt fest. „Aber erst sollte sich der alte Herr endlich mal äußern wie weit er bereit ist uns entgegenzukommen."

„Wir sollten hier nichts überstürzen. Können wir nicht warten bis nach der Testamentseröffnung", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ich denke schon, schließlich möchte ich dabei sein!" Felicitas grinste frech. „Ich will dabei sein, wenn er sich um eine Entscheidung windet, scheinbar ist er nicht bereit sich zu bewegen, Zeit genug hat der alte Knabe eigentlich schon gehabt."

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon mit ihm gesprochen?", versuchte Remus zu vermitteln. „Probiert haben wir es schon öfter, aber er sagt nichts dazu", gab Felicitas etwa enttäuscht zurück.

Sie stand auf, umarmte zuerst Tonks und dann Remus zum Abschied: „Kommt ihr beide noch mit ins Büro?" Harry und Ginny verschwanden mit ihr in das Kellerbüro, um sie zu verabschieden, da sie mit dem privaten Flohnetzwerk nach Indien zu reiste.

„Remus wir hätten ihm sagen müssen, wer alles zu Testamentseröffnung kommt." „Stimmt Liebes, aber hatten wir die Gelegenheit", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Nymphadora", eine strenge Stimme meldete sich im Zimmer. Sie wiederholte den Namen noch zweimal, bis dem Sprecher der Geduldsfaden riss. „Nymphadora Tonks, hör mir endlich zu!"

„Oh Tag Nigellus, warum brüllst du so." Nigellus schüttelte in seinem Rahmen nur den Kopf. „Nymphadora du bist doch Aurorin, du kennst doch den Zauber den Auroren in geschlossenen Räumen immer durchführen sollten."

„Aber, du wirst ja gleich zum Moody", scherzte Tonks. „Wir sind doch im Grimmauldplatz, oder meinst du der Hang zu schwarzen Magie ist ansteckend."

„Nimm die Kugel aus dem Schrank, der Werwolf sollte seine Augen auch auf die Kugel richten. Nun Nymphadora den Spruch." „Du..." „pssst.", kam aus dem Bilderrahmen als Antwort. „Du weißt den Umkehrspruch, du willst schließlich wissen wer dir das antut." Das Portrait verschwand kurz um aufgeregt wieder zurück zu kommen. „Jetzt Tonks, auf!"

Eine unverständliche, aber lange Formel leierte Tonks herunter, ihre Stimme wurde leise und leiser. Plötzlich tat sich was in der Kugel. „Seid still", mahnte Nigellus aus dem Bilderrahmen, in dem er zu Gast war.

Der weiße Nebel verschwand aus der Kugel, ein altes, müdes Gesicht wurde sichtbar. Tonks unterbrach den Zauber sofort. Mit Tränen vor Wut sah Tonks Remus an. „Ist der von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Ahnt er nicht was er damit schon wieder zerstört!"

Zarengeb

Freut mich wiede von dir zu hören – die Gelegenheit zur Besserung hast da ja mit diesem Kapitel

CRAZY Dragon

Mir fehlt bei JKR immer etwas das Musische, es wird zwar geschrieben DD mag klassische Musik, aber das war es dann auch. Ich hoffe du hast dich noch rechtzeitig retten können für das 21. Kapitel.

Alex Uhde

Danke für dein Lob. Die Erklärung zu der Musik findest du bei meiner Antwort an Crazy Dragon und am Anfang des neuen Kapitels. Die Koffer sollten Schutz und Ruheraum sein, ich glaube kaum, dass Harry die ganze DA mit ausstattet (zu teuer). Wie sollten sich Hermine und Ron verhalten, deiner Meinung nach, damit sie auch einen solchen Koffer erhalten? Eingeplant hat es Harry ja.

StarHeyoka

Deine Kritik am verheimlichen habe ich aufgenommen. Bist du mit dieser Lösung einverstanden? Vielleicht hat sie auch nur geschwiegen damit die Überraschung für Tonks bleibt.

Silvertrust

Richtig, es war relativ einfach für Harry, aber auch nur weil Voldemort damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Jetzt ist er gewarnt. Bedrohend ist das Spiel für Draco schon. Vater aus der Schusslinie von Voldemort, die Tante an der Seite des Meisters und keine Männer in seiner Familie. Wie wird er reagieren, wird er sich einschleimen wollen? Wird er davon laufen?

ReSeSi

Du Hast recht eigentlich müsste Dumbledore ja schon einen Tinitus haben, aber soviel ‚klingeln'. Vielleicht überhört er es absichtlich?


	22. Das Affentheater

Hallo hier kommt ein neues Kapitel. Es ist etwas kürzer als gewohnt, aber dafür müsst ihr auf die Fortsetzung nicht mehr solange warten.

Mushati47 und ich waren der Ansicht, machmal darf es auch kürzer sein und dafür öfter. Dir mushati47 noch ganz herzlichen Dank für die schnelle Arbeit und die guten Vorschläge.

**

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 21 der königliche Greif.**

„Aber, du wirst ja gleich zum Moody", scherzte Tonks. „Wir sind doch im Grimmauldplatz, oder meinst du der Hang zu schwarzen Magie ist ansteckend."

„Nimm die Kugel aus dem Schrank, der Werwolf sollte seine Augen auch auf die Kugel richten. Nun Nymphadora den Spruch." „Du..." „pssst.", kam aus dem Bilderrahmen als Antwort. „Du weißt den Umkehrspruch, du willst schließlich wissen wer dir das antut." Das Portrait verschwand kurz um aufgeregt wieder zurück zu kommen. „Jetzt Tonks, auf!"

Eine unverständliche, aber lange Formel leierte Tonks herunter, ihre Stimme wurde leise und leiser. Plötzlich tat sich was in der Kugel. „Seid still", mahnte Nigellus aus dem Bilderrahmen, in dem er zu Gast war.

Der weiße Nebel verschwand aus der Kugel, ein altes, müdes Gesicht wurde sichtbar. Tonks unterbrach den Zauber sofort. Mit Tränen vor Wut sah Tonks Remus an. „Ist der von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Ahnt er nicht was er damit schon wieder zerstört!"

**

* * *

22. Das Affentheater **

Der alte Mann stand müde auf, sorgenvoll schaute er aus dem Fenster. Früher hatte er sich an dem Ausblick erfreuen können, aber seit einiger Zeit war es ihm als würde ein grauer Schleier seine Sicht trüben.

Er hatte gehofft, dass er mit Hilfe der Kristallkugel Anteil an dem fröhlichen Lachen, an dem pulsierenden Leben der Jugend teilhaben konnte. Nein stattdessen erfuhr er, was er ohnehin schon wusste. Kein Lachen, keine Scherze auch keine kleine Szene jugendlicher Liebe am Frühstückstisch. Wie weit konnte er den Forderungen nachgeben, würden nicht alle anderen Schüler auch mehr Freiheiten fordern. Wie sollte er die Ordnung an der Schule noch aufrecht halten.

Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Ordnungszauber, der so alt war, dass ihn jedes Kind kannte. Albus fragte sich, warum die Schüler ihn eigentlich nie anwandten.

Belustigt sah er zu, wie die Dokumente, Stifte und andere Gegenstände selbstständig ihren Platz suchten. Gut man musste den Gegenständen vorher sagen wohin sie gehörten, aber dann klappte es immer.

Während er da stand und den Spruch auf sein ganzes Büro anwandte, musste er hin und wieder einem Buch ausweichen, welches auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz war. Betrat jemand sein Büro, so konnte derjenige warten. Dumbledore genoss den Anblick, bis auch das letzte Buch im Regal stand.

„Amelia, entschuldige mich bitte, dass ich dich nicht gleich willkommen geheißen habe, aber dieser Spruch begeistert mich immer wieder." Zufrieden setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, der aufgeräumt war wie selten zuvor. „Albus was war das gerade für ein Zauber?"

Dumbledore schaute überrascht sein Gegenüber an. „Amelia es war der Aufräumzauber, den schon Flammel vor 400 Jahren verwandt hatte, du musst ihn doch kennen!"

Immer noch ganz angetan von dem, was sie erlebt hatte schüttelte Amelia den Kopf. „Nein Albus, den hat mir keiner beigebracht. Ich kenne den Putzzauber und den Aufräumzauber für einzelne Gegenstände, aber das war gerade einfach großartig!"

Verwundert sah nun Albus die grauhaarige Zauberin an, von der er wusste, woher sie stammte. Sie gehörte einer alten Zauberfamilie an, nicht immer reinblütig, aber immer magisch. „Du kennst den Zauber nicht? Aber Amelia, du als alte Hexe kennst diesen Spruch nicht!" Verwundert schaute Albus sie an und erklärte ihr diesen, scheinbar vergessenen Spruch.

„Albus, das haben wir aber in Zauberkunst nicht zu sehen bekommen, gibt es da noch viele?" Albus gluckste amüsiert: „Amelia da ich nicht weiß was die Zauberfamilien zu Hause den Kindern beibringen, kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie viele vergessen worden sind."

Amalia machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Albus ich bin aus einer Zaubererfamilie und habe es nicht gelernt. Was ist dann mit Zauberern wie Harry oder Muggelgeborene, von wem sollten sie diese Zauber erlernen, wenn ihr es ihnen nicht beibringt."

Nachdenklich schaute der Schulleiter aus dem Fenster. „Du meinst wirklich Harry oder auch Hermine Granger kennen solche Zauber nicht?" „Woher Albus, nur aus Büchern oder vom Abschauen bei Kindern aus magischen Familien. Sie sind immer benachteiligt, was dies angeht. Vielleicht solltest du den Lehrplan von Hogwarts etwas reformieren."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, ein Fach einführen, das sich mit Alltagszaubern beschäftigt?" Nachdenklich ging er auf und ab.

„Vielleicht nicht als Fach mit Noten, sondern mehr wie eine Arbeitsgruppe, jeder der will und quer durch die Häuser und Jahrgänge."

„Jeder fordert von mir Reformen. Harry droht, dass er Hogwarts verlässt, wenn ich mich nicht bewege. Ich hatte gehofft Misses McKinnon für Hogwarts zu begeistern, statt dessen wollen sie gehen und sogar Ginny Weasley mitnehmen."

Alarmiert sah Amalie ihn an. „Hat er das zu dir gesagt?" „Nein, ich habe es gehört. Ich habe ihre Enttäuschung aus den Stimmen gehört, aber auch ihre Wut."

„Albus was fordert er den von dir, wo sollst du dich und somit Hogwarts ändern?"

„So genau kann ich es gar nicht sagen, es sind so viele Hinweise, die er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat." Er kramte in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog ein Pergament vor. Dann stellte er das Denkarium auf den Tisch.

Bevor er ihr Gedanken aus dem Denkarium zeigen wollte, zitierte er aus dem Brief, den Harry ihm von Arabella Figg aus gesandt hatte. Wie hofft hatte er ihn sich durchgelesen und er kannte die relevanten Passagen auswendig: „ Harry meint, dass ich ihn, einen Moment bitte, ich kann es dir zitieren:

_Absichtlich werde ich von Wissen fern gehalten, nur nach dem Lehrplan unterrichtet, dies ist keine Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf mit einem der schwärzesten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Soll ich verheizt werden?_

„Wann war das Albus, und war das alles, was er geschrieben hatte?" Amelias Stimme hörte sich sehr angespannt an. „Es war, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass die Beschränkung für jugendliche Zauberer gefallen war und seine Freunde ohne ihn verreisten", gab Dumbledore etwas bedrückt zu.

„Und war das alles, was er geschrieben hatte?" Unnachgiebig, wie es ihre Art war forschte sie nach. „Dumbledore holte den etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Brief aus seinem Umhang und überreichte ihn der Ministeriumsangestellten. „Nun ich denke, dass mit der Drohung am Schluss ist zurzeit nicht mehr relevant."

Amelia las den Brief genau durch und sah Dumbledore verärgert an. „Ich dachte du hättest Erfahrung im Umgang mit Jugendlichen?"

„Dachte ich auch", brummte der Schulleiter.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rührte in dem Denkarium herum. Ein grauer Nebel erschien und formte sich langsam zu Figuren. Die Bürotür öffnete sich, und Minerva McGonagall betrat das Büro. Überrauscht schaute die beiden an. Dumbledore nickte und winkte sie zu sich, dann belegte er die Türe mit einem Verschlusszauber. „Minerva, ich bin gerade am Überlegen, welche Änderungen Harry eigentlich fordert. Er hat sogar gedroht Hogwarts zu verlassen und Ginny Weasley will sich ihm anschließen." „Ginny Weasley, ich dachte Felicitas ist seine Freundin?"

Amelia schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf: „Ihr seht das zu eng. Felicitas ist Harrys Partnerin und Ginny ist die beste Freundin von beiden. Macht Ginny bloß keine Schwierigkeiten, sonst legt ihr euch automatisch mit Beiden, wie auch der indischen Seite von der Verwandtschaft der McKinnons an. Welche Auswirkungen dies auf die Familie Weasley hätte, könnt ihr euch ausmalen. Percy hat sich abgewandt, Ginny probt den Aufstand, unterstützt vermutlich von Fred und George Weasley und die beiden Großen sind schon außer Haus. Bliebe nur noch Ron zurück." Dumbledore sah Amelia fragend an: „Und woher kennst du dich so gut aus." Amelia lächelte ihn nachsichtig an: „Susan ist eine Freundin von Ginny und Molly eine von mir. Und diese ist sich der Gefahr um ihre Familie sehr bewusst. Da haben die zwei Tage gereicht, um sie in Alarmstimmung zu versetzen."

Minerva zuckte nervös mit dem linken Auge, besann sich aber dann und fragte mit der ihr angeborenen Hartnäckigkeit: „Albus, Harry hat es dir so gesagt? Oder von wem weißt du das?"

Sollte er vor Amelia zugegeben, dass er mit seiner Überwachungsaktion schon wieder einmal gegen Recht verstoßen hatte. „Der gleiche Informant wie im Ligusterweg." Vorsichtig schaute er zur Kristallkugel, als Minerva nickte, hatte sich auch Amelia zu der Kugel umgedreht, schwieg aber."

„Nun ich wollte Amelia gerade die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und mir, du erinnerst dich ich war bei ihm als dieser leidige Artikel im Tagespropheten erschienen ist, zeigen.

Alle drei schwiegen als sie in seinen Gedanken die Stimmen hörten:

„_Hätte ich das früher gewusst, wäre ich besser vorbereitet gewesen. Wobei Hogwarts mit der lächerlich strengen Schulordnung mir immer mehr im Weg steht. Professor Dumbledore, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich am 1. September wieder da bin. Warum sollte ich, ich bin alleine. Nicht einmal meine Katze darf ich mitbringen, denn nur ein Haustier ist erlaubt. Ich glaube, ich würde lieber bei ihr bleiben. Sie gibt mir mehr als Freunde, die nicht einmal an mich denken. Hätte ich sie, Tonks und Remus nicht, würde ich hier vereinsamen."_

„_Was bringen mir Freunde, die meinetwegen von der Umwelt getrennt werden? Was bringt mir Hogwarts? Ich habe dort stellenweise mehr als andere unter Ungerechtigkeit gelitten. Ich soll die magische Welt von Voldemort befreien, darf mich aber nicht einmal gegen _diesem A_... von Malfoy wehren, obwohl alle Lehrer wissen, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist und er nicht weit davon entfernt ist, aufgenommen zu werden. _

_Professor Dumbledore ich will lernen damit ich überleben kann und mich nicht mit Professor Sprout herumplagen, weil ich nicht weis mit welchem Zauber Kleeblätter zu Glücksklee werden und deshalb eine Strafarbeit bekomme._

_Sie sind der größte Zauberer der Welt und was lerne ich von ihnen? Dass man den Mitmenschen das Wichtigste vorenthält. Wichtig zum Überleben ist Wissen und Können, aber ich darf weniger lernen als Malfoy bei seiner schwarzen Brut lernt und nur sie wissen, was sie mir an Wissen über mich und meinem Schicksal vorenthalten."_

„_Harry, ich merke, dass dir manches nicht gefällt. Ich kann dir anbieten, dass ich mich dafür einsetze, dass die Professoren dich während der Schulzeit unterstützen werden, wie es jetzt schon Professor Snape sogar in den Ferien macht", schlug Dumbledore vor._

„_Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte keine als Strafarbeit getarnte Nachhilfestunden erhalten und mich damit dem Spott der Slytherins aussetzen. Ich will lernen, wie ich mich gegen Todesser verteidigen kann, wie ich Voldemort bezwingen kann und das geht nicht mit ‚Stupor'. Professor welchen Zauber haben sie im Ministerium gegen Voldemort eingesetzt, solche Zauber möchte ich lernen und nicht den Schulstoff. Wenn ich wirklich die Wahl hätte, würde ich mir einen Privatlehrer suchen, der nicht so verstockt auf die Schulbücher klopft, schließlich will ich überleben."_

Die Figuren verschwammen wieder zu Nebel und dieser senkte sich in das Denkarium.

Amelia hatte sich den leeren Pergamentbogen geholt und schrieb mit einer seiner Federn eifrig. Er musste lächeln, sie war schon als Schülerin so gewissenhaft, so ordentlich ja wie, ja wie Lily Evans oder Hermine Granger. Er war jetzt gespannt was kommen würde.

„Also, da haben wir ja schon einmal wesentliche Punkte", fing Amelia an.

Er wollte sie unterbrechen, aber sie lies es nicht zu. Sie sprach einfach weiter: „Wir haben hier die Wünsche an die Hausordnung, eigentlich Kleinigkeiten, zweites Haustier, Strafarbeiten aus nichtigen Anlässen."

Minerva räusperte sich. „Ist ja gut Minerva, lass mich das alles erst einmal aufschreiben, dann gehe ich zu Arabella und Susan zurück und ihr dürft euch die Köpfe darüber zerbrechen. Morgen komme ich wieder, dann sehen wir mal wie weit ihr gekommen seid. Es sind seine Forderungen, und Hogwarts muss Antworten liefern, sonst erlebt es den größten Skandal aller Zeiten, das ist euch hoffentlich klar!"

Streng schaute sie die beiden Professoren an. „Die bisherigen Punkte sind lächerlich, mal ganz so nebenbei und das alberne Hauspunktezählen, wo jeder Lehrer abziehen kann, soviel er will, war schon mir unverständlich."

Albus sah, dass Minerva schluckte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie diese Hilfe von Amelia brauchten. „Danke Amelia, dass du uns das so deutlich aufzeigst. Ich glaube ich habe wieder eine Chance verpatzt. Ich habe sie eingeladen und hätte ihnen anbieten müssen über die Veränderungen auf Hogwarts zu sprechen, die Harry bei seinem letzten Besuch hier so eingefordert hat. Sie waren gekommen und haben uns einen so schönen Abend geschenkt."

Albus Dumbledore machte eine Pause, aber alle wussten er würde gleich weiter sprechen.

„Der Geburtstagsmorgen von Harry kam, ja so habe ich es mir vorgestellt, das neue Zusammenleben, aber ich habe es vergeigt, indem ich mich nicht einfach zu ihnen gesetzt habe um über ihre Wünsche zu reden. Sie waren da gewesen, und ich habe die Chance nicht genutzt.

Lieber habe ich mich in meinen Elfenbeinturm der Gelehrsamkeit zurückgezogen, als mich mit der Jugend, der Zukunft auseinander zu setzen. Am Tag darauf habe ich sie wieder fortgeschickt."

„Albus es war die Kommission im Haus, wie hätten wir über Veränderungen mit Schülern sprechen können, die eigentlich in den Ferien sind?" „Minerva, ich hätte es tun müssen. Das mit der Untersuchungskommission hätte geregelt werden können, aber ich hatte Angst die Wahrheit zu hören."

Amelia hatte ihren Punkt einfach auf die Liste hinzugefügt. „Wunderst du dich jetzt noch Albus, dass sie dich jetzt unter Druck setzten. Sie haben Veränderungen mehrfach deutlich gefordert. Jetzt warten sie auf deine Antworten. Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Die zweite Kategorie wird schon schwieriger, Harry und das Umfeld in den Ferien und an der Schule. Er wünscht sich in den Ferien nicht mehr abgeschottet von seinen Freunden zu sein. Er will etwas erleben. Albus ich glaube er will endlich akzeptiert und ernst genommen werden, und in diesen Wunsch kann ich alle betroffenen Jugendlichen einschließen. Angefangen von Felicitas und Ginny, die es auch sehr bald fordern werden, bis hin zu Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Selbst Neville und Luna fordern das gegen über der guten Oma Longbottom."

Minerva war empört aufgestanden: „Amelia, Ginny Weasley ist ein Jahr jünger als Harry, sie wird erst fünfzehn." „Na und. Sie hat mehr mit gemacht als manch andere, sie hat einen Freund und wird erst fünfzehn, in elf Tagen, wie schrecklich.! Ihr müsst aufhören, die euch anvertrauten Jugendlichen an einem Raster zu messen. Es gibt genug Volljährige, die größere Kindsköpfe sind als Ginny Weasley. Ihr müsste die Leute einschätzen, nachdem was sie vom Verstand her hinbekommen und nicht einfach nach dem Alter!"

Minerva setzte sich nachdenklich. Da kam wohl einiges auf meine die Schule zu, und er Dumbledore war sich sicher, sollte er sich nicht bewegen, dann hätte Hogwarts auch noch das Ministerium am Hals.

Die grauhaarige Besucherin machte sich ein paar Notizen mehr. „Malfoy, ihr versucht also solch gegensätzliche Elemente Malfoy und Potter über einen Kamm zu scheren und dann erwartet ihr noch, dass Harry euch vertraut. Wenn ich das richtig auslegeinterpretiere bekommt Harry eine Strafarbeit, weil er sich gegen Malfoy wehrt – ich überlege mir welche Strafe wir demjenigen auferlegen der den Schwarzen Dunklen Lord beseitigt."

Unverständnis lag im Raum, beinahe greifbar.

„Ja ihr habt richtig gehört, Potter wird bestraft schrubbt die Eulerei, weil er sich gegen einen gemeinen, fiesen Angriff von Malfoy gewehrt hat, . Er schrubbt die Eulerei, nur dass eure heilige Schulordnung nicht verletzt wird. Ihr wollt wirklich, dass Harry euch vertraut? Warum macht ihr dann so was?"

Amelia schaute die Professoren fordernd an und sprach in dem gleichen strengen Ton weiter:„Sorgt dafür, dass Harry ein Einzelzimmer bekommt, keinen Unterricht mehr mit Slytherin hat und Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen kann, wo es möglich ist." „Einzelzimmer nur für Harry", brummte der Schulleiter. „Eben nehmt Harry, gebt ihm ein Einzelzimmer mit direktem Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und in das Treppenhaus, so kann er zu dem Einzelunterricht gehen, dem du Albus ihm geben wirst!"

Minerva sah fragend um sich. „Einzelzimmer für Harry, könnte man mit seiner und der Sicherheit der anderen begründen. Denk doch als Sirius in das Schlafzimmer einbrach oder der Ärger wegen den vielen Albträumen, Albus."

„Na also", zufrieden nickte Amelia Bones. „Wenn ihr jetzt noch einen Grund findet warum Ginny und Felicitas ein extra Zimmer bekommen, dann könntest du Felicitas die Entscheidung für Hogwarts erleichtern. Denkt darüber mal nach."

Dumbledore besah sich die Liste, während Amelia das Büro verließ. „Und das Ergebnis von nur einer Begegnung." „Albus, las uns an diesen Punkten arbeiten vielleicht sind die Forderungen der anderen Begegnungen ähnlich?" Der Schulleiter nickte und beschwor Tee und Muffins herauf.

Tonks sah immer noch enttäuscht auf die leere Kugel, Remus hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Remus, wie sagen wir es ihm und wie wird er reagieren? Ausgerechnet jetzt ist Felicitas nicht da!" „Bei der Überwachung im Ligusterweg hat Harry auch nicht überreagiert, er war enttäuscht."

„Eben Remus, das ist es ja", meinte Tonks genervt. „Schon wieder eine Enttäuschung. Die beiden sollten irgendwann wieder zusammenarbeiten."

„Tonks", gelangweilt erklang die Stimme von Phineas Nigellus aus dem Portrait. „Ihr langweilt mich, ist das eine Aktion von einem Auror, oder von jemandem, der den Sohn seiner Freunde beschützen will? Statt sich selbst ständig zu fragen was man tun sollte, könnte man sich an jemanden wenden der etliche Jahre mehr an Erfahrung hat, als ihr zusammen, auch wenn man es dreifach nimmt."

„Du meinst ein buntes Stück Leinwand, kann uns hier helfen", fuhr Tonks auf. „Nur mal langsam Tonks? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ein buntes Stück Leinwand dich erst auf diesen Überwachungszauber aufmerksam gemacht hat."

Tonks verdrehte die Augen: „Also werde ich mal das bunte Stück Leinwand fragen: was ist zu tun?"

„Mit Phineas angesprochen zu werden, ist mir eigentlich doch lieber, Tonks. Ihr solltet jetzt aufhören zu jammern. Als Familienmitglied habe ich meine Pflicht, es ihm zu sagen, schon erledigt und zwar unverzüglich. Harry würde gern nach einem Schutzzauber suchen, aber zuerst muss er wohl seiner Freundin helfen, den Affen zu fangen.

„Ist Felicitas da und was meinst du mit Affe?", Remus sah das Portrait überrascht an.

„Nein, Felicitas ist nicht im Haus, ich meinte das Weasley Mädchen." Phineas Nigellus grinste viel sagend. „Was meinst du mit Affe, Nigellus?", wiederholte Remus nachdrücklich. „Ich habe noch selten einen begriffsstutzigen Werwolf gesehen, Affen schon. Mister Lupin ich dachte an einen Affen, mit zwei Armen und zwei Beinen, einen Kopf und einen Schwanz und dazwischen viel Fell, der am Bilderrahmen meiner Frau gehangen hat und nun durch das Zimmer tobt. Passt auf beim Öffnen der Türe zum blauen Salon, sonst ist im ganzen Haus der Affe los."

Remus, der nach Tonks im blauen Salon angekommen war, drückte geistesgegenwärtig die Türe hinter sich zu und staunte. „Nein!" Tonks Aufschrei schreckte Remus und den Affen auf, der jetzt wild schreiend von einem Ast zum anderen Ast sprang. Papageien kreischten um die Wette. Hinter einem kleinen See am anderen Ende des Zimmers saßen Harry und Ginny gemeinsam auf einer Hängematte. „Herzlich willkommen im Dschungel!" Ginny winkte den beiden zu. Tonks die sich verwundert umsah, schimpfte laut, als sie mit ihrem Fuß im See landete.

„Was...wer...?" „Remus, Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten diesen Zauber, der ein Versteck schützen soll, Ginny beizubringen. Wir haben mit einer ganz kleinen Palme angefangen und dann wollten wir uns gegenseitig übertreffen. Wie findet ihr es?"

„Toll!" Tonks ließ sich neben Ginny auf die Hängematte nieder und zog Remus zu sich. „Harry und das hat euch McGonagall an einem Nachmittag beigebracht?" Harry nickte: „Zum Schluss meinte sie aber, wir sollten unser Versteck der Umwelt anpassen und nicht so einen Urwald mitten in Schottland erschaffen. Felicitas hatte bezweifelt, dass man ein Urwald erschaffen konnte und da hat sich die Gute und auch Flitwick ins Zeug gelegt. Das habe ich jetzt auch Ginny beigebracht."

„Eh Harry, du weißt schon, was Dumbledore wieder angestellt hat?", meinte Tonks vorsichtig. Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Soll ich hier auch den Test machen?"

Mit einer Vertrautheit die Remus verwunderte, flüsterte Ginny Harry etwas in das Ohr, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. „Bevor wir hier wieder aufräumen, laden wir den guten Professor ein, damit er auch mal was zum Lachen hat. Ginny meint, vielleicht war ihm nur langweilig gewesen."

Harry sprang auf und suchte im Gebüsch nach dem Kamin. Die Flammen schlugen höher und färbten sich grün. „Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" „Harry, wo zum Teufel bist du eigentlich? Ihr müsst bald zu Gringotts!" Das Gesicht des Professors war in den Flammen gut zu erkennen, im Hintergrund sah man den kritischen Blick von McGonagall. „Wir sind in dem Haus in London, kommen sie doch und überzeugen sie sich. Professor McGonagall, sie können sich überzeugen, dass ich das Gelernte weitergegeben habe."

Kopfschütteln standen kurz darauf die Professoren im Urwald. Der kleine Affe brüllte unerträglich laut und es sah beinahe so aus als würde er ganz ausrasten. Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab, zielte und der Affe sank geschockt langsam zu Boden, wo er sich in ein Buch zurück verwandelte.

Professor McGonagall hob das Buch auf und sah es prüfend an: „Mister Potter, sie haben aber sehr gut aufgepasst. Wenn ihre kleine Freundin, dass heute gelernt hat, bin ich sehr zufrieden mit ihnen."

Mit einem Krachen tauchte Dobby im Unterholz des Urwaldes auf: „Speisen die Professoren mit?" Professor McGonagall warf Dumbledore einen ihrer strengen Blicke zu und dieser nickte. „Oh, ja wir könnten hier Essen, bitte!", Ginny sah erwartungsvoll Dobby an. Der strahlte mit seinen großen Augen Ginny an: „Dobby mag kleine Besonderheiten auch, Ginny. Ich frage mich nur, ob es nicht sehr unbequem ist im See zu speisen."

Den Zauberstab auf den See gerichtet begann Ginny mit der Rückverwandlung des Sees und dessen Bepflanzung, die ihr bis auf einen Stuhl auch klappte. Beim dritten Anlauf wurde Ginny nervöser, bis Harry sich hinter sie stellte. Die linke Hand legte er auf ihre Schulter und mit der rechten umschloss er Ginny Hand mit dem Zauberstab. „Noch einmal Ginny!"

„Nun bei der Methode kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie so gerne lernen, Miss Weasley", bemerkte Professor McGonagall. „Dies kann ich natürlich nicht für jeden einzelnen Schüler bieten. Mister Potter von wem haben sie diese Lernmethode abgeschaut?"

„Nanda hat mir so einige Zauber beigebracht." Ginnys Augen strahlten, als sie über ihren Freund sprach. „Harry hat die Methode übernommen, und es hat geklappt."

„Da gehört aber viel gegenseitiges Vertrauen dazu, dass es so schön klappt wie gerade mit dem Stuhl", Dumbledore sah Harry prüfend an. Dieser wich den Blick nicht aus, sondern genoss kurz darauf den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters.

Harry konnte nicht sagen ob er einen Versuch seine Gedanken zu lesen gewartet hatte, aber er war auf einen Versuch vorbereitet gewesen.

„Harry schön, dass du immer wachsam bist, du weißt wie notwendig das ist", erklärte der Schulleiter belehrend, als er bemerkte, dass die Anderen den kleinen Machtkampf beobachtet hatten.

„Harry, was war das schon wieder?", brummte Tonks.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich und meine Okklumentik geprüft. Es waren doch sehr beeindruckende Bilder aus der Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Oh, Harry! Darf ich die Bilder auch mal sehen, wenn ich mich stark genug dazu fühle?" Harry nickte Ginny zu. „Da suchen wir uns einen passenden Moment, ich glaube da sind noch mehr daran interessiert." „Aber nur wir zwei waren dort unten!"

Der Schulleiter lies die, von Dobby gebrachte Suppenschüssel umherschweben. Er war sichtbar froh darüber, mit diesem Trick von dem Vorfall ablenken zu können. Als Harry danach den Kürbissaft mit einem schwebenden Krug ausschenkte, lächelte der alte Herr das erste Mal. „Harry du darfst ruhig auch eine lustige Geschichte erzählen, Sirius hätte es an einem traurigen Tisch nicht gefallen." Harry lächelte etwas über Dumbledores Aufforderung, er war dankbar für Ginnys Hand auf seinem Bein.

Im Gegensatz zu Tonks fiel dem Direktor scheinbar gar nicht auf, dass Ginny, die sonst Geschichten erzählte, heute schwieg. Sie aß schnell und schaute nur hin und wieder besorgt zu Harry. „Ist ihnen nicht gut Miss Weasley?" Tonks war nicht die alleine mit ihrer Vermutung, Professor McGonagall betrachtete Ginny sorgenvoll. „Danke der Nachfrage, aber das Lernen war doch anstrengend."

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und ließ den Urwald nach und nach verschwinden. „Prüfung bestanden Professor McGonagall?" Die Professorin nickte anerkennend.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie unseren schnellen Aufbruch, aber Felicitas hat mich gebeten, gegen Mittag noch bei ihrer Tante vorbei zu schauen. Remus, Tonks kommt ihr kommt doch auch mit?" „Mister Potter sie haben Misses Weasley vergessen, oder geht sie zu ihren Brüdern?" „Nein, Professor Dumbledore, ich habe sie nicht vergessen, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mitkommt." „Harry ihr kommt nach Gringotts hierher, den ich erwarte deinen Bericht."

Die Gummipuppen im Keller von George-Manor hatten zu leiden. Sie mussten heute ein Härtetest bestehen, den selbst der Hersteller ihnen nicht zugemutet hatte.

„Ich erwarte ihren Bericht, ja für wen hält er sich eigentlich." Immer wieder waren Harrys Attacken gegen die Gummipuppe, die nach einigen Zaubern Dumbledore sehr ähnlich war, von solchen Sätzen unterbrochen. Auch die Gummipuppe von Ginny hatte zu leiden. Ginny sah den Raum zum ersten Mal. Besorgt saß Tonks neben Remus auf der Holzbank.

Während Ginny leise und verbissen kämpfte, schimpfte Harry laut vor sich hin. „Meint er ich vergesse ihm alles – er überwacht mich wie einen Strafgefangenen – selbst im Grimmauldplatz." Eine schnelle Folge von Schlägen traf die Puppe. „Wie oft soll ich ihm noch sagen, dass ich Veränderungen haben will, dass er mich endlich mal anhören soll und nicht in meinen Gedanken herumschnüffelt."

Harry hielt inne und schaute besorgt zu Ginny. Diese grinste ihn an: „Einmal hat er es versucht, im Dschungel als er meinte, die Palme neben mir besonders genau betrachten zu müssen. Aber meine Okklumentik hat funktioniert."

Kopfschüttelnd hörte sich Tante Marbel Harrys Bericht an. Dem man die Wut, die Harry über das Verhalten von Dumbledore hatte, anmerkte. „Harry wie konntest du beim Essen dann nur so ruhig bleiben?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ausgerechnet von dir diese Frage, bist du nicht der Meister, was die Beherrschung von Gefühlsausbrüchen angeht? Oft habe ich mir gewünscht, so ruhig und gelassen bleiben zu können wie du. Mit der Hilfe von Abhijat habe ich es geschafft. Auch hat der Unterricht im Kloster, mir die Gewissheit gegeben, dass ich mich zurückhalten kann."

„Und warum eigentlich, Harry. Warum hast du nicht mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen und die Suppentassen tanzen lassen?", unverständlich sah Tonks in an.

Harry grinste breit, da er ein Stück Kuchen im Mund hatte konnte er nicht gleich antworten. Tante Marbel unterbrach das Schweigen: „Tonks ich bin sicher, Harry hat richtig gehandelt. Wurde nicht erwartet, dass er den wilden Mann spielt. Um danach sagen zu können er sei unreif?" Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Hat dich aber eine ordentliche Portion Kraft gekosten, nicht Harry?", Ginny sah in besorgt an.

„Schade, dass Felicitas nicht da war, aber Ginny ich werde ihr berichten, wie gut du Harry unterstützt hast.„Es ist sehr ärgerlich, dass sie an einem solchen Tag nicht da sein kann, aber sie hat in dir Ginny eine gute Freundin gefunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Harry mit deiner ganzen Kraft unterstützt, wie du es ihr versprochen hast."

Ginny lächelte etwas verlegen. Als Abhijat durch die Türe kam begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. „Ich habe es geschafft, schon beim ersten Versuch ist Dumbledore an meine Schutzwand gestoßen und nicht weiter gekommen."

Abhijat strahlte, begrüßte aber zu erst Tante Marbel und danach Remus und Tonks, bevor er Ginny zufrieden in den Arm nahm. „Und du warst der Ansicht es wäre zu schwer für dich. Sicherlich hat er es nicht gewagt massiver vorzugehen Ginny, aber für diesen Fall trainieren wir heute wieder!" Ginny nickte zufrieden.

Harry musste Abhijat noch einmal alles erzählen, was inzwischen, seit Nanda gegangen war, vorgefallen ist. „Harry, Nanda hat es vermutet, dass Dumbledore nicht so schnell aufgibt. Er ist es einfach zu sehr gewohnt, dass alle ihm folgen. Ihr habt euch alle toll geschlagen."

Ginny blieb zum Unterricht bei Abhijat im George-Manor. Die Anderen wollten sich im Grimmauldplatz umziehen, bevor sie den schweren Weg zur Testamentseröffnung antraten.

* * *

Die Antworten an die Reviewer die nicht mit der Reply - Option erreichen kann.

Und eine Bitte, vergesst nicht den einzigsten Lohn den wir zu erwarten haben - ein Review

* * *

Crazy Dragon 

Danke für Dein Lob. Du siehst heute nur wenige Anworten von mir auf die Reviews. hat eine neue Möglichkeit für registrierte Reviewer geschaffen. Aber wie gewohnt erhälst du deine Antwort.

Da habe ich auch schon lange mit mir gekämpft wer er scheint alles zum Testament, nun im übernächsten Kapitel wirst du es erfahren.

DAX 

Danke.


	23. Das Testament

Über diese vielen Reviews, haben wir uns sehr darüber gefreut! Danke an euch alle! Beantworten darf ich nur ich nur mit dieser Reply Taste. Bei registrierten Lesern ist diese Möglichkeit gegeben. Da aber alle ihre Antwort bekommen sollen - mein Vorschlag gebt doch eure E-Mail-Adresse im Review mit an, oder ihr schickt sie mir an mailto:Rudifreakmail.de.

Dass dieses Kapitel so schnell online gehen konnte verdanke ich der tollen Zusammenarbeit mit **musashi47**. Danke für deine unendliche Geduld.**

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 22. Das Affentheater**

Ginny lächelte etwas verlegen. Als Abhijat durch die Türe kam begrüßte sie ihn überschwänglich. „Ich habe es geschafft, schon beim ersten Versuch ist Dumbledore an meine Schutzwand gestoßen und nicht weiter gekommen."

Abhijat strahlte, begrüßte aber zu erst Tante Marbel und danach Remus und Tonks, bevor er Ginny zufrieden in den Arm nahm. „Und du warst der Ansicht es wäre zu schwer für dich. Sicherlich hat er es nicht gewagt massiver vorzugehen Ginny, aber für diesen Fall trainieren wir heute wieder!" Ginny nickte zufrieden.

Harry musste Abhijat noch einmal alles erzählen, was inzwischen, seit Nanda gegangen war, vorgefallen ist. „Harry, Nanda hat es vermutet, dass Dumbledore nicht so schnell aufgibt. Er ist es einfach zu sehr gewohnt, dass alle ihm folgen. Ihr habt euch alle toll geschlagen."

Ginny blieb zum Unterricht bei Abhijat im George-Manor. Die Anderen wollten sich im Grimmauldplatz umziehen, bevor sie den schweren Weg zur Testamentseröffnung antraten.

**

* * *

23. Das Testament **

Harry steckte noch einige Schokoriegel ein, und wartete auf Tonks und Remus. Felicitas hatte Dobby beauftragt, hier im Kellerbüro immer für einen großen Bestand an Schokolade zu sorgen. Dobby war fleißiger als sie, so konnte Harry sicher sein, hier immer welche zu finden.

Über das Privatflohnetzwerk kamen sie im Koffer von George Weasley heraus. Nachdem Tonks ihren Besuch angekündigt hatte, waren sie nicht überrascht, die drei aus dem Koffer steigen zu sehen. Im Laden hatten die beiden Weasleys genug zu tun, so trafen sie die beiden nicht in der Küche an. Remus ging zielstrebig auf die Türe zu, bis Tonks ihn zurück hielt und auf den Kamin zeigte.

„Tonks wie kommen eigentlich deine Eltern hierher?" Überrascht sah Tonks Harry an. Dieser zog grinsend das Einladungsschreiben von Gringotts aus der Umhangtasche: „Wir, deine Eltern wie auch Narzissa und Bellatrix sind eingeladen. Das wundert mich etwas, aber Sirius wird gewusst haben, was er macht."

„Harry meine Eltern, wohnen nicht in Groß-Britannien und sie werden leider auch nicht kommen. Ich glaube du verstehst warum." Tonks Stimme klang traurig. „Nun, bei solchen Schwestern ist es nur verständlich." Tröstend fügte Harry hinzu: „Aber du wirst sie uns doch sicherlich einmal vorstellen?" Tonks nickte: „Ich bin auch sehr gespannt wer von der Gegenseite kommt. Bellatrix wird sich wohl kaum trauen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich nehme mal an es, kommt niemand."

Sie fügten sich dem Wunsch von Tonks und flohten zu Gringotts. In die Eingangshalle kam Griphook gleich zu ihnen und begleitete sie in das erste Obergeschoss.

Harry fiel auf, dass Kobolde in Uniform die Türen bewachten. Der Geschäftsführer von Gringotts begrüßte sie an der Türe: „Meine Herrschaften, die Erfahrungen der letzten Zeit haben uns zu neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen greifen lassen. In Gringotts ist ab sofort das zaubern mit Zauberstäben untersagt. Wir werden nun auch durch einige Zauber mehr vor Überfällen geschützt. Gringotts gehört nun auch zu den Zonen der Magischen Welt in der nicht mehr appariert werden kann."

Mister Fortunekeeper zeigte auf Griphook, der nun hinter einem Tresen stand. „Griphook wird ihre Zauberstäbe in eines dieser Behältnisse einschließen." Er hob einen Zylinder aus Metall hoch an dem am unteren Ende eine Öffnung war. Harry übergab seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich an den Geschäftsführer. „Mister Fortunekeeper, ist es sicher gestellt, dass niemand in den Raum kommt, der einen zweiten Zauberstab besitzt?"

Fortunekeeper nickte und zeigte auf einen Metallrahmen: „Unsere Sicherheitsabteilung hat vorgesorgt Mister Potter. Bitte vergessen sie nicht nach dieser Kontrolle von Griphook ihren eingeschlossenen Zauberstab entgegenzunehmen."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Harry auf die Barriere zu, scheinbar hatten die Wächter von Gringotts bei den Muggel gelernt. Die ganze Apparatur sah aus wie ein Durchleuchtungsgerät in einem Krankenhaus der Muggel. Das Gerät hatte, trotz seines Ringes, nicht angeschlagen und so konnte Harry den kleinen Raum hinter der Kontrolle alleine betreten.

Griphook lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm den Zylinder. Harry wurde auf eine Geste aufmerksam, die ungewöhnlich war. Der Kobold hielt den Zylinder wie eine Kerze, eine Hand unter dem Zylinder, während die andere an der Seite war.

Der Kobold winkte Harry näher heran. Er öffnete mit einer kleinen dezenten Drehbewegung das untere Ende des Zylinders. und zeigte ihm seinen Zauberstab. Schnell verschloss der Kobold den Zylinder der eigentlich versiegelt sein sollte. Harry sah Griphook überrascht an und nickte dem Kobold vorsichtig zu. Dieser zeigte ihm, mit einem breiten Grinsen den Raum, in dem die Testamentseröffnung stattfinden sollte.

Beruhigt betrat Harry den Saal und wurde vom Rechtanwalt Thompson begrüßt. „Mister Potter setzten sie sich doch, die anderen werden gleich nachkommen, solange sie im Zwischenraum waren konnte niemand weiteres hindurch." Der Rechtsanwalt wies mit seiner Hand auf die Sitzplätze.

Kurz darauf kamen Tonks und Remus in den Raum. Tonks lächelte Harry an. „Optimaler Platz, weit weg vom Fenster und die Türe im Auge, ausgewählt wie ein Profi-Auror." „Danke für das Lob, große Schwester."

Sie warteten darauf, dass Mister Fortunekeeper den Raum betrat, aber zuvor kamen zwei unerwartete Gäste. Harry ballte vor seine Faust vor Wut, als hinter seiner Mutter Draco stolzierend den Raum betrat.

„Na Potter, was suchst du den hier! Willst wohl das Halsband und den Napf des verlausten Köters erben!

„Hat Voldemorts liebster Zögling, heute Ausgang, Malfoy?" Wie gut, dass Narzissa eine Kusine von Sirius war und nicht ein Basilisk, ihr Blick wäre in diesem Fall wirklich tödlich gewesen.

„Potter, halt's Maul!" Fortunekeeper schaute überrascht herum: „Meine Herrschaften bitte, sie befinden sich auf neutralem Gebiet."

Verächtlich schaute Narzissa Malfoy den Kobold an. „Wer fragt schon einen Kobold um seine Meinung. Und du Sohn eines Schlammblutes, ich warne dich. Noch so ein Spruch und du kannst den Versager Sirius wieder in die Arme nehmen."

Unbeeindruckt sah Harry auf: „Darf ich, sollte es weit kommen, von ihnen Grüße an Rodolphus und Rasbatan ausrichten oder nur an den letzten, weil dieser nicht im Weg stand, sondern im Kampf fiel?"

Remus gab ihm warnend mit dem Ellenbogen ein Zeichen. Harry wandte sich an den Geschäftsführer von Gringotts: „Mister Fortunekeeper bitte entschuldigen sie die von mir verursachte Unterbrechung. Für die Beleidigung, so leid wie sie mir tut, kann ich mich nicht entschuldigen, denn sie stammt von einer Geblendeten."

Draco sah Harry feindselig an, während Narzissa aufgesprungen war. „Er redet wirr, kann jemand erben, der bescheuert ist? Herr Rechtsanwalt." „Lieber bescheuert als vom Stolz auf das eigene Blut geblendet, ein Geschenk für das sie nicht einmal ruhig halten mussten! Woher rührt sonst der Stolz der Malfoys, doch nur von der Engstirnigkeit ihrer Vorfahren."

Sichtlich verärgert benutzte Fortunekeeper die Tischglocke: „Ich bitte um die unseren Treffen angemessene Ruhe, meine Herrschaften. Es geht hier um den Nachlass des verstorbenen Sirius Black."

Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht lächelte. Der besorgte Blick von Tonks, hatte ihn noch etwas zurück gehalten, aber sein Ziel hatte er erreicht, Draco war von Wut so aufgewühlt, dass er mit einem leise gemurmelte „Legilimens" in seine Gedankenwelt eindringen konnte. Von dem was Fortunekeeper sprach, bekam er nur wenig mit. Er war immer noch an den Eröffnungsformalitäten, er hatte interessanteres zu erfahren. Harry suchte den Gegenstand, um den sich Malfoys Gedanken drehte. Er war sehr aufgeregt und die Gedanken rauschten vor Harry Blick nur so vorbei. Aber der Gegenstand und auch eine Erinnerung an ihn, Harry Potter tauchten immer wieder auf. Er trug in den Erinnerungen seines Gegenübers den Quidditschdress von Gryffindor und schien gerade etwas zu fangen, urplötzlich war, dann nichts außer kaltem Lachen zu hören.

Nachdem Harry ein paar Fragen zu seiner Person beantworten musste, versuchte er mit Hilfe seines schwarzen Ringes ein Schutzschild zwischen ihnen und dem Malfoys aufzubauen. Harry war nach der Überprüfung überrascht, dass es so einfach gelang.

„...das erste Testament wurde von ihnen Mister Potter, Misses Tonks und Mister Lupin bereits angenommen. Auch die Erklärung von Andromeda Tonks, wie auch deren Entschuldigung liegen uns vor." Erwartungsvoll sah der Kobold nun auf Narzissa Malfoy. „Weder von ihnen Mrs. Malfoy noch von Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange liegt mir eine Erklärung vor."

„Eine Erklärung von mir und meiner Schwester habe ich hier, sie wissen ja wie verdammt lahm solche Advokaten sind." Narzissa Malfoy zog ein braunes Kuvert aus ihrem Umhang und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Mister Thompson stand auf und nahm das Kuvert.

Während vorne am Tisch das Siegel erbrochen wurde, konnte Harry seine beiden Begleiter von seinem Gedankenspaziergang in Malfoys Kopf unterrichten. Er schloss seinen Bericht mit der geflüsterten Mahnung: „Nichts, auch rein gar nichts wird von den Malfoys genommen, nicht aufgehoben und gefangen. Klar!" Besorgt schaute Tonks, währen Remus nur abwesend nickte. „Klar, kleiner Bruder. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du böse wirst, du hörst dich an wie Moody!" „Mir ist es aber sehr wichtig! Ich will niemanden verlieren", antworte Harry mit Nachdruck.

Am Tisch von Fortunekeeper und Anwalt Thompson wurde es unruhig. Der Kobold suchte ein Pergament und wandte sich an die Malfoys. „Sie haben den Inhalt des Briefes von Mr. Sirius Black nicht verstehen wollen. Sie haben keine Auswahl."

Harry hob die Hand, er wollte wissen, was das Ganze soll. „Mister Potter einen Augenblick, ich denke sie wollen wissen, was hier verhandelt wird, ich zitiere aus dem Testament der Verstorbenen:

_Liebe Kusinen,_

_dem Text werdet ihr entnehmen, dass nur ihr, Nazi und Trixi gemeint seid. Andromeda, die ihr genauso verstoßen habt wie mich, hat meine Bedingungen bereits erfüllt._

_Nun zu euch, ich hatte in dem letzten Jahr sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, da ich von den einfältigen Fudge wie von diesem Tom Riddle, dessen Reinblutswahn vermutlich wieder vielen das Leben gekostet hat. Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war. Die reinblütigen Familien, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben, beten jemanden an den sie, wegen seiner Herkunft, sonst nicht beachtet hätten. Eine beachtliche Weiterentwicklung des Reinblutschwachsinns._

_Nun, hat mich die eine oder andere Seite wohl erwischt und mir das Vergnügen bereitet mit meinen Freunden euren Untergang aus einer anderen Perspektive beobachten zu dürfen._

_Aber nun zu dem wichtigsten Teil für euch, meinem Hab und Gut. _Auch wenn ich verdammt wurde,_ bin ich, da eure Bande auch Regulus beseitigt hat, der letzte meiner Familie. Ich vermache alles, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, meinem Patensohn Harry Potter und an dessen Erben und deren Nachkommen. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, die Ausnahmen zu schreiben. Nun zu euch ihr eingebildeten und engstirnigen Weiber. _

_Jede von euch erhält einen Betrag von 500.000,-- Gallonen und einen Landsitz, wenn ihr folgende Bedingungen erfüllt habt:_

_Ihr müsst, gerechnet ab der Testamentseröffnung, in 10 Jahren amtlich nachweißen, dass ihr erstens euch von euren reinblütigen Männern geschieden seid, und zweitens mit einem der kein Reinblütiger ist, mindestens ein gemeinsames leibliches Kind habt, um das ihr euch in häuslicher Gemeinschaft gemeinsam liebevoll kümmert. _

_Der Beweis muss öffentlich vor dem Zaubergarmot, oder einer Institution, die dieses verstaubte uund überholte Gremium ersetzt hat. _

_Nun macht mal, dass ihr einen Muggel auf die Matratze bekommt,_

_Euer euch hassender Sirius._

Tonks konnte sich ein leises Kichern, nicht unterdrücken, während Remus nur den Kopf schüttelte: „Typisch Sirius, nach aus dem Jenseits legt er sich mit ihnen an."

Harry sah unverhohlen zu Narzissa Malfoy hinüber. Nazi, eine wirklich passende Abkürzung für die blonde Frau eines Todessers, die nun mit eiskaltem Blick den Kobold und seinen Rechtsanwalt fixierte. Während Draco scheinbar unbeteiligt, nur seine hektischen Bewegungen verrieten wie angespannt er war, mit einer kleinen Schachtel spielte. Das musste der Gegenstand aus Malfoys Gedankenwelt, aber was hat das mit Quidditsch zu tun, eine Schachtel? Narzissa gab ihrem Sohn mit dem Ellbogen ein Zeichen und dieser nahm den Deckel von der Schachtel um etwas gestenreich zu erklären. Harry konnte jetzt in die Schachtel sehen, eine Kugel bewegte sich darin.

Narzissa stand auf: „Sie haben meinem Schreiben entnommen, wir die Schwestern insbesondere meine älteste Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange fordern die Herausgabe des ganzen Erbes, wir sind die Verwandten, das Erbe steht uns zu."

„Nein, sie sind keine direkten Erben und würden das Erbe nur erhalten, wenn der Erblasser kein Testament gemacht hätte. Nun... ." Der Anwalt hob eine große Akte in die Höhe. „Sirius Black hat ein sehr detailliertes Testament hinterlassen. Mit sehr genauen Anweisungen für alle beinahe denkbaren Zusammensetzungen seiner Erben. Wir haben das Testament eröffnet, welches dieser Situation entspricht und danach gehandelt."

„Wir fechten das Testament an." Der Kobold lächelte leise in sich hinein, während Harry, Tonks und Remus aufmerksam zu hörten. Ein Mann im dunklen Anzug ging von der hinteren Wand auf Narzissa zu, sie flüsterten leise. Die sonst so feine Dame verzerrte vor Wut das gepflegte Gesicht und schlug undamenhaft mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sie nickte dem Herrn zu. Der dunkel gekleidete Herr sprach noch einmal kurz leise mit Narzissa, dann hob der den Kopf: „Als Rechtsberater der Familien Black und Lestranges, bekräftige ich hiermit den Besitzanspruch auf das Erbe Black, auch wenn es in der derzeitigen Ordnung der magischen Welt keine Stelle gibt die darüber urteilen kann, außer Gringotts."

Der Mann bot Narzissa seinen Arm an und sie gingen gefolgt von Draco Malfoy der Türe entgegen. Narzissa Malfoy drehte sich nochmals um: „Verdammter Potter Bastard, möge dich dein Gewissen plagen, bis das der dunkle Lord dein lächerliches Leben beseitigt." Draco sah zurück: „Da, Potter du Lahmarsch, fang!"

Harry war aufgesprungen, er wollte etwas erwidern, als Remus, der mit im aufgesprungen war, ihn zu Boden riss. Harry hatte nicht erkennen können, was Malfoy geworfen hatte. Es war bestimmt die Kugel und Malfoys Gedanken fügten zu einem Bild. Schnell, beinahe panisch schaute er sich um. Remus lag neben ihm und Tonks quer über beide. „Tonks, was war das?"

Sie hatte es geschafft zwischen den Stühlen und Tischen aufzustehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell war Harry neben Remus auf den Beinen.

„Was ist geschehen?" Der uniformierte Kobold, der am nächsten stand zeigte auf die Türe: „Können sie sich noch an den unschönen Ausspruch des jungen Malfoy erinnern?" Ohne eine Reaktion von Harry abzuwarten, sprach er weiter. „Nach diesem Spruch warf er einen kleinen Ball, ehe der Ball dort an kam, wo sie gestanden sind prallte er, wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand, ab. Perplex über das Geschehen waren die Malfoys stehen geblieben, der Ball traf den jungen Malfoy worauf dieser einfach nicht mehr da war."

Harry hatte den Bericht genutzt um den Schutzschild wieder zu deaktivieren. Der Leiter der Wache kam auf sie zu: „Ihre Zauberstäbe bitte, wir müssen prüfen ob sie richtig gesichert waren. Wir wollen alle Möglichkeiten ausschließen, deshalb diese Maßnahme", erklärte der Kobold wichtig, während er die Zylinder von Tonks und Remus prüfte.

Harry sah sich suchend um. „Hier Mister Potter, während Misses Tonks sich schützend auf sie geworfen hatte hat sich ihr Zylinder selbstständig gemacht." Griphook überreichte ihm seinen Zylinder. Harry bedankte sich freundlich. Ein schneller Griff bestätigte was er vermutete. Griphook hatte wohl das Darunter und drüber genutzt, um den Zylinder auszutauschen.

Als Harry nochmals zu dem Kobold blickte stand dieser wie unbeteiligt neben seinem Geschäftsführer. Der Anwalt Thomson, wie auch der Rechtsberater der Malfoys überprüften die Zylinder, und stimmten dem Offizier der Kobolde zu als er feststellte: „Alles korrekt, mit diesen Stäben konnte nicht gezaubert werden."

„Meine Dame, meine Herren können wir mit der Testamentseröffnung fortfahren?"

Überrascht sahen sich Harry, Tonks und Remus an. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mister Fortunekeeper?"

„Danke für ihre Rücksichtsnahme, Mister Lupin. Wir sind hier einiges gewöhnt. Bei der letzten Testamentseröffnung der Familie Black, wo der Besitz auf den Vater des Erblassers Sirius Black übergangen ist gab es sogar Tote. Der Geschäftführer wartete bis alle Unbeteiligten aus dem Raum waren. Auch die wachenden Kobolde wurden vor die Türe geschickt. „Nun brauchen wir wohl keine Angst mehr haben, nachdem wir unter uns sind", meinte der Kobold freundlich."

„Was konnte mit Malfoy geschehen sein", erkundigte sich der Anwalt. „Er wurde Opfer seines eigenen gemeinen Plans. Ich hoffe er hat den, für sich richtigen Zielort eingegeben", meinte Harry grimmig.

_Meine Lieben,_

_leider konnte ich es euch nicht ersparen, sollte es zu einem Zusammentreffen mit meinen Kusinen gekommen sein. Die alte Regelung des Hauses Black sieht vor, dass jeder bis zum Familiengrad der Kusinen das Recht auf ein Erbteil hat. Vorausgesetzt sie erfüllen die gestellten Bedingungen. Ich habe meine Bedingungen gestellt, und sie waren nicht unerreichbar, dank dem Mut von Andromeda und ihrem Ted. _

_Nun ihr Lieben zu dem Teil, von dem ich leider nicht all zu viel gehabt habe, dem umfangreichen Vermögen der Blacks._

_Es ist mir eine große Freude zu wissen, dass ihr das Erbe für euch verwendet und nur für euch. Ihr seid von mir bis auf wenige Ausnahmen an nichts gebunden. Niemand kann Forderungen an euch stellen, nicht Dumbledore und auch nicht Orden, schon gar nicht das bescheuerte Ministerium. Ich habe schon zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich über diese Zeilen saß, gespürt, dass wir vier einen gewissen Zusammenhalt hatten, nun habe ich euch alleine gelassen. Bitte haltet zusammen. Du Harry bist verpflichtet die beiden zu unterstützen so gut es geht. Harry sie sind deine Familie, und dies hat auch deine zukünftige Frau zu akzeptieren. Wähle wohl._

Remus schubste Harry an, während Fortunekeeper vorne seine Kuverts sortierte: „Welche ist es jetzt eigentlich?" Tonks grinste frech von der anderen Seite. „Nach der Vertrautheit zwischen dir und Ginny wissen selbst nicht wir wer es jetzt ist?" Der Kobold war soweit und räusperte sich, Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass weder Tonks und Remus etwas erwidern konnten: „Vielleicht beide?"

„Meine Herrschaften, sie erhalten von mir nun verschossene Kuverts in denen ihr Erbteil genauer beschrieben ist, ich selbst werde wegen dem Umfang nur eine kleine Zusammenfassung vorlesen.

_**Lieber Remus,** letzter der besten Freunde aus Hogwarts._

_Mir ist es nicht möglich meine Tränen zurück zu halten, weil ich dich mit all deinen Sorgen zurücklassen musste. Verfluche mich nicht, ich habe sicherlich das Beste getan um bei euch zu bleiben. Nun kann ich dich nur noch in deinen Gedanken begleiten, besonders werden mir die Vollmondnächte mit dir fehlen. _

_Um dir dein Schicksal, welches du bis zu diesen Zeilen gut gemeistert hast zu erleichtern, erhältst du aus dem Erbe der Blacks, den Landsitz 'Mon Repos' mit dem dazu gehörenden Gutshof. _

_Ich sehe schon wieder deine Sorgenfalte im Gesicht, mit was soll ich das unterhalten, wirst du dich fragen. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Remus viel, wirklich viel. Du wirst den Reitz der Lage sicherlich gleich erkennen, denk an uns, wenn du den angrenzenden Wald, der für viele verboten ist, durchstreifst. Das notwendige Kleingeld, rund eine Million Galleonen, wird Harry dir auf ein Konto im Ausland anlegen. Die beschissenen Werwolfgesetze werden ja noch nicht aufgehoben sein. Für den täglichen Lebensunterhalt wird der Gutshof sorgen._

_Machs gut alter Freund und lass dir mit dem Wiedersehen verdammt viel Zeit, Harry und Tonks brauchen dich_

_**Liebe kleine Nymphadora**,_

_noch einmal letztes Mal verwende ich diesen Namen und dieses Mal, ohne von dir verflucht werden zu können. Wir haben uns nicht lange gekannt, aber das hat vollkommen ausgereicht dich in mein Herz zu schließen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein kleiner Bruder dir freie Wahl bei deiner Suche nach einem angemessenen Heim lässt. Ich hoffe du bist meinem Wunsch nachgekommen und lässt dich nicht mehr als Kanonenfutter für das Ministerium missbrauchen. Für deine Unabhängigkeit hat Harry auch eine Million Galleonen für dich wie für Remus, im Ausland anzulegen. _

_Wähle deinen Partner klug, lass ihn im Ungewissen über deine Verhältnisse, sollte er es nicht schon wissen. Er soll dich lieben, deine Spontaneität, deine Freundlichkeit und dein Geschick andere zum Lachen zu bringen._

_Was bleibt noch dir zu sagen, sei Harry eine gute große Schwester und Remus eine gute Freundin._

_**Mein lieber Patensohn,**_

_hiermit vermache ich dir Harry James Potter, alles was von dem Vermögen übrig bleibt._

_Harry ich mache es sehr ungern, das musst du wissen. Lieber würde ich mit dir ein, zwei oder drei Butterbier trinken und Blödsinn machen. Dich aber auch mit meinem ganzen Wissen und Können dabei unterstützen, deinen Weg zu gehen. Das Schicksal und nur dies wollte es anders, bleibe vor allem dir treu, du bist der, der lebt und der leben will. Ganz bewusst habe ich den Orden im Testament nicht erwähnt, du allein, vielleicht berätst du dich mit Tonks und Remus entscheidest wer in nun deinem Besitz ein und ausgeht. Niemand kann dir was verwehren, dulde nichts was man dir nicht sagen will. Wer dich nicht akzeptiert, wer dir nicht vertraut, wer dich hintergeht hat bei dir nichts zu suchen. Liebe aber auch die, dich lieben, die dir helfen, wenn es auch manchmal ungestüm wirkt. _

_Harry, was Frauen angeht habe ich dir schon einen Rat gegeben, eigentlich einen zuviel, aber mir liegt noch eine Bitte am Herzen, beschütze Ginny Weasley so gut es geht. Lass sie machen was sie will, unterstütze sie selbständig zu werden und ermögliche ihr aus den geerbten Mitteln eine anständige Ausbildung mit allem was dazu gehört. Unabhängig von dir und allen anderen soll sie sein, egal wen sie heiratet und was sie tut. Sie erinnert mich so sehr an Lily, dass ich ihr eigentlich etwas im Testament zukommen lassen wollte, aber ich durfte wie so oft nicht. Dumbledore und die Weasleys wollten nicht, dass ich sie bevorzugt behandele. Mach es du für mich, einen klärenden Brief erhält sie von Gringotts._

_Alles Gute mein Patensohn _

_Dein **Sirius**_

_PS: Mister Fortunekeeper ist angewiesen aus dem Testament nur das Notwendige vorzulesen, er wird dir nun den zweiten Ring, den Siegelring der Familie Black übergeben. Dies wird eine magische Reaktion auslösen, und die magische Welt wird erfahren, dass das Erbe der Blacks angetreten wurde. Die Reaktion auf den Siegelring der Potters, den du auch tragen wirst kann dir am Besten Fortunekeeper erklären, oder du liest es in dem Buch nach, welches du erhältst._

Wie bei dem geheimen Testament erhoben sich nun die Kobolde und Mister Thomson, neben dem bekannten Tischglöckchen lagen zwei Siegelringe.

„Wir lassen ihnen nun Zeit zum sammeln. Mister Potter sie sind auch Erbe der Familie Potter, seit ihrer Volljährigkeit, deshalb die beiden Ringe. Ich sehe es als sinnvoll an, wenn sie beide heute noch annehmen. Das Testament ihrer Eltern ist nicht so ausführlich und ich denke, wir werden es in den nächsten Tagen besprechen.

„Ich hoffe, sie werden das Erbe von Sirius Black annehmen, noch nie habe ich ein so großzügiges Testament gelesen. Sogar allen Titel werden ihnen vermacht, Mister Potter."

Kurz darauf waren sie alleine.

Harry holte tief Luft, das alles war ihm sehr nahe gegangen. Während die Worte von Sirius vorgelesen wurde, hatte er sich manche Träne nicht unterdrücken können. Nein er war nicht eifersüchtig, obwohl er sich etwas alleine vorkam. Tonks und Remus trösteten sich gegenseitig und er saß etwas alleine auf seinem Stuhl. Vor ihm griffbereit lagen die Ringe. Er konnte die Wappen erkennen, die silbernen Schlangen, welche die Welt umgaben und der königliche Greif der Potters.

Er zog seine Mehrwegespiegel, seine Laune besserte sich als er ihr Gesicht sah. Wie gerne würde er jetzt bei ihr sein. Sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. „Harry, du schaust so traurig?" „Nun eine Testamentseröffnung ist kein Kinderspiel." „Tschuldigung. Darf ich noch hier bleiben? Mum hat tatsächlich vor die ganze Nacht zu brauen, wegen dem Stand des Mondes."

Harry bracht sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande, du darfst, wenn ich danach entschädigt werde?" „Ja, das lässt sich einrichten." „Aber wirklich entschädigt!" „Sicher, du kannst dich darauf verlassen!" „Feli ich werde gleich die Ringe anstecken, vielleicht kannst du dich etwas zurückziehen, ich weiß nicht ob durch den Zauber bei dir etwas sichtbar wird." „Klar ich habe gerade etwas Pause. Bis bald!"

Harry steckte den Spiegel weg und bemerkte, dass Tonks und Remus ihn beobachtet hatte. Er lächelte verlegen: „Remus das war Feli, klar!"

Tonks grinste breit und läutete mit der Tischglocke.

Der Anwalt betrat, gefolgt von dem Geschäftsführer, durch die von Griphook auf gehaltene Türe, den Raum.

„Misses Tonks, Mister Lupin und natürlich auch Mister Potter ich glaube die Entscheidung ist leichtgefallen", erwartungsvoll sah Mister Fortunekeeper seine Gesprächspartner an.

Harry räusperte sich, sprach aber trotzdem mit belegter Stimme: „Mister Fortunekeeper, Mister Thomson ich nehme das Testament an, auch wenn ich mich mir meiner wirklichen Auswirkungen auf mein Leben noch nicht bewusst bin."

„Misses Tonks? Mister Lupin?" Beide nickten und unterschrieben auf dem vorgelegten Pergament.

„Nun zu ihnen eure Lordschaft!" Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, was den Anwalt zum Schmunzeln brachte. Er reichte Harry die Ringe, bitte stecken sie sich die Ringe in der Reihenfolge auf den rechten Ringfinger, zuerst den des Hauses Black, danach den ihrer Familie und erschrecken sie nicht.

Harry tat wie es im empfohlen wurde. Als der Siegelring mit den Schlangen auf den sein geheimes Gegenstück traf, leuchteten beide Ringe auf.

„Sir, überall in ihren Besitzungen ist nun das Wappen aufgeleuchtet und hat den Kundigen gesagt, dass das Erbe der Blacks angetreten worden ist."

Nach der Erklärung von Griphook steckte sich Harry den Ring an den Finger, den sein Vater schon trug. Der Kobold betrachtete ihn interessiert: „Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass sich zwei große Familien über ein Testament vereinen. Die magische Reaktion, wird eine etwas dauern, haben sie noch Fragen, Sir?"

Harry sah auf die vor ihm liegende Adelsrolle, dem Verzeichnis der Titel die er nun trug. „Sir, ich bin in einer Vorstadtsiedlung aufgewachsen und habe mich um das Thema Titel wenig gekümmert, was bedeutet das alles?"

Mister Fortunekeeper schien in seinem Element zu sein. Er schob die Adelsrolle so, dass beide darauf schauen konnten. In seiner ruhigen Art begann er zu erklären, während Harry eine gewisse Wärme an der rechten Hand spürte. Den Ring vom Kloster Walkeschwar hatte er vorsorglich abgenommen.

Mister Fortunekeepers Stimme drang wieder zu ihm durch. „„Ein Peer, wie sie einer mit der Annahme des Testamentes geworden sind, kann mehrere Titel zugleich innehaben; er wird dann mit dem Ranghöchsten Titel angesprochen. Unter einigen von diesen, ist der Titel _The Right Honourable Earl of Hogsmeade and Protector of Hogwarts_ in der Geschichte der Familie Black und in der magischen Welt sehr angesehen. Die Familienoberhäupter bevorzugten immer die Kurzform ‚Lord Black'. Nur in Ausnahmefälle bestanden sie auf die ausführliche Erwähnung der Titel."

„Aber, Sirius hat auch keine ..."

„Moment ich darf zitieren: _Harry mit dem ganzen Erbe erhältst du auch die Titel meiner Familie, die ich aber nie in der Öffentlichkeit getragen haben, da sie mich zu sehr an meinen Vater erinnert haben. Du aber bist frei von der Belastung, deshalb nimm die Titel an und bestehe auf sie. Viele sind sicherlich Titel ohne Einfluss, aber der Earl of Hogsmeade and Protector of Hogwarts, wie auch der Titel Earl of Ottery St. Catchpole sind sehr einflussreich. Der Earl of Hogsmeade verschafft dir ein ewiges und unnehmbares Amt als Schulrat von Hogwarts, der Earl of Ottery St. Catchpol ein ebenso auf ewig geltendes Recht Mitglied des Zaubergarmont und Geheimer Rat des Ministeriums zu sein. Der Geheime Rat kontrolliert das Ministerium und den Minister. Harry dieser Einfluss kann dir sehr gut helfen. _

_Mir konnte er es nicht, da ich von den Ämtern, wegen meiner Haft in Askaban, beurlaubt worden war. Um wieder eingesetzt werden zu können hätte ich einen Antrag im Ministerium stellen müssen. In meiner Situation war dies undenkbar. _

_Meine Bitte an dich, trage den Titel meiner Ahnen und verleihe im durch deine Person wieder Glanz. Nenne dich bitte Sir Harry James Potter, The Right Honourable Earl of Hogsmeade and Protector of Hogwarts, oder kurz Lord Potter."_

Die Ringe leuchteten nicht mehr, vielmehr waren sie zu einem Ring geworden. Bewundert sahen alle sich das neue Wappen an, das die Einheit der Familien Potter und Black in Harry symbolisierte. Harry kannte das Wappen schon, es waren die Schlangen und der königliche Greif.

Griphook hatte alle Unterlagen geordnet und sah Harry fragend an. Harry nickte ihm zu und der Kobold verschwand durch eine kleine Türe.

Zufrieden nickte Fortunekeeper, der die kleine Szene des gegenseitigen Vertrauens beobachtet hatte. „Sir er hat die Beförderung zum Verwalter eines Lords wirklich verdient." Harry war der Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Nicken und einer Beförderung nicht bewusst, aber es konnte ihm recht sein, einen treuen Verwalter bei Gringotts zu haben.

Während sie sich von den beiden Herren verabschiedeten wurde die Saaltüre aufgerissen und Harry sah, was er eigentlich jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte.

* * *

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet.

* * *

_


	24. Der Angriff

**Einen schönen 3. Advent - vergesst die Weihnachtsmärkte und vorallem die Geschenke, die ihr noch braucht nicht - **

**Dank mushati47 bekommt ihr so schnell ein neues Kapitel. **

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kaptiel 23 Das Testament**

Die Ringe leuchteten nicht mehr, vielmehr waren sie zu einem Ring geworden. Bewundernd sahen alle sich das neue Wappen an, das die Einheit der Familien Potter und Black in Harry symbolisierte. Harry kannte das Wappen schon, es waren die Schlangen und der königliche Greif.

Griphook hatte alle Unterlagen geordnet und sah Harry fragend an. Harry nickte ihm zu und der Kobold verschwand durch eine kleine Türe.

Zufrieden lächelte Fortunekeeper, der die kleine Szene des gegenseitigen Vertrauens beobachtet hatte. „Sir er hat die Beförderung zum Verwalter eines Lords wirklich verdient." Harry war der Zusammenhang zwischen seinem Nicken und einer Beförderung nicht bewusst, aber es konnte ihm recht sein, einen treuen Verwalter bei Gringotts zu haben.

Während sie sich von den beiden Herren verabschiedeten, wurde die Saaltüre aufgerissen und Harry sah, was er eigentlich jetzt am wenigsten wollte.

**

* * *

23. Der Angriff **

Harry schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen, niemand sollte ihm anmerken, wie sehr ihm die letzten Worte seines Paten zu Herzen gegangen sind. Er konnte auch nicht einfach verschwinden, da es den Apparierschutz gab, würde sein Verschwinden sehr auffallen. Nicht vor Rita Kimmkorn, die er gerade durch die geöffnete Türe gesehen hatte.

„Mister Fortunekeeper", meldete der Kobold in Uniform. „Die ganze Halle steht mit Menschen voll." „Wie das?" „Der Unterstaatssekretär Weasley hat die Presse eingeladen." „Nach Gringotts laden Kobolde ein und nicht so ein Schreiberling, wie kommt er dazu?" „Sir, er behauptet, es würde ein Recht auf Öffentlichkeit bestehen."

Bevor der Geschäftsführer antworten konnte, drängten die Medienleute in den Raum. Durch ihre grelle Kleidung war Rita nicht übersehbar und vor allem war sie nicht überhörbar. Mitten in diesem Trubel, eingekeilt zwischen Lovegood und der Reporterin vom Hexenradio stand Percy Weasley. In seiner Ministeriumsuniform, mit irgendwelchen Abzeichen an der Brust, schien er völlig zufrieden.

„Mister Fortunekeeper, das Ministerium hat ein neues Ziel. Offenheit in allen Punkten, deshalb habe ich die Presse eingeladen. Es ist doch auch im Interesse von Gringotts, dass die magische Welt erfährt wie ordnungsgemäß die Übergabe des Vermögens der Familie Black erfolgt ist."

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Fortunekeeper sprach Bände: „Was die Interessen von Gringotts sind, entscheiden wir selbst, Mister Weasley." Die Stimme klang kalt und abweisend und mit ein paar Gesten gruppierte er die Wachen um sich.

„Unterstaatssekretär Weasley bitte, Mister Fortunekeeper", belehrend hatte Percy seinen Finger gehoben, was seinen Auftritt noch lächerlicher machte. „Das Ministerium ist enttäuscht, das die Kobolde nicht an Offenheit interessiert sind."

„Wer ist den nun der Erbe der Blacks", rief ein Reporter dazwischen. „Ja, deswegen sind wir da, Weasley. Und nicht um ihr Geplänkel zu hören", warf die Kimmkorn mit ihrer unangenehmen Stimme ein.

„Nun Mister Fortunekeeper, sie hören was die Öffentlichkeit wissen will." Percy entdeckte Harry, der mit Tonks und Remus den Raum durch die kleine Türe verlassen wollte, die zuvor Griphook benutzt hatte. „He Harry, was machst du den hier?"

„Leute, Harry Potter ist hier. Stimmt es, dass du der Patensohn von Sirius Black warst?" Ein Blitzlichtgewitter ging auf ihn nieder. Percy kam gleich angewuselt: „Ja, Harry ist er Patensohn des Toten gewesen. Auf Harry erzähl, was hast du alles geerbt. Das Ministerium will von dir bestätigt haben, dass das ganze Vermögen auf dich übergegangen ist und nichts zurück gehalten worden ist."

Das Gefühl der Trauer schlug in Harry in Wut um. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Besserwisser eigentlich ein. Harry zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben als er sich an Percy wandte: „Percy was soll das ganze hier? Eine Testamentseröffnung ist etwas Privates!"

„Auch für dich, Unterstaatssekretär Weasley bitte. Angelegenheiten der Familie Black interessieren alle, da gibt es nichts zu verheimlichen, merke dir das Harry."

„Lord Potter, bitte Herr Unterstaatssekretär!" Harry hatte die kalte Wut gepackt. „Wir denken nicht daran hier irgendetwas zu bestätigen noch Angaben über die Werte zu machen. Herr Unterstaatssekretärs wo bleibt die Offenheit des Ministeriums?" Percys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Lord Potter, was wollen sie dem Ministerium für Magie vorwerfen?" „Die Duldung von Folter durch Umbridge auf Hogwarts und warum sind die Briefbombenattentate noch nicht aufgeklärt? Ich denke solche Sachen haben die Öffentlichkeit zu interessieren, nicht private Angelegenheiten!„

„Was! Folter auf Hogwarts?" Rita Kimmkorn konnte vor Aufregung kaum ihre Feder halten. „Harry, ich darf doch als alte Bekannte dich so nennen?" Sie sprach weiter ohne, dass Harry antworten konnte. „Harry stimmen also die Gerüchte über das Treiben der Umbridge, stimmt es auch, dass Fudge..."

Plötzlich waren Schreie vor der Bank zu hören. Völlig panisch rannten die Reporter durcheinander. Durch das sonst immer geschlossene bronzene Portal der Bank drangen Maskierte ein.

Die Kobolde leisteten Widerstand. Trotz zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit konnten sie die kampferprobten Todesser nicht aufhalten. Aber sie leisteten Widerstand, während die Zauberer konfus hin und her rannten.

Erst als Tonks Anordnungen gab, formierte sich eine Verteidigung. Harry versuchte sein Schutzschild über Gringotts zu legen. Im Ligusterweg hat es geklappt, warum nicht auch hier? Was ihm nach mehreren Versuchen auch gelang. Von außen war das Gebäude einigermaßen geschützt.

Die Todesser, die schon in der Halle waren, hielt der Schutzzauber nicht auf. Sein persönlicher Schutzschild hielt nicht, da es ständig Flüche und Gegenflüchen ausgesetzt war. Er hielt nur Flüche von außen stand.

Langsam erwachten die Zauberer aus ihrem Schock und die Flüche flogen hin und her. Möbel wurden auf die Gegner geschleudert, um dann dessen Schreck auszunutzen.

Tonks und Remus bildeten das Rückrad der Verteidigung. Sie hatte sich wie Harry hinter einem umgefallenen Tisch verschanzt. Was sollte er , flüchten? Tonks und Remus konnte er nicht zurücklassen? Sie konnten hier nicht apparieren.

„Tonks, von draußen scheint keiner mehr zu kommen!" „Stimmt Lovegood, vermutlich sind die Auroren eingetroffen." Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche vor dem Haus. Der Angriff auf das Gebäude hatte tatsächlich aufgehört. Es könnte aber auch eine Falle sein, deshalb lies Harry den Schutzzauber bestehen.

„Peng! Ein Fluch spaltete den Tisch und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Stück der Tischplatte hatte seinen Arm gestreift, aber die Schmerzen waren erträglich. Sein Schutzschild wirkte wieder, nachdem er es erneut errichtet hatte. Er musste nicht jedem Fluch ausweichen.

Lovegood versuchte die Presseleute zu organisieren. Er hatte sich hinter einem umgefallenen Tisch verschanzt und gab Zeichen und Anweisungen, die er versuchte mit den Anweisungen von Tonks zu koordinieren. Getroffen von einem Schockfluch brach er zusammen. Zu seinem Schutz beschwor ein Kollege eine Wand.

Das war's! Warum ist er nicht früher darauf gekommen. Harry sprang hoch. Ein Reparo, für den gespalteten Tisch und mit dem nächsten Zauber wurde dessen Tischplatte verspiegelt. Den gleichen Zauber wandte er auch auf die Schutzwand vor Lovegood an.

Plötzlich stand eine Schutzwand zwischen ihnen und den Todessern. Zwischen den einzelnen Wandteilen waren Spalten, durch die man Flüche auf den Gegner abgab. Harrys Idee hatte auch die Schreiberlinge von der Presse begeistert und so standen die Todesser plötzlich unter dem Beschuss ihrer eigenen Flüche, die von dem Spiegel reflektiert wurden. Einige gingen getroffen zu Boden.

Die Todesser, welche mit Stuhlbeinen auf die Spiegel einschlagen wollten, standen plötzlich in einem Sumpf, aus dem sie Mühe hatten heraus zu kommen. Sie boten ein hervorragendes Ziel für Schockzauber. Der Sumpf stammte vermutlich von Tonks, so grelle Blumen hatte Harry nicht einmal in Indien gesehen.

In ihrer Lage, von den Auroren belagert und im Gebäude in die Defensive gedrängt, ordneten sich die Todesser neu. Teile des Sumpfes wurden zurück verwandelt und gleich wieder von Harrys Seite hergestellt.

Das dunkle Mal, welches durch ein Fenster schimmerte brachte Harry auf eine Idee.

Neben den Schlangen tummelten sich auch kleine wendige Kaimane, aus einem Teil des indischen Urwaldes hier her teleportiert, in dem Sumpf. Die Todesser, welche im Wasser standen, um die Spiegel zu zerstören, verließ der Mut nach den ersten Bissen.

Eine kleinere, schmächtige Gestalt warf einen Beutel über die Spiegelwand, der von Tonks gleich gesprengt wurde. Kleine Schnipsel rieselten nun auf sie nieder.

Harry verstand den Sinn nicht, bis er Remus um Luft ringen sah. Silberteilchen! Diese Schweine!

Die Erkenntnis, dass dies ein Anschlag auf Remus, ganz persönlich, war, weckte in Harry eine Wut, die er nur ganz selten gespürt hatte. Die rabenschwarzen Flüche, die er für Severus herausgesucht hatte, kombinierte er wie wild durcheinander. Gegen die Todesser geschleudert, zeigten sie Wirkungen, die er sich lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen wollte. Die anderen Zauberer folgten ihm. Harry wunderte sich wie viele sich in diesem Gebiet doch auskannten.

Percy, der die Sprüche auch hörte, kam aus seinem Versteck. „Lord Potter und alle anderen, sie machen sich strafbar. Diese Flüche sind nach den Paragrafen... " Weiter kam Percy mit seiner, mehr als unnötigen Besserwisserei nicht. Er verdrehte die Augen und ging ohne einen Fluch zu Boden. Als Harry sich nach ihm umsah, stand hinter dem Unterstaatssekretär ein grinsender Kobold mit einem Zylinder in beiden Händen. Blitzschnell versteckt sich dieser, als Flüche in seiner Nähe einschlugen.

Harry hörte, wie schwer Remus atmete, er brauchte Hilfe. Bei Heiler Parker am St. Mungo wäre er am besten aufgehoben? Harry schnappte sich ein Buch: „Portas 1 – 2 – 3", und warf es auf Remus, der auf Tonks Schoß lag. „Richte Parker Grüße von mir aus, melde dich bei mir!", rief er Tonks zu. „Harry!" Mehr war von Tonks nicht mehr zu hören.

Die Todesser hatten sich hinter ebenfalls verspiegelten Gegenständen verschanzt, bei ihnen war noch die Gestalt, welche das Attentat auf Remus verübt hatte.

Dies war eindeutig ein Anschlag auf Remus. Jemand musste gewusst haben, dass er hier war. Draco Malfoy, nur er konnte es wissen, nur er war so hinterhältig und gemein.

Die Wut stieg in Harry auf, so konnte er auch sein. Hinter der Gestalt die den Beutel geworfen hatte beschwor Harry einen Spiegel. Einfallswinkel gleich Ausfallswinkel, wie Feli es ihnen gezeigt hatte als sie mit dem Stuhl schwebte. Harry konzentrierte sich. Mit einem kombinierten Spruch, wie Snape von ihm forderte, fiel die Gestalt, im Rücken von einem Ganzklammerfluch und einem Schockfluch getroffen nach vorne. Die Kapuze wie auch die Maske hatte sich verschoben und die blonden Haare, ein Markenzeichen von Lucius und Draco Malfoy wurden sichtbar. Der Spiegel hinter Draco Malfoy verschwand wieder.

„Welches Schwein war das, er wurde im Rücken getroffen!" Die Todesser, die hinter Malfoy standen gingen von einem Fluch, aus den eigenen Reihen, getroffen zu Boden. Harrys Seite nutzte die Unruhe unter den Gegner und schockte einige von ihnen.

„Potter, du Erbschleicher, du Bastard. Ich bin die Erbin. Fortunekeeper, wir gehen erst, wenn ich das ganze Erbe habe". Bellatrix Lestrange von einem sichtbaren Schutzschild umgeben trat aus der Gruppe der Todesser heraus.

„Du kennst die Regelung Trixi für deinen Teil", rief Harry zurück.

„Tritt das Erbe ab oder stirb, Potter. Ich gebe mich nicht mit einem Bruchteil ab, sondern ich will alles. Alles hörst du es, du Bastard!"

Harry beschwor sein Schutzschild wieder und über ihm kreiste nun sein Wappen. „Du bekommst nicht einmal diesen Bruchteil oder hast du die Bedingungen von Sirius erfüllt?"

„Das geht dir einen Scheiß an, Potterbaby. Ich will alles, ich lasse mich nicht von einem Toten demütigen und erst recht nicht von einem kleinen Scheißer wie dir."

Dein Mann musste wohl sterben, damit du mit deinem Meister ungestört in die Kiste hüpfen kannst? Trixi Black verrät den eigenen reinblütigen Mann nur, um an den schnöden Mammon zu kommen. Wo bleibt der Leitsatz ‚tout jour pour'?"

„Halt dein Maul du Bastard!" Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab gegen Harry, totenstill war es im Raum, als der grüne Blitz an dem von Harry beschworenen Spiegel abgelenkt wurde und in den Boden einschlug.

Sein Stupor traf sie nicht ganz, aber sie konnte ihm nicht gleich antworten.

Harry wünschte sich nur eins, das hier sollte so schnell wie möglich ein Ende haben. Er wollte weg, einfach nur weg, aber konnte er die anderen, welche mit ihm gekämpft haben einfach hier mit den Todessern lassen. Er musste kämpfen! Er wollte nur, dass sie durch die Türe verschwand, durch die sie gekommen war. Keiner dieser Feiglinge griff ein, als wäre es ein Vorrecht für ihn sich mit Bellatrix zu duellieren.

Die Todesser hatten, den misslungenen Todesfluch wohl richtig gedeutet, die nicht am Boden lagen waren verschwunden, bis auf die vier, die um Bellatrix standen. Harry verstand nicht, warum sie nicht abhauten. Es war zu spät, als er es bemerkte. Bellatrix hatte sich vor Draco gestellt um seinen Abtransport per Portschlüssel zu schützen.

Die Auroren betraten wegen seinem Schutzschild das Gebäude nicht, das war Harry klar. Er wusste aber nicht wer vor der Türe stehen würde. Vielleicht hatten die Todesser auch die Auroren überwältig. Wollten anderen Zauberer ihn zum Mord zwingen, warum griffen sie nicht an?

„Mister Potter, Mister Fortunekeeper!" Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers Hopkins erklang vor dem Portal. Harry nützte die Unaufmerksamkeit und jagte noch einmal einem Stupor verbunden mit einem Klammerfluch gegen Bellatrix. Jetzt erst reagierten die Anderen.

„Mister Potter wir haben hier alles im Griff, sie können den Schutzzauber aufheben", die vertraute Stimme von Amelia Bones löste bei Harry etwas Erleichterung aus. Er blieb aber vorsichtig: „Madame Bones, wie viele kamen zur Prüfung, wie viele wurden geprüft und war das so geplant?" „Drei kamen, zwei wurden geprüft, aber nur für einen war es geplant."

Harry hob den Schutzschild um Gringotts auf und die silbernen Portale öffneten sich. Mit Hopkins und Madame Bones kam eine viele Auroren in die große Halle von Gringotts. Die uniformierten Kobolde scharten sich um ihren Geschäftsleiter, der den Aufgang in die oberen Etagen mit Barrikaden verteidigt hatte.

Die Auroren kümmerten sich um die Verletzten und führten die ersten Gefangenen ab. Kimmkorn war mit ihren Fotografen schon wieder ganz bei ihrer Arbeit und lichteten die mit Fluchnarben entstellte Bellatrix Lestrange und ihre Begleiter ab.

„Sichern sie die Lestrange", Hopkins hatte die Führung der Auroren übernommen. „Sir nicht notwendig, so wie die getroffen wurde", meinte ein Auror und schickte einen Gefangenen mit einem Portschlüssel nach Askaban.

Kurz begrüßte Harry Madame Bones mit einer Umarmung. „Harry wo ist Tonks?" „Amelia Draco Malfoy hat mit Silberplättchen Remus attackiert, ich habe sie gegen ihren Willen, mit einem geworfenen Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo geschickt." Madame Bones schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ein Kobold zog den geschockten Percy unter einem Tisch hervor. „Enervate", Hopkins richtete den Zauberstab auf den Unterstaatssekretär.

„Herr Minister, herzlichen Dank für die Entsendung des unfähigsten Mitarbeiters ihres Hauses." Die Stimme von Fortunekeeper klang sehr unterkühlt. „Dank der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ihres Unterstaatssekretärs wurden die mit ihnen abgestimmten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen unterlaufen. Ich denke darüber werden die Kobolde sich mit dem Ministerium nochmals sehr deutlich unterhalten müssen!"

Mister Fortunekeeper wandte sich um und ging am Minister vorbei. „Sir, ich habe niemanden beauftragt, hier tätig zu werden?" „Dann, Herr Minister, ist der Vorfall noch schlimmer zu bewerten! Herr Minister, Lord Potter, Madame Bones ich habe die Ehre." Der Geschäftsführer verließ gefolgt von dem Kobold und dem Anwalt die Halle von Gringotts.

„Expelliarmus! Lord Potter, dass ich nicht kotze!" Bellatrix hatte sie getäuscht, das wurde Harry schlagartig klar, als diese ohne Fluchnarben vor ihm stand. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, schoss die Hand von Harry reflexartig vor. „Potterbaby Siegelringe schützen nicht!"

Harry beschwor einen Schutzschild, mit seinem schwarzen Ring. „Amelia, der Schild hält einiges aus, nur wenn wir starke Flüche verwenden, kann es zusammenstürzen, wir müssen uns jetzt abstimmen." Die Verwunderung von Bellatrix nütze Harry und streckte seine Hand aus."

Auroren, die bei dem Fluch den Zauberstab nicht in der Hand gehalten hatten, eröffneten das Feuer, während Harry die Zauberstäbe, welche er, auf Hauselfenart erhalten hatte, weitergab.

Der Schild schütze sie vor Flüchen die direkt auf sie abgefeuert wurden, wie auch vor Querschlägern, aber nicht vor dem Geschrei der Verletzten, das Röcheln der Sterbenden und es ersparte ihnen auch nicht den Blick auf die Leidenden.

Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden: „Amelia wie werden..." Ein Aufschrei von ihr unterbrach ihn. Der Minister war zu Boden gegangen und ein Todesser zog einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch: „InflamareStuporAccioStilletMorbiliuscorpousHopkins!". Harry wunderte sich über sich selbst, alle seine Zauber wurden in einer Geschwindigkeit durchgeführt, die es ihm nicht ermöglichte die Folgen mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Plötzlich hatte er den Dolch in der Hand, während der Todesser mit einer verbrannten Hand zu Boden ging. Nicht zögern, schnell handeln! Diesen Grundsatz von Snape beherzigend, handelte er sofort. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Dolch „Portas 1-2-3" und warf ihn auf den neben Amelia schwebenden Minister. Gleich, nachdem der Portschlüssel gewirkt hatte schlug ein grüner Fluch an der Stelle ein. Amelia übernahm das Kommando, und befahl ihren Auroren Bellatrix mit allen Mitteln anzugreifen.

Geschützt von einem Schutzschild hatte Bellatrix versucht den geschockten Minister zu töten. Einen wehrlosen, besinnungslosen Mensch einfach umzubringen war typisch. Er, wie die anderen verfluchten die schwarzhaarige Todesserin und ihre Helfer. Die Schutzglocke über der das dunkle Mal erschienen war, erzitterte ein paar Mal, aber sie konnten sie nicht zerstörten.

Harry spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Er hatte schon manchmal Wutanfälle gehabt, aber nicht mit dieser Gewalt. Sein Toben bei Dumbledore war ein Schatten von der Wut gewesen, die er jetzt spürte. Wut auf die Schlampe, die vor ihm stand. Bellatrix war an dem Tod von Sirius schuld, sie hatte ihn durch den Bogen gejagt. Wut auf den alten Herrn, weil dieser immer mehr und öfters Fehler machte. Bei dem Umgang mit ihm, wie auch mit Sirius hatte er versagt. Er war genauso schuld. Er hatte vieles vor ihm verschwiegen, er behandelte ihn wie ein Potter Baby. Das heute beim Mittagstisch war eine Unverschämtheit gewesen. Aber, dass es Percy mit seiner an Dummheit grenzenden Selbstgefälligkeit ermöglichte, dass er in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser und dieses Weibes geriet, war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Die ganze angestaute Wut brodelte in ihm. Was konnte er tun, schnell musste er reagieren. Avada Kedavra konnte er nicht bringen, ohne in Askaban zu landen. Aber die Elfenmagie war unsichtbar, kein Blitz würde von ihm seinen Weg zu diesem Weib suchen. Sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Jetzt, sonst ist es zu spät!

Harry spürte wie eine mächtige Kraft an seinen Fingern zog, vielmehr als bei den Übungen mit Dobby. Kaum jemand achtete auf ihn, umso mehr starrten sie auf die zerberstende Schutzglocke der Lestranges. Ein markerschütterter Schrei durchdrang die Halle, in der es danach nur noch leises Wimmern gab.

„Es ist alles vorbei. Harry ich weiß nicht wie, aber es ist vorbei!" Fassungslos sah Amelia auf die Stelle, vor der vorkurzem noch die Lestrange stand. Percy Weasley, den hatte Harry gerade noch gebraucht, hielt sich noch den Kopf, aber sein unterwürfiges Gehabe funktionierte wieder.

„Frau stellvertretende Ministerin, keine Kritik an ihrer Aussage, nur eine Bemerkung. Ich weiß wie uns der Triumph gelungen ist, durch den Zusammenhalt aller gerechten Magier, nicht zu vergessen den gut ausgebildeten Auroren des Ministeriums. Wir haben das Leben von Lord Potter geschützt!"

Amalie verdrehte die Augen: „Mister Weasley..."

Harry unterbrach sie, denn er ahnte, dass sie sehr genau wusste woher die Magie kam. Sie musste gemerkt haben wie die Magie in ihm gebet hatte. „Herr Unterstaatssekretär Weasley, wir sind dem Ministerium zum Dank verpflichtet. In einem Interview, zu unseren Bedingungen, werden wir Mister Lovegood und auch dir Rita mitteilen, was wir mit der Entschädigung des Ministeriums zu tun gedenken."

Percy unterbrach ihn: „Was für einer Entschädigung?" Die Entschädigung für die unrechtsmäßige Inhaftierung meines Paten, dessen Erbe ich bin. Madame Bones und den Minister werden wir davor informieren. Wir haben die Ehre, Herr Unterstaatssekretär auf Zeit.

Mit einem Blick auf die Stelle, die von allen angestarrt wurde, verschwand er.

* * *

„Oh Mister Potter!" Heiler Parker schaute überrascht auf, als Harry auf der Suche nach Tonks und Remus seinen Kopf in das Zimmer des Stationsarztes streckte. 

„Wie geht es meinem Lieblingswerwolf?" „Ein Glück, dass sie ihn zu mir geschickt haben. Oben ist die Hölle los! Hier unten habe ich etwas mehr Zeit." Der Heiler war aufgestanden und ging nun, Harry voraus, in ein Zimmer: „Mister Potter kommen sie, wir haben ihn wieder stabilisiert. Vielleicht schläft er schon."

Harry hielt den Heiler kurz am Ärmel seines weißen Umhanges fest. „Mister Parker, wie schon bei dem Kobold Griphook gehen alle Kosten zu meinen Lasten. Sparen sie an nichts!" Parker schmunzelte: „Mister Potter, der Betrag für Mister Griphook war schon mehr als genug."

Parker öffnete die Türe zu einem Krankenzimmer, er legte den Finger an die Lippen.

Remus lag total erschöpft auf dem weißen Kissen. Die Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete schwer. Tonks, die zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, schreckte auf.

Die roten Augen zeigten Harry, wie sehr Tonks mit Remus leidete. „Hallo große Schwester." Tonks lächelte mühsam als Harry sie in den Arm nahm. „Wir haben es überstanden, zum Glück ist Remus so widerstandsfähig." Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dir gehörig die Meinung geigen, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach verschicken wie ein Päckchen! Ich soll dich schützen und nicht du mich!" Tonks war lauter geworden und Remus öffnete mühevoll ein Auge. „Tonks! Harry?", fast nur gehaucht hörten sie seine Frage. Harry nahm seine Hand: „Ja Remus, wir sind beide da. Und ich denke Tonks bleibt bei dir."

„Was ist noch..." Harry unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. Er wollte keine Frage hören, auf die er nicht antworten wollte. Konnte er es den beiden antun, jetzt wo es ihnen nicht gerade gut ging. Sollte er von den ganzen schrecklichen Bildern berichten, die er nie mehr vergessen würde. Hatte Dumbledore auch so gedacht, als er ihm wichtige Sachen nicht sagte? Waren das auch seine Gedanken, seine Sorgen? Vielleicht, aber hier war die brutale Wahrheit nicht angebracht, sie würden sich noch Vorwürfe machen. Vorwürfe, warum sie nicht bei ihm geblieben waren, obwohl sie keine Wahl hatten.

Harry holte zwei große Schokoriegel aus seiner Umhängetasche. Er lächelte, als er an die erste Begegnung mit Remus im Hogwarts-Express dachte. Jetzt war es umgekehrt, dort hatte er die Schokolade von Remus erhalten.

„Remus, mein bester Lehrer in Verteidigung schwört auf Schokolade, esse sie und schlafe noch ein wenig. Sobald Heiler Parker dich entlässt, kommt ihr in unser Haus in London." Er gab beiden je einen Riegel.

„Mister Parker, kann man dieses Zimmer zu einem privaten Krankenzimmer machen? Damit nur Remus hier liegt?" „Mister Potter, es ist es bereits. Als Misses Tonks mir ihre Grüße ausrichtete, habe ich es veranlasst", meinte der Heiler, welcher die Begegnung aus der anderen Zimmerecke verfolgt hatte.

Jetzt kam er auf Harry zu und hob vorsichtig seinen Umhang. „Setzen!" Mit einem kräftigen Handgriff hatte er den Ärmel von Harrys Hemd aufgerissen. Tonks schrie kurz auf. „Misses Tonks, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Sie können beruhigt sein." Mit dem Zauberstab verschloss er die Wunde. Während der Verband angelegt wurde, hatte sich Remus im Bett aufgesetzt.

„Harry, du verschweigst uns doch einiges?" Harry schluckte, sie kannten ihn doch recht gut: „Remus, ich bin froh, dass ich mir Sorgen um euch machen kann, andere können sich um ihre Freunde keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Er verwundert mich immer wieder." Mister Parker schaute auf die Stelle, an der Harry gestanden hatte. „Schon bei seinem ersten Besuch hat er das trotz Apparierschutz fertig gebracht."

„Mister Parker wissen sie schon Genaueres." Traurig sah der Heiler, der schon an der Türe stand, Tonks an: „Man zählt noch auf beiden Seiten." „So viele Verletzte?" „Auch, Misses Tonks, auch!"

* * *

„Und wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt, Ginny?" Molly Weasley war zu einer Ordenssitzung im Grimmauldplatz erschienen. „Du kannst nicht an der Sitzung teilnehmen, du erwartest zu viel vom Orden. Selbst Fred und George wurden nicht eingeladen." 

Ginny hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen und sie hatte die Sicherheit, dass Harry und Felicitas, wie auch die Zwillinge hinter ihr standen. „Fred und George sind nur nicht da, weil sie nichts von der Sitzung wissen. Wenn sie aber davon erfahren werden sie genauso verärgert sein wie ich."

Molly gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Ginny sich mit ihr so stritt. „Geh in das Zimmer nach oben und richte deine Kleider, es gibt vieles zum Nähen und Richten. Wir können uns nicht jedes Jahr neue Kleider leisten." Ginny verdrehte die Augen: „Ich werde dieses Jahr nicht schon wieder Secondhand Umhänge anziehen!"

Ihre Mutter schnaubte wütend: „Will das Fräulein dann nackt nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Ein interessanter Gedanke, aber ich habe schon zwei neue Umhänge. Außerdem hat Dobby mir versprochen meine Kleider zu richten, also was spricht dagegen, dass ich mit zur Sitzung gehe?"

„Dobby, Dobby! Ginny du führst dich hier auf, wie die Hausherrin. Du kannst die Hauselfen nicht einfach einsetzen. Der Erbe wird das nicht mehr dulden."

Immer, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste und es um Angelegenheiten ging, die das Erbe von Sirius betrafen, sprach ihr Mutter von dem Erben, der dieses und jenes nicht zulassen wird."

„Hör doch mit dem dummen Gerede über den Erben auf. Harry ist der Erbe und er wird mich unterstützen." „Harry ist nicht mit dir zusammen, sondern mit Felicitas. Wo ist denn dein Nanda, der könnte dir bei der Arbeit hier helfen, statt dir Ringe mit irgendwelchen komischen Schlangen zu senden."

Molly spielte auf den Ring an, der heute beim Tee plötzlich an Ginnys Ringfinger auftauchte. Ginny hatte sich den Ring genauer angesehen. Das Wappen kannte sie. Es war das Wappen der ausgelöschten Familie Black. Haben die zwei ihr etwas verschwiegen, als sie sie beim ersten Besuch von Black-Castle zu Vertreterin machten?

Ungläubig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf: „Nanda würde nicht zu lassen, dass ich einen Finger rühre. Er würde einen seiner Hauselfen schicken. Außerdem ist er mit seinem Vater gerade in China auf Geschäftsreise." Über den Ring sagte sie nichts mehr, sie hatte ihn in einer ruhigen Minute mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber verschwinden lassen.

„Davon richten sich deine Kleider nicht und nur mit zwei Umhängen im Koffer reist es sich schlecht nach Hogwarts. Von wem hast du die eigentlich?" „Von Malkins, Winkelgasse, wenn du das Geschäft kennst." Ginny ärgerte sich darüber, dass immer mehr Ordensmitglieder in der Küche eintrafen. Vermutlich durch das laute Streitgespräch aufmerksam geworden.

„Nun werde mal nicht gleich unverschämt. Das mit dem Freund, der keine Zeit für dich hat, tut dir nicht gut. Mädchen in deinem Alter sind nicht reif für eine solche Beziehung! Wer ist Nanda... " Ein Krachen unterbrach den Redefluss von Molly. Dobby erschien in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz.

„Lady Ginny, die Kleider sind gerichtet und liegen in dem Zimmer von Mylady." „Danke Dobby, das war lieb von dir", Ginny lächelte den Hauselfen trotz ihrer Tränen an. „Ist Lady Ginny über Dobby verärgert. Dobby könnte es sich nicht verzeihen."

„Dobby was soll das Gerede mit Lady Ginny. Lass den Unfug!"

Dobby sah Molly Weasley entsetzt an. "Dobby ist ein freier Hauself. Dobby hat sich freiwillig Master Harry angeschlossen. Dobby bleibt Master Harry treu und Dobby schützt so gut er kann. Nach der Tradition ist Dobby verpflichtet, die Regeln einzuhalten. Mylady bleibt Mylady!" Dobby's Stimme überschlug sich schier. Laut und schrill hatte er sich verteidigt.

Albus Dumbledore, der gerade die Küche betreten hatte, beobachtete die Szene interessiert.

„Dobby, wenn schon Mylady, dann ist Felicitas die Hausherrin." „Falsch, Misses Weasley ist falsch." Wieder überschlug sich die Stimme von Dobby. „Lady Felicitas und Lady Ginny heißt es für uns Hauselfen, sagt seine Lordschaft."

Die kleine Geste, als ob er sich einen Ring anstecken wollte, bemerkte Molly nicht. Ginny meinte ihn zu verstehen. Mit einem Tip ihres Zauberstabes und den leise gemurmelten Spruch war er wieder sichtbar. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie den prüfenden Blick von Dumbledore. Sie wandte ihre Okklumentikkentnisse an und steckte die Hand in ihre Jeans.

„Dobby was soll das jetzt noch mit Lordschaft." Molly wurde lauter, als ob sie die Stimme von Dobby übertönen musste. Ruhig und mit einem fiesen Grinsen, als ob er Schüler von Snape gewesen wäre: „Statt Lady Ginny zu schimpfen, sollte Madame lieber Radio hören!"

Mit einem Schnippen seiner langen Finger, begann der Radio in der Küche in voller Lautstärke das Neuste zu verkünden:

_...vor wenigen Minuten hat die stellvertretende Ministerin Gringotts verlassen. Trotz der weiträumigen Absperrung kann man die Verwüstungen um das Bankgebäude herum und durch die Fenster auch innerhalb der Bank erkennen. Wir, die Reporter ihres Hexenradios, können nur hoffen, dass Madame Bones eine Erklärung abgibt._

_Zu der, von Unterstaatssekretär Weasley, einberufenen Pressekonferenz hatten wir unseren besten Reporter Henry Speak entsandt um den wir nun trauern. Unsere Tontechnikerin, welche mit dem letzten Verletztentransport in St. Mungo eingeliefert wurde, konnte nur von schrecklichen Szenen aus der Bank berichten, unter anderem die Ermordung von Henry Speak bei dem Todesserüberfall. Wir legen eine Gedenkminute für die unschuldig Getöteten ein, von denen wir weder Anzahl noch Namen wissen._

Fassungslos sahen sich die Ordensmitglieder an. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Die Sekunden der Ungewissheit zogen sich unendlich hin. Müsste sich der Ring verändert haben, wenn das passiert wäre, was sie nicht zu befürchten wagte? Sie sah auf den Spiegel, nichts regte sich, Harry zu rufen traute sie sich nicht. Was ist, wenn er sich nicht meldete, wenn der Spiegel zerstört worden wäre und er hätte sich nicht melden können. Leise aber eindringlich rief sie nach Felicitas, aber der Spiegel schwieg, stattdessen erschien ein erschöpftes Gesicht, welches einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. Ginny musste zweimal auf ihren Spiegel schauen und ließ ihn dann schnell verschwinden.

_...Wir danken ihnen für ihre Anteilsnahme. _Das Hexenradio meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Alle schauten gespannt auf das Gerät. So viele Ordensmitglieder hatte Ginny noch nicht gesehen, selbst McGonagall war eingetroffen. Es fehlten Charlie und Bill, die waren bei Dad, Ron und Hermine. Auch die Zwillinge waren noch nicht eingetroffen, sie konnten vielleicht auch nicht, da ihr Laden an Gringotts angrenzte.

„_Meine Damen und Herren, Gerüchte treffen bei uns ein, dass es schon während der heutigen Testamentseröffnung über das Vermögen des verstorbenen Sirius Black zu einem Eklat kam. Zeugen behaupten, dass Narzissa Malfoy ohne ihren Sohn das Gebäude verlassen hat. Zu einer Stellungsnahme war sie nicht bereit und verließ mit ihrem Anwalt das Bankgebäude."_

_Unser Reporter vor Ort hat einen Gesprächspartner: „Anthony, wir sind auf Sendung bitte." „Mister Fortunekeeper, haben sie als Geschäftsführer von Gringotts etwas zu den Vorfällen zu sagen?"_

„_Die Kobolde von Gringotts geben bekannt: Die Schalterhalle von Gringotts bleibt geschlossen. Wir erwarten vom Ministerium für Magie eine einwandfreie Aufklärung über folgende zwei Vorkommnisse: Warum wurde die Öffentlichkeit nicht über die Aufklärungen der Briefbombenanschläge gegen Albus Dumbledore und Harry James Potter informiert._

_Mit welchem Recht lädt das Ministerium für Magie zu einer Pressekonferenz in die Geschäftsräume der Bank ein."_

„_Sir, und die Bank bleibt zu?"_

„_In der Tat die Bank bleibt für den Publikumsverkehr geschlossen, die Kunden haben ihre Wünsche schriftlich einzureichen. Wir fragen uns und auch die Zauberer hier im Lande sollten sich folgendes fragen:_

_Wie kann es sein, dass Unterstaatssekretär Weasley sich hier aufführen kann wie der Minister persönlich und mit seinem unüberlegten Handeln wiederum, neben vielen anderen, auch Lord Potter gefährdet. Die scheinbar neue Öffentlichkeit des Ministeriums, wird ohne die Kobolde stattfinden müssen. Die neue Strategie, verkündet von Unterstaatssekretär Weasley, ist uns zu tödlich. Unabhängig von Lord Potter, wird Gringotts Klage in beiden Punkten vor dem Zauberergericht erheben und mit Pressemitteilungen die Öffentlichkeit informieren."_

„_Können sie uns sagen, wer unter den Toten ist?" _

„_Ich bin nicht für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Ministeriums verantwortlich. Danke."_

Der Reporter beschrieb den Hörern die Verwüstungen um das Gebäude. Leises Wimmern und immer wieder: „Mein Percy!" McGonagall versuchte Molly zu beruhigen, während Ginny wie versteinert auf dem großen Stuhl saß, der vermutlich früher mal der Platz des Familienoberhauptes gewesen war.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als Ginny über ihren Taschenspiegel laut nach Fred und George rief. Georges aufgeregte Stimme hallte durch den Raum. „Ginny, Harry lebt, wir haben Tonks in St. Mungo erreicht. Lupin geht es genauso dreckig wie Hopkins. Wo Harry ist wissen wir nicht." Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen, manche lächelten schon wieder zufrieden.

„George, hier tagt der Orden, ihr seid doch Mitglieder?" „Geht nicht, ich muss mit Fred raus, wir werden den Verräter stellen!"

Misses Weasley stöhnte laut auf. Ginny schien es nicht zu stören. „Wenn ihr ihn habt, schlagt dem Verräter auch von mir eins auf sein großes Maul!" „Klar doch Schwesterherz!" Die Verbindung brach ab.

„Ginny!", der entsetze Aufschrei von Molly unterbrach die betretene Stille. „Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Brüder zu so etwas anzustiften? Dafür wirst du vor dem Familienrat Rede und Antwort stehen müssen." „Ach vor den Familienrat darf ich, aber im Orden bin ich unerwünscht, da zu klein. Mit hochrotem Kopf war Molly augesprungen und schrie sie an: „Du vorlautes Gör, du zerstörst noch die ganze Familie, wo sind denn deine Freunde?"

Mit einem Rascheln fiel der Tarnumhang. Harry wurde hinter Ginny sichtbar, immer noch in seinen blutverschmierten Kleidern und dem zerfetzten Umhang. Traurig sah er in die Runde, ein Gesichtsausdruck der Bände sprach. Jedem schaute er in das Gesicht. Bei Albus Dumbledore angekommen, wartete er bis dieser seinen Blick erwiderte. „Wie war das noch einmal, wenn nicht ich, dann niemand. Ich danke für die offene Unterstützung meiner besten Freunde." Die Stimme klang kalt und abweisend. „Bis geklärt ist, wie wir Jungendlichen an diesen Sitzungen beteiligt werden, gibt wir es hier keine Sitzungen mehr. Professor Dumbledore. Außerdem bin ich sehr enttäuscht, ich dachte wir würden auf der menschlichen Seite stehen. Und was muss ich erleben, die ganzen Erwachsenen hier ließen zu, dass man Ginny in die Enge treibt."

Sein Blick ging weiter und traf den von Misses Weasley, die ihn erschreckt anstarrte. „Misses Weasley, hier ist ein Freund von Ginny. Sie wird bis zum Familienrat bei Felicitas und mir bleiben, und auch dort wird sie nicht alleine sein." „Aber...", das trotzig von Misses Weasley in den Raum geworfenes Wort verhallte und an der Stelle wo Ginny und Harry gestanden hatten, war niemand mehr

* * *

Hallo **Crazy Dragon, Dax **und**Mr. Unkow**, danke für euere Reviews. Leider darf ich euch nicht mehr persönlich antworten, da ihr nicht registriert seit (nicht schlimm)und ich von euch keineEmailadresse habe (sehrschlimm). **Hier ist das nächsteKapitel, danke für euer Lob.**


	25. Nachwirkungen

**Ganz herzlichen Dank an mushati47 für seine Geduld und die Zeit die er für das Betalesen opfert. Hier das Ergebnis:**

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 24 Der Angriff **

„Ginny!", der entsetze Aufschrei von Molly unterbrach die betretene Stille. „Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Brüder zu so etwas anzustiften? Dafür wirst du vor dem Familienrat Rede und Antwort stehen müssen." „Ach vor den Familienrat darf ich, aber im Orden bin ich unerwünscht, da zu klein. Mit hochrotem Kopf war Molly aufgesprungen und schrie sie an: „Du vorlautes Gör, du zerstörst noch die ganze Familie, wo sind denn deine Freunde?"

Mit einem Rascheln fiel der Tarnumhang. Harry wurde hinter Ginny sichtbar, immer noch in seinen blutverschmierten Kleidern und dem zerfetzten Umhang. Traurig sah er in die Runde, ein Gesichtsausdruck der Bände sprach. Jedem schaute er in das Gesicht. Bei Albus Dumbledore angekommen, wartete er, bis dieser seinen Blick erwiderte. „Wie war das noch einmal, wenn nicht ich, dann niemand. Ich danke für die offene Unterstützung meiner besten Freunde." Die Stimme klang kalt und abweisend. „Bis geklärt ist, wie wir Jungendlichen an diesen Sitzungen beteiligt werden, gibt wir es hier keine Sitzungen mehr. Professor Dumbledore. Außerdem bin ich sehr enttäuscht, ich dachte wir würden auf der menschlichen Seite stehen. Und was muss ich erleben, die ganzen Erwachsenen hier ließen zu, dass man Ginny in die Enge treibt."

Sein Blick ging weiter und traf den von Misses Weasley, die ihn erschreckt anstarrte. „Misses Weasley, hier ist ein Freund von Ginny. Sie wird bis zum Familienrat bei Felicitas und mir bleiben, und auch dort wird sie nicht alleine sein." „Aber...", das trotzig von Misses Weasley in den Raum geworfenes Wort verhallte und an der Stelle, wo Ginny und Harry gestanden hatten, war niemand mehr.

**

* * *

25. Nachwirkungen **

Harry hatte Angst, er wusste was auf ihn heute zukommen würde und Felicitas war immer noch nicht zurück.

Der kurze Augenblick Ruhe, den er sich nach dem Besuch in St. Mungo gegönnt hatte, bestätigten seine Befürchtungen.

Er hatte über den Spiegel Felicitas erreicht, er spürte ihre Begeisterung an dieser Veranstaltung. Viele Neuigkeiten gab es dort und sie sprudelte nur so über vor Elan. Harry brachte es nicht über das Herz ihr die Freude durch seine düsteren Gedanken zu trüben.

Sicherlich, sie ist seine Freundin, aber durfte er sie in sein derzeitiges Stimmungstief herabziehen. Sie hatte etwas gestutzt, als er auf ihre Frage wie es gewesen war mit ‚ich habe es überlebt' geantwortet hatte. Er hatte ihr noch von dem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy berichten können, aber da war schon Felicitas Mama im Spiegel erschienen. „Harry es tut mir leid, aber ihr könnt nachher weiter flirten, wir müssen hier mit den Tränken fertig werden. Viel Spaß noch!" Als er im Hintergrund den Streit zwischen Mutter und Tochter mitbekam, bereute er es beinahe sie gerufen zu haben.

Für wenige Momente schloss er erschöpft die Augen und wurde schon mit den befürchteten Bildern konfrontiert. Im Hintergrund bemerkte er, dass es im Grimmauldplatz lauter wurde. Erst das Krachen, als Dobby im versteckten Büro erschien, riss ihn von den schrecklichen Bildern in das Hier und Jetzt.

Zuerst musste er Dobby beruhigen, um zu erfahren, was in der Küche los war. Er machte es gern, den er bemerkte, wie die dunklen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf wichen. Was er hören musste, verärgerte ihn sehr, er wollte sofort losstürzen. Dobby hielt ihn auf und schlug die Aktion mit dem Umhang vor.

So eine richtige Freude kam nicht auf, wenn er über die Aktion vor den Ordensmitgliedern nachdachte, aber es musste sein.

Jetzt stand er im Salon neben seinem Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Er hatte seine Arme immer noch um Ginny gelegt, sie sah sich gerade um. Harry grinste sie verlegen an, statt sich selbstständig zu machen, erwiderte sie seine Umarmung. „Muss Mum sich eigentlich immer so aufführen?" Ginnys Stimme klang sehr traurig. Tröstend streichelte er ihr über die Wange und bemerkte die Tränen. Unsicher was zu tun ist, zog Harry sie einfach näher an sich. „Was war denn alles, bevor ich aufgetaucht bin?"

Ginny berichtete ihm ausführlich von dem Streit um die Wäsche und den abwertenden Bemerkungen über Nanda. Harry hatte sich inzwischen in einen Sessel gesetzt und Ginny auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Er war überrascht, dass sie es so einfach geschehen ließ. „Du, Harry bin ich wirklich Schuld am Zerbrechen meiner Familie?" Nun bahnten sich die Tränen endgültig ihren Weg über in hübsches Gesicht. „Ich hasse langsam die Familie!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, und heulte, während Harry ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken streichelte. „Für mich seid ihr Weasleys immer noch die großartigste Familie in der Welt, auch wenn Molly wohl momentan sehr im Stress ist." „Ja, aber Percy und Ron werden nie ermahnt, nur die Zwillinge und vor allem ich."

Irgendwer klopfte an der Türe. Konnten sie sich nicht denken, dass er jetzt alleine sein wollte. „Nein! Wir wollen alleine bleiben!" Als ob sein Wort nichts gelten würde, öffnete sich die Türe. Harry griff nach dem Zauberstab, er würde, sollte er angegriffen werden sofort und gnadenlos antworten. Es ging ja nicht nur um ihn, Ginny brauchte Ruhe. Er hatte sich überlegt, ob er mit ihr nicht in einen der Koffer oder nach Black-Castle fliehen sollte, als er die Stimmung in der Küche bemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich anders entschieden, er war nun der Hausherr und er musste es ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht floh. Er ahnte schon, wer die Person war, die seiner Bitte nicht nachkam.

„Professor Dumbledore, wir wollten eigentlich unsere Ruhe haben!"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube du bist uns noch eine Erklärung schuldig."

Er sollte etwas erklären. Was denn, dass er Ginny, die von ihrer wütenden Mutter in die Enge getrieben, beigestanden ist. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Soll ich mich vielleicht entschuldigen, dass Molly nicht weiter ihren Frust an Ginny auslassen konnte?"

„Harry wir können uns nicht in die Angelegenheit einer fremden Familie einmischen. Vielleicht war es nicht gut, dass..."

Harry spürte, wie Ginny vor Wut bebte. „Dass sehe ich nicht so Professor Dumbledore." Harry wunderte sich, wie ruhig und sachlich seine Stimme klang: „Ich werde mich immer einmischen, wo unsere Freunde in Bedrängnis geraten. War es fair Ginny so anzuschreien und dann noch vor Fremden. Onkel Vernon hat mich auch angeschrieen, aber nie vor Fremden."

Überrascht sah ihn Dumbledore an. „Harry ihr müsst verstehen, Molly macht sich große Sorgen um ihre Familie."

„Ja, aber warum Professor Dumbledore? Habe ich sie gebeten nach Rumänien zu fahren und den Fuchsbau einzumotten. Habe ich ihnen untersagt Kontakte zu pflegen? Habe ich sie von Informationen fern gehalten? Nein! Nein! Und nochmals nein!"

Harry war aufgestanden, konnte aber nicht gestenreich sprechen, da Ginny sich direkt vor ihn stellte. Gerade so, sollte Harry verschwinden, er sie nicht vergessen konnte. „War das die Erklärung, die sie von mir hören wollten?"

„Nun, wir dachten eigentlich, du würdest uns Bericht erstatten, was bei Gringotts passiert ist? Und was das mit dem Ring von Ginny auf sich hat?" „Nun zu Gringotts kann ich ihnen einiges berichten. Zum Ring von Ginny kann ich gar nichts sagen, denn es ist ihre Angelegenheit, von wem sie etwas entgegen nimmt." „Ich dachte, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast, weil er das Wappen der Blacks trägt." Harry hob interessiert die Augenbrauen, antwortete aber nicht.

„Professor ich habe Bedingungen, bevor ich vor den Orden trete." Jetzt war es an Dumbledore interessiert zu schauen. „Meine Freunde sollen an den Sitzungen teilnehmen dürfen, auch wenn sie nicht Mitglied des Ordens sind. Wir wollen endlich, verdammt noch mal informiert werden. Von mir wird erwartet brav Bericht zu erstatten, warum war niemand vom Orden dort? Sie haben Beziehungen zum Ministerium, sie mussten doch gewusst haben, dass Percy so einen Scheiß plant. Warum haben sie uns nicht geschützt?"

„Harry ich habe von der Aktion nichts gewusst, selbst Hopkins hatte keine Ahnung, bevor er aufbrach, haben wir uns unterhalten."

„Ich wäre verdammt froh gewesen, wenn ich eine Nachricht erhalten hätte, wer vor der Bank die Lage unter Kontrolle hat!"

„Wie Harry?" „Fawkes hat es geschafft in die Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen, er wäre auch in die Halle von Gringotts gekommen!"

Nachdenklich schwieg der Professor.

„Professor Dumbledore." Ginny sah ihren Schulleiter direkt an: „ Sie erwarten, nachdem was sie Harry angetan oder besser nicht für ihn getan haben, von ihm Offenheit und Vertrauen? Ich bin die Freundin von Felicitas, und ich kann nur vermuten, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie davon erfährt wie sie uns nachspioniert haben. Ich kann nicht für sie sprechen, aber mich persönlich stört das Gefühl sehr, das mich überall und bei allem jemand beobachten könnte. Moody ist schon an der Schmerzgrenze, aber ihr Überwachungszauber hat diese überschritten."

Der Professor sah verlegen auf seine Schuhe: „Nun, ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen. Irgendwann werdet ihr mich vielleicht verstehen, warum ich so gehandelt habe."

„Nein Professor Dumbledore, nicht irgendwann werden wir vielleicht, sondern hier und jetzt wollen Ginny und ich es verstehen!"

„Ich sitze den ganzen Tag in meinem Büro und beschäftige mich mit den schlimmen und schlimmsten Seiten unseres Zeitgeschehens. Am Anfang war der Gedanke euch zu schützen. Wir müssen zurzeit immer damit rechnen, dass etwas Unabsehbares geschieht.

Harry, deshalb auch die Überwachung des Ligusterweges. Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass ich in meinem Elfenbeinturm des Wissens alleine, abgeschottet von der Welt war. So nützte ich die Überwachungszauber, um etwas näher am Leben zu sein."

Überrascht sah Harry Ginny an, die schmunzelte: „War meine Vermutung heute im Urwald doch nicht so falsch, Harry." „Stimmt Ginny. Professor Dumbledore, warum sind sie dann nicht einfach gekommen und haben sich zu uns gesetzt. Wir waren in Hogwarts und sie haben uns wieder fortgeschickt. Heute Morgen wurde der Zauber von Tonks aufgedeckt. Wir haben uns aber nicht enttäuscht von ihnen abgewendet, sondern sie eingeladen. Und wie haben sie es uns gedankt? Sie meinten, alle Geheimnisse in uns erforschen zu müssen. Ich finde das war sch... schade."

"Ihr müsst..." „Professor wir müssen zuerst einmal gar nichts, sie sind an der Reihe. Bevor wir über das Vergangene sprechen, sollten wir uns der Zukunft zuwenden. Ich werde vor den Orden treten und Rede und Antwort stehen und sie ermöglichen, dass Ginny dabei ist. Ohne Ginny kein Bericht."

Dumbledore holte Luft, schwieg aber, als er Harrys entschlossenen Blick bemerkte. „Harry ich gehe schon einmal voraus, sehr lange werden die Einzelnen nicht mehr bleiben."

„Nicht schon wieder eine Ermahnung. Sollen sie doch gehen, sie haben Ginny nicht unterstützt. Sie haben nicht mit mir gekämpft. Wir warten auf die Entscheidung des Ordens."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem alten Schulleiter.

„Lernt er es eigentlich nie. Er will etwas wissen, also zu unseren Bedingungen", brummte Harry. „Ginny du hast dich toll geschlagen!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Harry was für einen Zauber habt ihr eigentlich über mich ausgesprochen." „Wir sollen dich verhext haben?" „Nein nicht verhext, ihr habt mich zu euerer Vertreterin gemacht, was war das für einen Zauber? Die magischen Gegenstände reagieren seit heute Mittag auf mich." „Wie reagieren sie auf dich?" „Nun die Portraits lächeln mir auf einmal zu, selbst die Mutter von Sirius hat sich herabgelassen, mit mir zu sprechen."

„Felicitas hat auch von einem Ring gesprochen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es auch magische Ringe gibt, wenn das Ritual „cognitor solus secundär" durchgeführt wird. Du vertrittst uns in allen Angelegenheiten, warum sollte die Magie des Hauses nicht auf dich reagieren. Wir können dich damit am besten unterstützen."

Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein energisches Klopfen unterbrach sie. „Ja bitte!" Dumbledore konnte es nicht sein, dachte sich Harry. Der hätte nicht gewartet.

Eine besorgte McGonagall betrat den Raum. „Guten Abend ihr Lieben. Bitte entschuldigt mich, aber gerade habe ich Professor Dumbledore in der Halle getroffen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Die Geister, die er rief, wird er nun nicht mehr los." „Geister?" „Misses Weasley ein Zitat aus der Muggel-Literatur. Professor Dumbledore hat den Oden so auf Verschwiegenheit und auch auf die Abschirmung von euch Jugendlichen eingeschworen. Er wollte es zu euerem Schutz, euch nicht mit grausamen Einzelheiten belasten. Nun wird er sie wohl kaum umstimmen können."

„Professor McGonagall ich bleibe dabei. Bericht nur mit Ginny, sonst müssen sie auf den Tagespropheten oder auf das Hexenradio warten."

„Nun, welche Ansprache soll ich wählen?" „Mein Vorschlag wäre Harry", meinte Harry „gut Harry, ihr beide kommt mit in den großen Saal und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Misses Weasley an der Sitzung teilnimmt." „Wie wollen sie sich durchsetzen?" „Harry vertraue mir, ich brauche aber eure Unterstützung dazu, und sollte es nicht klappen, werde ich mit euch den Raum verlassen. Wollt ihr es versuchen?"

„Wir kommen mit. Sind die Ordensmitglieder umgezogen?" Ginny stand von Harrys Schoß auf. „Ja, es waren zuviele für die Küche", erklärte die Professorin während sie die Türe aufhielt.

Irritiert schaute Harry auf, als er in der Halle von einem Applaus begrüßt wurde. „Wo?" „Harry, die Portraits, du musst, sie zurück grüßen!" Verwundert schaute Harry Ginny an, lächelte aber den Portraits freundlich zu. „Ich danke ihnen für den freundlichen Empfang hier im Stammsitz der Familie, meine Herrschaften. Ich werde mir in den nächsten Tagen Zeit für sie nehmen. Aber sie werden schon erfahren haben, dass der Übergang zu mir nicht gerade freundlich ablief."

„Nun Lord Potter", Phineas Nigellus erschien im Rahmen der Mutter von Sirius. „Es hat schon Tradition, dass bei der Testamentseröffnung Tote gibt, aber so viele wie heute? Die Zeiten werden schlechter." „Phineas, wie viele?" „Genaue Zahlen habe ich nicht erfahren können, woher auch, wenn der Schuldirektor nicht dort ist wo die Informationen eintreffen."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf: „Phineas er kann nicht überall sein, und sein Besuch hier ist wichtiger als Zahlen aus dem Ministerium."

Als sie der Saaltüre näher kamen hörten sie das Hexenradio..._der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellte Körper einer Todesserin, wurde zur Autopsie nach St. Mungo gebracht. Dies war einer der größten und folgenreichsten Todesserüberfälle der jüngsten_ Geschichte...

Die Drei wurden von den Anwesenden nicht bemerkt, als sie den Saal betraten. Als McGonagall sich räusperte, schallte ihr ein mehrstimmiges „Psst" entgegen. Nur Dumbledore sah überrascht auf.

_...Wir bitten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, die stellvertretende Ministerin für Magie, Amelia Bones gibt eine Erklärung zu den Geschehnissen ab. _Die Stimme von Amelia klang nicht so souverän, wie es Harry gewohnt war, auch die anderen sahen überrascht auf. _Liebe Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft, ausdrücklich möchte ich auch die Kobolde ansprechen, die bei dieser Auseinandersetzung einen hohen Blutzoll erbringen mussten. Das Ministerium, welches zurzeit nur von mir vertreten werden kann, da der Herr Minister Hopkins sich unter den 53 Verletzten befindet. Er ist noch nicht in der Lage eine Erklärung zu diesen Geschehnissen abzugeben. Eine vorläufige Bilanz, so schrecklich dieses Wort auch klingen mag, da Leben nicht aufgerechnet werden können, kann ich ihnen mitteilen. 53 verletzte Hexen und Zauberer wurden in St. Mungo eingeliefert, davon sind 30 schwer bist schwerst verletzt. Die Kobolde gaben keine Zahlen an, es wurde nur angedeutet, dass es die blutigste Auseinandersetzung seit den Koboldaufständen im letzten Jahrhundert war. Wir haben Mister Fortunekeeper unser Mitleid und unsere Trauer mitgeilt und zu gesichert, dass von uns alle Hilfe erwartet werden kann. Nach Schätzungen unserer Auroren bezahlten circa 30 Kobolde die Verteidigung der Bank mit ihrem Leben, 4 Auroren starben im Kampf vor der Bank, während in der Bank drei von acht Toten keine Todesserkleidung trugen. Über die getöteten Todesser, wie auch über die erfreulich hohe Anzahl von 25 gefangenen Todessern werden wir keine näheren Angaben machen. _

Im Saal herrschte Schweigen, nur das Krachen beim Radioempfang unterbrach sie.

_Eine Frage... . Nein, ich werde ihnen hier keine Fragen beantworten. Die Strafermittlungsbehörden sind mit der Aufklärung beschäftigt. Sobald Ergebnisse vorliegen, werden die Gremien und danach die Öffentlichkeit informiert. _

Albus Dumbledore drehte den Radio mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes leiser. Er wartete kurz, bis auch die letzten Gespräche verstummt waren. „Harry hat sich bereit erklärt uns zuberichten. Harry vielleicht bekommen wir mit deinen Aussagen mehr Licht in die Sache."

„Ginny, hast du etwa diesen ganzen furchtbaren Bericht angehört?" „Ja, Mum wie jeder, der das Hexenradio empfangen kann, habe ich es gehört. Was ist daran so schlimm."

„Wir sollten Harry berichten lassen. Ich denke die Purzelbäume der Fantasie schaden mehr als es die Wahrheit kann", meinte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

„Aber nicht, wenn Ginny hier ist. Ginny das ist nichts für dich, warte draußen."

Harry sprang so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass eine Hexe, in seiner Nähe, den umfallenden Krug mit Kürbissaft gerade noch retten konnte.

„Harry setze dich", ermahnte in McGonagall. „Molly, ich finde, sie sollte die Warheit wissen. Stell dir mal vor, was sie sich alleine in ihrem Zimmer an schrecklichen Bildern ausdenken könnte, wenn sie nur den Bericht des Hexenradios hat. Es gibt eine uralte Magie, die Ginnys Seele vor zu grausamen Bildern schützen kann. Dieser Zauber ist so alt oder sogar älter als Magie. Er verhindert, dass Ginny zu viel erfährt, was ihrem Gemüt schaden könnte. Sie selbst kann es beinflussen. Wisst ihr was ich meine?" Albus sah seine Stellvertreterin fragend an, und er war nicht allein.

„Minerva du bist ganz sicher, dass es funktioniert?" „Molly, nachdem was ich beobachtet habe bin ich mir sicher. Ginny setze dich auf Harrys Schoß. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Harry Ginny nicht schaden will und bei diesem engen Kontakt spürt er es, wenn es zuviel wird. Ist jemand der Ansicht, dass wir dem alten Spiel des Vertrauens und der Aufgeschlossenheit für einander nicht vertrauen können? Wenn ja, dann werde ich mit Harry und Ginny den Saal verlassen, dann könnt ihr ohne uns tagen."

„Minerva ich frage mich nur, ob Misses McKinnon zu dieser Sitzordnung sagen wird?" „Oh Poppy, ich wäre froh, wenn sie sich nur über diese Sitzordnung äußern wird, ich befürchte sie wird uns noch einiges mehr sagen. Harry bitte."

„Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie viel sie durch das Radio erfahren haben. Stellen sie mir doch Fragen." Während Ginny sich etwas bequemer hinsetzte, sprachen die versammelten Ordensmitglieder miteinander.

„Harry, was hat mein Percy mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Molly macht wohl gute Mine zu diesem Schachzug von Minerva. Dädalus Diggel, der wie immer seinen Zylinder trug, wollte wissen, wie der Kampf zu Ende ging. „Harry wieviel Tode gab es?" „Was ist mit dem Minister passiert?"

„Harry wäre es nicht sinnvoller du berichtest uns von Anfang an. Wir wollen nicht den Wortlaut des Testamentes wissen, sondern nur warum Narzissa Malfoy alleine ging, und was in der Halle von Gringotts passierte?"

„Gerne Professor Dumbledore." Harry berichtete in knappen Worten von dem gescheiterten Versuch, ihn mit einem Portschlüssel zu entführen.

„Und wie kam es, dass er nicht traf?" „Tonks hat mich und Remus umgeworfen, mehr bekam ich nicht mit. Der Ball muss wo abgeprallt sein und hat wohl Malfoy wieder getroffen. Ich habe es nicht gesehen."

„Und Percy?" „Percy hat zu dieser Pressekonferenz eingeladen, er wollte die neue Offenheit des Ministeriums zeigen."

„Und dabei hat er den Überfall ermöglicht", brummte Kingsley. „Wie das?" „Ganz einfach Minerva, durch sein aufgeplustertes Auftreten und in Begleitung von zwei Auroren hat er die Kobolde eingeschüchtert."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „So einfach lassen sich Kobolde nicht einschüchtern." „Albus, versetze dich doch mal in die Lage dieser beiden Türsteher. Da kommt ein Unterstaatssekretär mit zwei grimmigen Auroren, knallt dir ein offizielles Schreiben hin und verlangt Einlass!"

„Kingsley was für ein offizielles Schreiben?" Mit einem Zug hatte der schwarze Auror sein Butterbierkrug geleert und Dobby kam mit einem neuen angewuselt.

„Albus, wir haben nur noch einen Zeugen. Dieser hat mir das Schreiben gezeigt. Es war ein Entwurf des Ministeriums. Das hat später auch Hopkins bestätigt. Er wollte damit Gringotts zu mehr Zusammenarbeit auffordern und Weasley sollte es überarbeiten."

„Bei Merlin, der hat doch nicht." „Doch Molly, er hat, wie es seine Art ist, sich einschleimen wollen." „Kingsley, mein Sohn schleimt sich nirgends ein! Er ist eben etwas mehr als korrekt."

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken, wenn man ihm schmeicheln wollte. Jedenfalls schnappt sich Percy diesen Wisch und überarbeitet ihn nicht, sondern setzt ihn gleich um, indem er von Gringotts Offenheit verlangt. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, Percy wird von den eingeschüchterten Kobolden mit samt den von ihm zusammen getrommelten Reportern eingelassen."

Diggel hatte vor Schreck seinen Zylinder verloren: „Und unter den handverlesenen Reportern waren die Todesser?"

„Nein, die haben wohl das ganze Theater beobachtet und gaben sich als verspätete Presseleute aus, auch sie durften in die Bank. Ihre Masken setzten sich wohl erst in der Halle auf."

Harry berichtete von den Kämpfen in der Bank, er vergaß auch nicht die Spiegel und den Sumpf von Tonks, zu erwähnen. Als er von dem Angriff auf Remus berichtete, konnten viele ihre Empörung nicht zurückhalten. „Geschieht dem Malfoy recht, geschockt aus den eigenen Reihen, das wird ‚dem dessen Namen wir nicht nennen' aber freuen." Der Schadenfreude der kleinen Hexe am anderen Ende des Tisches schlossen sich viele an.

Den Rest des Kampfes bis zum Eintreffen von Hopkins und Bones, mit denen Kingsley in die Bank kam, hatte Harry schnell berichtet.

„Harry, wenn du willst kann ich jetzt übernehmen", bot Kingsley Shackebolt an.

Harry nickte dankbar. Er entspannte sich etwas, je näher sein Bericht an Punkt kam, von dem er wusste, dass er nie wieder daran denken wollte, auf jeden Fall nie darüber reden wollte, hatte er sich verspannt. Er hatte in dem Moment aus reinem Willen gehandelt, wie im Ministerium als er Bellatrix mit dem Fluch foltern wollte. Leiden lassen, aus Rache für den Mord an Sirius. Nun hatte er sie ermordet. War er besser als sie? Er spürte den Druck von Ginnys Arm in seinem Rücken. Er sah ihren besorgten Blick, während die anderen Kingsley beobachteten. Er spürte aber nicht nur den Blick von Ginny, auch McGonagall hatte ihre besorgte Mine aufgesetzt. Und diese galt ihm und nicht Ginny, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Harry Kingsley hat dich etwas gefragt", Ginnys Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Harry ich war gerade bei dem Expelliarmus Zauber von der Lestrange, wie hast du es geschafft die Zauberstäbe zurück zu bekommen. Hast du deinen nicht auch verloren?"

„Nein, Mister Shacklesbold, meiner war in der Tasche, als Bellatrix angriff. Ich stand mit Am... eh... mit Madame Bones und Mister Hopkins vor dem Aufgang. Mister Fortunekeeper hatte sich gerade verabschiedet und war nach oben verschwunden."

Harry hoffte, dass die Befragung zu diesem Punkt zu Ende war, aber erwusste es konnte nicht sein. Die Anderen waren zu neugierig. „Tolle Reaktion Harry, als ich meinen Stab gezogen hatte, warst du schon mit Madame Bones unter einem Schutzschild und ich sah dich, wie du die Zauberstäbe auffingst, die du der überraschten Lestrange entrissen hast. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Ginny schreckte auf, als Harry um sie herumgriff und seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog. Mit einem Accio entführte er den Butterbierkrug von Shacklesbold. „So!"

Einige lachten über den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Kingsley Shacklesbolt. Und Harry hatte die Hoffnung jetzt schnell über das weitere Geschehen hinwegzukommen.

Kingsley berichtete weiter über den Angriff auf Hopkins und über dessen Verschwinden. „Harry ich habe das kaum mitbekommen. Ein Schrei von der Bones und plötzlich ging alles so schnell bis, der Todesfluch im Parkett einschlug. Du warst doch ganz in der Nähe."

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Erinnere mich an Amelia", flüsterte er Ginny zu und diese nickte.

„Nun es war eine sehr gute Zusammenarbeit mit Madame Bones. Ich schickte den Incendio und Stupor, während sie sich das Stillet holte und es zu einem Portschlüssel verwandelte. Mit dem ging Hopkins gerade noch rechtzeitig auf Reisen."

„Ich hörte aber nur deine Stimme?" „Nun ich war lauter als Madame, aber das muss ja nicht besser sein, oder?"

Kingsley schaute ihn prüfend an und Harry erinnerte sich an das Pokerface von Snape. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, ganz unbekümmert das Butterbier leer zu trinken, welches er von dem schwarzen Auroren entführt hatte.

„Wie habt ihr das Finale erlebt, es muss ja was passiert sein, Harry, Kingsley?" Albus hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und Harry verstärkte sein Okklumentikschild.

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich sie fixiert habe um einen Schwachpunkt zu finden, um mit Expalliarmus oder Stupor sie zu Fall zu bringen. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts wurde sie hinweggefegt. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie erleichtert ich war, als Amelia mir bestätigte, dass alles vorbei sei."

„Ja Harry, ich habe es ähnlich erlebt", bestätigte Kingsley. „Wir haben alle auf die Schutzglocke gefeuert und plötzlich zerbarst diese und ein Schrei, ein Wimmern und es war vorbei."

„Kingsley keine Einzelheiten, schau Ginny klammert sich schon an Harry", auf einmal klang Molly richtig fürsorglich. Ein kritischer Blick von seiner Hauslehrerin streifte Harry. Sie hatte wohl erkannt, wer hier wen festhielt.

„Einfach so", verwundert sah Dumbledore Kingsley und danach Harry an. Der Schulleiter stand mit ausgestrecktem Arm am offenen Fenster. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und schloss das Fenster, als Ginny anfing zu sprechen. „Vielleicht haben die Kobolde auch mitgemischt." „Wie meinst du das Ginny?" „Beim ersten Angriff auf Gringotts, haben sich doch die Kobolde auch mit einer Druckwelle gewehrt."

„Ja, ja, wenn alle Kräfte gemeinsam einwirken, kann es so ein Schutzschild schon zum Bersten bringen. Kingsley und auch dir Harry ganz herzlichen Dank für eueren Bericht. Harry, Ginny da ihr heute das erste Mal bei einer Ordenssitzung dabei gewesen seid, ermahne ich euch, nichts, aber auch gar nichts darf diesen Raum verlassen. Von der heutigen Sitzung und auch von den künftigen, bei denen ihr dabei seid." Mitten in dem Schlusswort von Dumbledore gähnte Ginny herzhaft und Dumbledore musste schmunzeln.

„Ginny wo bleibst du heute Nacht, gehst du zu Fred und George?", fragte Molly besorgt, die sich gleich nach dem Stühle rücken zu den beiden durchgeschoben hatte. „Mum ich bleibe hier im Grimmauldplatz. Fred und George gehen heute jemanden besuchen. Hier bin ich ja nicht alleine, Harry ist da."

„Hoffentlich könnt ihr wenigstens schlafen, was wünsche ich mir die ruhigen Zeiten im Fuchsbau wieder", seufzte Molly. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ihm beinahe Leid tat. Diesmal hatte sie ihn nicht umarmt, sicherlich weil Ginny einfach nicht von seiner Seite wich.

„Albus, meinst du das geht gut. Die Beiden alleine hier, ich kann nicht bleiben, ich muss zu Arthur." Der Schulleiter reagiert nicht, sondern fing eine feuerrote Feder auf und nickte zufrieden, als er sie einsteckte.

„Berichte ruhig alles Arthur und auch Misses Granger und deinen Söhnen. Wenn Harry und Ginny nichts dagegen haben, werde ich heute hier im Grimmauldplatz bleiben."

„Minerva, das wäre das erste Mal", meinte Dumbledore überrascht. „Albus man muss manchmal über seinen Schatten springen, je früher desto besser." Mit einem, ihrer typischen strengen Blicke, verließ sie die kleine Gruppe, um nach Dobby zu rufen. „Dobby haben wir hier noch ein Gästezimmer?" „Dobby überlegte kurz, aber Ginny kam ihm zuvor. „Dobby, Professor McGonagall bekommt das Zimmer, in dem ich geschlafen habe." „Mylady und..." „Mach dir keine Gedanken ich habe heute meinen Platz. Besorge lieber Harry neue Kleider, am besten gleich in sein Badezimmer, er hat es dringend nötig."

„Ginny!" Dumbledore schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und verschwand mit Molly, bevor diese ihrem Ausruf mehr dazufügen konnte."

Ginny suchte irgendetwas in den Sachen von Felicitas und Harry verschwand in das Bad. Das Badezimmer war beinahe so groß wie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Die Wanne würde sicherlich das ganze Badezimmer der Dursleys ausfüllten. Das warme Wasser tat ihm unendlich gut. Er musste nur auf seinen Arm aufpassen, der Heiler hatte zwar ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber es blutete noch leicht.

Die Badezimmertüre öffnete sich und Ginny kam herein, als ob es etwas Selbstverständliches wäre.

„Suchst du etwas?" „Ja, dich Harry. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns morgen mit Fred und George treffen? Erstens brauchen sie von uns ein Lebenszeichen und wir könnten gleich darüber sprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Felicitas wir morgen wohl auch eintreffen. Ihre Mutter klang etwas genervt, aber egal."

„Hast du ihr von dem allem erzählt, was passiert ist?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie das letzte Mal, wo ich mit ihr gesprochen habe kannte ich nichteinmal den Bericht vom Hexenradio, gerade habe ich nur mit der genervten Frau Mama gesprochen. Felicitas ist noch beschäftigt."

„Ja, das mit Fred und George ist gut. Schreibe aber nicht wo, sonst haben wir dort vielleicht auch ein Empfangskomitee." „Meinst du?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht Fred und George. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sicher die Spiegel sind."

Die Badezimmertüre klappte zu und Harry stieg aus der Wanne. „He, die Narbe blutete ja noch!" „Du bist ja noch da!" „Ja, ich suche ein Nachthemd von Felicitas, meine Kleider sind doch noch im Zimmer, in dem jetzt McGonagall schläft, ich will ihr nicht im Nachthemd begegnen." „Hat keins, sie nimmt immer ein T-Shirt von mir, und die sind im Schlafzimmer!"

„Hab dich nicht so", bemerkte Ginny mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Erst wird verbunden, dann verschwinde ich, ganz bestimmt!"

Fred und George saßen schon im Salon, der an das große Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz anschloss, als Harry in Trainingshose und T-Shirt hereinkam.

Gleich bei seinem ersten Besuch im Grimmauldplatz hatte er diese kleine Suite bezogen. Sirius hatte sie nie benutzt, da es die Räume seiner Eltern waren.

Dobby war ganz in seinem Element, er trug die verrücktesten Wünsche der Zwillinge auf und so sah es hier sehr gemütlich aus. „Hallo Harry, Ginny hat tatsächlich gemeint, wir würden auf den Bericht bis morgen warten." „George, ich habe es nur vorgeschlagen!" „Ginny ist doch selbstredend, dass wir gleich nach Harry und unserer kl... klugen Schwester schauen.

„Dobby gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" „Nein, eure Lordsch..." „Dobby!" Der Hauself schaute etwas unsicher zu den Gästen. "Spar dir die formelle Anrede, wenn wir unter Freunden sind." „Nein Harry sie sind alle gegangen. Professor Dumbledore will morgen in das Ministerium, er scheint sehr betrübt zu sein. Warum ist Misses Weasley wieder weg? Sehr langer Urlaub, wenn Dobby das bemerken darf."

„Nein, das ist schon kein Urlaub mehr", erklärte Fred. „Dad hat ein paar Aufgaben vom Ministerium zu erledigen und außerdem hat er da unten für den Orden ein kleines Netzwerk von Freunden aufgebaut.

Hermine sucht, in den verschiedensten Bibliotheken, nach Büchern über alte Zauber."

„Und was treibt Ron?" Die Zwillinge prusteten los. Diese Albernheit hatte Harry gefehlt.

„Ron treibt nichts, gar nichts, denn er ist noch nicht viel weiter gekommen!"

„Mit was, weiter gekommen?" „Mensch Ginny, mit dem Formulieren der Frage ob Hermine vielleicht mehr von ihm haben will, als bloß Händchen halten und Küsschen austauschen. Bill hat erzählt, dass er jeden Bibliothekar verdächtigt, auch wenn er schon steinalt ist, Hermine unanständige Angebote zu machen."

„Muss für ihn ja todlangweilig sein", meinte Harry. „Ständig in Bibliotheken Handlanger von Hermine zu spielen."

Ginny kicherte: „Ja die Liebe versetzt Berge, oder lässt, selbst Ron, Bildung ertragen!"

Harrys Mobiltelefon störte die lustige Runde. „Ja, Amelia. Tonks hat dich informiert…, dann ist ja alles gut. ...Wie bitte! ... Mister Fortunekeeper wünscht dies? Ja warum?... Macht das Sinn? Gut ich äußere mich erst, wenn ich mit euch gesprochen habe. ... So der Herr Unterstaatssekretär kann sich nicht erinnern, von wem er das blaue Auge hat?"

George zeigte auf sich und deutete einen Hacken an.

„Ja, Amelia ich bin noch am Telefon. Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen und habe auch nichts gehört. Aber wenn er schweigt, dann genieß es doch... Ja, es sieht so aus. Ich glaube wir sollten es seinem Gewissen überlassen, vielleicht hat er ein paar Regeln übertreten? ... Habe ich das richtig verstanden. Der Herr Unterstaatssekretär Weasley hat sich bei der Aktion ein blaues Auge geholt. Ja, das ist eine sehr doppeldeutige Erklärung, wenn ihr das so veröffentlicht. ... Ja, wir werden uns morgen treffen, dann sprechen wir über die Gegenleistung des Ministeriums für meine Zurückhaltung. ... Das Portschlüsselrecht für das Mitglied des Geheimrates... ach das habe ich schon, dann eben für weitere Personen! ... Danke für das Kompliment, aber manchmal muss auch ich Prioritäten verschieben. Gute Nacht noch Amalia und grüße Susan von Ginny und mir."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, das Ministerium hatte schon sein Eigenleben. Nur profitierte er jetzt davon.

„Harry", George wandte sich an ihn: „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, du wolltest uns doch etwas erzählen."

„Ja, und was war das mit der doppeldeutigen Erklärung?", forschte Fred nach.

Harry grinste: „Nun man hat Percy nach eurem Besuch gefunden, und es ziert ihn ein wunderschönes blaues Auge. Er kann sich einfach nicht erinnern, wer es war. Und da niemand etwas beobachtet hatte, wird das Ministerium diese doppeldeutige Erklärung abgeben. Ich wundere..."

„Ja, Harry du wunderst dich..., komm lass dir die Würmer nicht einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!" Fred hatte Recht, wem sollte er davon erzählen, wenn nicht seinen Freunden. „Nun ich wundere mich, dass sich die im Ministerium mehr Sorgen machen, wie sie ein blaues Auge des Unterstaatssekretärs erklären, als wie sie die Tatsache erklären wollen, dass er alle Anweisungen und Sicherheitsvorschriften übergangen hat."

„Harry für was forderst du eine Gegenleistung?" „Dass ich dem Wunsch von Fortunekeeper nachkomme, es hätte ja sowieso nichts gebracht!" „Hä?", diesmal kam die Reaktion aus drei Kehlen gemeinsam.

Harry schmunzelte: „Ich verzichte auf irgendwelche Anzeigen oder Nachforschungen über Draco Malfoys Aktion und dessen Verschwinden. Dafür erhalte ich von dem Ministerium das Recht Portschlüssel ohne Genehmigung zu erstellen. Dieses Recht könnte auch noch auf bestimmte Personen, deren Sicherheit mir und auch euch, Fred und George, sehr am Herzen liegen, erweitert werden."

„Kaum Lord schon schummelst du Harry, pfui!"

„Nun warum nicht, Fred", Harry grinste breit: „Soll ich mich mit den Kobolden von Gringotts einen Streit anfangen, indem ich mich in ihre Angelegenheit einmische? Sie sind der Ansicht, was in der Bank passiert ist ihre Sache. Ausserdem hätte ich vor dem Zaubergarmont nicht einen Beweis. Unsere Aussagen ständen das Schweigen der Kobolde und die Lügen der Malfoys gegenüber. Was die Presse von mir und diese Zaubergesellschaft von Werwölfen hält wisst ihr. Da blieb nur noch die Aussage von Tonks übrig – keine Chance Recht zu bekommen. Also, warum etwas Unerreichbares verfolgen, wenn ich durch mein Einlenken auf die Linie der Kobolde vom Ministerium etwas bekomme, was meinen Freunde und mir sehr nützlich sein kann. Bei solch einem Handel lässt sich mein Gewissen gut dehnen."

Total überrascht sah Ginny ihn an. Es klopfte an der Türe und Ginny stöhnte auf. „Harry James Potter, ich schwöre dir, ich werde heute noch Zeit mit dir verbringen, wo mich vor der ganzen Wahrheit kein Klopfen trennen kann, klar."

Die Türe öffnete sich und McGonagall, etwas sportlicher gekleidet als auf Hogwarts, aber trotzdem war dieser Hausanzug schon vor 30 Jahren ein Auslaufmodell gewesen. „Oh, bitte entschuldigt mich. Ich hörte noch Stimmen und dachte, dass noch mehr nicht schlafen können." „Nur herein in die gute Stube Frau Professor!", Fred verbeugte sich formvollendet, während Harry in das Schlafzimmer verschwunden war. Dobby war erschienen und brachte Professor McGonagall den geliebten Tee. „Die halbe Familie Weasley, das ist aber interessant. Haben die Herren vorhin keine Zeit gehab?" George grinste sie an: „Nein, leider nicht, wir waren noch familiär beschäftigt. Ginny hat uns bereits von ihrem Einsatz berichtet, Professor McGonagall, das haben sie gut gemacht." „Danke George Weasley, nie hätte ich jemals ein Lob von ihnen erwartet."

Harry brachte aus dem Schlafzimmer sein Denkarium und stellte es auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. „Dobby hast du etwas Zeit?" „Ja!", er schaute kurz zu Professor McGonagall. „Ja, Harry. Soll Dobby noch etwas erledigen?" „Nein, Dobby darf sich meine Erinnerungen mit ansehen, wenn er es will?" Dobby setzte sich auf den freien Sessel und Harry zu Ginny auf das kleine Sofa. McGonagall betrachtete die Szene schmunzelnd. Der kleine Hauself in dem großen Ledersessel, über seinen Ohren prangte das veränderte Wappen und unten schaukelten die dünnen Füße. Zwar passten die Schuhe, aber die Farben der unterschiedlichen Socken bissen sich mit der hübschen Uniform die er trug.

„Professor McGonagall, willkommen in meinen Privaträumen. Wir sind gerade bei dem Thema des Tages angekommen und weil ich mir das ganze Erzählen ersparen wollte, wählte ich das Denkarium."

Ginny machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und lehnte sich an Harry an. „Gut Misses Weasley", meinte McGonagall, als sich bereits aus der silbrigen Nebelsäule Figuren gebildet hatten. „Harry wird ihre Unterstützung brauchen, wie vorhin auch schon, nichtwahr Harry?"

Die Weasley Geschwister zuckten zusammen, als sie Percys mit seinem ganzen Gehabe sahen. „He Harry der war gut,_ Lord Potter, bitte Herr Unterstaatssekretär!"_

Beeindruckt betrachteten sie den Kampf der beiden Gruppen. Als sie Remus sahen wir um Luft rang heulte Dobby erschrocken auf. Dobby der das ganze so laut miterlebte erleichterte es den anderen auch ihre Zurückhaltung aufzugeben. Harry erlebte den ganzen Kampf noch einmal mit, was sollte Ginny nur von ihm denken, wenn er so unruhig neben ihr saß.

„So was habe ich mir gedacht, Harry. Der Portschlüssel für Remus und Tonks kam von dir. Da wird mir bei dem Geschehen um Hopkins einiges klarer."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, McGonagall hatte ihn durchschaut, die Lügen um die Portschlüssel hatten kurze Beine gehabt. Sollte er die Veranstaltung abbrechen? Warum hatte er sie nur begonnen. Ja er wollte Offenheit gegenüber seinen Freunden. Die Offenheit die Felicitas so liebte und die er auch von Dumbledore und dem Orden forderte. Abbrechen, das würde wohl zu sehr auffallen. Er dachte an die entscheidende Stelle, die ihn zum Mörder machte, die Elfenmagie war unsichtbar. Sein Gesichtsausdruck konnte keiner sehen, es sind ja seine Erinnerungen. Dieses Geheimnis musste er bewahren, wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie wüssten, dass er willentlich jemanden umgebracht hat.

„Echt cool, Harry. So schnell habe ich das noch nicht gesehen", rief Fred fasziniert. Kurz darauf schauten alle entsetzt zu, wie der Todesfluch kurz neben Harry und Madame Bones einschlug.

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, würden sie es bemerken, von wem die Magie ausging?

Mit seinem letzten Satz, in dem er Percy Unterstaatssekretär auf Zeit nannte, brachen seine Erinnerungen ab. Den letzten Blick auf sein Opfer, auf die von ihm getötete Bellatrix, sowie die zwei schwer verletzten Todesser, die auf dem Boden in ihrem Blut schwammen, hatte er ihnen erspart. Er wollte sie nicht mit dem Bild, der zur Unkenntlichkeit deformierten Körperteile, dem vielen Blut und vor allem nicht mit dem leeren Blick auf dem Gesicht von Bellatrix konfrontieren. Das Entsetzen, das blanke Entsetzen war darin zu lesen, Avada Kedavra wäre vermutlich gnädiger gewesen.

Einige Minuten saßen sie noch ruhig da, bis Dobby begann, die Reste des Essens aufzuräumen.

Ginny, die ruhig neben Harry sich das ganze Geschehen angesehen hatte, streichelte ihn aufmunternd über den Rücken. Harry wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten, hatte sie mehr mit bekommen als ihm Recht war. Ahnte sie vielleicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Fred wollte noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek sich ausleihen und so ging Harry mit ihm durch das sonst leere Haus. „Wo ist den eigentlich George abgeblieben?" „Der spricht gerade mit Ginny. Harry unsere Bitte an dich: Stehe heute Ginny weiter bei, passe auf sie auf. Es waren doch sehr... sagen wir mal eindrucksvolle Bilder. Sonst müssten wir sie mit zu uns nehmen, aber nachdem sie es schon angekündigt hat bei dir zu bleiben sind wir beruhigt." Harry nickte, aber er befürchtete, dass er für Ginny nicht die Hilfe sein könnte, wie die anderen vermuteten. Hatte er sie vielleicht schon zu sehr belastet, so nahe wie sie heute saßen, ständig auf Tuchfühlung – sie musste seine Reaktionen mitbekommen haben. „Harry du bist so nachdenklich, du musst doch froh sein es überlebt zu haben." „Fred verstehe es nicht falsch, natürlich bin ich froh, aber mussten es so viele Tote sein, nur wegen einem Erbe." „Nicht nur wegen dem Erbe, Harry hier ging es um eine Demonstration der Macht." „Ich frage mich ob das Voldemorts Handschrift ist?" „Wer weiß es, Snape vielleicht?"

„Welches Buch war es noch mal", fragte Harry scheinbar interessiert. Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Du bist es doch gewöhnt Harry, Bibliotheken als Vorwand kennst du schon seit deinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, oder?"

Als sie wieder im Salon angekommen waren, stand Ginny bei McGonagall und George kam mit erhobenen Daumen auf sie zu. „Wenn sich das hier alles beruhigt hat, kümmern wir uns um Ron und Hermine, einverstanden?" Harry nickte: „Ja langsam müssen sich die beiden Urlauber entscheiden, sonst sind sie vom Geschehen zu sehr abgehängt."

Ginny sah Harry fragend an, und spielte mit ihrem Spiegel. „Professor McGonagall, ich gebe ihnen meinem Spiegel, damit sie uns immer erreichen können. Bitte missbrauchen sie unser Vertrauen nicht. Wie sicher er ist, können wir nicht sagen, also nur belanglose Mitteilungen.

Dieser Spiegel reagiert auf meinen Namen, Professor McGonagall sie bekommen Morgen einen Eigenen. Sollte sich jemand bei ihnen melden, geben sie sich bitte gleich zu erkennen. Ich werde über Harrys Spiegel erreichbar sein."

Überrascht nahm McGonagall den Spiegel, mit der Gebrauchsanweisung entgegen. Fragend sah sie Harry an. Der grinste nur: „Wir sind in solchen Entscheidungen gleichberechtigt, wir sind nur verpflichtet alle zu informieren, dass alle den gleichen Wissensstand haben."

Fred reichte Ginny seinen Spiegel: „Sag Nanda Bescheid, sonst bekommt unsere Professorin heute von ihm deinen ‚Gute Nacht' Kuss!" „Mister Fred Weasley, gönnen sie mir den gar nichts?", bemerkte Professor McGonagall amüsiert.

Felicitas war immer noch nicht zu sprechen gewesen, sondern nur ihre Mutter. "Nein, Harry es geht nicht, du kannst sie jetzt nicht schon wieder stören. Wenn die ganzen Tränke fertig sind, dann geht es wieder. Einmal kann meine Tochter doch auch mal was für ihre Mutter tun! Bitte störe nicht mehr und sag das auch Ginny!" Harry schluckte, wie konnte man nur so egoistisch sein, schließlich hatte sie ja ihre Verletzung selbst zu verantworten. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Nirupama McKinnon ihre Lage gerade sehr ausnutzte: „Sagen sie Felicitas, dass es mir beschissen geht, obwohl oder weil ich es überlebt habe." „Du hast schon eine besondere Art von Humor Harry, morgen wieder!"

Wütend feuerte er ein Kissen in die Ecke. Besorgt sah Ginny ihn an, er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon im Zimmer war. „Ist was mit Felicitas?" „Nein, mit Felicitas nicht. Ihre dumme Mutter blockiert jeden Kontakt. Felicitas müsste mit den Tränken noch fertig werden. Er versuchte den Tonfall von Nirupama McKinnon hinzubekommen, aber es klappte nicht.

Ginny hatte sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank geholt und begann sich umzuziehen. „Willst du auch was zum Trinken, ich hole mir noch eine Cola?" „Ja, aber komm bald wieder, ich bin todmüde!" „Na hoffentlich nicht, das klingt so endgültig." Als er wieder zurückkam. War das Licht, in dem kleinen Zimmer, welches Dobby für Ginny gerichtet hatte, bereits aus. Er stellte die Flasche davor ab, um Ginny nicht mehr zu stören. Jetzt war er auf sich alleine gestellt mit den ganzen schrecklichen Bildern. Er zog sich im Bad um. Nur mit seiner Schlafanzugshose bekleidet ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht würde er es mit den Yoga-Übungen schaffen, nicht an diese schrecklichen Bilder denken zu müssen. Nicht an seine Tat, die ihn wohl sein Leben lang verfolgen würde. Diese Nacht musste er überstehen und das alleine, weil die egoistische Mutter von Felicitas auf ihre verdammten Tränke bestand. Etwas frustriert lies er sich in das Bett fallen. Da bewegte sich etwas im Schlaf. „Lumos" Total überrascht sah er im Schein seines Zauberstabes Ginnys neben sich im Bett liegen. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet und war vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen. Hatte er das verdient, er der heute getötet hatte. Nicht im Effekt eines Duells, sondern mit vollem Willen. Er wollte, das Bellatrix in das Gras biss, nachdem was sie ihm alles angetan hatte. Nun war Bellatrix tot und ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen.

Ginny vertraute ihm, sie legte sich in das Bett von jemanden der genauso schlimm war, wie die Todesser und schlief einfach ein. Gerührt von dem Vertrauen strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er stützte sich auf seinen linken Arm um sie besser zu beobachten, plötzlich drehte sie sich und lag und auf seinem Arm. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich auch hinzulegen. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, nein sie sollte ihren Schlaf haben. Den Schlaf, den auch er dringend bräuchte.

Das Nächste an was er sich erinnerte, war der erschrockene Gesichtsausdruck von Ginny, die neben ihm kniete und ihn versuchte zu beruhigen. Er hatte vermutlich im Schlaf geschrien. Schnell sah er seine Hände an. Nichts und er hatte gedacht sie wären blutrot. Blut und rot, langsam dämmerte ihm, was er geträumt hatte. Er hatte alle seine Gedanken im Denkarium, nein nicht alle. Den Teil, den er niemand zeigen wollte – er bereute, dass er überhaupt hingesehen hatte. Die Augen starrten ihn in dem Traum vorwurfsvoll an. Er legte sich erschöpft zurück und bemerkte, dass er nicht nur Ziel eines besorgten Blickes war. Professor McGonagall stand am Fuß des Bettes, in ihrem ehemals modischen Hausanzug, und sprach beruhigend auf ihn und Ginny ein. Ginny streichelte ihn vorsichtig über den unbekleideten Brustkorb, was McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete, aber nichts dazu sagte.

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, verschwand er auf die Toilette. Was dachten Ginny und McGonagall von ihm, welchen Eindruck hatte er hinterlassen. Plötzlich krachte es im Zimmer und Dobby stand mit dem Denkarium neben ihm. „Harry James Potter, für den Rest der Wahrheit." Betrübt sah der Hauself ihn mit seinen großen Augen an. „Dobby dich trifft keine Schuld." „Doch Dobby hätte nicht..." Harry unterbrach ihn. „Wenn du mir nicht diesen Zauber gezeigt hättest, würde ich nicht mehr sein." Der Hauself seufzte und verschwand mit dem Denkarium, nachdem Harry auch den letzten silbernen Schleier seiner Erinnerungen an diese Sache darin abgelegt hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer unterhielten sich Ginny und McGonagall leise, und er glaubte einen bekannten ihm sehr vertrauten Namen gehört zu haben. Als er wieder zurück kam war Ginny alleine. Er legte sich wieder in sein Bett und war dankbar, dass sie da war. Im Halbschlaf hörte er noch ihre Stimme: „Harry James Potter wann erfahren wir von dir die ganze Wahrheit." Harry schlief lieber schnell ein. Diese Frage klang ganz nach Felicitas. Er wusste, er musste sich dieser Frage stellen, aber heute nicht.

In einem fernen Land zog erschrak jemand in einer Ruhepause, als sie eine bekannte Stimme ernst mit ihrer Mutter reden hörte. Kurz darauf wurde sie gerufen.

* * *

Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure vielen Reviews, es geht wieder aufwärts. Und das es so bleibt habe ich ein paar Fragen an Euch:

Wie soll es weiter gehen?

Wie reagiert Felicitas,

wie Molly.

Wie soll sich das Verhältnis zu Ron und Hermine gestalten.

Was vorallem macht Lord Voldemort?

Schreib doch was du gerne lesen würdest, vielleichtfindet sich ein Plätzchen.


	26. Dumbledore, nur zwei Wörter mehr!

Hallo,

ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Unterstützung mit den vielen Reviews, einige Ideen von euch haben wir schon umgesetzt, andere folgen. Mein Co-Autor und Betaleser **Musashi47 **und** ich** sind begeistert von euren Reaktionen. Unser Dank an Euch: Ein neues Kapitel.

Ein besonderer Dank geht, wegen seiner Geduld mit meinen Fehlern und seinen vielen guten Einfällen, an dich **Musashi47. Danke.**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 25. Nachwirkungen

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, verschwand er auf die Toilette. Was dachten Ginny und McGonagall von ihm, welchen Eindruck hatte er hinterlassen. Plötzlich krachte es im Zimmer und Dobby stand mit dem Denkarium neben ihm. „Harry James Potter, für den Rest der Wahrheit." Betrübt sah der Hauself ihn mit seinen großen Augen an. „Dobby dich trifft keine Schuld." „Doch Dobby hätte nicht..." Harry unterbrach ihn. „Wenn du mir nicht diesen Zauber gezeigt hättest, würde ich nicht mehr sein." Der Hauself seufzte und verschwand mit dem Denkarium, nachdem Harry auch den letzten silbernen Schleier seiner Erinnerungen an diese Sache darin abgelegt hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer unterhielten sich Ginny und McGonagall leise und er glaubte einen bekannten, ihm sehr vertrauten Namen, gehört zu haben. Als er wieder zurück kam war Ginny alleine. Er legte sich wieder in sein Bett und war dankbar, dass sie da war. Im Halbschlaf hörte er noch ihre Stimme: „Harry James Potter wann erfahren wir von dir die ganze Wahrheit?" Harry schlief lieber schnell ein. Diese Frage klang ganz nach Felicitas. Er wusste, er musste sich dieser Frage stellen, aber heute nicht.

In einem fernen Land erschrak jemand in einer Ruhepause, als sie eine bekannte Stimme ernst mit ihrer Mutter reden hörte. Kurz darauf wurde sie gerufen.

**

* * *

26. Dumbledore, nur zwei Wörter mehr!**

Müde kehrte ein Mann von einem Gespräch zurück, zu dem er lieber nicht eingeladen hätte. Keiner hatte sich einen Zentimeter bewegt, nicht einmal ein Ansatz war zu erkennen gewesen. Er hatte sich gut vorbereitet, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Seine Anstrengungen zu vermitteln waren umsonst gewesen. Der Vertreter Pakistans hatte nicht unrecht, als er ihm vorwarf: „Die Briten sind an diesem Streit eigentlich die Schuldigen. Wäre eine bessere Lösung für Kaschmir gefunden worden, gäbe es jetzt keinen Streit."

Er suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Nachricht, aber nichts. Sonst hatte sie ihrem Vater doch immer etwas hinterlassen.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf, gewiss er war Zauberer und er wusste was apparieren bedeutet, aber in seinem Zimmer war dies nur ganz wenigen und nur in größter Not erlaubt.

Janardan, der Hauself der Familie war erschienen. „Sahib, Madame verlangt nach ihnen, sie selbst ist nicht in der Verfassung persönlich zu erscheinen." „Ist ihr schon wieder ein Kessel um die Ohren geflogen, obwohl Anandita bei ihr ist?" Er wusste, dass es übertrieben war. Das letzte Mal, das war erst heute Morgen, kam ihr der Trank entgegen.

„Kein Kessel dieses Mal und die junge Lady war bei ihr, bis vor kurzem."

Ian McKinnon ahnte Schlimmes. „Jandaran sind die Fetzen geflogen?" „Sahib, als Hauself möchte ich mich nicht über solche Sachen äußern." „Ach, Jandaran", Ian betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Ich verrate es auch nicht meiner Frau, sag was war los." Der Hauself schniefte laut: „Nein Sahib, kein lauter Streit nur Blicke, davor war eine fremde Frau im Spiegel."

Ian konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen: „Und wo ist Lady Anandita nun?" Der Hauself zog die Schultern ein: „Bei Sahib Harry, hoffe ich." Als er in seinen Taschen suchte und endlich den Spiegel hervorzog, schüttelte der Hauself den Kopf: „Die Herrin hat Anandita den Spiegel nicht wieder zurückgegeben." „Warum, denn das?" „Mylady wollte bei dem Kongress durch Lady Ananditas Freunde nicht immer gestört werden."

Ihm lag ein Wort auf der Zunge, welches man in seinen Kreisen nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. „Mylady ist ratlos, Sahib. Die strenge Dame im Spiegel verwendete keine bösen Worte, aber was sie sagte haben bisher nur alle gesagt, wenn die Herrin nicht im Raum war." „Oh, oh!"

Ian zog das Mobiltelefon. „Lady Anandita hat es abgeschaltet, vor den Augen der Herrin, sie will jetzt auch nicht gestört werden, meinte sie." „Haben sie doch miteinander gesprochen?" „Nein Sahib, nur diesen Satz."

Ian löschte das Licht und stellte sich in den Kamin „Kerala Hotel Imphal".

Als er das Hotel durch den Eingang für Zauberer betrat, war die Überschrift des Tagespropheten aus London nicht zu übersehen. _„HARRY POTTER ÜBERLEBTE KNAPP..."_ Ian kaufte die Zeitung und ging mit ihr bewaffnet in die Suite seiner Frau. Einige große Hotels hatten, neben dem normalen Hotelbetrieb zwei VIP-Bereiche, einen für die Schönen und Reichen und einen für die zauberhaften Wesen. Dieser war meistens etwas entfernt von dem eigentlichen Hotel. Die Hotelanlagen konnte man nutzen, nur zaubern durfte man dort eben nicht.

„Oh Ian, schön dass du kommst, schau dir mal die geplanten Berichte für die Zeitung an!" Ian sagte gar nichts, er äußerte sich sehr selten zu den Berichten. Man zahlt einer Zeitung etwas, damit der selbst geschriebene Bericht darin erscheint. „Nein, keine bezahlten Berichte. Richtig echte Berichte. Nur schade, dass Felicitas nicht mehr hier ist. Sicherlich hätte sie gerne morgen mit den Fachjournalisten gesprochen. Sie waren alle begeistert von ihr."

Ian warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. „Felicitas wird in der nächsten Zeit nicht von Reporten begeistert sein und sie würde sicherlich eine Unsumme zahlen, nicht in der Zeitung Berichte lesen zu müssen, die sie nicht beeinflussen kann."

Ian ging an die Bar und schenkte sich einen Whisky ein. Das brauchte er jetzt für die Szene, die nun folgen würde. Von der Aufmachung verstanden sie etwas. Die Überschrift alleine riss es nicht raus, aber darunter das Bild des abgekämpften, erschöpften Harry gab was her. Und die erwartete Wirkung trat ein. „Ian, ich wollte doch wirklich nicht...der arme Junge...wenn ich..." „Nun, du hättest es wissen können nicht war. Du kannst mir den Spiegel von Anandita geben. Ich werde morgen alle Termine absagen und nach England reisen."

„Oh Ian, sie haben mir es versucht zu erklären." „Aber deine Tränke waren dir wichtiger, nicht wahr?"

* * *

Im Salon des alten Familiensitzes der Blacks hatte es sich die alte Lehrerin gemütlich gemacht. An einen geruhsamen Schlaf konnte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nicht zu denken, zuviel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte den Salon gewählt, da von seiner Türe aus das Treppenhaus beobachtet werden konnte. Niemand würde unbemerkt nach oben in die Wohnräume kommen. Lautes Poltern schreckte sie auf, als sie nach all den Sicherheitsfragen vorsichtig vor die Eingangstüre blickte, fand sie einen angetrunkenen Mundungus an der Türe lehnend vor. 

Kaum war er ihm Haus, fing er an Minerva nach dem Fest zu fragen. „Welches Fest Mundungus?" Mundungus schien vor ihren strengen Augen nüchtern zu werden. „Bellatrix tot, Todesser zurück geschlagen. Toll!" „Woher Mundungus?" "Woher? Woher? Das Hexenradio bringt nichts mehr anderes, Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten gefällig?" Sie nahm ihm die Zeitung in die Hand und hielt die Haustüre auf und Mundungus ging wieder. „Kein Fest, kein Feuerwhisky, kein Mundungus müsst ihr doch wissen."

Im Treppenhaus huschte etwas, vermutlich nur Dobby, der auch nicht schlafen konnte.

„Huch, haben sie mich erschreckt!" Vor Minerva stand eine sie entsetzt ansehende Felicitas. Leicht irritiert schaute sie zurück, bis sie merkte, dass der Blick nicht ihr, sondern der Zeitung galt. Sie legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und Felicitas überflog sie, seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl. „Miss McKinnon Tee?" "Ein Feuerwhisky wäre mir lieber!" "Aber Miss McKinnon!" "Waren wir eigentlich nicht schon bei Felicitas, Professor McGonagall. Die förmliche Anrede erinnert mich zu sehr an Mama und das will ich jetzt nicht!" „Aber nur einmal, erzählen sie es aber niemanden." „Danke Professor und auch dafür, dass sie mich gerufen haben. Ist Ginny bei ihm oben?" McGonagall nickte: „Sie dürfen ihr aber keine Vorwürfe machen, sie hat Harry sehr geholfen, insbesondere als er an seinem Albtraum aufwachte." Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich werde und kann niemanden außer mir selbst Vorwürfe machen."

„Das werden sie nicht. Sie haben ja nicht gewusst, wie es ihm heute Abend ging und sich gegen ihre Mutter durchzusetzen war selbst für mich schwierig."

„Was meint Tonks?" „Tonks ist bei Remus im Krankenhaus." McGonagall berichtete von dem Angriff durch Draco Malfoy.

Die Türe öffnete sich leise und Dobby schlich herein. „Oh Lady Felicitas! Harry und Ginny schlafen jetzt endlich ruhig." „Danke Dobby, und du verschwindest jetzt am Besten auch." „Dobby kann nicht. Die Sorgen in seinem Kopf sind zu groß, als Dobby sich darauf legen könnte.

Fragend sah Felicitas dem Hauselfen nach. „Ich befürchte er weiß mehr als wir, obwohl wir das Geschehen gemeinsam im Denkarium angesehen haben." „Die Gedanken sind im Denkarium und trotzdem hatte er einen Albtraum?" „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, vermutlich haben wir nicht alles erfahren. So ist er eben! Schauen sie mal nach beiden."

Im Schlafzimmer hörte man außer dem gleichmäßigen Atem von zwei Personen nichts, die Lichter waren aus. Ein richtig friedliches Bild, welches auch durch die rotgetigerte Katze nicht gestört wurde. Leise sprang die Katze auf das Bett und pirschte sich zielstrebig an. Ganz vorsichtig war sie bis zu einem Gesicht der Schlafenden und beugte den Kopf vorsichtig. Jeder Muskel war angespannt, sie konnte sofort flüchten, sollte sie es müssen.

„Harry", murmelte das Mädchen: „Lass dass!" Aber die Katze, die ganz bestimmt nicht Harry hieß, setzte ihr Werk fort. Das Mädchen schien aufzuwachen, verschlafen klang ihre Stimme: „Harry hör auf! Ich bin eine Freundin von dir aber nicht die Freundin, spar dir die Spielchen für Felicitas!" Die Katze schien sich nicht an den Worten zu stören, sondern ging vom Knappern an Ginnys Ohr dazu über es ausgiebig abzuschlecken. Plötzlich versuchte Ginny den Störenfried zur mit der Hand abzuwehren. „He!" „Psst" Felicitas hatte sich verwandelt. "Du weckst ihn noch." Ginny rieb sich die Augen. „Merlin sei Dank, komm du kannst gleich meinen Platz einnehmen, ich habe mir eine Nacht mit Harry romantischer vorgestellt." Ginny erschrak, als sie im Licht ihres Zauberstabes im Gesicht ihrer Freundin Tränen sah. „Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dich mit ihm in einem solchen Moment alleine gelassen habe?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen: „Das Schlimme an euch Beiden ist, dass ich keinem böse sein kann. Feli ich habe mit deiner Mutter gesprochen, ich hatte keine Chance zu dir durchzukommen." „Sie hat mir kein Ton davon gesagt, erst als McGonagall sie vermutlich rund gemacht hat. Was ist denn alles geschehen?" „Schlupf unter die Decke, dann darfst du etwas Legilimentik anwenden, denn Harry sollten wir schlafen lassen." Auf Felicitas fragenden Blick hin, erklärte Ginny weiter: „Es muss verdammt hart gewesen bei dem Kampf in Gringotts und außerdem befürchte ich, dass er uns etwas verschweigt." Felicitas sah zu Harry und strich ihm vorsichtig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er brummte irgendwas und drehte sich, zu Felis Überraschung in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„So hättest du mich auch testen können, Felicitas. Von einer Katze in das Ohr gebissen zu werden ist nicht ganz schmerzlos." „Sorry, darf ich trotzdem in deinen Gedanken spazieren gehen?" „Aber nur da, wo es um gestern geht."

Leise öffnete sich die Türe und Professor McGonagall schaute überrascht auf das Bett. Während Harry schlief, lächelten die beiden Mädchen sie an. „Felicitas ich habe ihrem Vater bestätigt, dass sie gut angekommen sind. Er ist in George-Manor. Jetzt schlaft aber, der Tag wird sicherlich sehr anstrengend."

Felicitas wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ginny hielt sie davon ab. „Er wacht sonst noch auf!"

Die Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch die großen Fenster fielen, erreichten langsam das Kopfende des Bettes im Schlafzimmer der Belletage.

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, hatte wie alle Herrenhäuser unterschiedlich ausgestattete Etagen. Im ersten Stockwerk befand sich neben der Bibliothek, den Salons und den beiden Arbeitszimmern auch das Ankleidezimmer, das Bad wie auch das Schlafzimmer des Lords und der Lady. Die persönlichen Zimmer waren von den allgemeinen Räumen wie der Bibliothek oder des Billardszimmers durch Türen getrennt, so bildete der Bereich eine eigene Wohnung. Im 2. Stock und in der Mansarde gab es noch eine Unmenge von Zimmern, von denen manche auch kleine Wohnungen bildeten, mit eigenem Bad und Zugang. Sirius hatte hier oben in seinem alten Jugendzimmer gelebt, Remus hatte sich eine Zweizimmerwohnung mit Bad eingerichtet. Da es sich hier um Räume handelte, die früher für die Dienerschaft da waren, hatte das Schlafzimmer von Remus eine Besonderheit. Es führte eine Treppe direkt in den Keller, für einen Werwolf, der sich in der Vollmondnacht zum Schutz der anderen im Keller einschloss, war das beinahe perfekt.

Die Mansarde, die den Abschluss des Hauses nach oben bildete, waren die Zimmer, welche als Gästezimmer des Ordens genutzt wurden.

Harry öffnete müde die Augen und blickte auf das Nachbarbett, sie schien noch zu schlafen.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an seinen Traum. Nein es war wohl kein Traum, es war wohl mehr eine Verbindung mit Voldemort. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich gewesen, Harry hatte sich die Reaktion von Voldemort ganz anders vorgestellt. Er hatte erwartet, dass er tobt. Nur so hatte er bisher eine Verbindungen gehabt. Bei großen Gefühlsausbrüchen von Voldemort war er oft ungewünscht Gast. Heute aber saß Voldemort ruhig auf seinem Lehnstuhl und Harry hatte diesmal nicht die unbändige Wut gespürt, die den Dunklen Lord sonst immer überkam. Nein heute war er enttäuscht, einfach nur enttäuscht. Harry schien es, als wenn alles was ihm vorgetragen wurde, er anscheinend nicht mit richtig registrierte.

Auf einmal sah er, durch die Augen von Voldemort klarer. Malfoy stand wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihm: „Und Draco schon wieder versagt, oder was gibt es heute für eine Ausrede? Bevor Draco antworten konnte, traf ihn ein Folterfluch. Der Dunkle Lord brach ihn erst nach endlosen Minuten ab, ohne die Freude am Leid des Betroffenen genossen zu haben. „Draco, ich warte auf dein Gestammel."

Draco rappelte sich mühsam, von seiner Mutter gestützt, auf. „Meister ihr habt Recht", begann Narzissa etwas unsicher. Sie machte eine Pause, aber nichts geschah. „Sicher wurde das Ziel von uns nicht so erreicht wie ihr euch das vorgestellt habt, aber..."

„Das ist eine sehr freundliche Umschreibung für euer Unvermögen, liebe Narzissa. Ich will eine Erklärung, was aus meinem brillanten Plan geworden ist!" Die Stimme von Voldemort hatte nicht an Schärfe verloren, sie klang dazu noch so selbstgefällig, wie Snape in seiner besten Zeit. „Warum ist es wieder nicht gelungen, warum musste ich wieder viele Leute verlieren und dabei waren auch Fähigere, als ihr es alle seid." „Mein Sohn hat nicht versagt. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich was geschehen ist. Es…." Voldemort war aufgesprungen. „Schweig! Alle, außer ihr beiden verlasst den Saal."

Ein Zauberer stand zögernd an der Türe, doch als der Dunkle Lord seinen Stab hob, schaffte der junge Todesser es doch sehr schnell die Türe von außen zu schließen.

Voldemort hatte sich wieder gesetzt: „Zur Zeit gibt es zuviel Ungewöhnliches, setzt euch, ich will in euren Erinnerungen lesen. Ihr braucht nicht um Gnade zu winseln, wenn ihr mich belogen habt. Verrat hatte ich in letzter Zeit genug, von Umbridge bis, ja auch bis zu Bella.

Hier hatten die Erinnerungen Lücken. Vermutlich hatte Voldemort seinen Okklumentikschild angewandt, während er in die Erinnerung der beiden stierte.

Harry, daran konnte er sich erinnern, wollte unbedingt wissen was passierte. Der Kontakt kam wieder zustande. Draco Malfoy lag am Boden während seine Mutter scheinbar unbehelligt geblieben war. Harry vermutete, dass Voldemort genauso brutal vorgegangen war wie Snape bei ihm. „Wie ein Schutzschild, interessant! Wie hat er das geschafft? Hatte er keinen weiteren Zauberstab?" „Nein, Sir die Kobolde hatten alles überprüft." „Ist der Werwolf endlich krepiert, Draco?" „Sir, niemand weis wo er abgeblieben ist, Potter hat den Portschlüssel auf die verdammte Aurorin geworfen die sich um ihn gekümmert hat, weg waren sie." „Narzissa, schon was gehört?" „Nein, Sir. In St. Mungo ist er nicht angekommen." „Dann kann ich ja noch hoffen." Die Stimme von Voldemort hatte die alte Kälte wieder erreicht.

„Draco wohl zu stolz auf deine Tat gewesen, und nachlässig geworden. Merk dir angegriffen wird man immer von allen Seiten, du musst noch viel lernen." „Sir, Potter hat zwar gezielt, aber nicht getroffen!" „Nein, Potter hat richtig gezielt und er hat auch getroffen. Denk mal nach wie, ich helfe dir: Crucio!"

Narzissa war erschrocken aufgesprungen. Voldemort hob den Fluch auf. „Den Rest kenne ich. Bella wollte ihr Erbe und nahm einige von uns mit in den Tod, oder überließ sie dem Ministerium. Ihre letzte Meldung an mich war: Muss Zissi und Draco helfen! Nicht ich hole mein Erbe, dann hätte ich ihr alles untersagt! Mit den Kobolden sich anzulegen, wie töricht, wie dumm, wie selbstüberschätzend. Verdammt noch einmal!"

Voller Wut war er aufgesprungen. Das war der Moment gewesen, an dem Harry ein zweites Mal aufgewacht war. Zum Glück hatte Ginny nichts bemerkt, wie wäre er da gestanden. Aber Voldemort hatte wohl etwas bemerkt, denn danach gab es keinen weiteren Kontakt. Selbst der Versuch in die Türe seines Gehirnes zu gelangen, die mit Tom Riddle beschriftet war scheiterte. Er wollte mehr wissen, vielleicht würde er etwas von Snape erfahren.

Nun war aber seine größte Sorge, wo Felicitas abgeblieben war.

Er griff nach seiner Brille, die ihm zu allem Übel noch herunterfiel, aber er hatte den Mehrwegespiegel in der Hand. „Felicitas hallo!" Er wartete gespannt, hatte er zu leise gesprochen, aber er war kein Vernon. Der konnte gleich nachdem er wach war die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen brüllen. „Hallo?" Neben ihm regte sich was, aber auch im Spiegel. "Morgen Harry, Felicitas müsste bei dir in London sein." „Bei mir?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Ja bei dir du Schlafmütze!" Felicitas nahm dem total überraschten Harry den Spiegel ab und sprach kurz mit ihrem Vater.

Vorsichtig schob sie seinen aufstehenden Mund mit der Hand zu. „Das ist aber sehr lieb von dir, dass dein erster Gedanke mir gehört. „Bist du vielleicht wieder grundlos eifersüchtig?" „Grundlos ist wohl nicht ganz richtig, mein Lieber. Ich komme hier an und du liegst neben meiner besten Freundin im Bett, dazu noch halb angezogen." Harry wollte Felicitas unterbrechen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. „Kaum bin ich mal ein paar Stunden nicht da und was muss ich sehen?" Als Felicitas Luft holte, nützte Harry die Chance. „Wo ist Ginny eigentlich? Vielleicht lässt du sie zu Wort kommen." Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht nötig, ihr habt meine Tests mit Ohnegleichen bestanden." „Tests?" Felicitas berichtete Harry davon, der gleich prüfend sein Ohr abtastete. „Ich habe nur Ginny angeknabbert, bei dir hat es gereicht das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, außerdem war ich ja immerhin dein erster Gedanke."

„Wo hast du nur gesteckt?" „Bei Mama, die ihre Verletzung sehr ausnutzte, aber sie hat mir nichts von euren Hilferufen erzählt. Darüber habe ich mit ihr noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen." „Gesprochen? Ich stelle mir das etwas lauter vor." Felicitas grinste verlegen. „Nein, ich habe gar nichts mit ihr besprochen. Das wird sie mehr treffen. Geschrei ist sie ja schon gewöhnt." Felicitas löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah Harry direkt in die Augen: „Den Affen habe ich schon bei Ginny gesehen, müssen wir dringend wiederholen. So ein Dschungelzimmer ist doch lustig." „Aber jetzt raus aus den Federn, allein deine Erinnerungen an das Treffen des Ordens sind erschreckend. Ich will jetzt deine eigentlichen Erinnerungen aussehen. Harry zum Schlafen ist das Auslagern gut, aber man kann Erlebnisse nicht so verdrängen. Spätestens beim Anblick des Tagespropheten macht dich das Fehlen der Erinnerungen daran krank."

Harry zog sie wieder zurück auf die Matratze. Felicitas lies es zu und berichtete Harry von ihrem Ärger mit der Mutter. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber im Treppenhaus ließ es einen Schlag, der von einem Jammern gefolgt war. „Tonks ist da!", bemerkte Harry trocken und verschwand im Bad. Felicitas hörte das Dobby ihm Bad war und kam dazu als Harry meinte: „Dobby danke, dass du mir das Gedankium gebracht hast, aber wir werden uns die Gedanken zuerst im Salon nochmals ansehen, bevor ich deinem Rat und den von Felicitas nachkomme. Felicitas, Tonks und vielleicht auch Remus wollen sie sicherlich sehen."

Dobby schaute überrascht: „Harry woher weißt du, dass Miss Tonks da ist?" Harry grinste. „War doch Tonks die sich in der Hall irgendetwas angeschlagen hat, oder?" Dobby grinste.

„Harry darf keine Gedanken mehr herausnehmen", ermahnte ihn der Hauself. „Dafür sorge sich Dobby! Ist doch in Ordnung, Harry, du willst uns ja sicherlich nichts vor enthalten." Harry warf seinen Waschlappen nach Felicitas. Genau das hatte er vorgehabt. Er wollte die Gedanken heraussuchen, die ihn letzte Nacht nicht schlafen ließen, Er hatte sich Stichwörter notiert, denn im Gedächtnis war nur noch dass, an was er aufgewacht war. Es reichte, wenn er mit den Bildern und dem Wissen, dass er es war fertig werden musste. Felicitas war mit dem Denkarium verschwunden und Dobby schaute ihn mit besorgten Augen an.

„Die Hauselfen von Black-Castle haben Dobby verziehen. Sie haben Dobby sogar gelobt, weil er seinem Herrn diese Sorge ermöglicht hat." Harry schaute Dobby überrascht an: „Wie bitte, was haben die?" Dobby sah etwas verlegen aus: „Sie haben erkannt, dass Harry Elfenzauber verwandt hat." „Dobby wie haben die das erkannt?" „Die Kobolde haben den Hauselfen gesagt, dass sie es nicht waren. Kobolde können auch etwas Elfenmagie. Im Saal war nur noch einer der mit einem Hauselfen befreundet ist."

Fassungslos sah Harry Dobby an. „Nicht böse sein. Hauselfen verraten nichts und die Kobolde hätten es gerne, wenn Harry auch nichts verrät. Mister Fortunekeeper meint, so hätten die Feinde mehr Angst, wenn sie meinen Kobolde haben es getan." Harry schluckte, es taten sich für ihn immer neue Welten auf. „Haben die Kobolde denn oft Kontakt mit Hauselfen? Und wissen das nun alle Hauselfen im ganzen Land?" Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Addy und die Hauselfen auf Black-Castle. Kontakt gibt es in schlechten Zeiten immer mehr als sonst."

„Dobby ich sage zu niemand etwas, versprochen!" Dobby schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Harry muss es seinen Freunden sagen. Freunde müssen alles wissen und sie verstehen auch alles!" „Ich kann das nicht, die halten mich für einen Mörder!" „Harry das ist falsch. Mörder handelt nur für sich. Harry kämpfte für sich und andere. Dobby wird Harry helfen, dass er es seinen Freunden sagt."

„Harry Frühstück!" Harry schreckte im Badezimmer zusammen. Wie er das hasste, im Ligusterweg wurde gerufen, wenn er Frühstück machen sollte. Hier im Grimmauldplatz war es immer Molly, die, wie jetzt gerade Tonks, durch das ganze Haus plärrte. Rücksichtslos sich in sein Leben einmischte, Ron war in der Sache ganz nach Molly geraten, Essen war das Wichtigste. Ron hatte auch nicht das Gespür, wenn er ihn beim Nachdenken oder nur beim Träumen störte, wichtig war der Ranzen war voll. Harry befürchtete, dass dies kein guter Tag sein würde.

Als er zum Frühstück eilte, kam ihm Ginny entgegen. Einen Augenblick standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend legte Harry seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. „Danke, dass du so gut auf mich aufgepasst hast." Ginny grinste ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Bei einer solchen Belohnung, mache ich es immer wieder gern. Außerdem habe ich auch dich gebraucht, der Vorwurf, ich würde die Familie zerstören, setzt mir immer noch zu."„Es wird nicht so schlimm werden, aber nur unter den Teppich zukehren ist nicht gut!" „Danke gleichfalls, ich bin wirklich gespannt, was du uns vorenthalten hast?" Harry schluckte, antworte aber nicht, sondern öffnete die Küchentüre.

Felicitas saß neben Tonks und beide sahen auf, als er von Ginny gefolgt, den Raum betrat.

„Guten große Schwester, wie geht es den Remus?" „Morgen Harry. Remus geht es besser. In ein bis zwei Tagen haben wir ihn wieder. Er lässt dir ausrichten du sollst nicht wieder irgendetwas verheimlichen, außerdem haben wir deinen Spruch von gestern verstanden. Es war lieb von dir uns nicht mit der brutalen Wirklichkeit zu konfrontieren, aber sie hat uns eingeholt. Amelia erwartet dich zum Mittagessen im Ministerium."„Muss das sein, ihr wisst doch wie gerne ich dahin gehe." Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „In Zukunft wirst du dort oft sein, als Geheimer Rat und Mitglied des Zaubergarmonts." Harry schaute überrascht von seinem Teller auf: „Geheimer Rat und Schulrat ja, aber Mitglied des Zaubergarmonts ist mir neu, habe ich etwas überhört?" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Die im Ministerium haben nach deiner Annahme des Testamentes ihre Unterlagen durchforsten und festgestellt, dass du erschreckend viel Einfluss hast. Der Sitz im Gericht stammt von den Potters, und das Testament hast du noch nicht gehört."

„Tonks kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich von Testamentseröffnungen im Augenblick die Nase etwas voll habe?"

„Harry, Dad und Abhijat würden gerne mehr wissen, als in der Zeitung steht. Soll ich sie rufen?" „Feli wir gehen nach..." Harry tippte auf seinen Ring, und sah sich suchend um. „Kein Überwachungszauber, Harry. Ich habe es gleich geprüft." „Danke Tonks, also auf nach Black-Castle." „Danach sollen wir bei Minerva vorbei schauen, sie musste heute Morgen gleich nach Hogwarts. Poppy schafft es mit den vielen Verletzten nicht mehr. St. Mungo ist so überfüllt, dass sie einige nach Hogwarts gebracht haben", ergänzte Felicitas.

„Harry nicht Ginny, du nimmst Tonks mit, ist immerhin deine große Schwester?" Tonks und Ginny sah Felicitas fragend an. „Wir sind nicht so geübt wie Nanda, aber auf nicht so lange Strecken schaffen wir es auch." Harry verdrehte die Augen, was Felicitas mit einer Grimasse quittierte.

„Ist deine bessere Hälfte etwas eifersüchtig?" „Tonks, etwas ist gut", brummte Harry. „Aber bei Ginny zeigt sie sich normalerweise sehr großzügig."

Hochkonzentriert legte er seine Arme um Tonks, die überrascht schaute, aber nichts sagte. „Tonks für eine so weite Strecke bist du mein Versuchskaninchen. Mit Ginny und dir hat es auf Kurzstrecken schon geklappt." „Du bekommst sicher Ärger, wenn uns Felicitas so sieht." „Warum? Die große Schwester darf ich doch umarmen. Theoretisch müsste es auch klappen, wenn ich dich an der Hand nehme oder beide Hände auf deine Schulter legen", erklärte Harry. „Aber warum soll ich mir die Chance entgehen lassen." Tonks grinste zurück.

Zu Harry großer Überraschung waren es nicht nur Ian und Abhijat, sondern auch Felicitas Mutter, die sie erwarteten. Harry begrüßte alle freundlich. Eine gewisse Unsicherheit hatte er bei Nirupama gespürt, was ihn nicht wunderte. Die Herzlichkeit, mit der er von Ian und Abhijat begrüßt wurde, hielt Harry von einem Kommentar zurück. Ginny sprang ein, um die Spannung zu überbrücken. „Kommt ihr bitte in die Bibliothek, Felicitas hat schon alles vorbereitet.

In der Mitte stand das Denkarium und als alle sich gesetzt hatten, ließ Harry die Nebelsäule wieder erstehen. Mit einem Krachen waren Dobby und Addy erschienen, der letztere schaute fragend zu Harry. Setzte sich aber neben Dobby als Harry nickte. Nachdem er auch schon sein Geheimnis kannte, war es jetzt auch egal, wenn einer mehr seine Erinnerungen sah.

Außer Ginny, welche die Erinnerungen schon kannte und Tonks, die am Anfang dabei war, hatten die Anderen nur den Zeitungsbericht gelesen. Harry zog Felicitas auf seinen Schoß und wartete gebannt auf die Reaktionen, er hatte den Zeitungsbericht nicht gelesen, ihm war nicht nach dem Kimmkorn Dreck.

Etwas von den Erinnerungen kannte Harry, aus dem Treffen mit Fred und George. Heute würde er sie wieder aufnehmen müssen. Er kann niemanden gegenübertreten, ohne seine eigenen Erinnerungen.

Bei Draco Malfoys Angriff auf Remus, schrie Nirupama McKinnon auf. Hektisch wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche. Felicitas beobachtete die Aktion mit Interesse. Auch Ian McKinnon sah seiner Frau verwundert zu. „Harry noch einmal, dass du mich so ausspielst und ich haue dich windelweich, ist das klar?" „Tonks ich habe es doch nur dir und Remus zuliebe gemacht, eigentlich wollte ich auch verschwinden, aber konnte ich die Leute alleine lassen?"

Mit etwas belegter Stimme meldete sich Felicitas Mutter zu Wort: „Da waren aber ein paar Rabenschwarze dabei, gut so. Schlangenbisse werden in Indien auch mit Schlangengift behandelt, warum nicht schwarze Zauber gegen Schwarzmagier." Felicitas beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr: „Will sich wohl einschleimen?" „Na, vielleicht..." Seine beruhigende Worte wollte sie scheinbar gar nicht hören, denn sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wandte sich den Erinnerungen wieder zu.

Die Türe hatte geklappert, aber dies störte Harry nicht, langsam aber sicher kamen sie zu dem Punkt, den Harry am liebsten verdrängen würde.

„Harry falsche Seite", zischte Ginny leise. „Hör auf, hast du nicht gehört!" Überrascht sah Harry zu Ginny, hinter ihr stand Nanda und seine Hand wanderte ihre Schulter entlang. „Ich heiße nicht Harry und ich darf das, oder?" „He, was machst du hier, setze dich und sei still!" Ginny hatte Nanda an der Stimme erkannt und lehnte sich nun an ihn, während sich sein Arm schützend um die Freundin legte.

Tonks pfiff laut: „Harry der war gut, sonst wäre Hopkins fällig gewesen!" Mit dem Schrei der Bellatrix Lestrange in Harrys Erinnerungen zerbarst eine Porzellanvase an der Zimmerwand.

Dobby wusselte sofort zu der Stelle und versuchte den Vorfall zu vertuschen. „Reparo", Felicitas Zauber lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher auf den Hauselfen. „Dobby wie hast du das geschafft? "Elfenmagie eben, nichts für Zauberer." "Aber ich kann auch ein bisschen Elfenmagie, kannst du mir das nicht auch beibringen." "Nein Felicitas, Dobby will es keinem anderen Zauberer mehr zeigen." "Dobby sag wem hast du das schon gezeigt und wie wirkt sich das aus?" Dobby zeigte auf die Gedanken, in denen gerade die Auswirkung zu sehen waren, und schniefte laut. In den Erinnerungen sah man gerade den Moment, der Harry im Schlaf verfolgte. "Die Auswirkung ist deutlich, Dobby wem hast du das beigebracht." Unglücklich zuckte Dobby mit den Schultern und sah Harry vorsichtig an. "Mir hat er es beigebracht, aber ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg. Auch wenn es Bellatrix war, für mich ist das Gefühl getötet zu haben schrecklich."

Irgendwie suchten die Anderen nach Worten, als Nanda seine Hand auf Harry Schulter legte: „Du hast dich und die anderen vor dieser mordlüsternen Hexe geschützt. Eigentlich gehört dir ein Orden, aber du machst dir sicherlich genau soviel daraus wie ich? Harry du hast dich gewehrt, du hättest fliehen können, aber du hättest damit leben müssen, die Unschuldigen dort den Todessern überlassen zu haben. Harry jeder Einzelne, der nach deiner Flucht gestorben wäre, hing schwerer an deinem Hals, als der Tod dieser Hexe.

Abhijat sah in die Runde und warte bis Harry seine Erinnerungen wieder zu sich genommen hatte. Als die letzte silbrige Schliere verschwunden war, begann er zu sprechen: „Es ist schwer sich einzugestehen einen Menschen umgebracht zu haben, es ist wirklich schwer.

Harry und auch du Tonks habt andere und auch euch vor dieser mordenden Bande geschützt. Einen Orden will und kann ich euch nicht geben, aber einen Rat. Prüft, bevor ihr so handelt, ob ihr aus niederen Beweggründen handelt, er muss weg, weil er mich behindert. Da er zuviel weis oder ob es leider keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, weil mit Vernunft nichts auszurichten ist. Wenn ihr das mit einem echten Ja beantworten könnt, dann habt ihr Recht gehandelt. Es ist Krieg und mit der Macht eures Ministeriums ist es nicht weit her. Ihr müsst zusammenstehen und ihr müsst auch kämpfen. Die Spirale der Macht lässt sich bei euren Gegnern nicht mehr steigern, des seit wachsam und einfallsreich im Kampf gegen diesen Feind. Es wird Tote geben, dort wie hier, aber lasst euch dadurch nicht von eurem Ziel abbringen."

Im Saal herrschte schweigen, während Abhijat sein Glas leerte. „Euer Ziel, eine gerechte und vor allem friedliche Welt, dürft ihr nicht aus den Augen verlieren, schaut über eueren Tellerrand. Die Zauberer müssen lernen, dass es in der Magischen Welt nicht nur sie gibt! Ihr müsst ein Ritual finden, welches euch an euere Ziele erinnert. Mein Vorschlag, trefft euch jedes Jahr einmal hier um den Bund zu erneuern und unter dem Jahr so oft wie möglich. Nur wenn ihr euch kennt, werdet ihr eine Gemeinschaft die zusammenhält.

Ein schrilles Klingeln unterbrach die Ansprache von Abhijat. Addy stürzte zur Türe herein: „Eure Lordschaft, meine Herrschaften der erste Ring der Schutzzauber um Black-Castle wurde durchbrochen. Jemand ist auf dem Weg von der ‚Heulenden Hütte' zur Höhle!" Harry war aufgesprungen: „Addy halten die Schutzzauber?" „Lord Potter, natürlich halten die Schutzzauber, das Haus bleibt geschützt. Wir dachten, es würde sie interessieren?" „Natürlich interessiert uns das, kann man schon jemanden erkennen?"

Addy ging zum Schrank und holte eine Kristallkugel heraus. „Den Überwachungszauber kennt seine Lordschaft schon?" Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, beschwor Addy ein altes Zauberbuch und schlug es auf: „Die Hand auf die Kugel und diesen Spruch sagen, Sir." Harry folgte dem Elfen, hochkonzentriert kam der Spruch über seine Lippen und sie sahen den Wald hinter Hogsmeade. „Meister muss seine Hände bewegen, so!" Addy übernahm die Aufgabe: „Dobby meint es wäre ein Professor der Schule und will ihn zur Höhle locken. Da! Da ist Dobby!" Die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt wurde von Dobby mehr gezogen als geführt.

Felicitas ging näher an die Kugel: „Er trägt einen Todesserumhang aber keine Maske, es ist Snape!", Felicitas springt auf, die anderen folgen ihr zur Treppe. „Stopp! Nanda, Tonks, Ian ihr müsst die Aktion absichern, wer weiß, ob er verfolgt wird und ob er es ist!" „Eure Lordschaft", meldete sich Addy zu Wort. „Der Schutzzauber hat keine weiteren Eindringlinge gemeldet." „Trotzdem Addy sicher ist sicher, wir verteilen uns um die Höhe herum! Felicitas wir brauchen blaue Haare!" „Warum nicht grün, Harry", fragte sie, während sie die Haare färbte. „Feli ich glaube er ahnt wer die grünen Männchen waren, er soll das Merkmal erkennen, welches er bei mir selbst hinterlassen hat."

In der Höhle, die sowohl Sirius wie auch Hagrid als Zufluchtsort gedient hatte, fanden sie Dobby mit dem verletzten Zauberer. Felicitas meinte auf sein Markenzeichen, die schwarzen, fettigen Haare zeigend: „Eindeutig, er ist es, nur wie kommt er hierher?" Harry stellte sich vor den Zauberer: „Expelliarmus!" Nichts, kein Zauberstab. Überrascht sah Harry seine Freundin an, während der Zauberer ohnmächtig wurde. Besorgt blickte Dobby auf Snape und drehte den Zauberstab in seinen langen Fingern. „Harry, Dobby ist auch vorsichtig. Dobby konnte den Zauberstab nehmen, als Professor Snape hingefallen war." Harry nickte dem Hauselfen anerkennend zu. „Wir lernen wohl sehr gut von einander?" Dobby strahlte.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen Snape: „Enervate!" Der Zauber öffnete die Augen. „Wer bin ich?" „Misstrauisch schaute Snape den jungen Zauberer mit seinen blauen Haaren an. Mit letzter Kraft konzentrierte er sich: „Harry ich dachte grün! Wo bin..." Wieder sackte er in sich zusammen.

„Erstmal hier!" Aber die Worte konnte der Professor nicht mehr hören. Harry schickte Professor Snape, mit einem Portschlüssel in ein Zimmer von Black-Castle.

Tonks war sehr erschrocken, als sie Snape sah: „Verdammt der wurde aber ordentlich zugerichtet. Wir müssen Dumbledore informieren." Felicitas sah sie überrascht an: „Nein, müssen wir nicht. Gerade dies würde erwartet werden. Wir wissen nicht mit wem er es zutun gehabt hat und warum. Waren es vielleicht Auroren, die ein Treffen aufgestöbert haben? Vielleicht sind die gerade auf Hogwarts um ihn zu verhaften, weil sie erwarten, dass er dorthin zurückkehrt? Mum du bleibst bei ihm, bis Harry Heiler Parker geholt hat. Dobby du besorgst Kleider von Hogwarts, aus der Waschküche. Nicht aus seinen Räumen, wer weiß, ob sich da gerade jemand aufhält."

Harry verschwand zusammen mit Tonks. „Ginny und Nanda ihr bringt McGonagall ihren Spiegel und holt den von Ginny zurück. Nanda unauffällig, informiert sie vorher, dass ihr kommt. Dad du holst Tante Marbel, Heilkunde ist ja eigentlich ihr Bereich."

„Und was machst du, lieber Tochter?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen antworte Felicitas: „Ich genieße es, wir ihr so schön nach meiner Pfeife tanzt."

Den Hauselfen auf Black-Castle schien, nach jahrelanger Ruhe der Trubel zu gefallen, sie wusselten aufgeregt hin und her.

„Lady Felicitas, weitere Zauberer nähern sich der Höhle", meldete Addy, der auf das Klingeln des Schutzzaubers richtig reagiert hatte. „Oh, das sind ein paar Auroren!" Felicitas stand neben ihm an der Kugel: „Was sollen wir tun?" „Nichts Mylady, wenn sie kein Interesse an einer der Personen haben, nichts. Nur zu schauen, wir sind gut gesichert!"

„Habt ihr hier auch zu geschaut als Sirius in der Höhle war?" „Nein, wir konnten nicht. Ohne Hausherrn mit magischem Ring, ist die Kontaktaufnahme nach Außen nicht möglich. Wir haben uns hier selbst versorgt. Hin und wieder waren wir jagen, Hasen oder Rebhühner.Wir durften nicht mit Zauberern oder Hexen sprechen, sie sollten uns am Besten gar nicht sehen. Verstehen sie, warum wir so froh über Lord Potter und natürlich auch sie sind?"

Felicitas war beruhigt, als die Auroren unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzogen.

Heiler Parker kam besorgt aus dem Gästezimmer: „Das hat ihn recht übel erwischt, keine unbekannte Zauber, aber Unverzeihliche von einem sehr starken Zauberer." „Voldemort!", bemerkte Harry besorgt.

Der Heiler zuckte zusammen: „Wird wohl so gewesen sein. Der Patient will unbedingt mit Felicitas und Harry sprechen, verzeihen sie mir die persönliche Ansprache, aber er nannte sie nur beim Vornamen. Danach braucht er aber absolute Ruhe, sie sollten ihn nur berichten lassen und nicht mit unnötigen Fragen quälen!"

„Mister Parker", Nirupama McKinnon wandte sich an den Heiler: „Mister Lupin leidet wohl an einer Silbervergiftung, haben sie es schon einmal mit..."

Während sich Felicitas Mutter mit Parker über Remus unterhielt betrat Harry mit Felicitas das Krankenzimmer.

Wie ein wenig Medizingeruch einem Zimmer gleich den Flair eines Krankenzimmers geben kann? Harry wunderte sich, wie schnell Tante Marbel und Heiler Parker Snape versorgt hatten. Den Todessermantel hatten sie schon versteckt, bevor der Heiler eintraf. Jetzt im weißen Nachthemd, welches zum Teil unter der Decke hervorschaute, sah Snape nicht mehr so furchteinflössend aus, wie in seinen ständigen schwarzen Kleidern.

„Harry, alles aber kein Mitleid, klar!" „Klar Professor, wer?" „Er!" „Er war doch heute Nacht freundlicher als erwartet!" Verwundert sah Felicitas und Snape ihn an. Harry berichtete von dem was er mitbekommen hatte. „Freundlicher Harry, ich glaube es ist ausreichend", bemerkte Felicitas. „Nein, Harry hat Recht. Da war er recht freundlich, sonst lässt er Versagern in seinen Reihen keine Zeit mehr sich von den Schmerzen zu erholen, die haben dann nie wieder welche."

Snape versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten. „Harry wann hast du Dumbledore informiert, dass Bellatrix tot ist?" Am Abend, so circa eine Stunde nach dem Angriff. Kingsley wusste es auch, er war zum Schluss im Gebäude. Warum?"

„Warum, warum? Dumbledore informiert mich, dass ein Überfall abgeschlagen worden wäre." „Mit Fawkes?" „Ja, also war ich auf einiges vorbereitet. Ich wunderte mich, warum wir nicht von ihm gerufen wurden. Nachdem die Heiltränke fertig waren, bin ich aufgebrochen. Harry einmal war ich so stolz wie du und stolzierte in den Versammlungssaal. Ich hatte einen Spezialauftrag erledigt und dachte damit ihn versöhnlicher zu stimmen. Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht beenden, er sah das Röhrchen und die Farbe darin. Viel habe ich mit ihm schon erlebt, aber das war das Schlimmste. Diese wahnsinnige Schmerzen, die Qual, und die Todesahnung. Alles war furchtbar und plötzlich hörte alles auf, der dunkle Lord zog sich zurück, das Treffen war zu Ende. Bei Hogsmeade traf ich in meiner Kluft auf Auroren, mit ein paar Flüchen mehr versorgt, zog ich mich in den Wald zurück." Severus sank erschöpft auf sein Kissen zurück um sich kurz darauf wieder aufzurappeln: „Felicitas, du weißt wo der Schlüssel passt?" Felicitas nickte: „Ja in ihr Büro auf Hogwarts." „Richtig, und in das zweite Regal. Schau nach den Tränken, bis zwölf Uhr." Erschöpft sank erwieder auf das Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Müde kaum hörbar aber vorwurfsvoll drang noch ein Satz an ihre Ohren: „Dumbledore, nur zwei Wörter mehr! "

„Professor was für ein Trank war das?" Harry bekam keine Antwort von dem vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafenen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Felicitas sah ihn einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt an, dann drehte sie sich herum und suchte in Snapes Umhängetasche. „Feli, das will er ganz bestimmt nicht."

Trotz Harrys Warnung räumte sie die Tasche aus. Es kamen lauter kleine Glaskolben zum Vorschein, fein säuberlich beschriftet. Nur ein kleiner Zettel war, zusammen mit der Schnur die ihn festgehalten hatte, lose in der Tasche. „Scheiße!" Verwundert sah Harry die Freundin an. Die drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Oh Ginny gut, dass du da bist, ich brauche ganz schnell einen Urwald."

Während Harry den Zettel las und über die Bemerkung_test de grossesse, Bellatrix _rätselte, hörte er draußen Ginny zaubern und die Flammen im Kamin hochschlagen.Als Ginny fertig war, hörte er Nandas Stimme: „Die McGonagall war nicht erreichbar, irgendeine wichtige Sitzung meinte euer Hausgeist." „Auch gut", erwiderte Felicitas. „Mama stelle dich zu mir, er darf nicht wissen, wo wir sind und ihr verratet uns nicht klar!" Ihre Stimme hallte plötzlich: „Dumbledore Hogwarts!"

Tante Marbel betrat den Raum und sah Harry überrascht an, fragend zeigte er ihr den Zettel. Harry, solange du den Trank von Snape einnimmst, braucht Felicitas das nicht." Harry konnte sich noch keinen Reim drauf machen. „Harry das ist französisch, _la grossesse_ ist die Schwangerschaft. Du kannst _Test de grossesse _mit Schwangerschaftstext übersetzen

* * *

_Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke! _

_Diese Geschichte ist noch so variabel, dass vielleicht gerade **DEIN** Vorschlag **DEINE** Idee Platz findet. _

**_

* * *

_**

lam0r +CRAZY Dragon Danke für das Review. Leider habt ihr eure Email nicht hinterlassen und ich darf euch hier nicht so antworten wie ich will.


	27. Lehrstunden

Hallo, je länger die Geschichte wird, desto schwieriger wird das Schreiben.

Langsam kommt der Punkt über eine Fortsetzung nach zudenken, aber erst einmal möchte ich mich bei mushati47 für seine Korrekturleistung bedanken. Er steht mir immer mir Rat und Tat zu Seite, dieses mal geht auch ein Dank an Ewjena die mit ihrer Meinung zu diesem Kapitel weiter geholfen hat. Danke

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 26 Dumbledore, nur zwei Worte mehr!**

„Professor was für ein Trank war das?" Harry bekam keine Antwort von dem vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafenen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Felicitas sah ihn einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt an, dann drehte sie sich herum und suchte in Snapes Umhängetasche. „Feli, das will er ganz bestimmt nicht."

Trotz Harrys Warnung räumte sie die Tasche aus. Es kamen lauter kleine Glaskolben zum Vorschein, fein säuberlich beschriftet. Nur ein kleiner Zettel war, zusammen mit der Schnur, die ihn festgehalten hatte, lose in der Tasche. „Scheiße!" Verwundert sah Harry die Freundin an. Die drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Oh Ginny gut, dass du da bist, ich brauche ganz schnell einen Urwald."

Während Harry den Zettel las und über die Bemerkung „test de grossesse, Bellatrix" rätselte, hörte er draußen Ginny zaubern und die Flammen im Kamin hochschlagen. Als Ginny fertig war, hörte er Nandas Stimme: „Die McGonagall war nicht erreichbar, irgendeine wichtige Sitzung meinte euer Hausgeist." „Auch gut", erwiderte Felicitas. „Mama stelle dich zu mir, er darf nicht wissen, wo wir sind und ihr verratet uns nicht klar!" Ihre Stimme hallte plötzlich: „Dumbledore Hogwarts!"

Tante Marbel betrat den Raum und sah Harry überrascht an, fragend zeigte er ihr den Zettel. Harry, solange du den Trank von Snape einnimmst, braucht Felicitas das nicht." Harry konnte sich noch keinen Reim drauf machen. „Harry das ist französisch, _la grossesse_ ist die Schwangerschaft. Du kannst _Test de grossesse_ mit Schwangerschaftstest übersetzen

**

* * *

27 Lehrstunden**

Madame Bones war wie immer sehr gepflegt, aber die Anstrengungen von gestern sah man ihr an. Müde schob sie ihren großen Teepott hin und her. Es war keine der filigranen Tassen aus feinstem Porzellan, wie sie hier im Ministerium benutzt werden. Diese hatte sie mit ihren eigenen Händen geschaffen. Nicht gezaubert, nein sie hatte die Tasse selbst aus Ton gemacht. In einen Töpferkurs der Muggel, den sie mit ihrer Nichte besucht hatte.

„Albus, du bist doch sicherlich wieder besser informiert als ich, wir haben Harry gestern nicht mehr befragt."

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Und warum nicht, ihr habt weder Harry noch Tonks oder Remus befragt."

„Albus wir haben Verluste gehabt, das muss erst weggesteckt werden!" Ich war nur froh, dass wir das überstanden haben. Meine Auroren beginnen auch erst heute Morgen mit der Auswertung der restlichen Protokolle. Harry, Tonks und Mister Lupin werden erst heute befragt. Mister Fortunekeeper besteht darauf, dabei zu sein. Du weißt, die ganze Sache begann in der Bank der Kobolde."

Der Schulleiter hörte der Stellvertreterin des Ministers für Magie interessiert zu. „Ihr hättet Harry und Tonks gleich befragen müssen! Remus gleich, nachdem er ansprechbar ist. Fortunekeeper hin oder her, das ist doch egal. Er wird jetzt sicherlich versuchen, das Ganze zu beeinflussen!" „Damit ist er nicht ganz alleine, Albus!", antwortete Madame Bones verärgert.

„Aber wenigstens hättet ihr die Drei befragen müssen, was bei dem Kampf in der Bank alles passiert ist. Hier waren ja viele dabei." „Haben wir auch, es fehlen nur die Protokolle der die nicht aussagen können und von Harry, Tonks und Mister Lupin."

Resigniert hob Albus seine Hände. „Amelia ich habe die ganze Nacht die Niederschriften verglichen, bei dem Punkt über den Tod von Bellatrix sind alle gleich verschwommen. Vielleicht müssten wir nicht mehr über die Umstände, welche zum Tod von Bellatrix Lestrange geführt haben, rätseln, wenn das Ministerium Harry ernsthaft befragt hätte."

Amelia verstand den Sinn der Frage sehr wohl, Albus wollte von ihr mehr wissen, als er von Harry herausbekommen hatte. Sie hielt sich an die Absprache mit Fortunekeeper und Harry.

„Was sollen wir mehr heraus bekommen, wenn selbst du als guter Legilimentiker scheinbar nicht weiter gekommen bist. Nein Albus, der Junge braucht Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten. Aber ich war nicht so untätig, wie du mir vorwirfst."

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich habe dir nicht..."

„Ist gut Albus, nicht wie es gemeint ist, sondern wie es rüberkommt, ist wichtig! Ich habe nach deinem Treffen mit Harry gestern Abend noch mit ihm gesprochen. Wir sind die Sache noch einmal durchgegangen. Keine neuen Erkenntnisse, die Kobolde haben uns geholfen. Sie haben eine ihrer schwersten Waffen sehr gezielt eingesetzt."

„Amelia, seit wann können Kobolde die so genau einsetzen? Ich meine die Druckwelle, das haben wir ja vor kurzem schon erlebt, aber da wurden alle umgeworfen. Die Kobolde hatten ihn gewarnt, damit er sich schützen konnte, so hat es Hopkins erzählt."

„Albus, vielleicht können sie diesen Schutzzauber in ihren eigenen Räumen gezielter einsetzen? Der Kampf fand ja in der Bank statt. Meinst du nicht, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten weiterentwickeln, wie wir auch? Seit dem letzten Angriff hatten sie genug Zeit sich vorzubereiten, und das haben sie besonders effektiv getan. Die Lestrange stand ja nahe an der Tür? Man kann nach Gringotts nur durch die Türe, also haben sie sich da etwas Besonderes ausgedacht."

„Amelia das klingt einleuchtend, aber ich bin nicht ganz überzeugt davon." „Albus, du kannst ja versuchen Fortunekeeper Veritaserum in sein Butterbier zu schütten. Vielleicht verrät er dir dann das Geheimnis der Kobolde. Du kannst dir aber sicher sein, damit löst du den ersten Koboldaufstand dieses Jahrhunderts aus! Die Kobolde bleiben bei ihrer Darstellung und wir sollten nicht grundlos daran zu zweifeln."

Dumbledore schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Sie müssten doch uns wenigstens sagen wie sie das geschafft haben?"

Amelia lachte mit ihrer tiefen Stimme laut auf: „Würdest du das tun? Lucius Malfoy erklären, wie du ihn von Harry fern hältst, nur weil er ihn zweimal angegriffen hat? Du vergisst, dass wir Zauber schuld an dem Gemetzel sind. Wir haben die ganze Angelegenheit Percy Weasley zu verdanken! Wir haben Tote zu beklagen, weil ein eingebildeter Wichtigtuer sich aufplustert und das Ganze noch im Namen des Ministeriums. Albus, da ist mehr zerbrochen im Verhältnis zu den Kobolden, als wir ahnen können. Ich weiß jetzt noch nicht, wie wir das regeln sollen."

Albus Dumbledore schwieg nachdenklich. Ein aufdringliches Summen ertönte im Raum, er sah sich suchend um. Amelia brach ihre Suche in der großen Handtasche ab, als das Summen aufhörte. Als sich nichts tat, wandte Albus Dumbledore sich wieder der stellvertretenden Ministerin zu: „Amelia, du hast gestern Abend doch hoffentlich nicht über das Flohnetzwerk mit Harry gesprochen?"

Das Summen ertönte erneut. Amelia kramte ihn ihrer großen Handtasche: „Moderner Albus, moderner. Wir haben telefoniert."

Interessiert war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts aufgesprungen und beobachtete wie geschickt sein Gegenüber dieses Muggelgerät bediente. Natürlich wusste er, was telefonieren ist, und das es auch Geräte ohne Kabel dafür gab. Die Muggelzeitungen waren ja nur voll von Berichten darüber. Aber er kannte es eben nur theoretisch.

„Ja bitte? Ja Felicitas, du hast richtig vermutet, Professor Dumbledore ist hier im Ministerium möchtest du mit ihm sprechen?"

Amelia schmunzelte, als sie dem alten Professor das glitzernde Mobiltelefon in die Hand gab. „Deine besondere Freundin!" Dumbledores Hand zitterte richtig. „Albus nicht umdrehen, das Display muss oben sein! Ich dachte nicht, dass du mal was von mir lernen könntest. Rede mit ihr aber leise, sie versteht dich!"

Die Türe wurde, nachdem kurz davor energisch geklopft worden war, mit Schwung geöffnet. Verärgert schaute Madame Bones auf: „Mister Weasley bitte halten sie sich an die Ordnung in diesem Hause, ich habe mich nicht ‚herein' sagen hören!" Doch der reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er stand in dem Zimmer und starrte Dumbledore, der mit einer Hand am Ohr vor dem magischen Fenster auf und abging und dabei leise vor sich hin redete.

„Es gehört sich nicht jemanden so anzustarren, Mister Weasley", fuhr Madame Bones ihn an.

„Geht es dem Professor nicht gut?

„Wieso?" überrascht, schaute Amelia Bones den jungen Angestellten an. Dieser zeigte auf den alten Schulleiter. Ja, das musste sie sich auch eingestehen, es war schon ein sehr ungewohntes Bild Dumbledore telefonieren zu sehen. Wie wirkte es dann auf Zauberer, die nicht einmal wussten, was telefonieren ist.

„Nein Mister Weasley, er ist nicht krank. Sehen sie denn nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore telefoniert?", erklärte sie ihm. „Ihre Muggelkunde hat beängstigende Lücken! Ich dachte sie, als so hoch gebildeter Mensch, wissen, was außerhalb der Winkelgasse los ist? Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Vater, der interessiert sich wenigstens dafür!" Madame Bones schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Weshalb stören sie uns überhaupt?"

„Frau Minister", begann Percy und blättere aufwendig in seinem Zettelwerk. „Stellen sie sich vor, Professor Snape wurde in der Nähe von Hogsmeade gesehen."

„Nun Mister Weasley, Professor Snape ist die meiste Zeit im Jahr auf Hogwarts. Hogsmeade ist der Zaubererort, wo sie ihn am ehesten antreffen können. Deshalb stören sie uns?"

„Er wurde beobachtet wie er als Todesser gekleidet, vom Ortsrand Richtung Wald eilte. Ich habe gleich ein paar Auroren geschickt! Es ist doch im Interesse des Ministeriums, Madame Bones, dass..."

Dumbledore drehte sich schwungvoll um: „Moment mein Kind, du bestätigst mir also, dass er... das ist jetzt ganz wichtig... Ja über die Umstände sprechen wir gleich, ich muss hier nur etwas regeln. Versprochen, das Ehrenwort eines alten Zauberers... schön, dass es reicht."

Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, drückte er Amelia das Mobiltelefon in die Hand. „Mister Weasley, meinen Informationen nach, liegt Professor Snape mit einer Sommergrippe im Bett. Er hat Bekannte, die sich um ihn kümmern. Wer will Snape in Hogsmeade gesehen haben?"

„Ein Waldarbeiter will ihn erkannt haben, Sir." „Kennt der Mann überhaupt Professor Snape?" „Nein, Sir ich glaube nicht. Er beschrieb ihn aber genau!" „Haben sie miteinander gesprochen?" „Nein, er ist doch an dem Arbeiter vorbei gerannt."

Amelia verdrehte die Augen: „Mensch Weasley, sie brechen die Suche sofort ab! Morgen Früh stellen sie sich um 10 Uhr in den Hydepark oder in die Oxford-Street und beschreiben sie mir die Personen genau, die an ihnen vorbei rennen.

Und noch eins Weasley, noch einmal geben sie einen Befehl an die Auroren, ohne meinen Segen oder den von Hopkins und sie können einen Erfahrungsbericht über 5 Jahre Askaban schreiben, ist ihnen das klar! Sonst noch was?"

„Ja Madame. Wir haben mit der Versorgung von St. Mungo Schwierigkeiten, die Heiler verbrauchen zu viel Heiltränke. Sie wollen einfach nicht sparen!"

Amelia schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch: „Sie werden doch nicht zur Sparsamkeit bei Schmerzmittel aufgefordert haben!" Percy sah verlegen auf seine Schuhe: „Wenn sie doch mehr verteilen, als unsere Planungen vorsehen."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Falsch Percy, wir haben zu wenig davon und nicht die Patienten bekommen zu viel! Ich brauche eine Aufstellung, was dringend benötigt wird. Vielleicht hat Professor Snape noch einen Bestand."

„Aber Professor Snape ist doch krank!" „Mister Weasley sie trollen sich jetzt und ich möchte die Liste von Chefheiler persönlich unterzeichnet haben. Außerdem werden sie alle Aktionen mit mir abstimmen! Nicht zu glauben, sie lassen die Leute leiden, weil sich deren Schmerzen nicht ihrer Tabelle unterordnen." Amelia sah Percy kopfschüttelnd an.

Percy eilte aus dem Raum und Amelia Bones verriegelte die Tür.

„Albus, Snape hat sicherlich mehr als nur eine Sommergrippe. Erzähle mir nicht, dass ausgerechnet er sich deswegen hinlegen würde. Er würde in seinen Giftschrank greifen und die Grippe würde flüchten. Albus vermute ich richtig, dass er aktiv für unsere Seite tätig war."

Dumbledore nickte, kam aber um eine ausführliche Antwort herum, weil an der Türe geklopft wurde. Amelia öffnete die Türe und nahm die Liste entgegen.

Amelia könntest du mich bitte nochmals mit meiner ‚besonderen Freundin' sprechen lassen?

* * *

In dem dunklen, selbst im Sommer kühlen Kerkerräumen von Hogwarts brannten in einem entlegenen Raum ein paar einzelne Fackeln. Felicitas hatte etwas gebraucht, bis sie die durch ein Regal verdeckte Türe fand. Der Hinweis von Snape war knapp, aber korrekt gewesen. „Anandita, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist, hier einfach aufzutauchen. Nicht durch das Portal einfach so im Büro dieses Professors?" „Mum wir müssen uns beeilen, Snape hat ausdrücklich bis 12 Uhr gesagt! Ich weiß, nicht warum du Bedenken hast, niemand hat es bemerkt, dass wir hierher teleportiert sind. Dumbledore weiß doch Bescheid, dass ich den Portschlüssel von Harry habe. Außerdem will er etwas von uns, dann wird es ihm egal sein, wie wir hier angekommen sind." Nirupama McKinnon prüfte sorgfältig die Tränke, welche Snape angefangen hatte. Beeindruckt schritt Felicitas die Reihe der Kessel ab. „Anandita, ich glaube, ich kann von Snape auch noch einiges lernen." Verwundert schaute die Angesprochene auf. „Ja schau, neben jeden Kessel ein genauer Bericht und auf dem Tisch daneben die Zutaten, die noch fehlen, bereits gerichtet. Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass so pedantisches Arbeiten noch Spaß macht."

Felicitas war in ein Rezept vertieft und antwortete nicht gleich. „Hast du mich nicht gehörte, Anandita. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen ..." Etwas genervt fuhr Felicitas ihre Mutter an: „Und ich konnte mir heute Nacht nicht vorstellen, dass ich mit dir noch einmal Zaubertränke braue!" „Warum nicht Schätzchen?" „Weil du getrieben durch deinen Egoismus nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich Harry helfen konnte. Er hätte mich verdammt noch mal gebraucht. Zum Glück ist Ginny eine tolle Freundin, sie hat die Situation nicht ausgenutzt. Sie stand Harry bei, und hat nicht versucht, mich aus seinem Leben zu drängen."

Nirupama McKinnon schwieg nachdenklich. „Anandita, aber ich habe dich doch dringend gebraucht. Meine Hände schmerzten so sehr, nachdem sie mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen waren."

„Hättest du nur etwas von der Ordnungsliebe von Severus, dann wäre dir der Unfall gar nicht passiert", gab die Tochter zurück. „Vorhin ging es aber deinen Händen schon wieder sehr gut." „Oh ja, die Salbe aus dem Bergkloster wirkt Wunder."

Felicitas war nun mit dem Lesen des Rezeptes fertig. „Und gestern, gleich nach dem Unfall hat sie nicht geholfen?" Nirupama sah konzentriert auf einen Trank. „Sicherlich schon, aber ich wollte dich mal wieder bei mir haben, verstehst du das nicht?"

Die Tochter antwortete nicht gleich. „Anandita, ich dachte du denkst überhaupt nicht mehr an mich, ständig höre ich nur Harry und Ginny, nie Raman oder Vinod, immerhin sind es deine Brüder."

„Haben meine lieben Halbbrüder sich Zeit genommen, als ich mit meinen Freunden in Mombai war?"

„Ach, Anandita du musst doch verstehen, sie hatten ein wichtiges Projekt, da konnten sie einfach nicht weg." „Ja, immer die gleiche Leier, nie hat jemand Zeit für mich, jeder hat Wichtigeres zu tun. Als ich aber ständig mit Nanda unterwegs war, da hatten alle Zeit die blödesten Vermutungen anzustellen. Ich weiß er ist mein Cousin, das habt ihr mir oft genug gesagt, aber Nanda war wenigsten für mich da, ihr nicht!"

Ihre Mutter schwieg einige Minuten, dann aber kamen ihre Worte leise und zögerlich: „Ich habe eben Angst dich ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren!" „Darüber spricht man, Mama! Und startet keine gefährlichen Aktionen, klar?" Felicitas nahm ihre Mutter in die Arme.

Felicitas schloss die Türe zum verborgenen Zimmer gewissenhaft und probierte, ob das Schloss eingerastet war. Snape hatte ihr den Schlüssel anvertraut und ihn wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie sprach ihre Mutter an, welche gerade neugierig eine Türe öffnen wollte: „Mum warte mal kurz, die Tränke in diesem Raum sind sicherlich hier in England alle genehmigungspflichtig, einige sogar verboten! Also, kein Wort, egal wer fragt, bis du weißt wem hier vertraut werden kann, und wem nicht. Wir müssen jetzt Heiltränke brauen, ganz ordentlich ohne irgendwelche Versuche von deiner Seite Mum, versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja, Anandita, warum hast du am Telefon von Dumbledore verlangt, dass er und McGonagall uns auch helfen sollen. Es war nicht gerade freundlich, was die schreckliche Frau mir alles gesagt hat. Sind wir nicht schon genug, es wird eng werden in dem Büro?"

Felicitas schaute sie verwundert an: „Mum auf Hogwarts wird es nie eng werden und wir können jede Hand gebrauchen?" Irritiert schaute sich ihre Mutter in dem kleinen Büro um: „Hier ist es sehr wohl eng!" Felicitas öffnete die Türe zum Klassenraum. Sie hatte vielleicht doch den Fehler gemacht, mit ihrer Mutter hierher zu teleportieren. Dadurch kannte sie die wahre Größe Hogwarts nicht, bis jetzt hatte sie nur Snapes Büro und den Raum dahinter gesehen. „Nein, das ist ja genauso gruselig wie dieser ganze Snape", entfuhr es Nirupama McKinnon. „Professor Snape, bitte Mum." „Ausgerechnet von dir diese Ermahnung!", lästerte ihre Mutter.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und alle waren bereits da. Ginny und Harry lachten sie an, auch McGonagall schmunzelte etwas. „Es liegt sicherlich daran, dass in diesen Kerkern selten gelacht wird, dass ihr so ernst schaut. Ihr könnt euch ruhig entspannen, er ist nicht da", versuchte Felicitas die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Professor Dumbledore begrüßte Nirupama McKinnon freundlich, die Begegnung mit Professor McGonagall gestaltete es sich etwas steifer.

Als das Händeschütteln vorbei war, begann Felicitas mit der Einleitung: „Amelia, Professor Dumbledore sie haben sicherlich schon berichtet, dass dem Ministerium die Heiltränke ausgehen und Hogwarts gebeten wurde auszuhelfen. Leider ist Snape..." „Professor Snape", unterbrach sie ihre Mutter. „Professor Snape, momentan nicht in der Lage und darum treffen wir uns hier." Dumbledore nickte und reichte ihr die Liste von St. Mungo.

Felicitas gab sie an ihrer Mutter weiter: „Einen Snape... einen Professor Snape kann man nicht so leicht ersetzten, deshalb werden meine Mutter und ich es gemeinsam versuchen. Papa, Nanda, ihr kennt das ja, es läuft ab wie zu Hause, wenn Mama am Erproben ist. Nein keine Sorge Papa, diesmal gibt es Rezepte und wir arbeiten nach seinem Prinzip, kontrolliert, geordnet, schnell und konzentriert." Die Mutter seufzte vor dem Vorratsschrank, aus dem sie Zutaten entnahm.

Nanda konnte sich nicht zurückhalten: „Felicitas und wie willst du das ausgerechnet Tante Nirupama beibringen?" Das Surren eines Fluchs, der vom Vorratsschrank aus kam, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf Nanda, dessen Haare nun quietschgelb waren. „Nanda, gelbe Karte! So heißt es doch beim Fußballspiel hier in England, oder?" Harry nickte und erklärte den anderen, dass dies einer ersten Ermahnung im Quidditch gleich kam.

„Felicitas muss das sein, dass ich da mitmache. Ich bin kein Freund von Zaubertränken."

„Oh, Albus das wird heute sicherlich sehr lehrreich für dich sein, vielleicht können wir auch ein paar kleine Tricks von dir lernen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Aufräumzauber. Erkläre ihn uns doch, bevor Nirupama alles aus dem Schrank räumt." Amelia hatte sie unerwartet unterstützt, nichts ahnend, wie lehrreich sie diese Stunde für den alten Schulleiter gestalten wollte.

Dumbledore machte einen kleinen Test: „Professor Snape scheint ihn noch zu kennen, Amelia. Ich erkläre ihn aber trotzdem gerne." Alle folgten seinen Erklärungen gespannt, als Nanda mit seinem Zauberstab auf Ginnys Umhang tippte, unterbrach der Schulleiter seine Erklärung. „Nanda, das geht nicht mit Lebewesen. Sie werden den Umhang von Ginny ordentlich an dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges haben, aber ohne Inhalt. Ich denke der ist ihnen doch wichtiger." Dumbledore erklärte noch, wie die Sprüche wieder aufgehoben werden konnten.

Nach einer Einleitung von Nirupama McKinnon stellten sich alle vor die Kessel. „Professor Dumbledore und Harry bitte Plätze tauschen", bat Felicitas. „Ich will unseren, von den Zaubertränken nicht begeisterten, Schulleiter lieber neben mir haben." Überrascht tauschten die Beiden die Plätze und Dumbledore stand neben Felicitas am Lehrerpult. Die Zutaten und die Anweisung erschienen auf der Tafel. „Felicitas, das ist aber umständlich für mich, ich muss mich ja ständig umdrehen." „Oh, Professor Dumbledore sie bekommen ihre eigene Tafel." Felicitas beschwor eine Tafel herauf die über den Schülerbänken schwebte, so konnte der Professor das Rezept gut lesen.

Nur hier und da unterbrachen Fragen und Antworten das Geräusch leise brodelnder Flüssigkeiten und das der kleinen Feuer unter den Kesseln.

Harry, der sich sehr anstrengte zusammen mit Professor McGonagall einen akzeptablen Heiltrank hinzubekommen, schaute öfter als sonst zur Tafel. Der Blickwechsel zwischen Mutter und Tochter entging ihm nicht. Nirupama zeigte überrascht auf die heraufbeschworene Tafel, nach der Dumbledore braute. Ein warnender Blick ihrer Tochter ließ sie verstummen. Beide nahmen etwas Abstand von Dumbledore, der hochkonzentriert arbeitete.

Ginny und Nanda waren als Erstes fertig, den Abschluss bildete Dumbledore, aus dessen Trank rosa Blasen aufstiegen.

Überrascht sahen alle zu Dumbledore, als mit einem Knall dieser in einer rosa Wolke verschwand. Der Rauch legte sich und Dumbledore stand vor ihnen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren. „Albus, war deines ein Verjüngungstrank?", erkundigte sich Minerva McGonagall lachend.

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, eigentlich nicht, es war das gleiche Rezept." Suchend blickte er sich um, aber Felicitas und ihre Mutter waren gerade im Büro von Snape. Schnell drehte er seine Tafel, um die Rezepte zu vergleichen. „Komisch das gleiche Rezept, nur am Ende fehlen ein paar … . Nein eigentlich nur zwei Worte."

Felicitas war mit ernster Mine dazu getreten. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes beschwor sie einen Spiegel herauf, indem sich Dumbledore verwundert betrachtete.

„Ja Professor Dumbledore es fehlen nur zwei Worte", begann Felicitas mit ernster Stimme. „Bei ihnen bewirkte es nur die Färbung der Haare. Severus Snape hätte beinahe mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt, bei ihm fehlten auch nur zwei Worte. Meine Tante Marlene hatte mit ihrer Familie, nicht das Glück, dass jemand in der Nähe war. Sie fielen fehlenden Worten zum Opfer."

Verwundert sah Dumbledore Felicitas an. Im Raum hörte man das Ticken der Bürouhr von neben an. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht, Felicitas."

„Nun, nachdem ich mit Snape gesprochen habe, ging mir ein Licht auf. Bei meiner Tante fehlte der Hinweis, wer den Orden verraten hatte. Sie wären sicherlich nicht in das mit Smith abgestimmte Versteck geflohen, wenn sie auf ihrer Warnung vermerkt hätten, wer der Verräter war. Bei Severus hätte es gereicht, wenn auf der Warnung zusätzlich gestanden hätte ‚Bella tot'." Dumbledore schluckte schwer.

„Was ich von ihnen fordere, ist nur eines", unbarmherzig sprach Felicitas weiter, „informieren sie zukünftig alle über alles. Verzichten sie darauf zu bestimmen, wer wie viel erfährt, und wir werden diese Fehlschläge nicht mehr erleben müssen."

Dumbledore drehte sich wortlos um und verließ den Zaubertränkekeller.

Amelia brach das Schweigen: „Felicitas es ist die Wahrheit, aber war es nicht etwas zu heftig?"

„Nein, Amelia. Wie oft habe ich ihn schon gebeten, mich und auch die Anderen zu informieren. Was ist geschehen, erst nachdem Vermitteln von Professor McGonagall war er bereit Ginny die Teilnahme an der Ordenssitzung zu erlauben. Andere wie Hermine und Ron, die auch im Ministerium waren, wissen bis heute sicherlich weniger als Neville und Luna." Harry hatte sich neben Felicitas gestellt und legte schützend seinen Arm um sie.

„Fred und George wurden erst nach meinem Drängen zur Sitzung eingeladen, so geht das nicht weiter", maulte Ginny. „Die sind Ordensmitglieder und werden auch nur tröpfchenweise informiert."

Ian McKinnon räusperte sich: „Professor McGonagall, wenn sie ihn nachher sehen erinnern sie ihn bitte an meine Schreiben in den letzten Jahren, meinen Einladungen zu einem ruhigen Gespräch über die Umstände von Marlenes Tod waren immer unbeantwortet geblieben."

McGonagall, die sich nicht geäußert hatte, betrachtete Ian McKinnon mit ihrem strengen Blick. „Briefe? Mister McKinnon, mehrere? Ich wusste nichts davon. Ich glaube er ist sich seinem Fehler erst heute richtig bewusst geworden. Er wird Zeit brauchen." McGonagall betrachtete alle sehr nachdenklich. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

„Harry, Felicitas keine Schmusepause, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir fertig werden wollen!", unterbrach Nirupama McKinnon, die Beiden, während sie anfing die Tränke, Kessel für Kessel, zu prüfen. „Nanda, Ginny, füllt ihr die Tränke in die Flaschen ab. Es ist das Schmerzmittel, das konnten wir alle zusammen brauen, davon hat das Krankenhaus erschreckend viel bestellt."

Felicitas räumte Knollen aus dem Vorratsschrank. „Die anderen Tränke müssen wir einzeln brauen, denn wir brauchen sie nicht in diesen Mengen."

Amelia schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Tante Amelia, kannst du und Harry noch bleiben, bis wir einige Grundsubstanzen vorbereitet haben, dann könnt ihr zu euerer Sitzung in das Ministerium." Überrascht schaute Amelia sie an. „Anandita hat Recht, die Grundsubstanzen vorzubereiten ist sehr zeitaufwendig. Ist das geschafft, können wir zu zweit die Tränke zubereiten.

Harry schaute überrascht auf, er hatte Indira sprechen gehört. „Harry er ist wieder da, der mit den langen Haaren, welche so weiß sind wie der Mond. Ich rieche seine Süßigkeit, die er immer ist." „Wo?"

Ginny schaute den neben ihr stehenden, Harry überrascht an. „Harry was ist los?", fragte sie ihn irritiert. Sie war kreidebleich und die Hand, welche Harry ergriff, war vor Schweiß feucht. Verdammt, das Zischeln von Indira und seine Antwort, schienen ihr so zu zusetzten, dass sie in kalten Schweiß ausbrach. „Ginny Schatz?", Nanda legte seinen Arm um sie. Harry beugte sich zu Nanda und Ginny. „Keine Sorge, Indira ist im Raum! Schaut dort am Kamin, aber nicht verraten. Hier in Hogwarts halte ich sie durch den Fideliuszauber verborgen." Ginny nickte tapfer. „Und was wollte sie?" „Dumbledore ist in Snapes Büro!" Felicitas, die zu ihnen gekommen war, grinste: „Treibt ihn wohl etwas um? Also, Leute weiter, wir müssen fertig werden, die Patienten haben sicherlich kein Verständnis für die Empfindlichkeiten eines alten Mannes."

Die Kessel waren gereinigt und Nirupama McKinnon hatte alles vorbereitet. Es ging jetzt darum, den Ingwer wie auch die Petersilienwurzeln zu zerkleinern. „Bevor wir anfangen, will ich euch nochmals zeigen, wie die Drachenleber geschnitten werden muss. Felicitas Mutter legte los und bevor, die Anderen schauen konnten, war sie fertig. „Tante Nirupama, wie war das noch mal?" „Nanda komm schau dir das noch mal an", im gespielt gnädigen Ton stellte sich Felicitas an den Arbeitstisch. „Für dich noch mal zum Mitschreiben. Als erstes..."

Eine Türe schlug zu und Dumbledore kam aus dem Büro: „Halt Felicitas, mir ist noch etwas eingefallen, was euch das arbeiten hier erleichtert. Ich zeige es dir gerne, falls du mir alten Mann noch vertraust." Dumbledore hatte zwar seine ernste, nachdenkliche Mine nicht abgelegt, aber als Felicitas bereitwillig nickte, stellte sich das für ihn typische Leuchten der Augen wieder ein. Gerade so, als ob er neue Hoffnung geschöpft hätte.

„Felicitas, wie viele von diesen schlüpfrigen Dingern braucht ihr?" „Fünf Drachenlebern brauchen wir für die bestellten Tränke, Sir." Sie zeigte auf den Arbeitstisch, wo neben den Schneidebrettern und Messern die Zaubertrankzutaten lagen. „Wichtig ist es, dass alle Dinge in einer Richtung liegen." Mit ein paar Sprüchen hatte Dumbledore dies erledigt. Nun lagen auf der Arbeitsplatte alle Gegenstände in einer Reihe. Gerade so, als hinter jedem Schneidebrett ein Zauber oder eine Hexe stehen würde.

„Es ist wie der Imperius-Fluch, nur eben für Sachen und deshalb ist er nicht verboten, sondern nur praktisch. Felicitas du stellst dich hier an das erste Brett und ich werde die restlichen Gegenstände den Befehl geben, exakt das Gleiche auszuführen, wie du es machst. Bist du bereit für einen Test?"

Felicitas nickte und hob vorsichtig das Messer und wie von Gespensterhand erhoben sich die restlichen Messer. Als Felicitas die Drachenleber hin und her schob, reagierten auch die anderen. Dumbledore erklärte noch Folgezauber. Amelia probierte es mit den Büchern im Regal gleich aus und tatsächlich sie folgten dem Buch, welches sie vom Regal nahm. „Natürlich, kann man auch diesen Fluch missbrauchen", bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Wie das Professor?", fragte Felicitas Mutter. „Nun Misses McKinnon stellen sie sich bitte die Wirkung vor, wenn sie einen Stein auf ein wildes Tier werfen. Vermutlich keine, aber wenn sie zuvor allen Steinen um sie herum den Befehl gegeben haben ihren einem Stein zu folgen, hat die Bestie sicherlich ihre Probleme." Beeindruckt schwiegen alle.

„Albus wieder ein alter Zauber, den kaum noch einer kennt. Was macht dein Buch über solche Zauber?"

„Amelia, da warte ich bis Miss Granger wieder hier ist, sie hat da sicherlich ihre große Freude daran, mit mir an einem Buch zu arbeiten." Missbilligend klopfte Felicitas mit dem Messergriff auf das Schneidebrett und erschrak gleich danach, weil es ein vierfaches Echo gab. „Na da wird doch wohl niemand etwa eifersüchtig sein?" Felicitas biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Mit ‚Finite Incantatem' wird der Zauber wieder aufgehoben. Sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen?", fragte der Schulleiter noch.

„Albus, das kommt ganz darauf an, wie sich das Gespräch mit Mister Fortunekeeper, bei dem Harry und ich eigentlich schon sein sollten, gestaltet. Auf jeden Fall sind wir am Nachmittag wieder im Ministerium, da Hopkins heute St. Mungo verlässt. Zum Essen wird es uns kaum reichen, aber du bist ja nicht allein."

Madame Bones wandte sich an Felicitas, die begonnen hatte die restlichen Zutaten zu zerkleinern. „Felicitas es scheint dir ja Spaß zu machen? Kannst du dich, von den Tränken losreißen, wenn wir Hopkins treffen. Edward wünscht, dass du bei dem Gespräch dabei bist."

* * *

Hopkins schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit Percy Weasley anstellen? Ich kann die Kobolde gut verstehen, die eine Bestrafung verlangen!" Der Minister ging noch recht schwerfällig vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

Harry schnupperte an Felicitas Umhang: „Du riechst schon wie eine richtige Zaubertränkemeisterin." Sie grinste und legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. Harry hatte aber nicht widerstehen können, die anstrengende Sitzung mit etwas Lustigem aufzulockern.

„Danke Harry für den Hinweis", Hopkins unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Misses McKinnon, nochmals ganz herzlichen Dank für die gelieferten Zaubertränke. Der Chefheiler von St. Mungo, glaubte erst, dass die Tränke nicht von Snape waren, als ich sie und ihre Mutter erwähnt habe."

Der Minister stellte sich hinter Felicitas und las das Protokoll, welches sie mitschrieb.

„Harry, wenn du mit deinen neuen Rechten nicht gerade zum Tagespropheten rennst, können wir sehr gut damit leben. Du darfst Hexen und Zauberer benennen, die nach einer Prüfung durch das Ministerium, genehmigungslos Portschlüssel erstellen dürfen. Was versprichst du dir davon?"

„Nun Herr Minister Hopkins..." „Las den Minister stecken, wenn wir unter uns sind, reicht Edward total aus", unterbrach in der Minister. „Sonst müsste ich dich ja ständig mit eurer Lordschaft anreden." Harry grinste, das hätte er sich vor Wochen nicht vorstellen könne, du auf du mit dem Minister für Magie. „Danke Edward, viele von uns sind noch nicht in der Lage sich richtig zu wehren, daher dachte ich es ist doch sicherlich besser zu fliehen, als sich einem aussichtslosen Kampf zu stellen. Ich befürchte, dass die Zeiten schlimmer werden und Voldemort uns immer mehr bedroht. Meine Freunde könnten im Ernstfall fliehen, auch wenn ein Apparierschutz besteht, den scheint Voldemort ja immer gern einzusetzen."

Edward nickte. „Oh das ist ja eine ganz ordentliche Liste." Harry schaute auf das Pergament. Felicitas hatte schon eine Reihe von Namen aufgeschrieben, angefangen bei ihr, Ginny bis hin zu Neville, Susan und Luna. Schnell schrieb sie noch Ron und Hermine dazu. „Edward wäre es nicht einfacher, ich sage es meinen Freunden, dass sie das dürfen. Sollte etwas vorkommen, was das Ministerium auf den Plan ruft, holen wir die Genehmigung einfach nach. Dann gibt es keine Liste, die verraten werden könnte und niemand könnte sich an der Anzahl stören."

Amelia nickte: „Dann würde der Satz in der Vereinbarung lauten: Das_ Ministerium für Magie und Sir Harry James Potter, Earl of Hogsmeade and Protector of Hogwarts, kurz Lord Potter vereinbaren, dass seine Lordschaft das Ministerium im Nachhinein informiert, sollte ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft um seine Lordschaft einen Portschlüssel gebraucht haben, welcher nicht vom Ministerium genehmigt wurde. Das Ministerium für Magie verzichten auf alle rechtlichen Schritte, sollte der Einsatz des Portschlüssels nicht zur Unterstützung des Terroristen Tom Riddle, genannt Lord Voldemort gedient haben."_

„Amelia der letzte Teilsatz gefällt mir nicht so, es wird nicht immer ganz offensichtlich sein, warum ein Portschlüssel eingesetzt wurde. Einen Todesser, der uns unterstützt, aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, ist das jetzt eine aktive Unterstützung von Voldemort oder nicht?"

„Harry ich muss zurück in mein Bett, machen wir es kurz, wir streichen den letzten Teilsatz. Der Satz lautet nun: _Das Ministerium für Magie verzichtet auf alle rechtlichen Schritte, wenn seine Lordschaft den Einsatz des Portschlüssels für richtig befindet._"

„Als Gegenleistung verzichte ich auf rechtliche Schritte gegen das Ministerium, wegen zurückliegenden Tatvorgängen, ausgenommen ist aber die Amtszeit von Madame Umbridge auf Hogwarts", ergänzte Harry die Vereinbarung. „Damit wäre mir die Möglichkeit genommen Fudge und Percy Weasley vor das Gericht zu ziehen, richtig." „Und die Umbridge, wegen den Dementoren im Ligusterweg", fügte Hopkins hinzu. „Harry, vergesse bitte nicht die Abmachung mit Gringotts von heute. Die Kobolde verzichten auf eine förmliche Klage gegen das Ministerium, wenn du, Tonks und Lupin nicht erzählt, was während der Testamentseröffnung passiert ist. Die Malfoys werden es wohl kaum tun."

Harry seufzte und sah Felicitas an, die abwägend den Kopf hin und her bewegte. „In Ordnung, ich akzeptiere das so, Edward, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt. Ein Punkt fehlt noch, das mit der Ausbildungsunterstützung durch die Auroren." „Harry, das können wir nicht machen. Das würde Ärger geben, wenn das bekannt wird. Du bekommst bekommst aber von Amelia alle Unterstützung in Form von Genehmigungen und auch Material, außerdem hast du ja auch noch Tonks. Sie hilft dir doch'!" Harry nickte etwas enttäuscht. „Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas zu klären?"

Der Minister setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch: „Schulrat und Schüler in einer Person, da soll sich Dumbledore etwas einfallen lassen. Außerdem muss er dir einen angemessenen Raum für deine Arbeit als Geheimer Rat und Mitglied des Zaubergarmonts überlassen." Harry schaute den Minister überrascht an. „Harry, ich kann mir denken, dass du ein eigenes Büro in irgendeinem Haus der Blacks hast. Du brauchst aber ein Büro um Gäste zu empfangen. Wo sollte ich mich mit dir in Hogwarts treffen, wo solltest du dich offiziell vorbereiten können. Gegenüber Dritten muss das so sein, und ich denke im Ministerium willst du kein Büro." Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

An der Türe klopfte es und der Herr Minister bat den Störenfried herein. „Schon wieder sie Weasley, sie machen mir ernsthaft Sorgen, was können sie eigentlich noch außer im Ministerium herumzurennen?" Verärgert zeigte Percy auf Harry: „Ich äußere mich nicht vor Lord Potter und seiner ..." „

Na, Weasley überlegen sie sich was sie sagen. Lord Potter wird ihnen in seiner Funktion als Geheimer Rat und Mitglied des Zauberergarmont hier im Ministerium immer wieder begegnen. Die Kobolde fordern ihre Bestrafung, um ihnen das ganz direkt zu sagen. Sie wollen eigentlich ihre Entlassung."

Percy wurde bleich. „Sir, das können sie nicht machen. Was soll ich tun? Ich bin gleich nach dem Abschluss der Schule in das Ministerium. Ich habe keinen anderen Beruf, als den des Unterstaatssekretärs."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf: „Unterstaatssekretär ist kein Beruf, sondern ein Amt Weasley. In der Tat sind die Kobolde sehr verärgert und der Tagesprophet ist von ihren Fähigkeiten auch nicht mehr so überzeugt. Wie wäre es denn mit einem Lehramt? So wie ‚magisches Rechtswesen', falls sich jemand dafür interessiert." Percy schaute sie erstaunt an. „Amelia, mach keine Versprechen. Wir sind im Krieg, wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Paragrafenreiter, wir brauchen Praktiker!", der Minister war wieder aufgestanden. „Nur was können wir tun, um die Kobolde und auch die Öffentlichkeit zufrieden zu stellen?"

Harry lächelte leise vor sich hin, er hatte die Liste von Felicitas nochmals durchgelesen, da waren verdammt viele Weasleys darauf. Ja das wäre die Lösung! „Herr Minister, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, sie tauschen einfach!"

„Lord Potter, ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht!"

Harry ging zu Hopkins und gab ihm ein kleines Stückchen Pergament, auf das er zwei Namen geschrieben hatte und einen austauschenden Pfeil. „Oh ja das wäre lustig, Amelia komme mal bitte. Da hätten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Die Kobolde wären zufrieden, einer wäre belohnt und Mr. Percy Weasley würde die Chance erhalten ein Praktiker zu werden. Meinst du, die stimmen dem zu." Amelia blickte besorgt:„Ob wir das so durch den Rat bekommen, du weißt, manche von ihnen, haben schon Schwierigkeiten, dass sich Minister und Stellvertreterin so gut verstehen. Ich befürchte sie würden auf Walker bestehen!

Nein Harry, so bekommen wir das nicht hin. Ein direkter Tausch ist nicht möglich?"

Percy hatte sich unaufgefordert auf einen Stuhl sinken lassen. Felicitas war dazu gekommen und schrieb ein weiteres Wort und zeichnete noch zwei Striche auf Harrys Pergament: „Sollten sie mich fragen, dann, gibt es eben eine kleine Rochade. Was ist denn der Walker hier im Ministerium?"

„Ob du jemals nach Gryffindor kommst, ist sehr fraglich?", scherzte Madame Bones. Felicitas grinste, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Mister Walter ist mein Stellvertreter.",

„Mister Weasley", der Minister drehte sich zu seinem Angestellten um: „Was sollen die Kobolde und auch die Öffentlichkeit gegen einen Staatssekretär Weasley haben, frage ich sie. Was hat sich Arthur zuschulden kommen lassen. Mister Perkins übernimmt den Posten von Arthur Weasley und sie, Mister Percy Weasley werden sich ab sofort im Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten darum bemühen, Praxisnähe kennen zu lernen. Bereiten sie bitte alles vor, damit ihr Mister Walker ihren Arbeitsplatz übernehmen kann. Sie dürfen gehen und seien sie uns dankbar, in der Zauberwelt wäre wohl kaum ein Arbeitsplatz für sie da gewesen!"

„Und Dad?" „Oh, schlägt ihr Herz auf einmal für die Familie?", spottete Madame Bones. „Arthur übernimmt von Walker den Posten, er wird stellvertretender Abteilungsleiter in der Strafverfolgung."

Percy stand auf, irgendwie konnte er Harry Leid tun, auf der anderen Seite hatte er den Angriff der Todesser begünstigt, er hatte es ihnen ermöglicht in die Bank der Kobolde zu kommen.

„Mister Weasley, warum haben sie uns eigentlich unterbrochen?" Hopkins sah in fragend an. „Oh, das habe ich beinahe vergessen, Sir. St. Mungo benötigt noch weitere Tränke. Wenn Hogwarts liefern würde, könnten sie die Heiler aus dem Zaubertränkekeller des Krankenhauses, auf den Stationen einsetzen.

Harry sah Felicitas fragend an. „Wenn wir Professor Snape unterstützen, wird Hogwarts liefern, meinst du nicht Harry?"

„Mister Weasley sie können St. Mungo ausrichten, dass Hogwarts liefert, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?", erkundigte sich Hopkins. Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape... äh… Professor Snape wird liefern."

Madame Bones hielt Percy die Türe auf: „Ihr zwei, wir werden uns so bald wie möglich treffen." Harry und Felicitas stimmten ihr zu.

Hopkins stand wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch: „Das war ein guter Einfall, Arthur hat es wirklich verdient und Percy landet nicht auf der Straße und so vielleicht in total falschen Händen."

Harry nickte, so hatte er die Gefahr für Percy gar nicht gesehen, aber irgendwo musste der Nachwuchs der Todesser herkommen, nicht alle waren überzeugt.

„Nun, wir werden wohl nach dem guten Professor Snape schauen müssen", meinte Felicitas, als sie die neue Bestell-Liste vom Schreibtisch nahm.

Hopkins lächelte nachdenklich: „Was habt ihr in den Ferien noch vor, außer die Vertretung für Snape zu übernehmen?"

Harry grinste: „Wir werden das lernen, wofür wir nach den Ferien keine Zeit mehr haben, Edward!"

Er hielt ihnen das Flohpulverglas hin. „Vergesst mir Neville, Luna und vor allem Susan nicht. Amelia macht sich große Sorgen um die drei!"

* * *

Der Wind wehte recht kühl hier in den Bergen, obwohl es Sommer war. Die warme Strickjacke, über die er sich immer lustig gemacht hatte, wärmte sie. Sie wollte allein sein mit ihren Gedanken und es war hier verdammt wenig Platz, wo sie allein sein konnte. Sie suchte nach dem Grund, warum sie sich immer mehr eingeschnürt vorkam.

Voller Wut trat sie gegen einen kleinen Steinhaufen. Immer mehr fühlte sie sich beengt. Gedanken verloren schaute sie auf die von ihr getretenen Steine, sie mussten irgendein Mineral bergen, denn sie waren an ihrer Unterseite rot. Rot wie die Haare der Weasleys, dachte Hermine.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand zerstreut durch die Haare. Wenn sie an Orakel glauben würde, wäre dieser Steinwurf wohl aussagekräftig. Sie setzte sich auf einen großen vermoosten Stein, hier konnte sie zwar nicht alles sehen, aber es war bequem und windstill.

In einer Kuhle war ein Stein liegen geblieben, während sich drei andere weit entfernt wieder getroffen hatten. Zwei größere Steine lagen zwischen der Mulde und den weit entfernten Steinen, als ob sie es nicht ganz geschafft hatten.

Hermine stand auf und suchte sich einen Platz, weg von dem bekannten alten Stein. Hier bei ihrem neuen Standpunkt, blies ihr zwar der böige Wind hin und wieder stark in das Gesicht, aber sie konnte das Ganze übersehen. Sie hatte die Wahl, der Stein lag, durch alte Bäume windgeschützt, einladend in der Sonne.

Einmal angefangen spielte sie mit dem Gedanken des Orakels weiter. Sie stand vor der Mulde, oder besser gesagt in der Mulde mit den sieben roten Steinen, die sie aus Wut zerstreut hatte. Einer war liegen geblieben, ihn schien ihr Tritt nichts ausgemacht zu haben.

Sie sollte sich nicht als Ursprung der Veränderung sehen, sondern als Teil. Niemand ist Ursprung von irgendetwas, sondern nur ein Teil des Ganzen, irgend so ein Zitat schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum.

Zwei andere, größere Steine, waren auf der halben, nein nicht beide, einer war weiter gerollt, Strecke zwischen den drei am weitesten entfernten Steinen, liegen geblieben.

Irgendwie kam ihr das Bild bekannt vor, wenn auch nur im übertragenen Sinne. Aber in Wahrsagen war sie eine Niete, ihr fehlte einfach der Draht dazu. Wenn sie an Parvati und ihre Freundin Lavender dachte, die würden schon längst dazu eine Heldengeschichte mit viel Ethos, Liebe und Blut hineingedichtet haben, ihr lag das nicht. War das ein Punkt der ihr fehlte, die Fantasie einfach schweifen zu lassen?

Heute hatte sie endlich das, was sie braucht – Zeit für sich und ihre Gedanken. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie noch einen großen Krach mit Ron gehabt, weil der lieber an das Essen und an Quidditch dachte, als an die Aufgabe des Ordens. Als Molly ihn auch noch unterstützt hatte: _„Hermine, mein Kind. Du musst dich auch mal entspannen"_, wollte sie schon einfach fort. Sie hatte es bleiben lassen, denn die Suchaktion konnte sie sich vorstellen. _Das arme Kind, wir wissen nicht, was sie hat, sie ist einfach davon gelaufen_. Nein sie hatte es anders eingefädelt. Morgens war sie schon immer joggen gegangen und das vor dem Frühstück. Heute hatte sie einen Zettel auf den Tisch gelegt, der den Weasleys mitteilte, dass sie in das nahe Dorf ging. Dort gab es neben der Bibliothek im Schloss eine weitere und somit einen guten Grund.

Sie war oft in der kleinen Bibliothek des alten Schlosses und der Kastellan hatte ihr im Schloss den Eulenturm gezeigt. Der alte Herr war schnell hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen und offenbarte ihr, dass er auch ein Zauberer war. Der Schlossherr war vor langer Zeit verstorben, die Erben noch nicht da gewesen, aber das Geld für sein Gehalt, wie für den Unterhalt des Schlosses bezog er aus den verpachteten Höfen. Bei ihm hatte sie Verständnis gefunden, es war seltsam gewesen. Ihr kam es vor, als ob er ihre Sorgen kannte. Sicherlich ein Legilimentiker dachte sie. Trotzdem hatte sie Achtung vor ihm, er war nicht wie Dumbledore, der das Wissen, welches er durch die Kunst des Gedankenlesens erwarb, einsetzte. Wie er so stundenlang bei ihr saß, hatte sie ihm ihr ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet. Ron der anfangs immer dabei war, schlief einmal über einem Buch regelmäßig ein. Sie versuchte sie den Jungen zu wecken, aber der Kastellan lächelte damals nachsichtig.

Sie erinnerte sich genau an seine Worte: „Hermine, mich geht es nichts an. Nutze die Zeit, in der er durch meinen Tee schläft, um über ihn nachzudenken. Ich hatte nie Kinder, aber ich kenne die Menschen, Freundschaft ist etwas anderes als Liebe. Beides kann und sollte ein Leben lang halten, aber es ist nicht das Gleiche. Ron spielt gut Schach, da er sich in die verschiedensten Strategien sehr gut hineinversetzen kann. Das ist neben seiner Treue eine Stärke von ihm, lass ihn nächstens lieber Quidditch spielen, dort fühlt er sich wohler."

Hermine dachte jetzt hier oben in den Karpaten an den alten Mann. Eines Tages stellte er sie seiner Schwester schmunzelnd als seine Enkelin vor. Einfach so zum Spaß, aber Hermine gefiel es. Sie hatte nie ihre Großeltern kennen gelernt und so hatte sie einen Großvater für die Ferien. „Bring ihr auch genügend bei Kyrill, du weißt in England sind sie sehr kleinlich. Also lernte sie bei ihm Sachen, die in England verboten waren. Ron wurde immer misstrauischer, seitdem sie das mit Großvater Kyrill erzählt hatte. Er begleitete sie wieder bei jedem Besuch. Erst als Kyrill ihn auch unterrichten wollte und mit der Theorie der Entwicklung des Gestaltens neuer Zauber begann, war seine Begleitung auf einmal nicht mehr so wichtig. Lieber spielte er mit den Neffen des alten Kyrill Quidditch. Die Zeit mit ihrem Ferien Großvater genoss Hermine, sie lernte das Apparieren, den Anfang der Okklumentik und viele Zauber und Flüche, die in England nie gelehrt werden würden. Das alles hatte aber seinen Preis, den sie aber gern zahlte. Sie musste dem alten Herrn ihr Ehrenwort geben, dass sie ihn regelmäßig besuchte oder schrieb, um ihn an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen. Von ihm hatte Hermine diese Eule gestern mitgenommen, damit sie ihn rufen konnte, sollte sie in Schwierigkeiten sein. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Steinwurf zu.

Was würde die olle Professorin Sibyll Trelawney nun mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme in den Raum flüstern. Hermine machte es Spaß und es interessierte sie jetzt wirklich auf welche dummen und einfältigen Gedanken das Grauen vom Wahrsageturm, wie sie die Professorin für sich nannte, kommen könnte.

Es war ihr wirklich rätselhaft, wie man aus solchen willkürlichen Dingen etwas lesen konnte. Hermine machte sich auf. Sie wollte in das kleine Zaubererdorf an dem Waldsee, um dort etwas unter Leute zu kommen. Kinder lachen und spielen sehen, vielleicht sogar etwas einkaufen. Ihr fehlte das, seit sie hier nach Rumänien aufgebrochen war.

Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihr ein Fasan auffiel, der auf seinem Gelege saß und wild vor sich hin schimpfte. Unter seinen Flügeln schaute hier und da ein Junges hervor und plötzlich rannte dieses aus dem Nest. Die Alte hinterher, um sie wieder zusammen zu treiben. Was ihr schließlich nicht gleich gelang, so rannte sie zwischen ihrem flügge gewordenen Jungen hin und her. Nur eins blieb träge im Nest sitzen. Zu diesem kehrte die Glucke zurück und versuchte die Anderen zu locken. Diese kamen dann auch wieder, aber dieses Spiel brachte Hermine auf die Gedanken um den Steinwurf zurück. Diese kamen nicht zurück, es lag nicht in der Eigenschaft der Steine, dass sie sich selbst bewegten. Aber das Sinnbild, welches sie vermutet hatte, wurde ihr klarer. Es konnte die Familie Weasley sein. Sie stellte sich wieder an die Stelle, wo sie alles am besten gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie den Steinen Namen gab, bildete es den Zustand der Familie wieder. Ron war der Nesthocker, Bill und Charly, die größeren Steine die auf dem halben Weg lagen und am entferntesten lagen Ginny, Fred und George. Nur einer fehlte ganz. Percy konnte sie nicht finden. Die drei kleinen Steine lagen in einer Gruppe anderer Steine, als ob sie da schon immer lagen. Hermine sah verwundert auf ihren Platz sie befand sich näher an den drei Steinen als an den großen Brüdern und weit entfernt von der Mulde, hinter der ein großer alter Stein lag. Schnell zog sie ein Pergament hervor und zeichnete die Steine und ihre Lage ab. Auch ihre Gedanken schrieb sie dazu. Sie wusste dieses Bild, würde sie sicherlich noch lange beschäftigen. Vielleicht hatte Kyrill einen Rat.

Sie beschloss sich jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken mehr zu machen, vielleicht konnte sie Molly am Abend vorsichtig ausfragen. Sollte die Mutter der Weasleys mal wieder zurück sein von ihren Besuchen in England. Vielleicht wusste sie mehr über ihre Kinder und vielleicht würde es in den Steinwurf passen.

Wenn es tatsächlich übereinstimmen würde, ahnte Hermine den Grund, weshalb sich Molly sich an den letzten Spross klammerte. Es hatten sich fast alle ihre Kinder selbstständig gemacht, nur er hatte den Aufstand nicht gewagt. Er würde es auch nicht tun, und das war, was Hermine an ihm störte. Ron war einfach zu bequem, etwas zu hinterfragen. Gut er konnte kämpfen, wenn es darauf ankam. Er konnte logisch denken, wenn er wollte, aber wenn er nicht wollte, spielte er gern das Muttersöhnchen.

Sie hatte gehofft mit der Zuneigung, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, würde er es auch schaffen sich vom Rockzipfel seiner Mutter zulösen. Stattdessen wurde sie auch noch mit vereinnahmt, sie hatte ihre eigenen Eltern, die sie liebten. Die sie so sehr liebten, dass sie ihr den Freiraum schenkten mit ihrer schulfreien Zeit zu machen, was sie wollte. Anfangs der Ferien war sie für eine kurze Woche daheim und ihre Eltern hatten verstanden, dass sie für den Kampf gegen Voldemort Wissen sammeln musste. Gerne wäre sie mit nach Australien und Neuseeland gereist, aber die Aufgabe für den Orden hatte sie auch gelockt.

Verbunden mit dem Gefühl, dass aus der Freundschaft zu Ron etwas Festeres werden konnte. Aber die Hoffnung war zerbrochen, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie gute Freunde blieben.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihnen irgendetwas ständig vorenthalten wird. Harrys Briefe, wie auch die von Ginny waren nett und freundlich geschrieben, aber sie waren irgendwie leer. An den Aufstand den Ron gemacht hatte, als der erste gemeinsame Brief von Ginny und Harry eintraf, konnte sie sich noch gut erinnern. Der wurde von einem freundlichen Beamten des rumänischen Ministeriums für Magie überreicht. Nur zögernd hatte Molly herausgelassen, was sie wusste. Harry und Ginny wohnten am Grimmauldplatz, wenn sie sich nicht irgendwo herumtrieben und Harry hätte eine recht unmögliche Freundin.

Von Ginnys Freund Nanda hatte Hermine erst erfahren, als sie die Einladung beim Aufräumen fand. „Nun Hermine, viel weiß ich leider auch nicht, nur dass er älter ist als Harry und aus Indien stammt", hatte Arthur Weasley ihr verlegen mitgeteilt, als sie ihn auf die Karte ansprach. Molly übernahm die Hausarbeit wieder ganz alleine, als Hermine Briefe fand, die den Weg nicht zu ihr gefunden hatten. „Misses Weasley", genau erinnerte sich Hermine an ihre Frage. „Harry wirkt in seinen Briefen gar nicht so niedergeschlagen, wie immer erzählt wird?" Molly räusperte sich verlegen, aber Moody nahm ihr einfach die Briefe aus der Hand: „Trau nicht immer nur dem äußeren Schein. Launen kann man auch aufhellen, in Zaubertränke nicht aufgepasst?"

Seit damals verstärkte sich das Gefühl, dass sie absichtlich von Informationen fern gehalten wurden. Aufgefallen war ihr auch, dass Bill nicht mehr mit in das Haus kam, wenn er wie vor zwei Tagen, am Abend Arthur brachte. Dieser sah sie nur unsicher an und verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer. Also fragte sie Molly, die kurz darauf, vom Schlafzimmer in die Küche ging um das Abendessen zu richten. Auf ihre Frage nach Neuem wurde sie wieder abgespeist: „Nichts Neues von Harry meint Albus, mein Liebes. Aber für uns Weasleys bricht eine neue Zeit an, Arthur wurde befördert."

Ron fand die Langziehohren nicht mehr, vermutlich hatte er sie in seinem Zimmer offen liegen lassen. Nun waren sie weg, und das störte ihn nicht einmal. Sie werden es uns schon sagen, wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert, war seine Meinung. Die er damit unterstrich, dass er auf die nichtssagenden Briefe von Harry und Ginny verwies. Sie hatte die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer vor Wut zugeworfen und war in das Bett gegangen, wie konnte man nur so gutgläubig sein.

Woher konnte sie erfahren, was in England los war. Ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub und außerdem Muggel. Sie wussten nicht, was in der magischen Welt los war.

Harry einen Brief schreiben? Vielleicht würden die Briefe an ihn genauso gefiltert wie ihre, schließlich sagte Molly doch, dass er im Grimmauldplatz wäre.

Hermine dachte an den Portschlüssel in ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte Moody eine unwichtige Pillendose in die Hand gedrückt, als dieser die Portschlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz einsammelte. „Hier seid ihr sicher, ihr braucht die Dinger nicht." So waren seine Worte, aber ihr Misstrauen siegte und nun verwahrte der alte Autor ihre Hefetabletten, welche sie für ihre Haut eigentlich einnahm.

Woher bekommt sie aktuelle Informationen. Der alte Kastellan bekam den Tagespropheten immer erst Tage später von seiner Schwester, die nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch verreist war.

Plötzlich wurde sie an ihrer Jacke gezupft: „Kannst du mir bitte, bitte den Ball vom Dach holen?" Als Hermine aufsah, war sie von einer Schar Kinder umgeben, die vor dem Zaubererdorf spielten. Gerne kam sie dem Wunsch des Mädchens nach und mit einem „Wingardium Leviosa" schwebte der Ball aus der Dachrinne. „Sag mal, wo bekomme ich denn hier eine Zeitung?" „Dort im Gasthof, da ist auch die Eulerei, willst du auch lesen, was in England los war?" „Ja, was war denn los Kleine?" „Ich bin nicht klein, ich bin schon 9 Jahre alt. Du weißt es noch nicht, alle im Dorf sprechen von dem Kampf. Ganz blutig muss das gewesen sein."

In Hermines Hals bildete sich ein dicker Klos. Arthur hatte es sicherlich schon gewusst, als er vor zwei Tagen gekommen war, und geschwiegen. Sie musste es sich von einem Mädchen in einem entlegenen rumänischen Dorf erzählen lassen. „Sag, du Große, was steht denn in dem Artikel?", fragte sie das Mädchen, während sie zum Gasthof liefen.

Die ganze Meute von Kindern folgte ihr. „Wenn ich dir das verrate, dann macht das Lesen keinen Spaß mehr. Mein Vater schimpft dann immer mit mir, wenn ich zuviel erzähle!" „Ileana du bist gemein! Sag ihr doch", rief ein anderes Kind dazwischen, „dass Harry Potter wieder gekämpft hat."

Hermine versagten vor Schreck die Beine, sie lies sich von den Kindern in ein Haus schubsen. Erst als eine alte Frau energisch um Ruhe bat, sah sie, dass sie in einer geräumigen Wohnküche gelandet war.

„Nun Fräulein, was hat meine Enkelin und ihre Rasselbande ihnen angetan?" „Gar nichts Babuschka! Wir haben nur von Harry Potter und dem Gemetzel in der Stadt in England erzählt!", verteidigte sich das Mädchen. Zwei weitere waren drängten sich durch bis zu Hermine an den Tisch und stellten ihr ein Glas und eine Flasche aus Ton auf den Tisch. „Großvater Mirko sagt, wenn die Füße nicht mehr wollen, dann brauchen sie einen kräftigen Tuica!"

Die Frau lachte schallend: „Was euch der Großvater Mirko nicht alles beibringt. Hier Fräulein trinken sie mal, sie haben es wirklich nötig. Ileana renne zu Großvater Mirko und hol die fremde Zeitung, vielleicht steht da mehr darin als in unserer." Schnell hatte Hermine den Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen. „Und Fräulein kennen sie den...soll ein Lord sein", sagen sie im Radio brummte der alte Mann, der mit der Zeitung in der einen und Ileana in der anderen Hand in das Zimmer gekommen war.

„Für uns bleibt er Harry Potter", gab die alte Frau zurück. „Der Junge der überlebt hat!" Hermine las den Artikel zweimal, eins stand fest, Harry hatte überlebt, von Ginny und den anderen stand nichts darin. Hatten sie ihn wieder alleine gelassen? Von dem Gespräch am Tisch bekam sie nur Gesprächsfetzen mit. Die Familie Black war hier bekannt, nicht sonderlich belieb, aber bekannt. „Fräulein kennen sie den Jungen?" Großvater Mirko schien das zu interessieren und Hermine überlegte sich, wie viel sie sagen durfte.

„Ist doch klar, dass sie ihn kennt", quakte Ileana dazwischen, „so besorgt, wie sie sein Bild anschaut."

Hermine hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und den musste sie sofort mit dem Kastellan auf Schloss Orvasky besprechen. Sie kopierte sich die Zeitung mit einem der vielen praktischen Zaubersprüche, die sie bei Kyrill gelernt hatte, und bedankte sich bei den gastfreundlichen Leuten. „Ja ich kenne ihn, Großvater Mirko. Er geht mit mir auf die gleiche Schule."

„Hoffentlich ist er ein gnädigerer Herr auf Orvasky, als die Blacks! Legen sie ein gutes Wort für meinen Bruder ein, der ist dort Kastellan."

„Oh ich kenne Großvater Kyrill, und ich werde sicher ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen. Jetzt muss ich mich aber erst mit ihm Bruder besprechen." Ileana zupfte ihre Bubutschka am Ärmel: „Ileana, Schätzchen ich weiß nicht, das Fräulein hat genung Sorgen." Hermine schaute die Kleine fragend an. „Fräulein nehmen sie mich mit zu Großonkel Kyrill, ich darf dort ein paar Tage bleiben, aber Dad ist nicht da um mich hinzubringen. Alleine traue ich mich das noch nicht." „Ileana, schwindelt", rief ein Junge. „Sie darf nicht alleine mit dem Flohnetzwerk reisen, dazu ist sie zu klein!" „Falsch, nach Schloss Orvasky kommt man nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk und im Gästehaus sind Fremde aus England, dort ist der Kamin jetzt auch gesperrt. Aber ich kenne den Weg, Fräulein! Nehmen sie mich mit?"

Hermine lächelte als sie den erwartungsvollen Blick des Mädchens sah: „Wenn deine Eltern und deine Großeltern nichts dagegen haben, dann nehme ich dich mich. Zurück kannst du über den Kamin des Gästehauses reisen, dort wohne ich zur Zeit."

Großvater Mirka nickte bedächtig: „Hau ab Ileana hol dir deinen Rücksack und gute Schuhe!"

Als sie mit Proviant versorgt aus dem Dorf gingen winkten ihnen die Kinder nach. „Besuchst du gern deinen Großonkel?" Ileana nickte. „Leider hat Papa so wenig Zeit, er ist immer bei seinen Drachen und Mama arbeitet bei reichen Leuten in der Stadt. Früher als Schloss Orvasky noch manchmal bewohnt war gab es genug Arbeit für alle im Dorf. Aber das war, bevor ich geboren wurde. So müssen alle in Bukarest in Timisoara oder Sibiu arbeiten."

Hermine kam mit ihrer Begleitung nicht so schnell voran wie sie wollte. Sollte sie es wagen, mit Kyrill hat es geklappt. Er meinte sie wäre eine große Hexe, als sie gezögert hatte mit ihm zu apparieren.

Direkt nach Orvasky ging es nicht, da hatten die alten Besitzer vorgesorgt. Sie könnten hinter dem Schloss ankommen und dann leise hinein schleichen. „Ileana, du weißt, man darf eigentlich nicht vor etwas davon rennen." Das Mädchen sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Aber ich habe es trotzdem gemacht."

Hermine erzählte ihr von ihrem Verschwinden aus dem Gästehaus. Auch davon, dass sie möglichst ungesehen zu Kyrill wollte. „Du, da müssen wir den anderen Weg gehen, da kommen wir im Gemüsegarten heraus, kennst du den? Von dort gibt es eine kleine Türe direkt in die Küche vom Großonkel."

Hermine kannte dem Gemüsegarten. „Jetzt pass mal auf, wir werden jetzt gleich gemeinsam im Gemüsegarten sein, du musst dich nur ganz stark an mir festhalten." Ileana nickte und lies sich von Hermine auf den Arm nehmen.


	28. Pläne und Sorgen

**Hallo hier kommt ein neues Kapitel,** es hat etwas gedauert, aber wenn es zum Ende zu geht wird es komplizierter zum Schreiben. Man sollte einiges auflösen, aber nicht zuviel wenn man eventuell noch eine Forsetzung schreiben will.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an **musashi47** und **Ewjena** für ihre tolle Arbeit. Immer öfter müssen sie kämpfen damit mir die Sache nicht aus dem Ruder läuft. Danke

**

* * *

Rückblicke auf das 27. Kapitel **

Hopkins lächelte nachdenklich: „Was habt ihr in den Ferien noch vor, außer die Vertretung für Snape zu übernehmen?"

Harry grinste: „Wir werden das lernen, wofür wir nach den Ferien keine Zeit mehr haben, Edward!"

Er hielt ihnen das Flohpulverglas hin. „Vergesst mir Neville, Luna und vor allem Susan nicht. Amelia macht sich große Sorgen um die drei!"

* * *

Hermine kam mit ihrer Begleitung nicht so schnell voran, wie sie wollte. Sollte sie es wagen, mit Kyrill hatte es geklappt. Er meinte sie wäre eine große Hexe, als sie gezögert hatte mit ihm zu apparieren. Direkt nach Orvasky ging es nicht, da hatten die alten Blacks vorgesorgt. Sie könnten hinter dem Schloss ankommen und dann leise hinein schleichen. „Ileana, du weißt, man darf eigentlich nicht vor etwas davonrennen." Das Mädchen sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Aber ich habe es trotzdem gemacht." Hermine erzählte ihr von ihrem Verschwinden aus dem Gästehaus. Auch davon, dass sie möglichst ungesehen zu Kyrill wollte. „Du, da müssen wir den anderen Weg gehen, da kommen wir im Gemüsegarten heraus, kennst du den. Von dort gibt es eine kleine Türe direkt in die Küche vom Großonkel." 

Hermine kannte dem Gemüsegarten. „Jetzt pass mal auf, wir werden jetzt gleich gemeinsam im Gemüsegarten sein, du musst dich nur ganz stark an mir festhalten." Ileana nickte und Hermine nahm sie auf den Arm.

* * *

**28. Pläne und Sorgen**

„Da Hermine ist die Türe, komm schnell mit in die Küche!" Ileana nahm Hermine an der Hand und sie gingen durch die kleine Türe, aber die Küche war leer.

„Ileana wir schreiben Kyrill ein paar Zeilen, dann weiß er, dass wir hier sind." Hermine setzte sich gleich an den Tisch und schrieb einen kleinen Brief, den sie mit einer Eule versenden wollte. Die Eule, die sie auf ihre Wanderung mitgenommen hatte, war wahrscheinlich schon wieder im Eulenturm. Es war schon schwierig einem anderen Menschen beim Apparieren mitzunehmen, aber dann noch eine Eule? Hermine hatte sie zurückgeschickt, als sie beschlossen hatte in den Gemüsegarten zu apparieren.

„Ich schreibe auch noch etwas dazu, damit er dir auch glaubt, dass ich bei dir bin, Hermine", meinte Ileana, die unbedingt noch ein paar Zeilen dazu schreiben wollte.

Hermine hatte sie gebeten, sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, das ewige Fräulein hielt sie für nicht angebracht. Gemeinsam versandten sie den Brief. Der Weg in den Eulenturm war kürzer gewesen, als der von Kyrill. Ileana schien sich hier recht gut auszukennen.

Vom Turm aus hatten sie eine gute Aussicht. „Du wohnst wirklich dort drüben, in dem Haus? Bei den Leuten mit den roten Haaren?" Das Mädchen hatte Recht, drei Weasleys waren unterwegs. Man konnte gut erkennen, dass sie diskutierten. Hatten sie den Brief nicht entdeckt, den sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, so spät war es doch noch nicht, dass eine Suchaktion ausgelöst werden musste. Nein, ihre Armbanduhr zeigte erst 10 Uhr.

„Du Hermine, warum laufen wir beide nicht einfach hin, knallen die Zeitung auf den Tisch", schlug Ileana vor. „Und dann sagst du, so nicht Freunde, was ist eigentlich los!" Hermine musste lachen: „Du hast ja so recht. Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass den da unten verboten ist, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn ich sie dann so herausfordere, könnte ich sie kränken." Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf: „Warum machst du dir Sorgen. Sie sind doch die Großen, sie haben sich doch befehlen lassen dich zu belügen. Aber, wenn du dich nicht traust, ich kann dich nicht zwingen. Komm, ich zeige dir mal die Zimmer im Schloss, die mir am Besten gefallen."

In einem runden Raum, vor einem schwarzen Kamin, saß Kyrill und winkte ihnen zu. „Ich dachte mir, dass ihr hier vorbei kommt. Das ist einer der geheimnisvollen Räume des Schlosses. Die alten Besitzer erlaubten mir hier nur sehr selten den Zutritt. Jetzt Hermine erzähle einmal und du Ileana quasselst nicht dazwischen."

Kyrill schwieg noch ein paar Minuten, nachdem Hermine geendet hat.

„Weißt du Großonkel, die scheinen Hermine schon zu suchen", unterbrach das Mädchen die Stille. „Ich denke, Hermine sollte hingehen und ihnen ihre Meinung sagen und wenn sie rausgeworfen wird, dann könnte sie bei uns wohnen. Da hätte ich endlich eine große Schwester, die auf mich aufpasst."

Hermine und Kyrill lachten, es war einfach nur zu goldig, wie die Kleine ihre Gedanken herausplapperte.

„Ileana, schau. Die Leute wollen Hermine nichts Böses. Sie wollen sie nur schützen, meinen sie jedenfalls. Ich denke sie wissen jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter." Nachdenklich schaute er auf die Zeitung. „Hermine wir kopieren die Zeitungen und legen sie in die Bibliothek, die kennt Ron ja. Wenn wir Ron jetzt noch eine Nachricht senden, dass er dich suchen soll, wird er hierher kommen, und findet dann die Zeitungen. Ich habe noch ein paar andere Ausgaben. Meine Schwester hat sie für mich gesammelt."

Sie beobachteten, wie die Eule zum Gästehaus schwebte. Während sie im Nebenraum der Bibliothek auf die Entdeckung der ausgelegten Zeitungen, durch Ron, warteten, las Hermine über die Ereignisse in England. Verwundert erfuhr sie dabei vom Ende der Schlange, Wurmschwanz Festnahme und dem Angriff auf das Haus der Squib in Little Winghing. Ileana blieb auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und las mit.

„Hermine, ich werde für ein paar Tage in das Krankenhaus müssen." Hermine merkte, wie schwer es dem alten Mann fiel, darüber zu sprechen. Sie versuchte es ihm zu erleichtern, indem sie durch eine Frage mehr herauszufinden versuchte: „Wo ist denn das magische Krankenhaus?"

Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. „In Bukarest, aber eine gute Behandlung ist mir zu teuer und man bekommt so schwer einen Platz. Da kann man nichts machen!"

„Nein, Kyrill, sobald das hier mit den Weasleys geklärt ist, gehen wir nach London und du wirst in St. Mungo untersucht." „Hermine, das kostet Geld, hier im Krankenhaus der Muggel ist es kostenlos."

Die Angesprochene legte die Zeitung weg: „Kyrill, untersuchen ist nicht teuer, und ich glaube der neue Herr auf diesem Schloss hat ein großes Herz."

Nachdenklich schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf, aber Hermine war davon überzeugt, dass Harry ihr den Wunsch erfüllen würde. Wenn nicht würden eben ihre Eltern zahlen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Ileana, was machen wir mit dir? Du wirst wohl wieder zurück in das Dorf gehen", wandte der alte Mann sich an seine Großnichte. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde mich im Koffer verstecken und mit reisen. Ich will den neuen Lord sehen und auch dich Großonkel werde ich nicht alleine lassen! Hermine, du nimmst mich doch mit, bitte!"

Hermine nickte, sie dachte an das große Haus am Grimmauldplatz, da war genug Platz.

Draußen ging eine Türe und sie hörten Ron nach ihr rufen. Plötzlich war es still. „Charly!" Die Zeitung raschelte und man hörte, wie sich Ron auf den Stuhl setzte. Man hörte, wie er blätterte. „Nein! Charly schaue dir den Tagespropheten an, ich..." Sie hatten jedes Wort verstanden, wenn Ron aufgeregt war, sprach er besonders laut.

Plötzlich wurde es lauter, vermutlich waren noch mehr Leute in der Bibliothek angekommen. „Mum, was soll das!" Vermutlich war gerade Molly und Arthur Weasley eingetroffen. „Sind das auch Erfindungen! Träume ich jetzt das auch, wie ich geträumt haben soll, als ich den Bericht von Moody über den Angriff auf Askaban gehört habe?"

„Ron!", Mollys Stimme wirkte unsicher. „Ron, höre doch mal zu..." Aber Ron lies seine Mutter, nicht aussprechen, sondern fuhr in einem Ton fort, den Hermine bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte: „Wir wollen nicht von euch für dumm verkauft werden! Lügt mich nicht an, ihr wisst alles! Warum haben Hermine und ich nichts erfahren? Ich werde jetzt Hermine suchen, und mit ihr werde ich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren!" Die Türe zur Bibliothek fiel zu, Hermine sah fragend Kyrill an? „Las uns mal in die Küche gehen, ich vermute, dass Ron dort gleich auftaucht. Ileana wird ihren Auftrag ordentlich ausführen."

Hermine folgte, nachdem die Weasleys die Bibliothek auch verlassen hatten. Arthur hatte seinen Arm tröstend um Molly gelegt. Fast taten sie Hermine leid, aber es wurde auch für sie Zeit aufzustehen. Die Worte von Charly klangen noch in ihren Ohren: „Na prima, irgendwann waren wir neun Weasleys, die an einem Strang zogen und jetzt? Dumbledore hat das sicherlich nicht beabsichtig, er hat nur vergessen, dass die Menschen auch selbstständig denken. Bei uns hat die Kleinste als erstes damit angefangen!"

Welchen Auftrag hatte Kyrill, der Kleinen wohl gegeben, gespannt betrat sie die Küche. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sie wusste was die Beiden ausgeheckt hatten,

In der Küche hörte sie Stimmen im kleinen Treppenhaus, zwischen der Küche und dem Gemüsegarten. Die Klagende gehörte Ileana, während Ron sie mit unsicherer Stimme versuchte zu beruhigen. Die Beiden kamen näher.

„Hermine!", total überrascht sah Ron sie an.

„Du kannst mich jetzt auf den Boden stellen, die Schmerzen sind vorbei und danke für das Hochtragen!" Ileana grinste Ron breit an.

„Habe ich doch gut hinbekommen. Gleich als er durch den Garten rannte habe ich mich umstoßen lassen, er war ganz erschrocken!"

Kyrill nickte lächelnd: „Ich nehme an, Ronald weiß den Grund, warum wir das hier veranstaltet haben? Setzt euch, ich mache uns etwas zum Essen.

Während der Alte sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte, las Ron die Zeitungsberichte durch. „Kein Wort von Ginny oder Fred und George. Haben die doch keinen Kontakt mit Harry?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Ron sie waren nur nicht bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei. Deine Mutter hat ja berichtet, dass Ginny bei der Ordensversammlung dabei war."

„Ja, dass die olle McGonagall, Ginny einfach auf Harrys Schoß gesetzt hat, und von dem komischen Ring hat sie auch berichtet. Meinst du sie, hat sich mit Harry verlobt, ohne uns das zu schreiben. Eigentlich hätten sie warten müssen bis wir dabei sein konnten. Schließlich muss ich als großer Bruder Bescheid wissen."

„Warum, muss das ein großer Bruder?", meinte Ileana während zwei Löffel Suppe. „Mein Bruder muss sich da ganz raushalten, sonst bekommt er Ärger!"

Hermine berichtete ausführlich wie sie Ileana getroffen hatte, sie zeigte auch die Zeichnung vom Steinwurf. „Jetzt musst du nochmals hingehen, um den liegen gebliebenen Stein ein Stoß zu geben, der muss weiter rollen als deiner, schließlich habe ich mit Mum gestritten!"

Nachdem Hermine noch den Rest berichtet hatte, schaute Ron sie misstrauisch an. „Wo hast du Apparieren gelernt? Du weißt doch, dass wir da eine Prüfung brauchen."

„Ron, vergesse nicht wie sind hier in Rumänien", meinte Kyrill. „Eine solche Flut von Vorschriften gibt es hier nicht, und hier in den Bergen stört es niemand, nicht einmal unser Ministerium in Bukarest."

„Und ich muss warten, bis ich es auf Hogwarts lerne", bemerkte Ron bitter.

„Keine Klagen, ich habe es euch beiden angeboten bei mir zu lernen, aber du wolltest lieber Quidittsch spielen!"

„Ich kann es auch schon, darf es, aber nur wenn ich in großer Gefahr bin, Großvater meint, dass ich mich zu leicht ablenken lasse", erklärte Ileana. „Kyrill, neulich habe ich sogar den Todesfluch mit Großvater Mika geübt, als so ein böser Wolf ein Schaf aus seiner Herde fressen wollte.

„Bei uns in England darfst du das aber nicht, da kommst du für immer in das Gefängnis!", erklärte der überraschte Ron.

„Ich könnte nicht in England leben, wo manche alles ungestraft dürfen und die Anderen sich nicht wehren können, ohne Angst vor dem Gefängnis haben zu müssen. Ich finde euer Ministerium blöd!"

„Ileana, wenn das Ministerium die Todesser fängt, werden sie auch bestraft", stellte Hermine richtig. Aber die Ansicht von Ileana ließ sie nachdenklich werden, irgendwie hatte sie Recht. Von Malfoy wussten beinahe alle, oder ahnten es, dass er Todesser war. Ging aber im Ministerium ein und aus, wie er wollte. Bis der Orden ihn im Ministerium überwältigte, dort wo sie gemeinsam gekämpft hat. Ja, gemeinsam und nun?

„Ron wir müssen unbedingt mit Harry sprechen!" Mit diesen Worten riss sie Ron aus den Gedanken. „Erst müssen wir die da draußen mal schmoren lassen. Kyrill meinst du wir können hier schlafen?", antwortete dieser.

„Sicher könnt ihr das, aber was habt ihr eigentlich vor?"

„Wir wollen alles erfahren?"

„Und was wollt ihr nicht?"

„Oh! Eigentlich eine ganze Menge. Angefangen mit..." „Halt Ronald, ich dachte du bist ein guter Schachspieler, also wo ist die Strategie? Damals als ich bei den Partisanen war, um unser Land im Großen Vaterländischen Krieg zu verteidigen, gab es viele Gruppen, die ihre Ziele nicht erreichten! Sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie genau erreichen wollten und keine Strategie. Sie hatten nur ihre Waffen, der Gegner hatte aber mehr von diesen."

Am Nachmittag apparierte Hermine zu dem Steinwurf, Ron den sie mitgenommen hatte, gab dem Stein in der Kuhle einen Tritt, dass er ganz in der Nähe der drei kleinen roten Steine landete. Hermine grinste: „Schau, du has Charly angestoßen, er hat sich auch bewegt."

Als sie den für sie eingesetzten Stein trat, nahm er den Stein, der Bill symbolisierte ein gutes Stück mit zu den vier roten Steinen, die jetzt nahe beieinander lagen.

Als Hermine mit Ron ihm Arm auf Schloss Orvasky zurückgekehrt war, schmunzelte Kyrill über den Bericht. „Nun das Steineorakel scheint es gut mit euch zu meinen, nun aber an die Arbeit. Geht in die Rotunde, das stört euch niemand, es könnte nur sein, dass Vladimir sich hin und wieder räuspert. Es ist das Portrait des letzten Besitzers aus der Familie von Orvasky."

Der alte Herr schlief, so machten sich Ron und Hermine ungestört an ihren Plan.

„Ron sollten wir ihnen keine Nachricht senden?"

„Nein Hermine, die Erwachsenen sollten uns ruhig mal eine Nacht oder mehr vermissen, vielleicht fangen sie an nachzudenken."

Die Ereignisse hatten sie mit Hilfe der Berichte aus dem Tagespropheten geordnet und analysiert.

„Die grünen Männchen..." Hermine dachte laut nach. „Die sind auch bei der alten Squib aufgetaucht, nicht nur im Krankenhaus."

„Las doch gut sein, wir werden es schon erfahren." „Die Jugendlichen mit den grünen Haaren, ich bin mir sicher einer davon war Harry. Bei der Squib in seiner Wohngegend, im Krankenhaus in dem Wurmschwanz lag." „Dann war die zweite Person sicherlich Ginny oder Tonks?"

„Oder diese Felicitas, nach Bills Bericht könnte es eine Idee von ihr gewesen sein. Schlangen gegen Schlange einzusetzen, Ginny hasst Schlangen!", bemerkte Ron.

„Nur weil sie schamlos und frech ist, heißt es nicht, dass sie gute Einfälle hat. Oft haben solche Leute auch einen miesen Charakter."

„Mensch Hermin, mach hier nicht auf Großmutter. Sie muss schon vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzen, Mum so eine Szene hinzulegen, aber sie ist nicht abgrundtief schlecht. Die Szene hat sie ja hingelegt um Ginny zu schützen.

„Ja und, auf jeden Fall hat sie mit irgendeiner Tour Harry um ihren Finger gewickelt. Nur weil er Harry James Potter ist, und nun auch noch Lord!", warf Hermine bitte ein.

„Hermine bist du nicht etwas ungerecht, du hast das Mädchen noch nicht kennen gelernt. Gut nach euren Erzählungen scheint sie raffiniert zu sein, aber das ist nicht unbedingt schlecht", meinte Kyrill nachdenklich. „Ileana ich gehe Hoftor schließen, kommst du mit?" Als die Beiden gegangen waren, wandten sich Hermine und Ron ihrem Plan zu.

„Wir brauchen zuerst einmal einen Kontakt zu Harry und Ginny!"

„Aber wie Hermine, Bill hatte einen Kommunikationsspiegel, wie er sagt. Nur wie kommen wir an Bill heran, er war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr hier gewesen." „Ron hast du vielleicht die Telefonnummer von Harry oder dieser alten Squib?" „Feleton was?" „Vergesse es, wir müssten zum Telefonieren auch in das Dorf."

Das Hüsteln im Hintergrund wurde immer deutlicher, sodass sich beide dem Portrait dieses Vladimirs zuwandten. Ein würdiger alter Herr, mit langem grauen Bart sah ihnen entgegen. Die stahlgrauen Augen waren sehr beeindruckend, etwas verärgert sah er aus seinem Rahmen. „Meine Herrschaften, das war das dritte Mal, dass ich mich bemerkbar machte. Ich denke, das war zweimal zu viel." „Oh Entschuldigung Vladimir." „Graf Vladimir, wenn es der jungen Damen recht ist!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen: „Wir hoffen, dass wir euch werter Graf Vladimir nicht zu unsanft geweckt haben."

Das Portrait lächelte, bevor es weitersprach: „Wir vernehmen, dass ein Problem euer eigen ist, welches mir zu lösen sicherlich weit geringere Mühen abverlangen zu scheint als euch?"

„Hä?"

„Für den jungen Herren, der sich sehr unmanierlich, hier im Schloss Orvasky verhält, wiederholen wir es noch einmal, ausführlicher, damit wir unser Angebot noch ein zweites Mal, getragen von der Hoffnung, dass ihr den Wert unserer Worte erkennen möget! Aber nur wenn wir euch damit nicht der Langeweile aussetzen!"

„Werter Graf, Ronald Weasley meinte es nicht unfreundlich, er war nur über die Ausdrucksweise des Grafen etwas überrascht. Mein Name ist übrigens Hermine Granger! Wir würden Graf Vladimir dieses Problem angehen."

„Nun setzt euch, ich werde etwas ausholen müssen. Ich hatte neulich seltenen Besuch in meinem Gemälderahmen, dieser informierte mich über den neuen Besitzer von Orvasky. Der von euch freundschaftlich Harry Genannte, scheint mit Harry James Potter, The Right Honourable Earl of Hogsmeade and Protector of Hogwarts, der zusätzlich auch die Titel Earl of Ottery St. Catchpole und Herr über Orvasky trägt, identisch zu sein. Er hatte diese Titel von seinen Paten Sirius Black geerbt. Stimmen wir darin überein?"

„Der spricht aber viel mit euch, mich schimpft er immer!"

„Kleine Ileana, schon wieder unterbrichst du mich ungehörig, deshalb werden wir dich weiterhin ermahnen!"

„Graf Vladimir, ja ich denke es ist ein und dieselbe Person!" „Schön, junger Mann, erfreulich wie schnell sie lernen. Nun ich könnte mich an den guten Phineas wenden, der zu seiner Lebzeit gerne hier auf der Jagd war, und ihn bitten, den Kontakt zwischen Lord Potter zu vermitteln."

„Meint ihr Phineas Nigellus? Ich befürchte, dass er alles an unseren Schulleiter ausplaudert!"

„Unser Gewissen junge Frau lässt es zu, dass wir euer Anliegen als Familienangelegenheit, im weitesten Sinn ansehen, und dann muss auch die Plaudertasche Phineas Nigellus schweigen! Wenn es genehm ist, werde ich ihn versuchen zu erreichen. Erschreckt nicht, wenn eine rothaarige junge Frau in diesem besonderen Kamin erscheint, nennt sie nicht gleich beim Namen, den es sind zwei rothaarige junge Frauen um den neuen Grafen, wie ich bei meinem Besuch im Familiensitz der Blacks in London gesehen habe."

„Kyrill, was soll an diesem blöden Kamin besonders sein, man kann mit dem nicht einmal reisen."

Graf Vladimir, der gerade sein Gemälde, durch die im Hintergrund gemalte Türe verlassen wollte, drehte sich um: „Ileana, nicht alles was du nicht kennst oder erkennen kannst ist blöd. Wenn es dem neuen Lord beliebt und er dich mit dem Recht belehnt, das private Netzwerk der Familie dir zu diensten zu machen, dann ist dir das Reisen mit diesen besonderen Kamin sehr wohl möglich!"

* * *

Erschöpft senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab, aber an dem anderen Ende der Lichtung tauchten die Gestalten schon wieder auf. Felicitas neben ihm, sprang von dem Baumstumpf auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte auf, während Ginny und Nanda die Angreifer schon mit Flüchen belegten. 

„Nun Harry, Kondition ist hier gefragt. Auf mache sie fertig und nicht mit Stupor oder Petrificus Totalus! Schwarz, rabenschwarz müssen die Flüche sein!", bellte Snape ihm in sein Ohr. Gemeinsam mit Felicitas nahmen und er die Verteidigung ihres Stützpunktes wieder auf. „Auf verflucht die Gegner!" Snape trieb sie jetzt schon den zweiten Tag an. Er hörte sich stellenweise wie Moody an. „Im Ernstfall warten die Feinde nicht das Ende der gewerkschaftlichen Kaffeepause für Auroren, und solche die es werden wollen, ab."

Sie waren alle etwas geschafft. Tonks und Remus waren erst seit heute Nachmittag dabei. Gleich nach dem Remus aus St. Mungo entlassen worden war, hatte Severus Snape beide mit zum Training beordert. „Severus, ich glaube wir machen für heute Schluss!", schlug Tonks vorsichtig vor. „Ich habe zu denen gesagt, wir üben das bis zum Umfallen", knurrte der Angesprochene. „Also, weiter, ich verwende keine leeren Redewendungen!"

Harry war es schon gestern klar, dass es für Snape kein leeres Gerede war. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass die dunklen Flüchen geübt wurde bis zum Umfallen, und so kam es auch.

Snape war nicht lange im Krankenbett liegen geblieben, kaum, dass Felicitas und er aus dem Ministerium zurück waren, hatte er ihm alles berichten müssen. Gut sie hatten auf das Denkarium zurückgegriffen, aber die Beklemmung, dass er, Harry James Potter, willentlich jemanden umgebracht hatte, eigentlich waren es ja zwei menschliche Lebewesen, setzte ihm immer noch zu. Da konnte er die Erinnerungen noch so oft sehen, wie er wollte, und auch die Beteuerungen, dass es Notwehr war, nahm die Schuld nicht von ihm. Snape hatte überlegen reagiert, er wollte nicht wissen wer oder was Bellatrix Lestrange aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

„Die beste Okklumentik musste nicht herausgefordert werden. Was ich nicht weiß, muss ich nicht verstecken, wenn ich wieder vor ihn treten muss!" Auf diesen Satz hin hatte Harry seine Gedanken daran wieder ganz in sein Denkarium verbannt. Wenn Voldemort erfuhr, dass Potter sein schwangeres Liebchen umgebracht hatte, dann würde er sicherlich schrecklicher und brutaler um sich schlagen, als Harry es sich vorstellen konnte.

Über die Flüche, die er in Harry Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, gab Snape kein Kommentar ab. Felicitas ärgerte sich laut darüber. „Felicitas merke dir eins, meine Schüler lobe ich nur für außergewöhnliche Leistungen. Harry hat doch nur meine Hausaufgaben vom letzten Training umgesetzt, das erwarte ich von jedem."

Flüche, welche die moralischen Grundmauern von Hogwarts zum Wanken gebracht hätten, wären sie auf den Ländereien ausgesprochen worden, hallte über die mit dem Dämmerlicht der untergehenden Sonne, erhellte Lichtung.

Plötzlich, gerade hatte er geglaubt den Gegner bezwungen zu haben, brach etwas aus dem Unterholz hervor. Es war ein Dementor, welcher aus dem gerade noch von der Sonne erwärmten Platz im Park von Black-Castle in eine Eiswüste verwandelten, wenigstens fühlte sich Harry so. Während des Trainings hatte Snape die Irrwichte immer wieder eingesetzt. Sie kamen immer zu erst auf Harry zu, und hatten so die Gestalt von Dementoren. Tonks hat diese Wesen aus dem Ministerium besorgt. Es lag an Snapes Hinterhältigkeit, dass er die Irrwichte auf den Weg schickte, wenn niemand damit rechnete.

Felicitas aber reagierte jedes Mal blitzschnell und versteckte sich hinter Harry. So kam es, dass der stolze Hirsch immer zu sehen, war Felicitas Katze aber scheinbar frei hatte.

„Meine liebe Felicitas, würdest es dir etwas ausmachen die Dementoren mit dem Patronus Zauber zu bekämpfen und nicht ständig davor abzuhauen." Snape hatte seinen Satz sehr leise und gesprochen, dass es neben Felicitas nur noch Harry hatte hören können. „Harry spiele hier nicht immer den Helden, Felicitas muss auch lernen mit ihrer Angst umzugehen!"

Harry nickte ergeben, es war zwecklos in dieser Situation mit Snape zu streiten. Eigentlich war es Felicitas, die ständig so auswich, dass die Irrlichte als Dementoren auf ihn zukamen.

Nur einmal hatte Felicitas nicht schnell genug reagiert und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in ein Mädchen in braunen, lockigen Haaren, das lächelnd hinter einem Buch vorschaute. Kaum, dass die anderen dies bemerkt hatten, stellte sich Nanda dazwischen, das Irrwicht verwandelte sich in einen tobenden Maharadscha, der kurz darauf den Boden fegte.

Interessiert hob Severus die Augenbrauen, und sein einschätzender Blick traf den von Felicitas, die sich aber sofort um etwas anderes kümmerte.

„Wir werden das Training abrechen, wenn ihr nur Blödsinn im Kopf habt. Nanda was sollte der Ali Baba hier?", missmutig schaute Snape den großen jungen Mann an. „Ali Baba? Ah, sie meinten den Herrn Onkel. Sir, er kann er wütend werden, es ist dann empfehlenswert sehr weit weg zu sein. Es ist also gerade eine Parodie seines Wesens, wenn man ihn die Straße kehren lässt. Den Scherz kann ich mir natürlich nur hier unter Freunden erlauben."

„Oh, oh alles eine Familie von Gipsköpfen. Felicitas heute Nacht Punkt zwölf, Zaubertränke!" Severus holte aus seinem Umhang einen Schlüsselanhänger und verschwand von der Lichtung.

Ginny beobachtete das überrascht: „Und warum ist er bei seiner Flucht nicht gleich nach Hogwarts gegangen?" Felicitas schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ginny, Snape hat einen Portschlüssel direkt nach Hogwarts, er benutzte ihn nicht, weil er befürchtete in seiner Todesserkluft auf Hogwarts gesehen zu werden. Er wusste ja gar nicht, was alles passiert war."

Harry trieb alle etwas zur Eile an. Es gab noch einen offenen Punkt, im Testament von Sirius, den er umsetzten musste. Es war der direkte Wunsch in dem Testament von Sirius, den Harry unbedingt perfekt erfüllen wollte.

_Harry, was Frauen angeht habe ich dir schon einen Rat gegeben, eigentlich einen zu viel, aber mir liegt noch eine Bitte am Herzen, beschütze Ginny Weasley so gut es geht. Lass sie machen was sie will, unterstütze sie selbstständig zu werden und ermögliche ihr aus den geerbten Mitteln eine anständige Ausbildung mit allem, was dazu gehört. Unabhängig von dir und allen anderen soll sie sein, egal, wen sie heiratet und was sie tut. Sie erinnert mich so sehr an Lily, dass ich ihr eigentlich etwas im Testament zukommen lassen wollte, aber ich durfte wie so oft nicht. Dumbledore und die Weasleys wollten nicht, dass ich sie bevorzugt behandele. Mach du es für mich, einen klärenden Brief erhält sie von Gringotts._

Gestern hatte er noch lange mit Felicitas darüber gesprochen, erst als sie Tonks noch befragten kamen sie auf eine Lösung, die Ginny nicht ausschlagen konnte. Eine feste Summe wollten sie nicht festlegen, weil sie damit sicherlich Ärger mit den Weasley und Dumbledore bekommen hätten, die das schon bei Sirius nicht wollten. Heute wollte er es noch mit Ginny und Nanda besprechen, bevor er eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, über die Kanzlei in der Oxford Street, zum Treffen mit Fortunekeeper ging.

Harry saß an einem runden Tisch, neben ihm Felicitas, Tonks und Remus. Auf dem Tisch lag ein amtlich wirkendes Dokument, als Ginny mit Nanda herein kam. „Harry was soll die Eile, eigentlich wollte ich ausgiebig baden!", beschwerte sich Ginny.

„Setzt euch, entschuldigt, dass es in dieser Eile geschieht, aber ich habe heute noch einen Termin bei Gringotts. Ginny es geht in einem Teil des Testamentes nur um dich." Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Um mich? Um die Weasleys doch!" „Nein um dich, ganz allein. Hier bitte lies es dir selbst durch. Natürlich darfst du mit Nanda das ganze Testament durchlesen, schon um ein Gefühl der Größenordnung zu bekommen.

Während Ginny las, deckten Dobby und Addy den Tisch, denn zum Essen hatten sie in den letzten Tagen sehr wenig Zeit gehabt. Snape hatte immer nach kurzer Rast, mit ein paar Sandwichs, zum Training gedrängt.

Ginny sah ungläubig von dem Dokument auf: „Harry hast du das Schreiben von Gringotts an mich?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf: „Ginny ich glaube es kommt erst, wenn ich Gringotts offen gelegt habe, wie ich mir das vorstelle."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" „Eben das Ginny, wollte ich von dir wissen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich so meine eigenen Vorstellungen, aber wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Ginny schwieg kurz: „Er meint, du musst meine Bücher für Hogwarts bezahlen!" Harry nickte. „Ginny", mischte sich Remus ein. Ich kannte Sirius länger als ihr und deshalb muss ich dir sagen, dass er und auch seine Familie sehr großzügig sein konnten, wenn es um ihre Ziele ging. Du solltest großzügiger denken!"

„Oh!" Ginny brauchte etwas. „Das ist toll, dann gehe ich mit Harry nächstens in die Winkelgasse um Schulsachen auszusuchen und er zahlt sie mir, lass mich nachdenken letztes Jahr brauchte ich...!"

Das liebte Harry an Ginny, die Bescheidenheit, die allen Weasleys, Percy mal ausgenommen, beinahe angeboren war. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich mit Tonks, Felicitas und kurz vor dem Essen mit Remus besprochen hatte.

„Ginny bitte fange jetzt nicht an zu rechnen, wie viele Pergamentrollen du brauchst, du musst einfach großzügig denken. Sirius hat geschrieben ..._ eine anständige Ausbildung mit allem, was dazu gehört. Unabhängig von dir und allen anderen soll sie sein, egal, wen sie heiratet und was sie tut_ Ich denke das enthält alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was dir zu deiner Ausbildung dienen kann. Es schrieb auch Ausbildung und nicht Schulzeit. Du kannst in das Hexenseminar nach Salem in die USA gehen oder an eine magische Hochschule oder eine Universität der Muggel." „Und nach Mumbai?", fragte Ginny lauernd. Harry grinste: „Auch nach Mumbai, klar!"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich: „Alles schön und gut, das kostet aber nebenher auch einiges an Geld!" Nanda grinste: „Mumbai nicht!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ginny ich will dich nicht ganz durcheinander bringen, aber ich will mit offenen Karten spielen. Erinnerst du dich an den Frust von Ron über seinen Festumhang? Er war so sauer, dass er sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Wie können wir so etwas ausschließen?"

Ginny sah ihre Freundin an, die grinsend ihre Spaghetti aß. „Feli, was sagst du zu der ganzen Sache! Du hast es doch schon länger gewusst?" Felicitas nickte: „Schon, aber ich musste versprechen, dass ich die Klappe halte. Also erwarte keinen Vorschlag von mir."

„Harry", Ginny wandte sich zögernd an ihn, „muss das heute geklärt werden?" Harry nickte: „Ja es sollte alles so schnell wie möglich geklärt sein. So will es Fortunekeeper!"

„Nanda, was meinst du, oder musst du auch die Klappe halten?", warnend sah Ginny ihren Freund an. „Nein heute muss ich nicht die Klappe halten, mein Vorschlag wäre ein jährliches Budget, ein Betrag, den du im Jahr verbrauchen kannst, für deine Ausbildung und den dazugehörenden Kosten, Schuluniform, Hosen und vor allem hübsche Unterwäsche!"

„Blödmann!", gab Ginny zurück. „Harry könntest du mit so einer Lösung leben?" „Ginny ja, und außerdem muss ich, du kannst dir ja mal Gedanken über den Betrag machen. Tonks, Remus ich glaube wir müssen. Felicitas kommst du mit?" Die Freundin schüttelte den Kopf: „Darf doch noch bei Severus vorbei schauen, ich habe da einen Trank angesetzt, der Punkt Mitternacht weiter bearbeitet werden muss!"

Harry sah sie lachend an: „Auf ganz Hogwarts freut sich niemand, bei Snape einen Zaubertrank alleine zu brauen und dazu noch um Mitternacht. Du bist schon was Besonderes!"

„Weiß ich mein Schatz!" Mit einem Kuss verschwand sie. Tonks, Remus und Harry machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, während Ginny nachdenklich sich das Testament nochmals durchlas. Sie apparierten vor die Anwaltskanzlei in die Oxford-Street, wobei sie zwei Polizisten erschreckt hatten, die ihre Runde drehten. Aber das Gesprächsthema war so fesselnd, dass die Polizisten das Erscheinen der Drei aus dem Nichts nur mit einem abschätzigen „Freaks" kommentierten.

* * *

In den Kerkern von Hogwarts tauchten Fackeln einen Raum in ein schummriges Licht. Dämpfe in unterschiedlichsten Farben aus den Kesseln stiegen auf und vermischten sich mit dem kalten Rauch der Feuerstellen in die höchsten Stellen des Gewölbes. 

Nur ganz wenige wussten von dem Raum und durften ihn betreten. Hier wurden seit langer Zeit Tränke gebraut, die in keinem Schulbuch standen. Von dieser langen Tradition zeugten die Rußschichten auf den Vorsprüngen, denn hier durfte sich auch kein Hauself sehen lassen. Viele würden ihn auch meiden, da die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche die Luft unerträglich machten.

Das leise Brodeln der Tränke wurde nur gelegentlichen von einem dumpfen Ton unterbrochen, der entstand, wenn beim Umrühren an den Kessel gestoßen wurde.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber sie hatten eins gemeinsam. Die Hingabe mit welcher sie sich den verschiedenen Tränken in den Kesseln zuwanden, verriet mehr, als jedes Wort über ihre Liebe zu diesem Teil der Magie.

Sonst würde niemand freiwillig mitten in der Nacht, nur weil der Mondkalender gemeinsame Sache mit den Rezepten der Tränke machte, zu Snape in die Kerker kommen. Die Stimme des Professors durchbrach die Stille. Er musste über die Frage lange nachgedacht haben, denn er formulierte sie vorsichtig und ganz ohne die sonstige Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Felicitas, ich frage mich was kommt danach?"

Überrascht schaute das Mädchen auf: „Danach ruft mein Kopfkissen, es würde dir auch gut tun, selbst hier sieht man noch die Ringe unter den Augen.

„Felicitas, danke für die vertrauliche Ansprache, aber nur, wenn wir alleine sind, sonst bringst du es noch dazu, dass niemand mehr Respekt vor mir hat!"

„Angst, wohl eher!"

„Respekt, meinte ich. Nur bei denen die es nicht begreifen, dass Wissen und Können Respekt einfordern, muss ich mir den notwendigen Respekt durch Angst verschaffen. Niemand tanzt einem Severus Snape auf der Nase herum! Deine Antwort fehlt mir noch, was kommt danach, sollte der Kampf gewonnen werden! Lorbeeren sind recht ungemütliche Polster um sich auf ihnen auszuruhen! Wird eine Diktatur des Guten kommen?"

Das Mädchen schwieg einige Minuten nachdenklich, Severus Snape sah sie auffordernd an. „Nach dem mich die Liebe an Harry gebunden hat, du würdest es wohl eher Schicksal nennen, frage ich mich das auch. Sein ganzes Leben ist auf den Kampf ausgerichtet, nur er wurde bisher nicht darauf vorbereitet. Jetzt läuft es mit der Vorbereitung sehr gut, so haben wir auch Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Wir würden gerne für einige Jahre nach Indien gehen, bis sich die Leute, welche sowieso alles schon immer gewusst haben, wieder beruhigt haben. Vor allem würde ein lebender Mythos die Zaubergesellschaft daran hindern sich zu reformieren."

„Doch mehr als nur Sturheit, Dummheit und Überheblichkeit in Harrys Oberstübchen, oder stammen die Gedanken von dir?"

„Nein, unterschätze ihn nicht. Harry leidet an der Ungerechtigkeit in der magischen Welt. Er wünscht sich eine offenere Gesellschaft. Ein Zusammenleben der magischen Geschöpfe, in dem nicht nur alte Rechte, alte Verbindungen und Überlieferungen bestimmen was passiert, obwohl er nun auch ein kleiner Teil davon ist."

„Nur ein kleiner Teil", schnaubte Snape: „Er ist ein sehr einflussreicher Teil!"

Felicitas schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: „Glaub mir, gerne würde er den ganzen Firlefanz an Ämter und Titel dafür hergeben, wenn es dafür eine freie Gesellschaft geben würde. Eine magische Welt, in der alle Geschöpfe, magisch oder nicht, ihre Rechte hätten. Das ist auch ein Band was uns zusammenhält, daneben gibt es noch gegenseitige Zuneigung und natürlich auch das körperlichen Verlangen."

Severus drehte sich von ihr weg, beinahe, als ob es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre. Plötzlich tauchte aus dem nichts eine Person auf, die Felicitas nicht erwartet hätte. Schnell und für Snape völlig unerwartet stellte sie sich hinter ihn und der Irrwicht wechselte seine Gestalt von der strebsamen Schülerin in einen Voldemort, wie sie ihn aus Harrys Gedanken kannte. Snape war sehr überrascht, aber er reagierte gleich. „Riddikullus!" Und der Dunkle Lord stand in einen alten Kissenbezug vor ihnen, wie ihn die Hauselfen trugen und löste sich in ein Nichts auf.

„Felicitas, du darfst dir viel erlauben, aber eben nicht alles!"

Beide arbeiteten schweigend weiter. Ihr war als, ob er sie beobachtete.

Für heute war sie fertig, mit dem Zauber von Dumbledore räumte Felicitas auf.

„Eine Frage noch", Snape bot ihr einen Platz in seinem Büro an und beschwor eine Flasche Rotwein mit zwei Gläsern herauf. „Warum hast ausgerechnet du vor Hermine Angst?"

Felicitas schluckte, sie hatte gehofft, dass er es nicht ansprechen würde. „Sie könnte mir alles nehmen, was ich jetzt habe!"

„Was?"

„Nun Harry, den sie anscheinend besser kennt als ich. Ginny, meine erste Freundin, weil sie schon länger befreundet sind und..."

„Und?"

„Und vielleicht auch die Anerkennung, die ich mir mit meinem Können erworben habe, sie soll ja in allem toll sein!" Lag es am Rotwein oder an dem Vertrauen was sie gegen über Snape hatte, dass sie ihre größten Ängste ausgesprochen hat.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke du bist zu intelligent, um sich solchen Ängste hinzugeben. Hermine ist belesen und wissbegierig, sie ist eine starke Hexe, aber sie ist nicht so spontan wie du. Sie weiß viel, aber bei der Umsetzung bist du und die kleine Weasley ihr überlegen. Sie denkt zuviel.

Zum Thema Ginnys Freundin, na ja, wenn man ständig mit der Schwester seines besten Freundes zusammen ist, versteht man sich oder man hasst sich, ein zwischendrin gibt es nicht. Ginny braucht dich um endgültig selbstständig zu werden. Sie braucht eine große Freundin, die ihr was zutraut, mit der sie nicht nur Spaß hat, sondern die sie auch fördert und fordert. Nicht ein Molly Ersatz, der sie nur behütet."

Felicitas schaute nachdenklich auf ihr Glas, gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, erschien in Form eines Papierfliegers eine Memo im Zimmer. Severus hielt die Hand auf und faltete das Blatt auseinander.

_Severus,_

_dringende Besprechung in meinem Büro,_

_Dumbledore._

Professor Snape reichte die Memo an Felicitas weiter. „Nur für mich!"

„Ich verschwinde gleich, wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich alles erfahre was wichtig ist?"

„Versprochen, mein Ehrenwort, reicht das dir?"

„Ja ich denke es reicht, muss kurz nur mal Harry fragen, ob er schon zurück ist?"

„Der Spiegel scheint sehr praktisch zu sein?" „Ja, aber wir befürchten, dass er nicht sicher ist. Willst du trotzdem Einen?"

Überrascht sah Snape sie an. „Bitte, für dich Severus!" Sie hatte aus ihrem Umhang einen weiteren Spiegel, mit der Anleitung von Remus herausgeholt. Ihren Ersatzspiegel wie sie es nannte. Seit ihre Mutter, ihr den Spiegel weggenommen hatte, trug sie immer einen zweiten bei sich. „Tschüß und vergesse dein Versprechen nicht!"

Snape seufzte: „Ich habe es dir versprochen!"


	29. Das Treffen

Hallo, ja es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber je mehr es dem Ende zugeht muss gut überlegt sein, was noch aufgedeckt wird und was neu dazu kommt. Die Fortsetzung soll ja auch noch etwas Spannung haben ;-).

Musashi47 ganz herzlichen Dank für Rat und Tat, auch für die Unterstützung.

Jetzt seit ihr dran, jeder darf lesen und auch reviewen!

Hier sind so schwer Links unterzubringen, deshalb habe ich in meinem "Bio" das Feld Homepage aktiviert, hier kommt ihr zur Zeitschiene die sich einige gewünscht haben.

http/people.freenet.de/HarrypotterunddieKreisederuhr/zeitschiene.htm

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 28**

Professor Snape reichte die Memo an Felicitas weiter. „Nur für mich!"

„Ich verschwinde gleich, wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich alles erfahre was wichtig ist?"

„Versprochen, mein Ehrenwort, reicht das dir?"

„Ja ich denke es reicht, muss kurz nur mal Harry fragen, ob er schon zurück ist?"

„Der Spiegel scheint sehr praktisch zu sein?" „Ja, aber wir befürchten, dass er nicht sicher ist. Willst du trotzdem einen?"

Überrascht sah Snape sie an. „Bitte, für dich Severus!" Sie hatte aus ihrem Umhang einen weiteren Spiegel, mit der Anleitung von Remus herausgeholt. Ihren Ersatzspiegel wie sie es nannte. Seit ihre Mutter, ihr den Spiegel weggenommen hatte, trug sie immer einen zweiten Spiegel bei sich. „Tschüss und vergesse dein Versprechen nicht!"

Snape seufzte: „Ich habe es dir versprochen!"

* * *

**29. Das Treffen**

In den Privaträumen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts brannten heute Abend mehr Kerzen, als sonst. Albus Dumbledore hatte das große Bedürfnis laut zu denken, wie er es nannte. Um mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz alleine zu sein, sondern sie mit jemand teilen zu können, hatte er seine Stellvertreterin zum Abendessen eingeladen.

Nach dem hervorragenden Essen waren die Themen aus dem alltäglichen Leben auch schon beinahe erschöpft, als Dumbledore auf sein Hauptanliegen zu sprechen kam.

„Minerva, ich mache mir langsam immer mehr Gedanken, ob ich alter Narr nicht einen Fehler nach dem anderen mache."

Jeder andere Vorgesetzte würde nun erwarten, dass die Angestellte ihm auf das Heftigste widersprach und ihm ein paar seiner guten Entscheidungen in das Gedächtnis rief. Aber für solche Plänkeleien waren die Beiden schon viel zu lange ein aufeinander abgestimmtes Team. Ja, es war Freundschaft auf einer sehr hohen Vertrauensbasis entstanden und deshalb saß Minerva McGonagall heute Abend mit ihm vor dem Kamin. Sie würde ihm ihre Meinung schon sagen, aber sie würde mit ihm auch ganz unbefangen eine Lösung suchen, und die war langsam bitternötig.

Nun sah sie ihn fragend an und er wusste, dass sie ahnte welches Thema ihn sehr bedrückte. Wo waren sie nur alle, die guten Argumente, welche ihn so überzeugt hatten, dass seine Entscheidungen die Richtigen waren? Er musste viel entscheiden und er macht sich die Entscheidungen gewiss nicht einfach.

„Minerva, ich musste doch viele Argumente dafür besessen haben, dass ich mich am Anfang der Sommerferien gegen die Weasleys durchgesetzt habe. Sie wollten Harry dabei haben, auf ihrer Reise nach Rumänien. Ich kann mich noch gut an den letzten und beinahe verzweifelt klingenden Vorschlag von Arthur erinnern.

„Ich mich auch Albus, die Situation habe ich noch sehr genau in Erinnerung", bestätigte ihn Minerva. „Es war geradezu flehentlich, als er vorschlug, sie wollten Harry einfach die Haare färben und ihm irgendeine Farbe in das Gesicht schmieren. Er dachte, dass in so niemand erkennen würde."

„Der Mann hatte Vorstellungen, vielleicht beschäftigt er sich doch zu viel mit dem ganzen Muggelkram."

Minerva sah nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kamins: " Albus, die Idee ist gut. Muggelkram kann nicht mit Zauber aufgehoben werden, niemand kann eine magische Veränderung zurücknehmen, wenn es keine gibt. Und bei der Muggelfarbe muss man sicherlich ganz ordentlich schrubben, um sie wieder los zu werden."

„Minerva, am Anfang der Ferien war ich davon überzeugt, dass die Trennung von Harry gut ist. Er sollte einmal ganz abschalten können und auch Ron und Hermine haben das Recht, sich einmal ohne Harry zu entspannen", die Stimme des Schulleiters klang etwas nachdrücklich."

„Ja, so hast du auch vor den Sommerferien argumentiert. Du hast sicherlich gehofft, dass du die Jugendlichen durch die Trennung ruhiger halten kannst."

Dumbledore nahm seine Teetasse, setzte sie aber wieder ab: „Minerva ich wusste, dass mit dem Testament von Sirius viel auf Harry zukam. Erinnere dich, wie er aufgewachsen ist, in einer Vorstadt, weit ab vom eigentlichen Leben in diesem Land. Dem Leben der Muggel und unserem. Und plötzlich rückt er in den Adelsstand auf, hat Ämter mit Einfluss, mit sehr viel Einfluss. Dazu hat er jetzt ein Vermögen, was sich unserer Vorstellungskraft entzieht. Mit dem muss er erst einmal fertig werden."

„Albus, er hatte aber niemanden im Ligusterweg, mit dem er darüber hätte reden können. Er hatte überhaupt niemanden dort!"

„Als er noch im Ligusterweg war, hatte er auch das Testament noch nicht, nach der Veröffentlichung hatte ich mir vorgenommen, ihn für einige Zeit nach Hogwarts zu holen, damit wir darüber reden könnten. Aber es kam ja alles ganz anders und überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es haben wollte. Er hat sich selbstständiger gemacht, als ich befürchtet habe. Es ist in gewisser Weise auch die Schuld von Sirius, ich hatte ihn gebeten, den Passus mit der Volljährigkeit nicht einzufügen, aber er hat sich nicht daran gehalten. Wenigstens war Ginny Weasley nicht zur Testamentseröffnung geladen, ihr wollte er einen großen Betrag vermachen, aber Arthur und Molly waren gegen eine Ungleichbehandlung ihrer Kinder. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sauer Sirius war. Er hat danach zwei Tage nicht mit uns gesprochen und eines Abends hatte er plötzlich das Leuchten in den Augen, was wir von ihm kannten. Moment ich habe es gleich, ja es war als Ginny, Harry nach einem Pergamentbogen fragte, wegen ihrer Hausaufgaben und Harry sie aufforderte sich zu nehmen, was sie braucht, und nicht ständig zu fragen. Ich befürchte, dass er da einer seiner glorreichen Einfälle hatte, welche er im Testament niederschrieb.

Er hätte es mir wirklich leichter machen können und jetzt ist es schlimmer gekommen, als ich es befürchtet habe."

Minerva schenkte sich noch Tee nach: „Was ist schlimmer gekommen, Albus?"

„Nun Harry ist, durch den hinterhältigen Zug von Sirius, volljährig geworden, damit muss ich jetzt klar kommen, obwohl ich ihn gerne sein Vormund gewesen wäre. Felicitas bereitet mir aber die größten Sorgen. Tief in meinem Innern hatte ich gehofft, dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar werden. Da wären magische Macht und Wissen vereinigt gewesen und dank Hermines Regeltreue mein Einfluss auf Harry nicht geschwunden, aber und das war mein Fehler, mein sehr großer Fehler, ich trennte die Beiden. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, ich hätte Hermine im Ligusterweg untergebracht oder beide gemeinsam sonst wo."

„Mein guter Albus, du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht, indem du meintest du müsstest die Menschen um Harry und natürlich auch ihn lenken oder gar dirigieren. Du musst den Satz, welchen ich dir schon vor Wochen gesagt habe, verinnerlichen. Erinnerst du dich noch an ihn?"

Minerva setzte, die von den Schülern gefürchtete Mine auf, die sie immer zeigte, wenn sie mehr forderte als der Schüler wusste. Als keine Antwort kam, sprach sie weiter: „Mir kommt es immer noch so vor, als wollte die großartige Pädagogin der Muggel, Lady Sybille Claw ihn uns entgegen rufen:

_"Kinder sind Gäste die nach dem Weg fragen. Man kann sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Ihnen zu einem Weg raten. Sie aber niemals auf einen Weg zwingen."_

„Aber wie hätte ich Harry etwas raten können, wenn er mich nicht danach fragt. Ich hätte ihm schon geraten, sich nicht der nächst besten Hexe an den Hals zu werfen und mich und die ganze Sache so in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"

„Albus ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, was ist nur los mit dir? Denke doch mal nach, meiner Meinung nach bist du gegenüber beiden mehr als ungerecht! Du hast ihm nicht die Zeit gelassen einen vertrauensvollen Kontakt wieder aufzubauen, nachdem das mit Sirius geschehen ist. Euer erstes Treffen in den Ferien, du erinnerst dich, ging ganz ordentlich daneben. Da hast du ihn übergangen und dazu noch mitgeteilt, dass Ron und Hermine ohne ihn verreisen!"

„Gut gut, ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du mir deswegen schon einmal die Leviten gelesen hast. Aber das rechtfertigt nicht das Verhalten von Miss Felicitas McKinnon mir gegenüber!"

„Albus, sollten wir das Thema nicht Morgen besprechen, ich denke es ist heute schon sehr spät geworden?"

„Nein, ich grübele ständig an den Grund ihres Verhaltens."

„Harry hat sich nicht der erst besten Hexe an den Hals geworfen, wie du vermutet hast, sondern er hat sie als Muggel kennen gelernt. Sie ist eine McKinnon und du kennst am Besten den Grund, warum die Familie dir gegenüber reserviert ist."

„Ja, das hat sie mir ja ganz deutlich unter die Nase gerieben. Jetzt weiß jeder, dass ich den grausamen Tod von Marlene und ihrer ganzen Familie mit zu verantworten habe. Niemand, das kann ich dir versichern, hat gewusst, dass sie einen eigenen Fluchtplan hatten. Ich dachte sie würden in ihre Burg, hier in Schottland, fliehen und nicht in das Badehotel in Brighton."

„Albus, du hast sie informiert, dass wir verraten wurden. Sie wussten nicht von wem und ob derjenige nicht von ihrem Unterschlupf wusste. Also haben sie sich, wie viele Andere auch eigene Fluchtpläne ausgearbeitet und sind diesem gefolgt. Dass ausgerechnet Smith uns verraten hatte, mit dem sie so eng befreundet waren, haben sie von dir nicht erfahren. Ich bin überzeugt sie hätten noch weitere Pläne gehabt, aber dieser schien ihnen der Sicherste zu sein. Welch tragischer Irrtum."

Albus knabberte lustlos an einem Keks: „Und warum hat mich dieses junge Mädchen, welches das Drama nicht miterlebt hat, so vorgeführt?"

„Weil du den Wunsch ihrer Familie, über die Angelegenheit ausführlich zu sprechen, nie nachgekommen bist, Albus! Ian McKinnon hat dir mehrmals ein Gespräch angeboten, aber es ist wohl nie zu vollster Zufriedenheit der Familie ausgefallen. Felicitas hat erst reagiert, als du mit Severus den gleichen Fehler gemacht hast. Wieder hast du jemanden, beinahe in den Tod geschickt, nur weil du, für dich nicht so wichtige, Informationen nicht weitergegeben hast."

„Ja ich weiß, Severus war heute auch schon wegen dieser Sache bei mir."

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen das Mädchen?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich sie einschätzen soll. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst und verfolgt ihre Ziele mit allen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung stehen. Du kennst den Bericht von Molly und der Aktion mit Harry in Wohnzimmer der Weasley Zwillinge? Molly befürchtet, dass die Freundschaft mit Ginny, dieser nur schadet."

„Nein, da muss ich dir widersprechen. Ginny hat mit ihr eine Freundin gefunden, eine bessere kann sie nicht haben. Für Ginny würden beide durchs Feuer gehen, ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich bin mir dessen sicher. Selbst ihre Eifersucht hat Felicitas im Griff, wenn es um Ginny geht. Die darf mit Harry im Bett liegen, ohne dass die Fetzen fliegen."

„Wie bitte, und ich darf Hermine nicht erwähnen, schon zieht sie einen Flunsch!"

„Albus ich habe es selbst beobachtet, am Abend nach dem Kampf bei Gringotts, als Harry den Albtraum hatte. Hat Ginny ihn beruhigt, ganz unbefangen, obwohl er kein Oberteil getragen hat, und ist als Harry wieder eingeschlafen war, ist sie einfach im Bett liegen geblieben."

„Und wie hat Felicitas reagiert?"

„Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch, nachdem sie eingetroffen war, dann ging sie nach oben. Als ich den Gruß ihres Vaters ausrichten wollte, lagen alle Drei im gleichen Bett."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Wir laden die Drei einfach ein und machen unsere Hausaufgaben, welche uns Amelia aufgegeben hat, zusammen. Vielleicht ist das eine gute Gelegenheit Hermine und Ron wieder in das Spiel zu bringen."

„Keine schlechte Idee und du meinst Felicitas macht dabei mit?"

„Was hast du nur für eine Meinung von ihr. Sie ist ein aufgewecktes Mädchen, vielleicht schon so vom Verstand gereift, dass du sie als junge Frau bezeichnen kannst. Sie liebt das Leben und ihren Harry und wird alles tun, damit das so bleibt. Du kannst dich nicht beklagen, sie scheint dir weiterhin zu vertrauen. Etwas distanziert vielleicht, aber immerhin."

Dumbledore nickte: „Ja, Felicitas hat bei meinem Zauberkunststück mit den Messern und der Drachenleber ohne zu zögern mitgemacht. Sie braute mit ihrer Mutter Heiltränke für Hogwarts, als Severus nicht da war."

„Ich glaube sie besitzt etwas sehr Wertvolles, was äußerst schwer zu erhalten ist."

„Was, soll das sein?"

„Das Vertrauen von Severus Snape. Sie geht in seinen Kerkern ein und aus, gestern haben sie ausführlich über Zaubertränke diskutiert. Ich wollte mit Severus, den nächsten Schritt unseres Ferienunterrichts absprechen, habe aber nicht gestört."

Albus schritt vor dem Kamin auf und ab: „Dann werden wir sie einladen, um über das nächste Schuljahr zu reden?" Minerva nickte zustimmend.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wo sie mit Severus waren. Er konnte es mir nicht sagen, es muss ein Anwesen der Blacks gewesen sein. Ich habe alle meine Künste aufgebracht, um zu erfahren wo sie sind, aber vergebens. Und Phineas Nigellus ist auch keine Hilfe!" Dumbledore stand vor den Portraits des erwähnten. „Es scheint ihm hier langweilig zu sein, immer öfters ist er nicht da."

„Albus, ich habe mir das Buch von dir, über die magischen Sagen Groß-Britanniens, ausgeliehen, dort wird ein Besitz der Familie Black beschrieben. Vielleicht..."

„Minerva, ich halte dich für vernünftig genug solche alten Sagen nicht zu glauben. Ein geheim gehaltenes Haus in Hogsmeade, ohne dass es die Auroren gefunden haben, als sie nach Sirius suchten. Ich denke Black-Castle gehört wirklich in das Reich der Sagen und Legenden."

Minerva nippte nachdenklich ihren Tee: „Genauso wie die Kammer des Schreckens?"

Dumbledore sah seine Stellvertreterin überrascht an.

Die piepsige Stimme eines Hauselfen unterbrach das Gespräch: „Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Ein Mister Bill Weasley möchte sie unbedingt und sofort sprechen."

„Oh Merlin, es wird doch nichts in Rumänien passiert sein!"

„Beruhig dich Guteste, Bill wird es uns gleich berichten." Dumbledore wandte sich, nach dem er versucht hatte Minerva zu beruhigen, dem Hauselfen zu: „Danke für die Benachrichtigung, Mister Weasley soll bitte sofort in mein Büro kommen."

Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb ein paar Zeilen, wie ein Papierflieger mit Navigator suchte sich das Memo des Schulleiters ihren Weg in die Kerker des Schlosses.

Zwei weitere Hauselfen räumten das Teegeschirr ab und brachten Neues, während Dumbledore interessiert seine silbernen Gerätschaften auf den kleinen Tischchen beobachtete, als plötzlich die Türe in das Schloss krachte und ein sehr aufgeregter Bill Weasley in das Büro stürmte.

„Professor Dumbledore, wie können sie hier in aller Ruhe Tee trinken, wenn meine Familie auseinander bricht! Wir haben sie eigentlich in Rumänien erwartet!"

Dumbledore trat hinter den Tischen vor: „Jetzt ganz langsam, Bill. Bis gerade habe ich nichts erfahren über das ich mir Sorgen machen müsste."

„Hat Moody sie nicht über den Streit heute Morgen informiert?"

„Nein, was für einen Streit?"

„Professor Dumbledore verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm. Alastor Moody hat mir und meinen Eltern heute Morgen gesagt, dass er sie schriftlich über den Streit und das Verschwinden von Ron und Hermine informiert hat."

Während Dumbledore seinen Schreibtisch durchsuchte, betrat Severus Snape das Büro: „Oh, was muss ich vernehmen! Hat die Welle der Jugendrevolte nun die Karpaten im fernen Rumänien erreicht?"

„Severus, danke für das schnelle Kommen, aber bitte verschone mich mit deinem Sarkasmus!"

Besorgt sah McGonagall auf ihren Schulleiter, so ungehalten hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht gesehen.

„Man wird mich wohl nicht nach Mitternacht gerufen haben, um mir zu sagen, dass ich schweigen soll?", konterte Snape, ohne auf irgendwelche Gefühlslagen Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Oh, da ist das Schreiben von Moody, da steht aber nichts Beängstigendes. Hier Bill lese selbst und dann berichte uns, was geschehen ist."

Snape stellte sich hinter Bill und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dreimal auf das Pergament: „Aparecium". Und plötzlich war das Pergament voll beschrieben. „Nun Mister Weasley stimmt ihr Bericht mit dem Moodys überein?"

„Severus, wie das?"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin sehr enttäuscht, haben sie jemals von dem abgehalfterten Auroren, einen solchen belanglosen Brief erhalten? Großartig versiegelt und was lesen wir, einen Wetterbericht. Ich tu dem alten Haudegen unrecht, er beschreibt auch noch den Vogelflug um die Türme eines nicht genannten Schlosses. Professor Dumbledore, sie wissen doch, dass er unter einem manischen Verfolgungswahn leidet, natürlich verschlüsselt er alles."

„Bill berichte uns, was geschehen ist", forderte Dumbledore den Sohn der Weasleys auf.

„...Ron ist daraufhin in den Garten des Schlosses gerannt. Charly ist ihm nachgelaufen, aber vergeblich. Ron ist nun, wie auch Hermine bis vor einer Stunde nicht mehr aufgetaucht!", beendete Bill seinen Bericht.

Vom Bericht alarmiert, sah Dumbledore auf: „Waren irgendwelche Unbekannte in der Umgebung?"

„Professor Dumbledore woher soll ich das wissen. Charly hat mich informiert, nachdem Mum vor Aufregung zusammengebrochen ist. Was gedenken sie zu tun?"

„Ja Bill, das ist hier die Frage. Was können wir tun? Momentan können wir nur warten, bis sie wieder kommen, sobald es wieder hell wird müssen wir die Gegend absuchen."

„Und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, was ist dann? Wir, also Charly und ich sind der Meinung, dass sich der Orden mehr bewegen muss. Hermine hat sich enttäuscht von uns abgewandt, weil wir ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben! Wenn sich der Orden nicht entschließt die Beiden ausführlich zu informieren, werden wir es tun. Wir werden dem Orden nicht mehr als drei Stunden Zeit geben. Drei Stunden, nachdem die Beiden wieder aufgetaucht sind."

„Bill, was soll das Ultimatum, wir müssen doch sie erst einmal finden!"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass ihnen etwas passiert ist. Sie werden vermutlich auf eigener Faust nach der Wahrheit suchen. Es sollten jetzt gleich die restlichen Geschwister informiert werden, auch sollten wir den Fuchsbau wieder zugänglich machen. Er ist der Mittelpunkt unserer Familie und seit dem er nicht zugänglich ist, zerfällt diese mehr und mehr!"

Dumbledore schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Wir können doch nicht mitten in der Nacht Ginny und somit auch Harry davon informieren, dass ihr Bruder und Hermine verschwunden ist. Die kommen noch auf verrücktesten Ideen, und ich fürchte mich vor dem Spektakel, welches seine Freundin veranstalten wird, wenn diese erfährt wie wenig Ron und Hermine wissen.

Snape war aufgestanden und ging vor den Regalen auf und ab: „Ich denke dieses Spektakel, ist die Reaktion auf das Theater, was veranstaltet wurde. Ihre Ansicht, dass Mister Potter Abstand benötigte um mit dem Tod von diesem Chaoten Sirius fertig zu werden war ein großer Irrtum, Potter braucht eine Begleitung durch diese für ihn scheinbar harte Zeit. Diese Begleitung hat er zu seinem Glück gefunden, vielleicht war er auch besonders offen gegenüber neuen Bekanntschaften, da er sich verlassen fühlte. Gefühlsbetonte Menschen, benötigen immer jemanden zum Reden und wenn Potter etwas im Überfluss hat, sind es Gefühle. Ich vermute auch, dass sie durch ihre Informationspolitik die Jugendlichen ruhig halten wollten."

„Professor Snape was soll der Vortrag, wir brauchen eine Lösung!", unterbrach ihn Bill Weasley.

„Noch so ein Chaot mehr, Weasley merken sie sich Folgendes, ohne Analyse keine Lösung! Darf ich jetzt ungestört weiterreden?" Snape wartete ein wenig, er genoss sichtlich die Spannung und fuhr dann fort. „Potter hat Felicitas gefunden, das ist eine Tatsache. Sie ist, lassen sie mich das so ausdrücken, das beinahe perfekte Gegenstück zu ihm. Beide haben ihren Meister gefunden."

„Wie meinst du das, Meister gefunden!", Albus Dumbledore hatte ungeduldig zugehört.

„Nun Potter hat die Neigung das öffentliche Interesse auf sich zu ziehen, bei ihr ist das Verlangen bemerkt zu werden auch sehr stark ausgeprägt, sie werden sich ihre Plattform nun teilen müssen. Er ist eine Enttäuschung, sie ein Glanzlicht, was Zaubertränke betrifft. Er drückt sich vorsichtiger, gewählter aus, sie ist manchmal zu direkt. Aber die Gemeinsamkeiten übersteigen ihre Differenzen bei weitem. Was ich damit sagen will ist, uns konnte nichts Besseres geschehen, als diese Partnerin für Potter. Ich werde es daher nicht dulden, dass man das Mädchen zum Sündenbock macht, für alle Sachen, die sie laut und deutlich, manchmal auch zu laut, aufdeckt. Nicht der ist Schuld, der auf die Fehler hinweist, sondern die, die ihn verbockt haben.

Mein Rat, informieren sie umgehend alle die helfen können: Ginny, Potter, die Weasley-Zwillinge, die Eltern von Miss Granger und die Bones, falls sie dem Ministerium auffallen."

„Du meinst wirklich, wir sollen es an die große Glocke hängen, dass unsere Schützlinge abhanden gekommen sind?" Albus sah seinen Zaubertränkelehrer, der sich wieder zu den Besuchern im Raum umgedreht hatte, skeptisch an.

„Albus, Severus meint nicht den Tagespropheten, sondern die Leute informieren, bei denen die Beiden auftauchen könnten", versuchte Minerva zu vermitteln.

„Sobald sie aufgetaucht sind, ist ein Treffen mit Harry und dem Orden angebracht", warf Bill ein.

„Nur nichts übereilen", versuchte Albus die Situation wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich werde mich gleich nach Rumänien begeben, Minerva, Severus ihr werdet hier die Stellung halten."

Er ließ sich von einem Hauselfen seinen Reiseumhang geben und wandte sich dem Kamin zu. „Bill, nach dir!" „Professor Dumbledore, sie sollten meine Geschwister noch informieren!", protestierte der Angesprochene. „Später! Vielleicht sind sie schon wieder zurück."

„Gehen sie Mister Weasley ruhig in die Höhle des Jammerns und Klagens, in das sich das Gästehaus Orvasky, als Folge einer Fehlentscheidung, verwandelt hat. Ich werde hier die Buschtrommel schlagen."

„Severus bitte!" Mit diesen mahnenden Worten verschwand Albus Dumbledore, den viele für den größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit hielten, im Kamin, um zu retten, was zu retten ist.

„Wirklich Severus, das hätte nicht noch sein müssen, er hat schon genug zu hören bekommen. Du hast aber Recht, wir müssen Ginny und Harry informieren, wir können ihnen so etwas Wichtiges nicht vorenthalten." Sie ging zum Kamin und nahm sich Flohpulver aus dem Beutel. „Severus du informierst die Jugendlichen, du scheinst ja einen besonderen Draht zu ihnen, besonders zu Miss McKinnon, zu haben. Ich informiere den Orden."

„Hm hm, ich unterbreche ungern Gespräche, auch wenn sie noch so kindisch sind! Minerva, bevor du den Orden informierst. Nimm folgendes mit: Meine Wenigkeit hat seine Pflicht getan, welche ich als Mitglied der Familie Black, meinem neuen Familienoberhaupt schuldig bin. Ich habe ich die Aufgabe abgenommen die Jugendlichen zu informieren."

„Danke Phineas", antwortete McGonagall dem Portrait. „Ich habe dich heute, während dem Essens kaum in deinem Bilderrahmen gesehen. Wo warst du?"

„Meine liebe, ungeduldige Minerva!" „Phineas!"

„Wer, wenn nicht ich darf dich so nennen, deine Eltern und Großeltern habe ich hier schon als Kinder gesehen, ich könnte mich da an ein paar Geschichtchen aus deiner Schulzeit erinnern!"

„Danke es reicht! Wo warst du heute?"

„Ich hatte einen entfernten Verwandten in meinem Bilderrahmen im Grimmauldplatz zu Besuch."

„Wie langweilig!"

„Severus auch zu dir fällt mir einiges ein! Also lass mich zu Ende reden. Vladimir von Orvasky hat mich besucht, von ihm haben die Blacks das Schloss geerbt. Es ist sehr interessant gewesen, denn ihr müsst wissen..."

„Phineas du hast ja Severus, ich gehe den Orden informieren", mit diesen Worten verschwand die stellvertretende Schulleiterin im Kamin.

„Phineas langweile mich nicht mit alten Familiengeschichten! Ich gehe jetzt in mein Bett."

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor, ich wollte eine ganz aktuelle erzählen. Lady Felicitas ist in deinem Büro, damit sie mit dir noch ihre persönliche Strategie absprechen kann, wenn sie sich gleich Hermine und Ron trifft, vielleicht sogar auch die Weasleys und Dumbledore."

„Phineas Nigellus, sind sie wieder aufgetaucht? Seit wann weist du das?"

„Nun schon eine oder zwei Stunden, aber was ist schon Zeit. Ich habe mich mit Vladimir noch über alte Zeiten unterhalten, bis er zurückgekehrt ist. Harry weiß es auch erst seit ein paar Minuten."

„Diesmal hätten die Geschichten doch warten können, weis Dumbledore schon davon?"

„Mich hat niemand beauftragt, sollte ich mich als alte bunte Leinwand da einmischen? Außerdem wollte es seine Lordschaft nicht."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer eilte, mit wehendem Umhang, durch die vielen breiten und schmalen Gänge von Hogwarts, seinem Büro entgegen.

Wie hatte er sie nur mit Ginny Weasley verwechseln können, aber das war, als er sie noch nicht so gut kannte. Hier vor seinem Vorratsschrank, das war zweifelsohne Felicitas McKinnon, keine andere würde sich das erlauben.

„Nun was suchst du in meinem privaten Vorratsschrank, Felicitas." Ungerührt antwortete sie ihm: „Irgendein ‚Hallo Wach' langsam frage ich mich, ob wir all den Schlaf jemals wieder nachholen können!"

„Findest du das so toll, deswegen irgendeine Droge zu suchen?"

„Nein, toll nicht, aber in diesem Fall schon für notwendig, so viel Kaffee oder Cola kann ich nicht trinken, um wach zu bleiben!"

„Cola, Kaffee? Ah! Fünftes Regal, dritte Kiste von links, dort findest du eine kleinere Kiste mit schwarzen Reagenzgläsern, oder? Du darfst dir welche nehmen, aber nur für Ernstfälle."

„Severus diese Hermine und Ginnys Bruder haben sich gemeldet, ich glaube das wird schlimmer als ein Irrwicht! Ich denke, das ist sehr wohl ein Ernstfall! Ich will kein schlechtes Bild abgeben!", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Nein das ist keiner, klar! Ernstfall ist, wenn du im Kampf dich nicht mehr aufrecht halten kannst. Zum Verlängern von Nächten, oder um besser da zu stehen, nimmt man nichts, hast du mich verstanden!" Severus Stimme hat an Schärfe zugenommen.

„Verstanden!" Etwas enttäuscht steckte sie die kleinen Flaschen ein.

„Na Felicitas! Wo bleibt dein Selbstbewusstsein? Du bist die Freundin von Harry Potter, du bist die, mit der er alles teilt. Sie ist eine Schulfreundin, sie wird sich mit dir arrangieren müssen, wenn sie die Freundschaft zu Harry nicht verlieren will!" Und jetzt gehe ich in mein Bett und du..."

„Ja schlafe ruhig, während ich ganz alleine dieser Hermine gegenüberstehen muss!"

„Ganz alleine, neigst du nicht sehr zu Übertreibungen? Du hast Harry, Ginny und auch Nanda, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Sei so wie du bist, verbiege dich nicht um zu gefallen und natürlich erschrecke sie nicht mutwillig. Ich bin sicher, du wirst das überstehen!"

„Und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich etwas unterstützen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich kann doch dir nicht Händchen halten, während du ein anderes Mädchen begrüßt, wie sähe das aus. Außerdem würde Miss Granger und vor allem Mister Weasley gar nicht erbaut sein, mich zu treffen."

An der Türe klopfte es und kurz darauf stand Professor McGonagall im Raum: „Severus du bist ja allein, ich dachte mehrere Stimmen gehört zu haben."

Suchend sah sie sich um. „Ist das nicht Harrys Katze Lucky!"

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor schmunzelte, als er Lucky auf dem Kaminsims sitzen sah. „Gut erkannt Minerva, Miss McKinnon meinte, die Katze könnte hier in den Kerkern mehr Mäuse fangen, als im ganzen Grimmauldplatz. Also, du hattest Recht, ich bin nicht allein und ich bin müde! Gibt es schon etwas Neues?" „Nein, Professor Dumbledore wünscht aber, dass du das Gästehaus beobachtest, falls doch etwas in falsche Ohren gekommen wäre."

„Minerva, wie schon erwähnt, ich bin sehr müde!"

„Du wirst schon etwas in deinem Vorratsschrank haben, was dich wach hält. Bis bald!"

Professor Snape brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, er wusste, dass eine breit grinsende Felicitas neben dem Kamin stand und ihm einen von seinen Tränken anbot.

„Bitte für dich. Du hast, nehme ich mal an, deinen Notfallkoffer sicher schon gepackt, du bist ja so ordentlich. Wenn nicht, es fällt nicht auf, du trägst sowieso schwarz!"

„Falsch, nicht alle meine Kleider sind schwarz!"

„Oh, rote Boxershorts vielleicht, das könnte ich mir gut vorstellen!", grinste sie ihn an.

„Nein, in Grün, die Farbe von Slytherin, aber das hättest du dir denken können."

„Es freut mich, dass wir nach Orvasky reisen, da kannst du Dumbledore bewachen, und sollte die Begrüßung schief laufen, kann ich dich rufen. Du kommst auf das Schloss und flößt denen Respekt ein, versprochen?"

„Versprochen, aber nur im Notfall. Ein Severus Snape kommt nicht wie ein Hund, der gerufen wird, um dem gnädigen Fräulein die Langeweile zu vertreiben! Felicitas halte dich an unsere Abmachung, vor anderen bin ich Professor Snape, klar! Ich muss in meiner Position aufpassen, nicht angreifbar zu werden!"

„Wie das?"

„Nun sollte bekannt werden, dass wir besonders gut miteinander auskommen, könnte man mich mit dir erpressen. Das will ich nicht!"

Felicitas sah Snape nachdenklich an: „Versprochen, aber wenn wir alleine sind, dann darf ich wieder Severus sagen?"

Snape nickte. Beide verschwanden aus dem Büro.

* * *

Dumbledore erschien, zusammen mit Bill Weasley, auf den mit Fackeln beleuchteten Innenhof des Gästehauses von Orvasky, welches den Weasleys mit Hermine, in diesem Sommer als Unterkunft diente. 

Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten des nahen Stallgebäudes. „Noch keine Nachricht? Wissen sie etwas von ihnen?"

„Nein, Charly!"

„Bill hast du Fred, George und Ginny erreicht?"

„Das hat doch noch Zeit, wir wollen sie doch nicht unnötig beunruhigen!", warf Professor Dumbledore ein. Bill schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit, Professor Dumbledore und deshalb habe ich meine Geschwister informiert, bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Charly, alle wissen Bescheid."

„Harry und Felicitas warten vor dem Kamin auf Nachrichten, sie haben auch die Bones informiert. Tonks und Remus werden gleich hier eintreffen.

„Bill ich habe doch gebeten..."

„Natürlich haben sie gebeten, aber hier geht es um unsere Familie Professor Dumbledore."

Ein weiterer Schatten trat an das Licht. „Weasley, wir können die aber nicht alle hier gebrauchen!", knurrte Moody. „Ich hoffe Potter und das vorlaute Gör bleiben, wo sie sind!"

„Das Letzte, was ich gesehen habe, war, das sie in der Bibliothek ein altes Buch wälzten vor ihnen stand die große Kristallkugel. Stimmt es, dass Schloss Orvasky zum Erbe der Familie Black gehört? Ginny behauptet das!"

„Was tut das zur Sache, die zwei Gören machen durch ihr Verschwinden deinen Eltern große Sorgen. Mir ist es egal wem was gehört", brummte Moody.

„Würden die Herren Weasley…", wandte sich Dumbledore an bei beiden, bevor er das Haus mit Moody betrat „…zusammen mit Professor Snape die Wache übernehmen, man weiß ja nie?"

Die Türe fiel zu und man hörte die Männer die Treppe in den Wohnbereich hinauf steigen.

„Winke mal. Harry hat einen Überwachungszauber für hier heraufbeschworen." Charly winkte mit beiden Händen."

Nach einer kurzen Zeit unterbrach Charly die Stille: „Da schau zum Schloss!" Über dem Schloss drehte sich wie bei dem Angriff der Todesser der Schädel mit der Schlange, ein Wappen mit Schlangen und Greif.

Schnell zog Bill seinen Spiegel, Charly der ihm über die Schulter sah erkannte Ginny. „Bill, hey Charly, Ron und Hermine sind wohl auf. Also keine Sorgen! Harry hat einen Schutzzauber über das Schloss gelegt, habt ihr sein Wappen gesehen?"

„Ja, wenn es Schlangen und Greif ist."

„Richtig wir sind alle schon da. Felicitas meint, das Snape, Tonks und Remus gleich bei euch eintreffen. Remus wird zu Mum und Dad gehen, er will den Moment genießen, Dumbledore mal in der Enge zu sehen."

Charly wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Felicitas ist die junge Dame mit dem Tattoo, richtig?" „Richtig, aber jetzt müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, dass Mum keine Angst mehr hat und Dumbledore nicht gleich zur Tagesordnung übergeht."

Charly hörte ihm schon nicht mehr richtig zu: „Oh, Remus, Tonks und der werte Professor Snape." Während Remus ihnen die Hände schüttelte, blaffte Snape die beiden an: „Ich gehe nicht in die emotionsgeladene Bude hinein, hat sie der Anfall ihrer Mutter schon aus dem Haus getrieben, Weasley?"

„Nein, wir haben uns nicht hineingetraut, schließlich hatten wir das Vergnügen den ganzen Tag. Kommt heute der ganz Orden hier zusammen?"

„Nein, Weasley nur der Teil, der nicht so funktioniert wie er sollte, würden sie beide mich und Tonks ein Stück des Weges begleiten. Remus, wird mit seiner ihm eigenen Art versuchen, die Gemüter zu beruhigen." Remus verdrehte seine Augen ließ die Vier aber gehen.

„Wir würden gerne erfahren, wie das hier so lange funktioniert hat."

„Was, Professor Snape?"

„Das Verheimlichen, Mister Weasley."

Seine ihm eigene Art verriet Remus Lupin einiges über die Stimmung im Haus. Er roch mit dem verfeinerten Geruchssinn, welcher eine Nebenerscheinung seiner Krankheit war, die Angst, die Aufregung, aber auch die Wut. „Na schön", dachte er bei sich. „Remus darf wieder schlichten gehen!" Er grinste etwas, nein diesmal konnte man es nicht Schlichten nennen.

Er öffnete leise die Türe zum Esszimmer und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt. Dumbledore versuchte sich und sein Handel zu erklären, während Arthur ihm widersprach: „Im Grunde Albus sind, das alles Vermutungen die angestellt wurden. Niemand konnte wissen wie Harry mit dem Tod von Sirius umgehen würde, wir sind weiterhin der Ansicht, dass wir ihn hätten nicht alleine bei den Muggel hätten lassen dürfen! Unser Vorschlag ihn mit in den Urlaub zunehmen, wäre der Bessere gewesen. Jetzt vermissen wir eins unserer Kinder und Hermine!"

„Sicherlich, vielleicht wäre eurer Vorschlag der Bessere gewesen, aber Harry hat sich jetzt auch ganz gut geschlagen!", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley schniefte laut auf: „Zu welchem Preis Albus, zu welchem Preis!"

„Warum es ist doch noch gar nichts passiert!", warf Moody etwas genervt ein.

„Nichts passiert! Wie sollen wir unseren Kindern, Hermine und Harry unter die Augen treten. Niemals wird wieder so ein Vertrauen bestehen. Sie haben sich von uns abgewandt, Moody. Wenn du Kinder hättest, würdest du es verstehen. Die vorwurfsvollen Blicke von Hermine, als sie die Briefe von Harry und Ginny entdeckt hatten. Den Brief von Felicitas haben wir zum Glück gleich vernichtet. Sie war nicht so zurückhaltend wie die anderen beiden. Fred und George haben uns bereits gesagt, was sie von unserem Verhalten denken. Und unsere Kleinste hat sich ganz selbstständig gemacht, was von Harry und dieser Felicitas nach Kräften gefördert wird." Molly hatte so nachdrücklich gesprochen, dass niemand es gewagt hatte, sie zu unterbrechen. In der nun entstandenen Pause merkte man erst, wie laut sie geworden war.

Dumbledore sah etwas unschlüssig aus. „Remus! Was für dich hier her?" „Harry bat mich nach Arthur und Molly zu schauen, Tonks und Professor Snape unterstützen Charly und Bill beim Wacheschieben."

„Was sagt Harry zu dem Ganzen und vor allem was werden wir von seiner Freundin zu hören bekommen", wollte Molly wissen.

„Was hat er schon noch zu sagen, das Mädchen wird alles bestimmen!", brummte Moody.

„Harry und die anderen werden bei Tagesanbruch hier eintreffen und bei der Suche helfen. Moody, wenn du Felicitas, mit ‚das Mädchen' gemeint hast, tust du ihr Unrecht. Sie sagte, im Gegensatz zu Ginny, wenig. Ginny hingegen besteht darauf, dass alle sofort aufbrechen. Was sie nun tun weiß ich nicht, zuletzt wartete man auf Nanda, vielleicht werden auch die Brüder von Felicitas mit Ian und Nirupama McKinnon eintreffen. Madame Bones hat mit dem rumänischen Ministerium bereits Kontakt aufgenommen, wir können jederzeit einige Auroren anfordern. Ihr seht es wird alles getan, um die Beiden zu finden."

Arthur sah Remus überrascht an: „Danke Remus, wir hoffen, dass sie bald wieder da sind. Falls du vor uns Kontakt mit ihnen hast, sage ihnen, dass wir sie um Vergebung bitten werden."

Dumbledore schwieg beeindruckt: „Ich würde auch gerne mit ihnen sprechen, Remus. Bitte richte Harry das so schnell wie möglich aus."

Remus beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Und Remi hast du etwas ausrichten können?" „Tonks ich bin doch niemand den man verharmlosen sollte, nicht mich. Ja, ich denke sie können die Nachricht bekommen, ich bin froh, dass sie mir alles geglaubt haben." „Was geglaubt?" „Nun die Aufzählung aller die, die beim suchen helfen werden. Ich glaube, das hat sie sehr beeindruckt, und keiner hat daran gezweifelt. Ich habe selten so geschwindelt."

„Remus", Snape hatte sich die Szene amüsiert angeschaut. „Du hast nicht gelogen, alle diese Leute wären aufgebrochen um die neunmalkluge Granger und den Tölpel von Weasley zu suchen, wenn Potter die Aktion nicht gleich abgebrochen hätte, nachdem er von Phineas Nigellus erfahren hat, dass die beiden wohlauf sind. Er hätte niemand wecken müssen, hätte sich dieser durchtriebene Phineas Nigelluss nicht etwas Zeit zwischen seinen Meldungen vertreichen lassen. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen."

„Severus du weißt doch gar nicht, wann wir uns treffen!", meinte Tonks. „Tonks, ich gehöre nicht zu denen, die bei allen Treffen dabei sind. Sollte ich benötigt werden, verlasse ich mich auf meinen persönlichen Rufdienst".

„Seid ihr sicher, dass dies eben Snape war?" „Warum Bill, stellt du dies in Frage?" „Er verlässt sich auf jemand anderen, ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Grundsätzlich hat er sich aber nicht geändert, glaub nicht, dass er irgendjemand etwas durchgehen oder jemand näher an sich heran lässt", bemerkte Tonks und gähnte herzhaft.

„Da kommt Hedwig", Tonks zeigte auf eine weiße Schneeeule die vom Schloss zum Gästehaus schwebte.

„Erschreckend, wie gut der Überwachungszauber funktioniert. Meint ihr wirklich, dass Dumbledore nicht bis morgen Mittag wartet, wenn sie alle zum Mittagessen auf Schloss Orvasky eingeladen sind?"

„Harry ist davon überzeugt, dass er vorher eine Aussprache sucht", bestätigte Remus.

* * *

„...ja und so habe ich Ileana getroffen." Hermine hatte nochmals über ihre heutigen Erlebnisse berichtet. 

Sie saßen in einem kleinen Saal zusammen, Ginny hatte mit vielen gemütlichen Sitzkissen für eine freundliche Atmosphäre gesorgt.

Harry setzte sich mit seiner Teetasse neben Ginny auf eines der Sitzkissen: „Ginny, das hast du hervorragend hinbekommen!" „Was Harry?" „Nun jetzt frag doch nicht so, dass Felicitas ihre Hemmung überwunden hat und sogar mit Hermine spricht!", fragte er leise nach.

Ginny grinste: „Ich musste auch mit Engelszungen auf Felicitas einreden, aber die gute Hermine hat auch einiges an Überwindung aufgebracht. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht in irgendeinem Streitthema festbeißen, sonst könnte es rund gehen! Und du solltest..." Harry hörte ihr interessiert zu, aber ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen. „Du Lord Potter!" „Ja, sie Ileana, was ist denn?"

„Ich finde es toll, dass mein Großonkel und ich mit nach London dürfen, Hermine hat es ja vorausgesagt, aber wir konnten es einfach nicht glauben." „Ist schon gut Kleine, wenn ich helfen kann, mache ich es."

„Ich bin nicht klein! Merke dir das, Lord Potter."

„Dann merke dir mal, dass ich Harry bin und lass Lord Potter weg!"

Dann wandte Harry sich wieder Ginny zu: „Und ich sollte was?" „Du solltest..." Und, weil Ileana immer noch vor den beiden herumturnte, zog Ginny Harry zu sich und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr. „Du solltest Hermine nicht zu nahe kommen, schließlich sieht Felicitas in ihr eine Konkurrentin!" „Daher weht der Wind, da hat sich Feli aber ordentlich zusammengenommen!"

Als sie wieder aufblickten, hörten sie nur noch Felicitas mit Tonks reden, welche gerade eingetroffen waren. Ron schaute Ginny und Harry kritisch an: „Ginny halte dich zurück, du hast doch einen eigenen Freund!" Die Angesprochene grinste Harry an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ron, Harry ist mein Freund, richtig?" Felicitas unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit Tonks und wandte sich an Ron. „Und wenn ich zulasse, dass Ginny mit ihm macht was sie will, ist das mein Problem und nicht deines. Ich hoffe, ich muss das nicht noch einmal klarstellen!"

Ron schluckte und sah verärgert zu Ginny, die ihm einfach die Zunge herausstreckte, Harry die Haare noch mehr durcheinander brachte und sich demonstrativ an Harry anlehnte: „Ron ich brauche keinen Aufpasser mehr!"

Harry breitete die Hände aus und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es hat sich viel geändert, Ron. Ich denke, wenn wir ein paar Tage zusammen sind, hast du dich an die neue Art zu Leben gewöhnt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine kritisch.

„Wir jagen keine Doxys und Knuddelmuffs mehr und wir lassen uns nicht mehr verjagen, wenn es interessante Neuigkeiten gibt. Denn wir lassen uns nicht mehr für dumm verkaufen, außerdem schlafen wir so lange, wie und wo wir wollen, niemand brüllt mehr ‚Frühstück'!"

Ron grinste Hermine an, die überrascht den Kopf schüttelte: „Harry, spätestens nach dem Urlaub wird Molly das Regime im Grimmauldplatz wieder übernehmen! Dann geht es wieder nach ihrer Ordnung."

Harry antwortete ernst: „Im Fuchsbau, ja! Aber sonst nirgends, das lasse ich nicht mehr zu!"

Harry stand auf um Bill und Charly, die mit Remus gekommen waren, zu begrüßen.

„Remus, ist unsere Mitteilung angekommen?" „Ja, ich glaube Hedwig ist auch schon wieder zurück. Ich denke Molly und Arthur waren sehr erleichtert, zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich schon wieder aus dem Raum. Sie lassen euch ausrichten, dass sie es sehr bedauern, es ist ihnen klar geworden, dass sie hier den falschen Pfad eingeschlagen haben."

„Was!", Felicitas schaute Remus überrascht an. „Dumbledore hat es endlich eingesehen!"

Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Professor Dumbledore hat sich auch seine Gedanken darüber gemacht, er hofft auf ein klärendes Gespräch. Harry, ich denke er wird, so wie du es vorhergesagt hast, bald auf dich oder uns zukommen."

„Und hat Mum ihm ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt?" „Ginny, ich werde keine Einzelheiten erzählen, das gehört sich nicht. Du kannst aber beruhigt sein, deine Eltern haben mit deutlichen und klaren, sogar anklagende Worten, ihre Meinung vertreten."

„Was sogar anklagende Worte", Hermine sprang auf und stieß dabei Ginny an, die ihren Saft verschüttelte. Aus einer Umhängetasche nahm sie ein Taschentuch, um das T-Shirt zu reinigen. Zufrieden setzte sie sich wieder und holte sich noch einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche. „Ginny das ist doch nicht deine Tasche, oder?" Überrascht sah Ginny ihren Bruder an: „Nö, Felis Tasche, warum?" „Weil du da einen Schokoriegel raus genommen hast!" Ginny wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Felicitas ihr zuvor kam. „Ron, kümmere dich bitte um deine Probleme. Ich habe damit kein Problem, ob Ginny sich einen Schokoriegel holt, sich Kleider ausleiht oder sich von Harry knuddeln lässt. Wohlgemerkt bei Ginny, alle anderen sollte vorsichtig sein, klar!"

Ron nickte leicht irritiert. „Sogar knuddeln, darf ich mich lassen Ron! Das wird nicht nur dich aus dem moralischen Gleichgewicht werfen", bemerkte Ginny grinsend.

Felicitas wollte auch noch etwas sagen, aber Bill stand mit Charly vor ihr: „Charlie, das ist..." „Das Mädchen mit dem Tattoo! Richtig?" Ginny prustete laut los, während Felicitas die beiden Weasleys überrascht anschaute. „Bill ich dachte ich hätte dich mit der Aktion in Wohnzimmer von George und Fred mehr beeindruckt, als mit meiner Kehrseite?"

Bill grinste sie, ganz ohne irgendwelche Spuren von Verlegenheit, an: „Beides war erste Sahne, nur von der Aktion hat Mum schon berichtet und ich habe nur das erzählt, was sie ausgelassen hat."

„Wir haben also doch etwas erfahren", meinte Charly schmunzelnd. „Nur die schönsten Sachen hat sie wohl ausgelassen."

„Hallo", Felicitas versuchte, etwas Ruhe in die Versammlung zu bringen. „Setzt euch doch alle hin, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen. Ileana wo ist dein Onkel Kyrill?"

„Onkel Kyrill ist im Bett, der war sehr müde!"

„Bist du eigentlich nicht müde?"

„Vorhin schon, aber seit dem ich deinen Saft leer getrunken habe, bin ich wieder ganz wach!"

Felicitas seufzte, als sie den missbilligenden Blick von Remus sah. „Dann setze dich zu Hermine, denn wir müssen uns Gedanken machen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Felicitas setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß, der auf einem der weichen Kissen saß: „Kann ich was dafür, dass das Gör einfach meinen Saft leer trinkt?", flüsterte sie Harry in das Ohr. „Nein, was war denn in dem Saft außergewöhnliches drin?" „Den Rest von Severus Trank!" Harry musste lachen: „Da ist jemand genauso neugierig wie du, das ist wirklich allerhand!" „Blödmann!"

„Ja wie gehen wir weiter vor", hakte Ginny nach. „Hat jemand eine Idee? Feli, Harry?"

„Ideen schon, aber wir sollten zuerst mal Hermine und deinen Bruder fragen, was sie sich vorstellen."

Tonks nickte: „Hermine, Ron, ihr müsst wissen, dass wir momentan eigentlich auf einen Vorschlag von Dumbledore warten, wie er sich die Zusammenarbeit in der Zukunft vorstellt."

„Wie bitte?" „Richtig Hermine, momentan ist der gute Albus am Zug, wir könnten uns eigentlich zurücklehnen und auf seine Vorschläge warten", erklärte Harry.

„Nun hängt es an ihm, ob er es schafft über seinen Schatten zu springen, dann könnte ich es mir vorstellen mit nach Hogwarts zugehen."

Ron sah das Pärchen erstaunt an: „Und wenn er euch nicht entgegen kommt, was dann? Ihr könnt ihm doch keine Forderungen stellen, ohne Folgen anzudrohen."

„Richtig kleinster großer Bruder! Die Rechnung ist ganz einfach und die wurde ihm auch schon präsentiert. Einigung mit uns und vieles verändert sich im Orden und auch auf Hogwarts oder es bleibt alles unverändert, dann aber ohne uns."

Hermine sprang auf: „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, wo wollt ihr den Schulabschluss machen. Der ist doch wichtig! Und deine Eltern Ginny werden das nie zulassen!"

„Mine, wenn ich will verschwinde ich von der Bildfläche und keiner wird mich finden. Dumbledore weiß zurzeit nie, wo wir sind. Er kann uns nicht aufspüren, nicht einmal hier, obwohl wir eigentlich vor seiner Nase sitzen. Harrys Schutzschilde sind zu stark.

„Guten Morgen zusammen!" „Hey Nanda, das ist Ron und Hermine!"

„Ginny du hast mich vergessen, ich bin Ileana!"

Der sportliche Schwarzhaarige winkte Ron und Hermine zu und beugte sich zu Ileana: „Guten Morgen bist du schon wach und immer noch!" „Immer noch, der Saft von Felicitas ist schuld!" „Oh, oh!" Felicitas zog eine Grimasse.

Nanda umarmte Ginny, um nach einem kurzen Kuss zu fragen: „Ich habe nur den letzten Satz mitbekommen, kommt ihr jetzt wirklich nach Indien zum Abschluss eurer Schulzeit?"

„Ich muss dich, lieber Cousin, enttäuschen, noch müssen wir dem Alten eine Chance lassen. Harry was meinst du eigentlich?"

„Nun bis jetzt haben wir keinen Vorschlag gehört, meine Gedanken kreisen um das, was von uns erwartet wird, und wie wir aus dieser Erkenntnis reagieren wollen. Was erwartet Albus nun von uns? Dass wir zu Kreuze kriechen, wohl kaum."

„Ich meine…", meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „…er befürchtet, dass aus einer großen Aussprache eine große Abrechnung wird, ähnlich wie deine, Felicitas im Zaubertränkekeller. Er scheint sich darauf vorzubereiten."

„He, dann machen wir gerade das andere. Ich bin mit meinem Konfrontationskurs weit gekommen, aber eben nicht bis an mein Ziel, endlich Bewegung hereinzubekommen. Wir verzichten auf den Tag der Abrechnung. Wir fordern von ihm neue Wege der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden und auf Hogwarts. Die Drohung bleibt von unserer Seite bestehen, dann muss sich der alte Herr entscheiden, Zusammenarbeit oder getrennte Wege!"

Tonks pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Hermine schaute etwas unsicher Tonks an. „Findest du den Vorschlag gut, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen? Er meint es sicherlich nicht so schlecht, wie es aussieht!"

Felicitas stellte ihr Glas mit Schwung auf den Steinboden: „Mensch Hermine, wach auf! Er meint es nicht so, er will doch nur das Beste, das hat er nicht gewollt! Sprechen wir hier über einen genialen Zauberer, der sich den Kampf gegen das Böse auf die Fahnen geschrieben hat, oder über einen alten, senilen Greis, dem man sagen muss, ob die Suppe zu heiß ist?"

„Felicitas!"

„Ist doch wahr Remus. Er hat Harry zu den Dursleys abgeschoben, abgeschnitten von allen Informationen, selbst das Zaubern wollte er ihm nicht erlauben. Er hat euch Hermine und Ron von eurem Freund getrennt. Nicht einmal Briefe durfte man schreiben, wie man wollte."

„Felicitas du bist ungerecht, ein paar Briefe haben wir erhalten", konterte Hermine.

„Ein paar Briefe, ach wie nett. Meinen Brief habt ihr nicht erhalten, obwohl er von einem Boten übergeben wurde, sonst hätten wir euch heute nichts erzählen müssen, denn auf den fünf Seiten stand alles."

„Du hast ihnen einen Brief geschrieben?" „Ja Tonks das habe ich. Und wie du mich kennst, war er klar und deutlich, es müsste sogar denen ein Licht aufgegangen sein, die ihn abgefangen haben. Ich konnte nicht mehr ertragen, dass Harry und Ginny ständig auf eine Antwort aus Rumänien warteten. Es gab sehr wohl Mittel und Wege, einen Brief abzusenden. Nur am Mut hat es euch gefehlt. Dieser Vorwurf betrifft auch dich Ron!"

Hermine zerknüllte verärgert das Pergament auf dem sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte. „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor, wir waren ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, und Molly hat nichts gesagt."

„Dann hättet ihr sie mal unter Druck setzen müssen, Ginny hat sich auch mit ihr auseinander gesetzt!"

Hilfe suchend sah sich Hermine um: „Tonks, sag doch auch mal etwas. Findest du das nicht ungerecht, wie über Dumbledore geredet wird?"

„Nein, finde ich nicht. Er hat sich einige Fehler geleistet, welche die Einigkeit unter uns gestört hat. Der Feind heißt Voldemort und man sollte das nicht aus dem Auge verlieren, indem man sich nur darum kümmert, dass die Jugendlichen sich still und ruhig verhalten. Mich findest du mit Remus, immer auf der Seite meines kleinen Bruders, Hermine!"

„Warum kleiner Bruder?" „Kommt später Hermine, das wäre zu viel für heute!"

„Nun Hermine und auch du Ron, niemand erwartet heute schon eine Entscheidung von euch. Wir erwarten von euch Verschwiegenheit, entscheiden könnt ihr euch, wenn ihr unsere neuen Ansichten und Möglichkeiten kennen gelernt habt. Falls ihr nicht von Urlaub die Nase voll habt, könnten wir uns ein paar schöne Urlaubstage in Mumbai machen und dort erfahrt ihr alles andere. Sind die anderen damit einverstanden?" Harry hatte ruhig und bestimmt gesprochen, seine Worte wirkten in der Stille nach, bis Charly diese unterbrach: „Felicitas, dein Vorschlag Dumbledore zu einem Gespräch über die Zukunft zu zwingen ist genial, viel besser als das Alte wieder durchzukauen. Harry darf ich meine Entscheidung auch ohne Schonfrist verkünden?"

„Es wäre Ron gegenüber unfair, wenn wir ihn unter Druck setzen", warf Felicitas ein und wurde überrascht angeschaut: „Du solltest auf Rons Entscheidung warten, sonst ist er der letzte Weasley Spross, der noch nachdenkt. Fred und George treffen ein, sobald Kati von ihren Eltern zurück ist, um auf den Laden aufzupassen. Bill du bist doch schon auf unserer Seite angekommen, oder?"

„Feli, ich dachte, du wolltest keinen Druck ausüben", bemerkte Remus.

„Oh habe ich das, tut mir leid Ron, Hermine", verteidigte sich Felicitas mit einem Grinsen, das Harry sehr an Snape erinnerte: „Ich habe nur für die Bedenkzeit, welche Harry eingeräumt hat kein Verständnis, für mich heißt die Frage für oder gegen."

Harry beobachtete den Blickwechsel zwischen Felicitas und Hermine interessiert. Seine Freundin konnte es wohl nicht lassen, in den Gedanken anderer spazieren zu gehen. Hermines Blick wurde kritischer, bis sie den Blickkontakt abbrach.

„Felicitas ich habe etwas gebraucht bis, ich feststellen konnte wer hier die Frechheit besitzt in meine Gedanken einzudringen, ich kam mir vor wie bei Gesprächen mit Dumbledore. Bitte frage mich in Zukunft, es gibt keinen Grund. Auch keinen für deine Frage oder für deine Bedenkzeit Harry. Natürlich stehen Ron und ich an deiner...an eurer Seite. Ich denke wir brauchen aber noch einige Zeit um uns zusammenzuraufen."

Ron nickte verwundert: „Klar doch Harry, keine Frage. Was war das gerade zwischen dir und Felicitas, Hermine?" Gespannt hörten die anderen zu.

„Nun es war eine sehr unerwartete Mitteilung, eigentlich mehr männlich animalisch, aber ich habe verstanden Felicitas." „Hä?" „Oh Ron! Ich habe Hermine gesagt, wo mein Revier beginnt oder Klartext: Hände weg von Harry!"

Ileana saß grinsend auf ihrem Kissen: „Wie im Kindergarten, wenn ihr mich fragt!"

Ein Krachen unterbrach das Mädchen: „Eure Lordschaft, Professor Dumbledore nähert sich dem Schloss." „Danke Addy, ich habe ihn früher erwartet." „Sir, es wird gerade erst hell, wie weit soll er vorgelassen werden?" „Bis zur Bibliothek, wie wir schon ausgemacht haben." Mit einem Krachen verschwand der Hauself.

„Oh Hermine", Felicitas war von ihrem Kissen aufgestanden. „Den Hauselfen im Besitz von Harry geht es gut und sie wollen nicht befreit werden! Du würdest sie in ihr Unglück stürzen. Sie bekommen was sie wollen und sind damit mehr als zufrieden."

„Wer kommt mit in die Bibliothek?" Harry hatte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang mit dem Wappen wieder umgelegt. „Wir sollten ihm unser Angebot vorlegen."

„Mach das alleine, wenn er mich sieht, bekommt er sowieso wieder Zustände!", meinte Felicitas etwas enttäuscht.

Tonks grinste: „Du könntest ja Lucky mitnehmen, so als Unterstützung!" Harry sah sich um und musste lächeln, Ginny war in den Armen von Nanda eingeschlafen: „Tonks, Remus kommt ihr mit?"

„Nein, mach mal alleine, vielleicht fühlt er sich dann nicht gleich in die Ecke gedrängt."


	30. Die Stellvertreterin

Hallo,

endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ja es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Ewjena, danke für Deine Hinweise. Einiges hat sich draufhin geändert, ich hoffe Dir gefällt es so besser.

Von hier aus möchte ich auch Jörg grüßen, der sich in großen Prüfungsstress befindet, ich hoffe du bist mit dem Kapitel auch einverstanden.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 29 Das Treffen **

Wer kommt mit in die Bibliothek?" Harry hatte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang mit dem Wappen wieder umgelegt. „Wir sollten ihm unser Angebot vorlegen."

„Musst du wohl ohne mich machen, wenn er mich sieht, bekommt er sowieso wieder Zustände!", meinte Felicitas etwas enttäuscht.

Tonks grinste: „Du könntest ja Lucky mitnehmen, so als Unterstützung!" Harry sah sich um und musste lächeln, Ginny war in den Armen von Nanda eingeschlafen: „Tonks, Remus kommt ihr mit?"

„Nein mach mal alleine, vielleicht fühlt er sich dann nicht gleich in die Ecke gedrängt."

* * *

**30. Die Stellvertreterin**

Harry ging durch die Gänge, des kleinen Schlosses. Jahre hatte er unter der Treppe gelebt, nun besaß er auf einmal mehrere. Häuser, von denen Onkel Vernon nicht, und Tante Petunia nur träumen würde, wenn wieder einmal ein Rosamunde Pilcher Film lief. Er selbst musste sich erst daran gewöhnen. Gut es hatte seinen Preis, das machte er sich immer bewusst. Sirius hatte ihm alles vererbt, von vielem hatte er sicher durch den Bann der Familie gar nicht gewusst. Sonst hätte er sich nicht als Hund irgendwo versteckt.

Die Hauselfen hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, eine Kanne mit Tee stand auf dem Stövchen, Pergamentrollen und Federn waren bereitgelegt, jetzt brauchte er sich nur zu setzen und zu warten. Er war gespannt, ob Albus wirklich hereinkam, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Was würde er vorschlagen.

Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um die Unterlagen zu ordnen, es sollte aussehen, als ob er die ganze Nacht hier gearbeitet hatte. Er schenkte sich Tee ein und sah verwundert auf das kleine Schälchen mit Fisch, welches neben der Kristallkugel auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Die Erklärung was das hier zu suchen hatte kam auf vier Pfoten hereingeschlichen und war mit einem Sprung auf dem Schreibtisch. Lucky hatte sich einfach in sein Leben hineingeschlichen, wie gerade in die Bibliothek. Ja so hatte er sie kennen gelernt. Jetzt lebten sie ihr gemeinsames Leben, die Katze und er.

„Da kommt er, Lucky. Manchmal ist ein Überwachungszauber sehr nützlich." Zufrieden beobachtete Harry in der Kristallkugel wie Dumbledore auf das Schloss zukam. Aufrecht wie man ihn kannte, würde er gleich von Addy am Eingang des Gebäudes empfangen werden. Zuerst musste er noch durch das Torhaus den Innenhof des Schlosses.

Harry dachte über seine Forderungen nach. „Lucky ich glaube meine Forderungen haben sich sei Ferienbeginn geändert." Ja sie hatten sich etwas geändert, das musste er zu geben. Im Ligusterweg wollte er wissen, was alles los war, und vor allem lernen, lernen, lernen. Er wollte lernen im Nächsten, vielleicht ist es der letzte Kampf, seine letzte Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen. Nie konnte er wissen, wann es soweit war, jederzeit wäre es möglich. Bisher traf er auf ihn immer ganz unverhofft. Gut im Ministerium hat er mit ihm rechnen müssen, schließlich waren es seine Gedanken, welche er gesehen hatte. Ja hatte wirklich geglaubt es war Realität und keine Täuschung. „Ich will jetzt weiterhin alles erfahren, aber das, was in der Welt passiert erfahren wir jetzt auch ohne Dumbledore. Für mich ist jetzt wichtig, dass ich eine Chance habe, Voldemort zu besiegen. Und ihr, meine Freunde solltet wenigstens das Ganze unbeschadet überstehen. Um dieses Ziel drehten sich meine Forderungen. Was meinst du?" Harry grinste, Felicitas müsste um zu antworten sich verwandeln, sie würde sich wieder über den letzten Satz aufregen, aber sie schien sich wohl nicht streiten zu wollen. Liebevoll streichelte er ihr Fell.

Dobby tauchte neben ihm auf: „Harry die ersten Mappen aus dem Ministerium mit den Informationen!" Er übergab ihm magisch verschlossene Mappen. Mit diesen wurde er jetzt, als Geheimer Rat, immer informiert.

Er öffnete die erste Mappe, so früh sind bisher noch keine gekommen, dachte er verwundert. „Dobby kommen die Mappen immer so früh?" Der Hauself nickte: „Der alte Meister von Dobby war immer sehr verärgert, wenn er wegen Dingen geweckt wurde, welche er nicht mehr ändern konnte. So weckt Dobby nur, wenn noch etwas zu ändern möglich ist. Soll Dobby das anders machen?" Harry dachte nach: „Wenn irgendetwas mit meinen Freunden, mit Hogwarts ist, muss du mich sofort wecken!" „Selbst, wenn Hagrid mit einem Halbriesen kämpft?" „Auch dann!"

Harry las die Mitteilungen, er hatte es befürchtet, Voldemort war doch nicht untätig gewesen. In der Nacht gab es in England Angriffe auf Geschäftsleute. Die Angst in der magischen Welt stieg, viele vermuteten Lösegelderpressungen. Mit einem Krachen verschwand Dobby aus der Bibliothek.

Vor der Türe hörte er Schritte. „Lord Potter, Professor Dumbledore möchte euch gerne sprechen", meldete Addy mit einer knappen Verbeugung. Harry stand auf, um Dumbledore zu begrüßen. „Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore. Ich hoffe, sie hatten wenigstens eine angenehme Nacht? Addy, wir hätten gern ein Frühstück. Ist das möglich?" Der Hauself sah ihn beinahe beleidigt an: „Sir, selbstverständlich ist dies möglich!"

Dumbledore nahm auf einem Stuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Nicht doch Professor, setzen wir uns doch an den kleinen gemütlichen Tisch."

Harry hatte seine ganze Konzentration auf die Okklumentik gelenkt. Nein, er würde es ihm nicht leicht machen, nein er sollte nie wieder in seinen Gedanken spazieren gehen.

„Danke der Nachfrage Harry, es war mir nicht vergönnt Schlaf zu finden! Dafür habe ich zu große Sorgen. Nicht jeder hat es so schön wie Lucky, sie scheint gut zuschlafen."

Tatsächlich hatte Lucky es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht, Harry zog den Zauberstab: „Accio Infomappen!" Die Mappen schwebten durch den Raum in seine ausgestreckte Hand. "Wenn ich das lese, finde ich auch keine Ruhe mehr, Professor Dumbledore." Er reichte seinem Schulleiter die roten Mappen. „Unter diesen Umständen sollten wir wohl anfangen aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen und es in Zukunft besser machen. Voldemort lacht uns aus, sollte er von den Differenzen in unseren Reihen hören!"

„Er wird nie davon erfahren, Harry, wo denkst du hin! Verdächtigst du jemanden?"

„Nein! Ich verdächtige niemand, aber wenn der Orden mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist, kann er nicht frei agieren. Moody, Arthur und Bill saßen hier in Rumänien fest. Tonks und Remus waren mit mir beschäftig und Mungundus schlief überall seinen Rausch aus!"

Dumbledore sah in nachdenklich an, er sah älter aus als sonst. Beinahe hatte Harry Mitleid, da hatte sich der sonst so brillante Dumbledore in eine Sackgasse gebracht.

„Harry sei unbesorgt, der Orden hat mehr Mitglieder, aber ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und ich bin bereit vor allen das einzugestehen!"

Die Nackenhaare von Lucky sträubten sich, ja sie hatte Recht, und das wusste Harry auch. Was brachte ihm und seinen Freunden ein ‚Mia Culpa' von Dumbledore, wenn sich danach nichts änderte.

„Professor und was soll uns das bringen? Man kann sich neunundneunzig Mal entschuldigen, wenn man sein Verhalten nicht ändert, entschuldigt man sich halt zum hundertsten Mal. Das bringt uns keinen Schritt weiter! Ich denke auch nicht, dass sich Vertrauen durch öffentliche Erklärungen zurückgewinnen lässt! Nur durch Veränderung lässt sich das Ganze noch zusammenhalten, Sir."

Fast entschuldigend hob der alte Herr seine Hände: „Harry, ich sehe ein, dass Veränderung geben muss, du musst mir glauben!"

Harry nickte: „Ja, das glaube ich gern, es bleibt ja ihnen auch nicht viel anderes übrig. Meine Freunde und ich sind gern bereit mit ihnen und dem Orden über die notwendigen Veränderungen zu sprechen, nein sagen wir lieben verhandeln. Es steht ja weiterhin die Alternative offen, Hogwarts zu verlassen."

Dumbledore sah ihn prüfend an: „Mit Miss Weasley?"

„Wenn, dann mit Ginny! Glauben sie nicht, dass Ginny nicht gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern handeln wird, Molly Weasley hat den Bogen überspannt, Ginny wird sich alle Freiheiten nehmen. Sie ist also kein Mittel zum Zweck Felicitas und mich beeinflussen zu können."

„Nun Harry, ich glaube das wird sich bei den Weasleys wieder einrenken. Ginny braucht ja schließlich ihre Eltern, alles wird ihr Freund auch nicht zahlen."

„Die Frage ist geschickt gestellt, Professor Dumbledore. Ginny muss von Nanda nicht finanziell unterstützt werden, Sirius hat sie, auch gegen ihren Willen, wie auch dem von Molly und Arthur bedacht, großzügig bedacht."

„Sie kann das Erbe, aber nicht annehmen, wenn ihrer Eltern dagegen sind. Da muss sie schon bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit warten!"

„Im Prinzip richtig gedacht, Professor Dumbledore. Sirius hat Ginny bedacht, also mehr ihm Sinne an sie gedacht. Sie erbt vom Black Vermögen keinen Knut, mich hat er verpflichtet für alles aufzukommen, was sie für ihre Ausbildung benötigt. Es gibt dabei keine Bedingungen, wo oder zu was sie sich ausbilden lässt, auch nicht wie lange."

„Findest du das gut, sie so an dich zu binden. Sie muss dich wegen jedem Bogen Pergament fragen, diese Abhängigkeit kann sehr belastend werden!"

„Wenn man den Wunsch von Sirius so kleinkariert auslegt, ja. Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, und da ich ja für Offenheit bin, werde ich es ihnen sagen. Bitte erzählen sie niemand etwas davon. Ginny wird die Einzelheiten erst Morgen erfahren. Sie bekommt kein eigenes Geld, auf das ihre Eltern Zugriff neben könnten, obwohl ich es ihnen nicht zutraue. Ginny wird ganz alleine von einem Verlies verfügen können, was mir gehört. Ich habe die Pflicht das Entnommene wieder zu ergänzen. Fortunekeeper ist noch etwas eingefallen, das Sparsamkeit belohnt. Wir haben einen Jahresbetrag festgelegt, bleibt sie darunter fließt das Geld ihr ganz zu, übersteigt es den Betrag, nun ja. Generell gibt es keine Grenzen, die hat Sirius nicht vorgesehen."

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf: „Dann kann sie also alleine über Geld verfügen, ohne dass sie groß Rechenschaft abgeben muss. Wie wird das Molly nur aufnehmen."

„Professor ich denke, Misses Weasley mag reagieren wie sie will, sie kann an den Tatsachen nichts ändern! Die Reaktion ist wirklich unwichtig, im Gegensatz zu meiner Erwartung an dieses Gespräch!"

Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: „Ich muss mir schon über die Reaktionen meiner Freunde Gedanken machen, Harry das wirst du doch verstehen? Wie konntest du Erwartungen haben, du hast doch gar nicht gewusst, dass ich vor eurer Einladung kommen werde?"

„Gewusst nicht, aber geahnt, Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln: „Deshalb war hier alles vorbereitet, du scheinst mich doch gut zu kennen!"

Harry ertappte sich dabei zufrieden zu nicken, aber gerade das wollte er nicht.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns nicht an Kleinigkeiten aufhalten, eigentlich dachte ich, wir sprechen über die Zukunft. Darüber wie es weiter gehen soll!", meinte er bestimmt. „Ich wurde von meinen Freunden beauftragt ihnen ein Angebot vorzulegen, und dieses Angebot können sie annehmen oder ablehnen, ganz wie ihnen der Sinn steht.

Die Folgen der Ablehnung sind ihnen im Ansatz schon bekannt, Ginny und ich werden Hogwarts verlassen. Wir werden uns zusammen mit Felicitas Privatlehrer nehmen und unsere Prüfungen im Ausland ablegen. Wobei ich nicht unbedingt eine Prüfung brauche, ich muss, lernen, wie ich mich gegen Voldemort und sein Pack durchsetzen kann. Mit oder ohne den Orden werden wir kämpfen, es liegt ganz in ihrer Entscheidung!"

Der alte Mann seufzte laut: „Und was fordert ihr von mir und dem Orden? Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass man den Bogen nicht überspannen soll!"

„Was verlieren wir? Ohne, dass wir uns gewehrt hätten, säßen immer noch im Nebel der Ahnungslosigkeit, dort wo sie uns haben wollten! Wir fordern Veränderungen im Umgang mit uns, im Privaten aber auch in Hogwarts. Wir wollen uns nicht mehr so einschränken lassen. Im Grimmauldplatz, den der Orden gerne mitbenutzen darf, werden wir uns auch nichts mehr vorschreiben lassen!

Ein Zimmer mit Felicitas oder wenigstens ein separates Zimmer für uns wäre optimal! Felicitas und Ginny könnten sich auch ein Zimmer teilen, aber auch wegen meinen verschiedenen Ämtern, müsste sich in diesem Punkt auf etwas ändern." Harry fuhr mit der Hand über die roten Mappen des Ministeriums für Magie und fuhr fort: „Ganz wichtig, ich werde an keinen vorhersehbaren Aktionen mehr teilnehmen. Wenn, werde ich am 1. September in Hogwarts sein, vielleicht sogar schon früher auf jeden Fall nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express! Ich werde keinen Schnatz mehr nachjagen, nie wieder in einer Mannschaft und zu vorbestimmten Zeiten spielen!"

Ich werde es nicht mehr hinnehmen, dass mich zum Beispiel Malfoy demütigt oder gar verletzt. Ich werde mich wehren und ich werde keine Strafe akzeptieren, weil es eine lächerlich veraltete Schulordnung so vorsieht.

„Mit dem Hogwarts Express ist in Ordnung, es wäre mir dann lieber du bist einen Tag früher da! Mit den Zimmern, da wird es schon etwas schwierig. Ich muss das mit dem Ministerium abklären, ein Arbeitsraum mit Schlafgelegenheit, wäre eine Möglichkeit. Harry, Hogwarts verbirgt so viele Geheimnisse, warum nicht auch ein gemütliches Arbeitszimmer."

Nachdenklich schaute der Professor auf seinen Toast: „Ginny und Felicitas zusammen, mmhh. Ich denke ich muss darüber mit McGonagall reden, schließlich sind sie nicht in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe, da muss uns eine gute, eine sehr gute Erklärung einfallen!"

Kurz blitzte es in den Augen, bevor sie wieder nachdenklich wurden: „Aber kein Quidditch mehr, wo doch James so gerne gespielt hat und du viele Punkte für Gryffindor geholt hast? Das würde aber sicherlich große Aufmerksamkeit erregen, was willst da auf die Fragen antworten?"

„Ja kein Quidditch mehr. Die Vorliebe meines Vaters und von Sirius kenne ich. Mir ist aber auch bekannt, dass sie nicht von einem Verrückten gejagt wurden. Bei ihnen wurde nie versucht sie von ihrem Besen zu fluchen, wie es Quirrell getan hat. Seit Malfoy bei der Testamentseröffnung versucht hat, meinen Fangreflex für seinen Zwecke zu missbrachen, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mich diesem unnötigen Risiko nicht mehr aussetzen werde."

Harry beobachtete den Professor genau, in seine Gedanken konnte er nicht eindringen, dazu hatte er sich zu gut geschützt. Harry glaubte trotzdem, dass Dumbledore erleichtert war.

„Das gilt nur für dich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht nur für mich, das gilt genauso für meine Freunde. Seit er meinen Willen erkannt und missbraucht hat, meinen Freunden beizustehen, in dem er mir ein Trugbild schickte, weiß ich, dass auch meine Freunde in Gefahr sind. Ich kann meinen Freunden es nur raten, sollte Ron zum Beispiel keine Ansicht haben, haben wir ein Risiko. Bleibt es dabei, dass wir später mit allen darüber sprechen?"

Der Professor dachte kurz nach, etwas Enttäuschung konnte Harry erkennen, doch plötzlich, als hätte er sich noch an was erinnert, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck noch ernster.

„Keine Auseinandersetzung, was in diesem Sommer so schrecklich falsch gelaufen ist?"

„Das, Professor Dumbledore, ist Ansichtssache, für mich ist überhaupt nichts schrecklich falsch gelaufen. Vom Kampf bei Gringotts mal abgesehen, ging es mir gut. Felicitas, Ginny und ich können, wie auch unsere Freunde recht gut damit leben. Wir wollen keine Abrechnung vor allen. Wir wollen, dass sie uns und unser Handeln verstehen und uns keine Knüppel zwischen die Beine werfen. Sie sollten uns so gut wie möglich unterstützen. Die einzelnen Betroffenen, wie Hermine und Ron, werden das vielleicht etwas anders sehen. Sie werden sicherlich darüber sprechen wollen. Sie wurden ja belogen, von Menschen denen sie vertraut haben."

„Harry ist das nicht etwas zu hart formuliert?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, beide haben nachgefragt, sie haben sich erkundigt und beiden wurde nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Selbst nicht alle Briefe wurden nicht weitergeleitet. Hermine hielt unsere Briefe in der Hand und Moody ignoriert es. Ron hat vom Überfall auf Askaban etwas mit bekommen und man sagt ihm es wäre ein schlechter Traum gewesen. Können sie sich vorstellen, wie weh das tut, wenn man es herausbekommt? Ich denke da gibt es einiges zu tun. Benötigen sie Bedenkzeit oder können wir beim Mittagessen gleich neu anfangen?"

„Ich denke wir können gleich beim Mittagessen ‚neu' anfangen, wie du das nennst. Von mir auch schon zum Frühstück!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Sir, heute Vormittag haben wir noch in London etwas zu erledigen."

Harry stand auf, um das Gespräch zu beenden. „Harry, ich bin froh, dass wir uns auf deinen Vorschlag einigen konnten. Wobei einigen nicht ganz stimmt, du hast mich vor ein Ja oder ein von mir nicht annehmbares Nein gestellt!"

An der Türe schüttelten sie sich die Hände: „Professor Dumbledore, eins noch: Felicitas und mich gibt es nur im Doppelpack!" „Harry, das habe ich verstanden, auch dass Tonks, Remus und vor allem Ginny mit dazugehören, ist mir auch klar. Nur Lucy, sie ist wohl nicht immer mit euch zusammen?"

„Professor Dumbledore, Katzen sie wie freie Mitarbeiter, sie kommen und gehen wie sie wollen. Ganz anders als bei Hunden."

„Nur mit Felicitas, scheint sie sich nicht zu verstehen, denn gemeinsam habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen?"

Dumbledore sah prüfend die Katze an, die es sich, nachdem Harry aufgestanden war, auf dem Schrank gemütlich gemacht hatte. Harry und der Professor verließen die Bibliothek.

Dumbledore drehte sich im Schlosshof nochmals um: „Harry was habt ihr in London vor, ihr wisst doch, wie gefährlich das sein kann!"

„Ich war in der letzten Zeit öfter in London, sogar in der Winkelgasse Professor. Nur bei der Testamentseröffnung wurde ich erkannt, dort konnte ich es nicht verhindern."

Überrascht sah in Dumbledore an, statt den strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, stand nun ein Junge mit tief rotem Haar gegenüber. „Die Narbe lässt sich auch sehr geschickt abdecken, sie können unbesorgt sein."

„Mit Muggelfarbe?"

Harry grinste: „Keine Frau würde sich Farbe in das Gesicht schmieren, weder Muggel noch Hexe, Professor. Make-up nennt man es!"

Nachdenklich schaute er dem Professor nach, warum wehrte er sich so hartnäckig gegen ein paar Änderung. Vermutlich hat er Angst, dass alle von ihm Änderungen fordern würden, wenn er damit anfing.

Die aufgeregten Schritte von Dobby rissen ihn aus den Gedanken: „Harry, Felicitas bitte den kleinen Kreis in die Bibliothek, du sollst dich..., nun sie will nicht so lange warten!" Etwas verlegen sah in der Hauself an. „Danke Dobby, ich beeile mich. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie so ungeduldig ist."

Vor der Türe traf er auf seine Freundin, die in angrinste. „Harry ich will...", den Rest flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr. Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss, bevor sie ihn in den Raum zog.

„Felicitas warum sollten nur wir, in die Bibliothek kommen, wollt ihr das Ergebnis nicht allen sagen?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin.

„Ginny wir werden es allen sagen, aber Felicitas möchte euch etwas zeigen. Etwas, was nur ihr wissen solltet!", Harry nickte Felicitas zu.

Felicitas zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen schweren Briefbeschwerer, plötzlich machte dieser einen Buckel und fing an zu schnurren. „He, die sieht ja aus wie Lucky!" Nanda hielt Ginny zurück, welche die Katze auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

„Imperio", Felicitas Stimme klang streng und unmissverständlich, die kleine Katze sah sie überrascht an und legte sich sofort auf den Rücken.

„Wie ihr seht, hat sie sich sofort unterworfen. Es ist trotzdem schwierig eine Katze zu leiten, zu weit sind ihre Vorstellungen und meinen entfernt, obwohl ich mich sehr gut in sie versetzen kann. Aber sie wird auf meine Befehle horchen, das ist für mich sehr wichtig. Sie trägt eine grüne Schleife im Gegensatz zur echten Lucky, die so etwas überhaupt nicht mag.

Remus sah missbilligend auf die rot getigerte Katze, die nun von Ginny in den Arm genommen wurde. „Warum das Spiel mit dem armen Tier, Felicitas?"

„Ich mache das Ganze ja nur wegen Dumbledore. Der macht sich mal wieder mehr Gedanken über die scheinbare Abneigung von Lucky gegen über mir, als über die Zukunft. Er glaube er vermutet etwas, weil er uns noch nie gemeinsam gesehen hat! Ich tu dem Tierchen ja nichts Böses und bevor sie sich langweilt, wird sie zurückverwandelt, Remus ist doch nur ein Briefbeschwerer."

„Nicht, nachdem du sie verwandelt hast!"

„Remus ganz langsam, diese Katze hat seit wenigen Minuten das Bewusstsein, dass sie eine ist. Man muss ihr beibringen, wie sie jagt, wie sie frisst und wie sie... lassen wir das Thema. Sie ist einfach erschaffen, um einen Vormittag auf meinem Schoß zu sitzen, um dem alten Herrn, seinen Verdacht, den er sicherlich hegt, zu zerstreuen. Spätestens, wenn das arme Tierchen Hunger hat, muss man ihr das Fressen richtig beibringen, und dann beginnt für mich das Sein!"

„Felicitas, da gibt es doch noch weitere Hintergedanken?" „Hintergedanken Nanda?" „Komm spuck aus, welche?" „Weißt du eigentlich, wie herzlos du sein kannst? Also, wenn Hermine erfährt, dass ich ein Animagus bin, dann nervt sie mich wieder mit den blöden britischen Gesetzen. Seit ich sie begrüßt habe, hat sie mich mindestens fünfmal in der Stunde belehrt, was erlaubt und verboten ist. Sie ist das wandelnde Gesetzbuch."

Nanda lachte laut und nahm die Kusine in den Arm: „Und somit das Gegenteil von dir! Was war das bloß mit deinem Saft, dass die kleine Ileana noch so wach ist?"

„Nanda! Klappe, wenn Snape das erfährt, bekomme ich Ärger ohne Ende! Er war schon dagegen, dass ich ihn anwende, aber dass ein kleines Mädchen davon abbekommt, da kassiere ich, wenn er gnädig ist, einen Anschiss."

„Was erwartest du mehr als einen Anschiss?"

„Harry, ich denke das reicht. Einen Anschiss von Snape wäre schon herb, aber ein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck wäre für mich schlimmer, als wenn Molly tobt!"

„Meinst du wirklich Felicitas?" „Ja, Ginny! Von den ganzen Schießbudenfiguren auf Hogwarts finde ich, dass er den meisten Respekt verdient."

„Oh das wird ihn aber freuen, den guten Snape", bemerkte Remus belustigt. „Jetzt Harry sollen wir die Anderen wecken oder war nichts Dramatisches?"„Ja frühstücken, Remus eine gute Idee!", Felicitas war aufgesprungen und bat die Hauselfen um ein Frühstück. „Wenn Lady so gütig wären, Addy das private Flohnetzwerk zur Verfügung zu stellen, würde das für uns Elfen eine große Erleichterung sein!"

Felicitas sah fragend zu Harry, als dieser nickte, liefen kurz drauf eine aufgeregte Schar Hauselfen durch das alte Gemäuer. Das fröhliche Treiben, das Pfeifen uns Summen von Melodien, fiel, nicht nur Harry auf. Hermine, die etwas verschlafen erschienen war, beobachtete das Geschehen genauso überrascht. „Auf Hogwarts hörte man von ihnen ganz selten, aber die haben scheinbar richtig Freude an ihrer Arbeit. Nun Hermine, sagte ich nicht vieles hat sich geändert?"

Neben ihnen krachte es. „Guten Morgen Harry, guten Morgen Miss Granger, schenkt Miss Granger, Dobby nun Glauben. Die Hauselfen seiner Lordschaft sind glücklich!"

„Ja, Dobby ich glaube dir, aber trotzdem könnt ihr nicht abstreiten, dass es geknechtete Hauselfen gibt!", verteidigte Hermine ihren Feldzug gegen die Unterdrückung der Hauselfen.

Inzwischen kamen Harry und Hermine in den runden Raum, vor dessen schwarzen Kamin Felicitas auf sie wartete. „Morgen Hermine! Hast du Kyrill und den kleinen Plagegeist schon gesehen?"

„Wenn mir Mylady eine Bemerkung gestattet: „Der würdige Kastellan von Schloss Orvasky, bestaunt mit Ileana das große Frühstücksbüfett im Speisesaal!"

Felicitas drehte sich dem Portrait zu: „Danke Graf Vladimir, läge es in ihren Möglichkeiten die Beiden zu rufen, wir wollen ihnen die Nutzung des Netzwerkes ermöglichen."

„Ist das wirklich ein privates Flohnetzwerk?" „Ja, Hermine und es ist ganz legal, kein Verstoß gegen die engstirnigen Gesetze deines Heimatlandes!"

„Es ist nicht nur mein Heimatland, sondern auch das von Harry und Ginny. private Flohnetzwerke sind nicht genehmigungspflichtig, wenn sie nicht mit dem öffentlichen Netzwerk verbunden sind."

„Gemäß welchen Paragraphen?" Hermine schaute Felicitas irritiert an.

„Feli bitte, es wird doch möglich sein, dass nicht jede Aussage hier auf Herz und Nieren geprüft wird!" Harry schüttelte vor Unverständnis den Kopf.

„Eure Lordschaft, sollten dem guten Kyrill noch als Kastellan bestätigen, bevor er tatsächlich Befugnisse über den schwarzen Kamin erhält!" „Graf Vladimir, ich habe meine Anwälte beauftragt alles so zu bestätigen, wie es war, nichts wird verändert. Die Schreiben werden demnächst verschickt werden."

„Harry", meinte Hermine. „Es ist doch schöner, wenn er es persönlich erfährt als nur durch ein Schreiben, meinst du nicht!"

„Also, gut, eigentlich dachte ich es wäre geklärt, sonst hätte ich ja die Krankenhauskosten, nicht übernommen?"

„Addy hat schon alles vorbereitet, da ich diesmal der gleichen Ansicht wie Hermine bin. Persönlich ist es immer besser!", meinte Felicitas mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie rief den Hauselfen und fragte ihn nach dem Vertrag. „Hier ist das Pergament, welches eure Lordschaft unterzeichnen muss, die Feder steht auf dem keinen Tisch dort!"

Harry las sich den Vertrag durch, als Ileana mit Kyrill den Raum betrat. Das Mädchen beobachtete den lesenden Harry.

„Du Harry... !" „Ileana, meine Kleine", unterbrach sie Vladimir aus seinem Portrait. „Da heißt ‚eure Lordschaft'!" „Für dich, nicht für mich, stimmts Harry!"

Harry nickte und las weiter. „Du Harry, schau da unten ist doch noch so viel Platz, kannst du nicht hinschreiben, dass Ileana und ihre Brüder, oder wenigstens nur ich Hogwarts besuchen soll? Von Durmstrang erzählen sie sich so viele schaurige Sachen, wie, dass sie dem früheren Schulleiter den Kopf abgeschlagen haben!"

„Woher weist du den das?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Alle wissen das, es wird oft im Dorf darüber gesprochen, seit es in der Zeitung ein Bild von einem Totenkopf und einer Schlange am Himmel, gab."

Hermine sah das Mädchen entsetzt an: „Wann war das?"

„An dem Tag", antwortete Harry, „als ihr Viktor besucht habt. Da hat er am Morgen Karkaroffs Kopf auf einer Stange und den Körper daneben hängend gefunden."

Erschrocken sah Hermine Ron an, und du hast ihm vorgeworfen absichtlich nicht bei der Sache zu sein!" „Hermine schau..."

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um den Streit der Beiden, sondern wandte sich an das Mädchen: „Bist du mit dem Satz zufrieden Ileana?"

Ileana las den Satz laut vor: _„Seine Lordschaft spricht sich dafür aus, dass Ileana und ihre Brüder Hogwarts besuchen, die Schulgebühren sind aus den Einnahmen von Schloss und Ländereien Orvasky zu begleichen." _

Ileana strahlte ihren Großonkel an: „Ich darf auf das feine Hogwarts gehen, freust du dich Kyrill?"

Der Alte lächelte und wollte gerade etwas sagen als Harry aufstand und ihm eine Kopie des Pergaments überreichte: „Ich hoffe, Kyrill Radusinovic sie nehmen meinen Auftrag an, weiterhin die Geschicke des Schlosses und der Ländereien zu leiten?"

Erstaunt las der Kastellan den Vertrag: „Ja, natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Ihr setzt mich tatsächlich als euer Vertreter hier in Rumänien ein! Wie habe ich das verdient?"

„Hermine vertraut ihnen, warum sollte ich es nicht auch tun. Nun müssen wir uns aber beeilen! Parker, der Heiler an St. Mungo hat nur heute Vormittag Dienst, wir müssen gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen."

Während des Frühstücks ging es sehr lustig und entspannt zu, nur Ginny machte ein ernstes Gesicht, seit sie sich nach dem Müsli, die roten Mappen gelesen hatte. Sie gab sie an Felicitas, welche sie kommentarlos an Hermine weiterreichte. „Zum Glück gab keine Tote bei den ganzen Angriffen!"

„Das Hermine, ist es was mich auch beunruhigt, ich glaube es sind Erpressungen, denn es gab Gefolterte aber keine Ermordete."

„Fred und George?", Ron unterbrach das Frühstück.

„Ron, Fred und George sind als Mieter zu sehr mit Gringotts verbunden. Der Kampf um das Erbe der Blacks hat den Respekt vor der Macht der Kobolde erhöht. Sie trauen sich es nicht, wieder mit den Kobolden zusammen zustoßen", erklärte Nanda.

„He Nandi, woher weißt du das?" „Ginny, Herzchen ich habe ihnen versprochen mich an der Firma zu beteiligen, nun haben sich Papa und deine Brüder geeinigt und auch den Vertrag mit Gringotts erneuert. Du bist übrigens unsere Vertreterin hier auf der Insel." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr habt so eine nette Art mich mit Vertretungsposten zu überhäufen, wie soll ich das alles überblicken?"

„Nun hab dich nicht so, wenn sollst du eigentlich noch vertreten?", wollte Ron wissen. Ginny antwortete nicht gleich, vermutlich überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte.

„Mich, Ron. Ginny vertritt mich, wenn ich nicht bei Harry sein kann, uneingeschränkt. Wir sollten aufbrechen Herr Radusinovic, Ileana! Hermine du kommst mit?"

Harry verabschiedete sich von Nanda und gab der überraschten Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Zum Mittagessen sind wir wieder da, vertritt uns gut."

„Eigentlich wollte ich, mit Nanda in Mumbai einkaufen gehen!", protestierte Ginny. „Da haben wir ab Morgen genug Zeit, Ginny", bemerkte Felicitas. „Ich habe versprochen zum Fest des Walkeshwar Tempel in Mumbai zu sein, um Harry der Familie vorzustellen. Wir könnten, dann noch ein paar Tage dort bleiben."

„Könnten wir", antwortete Ginny grinsend.

„Was Ginny, wo können wir hin. Wo ist Mumbai und was... ." „Langsam Ron, Nanda wird es dir erklären, so lange ich mir mal eine Waschgelegenheit suche!" Ginny winkte den beiden zu

„Ron wir werden ein paar Tage nach Indien gehen. Meine Leute haben deine Eltern schon vor Wochen eingeladen. Du und Hermine, ihr kommt doch sicherlich mit. Vielleicht kommen deine Eltern auch, den langsam wirkt es unfreundlich, mindestens antworten hätten sie können."

„Du kannst es Mum ja nachher sagen, dass sie sich melden soll."

„Nein Ron, das gehört sich nicht. Wir gehen davon, dass jeder weis was sich gehört. Es wäre unverschämt nachzufragen."

„Dann soll Ginny sie halt daran erinnern!"

„Nein Ron, ich will das nicht. Man kann, wie geantwortet wird auch messen, wie wichtig man jemanden ist. Zu Hause in Mumbai wäre so ein Verhalten undenkbar. Mama meint schon, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht."

„Mumbai?"

„Mumbai ist eine große Hafenstadt in Indien, meine Familie stammt von dort."

„Ist ja stark eine ganze magische Stadt!"

„Nein, Ron, die Stadt riesig, bunt und laut, da fällt es kaum auf, dass es Hexen und Zauber gibt. Wir leben dort auch nicht so versteckt wie ihr in England, natürlich halten wir uns an das Geheimhaltungsabkommen, aber die Gesetze sind nicht so streng!"

„Und wir können da einfach mitkommen?"

„Ja, wenn ihr bereit seit uns so zu akzeptieren, wie wir sind."

„Klar, machen wir doch. Toll nach Indien. Erst Ägypten und jetzt Indien, stark!"

Nanda schüttelte den Kopf: „Ron nicht immer akzeptiert ihr wie wir uns verhalten, damit meine ich nicht die Bevölkerung in Mumbai, sondern Ginny, Harry, Feli und mich. Eine Bitte an dich, lass die Bevormundung von Ginny. Sie ist groß genug zu tun, was sie will. Felicitas hat es dir schon gesagt. Pass auf, dein Verhalten hat sie heute schon genug genervt, natürlich hat Hermine auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Kennt sie eigentlich nichts außer lernen und Gesetze? Aber zurück zu Ginny, sie ist die beste Freundin von Felicitas und Harry, durch ihre Art, ergänzen sich die Drei hervorragend. Du musst akzeptieren, dass sie nicht mehr zurücksteckt, sie wird machen, was sie will! Und wir werden sie unterstützen. Sie hat so tolle Ideen, ich werde alles aus dem Weg räumen, was sie stört. Ron, wirklich alles und das auch endgültig. Sollte Dumbledore nicht auf uns hören, kommt sie zu mir, Harry und Felicitas auch. Klar?"

Ron nickte: „Und ich dachte du bist der ruhigste Pool in dem Quartett?"

„Bin ich, meist auch. Ich bin einfach in die Rolle des Vernünftigen hineingewachsen. Seit Felicitas laufen kann, sind wir immer zusammen gewesen, da musst du einfach den besonneneren Part übernehmen."

Nanda sah den Gang entlang: „Oh hier geht die Sonne auf!"

Ginny lachte, als sie den Gang entlang kam: „Nur weil ich in gelbes Kleid trage, bin ich noch lange keine Sonne." „Meine schon!"

„Ron, Nanda was habt ihr gemacht?" „Über Indien gesprochen und auf dich gewartet, damit ich euch das Schloss zeigen kann", antwortete Ron ungewohnt schnell.

Beide ließen sich von Ron das Schloss zeigen, wenigsten soviel, wie er kannte. Den Rest erkundigten sie gemeinsam. Im Keller angekommen öffnete Ginny eine Türe und fand einen kleinen gemütlichen Raum, vor der Türe hörte sie Ron und Nanda nach ihr rufen. Waren die zu dämlich die Türe zu öffnen. Sie beschloss den Raum später in Ruhe anzuschauen, viele Gegenstände waren sicherlich schwarzmagisch, und da ist es gut, wenn Remus oder vielleicht auch ihr Papa dabei wären. Als sie die Türe wieder öffnete, hörte sie die erklärende Stimme von Nanda.

„... so ist das Ron." „Und warum kann Ginny das?" „Ron nochmals, deine Schwester vertritt Felicitas, das weißt du, folglich hat sie die gleichen Rechte wie diese. Es gibt überall in den Häusern der alten Familien, solche Rückzugsräume. Nur der Hausherr kann sie öffnen. Bei der Familie Black benötigt er dazu beiden Ringe." „Beide Ringe? Ginny hat doch gar kein Ring, außerdem ist Harry der Hausherr!" „Richtig, Ron. Harry ist der Hausherr, er kann aber andere Rechte geben. Ginny hat viele dieser Rechte erhalten. Ich habe auch welche und er wird euch auch einige geben."

Ginny hielt die Türe auf und die Zwei folgten ihr in den Raum. „Passt auf, es sind sicherlich viele schwarzmagische Gegenstände hier!"

Nanda pfiff durch die Zähne und holte ein Buch vom Regal, mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, verschwanden Staub und Spinnweben. Interessiert blätterte er in dem Buch, plötzlich hatte er scheinbar etwas gefunden und setzte sich in einen steinernen Stuhl. Ginny und Ron beobachteten ihn amüsiert.

„Seit ihr jetzt alle Leseratten?", wollte Ron wissen. Schrie aber, statt auf die Antwort zu warten, vor Schreck auf, als die steinerne Figur auf dem Kaminsims, plötzlich mit den Augen rollte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes versteinerte Nanda den Blick des Wesens wieder.

„Was war das?" Unsicher sah Ron die Steinfigur an, welche ganz leblos wieder auf dem Kaminsims stand. „Ein Steinwesen mit Glubschaugen, Ron!"

„Das weis ich auch, aber wie, hast du das geschafft, Nanda?"

Nanda grinste und kurz danach rollten weitere Figuren mit den Augen, und eine öffnete sogar ihr Maul.

„Ron das ist Zauberei, ihr würdet sie vielleicht schwarze Magie nennen, weil diese Steinwesen ganz deinem Willen unterliegen. Du kannst ihnen befehlen, was du willst, sie machen es, im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten. Ich finde es aber sehr lustig. Ginny helfe mir mal, die kann man auch noch irgendwie bewegen!"

Ginny las mit und schmunzelte, als sie sah das Ron sich auch ganz ehrfürchtig ein Buch vom Regal nahm, ihr ‚Ratzeputz' kam schneller als Ron die Spinne sah, welche sich vom Buch in Richtung Boden abseilte.

Plötzlich machte sich der Mehrwegespiegel bei Ginny bemerkbar. Schnell holte sie ihn aus der Tasche. „Harry was ist?" „Floh mich mal über den besonderen Kamin an!" Ginny aktivierte den Kamin im Raum. Dunkle, beinahe schwarze Flammen schlugen empor: „Oh Ginny, wie gut, dass es so schnell geklappt hat. Ich will euch sofort informieren, leider habe ich nicht so viel Zeit um zu kommen! Wo bist du eigentlich, dies ist doch nicht der runde Raum?"

„Harry was ist passiert?"

„Noch nichts, reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, wir haben hier eine Warnmeldung vom Ministerium aus Bukarest erhalten. Du aktivierst die Schutzzauber um das Schloss, bis wir Näheres wissen. Gerade habe Addy gebeten, dass er Dumbledore und den Restlichen herüber bittet. Ich habe alles was ich weiß aufgeschrieben, ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich dich alles antreffen würde. Wo bist du eigentlich? „Im Keller, da gibt es noch einen geheimen Raum!" „Passt auf euch auf, geht kein Risiko ein. Ich muss zurück in das Ministerium, sollte der Rat tagen, melde ich mich noch mal über den Kamin im Speisesaal!" Mit diesen abschließenden Worten überreichte er Ginny ein verschlossenes Kuvert und das Kaminfeuer erlosch. Ginny riss das Kuvert auf, ratlos sah sie Nanda und Ron an, die über ihre Schulter schauend mitgelesen hatten.

Die Drei eilten durch die Gänge in den Saal, den sie schon kannten.

Vor der Saaltüre stand besorgt der besorgt blickende Addy: „Lady Ginny, ist was passiert? Lord Potter hat die Professoren und ihre Familie eingeladen?"

„Schlimmes, Beunruhigendes, aber es niemand betroffen, den du kennst."

„Schlimmes ist nie weniger schrecklich, nur weil man die Opfer nicht kennt."

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wo er Recht hat, hat er es. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und schob ihn in den Saal: „Komm mit, ich brauche deine Hilfe bei den Schutzzaubern, und du erfährst, was lost ist."

„Ginny mein Kind, sag was ist passiert?" Ginny befreite sich aus der Umarmung: „Schreckliches und auch Beunruhigendes, ich werde es euch gleich sagen. Harry will, dass ich davor noch mehr Schutzzauber heraufbeschwören!"

Suchend sah sich Ginny, nach der Kristallkugel, um. Addy winkte sie zu einem Schrank. Er zeigte Ginny die Kristallkugel, welche in einem Schrank stand. Der Saal war jetzt wie ein Sitzungssaal mit einem langen Tisch eingerichtet, an dem ihre Eltern, Brüder und Professor Dumbledore mit Moody saßen.

Ginny überprüfte die Zauber, die Schloss und die Ländereien von Orvasky vor ungeliebten Besuch schützen sollen. Hochkonzentriert las sie Spruch nach Spruch aus dem alten Buch, welches Addy hielt. Das Farbenspiel der Kristallkugel bestätigte, dass es geklappt hatte. Das anfängliche Gemurmel war ganz verstummt. Dumbledore beobachtete sie aufmerksam: „Ginny das waren ja Zauber, welche sonst nur vom Familienoberhaupt gesprochen werden können, wie das?"

„Professor Dumbledore", Ginny lächelte ihn an. „Harry hat mich beauftragt, dies zu tun. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass sie funktionieren, oder?" Der alte Schulleiter sah Ginny nachdenklich an.

„Hallo zusammen", wandte sie sich an alle im Saal. „Ich bin genauso überrascht wie alle hier, aber die Nachrichten sind alarmierend! Harry wünscht, dass ich sofort alle Informationen weiterleite. Aber zuerst will ich euch Nanda vorstellen!" Ginny strahlte ihn an, aber dann dachte sie an ihren Auftrag und der Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster.

„Heute Nacht sind hier im Land Kämpfe ausgebrochen! Die Professoren und Schüler von Durmstrang haben einen Angriff von Todessern auf ihre Schule abgewehrt."

„Was die schwarze Brut hat sich gewehrt, aber sicherlich nur zum Schein!", brummte Moody.

Ginny las auf dem Brief nach: „Der Schulleiter gab gegenüber der Presse, eine Erklärung ab, ich finde diesen Ausspruch vielsagend! Er meinte: Sie, also die Schule, habe sich gegen fremden Einfluss verteidigt, nicht aber gegen die schwarze Magie."

Moody grunzte zufrieden: „Also, doch alles, schwarze Gesellen! Hätte ja auch nicht anders sein können."

Ginny fuhr fort: „Das magische Gefängnis wurde nicht so gut verteidigt, es ist in die Hände von Voldemorts Leuten gefallen. Dort dauern die Kämpfe auch noch an."

Das Gemurmel, welches wieder lauter geworden war, erstarb schlagartig, als Nanda um Ruhe bat. Ginny schaute in die Runde, nach kurzem Räuspern fuhr sie fort: „Leider gab es nicht nur hier in Rumänien Überfälle, auch in Britannien gab es mehrere Angriffe auf Geschäfte und auch auf die Lovegoods. Mister Lovegood liegt in St. Mungo, Luna kommt irgendwo unter oder sie kommt mit hierher. Felicitas hilft Luna, die brauchbaren Gegenstände aus dem zerstörten Haus der Lovegoods zu holen!

Leider haben wir nicht früher erfahren, da es im Ministerium für Magie in London einige Schwierigkeiten gibt. Harry nimmt gerade an einer Sitzung des Ministeriums teil, in der geklärt werden soll, warum die Informationen nicht weitergeleitet wurden."

„Ginny wo ist den Hermine und dieser Kyrill?" „Keine Sorge Mum, Hermine ist mit Kyrill bei einem Heiler, Ileana begleitet die Beiden."

„Ginny", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Heute Morgen kamen doch für Harry Informationen an, waren das nicht alle?"

„Richtig es kamen welche an, aber nicht alle. Der neue Unterstaatssekretär leitet vermutlich nur Informationen weiter, die nach seiner Meinung nach wichtig sind."

Vielleicht wissen Tonks und Remus mehr, sie richten gerade Schutzzauber bei den Longbottoms, im Weasley Laden in der Winkelgasse und bei der Familie Granger, ein. Bill und Charly sind im Drachenreservat um die Tiere vor möglichen Angriffen zu schützen."

„Ginny, wer soll denn schon Drachen angreifen?" „Mum", antwortete Ron „Leute die Drachen haben wollen, vielleicht!" „Du liest zu viele von diesen bunten Heftchen. Weshalb sollte man Drachen haben wollen, die kann man nicht zähmen!"

Die Tischglocke erklang, alle schauten wieder auf Ginny. „Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody wissen sie noch etwas Neues, wir haben ihnen alles gesagt. Ich denke, wir sollten das in Zukunft so halten. Die letzte Zeit fand ich schrecklich, ständig frage ich mich, warum man gewollt hat, dass niemand etwas erfährt?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Ginny, Harry meinte, dass wir nach vorn schauen sollen, und das Vergangene ruhen lassen!"

„Das ist nicht ganz die Ansicht von Harry, er meinte sicherlich, dass nicht im Orden darüber diskutiert werden soll! Hier ist aber nur Familie Weasley und nicht einmal alle. Den meisten Schaden hat meine Familie genommen, ich hoffe das ist ihnen bewusst. Die Vertrauensbasis unter den Familienmitgliedern ist erschüttert, war das ihr Ziel Professor Moody, oder warum wurde das alles hier veranstaltet? Ich denke eine Erklärung warum dies gemacht wurde wäre für meine Familie hilfreich, für Hermine sicherlich auch? Wir fordern auch Veränderungen, dies hat Harry auch schon mehrmals deutlich gesagt. Wenn keine kommen, werde ich am 1. September nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, auch das sollte ihnen Professor Dumbledore bekannt sein! Und nicht nur ich!"

„Ginny!" Der Aufschrei von Molly durchbrach die gespannte Stille im Raum.

„Wer soll den noch wegbleiben, mit wem willst du uns erpressen, mit dem vorlautem Gör vielleicht!", schimpfte Moody.

Nanda stellte sich demonstrativ neben Ginny.

„Professor Dumbledore, hat sie wohl nicht informiert?", meinte er ruhig. „Erpressen wollen wir hier niemand. Ginny und Harry wollen nur Änderungen, die zum Beispiel mehr Sicherheit auf Hogwarts gewähren, sonst werden sie zusammen mit, meiner Kusine, diesem ‚vorlautem Gör', nicht auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen!"

„Lady Ginny", Dobby war im Saal erschienen: „Mitteilungen für Professor Dumbledore und sie." Er überreichte die Kuverts und verließ den Saal.

„Hopkins wünscht, dass ich an der Sitzung teilnehme. Alastor, auch dich wollen sie sehen! Wir werden wohl das gemeinsame Mittagessen verschieben müssen."

„Zu lange sollten wir aber das Gespräch nicht verschieben Professor Dumbledore", entgegnete Ginny. „Morgen oder übermorgen werden wir hier verschwunden sein, über Dobby können sie uns jederzeit erreichen. Addy begleitest du die Herren zum Ausgang, ich denke, wir anderen bleiben hier im Schloss zusammen, bis wir weitere Informationen bekommen."

In die Stille, die entstanden war, knurrte Rons Magen. „Mensch Ron, wie kannst du nach diesen Ereignissen ans Essen denken. Geh in die Küche, dort wird irgendein Elf dir etwas geben", schlug Ginny ihm vor. „Ich gehe mal ein paar Leute begrüßen. George, Fred, Felicitas und Ileana, die sind nämlich gerade angekommen."

„Woher weist du das?" „Der Schutzzauber funktioniert, ich sehe sie in der Kugel."

Auf den Flur stießen sie auf Fred und George, die interessiert in jedes Zimmer sahen. „Wo kommt ihr den her?"

„Aus dem Koffer, Ron!"

„Mit dem Koffer, meint ihr wohl, wollt ihr länger bleiben?", erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley.

„Nein wir bleiben nicht länger, außerdem stimmt das mit ‚aus dem Koffer', ich sehe ihr müsst noch viel lernen!" erklärte George.

„He wer seit ihr den alles?" Ileana stürmte gefolgt und Felicitas in den Flur entlang.

„Ich bin Arthur Weasley." „Bist der Papa von Ginny und Ron?" Arthur nickte freundlich. „Wer bist du? Kommst du auch aus dem Koffer?", wollte Arthur wissen.

„Ich bin Ileana und wir kommen nicht aus dem Koffer, wir sind in den Garten appariert, Felicitas hat dann die Türe geöffnet. Habe ich zuviel erzählt?"


	31. Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!

**Ich hoffe Ihr seid überrascht! Ich habe mein Wort gehalten und dieses Kapitel früher veröffentlicht.**

Mein Dank gilt heute ganz besonders **Lea,** die mir meine ganzen Fehler vor Augen geführt hat. Dank Dir.

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 30**

Auf dem Flur stießen sie auf Fred und George, die suchend in jedes Zimmer sahen.  
"Wo kommt ihr denn her?"

"Aus dem Koffer, Ron!"

"Mit dem Koffer, meint ihr wohl. Wollt ihr länger bleiben?", erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley.

"Nein wir bleiben nicht lange, außerdem stimmt das mit ‚aus dem Koffer'. Ich sehe, ihr müsst noch viel lernen!" erklärte George.

"He, wer seit ihr denn alles?" Ileana stürmte gefolgt von Felicitas den Flur entlang.

"Ich bin Arthur Weasley."

"Bist du der Papa von Ginny und Ron?" Arthur nickte freundlich.  
"Wer bist du? Kommst du auch aus dem Koffer?", wollte Arthur wissen.

"Ich bin Ileana und wir kommen nicht aus dem Koffer, wir sind in den Garten appariert, Felicitas hat dann die Türe geöffnet. Habe ich zuviel erzählt?"

* * *

**31. Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!**

"Nein Ileana du hast nicht zuviel erzählt!"

"Feli, was macht Luna und wie geht es ihrem Vater?"

"Glück gehabt, würde ich sagen, Ginny. Die Beiden waren gerade auf der Suche nach einer mondsüchtigen, grünfarbigen Riesenschnecke oder so etwas. Als sie zurückkamen und das Todesserzeichen über dem Haus sahen, versagten die Beine von Papa Lovegood. Luna und ich haben eingesammelt, was noch brauchbar war und nun ist sie bei Neville. Bei ihm scheint sie sehr gerne zu sein. Aber du kannst sie bald selber fragen."

"Warum?"

"Geheimnis! Ginny, wer Überraschungen liebt, sollte nicht zu viel fragen!", flüsterte Nanda und die Freundin grinste.

Ginny gab es auf, sie kannte die beiden zu gut. Irgendeinen Bären würden sie ihr aufbinden, aber nicht die Wahrheit.  
"Wo ist denn eigentlich der Rest abgeblieben?", erkundigte sich Ginny bei Ileana, während Felicitas Arthur Weasley vorgestellt wurde.  
"Erst sind wir in ein Haus nach London gereist, dort hat sich Harry über irgendeine Nachricht furchtbar geärgert. Der ist dann in das Ministerium gereist, und wir sind über den Kamin weiter. Felicitas wohin sind wir von dem großen Haus in London aus hingereist?"

Felicitas setzte sich neben Ileana: "Von London sind wir zu meiner Tante Marbel, weil Parker den Patienten lieber außerhalb von St. Mungo behandeln wollte. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber er wird seine Gründe haben. Tante Marbel kann Großvater Kyrill so besser pflegen."

"He, du hast vergessen, dass Tonks als Großmutter den Heiler abgeholt hat."

"Richtig Ileana! Harry ist gleich in das Ministerium, nachdem er im Grimmauldplatz eine Nachricht, über den Überfall auf Luna erhalten hatte. Ich habe dann Luna geholfen während Hermine und auch du, Ileana, auf Kyrill aufgepasst "habt. Nachdem Tonks und Remus das mit den Schutzzaubern bei Neville und in der Winkelgasse erledigt hatten, sind sie mit Hermine zu ihren Eltern, um die auch so gut wie möglich zu schützen."

"Und Harry, sitzt noch im Ministerium."

"Ja, der kommt zurück, sobald er noch bei Gringotts war."

Molly beugte sich zu Ileana, die neben ihr saß: "Das viele Hin und Her, war das nicht zuviel für dich? Mir wird es mit dem Flohnetzwerk immer übel."

"Nein, das war toll, so viele tolle Häuser und nette Menschen. Gruselig war es in den Kerkern des großen Schlosses, bei dem schwarzen Zauberer. Aber der hat sich ganz nett mit mir unterhalten."

Felicitas wurde aufmerksam: "Was hat er den wissen wollen?"

"Ihr habt doch über den Mondkalender gesprochen und als ich mir den angeschaut habe, wollte er wissen, ob ich den Mond schon untergehen gesehen habe. Als ich nickte, meinte er nur, Kinder sollten eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlafen. Ich habe ihm dann, das mit deinem Saft erklärt, er hat nichts mehr gesagt, nur etwas gegrinst. Bevor wir gegangen sind, hat er mir ein Buch über Zaubertränke im ersten Schuljahr gegeben. Das soll ich dann mit nach Hogwarts bringen. Du darfst auch reinschauen, wenn du willst Felicitas. Hat er ausdrücklich gesagt!"

Fragend schaute Ginny Felicitas an: "Wie war die Reaktion von Snape und warum hast du von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen?"

"Nichts, er hat mich nur, nachdem ich ihn informiert habe, sehr gut gelaunt verabschiedet. Er wird wohl was ausbrüten!"

"Die Antwort auf den zweiten Teil meiner Frage, Felicitas McKinnon?"

"Zweiter Teil? Wir... äh... ich musste noch etwas besorgen", ganz unschuldig sah Felicitas Ginny an. Ginny und Nanda sahen sich kurz darauf wissend, an. Beide hatten das gefährliche Funkeln wohl richtig gedeutet. Was Felicitas erzählt hatte, war die kurze Variante, da kam wohl noch etwas nach.

Die Kristallkugel leuchtete auf. Interessiert sah Arthur Weasley hinein. Er bewegte seine Hände wie er es zuvor bei Ginny gesehen hatte, aber es tat sich nichts. Ginny führte die Bewegungen nochmals aus und sie sahen, wie Harry aus dem Kamin im runden Raum trat.

Kurz drauf begrüßte er alle. Es gab kein großes Essen, denn allen waren die Nachrichten von den Anschlägen auf den Magen geschlagen – fast allen –und so saßen sie in Gruppen zusammen. Bei Erzählungen über Indien und Rumänien, verstrich die Zeit und die Hauselfen deckten das Teegeschirr auf"Das ist aber edel. Dürft ihr das nehmen ohne den Kastellan zu fragen?"

"Oh Mum, das kommt alles aus London. Wir schauen nicht einmal in die Schränke des guten Kyrill." Zufrieden nickte Molly.

Dobby tauchte im Raum auf. Mit ernster Miene überreichte er Harry neben einer Infomappe, ein Kuvert. Ihm war der Stolz anzusehen: Er, der befreite Hauself, war Helfer und Freund von dem Jungen der lebte.

"Danke Dobby!" Harry nahm ihm die Mappe und das Kuvert ab, welches er gleich öffnete.  
"Hört Leute, Professor Dumbledore will zusammen mit einigen Lehrern und dem Ministerium einen Vorschlag ausarbeiten. Er will sich mit uns in ein paar Tagen treffen, seid ihr einverstanden?" Nachdem niemand widersprach, antwortete er dem Schulleiter mit ein paar Zeilen.

"Lord Potter, die Herren Fred und Bill Weasley sind zurückgekehrt und bitten um Einlass."

"Ja natürlich Addy, nur herein mit ihnen." Harry öffnete die Infomappe: "Noch etwas Leute, das Ministerium in Bukarest, hat die Lage wieder im Griff. Aus dem Gefängnis konnten fünf Inhaftierte endgültig entkommen, die restlichen Gefangenen haben sie wieder eingesammelt. Ich denke, wir können die Sicherheitszauber reduzieren."

"Aber nur etwas!"

"Wenn dir das lieber ist, Ginny, nur etwas. Am Besten du regelst das alleine. Addy unterstützt dich sicherlich gerne dabei."

"Bevor alle aufstehen und irgendwohin gehen, möchte ich euch um Verzeihung bitten. Zu Beginn der Ferien haben wir uns überzeugen lassen, dass wir euch so am Besten schützen können und später wussten wir nicht mehr, wie wir es euch erklären sollten", Arthur Weasley war es sehr unangenehm, so in der Aufmerksamkeit Aller zu stehen.  
"Wie wir aus den Gesprächen, beim Essen erfahren haben, hat sich da etwas gebildet, was wie ein zweiter Orden aussieht. Momentan glaube ich nicht, dass eine Konkurrenz oder gar eine Feindschaft besteht, sondern ein Nebeneinander. Unsere Bitte ist, dass ihr, wie auch wir im Orden, alles dafür tun, dass es eine gute Zusammenarbeit gibt. Zwingen können wir euch nicht, aber bitten!"

"Mr Weasley, Sie haben Recht, es liegt aber nicht an uns. Wir würden ja gerne zusammenarbeiten, zumal auch ein Teil von uns Mitglieder des Ordens sind. Wir wollen aber Gleichberechtigung und keine Bevormundung!"

"Harry, wir haben immer nur versucht euch von den Schrecken des Krieges fern zu halten, aber es geht nicht. Meist steckt ihr mitten drin. Deshalb werden Arthur und ich euch nach besten Kräften unterstützen, auch in der Hoffnung, dass ihr vielleicht etwas auf unsere Erfahrung hört. Als Zeichen, dass wir euch als gleichberechtigt ansehen, bitten wir euch das förmliche Sie "Sie" wegzulassen, einfach nur Arthur und Molly!"

Während des Beifalls schaute Felicitas sich fragend um.  
"Auch du, Felicitas, und Nanda sowieso", führte Molly aus. "Auch wenn mir, einige deiner Methoden sicherlich auch weiterhin nicht gefallen werden." Molly stand auf und nahm sie einfach in den Arm.

Als Molly sie wieder freigeben hatte, um Nanda zu umarmen, wurde ihr von Ginny der Arm um die Hüfte gelegt. Verwundert sah sie die Freundin an, die nun zwischen ihr und Harry stand: "Harry in meinen Koffer bitte!"

"Ginny das fällt im Saal aber auf, wenn wir drei auf einmal fehlen!"

"Sicher, Harry, fällt das auf, je länger desto mehr!"

Harry seufzte und sie landeten in Ginnys Koffer.

"Aber ihr könnt die Zeit die wir im Saal fehlen sehr verkürzen", meinte Ginny grinsend, "indem ihr mir gleich sagt, was ihr gemacht habt, nachdem Felicitas die arme Ileana einfach bei Snape geparkt hat.

"Ginny, weißt du eigentlich, dass du manchmal schlimmer bist als Molly?" Ginny grinste: "Danke für das Kompliment! Ich kümmere mich eben um meine Truppe, deshalb will ich wissen, was ihr angestellt habt.

"Wir haben ein paar Häuser angeschaut – ein paar Häuser magischer Familien. Schwarzmagischer Familien um genauer zu sein!", beichtete Harry.

"Warum, wolltet ihr etwa Malfoy oder McNair besuchen?"

"Noch nicht Ginny", antwortete Felicitas.

"Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie die Herrschaften sich weiter verhalten. Platt haben sie das Haus von Luna gemacht, einfach platt gemacht, und sollten sie wieder so etwas machen, wissen wir jetzt, wo wir einen Hausbesuch abstatten können."

"Seid ihr verrückt?"

"Nein, Ginny. Schau, wir wollen doch nur, dass Menschen wie Goyle und Crabbe auch mal mit Leuten wie Luna mitfühlen können", meinte Harry beinahe bestimmt.

"Aber nicht ohne Absprache mit mir, klar! Die zwei Herrschaften planen interessante, aber auch gefährliche Dinge und ich? Ich werde als Stellvertreterin einfach abgestellt zum Schutzzauber prüfen. So nicht! Ich will wissen was läuft. Wer sagt denn, dass meine Ideen nicht besser sind als eure?"

Beinahe gleichzeitig drückten Harry und Felicitas, Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Für unsere arme bemitleidenswerte Vertreterin!"

"Und ihr habt wirklich nichts angestellt?"

"Nein wir schwören!", meinte Felicitas ernst. "Wir haben nichts an den magischen Anwesen gemacht!"

"Gut", Harry legte seinen Arm um die beiden Mädchen. "Dann können wir ja zurückkehren, oder spricht was dagegen, Chefin?"

"Quatsch mit Chefin! Ich frage mich nur, warum du so schnell zurück willst?"

* * *

Hoch oben in Norden der britischen Inseln

* * *

"...und wie geht es dem Lovegood, Albus?" Der harte Klang der Stimme von Alastor Moody war in jedem Winkel des Büros zu hören. Albus Dumbledore hatte ein paar seiner Vertrauten zusammengerufen. Sie saßen an einem Tisch in seinem Büro und überlegten, wie weit sie den Forderungen der Jugendlichen nachgeben konnten. 

"Nach Aussage des Heilers war es ein schwerer Schock. Er erholt sich besser, seit er weiß, dass sein Archiv gerettet wurde. Luna und Felicitas waren die einzigen Gäste, die bisher zu ihm durften."

"Felicitas? Habe ich das richtig gehört?"

"Ja, Alastor. Harrys Freundin half Luna beim Aufräumen. Wenn sie eine Freundin von Luna ist, dann kommt sie mit Neville Longbottom und Susan Bones vermutlich auch gut aus."

"Und mit Susan stoßen wir wieder auf den Freundeskreis der McKinnons. Amelia war doch eine der besten Freundinnen von Marlene, oder?"

"Richtig, Minerva. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie unzertrennlich sie waren und auch an den Zusammenbruch, als Amelia von dem Tod ihrer Freundin..."

Ein Würgen unterbrach den Schulleiter. Minerva war aufgesprungen: "Ist dir nicht gut, Severus?"

"Wieso, ich mache doch nur dasselbe, was hier alle andauernd machen. Nur scheint es mir nicht zu gelingen, bereits Erledigtes wieder hochzuwürgen, um es erneut durchzukauen."

"Severus!", empört sah Minerva ihn an. "Du hättest sicherlich auch freundlicher sagen können, dass du dich langweilst."

"Können schon, wollen nicht! Frau Oberlehrerin."

"Jetzt Kinder, wir wollen uns doch nicht streiten!"

"Kinder ist gut Albus, ich glaube ich bin aus dieser Entwicklungsstufe heraus."

"Ich schließe mich der Einschätzung meiner Kollegin an. Was wollen sie Potter und seinen Freunden vorschlagen?"

Der Schulleiter sah zu einem der Fenster seines Büros auf die Ländereien hinaus.  
"Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Harry wirkliche Veränderungen sehen will. Ich habe ihn im Ministerium kaum wiedererkannt. So lebendig war es schon lange nicht mehr im ‚Geheimen Rat'. Wir haben alle zu hören bekommen, was wir seiner Ansicht nach falsch gemacht haben. Als Everard - zugegeben mit einem dummen Spruch - aus seinem Bilderrahmen versucht hat, ihn wieder auf den Boden zu holen, hat er ihn abgehängt und umgedreht an die Wand gestellt. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, beantragte er die Beisitzer aus dem Saal zu verbannen, und der Rat hat mich überstimmt."

Snape grinste leise vor sich hin: "So, so Everard labert dumm raus und Potter stellt ihn an die Wand, langsam bessert er sich! Wie haben das die ganzen Verwaltungshengste aufgenommen, dass sie auf den Flur gesetzt worden sind?"

Ein Gemälde räusperte sich und ersparte Dumbledore zu antworten. "Dilys, hast du etwas in Erfahrung gebracht?", fragte dieser stattdessen das Gemälde.

"Nun Harry ist weder in der Begleitung einer rothaarigen oder braunhaarigen jungen Frau oder mit einem kleinen Mädchen, im St Mungo erschienen. Auch nicht ein alter kranker Mann, Albus." Nachdenklich stand Dumbledore vor dem Gemälde einer seiner Vorgängerinnen, Dilys Dervent war Heilerin am St. Mungo, bevor sie ab 1741 zwanzig Jahre lang Leiterin von Hogwarts war. "Albus, seit wann machen denn Heiler Hausbesuche? Das gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht!"

"Schon wieder eine Geschichtsstunde!"

"Severus, bitte! Dilys, wer macht Hausbesuche?"

"Parker von der Abteilung AHW, du weist er betreut sonst annährende humane Wesen. Der wurde von einer alten Dame, die schwer an ihrem Stock ging, gebeten nach ihrem Mann zu sehen, und er ist mit einem Koffer und im weißen Umhang mit ihr außer Haus gegangen.  
Parker hatte sich noch erkundigt, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn gebeten hat. Albus, es war zu köstlich. Diese Altehat ein Bild, welches aussah wie ein Spiegel, aus ihrer großen Tasche geholt und dem Heiler gezeigt. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass Parker ihren Mann kennen müsse. Und was macht der Heiler? Er spricht mit dem Bild, alles nur um die Alte zu beruhigen. Leider konnte ich es nicht verstehen, weil irgendwo ein Geschirrwagen umgefallen war."

"Oh, vielen Dank, Dilys! Das war jetzt sehr wichtig für mich."

Dumbledore wandte sich lächelnd an Moody: "Die kleine Tonks ist doch nicht so dumm. Das war kein Bild, es war einer dieser Spiegen. Über den hat Harry sich sicherlich zu erkennen gegeben. Ganz schön raffiniert, das Mädchen!"

"Ich glaube es ist ziemlich dumm von uns zu glauben, dass nur unsere Seite die besten Einfälle hat. Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte nur an den falschen Moody erinnern! Vielleicht war die alte Dame auch ein Todesser, welcher dem Heiler über den Spiegel den Imperius aufgehalst hat. Wie lernt man so schön? Einfallswinkel gleich Ausfallswinkel." Snape drehte einen kleinen Handspiegel hin und her, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und Dumbledore hatte plötzlich braune Haare.

"Was sollte Harry denn mit einem Heiler?"

"Severus du bist über vieles informiert, aber nicht über alles!" Dumbledore hob den Zauber wieder auf und steckte sein Bart wieder sorgfältig in seinen Gürtel. "Hermine hat dem Kastellan von Orvasky eine Untersuchung in London versprochen und Harry übernimmt die Kosten."

"Hat er dir das erzählt", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

"Nein", Dumbledore lächelte." Die Schwester von Mister Radusinovic hat mich gefragt, ob das sein kann. Sie hielt mir das Schreiben ihres Bruders unter die Nase. Auch scheint ein kleines Mädchen mit nach London zu reisen. Am Ende des Briefes stand ganz arglos, von einem Kind geschrieben: Hermine nimmt mich mit. Ich komme dann mit Onkel Kyrill wieder zurück! Deine Ileana"

"Albus, ich unterbreche dich ungern.", meldete sich Dilys aus ihrem Rahmen. "Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass Parker wohlbehalten zurück ist. Er hat gerade seinen Koffer zurückgebracht und ist mit einer Melodie auf den Lippen nach Hause gegangen.

"Also, wir wissen nicht, wer es war, der Parker dort mitgenommen hat, aber nehmen wir mal an es war kein Todesser, sonst hätten wir Parker wohl nicht oder nicht so schnell wieder gesehen. Wenn es also Tonks war, war die Aktion gut geplant und umgesetzt, da gibt es eine ganz ordentliche Organisation um Harry, von der ich keine Ahnung habe."

"Nicht nur du!", pflichtete ihm Moody bei. "Wir alle hier wissen nicht, wie weit diese Verbindungen reichen."

"Das ist unkorrekt", bemerkte McGonagall. "Wir wissen, sie reichen bis nach Indien."

"Oh! Diese Gryffindors mit ihrem Wahrheitsfimmel!"

"Severus, dir liegen aber heute die kleinen Sticheleien sehr!", rügte der Schulleiter seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Albus Dumbledore beschwor eine Mappe auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Alastor ich weiß, man sollte nichts aufschreiben, aber ich brauche es um meine Gedanken zu sortieren, sie ist auch sicher verschlossen. Ich bitte also um absolute Verschwiegenheit."

Mahnend schaute der alte Mann in die Runde. Er betrachtete jedes Gemälde streng, ging auf das Gemälde von Nigellus Phineas zu, welches leer war. Nahm es von der Wand und trug es in seine Privaträume."

Die Portraits der alten Schulleiter waren ein Risiko, auch wenn sie meist leise vor sich hin schnarchten. Sie waren eine nicht beachtete Gefahr. Das kam Snape gleich in den Sinn, als er eine Gestalt bemerkte. Diese beobachtete das ganze Geschehen lächelnd. Zu Lebzeiten war er verhasst wie kein anderer Schulleiter gewesen, aber die Familie schien ihm jetzt über alles zu gehen. Snape konnte sich sonst nicht vorstellen, warum Nigellus ausgerechnet einen Potter unterstützte. Denn niemand anderes als dieser, legte beschwörend den Finger auf seinen Mund, als er Snapes Blick, auf dem Gemälde von Dippert, bemerkte, in dem er zu Gast war.

Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnügt, als er zurückkam: "Mitglieder der Familie Black oder Potter haben heute hier nichts zu suchen. Phineas Nigellus kann den Ausblick aus meinem Schlafzimmer genießen, sobald er zurückkommt. Es hat doch niemand etwas dagegen?"

"Nein, Sir es bringt uns aber nicht weiter, egal wo der alte Kerl hängt", mit einem fiesen Grinsen sah Snape auf das Gemälde von Dippert.

"Keine Sorge Severus, Dippert ist frei von jedem Verdacht!" Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch. "Nun wollen wir einmal zusammenfassen was wir wissen. Ohne eine gründliche Analyse, keine Lösung, oder wie war der Satz, Severus?

So, was wissen wir alles, oder besser welche Informationen habe ich gesammelt? Harry ist volljährig und zum Oberhaupt der Familien Black und Potter geworden, welche eigentlich nur aus ihm bestehen. Tonks gehört im weitesten Sinne dazu, Andromeda kümmert sich um diese Rangordnung in der magischen Welt nicht mehr.

Interessanter ist die Umgebung von Harry. Da ist Felicitas McKinnon mit ihrer Familie, mit der ich jetzt endlich Frieden geschlossen habe. Diese Familie ist durch die Mutter von Felicitas in Indien sehr einflussreich. Felicitas, so vermute ich, würde hier beinahe durch die UTZ-Prüfungen kommen, die ZAG Ergebnisse wurden hier anerkannt."

"Und wie waren die?"

"Alastor, bei mir hat sie Verwandlung noch einmal abgelegt. Beeindruckend, mehr fällt mir nicht dazu ein."

"Den Eindruck habe ich auch. In Zaubertränke hat sie ein Recht erworben, was noch nie vergeben wurde. Sie darf alleine in den Kerkern brauen, stimmt doch Severus?"

Der schwarzhaarige Professor nickte: "Ja, sie hat einen Wissensstand, der weit über dem Schulwissen liegt. Sicherlich ein Erfolg des Unterrichtes im sehr kleinen Kreis mit interessierten Schülern."

"Dann kommt an zweiter Stelle Ginny Weasley, unabhängig von den Eltern, mit einem Freund, der aus der Familie von Felicitas stammt, spielt sie eine große Rolle. Ich weiß nicht genau welche, aber ich denke sie hat großen Einfluss auf Harry und Felicitas."

"Was meinst du mit unabhängig von den Eltern?"

"Sirius hat in seinem Testament verfügt, dass Harry für Ginny aufkommen muss. Für die Ausbildung würde darin stehen, sagt Harry. Ich habe aber den Eindruck, dass er den Rahmen sehr weit ausgelegt hat. Wenn das Mädchen Eisblumen in Grönland züchten will, zahlt er das Forschungslabor!"

"Molly und Arthur sind die Eltern und die sagen, wo es lang geht! Albus, sie kann nicht tun, was sie will!"

"Alastor, ich sagte nicht umsonst unabhängig von den Eltern. Wenn sie heute beschließt, nach Indien zu ihrem Freund zu gehen, könnten die Eltern nur zuschauen. Gegen ihren Willen käme sie nicht zurück. Außerdem kann sie sich in die Häuser der Blacks zurückziehen, und da gehört nicht nur das Schloss Orvasky dazu. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es den zweiten Familiensitz der Blacks doch gibt."

"Dort kann sie aber nur mit Harry ein und ausgehen", vermutete McGonagall.

"Irrtum meine Liebe. Kurz vor der Versammlung im Grimmauldplatz, nach dem Kampf bei Gringotts, habe ich einen Ring mit dem Wappen der Blacks an ihrer Hand gesehen. Molly sagte, dass er plötzlich da war und kurz aufleuchtete, dann hat Ginny ihn mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegt. Sie muss von Harry sehr viele Befugnisse erhalten haben, sie kann ihn vermutlich komplett vertreten."

Alastor war aufgestanden: "Deshalb hat sie in Rumänien anstelle von Harry die Hauszauber ausgeführt. Kann sie dann auch über die Vermögen und die anderen Häuser verfügen, wenn dieser und seine Freundin nicht da sind?"

"Ja, ich denke schon!", meinte der alte Professor. "Remus und Tonks habe ich Stellungen im Orden und für sie an der Schule angeboten. Beide lassen sich aber mit ihrer Entscheidung reichlich Zeit. Geld scheint bei ihnen keine Zugkraft mehr zu sein. Außerdem spricht Tonks Harry mit ‚kleiner Bruder' an, sicherlich so eine Idee von Sirius.

Misstrauisch runzelte der alte Auror die Stirn: "Was mich stutzig macht: Wie kommen die so schnell von hier nach Rumänien. Portschlüssel sind genehmigungspflichtig und in das Ausland erst recht. Und das Apparieren lernen sie erst in der siebten Klasse!"

In der Hitze der Unterhaltung hatten alle den Hauselfen überhört, der das Eintreffen von Madame Bones melden wollte. Plötzlich stand sie im Raum.

"Mister Moody, bitte stellen sie diese Frage nicht so laut in der Öffentlichkeit. Das Ministerium hat mit Lord Potter eine Vereinbarung getroffen, die auch ein gewisses Recht auf Portschlüssel einschließt. Des Weiteren haben Sie die Mitteilungen des Ministeriums im Tagespropheten nicht ordentlich gelesen. Es haben viele der Schüler von Hogwarts in den Ferien Apparierkurse belegt und die Prüfung bestanden. Ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass Harry, Ginny und Felicitas, wie auch Neville, Luna und meine Nichte dabei sind. Aber das ist nur ein kleiner Teil. Hermine kann es nach meiner Information auch.

Eigentlich wollte ich die Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, die ich der Schulleitung aufgegeben habe. Das ist sicherlich das abschließende Gespräch, denn heute war Abgabetermin, wie viele Punkte Abzug gibt es für nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben, Professor Snape?"

"Nun, ich denke eine Strafarbeit, die einen gewissen Erinnerungswert hat! Sonst vergisst man sie zu schnell", bemerkte Snape.

"Nein, ich wehre mich gegen eine Strafarbeit nach einer ‚lächerlich veralteten Schulordnung', überhaupt gegen die ‚beinahe militärische Ordnung der Schule'", empörte sich Dumbledore belustigt. "Die Hausaufgaben sind erledigt Madam!"

"Albus, was waren das für Zitate?"

"Amelia, das Erste stammt von Harry und das Zweite hat mir Felicitas freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt. Aber nun zu den Hausaufgaben.

Es gibt künftig einen Katalog für Strafarbeiten, in dem nachzulesen ist welche Tat, welche Strafe zur Folge hat und es gibt eine Schlichtungskommission, die aus den Sprechern der Altersstufen aller Häuser und den Hauslehren besetzt ist. Pro Nase eine Stimme, etwas mehr Demokratie werden wir wohl wagen müssen.

Der Hauspokal wird zukünftig nicht nur nach dem Punktesystem vergeben, auch die Leistungen im Unterricht fließen mit ein. Der Punkteabzug unterliegt auch der Schlichtungskommission.

Die Vertrauensschüler sollen Vertrauen schaffen und nicht als Hilfspolizisten durch die Räume streichen und deshalb können sie in Zukunft nicht mehr ohne Lehrer Punkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten verteilen.

Eine ständig tagende Kommission aus Schülern, Lehrer(n), Schulleitung und Schulrat soll weitere Veränderungen besprechen.

Nun, was sagt ihr dazu?"

Beeindruckt schwiegen die Anwesenden kurze Zeit. Amelia reagierte als Erstes: "Nun für eine solch alte Institution, sind es schon ganz ordentliche Schritte. Ich sehe nur nicht, wo Harry in den Veränderungen auftaucht."

"Nun Amelia, Albus kann Harry nicht noch mehr hervorheben. Es würde nur Missgunst und Neid hervorbringen. Er erhält weiterhin privaten Unterricht, von mir und Professor Snape nehme ich an. Auch Albus wird ihm Dinge beibringen, welche nicht im Schulbuch stehen."

"Danke Minerva, außerdem hat er genug Einflussmöglichkeiten auf die Schule als Protector of Hogwarts und als Schulrat und diese wird er nutzen. Erinnere dich an die Sitzung des ‚Geheimen Rates'! Ich habe ihm bereits erlaubt, dass er einen Tag früher nach Hogwarts kommen kann. Er und seine Freunde werden den Hogwarts-Express nicht mehr benutzen."

"Du willst so viel Tradition aufgeben", Everard war in seinem Rahmen erwacht. Auch die anderen Portraits schauten nachdenklich.

"Ja, das werde ich. Harry hat Angst vor einem Überfall. Er meint, das Risiko für einen Überfall ist dort am Größten, wo jeder mit ihm rechnet. Diesem Argument kann niemand wiedersprechen. Leider spielt er aus diesem Grund auch kein Quidditch mehr. Er befürchtet, hier ein besonderes Ziel darzustellen."

Albus sah schmunzelnd in die Gesichter der Anwesenden: "Habe ich euch alle überrascht. Ansatzweise habe ich mich mit Minerva besprochen und mit meinen Vorgängern." Mit seiner Hand zeigte er auf die Portraits und blieb bei der kahlen Stelle an der Wand stehen an der Phineas' Bild gehangen hatte.  
"Oh ich darf nicht vergessen Phineas Nigellus wieder aus der Verbannung zu holen", meinte er leise kichernd. "Aber erst, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

"Ach ja, Professor Dumbledore. Portraits können die Rahmen nicht verlassen, wenn diese nicht an der Wand hängen, richtig?" Mit diesen Worten nahm Snape das Gemälde des alten Dippert von der Wand und stellte es vor die Türe."Ich traue ihm nicht ganz. Ihre Änderungen sind durchdacht, obwohl ich nicht ganz glauben will, dass sie ausreichend sind. Wie werden meine Kollegen, wie werden die Schüler darauf regieren? Ich denke für mich gibt es, auch mit der Neuordnung der Punkte und Strafarbeiten, keine Schwierigkeiten die Disziplin aufrecht zu erhalten, bei anderen Kollegen wohl eher! Mir reichen die Änderungen auf Hogwarts nicht, ich will mehr!"

Snape war an den Schreibtisch getreten und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen: "Ich will den Zaubertränkeunterricht auf Hogwarts reformieren. Ich brauche mehr Zeit Professor Dumbledore! Ich will in kleinen Gruppen von begnadenden Schülern und Schülerinnen fördern, egal aus welchem Haus."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen wir die in deinen Augen unfähigen Schüler einfach vom Unterricht befreien?"

"Schön wäre es. Was sollen wir unsere Kräfte an hoffnungslosen Fällen verschwenden!"

"Severus, nochmals, wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Ich werde in der ersten Klasse nicht mehr unterrichten. Besser gesagt ich werde nicht immer für sie da sein."

Minerva war aufgesprungen: "Und wer soll das machen? Albus was sagst du dazu?"

Dumbledore wiegte seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her: "Severus, bist du sicher, dass sie es kann und auch macht? Hast du das etwa schon mit ihr abgesprochen?"

"Nein, ich bin kein Schwätzer und ich will auch nicht, dass sie es von jemand anderem erfährt!" Snapes Augen suchten die Bilderrahmen ab und sein Ausdruck wurde bedrohlich, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.  
"Sie wird es machen, und was sie nicht kann, wird sie lernen! Sie fordert ständig Reformen, von etwas, was sie gar nicht kennt, oder nur vom Erzählen. Ich weiß, dass ich sie damit stellenweise sogar überfordern werde. Sie fordert mich ständig heraus, ich will sie da haben, wo sie um Hilfe bitten muss, wo sie nicht mehr weiter weiß. Die Lehrpläne muss sie selbst erarbeiten, Potter ist in Zaubertränke eine keine große Hilfe und im Unterrichten haben alle keine Ahnung. Sie muss ein Lehrkonzept erstellen, welches meiner Prüfung standhalten muss.

Potter stand schon öfter auf sich allein gestellt am Rande seiner Selbst und er ist gestärkt hervorgegangen. Ihr fehlen diese Erfahrungen ganz und gar, nur mit ihnen kann sie Potter helfen. Ich will wissen, wie sie es meistert. Sie wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich werde sie einbeziehen, sie und einige Andere auch. Ich werde diese Kontrahenten zu beschäftigen wissen, dass können sie mir glauben. Für Malfoy habe ich schon eine schöne Aufgabe. Er wird Verbesserungsvorschläge ausarbeiten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Minerva, mit was kannst du diese Granger beauftragen? Der Tollpatsch Weasley kann vielleicht mehr Sport organisieren, zusammen mit Longbottom und ein paar aus den anderen Häusern. Schaden tut es beiden nicht. Potter ist mit seiner Bedrohung und mit seinen Ämtern beschäftigt. Was halten sie davon?"

Genüsslich sah er in die Runde, der Coup war ihm gelungen. Nur Dumbledore schien aus seiner Überraschung als Erster wieder aufgewacht zu sein: "Alle hast du bedacht außer Ginny Weasley."

"Kann mich nicht um jedes rothaarige Ding kümmern, sonst komm ich noch in Verruf!"

"Ginny Weasley", nachdenklich klang die Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin.  
"Sie wird lernen müssen. In ihrer Klassenstufe ist sie spitze – sie könnte es schaffen, sie muss nur die ZAG Prüfungen in den Ferien ablegen, vielleicht Luna auch. Dann können sie zu Harry in die Klassenstufe."

"Was versprichst du dir davon, Minerva?"

"Sicherheit, sie wird ständig von ihren Freundinnen, von ihrem Bruder und natürlich auch von Harry umgeben sein. Das wäre mit Susan eine Gruppe von acht Personen, die ihre Schlagkraft zum Teil schon bewiesen hat."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich: "Oh, Miss Granger hilft mir bei meiner Sonderaufgabe von dir Amelia!"

"Sonderaufgabe für dich?"

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und einige Gegenstände flogen zurück an ihre Plätze.  
'Hauszauber für Muggelgeborene und solche, die eigentlich wissen sollten!' Es gibt eine Arbeitsgruppe, der Miss Granger die vergessenen Zauber beibringen wird. Nachdem sie diese bei mir gelernt hat. Die Gruppe soll bunt gemischt sein, jeder der möchte kann sich melden, egal aus welchem Haus. Wäre das auch (et)was für Susan?"

Amelia nickte anerkennend: "Nur das mit dem Einzelzimmer für Harry ist noch offen, oder?"

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und suchte nach einem Plan von Hogwarts: "Hogwarts hatte in früheren Zeiten mehr Schüler als heute, bedeutend mehr. Jetzt haben wir Klassenzimmer, die leer stehen. Nicht immer leer, ab und an finden dort zärtliche Treffen statt. Egal, die finden auch andere Plätze. Wir brauchen kaum Unterricht in leere Zimmer verlegen. Die leer stehenden Zimmer lassen sich geschickt mit den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen verbinden. Etwas umgestaltet ergeben sie schöne Zweibettzimmer für die Klassenstufe sechs und sieben, zumal in jedem Haus ein Schlafsaal mit umgestaltet werden kann."

Minerva McGonagall besah sich den Plan. "Wenn wir Ron und Harry ein Zimmer geben, sind wir sehr nahe an seinen Forderungen."

Snape beugte sich auch über den Plan und betrachtete die Schülerliste: "Wenn sie mit dem Weasley sprechen, dass dieser mit Longbottom ein Zimmer teilt, haben wir in Gryffindor, wie auch in Slytherin einen armen Schüler übrig. Wir könnten sie zusammen in ein Zimmer stecken. Sollten Potter und Malfoy die betroffenen Schüler sein, würde sich niemand daran stoßen, dass die bessere Alternative Einzelzimmer wären."

"Brillant, brillant Severus, wirklich ein geschickter Schachzug!" Moody ging im Zimmer auf und ab, sein Holzbein klopfte unregelmäßig.  
"Den einen können wir so fördern, den anderen besser kontrollieren!"

"Mister Moody, Hauslehrer von Slytherin bin ich und werde es auch bleiben. Wer wie kontrolliert wird, ist meine Sache. Selbst wenn Sie sich einmal mit dem Titel Professor schmücken sollten, werde ich mir von niemandem in die Suppe spucken lassen!"

"Keine Angst, Snape, so schnell wird das nichts mit dem Professor. Der Unterstaatssekretär Walker will lieber einen Ministeriumszauberer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten lassen."

"Alastor! Ich werde mich wohl beugen müssen. Ich hatte verschiedene Vorschläge, als letzten Vorschlag könnte ich dich nennen."

"Nein Albus ich hatte dir zugesagt, dem Orden zu helfen, aber nicht unterrichten. Vielleicht meinen zukünftigen Gegnern, das Kämpfen beibringen! Nicht mit mir! Ich kämpfe auf der Seite des Ordens, wer weiß, wie du von der Schule aus agieren kannst? Hast du niemand anderen!"

"Habe ich nicht! Tonks ist laut Walker zu jung, außerdem habe ich noch keine Bewerbung von ihr. Amelia, das Ministerium lehnt mir Lupin immer noch ab! Wir haben nicht nur gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, sondern auch gegen ein total verbocktes Ministerium, das mehr Kraft darauf verwendet, die Fassade der alten Ordnung aufrecht zu halten, als gegen das Böse zu kämpfen."

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf: "Albus du scheinst die Zitate einzusetzen wie es dir gefällt. Dieser Ausspruch von Harry im ‚Geheimen Rat' galt eigentlich mehr Walker und den Reformunfähigen, als mir. Er hat dich auch verdächtig lang angeschaut als der den Spruch vom Stapel gelassen hatte, vergessen?"

"Aber Amelia, ich bewege mich doch, mehr geht wohl nicht!"

"Alles zusammenbetrachtet komme ich nicht umhin dir ein 'Ohnegleichen' zu attestieren", meinte Amelia versöhnlich. "Und Hopkins, kann mit dem sicher auch leben."

Alle nickten beeindruckt.

"Amelia, kommst du mit nach Rumänien ich muss den Vorschlag den Jungendlichen unterbreiten?"

"Danke für die Einladung, aber ich muss mit Susan, Neville und Luna sprechen. Im Ministerium muss das Prüfungsangebot veröffentlicht werden. Alles muss ordentlich vorbereitet sein. Wenn ich auf die Verschwiegenheit der Beteiligten vertrauen kann, können wir die Prüfung vor dem Lernen ablegen lassen, ich muss nur die Gewissheit haben, dass sie es vor Schulbeginn wissen und niemand plaudert! So schnell kannst du es Harry nicht vorschlagen. Wie gesagt wir brauchen etwas Zeit. Solche Dinge muss ich selbst im Ministerium konspirativ vorbereiten. Sagen wir eine Woche!"

"Gut ich hoffe Harry stimmt zu", antwortete Dumbledore schnell und auch die Professoren Snape und McGonagall nickten. "Ich werde ihm gleich ein paar Zeilen schreiben."

"Warum schreibst du es nicht gleich an die Hilfslehrerin der Giftküche?"

"Mister Moody, etwas mehr Zurückhaltung, außerdem wäre sie nicht der perfekteste Ansprechpartner. Für solche Angelegenheit gibt es in dem Kreis eine andere Hausnummer. Professor Dumbledore, schreiben Sie ruhig an Potter, er wird das Schreiben schon weiter leiten. Sie informieren uns, ich werde mit Minerva den Spezialunterricht planen."

"Schön, Alastor und ich werden die Bilder wieder aufhängen, ich möchte mich nicht mit den alten Knaben anlegen.

Snape und McGonagall verließen nach der Bones das Büro. Während Albus die Bilder wieder an ihre Plätze hängte, las sich Moody, die Notizen von Dumbledore durch.

"Albus, bist du dir klar was du da geschrieben hast: Legilimentik, Okklumentik, die Vermutung, dass in Indien in Harry eine Magie geweckt wurde, die wir hier nicht kennen. Selbst eine neue Organisation, eine Art Orden ziehst du in Erwägung?"

Der Angesprochene nickte: "Harry ist es gelungen durch Vertrauen und auch der konsequenten Verfolgung seines Zieles eine Welt um sich herum aufzubauen, die nach außen wie eine Organisation wirkt. Wie ein neuer Orden, nur viel breiter ausgelegt als der Phönixorden. Hast du Amelia gehört? Selbst sie ist bereit bei den Prüfungen zu schummeln! Ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass Minerva und Snape nicht nur ihre Fachbereiche unterrichten."

"Wie breiter ausgelegt, du meinst mehr Leute als beim Orden des Phönix?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht, noch nicht! Er, besser gesagt sie, kümmern sich mehr um die persönlichen Belange ihrer Freunde. Luna wird nicht allein gelassen, der Weasley-Laden hat einen neun Teilhaber bekommen."

"Harry?"

"Nein, der Vater von Nanda ist eingestiegen. Sie wollen tatsächlich Scherzartikel in Indien vertreiben. Fortunekeeper hat mich informiert, dass eine Meldung an das Ministerium versehentlich vergessen wurde. Wir kamen darüber ein, dass sie wohl nicht angekommen ist. Dafür habe ich erfahren, wer die indische Familie hier vertritt, du darfst raten!"

"Felicitas, ist doch klar!"

"Nein, Ginny Weasley, ich glaube dieses Mädchen habe ich in ihrer Rolle unterschätzt. Von ihr kommt der familiäre Teil, sie hält das Ganze zusammen. So wie sie auch als Schülerin ist, aufgeschlossen, interessiert und natürlich auch fürsorglich. Das ist aber genetisch bedingt. Außerdem ist Nanda doch ihr Freund und das Geld kommt aus dem indischen Teil der Familie."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich auf das Gemälde von Phineas Nigellus: "Ich glaube er hat es mir verübelt, er ist noch nicht in seinen Rahmen zurückgekehrt!"

"Besser so Albus, er gehört sicherlich auch zu diesem Syndikat Potter, schließlich war er der Ur...urgroßvater von Sirius."

Moody las sich die Mappe von Dumbledore nochmals durch: "Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!"

Der alte Schulleiter setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl: "Ja, das musste wohl so sein, wenn einer so stur ist wie ich."

"Und nun?", nachdenklich hatte sich Moody zurückgelehnt. Schweigen breitete sich aus.

"Und nun", nahm Dumbledore die Aussprache wieder auf.  
"Und nun, müssen wir mitmachen, sonst stehen wir verdammt alleine da, spätestens am zweiten oder dritten September werden sich die Schulkameraden Harrys aus der Gruppe, welche nach mir benannt wurde, dem Syndikat Potter-Black anschließen. Wenn er denn kommt, wenn nicht habe ich der Öffentlichkeit wohl einiges zu erklären. Vielleicht mache ich auch Minerva den Weg frei."


	32. Vertrauen ?

Hallo,  
die Tage werden länger und somit die Zeit zum Schreiben kürzer, deshalb hat dieses Kapitel etwas gebraucht.

Mushati47 und Lea, haben mich hervorragend beraten, was wiederum Änderungen zu folgen hatte. Ganz herzlichen Dank an Euch.

Die Änderung machen das Lesen einfacher, ihr wisst garnicht, dass ich in der Lage bin eine Seite mit einem Satz zufüllen. Und vor solchen Satzmonstern werdet ihr unter vielem anderen auch durch die Arbeit der Betaleser geschützt.

Viel Spaß dabei! Ein Geheimnis will ich noch verraten, wir, alle drei lesen gerne Reviews - also, macht uns eine kleine Freude.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 31**

Moody las sich die Mappe von Dumbledore nochmals durch: „Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!"

Der alte Schulleiter setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl: „Ja, das musste wohl so sein, wenn einer so stur ist wie ich."

„Und nun?", nachdenklich hatte sich Moody zurückgelehnt. Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Und nun", nahm Dumbledore die Aussprache wieder auf.  
„Und nun, müssen wir mitmachen, sonst stehen wir verdammt alleine da, spätestens am zweiten oder dritten September werden sich die Schulkameraden Harrys aus der Gruppe, welche nach mir benannt wurde, dem Syndikat Potter-Black anschließen. Wenn er denn kommt, wenn nicht habe ich der Öffentlichkeit wohl einiges zu erklären. Vielleicht mache ich auch Minerva den Weg frei."

**

* * *

32. Vertrauen? **

Leise plätscherte das Wasser über die vielen Schalen des Brunnens in dessen Becken. Große Bäume im Garten schützten vor der grellen Sonne. Felicitas liebte diesen Hof, er strahlte einfach Ruhe aus. Manchmal ging es in dem riesigen Gebäude zu wie in einem Taubenschlag, den es kamen ständig neue Gäste oder reisten ab.

Für diesen Nachmittag hatte sie sich mit Ginny, Tonks und auch Hermine hier verabredet. Ein Nachteil hatte dieses Haus, zaubern war verboten. Besser gesagt man sollte es hier nicht, denn die meisten Gäste waren nicht mit der Gnade der Magie gesegnet. Diese Redewendung hatte sie von ihrem Onkel. Er verabscheute, den abschätzigen Begriff Muggel, da er sehr viel Wert auf Gleichbehandlung legte.

„Meint ihr, Phineas hat die Wahrheit berichtet?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Das würde ja große Veränderungen für Hogwarts bedeuten."

„Ja, wir werden die alte Schule kaum wieder erkennen", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie der alte Kasten belebt aussieht. Ihr müsst mir aber gleich alles zeigen und jeden vorstellen. Ich war noch nie auf einer Schule. Ich kann mir das kaum ausdenken."

Hermine sah Felicitas überrascht an: „Heißt das, Ihr kommt doch nach Hogwarts?"

„Meinst Du Harry hätte mit Ginny VgdDK geübt, wenn er nicht kommen würde? Wenn es so kommt wie der alte Phineas berichtet hat, sind wir pünktlich da. Nur die Zugfahrt sparen wir uns, ihr reist doch mit uns an?"

„Ginny was ist das für ein Gefühl mit Harry zusammen zu üben?"

„Anstrengend ist das, weil er es immer besser haben will, genauso wie in Zaubertränke. Ich habe da eine Lehrerin, der gut nicht gut genug ist!"

„Nein ich dachte, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn ihr gemeinsam zaubert. Er also seine Hand auf die Schulter legt und Ihr eure Magie gemeinsam einsetzt?"

Felicitas grinste frech, während Ginny angestrengt nach einer Antwort suchte. „Hermine, das prickelnde Gefühl, das leicht Beben lässt sich am besten mit... nun Du weißt, was ich meine, vergleichen."

Hermine sah irritiert die Freundin an.

„Doch Hermine genauso wie, nur eben nur fast wie. Du musst es einfach einmal mit Harry oder Nanda ausprobieren."

Die Gesichtsfarbe von Hermine wechselte von leicht Rosa auf Dunkelrot. „Hermine, Ginny meinte, Du solltest das Zaubern mit einem von den Beiden ausprobieren! Komm ich, kann es dir auch zeigen!", bot Felicitas an.

„Wir dürfen hier doch nicht zaubern!", erinnerte Hermine.

Plötzlich kicherte Tonks leise vor sich hin. „Rück raus Tonks, was amüsiert dich so!"

„Ich weiß es ist unfair, ich habe auch gestaunt, wie bunt wie toll hier alles ist, aber Molly... sie war einfach erschlagen von der ganzen Pracht. Am besten war Mollys Gesichtsausdruck, als wir alle mit der Mutter von Nanda in die Schneiderei im Basar gingen, er war zu köstlich."

Ginny nickte: „Als sie sich die Preise erfuhr, ist sie beinahe ausgeflippt. Ich habe Mum noch nie mehr als ein Kleidungsstück kaufen sehen, dort hat sie aber zugeschlagen."

„Macht euch nicht zu sehr über Molly lustig", mahnte Hermine. „Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben lang sparen müssen, jetzt bekommt sie von dir einen Gutschein, nachträglich zu ihrem Geburtstag. Exakt für diese Schneiderei und sie merkt, dass das hier viel billiger ist. Ich war auch verwundert, was sie sich alles kaufen konnte. Gut die Preise sind nicht vergleichbar, aber alles auf den Gutschein?"

„Hermine, genieße doch die frische Luft und die Wärme. Lass das doch Mollys Sorge sein."

„Du hast ja Recht, Felicitas, aber trotzdem wundert mich das."

„Hermine, so gut kenne ich dich ja schon. Ich weiß, Du gibst nie nach, wenn Du etwas wissen willst. Der Gutschein war für den Stoff der Kleider, der Rest wurde anders geregelt."

„Wie geregelt?

„Mensch Hermine! Die Mutter von Nanda war dabei, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sie einkaufen geht. Meist bestellt sie die Handwerker oder Händler zu sich, oder schickt Angestellte zum Einkauf. Nein dieses Mal wollte sie dabei sein, um Molly zu beraten. Hast Du nicht den überraschten Aufschrei der Eigentümerin gehört! Da kommt doch tatsächlich die Frau des Bruders des Maharadschas in ihren Laden. Das ist sehr unüblich. Das mit dem Gutschein hat Nanda geklärt, der wurde dankend entgegengenommen, die Rechnung geht an jemand ganz anderen. Frag aber jetzt nicht weiter, das gehört sich hier nicht! Geschenke werden genommen, wenn nicht ist der Geber tödlich beleidigt! Nimm und sag einfach ‚danke! Irgendwann kannst Du auch mal was schenken. Rechne aber nur nicht auf. Es ist doch logisch, dass der Reichere mehr schenkt, als der, der wenig hat. Dies war halt das große Dankeschön an Molly."

„Ein großes Dankeschön für was, Felicitas?"

„Vorgestern bei Ginnys Geburtstag, gab es für Indien ganz ungewöhnliche Sachen, europäische Kuchen, Torten mit Sahne. Das findest Du hier nirgends, genauso wenig wie eine Frau aus der Kaste der Brahmanen, zusammen mit einem Gast in der Küche des Hauses."

Ginny kicherte nun auch los: „Am Abend vorher hat sie sich die Küche von einer alten Dienerin zeigen und erklären lassen, es hat ihr auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich denke, es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass die Beiden gemeinsam Kuchen backen. Hat euch mein Geburtstag gefallen? Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er so groß ausfällt. Die Überraschung ist euch geglückt. Ich komme zum Frühstück, irgendetwas fliegt scheppernd zu Boden. Tonks erst habe ich an dich gedacht, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Neville da war. Luna, Susan, Neville, meine Brüder und ihr – ich war ganz platt. Ich kam mir vor wie im Fuchsbau."

Felicitas strahlte: „Das freut mich. Nanda hat sich aufgeregt, weil ich es beinahe verraten habe. Onkel und Tante scheinen dich sehr zu mögen, sie haben wirklich ein großes Fest daraus gemacht. Die ganze Familie war eingeladen."

„Nicht nur seine Eltern mögen dich, er tut es auch!", warf Tonks ein.

„War ja nicht zu übersehen! Der hat dich ja mit Geschenken überhäuft!" Hermine schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Ginny strahlte: „Selbst vom Maharadscha habe ich eins bekommen, dass er es am Abend selbst überreicht hatte, war einfach umwerfend."

„Ginny Du hörst dich schon beinahe an wie eine Einheimische, mit den gedanklichen Verbeugungen vor dem Maharadscha."

„Ja, Tonks, muss ich doch auch. Wenn ich irgendwann Nanda heirate, dann ist er auch mein Familienoberhaupt, das von allen mit Respekt behandelt wird: Jeder hört auf ihn und lässt ihm den Vortritt, fast jeder."

„Danke für die Ohrfeige, Ginny. Ich kann mir doch von meinem Onkel nicht das beste Stückchen Fleisch wegnehmen lassen, ich stand vor ihm am Buffet, außerdem hat er es mir auf den Teller gelegt."

„Nachdem Du es ihm mit deinem Treue-Hunde-Blick und einer großzügigen Geste überlassen hast. Wie war dein Spruch dazu noch mal: Selbstverständlich für dich Onkel, obwohl es eigentlich auf mich gewartet hat."

Felicitas grinste zufrieden: „Ginny Du hast es erkannt. Wenn man nach Außen die Fassade wahrt, kommt man auch mit den höheren Tierchen sehr gut aus."

Komischerweise dachte Felicitas in dem Zusammenhang gleich an Snape, bei ihm war es das Gleiche. Er forderte Respekt, hier in Indien hieß es Beachtung des Ranges, Ehrbekundungen oder so. Wenn die Herren das Gewünschte erhielten und niemand auf den Gedanken gebracht wurde, es wurde nur eine Fassade aufrecht gehalten, waren sie ganz umgänglich.

„Hat jemand Snape verstanden? Ich frage mich, warum hat er mich nicht zur Rede gestellt? Er hat sich verhalten wie immer. Selbst bei dem Sonderunterricht mit Harry, kein Vorwurf, keine dumme Bemerkung! Was Ileana ausgeplaudert hatte, war doch Hinweis genug, ich befürchte da kommt noch etwas nach."

„Warum? Ist doch nichts passiert. Hermine Du hast doch mit ihr gesprochen?"

Hermine nickte und antwortete Tonks: „Ja sie ist von den Tagen, die sie mit in Indien war, ganz begeistert. Die meisten ihrer Freunde glauben ihr nicht, dass sie echte Elefanten und Tiger im Urwald gesehen hat. Ich glaube sie hat viel gelernt."

„Hör mir auf mit lernen, wenigstens heute will ich davon nichts hören", stöhnte Ginny auf. „Ihr könnt mir glauben, so anstrengend habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Was haben die sich dabei gedacht? So viel Stoff und das in den Ferien!"

„Das Angebot von McGonagall war doch toll. Stell Dir vor, Ginny, Du bist nach den Prüfungen in unserer Klasse!"

„Ja Ginny und Luna sind dann in unserer Klassenstufe. Wie zufällig, dass das Angebot dieses Jahr kommt", bemerkte Felicitas trocken.

„Feli was hast Du jetzt wieder zu meckern?"

„Schau Hermine, das lief alles sehr rund. Zu rund für meine Begriffe. Wir wurden nach Hogwarts eingeladen, nur um zu erfahren, was in der Zeitung auch zu lesen war."

„Felicitas, ich weiß nicht, was Du hast. Du tust Professor McGonagall Unrecht", unterbrach sie Hermine. „Selbst Harry hat kritischer reagiert als sonst. Sie wollten uns dieses Mal, vor der Zeitung informieren. Vergesse nicht, dass wir nun sogar regelmäßig unterrichtet werden."

„Du kannst das ja schon alles", maulte Ginny, „ich muss das Ganze lernen. Trotzdem, VgdDK mit Dumbledore war erste Sahne. Der Patronus von Susan war schauerlich. Bist Du eigentlich nicht über das Skelett erschrocken, Felicitas?"

„Nein, ich kannte es schon. Als die Umbridge Tante Arabella angegriffen hatte, habe ich es schon gesehen, nur hatten wir da ganz andere Sorgen. - Ich glaube ich war die Erste, welche in den Ferien vom sprechenden Hut ausgewählt wurde."

„Hast Du ihn schon vorher mal gesehen, er hat Dich ja richtig freudig begrüßt. Warum hast Du ihn nach der Auswahl aufbehalten, wir mussten ihn gleich weitergeben."

„An wen Hermine? Es war sehr interessant, er hat mir sicherlich die ganze Geschichte von Hogwarts ins Gehirn gepflanzt. Nebenbei hat er nach Informationen gesucht."

„Er hat hoffentlich nicht zu viel gesehen, Feli!"

„Nein Ginny, nicht zu viel. Sollte er alle Bilder an Dumbledore weitergeben, sieht dieser, dass Harry noch andere Qualitäten hat. Solche die er nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde, denn diese entfalten sich nur, wenn wir alleine sind."

„Feli, Du wirst ihm doch nicht Erinnerungen gezeigt haben, die nur Dich und Harry was angehen?" Hermin sah sie entsetzt an.

Felicitas grinste breit: „Wer sagt denn, dass der Hut plaudert? Sollte er es tun, dann hat der alte Herr vielleicht auch seine Freude daran!"

„Du bist unmöglich – genauso wie bei Molly, die Gute ist seinerzeit schier ausgeflippt", warf Tonks ein. „Hast Du es meinem ‚kleinen Bruder' gesagt? Der sollte wenigstens wissen, warum ihn Dumbledore demnächst, einen bewunderten Blick zu wirft!"

„Felicitas, wann bist Du eigentlich mal wieder verreist?", fragte Ginny lauernd.

„Nächste Woche wollte ich Snape den Kräuterbasar von Eschnapur zeigen. Er findet immer in den ersten Nächten, des zunehmenden Mondes statt. Warum?"

„Nun ich muss doch wissen, wann ich Dich vertreten kann. Dann weiß ich, soviel wie der ‚sprechende Hut'!"

Ein Kissen landete als Antwort in Ginny' Gesicht. Mitten in der Kissenschlacht, die sich entwickelte hatte, störte Hermine: „Wo ist denn eigentlich Harry, der ist doch nicht mit Ian, Remus und Ron unterwegs?"

„Nein der ist mit dem Abt des Klosters und Nanda nach Nepal. Sie sollen dort Unterricht, bei den Gurkha im Nahkampf, mit Dolch und Messern, erhalten. Ich befürchte, die kommen total erschöpft zurück."

„Deshalb war er so schlecht drauf?"

„Nein Tonks, das ist es nicht, das haben die beiden sich selbst ausgesucht. Sie wollen sich auch mit nicht magischen Mitteln verteidigen können. Der Abt hat zugestimmt, da sie ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten, dort in den Bergen besser ausbilden können, als hier in der Stadt. Harry macht sich um die vielen, scheinbar lieb gemeinten Angebote aus der Winkelgasse seine Gedanken."

„Ach Du meinst das Angebot von Madame Malkins. Sie wollen ihn nach Feierabend bedienen, damit er nicht warten muss. Oder die Aktion von Flourish & Blotts, die ihm die Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr gratis zugeschickt haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich darüber nicht freut?", fragend schaute Tonks in die Runde. „Wir haben die Bücher getestet alles war in Ordnung."

„Harry meint es hängt mit den Überfällen zusammen, sie wollen nicht mehr mit ihm in Zusammenhang gebracht werden", meinte Felicitas traurig.

„Wenn er nur nicht schon wieder in eine depressive Phase fällt, statt ‚ich gefährde alle', in die ‚Anderen schützen sich vor mich'. Was meint den Abhijat dazu?"

„Tonks diesmal ist er sehr besorgt, zusammen mit dem Abt suchen sie nach einem Weg Harry zu helfen sollten sich die Befürchtung bestätigen." Felicitas nachdenkliche Worte hinterließen eine Stille, die nur durch die Vögel unterbrochen wurde.

„Und welche Läden haben ihm solche Vergünstigungen eingeräumt?", fragte Tonks interessiert. Ginny fing in einer Mappe an zu suchen: „Hier habe ich eine Liste, frag lieber, wer nichts geschrieben hat, bis auf ein paar kleine Geschäfte, die er nie besuchen wird, wie Damenunterwäsche und ein Geschenkladen haben alle ihm ihren Hausservice angeboten sogar die magische Tierhandlung! Fred und George, wie auch Gringotts natürlich nicht, die betritt er aber seit der Sache mit dem Testament auch nicht mehr durch den Eingang!"

„Woher weißt Du das alles so genau, Ginny?"

„Hermine, ich vertrete die zwei Turteltäubchen, wenn sie wieder bei irgendwelchen Sachen nicht zu stören sind, deshalb muss ich auch alles wissen. Felicitas oder hast Du wiedereinmal einen Brief nicht weitergeben?"

Felicitas schüttelte den Kopf und schaute besorgt: „Harry hat bis jetzt noch nicht reagiert, aber wenn er seinen Verdacht bestätigt bekommt, haben wir ein großes Problem."

* * *

Weit weg auf den Britischen Inseln

* * *

Der Junge wälzte sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt auf seiner Matratze, die Augen traten hervor, aber keine Schreie, kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Der kleinere Bruder starrte ohnmächtig vor Wut auf die Schwarzgekleideten, die mitten in der Nacht in das kleine Haus der Familie eingedrungen waren.

Die Eltern mussten hilflos zusehen, wie ihr ältester Sohn gefoltert wurde. Hilflos, weil etwas sie daran hinderte, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Der Vater zerrte an unsichtbaren Fesseln. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der magischen Welt. Deshalb verstand er nicht, warum ihm, dem sonst kräftigen Mann, keine Bewegung möglich war.

Unerträglich war es den Jungen sich vor Schmerzen winden zu sehen, ohne dass Schreie die bleierne Stille durchbrachen und ihm so etwas Erleichterung verschaffen konnten.

Nur eine der beiden schwarz vermummten Gestalten sprach wüste Drohungen aus, laut genug damit sie alle im Raum hörten, aber die Nachbarn keinen Verdacht schöpften. Das leise metallische Surren störte niemand. Die Todesser hinter ihren Masken konnten es nicht zuordnen, und die anderen hatten wirklich größere Probleme. Nur der Junge, der vor dem Kamin, bewegungslos saß, hoffte inständig, dass wenigstens dieses Zeugnis der Gewalttat blieb, selbst wenn sie alle dies hier nicht überleben würden. Er hatte vorgesorgt, dass es jemand bekommen würde, der damit was anfangen konnte. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie das hier nicht überleben würden. Die anfängliche Hoffnung auf das Überfallmeldesystem, des Ministeriums hatte er schon aufgegeben, vielleicht war der Notruf in der Zentrale der Auroren angekommen, würden sie ihnen aber zu Hilfe eilen? Gleich, nachdem sie das Ploppen gehört hatten, aktivierte Colin das versteckte Gerät. Er schaltete das Muggelgerät ein. Es war das was ihm gerade einfiel.

Plötzlich war es hell im Zimmer, magisches Licht erhellt den Raum gnadenlos grell. Mit Flüchen griffen die eingetroffenen Auroren die Todesser an, welche entkommen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er und sah auf das Bett seines Bruders, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte sich an einen schönen Abend erinnern, heimlich hatten sie im Kinderzimmer gezaubert. Erlaubt war es ja, aber sie wohnten in einem reinen Muggelgebiet. Ja jetzt erinnerte er sich, nur waren diese Gedanken nicht ganz klar. Er konnte sich zum Beispiel nicht an die Zaubersprüche erinnern, die letztendlich dazugeführt hatten, dass Colin nun im Krankenhaus lag. Nicht im Krankenhaus, in dem er wegen seinem Blindarm lag, sondern im magischen Krankenhaus St. Mungo.

Die mahnenden Worte des Auroren lagen ihm noch in den Ohren, diese waren überraschenderweise ganz klar. „Wenn ihr versprecht nicht mehr mit solchen Zaubern zu experimentieren, verzichten wir auf eine Anzeige." Für seinen besinnungslosen Bruder stimmte Dennis zu, eine Anhörung von dem Zauberergericht wollte er nicht. Sie waren die ersten Zauberer seit langem in der Familie Creevey, er wollte nicht, dass sie zum Gespött der magischen Welt wurden.

„Dennis!", seine Mutter schaute besorgt in das Zimmer. „Richtig peinlich war das, wie es in eurem Zimmer aussah. Du wirst es aufräumen und zwar ganz normal ohne einen Hokuspokus. Wir können froh sein, dass der magische Polizist gestern von einer Anklage abgesehen hat. Einfach irgendwelche Flüche auszuprobieren."

Dumpf im Hinterkopf sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass da was nicht ganz stimmte. Sie hatten sich geschworen, zu Hause nie Flüche auszuprobieren. Nachdenklich fing er an sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, bis er die neue Videokamera sah. Sie stand auf dem Schrank, die beste Position das ganze Zimmer zu filmen. Dennis fragte sich warum. Unten schlug die Türe zu, er sah seiner Mutter nach, die zu ihrem Supermarkt ging, dort arbeitete sie seit Kurzem. Schnell holte er die Kamera vom Schrank, die zu seiner Überraschung noch eingesteckt war. Was er zu sehen bekam, war furchtbar!

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Hagrid stürmte in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Professor!" Dumbledore hob den Kopf und sah Hagrid erwartend an. „Hagrid, was bei Merlin ist passiert."

Außer Atem überreichte Hagrid einen hastig geschriebenen Brief. „Von dem kleinen Creevey, wir müssen ihm den Wunsch erfüllen. Der Brief schreit nach Hilfe!"

Schnell überflog der Schulleiter die hingeschmierten Zeilen und reichte ihn schweigend an McGonagall weiter. Dumbledore machte sich am Kamin zu schaffen und kurz drauf erschien das Gesicht der stellvertretenden Ministerin. „Amelia, heute Nacht wurde Colin Creevey Nacht St. Mungo eingeliefert, sein kleiner Bruder ist ganz durcheinander. Ich hätte gerne beide hier auf Hogwarts, stimmst Du dem zu?"

„Albus, warum? Die beiden haben sich irgendwelche Flüche an den Kopf geworfen und einer liegt nun eben im ..."

„Nein", unterbrach McGonagall das Gespräch: „Weder Dennis und Colin tun so etwas! Da muss mehr dahinter sein!"

„So? Wir haben extra eine neue Gruppe von Auroren für solche Einsätze zusammengestellt, deren Bericht war aber eindeutig, Walker hält große Stücke auf sie. Aber wenn es euch so wichtig ist, werde ich Colin mit dem nächsten Auror nach Hogwarts bringen lassen."

„Nein Amelia, Minerva wird ihn abholen und ich schaue nach Dennis!"

„Gut Albus, ich werde mit Minerva kommen! Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" Der Schulleiter dachte kurz nach. „Ja, bitte die Nichte von Marlene nebst Anhang zu kommen. Dennis will unbedingt mit ihm sprechen und er schreibt wir brauchen ein Fernsehgerät, was auch immer das ist?"

Überrascht schaute der Schulleiter auf, als er mit Dennis in sein Büro zurückkam. Die Schulsachen und Kleider der beiden, wie auch einen Koffer aus Metall hatten sie mitgebracht. Dumbledore hatte erwartet, dass wenigstens Minerva mit Colin hier auf ihn warten würde. Suchend sah er sich um. „Albus", erklang eine sonore Stimme aus einem Bilderrahmen. „Eigentlich sollte ich nicht mehr mit dir reden, mich einfach in das Schlafzimmer zu hängen. Aber Harry lässt dir ausrichten, dass man sich in dem Haus in London versammelt hat."

„Wer hat sich alles versammelt?"

„Nun die Du gerufen hast, Albus, sogar der Minister ist mit dem Kleinen angereist. Sie hoffen darauf, nach deinem Anliegen mit dir über die geforderten Änderungen zu sprechen!"

---

„Miss Granger, bitte wiederholen sie die Szene, nachdem die Todesser geflohen sind!" Edward Hopkins schaute sich den Teil des Videos zum dritten Male an. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, nein es darf nicht wahr sein!"

„Edward wir müssen sofort handeln. Die neue Einheit kommt unter mein Kommando. Ich will wissen, wer dahinter steckt? Deshalb müssen die beteiligten Auroren vor Gericht gestellt werden!" Ungläubig schüttelte Amelia ihren Kopf. „Da werden unsere Auroren zu einem Todesserüberfall gerufen und lassen die Hunde ziehen."

Wild suchte sie in ihrer großen Handtasche und zog eine der roten Mappen heraus, die Harry schon kannte. „Hier im Bericht steht nichts, auch wirklich gar nichts darin von dem, was passiert ist. Die Kinder werden sogar noch beschuldigt, einen magischen Unfall verursacht zu haben. Als Krönung verändern sie auch noch das Gedächtnis der eigentlichen Opfer. Genau so, dass es mit ihrem Bericht übereinstimmt."

Dennis schwieg, seit er sich den Film angesehen hat. Er saß auf dem Schoß von Hagrid, der schützend seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Mitten in die beklemmende Stille richtete er sich an Harry. „Harry trotz allem stehen wir zu dir. Wir werden uns nicht, wie die Todesser es forderten, gegen dich stellen."

Colin, der daneben saß ergänzte: „Dad meint immer, dass solche Leute immer ein Feindbild brauchen. Wenn sie ihr erstes Ziel erreicht haben suchen sie nach dem nächsten. Muggelgeborene, Muggelfreunde und ausländische Magier könnten es dann sein. Harry wir vertrauen Dir. Du wirst es auch sein, der diese ganzen Verbrechen rächen wird."

„Danke Dennis und Colin, es tut mir leid, dass euch das geschehen ist, alles nur meinetwegen."

„Falsch, alles nur seinetwegen, Harry!", Ginnys scharfer Ton ließ alle kurz aufhorchen.

Harry schluckte schwer, sie hatte ihn gerade wieder dabei ertappt, wie er in eine Mitleidskrise untertauchen wollte. Er besann sich auf die Worte von Abijath und was er im Kloster gelernt hatte. Es klappte, klappte tatsächlich! Harry hatte seine Gefühlswelt wieder im Griff. Nach einer kurzen Pause räusperte er sich: „Ihr wisst, dass Felicitas und ich diesen Fernseher und das Stromaggregat besorgt haben, davor haben wir etwas getestet, was das Ganze hier nur bestätigt."

Dumbledore schaute überrascht auf: „Was habt ihr getestet?" Harry berichtete von den Sonderangeboten der Händler aus der Winkelgasse. „Also habe ich heute getarnt Madame Malkins Laden aufgesucht. Alles ging gut, bis ich mich nach Harry Potter erkundigte. Die alte Dame war ganz bleich geworden und schob uns gleich in ein Nebenzimmer. Als ich dort den Hut abnahm und mich zu erkennen gab, reagierte sie beinahe panisch."

„In ihren Gedanken", übernahm Felicitas „haben wir den Grund gefunden. Auch Madame Malkins wurde überfallen. Keine Schutzgelderpressung, sondern eine Drohung. Sollte Madame Malkins Harry bedienen, werden sie kommen und ihr den Laden zerlegen."

„Warum hat sie das Ministerium nicht informiert? Oder habt ihr da auch eine Erklärung." Harry nickte: „Herr Minister wollen sie es wirklich wissen? Das Aurorenbüro empfahl ihr, sich an die Anweisungen zu halten, wäre besser für sie!"

Harry stand auf, schaute niemand an, nur durch das Fenster auf die Straße.

Ginny lockte die rotgetigerte Katze an, welche, nachdem Harry aufgestanden von dessen Schoß gesprungen war. Dumbledore sah wie hypnotisiert auf das Tier, welches von Ginny auf dem Arm genommen wurde. „Lucky kennen Sie doch Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, aber es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie hier im Raum war." Professor McGonagall streichelte die Katze vorsichtig und lächelte. „Albus, sie ist es, nur diesmal mit Schleife."

Felicitas, die sich auf ihre Notizen konzentriert hatte, schaute von diesen auf: „Herr Minister, kann man feststellen, wie viele solcher Besuche von Auroren gemacht wurden, wegen angeblichen kleinen Zaubereiunfällen? Für mich sieht das nach einer großen Vertuschungsaktion aus. Wäre hier keine Kamera mitgelaufen, hätten weder Colin noch Dennis darüber gesprochen. Wer will sich schon blamieren. Gegenfrage ist natürlich, bei wem hat die Einschüchterung, die Erpressung geklappt, das merkt Harry erst in der ‚Großen Halle'."

„Wie?"

„Hagrid, alle die erpresst worden sind, werden, wenn sie auf die Schule kommen einen Bogen um Harry machen."

Harry atmete tief durch: „Dann ist es wohl besser ich gehen nie wieder nach Hogwarts!"

Alle sahen ihn entgeistert nach, als er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Alle bis auf einer! Colin sprang auf und rannte Harry nach. Als Felicitas ihm durch die Türe folgte, konnte man ihn laut mit Harry reden hören. „Du musst zurück nach Hogwarts! Sonst haben sie ja erreicht, was sie wollen! Ich und die anderen hätten die Schmerzen unnötig erlitten! Sie werden ja nur die gefoltert haben die nichts gegen dich haben. Malfoy wird wohl nicht auf der Liste stehen!"

Was Harry antwortete, konnte man nicht verstehen. Colin kam in den Saal: „Komm Dennis Harry will ein paar Adressen und Vorschläge von uns, er meint, wir müssen alles vorbereiten, falls unsere Eltern ein neues Leben anfangen müssen."

„Richtig, jetzt wo die Ermittlungen beginnen, werden sie vermuten, dass sie bei der Familie Creevey aufgeflogen sind." Madame Bones zog ihr Mobiltelefon: „Arthur bitte bereite sofort neue Identitäten für die Eltern von Colin und Dennis vor. Ja es wird zulasten des Fonds gehen."

„Nein!" Überrascht sah die stellvertretende Ministerin Harry an, der mit Felicitas gerade den Raum wieder betrat: „Ich denke es ist mehr als schlecht, wenn jetzt für die Familie Creevey Beträge aus einem Sonderfonds abgezogen werden. Ohne Aktennotiz geht das sicherlich nicht und die kann irgendjemand lesen und verraten. Ich werde dafür aufkommen. Als Gegenleistung kann mir das Ministerium die Schnittmuster für die Umhänge von Hogwarts zur Verfügung stellen und den Bestellhandel mit dem Ausland genehmigen."

Madame Bones sah Harry überrascht an: „Gut Arthur veranlasse bitte alles, das Geld kommt nicht aus dem Ministerium. Hopkins ist hier bei mir, sonst erfährt niemand mehr etwas. Ich verlasse mich auf dich!" Sie sah sich nach Harry um: „Harry was willst Du mit den Schnittmustern?"

"Mit den Schnittmustern und der Einfuhrgenehmigung für Textilien, kann ich die gute Madame Malkins in den Ruin treiben. Zukünftig wird das Einkaufen von Kleidern, nicht mehr mit der Gefahr eines Todesserüberfalles in der Winkelgasse verbunden sein, die Familie sitzt vor dem heimischen Kamin und bestellt per Eule und das bedeutend billiger. Gringotts wird die Post schon weiterleiten, niemand erfährt, dass die SBP Ltd. dahinter steckt."

„Da Albus, er spricht es ganz offen aus. Es gibt doch ein Syndikat Potter Black, von dem ich gesprochen habe?"

„Nur in einem anderen Zusammenhang Alastor, hier scheint es sich um ein Wirtschaftsunternehmen zu handeln."

Überrascht verfolgte Harry die Unterhaltung: „Eigentlich heißt die Firma Sirius Black Potter Limited, aber Syndikat Black Potter hört sich gut an, danke Professor Moody.

So nachdem das geklärt ist, könnten wir gleich über die Zukunft sprechen. Wir sollten nicht vergessen, bis zum ersten September sind es noch 14 Tage. Außer den vielen Hausaufgaben für Ginny und Luna, verbunden mit dem Versprechen, dass sie noch in den Ferien ihre ZAG Prüfungen ablegen können, haben wir noch nichts gehört."

„Ja unser Konzept steht, selbst Professor Snape ist einverstanden", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Oh, oh, das bedeutet, dass es durchdacht aber nicht unbedingt für uns gut ist", bemerkte Felicitas.

„Dann werden Amelia und ich uns mal um die Familie Creevey kümmern, Professor Dumbledore können die Jungen hier bleiben, bis wir mit den Eltern gesprochen haben?" Dumbledore nickte: „Bitte berücksichtigt die Vorschläge der Beiden!" Mit Moody verließ der Minister für Magie und seine Stellvertreterin den Grimmauldplatz.

Dumbledore stellte seinen Vorschlag vor. Professor McGonagall sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Die Jugendlichen diskutierten das Für und Wider, der einzelnen Punkte. „Und als Besonderheit haben wir uns vorgestellt..."

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich wollte doch..."

„Guten Tag Severus, ich erzähle zwar gern, aber ich bin kein Schwätzer. Ja, ich glaube so war dein Begriff. Wir sind beim Arbeitszimmer. Das letzte Ereignis zwingt mich, doch an die große Lösung zu denken." Er wandte sich wieder von Professor Snape ab, der den Saal mit wehendem Umhang und dem von Dumbledore entkräfteten ärgerlichen Vorwurf, betreten hatte.

„Also, bis heute dachte ich Harry, dass ich für ein Arbeitszimmer die Schulordnung verbiegen kann. Nun werde ich die alte Ordnung doch aufbrechen müssen." Plötzlich tauchte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf: „Vielleicht auch nicht, es könnte ja sein, dass deine Zimmerkollegen nicht von diesen Überfällen betroffen sind, oder sie wissen nichts davon. Ja, dann könnten wir es bei dem Arbeitszimmer, welches von euch allen genutzt werden kann, belassen."

Harry starrte den Schulleiter überrascht an: „Professor Dumbledore, ein Arbeitszimmer, das ich hin und wieder benutzen kann, vielleicht erst nach Absprache mit einem Lehrer, entspricht überhaupt nicht meinen Forderungen. Mein Ziel ist es, dass niemand voraussagen kann, wo ich bin. Ich verzichte auf Quidditch und andere feste Termine, die meine Feinde ausnützen können, aber wo und wann ich Hausaufgaben mache, oder mich mit meinen neuen Aufgaben beschäftige hängt am schwarzen Brett! So nicht Professor Dumbledore!"

„Stimmt Harry, es war nur ein Versuch, die alte Ordnung noch zu erhalten. Wir haben uns das mit den Zimmern so vorgestellt… ." Nach der Erklärung, welche mit dem Bericht von Phineas Nigellus übereinstimmte, schloss Dumbledore mit den Worten: „Dein Verzicht auf Quidditch, Harry, hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig Dir diese neue Regelung ist."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Warum, kein Quidditch mehr Harry? Wir brauchen dich in der Mannschaft wir müssen doch wieder die S... ." Ein Hüsteln von Snape, veranlasste Ron den Satz zu ändern: „Wir müssen doch wieder den Quidditchpokal holen und Punkte für den Hauspokal!"

„Ron, denke doch mal nach. Quirell hat es schon versucht, Harry ist dort oben schutzlos jedem Angriff ausgeliefert", belehrte Hermine ihn. „Vielleicht ist der Hauspokal auch nicht mehr so richtig? Er trennte die Schule mehr als er sie vereint."

„Miss Granger", mischte sich McGonagall ein „aber er sorgt für den Zusammenhang in den Häusern! Das können wir nicht aufgeben."

„Vielleicht könnte man das mit den Schülern diskutieren, ob vielleicht eine Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Schulen, den Zusammenhalt auf Hogwarts stärkt", schlug Felicitas vor. „Es muss ja nicht gleich so brutal wie das Trimagische Turnier sein! Aber wenn man den Laden schon reformiert, dann könnte man auch gleich den Unterricht besser gestalten."

Dumbledore sah Felicitas irritiert an und man merkte, dass ihm diese Forderung nicht passte. Bevor er aber antworten konnte, meldete sich Snape zu Wort: „Miss McKinnon, ich frage mich schon, seit ich mich mit Indien befasse, warum als Vorsteher der Klöster immer nur Männer von den Mönchen und keine Frauen in das Amt gewählt werden? Und warum leben diese Menschen so isoliert, warum haben sie keine Schar Kinder und einige Frauen bei sich? Warum sind nur wenige Auserwählte?"

Leise, ganz ohne die gewohnte Schärfe, hatte Snape die Frage gestellt. Trotzdem so bestimmend, dass niemand in die entstandene Pause hineinsprach.

Völlig entgeistert sah Felicitas den Zaubertränkelehrer, als Harry vorsichtig den Blickkontakt suchte, unterbrach dies Snape: „Potter, das Mädchen ist selbstständig genug ständig zu fordern, nun wird sie mir auch antworten können, oder?"

Die Antwort folgte wenige Sekunden später: „Es freut mich, wenn ich Sie dazugebracht habe über ihren Tellerrand zu schauen. Diese Regelungen beruhen auf einer uralten Ordnung, sollte man nicht denen es überlassen, die sie kennen und tagtäglich für diese Gemeinschaft ihr Bestes geben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und auch Ginny schnaufte schwer, wie vom Blitz getroffen schien Felicitas sich ihrer Worte bewusst zu werden.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf Snapes Gesicht: „Wir stimmen also überein, ändern kann nur der sich auskennt, richtig? Das gilt für Indien, und warum nicht für Hogwarts? Hogwarts ist zwar eine uralte Institution, die aber überlebt hat, weil sie sich stetig, wenn auch langsam verändert hat, es ist kein veraltetes indisches Kloster. Wir hören gern auf d... die Vorschläge. Aber wir fragen uns, wie kann jemand etwas verbessern, wenn er es nicht kennt."

Ein paar Sekunden ließ er seine Worte wirken.

„Ich bin Professor der Schule, ich war als Schüler hier, ich kenne die Schule. Ich kann, also am ehesten sagen was geändert werden soll." Snape war durch den Raum gegangen und stand jetzt vor Felicitas. „Ich will auch etwas ändern, die Idee der kleinen Lerngruppe will ich ausdehnen, nicht nur die NEWT-Kurse, nein früher sollen die gefördert werden, die Zaubertränke als wichtiges Element der Magie erkannt haben! Meine Frage, Du willst Veränderungen, Du kennst das alles nicht und trotzdem! Bist Du den bereit etwas dafür zu tun? Dich einzusetzen für das geänderte Hogwarts? Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich erwarten kann, oder?"

Alle folgten dem Gespräch gebannt, Snape war zur Bestform aufgelaufen, aber Felicitas wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Snape stand nun genau vor ihr, die Blicke trafen sich. Harry war es zuvor kurz gelungen, in die Gedankenwelt seines Zaubertränkeprofessors einzudringen. Er wusste, dass er dort nur sah, was dieser wollte. Das was er sah, überraschte ihn, genauso wie Felicitas. Sie hatte vermutlich das Gleiche gerade erkannt haben musste, denn sie sah Snape überrascht an. „Ja, Du hast recht gesehen, ich brauche Unterstützung für meinen Änderungsplan. Und diese fordere ich von Dir ein! Ich will ein neues Konzept für den Unterricht in der ersten Klasse und das will ich von Dir!" Er zog eine Mappe aus seinem Umhang und drückte sie Felicitas in die Hand.

„Vergiss nicht, ich werde es so überprüfen, wie Du es gesehen hast!"

„Aber Professor Snape, wie soll ich vor einer ganzen Klasse stehen und ihr etwas beibringen, sie werden mir nicht folgen!"

„Felicitas, Respekt ist alles. Ich kann ihn Dir nicht verleihen, aber ich kann Dir helfen ihn zu erwerben. Enttäusche mein Vertrauen nicht."

Ein fragender Blick zu Harry später, nickte Felicitas tapfer: „Professor Snape ich werde es versuchen!"

Tatsächlich Snape lächelte etwas: „Professor Dumbledore, das war mein Part. Felicitas wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich treffen.

„Dann geh mal gleich mit, Frau Lehrerin, mich findest Du über den Spiegel!" Harry gab ihr einen Kuss und Felicitas verlies zusammen mit Snape den Raum.

Harry wusste nicht, dass er besorgt beobachtet wurde.

Dumbledore fuhr fort seine Vorstellungen, über die besonderen Aufgaben, zu verkünden. Hermine sah ihn strahlend an, während Ron schon Pläne schmiedete, wie er den Sport organisierte, saß Harry auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete alles.

Ein zweites Augenpaar ruhte auf Harry, nachdem es aufmerksam gemacht worden war.

Dumbledore war sichtlich zufrieden, als er das Treffen beendete: „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mit den neuen Aufgaben und Du, Ginny, mit der Möglichkeit ein Jahr zu verkürzen, Hogwarts nicht enttäuscht. Wir setzen viel Vertrauen in Euch!"

„Oh ja Miss Weasley, sie sollten gleich mitkommen. Professor Tofty möchte sie in Geschichte befragen!" Professor McGonagall stand wartend an der Türe. Ginny stand auf, ging aber nicht gleich zu der Professorin, sondern zu Harry. Sie setzte sich dem überraschten Harry auf den Schoß: „Danke Harry, dass Du mir soviel ermöglichst! Das mit der Verließ habe ich erst neulich richtig verstanden. Du bist unmöglich!"

Noch, bevor er antworten konnte, verschloss sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, den er spontan erwiderte. Die kritischen Blicke von Ron und Hermine im Nacken spürend, gab er sich dem Kuss mehr hin als geplant. Als er Ginny los lies, sah sie ihn besorgt an.

„Machs gut Ginny und enttäusche mir den Laden nicht!" Mit einem Klaps auf ihr Hinterteil verabschiedete er sie. Zögernd wandte sie sich der Türe zu, ging aber erst endgültig als Harry ihr zulächelte.

Nun fühlt er sich alleine und ausgegrenzt. Die Freundinnen hatten verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben bekommen, selbst Ron und Neville wurden neue Ämter anvertraut. Harry empfand es als Hohn, dass selbst an Malfoy gedacht wurde. Und er? Er der das Ganze angestoßen hatte wurde mit einem Einzelzimmer abgespeist. Isoliert, wie es der Gegner wollte! Kein Beweis des Vertrauens war für ihn abgefallen. Wütend zerknüllte er das Papier in seinen Händen. Die Notizen, die er während dem Film gemacht hatte. Er stierte auf das Papier, ein Wort war knitterfrei lesbar. Es war der Namen des Todessers, der bei den Jungen gesprochen hatte. Hagrid hatte ihn genannt: McNair! Sein Entschluss war gefasst, er würde die Jungen, die Einzigen die ihm etwas zu trauten, nicht enttäuschen. Harry konzentrierte sich, er spürte den Arm nicht, der sich um ihn legte.


	33. Klärung

Hallo, da ist das nächste Kapitel.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Lea und Jörg, ihr habt mich vor vielen Fehlern bewahrt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und denkt an uns wir lieben Reviews!

* * *

„Machs gut Ginny und enttäusche mir den Laden nicht!" Mit einem Klaps auf ihr Hinterteil verabschiedete er sie. Zögernd wandte sie sich der Türe zu, ging aber erst endgültig als Harry ihr zulächelte.

Nun fühlt er sich alleine und ausgegrenzt. Die Freundinnen hatten verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben bekommen, selbst Ron und Neville wurden neue Ämter anvertraut. Harry empfand es als Hohn, dass selbst an Malfoy gedacht wurde. Und er? Er der das Ganze angestoßen hatte wurde mit einem Einzelzimmer abgespeist. Isoliert, wie es der Gegner wollte! Kein Beweis des Vertrauens war für ihn abgefallen. Wütend zerknüllte er das Papier in seinen Händen. Die Notizen, die er während dem Film gemacht hatte. Er stierte auf das Papier, ein Wort war knitterfrei lesbar. Es war der Namen des Todessers, der bei den Jungen gesprochen hatte. Hagrid hatte ihn genannt: McNair! Sein Entschluss war gefasst, er würde die Jungen, die Einzigen die ihm etwas zu trauten, nicht enttäuschen. Harry konzentrierte sich, er spürte den Arm nicht, der sich um ihn legte.

* * *

**33. Klärung**

„Tonks? Harry?", überrascht schaute Dumbledore auf den Platz, wo die beiden gerade noch saßen. Die Erinnerungen vom ‚Sprechenden Hut' im Hinterkopf, hatte er den Kuss zwischen Ginny und Harry überrascht beobachtet. Er hatte auch die Spannungen gespürt, welche dieser Kuss ausgelöst hatte. Hermine hatte Ron zurückgehalten, aber auch sie war empört gewesen.

Tonks und Remus hatten nur amüsiert getuschelt. War ihm da noch etwas entgangen? Konnte Felicitas, die sonst so eifersüchtig war, bei Ginny so großzügig sein? Dieses Mädchen war ihm ein Rätsel. Diese ganze Gruppe um Harry bestand für ihn aus Rätseln.

Er wusste, dass Remus und Tonks sich sehr zugetan waren. Dennoch setzte sich Tonks einfach neben Harry und legte ihm den Arm um die Taille, während Harry auf irgendein Blatt Papier starrte. Remus' besorgter Blick galt nicht seiner Freundin, da war er sich ganz sicher. Sah voller Sorge auf Harry. Nun waren beide weg, das Papier aber lag noch auf dem Tisch. Es war also keine Portschlüssel gewesen.

Zwei am Tisch schienen sich im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, allerdings keine Gedanken zu machen. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Das Trio hatte sich auseinander gelebt.

„He!", unterbrach Hagrid das Geplauder von Hermine und Ron. „Wo sind Harry und Tonks? Verdammt noch einmal! Ron, Hermine! Professor Dumbledore will was wissen!"

„Keine Ahnung, die werden wohl wieder irgendwohin appariert sein. Ständig fällt ihnen etwas Neues ein", bemerkte Ron und fuhr gleich fort. „Hagrid kannst Du uns einen ungefährlichen Weg zeigen, wo wir durch den Wald joggen können?"

„Nichts werde ich dir sagen, verdammt noch einmal!", fluchte Hagrid so laut, dass alle schwiegen. „Wo sind Harry und Tonks!"

Hermine schaute verärgert von ihrem Pergament auf: „Hagrid, die sind irgendwohin appariert. Ron hat es dir schon gesagt. Das kommt am Tag öfters vor. Meistens unternehmen wir etwas gemeinsam, aber hin und wieder verschwinden sie einfach. Professor Dumbledore, ich habe hier einen Plan gemacht, was ich zuerst lernen will. Wann haben sie Zeit?"

„Hermine, mein Kind", der Schulleiter sah etwas genervt auf: „Ich habe gerade andere Sorgen. Könnt ihr nicht sagen, wo die beiden hin sind

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendwo hin appariert, das weiß man nie!", meine Ron

„Danke! Appieren fällt aus! Das geht hier genauso wenig wie auf Hogwarts. Das Blatt Papier liegt noch zerknüllt auf den Tisch, also auch kein Portschlüssel! Remus, hast Du eine Erklärung?"

Remus Lupin stand an dem Platz, den Harry zuvor eingenommen hatte. Er betrachtete das Pergament vorsichtig. „Warum vermutet er, dass es McNair war, der Colin gefoltert hat?"

„Den kennt doch jeder. Wollte meinem Seidenschnäbelchen an den Kragen, dieser Hund! Macht überall die Drecksarbeit! Im Ministerium und für den dessen Namen wir nicht nennen!", brummte Hagrid.

„Hagrid, du meinst, McNair ist ein Todesser?"

„Remus John Lupin, ich weiß es! Niemand hört dem armen Harry zu. Er hat es erzählt, nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Er hat immer wieder die Namen der Todesser wiederholt, die er dort gehört hat. Niemand hört auf Harry, niemand vertraut ihm. Nu is er stinksauer!", schluchzte der Halbriese.

„Scheiße!"

„Remus!", tadelnd sah Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen Schüler an.

„Hagrid wie kommst du darauf, dass niemand Harry vertraut?", Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Allen haben nen Posten gekriegt. Harry ging leer aus, einfach übersehen. Hagrid kennt das, wenn man nicht für voll genommen wird. Mit der Zeit lebt man damit, aber manchmal tut es echt weh! Das Einzelzimmer für ihn gibt den Schweinen Recht. Ich höre schon die Slytherins grölen, Potter wurde weggesperrt! Professor Dumbledore, Vertrauen muss man zeigen! Die Creevey Brüder vertrauen Harry. Haben das auch gesagt!"

„Dass er das Verbrechen an ihnen rächt, so waren doch die Worte von Colin?" Remus war bleicher als sonst. „Albus sie sind dort. Tonks hat Harry festgehalten, weil sie ihn trösten wollte. Wir haben bemerkt, wie unglücklich er war! Er will die beiden nicht enttäuschen."

„Remus, du hast doch Professor Dumbledore gehört, hier kann niemand apparieren!"

„Hermine, du nervst! Du willst nur sehen, was zu Deinen Büchern passt! Harry kann hier apparieren! Ich werde sie suchen! Albus informiere bitte Feli und Ginny!"

„Remus, Ginny kann man nicht stören. Sie macht ihre Prüfung!", rief Hermine aufgeregt.

„Scheiß auf die Prüfung! Wenn Harry bei dem was er vor hat umkommt, wird uns Voldemort vor ganz andere Prüfungen stellen!" Die Türe flog mit einem Krachen zu.

„Meint Ihr auch, dass ich ihn übergangen habe? Er hat doch so viele Aufgaben!"

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht hat er auf ein Zeichen von ihnen gewartet. Vielleicht braucht er... nein ich bin mir sicher", unterbrach sich Hermine selbst, „er benötigt eine Anerkennung seiner Person."

„Hat er doch", mischte Ron sich ein. „Die ganzen Ämter und Titel. Hermine, er kann im Ministerium ein- und ausgehen. Er bekommt alle Informationen. Was will er mehr?"

„Kinder", bemerkte Hagrid, „ihr dürft den Menschen ‚Harry' nicht vergessen. Denkt nicht nur an Lord Potter, sondern an ihn!"

Die Tür schlug auf und Remus Lupin stürmte in den Raum. So gekleidet hatten sie ihn selten gesehen. Er hatte hohe schwere Stiefel an und er trug eine Maske in der Hand. Das musste wohl so eine Maske sein, die Harry ihnen gezeigt hatte. Die Maske die er nach der Festnahme von Pettigrew von Hopkins bekommen hatte.

„Albus ich brauche einen Portschlüssel, dort ist ein Antiapparierfeld!" Dumbledore war aufgesprungen: „Hast Du noch was erfahren?"

Remus nickte: „Ich konnte mit keinem reden, aber über den Spiegel habe ich Tonks beruhigend auf ihn einreden gehört. Sie hat ihren Spiegel mal wieder nicht deaktiviert."

„Wo soll ich Dich hinschicken? Vor McNairs Haustüre geht es wohl nicht. Remus, informiere Felicitas und Severus, ich werde selbst nach Harry suchen!"

Dumbledore stand mitten im Raum und schwang hochkonzentriert seinen Zauberstab. Fawkes erschien und der Schulleiter streckte seine Hand nach dem Schwanz des Tieres aus: „Bring mich zu Harry!"

* * *

Der weiche Waldboden federte die Landung und verwundert schaute Harry Tonks an. 

„Hi ‚kleiner Bruder', ich bin als Schutzengel gleich mitgekommen!"

Harry atmete tief durch, er hatte sich seinen Ausflug hierher ohne Begleitung vorgestellt. Nicht alle mussten wissen, was er vorhatte. Deshalb war er überhaupt nicht begeistert und knurrte nur: „Tonks in der Rolle der wilden Rächerin, wäre mir lieber. Von Schutzengeln habe ich langsam de Nase voll."

Tonks stellte sich neben Harry an das Ufer des kleinen Teiches: „Für was oder wen brauchst du denn eine wilde Rächerin?"

„Fragst du das noch?" Wütend warf Harry einen Stein in den kleinen Teich. Er gehörte zu der Mühle im Tal, die hier völlig einsam in der Landschaft stand. Neben dem eigentlichen Wohngebäude, gab es eine Scheune, einen Stall und ein weiteres Gebäude. Dieses war besser in Schuss, als das ganze Anwesen.

„Ich kann es mir denken, Harry." Geschickt warf sie einen flachen Stein über die Wasseroberfläche, der mehrmals das Wasser berührte, bis er versank.

„Glaube ich nicht. Du weißt nicht einmal, wo wir sind!", antwortete Harry trotzig.

„Falsch Harry! Wir befinden uns auf dem Anwesen der Familie McNair, oder wenigsten was davon hier draußen noch lebt. Seine Frau ist schon vor Jahren mit den Kindern nach Scheffild gezogen. Hier haust nur noch das alte Ekel, der Henker des Ministeriums, und wegen diesem abscheulichen Menschen willst du dich unglücklich machen?"

„Warum unglücklich? Glücklich. Endlich habe ich die Erwartungen erfüllt, die jemand in mich gesetzt hat. Zwar nur die von Colin und Dennis, aber es sind auch die einzigen, welche mir etwas zutrauen. Sie werden strahlen, wenn sie hören, dass dieser Abschaum, welcher Colin gefoltert hat, endlich sein verdammtes Leben ausgehaucht hat."

„Muss schon ein tolles Gefühl sein, so im ersten Moment. Aber dannach? Dann beißt sich Harry James Potter, der Rächer der Unterdrückten, vor Wut in sein eigenes Hintereil., weil er es niemandem sagen kann. Oder willst du zu Colin und Dennis gehen, um dich mit dem Mord zu brüsten?"

Wieder plumpsten Steine ins Wasser. Tonks zeigte es Harry noch einmal. „He, kleiner Bruder, ich habe noch keine Antwort, oder schickst du sie mir erst aus Askaban? Ich befürchte aber, dass du dort gar nicht ankommst, weil du es nicht nur mit dem Gericht und den Dementoren zu tun hast, sondern mit deinem eigenen Gewissen. Du brauchst den Kopf nicht zu schütteln. Dein Gewissen ist dehnbarer geworden, mehr als ich mir es vorstellen konnte, aber einen Mord steckt es nicht weg!"

Schweigend gingen sie an dm See entlang.

„Harry, warum kam deine Reaktion eigentlich so spät. Warum bist du nicht spontan aufgesprungen, als Hagrid es dir bestätigt hat, dass es McNair war?"

Harry dachte kurz nach: „Weil ich gehofft habe..."

„Gehofft auf was, dass McNair tot umfällt oder im Hexenradio kommt, die Erde habe ihn verschluckt?"

„Ersehnt, oder gehofft, dass Dumbledore, oder das Ministerium etwas unternimmt! Wenn Hagrid ihn erkannt hat, dann wussten auch Dumbledore, Edward und Amelia, wer der sprechende Todesser war. Tonks, warum sind sie nicht hin und haben ihn gestellt, den Film gezeigt und eingesperrt?" Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und wurde immer lauter. „Nein, sie bringen kleine Fische zur Strecke. Auroren, die Schiss bekommen haben und lieber schweigen!"

Tonks blieb stehen und nahm Harry in die Arme. Sie waren etwa gleich groß und so konnte sie die Wut, welche in seine Augen glomm, genau beobachten. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schultern: „Harry, ich verstehe dich. du hast erwartet, dass Dumbledore, gemeinsam mit dem Ministerium zuschlägt, dass sie ein Exempel statuieren und was kam – nichts!"

Harry nickte, hielt Tonks weiterhin fest. Ihre Nähe tat ihm gut. Es war, als ob sie ihm etwas von seiner Wut nehmen würde. Vorsichtig löste sich Tonks: „Harry, warum hast du dann nicht losgeschlagen, als sie deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt haben?"

Er strich sich durch das zerzauste Haar. „Weil ich gehofft habe, das Dumbledore den Orden beauftragt, sobald Amelia und Edward gegangen waren. Nein! Er begann mit den Reformen von Hogwarts, als wäre nichts geschehen."

Wütend schleuderte er ein ‚Ratzeputz' gegen eine alte Bank, die hier am Ufer stand. Tonks sah ihn staunend an. Sie hatte sich nur bei ihm eingehängt und dennoch die Macht der Magie gespürt, welche sich in Harry, durch die Wut angestaut hatte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, weil sie sich an die Beschreibung von Ginny erinnerte. Sie hatte sehr klar das Gefühl beschrieben, welches gemeinsam ausgeführte Zauber in ihr auslösten. Da war Harry aber ruhig und geduldig. Tonks wurde leicht rosa, als sie den Vergleich zu jetzt zog. Was wäre, wenn er jetzt mächtigere Zauber sprechen würde und nicht nur ein olles ‚Ratzeputz'? Mit einem Schwung ihres Kopfes ordnete sie ihr langes Haar – vielleicht auch nur um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Harry setzte sich auf die Bank und Tonks neben ihn.

„Nach dem Auftritt von Severus, der will, dass Feli in der ersten Klasse unterrichtet, habe ich wieder gehofft – und wieder umsonst. Er vertraut mir nicht. Er ist nicht bereit mir ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens zu schenken, obwohl ich ihn schon mit der Nase darauf gestoßen habe, was ich von ihm will!"

„Von Snape?"

„Nein, ich sprach vom Alten! Der mit Hermine Haushaltszauber üben will, als wären wir nicht im Krieg, aber für mich nichts übrig hat. Tonks, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Feli unterrichtet und ich bin froh, dass Ginny jetzt ständig bei uns ist. Ich hatte nur auf eines für mich gehofft. Auf ein Zeichen, dass er mir vertraut – das ist wohl nicht so!"

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der sie schweigend auf den See gesehen hatten antwortete Tonks ihm: „Harry, da war mein Einsatz als Schutzengel doch gut. Es wäre die Bestätigung dessen gewesen, was sie am Anfang der Sommerferien befürchtet haben. Dumbledore hat die gesamte Aktion ‚isoliert Harry' mit der Begründung betrieben, du würdest wild drauflos schlagen. Dich auf die Suche nach Bellatrix machen um Sirius zu rächen."

„Sie kam zu mir und Sirius ist gerächt!", meinte Harry trocken, er sah nicht mehr auf den See, sondern beobachtete das Gras unter einem hohen Baum. Vorsichtig, nahm er Tonks an den Schultern und drehte sie in die Richtung des Baumes. Tonks schaute auf den Baum, an die ihr von Harry zugeflüsterten Stelle.

„Fawkes!"

Harry bedeutete ihr das Gras zu beobachten und wie seinerzeit im Ligusterweg war da eine Stelle niedergetreten.

„Wie lange hören Sie uns schon zu, Professor Dumbledore, und welche Konsequenzen ziehen sie für sich daraus?"

Bevor Dumbledore, der sich verlegen räusperte, antworten konnte, hörten sie Stimmen, die von der Mühle zu ihnen herauf drangen. Es war unverkennbar McNair, der sich scheinbar sehr aufregte: „... diese Trottel im Ministerium. Sie wollen wissen, wo ich die Biester entsorge, denen ich die Rübe abgeschlagen habe. Der alte Weasley hat schon als Schnüffler gegen verzauberte Muggeldinge genervt, jetzt als magischer Strafverfolger dreht er ganz hohl!"

Eine andere Stimme antwortete: „Was will er demn?"

„Sagte ich doch! Er will wissen, wo die Biester abgeblieben sind!"

„Und hast Du ..."

„Bis du verrückt? Weggeworfen, habe ich gesagt. Er fordert, dass ich mit mehr Respekt damit umgehen soll. Jedes Wesen hätte seine Ehre, sie wären doch auch nicht nur Abfall. Ich soll sie im Ministerium verbrennen. Den Hauself, den wir tot gefunden haben, musste ich sogar beerdigen, wie einen Menschen! Ich hätte ihn gebraucht für meine Sammlung."

„Lass ihn nur nicht die ausgestopften Dinger sehen!" McNair schnaubte verächtlich. „Gut gesichert! Willst du mal die Schlange von IHM ansehen? War viel Arbeit. Er wird sich freuen und mir vielleicht den Schnitzer bei diesem Milchmann verzeihen."

„Viel Glück! Du weißt, die Auroren wurden heute alle ausgetauscht, neue, ganz scharfe, sollen nun eingesetzt werden."

Harry hatte den Umhang seines Vaters über sich und Tonks geworfen. „Ausgestopft! Das Aas stopft Hauselfen aus!"

Harry legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Tonks Schulter. Doch Tonks beruhigte sich nicht, sie fragte in die Richtung, in der sie Dumbledore vermuteten. „Dumbledore, was machen sie jetzt. Das, was die machen ist doch verboten!"

„Nun Tonks, uns sind da die Hände gebunden. Wir können ihm noch nichts nachweisen, wir hören ja nur seine Worte."

„Nichts nachweisen! Da unten hängen sie an der Wand!", schimpfte Tonks. „Ich werde ihm gleich die Bude anzünden, mich sieht ja keiner!"

Harry musste, trotz des schlimmen Themas, schmunzeln. Sein Racheengel war aufgetaucht!

Obwohl er noch da war, die Spuren im Gras verrieten es - schwieg Dumbledore.

Unten im Tal schlug eine Metalltüre zu, die Verschlusszauber von McNair hörte man bis zu ihnen.

„Mensch McNair, der Werwolf wird toll! Wo hast du in her und vor allem, wann ist er fertig?"

Tonks schrie auf. „Dumbledore was nun?"

„Wir müssen einen Antrag auf Durchsuchung stellen!"

„Anträge, Anträge!", maulte Tonks, riss ihren Zauberstab nach oben und setzte das Dach in Brand. McNair und sein Gast löschten das Feuer umgehend. Tonks war außer sich vor Wut. „Ich zünde die Bude so lange wieder an, bis sie lichterloh brennt!

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre, mit der anderen hielt er sie fest. Die Wut von Tonks hatte ihn ergriffen. Da unten rühmt sich einer, dass er Werwölfe und Hauselfen ausstopft und was kam von Dumbledore? Anträge will er stellen!

Harry raunte Tonks in ihr Ohr: „Nicht ‚Incendio', statt des Feuerzaubers jetzt ‚Reductio'!"

Ein Beben, ein Zittern eine ungeahnte Kraft zog an ihrem Zauberstab. Ihre Hand hätte zitternd das Ziel verfehlt, aber Harry hielt sie fest. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach zerbarst das Gebäude, Staub und Trümmer flogen durch die Luft. McNair und sein Gast starrten auf den Platz an dem das Haus gestanden hatte.

Darüber drehte sich ein Zeichen. Nicht das ‚Dunkle Mal', aber ähnlich. Ein Bildnis einer enthaupteten Schlange, nebst Axt und abgetrennten Kopf, hatte sich gebildet.

„Stammt von Colin. Hat er in der Bibliothek gemalt, als Gegenstück zum ‚Dunklen Mal'." Dumbledore wurde sichtbar und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Harry ich glaube ihr habt recht, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns aktiv wehren!"

Harry nickte, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es Dumbledore diesmal ernst meinte. Trotzdem fehlte ihm noch etwas: „Professor, ihr Plan ist aufgegangen. Gratulation! Sie machen denen, die mir am nächsten stehen Angebote, die diese nicht ablehnen möchten. Das alles in der Erwartung, dass ich mich nicht gegen die Wünsche von Felicitas und auch denen von Ginny stelle. Mir haben Sie nichts gegeben, nicht mehr als Malfoy. Sogar weniger! Warum vertrauen sie mir nicht? Weil ich ihnen nicht verraten habe, was sie am meisten interessiert? Gut ich lade Sie ein. Ich werde Ihnen das Haus zeigen, in dem ich mich auch während der Schulzeit am meisten aufhalten werde. Ich will sie noch nicht in den Fidelius-Zauber einbeziehen. Sie sollen weiter versuchen das Haus zu orten. Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen, wenn sie wissen, dass es es tatsächlich gibt."

Dumbledore ging auf Harry mit ausgestreckter Hand, zu: „Einverstanden und ich werde dir beweißen, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich habe an eine Position gedacht, in der du nicht mit allen Schülern zusammenarbeiten musst. Wie wäre es, wenn du die ‚DA' weiter ausbaust. Weiterhin im Untergrund, aber mit meiner Unterstützung. So kannst du dir die Kandidaten selbst aussuchen. Vielleicht helfen Tonks und Remus dir dabei?"

„Gut, ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts kommen, wir werden dann gemeinsam in dieses Haus gehen."

Der Professor nickte nachdenklich: „Bringe Felicitas und Ginny mit, ich habe mir noch etwas überlegt." Er streckte den Arm aus und verschwand mit Fawkes aus dem Wald.

* * *

Niemand war im Büro des Schulleiters zu sehen und trotzdem unterhielten sich vier Personen über den ersten Tag auf Hogwarts. „Professor Dumbledore, ich und Snape..." „Professor Snape und ich, Felicitas. Der Esel nennt sich selbst zu erst. Du musst beachten, dass viele Menschen sehr viel Wert darauf legen, dass man sie respektier. Ich denke es hört sich so herum besser an", unterbrach Dumbledore sie"

„Also, gut. Er und ich haben besprochen, wie sie die Änderungen in Zaubertränke einführen sollen. Halten Sie sich bitte daran, er wird es noch ausführlich mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Wie denn, Felicitas?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Großes Geheimnis, schließlich kann er es sich nicht leisten, mit mir Händchen haltend in die ‚Große Halle' zu kommen."

„Nein, das soll er sich auch nicht trauen", brummte Harry.

Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Brechen wir das Training ab, Kinder. Ich habe da noch eine Einladung zum Tee, wie ihr wisst."

„Moment, Harry du musst noch jemanden einladen!", unterbrach Phineas Nigellus.

„Wen", wollte Harry wissen.

„Der guten Minerva könnt ihr das Erlebnis nicht vorenthalten. sie war es, die ganz alleine von dem Haus überzeugt war. Es wird sie freuen!"


	34. 1 September

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 33 **

Niemand war im Büro des Schulleiters zu sehen und trotzdem unterhielten sich vier Personen über den ersten Tag auf Hogwarts. „Professor Dumbledore, ich und Snape ..."

„Professor Snape und ich, Felicitas. Es hört sich so herum besser an", unterbrach sie Dumbledore.

„Also, gut. Er und ich haben besprochen wie sie die Änderungen in Zaubertränke einführen sollen, halten Sie sich bitte daran."

„Wie denn, Felicitas?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Großes Geheimnis, schließlich kann er es sich nicht leisten, mit mir Händchen haltend in die ‚Große Halle' zu kommen."

„Nein, das soll er sich auch nicht trauen", brummte Harry.

Dumbledore schmunzelte: „Brechen wir das Training ab, Kinder. Ich habe da noch eine Einladung zum Tee, wie ihr wisst."

„Moment, Harry, Du musst noch jemanden einladen!", unterbrach Phineas Nigellus.

„Wen", wollte Harry wissen.

„Der guten Minerva könnt ihr das Erlebnis nicht vorenthalten. Sie war es, die ganz alleine von dem Haus überzeugt war. Es wird sie freuen!"

* * *

**Kapitel 34. 01. September**

Was würde auf ihn im neuen Schuljahr zukommen? Nachdenklich ging Harry die gewohnten Wege durch Hogwarts. War es eine gute Entscheidung Felicitas mit hier herzunehmen? Wie würden die Mitschüler aus Gryffindor und vor allem die Slytherins auf sie reagieren? Er musste nochmals mit Dumbledore sprechen! Nichts, gar nichts würde er sich gefallen lassen, das schien dem alten Herrn vielleicht noch nicht ganz klar zu sein. Die Gänge kamen ihm sehr verlassen vor, das würde sich bald ändern.

Vom Unterbewusstsein geleitet, fand sich Harry vor der Türe wieder. Dahinter hatte er sich schon einige Ermahnungen anhören müssen. Er klopfte kräftig an und das Gewohnte, ja bitte' erklang umgehend und die Türe schwang auf. Professor McGonagall legte ihren Zauberstab beiseite und bat Harry herein.

„Harry schön dich hier zu sehen, was führt dich zu mir? Wir hatten doch hoffentlich keinen Unterricht vereinbart?"

„Nein Professor McGonagall", zögernd stand Harry vor dem Schreibtisch. Auf ihm lag eine Wanderkarte mit sehr vielen handschriftlichen Einträgen.

„Halte es für einen kleinen Spleen von mir, aber seit den schrecklichen Ereignissen um die Kammer des Schreckens, schenke ich alten Sagen viel mehr Glauben. Ich möchte beinahe behaupten, dass bei allen alten Sagen es einen wahren Kern gibt. Und ich suche, in meiner freien Zeit, danach."

Harry betrachtete die Karte, sie zeigte Hogsmeade und seine Umgebung. Die Höhle war auch eingezeichnet, daneben stand, in der korrekten Handschrift der Professorin geschrieben, die Namen von Sirius und Hagrid, unwillkürlich legte Harry seinen Finger auf die Stelle.

„Dieses Mal war die Suche enttäuschend. Ich war bis gestern davon überzeugt, dass es von dieser Höhle nicht mehr weit bis zu der sagenumwobenen Villa der Blacks war."

„Bis gestern?" Harry musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sie war schon so nahe gewesen und jetzt hatte sie aufgegeben. Dies hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet.

„Ja bis gestern. Professor Dumbledore war gestern Abend mit in der Höhle, er hat sich die größte Mühe gegeben. Harry, du weißt ja, wie mächtig ein Hexagramm ist. Er hat es angewandt, obwohl es schon schwarze Magie ist. Leider nichts – vermutlich eine der Sagen, die wirklich der reinen Phantasie entspringt. Genug von mir", unterbrach sie sich selbst. „Was ist dein Anliegen?"

„Ursprünglich wollte ich sie nur zum Tee einladen, es lässt sich aber beides verbinden. Ich begleite Sie zu dieser Höhle, vielleicht finde ich etwas. Sie kennen ja meinen Hang zu solch unerklärlichen Dingen. Danach trinken wir mit Professor Dumbledore, Feli und Ginny einen Tee!" Harry hielt seine Hand einladend hin.

„Professor Dumbledore hat davon berichtet, dass er in euren Unterschlupf eingeladen worden ist. Da lasse ich mich gerne überraschen." Nachdenklich sah sie ihren Schüler an. „Deiner Selbstsicherheit nach bin ich mir nahezu gewiss, dass du was in der Höhle finden wirst. Ich denke, ich darf auf die Auflösung meines Ferienrätsels hoffen."

„Vielleicht?"

McGonagall griff zu ihrem Umhang, während Harry seinen Spiegel zog. „Felicitas zur Höhle! Warum und weshalb will ich dort sagen!"

„Felicitas, weiß sie auch von der Höhle? Wie kommt sie dorthin?"

„Sie wird zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore und Ginny dorthin reisen. Der Schulleiter wird wohl einen Portschlüssel herstellen, während wir meinen nach Hogsmeade benützen müssen. Ich habe ja in den Ferien eine ganze Anzahl von Portschlüsseln bekommen. Wir können dann von dort in die Höhle apparieren."

„Lass mal Harry, der Schulleiter war so freundlich mir für die Höhle einen Portschlüssel zu überlassen. Nicht ganz in die Höhle, das war nicht möglich. Warum wissen wir beide nicht, deshalb habe ich so sehr auf diese Höhle gesetzt."

Die Strahlen der Sommersonne versuchten es mit aller Macht den Waldboden zu erreichen, durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes fanden sie aber keinen Weg. Hier wenige Meter vor der Höhle, roch es nach Wald und es war kühl. Harry kam mit Professor McGonagall an, ohne das sonstige Knäuel von Beinen und Armen. Nein, er und die Professorin hatten sich sehr konzentriert, sie wollten kein Anlass zur Heiterkeit sein, denn sie vermuteten den Professor mit Felicitas und Ginny schon dort.

„So, da seid ihr ja endlich", begrüßte Professor Dumbledore die gerade Eingetroffenen. „Ich, nein wir wissen nicht, warum wir hierher sollten, aber ich kann dies zum Anlass nehmen, euch die Wirkung eines Hexagramms zu erklären."

Nach einer ausführlichen Erklärung bat Dumbledore alle in die Mitte des sechszackigen Sternes, der neben vielen Runen in den Höhlenboden geritzt war. Der Schulleiter murmelte Zaubersprüche, die so unverständlich waren, dass Harry vermutete sie stammen aus einer alten Sprache. Es bildete sich ein magisches Feld, welches sie ganz von der Umgebung abschirmte. Harry hatte seine Umhängetasche außerhalb des Hexenkreises abgestellt, es war in der Mitte des Kreises schon eng genug. Diese Tasche leuchtete hell. Dumbledore sprach weiter und die feinen Linien auf dem Boden vermehrten sich. Die Sprüche wurden intensiver und nun leuchteten die einzelnen Gegenstände in Harrys Tasche auf. Nicht nur in der Tasche von Harry leuchtete es, etwas abseits vom Höhleneingang leuchtete ein länglicher Gegenstand. Er war nicht so lang wie ein Bleistift, aber etwas dicker. Harry wollte gerade dorthin gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass niemand ein Hexagramm verlassen konnte, während die Zauber noch wirkten.

Dumbledore brach die Zauber ab und wandte sich an McGonagall: „Minerva, du hast gesehen es klappt, aber deine geheimnisvolle Villa ist nicht aufgetaucht. Harry rief nach Felicitas, die seinen Fund kritisch betrachtete. Sie wollte den Gegenstand aufheben, als sich eine dicke Erdkröte darauf setzte.

„Iiiiiiiihh!"

„Immer aufpassen! Felicitas", mahnte Harry und verwandelte die Kröte zurück in einen Stein. Nun konnten sie sich, befreit von dem Gedanken an einen Portschlüssel, um den Fund kümmern. Es war ein kleiner Glaskolben, welcher mit einem Stück Papier beklebt war.

„Wie kommt den ein Trank von Snape hierher?", wunderte sich Dumbledore.

„Er hat ihn verloren, als er sich hier vor den Auroren verstecken wollte. Professor Dumbledore, hier haben wir ihn gefunden, nachdem ihn Voldemort gefoltert hatte", erklärte Ginny.

„Snape hatte ihm zuvor den positiven Schwangerschaftstest von Bellatrix Lestrange gezeigt. Sie war aber zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tot, was Snape nicht wusste."

„Harry, Professor Snape bitte!", tadelte der Schulleiter ihn. „Dann schließt sich hier vermutlich der Kreis!", bemerkte er weiter, aber so leise, als würde er laut denken.

„Und wie kam es, dass ihr ihn hier mitten im Wald gefunden habt?" Fragend blickte McGonagall in die Runde.

„Wir wurden beim Tee gestört, nachdem er den ersten Zauber von ‚Black Castle' durchbrochen hat. Dieser warnt den Hausherrn vor unliebsamen Besuch."

„Black Castle?", fassungslos sah McGonagall Felicitas an.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore, dass sie uns durch den mächtigen Zauber mit dem Hexagramm gezeigt haben, wie sicher das Haus doch ist" zufrieden lächelnd ging Harry in die Höhle zurück. „Wir sind durch diese Türe gekommen und haben Snape nach oben schweben lassen."

„Durch welche Türe?" Verwundert sah sich McGonagall um. Harry legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Durch diese Türe!"

„Ach, Albus hätte ich nur mit dir gewettet!" Die Professorin wartete, bis der Schulleiter auch die Türe gezeigt bekam. „Und wieder hat sich eine Sage bewahrheitet."

Der alte Mann wartete mit Harry an der Türe, bis alle dahinter verschwunden waren und beseitigte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das Hexagramm vom Höhlenboden.

Der Gang durch das Haus dauerte länger, da Dumbledore an den verschiedensten Stellen die Schutzzauber überprüfte. „Exzellent! Exzellent! Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch etwas mehr mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigen?"

„Wäre sicherlich eine gute Sache, Professor Dumbledore! Wie sollen wir uns gegen die Todesser wehren, wenn wir nicht wissen mit was sie umgehen?", meinte Harry.

„Wir könnten uns doch hier treffen und Sie zeigen uns die wichtigsten Dinge!", schlug Ginny vor. Dumbledore wirkte etwas nachdenklich, aber plötzlich kehrte der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck zurück: „Vorstellbar, durchaus vorstellbar Ginny. Eines müssen wir jedoch sicherstellen – Molly darf davon nichts erfahren!"

Ginny grinste zufrieden. „Ich bin jetzt in einem Alter, da erzählt man zu Hause besser nicht immer alles. Wir treffen uns hier einmal in der Woche und lernen die Zauber unseres Gegners. Professor McGonagall, etwas schwarzer Hokuspokus im Syndikat Black-Potter, müsste Sie doch auch reizen?"

Die Professorin lächelte verschmitzt: „Etwas ist sicherlich nicht schlecht. Schließlich lernt man auch eine Fremdsprache, wenn man ins Ausland geht. Verrate mir nur noch wer alles dem Syndikat Black-Potter angehören soll?"

„Wobei Syndikat Black-Potter ein schönes Wortspiel ist", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Einmal für den Verbund der beiden Häuser Black und Potter. Das andere Mal als Hinweis, dass sich Harry Potter nun mit der schwarzen Magie beschäftigt. Ginny halte den Kreis klein. Den überraschten Gesichtern deiner Freunde hier, scheint die Idee ganz neu zu sein?"

Ginny nickte: „Ist mir gerade eingefallen, ich dachte, dass wir eine Art geheimen Bund schließen. Wir, das wäre außer uns hier Nanda, Tonks und Remus. Mehr sollten es nicht sein. Ron wird es zu viel Arbeit sein und Hermine stünde uns mit ihren moralischen Bedenken ständig nur im Weg."

„Das ist eine sehr interessante Gruppe, ja so könnten wir es machen. Nein so machen wir es!" Dumbledore nickte entschlossen. „Mit Nanda habe ich noch nicht soviel zu tun gehabt, aber ich glaube er hat ein großes magisches Potenzial. Wir müssten ihm den Zauber, den ihr bei mir so toll gelernt habt, auch beibringen. Harry, Felicitas seid ihr auch damit einverstanden, wir haben gar nicht gefragt?"

„Albus, was für einen Zauber?", erkundigte sich McGonagall skeptisch. Der Schulleiter verschwand und tauchte wieder auf. „Ich hatte gestern die Idee, es könnte ein Beweis meines Vertrauens sein, Harry den Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu zeigen."

„Professor Dumbledore, wenn ihnen das früher eingefallen wäre, hätten sie mich um das Vergnügen gebracht mit Tonks zu zaubern", bemerkte Harry trocken, und ließ die Zeichen der geköpften Schlange durch den Raum schweben.

Wissend nickte McGonagall, vermutlich hatte es Dumbledore ihr schon erzählt.

„Harry, du weißt, welche Auswirkungen das auf den gegengeschlechtlichen Körper hat?", mahnte Professor McGonagall.

„Was und für welchen Körper?", fragte Felicitas interessiert nach.

„Nun ich meine wenn ein Zauber und eine Hexe zusammen ihre Magie einsetzen gibt es gewisse Reaktionen. Immer im Körper, durch den die Magie geleitet wird. Ginny kann es dir sicherlich erklären. Ich denke du kennst es sicherlich auch schon!"

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass das Gefühl nicht auftaucht, wenn gleichgeschlechtliche Magier zusammenzaubern", bemerkte Felicitas. „Dann hätte es mit Hermine gar nicht geklappt, schade. Aber Ron könnte ich damit in Verlegenheit bringen?"

Ginny und Harry lachten, während die Professoren schmunzelten.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Bei hervorragenden Muffins besprachen sie noch mal den Ablauf des ersten Schultages. Dumbledore schien nur nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein: „Harry, Felicitas wie war das mit Peter Pettigrew genau? Ich kam ja erst dazu, als er schon im Ministerium war. Auch interessiert mich, was am nächsten Tag in St. Mungo geschehen ist."

Ginny wurde kreidebleich, als Harry von der großen Schlange in St. Mungo und den Kampf dieser, mit den herbei beschworenen Königskobras berichtete. Unsicher hielt sie sich an der Tischplatte fest.

Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden, aber Harry war schneller. Er zog die neben ihn sitzende Ginny auf seinen Schoß, während Felicitas zu Ende erzählte.

„Das muss aber eine besondere Magie sein, Schlangen aus Indien hier herbeizurufen" wunderte sich der Schulleiter.

„Ich glaube wir sollten das Thema Schlangen lassen", bemerkte jemand am Türrahmen. Bis Harry begriffen hatte, dass Nanda da stand, war Ginny schon in seine Arme geflogen.

Mit Ginny im Arm begrüßte Nanda die Professoren. Felicitas bekam ein Kuss auf die Wange und Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Ich habe gewusst, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Danke, dass du dich um meine Kleine gekümmert hast."

„Kleine!" Empört schaute Ginny zu Nanda hoch.

„Schon gepackt, große Maus?"

„Gepackt, warum?"

„Hat Molly dir tatsächlich nichts verraten? Ich nehme dich für ein paar Tage noch mit nach Hause. Pünktlich zum Schulanfang sind wir wieder hier."

„Ja! Dann hole ich meine Sachen gleich. Felicitas, es macht euch doch nichts aus? Wenn doch, kommt uns doch einfach besuchen?" Der letzte Satz war kaum noch zu hören, denn sie stürmte die Treppen bereits hinauf.

„Nanda, was habt ihr in Indien vor?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Eigentlich nur Urlaub, aber Ginny muss noch für ihre letzte Prüfung lernen. Ich glaube es ist Verwandlung", antworte der große junge Mann. Er saß neben McGonagall und verdrückte gerade die letzten Muffins. Diese sah ihm amüsiert zu.

„Nanda, genießt den Urlaub. Ich glaube nach dem heutigen Unterricht bei Professor Dumbledore, kann ich die Urkunde bereits ausstellen lassen. Ich habe mich an den Zauber bis heute nicht getraut. Vielleicht hat der Schulleiter in den nächsten Tagen Zeit mir Nachhilfe zu geben?" Professor Dumbledore nickte schmunzelnd.

Neben ihnen ploppte es und Dobby stand mit Addy im Zimmer. „Harry, Dobby hat gehört, dass Ginny und Nanda Urlaub machen. Und da dachte sich Dobby, Urlaub ist auch für Harry und Felicitas gut."

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich an Felicitas: „Am Besten ihr geht auch mit nach Indien! Eine gewisse Zeit nur für Euch ist sehr notwendig. Von eurem Zusammenhalt hängt sehr viel ab, zu viel! Sorgt dafür, dass ihr euch nie zu sehr von einander entfernt!"

Addy räusperte sich vornehm: „Eure Lordschaft müssen nur noch Weisungen erteilen, was für die Schule vorbereitet werden soll. Die Koffer seiner Lordschaft sind schon im Haus der ehrenwerten Nirupama McKinnon."

„Die Lady freut sich auf den Besuch von ...", Dobby wurde von einem Lachen geschüttelt. „Lady freut sich, wenn Sahib Jayadeep und Lady Anandita, kommen."

Fragend sah Harry Felicitas an, doch Dumbledore war schneller: „Jayadeep? Anandita, das hat mir dein Vater schon erklärt Felicitas. Aber Jayadeep?"

Felicitas wurde etwas verlegen: „Jayadeep, das ist der Namen den meine Mutter und ich für Harry ausgesucht haben, er bedeutet ‚Licht des Sieges'."

Harry gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss, der Name gefiel ihm.

Dumbledore gebrauchte ihn bei der Verabschiedung, während McGonagall bei Harry blieb.

Harry verbrachte die Tage zusammen mit Felicitas, außer den Besuchen bei Abt Buddhadev Singh im Kloster, hatten sie keine Pflichten. So bummelten Sie durch die Märkte und an den Stränden. Da sie sich auch selten mit Ginny und Nanda trafen, so freuten sie sich auf den 31. August. Molly hatte sie alle in den Fuchsbau eingeladen. Es sollte das traditionelle Treffen vor Schulbeginn stattfinden. Ginny und Nanda waren schon vorher abgereist und hatten den Fuchsbau in der gewohnten Art angetroffen.

Nun genoss Harry von der Terrasse des Hauses der McKinnons, den Blick auf die Stadt und das Meer. Hier von dem beliebten Wohngebiet Malabar Hill aus konnte man, fernab dem Treiben der Stadt, die Bucht betrachten und bekam hin und wieder auch einen erfrischenden leichten Wind zu spüren

Mit der Familie seiner Freundin aß er hier zu Abend. Endlich sah er zum ersten Mal die Brüder von Felicitas. Sie berichteten von ihren Erlebnissen in der Mongolei und in Tibet und hörten aber auch interessiert zu. Es war die kleine Familienfeier, die sie sich Nirupama gewünscht hatte. Jandaran hatte alles wunderschön gerichtet.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich nicht Nanda und Ginny eingeladen?", die Frage von Sohan, einen der beiden Brüder, schreckte Harry aus seinen Träumen.

„Sohan, ich denke", mischte sich Gaurav, der ältere der beiden Brüder, ein „ab und zu sollte sich nur der engste Familienkreis treffen. Nanda und Ginny sind doch sonst bei allem dabei."

Als der Wind kühler wurde, zogen sie sich in das Haus zurück.

In der alten Gartenlaube des Fuchsbaus hatte es Kuchen und Tee gegeben, die Reste standen noch auf dem Tisch. Während Mutter und Tochter plauderten, wollte Arthur Nanda unbedingt seine Sammlung an Muggelgegenständen zeigen.

„Ginny es ist mir gar nicht recht, dass du mit Ron einkaufen warst und soviel! Wir können doch nicht so viel Geld von Harry annehmen!"

„Mum ist schon gut, außerdem hat es nicht Harry bezahlt, sondern ich."

„Du?"

„Ja. Sirius hat in seinem Testament verfügt, dass Harry für meine Ausbildung aufkommen muss. Für alles, was meine Ausbildung betrifft. Durch den Einkauf in Indien habe ich so viel Geld gespart, dass es locker für Ron gereicht hat!"

„Albus hat es mir schon erklärt. Sirius hat sicher genau vorgegeben, wie viel du für was ausgeben darfst, halte dich daran!"

„Nein Mum, er hat gar nichts vorgeschrieben. Ich habe mir selber eine Aufstellung gemacht, was die Ausbildung in Hogwarts so kostet. Alles, was mit der Ausbildung zu tun, hat habe ich aufgeschrieben, vom Schulgeld bis zu den Süßigkeiten. Meine Kleider habe ich so günstig bekommen, dass einiges übrig blieb."

„Ist Harry damit einverstanden?"

„Weiß ich nicht, ich werde ihn auch nicht fragen."

Überrascht sah Molly ihre Tochter an. Diese blätterte weiter in ‚Zauberhaft gekleidet', der Katalog kam vor ein paar Tagen per Eule. Es war nicht erkennbar, dass Harrys Firma dahinter stand, denn der magische Zweig eines amerikanischen Versandhauses wickelte die Geschäfte ab. Er hatte auch die Kataloge versandt. Leider hatten die Kleider eine Lieferzeit von zwei Wochen, so reichte es zum Anfang des Schuljahres nicht mehr. So hatten viele der Schüler von Hogwarts, ihre Roben wie gewohnt wieder bei Madame Malkins gekauft. Neville, der die Hintergründe nicht kannte, hatte sich aber nur einen neuen Umhang gekauft. Nicht nur die Longbottoms bestellten die weiteren Umhänge im Katalog. Viele Bestellungen hatten als Lieferadresse Hogwarts angegeben. Ginny war sich sicher, dass dies schon im nächsten Jahr viel mehr so machen würden, es war einfach billiger.

Molly kam wieder auf das Thema zurück: „Ich habe es geahnt, Sirius konnte man nie von einer Idee abbringen, welche er gut fand. Es ist sehr lieb von dir, dass du das Geld auch für Ron ausgibst."

„Ich mach doch für meinen großen Bruder beinahe alles."

„Hast du Harry auch zu deinem Bruder erklärt, wie Tonks?"

„Nein, definitiv nicht. Harry ist einfach Harry, das ist eine ganz andere Sache", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe du strapazierst die Toleranz von Nanda nicht zu sehr", bemerkte Molly besorgt. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Angst, alles im grünen Bereich."

„Lady Ginny?" Addy war mit einem Plopp erschienen. „Ja, Addy."

„Die Schutzzauber sind perfekt ausgeführt, Addy hat sie überprüft. Die Herren George und Fred Weasley reisen über den Koffer an. Sie kommen in Begleitung."

Jetzt kehrte Leben in den Fuchsbau ein. Die Stimmen von Fred und George drangen aus dem Haus in den Garten herüber. Kurz darauf standen sie mit ihren Freundinnen bei Molly und wurden von ihr herzlich begrüßt.

„Traditionen halten sich doch!", bemerkte Fred. Ginny nickte: „Mum hat darauf bestanden, dass wir uns am Vorabend vor Schulbeginn wieder hier treffen."

„Kommt Harry auch?"

„Harry und Feli kommen etwas später. Rate mal, wo sie sind?"

Fred grinste: „Wer hat bestimmt Harry oder Feli?"

„Beide!"

Fred verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Mine des angestrengten Nachdenkens. „Ich denke sie aalen sich tagsüber in irgendeinem Pool, das wäre Harrys Idee gewesen. Abends sind sie dann bei Snape, nehme ich an. Das ist dann nach dem Wunsch von Felicitas."

„Wer hätte auchdas gedacht, dass Harry in den Ferien und dazu noch freiwillig die düsteren Kerker und den noch düstereren Zaubertränkeguru besucht. Ich habe den Gestank noch in der Nase", meinte Angelina.

„Der Gestank wird ihn wohl kaum abhalten, er bekommt ihn ja oft genug direkt ins Schlafzimmer geliefert!" Molly schaute überrascht auf. „Mum, du hast Felicitas noch nicht gerochen, nachdem sie sich mühsam von ihren Kesseln gelöst hat."

„Aber George, es gibt in dem neuen Haus und in London auch noch andere Räume als das Schlafzimmer! Du musst es nicht immer so hervorheben, nur weil sich die beiden mögen!" tadelte Molly ihren Sohn.

„Beinahe richtig Fred. Nur der Teil mit Snape stimmt nicht. Er kam zu ihnen nach Indien. Genauer zu Felicitas, wegen einem Kräuterbasar. Harry musste mit. War sicherlich lustig, während Snape und Feli begeistert von einem Blumentopf zum anderen rannten, trotte Harry hinterher."

„Und wann kommen sie Ginny? Du weißt wegen dem Essen", erkundigte sich Molly.

„Bald, sie haben sich schon aus dem Haus in London gemeldet und wollten noch bei dem in Hogsmeade vorbei schauen."

„Ich frage mich, ob sie sich nicht auf ein Haus einigen sollten. Zwar ist der Grimmauldplatz größer, aber in Black-Castle gibt es einen schönen Garten", dachte Molly laut nach.

„Ah, sie waren schon dort", stellte Kati fest.

„Ja gestern hat mich Ginny einfach mitgenommen, ich weiß nicht ob Harry damit einverstanden war?"

„Haben Sie da auch das Zimmer von Ginny gesehen – echt geil!", platze Kati heraus.

„Molly und du, Kati! Geil ich weiß nicht, ob der Ausdruck passt, aber es ist eines der schönsten Zimmer. Ginny ich hoffe du hast dich vorgedrängt, schließlich hast du hier auch eins."

„Mum, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es ein tolles Zimmer ist."

„Tu Ginny nicht unrecht Mum, sie muss sich nicht vordrängen. Feli als Freundin zu haben ..."

„George!"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: „Was denkst du schon wieder Mum? Natürlich meinte ich als Freundin, nicht als Partnerin."

Die Jungendlichen lachten, als sie den entrüsteten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley sahen. „Du musst noch viel lernen, Mum", meinte Fred versöhnlich.

„Das ist die Welt, für die wir kämpfen", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. „So lustig sollte es überall zugehen."

Plötzlich legten sich Hände auf Ginnys Schultern: „So gefällt mir die Zauberwelt, dir nicht auch Feli?" „He, habt ihr mich erschreckt. Schön, dass ihr heute auf Schwefel und Snape verzichtet."

„Hermine und Ron kommen gleich. Hermine ist mit Ron bei Dumbledore zum Üben, dein armer Bruder muss als Testperson herhalten", berichtete Felicitas.

„Und ich habe es überstanden, keinen weiteren Kopf mehr und alles andere ist auch noch vorhanden", rief Ron ihr entgegen, der mit Hermine die Treppe in den Garten herunter kam.

„Weißt du das oder hast du nachgeschaut?"

„Fred, lass diese Anzüglichkeiten", verwarnte ihn seine Mutter.

Harry genoss den Abend, Felicitas im Arm und lauter ausgelassene Freunde um sich herum. Molly und Arthur ließen sich vielesnoch berichten.

„Und von diesem Kloster hast du Ginny, die schwarze Katze bekommen?", wollte Arthur wissen.

„Schwarze Katze?" fragend sah Felicitas ihre Freundin an.

„Ja sie hat Abhijat, der uns gestern besucht hat, begleitet. Sie will tatsächlich bei mir bleiben!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", erkundigte sich Ron. „Sie wird bleiben, weil sie von dir verwöhnt wird."

„Ron, warum sollte sie es mir nicht in das Ohr geschnurrt haben? Außerdem lässt sie sich nicht verwöhnen. Sie ist sehr eigensinnig", verteidigte sich Ginny.

Felicitas strahlte: „Toll, eine eigene Katze!" Sie betonte Katze nachdrücklich. Ein bittender Blick von Ginny und sie sprach ihre Vermutung nicht aus, sondern wechselte das Thema.

Es wurde noch viel gesprochen, von dem Haus über Hogsmeade, der turbulenten Testamentseröffnung und dem vielen Unterricht.

„Madame Malkins hat die Preise schon reduziert, es werden nur noch wenige Schulumhänge gekauft" berichtete Fred. „Sie jammert schon sehr!"

„Ich nicht, hat sich sehr gut angelassen. Festumhänge sind der Renner!" berichtete Harry. „Irgendwann besuche ich sie wieder und frage, ob ich wieder in den Laden kommen darf."

Arthur sah Harry nachdenklich an: „Harry übertreib es nicht, sonst wird man bald vermuten, wer dahinter steckt."

„Arthur, dies sind nun mal Harrys Sprüche" beruhigte Felicitas ihn. „Er hat sich brav per Eule zwei Umhänge bestellt und schon bekommen. Sie sind aber doppelt so teuer als die im Katalog. Tonks und Remus haben sie geprüft. Es ist keine schwarzer Zauber mitgeliefert worden."

„Wo ist Tonks eigentlich?", wollte Molly wissen.

„Neulich war doch erst Vollmond, sie ist mit Remus noch in Indien", erklärte Harry.

In der Küche fiel irgendwas zu Boden. „Ist sie doch da?", fragte Arthur belustigt. Aber es war Bill, der mit einer Zeitung in den Garten kam.

„Abend zusammen!" Er winkte allen zu.

„Bill, was war das in der Küche?"

„Nur ein alter Teller, aber ich habe ihn gleich wieder repariert. Im Gegensatz zu dem Bericht ist der nicht wichtig. Leute warum habt ihr mir die Zeitung nicht geschickt. McNair haben sie angegriffen – das Zeichen am Himmel ist genial!" Begeistern wedelte er mit der Zeitung.

„Schnee von gestern!", meinte George.

„Quatsch, Schnee von gestern. Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet? Eine weitere Gruppe ist aktiv geworden!" Bill setzte sich neben seinen Vater: „Was sagt denn das Ministerium dazu, Dad?"

„Nun wir rätseln immer noch. Das Gebiet hatte mehr als einen Antiaparrierschutz. Selbst mit Portschlüsseln konnte man es nicht erreichen. Wir wissen nicht, wer es war, es konnte ja niemand hin. Höchstens er ist durch den Wald gelaufen, aber es kamen gleich Auroren und sie konnten niemanden im Wald finden"

„Und trotzdem wurde die Hütte zerstört."

„Hütte? Das war ein gemauertes Gebäude, Bill!", warf Arthur ein. „McNair war untröstlich, sein Lebenswerk wäre zerstört worden. Das hat er immer wieder vor sich hingewimmert. Nur keiner weiß, was er damit meinte. Sie haben ihn bis heute Morgen in St. Mungo behandelt, trotzdem ist er noch ganz verwirrt. McNair sagte beim Verhör nur aus, dass es sein Hobby gewesen sei. Er ist nicht bereit zu sagen, was es war.

Bill verdrehte die Augen: „Das Ministerium ist ahnungslos wie immer. Ich vermute, was er darin versteckte. Hast du gewusst, dass er Präparator gelernt hat?"

„Woher weist du das?" Interessiert schaute Arthur auf.

„Ein Arbeitskollege hat eine ausgestopfte Kobra in seinem Zimmer. Als ich mir dieses Teil angeschaut habe, hat er von McNair geschwärmt.

„Damit muss ich McNair konfrontieren! Diesen Weg werden die Körper der hingerichteten Bestien gegangen sein. Erst neulich habe ich ihn danach gefragt." Arthur hatte sich ein Pergament heraufbeschworen und machte sich Notizen.

„Arthur, mit was schreibst du da? Hoffentlich ist es nicht verhext!" Misstrauisch schaute Molly ihrem Mann über die Schulter. „Mit einem Kugelschreiber, alle Muggel schreiben damit. Irgendwie füllen sie die Tinte in diese moderne Feder. Amelia hat ihn mir gegeben, als ich mich neulich mit Muggel getroffen habe.

„Das Symbol finde ich cool. Köpft einfach die Schlange – krass. Ein Anti-Todessersymbol", begeisterte sich Bill. „In einer solchen Gruppe würde mir das Kämpfen mehr Spaß machen, als für Dumbledore irgendwelchen Kleinkram erledigen."

„Bill, sag so etwas nicht. Unsere Aufgaben im Orden sind wichtig. Außerdem sind sie nicht so gefährlich", bemerkte Molly nachdrücklich. „Du hast Papa gehört, niemand kennt die Leute! Im Tagespropheten werden sie wohl kaum Mitkämpfer suchen, also lass es!"

„Vielleicht muss man nur die Augen aufmachen, um sie zu treffen!", warf Harry ein, der zurück gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl saß und die Hände unter dem Tisch hielt.

„Feli...", hob Molly an. "Pass gut auf, dass Harry nicht wieder in etwas Schlimmes hineingerät. Du musst wissen…" Während Molly ihre ganzen Sorgen über die Risikofreudigkeit des Trios und auch die von Ginny loswurde, beobachtete Bill den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Unter Harry tanzte das Symbol auf dem Boden. Als Bill wieder aufsah, lächelte Harry ihn an, obwohl die Ausführungen von Molly, keinen Grund gaben.

„Bill, Harry, habt ihr überhaupt zugehört?", Molly, der kaum was entging, hatte sie erwischt.

„Ja Ma'am!" Beinahe gleichzeitig kam die Antwort von beiden, doch nur der Überraschungseffekt sorgte dafür, dass Molly sich nicht verschaukelt fühlte.

„Uns ist sogar aufgefallen, dass das Butterbier schon wieder leer ist", meinte Bill und winkte Harry.

„Zu zweit ist das aber nicht notwendig!", kommentierte Molly. „Aber Mum, er hat genauso intensiv zugehört wie ich", meinte Bill schmunzelnd.

„Und beeilt euch, ich brauche dringend eine Abkühlung!" Fred griff sich theatralisch an den Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts.

Harry beendete das leise Gespräch mit Feli und folgte Bill in den Keller. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie ächzend die aus dem Keller zurück. Zwischen ihnen ein Butterbierfass, welches mit etwas Mühe, man auch alleine tragen konnte.

„Beeilt euch, mir geht es schon ganz schlecht!", spielte Fred seine Szene weiter. Bill und Harry ließen das Fass los und warf mit triefenden Wasserschwämmen nach dem Schauspieler. Während das Fass scheinbar in der Luft schwebte. Ron war aufgestanden und umrundete das Fass. Niemand hatte seinen Zauberstab auf das Butterbier gerichtet, um es mit einem Zauberspruch am Schweben zu halten. Ron betrachtete die Sache weiter, plötzlich stieß sein Fuß gegen etwas. Ron hob seinen Zauberstab: „Finite Incantatem!"

Der Ständer unter dem Fass wurde sichtbar.

„Ich habe es immer befürchtet", kommentierte Arthur das Geschehen. „Jetzt habe ich die Bestätigung, das Virus von George und Fred ist übertragbar."

* * *

Müde drehte sich Harry in seinem Bett, irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Ja, jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. 

Gestern hatten sie im Fuchsbau gefeiert und es war verdammt spät geworden. Felicitas war neben ihm eingeschlafen, deshalb war er im Fuchsbau geblieben. Zum Apparieren war er zu müde gewesen und die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel wollte er sich nicht antun. Ginny hatte ihnen ihr Zimmer überlassen und war mit Nanda verschwunden.

„Is was Harry?", Feli blinzelte verschlafen. Da waren die Stimmen wieder. Es war Mollys Stimme, die zum Frühstück rief. Ärgerlich ließ er sich in das Kissen zurückfallen.

„Hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass wir nach Hogsmeade apparieren?"

„Doch Felicitas habe ich. Ron war ja richtig neidisch, dass wir so lange schlafen können!"

„Selbst schuld. Sie müssen ja unbedingt mit der Bimmelbahn fahren. Hermine will es wohl noch nicht war haben, dass Vertrauensschüler keine Wachhunde mehr sind."

„Hallo Harry, Felicitas, wo bleibt ihr?" Hermines Stimme drang durch die Türe. Feli zauberte mit Hilfe ihres Ringes und die Türe öffnete sich: „Komm herein Hermine, du störst nicht mehr! Hast du es dir anders überlegt und willst hier noch eine Runde schlafen?"

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich will mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren, könntet ihr vielleicht unsere Koffer mitnehmen. War Rons Idee, er meinte es wäre praktisch."

„Klar! Und du Hermine meinst das nicht?"

„Felicitas, ich weiß nicht, wie die Hauselfen reagieren, wenn sie unsere Koffer nicht finden! Sie packen sie doch immer gleich aus."

Harry schlug die Bettdecke zurück, überrascht ging Hermine einen Schritt zurück.

„Die Hose hat er an, keine Angst!", machte sich Felicitas lustig und rief nach Dobby.

„Dobby wurde von Felicitas gerufen?" Mit einem Krachen stand der Hauself im Raum.

„Dobby, Hermine und Ron fahren mit den Hogwarts – Express, kannst du ihre Koffer schon mitnehmen. Du musst den Hauselfen auf Hogwarts sagen, dass sie nicht nach den Koffern suchen müssen."

Dobby nickte: „Darf Dobby das Frühstück hierher bringen?"

„Nein Dobby", antworte Hermine ihm. „Molly hat das Frühstück schon fertig, wir frühstücken alle in der Küche."

„Ach Hermine, du bist so ungemütlich. Ist doch toll Bett zu frühstücken", bemerkte Felicitas enttäuscht. Dobby konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken und wurde von Felicitas mit einem Kissen bedacht, welches er geschickt auffing. „Dobby kümmert sich jetzt lieber um die Koffer!" Mit einem weiteren Krachen verschwand der Hauself.

„Kinder da seit ihr ja endlich!"

Molly richtete Wurstbrote für die Bahnfahrt. „Wollt ihr wirklich nicht mitfahren, an den Broten soll es nicht liegen. Ich mache euch gerne welche!"

„Vielleicht wäre es besser", bemerkte Bill, „wenn Hermine und Ron auch nicht den Zug nehmen würden. Ginny fährt ja auch nicht."

„Bill ich habe das mit Professor Dumbledore ausführlich besprochen. Er meint es besteht keine große Gefahr, da dieses Mal Auroren und Lehrer als Begleitpersonal mitfahren", verteidigte Hermine ihre Entscheidung. „Sollen sich etwas Auroren um die Erstklässler kümmern, die bekommen doch ein ganz falsches Bild von Hogwarts!"

„Was für ein Bild sollen sie den bekommen, wenn nicht das einer Schule, die zur Sicherheit ihrer Schüler, Auroren anfordert? Willst du ihnen noch immer ein ‚_Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen Bild'_ präsentieren?"

„Felicitas, du kannst da nicht mitsprechen, du kennst das Erlebnis ja gar nicht! Müssen wir uns nicht beeilen?", antwortete Hermine. Felicitas schwieg, nachdem sie den genervten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry gesehen hatte.

Bill, der mit Arthur aufgestanden war, schaute sich suchend um: „Und wo sind die Koffer?"

„Hat Dobby schon mit nach Hogwarts genommen!", beantwortete Harry die Frage. „Hermine, Ron, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Wollt ihr nicht lieber mit uns nach Hogsmeade apparieren?"

„Harry, ich habe dir schon erklärt, warum wir mitfahren. Die Erstklässler brauchen unsere Hilfe. Etwas Normalität müssen sie doch erleben dürfen!", verteidigte Hermine ihren Entschluss. „Nur weil es Felicitas nicht versteht, musst du nicht versuchen mir meine Überzeugung auszureden. Bis heute Abend!"

„Hoffentlich!", knurrte Harry, als die Türe hinter ihr zuflog. Arthur und Molly sahen erschrocken auf.

„Harry hast du irgendwelche Informationen?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Informationen! Ich versuche mich nur, in die Lage der anderen Seite zu versetzen. Kings Cross ist eine letzte Möglichkeit, neben Hogsmeade, wo sie einen Angriff wagen könnten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Bill ist bei ihnen und auf dem Bahnhof sind Auroren eingeteilt", versuchte Arthur Harry zu beruhigen. Er stand auf: „Ich muss nun los. Hopkins hat das ganze Ministerium in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Es werden sicherlich ungemütliche Zeiten mit ihm als Minister! Wann kommen eigentlich Tonks und Remus zurück? Dumbledore hat sich etwas über beide geärgert. Eigentlich sollten sie mit nach Kings Cross, aber Remus hat es mit deiner Begründung abgelehnt, Harry!"

„Heute wollten sie in den Grimmauldplatz kommen. Harry, ich glaube wir sollten los! Sonst machen sie sich Sorgen", meinte Felicitas, während sie sich von Molly verabschiedete. Verwundert sah Harry sie an, aber er verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von den Weasleys, ohne Felicitas nach dem Grund, des schnellen Aufbruchs, zu fragen. Er hatte die rote Hogwarts Lokomotive in ihren Gedanken gesehen. Wie, sie für den Fall eines unerwartet schnellen Aufbruchs, abgesprochen hatten, apparierten sie in das Büro in Black Castle.

„Was war das jetzt, Feli?"

„Ganz einfach, es ist, wie es immer war. Deine Bedenken werden einfach nicht ernst genommen. Deshalb werden wir beide jetzt nach dem Rechten sehen, unsichtbar, dank Dumbledores Zauber. Du nimmst mich mit, denn wie sagte Hermine so schön:_ Felicitas, du kannst da nicht mitsprechen. Du kennst das Erlebnis ja gar nicht!. _Harry ich bin ja noch viel schlimmer, ich weiß, noch nicht einmal wo das verdammte Gleis 9 ¾ ist."

Diesen Blick auf den Bahnsteig mit dem wartenden Zug hatte Harry noch nie gehabt. Bewusst war am Ende der Bahnhofshalle gelandet. Die Lok stand fauchend neben ihnen und sie konnten das ganze Geschehen betrachten. Neben den hetzenden Schülern und den rufenden Eltern verhielten sich erwachsene Menschen sehr unüblich. Harry erkannte, dass es die Auroren waren, die in einem Kreis zusammenstanden, wie eine Mannschaft von Muggel vor dem Spiel.

Es herrschte das traditionelle Durcheinander an diesem Tag. An den Waggontüren standen verschiedene Lehrer von Hogwarts. Jeder Schüler musste in die Wagen für sein Haus einsteigen. Der erste Wagen war mit dem Wappen von Hufflepuff geschmückt und ein Schild verriet, dass im Wagen dahinter, die Erstklässler willkommen waren.

Harry begann Felicitas von seiner ersten Fahrt zu berichten, als er sich selbst unterbrach: „Siehst du den, der jetzt über den Bahnsteig stolziert?" Er tastete vorsichtig nach den Schultern von Felicitas und drehte sie in die richtige Richtung. „Das ist der liebe Draco Malfoy, ganz ohne seine Bodyguards."

„Harry wir müssen ganz nah zusammenbleiben, unsichtbar zu sein kann auch sehr riskant sein. Wir könnten uns verlieren!"

Harry legte seinen Arm um sie. „He, da sind Luna und Neville!"

Die beiden suchten das Gryffindor Abteil, gerade als sie es gefunden hatten, platzte der Koffer von Neville auf und der Inhalt purzelte auf den Boden. Während Neville's Großmutter mit ihrem Enkel schimpfte, latschte Malfoy über die Kleider: „Na, hat der kleine, dicke Neville wieder einmal nicht richtig packen können!"

„Todesserbrut, halt's Maul!" schimpfte Luna und schwang ihren Zauberstab, ohne vom Klitterer aufzuschauen. Die Kleider von Neville legten sich zusammen und verschwanden im Koffer. Warum Luna ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy richtete, verstand Harry erst, alssich dieser ihm den Rücken zeigte. In rosa Schrift stand _Mama's Liebling_, auf dem Umhang. Einige Herzchen tanzten herum.

Von den anderen Schülern sahen es einige, aber sie flüsterten nur. Niemand wollte sich mit Malfoy anlegen, der suchend den Bahnsteig auf und ab schaute.

Felicitas machte Harry auf dunkel gekleidete Gestalten aufmerksam, die sich durch Zeichen verständigten.

Genau konnte man sie nicht erkennen. Langsam leerte sich der Bahnsteig.

„Hermine ist wohl schon im Zug?", fragte Felicitas. „Ihre lieben Kleinen verhätscheln!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da!" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf Ron, der, mit einer Tüte eines Schnellimbisses, das schmiedeeiserne Tor zum Bahnsteig passierte.

„Wo? Harry ich sehe deinen Arm nicht!" Harry erklärte Felicitas gerade, wo sie hinschauen musste, um Ron und jetzt auch Hermine und Bill zu sehen.

„Fällt so ein Tor den Muggel, auf der anderen Seite, nicht auf?", wollte Felicitas wissen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte, was es mit dem Pfeiler zwischen Gleis neun und zehn auf sich hatte, als plötzlich Flüche auf die Auroren niederprasselten. Sofort verwandelte sich der Bahnsteig in ein Chaos. Keiner schien wissen, was zu tun war. Einige Eltern versuchten den Bahnhof durch das Tor zu verlassen, aber eine schwarze Gestalt versperrte den Weg. Die Lehrer schoben Schüler und Eltern, wie auch kleinere Geschwister einfach in die Abteile. Während ein Teil der Todesser sich mit den Auroren bekriegten, sahen sich zwei suchend um.

Malfoys verhasste Stimme drang an Harrys Ohr: „Da ist das Schlammblut und der Weasley! Die wissen, wo Potter ist!"

Harry riss seinen Zauberstab noch oben. „Nur mit dem Ring", flüsterte Felicitas ihm zu. Malfoy, brach in der Türe des Waggons zusammen und fiel auf den Bahnsteig. Er wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden.

Harry wollte Felicitas in Nichts nachstehen und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Todesser, welche total überrascht das Schauspiel des jungen Malfoys beobachteten, der sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden wand. Mit einem kombinierten Schock- und Fesselfluch gesichert, blieben sie ohne Bewusstsein liegen.

Während die übrigen Todesser anfingen sich hinter Schutzschilder zu verbergen, hörte das Schreien des Nachwuchstodessers plötzlich auf. Felicitas hatte ihren kombinierten Zauberspruch von ihm genommen und stellte ihn mit einem ‚Stupor' ruhig. Sein Anblick würde ihn sehr kränken, da war Harry sich ganz sicher. Um Draco noch lächerlicher zu machen, hatte Felicitas ihm die Haare rosa gefärbt. Sie passten hervorragend zu dem Schriftzug auf seinem Umhang.

Am anderen Ende des Bahnhofes schienen sich, die restlichen Todesser, ihres Ziels zu erinnern und griffen Bill, Hermine und Ron an. Diese leisteten mit ein paar Auroren Widerstand, wurden aber von den Todessern in die Enge getrieben. Harry stimmte sich mit Felicitas ab, was sehr schwierig war, da beide sich nicht sehen konnten.

„Feli, du musst immer ganz dicht bei mir bleiben! Nachher treffen wir uns noch, weil wir uns nicht sehen können!" Sie apparierten hinter Bill und nahmen den Angriff wieder auf. Kurz davor hatte Harry das neue Zeichen auf dem Boden vor Bill, tanzen lassen. Dieser sah sich um und nickte, obwohl er niemand sehen konnte.

Einige Auroren mussten bei dem Kampf in der Bank dabei gewesen sein. Sie hatten eine Schutzwand aus Spiegel errichtet. Harry er kannte die Stimme wieder, welche bei den Todessern die Befehle gab.

„Felicitas, McNair ist der Anführer!"

Ein Schrei unterbrach ihn, Hermine hatte sich zu nahe an einen Zwischenraum der Spiegel gewagt und wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Bill wollte sich schützend auf sie stürzen, als er zurückgehalten wurde. Etwas flog auf Hermines Bauch, die gekrümmt vor Schmerzen am Boden lag und sofort darauf verschwand.

„Harry, verdammt noch einmal wo ist sie hin?", Bill sah sich suchend um. Harry klopft ihm auf die Schulter: „Psst! Sie ist in St. Mungo! Pass auf, dass Ron immer nahe bei dir ist, ich werde versuchen, um uns vier ein Schutzschild zu errichten. Du weißt es hält nicht, wenn wir es zu sehr strapazieren." Niemand konnte das kurze Gespräch hören, denn die Lokomotive pfiff ohrenbetäubend und der Hogwarts-Express verließ lärmend den Bahnhof.

Drei Auroren waren vom Zug abgesprungen und kamen unbemerkt auf die Todesser zu. Die ersten Flüche trafen sie überraschend, aber umgehend hatte sie ihre Spiegel vermehrt und standen nun in einem Spiegelkreis. Die Auroren stellten den Beschuss ein, da das Risiko zu groß war, von einem reflektierenden Fluch getroffen zu werden. Nur noch einzelne, wohl gezielte Angriffe fanden statt. Ein Pfeifen und der darauf folgende dumpfe Ton verriet ihnen, dass das Feld, welches das Apparieren unterband, aufgehoben war.

„Sie entkommen schrie Ron und feuerte einen ‚Stupor' nach dem anderen ab.

Der Schutzschild von Harry hielt den Flüchen, die von Ron ausgingen und von dem Spiegel reflektiert wurden, nicht mehr stand.

Trotz aller Bemühungen konnten die Auroren nicht so schnell die Spiegel zerstören, wie die Todesser sie wieder ersetzten.

„Zurück", mit verstellter Stimme gab Harry einen Befehl, der von Bill nochmals wiederholt, wurde. Erschrocken sprangen einige Auroren zurück. Ron sah seinen Bruder fragend an, als er die Stimme hörte, welche eine Beschwörung in einer alten Stimme sprach. „Harry? Bill es hört sich wie..."

„Schnauze", zischte Bill warnend.

Ein weißer Kreis bildete sich um die Todesser, welche sich um einen Verletzten, im Schutz ihrer Spiegel, kümmerten. Der Kreis, so schien es, begann zu glühen.

„Ah!", Ron sprang erschrocken zurück, als sich der Kreis entzündete. Ein Flammenkreis umgab nun die Todesser. Die Auroren konnten nun die Spiegel unbehelligt zerstörten und ein Ploppen verriet, dass die Gegner disapparierten.

Es blieben nur die zurück, welche Harry schon am Anfang der Aktion in das Reich der Träume geschickt hatte. Von Malfoy war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, vermutlich hatten ihn seine Freunde in den Waggon gezogen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Bill. „Harry?", aber diesmal kam keine Antwort.

„Also doch Harry?", ungläubig schaute Ron seinen Bruder an.

„Harry appariert mit Felicitas direkt nach Hogsmeade, er hates befürchtet, dass so etwas geschieht. Aber das weißt du doch!", mehr sagte Bill nicht, denn der Anführer der Auroren kam auf sie zu: „Wo ist das Mädchen, Bill?"

„In St. Mungo, Phil!", antwortete Bill in aller Ruhe. „Die Genehmigung ..."

„Mich interessiert nur, wo sie ist! Gut gemacht, vor allem die schnelle Reaktion! Willst du nicht die ollen Pharaonen ruhen lassen, um Auror zu werden? Der Brandkreis war erste Sahne!"

„Nein ich glaube nicht, denn ich weiß nie wann welcher Spruch zu schwarz ist. Ich denke, bei euch hätte ich ständig Ärger mit dem Ministerium."

„Nun es tut sich einiges, seit Hopkins Minister ist. Nur die Kleingeister im Ministerium machen uns zu schaffen, da kannst du mit deiner Sorge Recht haben. Bill bringst du deinen Bruder nach Hogsmeade?"

Bill nickte: „Zuerst schauen wir nach Hermine!"

Der Auror, er könnte in Bills Alter sein, wandte sich seiner Mannschaft zu: „Männer Einsatz beendet, packt das Gesindel was herumliegt und ab nach Askaban."

Bill nickte und nahm Ron am Arm und verschwand.

* * *

Im fernen Hogwarts sah Professor McGonagall, während sie mit Dumbledore sprach, aus dem Fenster. „Schade, dass die Lehrerkonferenz dieses Jahr nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres stattfindet, Albus. Sie fehlt mir irgendwie." 

„Mir auch Minerva, aber ich traue den Auroren zurzeit nicht viel zu. Deshalb bat ich die Lehrer im Zug mitzufahren. Flitwick und Hagrid warten am Bahnhof Hogsmeade und werden uns im Ernstfall informieren."

Der Kamin flammte giftgrün auf und ein aufgeregter Mann in einer weißen Robe erschien im Feuer: „Professor Dumbledore, schnell, es gab einen Überfall auf King's Cross. Eine ihrer Schülerinnen aus Gryffindor ist verletzt hier aufgetaucht, einfach aus dem Nichts! Wir brauchen Sie dringend hier! Fragen Sie einfach nach Parker, Charles Parker."

Der alte Professor zog einen Portschlüssel aus einer Umhangtasche und verschwand zusammen McGonagall.

Sie wurden gleich begrüßt und eine Pflegerin führte sie den langen Flur entlang. An der Türe angekommen, bat sie die Professoren zu warten. Sie waren nicht lange den Flur angespannt auf und ab gegangen, als sich die Türe öffnete und die Schwester sie hereinließ.

„Hermine!"

„Sie braucht noch Ruhe Professor Dumbledore! Nach ein paar Untersuchungen können wir sie aus der Ohnmacht aufwecken, später sollte sie aber wieder schlafen."

Während der Heiler seiner Aufgabe nachging, aktivierte Dumbledore den Kamin. „Amelia Bones!"

„Albus, ich habe kaum Zeit! Du weißt, was an Gleis 9 ¾ geschehen ist?"

„Nicht im Detail, Amelia. Nur, dass Hermine Granger hier in St. Mungo eingetroffen ist."

„Und ein weiterer Schüler?"

Fragend drehte sich der Schulleiter zum Heiler um, der den Kopf schüttelte: „Nein, ein paar Auroren, aber keine weiteren Schüler."

„Nein, warum suchst du noch weitere Verletzte oder ist gar Schlimmeres passiert? Ich wurde von Mister Parker nach St. Mungo gerufen, kurz, nachdem die Schülerin hier eintraf."

„Zwei unbedeutende Todesser konnten geschockt werden, der Rest entkam", erklärte die stellvertretende Ministerin resigniert.

Der Heiler hatte das Mädchen aus der Ohnmacht aufgeweckt, als der Schulleiter an das Bett trat.

Sie lächelte schwach, als sie den Professor erkannte und öffnete die verkrampfte Hand. Interessiert betrachte Dumbledore, was Hermine festgehalten hatte und schmunzelte, trotz den schrecklichen Umständen.

„Ein Schrankschlüssel?", Hermine sah fragend ihrer Schulleiter an.

„Er ist ein Teil seiner Geschichte, du solltest den Schlüssel ihm so schnell wie möglich wieder geben!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich sie erhob sich aus dem Kissen: „Und er hatte versucht, mich noch umzustimmen."

Miss Granger, nichts übereilen. Bleiben sie bitte liegen!" Vorsichtig half der Heiler Hermine, sich wieder auf das Kissen zu legen. Sie können, wenn der Professor einen Portschlüssel erstellt mit nach Hogwarts, aber in die Krankenstation!"

Hermine nickte und schlief erschöpft ein.

„Mister Parken, woher kennen Sie das Mädchen?"

Der Heiler lächelte auf Dumbledores Frage und zeigte auf das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen mit ihrem Namen. „Sir, denke Sie sollten seine Lordschaft sofort informiert, außerdem warten die Herren Bill und Ron Weasley im Raum neben an."

Dumbledore zog einen kleinen unscheinbaren Spiegel aus seinem Umhang. Auf den fragenden Blick des Heilers erklärte er: „Seine Lordschaft hat ihn, bei seinem letzten Besuch auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen."

„Professor Dumbledore, wir müssen noch ein Ergebnis aus dem Labor abwarten, dann können sie unsere Patientin mit nach Hogwarts nehmen." Besorgt schaute der Heiler auf die nun schlafende Hermine und verließ den Raum. An der Türe blieb er stehen und wandte sich nochmals an den Schulleiter: „Der Herren Weasley kann ich sicher hereinschicken?"

Dumbledore nickte und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Spiegel. „Harry?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Vielleicht wusste Bill mehr?

Die Türe wurde vorsichtig geöffnet, Ron und Bill betraten den Raum. Besorgt setzte sich Ron auf das Bett. „Wie geht es ihr, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ich vermute einen Schockzauber verbunden mit einem schmerzhaften Angriffszauber. Sie wird sich noch ein paar Tage erholen müssen", antwortete der alte Zauberer. „Könnte ich von euch erfahren, was genau geschehen ist?"

Bill berichtete ausführlich, unerwähnt blieb, dass er das Zeichen von Harry gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Und sie kommen, dann einfach auf die Idee Miss Granger in St. Mungo zu suchen?", Professor McGonagall sah ihn forschend an.

„Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ja nicht, die Todesser flohen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit ihre Kameraden mitzunehmen!"

„Bill, Malfoy war aber nicht mehr da!"

„Ja, aber er war schon weg, als die Kämpfe bei uns begannen", erklärte Bill.

Hermine wurde unruhiger und Ron hielt ihre Hand, die wieder zu einer Faust verschlossen war.

„Nur", fragte er laut. „Wer kann uns hier geholfen haben?"

Hermine blinzelte und öffnete ihre Hand, der Schrankschlüssel wechselte den Besitzer. Ron starrte auf den Schlüssel. „Wie kommst du an den Schlüssel, er gehört doch Harry..."

Hermine nickte und beinahe stimmlos meinte sie: „Ich hatte ihn in der Hand, als ich hier ankam."

„Dann war es also Harry, der uns auf 9 ¾ trotzdem geholfen hat!", bemerkte Ron nachdenklich.

„Trotz was Ron?", fragte Dumbledore nach. „Wir hatten noch im Fuchsbau einen Streit. Harry und auch Felicitas wollte nicht, dass wir mit dem Zug fahren", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Es war McNair, der die Truppe angeführt hat", bemerkte Bill. „Aber beweisen können wir ihm nichts!"

„Verdammt, Albus!"

„Aber Minerva, solche Ausdrücke von dir?"

„Stimmt doch! Sie konnten schon wieder entkommen!"

„Nicht alle."

„Kleine Fische, wir müssen endlich die Großen vor Gericht ...", die Professorin unterbrach sich selbst und schaute auf den Platz vor Hermines Bett. Da stand plötzlich Harry mit Felicitas.

„Professor McGonagall, sie können sicher sein McNair wäre lieber vor den Zaubergamot erschienen und nach Askaban gegangen. Der, vor dem er sich nun verantworten muss, kennt wenig Erbarmen für Leute, die in seinen Augen versagt haben."

* * *

**Hallo, irgendwie bin ich erleichtert. Ich habe es geschafft diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen. **

**Nach einer kleinen Pause werde ich mich an die viel verlangte Fortsetzungsgeschichte machen. Dazu brauche ich aber etwas von Euch. Ideen und Anregungen, was würdert Ihr gerne lesen, was soll passieren, was soll aufjedenfall nicht passieren. **

**Schreibt es mir einfach. In dieser Geschichte sind schon sehr viele gute Anregungen der Leser umgesetzt worden. Zum Beispiel hat Harry jetzt auch einen indischen Namen, oder der Nyx, der wurde ganz von einer Leserin gestaltet. **

**Tut euch also keinen Zwang an und schreibt was ihr wollt. **

Ganz herzlichen Dank gilt Jörg, der die ganze Geschichte als Beta mit erlitten hat. Lea, die seit ein paar Kapiteln mit auf Fehlerjagd geht. Zur Zeit ist sie aber verreist. Lea ich hoffe Dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch.


	35. Einladung

Fortsetzung von **„Und dies alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!" **heißt

**Warum eigentlich?**

Nun muss sich Harry mit seinen Freunden auf Hogwarts zurecht finden. Es wird für sie nicht leicht werden. Es gibt einfachere Wege für die, welche die Auseinandersetzung mit der Wahrheit scheuen. Einige Mitschüler suchen sich solche. Wie reagiert die magische Gesellschaft auf den selbstbewußt gewordenden Junge, der überlebte. Wie nützt Voldemort die Situation?

Diese Geschichte soll wieder mit euren Reviews leben, das heißt gute Ideen und Vorschläge werde ich mit einarbeiten.

http/ 


End file.
